


Family is where life begins and love never ends

by Kelseyalicia



Series: Broken Timeline Saga [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Abuse, Dancing and Singing, Family Drama, Fate & Destiny, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Home, Human Form, Jealousy, Misunderstood, Multi, Poisoning, Prophecy, Protective Parents, Redemption, Reunion, Second Chances, Talking Animals, The Nine Realms, Time and space, Transformation, Truth, Voice Acting, enlightenment, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 472,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Pt. 5 in my saga. Hiccup and his family and friends have seen, done and learned much over the last six years. But have they really learned what they truly need to know? For their greatest adventure is about to begin and this time more at stake then anyone realizes and all of them Viking and Dragon alike must understand that family is where life begins and love never ends to win.





	1. Welcome Back to Berk

**Author's Note:**

> This the end of the Broken Timeline. I'm NOT gonna try and upload this in a day. But a few chapters here and there while I'm busy on fanfiction.net my main website with my other stories. So I still will be transferring stories over from there to here. But till I get to the stories I wrote last year that DON'T requires me to go over them with Grammarly it will be hard. So I'll do some of this 41 chapter story. Though here it will only be 40 as the author note isn't prevalent now. So let's see what I can get done today with the time I am allowed on the computer okay?

Welcome Back to Berk

It was fairly warm in the pre-dawn hours of this mid-summer morning over the Isle of Berk. They'd a year of peace and harmony and that seemed to be reflected well over the island which was sturdy as ever and looked happy, peaceful and so pretty you want to take a picture of it, it was that perfectly perfect.

However though while the whole island was still slumbering peacefully before the dawn's fair light graced this lovely little island in the middle of nowhere there was one person who while she was very pretty was far from being peaceful at the moment.

In the Haddock home, the youngest member of the family and the only daughter ever to be in the family's bloodline even though adopted into it Una Haddock was very restless as she slept in her bedroom. She had been on a pretty big natural high since her sixth birthday nearly a month ago and in fact, the only ones who were on more of a high then her were the ten newest baby dragons on the island.

The ten Night Fury babies of Toothless and his mate Moon Shadow who was pretty much the last of their kind as far as anyone knew and pretty much at least confirmed for the Haddocks by Lord Odin and Lady Frigga of Asgard themselves.

The events of the past year since Una's rebirth had been wild and crazy, to say the least, but the events leading up to her birthday had been the craziest and more miraculous that had been for sure.

Ironically the ones who tried to kill her and her eldest brother Hiccup the mad goddess Hel and her equally unhinged mortal lover a past enemy of Berk Dagur had led them inadvertently to discover the last female Night Fury whom Una had named Moon Shadow for her snow-white crescent moon birthmark on her forehead.

The mark was later revealed to be the Mark of Frigga who had bestowed half her powers to Moon Shadow which granted the beautiful female with extraordinary magical powers however she had no idea how to control them or when or how they'd manifest themselves.

But they had made themselves known when they'd been needed most dire. The first time they had made themselves known was when they'd been used to save Una and Hiccup from being murdered by cursed nightmares. Afterward because Toothless and Moon Shadow were soul mates and true love was something that doesn't happen every day they'd brought her back to Berk.

The Night Furies had successfully become a mated pair and laid and hatched ten eggs and now had ten children, five daughters, and five sons to take care of. They'd hatched three days before Una's own birthday which had been extra special for her turning six years old finally.

But the really special thing was when the family's Guardian Valkyrie Kara and the Gods Odin and Frigga had allowed their deceased daddy Stoick and their other brother Boden plus Boden's dragon Stardust who was Toothless and her dragon Nightrainbow's sister to come celebrate her birthday at her parents' secret hideaway of Lover's Cove.

The whole family since then had been on a natural high and Una's high had been probably the highest out of the whole family so she was taking the longest to come down from it.

The back-to-back birthdays had given everyone on Berk a special gift. The Haddocks had had their secret gift of their family and everyone else had had the gift that had come from Toothless's children's eggs.

Night Fury eggs seemed to be made of something one might only liken to being the equivalent of black diamonds. The ten eggs had broken into about ten billion pieces each and now everyone on Berk had found one way or another to accessorize with the egg fragments.

They still had like five billion pieces left over which Hiccup had gathered up and had hidden somewhere top secret and no-one was gonna get it out of him where he was keeping the remaining fragments.

Finally, Una could no longer try and sleep and opened her pretty blue eyes and let the predawn breeze from her window blow her longish thick blond and lilac hair. It had grown out some since she'd been alive for a year now, but like her mommy, Valka said if she was hoping to get as long as hers any time soon that was unrealistic that would take quite a few years to get it that long.

Looking around her quaint little bedroom she remembered how frightened she'd been when she'd been first moved into this room after it was built. When she was first reborn she had merely slept side-by-side with Hiccup in his bed but as their mom pointed out she'd needed her own space.

However the room while pleasant and comfortable had terrified the crap out her especially when it was storming and dark outside; it also didn't help matters any that Una's greatest fear was being alone. Una could never be completely alone without becoming paralyzed with overwhelming fear and going crazy so that didn't help her as a new bedroom at first either.

Hiccup had come up with a creative solution to quell all her fears about the bedroom by sticking glowing star shape stones on her ceiling and making a nightlight out of glowing rainbow colored stones he'd put on her nightstand. It had done the trick making her happier and feel safer. It didn't hurt either that she just had to open her door and take two steps and his bedroom was right there so he was very nearby too.

Smiling happily she little by little crept out of bed holding tightly in her left hand her dragon doll that was made to look the same dragon sleeping in the corner of her room, Nightrainbow her rainbow singing dragon.

Tiptoeing being even quieter than a Night Fury was invisible in the night sky she looked into her brother's room first. Her 21-year-old eldest brother Hiccup was still sleeping peacefully in his room, his dragon Toothless wasn't there but that wasn't a surprise.

Toothless spent a few nights of the week in the Dragon Nursery in his children's private room with his mate Moon Shadow. Like all the dragon parents they made sure to spend a few nights with their babies in the Berk Dragon Nursery. Of course, their riders understood that family comes first and the babies needed their parents as well like last night there was a thunderstorm so the babies needed their mommies and daddies to make them feel safe and sound.

Family and love are very important and too much in life and death were taken for granted as Valka was constantly trying to tell the whole island that nothing in life or death was guaranteed. Not that anyone really seemed to heed how wise their mother really was but all three of her children paid close attention and really knew she was a strong, beautiful and wise woman, that included her other son who was not in this house but the 'other one'.

Boden and Stoick resided in the Village of Valhalla where Stoick was now the Chief of the Village of Valhalla and Boden was the Keeper and Trainer of the Dragon Souls. Though it was very hard on the Haddocks being forced to be a family of two worlds; half living and half dead they'd least one secret that no-one on either Berk or in Valhalla knew about. One that at least helped their family have moments to be family.

They alone had access to a secret location known as the Realm between Realms where they could meet when they all slept and their souls could interact during the night and it was an incredibly beautiful and magical place. Though their time there was never certain because all the Nine Realms flowed at a different rate of time and so did this secret tenth Realm. So depending on which location had sunrise first determined when they were forced apart till they came back for another Dreamtime visit.

Nevertheless, at least the family could occasionally get together in the Realm and having their own private sanctuary to be a family was better than nothing at all. All the same, the birthday gift of all five of them being alive and together at Lover's Cove was without a doubt tremendously special; as a result, it was understandable why Una was still so more than usually ecstatic and hadn't come down fully yet even though it was almost a month later.

Seeing that it was very nearly dawn Una did a quick glance both at her slumbering mommy with her dragon Cloudjumper downstairs and once more at her eldest brother before she went back to her room and climbed out her window and slowly made her way to the rooftop to do one of her favorite things, watch the sunrise.

Una loved watching the sunrise and sunset and it never ceased to amaze her and it always made her feel happy and at peace. She was so relaxed she wasn't expecting it when someone said from behind her kindly.

"Morning my pretty little girl, mind if I join you?"

Una shrieked loudly and lost her balance and started to slide down the roof a little before Hiccup grabbed her and then placed her in his lap and hugged her tightly and kissed his little sister on the head.

"Sorry, Una, didn't mean to frighten you, sorry again," he apologized quickly and she just smiled happily back at him as she returned the hug and then playfully tugged his auburn braids hard as a way to get him back for scaring her.

"Ouch! Okay, Una, we're even now! Wow, you're getting stronger every day! Geez, that' really hurt! Ouch!"

"Sorry, BBBFF!"

"It's okay, little sis, I guess I deserve that much, now let's enjoy this glorious sunrise since we haven't watched one together in a long time. Let's see the magic together."

Every daybreak is slightly different and each one is magical in its own way. The colors, the sounds, the way the ocean looked, how the village itself looked, and all they knew they both felt happy, peaceful and full of love and hope. It was a good feeling.

"So, Una?" Hiccup asked as the show started and they watched the enchantment before they begin "Did you have any of your special dreams last night? I only was dreaming of some of my past adventures related to Dragon's Edge."

"No special dreams," she replied quietly as she sighed a moment and drank in the sunlight before carrying on, "but since you mentioned Dragon's Edge, are you finally gonna keep your promise and tell me some bedtime stories about your adventures connect to that place sometime soon?"

He gazed his wonderful warm dark green eyes into her blue ones and nodded as he ruffled her hair, "Yes, I do plan to tell you very soon what I call my first set of adventures from discovering the Dragon Eye to when we thought Hookfang was going wild," pausing a moment for dramatic effect with how big her eyes were getting he went on, "I'll make sure to tell you all those stories and I'll also keep my promise to one day take you to Edge myself so we can spend the day alone there just the two of us. That's a promise I intend to keep."

She squealed loudly and clapped happily and in a very happy voice squealed for a second time, "You and Boden are very good at keeping your promises to me. You two are my BBBFF for several good reasons and I know you both do your most damn to keep your promises to me!" she jumped up a bit but he made her sit back down so she wouldn't fall off the roof.

"That we do, Una that we do," he concurred with her but then he gave her a look before lightly scolding her, "But mind your language, please? You know perfectly well neither Mom nor Dad would like you talking with those words, Dad for one would have more than a fit I can tell you that for a fact."

Blushing scarlet she hung her head slightly ashamed, "Sorry, big brother. I know I'm the one normally pushing for good manners most of the time; on the other hand it's so easy to forget sometimes some words are not meant to be said."

"It is okay, Una, we all have to learn this lesson, so don't feel too ashamed. I don't believe Mom would wash your mouth out with soap; nevertheless still be careful how you speak, since you also tend to talk a bit advice for your age. We don't want to make the other children you have befriended feel awkward, alright?"

"Yes, I understand all about that, Hiccup, I get that!" they both giggled and hugged again and finished watching the magical sunrise show.

Whilst Hiccup and Una were on the roof chitchatting their mother Valka had just finished making breakfast; despite the fact she was known to be a bad cook just as her second son was. Nevertheless, her daughter was right she did it out of love and that was what matters.

She had finished putting breakfast on the table and then strolled over to a small table nearby where they'd put a mirror near a family portrait that they'd requested to be done. It was a copy of the one in the Haddock Spirit House in Valhalla. So Stoick and Valka in the back with Hiccup between them with Boden to his left and Una on Hiccup's right.

The Viking known as Bucket had done it for Una's sixth birthday with a little prompting from Valka who had given him a basic sketch to work with as a result it was a very good portrait. It made the proud mother smile so big and fill her heart with so much love gazing at it and her reflection in the mirror showed that clearly as she put back on her jewelry.

Valka's jewelry consisted of three very precious rings as well as a very special necklace that she only removed if she was cooking or taking a bath otherwise she wore her jewelry at all times.

Her rings were her wedding ring, the ring Hiccup had given her for their first Snoggletog together and the Mother's Ring she'd made for herself from one of Night Fury egg fragments with the birthstones of her family around it on a gold dragon-shaped band. The necklace was her first Mother's Day gift that Hiccup and Una had made her with the charm from Una's Snoggletog gift hanging from the bottom of it.

She was just finishing refastening the necklace around her neck when the front door was knocked loudly.

"Coming, give me a minute!" she called out as she finished getting the necklace back on properly and checked herself once more in the mirror before she went to answer the door.

Opening the door she saw a young woman with long sandy blond hair with scarlet tips, warm brown eyes and a large scar running down the right side of her face. Normally this young lady would be hiding the scar by having her hair hide her face, but now with her new hairclips made from the Night Fury eggs her face was not covered and she actually looked much prettier with her whole face showing.

"Well, good morning, Firefang, it looks like you really are Firefang the Beautiful now. I'm so happy you are no longer hiding your pretty face with your hair, the scar doesn't take away your beauty in the least bit. I'm also glad you liked the hair clips I made you from the eggs, I see you also used some on your boots. Did your cousin Skullette do the same?" Valka inquired curiously in a cheery voice as she welcomed the young woman into her home.

"My cousin wishes to thank you as do I for making us these hair clips for both of us, Valka. It will make working in the Nursery so much easier on us and yes both of us studded our boots with the eggs also," Firefang answered sunnily back the beautiful woman as she came inside and accept a glass of chilled berry juice from Valka which she sipped slowly, "It's quite tasty."

Grinning appreciatively she got an odd look on her face and spoke in a soft affectionate and thoughtful manner, "Thank you for saying I make good berry juice, Firefang, however between you and me although I cannot really explain it, my second son Boden makes the best berry juice in all of the Nine Realms, and that is fact.

Una says one thing my second son and I have in common is neither of us is good cooks yet I make great hot chocolate and he makes the best berry juice. So I know it is good but trust me even if I can't explain it he'd make this ten times better."

Firefang lowered the cup and smiled mysteriously and replied in a voice just as mysterious. "I'll let you in on a little secret, Valka," she glanced around to make sure no-one was around and dropped her voice so only Valka could hear her before continuing.

"My cousin who is more like my sister then a cousin truthfully, but anyway, we feel in our hearts you have a way to be with your whole family and that how you do it is no-one damn business but your own.

So however you and your family get time together Skullette and I don't care, though we are happy for your family all the same. We just know even if we can't explain it one way or another your family has time together so you get to spend time with your husband and son do your children with their father and brother.

We just sort figured out you have your own way and we won't pry deeper into the matter. So don't worry about it at all. We get what you mean even if you can't say what you mean without breaking a bunch of rules. So don't fret about it, Valka, we both understand your secret and it is safe with us, you can trust us, okay?" Firefang assured her confidently as she finished her juice leaving a purplish stain on her upper lip.

Valka flushed pink and smiled and refilled Firefang's cup and poured one for herself then responded to her words.

"You two are probably the smartest and most special souls on this island aside from my own family and I just feel you two have done a lot to help my family and will do more in the times ahead."

"Thank you, Valka, we consider it an honor and privilege to do whatever it takes to help your family. Hiccup, not just the chief he's a friend and Una's like a sister to us too."

"Thank you for saying that too. So may I ask what brings you here to my home this early anyway?"

"My sister as I see Skullette as my sister, not my cousin, so my sister and I want to ask a favor of you."

"A favor? What sort of favor do you need?"

"Well, we have scheduled a playdate for the Riders' dragons' children to play in the playground outside the Nursery this Saturday with their 'trainers' so to speak. Not that either the babies or the children are old enough for real training as it is.

All the dragon babies 'trainers' also happened to be your daughter's friends in the village and these playdates are important to help the babies and children learn to bond and learn other lessons that dealing life, character building, responsibility and friendship among other things.

This playdate is also supposed to be the first time Toothless's children would get to play with the other hatchlings so it would be very important for them for the purpose of interaction and learning all sorts of lessons themselves. However regrettably something awful unexpectedly has come up, I am afraid that might cancel such an important playdate."

"What has exactly come up?"

"Well, something I can't really explain other than the Nursery gone topsy-turvy due to part from the actions of a few older hatchling and incompetent staff members the Nursery in disarray and well… ugh.

Skullette and I are both needed lead the efforts to get the Nursery back in order and then we have to completely reeducate the entire staff on their jobs and this gonna take a few days.

However, since the rules state we need at least one adult human and a few adult dragons supervising the babies and children in the playground area and we really don't want to cancel the playdate Skullette was thinking maybe you could fill in for us this Saturday?

It would have all sorts of pros to it as I'm sure you can see for yourself."

"Well," Valka paused for a moment to gather her thoughts thinking of all the pros to go with this. Then took another quick sip before stating those pros allowed.

"I must admit I have never really properly met my daughter's friends in the village so it would be a delight to meet them all properly. Also, I'd hate it if Toothless and Moon Shadow's children could not have their playdate to finally interact with the other hatchlings after being in their private room since pretty much they hatched.

Overall this benefits all of us all around. I get to meet my daughter's friends and their dragons get to make friends with Toothless's children and it will be a nice way for me to get to know the children of the village and for Moon Shadow who'd be there to watch her children get to know the other babies.

I'd be more than happy to fill in and Cloudjumper and Nightrainbow can help out too so you'd have more than enough older dragons to keep both the children and the hatchlings under control and that everyone would have a good time."

"Great! Can you stop by the Nursery later this morning to go over the details with me and Skullette so we can prepare you for it properly later?"

"Sure no problem, we're going to the Nursery after breakfast anyway to pick up Toothless and check on the babies. So we'll see you in an hour and a half, okay?"

"Alright! Thanks, Valka! I've got to go and met my sister for breakfast see you in an hour and a half! Thank you for the juice Bye!" Firefang gave her a big hug and the hurried out the door back to her 'sister' for some breakfast.

Valka was lost in happiness and soon heard the joyful noise as her eldest son and her only daughter coming down from breakfast. They're kinda singing to each other. Hiccup sing a line about something about Una and she sings back a line about something she liked about him.

"Good morning you two, were you two up on the roof watching the sunrise again? You haven't done that in a while and I can feel today's was gonna be extra magical," she asked as she removed Una from Hiccup's shoulder and put her on her chair by the table.

Una smiled gleefully at her mommy who kissed her forehead and pours her some juice from the pitcher as Hiccup was in the corner feeding this morning fish to both Cloudjumper and Nightrainbow.

"Thanks for getting the dragons' breakfast, Hiccup, I was busy with our breakfast and talking with Firefang a moment ago I didn't have time to get it out for them," his mother said as she loads up each of their plates and poured the juice into all their cups.

"Not a problem, Mom," he called back to her over his shoulder as his finished giving Nightrainbow his fish. Wiping his hands on his pants he turned around and asked: "What did you make for our breakfast?"

"Fresh eggs, some boar meat, toast, and I gave each of you an apple and some berry juice to drink."

"Sounds like a good breakfast to me, and now that I've been for the Chief of Berk for a year your breakfast even if they're not the best tasting at least give me the fuel I need to get through my hellish days nonetheless!" Hiccup compliment as he started to eat his eggs without complaint.

"Well, that is something your father and you at least agree on. He never complained about my lousy cooking and said he rather have it then chief on an empty stomach. So that was at least something kind he did." Valka recalled happily as the family sat down together and started to enjoy their meal.

"I'm sure Dad did the best he could for what little time you did have before your abduction, Mom, after all, no-one is perfect."

"Not even the gods are perfect, Mommy! But enough about the stupid chief stuff! Let's talk about something more important! Like is my new outfit almost done?! You promised after my birthday I could get some new clothes! Well!?" she demanded in a high-pitched voice as she stood up in her chair.

"Una, sit down and please don't interrupt," her mom swiftly reprimand her which she did and after a moment to pout and calm down Valka turned back towards her daughter with both a look of weariness and affection before replying calmly to her daughter's question.

"I will keep my promise, Una, you know that. I do agree now that you are six you should have your own clothes and not have to wear your brother's hand-me-downs anymore. But you had specific requirements for your new clothes; saying you want your new outfit to be special and unique in color and not be like anything anyone else wears on this island.

That's why we've spent so much time dying so many different things for the past weeks to find these unique colors and seeing how they look together and against your skin tone. It's just taking time, but rest assured before this month is over you'll have your new outfit and some special accessories to go with them. Please try and be a little more patience, sweetheart.

I know neither you nor Hiccup are very good at waiting and both of you seemed to have very short attention spans and have a million ideas and go in a million directions at once. Nevertheless please just attempt to be patient and remember you'll get your new outfit soon, okay? I promise, okay?" she tried to assure her daughter who seemed to be mulling it over.

Her daughter gritted her teeth and mumbled her frustrations a moment then replied, "Yes, Mommy, I understand, it's just so hard to wait! Waiting got to be one of the hardest things ever in life or death!"

Everyone laughed in agreement and they went back to their meal and just talked and pleasantly. It was a very nice way to start the day.

It was even nice as they left the house it looked like it is a beautiful day and not one with anything bad on the horizon. The village was already being filled with its normal hustle and bustle as they strolled towards the Nursery.

Their stroll took them through the whole village but they didn't see the other Riders which Hiccup didn't find surprising at all. He'd his friends and the secondary team Astrid had put together take different shifts to patrol the nearby islands to keep a lookout for both news and if anyone needed help.

So it last night was the Rider's turn to do their shift and they'd were due back in about two hours with their report so he wasn't worried about them. When one team was out the other team, in this case, Astrid's backup riders were the ones patrolling Berk to make sure things were going well.

They did stop in to see how Gobber and Grump were doing. Grump was being his fat lazy sleepy self and just snoozing like normally and Gobber was complaining about how he had too much work and not enough help anymore.

He also complained to Hiccup that Gustav Larson had caused his orders for new saddles to be twice as late since he was the one to pick up his delivery of scrap metal from a blacksmith auction island and well Fanghook had gotten hiccups just like Gustav had and they'd dropped in right onto the shop breaking the forge and the shop.

"That boy wasn't much help fixing his mistake either and neither was that dragon when I made them try and repair it! Ugh! Really wish I had someone who was as good a student as you were, Hiccup to take over to help me here!" Gobber moaned loudly and bitterly as he was trying to make a new saddle he was already late making.

"Well, I guess maybe it is time you starting looking for someone new to teach to be an apprentice, Gobber, I'm the chief now and I can't stop by and help you every time you may need it. So my advice is to start looking for someone new to help you." Hiccup suggested to Gobber who did not look happy about it.

"Gobber, you know my brother got his duties and if I had to guess you knew that was the answer too. So stop being lazy like your dragon and just start looking for a new apprentice to help you already! Geez! The answer is so obvious!" Una pointed out in an exasperated tone which her mommy shot her a slightly disapproving look so she didn't say anything further.

Valka sighed wearily and nodded at her daughter and turned to her old friend whom her husband met because this guy talks to her. "My children have a point, Gobber, you've put off finding help for too long. So when we've got the time we'll help you look for promising applicants to fill in the job but for right now we have to get to the Nursery. However, you can't keep putting off the solution you already know the answer to yourself. Come, let's go," as the Haddock left with Hiccup in the lead and Una holding her mommy's hand tightly and two dragons following them.

They quickly got to the door that led to the underground Nursery which had been one of Hiccup's finest accomplishments at least in the opinion of a few. They slowly made their way down the spiral stone staircase till they hit the main floor and were greeted by Head of Nursery Skullette.

She was an incredibly delightful woman whose most unique feature was she had two different colored eyes, one was blue the other green. She has dressed in her normal sliver metal dress with her gold bracelets and helmet that like her cousin had a ring of gold on it with a colored gem in the center. Unlike her cousin's which was red hers was green. Una felt there was a story behind those stones as there been a story behind her daddy's helmet.

There was something different about Skullette's appearance like how her cousin or little sister as they saw each other was no longer hiding her face with her hair, something about Skullette's hair had changed. Usually, it was in two long blond unbraid pigtails because Skullette couldn't braid because she lacked the dexterity for it.

Now her hair was cut in a very stylish short asymmetrical haircut with the hairclips from the Night Fury eggs adding a nice touch. She looked extremely pretty and just super cool.

While the Valka and Una were complementing the haircut which Firefang had done surprisingly as well as learning what was to come of the playdate, Hiccup who did like the new look too had slipped unnoticed into Toothless's private room and was checking on his best friend and his family.

Toothless looked happy to see him as did his wife Moon Shadow who silver eyes shimmered and her moon mark glowed too. The ten little ones, Sari, Luna, Selena, Lucelia, Hope, Black, Gray, Majestic, Firethorn, and Lightning were sleeping in late today and you really couldn't tell most of them apart when sleeping since it was mostly eye color that told them apart.

The only ones you could tell apart without eye color was Sari, Majestic, Hope, Black, and Gray. Sari because of her indigo crescent moon birthmark over her heart, Majestic's black crescent moon on his forehead, Hope because unlike the rest she was midnight blue, not jet black, Black because he was blacker then black and Gray because he had silvery gray ears. The others you needed to see their eyes open to tell them apart.

Toothless's children had been named by Hiccup, his family, friends and Skullette and Firefang and each name had a personal meaning.

They weren't much bigger than when they're born nearly a month ago. They'd grown slightly but not much. Still just looking at them was also an amazing sight knowing these babies were the last hope for the Night Fury species and also secretly they held the powers of the gods in their skin for they'd been blessed like their mother before them when the family had celebrated Una's birthday at Lover's Cove by Frigga herself!

Toothless was reluctant to leave his wife's side and again Hiccup wished he spoke dragon for his brother Boden being a Dragon Whisperer could at least hear dragon thoughts could tell him what Toothless was saying to Moon Shadow but he felt he understood the same.

What Toothless and Moon Shadow were speaking of at that moment while Hiccup was sitting quietly in the corner was their normal concerns for their family and all of the dragon kind.

"Did you sleep well, Moon Shadow? Did the storm last night frighten you? I know it scared all the children and that strange moment of shaking did you feel that?" Toothless asked.

"The storm didn't scare me, my love, but yes I felt the earth shake if only for a second. I could feel our children quake in their a bit in their sleep and their dreams were for a moment disturbed. That's why I told you to lick your sons' heads while I did our daughters. We must show them even when they not fully awake we shall protect them."

"I wish I could protect you and our family better. I must protect all dragons as Alpha but it's hard to think of all the other dragons when you have ten of your own who aren't even a full month old yet to worry about."

"I know as Queen of Dragon kind we both feel the burden to lead Dragonkind to a better future as Hiccup must lead the humans of this island. Still, we shall be alright for the day. Don't fret my beloved we shall be fine. Go with Hiccup, for now, he needs you. I know you shall return for lunch with the family but go with your best friend now. Things are okay for now."

"I love you, Moon Shadow."

"I love you, Toothless."

With one final kiss, Toothless left his family and he joined Hiccup with him which by now Valka knew all she was to do that Saturday to for the playdate. Toothless and Moon Shadow were really looking forward to that playdate so their children could finally get to meet their fellow hatchlings and hopefully make friends and be happier.

No sooner had the Haddocks left the Nursery were they ambushed by Stormfly and Astrid who looked very frantic about something. She jumped off her dragon and dashed right into her love's arms and hugged him tightly before nearly choking him to death.

"Astrid, I need to breathe," he gasped as he managed to pry her loose. He'd had a lot of practice of prying Una loose when he could barely breathe because she had a habit of hugging people to death when she was very happy.

"Sorry, Hiccup, but I come with very bad news. The other Riders and I just returned from our patrol of the neighboring islands and we've come back with devastating news. Last night about half past midnight a devastating sea quake happened and hit half the islands in the archipelago. The most devastating ones are northeast from here. What do you want to do?"

"Tell the other Riders to meet me in the Great Hall in half an hour and gather the rest of the Berk Council for an emergency meeting. I'll be there in 30 minutes and will talk about how best to help the survivors of this disaster and bring them relief."

"Sure thing, Hiccup! C'mon, Stormfly! Let's fly girl!" and Astrid took off quickly to do as she was told.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go do this…"

"We wouldn't expect anything less from you son. It is who you are you have a big heart and if you didn't offer help to others I would assume someone had replaced you."

"It's alright, Hiccup. Mommy and I will do whatever we can to help too. Do what you do best, BBBFF! It's what Daddy and Boden would do if they're here and it's exactly what they do in Valhalla right now if it happened there. Go!"

"Love you both!" and he and Toothless took off like a shot.

That night Hiccup came home late for dinner. Una had been playing with her toys to ease her anxious mind and Valka had been stalling with making dinner until they found out how the meeting went.

Hiccup told him he'd be leaving with his friends and half of Berk in two days' time with food and supplies to help the islands and the survivors of the seaquake. Only the most accomplished riders or the most skilled Vikings were coming on this mission. He'd broken them into different groups each with a different island to help and they'd keep in touch via airmail. This mercy mission he estimated would take at least ten to sixteen days to complete.

Valka asked who'd watch over Berk while he was gone for about two weeks. He said he was leaving her in charge and had chosen who he felt best to hold down the fort till he got back. If anything serious was to happen they did have airmail to contact him by.

Una knew the days of the week by now. Today was Tuesday so he'd be leaving Thursday which meant two days after was the playdate at Nursery. She did have to ask if that was still on which Hiccup assured her that was still on since Skullette and Firefang were still going to be on an island and he wasn't taking the children or the babies.

He just felt sad for Toothless who would've to wait till he got home to find out how his children first time meeting other hatchlings went was all. But Toothless seemed to be bearing the news as well as he could under the circumstances. Though given that he did feel it was best for all of the dragons to at least assure their mates and their children they'd be alright and be home soon.

Which is why on Thursday in the predawn hours Hiccup and his friends were with their dragons heading to the Nursery. Snotlout was already bitching loudly that they already had to go help a bunch of leeching freeloaders why did they have to go to the stupid Nursery too.

Astrid, Fishlegs and even the Twins glared angrily at him for they at least all felt the same way Hiccup did and for the Twins that was saying something that they actually felt it was important that Barf and Belch got to tell their wife goodbye and their daughter that daddy be gone for a while but he'd be okay.

Awaiting outside the Nursery was Skullette, Firefang, their dragons Deadly Nadder sisters named Wind Dancer and Airclaw. Also waiting nearby were the mates of the Riders dragon.

Astrid knew a lot about Stormfly's mate Day Glider who was a mixture of dark blue highlighted with rich purple and his spines were a dark green. His rider was the next door neighbor of Skullette and Firefang and he was the older brother of Wind Dancer and Airclaw making them Stormfly's sisters-in-law and her children's aunts.

Astrid let Stormfly and her family have their private time while turning to look at the others all who appeared to have some basic knowledge about their dragons true loves which was something they should know really.

Fishlegs was serving Meatlug's mate who he knew the name was Granite that very same rock which was his favorite hence his name. Granite was yellowish orange in skin tone with yellowish green bumps. Fishlegs also knew that his rider was the head of who lead Berk's construction efforts.

The twins each addressed one of the female Zipplebacks' heads. The right one who seemed to belong more to Barf Ruff addressed as Clover and the left one that seemed to belong more to Belch Tuff addressed as Thistle. She was a beauty for sure. Her coloring match that of the colors of sunset, the rich orange-red, red-violet with that amazing purple mixed in as well. They also knew she was jointly taken care of by the younger sisters of Bucket and Mulch.

Snotlout seemed to be the only who had no clue about his dragon's mate at all. He didn't say her name or know who her human was or anything about her. He just looked like an idiot and it was obvious he had no clue at all those answers.

Firefang actually got mad about this and she yelled at Snotlout angrily. "Her name you dolt is Ember. You should know the name of your dragon's mate if you know everything else about him! I know her name and who her trainer is and everything and I had a phobia of Nightmares for years! So yeah that's pretty darn insulting you don't know your own dragon's wife's name you dolt!" she snapped at him defending the very beautiful Nightmare.

Ember was very beautiful and very unusual in coloring. Her body was the soft pink of a rose and her strips were royal purple, but her eyes, horns, and spines? They were robin eggs blue. So she was very pretty and it was very much an insult that Snotlout didn't even know her name!

While Hiccup was trying to break up a fight and cool everyone else trying to jump in and say how much they knew about their dragons and their families the dragons talked quietly amongst themselves.

"They are squabbling worse than hatchlings and we deal with them every day. For it's our job as head of the Dragon Staff of this Nursery!" Wind Dancer muttered in mild disgust at the immaturity around them.

"Too true, they are acting very childish, big sis. We are younger them and are acting far more mature then them, all the same, we shouldn't judge the humans, for we all have moments of acting like hatchlings. Yet at least we do as you said, Wind Dancer, our jobs as leading the Dragon half the Nursery Staff well in taking care of the young; and we are the best at the job, are we not big brother?" Airclaw asked hopefully as she turned to her big brother Day Glider who nodded in agreement.

"Little sisters you both are by far the best Rookery Aunts as we call the females who aid caring for young who are too young to have children of their own. You will both be fine mothers when you're old enough to have children of your own and when you find your true loves of course."

"You are also fine real aunts to your own nieces and nephew. You will both surely be good mothers one day with all the practice you're getting in being Rookery Aunts to the hatchlings of the Nursery," Stormfly informed her sisters-in-law proudly who both blushed.

"Well, at least this Nursery and this island serve many purposes and it's a very safe place to raise a family and we have more piece of mind than other places far from Berk. We can be very thankful for that can we not all agree to that?" Granite proposed to which all the dragons nodded and Meatlug licked her husband lovingly.

"You are so charming and wise when you need to be. Not like so many other Gronckle males who are full of rocks for brains."

"Well we do eat them, Meatlug, but yeah I try not to let them rattle my brain."

"At least it's never boring here and we are all equal and safe here," Barf spoke and then Belch added, "Yeah we never have a dull day for sure and there a surprise around every corner."

"That's so true! And it's wonderful that there is a dragon for every Viking," Clover starts to say and Thistle finished, "A Viking for every dragon."

"It's just sometimes a bit odd who ends up being your destined Rider but life is full of surprises, twists, and curveballs and we just have to accept everything happens for a reason don't we?"

"We may have to accept it, Hookfang dear, but I am a bit insult your Rider didn't even know my name. I'm your wife and mother of your children you think he'd at least know my name!" Ember hissed unhappily.

"Sorry, my love, Snotlout is my Rider but he's got his faults and one reason I don't listen at times is to try and keep him in check, but as I can't speak human I can't tell him. Still, at least Firefang and Hiccup will make sure he won't forget your name from now on."

"I'm pleased we all agree on so much but are all of you and all of our children gonna be alright while we are gone on this mercy mission? We won't be back for at least 16 days. You sure you'll be okay?" Toothless asked urgently to all of them.

Moon Shadow answer for all them. "Never fear my love I'll hold down the duties of the Alpha, the other parents will hold down the responsibility of defending Berk and Wind Dancer and Airclaw will make sure the children are all safe and protected. We all be here when you all get back eagerly awaiting your return."

"Okay. Well, we must be going. So let's say goodbye and I love you to our husband, wives, and children and get going. The sooner we leave the sooner we get back to our families."

Hiccup, the Riders and the others who were part of the relief efforts quickly left leaving Berk half empty. So it was much quieter and just strange to have half the island population gone.

Still, Saturday came and Una was so happy she was up long before the dawn with more energy than even a newly hatched dragon. Even if the playdate didn't start till1:00. She was doing her best to gather all the things she needed and look her best and her mom was just trying to settle her down some.

Finally, a quarter to one Una was dragging her poor mommy by her arm nearly dislocating it too the Nursery with Cloudjumper and Nightrainbow barely able to keep up at all.

The other children hadn't shown up yet by the time they got there but Skullette, Firefang, and their dragons were brought out the babies and Moon Shadow was brought up the rear with her children who were very hesitant.

Skullette was busy going over the rules and the layout one more time with Valka about the playground area and Firefang was getting the babies settled when Una squealed so loudly everyone's eardrums throbbed that her friends had arrived and a group of children between the ages of 11 and 6 was coming down the path to Nursery and Una was jumping up and down waving to them excitedly.

The children all ran down the steep path towards the playground where they all hugged tightly each other first and then the hatchling quickly scurried over to their 'trainers" whom Una started to properly introduce to her mother.

Valka already knew two of them but learned more about them. The oldest of the children was Una former tormenter now her friend 11-year-old Brimstone Anderson whose dragon was Hookfang's son Ash. He had greasy blond hair and stormy gray eyes and it was nice to see he wasn't a bully any longer and much kinder now.

Beside him was his younger sister six-year-old Bloodfire whose dragon was Stormfly eldest daughter Hellfire and she had dark blond hair in two long pigtails and hazel eyes and was Una's best friend among the children.

Valka now learned that their parents Bloodthorn and her husband Numbskull were the best bread maker and farmer on the island and worked very hard to improve greatly the quality of food on Berk.

The next two children who made up her daughter's circle of friends were another brother and sister. Birger Milun and little sister Anranria though everyone called her Ria for short. They're nine and eight years old Birger had goldenrod thick wavy hair and hazel eyes his sister had short straight jet black hair with big brown eyes. Their dragons were Stormfly's only son Bright Star named for the star patterns on his wings and Dusk named for her dusk colored wings. They also were the cousins of Gustav Larson on his mother side because their mom was his mom younger sister.

The next two in the group was a pair of brothers ages 8 and 7 named Lanon and Larkin Luka. Lanon the older brother had short messy dusky black hair and his little brother hair was a very dark blondish brown hair and both of their eyes were the color of honey. Lanon's dragon was Rook Meatlug's son who he named because when he'd asked the dragon what its name was that what it sound like when he'd said it. Larkin's dragon was Stormfly's youngest daughter Sunburst named because her chest looked like the sun had burst. Their most famous relative on the island turned out to be their great aunt Gothi who they never crossed ever.

Next was a pair of sisters named Alle and Velika Sarryck ages 9 and 7. All the oldest had hair so black the Ravens would be jealous and eyes blue as the ocean. Her sister's hair was the color of rust and her eyes were the palest of blue. Alle's dragon was Breccia's Meatlug's daughter who got her name because of her deformity was like broken rocks fused together which is called Breccia. Velika's dragon was Hookfang's daughter Scorchclaw who got her name because she was a Nightmare and they flamed up. They turned out to be the daughters of the formerly silent Sven who they wished never stop being silent because they didn't like their daddy's voice any more than the sheep did.

The final pair were two girls who weren't sisters despite being best friends with the same birthday. They're both 9 years old. One with light blond hair in a short messy ponytail was Creel Carlieff and the girl with the dark hair was her best friend and almost sister, Gala Marta. They shared Barf and Belch's daughter Chaos and Havoc and they're the nieces of Mulch and Bucket respectively.

Valka was pleased to meet all of them and they all greet her warmly and all of them said Una looked exactly like a blond version of her mommy and she would most likely grow up to be as beautiful as her too.

With one final reminder of the rules from Skullette and Firefang, they cousins/sisters and their dragons left them to their playdate and Valka suggest the first thing they all should do was properly introduce everyone to each other.

So with Cloudjumper standing guard just outside the playground and Nightrainbow inside with Moon Shadow in one corner encouraging her children forward, they began with simple introductions.

They soon began to play all of them the human children and the dragon babies. Playing with the toys, on the playground equipment and doing things like air tag and hide and seek. This was a good way for everyone to learn about each other and for the babies to test out their abilities and it was looking like they're all bonding well.

It was around three that Valka said it was time for a snack break and handed out strawberry tarts and berry juice for the children and fish and water for the babies. Everyone spent a few moments in silence eating and by now Valka had observed a few key things about her daughter's friends.

Brimstone had gone from being a cruel bully to a thoughtful, kind boy who was now showing good leadership skills, Bloodfire was very compassionate and fair-minded, Birger was smart and valued teamwork, Ria was well-meaning and impulsive, Lanon was a bit reckless and liked to make mischief, Larkin was playful and liked to be the joker, Alle was kindly and very sweet, Velika was extremely curious and energetic, Creel was very loyal and mature and Gala was helpful and honest.

So now Valka turned to ask the children to describe their dragon's personalities for her. Since they're sitting in a circle with the babies in the children's laps she said the go around the circle starting with Brimstone and they end with Creel and Gala.

"Before any of my friends say anything, Mommy, I think three traits we can all agree all our dragons have is they're all loyal, very brave and they all have very big hearts that love us and their families. Can we all at least agree on that first off?" Una asked and everyone agreed to that.

"Now, Brimstone if you'd be so kind, please tell me what is Ash like?" Valka asked kindly.

"Well, Ash loves to have fun, is very curious, but he doesn't have the best self-esteem since he's so small compare to other dragons, though he's very friendly and I really do love him and he loves me, don't you, Ash?" as Ash licked his face in thanks.

"Well, I guess it's my turn if we're going around the circle in order, so lets me tell you about Hellfire, she's got the energy to burn always ready to play and she's very clever but she responsibly and protective of her younger siblings, aren't you girl?"

"Well Bright Star is very bold and a bit of a troublemaker and can be also impulsive but still at the end of the day he cares about the ones who matter."

"Well, my beautiful Dusk knows she beautiful which is why she's the vainest of Stormfly's children, she's clearly also the best flyer though she is very impatient and has a very short attention span."

"Well Rook here is quite mature for someone his age, is respectful, protective of his sister and won't break rules. Which is kind of odd but I guess with us it's an opposite attract kind of thing."

"Well, Sunburst is very shy, humble and patient so she's the best behaved of her family which again like you brother seems like our dragons are opposites attract thing."

"Well, Breccia clumsy just like me and she's a bit shy with a sensitive nature but she's kindly and I love her to death."

"Well Scorchclaw is super athletic and fierce and like you big sis she protects her younger brother like you watch out for me. Though she tends to show off every now and then."

"Well surprisingly Chaos and Havoc maybe the only Zippleback whose two head seemed to be in agreement," Creel started to say and Gala picked up, "They are curious, brave, and protective, they also have a sense of humor."

"It's so nice you all know your dragons so well even if they're just children like you and it so wonderful you'll all get to grow up together and have lots of fun memories to make together."

"Yeah, but what if we fail when they are big enough to properly train, Valka?" Birger asked sadly.

"Yeah, we are just a bunch of silly children ourselves and these dragons are more like pets and not real riding dragons like their parents are," Ria said in equal sadness.

"Are we fooling ourselves that we can one day be Dragon Riders?" Lanon asked and his brother added, "Yeah we make enough mistakes just being ourselves and you don't want to know the dirt Great Aunt Gothi's got on us!"

"True enough, what good are we? We're just a bunch of silly little kids, we don't have whatever you son had in him to do all the cool and amazing things he's done!" Alle said to which her little sister chimed in "Yeah Hiccup beyond cool and so is his friends they can do no wrong and they saved Berk a million time and the world so how can they ever say they failed or done anything stupid or childish?"

"Yeah, we must be such a joke compared to your big brother Una. You have the most amazing big brother ever!" Creel said with envy, "Yeah, he's done so many amazing things and he even helped you come back to life! Like what can't he do? Compare to him and everyone else on this island why should we even try one day to become Riders to these babies? Seems kind of foolish when you think about it in that light doesn't it?" Gala finished for the kids.

Even Brimstone and Bloodfire agreed with the others as all the children started talking at once so Valka whistled loudly to get their attention. Everyone was looking at the beautiful Viking woman who looked like she was about to do something a bit different.

"I think you all need a bit of a lesson on why one should try everything and not give up before they even try. My son didn't succeed overnight in doing all the cool things he's done and no-one human, dragon or even the gods ever succeed without trying everything and making mistakes along the way.

Nightrainbow if you please?"

The singing rainbow dragon who had been keeping an eye on his nieces and nephews understood what Valka wanted and started to sing an upbeat tune and Una grabbed her lyre to add some more music as her mommy started to sing a lesson they all needed to hear.

Valka tilted her head back and then started to sing in her beautiful voice.

"Every night we all mess up and every day we all lose a fight. Even though we still mess up we still need to keep just starting again though we all will still fall down and hit the ground we still need to keep getting up to see what is next.

Dragons don't just fly they fall down and get up because nobody learns without getting it wrong!

So don't give up don't give in till we reach the end then we just start all over again. No, we won't leave and we'll try EVERYTHING. Even though we could fail we won't give up and we won't give in till we've tried EVERYTHING.

Look how far we've all come and how much we've filled our hearts with love we've to think we done enough so we take a deep breath so we don't beat ourselves up or run to fast so even if we come in last we know we did our best.

Because we've tried EVERYTHING even though we could fail we've tried EVERYTHING. Even though we keep making new mistakes each day and keep making them every day we won't give up and won't give up till we've tried EVERYTHING!

TRY EVERYTHING! TRY EVERYTHING! TRY EVERYTHING!" Valka finished singing to which she got a thunderous applaud and everyone was beyond happy by the performance for both the lesson and just Valka's amazing singing voice.

"I think we now know where Una got such an amazing singing voice! She clearly inherited it from you, Valka!" Bloodfire exclaimed which caused both mother and daughter to blush.

"That was so amazing! I wish we could all thing that great! I wish all are dragons could sing too! I mean Una you taught them to sing in your choir but we were all wishing they could sing just like you and your mommy sing," Ria admitted to which everyone nodded and all said at the same time.

"It is such a great thing if all our dragons would sing something amazing too. That would be so cool too!"

Moon Shadow who had been very quiet for a while now simply enjoying all the fun and the music smiled toothlessly at the children's wish and her mark glowed brightly and the next thing anyone knew the babies were all squirming around to gather in a little group even her own children like they wanted to sing themselves and then to everyone shock they did sing in HUMAN!

"We never thought we come into this world in a place as wonderful as this. We could just start our lives with our best friends ever from the moment we hatched!

We learned about friendship from the day we hatched from you. There is no mistake in true friendship because it's made from what you bring and doing it right just means being yourself and when you do that you can do anything.

We will use our eyes and there will be no lies between us because we are true to who we are on the inside. Because we know friends like you are always there for us and we shall always be there for you too.

We don't have to be same for friendship to be true because around the world the meaning of true friendship is the same that true friends are always there for each other and they will change the Nine Realms! For friends will change this world and all the others forever wait and see! Friendship will continue to grow for it's the key to everything! We love you our best friends!"

Now everyone was really gawking and they all looked to Una and Valka for an explanation as each of the dragon babies spoke their trainer's names saying the same phrase.

"I love you my best friend" then whoever the trainer name was. Then the babies started talking to each other.

"This is so cool talking like humans!" cried Ash as he flamed up from happiness.

"Yeah I love this," Hellfire said as she started to chase her siblings.

"Knock it off, sis!" Bright Star said and Dusk and Sunburst cried out at the same time. "If you don't we're telling Mommy and Daddy!"

"This be amazing to our Mom wouldn't it, Rook?"

"Yes, little is it would be!"

"This is beyond amazing! Do I look as pretty as Mommy?" asked Scorchclaw.

"We look more like our Daddy, Scorchclaw, but you have your mommy's pretty colors so you must be pretty." Chaos and Havoc said.

"I think this beyond amazing for all of us. Thanks to our mommy!" Sari started to say.

"Yes, you should say thanks to our mommy for granting your best friends wish," Luna told them.

"It would only be polite." Lucelia and Selena said at the same time.

"Moon Shadow did this?!" exclaimed the children and the babies.

"Yes, Mommy did this. Who did you think did it? Uncle Nightrainbow or Cloudjumper?" Black and Majestic both stated from where they'd been playing.

"You know that's pretty rude of you," Hope to start to say Lightning and Gray both said, "Yeah they didn't know Mommy is magical."

"Well, they should've guessed shouldn't they?" said Firethorn.

"Okay how about all you so kindly become silent so your mommy, Una, and her mother can explain for the children?" suggested Nightrainbow.

"Yes that be a wise course of action would you not agree, My Queen?" said Cloudjumper.

"I agree, Cloudjumper but first tell me with your keen sense are we totally alone and no-one is overhearing or seeing any of this?" asked Moon Shadow.

"No-one in the Nursery can hear us and no-one in the village is anywhere near us and with half the village gone we're even less likely to be walked in on. I've been paying close attention, my Queen."

"Very good. Now all of you from my own children to rest of you please behave so I may explain what I have done so you understand?"

"Yes!"

"Valka? If you be so kind as to explain to the children part of my history both you and Una?" Moon Shadow requested.

"Alright, very well. Now, do you all understand the concept of a secret? Something that must never ever be told? Because we cannot explain the truth without you swearing what we're about to reveal never leaves this circle of people. So do you swear what we're about to tell will never be repeated to anyone and only be known amongst yourselves?"

The children all looked at each other and tried to think what could they swear on that would prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would not tell this secret to anyone no matter what? They all could think of only one thing to swear on.

They all said in unison. "We swear on the soul of Stoick the Vast that what is about to be revealed to us will not pass our lips and be known to us and us alone and we shall never repeat it to another soul."

"Well if they're swearing on Daddy's soul they must understand the seriousness of this and why it must be kept a secret, Mommy. So I feel we can trust them with it. Do you feel we can trust them, Moon Shadow with your secret?"

"I feel in my heart that their hearts are pure and they mean it that they won't repeat my secret. You may tell them."

Taking a deep breath mother and daughter revealed the truth about the mark upon Moon Shadow's forehead. They explained how it was actually the mark of the goddess Frigga who had gifted half her powers to Moon Shadow and that Moon Shadow had great magic in her, though she did not fully understand nor was she really able to control how or when her magic manifest.

They weren't sure of all of her abilities but they did know for sure one thing she was able to do was speak human in times of crises and it seemed she could bestow the power of speech to other dragons. But here came the catch as Moon Shadow herself was explaining to the children now.

She was able to cast the spell that as long as they're alone with their hatchling they'd be able to talk to each other, but if another person outside this group was present they wouldn't be able to understand each other or if they did break their promise they lose the ability forever to understand each other.

The children really did understand the fact that Moon Shadow had half a goddess power within her must be kept secret as Night Furies were already all but gone and they'd enough dangers to deal with.

The children said they understood and would keep the secret and thanked her for the gift. She smiled toothlessly and said it made her happy she was able to bring joy to both the children of Berk and her own children's new friends.

Soon after it was time for the babies to go back to the Nursery to go to bed and Valka had to walk the children home. The kids all thanked Valka and Una for such a fun time and told Una she was so lucky to have such a wonderful family.

Una couldn't help but break into one final song to say why she called her big brothers her BBBFF so her friends understood how important her brothers were too her.

"I've only ever been a little girl never been older than five till just now turning six. Never got to be silly or see how many other kids I could meet. So my life was so incomplete.

Though in my lonely life I had two special boys I knew I could count forever who'd always be there for me. My Big Brothers Best Friends Forever! We were more than two peas in a pod and we've done everything together!

We've learned to fly dragons together, almost never had a single fight, we have shared our hopes, dreams, secrets with each other when we could share them with no-one else. And whenever we are apart even for a moment it feels like forever to all of us. So no matter how far apart we are always together in our hearts and souls.

They'll always be now and forever my Big Brother Best Friends FOREVER!"

Everyone clapped one final time and said it had been both a musical and magical day and couldn't wait for more fun. Valka made sure everyone got home safely and every one of the kids whispered again they would keep their promises to keep Moon Shadow's secret.

With that assured Valka and her daughter went to their house and wonder how Hiccup and his efforts to help others were going.

While all this was going on Berk Hiccup and his group had had their own thing going on. The relief efforts were going well and every island they'd helped was extremely grateful for Berk's help and right now the Riders were helping a new island out.

It was an island of a new tribe made up the torn remnants of old tribes and outcasts from long ago. They called themselves the Azure-Wing Tribe and their leader was a man named Chief Nason who was very indebted to Hiccup for his help. His wife Isla had really been showing just how appreciative she was with overwhelming gratitude and much hospitality; as she was also helping the Riders as they helped them rebuild the small village on this small island.

While most of the gang was right now in that small village of the Azure-Wing Tribe doing whatever they could to help Hiccup and Astrid with their dragons had gone to the north shore that had been hit the worst and was working together to clean up the debris and salvage would be salvaged.

They'd been of course talking while doing this and they'd been at this for several hours. It was mostly Hiccup doing the talking as Astrid seemed to be distracted by her own thoughts and was letting him ramble on without really paying attention to what he was saying.

Hiccup had talked about plenty of things but most of all he'd talked about his family that was the main thing he was talking about. Like he had hoped that the gods would help more outcasts and other lost souls like the ones. For if the gods didn't help the ones who were born hungry or like him and his family just born different how many more souls both living and dead must suffer? Yes, you had to help yourself but it would help some if Odin and the others could lend a hand once in a while.

After all, it had been hard enough on him and both his brother and sister for all them having to know the true meaning of being lonely. To walk around through life and the afterlife with a broken heart with almost no love in it.

It made him even feel like he'd to work even harder to ensure that neither Una nor Boden ever had to suffer again. He was the eldest and as the eldest, it was his job to ensure his brother and sister had the time of their lives and he wanted to be ready for the day he'd to let Una really go but still he never wanted his family to suffer ever again.

It was bad enough that his brother clearly had like times he could be happy then a spilled second later be the polar opposite and had to suffer such depression. Also, Una had to live forever with the trauma of her first death and everything.

Astrid who'd only been half-listening was wondering if Hiccup was being serious or sarcastic and realized suddenly she didn't care either way. He'd been rambling on like this for what three and half hours and not even really noticed that something was bothering her.

So she just screamed finally, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III will you please shut the hell up?!"

He was so stunned she'd told him to shut up he stopped what he was doing and turned out to face her. Both Toothless and Stormfly who had been talking to each other looked at each nervously. Stormfly had already told Toothless what was making Astrid so mad so they'd already decided it be best to move a good safe distance away because Astrid was about to go as crazy as Hel herself was and it was best to be a safe distance away.

Astrid was looking wild and livid about something and Hiccup had no idea what was making her so mad. "Um, what's the matter, Astrid? Is something the matter?"

"Yes! Yes, something the matter! We haven't had any alone time in all the time we've been a serious couple! We've been together for six years now! Don't you think it's about time for some real alone time?!"

"We're alone right now and we're alone when we're at Lover's Bloom and we've had a lot of nice dates so how much more alone do you want to get?" he asked confused.

"Hiccup! You're supposed to be smart! You can't figure out what I mean?! Are the gods trying to screw me now since we've done that yet ourselves?!" she yelled at him to which he now got what she was talking about.

He looked really awkward, embarrassed and uncomfortable and was stuttering, "Astrid this is the time or place to talk about that! We've too many other things to worry about more important things then that! And this isn't the right place to talk about this anyway!"

"Well, when will it be? Because you've been putting of the subject for long enough and you're running out of excuses! I'd like our first time to be before our wedding since you know what happens in a Viking wedding and I rather our first time be special and private and not you know…"

"Astrid…"

"Hiccup! Astrid! We're done rebuilding the village! The Chief and his wife want to throw us dinner in our honor to thank us for our help! So let's get going!" called Fishlegs flying overhead which postponed the talk for another time.

The feast was wonderful and Hiccup said if they'd needed anything in the future Berk would always help and Chief Nason said he'd hoped in the future they'd talk about terms of an alliance.

Before they left that island Hiccup got a note via airmail telling Una's new outfit was ready and she couldn't wait to show it off to him when he got home. Hiccup knew his sister was expecting him to shower her with compliments but he felt he couldn't do it without offending her.

So he offered a deal to Astrid if she helped him compliment his sister new outfit and not hurt her feelings they could talk about their relationship problems at a more appropriate time later.

Astrid knowing Hiccup well enough that he still wasn't ready to talk about the issue only said yes for Una's sake and when they got home they stopped at the Nursery to fetch Toothless's children and let Stormfly be with hers.

Skullette and Firefang warned Hiccup that the babies were due for their nap now and it is a bad idea to make them miss it. He said he wasn't about to have his little sister kill him and he'd take a few rambunctious baby dragons in his house over his little sister being mad at him.

The cousins/sister just smiled at him and said together "It's your funeral, either way, Hiccup, but don't say we didn't warn you!"

So Hiccup and Astrid helped transport the ten baby Night Furies with Toothless and Moon Shadow's help to his home.

They're a little sleepy still and they seemed to be alright when he brought them into the house for the first time. They'd never been in the house before. Still, they all curled up alongside their parents who told them to please try and behave in the house.

Valka hugged her son warmly and kissed him welcoming him home and glad to see no harm had come to him, though she could see Astrid was fuming about something and she'd a pretty good suspicion what it was.

"Alright, are you all ready to finally see Una's new outfit? She was waiting till you got home Hiccup before she wore it the first time. I worked very long and hard on this and I hope you love it as much as she does." Valka said as they took seats next to the fire.

"I'm sure she'll looking stunning Valka, she's after all obviously inherited your beauty just as your son got his good looks from you too," Astrid pointed out as she batted her eyes at Hiccup for a second.

He gulped nervously and tugged at the braids in his hair and was sweating buckets. "I'm sure she's gonna be very pretty."

"Alright then. Nightrainbow if you do the number we rehearsed?" Valka asked and he started to hum a lovely tune.

Once Una heard the tune she knew that was her cue so they heard her leave her bedroom and slowly descended the stairs and very slowly she enter the room and she then stood in the center in her new outfit.

It was a very pretty outfit. Her top was a long-sleeved tunic the same reddish-purple color of the Night Fury Blossoms in babies' private chamber which had been obviously used to dye the fabric. Her skirt was long and a pinkish red color. Her outfit had been bedazzled with the Night Fury eggs fragments on the belt, hemline, her boots and this beautiful cloth headband that match the color of her top. She was smiling eagerly awaiting her family thoughts.

Well everyone gave her many compliments even Hiccup managed to give her a lot of nice ones with Astrid's help. Things were going well then all hell broke loose as the babies started being well dragon babies and start causes chaos as they got into everything and began to play and everyone just laughed and said.

"It's just another day on the Isle of Berk!" and they all laughed joyfully as they tried to contain the mayhem ensuing around them!

I've been planning this fifth story for months and I'd like to say there is quite a lot of planning going into this story. So I'd like to thank all my friends who are too many to name for all your help so far with the planning and with the future of this story.

I will also I'm having a voice cast for the OCs and the dragons and I'll only mention the voice actors the first time a dragon or OC speaks so if you forget you'll have to go back and look it up. And I plan to use songs that either sung or used as dialog or description in every chapter I'll say at the end of each what song I used and who voiced who. So first off the voice cast.

Voice cast for chapter 1.

Una Haddock: Tara Strong- Melody's voice from LM2

Skullette: Myself

Firefang: her creator

Toothless: Vincent Corazza- Tuxedo Mask- 90's Sailor Moon English Dub (The voice when Rini shows up the first time since he'd like five voice actors in English)

Moon Shadow: Wendy Lyon- Queen Serenity- 90's SMED

Sari: Brooke Goldner- Rebound- Pound Puppies 2010

Luna: Jessica DiCicco- Patches PP

Selena: Candi Milo- Irma-WITCH

Lucelia: Kali Troy- Taranne- WITCH

Hope: Liza del Mundo- Hay Lin- WITCH

Black: Logan Wells-Meelo- LOK

Gray: Nicholas Barico- child Tarrlok- LOK

Firethorn: Zach Callison- Prince James- Sofia the First

Majestic: Jacob Bertrand- child Noatak-LOK

Lightning: Alexander Martella- teen Noatak-LOK

Nightrainbow: Skyler Brigmann- Kai Jinora's boyfriend LOK

Cloudjumper: D. B. Sweeny- Adult Aang LOK

Stormfly: Keri Russell- Wonder Woman WW animated movie 09

Day Glider: Nathan Fillion- Steve Trevor- WW

Hellfire: Jennifer Hale-Cinderella

Dusk: Jane Wiedlin- Dusk of the Hex Girls

Sunburst: Kimberly Brooks- Luna of the Hex Girls

Bright Star: Elijah Runcorn-young Zuko- ATLA

Wind Dancer: Kate Magowan- Princess Una- Stardust 07

Airclaw: Bella Hudson- Mana- YGO

Hookfang: David McCallum-Zeus WW 2009 movie

Ember: Virginia Madsen-Hippolyta Wonder Woman's mom WW 2009

Scorchclaw: Kelly Stables- Will- WITCH

Ash: Max Charles- Kion Lion Guard

Meatlug: Marg Helgenberger- Hera Wonder Woman 2009 animated movie

Granite: Alfred Molina- Ares- WW 2009

Rook: Lloyd Sheer- Vathek WITCH

Breccia: Jessica Flower- Toph- ATLA

Barf and Belch: Mitchell Whitfield- Prince Phobos W.I.T.C.H.

Clover and Thistle: Christel Khalil- Cornelia W.I.T.C.H.

Chaos and Havoc: Serena Bermen Elyon- WITCH

Brimstone Anderson: Cathy Weseluck- Spike MLP

Bloodfire Anderson: Andrea Libman- Fluttershy- MLP

Birger Milun: Gabe Eggerling- Fluke Sofia

Anranria (Ria) Milun: Katie Zieff- Calista- Cedric's niece Sofia

Lanon Luka-Conner Wise- Kazeem- a Kid Genie- Sofia

Larkin Luka- Todd Haberkorn- Elfonso- Sofia

Alle Sarryck-Merit Leighton- Lucinda- Sofia

Velika Sarryck- Zoe Robb- Teeni- the troll child in Sofia

Creel Carlieff-Kiernan Shipka- Princess Oona mermaid princess Sofia

Gala Marta- Abigail Mavity- Princess Lani- Sofia

Songs used 1. Try Everything. 2. Friends are always there for you. 3. BBBFF 4. 5. Let her go. 6. Time of your life. 7. God help the outcast. 8. Show me the meaning of being lonely

Thank you hope you like the rest of this story and I can't wait to write even more of this. Enjoy and I hope you review! Thanks!


	2. Family Realm Night

Family Realm Night

The magnificent land that lay before the eyes seemed to go on till infinity ended and each of its colors were brighter, richer and bolder than anything ever seen on lowly Berk. The skies were a shade of blue that did not seem to have a proper name to accurately describe its color nor did the green of the plants or any color for that matter to any mortal satisfaction.

It was a gorgeous utopia so godly and beyond one's imagination and teeming with so much magical energy you'd truly think it was the jewel of the all the Nine Realms; for many inhabitants of this realm of Asgard or the neighboring Realms would consider that to be fact. But too many people mortal or immortal are too caught up with what their eyes see and don't see what true beauty and the real magic is.

Lord Odin who was the ruler of this grand land of beauty, gold, and jewels was rightfully proud of how his kingdom look. Yet even he knew truly for all its beauty and wonder the true jewel of the Nine Realms was the one everyone felt was the least magical and the least impressive.

The Realm of Humans, Earth. Since it was merely soft-skin mortal who worked all day in the hot sun and broke their back till their weak and pathetic bodies gave up and died. To many of the other Realms, they laughed at the weak and pathetic humans who held no special gifts or any real magic to their own world.

Yet Odin knew much from his many, many, many, years of seeking wisdom and true enlightenment and had realized long ago truth that very few had others of Asgard or the other Realms could ever hope to comprehend.

That true magic isn't the kind that can cause the thing to happen that shouldn't happen normally. True magic comes from the heart simply using the magic that humans had in abundance that many others lack severely. Love. He'd seen countless humans despite not having the powers of the gods or other creatures of Realms make miracles happen simply from the love found within their hearts.

Also their world? It had more life on it than all of the other Nine Realms combined together! Furthermore, because Earth's had a heart and soul all its own and combined it created more beauty and magic then all the Realms combined as well.

So yes perhaps compared to the other beings of the other Realms the world of mortals was not nearly as enchanting or special; on the other hand when you truly understood what truly matters in both life and death, in addition, to see the worth within you'll see all the other Realms, even the paradise of Asgard are really dull in comparison!

Not that the flock of fuchsia songbirds with their glittering scarlet wings and gold tip tails realized any of that. They merely fluttered about the paradise that was their home enjoying seeing what they saw every day.

They just sang their normal sweet melodies flying past the line of sunset-colored clouds the acted as the bordered between Asgard and Valhalla that were actually the homes of each Valkyrie.

Passing by the clouds they were joined by a few beautiful Valkyries who gave them a few golden seeds to eat and then the birds followed their usual path through the city of towers of stone, gold, jewels and other treasure.

They spent their morning enjoying the bird paths found within the gardens and orchards with their trees as tall as small mountains with flowers as wide as a Viking shield and with amazing colors.

They took off like they normally did when the servant activity picked up only seeing a colorful rainbow of people for all the servants wore different colored uniforms to differentiate which group of servants they belong too.

Finally, the flock passed the largest and most colorful waterfall in all the Nine Realms the enchanted waterfall behind the palace known as Odin's Falls they soared higher into the sky and past the windows of Odin's private chambers.

A pair of almond-shaped bluish green eyes were gazing out the window of those private chambers. They looked tired and yet full of life at the same time as they continue to gaze at the fairytale-like landscape outside the tower and a motherly sigh escaped the lips of whom the eyes belonged too.

"You alright, my love?" asked a kind fatherly voice as a strong hand lay on the shoulder of the woman who was gazing out of the window. The woman nodded and turned little by little to face the man who had spoken with a slow but glowing smile etching its way on her light pink lips which she then used to kiss him with.

Although it was obvious this couple was extremely ancient, they still held the passion of young lovers; a love just as strong and as true as the day it been born when their eyes had met the first time. A timeless love for a timeless couple as they embraced and kissed each other a few moments longer as well as showed other signs of affection as they spoke to each other.

"You are so wise and ever so kind, my love," the wife started off in an enamored tone her attractive eyes gazing at her husband of eons in an alluring manner as she pulled out the kiss for a moment and caressed his face with her dainty hand.

"However, you know me so well only because we've been married for so many eons. You are a good husband, Odin, as well as father, leader and overall you're just wonderful. Plus you're not bad looking for someone older than time itself," chuckled Odin's wife Frigga playfully as she gave him another passionate kiss.

After they broke out of that one Odin's ivory skin was the same shade of pink as his wife's lips which made him really see his reflection in the super shiny window that the servants had just washed the day before.

He was an old man yes there was no way of getting around that fact. Nevertheless, his wife was right as she often was; he was in very good condition for someone old as he was as that very large and super clean window was reflecting so well at the moment.

His long hair was the color of starlight and his eyes were the same blue as the skies of Asgard. He was garbed in his favorite robes of rich purple with his Eye of Odin amulet around his neck and like any good husband, his golden wedding ring shone as brightly as the day he wed his wife.

"Frigga, my beautiful and enchanting wife," he started to say before taking a moment to choose his words carefully. When you're married as long as they'd been married you're a lot more thoughtful with how you speak to your spouse and just kinder in general.

Finally after a moment of collecting his thoughts he said in a thoughtful kindly voice, "You're as remarkable in all those areas as well, you alone are my equal who is just as good a wife, mother, leader, and person as I myself am, and I'm honored to be your husband and lucky to have you as my wife."

Frigga blushed an intense magenta from her husband's flattery and that only made him desire to praise her more as he was willing to say all the wonderful feelings he felt towards this beautiful amazing woman who he lived for each day of his immortal life.

"I will also say I could care how you look, for you could be as ugly as Loki's mad daughter Hel is; in the end though, you'd still be far more beautiful than she will ever be. Why? Because your beauty comes from your heart something that bitch doesn't possess at all."

Now Frigga was really flattered and just full of love and reminded yet again why she loved and lived for this man who was her husband for her immortal life. She turned to admire her own reflection quickly in the large window she'd been gazing out of and did take some pride in her natural beauty.

She possessed thick waist-length strawberry blond curls that gave prominence to both her almond-shaped bluish green eyes as well as her alabaster skin really making her stand out in a crowd.

She too wore her favorite outfit; it was, in fact, the same outfit she'd worn when they'd opened the Dragon Soul Sanctuary. It consisted of a golden headdress piece with earrings, necklace, and bracelets made of silver. Her dress was an emerald green gown with light green trim at the bottom with three roses embroidered into the skirt, one snow white, one starlight silver and the last one was a unique shade of green.

Even though they'd spent the last ten minutes talking very loving to each other and you'd think they'd might just be in Odin's private chambers for alone time seeing how it must be hard to get alone time when you're both the head God and Goddess of all Asgard and must help keep the balance of all the Nine Realms intact.

But they suddenly became very severer and serious and clearly showed signs they were waiting for someone to show up and were worried they hadn't shown up yet. Well, they didn't have to wait much longer.

Out of the center of the floor where a giant Eye of Odin had been carved into the Eye opened and outshot both a rainbow ball of light and followed by something flying faster than a comet out of the hidden labyrinth.

The being who shot out was going so fast they almost hit the chandelier made of rainbow-colored crystals in the ceiling but managed to stop mere inches before impact. Breathing a sigh of relief the being flew downward and bowed to the Lord and Lady of Asgard.

"I apologize for my tardiness, my Lord and Lady. I wasn't able to get away as quickly as I thought I would be able from my sisters when we escorted some souls in this morning. We'd far more dragon souls come today at Spirit Sunrise than human ones and I was needed to help with them. Plus you told me the Light of Enlightenment would appear in my cloud home to lead me through the Secret Labyrinth of the Realms to provide extra security and it just took a very long time to get home.

So I truly apologize for being detained because I know how serious this meeting is and how serious this whole secret we've kept for longer than any soul as known. Keeping secrets almost old as time itself is not easy you know!" finished speaking the Valkyrie who come.

"We don't mind you being a little late, Kara. We know you understand your duties well and know you'll come hell or high water when summoned for these secret meetings. You are that devoted to this mission; because of you alone beside us understand how desperate the situation is. The three of also alone know just how slim that glimmer of hope to succeed in it which we must at all cost is and getting slimmer every day it seems," Odin said in a very grim voice that made him truly seem old.

His normally fatherly tone and mannerisms were replaced for just as second by a slight disheartened tone and looking like one who was beaten; however he swiftly regained his composure and fatherly attitude and he assisted his wife little by little descend the golden steps from their high perch to greet Kara properly.

"You look extra beautiful today. Did you spend some extra time to look presentable before you came?" Frigga inquired curiously as they got closer to the Valkyrie as she did look extra beautiful today.

Kara herself was naturally very beautiful as were all the Valkyries. All the Valkyries were the same in some aspects. All of them were very tall with fit curvy bodies with flawless alabaster skin who all looked between 21-24 years old who wore short snow-white tunic dresses and leather laced up sandal boots and gigantic golden wings.

They did each have their own name and personal accessories and individual coloring and how the style their hair things of that nature and of course their own unique personality as well.

Kara's hair was a thick cascading of molten gold and her teal eyes were almond shaped with long lashes and she wore pretty gold accessories. In terms of personality, she was an extremely protective, warm kindhearted soul who acted like a big sister to everyone. She especially cared deeply for children which is why she was also known as The Valkyrie of Children. It was also noted she was extraordinarily loyal, courageous and exceedingly devoted to her duties and would always fight for what was right and do was right even when it wasn't easy.

"I did not take any extra time to look beautiful, I'm not that fussy with how I look like most of my sisters are, my Lady. Not when there is as something as important as this do I worry about how I look. Looking pretty pales in comparison when the fate of so much is at stake don't you think?" she answered back as Lady Frigga helped off the ground.

"True enough, Kara, glad you understand what is important and what is not."

"I understand that a lot of damage has already been done and it's had serious repercussion and it hurt so many lives in so many ways. It also hurts we've had to tell somewhat lies in the processes, yet how could they handle the truth?"

"I believe, Kara that the family will understand when the time is right but the whole complexity of how everything works beyond their world will go over their head that much is for sure."

"You truly think it would go over Hiccup's head? He'd understand better than his parents since he does think outside the box and I would not put it past his brother or sister to be able to follow if he explained it first in simple terms, Lord Odin.

Though truthfully it would be Stoick who'd need the most help to understand the complexity of what your wife sees when she's in her private chambers. For what happens in that chambers even goes over my head and I'm a little surprised it doesn't blow your own mind, my Lord."

"Trust me, Kara what I see and do in my own mystical tower when I'm in that mystical space that is beyond any realm of existence or even space, time and reality itself when I'm with all those orbs would go over anyone's head.

It truthfully goes over my husband's head most of the time and it takes me explaining it slowly and in the simplest of terms to have him understand what happens in the Mystic Tower of Foretelling."

"What happens in your space should be just known to you, beloved. For you alone should be able to understand your unique powers and responsibilities. Yet we should've known the dangers long before all these disasters happened and so many suffered,"

"We should have thought, husband, and that was a big mistake on our part. It was such a grievous mistake in our judgment it a really dire consequence. We have to live with the fact we are partly to blame for so many lives ruined and terrible things happen that should not have come to pass all because we were not more careful!" Frigga wept bitterly as her husband tried to consul her by hugging her and still whispering it was not entirely their fault.

"Lady Frigga, your husband Lord Odin speaks the truth. We cannot change what happened by our sense of time over a millennium ago. What's be done cannot be undone, we cannot change the past which is why we must act in the present in hopes of saving the future," Kara pointed out sensibly, on the other hand, she too looked extremely distraught and with much melancholy in her voice, she continued on.

"We all feel extremely sad for all the Haddocks both the Humans and the Dragons and all the unhappiness forced upon them unnecessarily; nevertheless we cannot do anything now to change that.

It's not like we expected the Council of Evil to be able to penetrate what is supposed to be impenetrable to get into your private chambers with the number of charms and enchantments meant to keep out intruders. Yet I guess nothing in life or any Realm is foolproof, regrettably," Kara added with a bitterness one had never heard in her beautiful voice before.

With by now all three of them were crying and deeply depressed about this unclear thing they're talking about. In an effort to make thing a bit cheerier Frigga conjured up everyone's favorite food and drinks and then they sat down in the most comfortable chairs ever to exist to continue to discuss this ambiguous secret which only the trio apparently knew the full details on.

After having a few moments to sip her favorite grape juice mixed with spiced apple cider, Lady Frigga seemed to have calmed down enough to talk, though it was clear she was still very upset about something; as she spoke her motherly voice that was shaking the whole time with each word she uttered. "Well, I suppose we should not be entirely surprised given Loki's a tricky god himself and his daughter is no less tricky and cunning, the rotten apple did not fall far from the tree that's for sure.

So it's only natural the nasty little brat's little imps made from frozen flames would be so devious and almost impossible to detect, isn't it? Or one would happen to be there when I made one of my infrequent prophecies? I'm the one to blame for all the trouble. If I'd been more careful none of these awful things would've happened. It's my fault and mine alone! I'm to blame!" she cried tearfully with her dainty hand covering her face though her husband was quick to act.

He removed her hands from her face and caressed her lovely features and gazed at her way showing he never held her at fault for all the terrible things that had happened behind the scenes and he made that clear with his soothing words he spoke to her.

"You never did anything wrong, Frigga, so never ever blame yourself for something that is not your fault at all! It's the Council of Evil who are at fault for all the appalling events that transpired for they acted on mere words that could have just been random words with no meaning. A prophecy itself is nothing more than mere words that only means something if you make it mean something."

"Yes, Frigga, Odin is right!" Kara interjects zealously as she put her golden goblet down spilling a few drops of drink but didn't care about that. She was now standing tall her hair and wings both acting dramatically as spoke the truth of this unclear matter.

"The Council of Evil panicked and did not think at all as no-one does when they panic all common sense is thrown out the window when panic sets in! They acted extremely impulsively on mere words without stopping for a second to consider they may mean nothing at all and they went out of their way to circumvent something that might not even have happened at all!

However, they didn't comprehend the butterfly effect at all that their actions have caused. How just one small act has so many unforeseen consequences in addition to actions it's impossible to see how one act changes everything for everyone even those who are trying to change things to make things better for themselves! That's why time, space and reality should never be meddled with, to begin with! It's just too complex for anyone to really understand!" Kara finished with such passion that her Lady was taken aback.

"You are very wise and you do understand very well how you fit into this complex web of this grand design of things. Though you do realize with the dangers now increasing with each visit to the Secret Realm for the Haddocks means they are more vulnerable even with the Realm's own powerful defensive magic and that fact the Realm itself has its own level of sentience?"

"I realized long ago that the Realm is alive with a mind, heart, and soul all its own and has used me before to speak for it, I do understand that very well, Lady Frigga.

The Realm informed me the Haddocks will finally have their next family time visit this weekend and it was merely waiting for Toothless' children to be a month old before extending their invitations to make it easier to control them," she paused a moment to chuckle at that.

Then she went back to being serious but spoke slightly light-heartedly, "The Realm will also be telling Una the same message in a dream tonight so she can inform the living half of the family while it's my duty to tell the deceased half when I go for my weekly dinner visit tonight at the Haddock Spirit House."

"Very well, sounds like we at least know what to expect in the near future. Consequently, have you been training hard during this intervening time since they last saw each other on Una's birthday to now? Your presence here in the Realm is more vital than ever with the storm brewing." Odin pressed her to which she stood strong and proud and with great pride and confidence, she responds without hesitation.

"I've worked myself harder than I have in my immortal life improving my fighting prowess and my other innate powers. I'm ready and I will give it all I got and more to defend the whole family I swear to that on my own life and soul I will defend them to the end."

"Very well, today meeting is concluded. We should go to attend our normal duties and quickly so as not to raise suspicion. Kara takes the secret Labyrinth with Light to show you the way out and we'll do the same so no-one knows we're even here. We'll talk more in the future about this. We pass the secret time of the next meeting to you in some way,' Odin conclude the meeting.

"I'm good at your riddles I can figure them out. See you later my Lord and Lady!" and with that Kara left the same way she came.

It was nearing the end of the Spirit day with Spirit Sunset approaching within the next 45 minutes. Things in the Village of Valhalla were winding down for the day.

Stoick was busy finishing up his duties as Chief of the Village of Valhalla which wasn't much different then what he'd done when he was alive only a slightly larger scale was all.

But he had been given this responsibility by Odin himself and wasn't gonna fail the High God himself. He'd done many of his daily duties such as welcome the new souls who came in every Spirit Sunrise and had given them a tour of the village and let them have lunch in the Spirit Great.

While the new souls had their first meal of Spirit Food he'd gone through Village checking to make certain one and all were following the rules and not causing trouble and that things were done appropriately and that the Viking Souls that had bonded with Dragon Souls were not causing too much trouble.

During this particular day in his afterlife he'd settle a few disputes at the Spirit Market, overseeing the rebuilding of a few Spirit Homes, was told by one Spirit Council members they wish to talk about if Souls could marry in the afterlife, if they didn't get the chance in their living lives, and finally finished the day by making sure the souls whose turn to use the Viewing Wells did in an orderly, timely and respectful manner.

He felt exhausted by the time he'd escorted the last soul from the Courtyard of Viewing Wells and was just wanting to fly to his next destination but he didn't have a dragon soul of his own yet.

He knew his son Boden felt bad about that given his job was the Keeper and Trainer of the Dragon Souls. He had to keep the Souls in the Dragon Soul Sanctuary happy and under control which he had help with from his own dragon Stardust and the old alpha he'd named White King.

He also had the Seven Soul Riders his group of friends who helped at the Dragon Soul Training Arena and lived nearby to make it easier on the Dragon Souls and Boden.

However, you just don't randomly pick a dragon and say you're 'mine' and expected there to be the bond of friendship and love that is truly needed between the two. That just doesn't happen for it doesn't happen in the living world and it doesn't happen in the afterlife either.

Whether they are a living creature or merely a soul a dragon must chose you and you must choose them; you've to have the same heart and soul have a bond that comes from within that cannot be seen with your eyes but your heart and so far they'd no luck finding that bond with any of the dragon souls already in Valhalla.

Not that they'd tried many times with many promising candidates but never was there the magical bond that he'd with Thornado his first dragon or his second dragon Skullcrusher.

Stoick saw that his son Boden was starting to get discouraged and doubting his abilities for his chosen job, but Stoick had the same unshakable faith in his second son as he'd in his firstborn son and knew in time that Boden would find the right soul for him. Until that time they'd just had to wait patiently till the right one came along and everything happens when it's supposed to and never sooner than that.

As a result, he simply walked what felt like two miles for what would've been a ten-minute flight to the Arena to pick up Boden so they could make dinner for Kara who was coming for her weekly visit that night.

Boden and his friends were finishing up with some new students who were training some new souls and it appeared to be going really well. Stoick knew how well because Boden was playing a lively tune on his panpipes that been his first Snoggletog present and Boden always played that tune which he'd invented himself at end of a successful day.

He played different tunes each with different meaning, there was one to signal he was coming to the Arena, to announce he was in the Sanctuary, two different tunes to say goodbye to each location, one if he was getting angry, another to signal there was danger, one to sooth the souls if they're scared or angry, one to show it been a bad day or the one to show it been a good day.

He was quite talented with his pipes and his singing wasn't bad either. Look like all the Haddocks had some musical talent in each of them though Una clearly had the most musical talent and potential of them all. Stoick and Valka both were sure if Hiccup practice some he could unlock his potential in music and singing. After all, both of them had good singing voices so it was highly unlikely he didn't inherit some of it given all the other things he'd gotten from them both, so he did likely have some talent in it, he just had to practice. It also wasn't that much of a guess really given there was some proof of his potential in music.

He'd sung the love song Una had wrote for him and Astrid very well and had really sung extremely well to open Una's birthday party so he did have great potential he merely had to practice some more to bring it out.

Stoick waited till Boden ended his beautiful lively tune before calling for his son who looked up and realized how late it was. He waved to his father who couldn't hear what his son was saying to his group of friends but assumed he was likely just reminding them of their duties, to make sure the Arena was secured for the night and have a good night and he'd see them in more for more training exercise.

The Seven Soul Riders' body language seems to suggest this what was exchanged between them and they all hugged each other and waved as Boden and Stardust flew out of the Arena which was exactly like the one on Berk just a little larger is all.

"Hey, Dad! Sorry didn't realize the day was getting so late. We had like ten very different human souls and ten very different dragon souls all working together so it was such a nightmare today! Yet it was fun and it ended pretty well, but sorry again for being late!" he apologized as he helped his father on his dragon's back.

Stardust was a rare Silver Phantom very beautiful and very fast. Long silver body like a snake with angelic silvery blue eyes and large wings that had the almost butterfly-like quality to them being in two parts.

Stoick just smiled at his second son and ruffled his auburn hair and said, "It's been a long day for all of us and we live in the world for all time so one day does feel like forever. So don't fret let's just get home and try and make a passable meal for Kara, alright, son?"

"Alright, Dad, but you know I may've gotten my mother's good looks as did my older brother and our sister, but I also seemingly got her lack of talent in cooking," he said with a laugh as Stardust start flying them home.

"It's so strange how much me and Una seemed to truly be your son and daughter even really looking like members of the family and clearly having some traits of the family. It's just so odd given we're only adopted isn't, Dad?"

"Boden, I thought we had long ago put this issue to rest," Stoick started to say for the umpteen time as both he and Valka had done their best to put this issue to rest. So he began to yet again make clear what really matter in a tired but kind voice.

"You and Una are our second son and only daughter and it doesn't matter if your mother and I never gave life to either of you. We're your parents and you two are our children and Hiccup's siblings and that's the end of the story. Nothing else matters," he sighed for a moment as if he was pondering something and then spoke a thought that had been on his mind since Una's birthday, "Though it is strange at times I will admit how much we've become such a real close family as if we're as strong as blood and not just as strong as love."

"Yes, it is quite strange if you ask me. I for one can't get over the uncanny resemblance between you and your big brother, Boden.

It just doesn't seem at all possible for two people who aren't blood-related and were born gods knows how many years apart would have such great resemblance in both appearances as well as personality traits as you and Hiccup have. It feels like that be a one in a billion chance really.

Even more disturbing if you think about is your twos little sister. For Una truly looks like your mother if only for blond hair and since it's like sometimes your mother's eyes look light green depending on the light. Then other times also depending on the light they look light blue and Una's eyes are the exact blue that your mom appears to be when they look blue.

All in all, it's all actually quite creepy. It just feels so unnatural on so many levels like you were all truly meant to be a real family of blood," Stardust thought to Boden.

Boden was what his brother dubbed a Dragon Whisperer. He could hear dragon thoughts in his own head and he had a few other abilities with the gift but they were still not really well understood or able to really use well. The best one could explain his gift was he was a medium for dragons and his only hope was to one day understand all his gifts and develop them to their fullest potential.

They soon arrived home which honestly was a perfect replica of the house on Berk. It seemed also that was some psychic energy going between both houses as there had been times in both houses both sides of the family had felt strongly what someone in the other house was doing.

Stoick asked Boden to go get himself cleaned up while he'd prepared dinner which his son had no complaints too. It was also strange the way they lived in the world of Valhalla. How sometimes it was like still being alive and other times it was not.

You could still feel some pain and get injured to a certain extent and your soul required the spiritual essence of the livings food to survive on so you needed spirit food and water to eat and drink. You also need time for your soul to sleep like living too to revitalize your spiritual energy too.

When you pass on you still possess all of your emotions, memories, and abilities you had at the time when you lived and your soul takes on the appearance you had when you died.

Boden's soul-self looked greatly like his brother did at 15 with some minor differences. Both were of the same height and weight but Boden had been slightly more toned but not much. His hair had been of medium length which he wore in a short ponytail and unlike his brother, he had both his feet and no scar on his chin.

Their clothes were still similar though, they wore the same tunic shirt but Boden's shirt was more a bluish green color and did not have a vest of any kind and his pants were more of a tan color, though they wore the exact same boots.

Still, Boden whose room in the Spirit House was the same room Hiccup had in the house on Berk and the exact same layout was too busy getting cleaned up. Surprisingly every so often even souls needed to take a bath as well.

They did not have to use the bathroom like the living did that was one thing they no longer had to do. They didn't get sick with illness as the living do and there were of course fewer dangers to them then the living and other things that made them really feel dead. Though it was neither here nor there for even if the spirit world was halfway between living and what one thought death was it did not matter at the moment.

What mattered was getting ready for dinner so Boden and Stardust spent the next 15 minutes assisting each other getting cleaned up from being so filthy from all they did between the Sanctuary and the Training Arena and the whole time they're talking up a storm in their heads.

They stumbled down the stairs and missed the last steps and hit their heads and cried out in pain as Stoick helped them up and had Boden at least set the table as he finished cooking the meal.

When Kara arrived twenty minutes later she looked a bit frazzled and she was the one to apologize to them for being late and it looked like something was bothering her but they never found out what and forgot about it. Because the moment she informed them they'd be spending the entire weekend in the Realm it drove any other thoughts out of their mind. So dinner went well for them and all any of them could think about was seeing their loved ones that weekend.

Una was looking forward to it as well when she woke up the following morning. She had found out she'd been blessed to sometimes see things her dreams that had some significance to her future and now she had heard the Realm itself tell her when the family next visit was!

She was so excited and eager to tell her mommy and brother and she quickly informed her mommy who was downstairs with a very large woven basket on the table with a lot of supplies and food and drinks.

Valka exclaimed happily and thanked the gods that they'd be with the rest of the family soon and laughed that they hadn't figured out sooner the reason why they'd not had Realm visits in a month.

Moon Shadow who happened to be in the room did not speak human but her eyes sparkled and her body language showed she was sorry for her family delaying the visit.

Valka told her not to feel bad as the Realm had wanted the whole family to be there and it was very considerate of the Realm to at least wait till the hatchling were at least a month old now actually a month and two weeks old so they'd be easier to control.

Moon Shadow rolled her eyes a bit as right now her babies were getting into mischief a bit in the house. They'd been allowed to come into the house once a day to try and housebreak them but it was a very slow and tedious process and it was never easy to housebreak a baby dragon but needed to be done.

Still, right now Moon Shadow was sighing loudly as she had to rescue Luna and Selena who had fallen into the potato bin and couldn't get out and this was after she'd to get Firethorn and Majestic to stop chewing on the legs of Valka's bed.

Nightrainbow had been busy keeping Gray, Black, and Lightning away from the sharp pointy things that they seemed eager to play with. Cloudjumper was aiding where he could but the rest of the other girls Sari, Lucelia, and Hope were merely curled up on the windowsills sleeping at the moment.

Sari and Lucelia had worn themselves out playing and exploring and had collapsed from exhaustion. Hope had not done any sort of misbehavior and just spent the wee hours of the morning quietly observing all her siblings and the big world around her from the windowsill till she'd fallen asleep.

"I hope this housebreaking gets easier as the days go on, Mommy. For both the house sake and Moon Shadow. Where's Hiccup and Toothless? I want to share the good news with them and also shouldn't Toothless do his part getting his own children housebroken?" Una inquired to her mother who was now humming the Dragon Lullaby that was getting the babies under control.

"I'm so thankful for learning that lullaby from all the mothers in the Bewilderbeast's den. I keep meaning to teach it to Skullette and Firefang to the help the min the Nursery but I keep forgetting. But nine times out of ten it causes instant sleep in even the most unruly babies. Though my staff still helps from time to time,' she said with quite a pride as she glanced at her staff leaning in the corner.

"Well, I won't play with it for a second time, Mommy, I learned my lesson last time. As you said it's not a toy it's an important tool, and if you teach me the lullaby I can teach it for you. Back to my questions though where is my big brother and Toothless? Plus how long does it take to housebreak a baby dragon?"

"Well, I don't really know the answer to the housebreaking question since when I spent my twenty years with them they just lived like they do in the wild not in someone house. I'm only guessing it's just like with a human baby it takes a long time for them to learn things and all things in life just take time.

We at least have the all the dragons trained not to go to the bathroom inside a house. That's a least a good thing. So at least we can say we did that already. Still all babies alike in three aspects."

"What's that?"

"They're exceedingly rambunctious, extremely curious and most importantly of all, Una? Babies never listen to what they're supposed to do and neither do most young children in fact," she added with a teasing grin on her face.

Una giggled at her mommy's humor and then her mommy gave her the answer to her original question. "I think you'll find Hiccup in his workshop space in the back of the blacksmith shop. He's been sneaking off there whenever he's had free time since your birthday last month and I noticed he's been gathering a lot of odd things so I think he's working on another project of his.

You know how your brother gets once he starts something, Una. He's got all that crazy manic energy and then he just keeps at it and well he never stops till it's done beyond his satisfaction."

"Okay well, I'll go tell him quickly about our upcoming family Realm visit and then I'll be back here in time for you to take me to the beach to meet my friends, okay?"

"Yes, I'll make sure to have the picnic for you and your friends done by then I just hope the other parents are pitching in some, though I get this odd feeling it's not likely for some odd reason. But be back in about half an hour okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Mommy! I'll be back soon! Nightrainbow? You better stay here and continue to help get your nieces and nephews with their housebreaking I'll just run it's a very nice day anyway so I'll just run! Be back soon!" and with that, the little girl sped out the door to where her brother was most likely gonna be found.

Una was a pretty fast runner and she made it to her brother's workshop space pretty quickly. As she approached she heard what sound like strange music from an instrument she couldn't identify and she also heard her brother was singing as well.

She slowed down and tried to listen more closely but still couldn't make sense of the music and though she admits Hiccup sounded like he'd been practice his singing skills and had improved greatly he was still singing low enough that while it was good she couldn't really hear what he was singing.

"Knock, Knock, BBBFF it's your LSBFF!" she sang out beautifully as she entered the workshop. Hiccup was startled and scrambled to cover what he'd been working on with a large cloth but Una caught sight of it for a second and was able to determine it was some kind of musical instrument at least.

"Hello, Una," he asked as he tried to use his body to shield what he'd been working on though she was standing on tiptoes to see, " what brings you here at seven in the morning?"

Finally lying flat foot again she grinned at him and said, "First off, I'd like to say your singing got much better so congrats on that. I'm thrilled to hear you're practicing even if your obviously still too shy do it in public," she couldn't help but break out a giggle and he flushed as red as the mark on his shoulder pad.

"Ha, Ha, so I don't want anyone to make fun of me singing. I spent my whole childhood being tormented for just breathing, I so don't need to be made fun of trying to practice singing," he retorted to his sister who looked slightly hurt.

Seeing he'd hurt her feelings he sat back on his chair, "I'm sorry, sis didn't mean to snap. Life just sucks sometimes and well…"

"Well, we all understand that in this family. You, me and Boden we all know how serious life can suck and be extremely unfair as it was to all three of us. I mean all of us were treated deplorable and outcast for practically all our lives! Really how does anyone expect us to get over it?

So I understand you're not really mad at me, you're just still feeling bitter about your life before Toothless and I can't blame you nor do I blame myself or Boden for all of us still all having some resentment about how unfair life been to all of us.

Though that's precisely why I came to find you since I bring some joy to cure some of the bitterness."

"Oh? What news do you bring, little sister?"

"I had one of my special dreams last night and in it the Realm spoke to me and informed me we'll have the whole weekend in the Realm with Daddy and Boden and that the Realm was merely waiting till Toothless and Moon Shadow's children were a month old before extending their invitations so they'd be a bit easier to handle in the Realm is all."

"That's great! That's wonderful news! To finally get to be with Dad and Boden again after not seeing them since your birthday! It will also be perfect timing! Since by then, my project will be completed and I can unveil it in the Realm! Perfect!" he clapped his hands happily.

"I'm very happy too, Hiccup since it's been so long since I've seen Daddy or Boden and I get to show them my new pretty outfit too!" she squealed loudly. Then thinking a moment she added, "Also I'm sure Toothless been aching to see his own little sister Stardust whose most likely been dying to see her nieces and nephews, am I correct, Toothless?" Una asked who Toothless roared which they both figured translated to yes.

"Well, I can't wait for the weekend then!"

"Me too!" as she was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alright, Una calm down, before you keel over from too much excitement. Take three deep breaths, in, out, in, out, in, out. Better?" he asked as she finished doing the deep breathing and calm down.

"Yes, I'm better."

"Good, so I don't really have much to do Chiefing wise today. Why don't we go spend the day hanging out just the two of us at your tree house or maybe go for a hike into the woods or something just the two of us?" he asked with a big grin on his face full of happiness and excitement.

It really pained Una what she said next because she knew her words felt like a blade cutting into her brother's heart as she said them even if he tried to hide it, "I'm sorry, Hiccup, but I already have plans today. I'm going to the beach with my friends and the dragon babies today. We're going to have a picnic and play there and enjoy ourselves. Mommy just finishing putting together the picnic basket and she was gonna go with me to pick up my friends.

I'm supposed to be back at the house soon so we can go get everyone and go have our beach day. I'm sorry."

Hiccup looked crushed for a second then hide it well. "Oh, that's okay, I'm happy really happy that you're having fun with your friends that you do have children you own age to play with. Just remember the safety rules and is there gonna be an adult with you?"

"Um no we'll have a few adult dragons, but we're only gonna be on the beach that the Outcast planted the Whispering Death Eggs mostly by ourselves. But hey at least you'll know where to find us and Mommy will be coming to check on us every hour on Cloudjumper."

"Okay, as long as you don't leave that spot and follow the rules of safety it should be alright. Have a good time. I guess we can do something together another time?"

"Well, we do have our weekend in the Realm to look forward too. So we'll have two all nights with the whole family to have fun together. I've got to go, Hiccup. Love you big brother!" and she sped out of there fast.

For a moment Hiccup just stood there and then he sat down and Toothless who had been just minding his own business saw a peculiar look in his best friend's eyes. It was such an odd look he couldn't really describe it other than someone who was battling confusion and conflict.

Hiccup seemed lost in his own world and went back to trying to finish the musical instrument he'd been working on for a month now though it was only about three minutes into working on it he wasn't singing anymore, he was just crying and he just wouldn't stop.

His hands were working and doing what they needed to do without his brain telling them what to do, but Hiccup's mind was lost in whatever he was feeling and he just couldn't stop crying.

Knowing this was not good and feeling Hiccup needed someone to talk to Toothless slipped out unnoticed and quickly began to try and find one person in particular and it didn't take long to find them. Though they didn't like being dragging by their boot unwillingly to the workshop space or thrown inside.

But once inside the person in question who was about to yell at the Night Fury saw why he'd just dragged them halfway across the island like they're a ragdoll and came behind Hiccup and hugged him around the waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"Ahh! Astrid!" he exclaimed loudly, "What are you doing here?!" he stuttered in confusion.

"Hiccup, why are you crying? What's upsetting you?" Astrid asked concerningly.

"Crying?!" he said, "I'm not crying or upset! There just so much dust back here!" he said in that loud type of voice when people don't want to admit they're crying and upset.

"Hiccup, Toothless just ran half the length of the village where I was practicing with my ax and dragged me by my left boot here and threw me in her. He obviously knows your upset about something and wanted me to comfort you. So spill it. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me! Nothing!" he yelled as he tried to go back to working on finishing his musical instrument trying to keep his cool but Astrid knew to give it a few minutes and he spills and three seconds later he spilled his guts.

"Why should I be upset at all that my little sister is at the beach with her friends? Why should I be upset at all about that? I'm happy very happy she's got friends and won't have a lonely childhood without friends, so she doesn't have to share my unwanted fate!

It's not like I need some little six-year-old tagging along with me all the time getting underfoot; especially not when I have a whole island of both human and dragons to take care off! That's so much more important than one silly little girl, isn't it?

I'm not jealous at all that she's got nice friends at an age when everyone on this lousy stupid island treated me her big brother who supposed to be her best friend like I was some kind of pariah! A bane on the whole existence of the tribe!

So she's getting to be more independent and doesn't need me so much anymore why should any of that bother me at all?!" he finished screaming at Astrid and Toothless was just breathing very hard and just red with anger and tears streamed down his face and he just looked ashamed with himself.

Then he just fell back on the chair and buried his face into his arms and cried some more. Astrid did not know at first what to do but Toothless gave her a look that told her to do something.

Taking a deep breath she hugged her boyfriend tightly and tried too sooth him. "It's alright, Hiccup, do you feel better saying it out loud now?"

"A little, but it doesn't make what I'm feeling right it's totally selfish and wrong and not right at all to feel it at all," Hiccup replied as he looked still ashamed of his feelings of selfishness and not being happy for his sister.

Astrid, on the other hand, placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him in a sympathetic manner and spoke gently and calmly to him and remind him of some important things he seemed to have forgotten.

"Hiccup, was it not your own mother who once said it never wrong to feel anything? That how we feel is never wrong it's how we act upon those feelings that actually matters? Did she not say its feeling something that makes us human and we have to feel pain in order to appreciate pleasure?

That it's because we feel so many different things both good and bad that it makes us stronger? And those who don't feel anything at all are the weak ones?

There's nothing wrong with the fact you miss Una when she's not around and there nothing wrong with you feeling bad that she's getting a slightly better childhood that you yourself did not get.

I'm sure with how close the two of you are it does hurt a bit that she's starting to do things by herself and not need you for every little thing, but she's simply growing up and it's a part of life.

Hiccup, again there is nothing wrong about how you are feeling; it's totally normal. You did have a very raw deal growing up there no way getting around that fact. You had the worst deal on this island and in fact, pretty much everyone on this island is guilty of making your childhood one that no child should have to live.

You're alone, ignored, neglected, mistreated, friendless, ridiculed and no-one even acknowledged you by your name and you weren't even really allowed to talk nor did anyone even listen to you.

So in your own words "Thank you for summing up my shitty childhood, Astrid! I feel so much better!" You know something Hiccup? You're absolutely right on all accounts! Your childhood was a piece of crappy shit that only got slightly better after Toothless but never truly got better to the point the pain ever really went away, did it? I really understand your pain now and no-one should have to endure what you endure throughout your childhood. That's a sentence worse than death!

You spoke of how you did not wish your pain on your brother and sister when we're on that mercy mission not long ago. I admit I was only half-listening. I also admit I'm not sure how you take care of your brother who in Valhalla but I guess you have a way.

But as I'm an only child I don't know what it means to have a sibling to look after and you have two siblings and a whole island to look after. Though if I know anything about you, Hiccup you put the welfare of your loved ones first. You care more about your brother and sister's happiness even at the cost of your own because you wish for them to be happy. That's a being a pretty good big brother in my opinion.

We can both clearly see you still have a lot of emotional scars and those unlike the one your mom recognized you by that's on your chin emotional ones don't really heal over for they cut deeper and just don't really heal as a physical one does for these ones on the heart and soul and that's a lot harder to heal, a lot harder.

All I can offer you, Hiccup, is my comfort and support, though I assure you your family will always be there for you. You'll always be Una's BBBFF as will Boden as I'm told.

Just because she's growing up doesn't mean she'll ever stop loving or needing you or you needing her or even your brother, they'll both need you forever just like you need them forever. I know that for a fact because I remember the length you once went to ensure you'd never forget them. You might want to tell Una that story sometime."

Feeling better he hugged and kissed his true love. "Thanks, Astrid. Thanks a lot for being there for me. I'm really grateful really I am."

"We are one day going to be together for real, Hiccup. This is what you do for the ones you love, you help them any way you can. Sometimes the best thing anyone can do is simply just listen and let the pain speak for itself and just being there to listen is all someone can do. Now I've got to go back to practicing with my ax. See you later, love you!"

Whilst Hiccup and Astrid had been talking about Hiccup drowning in an ocean of pain and emotion surprisingly Una's friends were doing exactly the same thing for Una who was also drowning in her own ocean of pain and emotion.

Their day at the beach had been perfect and wonderful all day all the children taking great pleasure in Moon Shadow's gift. Between playing a game like throwing shields for the babies to catch, collecting shells, building sand castles, and just playing in the shallows it had been a great day overall.

Una was having so much fun and really enjoying herself and so happy. After lunch, they decided to have the hatchling try and glide a few feet to test their wings. But it was during this activity as Toothless's children were finishing their gliding practice that Una just collapsed to the ground and started to bawl her eyes out and she was just inconsolable.

At first no-one, not her human friends or the hatchlings could understand what was making the little girl so distraught especially when she'd been so happy all day long.

It was when Bloodfire suggested that they go get her brother that maybe Una was sick that Una said not to get him in the same way he'd told Astrid he was not upset.

Her friends just gave it a few minutes and then Una spilled her own guts and told them her true feelings. She was feeling terrible and guilty for leaving her brother alone and that she loved both her brothers more than life itself. That they alone understood the meaning of true pain and what it meant to be alone.

That she and her brothers understood and shared things and the pain they all felt was something none of her friends could ever hope to understand nor did she want them to understand it, since they'd have to live it to truly understand what they all felt on the inside, and she did not wish that on them.

She understood her brother had his own friends, his true love and he was the leader of the island and that she was lucky to have her own friends and everything. Still, she did miss him as much as he missed her and she confessed even if she lived to be a 100 years old she still wouldn't want to be without her brothers nearby because she needed them that much.

Her friends comforted her in the same way Astrid had done for Hiccup and assured her if she did need to spend some alone time with her brother just the two of them or if she did have a way to spend alone time with both of them they let her have it.

They all said they may not understand all the painful scars that Una and her brothers all bore on their hearts and souls, but they could sympathize and understood if being together at least took the pain away then they should at least have some alone time.

Even if Hiccup was the Chief he did deserve time alone with his sister and if Una wanted alone time with her brother or brothers her friends said they understood. They're all brothers and sisters themselves; even if Creel and Gala were merely best friends they're practically sister, and they all knew every now and then you just want to be alone with your own siblings for some family time.

Thanking her friends they finished their beach day and went home and that night after dinner Hiccup and Una weren't apart at all. He spent the night right by her side helping her with correcting her latest lyrics in her songbook and then they played with her toys together. They also spent the night sleeping together in Hiccup's bed.

Finally, it was the weekend by they still had to wait till nightfall which seemed to be taking forever. They're tempted to use the sleeping potion their grandmother had invented but Valka reminded them it wasn't for children Una's age. At last the sun was going down and the Haddocks were locking down the house and gathering a few things up.

Toothless and his family was all in the house and the children were told they're in for a special treat that night but it would've to wait till they were asleep. So everyone was gathered around Valka's bed and the humans curled up under Stoick's spare fur cape which Valka used as a blanket to keep her husband's warmth always around her.

Una was on her mom's right side clutching her lyre and Hiccup was on the left clutching his mysterious musical instrument and the dragons were all curled up around the bed. The babies were actually all on the bed with their parents on either side. Nightrainbow at the foot and Cloudjumper at the end.

Everyone was so excited it was almost impossible to fall asleep but they did. The exact moment the sun went down two unusual shooting stars fell from the heavens crashing in an explosion of color and the stardust drifted under the Haddock's door and then settled on the babies and Moon Shadow.

It took a few moments for everyone's eyes to adjust but they soon found themselves once more in their private sanctuary. The Realm between Realms! It was as beautiful and wonderful as ever.

The Human Haddocks were all hugging and crying a little ways away so to give the family a few moments alone Toothless gives a tour of the Realm to his wife and children and explain the basic idea of the Realm.

"The Realm between Realms really has only three permanent features. The land itself is a never-ending meadow of the most beautiful and enchanting flowers from all the Nine Realms and Earth growing here on the greenest and softest grass ever."

"Do they taste as good as they smell, Daddy?" Luna asked as she sniffed a few lavender colored flowers.

"Why would you want to eat them, Luna? We don't eat flowers we eat fish don't we?" Firethorn said in a sarcastic manner.

"Well, brother I think Luna is right! All these pretty flowers look and smell so nice they make you want to eat them!" defend Sari for her sister.

"Can we please not fight? This is our first night here and it's important to Mommy and Daddy and Hiccup and his family. So can we promise not to fight? Please?" asked Hope hopefully to her brothers and sisters.

"She does have a point, we shouldn't spoil or ruin this for Mommy and Daddy for our first visit. So lets at least for tonight be on our best behavior, okay guys and girls?" Lightning concurred.

"Agreed," the others said in unison.

"Hey, Daddy! What's up with this lake? Never seen this color before? Is the water safe to drink? Or tasty fish to eat?" Lucelia asked and Selena began to admire herself in the water.

"The water in this lake is so much prettier than anything we have seen on Berk so far! I look so pretty!"

"Don't get such a swell head, Selena."

"Like you don't like looking at your own reflecting, Majestic? You like looking at yourself to admit it!" teased Gray and Black playfully.

"Children! You just promised not a moment ago to behave, now will you keep your promise or not?" asked their mother sternly.

"We promised to behave, Mommy."

"Good, now let's give your father a chance to finish explaining the Realm and what parts are permanent and what is not, shall we?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Okay well this is the second permanent feature of the Realm it's called the Obsidian Lake for that is the color and it's the cleanest and most refreshing water you'll ever taste. If you desire fish it will give you fish and if you don't it won't have any. Part of the rules here. Now follow me a single file to the last and most important part of the Realm."

He led them to a very tall and extraordinary looking tree that had strange flowers blooming everywhere on it and it was just so enchanting and beautiful. The children all asked the same question.

"What the heck is this?"

Smiling proudly Toothless explained the importance of this tree and just what it really stood for. "This is the family tree. The Haddock Family Tree and that includes our family as well. Your mother and myself, all ten of you and your aunt and uncle and your godfather as well."

"Isn't a family tree, Daddy just supposed to be a record of your family history? Not an actual tree?" Hope asked confused for her bewilder siblings.

Laughing for a moment he smiled again and explained simply. "Yes, what a family tree is like the records they keep in the Nursery. This is LIVING family tree. You see all those pretty flowers?" his children nodded, "They're called Valka's Lilies, my best friend Hiccup's father Stoick named the flower for his wife Valka.

Now each of these Lilies is enchanted as is this tree. The taller and more beautiful the tree the healthier and happier the family is. The Lilies also magical hold memories each an important memory to the family forever preserving it and when its needed to be remembered the most the blossom opens and the memory is able to be relived as if you were making it."

"So even our memories of what's important to us are magically preserved in these pretty flowers?!" they all asked at once and Toothless nodded and gazed his eyes towards one blossom near the top and pointed it out to his children.

"You see that very small blossom near the top? The one that is much smaller compared to the others?"

"Yes?"

"That's the memory of the day you were all hatched. All memories of great importance once they're made become a Valka's Lily and as the memories connect to grow and more are made the grow bigger and well as you can see we've got a very tall tree and many important memories and many more to be made very soon I'm sure. We might even add some new blossoms tonight."

"Wow! This is super cool! Can we see it closer?!"

"Leave the tree alone, for now, children and go say hello to your Aunt Stardust and then we can enjoy a quick meal. As I understand it we control the weather and can conjure up whatever we like to eat here correct, Toothless?"

"That is the basic idea of those yes. The rest of the rules will be explained later on after we've eaten and Kara is done having her time with the family."

They turned out not having to stray far from the tree as they had their dinner all together under it. Everyone was talking at once and it was hard to understand what was being said.

Hiccup did produce a bag with some of the Night Fury egg fragments saying they still had like 4 billion fragments left but to give this bag of fragments to souls of Valhalla which is father Stoick said he'd hold onto the bag for safekeeping and distributed them later.

Stoick then turned to his little girl and asked her to tell him how it felt to be six years old for a whole month. Una broke into a huge grin and was talking a mile a minute telling her daddy how great it felt to be six finally and just how wonderful the playdate with her friends and the babies went while Hiccup had been away on his mercy mission.

Valka confirmed that their daughter had excellent friends and she only regretted that Stoick wasn't there to meet them himself to which he said he was regretful that she couldn't meet personally Boden's friends the Seven Soul Riders herself.

Boden and Una felt bad and were about to say something when Boden start to bust a gut laughing and screaming for help because Toothless's children were mobbing him.

"That's enough! I can't keep up with all your voices at once! Ten little voices talking at once is too much! Help! I'm the Keeper of the Dragon Souls and need to be rescued! Help!" he pleaded through his giggles.

Moon Shadow glanced at the situation and seemed to be concentrating and then everyone felt a shockwave of energy burst out from her moon mark.

"I thought you all promised to behave tonight?" she starts to say and the babies looked guilty at their mother and got off Boden and looked at her.

"We did, Mommy," then they realized something.

"Hey, we're talking human again! But we thought, Mommy you only made it so we could only speak human if we're alone with Una's friends and our own friends?" the babies asked confused.

"I'm confused myself, Moon Shadow, what did you just do?" asked a confused Toothless shocking everyone as he was speaking as if he'd always do a conversation.

"I may not understand all my powers or what I can or cannot do," Moon Shadow started to say slowly but took a deep breath and explained to her family both human and dragon what she'd done, "but I've some degree of control over at least one gift; the gift of speech. So I've cast a spell to change one rule within the Realm itself. As long as a dragon is within the Realm whether they're living or a soul doesn't matter, they will be able to speak Human.

It will make it far easier for all of us to communicate during these family visits. Plus poor Boden here won't have to try and translate all night long and not have any time for the visit itself and have to wake up with a headache," Moon Shadow finished explaining what she had done.

Everyone was shocked for a few moments then Kara was the first to speak. "You're very gifted, Moon Shadow and you have more power in you then you think. Lady Frigga gifted you with many gifts and I know in time you'll learn to use all of them.

However, you are a very thoughtful and loving soul and you clearly care about making others happy and easier to speak to one another and this does help us all being able to speak the same language so I thank you for that."

"Your praise is welcomed, Kara, now how about we really get this visit started? The night is only so long and this the first time the whole family were together since Una's birthday. I think we need a party for tonight to celebrate just being all together."

"A party, my sister?" Stardust repeated to which Moon Shadow nodded. "Yes, I think we need some music and dancing and just a grand time happening. A party would be just the thing for now."

"We want a party! We want a party! We want a party!" cried the babies only when a stern look from Cloudjumper made them become quite.

"You sure that is wise, my Queen?"

"We're with family and it's worth celebrating and let's have some fun! So yes music, dancing, singing let's just party!" Moon Shadow squealed delightfully.

"I'm with her let's party!" the Haddock siblings all said at the same time which caused their parents to laugh jubilantly.

"Well, I do feel like having a celebration myself and been itching to have a music night with the whole family, wouldn't you like that, Stoick?" asked Valka to which her husband nodded.

"I'm more then for it, Val. Don't you remember our old dreams? How we always wanted to have family nights when we first got married and envisioned having a family of three children and just having nights like this? A family fun time full of joyful laughter, dancing, and loud insane music. So let's make those old dreams come true, Val!"

"That's great since we all brought our musical instruments tonight anyway! I've got my panpipes!"

"I've my lyre!"

"And I've my latest invention that took me a month to make and just as long to learn to play and sing with too. Let's me show you my new musical instrument the Dragon Organ!" Hiccup exclaimed enthusiastically as he placed something in his lap.

It wasn't very big a little bigger than toy musical interment; it was a small box-shaped thing that had two small keyboards; on the top of this contraption was a tiny set of different bells and out the back of it were different small pipes.

All of them watched as the bottom keyboard made amazing music all its own, the top keyboard when the white keys were pressed they hit different bells and the black ones made different sounds come out the pipes in the back.

He also was able to make this thing compact and it was clearly very cool and made quite beautiful music and it looked again like Hiccup's big brain had really thought about all kinds of things to make this Dragon Organ as he'd named it. Of course, the word 'dragon' was in it, with Hiccup everything had to have something to do with dragons.

"Well, I'm impressed son, you've built many marvelous things in the past, but this wasn't something I was ever expecting you to build was a musical instrument," his father confessed in surprise to which Hiccup just grinned and replied.

"Well, Dad, since everyone else in the family has the talent it music it was time for me to explore it myself. I got a lot of ideas by studying how different sounds are made, Toothless's echolocation, and other musical instruments, so it is mindboggling and I can't wait to test this baby out! So let's sing!"

"I say we start with just singing a song about the wish we all share for our family and how we wish the same wish for Toothless's family. How about that number?" Una proposed to which everyone nodded and the family started to sing and make music while the dragons just listened.

"We hope the days come easy and the moments pass slowly and each road leads us all where we want to go. And when we are faced with the choice and we have to choose let's choose the one the that means the most to us for if one door opens to another door closed we'll keep on walking till we find a window.

When its cold outside we'll show the world the warmth of our smiles. But more than anything we'll remember this. Our wish for us and everyone around us is this.

That this life becomes all you want it too where dreams stay big and worries stay small and no-one needs to carry more than they can hold and while we all out there trying to get where we are getting to we all remember that somebody loves us and wants the same things to and shares this wish too.

We'll never look back but we shall never forget all the ones who love us or the place we left. We will always forgive and never regret and we will always help anyone every chance we get and we'll find the Gods grace in each of our mistakes and still remember to always give more than we take but remember above all to share the wish our hearts with all the hearts of the world.

This is our wish!"

The family finished and all the dragons clapped and showered them with praise and seemed really happy. It also was clear that Hiccup's Dragon Organ really did make incredible music and he'd improved his own singing voice quite well.

Then the babies made a request after remembering how well Valka had sung at their playdate they asked if she could sing something just by herself. Something sweet, pretty and lovely.

Well, Valka wasn't one to back down from a challenge and it was like the words for a song were already there in her heart so she just sang what her heart was already feeling. Her children seemed to instinctively know they needed a slowly romantic melody so that's what they played as their mother started to sing.

Valka closed her eyes for a moment then gazed right into her husband eyes and sang to him. "True love came in disguise when I first looked into your dark green eyes that told me a story I wouldn't expect from you about love that only one with a true heart can see.

It was just one lucky day that you happened to turn my way and it was like Valhalla opened my eyes to see a whole new you. You showed me all new things like the shimmering moonbeams, though you were blind at times I helped you learn to see.

We were both lost then we found true happiness as it surrounds us and we found all our dreams could come true. Then we realized the truth.

We are gonna love each other for the rest of our lives and we are holding each other safe here in our hearts and we both know we cannot live without the other or our souls would die. Since I'm telling the truth till the end of time you and I are gonna spend the rest of time loving each other.

It may not have started that way for true love just happens that way one day you smile at someone differently and then you start to tremble as you realize you become part of the other to begin a life that never ends.

Because we are gonna love each other for the rest of time holding each other safe in our hearts and knowing without the other our souls will die because we know without our love there is no meaning to life so till the end of time we are gonna love each other for the rest of time!"

Everyone was enchanted and now Stoick was standing with his hand extended and Valka knew it was time to dance. But they did not sing their love song their children sang a new song they called "Beauty and the Chief" as their parents danced in the silver moonlight.

"There a tale as old as time with a song as old as rhyme when you take two people who are barely even friends and you only need them both to bend a little then the most unexpected changes happen.

One is beautiful, caring and brave and doesn't see beasts when she looks around the dragons flying about. She only sees a beast when she looks at her chief.

He sees a beauty whom he loves most dearly yet feels she will never see the heart within him and then even though he's a little scared he starts to try and see what she sees and then they find despite things are both bittersweet and very strange anyone can change.

To everyone surprise even their own the beauty and whom she once called beast she now sees people can change and that even she was wrong.

So as certain as the sun as the rising in the east and a tale as old as time with a song as old as rhyme we now see the Beauty and the Chief!"

That was very beautiful, from you are children. We love you so much. Thank you!" their parents told them proudly as they sat down holding hands and just gazing lovingly into each other arms.

Then Hiccup surprised everyone by somehow making his instrument play itself and he turned to face his brother and sister and told them, "I wrote this song myself it's my way of showing you both how much you mean to me and that I will always, always return to you both.

"I hear the wind call my name and follow the sound it carries that will lead me home again. It sparks the flame inside me a flame that will forever burn for it burns for you two the two I will always return to.

I know I may journey far but wherever you both are is home. I will always find my way back to you. I'll follow the rivers and the sun and fly even farther then a dragon back to both of you where I belong.

I don't care about the distance between us. I won't dream alone and I won't rest till I'm home again with both of you in my sight. I know this one truth that every road in life leads me to you, and in the hours of darkness, the two of you will be the light that leads me home.

For every sunset I've seen and all that I've ever learned the one thing I know for sure is this truth that too you both I will always, ALWAYS RETURN!'

Hiccup was crying as was his brother and sister who tackled him to the ground and they all hugged each other and this always caused all of the Night Fury babies to do the same since that was such a beautiful song and way to promise to always be there for the ones you love.

The siblings then whispered something quickly to each other glancing at their mom for a moment and nodded. It was like they already had this planned weeks ago a song for their mother and it a weird they had.

They'd been planning to sing this to her next Mother's Day but why wait that long? The band was hot and they really had the tunes grooving so they turned to their mom and said.

"This is a special song for our mother who is the most important woman in our lives and who we would not be who were are without her. Or alive in any way possible. So let's do it!"

"People always say when we laugh we sound just like our mother does. Guess it makes sense since she's the one who taught us how to laugh and smile. Even when things get rough we still have the same unbreakable spirit she does.

You always have our back and when we think about who we want to look and be like they're not even a second thought we want to be like our mother we want to be just like you.

Because you taught us when we love to give it all we got and when we get scared to bow our heads and pray. When we feel weak or unpretty you tell us we are beautiful and strong.

Because of you we never met a stranger you taught us to talk to anyone like you always do. Even when our tempers fly you remind us we can walk away when we have had enough and then tell us to see everybody for who they really are and we thank you for the guidance you gave us to help us get this far in our lives.

You are a rock, you are grace, you're a Valkyrie you are our hearts and souls you have done all that and more!

So we remember when we love to give it all we got and when we get scared to bow our heads and pray. When we feel weak or unpretty we know you'll tell us that we are beautiful and strong!

You know what people are starting to say? We are just like our mother and we say we know. We love you, Mom!" They finished beautifully and Valka if she'd cried before she'd never cried like this as this was the best gift she'd ever been given.

All of her children dropped their instruments and ran into her arms and she just hugged her precious treasures and they just hugged and cried tightly and felt their love.

Well, this singing had been making Toothless who had made a peep since his wife cast the spell to want to express his feelings through the power of song. So clearing his throat to get the family attention he spoke.

"If it's alright with all of you, I'd like to sing a song expressing my own feelings about someone very important to me. You've all done it so beautiful and as long as I can sing it like this I'd very much like to serenade my wife tonight. So, if it's alright with you, Hiccup, may I?"

Hiccup looked a bit bewildered as he was now talking with Toothless but quickly got over it and said, "Buddy this is a visit for everyone and if you wish to sing your love to your wife go right ahead. I'm not gonna stop you. I want to know very much what song your bursting to sing or even hear how a dragon singing sounds when it's done in human speech. Just tell me what kind of music do you need, bud so my siblings and I can provide it?"

Toothless smiled in the way that gave him his name and he whispered to Hiccup and his siblings and told his own little brother what kind of tune to sing. Then he turned and used his own mind to control the environment of the Realm making it twilight with some shooting stars and the moon became a crescent moon to match the one on Moon Shadow's forehead.

Cloudjumper and Stardust herded the babies over to them and told them to be very quiet and listen to what their father was singing to their mother and not to spoil the moment.

Toothless took a few deep breaths and then started to sing low that gradually became powerful as he sang about the ordinary miracle of love so often taken for granted.

"Imagine someone to love who loves you. Imagine to look in her eyes and see. Imagine how miraculous it seems to be, but it's not so very rare you can find it anywhere.

It's an ordinary miracle. The kind you find you find around you every day or maybe it is just seasonal like spring or May. They're so many.

The ordinary miracle the common kind of miracle that runs right by and that it may be too gradual to catch your eye so you miss it.

A sudden bolt of distant lightning or the Great Hall rising out of stone. A baby starts to walk or talk and then the next thing you know he's grown and in love!

It's a volcano of emotions and it's not ten thousand of Gothi's potions. Nothing can undo the miracle that love alone can do. Yes, its love! Some might say my view is slanted but I can tell you for a fact people do take love for granted! It's sad but true.

But of all the many miracles mysterious, marvelous, big or small one thing is for certain. When people fall in love it really beats them all! Oh to see it! To feel it! To KNOW IT!

Imagine! Imagine someone to love who loves you! Imagine to look in her eyes and see! Imagine just how extraordinary that would be! If a simple ordinary miracle happen to me?"

Moon Shadow did not say or do anything for a moment then she went over to her husband and then wrapped her wings around him and they could tell she was kissing Toothless telling him he was her ordinary miracle too.

The babies after all this time had been doing a lot of thinking. They'd heard and seen a lot in their first ten weeks of life. So they'd a few questions for their daddy. So they began to ask a lot of questions that took a few minutes to sort out. But their biggest question was this.

If Viking had spent 300 years killing them why were they friends now? Why did the past not matter anymore? How could Dragons and Humans two vastly different creatures who had nothing in common have such strong bonds now? They didn't understand why their daddy was better much a brother to this human who had saved so many times and why this human had done so much for their daddy. It was something they didn't understand at ten weeks of age.

"Toothless? I'm thinking a duet is needed for this one."

"I'm thinking we'll need some memories from the family tree to properly explain this one to my children how we are the same. What we have really taught each other and the world."

"Well let's have the magic of the tree be unleashed and the whole family you better sing the backup vocals and music because I feel this is gonna be the best number of the night!" Kara said confident and everyone agreed.

The Realm suddenly changed and the family tree's Lilies all bloomed and little balls of light shot out and started flying around and then exploded as they were surrounded by memories from the first time Hiccup and Toothless meet to their journey together to this moment.

Hiccup stood tall as the babies saw him and their father meets in the cove that first time and Hiccup began to sing and boy did he sing and they sang and dance this lesson for the children while the memories swirled around them.

"You think that life is one big game you joke and laugh and take no blame. I'm telling you there just no way we are the same!"

Toothless then look right at Hiccup and glanced quickly at his children then back at his best friend before singing powerfully back "You've got to look past what you see, try not to judge so easily. Believe or not you're a lot like me! Believe it or not, you are a lot like me! We are really just the same!"

"I hear what you're saying but you need to explain."

"At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. We really if you think about it just the same!

Maybe I roar and you laugh but take a look under the scales. Deep in our hearts is what matters for sure.

Because we both know we are higher called like every creature big and small we all have a purpose in life that guides us all. Maybe yours and mine are to show everyone we are the same!"

"So you have your scales and I've my hair on my head."

"At the end of the day, it's like water and rain we are just the same!"

Then both shouted in song together after their memory of their first successful flight blew past. "We are just the same!"

"Never thought we see eye-to-eye."

"I can't imagine why it's very easy if you try!"

"Still to me they're brand new thoughts not to judge dragons by their scales."

"I told you we are just the same!"

"Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain."

"At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. We are the same! Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain! At the end of the day, it's like water and rain! WE ARE THE SAME! WE ARE THE SAME! WE ARE THE SAME!"

"I told you we are just the same!"

Everyone was applauding at this amazing duet and while it wasn't sure if the lesson had fully sunk into the minds of the Night Fury babies' one thing was clear. From all this wonderful music and how much emotion and love was brought into each song this was family full of love and only good things were to come and many more entertaining nights in the Realm between the Realms to look forward to that was for sure!

Voice Cast

Odin: James Garrett- Avatar Roku ATLA

Frigga: Eva Marie Saint- Old Katara LOK

Kara: Nicole Oliver- Princess Celestia MLP

Boden Haddock: Jay Baruchel- Same as his big brother Hiccup

Stardust: Seychelle Gabriel- Asami Sato- LOK

Songs used. 1. My Wish. 2. I'm gonna love you. 3. Beauty and the Beast. 4. I will always return finale 5. Like my mother does. 6. Ordinary Miracle 7. Sisi Ni Sawa We are the same.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2!


	3. A week in the Lives of the Haddocks

A Week in the Life of the Haddocks

It was very early Monday morning like only about 5: 20 in the morning. The Haddocks were all gathered around the table having breakfast reminiscing about their fun-filled family weekend in the Realm together and how many wonderful memories were now held within a dozen new Valka's Lily blossoms on the family tree in the Realm.

They'd left the Realm a little early before it was dawn in either Valhalla or for Berk so the family could come down a little from their high and do their duties for the week without being too distracted or risk exposing their secret. So they were trying to mellow out some before dealing with a week of their normal lives.

Or what was normal for Hiccup and his side of the family and what was normal for Stoick and his side of the family in the afterlife. So after everyone had done some deep breathing exercise and a few other calming techniques they'd settled down enough they could talk about what was to be expected this week for everyone.

Una was surprised to find out what was expected of her this week. Hiccup reminded her though it been put on the back burner for a while it was time to resume her lessons and make sure she was still getting her education.

Una was shocked and annoyed at first and voiced quite plainly why did she need to bother with any sort of schoolwork anyway? She was able to read and write now quite well. So what the heck was there else to learn and why did she need to know anything else at any rate.

"Una, my child, there is so much more to education and learning then just knowing how to read and write a little," her mommy began to elucidate kindly as her daughter looked at her doubtfully, still her mommy wasn't deterred and went on with explaining the importance of proper education.

"You think your brother learn how to use his magnificent brain without learning a lot of different skills in-between? Not just the blacksmith skills from Gobber either, honey.

He'd to learn mathematics for one thing and he also had to learn geography to do that map he's so proud of. It's also vitally important to know your history and other such things. Therefore, my daughter, getting a proper well-round education and knowing many different skills and putting them together will aid you much in the task ahead in life," her mother finished.

"Plus you're already very smart, sis, and we both don't want to see you end up like so many people on this island; who think with their stupid muscles and not their brains. Besides you're not the only child who's got schoolwork to do, so do all your friends. Their parents are responsible for giving them their own lessons too." Hiccup pointed out to his sister who was starting to look a little bit less annoyed and resentful.

She was at least sitting back down fully in her chair and played with her hair a few moments before replying. "Well, I don't want to be among the many idiots on this island. I will rather be smart like you, Hiccup, and I want to make everyone in the family proud of me."

"That's the spirit, little sis. So here's the deal. Every night this week after dinner Mom will be helping you study for an hour by doing some worksheets on various subjects. Then this Saturday you'll be tested on them."

"I'll be coming up with the worksheets during the day in-between doing the normal chores around the house. You're brother going to come up with the test papers and he'll grade them, sweetheart," her mommy explained patiently to which Una nodded understandingly but then turned to face them both with a strange look upon her pretty features.

"Alright," she said at last with a sigh "I get why I need to have these lessons and not become an idiot and all that," then she drew a deep breath before saying a slightly demanding tone "But do I get a reward out of this? And please don't say knowledge is its own reward! I want a real reward for doing this! So what do I get out of this?" she finished snapping at her family with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

Hiccup who had anticipated his sister's behavior to all this only grinned fondly at her. Calmly he laid his left hand on hers and she stopped pouting and looked him strangely.

"I figured you want something to encourage you to study harder and work harder," he started to say and she was now looking at him eager to hear what was her reward and she got her to wish for it.

Because the next thing her big brother said was something she'd been longing to hear for a long time.

"So I'm gonna finally keep my promise to you about something you've waited a very long time for. So starting tonight your bedtime stories will be all about my adventures of us finding Dragon's Edge and our first few adventures with the place there. So you'll be getting a new story every night, that sound like a good reward and a good reason to work extra hard at your schooling?"

"Yes! I'll work extra hard! I have waited so long to hear those stories! I'll work so hard and I get it! The harder I work the more stories I get! So I'll work and study extra hard! Yes!" she jumped off her chair in joy as she screamed it loudly how happy she was running amok around the house.

Her family and the dragons watched this for a few moments in amusement before Valka leaned over to whisper to her son, "You sure it's good to bribe her with stories, Hiccup? I hope we didn't just make a monster," she teased to him which he shook his head and whispered back.

"I did promise her new bedtime stories and everyone needs some type of motivation and if she likes to hear stories I say it's better than something that would make her a spoiled brat, don't you agree, Mom?"

"Well, I agree with you on that one wholeheartedly as did your father. We agreed before we ever consider having children that we would never ever spoil the child in any shape or form and never even do it once. It's a tragic and fatal mistake too many parents make, son and it had very serious repercussion and it always ends disaster.

By making the mistake of indulging their children even once you ruin them. You have to teach children limits and boundaries, right from wrong, to have some morals, how to think and do for themselves.

When do you fail to do any of that what is the result? You have a child that grows up into exceedingly immoral, enormously selfish, incredibly lazy, and highly ungrateful adults; who are tremendously incapable of doing anything for themselves and are vastly unprepared for the real world. What's more tragic about this, Hiccup, is because of the bad examples set for them by their parents, they'll pass them on to their own children and the unhealthy and vicious cycle continues. It's really horrible it is!" Valka said with a shudder as her son looked at stunned and was listening very carefully to what she had to say on the subject of parenting.

It took Valka a few moments to recompose herself and by this time even Una was paying attention as were Toothless and Moon Shadow whom both to know what was the right way to raise their children so they didn't make such foolish or fatal mistakes they'd regret when they passed on

"We already decided even though you were born early we want you to grow to be able to do things for yourself and I personally had no desire to see you ever be selfish, lazy, or ungrateful or have any ugly undesirable traits at all.

So I'm quite happy even in my absence you turned out to be a compassionate, free-thinking, hard-working, and loyal and courageous young man.

And if I was able to give birth to both your brother and sister I have no doubt we would've raised you all right and you've done a good job being a good role model for them."

Hiccup was blushing crimson and replied in a stuttering tone, "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, Mom. I know you once told me a woman knows some things about being a mother when she knows she's to become one."

"You also said, Mommy, there are many things women just know intuitively whether they become mommies or not. I'm positive if we had all be born into the family you and Daddy would've raised all of us right and Hiccup would've been just as good a big brother as he is now if not better since he would've had a better start is all." Una stated quite confidently which only made her brother blush even brighter.

"Thank you, both," he mumbled and his mom smiled.

"I'll say this too you both right now and if I'm guessing right your father and brother are having their own breakfast in the Spirit House right now so this is to you too, Boden.

I'm proud of all my children and I've no doubt that all of you would raise your own children if you were to have families of your own in a way that would make your father and me very proud."

Everyone both human, dragon and spirit all felt a sense of peace and happiness and so they finished their meal and then things were planned out for the week of what they had to deal in-between the personal things with Una's schooling.

Toothless and Moon Shadow were gonna be very busy with the other dragon parents attending a sort of parenting class that lasted all week in the Nursery. So that would keep them well occupied for a long time. The week-long class was being taught by Skullette, Firefang with their dragons, aided by both the human and dragon staff.

The purpose was to hopefully teach much of what Valka had been preaching and offer other good parenting skills and advice and how to hopefully have happier and healthier baby dragons and that newer parents would do better with some older ones speaking to them about their personal experiences.

Every soul both human and dragon on Berk agreed on one thing that they said was truly one of Hiccup's best accomplishment since training the dragons. That thanks to him building the Nursery the dragons of Berk did have a safe place to have their young and raise their families. In turn, Berk was also a much safer and better-off land for both humans and dragons because of it, but by far for the dragons especially.

The world outside of Berk was a far more deadly place for the dragons who had greatly harder lives; full of all sorts of dangers that Berk Dragons or their young need not fear or worry about at all. Wild dragons had to contend with the harsh and unpredictable elements, lack of food and water and threats from hostile humans and dragons, it was like mortal peril at every turn compared to the peace and harmony on Berk.

Every so often Una felt strongly that the babies in the Nursery should really know just how lucky they were and how very different life was for others of their kind was. Like, get a very big shock treatment for two reasons. One to make sure they understood how lucky they're and two to really prepare them for what was outside their happy home if they had to go to the outside world one day.

She wishes to really speak about this with both her friends and Skullette and Firefang ASAP. Well, she knew she wouldn't get the chance this week with parenting seminar all week in the Nursery but she could talk about it with her friends.

It seemed all of Hiccup's chief problems this week he'd to deal with all deal with relatives of her friends. So the deal was he take her with him and he deals with her friends' relatives problem while she and her friends with their hatchlings played a safe distance away. And they still do what they had planned in the evening at home that whole week.

Sounded like a fair deal to Una who also wanted Hiccup to at least meet her friends a little more properly and if the babies were needing to be out of the Nursery while their parents attended the seminar it was even more fine with her.

Hiccup did know about Moon Shadow's gift since she'd explained it to him in the Realm. So he did advise his sister as they walked to her first friends' home holding her hand tightly to at least keep out of earshot so no-one overhead the babies talking.

When Una didn't reply straight away that she understood he got worried. He looked down at her and saw she was twisting her head in every direction like she was trying to pinpoint something but couldn't pinpoint it.

"Una? Una, did you hear me? UNA!" he said sharply as he shook her a little.

"Ahh! Not so hard, Hiccup! Sorry! I just thought I heard something. Like whispering?" she admitted confused.

"Well, we're walking through the village to get to the Anderson farm so I can talk to Brimstone and Bloodfire parents. I'm supposed to find out more about their father's experiments; improving our soils quality, different fertilizer and trying to grow new plants from some of the seeds from far off places we bought of Johann.

Then see how these new ideas for baking foods are coming along from their mother and how both maybe improve our food supplies and the amount of nutrition we get on Berk. Since the egg, fish, and bread diet ain't the best as you have often said."

"I know I've said that many times, but what did you say before all those strange voices started whispering at once?" she asked confused as she was still obviously attempting to find the source of this whispering only she could hear it seemed.

He frowned nervously at his sister before saying softly, "I don't hear any strange voices whispering, Una, all I hear is just the normal noisy loud overlapping chatter of the villagers around us," he said gesturing to all the people around them, yet he knew she was telling the truth that wasn't what she was hearing.

Whatever Una was hearing it wasn't the chatter around them. It was very unnerving but he quickly told her what he'd said before. "As I was saying whilst I'm busy with my chief duties you, your friends and the hatchlings need to be far enough that you're out of earshot so you can talk to each other; but still close enough we can see you so no-one worries about you. Do you understand, sis?"

She nodded and by then they walking up a steep stone pathway not far from the Nursery that was the Andersons's home and behind them was a large field with many kinds of crops and a shed with some funny smells coming from it.

Before they could even reach the door and knock it was thrown open and they were both knocked over by Hellfire and Ash who were so happy to them the both. Hiccup and Una giggled for a short time before Brimstone and Bloodfire hurried outside scolding their dragons and apologizing to their chief who said no harm done.

He gave the three children a small smile and wink and said they should go to the small meadow just on edge of the property for so they wouldn't get underfoot while he was busy with their parents and they could talk privately.

The children were freaked a little bit but then figured out if Hiccup already knew about Moon Shadow's magic and she was his dragon's wife she'd most like told him herself what she had done so it wasn't breaking the pact they'd made so to speak.

So while Hiccup spent his day with the Anderson talking very interesting talks mostly with Numbskull on the subjects of ecology and biology and a little less interesting with Bloodthorn on some cooking ideas the three children played with babies and chatted up a storm.

"Your brother is nice that he okay with talking dragon babies, it's not breaking the pact right, Una?" Brimstone asked hesitantly as he tossed Ash his favorite ball and he caught in midair and flew it back.

"Again! Harder! Farther!" Ash squealed.

"No, Moon Shadow told him and he already knew her gifts which we're used to saving our lives. So it's not breaking the terms of the pact at all. It's just my family and our friends and the hatchlings is all."

"That's good to know. I don't think any of us want to lose this special gift. Hellfire? Can you use your spines to hit those bull eyes I hung in that tree?" Bloodfire asked her dragon.

"No problem! Watch me!" as she hit three bull's eyes in a row.

"Good girl! Oh, I love you!"

Una who been distracted for a moment again by the strange whispering thought if she kept talking she could block out the whispering. So she starting speaking of something her daddy and brother had taught her both about something when it came to be the chief.

"My Daddy and my big brother and all who came before them all know this is one of the most important lessons a chief needs to know and it's one that the people need to know and often have to relearn."

"What's that?" the two children and their hatchling asked at the same time.

"Well a chief's first duty is to his people yes, but they also know they should give more then they take and the people need to understand that as well. The chief is merely one voice but when we all join in? We become stronger and make a more beautiful song one of harmony and unity.

We are all just players in a much bigger plan and only by working together can we accomplish what is needed for the whole community. Think about it this way my friends; each chief starts out a small boy and as his path unfolds he learns more about on the lessons of the greater good and then he can teach those lessons back to others. Nevertheless, the clearest one is always the same it is the one that matters most; that is we must all give more then we take because when our souls are at stake that's what gonna matter most if we gave more in life then we took.

So that's what my daddy taught me as he taught my older brothers. Even he had to teach me and Boden that in Valhalla and did his best to teach it to Hiccup in life. It's sometimes hard to deal with the oddity of being a family of two worlds truthfully."

"It just makes you more special, Una. That's all," Brimstone told and his sister nodded. "Yeah, your one of the nicest, and coolest girls on the island. You're very interesting compared to a lot of the dull people who look, think and act alike. At least you're unique like even your name is unique."

"We think you're special too, Una!" Ash squeaked from Brimstone's arms and Hellfire chirped in agreement, "You're cool!"

"Thanks," she blushed then they heard their names being called and looked up and realized it was suppertime. Saying goodbye Una knew it was time for dinner and schoolwork but then her bedtime story!

Well by the time she got home she had pretty much already forgotten about the strange whispering that had seemed to lessen as the day had gone on anyway. She enjoyed her dinner then did her worksheets to improve her reading, writing, spelling, and grammar that night. Then after her bath she finally got to the part she had waited for all day!

Her brother finally told her first new bedtime story in ages. Calling this story "Dragon Eye of the Beholder" and she was loving every second of it. She was eager for more and pleaded with him for more, but he said as that was like two stories in one for being so long he shares two more with her tomorrow.

He said tomorrow stories of his past adventures when he found the Edge he called "Imperfect Harmony and When Darkness Falls" but that would have to wait till tomorrow night. Now it was time to go to bed and despite all the strangeness and excitement Una managed to fall asleep and didn't even hear more whispering that filled her room but it was beyond faint so you couldn't really hear it unless Hiccup made another Thunder Ear.

Tuesday was very much like Monday in many aspects. Hiccup was dealing with some complaints about Gustav and Fanghook and his younger cousins Birger and Ria Milun were at his house being babysat not that they liked that word.

Their parents were busy were other duties that day so they're stuck at their cousin's house and much like Hiccup's friends, they were not fond of their older cousin.

So when his mother gave them and Una a snack and told them to go play outside they took it. The kids played in a small grove of trees behind the Larson house and Birger and Ria and Bright Star and Dusk liked playing hide and seek.

Una was it first so as she was counting to ten and then as finished and start trying to find them she felt like things for a few moments look different and she had to blink.

One moment she saw things as they're supposed to be, then it for another moment it was like everything changed and she saw something else entirely however she put it off to her imagination and just being excited from last night stories.

She didn't have to find Bright Star or Dusk because they didn't get the concept of staying put in their hiding spots and because Bright Star was a bit of troublemaker and Dusk just loved to look at herself she found both of them fighting by a puddle of water.

"Knock it off, Bright Star! Now, look how dirty I am!" Dusk was yelling at him and he shot back at her. "It's just a bit of mud! Why do you have to be so prissy, sissy?"

"Why don't you both knock it off since you seemed to have forgotten the point of the game?" Birger said disappointedly as he came out his hiding spot with Ria not far behind him. "Please keep it down you two! We don't need our aunt coming out here! Gustav may be a huge nuisance and may not hear you, but our Aunt Greta hears everything! So pipe down!" warned Ria sternly as she started to clean up Dusk quickly and her brother started to get his hatchling cleaned up too.

They managed to get the babies cleaned up and just enjoy the rest of the day without Gustav or Birger and Ria's Aunt Greta overhearing what they weren't supposed to hear at all.

Though Una and her friends never did find out what all the new complaints about Gustav were or what Hiccup had to do to him. Still, Una did what she had done the night before. Had her dinner and once the table had been properly cleared off it was time for her lessons. Tonight it was mathematics and geography, then a quick bath and her two promised bedtime stories and as she slept she once again forgot about the strange things that had happened to her.

The next day she and her friends the brothers Lanon and Larkin were sent by their Great Aunt Gothi to gather things she needed for her potions and other cures while Hiccup and her 'talked'.

Hiccup and Una noticed the brothers who they both determined again liked to both make a little mischief and liked a good joke were very well behaved and actually brought a bouquet of wildflowers for their great aunt and she did seem rather sweet at first but still gave them a stern look before giving them a long list of what they and Una were to gather.

Una suggested they turn the chore into a scavenger hunt game to make it more fun for them and Rook and Sunburst who both said there were a bit bored and both said that they found Gothi a bit 'creepy."

"Okay, Una that does sound like a good idea to make doing Great Aunt Gothi's chores more fun. So, Rook, you and I can try and find these tree roots and some of these crystals she needs, okay little guy," Lanon told his little dragon who nodded happily and replied. "I love finding shiny rocks the best! They are the funniest rocks to find!"

"What do you want me and Sunburst to find, bro?" inquired Larkin as Sunburst was chewing playfully on his left ear.

Tearing the list up he then gave him a small section of the list. "You can head to the meadows to find all the wildflowers and some of these grasses she needs and also have Sunburst help with the tree bark found by the trees lining the edge of the meadow, little bro. But please be careful," he told his little brother whom he obviously cared a great deal about.

"I'll keep an eye on him Lanon! I promise!" Sunburst promised loudly.

"Well, you should watch each other back, Sunburst, and Rook? Make sure you watch Lanon's back. Nightrainbow and I'll handle the rest of the list and we'll meet by the stream in an hour and a half, okay. You know how to do a basic dragon call of distress if something happens, correct?" Una questioned her friends as they reached the forest trails.

"We know how to call out for help and we'll make sure to help find you if we get hurt. It's not the first time our great aunt sent us to do this kind of thing you know, Una. We've done a lot for her before," the brother assured.

"Alright, just remember in an hour and a half meet by the stream, okay?"

"Deal!"

So they started their scavenger hunt and it was sort of fun turning a chore like this into a sort of game. Una didn't even mind that her own mind seemed to be lost in many daydreams as she was busy collecting things. But Nightrainbow had to help her get out of her daydreams more than once when she almost strayed from the path. When it happened the third time she really tried to get a grip as straying from the forest paths wasn't a good idea at all.

Turning to face her dragon she just looked confused as she shook her head violently trying to rid herself of the daydream fogging it up. "I don't know what's wrong with me today, Nightrainbow!" shaking her head even harder taking no chances, "these little daydreams of mine are almost as strong as my special dreams at night, it is really weird. Hey, it looks like we've got the last item on the list, wonderful! So let's got met Lanon and Larkin and enjoy our snack and then get this stuff to Gothi!" Una was giggling now as they started running towards the stream and as they ran she was saying to her beautiful dragon "I know she can't really talk but Hiccup told me the woman does know how to 'say' quite a few things that still should not be said and I rather not know what she'll say if we are late or I get her great-nephews hurt in any way!"

The brothers and hatchling were already waiting impatiently for her, she apologized for her daydreams making her late. So they enjoyed a nice little snack of something Gothi had made them. Una wasn't sure what it was and the brothers admit they didn't know what it was either but it was better manners to accept then reject it.

So after they finished the strange snack and their jug of berry juice they headed back to Gothi's place with her list of stuff. She and Hiccup seemed to have worked out whatever they needed to do.

Gothi looked pleased and was happy when all three children put the ingredients where they belonged and she then looked at her great-nephews strangely and Hiccup and Una were surprised that she gave them each a big hug and gave them some kind of sweet treat.

"Thank you, Auntie Gothi! See you later!" they replied as Hiccup walked them home before he and Una went home for dinner. Her school work that night dealt with learning important dates, telling time, and a bit of a history lesson. Her bedtime stories that night were called "Big Man on Berk" which left Una in stitches of laughter that took ten minutes before Hiccup could tell her the next story entitled "Gone Gustav Gone"

You think you'd only have to count sheep when you try to fall asleep but as Hiccup was dealing with the formerly silent Sven the next day Sven had asked his daughters Alle and Velika to tend to the flock and help out while Hiccup was helping him with whatever other problems he was having.

His daughters were grumbling to Una that the only good thing that had come from their daddy breaking his silence was the Dragon Races, but it was the only good thing.

"It was so much nicer when he didn't say anything! I mean we had peace in the house back then!" Alle was complaining as she and Breccia were attempting to herd the sheep to their new grazing pasture as Sven had ordered his daughters to do. Though because both Alle and Breccia were naturally clumsy it wasn't exactly without a few falls to the ground.

"It's gonna be okay, Alle! No need to cry!" Breccia said each time Alle would trip or fall down. She would immediately clumsily go over to her and lick her face and tell her it to be okay.

"I love to run and play with the sheep normally but this is just a bit pain in the rear, that's all I can say! Una, did your brother or Daddy ever tell you about how Dragon Racing happened?" Velika asked as she and Una attempted to move several stubborn ewes and finally, it took Scorchclaw doing a small wing blast to get them to keep moving.

"Thanks, Scorchclaw!"

"Not a problem, Velika! Now more on how this game our mommies and daddies play please?" she inquired as she tried to glide a few feet.

"Careful, Scorchclaw there a wind gust coming from the east soon. You're not big enough yet to fly or glide in it. It's best to walk. And we better take the sheep to that small little brook to drink first or they'll never move another muscle so we'll never get them to the new pasture," Una told her friends.

"You've been having good insight all day as we've spent already two hours trying to move them, Una. Every feeling you've had has been a good one and the best idea to make this tedious chore work," Alle remarked from the front as they manage to get the sheep to a small brook to drink and Scorchclaw got to the ground just before the gust that would've knocked her silly came.

"I'm not sure why today I'm so intuitive, my mommy a very intuitive woman, maybe I'm just channeling that part of my mommy today is all. Yes, my brother Hiccup and my Daddy both told me the history of Dragon Racing.

In fact, when Daddy came to Valhalla he told me and Boden all about that last race he saw before you know…"

"Yeah, sorry if that's an awkward subject," the sisters both said looking awkward themselves before both saying, "It's so easy to forget you're the only soul to reborn at times."

"Well, as Skullette and Firefang often say it's not really important. What matters is who I am. Not how I was born or how I came to live on this island. I am who I am. The only daughter of the Haddock clan and that's who I am."

"Skullette and Firefang are really nice!" Breccia interjected gleefully and Scorchclaw added enthusiastically. "Their dragons our Rookery Aunts Wind Dancer and Airclaw are very nice and good to us too!"

"It's nice to know the Nursery a good and safe place for all the little ones of this island," Alle started to say and her little sister finished, "Yes, I'm so happy that your brother had the sense of mind and will to put it together."

"Yeah, I am too. I do hope this weeklong parenting class they're doing this week is helpful."

"Well, at least their letting all the hatchlings spend the week with us in our homes to make the class easier," Velika pointed out happily as she bears hugged Scorchclaw who didn't seem to mind.

"At least it helps with housebreaking them better as well. Though with Toothless and Moon Shadow's kids it's been a bit of a nightmare, to be honest, that may be just because they are younger than your hatchlings, plus we have more of them to deal with is all," Una confessed as she picked up a dandelion and blew it.

Her friends did the same and after they all got a drink of water themselves they finished moving the sheep and continued to listen to the strong intuition that Una was having which did seem to make the task a little less of a hassle. Though to make it more fun they all rolled down the hill all them laughing gleefully.

That night was dinner, school work was covering some important facts and figures of Berk itself, then after getting another hot bath, she got even more stories. He told her "Reign of the Fireworms, Crushing It, Quake, Rattle, and Roll and Have Dragon Will Travel" mostly because she was so keyed up it took that many stories to get her sleepy.

She did have something to say about the first story and it wasn't exactly the most polite words but her exact words where when she heard how the Twins had owned the Edge and how they acted she said she would've told them flat out, "I don't give a dragon's rear end if a piece of rock says you own this island! You're being beyond stupid and no-one should have to follow something that is beyond stupid and ludicrous even if an old rock says so! So I don't give a damn if you throw me off the island or what! I'll just leave and you can go drown you own stupidity for all I care because it's gonna do you in either way anyway!"

She also added since Hiccup was still their Daddy's son and all and he still was heir to a tribe where they actually lived didn't that mean he still had some technical authority over them? And again no-one should follow stupidity even if a stupid rock says so!

He said it worked out, in the end, didn't it and at least Meatlug ate the rock anyway. Then he asked what she thought of how their dad found Skullcrusher or rather Skullcrusher found him. Una said she now really understood why he freaked out when almost chucked her dagger at him in her tree house that one time and liked that story.

But the Fishlegs story was alright, but she was confused and sad about the story of Heather and her brother Dagur. Given what Dagur had done to their family and sensing a lot more had gone on between her brother and Dagur then she knew. He said there was a lot more to Dagur's story and before he got to the point of harming her and their family with Hel's help but that would have to wait for another night.

Though before she shut her eyes for the night Una said one more thing. She agreed with their mommy that their daddy was a bit nuts and she could understand why Mommy wanted to feed him to wild boars for wanting to give a newborn baby an ax. Especially since learning her brother was born two and half months early.

Both brother and sister laughed and kissing her goodnight he promised the last two stories of his first set of adventures involving Dragon's Edge would be the best, but to try and sleep and not think bad things.

Friday seemed to start off well. Una didn't notice anything strange like she had subtle strange things going on all week. She wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or not. Still those little things she'd been able to ignore mostly and just focus on having fun with her friends and the hatchlings while her brother did his duties.

He was busy settling some small disputes and helping Bucket and Mulch who were also supposed to be keeping an eye on their nieces today themselves. The girls' mothers who were the younger sisters to their uncles were busy with some other women of the village with doing things you expect of women. Cooking, cleaning, and other such things.

The strange thing about Creel and Gala's mothers? They too were best friends with the same birthday and their houses were next door to each other with a sharing kind of space where they kept Clover and Thistle who was Barf and Belch's mate and the mother of their daughter Chaos and Havoc who was the dragon Creel and Gala shared.

Today their mothers and half the village women were doing some serious decontamination of some of the village homes and to keep their daughters from getting underfoot they'd been assigned under the care of their uncles. Their uncles would only be busy with the chief till one then afterward Hiccup and Una planned to sneak away to Una's secret tree house for a few hours of peace a quiet.

Una and her friends were sitting outside the barn while Hiccup who looked exhausted and tired of all shit he'd dealt with all week from all of Una's friends' relatives as he tried to sort out whatever mess the girls' uncles had gotten into this time.

The girls sitting on a bale of hay each eating an apple and feeding small treats to Chaos and Havoc were talking quietly telling Una about their uncles. She knew some of their past from her bedtime stories but she was enjoying hearing how their nieces describing them.

Creel and Gala both loved their uncles very much, though as they both said each other mother were actually smarter than both their older brothers. Practically Gala's mom Bucket's younger sister, then again she didn't lose half her brain either.

Gala was talking firs today, "Uncle Bucket is simple but nice and he's a good guy, dumb but nice. At least he never forgets my birthday or Mom's birthday even if he'll forget his own at times. He did teach me how to paint though, and he's just a kind guy. So he's a good guy even he's not exactly smart."

"My Uncle Mulch he's a bit smarter but my mom is still a lot smarter then him no doubt about that. Also at least our mothers don't ever resort to either bludgeons or sturgeons if they disagree. They at least talk civilly to each other! Still, I at least learn how to handle the farm animals from my uncle," Creel admitted as they laughed as it looked like Bucket still wasn't sure about what animal did what.

"Well, I'm happy to hear you love your uncles just the way they are. What are your thoughts Chaos and Havoc?" Una asked as the two-headed dragon was right now curiously investigating an old bucket full of the gods know what.

"Well we think everyone on this island is quite a character," Chaos started to say and then Havoc finished, "But we have such colorful characters we agree with Daddy it's at least never boring here! And we find Daddy and Twins so funny and amusing it always makes us smile. Mommy finds them amusing too!"

"Well, the twins at least make you laugh, they'll drive you up to a wall, but they'll make you laugh that's for sure. You can learn to tolerate their antics that for sure," Creel started to say only for her 'sister' to finish.

"But while one can tolerate some silliness no one can tolerate someone who's got an ego bigger then Asgard itself! Ugh! That Snotlout! Ugh! How come the island hasn't sunk from his ego alone yet? Huh?" Gale asked with disgust as she and Creel got their dragon heads unstuck from the bucket it got trapped in.

Una sighed a moment and played with her lilac tips. "I'm not sure myself really. Last year when my brother asked his friends to each teach me something Snotlout tried to get me into a better physical shape which by the way is no fun the way he does it.

I cut him a deal. I let him train me if he listens to me how to be a better person with some self-improvement lessons."

"Well obviously you got in better shape, Una," Creel said and Gala finished, "But he apparently didn't pay any attention to your advice which is a pretty bad thing since for a six-year-old you give a lot of good advice."

"Yeah, I know I do. Brimstone listen to me on how not to blow his second chance to make it up to all of you guys. It's pretty sad and pathetic that an eleven-year-old boy has better manners and listens to my advice then my brother's friend. Oh well," Una said as all the girls and even the dragon rolled their eyes in disgust.

It was then Hiccup and the girls' uncles came and said things were settled for now. So Bucket and Mulch took their nieces away to watch them for the rest of the day while Hiccup and his sister snuck away to play at her secret tree house.

Una had a secret tree house she had discovered not long after Brimstone had first started bullying her. It was long forgotten and she'd fixed up mostly by herself with the help of the dragons of Berk and really made it her own personal space with a very cheery and positive atmosphere. It was hidden from the village by a grove of trees but the village still would be able to hear her if she screamed and it wasn't far from the village either. The only ones who knew about it where her family, Astrid, Skullette and Firefang who had all sworn they never tell where Una went when she wanted to be alone or as alone as she was willing to be given her phobia of being alone.

When they got there Hiccup pushed his sister on the swing he'd set up for her and watched her sail high and this time didn't freak out when she jumped off. They went inside and played a few games of checkers and played their musical instruments a little and had a good time.

Hiccup noticed the sun was getting low so he said it was time to get home for dinner. He climbs down first and then waited for Una who got a little tangled up in the rope ladder but he helped her get untangled and she jumped down into his arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead before setting her on the ground but a split second later Una suddenly shoved him with all her might to the ground knocking him a few feet away.

"Una! That was uncalled for! Why did you do that?!" he demanded and then they heard a loud crack and a branch snapped and fell directly on the spot where Hiccup had been standing a second ago and it would've hurt him some if it had hit him.

Both he and Una were pale and they looked at each other and he whispered, "How did you know that branch was gonna snap?"

She looked at him her blue eyes wide and her face pale and said in a whisper. "I really don't know, Hiccup I don't know!" she looked scared and then notice something glittering under the branch. She moved the branch and saw it was her brother's crystal necklace. The one he'd made from the crystal that held a lock of her hair to remember both herself and Boden after he'd set her soul free and she'd gone to Valhalla.

She bent down to pick up but the moment her fingers closed around the pretty crystal she screamed in utter agony and he rushed over to her and it wasn't till he'd taken the necklace from her hand she stopped screaming.

"Una! Are you okay?! Let me see your hands!" he flipped over her tiny hands expecting them to be burned from her crying out in that much agony but they were fine. But she was still crying and whimpering in pain. Not knowing what to do he rushed her home and tried to get their mother to find out why Una cried out in pain but she wouldn't even tell her mommy what made her cry out in agony. They skip the schoolwork that night and reassured Una they felt she do well on her tests the next morning without reviewing the subjects that night.

Una still was crying and not talking about what was bothering or what was causing her pain. Though she looked scared and nervous and clearly something was on her mind but she would not speak of it.

So the best they could do was give her an extra hot bath and he told her one-story night called "The Next Big Sting." He did ask if she wanted to hear the last story but she shook her head and said wait till tomorrow night to share it.

They let Una sleep late that morning and fixed her an extra special breakfast which she ate in silence still clearly shook up about yesterday. Hiccup did ask her if she wanted to take her test tomorrow but she said they made an agreement and she would honor it.

So for the next two and a half hours, she took her tests covering all the subjects she'd been studying all week long. Once she'd finished the last test Hiccup asked his mom to take Una out for a picnic playdate with her friends and the hatchlings at the meadow created by Torch's mother. He'd stay here and grade the papers and see them in a few hours.

Three hours later Una came back smiling saying she and her friends had a fun time talking about all the fun stuff they'd done all this week apart and how they just had fun playing with the babies in the meadow and that lunch was great.

That made Hiccup smile a feel very happy so Una then asked him how she did on her tests. What were her scores and did her hard work pay off any.

"Well, you for you did pretty well on reading and writing. Your spelling and grammar got better, but you still misspelled a few things. You got all the dragons names right, but you misspell a few locations and other words. But otherwise you're doing very well in terms of those subjects," Hiccup started to say.

"That's very good news, isn't Una? So what about her scores in math and geography, son? How did she do on that?"

"Well she's very good at adding and subtracting and for a beginner, she did pretty well at doing basic multiplication and division. On the other hand that might be a little too advanced for you at the moment. But you are doing really well at adding and subtracting, Una as you got all those problems correct. So good job with those.

As for geography, you did name all the geographical features correctly and you seem to know your directions pretty well, though we still need to work a little harder on you know where all the islands and locations in the known lands better. You got a lot right but miss some too, but that's alright I didn't expect you to pass everything perfectly I would've been shocked if you did, but this is pretty much what I was expecting."

"How did I do on my history then? Or how well I know important dates and did I prove I can tell time correctly and all that, big brother?" Una inquired curiously with eager anticipation.

"You did a good job of answering your history and understating the basics of rules and laws on Berk. Though I'm really blown how well you did on the dates on the calendar!"

"Well, I do know all the most important dates on the calendar. Like for example, I know everyone who is important birthday no problem. Daddy's birthday was April 12th, Mommy's is March 21st, yours is February 29th my own birthday is June 14th and Boden's birthday is September 18th. Your friends' dragons' babies were born on December 24th Toothless and Moon Shadow's babies were born June 11th and the Dragon Day where we celebrate the day of unity of peace and harmony and also as a group birthday for all the dragons who we don't actually know is March 26th.

Important anniversary dates for our families are Mommy and Daddy's anniversary is October 12th, Toothless and Moon Shadow's would be considered May 15th and the day Daddy died, you became Chief and Mommy came home all happened May 20th.

The holidays of the year for us are Freya's Day which is our day to celebrate love and all the happiness it brings is February 14th. Bork week starts March 13 and ends the 20th. The holiday the Twin-like best dedicated to pranks of Loki is Loki Day April 1st. Mother's Day is May 4th Day of the Fallen when we remember all who have fallen in battle is May 30th. June 16th is Father's Day. Stump Day when we show all those like you brother who has lost a limb is September 23rd and the Week of Snoggletog stars the 18th of December and ends the 26th.

I also, of course, know all my friends' birthdays, half-birthdays, and I know when Skullette, Firefang, and Astrid are born, but yet to know when the Twins, Fishlegs are born and I really don't have much of a desire to know Snotlout's birthday unless you really want me too," she finished reciting all that information on how much she knew of the calendar which was very impressive.

"Well, we are both impressed and we give you an overall score of 8 out of ten on everything. So you do understand, Una we're still going to continue with the lessons right?"

"Yes, I do understand that and I'm pleased I did so well on it all."

"We're very proud of you my daughter and your daddy is very proud of you if he was here to tell you himself. We'll tell him on our next visit to the Realm. Now how about you being honest with us about what is causing you so much pain you cried out in agony?" her mother pressed her.

Una played with her skirt nervously for a few moments then looked at her family before confessing. "I'm scared okay?"

"Scared?" they both said in surprise then asked together "Of what? What's going on, Una?"

"I think I'm losing my mind. All this week every time I was with my friends while Hiccup was dealing with whatever problem their relatives had for him I was experiencing strange things. I think I'm going crazy and it's scaring me!

On Monday I kept hearing whispering nonstop. I thought I was imaging it at first but it seemed to be like I was hearing people speaking but not in the present. Like it was more like echoes like words being a repeat but from long ago.

Then on Tuesday, it was like I was viewing moments of the past sometimes. I was playing hide and seek with my friends but sometimes my vision blurred for a second and I see something that wasn't what I was supposed to see and then my vision return to normal. But no it was like I was seeing visions of the past.

Wednesday it was like my special dreams were happening not while I was sleeping but when I was waking because I was having what I thought were daydreams but I kept wandering off the path because of them and Nightrainbow had to keep making sure I stayed on the path.

Thursday didn't feel too abnormal just really strong intuition like very good or bad feelings I thought that was more normal then the other things.

I tried to put it all out of my mind saying my mind was playing tricks on me that nothing was going on it was all in my head, but then what happened at the tree house…" she was crying and her lips were quivering.

"What happened, Una?"

"I somehow was able to sense intimate danger and when I touched your necklace I was overwhelmed with what seemed all those other things I experienced all week at once but at a much greater magnitude and I saw like some type of story connect to the necklace but I couldn't make sense of it. But it was way too much and it was just utter agony!" she finally confessed and was crying and ran to her mommy who scooped her up and comforts her soothing her.

"It is okay, Una, it is okay, sweetheart. I'm sure what you're going through is very frightening. I'd be frightened too if I had to go through what you're going through and I was only six years old," Valka was telling her soothingly.

"Do you know what's happening to me, Mommy? I'm I going insane? What's going on?!"

"Una, I'm sure what's happening is just your gift of second sight is merely growing as are you. That your gift of seeing things in your dreams is now growing and showing itself in other forms is all. You already are far more in tune than anyone else with the spirits having been one yourself and who knows what all that strange energy of that cave did to you?"

"So, "she hiccupped and cried, "I'm not insane? This is just my second sight changing?"

"It's like Moon Shadow's magic sweetheart, she's doesn't know what she's fully capable of or how and when it will manifest. Your abilities are just slowly starting to emerge and it looks like one hit you more powerfully then the others. Don't worry though, we'll all help you learn to understand and control your gifts, don't worry my child," her mommy promised.

"I'm glad I'm not insane but I don't want to be even more different then my friend. I don't want to feel cursed even more," Una cried sadly to which Hiccup took her from her mommy's lap and put her in his own and start to sing a song about something he'd learned about being different.

"Una, I know better than anyone that being different can be painful but it also can be great."

"How so?"

"It was dark and lonely back in those days when no-one notices me because I wasn't the Viking they wanted me to be. So many times I just thought about leaving it all behind.

Then one day I met someone very special a special ebony dragon and though he never said a word to me I still heard what he was telling me all the same.

He told me "Isn't it great to be different? Isn't it wonderful to be exactly who you are? When you start learning to accept yourself you'll become a shooting star."

When I went home that day something inside me changed and I realized that the ebony dragon who said with his heart the word I needed to hear was right and then I also realized what else he was telling me and it's something we start to teach everyone else together.

There is a sadness we cannot bear to see or hear and when we see it we tell others that the hardest thing we have ever faced wasn't teasing or the pain. It was convincing ourselves that we weren't stupid, strange or lame and helping others do the same.

Now years have flown by and my best friend and I have learned together this lesson and we have taught everyone else that isn't it great to be different? Isn't it wonderful to be exactly who you are? When you start learning to accept yourself you'll become a shooting star. You'll be a shooting star when you learn to love exactly who you are."

Una had stopped crying but took what her brother was singing to heart and said to him and her mommy. "It's just so hard to try sometimes. Sometimes it seems like you are just too tired to listen, too old to believe or have faith in silly things that may seem nonsense and then it's like the world around you is burning and you've to be an adult.

But it's alright to be myself and believe in many things and I'll try my best to do my best."

"That's all we ask, Una. Let's get you to bed and tell you the last new bedtime story for a while."

"I'll clean up down here for the night. Sleep well, Una. Love you, my daughter," Valka said as she kissed her daughter's forehead gently.

Una was soon all cozy in her bed as Hiccup told her the last story of his first set of adventures of Dragon Edge calling this one "Total Nightmare" admitting it was partly this adventure that really influenced him into completing the Nursery.

Una shared with him her concerns about the babies does not realize the dangers outside of Berk and he agreed that they did need to realize what dangers of the outside world were like and they speak to Skullette and Firefang about it on Monday since they're finishing up their parenting class that night and need a couple of days to recuperate.

He then asked Una to explain what she had seen exactly when she had touched his necklace. Una explained all she was able to get out of it was intense emotions of determination, despair, desperation, sadness. She also saw a man she didn't recognize and a species of a dragon she had not seen or heard about before. She did get the impression whatever she was seeing was something pretty damn important if it had left an imprint on the object and she was picking up and reading that energy imprint of that object.

Hiccup was toying with the necklace as he was conflicted about something and Una wasn't sure other then maybe he was scared to tell her what her vision meant. Finally, he took a deep breath and he said quietly.

"Your feelings about the vision are correct, there is a story about my necklace that is full of all those things. How it was once stolen from me and how I was willing to go to hell and back and nearly died to get this necklace back just so I still had a piece of you and Boden by my side forever.

"Can you tell me this story, please? I'd like to understand my vision better? Please?"

Hiccup got up from the chair he sat in to tell her bedtime stories and curled up beside her and started to tell her the story. He did tell her he couldn't properly explain it till he told her more stories about what happened after they found Dragons Edge.

But what he could tell her one of his greatest adversaries ever a man named Viggo Grimborn had once used a new species of dragons the riders later named Glistening Mistbreath who were a distant cousin of the Smokebreaths of Breakneck Bog.

Viggo used one of these dragons who had a magpie tendency to take anything that glittered and while Hiccup and his friends had been doing training exercises on Dragon's Edge one of these small dragons had snatched the necklace and they'd failed to catch it.

At first, he'd just collapsed into a deep depression was crying and then attack Snotlout nearly strangling him to death for saying why was he acting like it was the end of the world for losing a stupid piece of glass?

Hiccup and Toothless had then taken off after the dragon and Astrid had nearly beheaded Snotlout after having to scream to all the Riders why that necklace was as important to him as the doll they'd retrieved years ago from Breakneck Bog was. Then Astrid had taken off after him knowing he wasn't thinking clearly.

They had landed in a death trap and nearly been killed but the other riders had come in the nick of time and after everything had been destroyed and he'd thought the necklace was lost forever the other Riders showed they'd managed to get it back for him and he'd actually kissed all of them even Snotlout and never lost the necklace again.

Shortly afterward they relocated the entire species of Glistening Mistbreath to Dragon Edge who along with the Night Terrors added double security and for the most part, it seemed on some level the other Riders aside from Astrid really realized how much Una and Boden meant to him and what that necklace really stood for.

Una was stunned silent for a few minutes as she realized just the length her brother was really willing to go for her and Boden. She knew he'd once offered his life and soul to save her and everyone else in the Nine Realms which was very impressive itself. But to know this? To know he once was willing to go that far just to get back the only piece of physical proof he had of both hers and Boden's existence? He really loved them that much he wasn't about to lose any part of them he had!

"Hiccup, you are one amazing person and you are the most amazing brother in all the Nine Realms! You need to tell Boden this story and you need to get us both caught up to the point we understand who this man who took the necklace was to really understand this better but wow!"

"I do anything for you and Boden. You're my family and I do anything for both of you. This necklace is just proof of you, Una its proof of both of you, and I didn't get to know my brother that well to till more recently but Boden still meant the world to me as you did and like how I was willing to do anything to get Mom's gift back? I was more than double that to get this back," pointing to the necklace.

"I love you, big brother!"

"I love you, little sister. Now I've been saving a special song I've written just for you all week. Ready to hear it?"

"Yes! I want to hear it! Sing it!"

"Whatever you imagine can one day come to be. There are dreams to be awakened and roads to be taken. Follow them and they will set you free.

Whatever you imagine is where your heart can go there are worlds full of treasure, time without measure to learn whatever you may need to know.

Imagine you and I flew past the sun leaving all our doubts and fears behind us. You see that just what can happen if you look inside your mind. There is no limit to the wonders you can find.

Whatever you can imagine can make your life brand new! There are miracles waiting so keep concentrating! And I promise you, that if you do whatever you imagine will come true.

Whatever you can imagine can make your life brand new! There are miracles waiting so keep concentrating! And I promise you, that if you do whatever you imagine will come true.

Whatever you imagine will come true."

If Hiccup's song to Una and Boden had been great in the Realm this was even more beautiful and even his mom who was listening at the door was enchanted as her children said goodnight and I love you to each other.

If anything was more enchanting then that was the dragon parents leaving the Nursery after attending their weeklong parenting class which had been extremely insightful and helpful and all the parents were happy to see their children who had been brought back somewhat reluctantly to the Nursery by all their 'trainers' but they were happy at the same time for the mommies and daddies to be with their children again.

They babies were all getting caught up with their parents telling them all about their exciting week outside the Nursery and loving a week of freedom and being with their best human friends and the parents were all happy to be with their babies and gave them all love and attention.

They also sang them the dragon lullaby that Valka had actually found sometime sparely on Sunday to teach to Skullette and Firefang who had taught it to the human staff, though this was part of dragon mothers naturally to know this lullaby.

Even Moon Shadow who spent the first 18 years of her life in complete isolation knew the lullaby because it was a part of her. So after she and Toothless heard all about their children's adventures and the fact their housebreaking was coming along much better now Moon Shadow sung the lullaby and like the rest of the Nursery, all the babies were instantly asleep.

Moon Shadow and Toothless debated if they should go to the house or stay in the Nursery but they made up their minds to stay when it was clear all the parents were spending the night with their babies.

Still, the two newest parents did ask each other the same questions at the same time.

"Are we really ready for the long road ahead of us? Being a mated pair, parents and the alphas?"

They chose to sing to each other the answer to the question. "I can't explain how I felt when your silver eyes met mine other than my heart was spinning in a circle and all space and time was lost forever.

I cannot tell you what it was like waiting an eternity to meet you face to face, my love. To feel love and see a world of such joy and wonder but I think we can both agree on something, can't we?

We are ready to surrender to love with our hearts open wide. We know we can't promise tomorrow or forever. Though we can at least promise this to each other.

We'll try since nothing in life is certain this we know and since we can't promise each other forever we'll try and give all our love to each other and our love to all who need it as well. A promise of love forever is something we can keep.

So we promise tonight to forever love each other, our family and all other we can love and forever we'll try to protect and do what we can for nothing is certain but we can at least promise forever we'll love and try!"

Songs used in the chapter.

More than you take. 2 Isn't it great to be different 3.I'll try 4? Whatever you imagine 5. Ready to fall


	4. A week in the afterlives of the Haddocks

A Week in the Afterlives of the Haddocks

Again it was the same deal all five of the Haddocks and all the dragons had all voluntary left the Secret Realm a little early to give themselves a chance to calm down and mellow out so they would not risk giving away their family's precious secret.

So even if it was pretty much next to impossible to accurately compare the time difference between all the Realms because what could be five minutes of Earth time could be like five weeks of Valhalla time or what was 1 hour of Valhalla time could be like 1 day of Earth time. It was constantly changing and just never really an exact science so it was therefore really impossible to ever truly get a proper time comparison since it was constantly changing as was all the Realm but one could at least sense at this moment it was at least relatively earlier morning in both locations.

Though did that mean it was the exact same Monday on each calendar was again debatable, because of how vastly the time difference was and how it seemed to be constantly changing. Though at the moment they all felt it was pretty much the same early morning hour on Berk and in Valhalla.

Also as Stoick, Boden and Stardust gathered around their table in the Spirit Haddock house the psychic energy between their house and the family's home on Berk at least gave them the sense that Hiccup and everyone else was eating breakfast as well.

It was also pretty much a mirror conversation in many ways and even the food was unknowingly the same breakfast. Still, it was just really sometimes really odd and fascinating how things worked between the two locations and in particular these two houses.

Boden was busy eating his breakfast and talking exactly about the weekend they'd just had in the Realm which of course his father and Stardust were talking with equal enthusiasm,

Though it was then Stoick made a shocking statement that caught Boden completely off-guard when he was informed he was to have to do his own schoolwork on the exact same subjects as Una was to study on Berk and he too is tested on them all that Saturday.

Boden looked more than a little mad and he voiced it loud and clear. "Dad! This is preposterous! I'm 15 years old! I'm too old to do schoolwork! I ain't-a little kid! I know how to read and write, so what's with this bogus shit about me needing to do any type of school work?" he demanded in an irate tone.

"Watch your tongue, son. No need to use vulgar language this early in the morning," his father reprimanded him quickly.

"Sorry, but seriously? Schoolwork? I'm dead! Why do I need to bother with it anyway?"

"Well, I came to admire how your brother used his brains and how it showed a keen mind was 9 times out of ten better than any overworked muscle. Also, it's just very important to know more than just being simply able to read and write. You'll greatly benefit if you did learn something or maybe relearn something in this case."

"Ugh!"

"Boden, don't be such a sourpuss on the subject!" Stardust reproached him sharply with her angelic eyes glaring at him. She gave him a stern look as she continued to lecture him in a way that was similar to Valka's reasoning to Una on Earth, though he felt she was nagging him.

"Yes, you do possess a keen mind like your mother and brother, no denying that fact," she continued on in a patient and sympathetic voice but still firm nonetheless, "On the other hand you and I both know for a fact you are a considerable poor speller and if you ever hope to achieve your goal of mapping out the DSS you need to learn proper geography first."

Smiling in her glowing angelic way she rubbed her head against his cheek to wipe the scowl off his face and once he smiled she carried on, "We both know whether you want to admit it or not you do need to relearn things and improve upon these skills and beside one never stops learning in life, why should that be different in death?

I'm certain even your brother who is 21 years old still has many things he learns each day and well at least this should be easier on you in at least one aspect that your brother isn't good at which you are slightly better at.

"What's that, Stardust?"

"You have a longer attention span then Hiccup, however, you do apparently have a lot stronger emotional state of mind. Since you can go from one kind of mood to the exact opposite like flipping a coin.

Nevertheless, you do need these schoolwork lessons, so suck it up and just do it and if you don't I will make you do them myself one way or another!" she finished as she whipped her tail around in agitation showing she meant it.

Stoick who did not know what had been said since Boden and Stardust had been talking mind to mind did at least know what Stardust had said at least. He was at least grateful she'd explained why he was insisting on Boden doing these lessons which he was sure right now Hiccup and Valka were doing the same with Una on Berk.

Boden, after patting his dragon on her nose and kissing it, smiled one and turned back to his dad and spoke again, "Alright, you have both made your case and I get the point.

I'll do my lessons. So you do your chief duties to the Valhalla Village during the days as I do mine to the DSS and the DSTA. Then after dinner, we do an hour of school work. Then at the end of the week, I take my test to see what I really learned. Though do I get some type of reward out of this? And please don't say knowledge is its own reward!"

"Your reward regardless if you get top scores or not is we'll have a father-son weekend camping trip to the Wilds of Valhalla after the test is done being graded. So I hope you work hard at your lessons to really earn that camping trip." Stoick replied.

"I'll work hard, Dad! As hard as my brother does every day! I just wish that none of us had to work so hard to be noticed! Wish we weren't so invisible for so long," he replied a little disheartening.

Stoick didn't seem to get that, "What do you mean by that son? What do you mean you and your siblings had to work hard to be noticed?"

Boden cocked an eyebrow and gave his father a look like this should be obvious but still spelled it out. "Seriously, Dad? You don't get what I mean? I mean your eyes are open and looking at me and I thought all this would be a picture fixed permanently in your memory.

Because unlike me whose got no memory you have your whole life! But you do recall how no-one noticed Hiccup at all other than to ridicule him? Even you did not seem to acknowledge him other than to admonish him or talk over him.

Myself personally? I spent gods knows how many years here in Valhalla just as disregarded and invisible just looked through and not even acknowledge at all as did your daughter Una.

All three of us, Dad? All we desired was just half a chance to be noticed, to shout out loud to be seen and heard! To prove we had what it took to stand out! However, it took something very life-threatening for all three of us to be even seen let alone heard by anyone even you, Dad!

It takes my big brother befriending a Night Fury and nearly dying after defeating the Red Death and losing his left foot in the process to be noticed at all for who he is and not what everyone thought he should be.

It took Una playing her part to save Valhalla and being the only soul to pass the test to be resurrected for her to be notified and myself?

I only stand out because the big guy head of the gods Odin gave me a big elaborate title and devoid of that title or Odin I'd go back to be a lonesome outsider disregarded by every soul in the sweet hereafter and not even cared about at all!

So yeah, Dad, all three of us had to go to extremes to be stand out and be seen!" Boden finished in a bit of a huff to his stunned father. He then took a few deep breaths.

Like Stardust and Hiccup had pointed out it was clear Boden had some emotional issues and if mental illness was actually known at this time it would be most likely Boden be officially diagnosed with bi-polar and also some depression.

However, as that was several millenniums away from even being thought up one could just surmise he's had a very emotional personality. Though it was clear as strong as the bond was between the three siblings, it was also clear all of them also suffered from some form of mental illness of their own. It was also clear all of them had different symptoms associated with abandonment issues on top of their own unique mental illness, however that was neither here nor there at the moment.

What was concerning at the moment was Stoick telling his son what his chief duties this week would entail and finding out what Boden's duties this week would involve so they could properly do Boden's schoolwork.

They fixed it all up and after a few more moments of getting Boden calm down some father and son left to do their duties for the week. Though before they left they did feel they'd heard Valka praises her son and that she was filling the houses with love.

They walked down the path from their house and when they got to a fork in the road they went two different ways. One thing Boden was reminded of before he and Stardust took off in one direction was that when it was time to study geography later this week part of the test would include being able to read and properly answer locations on a map of Valhalla itself without cheating by looking at the one on the wall in the house. Though to make sure Boden did not cheat his dad would take it down not that Boden was a cheater but one never can be to cautions.

"Okay, I'll remember to try to pay extra close attention my surrounding to help me prepare for that part of my schoolwork, Dad. Is there anything else I need to do?" Boden asked as he was making sure things were latched properly to his belt.

"Well, there only three things I can say. One is please be careful when you in the Sanctuary," he said first.

"You say that every morning, but I understand why."

"Second just try and have a good day and I will try to do the same."

"Again you say every day and the last thing we say every day I guess is we love each other."

"That is true, but also just to let you know don't feel too pressured or nervous about doing your schoolwork. I do realize no matter how much you and Hiccup look and sound alike, rest assure your mother and I do know and will always remember you are two different people.

So yes I do know you have a sharp mind though I don't expect you to have the same way of thinking as your brother. So no pressure and please don't think you need to be as smart or flawless as you think he'd be on these tests. Just do your best and remember you both have different strengths and weakness and that's what makes you different."

"Well, thanks for saying that, Dad. Since the one thing, both Hiccup and I secretly fear and hate is the thought that people would get us mixed up or forget we are two different people. Just because like you said we are brothers and very similar does not mean we are not two different people and we are both so grateful no-one not you, Mom or even Una ever got us mixed up!"

"You're welcome. Now you better get to the Sanctuary I suspect White King's gonna need your help today with some new souls and I've to attend to the matters of the Soul Marketplace."

"Okay see you tonight for dinner and then my schoolwork time! Love you bye!"

"Love you too son, bye!" as the two of them went different ways.

As they flew to the Sanctuary Stardust sense there was more on Boden's mind and spoke to him again. "What is bothering you so much today, my friend? Is this really all about the fact you have to do schoolwork?"

"No, Stardust, it's not the schoolwork. It's just sometimes it's just hard to deal with a lot of things in this life I live. Sometimes I wish I could have also been reborn and be with Mom and Una and Hiccup on Berk.

Don't get me wrong, I love Dad and never want him to be alone without any family at all. Also, I would never give up my job as Keeper and Trainer which I loved to death pardon the pun. Though sometimes it's just like I wish I could just be on Berk myself is all.

I know it's stupid, but it's just even when we're together in the Realm, um…"

"I understand your feelings, Boden. Your whole world did not get set in motion till the love of your parents and your brother came along and they reached out their hands and embraced you in their arms.

It's even harder like you said when you spent so much time being unnoticed and you know when someone who really loves you it's very easy to see eye to eye on almost everything with them.

When you have people who love and care for you there no wall that come between you or is too high to climb and you'll break it down each time for the love you feel and again I think when you have love in your life that's all the reason you need to see eye to eye with someone."

"You spent 15 years cooped up in Odin's place awaiting me, Stardust and yet you are beyond wise and know me better then I know myself, how is that?"

"Your mother said it herself when you find the dragon meant for you their soul reflects your own. Ah, speaking of souls we are at the Sanctuary. I can see the lock made from my own older brother's soul energy is doing its job well in protecting the souls of this wonderful Sanctuary."

The Sanctuary used to be the biggest grandest most beautiful valley in all the Wilds of Valhalla. The Wilds of Valhalla were there natural nature beauty the gods and goddess had created for the souls so they could have a place to enjoy the serenity and tranquility and natural beauty within the afterlife and not just be stuck in a vast Village.

After over a millennium of arguing the issues whether dragons had souls or not had finally been settled the Sanctuary had been built and Boden was given the job to take care of the souls and also train them for the human souls for those who wanted riders which were almost every one of them once they got settled and had time to get used to the afterlife.

The outside of the DSS had a large hedge and a magnificent gate with a lock made from Toothless's soul energy protecting it. Inside there were many different geographical features and Stardust was right. Unless Boden improved his skills, in math, geography, and spelling he'd never do the task be trying to do which was properly map the Sanctuary out.

Making sure no-one was around he took out his panpipes and played the tune that acted as the key to let him in. Once it opened him and Stardust hurried inside and tried to make their way to the place where White King was.

Again since they still had to properly map this out it wasn't easy to do. White King was what he named the former alpha his mom's alpha and he was still the alpha or at least he was in command of the souls in the sanctuary and it helped keep things running smoothly when Boden wasn't there to do his duties.

He eventually got toe huge lake where White King spent most of his time and found what he guess was all the souls of the Sanctuary gathered for a meeting. It was normal once a meeting to check on how everyone was doing and to remind them of the rules.

Though Boden was a Dragon Whisperer he would speak English and White King would basically translate for all the souls since Boden's powers never seemed strong enough for this many souls at once.

White King did his favorite way of greeting his old human friend's second born son by gently blowing snow on his head. Giggle Stardust wiped it off and bowed to her Soul Alpha and Boden asked him if he was ready for the monthly meeting to which he just answered with his kind eyes and he knew he was.

So Boden standing on the top of White King's head did as he always did. He introduced himself and welcomed them one and all the DSS and that he hoped they found peace and joy in their afterlife and one day found a rider to be a friend forever too.

He then started to remind them of the rules of the Sanctuary that all were to follow and that White King would enforce and did say none of these rules were meant to be mean or cruel simply to make the Sanctuary safe and not chaotic so they could live their afterlives in peace.

So the rules were very simple really. 1. Everyone no-matter-what was to be treated with kindness and respect. 2. Everything in the Sanctuary was to be shared fairly and equally. 3. Respect the boundaries and territories they're given to have for themselves. 4. There would be no duels and no carrying feuds from life into death with you either. 5. They're to help their fellow dragons' souls in any way they could for they were a community and as such, they need to be there for each other. 6. There was no stealing of any kind at all. 7. Everyone was held accountable to White King for their actions good or bad. 8. No harm was to come to any of the other souls. 9. Only souls who wish to be trained and sought a rider were permitted to leave the Sanctuary.

Boden didn't notice it at the time but would note it when he left later that evening that his power of hearing dragon voices seemed to have become stronger and clearer and it was like they could hear him stronger and clear as well.

Whilst Boden was doing his monthly meeting at the DSS his father was settling some problems in the Spirit Marketplace.

Again the souls required spirit food and water to sustain themselves and their own supplies to make their lives in the afterlife work. However, there didn't mean there weren't a few disputes that broke out between the souls of the Village.

Right now at the Marketplace it was a dispute of who was 'stealing' business from Trader Johann's great grandfather Merchant Audun and his biggest rival in the Marketplace the attractive and vivacious Vender Thora who supplied the souls with the vast majority of their food and drinks whilst Audun did supply all the souls with all the other necessity they needed to live in the Valhalla Village.

They had gotten into a bit of an argument again on whose turf was whose and the couple who were in charge of security Endre and his wife Unna had tried breaking it up again but now was the time for the Chief to settle the matter.

Right now Endre was bringing Stoick up to speed on the latest while his wife Unna and their Zippleback Search and Protect was trying to stop the two from raising hell.

"I'm so sorry to bother you with this childish stuff, Chief. I mean as head of security and the Valhalla Guard my wife and I should be able to handle it and we just cannot get the two stop fighting! It's really bad this time!" apologized Endre for the hundredth time as they were approaching the spot where they could hear them bickering and Unna was trying to detain them.

"Enough you two! Enough acting like children! We're all adults! This is no way to behave! Ah! Audun, I could write you up if you throw another pot at me again! And Thora don't you think of throwing your produce either! Ah!" she ducked again.

Stoick's face was hit full on by a large piece of spiritual fruit that wasn't immediately recognizable but quite tasty looking. Though at first the merchant and the vendor didn't notice their chief was covered in mush and seeds. They're still too busy bickering at each other and their dragons a male Rumblehorn and female Nadder was trying to actually get their Riders apart and get them to realize the chief had shown up.

It wasn't till the Rumblehorn had knocked off Merchant Audun and the beautiful Nadder had used her spines to engage her rider that they stop squabbling long enough to see Stoick who Unna was busy trying to clean up the produce off his face from.

Then both souls mouth the words "Oh shit! Now we've done it!" So their dragons got them both up and escorting them over to Stoick and the two souls hung their heads in shame.

"Well, I'm very disappointed with both of you for many reasons. The biggest reason I'm disappointed is that Audun your dragon Safeguard and Thora your dragon Beauty are more clearly far more mature and respectful then the both of you put together!

Secondly again we're all adults here, and we all lived and died so we should be mature. I mean I don't really know what any of your last memories are or what your memories of your loved ones are, but I have no doubt both your family and all that deceased from you would all be deeply ashamed of how you are behaving right now," he said bearing down on the both of them who were looking more and more shameful and ready for hellfire to rain down on them.

Stoick took a deep calming breath and then tried to get to the root of the matter. "So please explain to me right now the both of you, what is all this childish bickering about? I would expect my six-year-old daughter to behave in such a way, not two adult souls such as yourself, so explain yourself now."

After a few moments, Audun spoke. He greatly resembled his great-grandson except his clothes were different colors and his hair was white as snow with only a very few strands of black.

"A thousand pardons, Chief Stoick, but I was merely trying to tell sell my wears and this lady was stealing business by offering herself more than the food she supposed to sell," he glared at her as he said that and she looked at him abhorred.

Then he said the second reason for the argument. "I also doubt she's obtaining the food the way that is approved for our afterlife because of I never in my lifetime seen fruits or vegetable such as hers and the rules of Valhalla are stated quite clearly. We can only absorb the spiritual energy of the food, water and wears of those we came in contact with in our lives or that of our descendants and I don't believe she's doing that."

The attractive woman with raven curls and perfect figure glared at the old man and said defensibly "As I was telling Audun, Chief Stoick, I'm obtaining my goods the same way he does. My family and descendants merely traveled to far distance lands then even his obviously have and we also were always one to experiment.

Also just because some of the male souls like to flirt with me because I'm pretty it's not a crime to flirt back! Just because you died when you were in your seventies and me, unfortunately, died at the age of 36 doesn't mean you can say it wrong that people find me beautiful and I am just a friendly person!" Thora shouted back at him for the hundredth time.

After hearing them bicker a few more minutes Stoick held up his hands and separate them physically. "Okay, now that I've heard what the problem is this what we're going to do.

Merchant Audun, you do know for a fact that there is no way around how we obtain the spiritual food, water, and supplies we need to thrive in Valhalla so we both know that Thora's goods are all her own and are part of her family legacy.

I'm sorry if you get a little mad when she gets more attention and more souls go to her booth and you don't have as much booming business, but it's no reason to throw a tantrum and be so disrespectful.

We also can't change how we all look when we die as our soul self takes on the form we had when we died. So as Thora said she died at the age of 36 and she obviously is a very attractive and friendly woman.

So you will apologize to her for all your false accusations and Thora you will also apologize for also being rude and trying to harm Audun in return. Then you'll both work together to clean up the mess you made in the Marketplace.

If this happens again you'll both be suspended from your jobs in the market for an entire spirit month and the longer this behavior continues the longer that suspension will be.

I don't care if you don't like each other for whatever reason, but you still will respect each other. Again I don't know what your last memories of your lives were but I'm sure you don't the last good memory you made on Earth to be wreaked by a terrible on here in Valhalla.

So have I made myself understood?"

"Yes, Stoick. We understand."

"Good. Now go clean up this mess and also apologizes to Ender and Unna for your actions to them. I have to get home and get my son's worksheets written so he can do his schoolwork tonight. So I don't want to hear about this again. Good day."

Well, things at the Haddock Spirit House weren't much different than they were in the one on Berk. It was pretty much the same thing as far as dinner and schoolwork were concerned. There was also strangely some stories, but not that Boden got bedtime stories the way Una got them.

Though Stoick was telling him stories nonetheless about things concerning his brother and also his mother. The way he described things to do with Valka from how they fell in love, courtship, early parts of their marriage and their first month with Hiccup it was all quite amazing.

It was rather beautiful as well as quite astonishing how Stoick described Valka. He described her as a woman who could make miracles and hopeless dreams come true. She was beautiful, strong, and wise and he would move the Earth, Valhalla and the stars for her. He was beyond grateful to Odin for that short second chance to show her he was simply human and he messed up but she forgave him and that he truly did love this woman who without a doubt had made miracles come to pass and through her hopeless dreams had come true.

Like how Hiccup and Una's week had played out Stoick and Boden's was very much the same in many aspects. Tuesday Boden was back in the Sanctuary seeing if any new souls wanted to come tomorrow to the Arena and hopefully find a Rider. He too was finding his own powers were subtle growing and like Una it as so subtle he really didn't notice.

But that Tuesday in the DSS despite fact that Boden clearly had his own emotional issues he was actually taken on all the emotions of all the souls around him. He would feel what they were feeling and his body and actions would reflect that. So doing his job of seeking new souls to be trained was not easy when you're having to channel so many emotions!

Stoick's duties took him to visit the spirit blacksmith shop where a guy named Halvar who was even better the Gobber was busy making spirit weapons in case of another attack.

Halvar did have an apprentice of his own but it was rather unique who his apprentice was. It was a boy in his late teens' name Tue who was more than skilled with a forge like he was born to be blacksmith because in a way it was in his blood.

When Stoick showed up for his inspection he found Halvar working the forge with the help of his male Gronckle Iron heart who was much better the Grump was. They even made Gronckle Iron here as well and were busy making a set of shield and swords made of Gronckle Iron when Stoick showed up to check up on them.

"Hello, Stoick, welcome to my humble shop. If you wondering if I'm working on anything special for the Chief of Valhalla, don't worry I'm preparing something extra special for you," Halvar replied wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you make will be perfect just the way you are. So you're making a lot of weapons in case of another attack on Valhalla I see."

"Well, we shouldn't get too complacent not after what happened over a year ago when Hel and that deranged human lover of hers laid siege to our home. Better safe than sorry. So we know from your firstborn son that at least this Gronckle Iron can break Goddess Ice Iron so I'm making sure we are well stocked up on it."

"I'm doing my part to help of course. I come up with all the designs for how each weapon looks, I'm quite artistic actually. I also help come up with the names as well. Just trying to live up the family legacy," spoke the 19-year-old boy as he came in from the backroom with his Whispering Death following him.

The Whispering Death seemed edgy for a moment so Tue turned and said, "It's alright, Earth Digger, Stoick's not here to hurt you. He's a friend and his family is the ones to save both humans and dragons so you're perfectly okay. Sorry, Earth Digger gets anxious easy and it not always easy to calm him down."

"It's quite alright since Hiccup learned Dragon Nip doesn't work on Whispering Death."

"Yeah, shame about that," Tue said regrettably as he and Earth Digger started moving things around, "So um Grandpa Halvar did you like the new design concepts I came up with for us to use on this Gronckle Iron?"

"Grandpa? Your apprentice is your grandson?" Stoick asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, I know shocking isn't it? Our whole family been working the forge for six generations and well after my son and his wife died I took in my grandson and well…"

"We both croaked when we're working the forge one night during a raid in the village and two things mixed that should not be mixed and it went kablooey! But hey at least I didn't have to come here without my grandpa and I'm still doing what our family did our all lives."

"Well, that's good very good."

So again the same routine that night. Dinner, schoolwork, and a bit of their own storytelling. Then the next day Stoick dealt with his chief duties and Boden dealt with his own.

Boden duties on Wednesday had him taking the new souls from the Sanctuary to the Arena were his friends the Seven Soul Riders were waiting for him. Though there were seven of the four girls and three boys they each had some physical trait or personality trait of Hiccup's friends.

They're all in their early twenties. The oldest his second in command was 24 years old Ase Caxel who had platinum blond hair and she had all of Astrid's tough and edgy side.

Her younger sister Asta who was the youngest at 21 who looked exactly like her except her hair was as dark as her sister was light. Asta, embody Astrid's softer side the kinder and gentler side she didn't show in public too much. They each rode a Nadder. Ase's was called Amber and Asta's was called Amethyst.

He too had a set of twins in his group. Identical twin sisters named Eira and Erika Niva who died at 22. Who had least been able to change their outfits so you could tell them apart because there was no way to physically tell them apart. They're nicer, smarter and better groomed the Hiccup's twins. Their Zippleback was named Ruby and Jade. Their job was to take care of the dragon's souls needs for food, water sleep, etc.

The three boys were brothers by the names of Elof, Leif and Torben Skarpin. Elof looked and acted a lot like Snotlout and was the oldest brother at 24 he was younger then Ase since his birthday was later then hers. He was in charge of physical training. His dragon was a Nightmare called Skyfire.

The middle brother was 23 years old Leif who was the group's Fishlegs in both appearance and the fact he was the keeper of knowledge. He had a female Gronckle too named Earth Mother.

The youngest brother at age 22 was Torben the groups Tuffnut and he was the one who did all the odd jobs and his dragon was actually a Boneknapper called Skeleton Key.

They were pretty much doing their normal jobs when they heard Boden announce himself with his panpipes and bringing in four new souls.

"Hey, guys! How are you doing today?" Boden inquired curiously to his friends as he dismounted.

"We're all doing fine, Boden. How are you doing is the question really." Ase replied back as she did some hand signals and the Soul Riders started doing their jobs with the four new souls.

"How is the Sanctuary? Still beautiful and peaceful?" Asta inquired to Boden who nodded.

"Beautiful as always and hopefully if my schoolwork pays off and I actually learn anything from it I can finally do this map I have been wanting to do for ages!"

"You have schoolwork?" Eira asked as she brought some water for the new souls as of her sister brought food.

Boden got a little mad and said a bit angrily, "Yeah, I've schoolwork to do at home, what's it to you?"

"No need to have temper flare, Boden. We all have had homework in our lives and it is only natural your father wants you to be as educated as possible. We didn't mean to offend. So chill some, please," Erika replied to him calmly and he took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry I snapped I've had a lot on my mind. Not just my usual thoughts. The whole way here when Stardust and I were escorting these four little guys I swear I was seeing their memories in my head! I almost couldn't fly straight!"

"Weird, but hey your brother called you the Dragon Whisperer must be something to do with that," Elof shrugged then he yelled at his younger brothers. "Yo! Leif! Torben get your scrawny butts over here and do your part so I can start my job of getting these guys into shape already!"

"Coming! Geez just because you're the oldest Elof doesn't mean you need to be so bossy! I was just getting some new ink and quills for the Spirit Book of Dragons. It took me all of five minutes, geez!" Leif snapped back.

"Can we all just chill out and just have some fun? No need to get so uptight or angry. We are supposed to be resting in peace and this isn't resting or at peace, if you ask me," Torben joked playfully which got everyone simmered down and they started to do their work.

While Boden and the SSR were busy in the DSTA Stoick was talking to two the eldest ladies in Valhalla. One was the healer of the Village for souls may not get sick in the way the living did but again they could get hurt to a degree and have strange things happen to them. Also, this lady treated both human and dragon souls so she was an all-around healer.

The healer was known as Healer Helka and her dragon was a Changewing called Soother. She has a caring gentle and soothing personality and never really raised her voice or spoke in anger and seemed an almost pacifist at times. Though she could still fight if she had too.

She was about 97 years old the only one who was older her in the death age was the person Stoick was also checking in with who was the elder who was apparently visiting Helka even though Elder Nanna's tower was on the other side of the village.

Elder Nanna was actually 104 years old when she died but these two were extremely close and it was soon apparent why. Helka was serving them both a nice spice cider and snack and Nanna who seemed to be a bit more abrasive and bolder then Helka as did her Scauldron Wisdom she still was very polite to the weaker Helka.

"So how is my cider, Nanna? Did I do any better this time?" she asked timidly.

"Why don't you ask the chief's opinion since you already know what I'll say?"

"That's not exactly nice, Nanna, but I think the cider is nice and the pie is well done. Why are you being not so nice, Nanna?" Stoick asked.

"What do you mean, Chief? You don't like someone who is blunt and straight to the point?"

"Well, you seem to be too blunt and like you seemed to really want to hurt Helka's feelings. I have noticed you two seem to have a love-hate relationship or frenemies"

The two old ladies looked at their chief confused face and just laughed at him for not knowing but if he didn't know the blacksmith and his apprentice it was surprising he didn't know their connection.

"Of course we have a love-hate relationship, Stoick! We had it since the day I was born! What do you expect with two sisters? My older sister has always been the blunt, bold and risk taker and I've been the calmer, rational and timid one. We love each other and will fight to the death to save each other!" Helka explained and Nanna added.

"We've always fought and teased each other but it's just how we show we love and care for one another. Tough love and as the older sister had I to toughen her up some. But don't get us wrong. We would fight each other to death many times but we would always stand by each other till the end too. And we did. We grew up together and died together. My sister became a healer and when I came here I was named Elder because I was the oldest living soul here and just bee around the block longer."

"Well, it's nice to know more about the families within Valhalla and so mind telling me more about what you both can and cannot do as that's the point of me being here? And I have to be home at a certain time to help my second son with his schoolwork."

Thursday was the hardest day for both Stoick and Boden. All of Boden's Dragon Whispering was going into overdrive as he was busy trying to teach a training class with the SSR help and Stoick was busy with a very hard duty.

He was with the help of his second a man called Kustaa who was also on the Soul Council and the boyfriend of Thora had to do a duty that is as rewarding as it is painful.

"Hello! Stoick! I'm glad you're here! These souls are getting so panicky its making me panicky. You always calm them down. Ready for our duty today?" asked Kustaa anxiously to Stoick.

They're escorting the souls whose turn it was to have a Viewing Day to the Courtyard of Viewing Wells. Viewing Wells were enchanting wells that had the power to show recent events of the past, moments of the present and the most likely events of the future of loved ones back on Earth.

They Courtyard had been badly damaged more like decimated after Hel and Dagur laid siege and taken over a year to repair it and get the thousands of Viewing Wells working again. They had some Valkyries awaiting them since a Valkyrie had to sing a special incantation to make the magic water in the good work.

As Stoick was escorting a group of souls in for the very first ever Viewing Day he was starting to have painful memories of his family surface. He was thinking of Valka most of all and also since he was escorting a couple in he was thinking of a song his father had taught him when you need to be reminded why you do what you do as a husband and what it also means to be a father at the same time.

He'd plan to teach the song to Hiccup when he married as that was when he was supposed to hear but he'd never get to do that or at least not outside the Realm. But this song had been passed down in the family for many generations and it had helped many Haddock men in their marriages to their wives.

As he watched all the souls have their Viewing Day he was remembering when his father sang the song to him the night before he married Valka and that he needed to remember it the most when things got the hardest in the marriage. It went like this.

"As Chief don't I do enough already? I fight the dragons and all other villains that threaten Berk! I solve all the villagers' problems and direct and advise.

So why do I now suddenly just because I'm married have to get down on my knees and apologize?

Because I love her and I need her just as the Earth needs the sun. I need the one I love to keep my hope bright and my head on right and give my heart a reason to keep fighting on until I'm back in her arms.

Because I love her so and need her so just like summer needs rain to grow and sustain me each day. And when I hear her singing it brings the strength my soul needs so I can return to her arms.

I don't care about how many miles apart we are it's her melody I need to hear because I know for sure I cannot endure without her love for me.

Because I love her and I need her because I need to breath did Odin need Frigga like this? Now I see clearly I nearly gave up all I had so whatever our difference was I bid them goodbye and I'll give love a try and all because I LOVE HER!"

Because of both Stoick and Boden having a very hard week and the fact Boden was in much pain as Una was because of her emerging psychic powers father and son took Friday off and just spent it together in the house talking more about how things going and Boden at least told his father how his powers seemed to be growing and changing and were almost too fast.

Stoick assured him like Hiccup and Valka had assured Una he'd do his best to support and help him and he knew the rest of the family would help him too.

The next day was Boden's turn to take his tests. So he took them and he was allowed two hours to at least check things at the DSTA with the Soul Riders who he was also informed he'd be in the Wilds for the rest of the weekend.

Boden's test grades were about the same as Una's but he did at least do somewhat better in geography then she did. He was able to get everything on the map of Valhalla correct.

The map showed the Gate to Valhalla was at the southernmost tip with a small path that leads to the community courtyard. To the east of that was the stairwell that took you the Courtyard of Viewing Wells. In the center of the Village was the Marketplace and just outside the Marketplace was the blacksmith shop. To the west of the Marketplace was Helka's Healer's Hut and to the north of the Marketplace was Nanna's tower. East of the Marketplace was the DSTA with the SSR's homes and also the Great Hall. North of the village was their own home and beyond them was the DSS and north of the Great Hall was the Wilds.

So at least Boden could do geography much better now. His math skills were good, his spelling and grammar had improved so like Una he'd gotten about 8 out 10.

Feeling like things had gone well and time for some real father-son quality time Stardust helped the two Haddock males travel to their favorite spot in the Wilds for some well-deserved R&R and just alone time.

All it looked like it been a good week for both halves of the Haddocks both the Living and the Deceased half. So both life and afterlife were good at the moment and that was just fine for everyone.

Voice Cast

Ase Caxel: Vicki Lewis- Persephone-WW 09

Asta Caxel: Rosario Dawson- Artemis WW 09

Eira and Erika Niva: Diamond White- Ruby- Sofia

Elof Skarpin: Jason Marsden: Many Roles Kovu LK2

Leif Skarpin: Marcus Toji- Su Beifong's Twins

Torben Skarpin: P.J. Byrne- Bolin- LOK

Merchant Audun: Jim Meskimen- Baatar- Su Beifong's husband LOK

Vendor Thora: Thora Birch- known actress

Security Endre and Unna: Endre: John Michael Higgins-Varrick LOK Unna: Kate Higgins Adult Toph LOK

Blacksmith Halvar: J.K. Simmons- Tenzin- LOK

Blacksmith Apprentice: Tue- Andrew Caldwell- young Roku

Healer Helka: Anne Heche- Suyin Beifong LOK

Elder Nanna: Philece Sampler- Old Toph LOK

Second in command Kustaa: Richard Riehie- Bumi Aang's son LOK

Songs used. 1. Stand out. 2. Eye-2-Eye 3. The Last Memory 4. To Make Her Love Me. 5. Because I love her.


	5. Nursery Days

Nursery Days

It was one week after the Una's resumed her education as had Boden in Valhalla and as well as being a week after that intense week of a parenting class for the dragons.

The weather was still incredibly pleasurable as July was now over and it was the first week of August yet still very good weather wise. Weather conditions on Berk were typically cold and just very shitty as Hiccup had often said in his humorous way; but when they'd rare spells of pleasurable times such this one? All of Berk really delight in and cherished them on their tiny island in the middle of nowhere.

It looked like another truly enchanting sunrise was upon the horizon; one that surely Una Haddock and her brother were on their rooftop watching again together. However, they weren't the only ones on the island who took great delight in watching the orb of copper and gold sky fire ascended into the skies above.

They're two other souls that also enjoyed watching that magical orb that's invigorating golden rays that brought both hope and love to all living creatures of this world.

One of them right now was already up long before dawn and had finished making her bed and was sitting next to a large washbasin painted with flowers, birds and of course dragons.

The person in question was busy really scrubbing their face plus getting their new shorter hair clean and brushed properly. It looked judging by the room this person did take some pride in appearance as well as things being tidying and in order.

The room was very clean and well-organized with the bed and nightstand in the back right corner and in the back left corner was a trunk and wardrobe. In the other two corners was a workspace table with a bookcase next to it and a bulletin board above the table. The final cornered where she was now standing was her cleaning area with the basin and a mirror.

Again everything was extremely clean and well-organized and the room gave the vibe of being of someone with a colorful and giving personality and the window did shine in a way that seemed to highlight all that at once.

"Well, at least I'm very clean and don't have to worry too much about my skin, though true beauty found within, not outside, but I'd be lying if I didn't say I've just adored all the compliments I've gotten from how pretty I look since my little sister cut my hair this way. She's so talented!" Skullette told her reflection in her pretty mirror as she dried her face and finished brushing her hair.

Then she walked over to where she kept her helmet. Like Una suspected Skullette and Firefang's helmets held special meaning like Una's daddy's helmet had for him. It had to if you kept it on a silk pillow and made sure it had a ring of gold holding a gemstone in place in the center for sure.

Skullette used even more elbow grease on her helmet then she'd used on herself to make sure it was sparkle as if new and made sure that the green gemstone really sparkled.

Once it sparkled like it was brand new she smiled and put it on her head. There were two doors in her bedroom. One led out into the hallway but she went to the one that was in the center of the wall and she opened it up and was singing softly and getting louder as she walked into the bedroom next door.

This was obviously Firefang's bedroom who was in the same shape and size of her older sister as they no longer consider themselves cousins but sisters.

They may've put their furniture in different places but they still had all the same furniture. So their rooms were set up differently but they still had all the same basic items, even their washbasins were identical.

Firefang's room had a few things that Skullette's didn't of course. Since hanging about Firefang's bed was a shield with a family portrait of her late parents' Firestorm and Dragonfang. There were, of course, other knickknacks that were different and Firefang while having beautiful handwriting and great with filing and books and all? She wasn't the best at keeping her room tidy.

Without a doubt you would always find a slight mess every morning on her floor, she wasn't a slob or lazy merely very worn out and just didn't have a lot of energy to pick things up at the end of the day.

Skullette carefully maneuvered around her little sister normal clutter and threw open the curtains and could see it was gonna be that magical dawn soon. So she started to sing a bit louder.

"Hey little sister, it's just me coming in to say 'hi' Felt like we haven't talked in ages. I've missed you and I've missed those little kisses you woke me up with every morning with. So little sis are you here for me today? My little sister my best friend?"

Firefang who'd her head buried under her pillow looked up and scowled only for a moment and she looked like she was gonna yell at her sister but what she sang back seemed to show this was what every morning for them was like.

"I'm here for you every day my big sister my best friend! Just like how when we were little girls and use to play tea parties and dress up and laugh and giggle all day long."

Then they both sang together. "When we think about our childhood we remember it this way! For every fight, we had we just stayed up and laughed all night! We remember how we used to laugh and talk about the boys we liked and thought we bring home for Snoggletog.

How seems like all that was just yesterday, and we have learned a lot since then. Even when it seemed like we were enemies were still more then best of friends we were sisters. We are sisters and best friends! We love each other forever we are sisters and best friends forever!"

As they finished singing they hugged each other tightly and they moved quickly over to Firefang's washbasin. Skullette helped her little sister get cleaned up quickly and then watched her shine up her own helmet till her own red gemstone gleamed like magic.

They then held each other's hands and closing their eyes and spoke softly. "I Skullette the Firetamer swear upon our Sister Stones to keep the promise we made each other the night we found them. To love, protect, guide and watch over my little sister. To give all I've got and more for you my little sister best friend forever, Firefang. In the name of sisterhood, I promise till I die to keep my promise."

"I Firefang the Beautiful swear upon our Sister Stones to keep the promise we made each other the night we found them. To love, protect, guide and watch over my big sister. To give all I've got and more for you are my big sister best friend forever, Skullette. In the name of sisterhood, I promise till I die to keep my promise."

When they finished reciting their daily vow their Sister Stones as they called the gems placed in the center of their helmets always seemed to give off a supernatural glow and sparkle.

The two of them hurried up onto their own roof to enjoy the sunrise themselves and were talking about their childhood some. They're talking about their Sister Stones as they watched the sunrise.

It seemed shortly after Firefang's parents had perished during a dragon raid and she moved in with her Aunt Dotta and Uncle Braggret she had not been able to adjust well to it and was scared, depressed and full of grief of course. She was only five at the time and her cousin was 14.

So one night she had left the house and it was an extremely dark night like pitch black and extremely cold as well and she'd gotten lost and Skullette had braved the dark to find her. They'd both gotten even more lost then they found their Sister Stones and the moment they found them the moon finally came out and the stones seemed to be magic and they showed the way home.

Ever since that night they called them their Sister Stones and did truly believe they held some type of magic and it was a constant reminder of their special bond and why they felt more like sisters and not cousins. As a result of every single morning since that night, they sang their song to each other and renewed their vow of sisterhood to each other.

After enjoying the sunrise and Firefang's spotting in the distance what looked like Hiccup and Una enjoying it too onto of their own roof they carefully made their way down to from the roof to go have breakfast with the rest of the family.

Though in their mid-fifties Dotta and Braggret were still very lively and active as if they're still just spring chicks. Skullette closely resembled her mother Dotta as Firefang bore a resemblance to her own late mother but Skullette two different colored eyes were something no-one even Hiccup with his incredible brain been able to explain.

"Morning, Mom and Dad. How did you sleep?" Skullette asks politely as she and Firefang reached the table where Braggret who was apparently the one to cook was putting breakfast on the table.

After he put the human food on the table he then fed his dragon which turned out to be none other than Granite! Meatlug's husband! Braggret full title was Braggret the Rocksmasher and he was pretty much in charge of everything that does to with building anything on Berk!

Braggret's late brother-in-law Firefang's father Dragonfang the Woodmaster had been his best friends since the day they met they'd been pretty much brothers. Braggret was best stonemason Berk ever had and Dragonfang been able to do miracles with carpentry that been unheard of on Berk before or since his demise.

The girls' mothers, Dotta the Sheeptipper and Firestorm the Beautiful? Dotta was still the most talented seamstress on Berk and still provide the best garments for everyone on the island. As for Firefang's late mother? When she'd lived she had taken care of both baby animals and children in some ways she was better than their own mothers at times. This possibly explained why Firefang herself was skilled with children and not so good adults.

Right now Dotta enjoyed a cup of warm yak milk and working on some new clothes with her own dragon curled up next to her. Her dragon was an older female Nadder with lavender and baby blue coloring who sometimes helped in the Nursery.

Her real name was Misty but because she's like a grandmother to the hatchlings in the Nursery where she came and helped when not helping her human she was often called Nana Misty.

"Morning, Skull, morning, Fire, how you two doing today? Sorry if the bacon's a bit burned. Granite had a bit of a tummy ache and I got distracted with him and the bacon got burned."

"It's alright, Dad, you know I don't really like back in the first place, so just give me burnt to someone else."

"Yeah, I don't really bacon either, Uncle. Sorry to hear Granite had a tummy ache though. I hope he just ate a bad rock since we don't need the hatchlings getting sick. We had the Dragon Flu epidemic last year to deal with that was bad enough!"

"Dragon Flu, is a funny name isn't it, Dotta?"

"Well, it was such a weird fluke. I mean we've dealt with many an illness before, love, but this was just one weird fluke. Just really bad luck which is why Hiccup dubbed it Dragon Flu and it's really a fluke if you have it jump from dragons to humans since poor little Una got it too.

That child was sent by the gods to Hiccup as was his brother. So like we all agree something very special happened for the poor boy who suffered like no-one should ever have to suffer we can all agree he's getting some long overdue happiness."

"Yes, we do agree, Mom, we already told you that we informed Valka she wasn't alone in her beliefs and we're pretty much the only family who felt the same way about dragons as she did or who felt Hiccup beyond a shadow of a doubt didn't deserve any of the shit he had to deal with at all before Toothless."

"Well, you two have done a great job earning his forgiveness and I hope in some way we all can do something to really do some great good for him, his family and all the dragons to make up for so many sinful wrongs committed to that boy and his loved ones both human and dragons.

I'd love to do that before your father and I go to Valhalla and join my little sister and your father's own brother up there."

"We get one life to live and remember you better make it count. The important thing to remember my little girls is this. There is a lesson to learn in all of us so please be kind to those around us. It's what in our hearts and souls that matter when we pass on."

"At least Stoick still died by being selfless enough to give his life for Hiccup and as far as we've been able to guess Aunt Dotta and Uncle Braggret he does take care of his second son well in Valhalla based on what Una's says about her daddy.

I'm sensing he does even more but as we're only guessing but we feel with our hearts and see outside the box and just are way more sensitive to the world beyond our eyes we can again only guess."

"Too bad Grandpa Olaf still isn't around he always seemed to know everything going on in this world and the next, like he always had a foot in each world. Still, that's why we have the Day of the Fallen. To remember all who have passed on either in battle or just normal but it's still an important day to honor and memorialize those we love who are gone," Skullette finished in a wistful sigh.

"Yes, Daddy was quite a character and wasn't called Fasttalker without reason, but yes he raised us right and you know I did my best as did your mother Firefang for the short time she could to raise you both right and to see beyond black and white and just really see beyond what many here see," Dotta expressed with a sigh and then smiled proudly at her daughter and niece.

"If I died today I'd be proud of both of you and feel I'd left the right legacy behind as I'm sure you would my husband, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, but we are in very good health, Dotta, so unless Thor was to strike the village or some other calamity I think we're safe."

"Hmm, don't be so sure, no-one knows the future for sure we can't even be sure what the next five minutes are gonna hold. So what are your girls' plans?"

"We've our normal duties to the Nursery, of course, Mom, which again is one of the biggest honors this family been given. Especially since both of us handpicked by Hiccup himself to run the Nursery," Skullette started to say before she swallowed her drink then corrected herself, "Well, let me rephrase that slightly. I was handpicked to run it but he did let me pick who I thought to be best to keep the books, so course, Sis you were the only natural choice."

"Yep, I was, since I do have the best damn handwriting of anyone on this island! Then we were both given permission to choose who we thought to be best to work in the Nursery; we chose the human staff and with Airclaw and Wind Dancer's help they chose the best Rookery Aunts, and of course Nana Misty. So overall we have a great well team and it's as near perfect as you are gonna get!"

Dotta smiled even prouder upon her two children who were such exceptional young women and she also gave her own dragon a proud smile for her own hard work. Brushing her graying blond hair out her face she said in a voice swelling with pride.

"I'm very proud of how all of our family is devoted to one way or another helping Hiccup and his family. As well as helping him further his own dreams as well as our own of making Berk better for both humans and dragons.

So the legacy for all of who live here when we all go to Valhalla will be a legacy of love to make up for 300 years of misdeeds, hate and pointless killing. We can erase those 300 years with a new era of love, hope, and peace and if we can start here let's continue it and make what truly matter whilst we live so we can go in peace to our deaths. So all agreed?"

Everyone in the room both human and the dragon gave a joyful cry of approval and laughed and smiled and as they finished their breakfast Skullette and Firefang noticed that Dotta was working very feverishly on whatever she was doing.

Feeling slightly concerned and curious as to what her mother was up to Skullette asked: "What are you working on, Mom?"

Dotta looked up from her feverish sewing for a second and explained her most recent project. "I'm trying to make enough sweaters for all the hatchlings to wear in the Nursery before winter gets here. I know they're dragons and all, on the other hand, a little extra warmth would help and couldn't hurt either. Besides we don't want that Dragon Flu to come back or something far worse!"

Braggret cleared his throat and spoke of his own efforts to help in the Nursery which was surprising to both Skullette and Firefang who weren't expecting such unexpected but welcomed help all the same from their family.

"You can count on me as well to help in the Nursery as well. I was gonna stop by later with Granite. Not just so he can check on his children, but because you said you need some constructional assistance. You said things needed to be built, repaired and reinforced, so I'll be down there later this afternoon to take measurements and such to plan on how to best help you."

"All of that sounds brilliant and we greatly appreciate it! We love you so much for helping us with all this! However, we've got to get going right now! As the Head of the Nursery and Head of Bookkeeping we've to be there first and make sure everything in order or there will be hell to pay!" Skullette exclaimed loudly and in a slight panic when she noticed the sundial in the corner.

"Oh, gods! Look at the time! We've gotta go now or we'll be so freakin' late! See you later, we love you!" as the two bolted from their house and hurried outside to where their dragons were.

Wind Dancer and Airclaw were calmly eating their breakfast of fish, chicken and some shellfish they'd found the day before at low tide and thought they give it a try. They noticed their Riders were a bit frantic so they knew it was time to hail tail and they quickly got to the Nursery.

It took ten minutes to get the Nursery and 15 more to get things set up properly. Skullette and Firefang were going through the inventory and checklist of everything and Wind Dancer and Airclaw were busy checking on all the hatchlings and tending to the parents who were there already.

"Did you all sleep alright last night? No bad dreams?" Wind Dancer asked as she did every morning to all the babies.

The babies all answered they didn't have bad dreams. Smiling Wind Dancer turned to her sister who tending to the parents.

"How are you feeling? You don't feel sick? Do you need anything right now?"

The first mother to reply was Ember Hookfang's mate who smiled lovingly at the two Rookery Aunts. "We all slept fine and the children are doing alright. Though it does get a bit chilly at night and even a dragon' fire isn't enough at times."

"Don't fret about that, Ember, Skullette's mom is working to make sweaters for the babies so when winter comes the babies will be nice and toasty. Is there any other concerns you need us to find a way to address with our Riders?" Wind Dancer inquired as she surveyed the whole Nursery.

"Well, the children could use some new toys to play with and we do need some new teething rings. Chaos and Havoc are teething terrible and Moon Shadow's worried that her children with them having retractable teeth that when they start teething it will be much worse for them. So perhaps some new toys and we need a new stock of teething rings for sure," Clover and Thistle informed the Rookery Aunts who could see what they mean as right now it looked like Chaos and Havoc did have slight pain.

"Here you go you two. They're not new but at least it's a teething ring for you." Airclaw said apologetically as she brought over a set of teething rings for the baby Zippleback who took them gratefully and began to gnaw the hell out of them.

"I believe the children are due for a checkup soon by that odd man they call Gobber. His dragon Grump is fat and lazy nevertheless nice to the babies. Still, it makes me a little anxious that our children have to be seen by a man to put it politely?" Ember started to say when she was interrupted by Wind Dancer who finished her thoughts for her.

"He's a little goofy we'll leave it at that, Ember. However, if you do recall he was the one to help your husband when he had a toothache and no-one else could. So yeah he's a bit of an oddball, but I'm sure he won't hurt the children."

"Well, it's still a little nervous-wreaking as a mother to trust anyone with your child's care."

"I'm sure it is Ember. You and all the parents who have children in this Nursery are all rightfully concerned and I'm sure you even more anxious again because these are humans helping care for your children and we all born wild.

Nevertheless, we all agreed that this Nursery is a miracle and a lifesaver and it's a good safe place for our children to be and their own children when they bring them forth. Would you not agree with that my Queen?" Airclaw asked of Moon Shadow as she was peeking out of her private room for a moment to see how everyone else was doing.

"Good morning my friends. I hope we all have a very good day and a good week. Are you all doing well?"

"We are fine, my Queen. We're talking about if we should be worried about the upcoming checkup the children will be receiving from Gobber and if this Nursery is a good thing or not," explained Clover and Thistle.

"Well, first off could you please not address me as 'my queen'? I may be the Queen of Dragonkind, Alpha Female and the Hope for the Future of Night Furies. But fancy titles aside I'm merely like you right now a mother with children to care for who also like to be treated like a friend and an equal and not given special treatment despite everything else.

So can you just use my name when we are just talking amongst ourselves? Just call me Moon Shadow?"

The other females looked at each other nervously for a few moments and then started to speak again. "We are sorry, Moon Shadow. We'll try not to be so formal in the future," everyone apologized.

"It's alright, my friends. Now as for how I feel personally about the two subjects at hand? I do find this Gobber human an odd man who can be a little too odd at times for me.

However, let's not forget I spent the first 18 years of my life living in total isolation so I'm not totally using yet having only been on Berk a few short months to humans. So I'm not really one to judge them that well.

Though I'll tell you this. As you all know very well I possess half the powers of Frigga within me. I don't know all of my abilities but I do feel part of that magic within me does at least give me some insight into what kind of person be they human or dragon we are dealing with. Therefore based on what feelings I feel towards at least this odd man I'll say this.

He may have some weakness for the drink and gambling and a few other odd human things, but I feel we can trust him very well with the health of our children. I also trust Toothless's best friend Hiccup's faith in the man and I feel if he trust the man to heal our wounds and clean our teeth that should be good enough for us.

After all, you've gotta be pretty brave or stupid to stick your hand into a dragon mouth and then remove intact. So I feel at least we can trust him to care for our health and the babies' health."

"If you feel it that strongly we trust your judgment, Moon Shadow, but what are your feelings on the Nursery?" they all asked at the same time.

"Again, remember I spent 18 years alone. I didn't have anyone human or dragon to care for me. So we should feel happy that we have all we need and a safe, loving environment and both human and dragons to support us and protect each other and be friends with.

So this Nursery is a good thing in my opinion as well. Now is there anything else you want my opinion on? Also, does my opinion or my husband's opinion really matter that much because we are the alphas?"

"We trust you Moon Shadow not because you're the Alpha female or the Queen or even the power within in you," Ember and Clover and Thistle started to say.

"We trust you and want your feelings because we know you have good instincts and that there something very special about you and your family that goes beyond all the other hype about Night Furies. We feel safer and better talking to you. Like you can protect us in way no-one human or dragon else can." Wind Dancer and Airclaw finished.

Blushing she smiled toothlessly and replied. "I thank you all for your kindness. Now do you need any help and may I bring my children out of their room into the main room to play with their friends before the rest of the staff shows up?"

"They'd be delighted to play with their friends."

"Great, Wind Dancer? Can you and your sister help me move them?"

"Sure!"

By the time Moon Shadow had finished moving her children to the main room the rest of the staff both human and the dragon had arrived at the Nursery. She admired how Skullette was able to take charge and get people to work together so smoothly and stay organized with the help of her sister. It really was a very well-oiled machine from all she'd seen so far.

About ten Hiccup and Una showed up in the Nursery as did Toothless and Nightrainbow. Wind Dancer and Airclaw pulled Nightrainbow aside and asked for his help soothing some the babies who teething were really bothering them.

So Nightrainbow went to help with his singing and being a good uncle to everyone, not just his own nieces and nephews. Toothless hurried over to Moon Shadow and kissed her and looked at her concerningly for a moment.

"What's the matter, Toothless?"

"I'm trying to be strong for you and the children because I thought you be extremely anxious at this moment; however you seem eerily calm for some reason which honestly freaks me out more. Which is very strange given everything I've done in the last six years!"

Looking at him with her big silver eyes she whispered to him softly. "Yes, I'm a more then a bit nervous about our children getting their first checkup at the end of the week by Gobber. Though, he's done a good job you said yourself providing health care to all the other dragons.

We are only gonna make ourselves sicker if we worry about it right now. I know I'll be freaking out, even more, when it's actually happening and you'll have to hold me down when he touches them for the first time.

Though Valka told me last night if I get myself so sick with worry it's only gonna make this harder to endure. She made a suggestion of trying to keep myself calm so I can handle it better when it happens but rest assure, Toothless you're not the only one on pins and needles right now."

"I'll try to take Hiccup's mother's advice as well. It would do us both good I guess. I also hope some of that parenting class we attended helps out as well."

"I do too. So what brings Hiccup and Una to the Nursery anyway?"

"Hiccup's got some business to attend to with Skullette and Firefang and Una wanted to tag along and visit them as well. Now, why don't we focus on our children while Hiccup deals with whatever he's got to deal with?"

"Agreed."

It certainly was very busy in the Nursery and Hiccup and Una were both listening as Skullette and Firefang informed Hiccup that not only had his original idea for the Nursery been met but it had been far succeeding.

Skullette reminded him since he'd given her and Firefang permission to choose who they felt best to work in the Nursery they'd been very careful and through with their selection and had really thought long and hard at least for the human staff.

The human staff that served under the two consisted 6 people who cleaned, 4 nurses, 3 people who handled all the food, 4 people who did all the laundry and 5 assistants who filled in and helped anywhere needed. So they'd a total of 22 people working under them.

They'd let their dragons choose the other Rookery Aunts as they'd also coined not knowing that was actually what dragons who helped mothers out who weren't mothers themselves yet were called.

They'd about eight Rookery Aunts under Wind Dancer and Airclaw and one Grandma as they explained was Skullette's mother's dragon being more a grandmother because she was older female and not a young unmated female.

After Skullette finished explaining about the human staff and telling him who was who and whose dragon was who Firefang then showed him all the books they kept and how they're organized.

They'd birth records books that alone had a whole bookcase to themselves. Then she pointed out on another bookcase a set of books that held all the dragon's health records for all their checkups and all things of concern medical wise. They also had a daily journal they kept to talk about the day-to-day activities. They also kept their own Book of Dragons so to speak to see if studying them from infancy added new facts. Then there was the staff book where Skullette and Firefang kept personal records on the staff both human and dragon. There was also the Dragon Family Tree Book where they kept track of all the Dragon Family Trees they could as well.

When Hiccup asked what about that indestructible book for Toothless's family and where it was Firefang said she fetch it from its secret hiding place. She disappeared and didn't return for ten minutes with the book she had made to basically withstand the end of the world to keep track of Toothless's family.

"This is what we've observed of Toothless's children's individual personalities that are much more apparent now that they're 12 weeks old.

Majestic, he's the biggest of Toothless's sons. He's got a sense of dignity and is proud but not to the point he's arrogant like the one who named him. He has some sense of humility. Though he's got great potential within him. Majestic is also noble and heroic when it comes to his sisters, allowing no one to treat them unfairly.

Firethorn is always ready for action but this often causes him to get into more trouble because he's so impulsive that he acts before he thinks. So he does end up breaking rules without meaning too and may seem to be naughty or mean at first. But in truth he's just impulsive and extremely enthusiastic, though he's also a bit socially awkward, so he comes off badly at times. However, he's really a nice little guy but every now and then he can be a bit hard to control. So he's reckless and his sense of humor could use some work.

Lightning just like his name implies is wicked fast. I'm guessing when he grows up he'll be the fastest in the air. He's very frisky which makes him excitable, clumsy, and unlucky, but he is friendly and good. Lightning likes to chase his tail too.

Gray is shy, quiet, and thoughtful. He's a bit timid at first and it takes him a little longer to join in new activities or try new things. I say he's a bit more sensitive as well. But he's got a good heart and loves his family and once he feels comfortable he can be himself, but he's got a shyer nature then his siblings.

Black is absent-minded, easily impressed, and good-natured. He really loves the outdoors the most out of all of the children. He's always eager to get outside and smell the fresh air. He likes to explore and is eager to see the world and loves to have fun. Black also has a strange habit of scratching himself whenever he's excited or nervous.

Hope is very much like her name. She's very optimistic, curious, bubbly, trustworthy and dependable. She's also the best-behaved out of the children. She's also willing to stick her neck out for anyone.

Sari-Sari is the biggest daughter and she tries to be a good leader. She's is sweet, caring, kind, however, at other times she's also is extremely independent, hot-headed, and stubborn. She also seems to a bit of a daredevil from the little she's able to do right now with flying. So I hope her parents are ready for that.

Lucelia is tender-hearted, wise, outgoing, helpful, and sympathetic to one and all. She's the most graceful of all the babies from what we can tell in flight so far even if they are still too young to really fly. But she's a kind soul and giving one as well.

Selena is charismatic, friendly, considerate, and compassionate. She's also a bit obsessed with how she looks as she spends most of her day cleaning herself, especially her feet. Still, she will stand by her friends and loved ones and get down and dirty if she's got to if it means to help them.

Luna is highly sociable, pleasant, thoughtful and affectionate. She's the smallest of the children with Selena being only a little bigger. Despite being small she's always eager for a challenge and won't back down."

Firefang finished reading off what they'd noted about Toothless's children and clearly both the Haddocks and Toothless and Moon Shadow who'd been listening were impressed.

Moon Shadow showed her approval by going over and rubbing her head against both of them in a catlike fashion and purring to which they both responded by petting her and whispering thanks and love to her.

"That's pretty darn impressive, I'll admit you have succeeded well beyond what I originally intended, um what's that on the bulletin board by the files? Near your desks?" Hiccup asked pointing to what looked like a very large chart in many different colored inks.

"Oh, that's the Nursery schedule and the calendar for each month, Hiccup. We've got a pretty normal routine for day-by-day activities but we do shake things up a little and then there are a few changes here and there so that's the schedule and calendar to keep track of it. Which we both work on together."

"I'm very good at keeping track of dates on a calendar! That I passed on my tests last week with flying colors! Didn't I BBBFF?"

"Yes, Una knows the calendar quite well, she says she even knows when your birthdays are."

"Well, I do!"

"We're glad you know when we're born Una and thank you for taking the time to learn it. So would you like to look at this calendar and maybe want to memorize too?" Firefang asked her with a playful laugh to which the little girl nodded but it was obvious despite the fact that Una had grown three and a half inches in the year of the first year of rebirth she was still a little too short to see the calendar properly.

So to remedy that Firefang was kind of enough to scoop up the six-year-old girl and prop in her arms and then all four of them read what was the basic routine of the Nursery was and what some planned events were.

A normal day consists of this.

Morning.

Breakfast: which they made sure to make the healthiest and well-balanced diet for the babies.

Playtime: playtime wasn't just about playing games this is where the hatchling received their own education by turning their games into learning as one does with human toddlers. Like how they learn their colors, shapes, and letters. The hatchlings learned similar things through their own playtime games.

Snack Time: After two and half hours of playing and learning they had a healthy snack.

Naptime: self-explanatory.

Afternoon.

Lunch: Another healthy meal.

Playtime: more learning through games.

Snack Time: a second snack.

Bonding Time: This is when they went out to the playground for their playdates with the children.

Naptime: second nap.

Evening.

Dinner: Healthy Dinner.

Bath Time: Getting them thoroughly cleaned up from a hard day.

Family Time: When most of the parents who were very busy otherwise came down to spend time with their children.

Storytime: When either a Viking or dragon or both would tell a story to settle the hatchlings down for the night.

Bedtime: When everyone went to bed.

"This is pretty cool and well thought out, Firefang! You and your big sister did a good job planning this out! But what are those things marked in like red ink like this Saturday?" Una pointed to the end of the week.

"That's one of our infrequent things. At the end of the first week of each month, Gobber comes down here to give all the babies a thorough checkup. We check everything, hearts, lungs, eyes, ears, and weight, everything we can! So he gives the babies a monthly check up on everything and we recorded in the health book."

"It will be the really the first time the Night Fury Babies will be checked up so I can see why Toothless and Moon Shadow are more than a bit antsy about it. All the parents are the first time their babies get a checkup. It's only natural." Skullette concurred then noticed that Wind Dancer and Airclaw were trying to get their attention.

So she motioned for them to come over and each was holding a bin in their mouths and they set them down and gestured to them. Looking inside of them they immediately got what their dragons who were the Best Rookery Aunts in the Nursery wanted them to know.

"Oh, it looks like we need more teething rings since these are used up. Also, some new toys for the babies to play with. Can you help with that any, Hiccup?" Skullette asked her chief after they finished examining the contents of the two bins.

"No problem, I'll get some people on it right away. Any other help you need for these little ones?"

"Well there is one thing we could use a lot more help on for this project my mother started and she's good at sewing but she can't do this one all on her own."

"What does your mommy need help with, Skullette?"

"Well, Aunt Dotta Una wants to make all the hatchling sweaters before winter sets in so we can hopefully not get the Dragon Flu again or some other illness and just to keep them extra warm. But she's only got a handful done and needs more help if we're gonna have enough before the first snowfall in a few months."

"Oh well, we can help with that can't we, Hiccup?"

"Yes, Una we can more the help with that. I'll have my mom who knows the best people who can sew on the island to go help your mom with the project to make the sweaters for the babies. Sounds like a good idea to me. Better safe than sorry anyway."

"Not to mention they'll look cute in their sweaters!" giggled Una.

Laughing at that thought they all agreed on that. "So you'll get your sewing commission is there anything else needed?"

"Well, we're having some construction work going to happen down here in a little while done by my father Braggret who by the way is Granite whose Meatlug's husband Rider. So can you just help the children understand they can't come down here themselves while it's going on because of the hazards work going on?"

"It would also be best during the three to five days it will take get the construction done with just move everyone out of the Nursery and have the dragons and their families spend time with their Riders. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's perfectly understandable. So as soon as your father is done with his estimates and before he starts his work we'll have everything cleared out and in storage and the families moved out temporary so they can work in the Nursery without getting anyone hurt. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome," the sisters said together.

"Well, we got to get going but just let me know when we've to move the things out and I'll send extra help and we'll come personally ourselves to help move things so we can get the Nursery ready to be fixed up."

"Okay well, today's Sunday so I suspect by Tuesday we'll have to move things out and he'll start Wednesday first thing and if takes five days which is most likely it will take the rest of the week and we won't be able to move everything back in till Sunday and dragons won't be back in till next Monday," Skullette gave Hiccup her best guess.

"Well, if that's what you believe you're probably right. So I'll have everything standing by and ready to go. So see you later. Una? Let's get going. Let's get Nightrainbow and get going. Toothless needs to be with his family so they can deal with their babies' first checkup as a family this weekend."

But while Hiccup had been finishing up with Skullette Una had been in a side conversation with Firefang after seeing some scars on her wrists that she'd mention something Una had never heard before called "self-harm" and would be better explained elsewhere. (For full details on Firefang's history of self-harm go read the fanfic entitled Self-Harm by Inuyasharocks01862 who is her creator and who'd voice her if she wasn't an OC)

Una feeling slightly bad for Firefang and wanting to show both her and Skullette her thanks and appreciation for all they'd done for her family and all the dragons did something very impulsive.

"Can you both come over for dinner this Saturday? After all the babies have gotten their checkups of course? We'd really like to have the both of you over for dinner and we just want to show you how much we love and appreciate how much you've done for our family and all of Berk and more for the dragons. So can you come to our house for dinner this Saturday? Please!"

"Una!" Hiccup starts to say when both Skullette and Firefang who looked stunned for a moment but answered in unison.

"We'd be very honored if we could attend such an important dinner and be a guest of honor in the Chief's home. Is it alright if we brought along the rest of our family to this dinner as we all have wanted to show our thanks and that we have done all we can for you, Hiccup and your family? We've been trying to make up for years not helping to right the wrongs were done to you and so many others.

We'd all love to have dinner with your family. So can we all come to dinner this Saturday then?"

Hiccup knowing it is very impolite to turn down this now and feeling slight happy that a whole family hadn't liked the fact his childhood had been very shitty and felt the same beliefs of his mother felt it only be right now.

"Yes, we'll expect you at eight. Just to warn you beforehand our mother isn't the best cook but she does her best and does it will love."

"Hiccup we know cooking isn't your mother's forte. Still, we will eat whatever we are served no problem," Skullette assured him.

"Besides it is rude of us not to bring something along with ourselves so we'll bring a dish or two of our own. So see you this Saturday at your house and we'll see you sooner for this week's projects concerning the Nursery as well."

"Great! It's all settled then. Ready to go now, Una?"

"Almost, are you sure you're okay, Firefang? I don't like seeing the ones I love in pain of any kind."

"Una, just remember these words. "When it seems like life has gotten the best of you and it's gonna get the last laugh and it looks like all that is good in life is gone forever just remember this one thing that's forever true. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Can you remember that?"

"Yes, I can remember that."

"Good. Well, see you a little later."

"Bye! Nightrainbow? Come on! Love you both!"

"See you later both of you!" Hiccup waved as he left with his sister and they called out the same.

The week in the Nursery went as they said it would and all went smoothly. The only hard part of the week was when it came to the babies getting their monthly checkups by Gobber.

Moon Shadow was beyond panicked and it actually took both Cloudjumper and Toothless holding her down to keep her from attacking Gobber who wasn't mishandling her children but she was that freaked out over her babies the first checkup, though all the babies including her own where given all a clean bill of health and determined to be in great condition.

Then once their nervous had settled the dragons and Haddocks turned to finish getting their home and dinner ready for their guests ready and by the time it was 7:30 they finally finished.

8:00 came and well the evening went extremely well and it was just very nice and all around just a great and perfect evening for one and all. Good week for good friends.

Voice Cast

Dotta: Kate Mulgrew- Titania Gargoyles

Braggret: Terrence Mann- Oberon Gargoyles

Songs used 1. My sister my friend. 2. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger


	6. Una's playdate

Una's Playdate

It was very early next morning when the start of what would become one of the most frequent complaints throughout time even long after a certain invention would be invented many, many millenniums later as what seemed to be the most hated chore of all time was being complained about loudly in the Haddock household at the moment.

"Mom! You cannot be serious!" Hiccup was saying in a very loud and complaining tone that made him seem more like he was a teenager again not an adult, "I'm 21 and the Chief of Berk! Why should I have to do the dishes?" he was moaning as his mother stared at him firmly with her arms crossed.

"Hiccup, I don't care how old you are or if you're the chief or not. You're still a member of this household and you will do your part to keep it clean and running smoothly. Just as your sister and I do and I'm quite positive your father doesn't let your brother skimp his half in the chores in the Spirit House either.

Also for your information, I didn't let your father get out of doing his half of the chores either before your birth and my abduction. I made sure he pulled his own weight and helped around the house even if he was dog-tired from a day of Chiefing he still did his fair share or he slept outside."

"Seriously?" Hiccup asked in surprise as that image filled his mind's eye to which his mom giggled and smiled then nodded.

"Yes, I did," she seemed to be remembering it fondly. Then she tossed her auburn braids over her shoulder and told her eldest son sternly "now Una did the dishes last week so it's your turn to do them this week. So get to it. I'll be doing the laundry and before you even think Una's not having any chores herself to do I already told her she's long overdue for cleaning her room," she informed him as she bent down to get one large laundry basket as she straightens up she continued on with lecturing her son.

"So sooner you get to the dishes the sooner Berk will have its chief and don't do them half-ass. I'm serious that I literally would find your father if he did the dishes or any of the chores in a half-ass manner and drag him home by the ear no-matter-what he was doing and make him do it right and don't think I won't embarrass you in the same way, son."

Hiccup could tell his mom was being dead serious and he so did not need to be embarrassed but couldn't help but moan a bit more, "Fine, Mom, I'll do my chores, but, ugh," he looked at what seemed to be a mountain of every dish on the island next to the washbasin. It was looking like a very daunting task and not one anyone would ever really look forward to doing in any day and age to come.

"That's a good boy," she ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead, "Now I'll be outside doing the laundry which will take quite some time since we have more laundry than usual, so we should finish our chores at the same time," as she started towards the front door she paused and looked back at him quickly and reminded him of something.

Oh, do try to keep it down some, please? You know this is supposed to be your sister's quiet time so she can try and learn to control her new psychic abilities so don't get too loud."

"Understood, Mom."

"Good, Cloudjumper? Let's get going!" as his mom and her dragon took what looked like twelve baskets of laundry outside to do.

Hiccup again looked at the small mountain of dirty dishes towering over him and sighed in disgust, "Toothless? Buddy, can you go to the well and fetch like three buckets of water and I'll get the scrub brush and soap? I hope the gang doesn't find out about this or I'm never gonna live this down!"

The Night Fury seemed to be getting a good laugh out of this himself but still went and got the water and heated the washbasin and watched as Hiccup began to try and clean the mountain of dirty dishes which didn't seem to get any smaller only bigger in fact.

After about five minutes he screamed in frustration and just threw up his hands in rage. "Ugh! I can't work like this! I need some music! It will make this a whole lot easier if I had at least some music to at least keep my mind occupied on something other than this seemingly never-ending pile of dishes!" he yelled loudly as he started to look for his Dragon Organ and was still bitching while looking for where he left it.

"How the hell did we get this many dirty dishes anyway? Even having dinner last night with Skullette and Firefang's family shouldn't amount to this many dishes, really! I mean do the Gods hate me or something? Oh! Where did I put that thing? Oh here it is!" he cried out as he found it hidden behind the box that held his father's secret stash of fine wines.

He glanced at Toothless and took a deep breath before saying in a slightly more calm voice, "Buddy, you need to tell your kids to stop hiding our belongings, it ain't funny anymore. I don't know if it's Firethorn or maybe Black who does it the most, but ever since your kids invent this game it's been just a pain in the neck for us trying to find our stuff! So please tell them to cut it out, okay buddy?"

Toothless just laughed and gave him a look that seemed to say children will be children however Hiccup didn't find this amusing nor did his family really.

Not long after Toothless's kids started being brought indoors to be housebroken they'd a lot of their belonging started to go missing and then turning up in the oddest of places. It turned out this was a game for the babies to take something and hide it and see how long it took Hiccup and his family to find their lost treasure. It was funny at first however the novelty had worn off really quickly and now it was just annoying.

He went over to the table for a quick moment and his hands flew over the keyboards of the Dragon Organ and then did something to program a tune to play on its own so the Dragon Organ was playing by itself while he attempted to finish the dishes.

Glancing out the window Hiccup saw his friends fly by on their dragons and just thought about his friends, his sister's friends, also the friends his brother had so he was just thinking about the idea of friends in general for both humans and dragons in general and like most songs they just pop in your mind and he just start to sing what was coming to him without really thinking.

"When you feel sad, low or hurt and don't know where to go there is only one answer you'll ever need. Just think of me that's all you'll ever need. For there I will be anytime you or anyone needs a friend.

When you're down and out of luck and you're in big trouble or you feel in doubt it is okay, just turn my way and I'll be there anytime you need a friend.

Throughout our lives wherever we go just reach out I won't be too far away. Don't be scared I'll be there anytime you need a friend. I'll stay with you when you fall to lift you back up or if your heart breaks I'll be the one to ease its aches

Whatever it takes any time you need a friend I'll be there for you. Now until the end, I will forever be there anytime you need a friend!"

So whilst Hiccup was singing and making a little progress with the dirty dishes Una was sitting on her bed in her extremely chaotic bedroom. Her mommy wasn't kidding it looked like a war zone and it was in need of some serious cleaning.

But right now Una was trying to block out the rest of the world and trying to do what she could to learn to control her new emerging powers. She was attempting to gain some degree of controlling of hearing spirit voices, seeing past events and her waking visions.

As for her other abilities? Having a stronger sense of intuition just meant paying closer attention to that. As for sensing danger, they felt that would only make itself known if danger was intimate, and they didn't know what would be a trigger object as they called something that would give her a psychic vision. They just hoped if she could gain some control over the others she might be able to handle a trigger object without screaming in agony for a second time.

As a result, right now she was attempting to just listen to the spirit voices. It was like how you learn to hear one thing in a room full of noise you just got to focus on one thing and block out the rest.

It was still whispering but it was coming in a little clearer and she was able to pick up a few different things and get a sense of who was talking. She was keeping a special journal just for her powers.

Right now she was writing down what she thought a few of the voices were saying. Most of them sounded friendly and seemed to just have messages to pass on to their loved ones still alive.

However, there was at least one voice that unmistakably was not benevolent. She didn't understand what it was whispering but she felt it was of wicked nature.

"Okay, enough talking for now! Let's see what am I gonna see if I open my eyes? What events of the past will I see today? It's been unusual what I've seen so far. More surprisingly I've to admit is that some of it has got nothing to do with Berk or its people at all!" she whispered to herself as she braced herself for whatever vision of the past she was about to witness.

Little by little she opened her eyes and her vision did blur for a second then she was seeing for a moment a vision of the past and it was the stuff of nightmares. She was witnessing was a terrible battle or two halves of a battle; just full of lots of screaming and agony. Flashes of people danced before her at lightning speed; though she felt she somehow knew them, she couldn't place them.

Suddenly her vision snapped back to normal and she was overwhelmed with a chilling sensation that that terrible battle that seemed to be many years ago somehow tied to the present. Although how a battle from the long-forgotten past was connected to her own time and future she could not say. All she could hope for is one day she would understand.

Her mind was then distracted by the sound of her brother singing downstairs and she decided to check on him and nearly broke her neck tripping on her toys.

"Oh, Mommy is not gonna be happy if I don't get this room cleaned up to her satisfaction," she looked a little nervous at the state of her room and she looked as worried about that as her brother was about not pleasing his mom with getting the dishes cleaned properly.

"I wish Nightrainbow was here to help. Though someone had to make sure the choir members are using their herbal vapor potion between practices correctly. We cannot have any hoarse members now with so many performances coming up. Oh! As if I don't have enough to deal with!" she moaned a little as she headed quietly down the stairs.

She was a little way down when she stopped and snickered at her brother for he was looking truly laughable at the moment. He was covered in grim and soapsuds and he still wasn't even looking halfway done and he just looked about to cry and almost did when he slipped with his metal leg on the water spilling from the tub and half the dishes crashed on him.

Feeling great sympathy for her big brother she hurried over and helped her brother up and dried his tears, "You need some help, Hiccup?"

"It would be nice, Una, but I'm supposed to be doing the dishes this week, I don't need Mom embarrassing me for not doing them right," though they both glanced at the huge pile remaining, "but I feel like at this rate I won't get them ever done," he admitted sadly.

"Well, it may be your turn to do them, but we're brother and sister and we're supposed to help each other are we not? Plus, Hiccup, given this mess there no way you'll ever get these done by yourself. So let me help, please? As long as you do some of the work you'll still be doing your share of the chores and that's what counts."

"Okay, let's tackle this together. You can start by putting away what is clean and then we can work from there."

"Okay, you got it!"

With the two of them working together they actually managed to finally get the dishes done with a little help from Toothless as well. Though it looked like Toothless was honestly beyond exhausted and wanted to just sleep for a week.

"He's not sick is he, Hiccup?" Una asked in a concerned tone as she finished putting the cups away properly. Hiccup glanced at his best friend with an amused smile and shook his head and started to dry his sister's hands and answered her questions.

"No, Toothless's not sick, sis, but I don't think he was expecting fatherhood to be this exhausting. He's gone on tons of fast pace adventures and lots of danger and so on and so forth. Though I think for him right now? Just being a husband and a father is far more demanding and more exhausting then all of the things we've ever done in the last six years.

I don't think he's getting much sleep and I can relate in some ways as can Mom and Dad."

"Well, I guess Mommy and Daddy had their hands full when you're born especially with you born early and then a whole village and all that. It would've been extra hard on them if Boden and I were born into the family," she admitted sadly.

Getting down on his knees he hugged her tightly and cupping her face in his hands he told her soothingly, "Don't think of yourself as a burden to this family for neither you nor our brother are burdens, but gifts. I know Mom and Dad would've been more than happy to have you both from the start as I would have."

"If only we could have had that life and been a family of both blood and love. It's so hard being a family of two worlds at times, Hiccup! Nevertheless, we at least love and care about each other and more to the point we know what it means to be a true family at the end of the day."

"I know it's a lovely dream we all share, sis, but this is what life gave us and we just got to take what we were given do the best we can with it. Now since you helped me with the dishes can I help you with anything?"

"Well, Mommy won't let me leave the house till my room clean to her satisfaction, so can you help me clean it up? It looks like right now Toothless is sleeping heavier than his little brother and won't wake up," pointing to by the fire where Toothless was out cold and snoring loudly.

Hiccup laughed and shook his head, "Oh Toothless. Yeah, I'll help you clean up your room, let's go sis."

As they cleaned up the room Una started to sing her own song to make the task more fun and Hiccup enjoyed her song too. Una clearly had the best voice out of anyone in the family that was for sure even surpassing their mother's beautiful voice.

"Growing up in a small village just staring out my window as the rain falls dreaming if one day I'll be truly happy.

All I can do is pray and reach and speak out to be seen and heard. I just want to belong here even though sometimes it feels wrong to be here. Sometimes it just feels like you have to break away.

You have to learn to spread your own wings and learn to fly and make your own wishes come true by taking chances to change your world. For out the darkness into the sun we'll become new.

You have to be brave enough to take a risk to make a change to break away from unhappiness and find yourself. Don't forget where you come from or the ones you love as you find your wings to fly and break away and find out who you are and find happiness.

Just take a risk and just try and you'll find who you are meant to be."

"You'll find your place one day, sis, we all do eventually. But know we'll stand by you as we all find out where we belong and who we are." Hiccup told her as they finished cleaning up her room.

Smiling she ran and knocked him over and was hugging him to death and then stopped her death grip and while he was massaging his throat she grinned and said, "Well, you'll be happy come Wednesday about 1:00 till about 3:45," she said in a cryptic manner.

"Why do you say that? And we've got to get you to stop hugging people to death!"

"I just had a waking vision for a split second and you and Astrid will be getting some alone time at Lover's Bloom on Wednesday between 1:00 and 3:45. So you better practice your kissing since I get the feeling Astrid's mad about something, though I honestly don't know what's bothering her." Una replied in a confused tone.

A strange expression crossed her brother's face and she couldn't read what it meant. Una was about to ask what was making him look so funny and what was making Astrid so mad but didn't get the chance.

At that precise moment, the door to the bedroom flew open and they both jumped and hiding behind three large baskets of laundry was their mother who was having a hard time juggling it all.

"Hem, hem a little help before all these clean clothes topple? Hiccup your basket of clothes is the top one, Una yours is the middle. Hurry!" Valka said in a straining voice and her children quickly got their basket of clothes from her.

Their mother's face was very red from the weight of all those clothes so Una got her some water and Hiccup hurried out the room for a second to take his clothes to his room before coming back into Una's.

"You alright, Mommy?" Una was asking gently as she pours another glass of water for her mother who took it graciously and smiled.

"It's a little hotter outside then I thought and the clothes weigh even more then Cloudjumper it feels like. Thanks for the water, sweetie."

"No problem, Mommy. Drink up and I'll put these clothes away where they belong," as Una took the basket over to where she kept her clothes and began to put them away.

Valka looked around her daughter's room from where she sat and then notice how her son was glancing at her nervously so it didn't take her long to figure out they'd helped each other with their respective chores.

Una and Hiccup were a little worried their mom would be angry that they didn't do their chores completely on their own but she didn't seem mad at all. She merely wiped her lip and spoke gently.

"Well, you both work well together and you both did an excellent job on the dishes and cleaning up Una's bedroom. Neither was done in a halfway manner so you do pass if you want to know it passes my expectations," to which her children both breathed a sigh of relief but could see their mom had more to say.

Valka's warm glowing smile filled the room with rays of love as she gazed her bluish-green eyes at her children and spoke affectionately to them. "I'm not mad at all if you're worried about the two of you doing your chores together. If all three of you'd worked together to do them I'd be happy and proud. Just know I would've expected all three of you growing up to clean at least your own room is all."

Sighing heavily she began to fiddle around with her jewelry and began to have a hard time speaking and seeming on the verge of tears and in a breaking voice she continued on.

"It would've been a great joy to see all three of you working together to do your chores as it also would've to see you drive your father and I mad at the same time. So many lovely simple moments desired so much and never to be. It's heartbreaking what so many people take for granted. Even something as simple and silly as seeing your children complaining and doing their chores, huh?" and she broke into tears and both her children hugged her as did her third child for they'd felt his presence in the room with how the Spirit House connected to the one on Berk.

After a few moments, Valka pulled herself together but it was obvious that the strain the Haddocks were all under was getting to them. It has been a while since their fun-filled Family Realm weekend and Una's intuition was telling her it wouldn't be till Sunday they get together again.

She couldn't explain why but the Realm was being cautious and she felt it had its reasons, but was sure they'd have more visits in the future when things weren't so busy on Berk or in Valhalla, nevertheless was at least confident on Sunday they get a night with Stoick and Boden.

The question was what to do till then? Since it was obvious it was they all were feeling a lot of heartaches and neither Hiccup nor Una wanted to hang out with their own friends and leave the other feeling so lousy when they needed each other so badly right now. Since they both told each other and their mother how they'd felt when Una had spent the day at the beach with her friends and how horrible it made them both feel even when they're genuinely happy for each other and themselves.

"I just wish there was a way your friends and mine could hang out at the same time. So we could all be together and we wouldn't have to be lonely or feel horrible or guilty at all. Since I don't think we're gonna stop feeling like this anytime soon. But how can we make that happen? Why would a bunch of 21-year-old kids want to hang out with children between the ages of 11 and 6 for any reason?

It's not like your friends were too crazy last year when you asked them to help you with me so why would they want to hang out with my friends even for any sort of bonding reason?" Una asked in a defeated tone as she hugged her dragon doll tightly and cried.

For a few seconds, there was silence then Hiccup shot straight up from where he'd been sitting on his sister's bed and screamed: "I've got a brilliant idea!"

"Ahh! Oww!" Una cried as she been knocked off her bed and onto the floor and hit her head from her brother's sudden rise. He looked embarrassed and squeaked out an apology and put her back on her bed then sat back down on the bed.

"I'm the one who supposed to get too excited for my own good, or at least you said I'm the one who tends to get carried away like that," Una retorted but then added in a nicer tone, "but what's this brilliant idea?"

"Well, you know how you said last night at dinner how you liked some of the games that Skullette and Firefang played with each other when they're young? Like playing house for example?"

"Yes, so what?"

"Well, why don't you invite all your girlfriends over tomorrow to play the game with you and the boys can do something that more to their liking like maybe fish at the stream in the woods. Then when the boys come later to get their sisters the ones with sisters and to have a snack you can run this idea by them."

"What's this idea of your son, you have yet to explain that part of this."

"Getting to it, Mom. Well if your friends agree to it I'm sure I can persuade my friends to help 'train' your friends this week at the old arena. That way we can all spend time together at the same time the dragons can spend time with their children. Plus we'd be in fact at least giving your friends some pointers in real dragon training so when the babies do get big enough you'd all have more of a clue of what to do. What do you say?"

Una and Valka thought about it for a few minutes and then saw the brilliance in the idea and exclaimed it was a great idea all around, but Una only had two things to add.

"It sounds wonderful, but I do hope this doesn't interfere with your alone time with Astrid I foresaw since I get the feeling my visions come true one way or another and you might want to find out what she so mad about," Una added to which her mommy started laughing and Hiccup got that funny look again and quickly stuttered what was the second thing she wanted to say.

"Um, my friends and I would like to go on a camping trip?"

"Camping trip?" he repeated confused.

"Well, that day at the beach I told them all about how fun it was when Astrid and Ruffnut took me on my long weekend camping trip and ever since then we've all been itching to have a camping trip of our own.

We know we can't leave the island, but we don't see anything wrong with camping in the backyard or the woods outside the village to be more accurate. Just us and the hatchling sleeping under a starry night sky. Come on, Hiccup! Please?"

"How about we take this one thing at a time, Una. You go tell your friends what you want to do tomorrow and I'll talk to my own friends and if all workouts we'll discuss you all camping out in the woods this Saturday, okay?"

"Fine by me!"

"Alright then, Una why don't you come with me then and we'll go talk to your friends and your brother can go get some Chiefing done and talk to his own friends?"

"Sounds good!" and that's what the family did as Valka and her daughter walked and Hiccup and Toothless who'd woken up from his nap took to the air to put their plans into motion.

Valka and her daughter found Una' friends had just finished doing their own chores which they're all gathered around the edge of the village trying to top who had the worst chores to do. It was very ironic and very laughable.

"Hey everyone! How are you all doing today!" called out Una cheerfully to her friends who quit quarreling for a few long enough to wave to her and call her over.

"Hello, Una! Nice to see you are able to see the light of day yourself. Almost none of us could even enjoy the sunshine today because of our chores. Ugh! Our mom made my brother and I muck out all the pots our dad's uses for his experiments!" Bloodfire shivered in revulsion.

"Well, it was really Dad who was supposed to do it since they are his pots, but he passed it onto us because Bloodfire and I had a small argument last night over something really minor.

So since Dad's not one to clean up after himself if he's got an excuse not to he dumped his chore on us instead. Totally unfair really!" Brimstone fully explained but he too was grossed out how they'd spent the morning with so many repulsive fertilizer heaps for their father's experiments.

"You really think that's bad, Brimstone? The worst to happen you is you and Bloodfire just have to scrub extra hard tonight to smell better then Gobber! Ria and I had a far worse chore!" Birger was starting to say when Una interjects.

"What exactly did you and Ria have to do that was so bad, Birger? I can't help but the two of them smelling like dragon dung is pretty bad, so what was so bad for you two?

"Get rid of the contents of the old outhouse and build a new one on our own since our dad who was supposed to do threw out his back and mom's no good with tools or building," Ria answered back promptly who showed them the burst blisters on her hands.

"Well, then I say both you guys had equally disgusting chores, so what did our favorite brothers end up doing and favorite pairs of sisters?" Una asked to the remainder of her group who all looked just as put off.

"Well, at least my brother and I didn't have to deal with anything truly disgust like they did, but it still wasn't an easy chore either to do nor was it any fun," Lanon start to say as he was massaging his seized up arms which is little brother was doing the same and they had a strong scent of cleaning attach to them.

"Great Aunt Gothi made us clean out all her potion bottles then clean her entire house for her which she's supposedly not able to do since she's old. On the other hand, she sure wacks you hard enough to make you think she's not the least bit frail. Still, we spent the whole morning cleaning everything of hers up!"

"We also were stuck doing chores for a family member, Daddy's got a head cold and Mom's attending to him so guess who's stuck taking care of the stupid sheep?" Alle asked rhetorically to the group and her little sister answered with the obvious answer.

"Us of course! And those brainless sheep are impossible! Very impossible to work with! Stubborn as they are stupid!"

"Not nearly as impossible as the yaks and chickens we had to work with on our uncles' farm! They must have the same head cold your daddy has because Gala and I had to tend to everything on the farm today!"

"Chickens are so brain-dead it ain't even funny! I was trying to collect eggs and they scattered and then one of them flew of both Creel and mine's heads and dropped two egg bombs on us! Not to mention a yak when we're milking her passed a big fart in our faces, and that smelled far worse than even all of us put together like it smelled as bad as Gobber!" Gala finished relaying the terrible morning of chores.

Valka who'd been listening to all this with silent amusement sat down on a tree stump and said in a sympathetic tone, "You all had a very rough and tough morning, didn't you? Just as my son and daughter did with their chores."

"WHAT?! THE CHIEF OF BERK HAS CHORES?!" the children asked in a shock who seemed for a moment to forget their own terrible mornings and Valka laughed looked at them in an amusing way.

"Yes, of course, he does as did his father. Like I told my son before I set him to do the dishes; I'd make sure his father my husband Stoick did his fair share of the chores and if he did them crappy I'd drag him home by his ear no-matter-what he was doing till he did them right. Just because my husband and son have and are the chief doesn't mean they don't have chores to do.

So yes even before Hiccup can do his job of running the village or hang out with his friends he needs to get his own chores done, and he better to do them right or I'll embarrass him the same way I did his father and I don't have a problem with doing it. I don't care about age or titles, you're a part of a family and live under the same roof you do your part regardless of anything else period. No ifs and or buts you do your share and that's it." Valka informed the children who were still shocked to hear that Hiccup who had done so many cool things and was the chief to boot still had to chores just like them!

While everyone was having a good laugh at Hiccup's expense Una then brought up part of the suggestion for at least tomorrow. Telling them after such a crappy Sunday they needed to have a fun filled Monday. She told them how her brother suggested that the girls spent some time at her house playing with her while the boys fished, then they all got together for a nice snack.

Well, all the children were very excited at the idea of getting to go inside the Chief's house. So the plan was after everyone had lunch the boys would drop off the girls at 12:30 and they'd go fish. At 3:00 they return for a snack and that's when Una said she would reveal a surprise to all of them.

With that, all settled everyone agreed what they all really needed to do now was to take a very long hot bath and get really clean since they all stunk pretty bad! So saying goodbye everyone hurried home to get into the bathtub to get cleaned up.

Una was still drying off from her own bath when Hiccup came home later that night, he first asked how his family was and they replied great. Then he asked if there was any hot water in the tub left as he needs a bath himself. His mom told him there was plenty.

So after everyone was cleaned up they talked over a quiet dinner just the three of them. Toothless along with all the Riders' dragons were having dinner with their families before they fully moved the babies back into their rooms tomorrow.

Hiccup informed them he'd taken his friends to a quiet and out sight place and told them of his idea and his powers of persuasions had worked on most. All but one was very keen on the idea. To neither mother nor daughter surprise, it was Snotlout who was grumbling about the idea of having to basically in the words Hiccup used doing a very good imitation of him.

"Oh come off it, Hiccup! This is so bogus! This got nothing to do with training a new generation of superior warriors or whatever! You just need an excuse to hang out with your sister and her stupid friends!

This beyond lame and when did the words 'family, love and bonding' become the most important words to you? The only thing that ever got your attention was dragon this and dragon that! So really what's made you go from the so-called "Dragon Master' to caring so much about something as silly as your pretend sister and pretend brother? What really happened? Huh?"

"What transpired after he said that insulting thing, my son? Since I imagine that Snotlout failing to comprehend the significance of the family as well as understanding the true meaning of what family really is, that it isn't exactly going over well with everyone else who've started to see the light on the subject themselves."

"Yeah, and does he want me to give him more than a black eye this time? I already told him when we had that alone time what really matters when it comes to family. Furthermore hasn't everyone on Berk since my rebirth a year ago started realizing what we ourselves already know so well?" Una questioned as she readjusted her headband.

"Well, the first thing that happened was both Astrid and Ruffnut beat the living shit out of him while screaming curses at him," he said which caused the ladies to laugh up a storm seeing girl power in action chuckling himself Hiccup continued on, "then when they finally stopped Fishlegs and Tuffnut only drilled home the point more and if that still failed to get into his beyond thick skull this got it across crystal clear for sure.

I told him that I may have a great love for dragons; on the other hand, I know how precious my family is and that neither you nor Boden is my 'pretend siblings' but my real ones.

I also reminded him I nearly strangled him to death the last time he ridiculed you two and he needs to really think hard on what actually matters and what we're saying and fast. Then I explained again why we're doing these training sessions this week and how it just doesn't benefit me but all of us and how it will make Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch happy as well.

I think after so much pain and yelling the point was finally made and he said he does it and maybe this time it will finally sink into him why family is so important and why family is more precious than all the gold in the world and why the love you feel from those you love is something you can never truly describe."

"Well, we do know some miracles do happen as you've done plenty of those, Hiccup. We don't need exactly a miracle just hope Snotlout's paying attention since it's at least clear the Twins have matured slightly thanks to your sister and gained a little bit more intelligence thanks to spending time with her. Now how about we get some shuteye? We've had a very long and hard day and even if tomorrow's more play it's still gonna be hard."

"Yeah, because the gang and I'll be getting the Training Arena set up for your friends who you do feel will say yes, right Una?'

"I don't even need my enhanced intuition to know they'll be thrilled with idea since it's something we've talked about before so they'll be more then onboard when I tell them it's finally happening. Just let us know about the camping trip thing, okay?'

"I'll have to talk to your friends' families about that and Toothless will need to speak to the other parents of the hatchlings before we decided on that but if that's all okay then we'll do it okay?"

"Fine by me," yawning loudly Valka scooped up her daughter and took her up to her clean room to put her to bed. She hummed the lullaby she hummed to Hiccup when he was a baby. Then she went into his own room and even though he was an adult she still hummed it to him again and tucked him kiss him before going downstairs.

Before climbing into her own bed Valka walked over to her bed and what to an outsider whom just think she was just pretending to tuck in and kiss someone she was really tucking in for the night Boden. Again given the strange psychic energy between the two homes what happened in one house could be felt and sensed in the other.

Just like as she pulled her husband's fur cape over her body she could feel him wrap his strong arms around her and kiss her cheek and whisper into her left ear, "Love you, Val, sweet dreams."

"Love you, Stoick, love our children, may the gods bless and protect us. Sweet dreams to us all," she murmured quietly back and all five of them slept even with the weird different in time between them they'll felt they're all asleep at least.

The next day Hiccup left early to spend the morning getting the arena ready for the training with his friends then planning on spending the afternoon talking with Una's friends' families about the camping trip. Toothless and Moon Shadow would just talk to the dragon parents at the arena as the Riders dragons and their mates would be helping at the arena during this training week if it went according to plan.

Valka, on the other hand, was trying to remember which wall had the hollowed out space that Stoick had used as a storage space for things he wishes to hold onto. She was sure he wouldn't have thrown out Hiccup's crib after her abduction as it would've been a part of her and he needed all he could've had of her after her supposed death.

She figured the crib would be nice for Una and the girls to play for their game since all the girls were bringing their favorite dolls and having what would be called in modern time a 'tea party'.

She eventually found it and had to kick it extra hard to get the secret door unstuck and after coughing a lot she saw amongst many other things from her son's childhood and a few things that must've been important to Stoick she found the crib.

It was beyond filthy but still in surprisingly good condition. With Cloudjumper's help, she pulled it out and was cleaning it when Una finally came downstairs. She'd been brushing her hair till it was glistening and saw her mommy with something she hadn't seen before.

"What's that, Mommy?" Una asked curiously as she came a little closer to which her mommy looked up and smiled.

"This is your brother's cradle, though your daddy and I did intend to have at least three children so it would've been yours and Boden's as well if things had gone that way I feel in my heart that should've.

Despite me going into preterm labor and worried about the death your brother was going to die it didn't change the fact your father and I always planned to have at least three children.

We didn't wish for Hiccup to be lonely and we hoped to give him one of each and by having you do the impossible for there's been no daughter in the Haddock line as far back as anyone can remember," she sighed for a moment as she looked at the cradle with a few tears in her bluish eyes.

"This is the last place you saw Hiccup before you're taken right, Mommy in this cradle when Cloudjumper gave him his scar? I imagine it's hard for you to look at this, but why did you even look for it in the first place if it was gonna cause you pain, Mommy?" Una inquired puzzled who as she said to Firefang last week didn't like seeing those she loved in any kind of pain.

Valka wiped her tears and replied to her daughter's inquiry, "I was thinking you could play with it when you friends come over after lunch. Like how Skullette and Firefang did when they're young and played make-believe and bonded?"

Una looked it over and was just about to say it was nice and would be perfect for their dolls but at that moment her left hand touched the cradle and she was jolted with a vision and buckled to the floor.

"Una! Una, sweetheart! Are you alright?! Talk to me?' her mother was right at her side cradling her till she aroused a moment later holding her head in pain and her mother understood.

"The cradle's a trigger object? What did you see? What did the residual spiritual energy show you? Did you see the night I was taken?" Valka inquired urgently to which her daughter shook her head no.

"I saw you with Hiccup who couldn't have been more than a week old. It was twilight the fire was glowing softly. Daddy wasn't in the room, just you and Hiccup.

You're in a rocker finishing nursing him from what I can tell and singing him the same lullaby from last night as he stopped crying. You walked over to the window with him clutch tightly to your chest and looked at the emerging stars and rising full moon and said a prayer to the gods. Then put him the cradle and put the dragon doll beside him and stayed with him till Daddy did come home then you two kiss and go to bed."

"Well, of course, that was likely to have happened, but what makes that moment so significant it be the image cradle would trigger? We assumed that only very strong and significant spiritual energy would make an object a trigger object and give you a specific moment.

I don't understand why that moment is so significant unless it's because Hiccup survived his first week of life when I feared he would even make it through the first 24 hours."

"I don't understand either, Mommy, but we both know I don't have control what visions I get and we don't know what will be a trigger objected, though at least I didn't scream in agony this time."

"True, well, let's move this to your room and then I'll start making the snacks for later today, okay?"

"Sure."

But as the moved the cradle to Una's room Una was feeling slightly guilty but tried to not show it. She had told her mommy what she had seen in her vision but left out one key detail that would explain why it was a significant event.

She had left out this detail because she didn't understand it herself, but in her vision, she'd seen Kara in the room watching her mommy and brother but obviously invisible to them. Not able to be seen or heard herself.

Valkyries normally can only be seen by the dead, the Haddocks could all see Kara because they'd all been touched by Valhalla's energy and she'd appointed herself their family's guardian, as a result, she allowed herself to be seen by them at any time. However, that had been years after this vision took place after Hiccup had set her soul free.

Kara had been Boden's caretaker in Valhalla for years and then hers after she'd finally come to Valhalla herself. She'd only become the Haddock's Guardian Valkyrie after the events of the Siege of Valhalla and her own rebirth. Therefore it begged a very important and unanswered question. What was she doing in her family house 15 years prior to Hiccup freeing her from the Spirit Cavern or the Siege that would take place five years later?

Why was she standing in the room invisibly watching her mommy and brother and what was she singing? Since she was obviously singing something but Una couldn't hear what she was singing only knew she was singing.

Resolving to ask her about it on Sunday when they're in the Realm she got ready for her playdate and soon as her friends were over and they started playing with the dolls their mommies made them all other thoughts were driven from her mind.

As predicted over a snack of pie and apple cider when all the children were in the house they all excitedly agreed it be nice to do some real dragon training with the real Dragon Riders and be great for their dragons to spend time with their parents and be trained at the same time.

Una was delighted and told them she let them also know tomorrow if the camping trip was set for the end of the week too or not. They all crossed their fingers and prayed to Odin that their wish for a camping trip would happen.

They're just finishing their snack when Hiccup walked into the house looking very tired but all the little kids greeted him enthusiastically and thanked him for letting them into his house which he said was no big deal.

Una told him that they all were looking forward to their week of real dragon training to which Hiccup replied so were the rest of the Riders as well as the other dragons.

He smiled broader and also told them he'd talked it over with their families in the Great Hall and Toothless and Moon Shadow had talked it over with the other dragon parents and the deal was this. They could go on their camp out as long as certain conditions were met.

The kids and hatchlings frowned a few seconds and asked what these conditions were exactly? Hiccup explained their families only agreed they could camp out if they were in a safe location not too far from the village, that he himself and the rest of the Riders helped them set up camp; and would check on them throughout the night.

Meaning the spot chosen was the meadow created by Torch's mother, and the Riders had to check on them every half hour, and that all the safety measures were to be followed to a T.

He told them this was from both the humans and the dragons and it was the best he could do to okay this. So they could take it or leave it. Though the kids had wanted a bit more freedom for their camp out they all nodded and said they agreed to it.

"Okay, then, well then be at the Academy tomorrow at 8 o clock sharp and we'll get started on our training this week. Mom, can you please escort the kids back to their homes? Una and I will get dinner started tonight, okay?"

"Sure thing, son. Okay everyone goes wash your hands thoroughly and then I'll take you back home. But first thank your host for being a good one, please?"

"Thank you, Una, thank you to Hiccup!" they all replied obediently as they quickly washed their hands and Valka escorted the children back to their respected homes.

Dinner went very well and it looked like it is a good week. Hiccup and Una got the arena early with Toothless's family to get things set up for this training week. They're soon joined by the other Riders and carrying in the babies were their mates.

"Well, nice to see you all here before the crack of dawn, not that you did show up this early when we trained here ourselves only a few short years ago," Hiccup said sarcastically which Una started to giggle at.

"Your sister really loves that sarcasm of yours, Hiccup. Though we're all a little too excited to sleep, since this is gonna be so cool and fun this week," Astrid started to say as she went over to Day Glider and started to help get the babies down one by one.

"Yeah, Hiccup we should've done this a lot sooner! Training the next generation and also giving our dragons a chance to bond with their children and be with their mates? It will be fun and perfect for all of us!

Who knows what kind of new things we can fill the Book of Dragons with? I strongly suggest as part of the training we test the children basic knowledge on dragons first to know just how much they really know about dragons in general for a starting point. I also have a list consisting of 27 other items and activities of interest we can do this week for this training," Fishlegs was talking very fast and excitedly while holding the list in one hand and in the other was helping set Breccia carefully on the ground.

"This is just gonna be tons of fun! Way more fun than we had when we're training that's for sure," Tuff started to say as Ruff was the one getting Chaos and Havoc off their mother's back.

"We're both honestly a little scared about how good we'll be as teachers, Hiccup. Because to be frank neither Tuff nor I want to dumb or silly with such an important job as this."

"Really?" Hiccup and Una asked in surprise.

"No sir we don't want to mess up in teaching a new generation of Zippleback Riders," Tuff said very seriously and Ruffnut looked at Una directly when she spoke next, "We also don't want to upset you or your friends who should have as much fun as we did learning this stuff and because this is for you Una we really don't want to mess up."

Una looked even more shocked and pointed to herself, "You really care about how I'm feeling and how my friends feel?"

"We may act dumb and not always pay attention, Una," Ruff started to say and Tuff finished, "But we ain't so stupid we want to make a child cry or make ruin this for Barf and Belch's daughter either so we ain't completely stupid or useless. We have matured a little, not a lot but a little. So we won't ruin this we promise!"

They both said the last part at the same time with such sincerity you knew they meant it.

This just left Snotlout who was approaching Ember carefully, given he'd insulted her some he should be little caution, "Okay, um, Ember? I need to get Scorchclaw and her brother down so we can get training so can you please lower yourself?"

Ember looked at him with her bright blue eyes and still looked mildly angry with him but Hookfang touched her wing and whispered something to her and she relented and allowed her children to slide down her wing into Snotlout's arms.

Though Ash slid a little too fast and accidently bit Snotlout in the chest causing him to swear very loudly and Hiccup barely had time to cover Una's ears so she didn't hear what he said which was a bit beyond the normal vulgar words.

"Snotlout, mind your tongue! We have children with us, remember?!" Hiccup hissed at him as he was rubbing the sore side of his chest, but with a grimacing smile, he nodded to show he understood, only then did Hiccup remove his hands from his sister's ears.

Shortly afterward the children showed up and Una introduced her friends to all of Hiccup's friends and they explained which dragon was theirs. After introductions were made the children went with the Rider whose dragon was the parent of their own.

They spent half an hour getting acquainted and the Riders learning about the children and the hatchlings and then talking about their relationship with their dragon's parent.

Then they did go over the children's knowledge on the dragons and then split into teams to play a trivia game exactly like the one the Riders did themselves all those years ago.

The whole day was spent doing many of the training exercises the Riders had done themselves when they'd started six years ago. But each Rider added their own twist for their own students as they each were teaching the ones who'd one day ride their dragons' children.

As for Toothless and Moon Shadow's kids? Everyone took their turns helping with their training and doing their part to include them and each of the parents did their best to show the Riders and their children a thing or two of their own.

Overall they knew this would be how the week would go and that's exactly how it when for the rest of the week. Just teaching, learning, bonding, and everyone was having a good time and it was making them a stronger team and it did make them feel like one family.

Also, Hiccup and Astrid just as Una foresaw did manage to sneak away for an hour to Lover's Bloom when they're supposed to be practicing 'search and rescue' skills. They didn't get too much talking on the subject Astrid has still worked up about on the other hand Hiccup managed to soothe her for the moment by giving her some serious kissing which pacified her for the moment.

Finally, it was Saturday and the Riders were helping the children get ready for their camp trip as they were told to do. There was a lot of talking going on between the Riders and the kids who had all really bonded over this week, even Snotlout had bonded some with Brimstone and Velika.

Hiccup was pleased by this and it was agreed they'd try at least to have one to two days a week in the future for training sessions to continue these lessons if they could get it approved by Skullette and Firefang first.

It was making Hiccup and Una very happy as they watched the twins help Creel and Gala by showing them how to really roll up a sleeping bag properly. Fishlegs was going over a checklist with Alle who was a very good speller and Lanon was saying aloud all the items to ask if they'd checked it. Snotlout, Brimstone, and Velika were all loading up the food and medical supplies and Astrid was helping Bloodfire, Birger, Ria, and Larkin with the tents, extra clothes and making sure the dragons' supplies were also packed.

Toothless, Moon Shadow with their children and Nightrainbow's help were assisting where they could and Toothless seemed to be also lecturing his little brother.

Hiccup knew that Toothless was talking to his little brother about responsibility and how it was up to him to protect the children and the hatchlings when the Riders weren't present and it was very big and important. You didn't need Boden's Dragon Whispering or Moon Shadow's magic to know what exactly what was being talked about. You just had to listen to the tone and read the body language to get it.

After what seemed like two hours Hiccup clapped and whistled loudly. "Okay? Do I have everyone's attention now? Okay good. Now we'll be leaving shortly to take you all to the approved spot for this campout and I dare say we've gone over the rules enough but we still have to go over them again.

Okay, rule 1. You're to stay together at all times. So no wandering away from the campsite. 2. If you have to go to the bathroom go with a buddy and not farther then we show you are okay. 3. Please pay attention and treat all cuts, scraps or whatever immediately with medicine. 4. We do the actual fire making and cooking for you. So no playing with fire. 5. Please blow the horn if there is danger and we'll come right away otherwise we shall check on you all periodically through the night.

Is that all understood?"

"Yes, we understand quite well, BBBFF. We've gone over this enough times we could repeat it in our sleep. We know the rules we get them crystal clear. But still, I don't get why such extremes for just a camp out in the backyard basically. It's not like we're even leaving Berk! We're just little ways outside the village!" Una exclaimed in an exasperated tone for all her friends who all nodded to show they all agreed with her.

Hiccup dropped to his knees and held his sister and played with her hair and told her "I know, sis, I know, but again remember I could only get this to happen by agreeing to these conditions, so just please follow them? If not for my sake for Mom and Dad's?"

Sighing she kicked a rock but nodded, "We'll behave and follow the rules, big brother, don't worry. Neither Mommy nor Daddy have a thing to worry about nor do you or Boden either for that matter.

All eleven of us will be fine and things will be fine we'll do as we're told and hopefully have a great time. So shall we head out?"

"Of course we shall head out. You ready kids?" he asked as he straightens up and they shouted they were. "Okay well remember you kids travel with the rest of the Riders the hatchlings ride with the other parent okay. So let's go and I feel like we need a traveling song. So if one pops into your head just sing it."

"Oh, we already had a traveling song in mind, Hiccup, the kids and we have been working all week on it through these training sessions so we'll sing it while we travel okay? Ready kids? From the top!" Astrid cried as they took off to the skies and soon a song filled the air as the Riders and the kids all sang together.

"Whether we be just friends or brothers and sisters we are family and that means we are always just one call away when someone needs us to save the day. The gods got nothing us we are only one call away.

Call any of us if you need a friend or a little love. Just reach out and take a chance because no matter where you go you won't be alone because we are all one call away from one another.

No need to be scared just look for our smile and know you're not alone, so when you feel weak together we'll all be strong. Just keeping holding strong even if it seems hope is gone there is still loving arms to run into because true family is only one call away.

For the true family is only one call away and they'll always save the day, the gods got nothing on us. True family is only one call away!"

"That was fantastic! You all sound in perfect harmony! That was totally awesome!" both Hiccup and Una declared at the same time and giggled that they'd spoken in unison as they now landed at the campsite.

So again as the Riders and the children worked in unison to set up the campsite it really was amazing how well this idea had turned out and it did have the positive result that Hiccup and Una had wanted along with a few unforeseen results.

For as far as both Haddocks could see the Riders really had made a connection with the children and had made sort of bond with them that wasn't exactly a student-teacher bond but more like a sibling bond, so now they may be they could finally understand for themselves how Hiccup and Una felt themselves.

Also, it would make things easier on the hatchlings and their parents in the future if the children and the Riders were spending more time together too so they could all spend time together.

After the campsite was set up the all decide to take a short break before the Riders left the children alone to enjoy a quick drink and a snack and so they sang another song together quickly.

"Berk the island we love. An island full of peace and harmony. Our flag does wave from above for all Vikings and Dragons to see. Berk an island full of friends where Vikings and dragons roam. Where our bond of true friendship shall never end, Berk, our home!"

After the new 'brothers and sisters' were assured their 'younger siblings' would be alright and that they'd check in on them a little later the kids got down to having fun. The rest of the day and into the night went well and it was a perfect crystal clear night with a zillion stars out and a beautiful crescent moon shining down on them.

Around the fire, they told all kinds of stories and did sing some more and Una finished the night by singing a special song that was to be a thank you gift for Hiccup in the morning.

Closing her eyes she just seemed to be casting an enchantment on one and all as she sang her song.

"Once upon a time I was trapped and forgotten. Every day and night I was all alone and on my own. I had some secrets I need to tell someone then you came along and told me to look inside myself and told me I could break the spell that imprisoned me there.

You said to believe the voice inside of you, live out your dreams and make them true. And through your eyes, you helped me see and with your love you set me free. I learned wishes do come true because you taught me to believe.

When I open my eyes I saw my wish was granted and you and all our family was beside me and it was a night that was truly full of enchantment. You showed us all that everyone can make a change and together we can make it through anything we just have to feel it and believe in it.

Just as you said to believe in the voice inside you and make your dreams come true. Now I do thanks to you. Anything can happen if you believe in yourself and in love. We will all live out our dreams and through your eyes, you shall help more see too that love will set us all free and make all wishes and dreams come true.

For all you need is to believe and I do believe thanks to you, Hiccup, I do believe thanks to you my big brother Hiccup."

Well, that got a big round of applauds and everyone agreed he would love it as much as they loved it. Then knowing it was a time they all went to bed they all dumped a bucket of water on the fire and then stomp and poured dirt on it to make sure it was out. Then everyone went to their different tents.

Brimstone was sleeping with Birger, Lanon and Larkin, Alle and Velika, Creel and Gala, and finally Una, Bloodfire and Ria. All with their own respective hatchlings with Toothless's children divided amongst them through the girls stayed with girls and boys with the boys at least.

All in all, it been a perfect week and it looked like more fun and foster sibling bonds were in the near future. It looked like the family that made up Berk as a whole was becoming closer and that could only mean good things for one and all.

Anytime you need a friend 2. Breakaway. 3. One call away. 4 Equestria the land we love. 5. If you believe


	7. Soul Stories

Soul Stories

Whilst things had been very busy for the last few weeks on Berk it was really uncanny how they seemed to be parallel in Valhalla who seemed to be doing almost roughly the same thing that Berk was doing to a certain extent.

For the duration of the week that Berk had been busy upgrading the Nursery and Skullette and Firefang had become much closer to the Haddocks; Valhalla been very busy going through its own type of upgrading. The Realm of Valhalla had been doing all it could to strengthen both its defenses as well as growing closer as a community.

The souls of the Spirit Village had all felt this overwhelming sensation of dread it was just a gut feeling they all shared; that something extremely evil was upon the horizon. The souls also knew if Valhalla had been under Siege once before, they could ill afford to take a second chance of being vulnerable for a second time.

Therefore they'd broken into two groups to do their best to deal and prepare for this ambiguous threat that was approaching at an unknown time. As they say "Prepare for the worst hope for the best!"

Stoick, of course, took care of the villagers who worked harder than ever before both with their normal abilities and their dragon souls to prepare for whatever storm they're sensing that was coming even if they'd no idea when it would come they needed to be ready at a moment's notice.

They'd made additional armaments, fortified the borders of the village as well as stocked up on all the essentials required to live in the Spirit World. Ultimately they're getting ready for something far worse than the end of the world.

Boden had had an equally important job preparing that week because of this collective sensation amongst the souls. He had led the Soul Riders in their job of fortifying the DSTA and the DSS both on the outside as well as inside. They'd done their best to help the dragon souls inside be vigilant for whatever this overpowering feeling of trepidation that consumed them seemed to be warning them about.

Plus everyone was running emergency drills day and night for that whole week to prepare for the worst-case scenarios. Consequently, for once every single soul in Valhalla was being extremely serious, mature and attentive and not being silly, stupid and immature and just thinking about stupid nonstop partying.

Now the following Sunday Boden who had complained to his father about having to do the dishes as well after all the other crap they'd done for the last week got a lecture about doing the chores too.

Stoick also told him in detail about one of the times his mother had embarrassed him by doing exactly what she was telling his older brother she had done if he'd done the chores half-ass or tried to get out of them.

Like for example one time he'd been very busy trying to settle a feud between two quarreling families about who was to move a tree that had fallen in a storm. He'd had been trying to settle the matter when Valka who was pissed that he hadn't done the dishes correctly and that they're twice as greasy then when they went in and found him.

She did yell loudly at him first which caused everyone in the village to stare at him and see him shrink in terror at his wife's wrath. Then she literally dragged him home by his left ear and told him to do them right or he sleeps outside that night. As it was the start of autumn and getting very chilly Stoick had had no desire to sleep outside and knew not to piss off his wife further so he'd spent three hours doing the dishes till he'd done them right. Then they had gone to bed in their nice warm bed.

Boden couldn't help but laugh his socks off at that image of his mother doing that too his father, though at last he straightened up and replied since they didn't want to risk his mother's wrath and knowing his mom she'd find a way to come to Valhalla have both their butts if they displeased her. So he agreed to do his chores without complaint.

Stoick agreed that they didn't need to trigger Valka's wrath and he knew to Valka was able to sense very well what was going on in this house very well. As she had done it first when Boden had needed her to comfort him before they'd opened the DSS.

That's when they realized there was a psychic connection between both houses and whatever happened in one could be sensed in the other and they could feel the rest of the family presence in strong emotional moments.

As a result later when Boden was putting away his own extra clothes that his father had done not nearly as well as his mother, of course, he could see his mother crying and gone to where she'd be in the room and comforted her.

It was during the time the rest of the family had come up with an idea for Hiccup and Una's friends to spend time together that Boden and Stoick had had a brilliant idea of their own.

They're sharing a small snack in Boden's room with Stardust snoozing in the corner who was very exhausted from all the work they'd been doing the previous week and they'd been told the night before during their dinner with Kara it is not till next Sunday their next Realm visit.

So they'd the same question what to do till then? Boden had been doing most of the thinking and his father had been whittling ducks when Boden had shot up to screaming what his brother said.

"I've got a brilliant idea!"

"Ow! Boden!"

"Oops, sorry, Dad!" as he helped get his father off the ground and Stardust looked up a bit ticked from being woken up her much-needed nap. She glared her angelic eyes at her best friend and snapped at him.

"What in the Gods name is so damn brilliant, Boden that you need to shout that loudly and wake up the dead?" she demanded irritably.

"Sorry, Stardust, I just figured out something that will benefit all of us. You too. I was just realizing that even though Seven Soul Riders are my friends I still really don't know too much about them.

I mean I know their names, a bit about their personality and they told them all died together, but I really don't know them as well as I should. Also, Dad, you told me when you were dealing with all those problems with the most prominent souls of the Village when we resumed my education you're surprised to learn who was related too.

It's kind of a shame we really don't know them so well and we've been here a long time. Well, you have been in Valhalla a year's time by Earth time who knows how long I've been here by both Earth and Valhalla's time combined," Boden was saying when his father cut him off.

"Alright, we all know you've been here a long time son. But do you have a point, son?"

"I'm just saying I think it's time we really got to know some of the souls we interact with the most. Like we get to know the Soul Riders, and the most important Villagers and of course for Stardust's sake she gets to know their dragons a lot better."

"Good point, we are all stuck in this Realm till infinity ends we might as well really learn about each other and really know who make up our community and know are friends, as well as they, knew theirs in life. So what do you propose, Boden?"

"I propose we have a small party well more like a small gathering in the Spirit Great Hall. Just the Soul Riders and you know the souls you interact with the most, Dad in your day-to-day duties as Chief of Valhalla? We can invite them and of course their dragons to a small dinner feast and let them sing us a story about once upon a time."

"So they could tell us about their lives and their history and we could finally know their families history and we can also hear their dragons' stories as well. Very good idea, son. Why don't you get to write the invitations and then you and Stardust can deliver them?"

"What time should we set up this small dinner party, Dad?"

"Saturday night feels like a good night to me. I've got a good feeling about that. Besides we need some extra special to tell your mother and siblings when we see them on Sunday when we're together in the Realm, don't we?"

"Well, I guess it's kind of boring if all we do have so far to tell them I started my education again, that my powers are changing, and how we've been doing all this preparing for something that we're not even sure what it is," he admit in a slightly sarcastic tone he'd picked up from his older brother as he played with his ponytail.

Stoick laughed and just gazed fondly at his second son and just shed a few tears and Boden looked at his father strangely. "What's the matter, Dad? I can feel Mom's already been crying, what's bothering you?"

Stoick sighed and sat down on his son's bed and took off his helmet for a second then just came out and said, "I just keep wishing as your mother does we could have seen you all three grow up together and that I would've been more than overjoyed to see both your birth and to see the impossible and bring a daughter in the family bloodline which is unheard of as far as I know.

It's the small little things that have been eating your mother and me up the most and I know it bothers all three of you too, don't lie to protect my feelings. We all feel the strain of being a family of two worlds."

Boden sat down next to his father and sighed and nodded confirming his father's statement. "It's getting harder each day that goes by and I just wish we could all just chill out at Lover's Cove again and you know forget all the rest of the world and just be us."

"It was always your mother's and I's dream to take the family to Lover's Cove for a family visit and just be the family. We always wanted three children even though your mother feared Hiccup's death from his early birth she still wanted two more children so he wouldn't be lonely.

She wanted him to have a brother and a sister even though at the time she feared he wouldn't make it she still wanted to one day give him someone to love and care about. To take care of and watch over.

I remember her praying about it when he survived his first week of life. I'd come home late and she'd just finish nursing him and singing a lullaby to him and she'd been praying to the full moon praying to the gods to help Hiccup live and that the dreams she had in her heart for him and our family would one day come true."

Boden looked at his father with big eyes and asked quietly, "Did they come true? I mean Mom was abducted only a few short months later and then we know how miserable Hiccup's life was and seeing Mom being taken scared him in a way that Cloudjumper did not.

I mean even if he can't recall that memory consciously it's got be still in his heart seeing Mom being taken away I mean that's something no child would ever forget even they can't bring it forth in their mind, their heart wouldn't forget.

He may've been a baby but no matter how old a child is we all know when our mothers are gone that's the first thing a child knows when they're born is their mother after all she carries us within her so we know already our mommies.

So even though he was a babe he knew then and there Mom was gone and that does explain his childhood phobia of dragons you told me and Una he had.

So really did any of yours and Mom's dreams come true, if everything seemed to get messed up so badly from the start?" Boden asked in a depressed tone.

Stoick put his arm around his second son lovingly and told him in the best way he could, "Our dreams may not have happened in the way we intended, yet Hiccup did get his brother and sister. He still alive despite his early birth, he didn't die of loneliness and he at least never ran away or killed himself.

Believe me, Boden, whether you think your mother and I never noticed we have noticed that all three of you have some type of abandonment issues and you all react to it differently.

It may be hard and difficult how our family is forced into this existence and how they're still a lot of pain and we do all wish we could start over but we must deal with what is and not what could've been."

"Your father is very wise, Boden. Not always the brightest but he's speaking the truth in this matter and he has become a better father thanks to your brother training Toothless. Nevertheless, in this matter, he speaks the truth.

You don't think this isn't hard on my family too? With my brothers? My sister-in-law? My uncle? My nieces and nephews? You don't think this arrangement and how lonely and cruel this life been to our half the family makes it any easier for us to endure, Boden?

Because the Haddock Dragons all suffer as much as our humans do. So this family of two worlds isn't just humans it is dragons too and we all feel the same pain in our hearts so don't feel alone but don't forget I suffer just as much as you do too."

"I think we all can agree we all have some heartache and pain and perhaps learning about the other souls and hearing their stories we can relate and become closer and that could ease the pain some?" Boden finally said to which his father and dragon nodded.

"So have you been practicing your handwriting and spelling?" Stoick inquired to his son.

Boden looked a bit disgruntled as he toyed with his ponytail, "Yes, my handwriting is much neater, but let's face it, Dad, I'm never gonna be a perfect speller anymore then Mom or I am gonna learn to cook!"

They all broke out laughing and Stoick ruffled Boden's hair and told him to get working on the invites and he'd be downstairs attending to a few Chiefing matters.

So Boden scurried over to his desk and took out some fresh paper and began to write as neat as possible with his left hand. The odd thing was? All of the Haddock kids were left-handed it was very peculiar that all three children of two right-handed people all be left-handed but they were.

Stardust knew she wouldn't get her nap now merely watched her human and told him before he made a mistake with his spelling and made sure he was very polite and kindhearted with the invites.

Once they're all made they headed downstairs and found that Stoick had finished going over a lot of scrolls that had to deal with all the things they'd been doing for the past week. Boden showed him the invites and his father quickly read them smiled and nodded his approval.

But before he let Boden go deliver them he did ask if he knew where everyone lived which Boden stomped his foot and whined, "Dad! I passed the geography part of my test remember?!" he snapped angrily his fist clenched tightly and threw a bit more of a tantrum.

"I know how Valhalla laid out! I do know where everyone's Spirit House is! Besides the Soul Riders all live next to the DSTA anyway so they aren't exactly hard to find! Geez! I'm not an idiot!"

"Okay, son, you really need to get that temper of yours in check, I was just checking, I'm not trying to imply you're an idiot. I was honestly just checking sorry if I offended you by mistake."

Boden exhaled loudly and calm down some, "Sorry, I really need not be so sensitive. But I do know where the people who we are inviting live just fine. Even if I was unnoticed and homeless for years I do pretty much know where everyone else lives in the Spirit Village."

"Okay well take a few deep breaths before you go knocking on the doors to deliver them please, son? We don't want others to be offended when we are trying to get to know them better."

"Understood. Stardust let's take the scenic route, let's go, girl!"

Though Stardust was a Silver Phantom and they were known to be nearly as fast as a Night Fury they did take it slow and enjoy the scenery so Boden could calm down some.

Their first stop was, of course, the Soul Riders Huts. They're about half a mile from the DSTA in a quaint little clearing where you had a good view of the Wilds. The grass was very green with extraordinary flowers blooming everywhere. They had their own private well and large shed and three splendid homes.

As the Soul Riders were all related to someone they shared their three huts with their siblings. Their dragons either stayed in the Arena or spent the night in the nice cozy lean-tos adjacent to the homes.

The Soul Riders' houses were a lot pleasanter than most of the homes in the Spirit Village, but they didn't really look like the houses on Berk either. They're of similar design elements; on the other hand, they did have some elements in color or shapes that didn't match Berk's architecture at all.

Also in the middle of the three huts was like a small community area with a campfire setting with a large flagpole in the center. Boden hadn't ever taken the time to really look at the flag before but he did now.

Flying high and proudly was what he assumed must have been their tribe's insignia. It had in the corners red and green flames and in the middle of the border a gold crescent moon on top and bottom. In the center of the flag were two rainbow-colored dragons surround by rainbow colors.

He was surprised to see given the time that it was midmorning in Valhalla that all the Riders were around the flag apparently doing something kind of ritual or vow or something of that nature.

He couldn't make out what he was saying but he suspected it must've had to do with part of their customs and culture to when they lived. He waited till whatever they seemed to be doing seemed done before he swooped down and made himself known.

"Boden! What are you doing here?!" they all exclaimed in surprise.

"Are we supposed to do training or something? Does your father need us to do more drills or something of that nature?" asked Ase with concern in her voice.

Boden again was shocked as he looked at the Soul Riders who now were his friends and how much they all seemed to have something of his brother's friends in him.

He looked at Ase and her younger sister Asta both again seemed to represent the two halves that made up his brother's true love. They both were of Astrid's height and build and their hair is her length if she unbraided it. They even wore the same headband as she and their faces were similar.

Still, Ase had the palest of blond hair and had a large scar running down her face which he only knew was the wound that killed her but nothing more. Her sister Asta was exactly like her except her hair was as black as a moonless sky but both their eyes were the color of Toothless's daughter Hope.

"No, my father doesn't have any orders for drills or anything of the likes. You don't have to worry about that, Ase."

The Soul Riders let out a collective sigh and then Asta smiled at Boden and batted her eyes at him said, "That is such a relief, Boden, after all this panic from this unknown feeling. It's scary facing the unknown and we're all scared to death and we are dead already. How do you handle the pressure?"

Boden looked at Asta and replied as calmly as he could, "I just deal with it the best I can like all of you I suppose, though my dad says I need to really get a grip on my emotions and tempers to be honest."

"You seem perfectly fine to me, Boden. Even if you do get a bit moody but you have a right to be moody with what you've been through."

"I appreciated that you care, Asta, but I'd like to tell you all why I'm here."

"Well don't keep us hanging, Boden!" Eira exclaimed with an excited giggle as she flipped her long chestnut braid over her shoulder and her twin sister did the same. "Yeah what brings you to our neck of the Spirit World if not for training purposes? Since you Haddocks seems so devoted to all Dragonkind," teased Erika playfully.

Boden was at least happy his twins were sensible, mature and intelligent and they had at least managed to get them to change their outfits. They both wore the same outfit just reverse colors so you could tell them apart otherwise it was impossible.

"Here these will tell you why I'm here," he said as he handed out the invites and they all took them. They all seemed to be reading them with great interest but it was the eldest Skarpin brother Elof who spoke first.

He looked and acted like Snotlout in the sense both had black hair and a muscular build and he was a bit arrogant but not nearly as bad as Snotlout. Boden suspected Elof had a reason for acting extra macho and bit egotist like maybe he was hiding something and was trying to conceal it by acting a certain way so no-one found out whatever his secret was.

Unlike Snotlout his hair was longish ringlets and he dressed in blues and purples and all the brothers had bright emerald green eyes as opposes to the Hiccup's group mainly having blue eyes.

"You want us to attend a dinner party at the Spirit Great Hall? What's the purpose? I don't get why you want us to tell you some lame stupid stories of what happened so long ago it's ancient history as are we!"

"Oh, Elof! Do you ever stop being so much of a jerk?" snapped his younger brother Leif who wore a leather tunic outfit similar to Fishlegs's with very untidy straw-colored hair. However, he wasn't husky he was somewhere between burly and stocky.

"Why do you have to be so damn sensitive, Leif? All our lives you were the most sensitive kid on the island! Like everything made you cry! From the sunset to just hearing the birds sing!

I mean you I get some people are touchy-feely kind of people but we are guys for crying out loud! Don't you think it's slightly embarrassing you're a guy and you are like so sensitive, like to read, you occasionally wrote poetry and you may've been a good fighter but you say you're a lover, not a fighter?"

"Are you just jealous that you didn't have a girlfriend, bro before our deaths? Since at least Leif's girlfriend still with him and she still can kick your ass any day of the week!" Torben joshed his older brother as he punched him hard knocking him over.

You might call Torben's style of dressing very punk in the modern day and he too had dreadlocks like Tuff now had. But he was goofy and a people pleaser and he also seemed to have a bit of a flirty side to him apparently.

"Torben you don't have a girlfriend either and just because Leif and Ase are still a couple doesn't mean a thing! I'm so not jealous! I don't need a girlfriend!" Elof shot back angrily at his youngest brother when the twins got in front of Torben and glared at Elof.

"You might now want to talk to our guy like that, Elof! We didn't care for it in life when you tormented our guy in life we won't tolerate in death either!" the twins stated strongly.

Soon there was a lot of bickering going on and Boden felt he was missing something big and so Asta pulled him aside and whispered a few quick things to him that they'd explain further at the dinner on Saturday.

The short story on their love lives was her big sister Ase had been in a serious relationship in life with Leif since about the time they're in their preteens. The twins had always been in like three-way thing with a very flirty relationship with Torben. As for Elof? He'd never had a girl like him as they all despised him when they lived and she had lived and died before finding love herself.

"Well, I'd like to hear way more about your lives both the good and bad and everything in-between and Stardust loved to know more about your dragons' stories as well. So that's why my father and I want to have this party since even though you call me your friend I really don't know too much about you all and I'd like to know more."

"We'd like to have our stories know as would our dragons and I'm sure you can help tell them with your Dragon Whispering powers growing stronger each day. So we'll make sure to be on our best behavior and share with you all our tales, Boden.

You have the promise of what's left of the Moralien Clan and we did honor our word in life did we not my friends?" Ase asked her friends at large and they all agreed.

Boden looked at Stardust confused and then asked, "Moralien? That was the name of your tribe? That's very different then the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans of my family. Your name sounds well nicer and sweeter and not so ridicules. So that's the insignia of your clan is it?" pointing to the flag.

"Yes, that's our clan's flag which we made after we all came here and we carry on the customs and traditions of our small island and do all we can to remember our tiny village home. The name of our village was Mellelie. It was the name of the first wife of our first chief when our island was first settled. The tribe itself was named after our first chief's late mother who died shortly before our ancestors found an island to call our own. We shall tell you much more about our personal history at the party we promise, Boden, but you better get to distribute the rest of the invites before the Spirit Moon rises into the skies. You don't need to give you father a heart attack in the afterlife you know," Asta joked playfully as she gazed at him with a peculiar look in her midnight blue eyes.

"Oh, gods! Good point! Well thanks for sharing what you shared so far, I'll see you later for more training and hope the party goes well! Have a good rest of the day and hope your dragons are alright. Must be off! Stardust? Kick it into high gear!"

As Boden took off the Soul Riders decided to go check on their dragons and do a patrol in the meantime but Ase was giving her little sister a peculiar look as she was following Boden's disappearing form.

"Well, I'll be never pegged you to like younger boys, Asta."

"What?! Ase! Oh, come off it!"

"Oh, please, sis! I know you better than anyone else! We lived and died together and I know everything about you and you always told me what kind of guy you're looking for. You sought after a guy who was courageous, loyal, with a good heart and treated everyone both human and dragon with the same compassion. Who understands what really matters in life and death!

You also like the music of the panpipes and also dug guys with longer hair. He's a very sweet boy and he's an attractive guy just like his brother who like their sister all unmistakably got their mother's good looks and overall Boden's just a great guy. So fess up already! You're crushing on Boden!"

"Ase! He's 15 and I'm 21! Even if I heard that his mother gave him a birthday and that they plan to have him spiritually turn 16 on the Earth date of September 18th, still what could become of it?"

"We're dead, sis, I think at this point in this plane of existence we take what we can get and forget about the crap that would matter to the living. Look I can tell you really, really, really like him. So just admit it at least between us and just say it already!"

Asta looked like she was fighting back not to say it like she was about to say something that is poison or something really unpleasant but at least while the rest of the group was far enough ahead she said it aloud.

"Alright! I confess I have got a huge crush on Boden! You happy now, sis?!" she demanded with crimson cheeks as just looked her sister who was only gazing at her with a grin. Seeing that grin made her a little mad and she wanted some.

"You think this is normal? That I'm dead and now I'm crushing the afterlife's chief's son? I mean it's crazy and insane I know it! But it's just like why now? Why in death do I have to fall in love?

Daddy always told us that that the one we're meant to be with is somewhere out there waiting for you. I mean I've always believed in destiny and that true love is meant to be. I've always believed in love," she looked a bit troubled so her sister took her aside and hugged her and whispered to her softly as she stroked her hair.

"Don't give up or deny your feelings, Asta. When love touches you for the first time? It's the most wonderful thing ever, you have no fears and all your tears turn to smiles.

Daddy was right about true love, sis. Always believe in love it makes miracles and changes everything. It banishes darkness and makes the heart sing it will last forever and it's truly the greatest power of all."

"So it's alright to be in love with Boden and for me to believe I'm destined to be with him? That I feel he and I are meant to be? I mean yeah there the age difference but he's turning spiritually 16 soon thanks to his mom giving him his birthday."

"Yeah, well, when September 18th rolls around and he turns 16 it's still not gonna matter Sis," her sister pointed out as she broke their embrace and raced to catch up to rest of the Riders. They still talked hurriedly as they ran to catch up.

"We are already dead and well you take love wherever you can find it and well if you happened to find it death well you still at least found it didn't you? I don't think the crap that matters in the living world matters here as much."

To which both sisters nodded and joined the rest of the group and finished making their way to the Arena.

Long before the Soul Riders had made it to the DSTA their dragons were already out and about helping the newer souls get settled. They were more than smart enough to get in and out but also smart enough to keep the souls needed to stay inside in their pens till they're properly trained.

The two Nadders that were Ase and Asta's dragons Amber and Amethyst whose coloring had given them their names were busy taking charge and helping get things settled down after so much panic and fear the past week.

"Alright everyone, I know the last week been more than a little unsettling but we have to try and relax and remain to calm down some, don't you think my little sister?" Amber asked her own younger sister.

"Of course, big sis. Look we don't know why we all sense something wicked is coming but being prepared is the best we can do and trusting our instincts served us well in life did it not? We should trust it in death."

"We are in agreement, the boy Boden seems like he's the one to trust as does his whole family. He wouldn't be gifted with his ability to understand us if he was not meant to be our protector." Ruby and Jade the twins Zippleback was starting to say when Leif's dragon Earth Mother came bounding over.

"Of course the Haddocks are all a Gods sent to one and all. The eldest clearly is very special if he's the one bonded to the Alpha and he's a Night Fury so he's extraordinary on so many levels Boden's brother and their little sister Una? She clearly is the bridge between the two worlds and we all know without her none of us would even be here at all. So we all owe all three of those children a big thanks."

"I think we can all agree that the whole family both the humans and the dragons are very special and will protect us all the living and the dead. They have got a very important destiny we can all agree to that can we not?" Skyfire pointed out to which all the souls agreed readily then the only Boneknapper they knew of flew over and smiled down at them.

"Hey, Skeleton Key? What news do you bring my best friend?" asked Skyfire to his best friend.

"Our Riders are approaching and I overheard them talking a bit in the distance. There is apparently a small party for them, us and few other select human and dragon souls this Saturday at the Spirit Great Hall. Boden and his father want to know our stories and know more about us and so does Stardust. You have to admit Stardust is one very pretty dragon, isn't she?" he added the last part with a longing sigh.

He then felt a few spine shots zip past him and looked at the Nadder sisters who looked at him coyly before speaking to him and the group at large.

"She's a Silver Phantom, Skeleton Key. They are known to be pretty and fast. But she's the last of her kind. However, we should make her feel better by telling our own stories since she spent her life cooped up in Odin's palace awaiting the day to be with Boden. So let's make sure we do something special with the rest of the dragon souls for her shall we?" To which all the dragon souls agree with a mighty roar.

So while the Soul Riders were beginning their patrol and their dragons were already thinking of a gift to give to the beautiful and angelic Stardust she and Boden had reached the next house to deliver the invite too.

It was to his father's second Kustaa Hagen who shared his grand house with his girlfriend the attractive Thora Baul. It was a grand house because it was obviously made for someone who may've been a chief in his life.

Since souls who had been leaders or done extraordinary good deeds, their Spirit Houses tended to be a bit grander looking. It wouldn't surprise Boden if his father's second Kustaa had been a chief himself when he was alive since he looked the part.

He was similarly dressed to his father only his outfit wasn't green but a more metallic purplish blue but he had a long beard and longish hair light auburn with pale blue eyes.

Thora was just very sexy looking with her golden shoulder pads and wrist guards and blood red top and black leather skirt. Like she's what you imagine Heather to look like when she got to her thirties she was just hot and sexy and just a very friendly and nice person to be around.

Boden was now noticing while the Spirit Village looked a lot like many of the villages you find on Earth he now was starting to figure those of particular clans had a distinctive style to how their homes look so it was gonna help him at least figure out which tribe they belong too in the future.

Though he did also noted from high above that like with the Soul Riders the only houses that looked like Kustaa's home were surprisingly everyone else on the list except for Merchant Audun.

That wasn't surprising as Audun didn't belong to a tribe and was just from a long line of traders that traveled the world over. So that must mean to Boden's shocking realization that the rest of the people on his list must have all belong to Kustaa's clan but he didn't know what clan that was. It hadn't come up in his homework that was for sure. Since his father had tested him on all the known tribes of the archipelago so what did this mean exactly?

Smoothing down his hair and trying to look presentable he knocked on Kustaa's door and he got a puzzled look on his face because he was hearing something coming from inside that he wasn't sure what he was hearing but it was sure strange that was for sure.

Ten minutes later Kustaa answered the door and Boden bowed respectfully. "Good afternoon, Kustaa. I was wondering if I might trouble you and Thora for a few moments. I've got something my father wants me to give to you."

"Your father? Is something the matter? Are we in danger? Should I call Endre and Unna? Or should I get my sword or…"

"Kustaa, my love let the boy speak. I don't think we're in danger. He doesn't sound frantic so I don't think we needed to panic. Boden? Please come in I'll make you something to drink you must be very parched." Thora called from inside the house.

"Thank you. C'mon, Stardust," as Boden walked calmly into the grand house. It was very nice and cozy reminded him of his own home in many ways. But it still felt different and there were things that seemed slightly older than he expected.

He was trying to make himself comfortable but was a basket of nerves and then he heard two voices speak to him.

"Calm down, Boden. You're safe and it's alright. Nothing to worry about. They're a very nice couple and Thora is one of the nicest ladies to ever live or die in this case."

"Yes, even my own Rider is quite a noble and generous soul. They may have been having fun before you showed up but don't fret about it. It's not anything that hasn't happened in any of the Nine Realms since the beginning of time," chuckled a second voice.

Boden turned and saw the source of the voices and calm down a lot and hurried over to the dragons who were speaking to him. The beautiful Nadder was Beauty who certainly lived up to her name. The other dragon was a Stormcutter like his mother's dragon his name was Windblade.

Boden along with Stardust carried on having a conversation with Beauty and Windblade for ten minutes before Thora tapped him on the shoulder to offer him something to eat and drink.

"Thank you, Thora. I'm so sorry if I interrupted something." Boden apologizes as Thora set down a bowl of water for each dragon to drink and patted each dragon on the nose.

"No, you didn't disturb anything. Kustaa and I were just enjoying one another company as we always do. So what brings you to do our home?" she inquired kindly as she set the tray back down on the table.

Boden was about to answer when he notices that Kustaa was standing by the fireplace polishing something but it was the large flag above it that caught his attention.

It again was not a flag of a tribe he knew of and again he'd been tested on all the known ones. So he was starting to figure that the Soul Riders and everyone else he was going to be inviting to this dinner party all belonged to tribes that either had changed names long ago or didn't exist any longer.

Thora and Kustaa saw Boden staring at their clan flag and it was a beautiful flag indeed. The corners were embroidered in gold with bright red, purple and blue fill in and in the center in a large fireball was a golden dragon.

"I take it you never seen our clan's insignia before, Boden?" Thora asked him gently and he shook his head. She smiled warmly and kindly informed him of some basic information. "It's not surprising you've never heard of our clan before the Shardas Clan. We called ourselves that after a legend of a golden dragon who brought good luck."

"Never heard of that story my father never told me a story about a legend of a golden dragon of good luck."

"I'm sure there are many tales of dragons that didn't make it too your father's time. We shall tell you more at another time, Boden, but we belong to the Shardas Clan and we called our small village Pelletie." Kustaa informed him before he took a big gulp of his drink.

"Pelletie? Does that have a special meaning? Since my friends told me a little about their clan. I mean you can tell me later at the party this Saturday. You see the reason I'm here is to invite you and some of our close friends and more prominent souls to a small gathering on Saturday so we can all get to know each other better." Boden explained why he was there.

The lovers looked at each other for a moment and seemed to be thinking the same thing. After a few more moments of silence, Thora spoke in a soft gentle voice "Are you also inviting Halvar Feniul and his grandson Tue, Endre and Unna Darrym, Helka and Nanna Feravel to this small party on Saturday?"

Boden nodded and took a sip of his own drink and swallowed the small snack he'd been given before answering. "Yes, we're inviting them, their dragons, and my friends the Soul Riders, their dragons and of course Merchant Audun is invited too if that's not too much of a problem. I know you and he recently had a disagreement. It's not gonna be a problem, is it?"

"Don't worry about me, Boden," Thora reassured him in a very sincere voice in an almost motherly tone, "for all of us who were a part of the Shardas clan we were deeply respectful and honorable. We tried very hard to be compassionate, forgiving and sympathetic."

"So your saying all those other people are a part of your clan?"

"Yes, we all lived and died around the same time, but that's a story we shall save for the party, now you better go give the others their invitations and hurry home to your father before the moon rises. With this sense of danger looming all over Valhalla, it's not safe for any soul to be out after dark. Furthermore given you're the Keeper and Trainer of the Dragon Souls you should be extra vigilant since you have to protect the Dragon Souls." Kustaa warned him seriously.

"I will be as careful as possible, Kustaa thanks for the concern. I know my mother even if she's on the living side of things is sensing danger is coming. Moms always know when something bad is happening to their children. That's a fact. I'll hurry up with the rest of these invites and get home, I promise."

"Good boy well better hurry then."

To which Boden nodded and hurried quickly to deliver the rest of the invites to rest of the people on the list and get home before the Spirit Moon did rise into the sky. He was so tired when he got home he didn't even really get into bed properly but you could see the blanket being tucked around him and hear Valka singing the lullaby to him as well and he felt her kiss him.

So it wasn't' any surprise downstairs when Stoick got into bed he did what he did every night he hugged the air where felt Valka was laying and wished her goodnight and sometimes the psychic energy was strong enough they could hear and feel each other bidding the other a good night.

So while the human souls were slumbering peacefully the dragon ones had all slipped out quietly and met at the DSTA. They knew how to get in without needing Boden's panpipes' magical tunes. But they'd only do this for emergency purposes and never let anyone outside their small group know.

However, they'd figured they needed to get to work on their gift for Stardust. Plus it was also time for some family time. Because Thora's Nadder Beauty was the mother to Amber and Amethyst. The blacksmith Halvar's Gronckle Iron Heart was the husband to Leif's dragon Earth Mother. Endre and Unna's Zippleback Search and Protect was the father of the Twins' Zippleback Ruby and Jade.

Audun's Rumblehorn Safeguard and Kustaa's Stormcutter Windblade acted as father figures to Tue's Whispering Death Earth Digger as well as Skyfire and Skelton Key; whilst Helka's Changewing Soother and her sister's Scauldron Wisdom acted like mother figures to pretty much everyone.

So yes this particular group of dragon souls was a tightknit family and they worked together not just with their Riders but they just worked hard to help all who lived in Valhalla human and dragon souls alike.

Since like their Riders they'd lived and died roughly around the same time and were just overjoyed their souls had been reunited in death after they'd all died from their own small sanctuary being decimated by a group of vile and wicked humans.

They'd all lived in an old Alpha's sanctuary a great many years ago. It was one of White King's ancestors, in fact, they'd lived with and who they'd all served loyally and faithfully. They'd done much of what Valka had done during her twenty years among the dragons.

Now in death, they wanted to continue to help their fellow dragons but also the humans they'd bonded with as well. So they just felt their purpose was just to protect and help all who needed them.

So right now the families were exchanging a greeting. Beauty was fussing over her daughters and saying how they got so dirty.

Earth Mother was being serenaded with a love song by her mate Iron Heart who had a good voice that Una would've loved in her choir.

"The magic of the twilight is setting in for the night casting its romantic spell into the air. All around you, it seems disasters and worries disappear as the only thing you can feel is one thing when this enchantment night brings begins.

All you can feel is love tonight. The peace brings to all the Nine Realms that somehow makes them all for one might be in perfect harmony and how all living things for one single moment feel no wickedness but only love in their hearts.

All the hearts of all living beings of the Nine Realms can feel is pure love that makes it just for one night all of us in perfect harmony.

So can you, my love feel such power of the love tonight? For I can tell you this for certain love is where we are. I can feel the power of love tonight and I only pray you can do," he finished singing to her and she was blushing intensely and licked her husband lovingly.

"You always sang so beautifully and that's how you managed to win me over was your singing and not by trying to bring me stupid rocks like every other Gronckle. You appealed to my soul, not my stomach."

"We think your singing is quite lovely Iron Heart. Pleasant and sweet and very beautiful." Search and Protect compliment him as they finished cleaning their daughters' wings up.

"Even though Whispering Death don't exactly have good ears I still found it delightful and a great surprise. It's not how we Whispering Death chose a lover either that's for sure." Earth Digger admitted as he curled up on the ground and started to chew a rock left nearby.

"Well, how may I ask your kind show affection? When we reach maturity we go off by ourselves to practice our mating dance which I heard through grapevine that Boden's little sister saw some of my kind do," Soother replied in a very soothing tone as her own body was shifting into many soothing colors to relax them.

"Well, I heard they helped a Scauldron one be saved from some of your kind, Soother. I don't bear a grudge at all against your people Soother and you and I will always be best friends till the end.

But attacking my descendant Scauldy when he couldn't protect himself wasn't the best thing to do. Nevertheless, we don't hold grudges on this side of things. All is forgiven and we know the world changes and so do we. On the other hand, we do know the Haddocks all have helped all our kind one way or another so we are thankful to all them are we not?"

"Well, it is true, Wisdom that all of our descendants have been part of the Haddocks' lives in one way or another. After all, it was my descendant that was Boden's father second dragon," Safeguard pointed out proudly.

"We know that Meatlug and her children are part of our family's bloodline so they are descended from one of the many clutches of eggs we had together. The same story with Beauty, Search and Protect, Skyfire and Windblade's families.

"Yes, that is very true, Earth Mother, you are correct. We know for a fact that Stormfly is descended from an older clutch of Beauty. In fact, all of Boden's older brother's dragons are our descendants from older clutches we had before our death with the children we died with now.

I'm at least proud my own descendant Cloudjumper protects the mother of the three extraordinary children who acted as our guardians so well. I'm very proud to have him as part of my family tree."

"I'm sure Windblade we are all proud of those who share our blood and how they found their way into the Haddocks lives. My family is the one whose bloodline led to the Boneknapper that chased Gobber for years to get that bone back. So that's how part of my family interact with the Haddocks."

"My family is the one the Screaming Death comes from as its mother is a descendant of my family.

"And the Changewings of Changewing Island are my relations who after our Alpha's nest was destroyed all who survived the brutal attack fled to that island that to establish that colony. So anywho shared my blood would still be there."

"So we all agree we are as much a part of the present as we are of the past. We also agree we need a special gift to give to Stardust to make her understand she's not alone and we know how important she is to both her human family and her dragon family as well. So what do you think it could be?" Amethyst inquired when Amber had a brilliant idea.

"How about we write our own song and sing it to her? She's mentioned she loves music and says it makes her happy that her younger brother Nightrainbow is so gifted in music and that it's so cool Boden's sister taught the dragons on Berk to sing.

We could try and do that and it is special wouldn't it Mama?" Amber asked her mother Beauty who nodded.

"That sounds like an excellent gift. So let's start writing and work very hard each night and have it done by Saturday shall we?"

So that's what the Dragon Souls were up too. But what were the other souls up too?

They went about business as usual and still were doing what they could to prepare for what they felt needed to be prepared for. Stoick and Boden did take some time to talk to each of them about what they might like at the party.

The first pair they talked to were husband and wife and head of Valhalla's security Endre and Unna. They seemed still very much in love and very similar in their styling of hair which reminded you a few foxtails.

Endre's hair was really long and gold which he wore in long pigtails but the tips were snow white, his wife's hair looked like she had four red fox tail reaching to the waist. But despite their foxlike hair and otherwise charming appearance, they took their job of secretary very seriously and just said they wanted to make sure the Spirit Great Hall was secure before the party but added they would like to have smoked salmon to eat.

Boden took the notes and assured them it would be done. Next stop was the blacksmith shop where Halvar and Tue lived. They found Halvar hard at work and he looked what you expect a man who spent about sixty-eight years pounding molten steel to look.

He was very muscular despite being middle age, he was balding but still had soft gray hair and dressed in a similar style to Gobber but of differ colors and a golden dragon eye on his clothes. They're talking and just when Boden was going to ask where Tue was the 19 years old came crashing in and knocked half the axes over.

"TUE! OH! THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME IN TWO WEEKS YOU DONE THAT! WHERE ARE YOU SNEAKING OFF TOO?!" demanded his grandfather yet again in a very frustrated tone that told Stoick and Boden this was something of a recurrent problem.

The 19-year-old boy blushed like crazy which really stood out with his already flamboyant clothes which were loud colors like bright orange, lime green, and some pinkish color even. He had a small goatee and his long golden locks were in a long braided ponytail but the end of it was dyed blood red.

"I'm not sneaking around, Grandpa! I swear!" he answered back nervously as he played with his ponytail in an anxious manner. He looked like he was hiding something but what was unclear.

"You usually are so honest, Tue," his grandfather said in a slightly hurt voice as he gazed his gray eyes into the ones of his grandson who didn't crack. Sighing in a heavy and defeated way he just finished by saying "but you've been acting so suspicious lately. Ugh. I don't know why you just can't tell me why you disappear for a couple of hours and then have to make up excuses."

"I swear nothing is going on Grandpa!"

"Well, the Chief and his son wanted to know what we'd like to happen at the party. So mind telling them what you'd like?"

"Oh, let me do the decorating! I'm such a gifted artist and I can do so much more the blacksmithing. I'm extremely imaginative and quite good with my hands and I just have a zillion ideas coming out places I don't even know! Let's me be the one to decorate, oh please!" he begged on his knees to which Boden just laughed once and helped the taller boy up and while dusting the soot off his flamboyant clothes said.

"Sure you can go wild and crazy, Tue if you like. The Spirit Great Hall is your domain to go wild and if you need any help just tell me who you need and I'll get them to help you."

"Yippee! Wonderful! Oh yeah! This is gonna be fantastic! But I cannot do this by myself you know, so if it's not too much trouble can I borrow a few of your Soul Riders to help me?"

"Sure no problem, Tue I'll ask them after we're done talking with the last few members of your tribe. So which ones do you want to help you?"

"Asta would be welcome helped as would the twins, but who I really need is Elof to help me. I need him most of all," he emphasized that part a lot.

Boden wasn't sure his father or Tue's grandpa pick up the way Tue had to emphasize on Elof's name since they're busy in a conversation of their own talking about other things at the moment.

"Um okay, so you need Asta and the Twins. But is there a particular reason you really want or really need Elof there? You two don't strike me as two guys who get along very well. You're a sort of perky, bubbly, optimistic artsy guy and he's a bit of a macho, brawny and athletic guy who slightly arrogant. So are you two friends or something?"

"We're best friends in fact. You know people have many different kinds of friends and as they say, you don't have to be the same to be friends. But yeah he and I sort of comfort each other when we first got here. He's a tough guy yeah that's a fact for sure, Boden. On the other hand, he still needed a shoulder to cry on when he was down and out over his death. However, he couldn't really do it with his brothers so he cried on mine instead and we've been best friends since then." Tue explained the origin of his friendship with Elof.

Nevertheless, Boden was just getting a feeling there was something more to this but couldn't put his finger on what it was at the moment. Still, he shrugged his shoulders and told him he let the Soul Riders know who was needed to help with the Spirit Great Hall and that he was glad to hear that Tue and Elof at least had a special friendship and that at least there were some good friendships already made before this party.

The last people to visit before the party were the Feravel sisters Helka and Nanna who were having a visit this time at Nanna's place. The sisters invite father and son in and were very warm and kind and offered a few suggestions for the party as well.

Now that they knew these two were sisters you could really see the strong resemblance these two bore to each other. Their faces were very similar to the same sky blue eyes and the same thick white hair that you could tell was once a tawny color. Given the colors of their garments and accessories, they liked the colors green, purple and red a lot. They also had the same body type too even in old age their body type and weight was pretty much the same only Helka was slightly taller than her older sister but only by an inch and a half.

They chatted for about half an hour and then father and son left to go attend to other things. So it looked like the members of the two old clans the Shardas and Moralien worked together well and it appeared they already knew each other well before getting to Valhalla the way they're talking as they prepared for the party.

During the time the Twins were helping set up decorations in the Spirit Great Hall they're singing a song that was their special song like how Skullette and Firefang had a song of sisterhood they had a song about being twins.

They're busy hanging more lanterns with Ruby and Jade's help and were just singing their song not knowing while they're singing their dragon was practicing their song for Stardust.

But the Twins were singing this song as they worked. "I'm your twin and you're my twin. No matter what through thick and thin we'll stick together.

Because no matter what we do we always have each other to fall back onto. Because we are stuck together whether we like it or not and we are a part of each other that's the truth.

So if trouble comes our way we know we can count on one another to save the day. Or if one of us is feeling blue the other one is there for us to lean onto.

So when I need you just call my name and I'll come running to you for that is what a twin will do for twins share a bond like no other that is tried and true we are always two by two!"

"You two are great singers and that song's been like so cute even over a century and a half after our death it's still cute!" Asta was giggling as she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped and knocked over several buckets of some paint that Tue had been mixing to make unusual colors.

"Oh, Asta! What did you do?!" he cried as he came in with his arms weighed down with decorations he dropped them and ran over with Elof who been helping him running after him.

"Sorry, Tue! Really I am! I was listening to the Twins sing their twin song and didn't mean to knock over your paint, but if you ask me this accident had many unexpected but happy results. Look at these amazing colors mixing before your eyes!" Asta gesture to the loud and vibrant colors before them.

Tue hurried over and looked and saw what modern day would call the colors fuchsia, Mexican pink, jungle green, electric crimson and red-violet. They were they most amazing colors any of them had seen and they knew they'd to work quickly to save these amazing colors and use them.

So both Tue and Elof quickly with their dragons' help manage to save the paint and then under Tue's instructions did go wild and crazy with giving the Spirit Great Hall a total makeover.

It was very late when they finished almost moonrise and the girls were heading back to their part of Valhalla to settle down for the night, but Elof said he was staying behind to help his best friend finish cleaning before the party the next night and he and Skyfire would hurry home as fast as possible.

The girls told them not to be back to their part of the Valhalla any later than half an hour then after moonrise with that feeling of dread still in the air and took off quickly to get home.

The boys made sure they were alone before they had their dragons sealed the Spirit Great Hall and make sure no-one could see in or get in.

"Oh thank Thor! I thought they never leave! I mean Asta's mistake sure brought a lot of fun today did it not, Elof?" Tue started to say as he finished sealing up the paint containers.

"Well it was a lot of fun and we had a very cool way of exercising by doing all these wild paintings and having the dragons go crazy as well. Now that we are alone we don't have more than twenty minutes so let's get to it! We almost got caught last time and I don't desire us to be almost caught again!" he spoke in a very amorous tone and Tue looked at him with a very strange look in his eye.

The two boys then lunged at each other before they fell to the floor rolling around in a very passionate make-out session as they were really going at it. It was almost even more passionate as the time Una had discovered her brother Hiccup making out with Astrid last year. Though at the time she was scared to death because of her mother scared her so she didn't seem to realize she walked in on a make-out session.

But Elof and Tue were really making it clear they were committed partners to each other and then a lot of the unseen pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. It was clear Elof only acted a bit conceited and like a jerk to keep women away from him. Therefore by acting like he was like Snotlout who didn't know how to treat women respectfully it made girls despise him, on the other hand at the same time it still made people assume he was into women.

Tue telling all the souls that Elof was merely his best friend was the cover story. Plus his flamboyant sociable personality made him a great guy who could get along with anyone so that helped them too. Though it was obvious neither was willing to admit to anyone in Valhalla they're gay or a couple since almost the moment they got there.

Consequently, that explained what the sneaking around was about that Tue's grandpa was wondering about. Tue just didn't want his grandpa to know he was gay and was trying to sneak around to meet his partner in secret so they could have their romantic moments when in public's eye they could only appear as close friends! As Elof had had to do the same with his brothers and the girls.

Their dragons at least kept their secret and hadn't told the other dragons. So they just watched as the boys continued to have their passionate lovers' moments but did give them a heads up when it was time to go.

The next night was the party and everyone was appearing to enjoy the new colors and wicked decorations and wonderful and surprising new foods. It also helped many of the wicked cool decorations had been provided by Merchant Audun who was really making peace with Thora who was very forgiving.

The party had a lot of food, dancing and talking and there was the song. Boden was able to translate the song the dragon souls sang to open the party with to Stardust who by the time the song was over was crying and very thankful for the gift.

The song went like this.

"You standing alone on a bridge in the freezing rain in the dark. Wondering why there no-one around to hear or comfort you and wipe away the tears of your heart. You listen all around for footsteps on the ground but there is not sound at all.

You feel like no-one in any of the Realms cares enough to find you when you're all alone. So dark and cold. You just want someone to come and take your claw and bring you to a place to call home.

Take you somewhere new and you just want to know someone is with you. You're still searching for a face and for a place to call your own. You don't want to be alone anymore. You want someone to hear your cries but who is out there in this dark and lonely world? Who will be there when I need someone to be with me? Someone, to say I'm with you?

You don't understand why life has to be so confusing or why you like you're about to lose your mind. But here's the answer to your long awaited prayer.

Because we are your friends and your family and we shall take you by your claw and we shall always be with you. All of us will be there to find you in the pouring cold rain and take you home because we are with you, Stardust. We are your friends and family and we are always with you!"

"Thank you very much for the gift. I feel much better knowing my years of isolation are not in vain and I've friends even when I'm not with my family as frequently as I'd like to be. Thank you for the gift."

"Welcome Stardust the Soul Guardian," they replied.

After Boden had translated for everyone they're impressed and wanted more of their dragons' stories but Stoick interject and said why they don't tell their stories first and then they go back to the dragons.

So the two clans told their stories together since they shared history together. They'd been allies and their islands hadn't been more than two and a half miles from each other. They'd both known Merchant Audun well since he'd done much trading with them as his family would continue to do.

They explained why they're no longer known about and why neither Boden nor his father knew of their tribes' names or recognized their flags. They'd all died exactly 155 years ago because of the same terrible people.

The story they told explained Una's psychic vision for what she'd seen when she'd been trying to control her new powers as she was seeing the terrible battles that killed the souls she knew best in Valhalla.

The story went like this. A 155 years ago shortly after the autumn equinox after what would be the last trade that Merchant Audun would make between the two islands.

Audun had brought goods for the two islands to celebrate the equinox and then set sail to sail further then ever to try and stir up new business and eerie fog set in but he caught sight of a strange group of ships with flags he really couldn't make out but sensed great evil and just wanted to get out of there.

Audun had escaped thanks to the fog undetected but died when he reached the next island in his sleep from the sheer terror he felt from those unidentified ships. Turned out he was very right to be scared to death of them for they brought death with them.

The Soul Riders had been very important on their island. Turned out Ase and Asta had been the daughters of the Chief who had no sons. Their father had passed two years before and they'd been jointly working together with their best friends to protect and lead the village.

The brothers had been the sons of the chief's best friend and second so they were very important and the Twins were the granddaughters of the elder of the village.

The seven of them severed as a Council working together to protect their tiny home and lead their people and had done it very well till that one fateful night that changed everything.

It was just after they'd a party celebrate the fall equinox and everyone was settled down for the night when the strangers in those ships that Audun had seen through an attack. No-one knew where they came from or what they wanted. All they knew the attack was unexpected. The strangers attacked quickly with such ferocity and brutally it was a bloodbath in seconds.

The seven of them had fought tooth and claw to try and defend the home from these unknown attackers but never found out why their island was attacked. They just saw everyone being brutally murdered before them and they had all gone down one way or another and Ase had died by taking a blade meant to kill her sister resulting in the scar on her face.

After the massacre, the strangers quickly left as quick as they came but not before setting the island ablaze letting burn till it was nothing but ash and cinders so not even a memory could survive of this tribe in the future.

Then they quickly attack the Shardas clan in the same fashion. Endre and Unna had been head of the Shardas' clan honor guard and never failed before to protect the village but they couldn't protect them from these evil people.

They'd died at the hands of these strangers and in the chaos so had Halvar and Tue by the explosion caused by the strangers. The few who made it to morning all soon became infected with a strange disease that killed them in little as 24 hours which is how Thora, Helka, and Nanna had perished. Leaving everyone else to die from losing the will to live after the attack. So roughly everyone on both islands was dead in a 72 hour period.

As for the island that had held the Shardas's clan tiny village of Pelletie? It had been destroyed shortly afterward by being wiped out by a tsunami so nothing remained of either tribe. No memories of them, no records and nothing to even let anyone know by Stoick and Hiccup's time they had even once existed.

The only detail they could all recall perfectly even in death was the face of the man who had been calling the shots from the lead ship with a flag. That had been burned into their memories even in a death like a percent scar.

When Stoick asked for a description of the man and the flag to see if there was some hint he could figure out it was shocking to hear what they describe this man and his flag looking like.

They described what sounded a lot like Viggo Grimborn and his tribe of Dragon Hunters. It was enough to make your blood run cold and even though they're souls they felt like if they had blood it is running cold.

It got even colder when the dragon souls informed Boden who explained that their story was eerily similar to their Riders as well. Including when they'd died and the people who had caused their deaths.

From what they're telling him what seemed only four days before the attack on Moralien and Shardas clans the Sanctuary for Dragons Souls' Alpha at the time who had been White King's great-grandfather had been attacked in such a violent and merciless manner it was beyond inhuman what had been done that day. Not even what the Vikings had done for 300 years matched the malice done that night on that Alpha's home.

Countless dragons had been slaughtered and their home absolutely destroyed and those who had escaped just scarcely did. It was worse than warfare and it just likes massive butchery and it matches the cruelty that was soon given to their future Riders murdered by the very same people.

Though why did the Dragon Hunters' ancestors commit those malicious and ruthless assaults? Why did they annihilate two villages and wipe them out the way they did? Why make it so no-one would remember them and also why go to such extremes to harm the dragons the way they did even for them?

None of the souls either the dragons or the humans had the answers to those questions but the night had been successful in what the objective was. It had brought Stoick, Boden, and Stardust closer to their fellow souls and really cement their friendships.

It also brought some closure to the other souls that at least someone now knew their story and maybe somehow the living would one day be told it so they wouldn't have to keep living in their afterlives not being remembered.

So, for now, the night had been very successful and it looked like both halves of the Haddocks would have plenty to share tomorrow night in the Realm for their visit!

Voice Cast

Amber: Darcy Rose Byrnes- Princess Amber Sofia

Amethyst: Kiara Muhammad- Doc McStuffins

Ruby and Jade: Isabella Acres- Jade- Sofia

Skyfire: Lex Lang- Young Sozin LOK

Earth mother: Jennie Kwan-Suki-ATLA

Skeleton key: Henry Rollins: Zaheer- LOK

Safeguard: Loren Lester- Julian- WITCH

Beauty: Grey Griffin- Miranda- WITCH

Search and Protect: Atticus Shaffer- Ono-Lion Guard

Iron Heart: Dusan Brown- Beshte- Lion Guard

Earth Digger: Grayson Hunter- Prince Hugo- Sofia

Soother: Sabrina Carpenter-Princes Vivian-Sofia

Wisdom: Maia Mitchell- Jasiri- Lion Guard

Windblade: Colin Ford- Prince Axel- Sofia

Songs used.

I still believe 2. Can you feel the love tonight by two 4.I'm with you?


	8. Tale of Astrid and Stormfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Astrid do sleep together in this chapter. However, it's not done in a graphic manner, rather merely set up and you get the idea that what they are doing. I keep things as clean as possible without going x-rated. 
> 
> I'm not one for graphic details. I do write some dark thing in stories sometimes but I try not to get too a graphic in details. there are some lines I'm not willing to cross due to what happened in my own life and beliefs. I'll leave it at that.

Tale of Astrid and Stormfly

It was nearing the end of August but the weather was still warm or what was warmer than usual for the cold Berk, though it would become autumn soon enough.

It was very early as it was just barely dawn but there was one person who'd been up for hours and she clearly had more than enough energy to burn that she wouldn't likely need to sleep for three days.

Astrid Hofferson was acting a bit like a demented maniac as she was going crazy with her battle-ax, the way she was behaving she was even more emotionally distressed and worked up then the time she was getting ready to avenge her fallen uncle when the Frightmare was coming to Berk.

You only had to take one look around at all the devastation and annihilated fragments of wood or anything that wasn't alive around her private weapons training spot and you could figure out easily something was really riling her up.

Stormfly who knew exactly what was bothering her best friend and had known for many months know just tried to steer clear of her and also was staying alert so she didn't accidently hurt anyone in this insanity frenzy.

Astrid was screaming deafeningly and incoherently as her ferocity intensify as she continued with her predawn workout. "Oh! You just keep running away every time! You infuriating brainy one-legged fool who I love to death! Why must you betray my heart right now?!" she roared loudly as she leaped from high above and shattered an enormous rock into two and then looking even more like a wild beast removed her ax and went on the attack at her next target though she was almost out of them.

"Are my attractive sky blue eyes not hungry enough for you?!" she continued to rage into the predawn silence. Growling as she tightens her grip she raged more as she decimated any she had left to decimate.

"I know as Vikings we ain't exactly the most civilized of people and all, but come on! I'm a gorgeous warrior woman whose heart is lit with a burning flame of passion and desire here!

Ugh! You can't put this off forever! Ugh! I'm gonna murder someone if he doesn't do it soon! I swear to you, Frigga! I mean it! Ugh!" she spat furiously as she looked for a target and only saw one remaining and so she just threw her ax with all her bent up fury at it but because she was so overwrought she missed by over a mile.

Stormfly took off after the battleax like a bolt of lightning and was just thanking the Gods Astrid found out chicken increased her speed because she caught that ax but a set of screams was heard all the same.

"Oh, my gods! What have I done?!" Astrid became pale and panicked and ran up the path fast as she could dreading what she was gonna see. Her worst fears seemed to be confirmed.

What she saw was Day Glider who had to ride on top of him was Bloodfire, Birger, Ria and Larkin each holding the hatchling of Stormfly's they'd bonded with. Astrid was deathly afraid she had hurt them however then calm down for a moment when she saw that Stormfly had caught the battle-ax before it hit anyone.

"Are you all alright?!" she cried out still in a panic as she rushed over to the children and began to become a mother hen to them and look over every inch of them not wanting to miss anything.

Ever since that first week when the children had begun training with the Riders they'd all become pretty much brothers and sisters to each other. The children all saw the Riders collectively as their older brothers and sisters and vice versa with the Riders; who had the strongest bonds of course with the children who bonded with the babies of their own dragons.

However, now that the Riders all felt and understood how Hiccup felt towards Una; and now that they too shared that bond with these ten little ones they took their job as foster big brothers and sisters extremely seriously.

Even the Twins and Snotlout had matured enough to comprehend that when you'd children looking up to you and that you're responsible for them and how much they meant to you it really changes you for the better. Consequently, the Riders had taken this new responsibility seriously and even after all the other crazy things they had done in the last six years this might be their toughest challenge to date.

The children were a little pale and shook up for a few moments but otherwise fine. The hatchlings were also alright and scrambled over to their mommy who was licking them and loving them.

Astrid went over to Stormfly and hugged her and whispered, "Thank you so much, Stormfly. Sorry, I went so nutsy I nearly decapitated some of my own little brothers and sisters. Sorry."

Stormfly rubbed her head against Astrid's right cheek and purred and her eyes seemed to say "It is okay, Astrid, we've all been there. No-one is hurt now just calm down and we'll be fine."

"Are you okay, big sis? You seem really worked up!" Bloodfire inquired inquisitively in a small voice as Astrid started to help them down one by one from Day Glider's back.

"Did we accidently scare you, sis? We apologize if we did, but you did say you be training our group this week in weapons, remember? You and our other big brothers and sister told us you be training us as well, remember? Not just our dragons." Ria reminds her kindly as Astrid set her down on the ground gently.

"Yeah, Una told us how Hiccup asked you guys last year to help him out with her, and then you all agreed when you took us back to the village, after the camp out that you be to teach us all different skills as well. You all agreed we just be taking turns with each of you so not to overwhelm you." Birger also reminded her as he and Larkin were struggling to get a huge and oddly shaped bag off the male Nadder's back.

"Yeah, did you forget or did we get the day and time wrong? It wouldn't be the first time I got the date wrong. Great Aunt Gothi says in her own way my brother and I wouldn't be able to tell time at all even with a sundial since we can't seem to keep the days of the week straight," Larkin admitted slightly embarrassment and then the boys and the lopsided bag tumbled off the dragon and the boys and Astrid all fell down in a heap.

Once they got their bearings Astrid first made sure once more that all the children were alright and once she was satisfied with that smacked herself a few times for being an idiot she took three deep breaths and answered her younger siblings' questions.

"I'm sorry I was the one to forget this was the day I was supposed to train you in basic combat. I'm so sorry, I've just had a really frustrating problem on my mind and it's been hard on me to think of anything else. I'm sorry," Astrid apologized profusely as she led the group to the small arena to begin their training.

She was holding the girls' hands on her right and the boys on her left. Stormfly and Day Glider each was carrying half their children on their backs.

"Oh, can we help fix the problem? We like to help our new big brothers and sisters with any of their problems. Brothers and sisters always help each other that's what we know for sure. So can we help?" the girls were asking eagerly just before the got to Astrid's ruined training arena which left everyone stunned.

"Wow, you must be really frustrated about something." Astrid's new little brothers said with a long whistle and shocked looks at the devastation around the arena which left Astrid flushing with crimson cheeks of embarrassment.

"It's a complicated problem and you can't really help with it I'm afraid, you really wouldn't understand it anyway. It would go way over your heads," she attempted to elucidate while still reddening with mortification which made her pretty face the same pretty shade of red as her shirt.

The children looked up at her with very sad and disappointed faces and Astrid felt very horrible as well for making her new siblings feel so down. She was trying to think of how to make this right when all of a sudden she had a rush of images flooded her mind and heard a voice in her mind as well.

"Children we don't give them the credit they're due. They are by far much wiser and more mature then we really think, or at least Una proves that, does she, not my lovely, Astrid? I'm confident her friends are like that as well.

Or at least from what I've seen they are and believe me I've seen a lot from these extraordinary children who have such marvelous potential. It's quite astonishing, in fact. They are just as extraordinary as you are, Astrid."

Astrid's mind took a few minutes to process the images she was seeing and the emotions attached to them. Turning around slowly she saw sitting calmly behind them was Moon Shadow.

Astrid was in on Moon Shadow's secret and this wasn't the first time Moon Shadow had talk to her like this. It was the first time she had heard Moon Shadow's voice though; on the other hand, Moon Shadow had used this form of telepathy before with Astrid.

It was the day after the anniversary of Stoick's death and they'd been 'talking' Moon Shadow hadn't been able to speak human at the time. Instead, she'd managed to send mental images of thoughts and feelings into Astrid's mind and she'd been able to understand her that way.

The children were scared because they weren't sure if Astrid knew about Moon Shadow's powers or not thus they watched terrified and silently as Astrid walked over and bowed respectfully to the Queen of Dragons and began to speak to her.

"I'm sure they're extraordinary, Moon Shadow. I like to think every child whether they be human, dragon or even god all have amazing potential. I also do know from experience children will surprise the hell out of you with how much they do know and what they really are capable of."

More images quickly flood Astrid's mind and she heard Moon Shadow speak a few more words and realizing something quickly Astrid turned to the frightened children and quickly put their fears to rest. With a warm smile and speaking in a soothing and sisterly voice, she assured them they'd nothing to worry about.

"I'm in Moon Shadow's circle of trust as you are. I know Moon Shadow's secret so I know she's got many gifts. She just told me how she blessed all you children and that it's alright that I know," she started to say and the children let out a big sigh of relief but still looked a bit scared. So Astrid went back over to them and hugged them each in turn and then began to pat Moon Shadow's nose and kept speaking like a good big sister to them.

"It's alright, don't fret, little ones, you've nothing to worry about. Moon Shadow is a very excellent judge of character and really knows who can be trusted and who cannot.

So the only ones on this island who have proven they can keep her secret and truly earned her trust among the humans are of course Hiccup's family because she helped save them and they did rescue her.

She trusts me saying I've proven my worth and all ten of you and the hatchlings have proven your worth too. So let's all feel honored for a moment that the Queen trust all of us," Astrid finished as Moon Shadow was now wrapping them all up in her wings in a big hug.

"So it's okay? It's not breaking the pact, Moon Shadow?" the children asked timidly as they came out of the hug. The attractive and magnificent Queen of Dragons nodded and smiled toothlessly which told everyone at once everything was okay and that there was no need to be worried or scared.

Therefore they knew from that moment on if the babies spoke around Astrid it was alright. Feeling better they watched as Astrid and Moon Shadow had a slightly longer talk with this strange telepathy they shared.

Moon Shadow's mental images and feelings told Astrid all she needed to know about the children's gift and the rules that came with it. Then she explained why she herself was there which was to spend time with Stormfly and her husband for three very good reasons. 1. To uphold her duties as Queen. 2. Also to spend time with her friends 3. Because she wanted to talk to another parent and get some advice.

The last thing she got from Moon Shadow was maybe she should ask the children to help her clean up the arena some so they could do some training. Nodding that she understood all that she'd been told she then told Moon Shadow to go rest with Stormfly and Day Glider and the babies and they handle it.

Moon Shadow just smiled toothlessly once more and went over to the corner where the Nadders were all curled up and the babies were still so sleepy so they're curled up under their mother's right wing. So Moon Shadow went to the other side and just watched with them quietly as Astrid and the children cleaned up the arena to get it ready for training.

Moon Shadow couldn't help but think to herself as she watched Astrid that she became like an out-of-control rebel with this behavior. If this place was just the first place on the brink of destruction how far would that go? From Outcast Island to the Edge? Why was she causing this much trouble and being the salt of the earth and so dangerous?

"Stormfly?"

"Yes, Moon Shadow?"

"I don't mean to pry right now, but what is wrong with…"

"Astrid? You want to know why she's gone over the edge and is trying to devastate everything in sight."

"Yes? Are we in danger? Or the children? I mean all the children both human and dragon by the way."

"Don't fear for the children they are safe as long as you and I pay attention. Astrid's having a normal problem that all females go through at one point in their lives. She's frustrated in a way that she's not getting her um needs met. Um… I know you spent 18 years alone without any contact with anyone but you must have had needs that needed to be met as well?"

"I'm still not following completely. Call me a little naïve but can you drop me a little bigger hint?"

"Um okay um. What a girl wants and needs? Hiccup makes her happy in many ways like how Day Glider makes me happy and how Toothless makes you happy?

Unfortunately for Astrid Hiccup's not satisfying her needs in the way she really needs right now and she feels she's waited long enough for him to fulfill her personal needs?

Does that help paint the picture a little clearer without having to say it with children listening?"

"Oh boy! I get the picture quite clearly now! And I do understand no offense to your husband or mine but males can be so infuriating at times! It took asking our bodyguard Cloudjumper for advice to get Toothless to kiss me for the first time!

I mean how dense are males really? I never understood how Toothless on his own couldn't figure it out without it being spelled out that I was wanting a kiss on our first real date!

Yes, I'm 19 years old now and I'm hoping this year of my life is better than the previous 18 were. However, I'll admit to this Stormfly. Spending your entire life without any companionship is not only hard it can drive you just about insane! So yes I do know exactly what you're speaking of and what's bothering Astrid now.

No wonder she's going crazy! If I was that frustrated from being alone for 18 years I can only image how frustrated she is that her man is here but doesn't get she needs something that doesn't make her feel like she's stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere!"

"I'm glad we both understand the seriousness of the matter, but let's not talk about it any further than this. You may be right children are a lot smarter then we give them credit for nevertheless they still do not need to know about the facts of life till they are much older! Not when they still aren't even a year old!"

"Good point, Stormfly and I'll keep my mouth shut on this matter. Still, can you tell me a little more about your husband? Or can he speak for himself?" glancing at Day Glider who was snoring loudly.

"Oh, Day Glider! Don't mind him. He's not lazy like Gobber's dragon Grump is. He's just a very heavy sleeper and when he's tired he'll sleep pretty much like a log. The children last night kept us up pretty late. Hellfire had a tummy ache and Dusk and Sunburst are teething. Bright Star having nightmares because of the scary shadows on the Nursery walls. He keeps saying there are monsters in the Nursery."

"My children have ten very different personalities so it's hard to get them to settle down. They do enjoy having their own private room though at the same time they get a little stir crazy from it as well."

"Well, I consider them lucky they aren't stuck with too many other babies. Skullette and Firefang do their best to make sure everyone got enough space and that all the families have their own personal space nevertheless there really only so much you can do."

"Hopefully with what the girls' father did with his construction at least added some much-needed space along with reinforcing the Nursery as well. I mean it did seem a bit larger and cozier after they completed the work down there, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did. I wish we had a Nursery like that when I was a hatchling."

"I don't know where I came from or who my parents were. Lady Frigga who was my only friend and like my mother too she just told me when she gave me my mark a short story.

She just said she found my egg and was saving me before a great danger killed me and all the Night Furies were gone for good. She created the Isle of Night and placed me there and that's all I knew till Hiccup and Una came to my island with Toothless and his brother Nightrainbow. I know nothing else."

"Well, I can tell you a little about my hatchling days. I was born on Dragon Island as was Day Glider as were many of the dragons of Berk. Our parents served that malicious and vile Red Death and it wasn't a very pleasant childhood. Not when you think you're gonna die every moment from being eaten alive by a dragon the size of a mountain!

There was no playing, no laughter, and no fun. Just constant fear and not knowing if you even see your parents come home each night or if you even live each day. Your best chance was to hide in the shadows and be quiet and hope she didn't find you.

As you know we only 'attacked' Berk for years to feed the Red Death. We did it despite the danger of humans because we feared for our families and it was a situation where there was no good choice at all.

Hiccup and his siblings really understand what it's like to be caught between a rock and hard place and they understand when you're doomed either way. But no none of us dragons ever hated the humans we took food from. We felt sorry for causing pain to their families but we feared for our own."

"That sounds worse than my 18 years of being alone. So how did you end up locked up in the arena with our other friends and how did you and Day Gilder and the others find time to mate if the Red Death was in charge and all?"

"Well every once and awhile a few parents with young would try and escape the Red Death when they're supposed to be getting her food. That's how all of us and our mates except Hookfang's mate got away from the Red Death. Our parents risked their lives to get us out.

Unfortunately for us and we don't hold any ill will towards the people of Berk for this. But we were all teenagers living in the woods after escaping the Red Death and well the Vikings needed dragons to train to kill.

Our parents had hidden us in the woods outside of Berk before having to go back to serve the Red Death. So they're most likely dead by now. But while every one of us but Hookfang was getting ready to really start getting ready for courtship years we were captured and our mates or who were dating as the humans might be called it stayed hidden in the woods.

They prayed every night and day we were freed and were happy when Hiccup killed the Red Death and Berk started to become the sanctuary for dragons. Then the rest of us except Hookfang renewed our courtship.

We had what humans may refer to as an engagement period for three long years and it was shortly after the events of when Hookfang helped defend a female Nightmare on the Dragon's Edge, her name was Pearl though Snotlout called her Girl Hookfang her real name is Pearl.

But anyway it was about two and half weeks after that when the Riders were all sound asleep that all of us except Toothless of course went with our mates and by now Hookfang had found his mate. Ask Ember for the story you'll love it.

But we each did our own unique mating ritual under the light of the full moon on Dragon's Edge and so I've been technically married since Astrid was 18 but my children? All these children we hatched this year are our first real families."

"Wow! Well, learn something new every day! I'd love to hear more from Day Glider sometime when he's not asleep. This is all quite fascinating and I'm enjoying it. I'm also enjoying watching how Astrid and the other Riders are now acting like big brothers and sisters to the children. That's a good thing. Looks like the training is coming along nicely isn't it?"

"Yes, it is coming along quite nicely. Astrid has always been the best damn fighter on the island and all the boys have always gone crazy about her. Though I can tell for sure she never expected herself to fall for Hiccup that for sure."

They laughed and Moon Shadow replied, "The simple truth about love is this. We don't find it, it finds us and we just got to trust it and believe in it and know it's never wrong and it never dies."

The two young mothers just smiled and watched the rest of Astrid's training session with the children went which did go quite well. The mothers were at least thankfully the babies just slept the whole time as did Day Glider. Stormfly did tell Moon Shadow a few more things about her husband but it wasn't till it was near lunch time and they're packing up that Stormfly said one thing that really got Moon Shadow's attention.

"You look really depressed, Stormfly, what's the matter? We had such a good talk and I feel like I've really gotten to know you better and you did tell me many wonderful things about your husband. So is something the matter?"

"It's nothing, Moon Shadow."

"Please tell me, maybe I can help. I'm the Queen and I should help my fellow dragons that is part of my job as Alpha female."

Sighing. "Astrid's not the only one wanting some alone time with her love. Day Glider and I just haven't had a night to ourselves in a very long time. We love our children and our riders but you know even married couples need a night alone? Human parents call in a babysitter but with how the children have had so many fusses lately I just don't know…"

"You want a date night with your husband? That's not selfish nor is it wrong in any way. Everyone does needs a night to themselves for sure. I know the perfect place for a night alone. My husband and his brother spent the day there to bond and made their bond stronger and it's where Hiccup's parents had their first date."

"What is this place?"

"Valka calls it Dragon's Glen. It's a very beautiful glen in the forest about two miles northeast of the village. Very tranquil as well as quite charming. It's a nice place for bonding or a date. I'm sure I could ask Valka if she's okay with you and Day Glider spending a night alone there as she's the one who discovered it. Valka knows many places on Berk that others have no idea about."

"You sure she'd be alright with my husband and me spending a romantic evening alone there?"

"I'm very confident that she'd be alright with it. I'll check with her when I get home tonight and ask her about it. Don't worry. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Well, I know you have many abilities that you do not have complete control over but I did hear you have a healing touch."

"I do possess that. From what I do understand of my powers I know for a fact I can do the following.

These are all the abilities that help me talk in one way or another. I can speak human and bestow the power of speech to other dragons. When I cannot speak like a human I can send my thoughts and feeling into another's mind so they can understand me that way. And finally, my last ability when I cannot talk myself I can speak through another as I've spoken through Una before.

So those are all my powers connected to speech.

My mark also gives me a very good insight into a person character doesn't matter if they're human or a dragon I really know who is trustworthy and good and who isn't. So I've very good judgment.

Like you said I can heal wounds but only minor ones. The larger the wound the harder it is to heal. But I'm good at helping the children get over cuts, bumps, and bruises quickly.

I do feel I've got the ability to alter the rules of one location because of my magic to some degree but I won't expand on that further.

I do have a strong sense like Una when danger is coming also like Una I feel like I'm connected to the spirits of dragons. Also, I don't know if this is because of my magic or is because I'm the alpha female or what but I know when death is coming. I can feel that one in my bones.

So I do know those for sure are things I can do. Not that I'm always able to do them on command, but I know I can do them."

"You're the queen for a reason and even if you didn't possess that Mark on your brow I've got a feeling you'd still be just as amazing and still have a special power inside of you."

"Thank you, Stormfly. So do your children have some cuts that need healing?"

"Bright Star has a bad cut yes on his left wing from some horseplay and I don't want it to get worse. So while he's still sleeping can you heal it?"

"Sure."

Moon Shadow's mark glowed briefly and she touched her right foot on the cut and it healed instantaneously. Again smiling toothlessly she assured Stormfly she would talk to Valka about arranging a date night for her Day Glider.

By now Day Glider had caught up on his beauty sleep and allowed the children to climb back on his back so they could all fly back to the village. The babies amazingly were still sleeping

Astrid first dropped off all the children off at their homes for lunch and apologized again for scaring them and they said it was alright. Then she took Stormfly and her family to the Nursery telling Stormfly she and her family should spend the rest of the day at the Nursery together and she comes back later that night to say goodnight.

Then Astrid and Moon Shadow started to walk slowly towards Hiccup's house and Astrid though her emotions had calm down some was still visibly upset about her romantic frustrations and she was just venting this to Moon Shadow as they walked.

"I don't know how you handle it, Moon Shadow, really I don't," Astrid was saying in a weary voice as she pushed her sweat soaked hair out of her beet red face. It might look weird to someone not from Berk seeing a human talk to a dragon like they're a person but for Berk that was perfectly normal. Besides anyone in Moon Shadow's circle of trust knows you're talking with a dragon who could one way or another talk back to you.

"I mean your husband has to lead all the dragons on this island and he's also the King of all Dragons of the world and a father to boot! How do you handle all that yourself with that much stress and pressure on you being the Queen? Being a wife and a mother as well? How do you handle all that and not lose your sanity?!" she sorta yelled out in an exhausted tone and was ready to fall over so the Queen got under the tired Viking and threw her on her back as they continued toward the house.

As Astrid tried to catch her breath and regain her strength she felt Moon Shadow's thoughts and voice fills her head once more. Exhausted and beaten as she was she could see exactly what Moon Shadow had to deal with her countless responsibilities in addition to frustrations in her life and heard her say at last in a very sympathetic voice.

"Being a wife and mother are the two hardest jobs in this world or any other, Astrid. However, they're the most worthwhile also. You'll have to one day fill that role yourself and you'll see despite all the hardship and overwhelming emotions and stress it's worth it at the end of the day."

"I hope you're right, Moon Shadow, I hope you're right," was all Astrid said before she passed out.

Moon Shadow continued to walk very leisurely till she got home where she saw Valka was finishing the chores. Valka's own mind had been occupied with its own numerous thoughts as it had been going over the last few days events.

The family had gotten together that Sunday in the Realm and they'd a great deal to get caught up on. Finding out that their time apart had been almost identical and the fact both Boden and Una's powers were getting stronger was a big deal or that Valhalla had that overwhelming sense of dread which Hiccup had informed his father and brother many of Berk had been having the same uneasy feeling as well.

Una had been tremendously taken aback to find out her visions was her seeing the bloodstained genocides of their friends in Valhalla's clans. She then informed the family how her powers were coming along and how the spirit voices were getting stronger each day and she was starting to feel they're really trying to tell her something important.

Boden relayed he felt pretty much the same when it came to his Dragon Whispering abilities. This had troubled the rest of the family a great deal. So their parents agreed the best course of actions was one to trust their instincts and two hone their skills. Furthermore to keep the whole family knowledgeable with anything they felt was important no matter how insignificant it may seem. The younger children agreed they'd do just that.

They also had talked a bit about how the family wished they could all be at Lover's Cove together for a second time since it been so magical when they'd gone there for Una's birthday party.

Valka said she'd take Hiccup and Una there when she could. They weren't sure if there was any psychic energy connecting the Cove to Valhalla like the houses as there was no corresponding location. However, she did hope there was a way for Boden to be there in some manner since he belonged there as well and it wasn't fair for him to be left out even if he had to be in Valhalla.

Kara said she tried to sneak him a private day at the Viewing Well when Valka planned a trip to the Cove so he'd at least see what's going on. She did theorize with how much the spiritual energy that surrounded and bonded the family, that being by a Viewing Well would surely do the trick, in making sure he'd have a good psychic connection to the Cove, and he gets to be there in some way.

So they'd tried it two days ago and it had worked making the children very happy. As a result, they did want to plan a few more of those so the intervening time between the Realm visits wasn't so unbearable for the children.

Stoick was holding up pretty darn well given the circumstance though both he and Valka knew as much as they needed each other their children needed each other more. Still, Kara had promised she do what she could to get them some Viewing Days and that they just had to trust the Realm would allow more visits when it felt it was safer for them to be inside the Realm.

Consequently, Valka was stewing all that in her mind as she and Cloudjumper were finishing up with the chores which involved more laundry when she saw Moon Shadow approaching.

She was surprised to see Astrid passed out on Moon Shadow's back but she could also read Astrid's expression on her tired face even though she was currently passed out all too clearly and had sensed for a long time now what was bothering her so much.

"Oh dear, oh dear. Moon Shadow? Bring her into the house and let's let her sleep some. Then we can talk when she wakes up. I'll make some hot chocolate in the meantime," Valka instructed to the Night Fury who nodded and they went inside and they laid Astrid's slumbering self in Valka's bed.

Valka went right to work making the hot chocolate which was the only thing she could make that no-one had any criticisms about. Moon Shadow, on the other hand, went to find out how her children were doing. She'd left them in the house to go visit Stormfly's family that morning.

She asked Cloudjumper how the children been since she'd left him to babysit. He said they'd played most of the morning with their toys while Valka been doing the chores then they'd a pleasant lunch and were presently asleep. Overall very well-behaved and didn't cause any real problems while she'd been out. Also, it looked like they had stopped playing their game of hiding things.

Smiling she saw the ten little Night Furies all curled up around the fire pit all look so adorable and very cute. Thanking her bodyguard and telling him he'd done a good job of watching the children he assured her it was a not a job or anything. They're part of his family and he does anything for his family.

More importantly, he reminded her that she and her family were the last of the Night Furies so making sure her family was safe and happy was something all the dragons of Berk were wanting to do well at.

Moon Shadow felt a little depressed about that fact and Cloudjumper apologized if he'd upset by saying that and she said it was alright. Cloudjumper then curled up around his godchildren and went to sleep himself.

Moon Shadow smiled happily and went to talk to Valka and manage to speak in a whispering human voice about if it was alright if Stormfly and her husband could have a romantic date night at Dragon's Glen. She also inquired if it was alright for the other dragons as well who she felt would also need a night out in the near future to just themselves.

Valka assured her she'd no problem with the dragons having their date nights at the Glen as long as they arranged it properly and the whole island didn't find out about it. Valka felt there were some locations on Berk that should remain mostly anonymous and have some privacy and sanctity to them.

They're just finishing discussing this when Astrid started to stir some. It looked like she was having a hard time getting her bearings however the smell of hot chocolate at least told her she outta head to the table where Valka was pouring two very large goblets of the rich steamy liquid.

"Hello, Astrid, sleep well? From what I gather you really worked yourself to death and its only 1:15. Come have some hot chocolate. I don't have much to offer for food, I'm afraid, so I hope you're okay with just the hot chocolate."

"Thanks, Valka. The hot chocolate is fine."

"Alright well-tread lightly and be quiet you don't know how hard it is to get the Night Fury babies to take their nap. So now that they are napping we'd like them to nap as long as possible," Valka whispered as a warning to which Astrid nodded and carefully maneuver to the table and the two lovely Viking ladies began to drink.

After a moment Valka had a thought and got a bowl from a nearby cupboard and poured a bit of the hot chocolate in it for Moon Shadow. She didn't know if a dragon could have it or not but it didn't seem to be hurting her at all. So it looked like at least for dragons chocolate wasn't a poison like it was for so many other creatures.

They did speak for a few moments of some normal chitchat. Astrid asked where Hiccup and Una were. Valka informed Una was at her tree house with Nightrainbow working on projects concerning the Dragon Choir. Hiccup was at an emergency chief's meeting on another island to talk with all the chiefs they helped during the seaquake crises back in early July.

Astrid stuttered that all seemed great and wonderful but seemed a bit uncomfortable. After a few moments of this awkwardness, Valka just got straight to the point. "So, Astrid, why don't you tell me what's been causing you to go off your rocker for over a month now? Something is clearly eating you up inside and you better get it off your chest before we have a murder done on Berk."

"It's nothing, Valka, really it's nothing," the young girl stuttered while looking down at the floor and was either embarrassed or really didn't want to say it aloud. Valka, on the other hand, decided if Astrid wasn't gonna say it out loud she just say it for her.

"Astrid, I'm gonna tell you something that most women don't figure out till it's a little late and it's always to their dismay. So I'm gonna tell you something that I'll tell my daughter when she's slightly older so she doesn't have to learn this the hard way.

But Astrid there something you have to understand and this is very important. It's a very important fact of life and that fact is. Men are BIG IDIOTS."

Astrid looked very shocked and instantly stopped looking at the floor and looked at the 41-year-old mother of her true love who seemed to really understand what she was feeling without her having to say it.

Valka merely chuckled and gave her a coy smile and continued on. "Astrid what you've to understand about men is that it doesn't matter if they are mortal or god or dragon. Men when it comes to matters of the heart and romance? Pretty much all of them have the emotional maturity and romantic intelligence of a teaspoon.

My husband and both my sons? They're all incredibly courageous, loyal and quite attractive. There no doubt my sons are both as intelligent as they are attractive. Stoick's said the children inherited my good looks, though I've said they all got his stubbornness. That came entirely from his side of the family," she laughed amusingly at that which Astrid had to giggle at too as did Moon Shadow.

"The point is Astrid, pretty much since time and creation began men are just idiots when it comes to matters of the heart or what a girl really wants and needs and Hiccup is no exception. So I can tell your as equally frustrated as I was when Stoick didn't pay me the attention I wanted in the bedroom."

"Um, okay, okay, uh," Astrid was stuttering looking embarrassed and Valka took her arm and squeezed it assuringly.

"Don't feel self-conscious with me on this topic even if it's about my son, Astrid. I've been in exactly the same position as you. Before I wedded Stoick and I can tell you I didn't desire our first time to have to be done in the traditional manner either.

When my first anniversary as a widow rolled around last year and Una asked me what went into a Viking wedding I told her most isn't appropriate for children's ears. When in fact most of what we do isn't even right for most adults if I had to say if for myself.

I'm looking forward to the day Una blossoms into a woman that will be a very special and happy day for me. What I'm not looking forward to one day having to tell her what exactly goes into a Viking wedding. Which honestly our idea for a wedding is in my own personal opinion is extremely gross and just vastly inappropriate for even adults.

I don't approve that the first time you give yourself to your true love it has to be witnessed by someone to make sure it's legit. That is very wrong and any time you're with someone you love it should be done without the whole world knowing or anyone seeing you do it," she finished within a hushed voice that had an edge to it but it stunned the blond warrior next to her.

"So you really do understand what's really bugging I and you're really understanding what I want from your son and you're really okay with it?" her future daughter-in-law spoke in a quiet voice full of awe to which her future mother-in-law gave her another sharp look.

"Astrid, honey I really understand your viewpoint and feelings since I've lived them myself. So this is one matter we're really on the same page. As for Hiccup? I love him and I do feel like he's just nervous and freaked out a bit. I know he wants it as bad as you he's just nervous like anyone is about their first time is all."

Still stunned they're even having this conversation the ladies both took large sips of hot chocolate before continuing and even Moon Shadow was listening with rapt attention and was ready to say something if need be.

"Well, I never thought I'd ever been having this conversation with you about wanting to give myself to your son. This is one thing I didn't foresee, though I didn't foresee myself falling in love with Hiccup in the first place either!"

"Stranger things have happened, Astrid, many strange things have happened in all the time the Nine Realms have existed but as I said earlier today when it comes to true love? We don't find it, it finds us and always when we least expect it. We just have to have to trust it and believe in it. That's all we can do," Moon Shadow managed to speak human this time and no-one freaked of course.

"Nice of you to join the conversation, Moon Shadow."

"I'm still working on my power of speech which I still can't do every time I want. But thanks for the hot chocolate and I agree with you Valka on the subject of men because Toothless is the same way."

"Glad we can all agree to that, Moon Shadow and I'm glad I'm hearing you speak like this for the first time this way instead of just the mind to mind thing. So anything else needs to be said on the subject of love?"

"Well, I would've loved to see Hiccup fall for you. I'd have loved to be standing here in this house and talking with Stoick while my other son and daughter might have been playing or something, because I just feel more strongly each day that for some reason Una and Boden were meant to be mine from the start," Valka start to say with tears and Astrid hugged her tightly as did Moon Shadow.

"Thank you, now as I was saying I'd have loved to be here in this room watching as the sun went down and the moon was rising and just turning to Stoick with Una playing with her toys and Boden tinkering in his room this while watching you and Hiccup talk for the first time

I'd have said it's all too sudden to see our little boy has grown up and there nothing left for us to do.

Stoick would've wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ears. "Yes, it's sadly true, Val, he's own his own. We've tried to teach and show him all he needs to know. All the things a young man should know so you know what this means?"

"Now that's he's gone and left? Should any of us really feel bereft?" I would reply and then we both just smiled and break into song and dance in the living room just start singing

"No! Because he's fa, la, la, la, in love! Why should either of us be blue when his love is true? So let's bid our son adieu! Just look at him out there how love has nailed him! He's sighing when he talks and flying when he walks! How true love has derailed him it's so true! We are just happy he's fa, la, la, in love. For our son Hiccup's fallen in love!" and then we end the dance in a kiss and the other kids would be asking what the heck was making us so happy and crazy." Valka finished explaining her fantasy of what she knew to be true what would've happened in another time.

"Funny enough I can see that quite clearly in my mind's eye," Moon Shadow said to which Astrid nodded who was amazed how clearly she could see that image in her mind's eye.

"So I'm again glad we're all on the same page, but that still doesn't solve my problem. I don't think I can hold out much longer waiting for Hiccup to show me the love I need. So what am I going to do? Since I said this morning if I don't get it soon there will be a murder done and I really feel like I would accidently kill someone with how much my hormones and emotions are bent up from this!"

"Well, I'm more than happy to help my future daughter-in-law get what she so desperately needs. Believe or not Stoick's mother helped me with what I'm about to help you with because both she and my own mother didn't care for the all "Must be witnesses the first time you do it" thing either."

"Really?! You're gonna help me trap your own son so I can give myself to him?! You're serious?!"

"I'm serious, but this has to be planned carefully and we also need to make sure Una is out of the house and doesn't find out. She's very mature for her age but I don't want to explain to my six-year-old daughter what the term 'sleeping together' actually means. She just thinks it means you share a bed with someone when you don't have one of your own at the time. I don't want to have this talk with her till she's a lot older you do understand that right?"

"Oh of course! My own mother didn't give me that talk till about a month after Hiccup and Toothless killed the Red Death. That's when I first got that talk and I got it more than once."

"Alright, ladies we'll let's get to planning and make sure we do it before my own children wake and Astrid just so you know Stormfly and Day Glider want their own date night and I'll be busy arranging that myself."

"Well, she deserves one as much as I deserve this myself. So ladies let's get to it!" So the three of them put their head together and they soon began to brainstorm and by the time Una came home for dinner, they'd devised a very clever and quite devious plan. They also came up with a plan to one get Una out of the house so she wouldn't see things not meant to be seen by a child and two make sure Stormfly had her date night as well.

The plan to get Una out of the house for 48 hours was for her to have a sleepover weekend with her girlfriends at Bloodfire's house which she was very excited about since she had never slept over at another's house.

So she was distracted by that and didn't even notice at all what her mommy and Astrid were doing to Hiccup's room. Moon Shadow in the meantime was planning and making arrangements for Stormfly and her husband to have a romantic night at Dragon Glen which she and Nightrainbow were busy making as perfect as possible.

She felt a bit bad that Cloudjumper was doing a lot of babysitting but he seemed okay with it and anyway for once the children were being very well-behaved so it wasn't too much of a problem anyway.

Finally, by Friday night they'd everything in place and it was ready which was good since Hiccup is back late Saturday. So step one was to make sure Una was already out of the house by then. Step two for at least Moon Shadow was also to have her own children out of the house and escort Stormfly and Day Glider to Dragon's Glen. Step three? Lure an unassuming Hiccup to the bedroom and make sure things went as well can be expected and that the chief wasn't disturbed with shit for 48 hours.

Part one seemed to go very smoothly as Valka got Una up very early who was having a hard time sleeping anyway being so super excited about her first sleepover. Going over a checklist to make sure she had everything Valka then escorted her daughter the Bloodfire's home.

Una did admit on the walk over she was a bit scared at the idea of spending the night in someone else house even if it thrilled her too. Her mother assured her that was perfectly normal and that everything is okay and she was sure to have tons of fun with all the crazy ideas she and the rest of the girls would come up with.

So she dropped her off but not before giving her daughter a very big hug and kiss and assuring her again she'd have fun and it was alright to be a little scared too. Feeling better she followed Bloodfire to her bedroom and Bloodfire's mom assured Valka she takes good care of her daughter and the rest of the girls for the weekend and would contact her immediately if anything happened to Una.

It was a strange moment for Valka. On one hand, she was secretly conspiring with her future daughter-in-law to help her have a night of passion with her own son. On the other hand, she was genuinely concerned about her own little girl being able to handle spending the weekend in another's house even if it was on the same island. Not to mention all the other things going on from just the last Realm visit was still tightly wrapped around her mind as well.

It's really mindboggling the things parents have to worry about. Some things that may seem no big deal are the biggest deal to them and the things that seem like big deals to others are the things they consider no big deals.

Still feeling a bit of comfort her only daughter was safe and alright she hurried home to help to set the trap for Hiccup who she knew to be back very soon and as she raced back home she was also wondering how Moon Shadow was doing with Stormfly and Day Glider?

The Queen had been as good as her word guiding the loving Nadder couple to the secret glen and was beyond pleased that its own natural beauty was outstanding on its own but the little touches she and Nightrainbow had added really made it more romantic.

"This is a very special place of love and peace. Valka's lucky to find such lovely and secretive locations and she's right to keep them private from the rest of Berk so they do not get spoiled." Stormfly commented as she breathed in the unusual and enchanting blossoms that bloomed here.

"This small water pool water is as clear as crystal and yet the most radiant shade of blue I've ever seen in my life. The sights, sounds, and smells. You feel at peace and blissful here. After all the stress we've endured for years, it finally feels like for at least this short weekend we can forget it and just be us for the weekend." Day Glider replied as he admired his reflection.

Smiling warmly and looking pleased Moon Shadow showed them around a bit more. "I'm so happy we could make this wonderful little hideaway available to you two tonight. I do have a feeling that our other friends will be taking advantage of it as well for their own date night, which Valka's already given permission for.

We just need to arrange theirs in the future as we did yours. Now as we now all the children are currently in the Nursery being a comfort and taken care of by Nana Misty and your little sisters, Day Glider. So don't fret about the children.

So this weekend is about you two again getting to be yourselves and unwinding and having a bit of romance and fun. If I'm not back on Monday morning to fetch you just stop by my house and Astrid will still be there no doubt."

"We understand and thank you again, Queen Moon Shadow. We really thank you for caring enough to give us this time to ourselves. Anything else you want to say or give us before you depart for a home?" Day Glider inquired to his queen.

"Only a bottle of this. It will go well with the excellent fish you can find in that pool of water. It's Valka's hot chocolate which is very good and you'll love it!" she told them as she produces a large flagon of hot chocolate Valka had made that morning for them.

The Nadders thanked their queen one more time and she smiled once and took off and left them to their romantic weekend.

Back in the village just as twilight was setting in Hiccup and Toothless were getting home. Hiccup was very tired and really wanted to sleep and Toothless though tired was more intent in finding out how his wife and children were doing.

So as they headed exhausted and slowly to the house. Then suddenly stopped dead in their tracks for they'd heard what sounded a small group of angelic singers singing a very passionate melody coming from the direction of their house.

"Baby when you are all alone and it seems the world has turned its back on you just come to me. When it's like the walls have closed in and all that around you is darkness filled with people so cold and cruel, just give me a moment to give you the relief you need.

I'm the one you need when you just can't take it anymore. Because baby just listens to me right now. I promise this to you and I mean it so it true.

If you jump I'll break your fall, I'll lift you up and fly with you away into the dark night. If you feel your about to fall apart I'll be the one to mend your broken heart! So if you're gonna crash well crash and burn because you won't be alone!

Because if you feel alone without a loyal friend around and caught alone with just the monsters in your mind when they seem to make your hopes and dreams seem too far out of reach and you just can't face the day anymore just remember.

If you jump I'll break your fall, I'll lift you up and fly with you away into the dark night. If you feel your about to fall apart I'll be the one to mend your broken heart! So if you're gonna crash well crash and burn because you won't be alone!

Because I'll always be here no matter the heartache or the pain and I'll help you be able to breathe again. No matter the pain I'll make sure you'll be able to breathe again.

So when you feel alone or like the world has turned its back on you don't worry about a thing. I'll be there and again I promise you this and it's true as my love for you is too.

If you jump I'll break your fall, I'll lift you up and fly with you away into the dark night. If you feel your about to fall apart I'll be the one to mend your broken heart! So if you're gonna crash well crash and burn because you won't be alone!"

Toothless are you getting the feeling that something is going on? Like something about tonight is gonna be different? I cannot tell who was singing that but I'm smart enough to know if I'm hearing singing like that coming from my house something strange is going on. What do you think, buddy?" Hiccup asked his best friend who seemed to shrug as he was clueless what was about to happen.

They opened the door to the house and it was eerily quiet which was very strange since they knew they'd just heard those singers singing in his house. Lighting a candle Hiccup started to look around the house for a clue and call out for his mother and sister but wasn't hearing anything.

Hiccup was just starting up the stairs with Toothless when someone waved their hand in front of Toothless and he was incapacitated and then someone silently dragged him outside and once outside someone locked the front door.

Hiccup unaware his best friend was no longer behind him was looking around the second floor. He checked out Una's room first and was surprised to find she wasn't in and it looked like some of her possession weren't there. What was going on?

He then heard a creak come from his room so he went to investigate and once inside the room somehow his candle was snuffed out and the room went pitch black since the window had been covered tightly with a tarp so no light got in. He also heard the door being locked; both on the inside and outside. No escape at all. He was trapped.

He was really beginning to panic some and then heard a candle being lit behind him. So he turned little by little around and screamed loudly when he saw who was holding it. Because not only was Astrid holding the candle in one hand she was holding her newly sharpened battleax in the other. She looked a lot like a demon at that moment and Hiccup was in fear of his life.

"Um, Astrid are you okay? You're not possessed are you?" he asked in terror as his heart was threatening to come out of his chest as he was backing up towards his bed as she advanced at him.

He was right up against the bed when she raised the ax over her head and he screamed, "Astrid don't kill me! I beg you please don't kill me! Even if a demon has possession of you now please don't kill me!"

"I'm not gonna kill you, Hiccup unless you make the wrong choice that is," she giggled madly and he chanced a look at her.

"Huh?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III you have two choices right now so you better make the right one. It's either the bed or your head. So take your pick, what's it gonna be?" she asked him as she got right up in his face.

He was in such a panic and so freaked out he fell over the end the bedframe and onto the bed and that turned out to be the right answer. Astrid tossed the ax into the corner and removed her shoulder pads and placed the candle on the nightstand and in a few moments after six long years since their first kiss they're finally giving into true passion and desire with each other.

Not that anyone is able to see anything because that candle went out very quickly. Also, that bedroom was sealed up tight as a drum so you wouldn't be able to see or hear anything as Valka and Astrid did their best to make it a dark and soundproof as possible to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

So while Astrid and Hiccup were busy giving themselves to each other at Hiccup's house Stormfly and Day Glider were enjoying themselves too.

They'd a very enjoyable time with a very romantic dinner by firelight enjoying the best fish and chicken and that wonderful hot chocolate and the whole time they'd been reminiscing about their hatchling days.

How petrifying it been being in the Red Death's Nest and how heroic their parents were for trying to give them a better life. How wonderful falling in love had been and even though the pain for years Stormfly been locked up being used as a tool to learn to kill they'd never given up hope of being together once more.

The heavenly times they'd nowadays since Berk had become a haven for all dragons was such a wonderful miracle as was how their children would grow up safe and happily devoid of any fear or worries. How fortunate their family was and how much love there was in this wonderful world.

Though they did admit even the dragons felt the coming sense of danger and even though it unnerved them as well, for now, that would be out of their mind and just enjoying the firelight and the peace and tranquility of this gorgeous and perfect night.

As they curled to sleep Day Glider began to singing softly to Stormfly using the skills he'd picked up from Una's Dragon Choir and serenade his beautiful wife to sleep.

"We've known each other forever but it wasn't that long ago I started to feel something totally new. It's strange how after all that time you spend with someone you've to know all your life how one day you just open your eyes and truly see how they were always there for you.

You start to think "Could it be you and I never imagined? Could it be that suddenly you're falling in love with me too? Could it be you and I were always right there beside each other and we just never really knew? Could it be you and I are just true?

It's just kind of funny when you think the one your meant to be with is always been so near and how we suddenly realize it and now we've ended up here. That we are always beside each other whenever the need maybe because we asked the question and answered it, "Could it be?"

Yes, it could be that you and I were meant to be and that suddenly you and I are in love and raising a family. Yes, it could that you and I were always sided by side and yes could it be there we never really knew that it was always gonna be me and you? We just never realize till now it was always gonna be me and you," he finished singing and then kissed his wife who smiled at him and whispered.

"I always knew we could be more and I'm happy to have found a mate worthy of me and who knows how to love me and is a good father and an excellent brother as well. So yes we can have all we want and more. I love you forevermore, Day Glider."

The weekend was over too soon for everyone but that Monday morning Hiccup and Astrid were sitting at the kitchen table still very sweaty but looking very happy and joyful so it looked like they certainly had had a good time.

They'd spent most of Sunday night getting the house cleaned up and make sure there was no indication of anything funny having happened in the house as Una was gonna be home for breakfast soon and Stormfly and Day Glider be coming to get Astrid shortly after breakfast.

Valka was only smilingly knowingly as Hiccup and Astrid were at the table kissing each other and Toothless was having a make-out session of his own in the corner with his wife.

Just then the door flew open and Una came running inside looking very happy and thrilled. She knocked her mommy to the ground giving her one of her bone-crushing hugs and spent five minutes talking nonstop about how fun the sleepover was.

Then she became aware that Hiccup and Astrid were in the room. They'd pulled out of the kiss when Una came running into the room and she was smiling happily at them.

"Hey, big brother! Hey, Astrid! Hope your weekend was as fun as mine! Um, Astrid? Why is your hair so sweaty and unbraided? Were you two working out or something and hasn't had time for a bath yet?" she asked curiously and everyone in the room kinda had an odd look on their face.

"Um, yeah, your brother and I were working out together all weekend long and I just haven't had time to take a bath yet. But your brother was really helpful and quite great with this workout," Astrid managed to say with flushing cheeks as she glanced at Hiccup who looked both pleased and awkward.

"Okay well, why don't you use our bath since you're here? Hiccup? I'm going up to my room to try and practice with my abilities as I couldn't really be focused on them at the sleepover and I feel it's very important to learn to control them," Una informed her brother as she took her rucksack and hurried up the stairs into her bedroom.

"Abilities? What she talking about, Hiccup?" Astrid asked in puzzlement to which he just answered by kissing her more vigorously. Shortly after they finally stop making out Astrid did take a bath to get cleaned up and Stormfly and her husband came to pick her up.

After they all said thank you and agreed this was worth it all and Astrid said she was finally happy again she told Hiccup he wasn't really all that bad in the bedroom and she sees him later.

Taking off with Stormfly so she and her husband could check on their hatchlings Hiccup just sighed. He had new happy thoughts to keep him happy and now he wanted to do two things. One go help Una with her psychic powers and two pray to Odin she didn't touch something that is a trigger object to show her what kind of workout he and Astrid had been doing all weekend long!

With those thoughts, the Haddocks closed and locked their door again and got ready for another new chapter in their lives and well again nothing would be the same for Hiccup for sure!

Songs used.

I am the warrior 2. She's a rebel 3. Fa, La, La, Fallen in Love 4. Crash and Burn. 5. Could it be?


	9. Don't be late for Dragon Choir Practice!

Don't be late for Dragon Choir practice

It was three days after Hiccup and Astrid had had their weekend together and now that the happy hormones and thrills from their first time had worn off it had made for a very restless night of sleeping for Hiccup.

He tossed and turned and just looked panic-stricken all night long and just like he couldn't relax and calm down for anything so that morning three days later he accidently woke his mother up long before dawn stumbling down the stairs in a fog and just look like a mess.

His mother had been sleeping very peacefully and been having happy dreams when she was rudely awoken by what sounded like the house coming down and she thought it was and she'd have to grab her daughter.

But once she woke up enough she just saw it was her eldest son who had fallen down the stairs and crashed into the wall and was still a bit out of it himself. Climbing out of the bed she managed to get over to him and he gave a small shrike and she hushed him.

"Hiccup! You're being louder than a Thunderdrum! I thought the house was collapsing and it's amazing you haven't woken your sister up! What's the matter and why do you look so out of it? Don't tell me you were drinking your father's old wine last night.

I know your old enough for it but I still don't really approve of alcohol or any other type of poison in the house. I only drank on certain occasions but that was very rare. If you can recall through your current brain fog I didn't allow us to drink any liquid poison when Toothless's children were born because I wasn't about to have the celebration of life be tainted with the poison of death!" she spoke in a passionate but hushed voice as she got Hiccup to the table where he started to come out of his fog.

After a few more moments he came out of his fog and seemed to be able to focus again. Still troubled a bit Valka still had some hot chocolate so she poured them some and they began to talk but still very quiet as it was barely 4:40 in the morning and the sun still wasn't even up.

"I'm sorry for being so out of it, Mom, I really didn't sleep last night because as I drifted off last night the happiness brought on from me and Astrid sleeping together for the first time wore off and I was beyond panicked I just got her knocked up and I'm so not ready to be dad with all the other things I've to deal with right now!"

"Well, you're looking a bit calmer now even after spending the night worrying about that. It's a 50/50 chance son. I know my first time with your father didn't result in having a child. Truthfully you weren't even conceived till were married a year. So are you still fretting about it or you seem a little less worried," his mother spoke softly and sensing her son was really worked up but also calm at the same time.

Hiccup started to speak slowly as if he was still trying to understand it himself. "Well, I know Una's the one who's the psychic in the family and my brother a psychic for dragons, but I did have a special dream of my own last night when I did manage to sleep."

"Oh, really? Care to tell me the details of this dream of yours and how it's put to rest your fears?"

Rubbing the back of his neck he still spoke slowly as he recalled his dream. "Well, I've got a feeling it was a little after midnight I finally conked out after spending so much time freaking out and then I felt this sensation of warmth, love, and comfort.

I looked around and saw I was kinda in this space that was sparkly and gold and then I heard someone singing and I looked up and then came flying fast and as beautiful as ever was Kara.

She was smiling kindly and told me to first take a few deep breaths so I did as she said then she told me she knew what was freaking me out and was there to inform me I've nothing to worry.

I asked her what she meant and she replied that she's got a message from Lady Frigga herself who she reminded me is the Goddess of Love, Marriage, and Childbirth.

Kara then told me this was coming from Frigga herself who she said knew I was freaking out and said she sensed I needed some peace of mind and sent Kara to inform me of this.

Frigga knows as part of her duties when children are to be born and to whom they'll be born and Kara told me she that Frigga told her I don't have to worry at all about becoming a dad myself for another six years.

Frigga says I'm not gonna have to worry about a kid of my own till I'm at least 27 and as Kara explained the reasons for me becoming dad at that time are, I'll be more of an adult and not still some much a kid myself, Una will be old enough to take better care of herself and be able to help with a baby so I won't have two kids to take care of, and of course by then Astrid and I will be legally married.

So she assured me I've nothing to worry about and I'll be getting some as she called hints when it's safe for me and Astrid to do it again in the future. She then chanted some song and kissed me and I fell asleep," he finished explaining his dream which took back his mother some.

It's not every day the head goddess informs you of exactly when you'll become a parent or a Valkyrie will tell you when it's safe to make love with your girlfriend. On the other hand, the world and all worlds for that matter are a strange place and truthfully fact is way stranger the fiction! Her daughter was the only soul to be reborn so this wasn't the strangest thing to happen to her that was for sure!

"Well, I must admit that is one out there tale we best keep to ourselves for more reasons than one. Still, at least we do have the peace of mind we don't have more stress on your already stressed out mind, and with this feeling of dread we don't need something such as that to worry about too"

"Exactly, Mom, it a real weight off my shoulders to know that's at least one thing I don't have to worry about because I'm so not ready to become a dad by any means! I'm still trying to learn how to be a good big brother to my brother and sister which is still tough enough to learn!"

"I agree it is tough enough along with everything else you have to do right now. So umm, do you recall anything else Kara might have said to you before she put you into an enchanted slumber?" she asked in a funny way and he knew what she was seeking and he did have the answer.

"Yes, she did say one last thing before she put me to sleep. She told me we have to keep Una out of my room for an entire month so she will not pick up the energy of me and Astrid making love. She did say if we keep her out of my room or at least not touching my bed for a month the energy will die enough she will not see what she's not meant to see at her age."

"That's gonna be a challenge, but we shall do it. Now you finish drinking your hot chocolate and I'll get started making breakfast. We'll get the dragons to help us keep your sister out of your room, now let's see what can I make for breakfast?" Valka started talking to herself.

Hiccup finished his hot chocolate and started to help his mom prepare breakfast and muttered once how it was the only person he woke up was his mom and not any of the dragons in the house?

Since Toothless was still upstairs sleeping, though Toothless may've been in a coma-like slumber because he'd to do some serious Alpha dragon duties these past three days along with taking care of his own children. So perhaps that's why he was out cold and they all knew Nightrainbow would sleep through a war.

Whatever the reason no-one else came downstairs for breakfast till after the sun had been up for a good half hour. Toothless was starting down the stairs but he was knocked right over by Una who was hurrying down the stairs very happy almost skipping.

Hiccup hurried over to his dragon who was surprised to find himself knocked silly by a six-year-old child but didn't hold any ill will because his own children had tripped him up a few times.

"Una, please apologizes for rudely running down your brother's dragon and also wash your hands before sit down for breakfast as well," her mother swiftly commanded her to which her daughter compiled.

"Sorry for knocking you over, Toothless and yes, Mommy I'll make sure my hands are washed properly from now on before meals. You won't have to chastise me again for it," Una said as she washed her hands thoroughly then joined them at the table still smiling a mile wide.

"What's got you so happy, sis? You seem awfully chipper this morning. What's the big deal?"

Una looked at her brother in a way that seemed to say he should know as it was obvious then she frowned as she realized he probably had a problem she was unaware of that he wasn't paying attention to the calendar all that well.

"Well, today is September first which means we've two special birthdays to celebrate this month. Well, make that one half-birthday and one extra-special birthday to celebrate," Una amended her words in a gleeful tone.

"Yes, I'm totally looking forward to celebrating our brother's sixteenth birthday in the Realm. You did say the Realm told you no-matter-what we be together to celebrate Boden's birthday, right?" he asked with a bit anxiety clinging to his voice.

Nodding, "Yep, the Realm spoke to me again last night reminding me whether I like it or not I'm like a bridge between worlds and yes no matter what it will make sure we're together as a family to celebrate our brother's birthday!"

"Which we'll make sure is as much of a blast as yours was, sweetheart. As for myself? I'm gonna conjure up the greatest cake I can that was as magnificent as the one I made for your birthday as was," Valka promised aloud and went onto make another vow to her children.

"I may always be a bad cook, there no denying that fact or the fact your brother inherited that from me," which they giggled and Valka smiled but continued on "but a mother still should always make her children's birthday cake. Also, this is the first birthday Boden will be celebrating that he can remember and I will not let my son have his first birthday be a disaster. So we'll have to pull out all the stops for it."

"We won't fail to make Boden's special day special, Mommy! We're family after all! We are by no means an ordinary family but we call all agree we are close as close can be!"

"You got that right, sis, we are not an ordinary family we are an extraordinary one. We may not look or sound normal or whatever anyone deems as normal but we're perfect to me. Let everyone else say whatever they want to say because we are family."

"That's for sure, Hiccup, we don't walk, talk, look or act like any other family here on Berk or in Valhalla for that matter. But so what? We're lucky to have each other! You can search everywhere and be lucky to find what we've found with each other and of course all the dragons too, you're not left out of this Toothless you or your family either," Una added when Toothless was staring at her.

"Yes, we've got family ones who care about each other and we are not an ordinary family at all, but as you both said we are close as close can be. So let everyone in all the other realms talk.

The five of us along with all 15 dragons or any other dragon that might join one day as your brother still seeking one for your father. We've all built bonds stronger than any chain that no-one can break and we know all too well nothing can replace our family right?" Valka stated to which her children nodded.

"We are the perfect family to me, Mom and I know I'm the luckiest guy to have what I do have even if we have to have it in the manner we have it. But still, nothing means more than family, isn't that right, bud?" to which Toothless bellowed happily and for a split second flashed that blue he had when he challenged Drago's evil dragon to become alpha.

Feeling tremendously ecstatic and pumped up it took a moment to calm down once they did calm down Hiccup then asked his sister what she meant by another birthday or half birthday to celebrate.

To his surprise his mother supplied the answer for his sister, "I forgot to tell you, Hiccup, my mind was occupied with other things, and I apologize. But the half birthday your sister is talking about his for her best friend Bloodfire. Her six and half birthday is September 9th."

"Oh, I take it that means you plan to do something special for your first friend among the children, huh, sis?"

Swallowing too big of a bite she wiped her lips and nodded, "We're throwing Bloodfire a party and you and all the Riders are of course invited. It wouldn't be the same Bloodfire said if not everyone could attend. Sorry its short notice, I thought Mommy told you last week before you left for that chief's meeting."

"Sorry, sweetie it slipped my mind and I forgot to tell your brother, but it shouldn't be a problem getting the other Riders to come, should it, Hiccup? Since they are now all of the children's foster big brothers and sisters?"

"No, I'll tell everyone and I'm sure they'll be more than happy to attend. Where and when is the party?"

"It's of course on the 9th and it will start at 10:00 and it's at the Anderson farm. Though it's gonna be extra special for me and my friends for more reasons than one."

"Well isn't a party reason enough to be happy?"

"Well, we're doing something special for the children for the party and Una's Dragon Choir is performing at the party."

"Oh, what is the first part you and your friends doing?"

"Well, all my friends love how my outfit is unique in color and they also like how my hair is different so they want little makeovers too. So Mommy along with Skullette, Firefang, and Dotta is gonna be making new clothes for everyone and Firefang whose talents don't just lie with handwriting is gonna give us all new hairstyles as well."

"I thought Dotta was still working on getting the hatchling winter clothes done. Did she finish that project?"

"Yes, she and the rest of the women finished it three days ago and Skullette and Firefang have been making sure the sweaters and little boots fit the hatchlings which are going well. I meant to tell you that too, but I guess you weren't the only one with brain fog lately," his mom teased.

"Brain fog? What's that, Mommy?"

"She just means, Una that sometimes things slip your mind and you can't recall things like your brain in thick fog is all. So being lost in your thoughts or just unable to recall some things is all."

"Oh, that makes sense. So yeah we will be getting our little makeovers done on the seventh. Which means I've got a lot to do with the Choir before then. I've been really working extra hard since I want to make my best friend's party as special as my own was.

Everyone was so astonished and thrilled that I taught the dragons something you couldn't, brother and so many people wanted the Choir for special occasions and then I had to ask Lanon and Larkin's great aunt Gothi to come up with a special herbal vapor so the dragons didn't strain their voices when we become so booked. It's been a bit of a nightmare I'll tell you that much."

"Well doing something you love shouldn't be a job or like work, it should be fun and happy, sweetie."

"I know, but sometimes it's not as fun as it used to be. That's why I want the songs I'm having the choir working on to be extra special and just be for fun and not you know something grandiose, Bloodfire did stand up for me when I was first reborn and even if her brother is now a friend of mine it was still the first act of friendship anyone who was a child showed me on this island. Even if it wasn't till months later when I punched Brimstone in the nose that the other children became my friends."

"Well, we are all glad Brimstone reformed since it's very easy to do nothing and he took your advice and now he's a much better person and all you kids can be friends. I'm glad of that and also glad I didn't have to really hurt him for hurting you."

"Please, Hiccup! Don't ever get to the point you do hurt someone over me! I know you really love me and care for me because I'm your sister, but please don't be so overprotective you do something stupid!"

"I'm not that overprotective," he started to say when he said both his mom and sister give him a look that said all too clearly "Really? You honestly are saying that?"

"What? I am not overprotective!" he said defensible but his mother just looked him straight in the eye and told him straight up the truth he was refusing to acknowledge.

"Hiccup, you freaked out when your sister jumped off her swing the first time and the worst that could've to happen then was she could've scraped her knee. I don't think you or your brother or father want to admit it; however you're all very overprotective of Una," Valka pointed out and she sighed heavily and brushed her auburn hair out of her face before she carried on.

"I've seen and heard it and as a mother, I know what it means to be overprotective since I was very overprotective of you because you were born early. How overprotective was I? I pretty much didn't sleep for your first two weeks of life since I was so afraid you die if I went to sleep. Also for your information, it killed me each day of my exile wondering if you're okay or not and how much that image of me being taken must have scared you.

So don't try to fool or tell your mother you're not overprotective of your sister because you as well as your father and brother are way overprotective!"

"Beside Daddy said it himself and you repeated the same thing to him before you killed the Red Death. Daddy always said, "We're Vikings it's an occupational hazard!" Yes, I'll get hurt sometimes but that's unavoidable but I'm not gonna be in a life and death situation every time I leave the house! For gods sakes, Hiccup! Why can't I just be like the other girls of the village? To just have the freedom to either sleep all day or scrap up my knees or eat whatever I want? Why can't I just walk through the village by myself or do nothing all day if I choose?

It's hard enough when your father was the chief and now my big brother also the chief which made it hard to make friends because everyone was thinking if they did give me a small scratch I tell you and you boot them off the island! Honestly! Sometimes it's hard to be your sister and Daddy's daughter when everyone treats you differently and I thought you understand that and why I want to be treated like I'm a normal girl in some capacity!" Una vented her frustration with her cheeks getting redder with each word she spoke. After she'd scream this she then started to take a few deep breaths to calm down.

Hiccup was quiet for a few moments and then took his own deep breath before speaking. "Alright I admit your both right and you will most likely tell Dad and Boden your right too, Mom. But okay yeah we are Vikings and Dad was right saying it's an occupational hazard.

I can't keep you from getting hurt but I can loosen up and yes Una you may be the daughter and sister of the chiefs but you do deserve to be treated like every other person on this island regardless of who your family is even when we do agree how important our family is.

So I promise not to freak out or be less overprotective in the future. Now I'm assuming you'll be holding your Choir practice in the usual spot?"

"Yes, Choir practice is always in the clearing adjacent to my tree house. I've to get going there now if I hope to get some practice time in for the party."

"Alright you go do your practice I'll be there around lunchtime to bring you lunch and check on you. So whilst your busy with practice I'm sure Mom you've things to do, I'll go do my chief duties which are today is checking how the food storage is coming along and if we've enough emergency supplies."

"I'll be working with Dotta today to help her finish making the new clothes for Una's friends."

"Okay, well looks like we'll all be busy one way or another. So let's get to it and I'll make sure to tell the other Riders about the party Una since they should be there too."

"Okay, thanks BBBFF. Nightrainbow? Time to fly and call one and all to Choir practice! Let's go!" Una whistled to her dragon who smiled and sang happily.

Toothless shared a few quick words with his little brother and they hugged and then all the Haddocks took off in their own directions to embrace the day. Not realizing there was a dark shadow already descending on Berk.

The day was bright and sunny warmer then you expect September to be but it was very nice without wind or clouds. But there was a strange shadow that could be accounted for nothing because there was nothing to cast it peering around the corner of the Haddock's home.

It also was a strange shadow as it moved on its own accord as if it was alive and you just could feel something sinister coming from it. When it stood still for a second you caught the shape of what appeared to be a massive beast like a wolf.

For the moment it did sit still to seeming gaze at the three Haddocks and then at all of Berk you saw glowing blood red eyes and beastly growling. Then though it was very faint this shadow which was clearly not a shadow spoke and its voice made your blood run cold.

"Hope you've had fun little Hiccup, you and your little brood of ugh friends," it spat as if the word friends was poison, "because your life is about to become more of hell then even you can handle. You think you're so brave and tough? You've never faced true evil but," laughing sinisterly the shadow licked its lips bearing fangs, "you will now! The stupid little boy you know nothing and what we are about to throw at you you'll never overcome it and you will never fulfill that prophecy!"

Then turning once more to face Berk it was clear this shadow was a predator and all of Berk was its prey. "Now the time has come to do what I do best. Unleash mayhem, savagery, fury and most of all unbridled rage! Make these weak and pathetic beings behave like beasts and give into their foulest instincts! The ugly side of humans will be all too soon be rearing its ugly head! Oh, how that makes my heart soar! Time to get to it!" and with this, the wrath of this wolf took bounding off with lightning speed towards the village.

Above the village, Una had just finished having Nightrainbow summon the Choir by singing a special song to tell them that it was practice time. She was listening very carefully to who replied back. For if the dragons had two songs. One song they sang back if they're coming and another if they did have a legitimate excuse for not being able to show up

Una being so gifted with music and having such a good ear knew each dragon's individual voice and like how she'd been practicing to figure out what the spirit voices were trying to communicate she listened to note which dragons had an excuse not to show up today.

She'd made it clear to her choir it had to be something that was very important and really needed them and not that just didn't want to show up or she'd have to have Toothless punish them. So no-one dared lied about not showing up unless they did have a legitimate reason for not showing up.

Like for example all the dragons' mates where in the Nursery right now as was Moon Shadow who was helping the Nursery staff with the final fitting of the hatchling winter clothes. So they're excused. As was Stormfly and Meatlug because she knew Astrid was doing a patrol right now with the backup team. She also knew Fishlegs was in charge of this week fire drills practices with Dragon Fire Brigade they'd standing by just in case the fire prevention Hiccup put in place ever failed.

So the members that could attend flew to the clearing to assemble for practice and like the dedicated and loyal members they were they're already there and assembled correctly by the time Una actually got there herself. She'd to first retrieve her songbooks from her tree house and then also brought a bit bowl and a potion bottle of the herbal vapor potion to soothe the dragon's vocal cords. They always used it before and after each practice.

"All right everyone before we start our practice let's all first have a moment to soothe our voice with the vapor for a good 15 minutes. Then we can work on the first song I wrote for Bloodfire's party called "its magic"

However, as we do this we should also give thanks for what each new day brings us and really realize how lucky we're to be alive and well. Therefore let's try and be positive because being positive makes good things happen," Una started to say and all the dragons were hanging onto her every word.

For a few minutes, they just breathed in the vapor then listened as Una preached more words of profound wisdom far beyond her years to the dragons who knew what she was saying was very important as well as very true too.

Taking a moment to collect herself Una continued to give her advice "It's important to start the day right. So as Mommy says wake up on the right side of the bed and make sure when you wake your head is already filled with only happy thoughts. For if you start off with happy thoughts it's the best way to make each new day count if you're already positive.

Because I know the best part of each new day is wondering who smile am I gonna bring to someone's face? I know a smile is more magical and powerful then you'd think and it helps more than you think. It shows you care about that person and that you believe in them and that they'll believe their dreams will come true.

It'd also help greatly all who live on this island and beyond to have that positive outlook; to make sure people understand the importance of what each new day brings; it's better to be positive about it then gloomy about it," she was finishing up and vapor was dying now so she took a drink from her water flask and smiled.

Standing up proudly she looked up at the mighty but gentle creatures who were so much more than the friends to humans but something much more. "So listen up my friends let's clear away all negativity and only spread the messages of love, hope, a peace that comes from true friendship and family, we all know so well, shall we?" Una encouraged her choir who all bellowed happily.

Even the dragons were all blown away at just how wise and mature Una could be and how she truly saw and understood concepts that would go over most children her age's heads. But she did see true clarity and really see beyond the walls and really see the world for what it really was.

"Excellent! Now let's start from the top with the first verse of the song. I'll sing it for you and then we'll practice it together. Nightrainbow will you please start me off?" to which her dragon nodded.

Una started to sing a few verses "its magic for there is magic everywhere around me! I look in my mirror on my wall and I can picture it all. I know I can be whoever I want to be! Because when I put together all the kinds of magic around me and the ones inside me I become someone so special and magical I know I can do anything by making my reality anything I want it to be…." And she was singing that too her choir but back in the village something wasn't right at all.

That evil wraith was indeed causing a lot of problems and it was spreading a lot of negativity wherever it went. It was weird how no-one seemed to be able to see it but then most of the villager never paid any attention to the small details around them so wrapped up in their lives. It was easy to overlook so much as the Haddock siblings knew all too well what it was liked to be overlooked.

But this wraith seemed to be on a mission and that mission was to cause misery, agony and as much negativity as it could. Everything this wolf wraith touched instantly fell to pieces, and everyone it passed by instantly became so full of animal-like rage they become the ugliest person they could be. Becoming extremely violent and bitterly hateful.

Lovers were at each other throats, friends were about to bludgeon each other to death and so much destruction was going on but no-one was taking notice. It hadn't come to Hiccup's attention yet but sooner or later it would.

Then help came from a strange source. Skullette and Firefang were just finishing fitting the Night Fury babies with their winter clothes when their Sister Stones pulsated and let out a glow.

"Huh?" both of them asked as no-one else notice no-one that is but Moon Shadow who was already sensing peculiar about the new sisters but couldn't quite put her talon on it.

"Do you feel like something not right outside, big sis?" Firefang asked in concern as she put Firethorn down and her sister nodded as she put Hope down. "I feel like we're being summoned like we've to go outside and need to do something."

"Well let's tell the staff to finish with the fittings without us and follow this feeling and do what it's telling us to do. Something not right and your mom and my mom always said to trust your feelings."

"Alright, let's hurry I have got a feeling we need to hurry or blood will be spilled!"

So the sisters quickly left the Nursery and all this time their Sister Stone seemed to be glowing with some kind of energy and when they got outside they saw a horrible sight.

This wasn't how Berk was supposed to be. People wouldn't be at each other throat like this with murderous rage in their eyes and they even saw Gobber looked like he was ready to do harm to someone for some unknown reason.

"We better split up and find out what the source of this murderous rage that's spreading like an epidemic is, sis. Before Hiccup has to come and deal with this. You take the east side of the village and I'll take the west side okay?" Skullette told her sister who nodded as they climbed on their dragons and took off to combat this evil.

The dark presence was now moving towards Una's location and that was a very bad thing. Una at that moment realized after they'd been practicing for a while she was missing two dragons who she didn't hear give her the call to say they're busy.

She was missing Hookfang and Barf and Belch and she knew perfectly well Snotlout and the Twins didn't have any duties to perform today. So she was trying to figure out why they didn't come when she heard a commotion not too far away and went to investigate

She eventually found Snotlout and the Twins with her missing choir members having a "who can blow up the biggest bolder' contest. She approached them from behind and tried to get their attention but they either didn't hear her or were choosing to ignore her.

Deciding she would've to be a little more aggressive she then kicked the boys in the shins causing them to buckle to the ground and they both did a lot of swearing which Una knew her family wouldn't want her to hear but right now she just tried to block it out.

Looking for who knocked them over the boys first looked at Ruffnut and then it took them a few minutes to realize it had come from behind them. Turning around they saw Hiccup's little sister standing there.

"Una?! Why in Thor's name did you just have to try and bust my leg? I mean really? Just because your brother the chief you really think you can get away with anything?!" demanded Snotlout angrily at the child.

"Hey, Snotlout, you don't have to yell at her for just trying to obviously get our attention!" defended Ruff with her hands on her hip, "How do you think our mom got Tuff and mine's attention when we didn't hear her even when she was right behind us and speaking loud enough to be heard?"

"Yeah, I mean you kicked us because we weren't hearing from you, didn't you Una? I take it you didn't kick Ruff because she's a girl and you didn't think that be polite, right?" Tuff inquired to the little girl.

Nodding she looked at them apologetically, "Sorry for causing you both pain I just tried to kick you hard enough to get your attention but not enough to do damage. I also would never hurt Ruff since she's been so kind to me and yeah it's not cool to hit a girl."

"You're a Viking and you won't hit a girl? What if you're in a battle and one was gonna kill you?" Snotlout asked the child who just looked at him and simply replied.

"Truthfully I pray to the Gods each day that there comes a day where there's no more need for fighting at all. That we all live in peace and harmony. No more battles to fight and no more wars to win and no more need for pointless and senseless killing. No more unnecessary death or pain. Just let love win and let not have the price of peace be paid in the blood of those around you.

We are true all the same again like Hiccup said dragons and humans at the end of the day we are water and rain. We are the same. That goes for all the Realms too that we need to stop seeing what we don't have in common and look at how much we do have in common." Una finished to which she saw none of what she just said got through to the trio before her. Sighing she then got to the point of her being there.

"I'm here to get Hookfang and Barf and Belch. They didn't sing back that they had a legitimate reason for not showing up for choir practice and so I'm willing to let it slide and not report it too Toothless if they come right now to rest of practice. They are my best bass and tenors anyway."

"You can take the dunderheads dragon but Hookfang's a fighter, not some stupid singer. He's a real manly man of a dragon and not some stupid weakling who sings like a silly bird!" Snotlout told Una in his arrogant tone which she didn't take kindly too.

"Snotlout you know very well Hookfang is a member of my choir by his own choice no-one forced him or any of the other dragons. They all joined on their own free will. They also know as you do what it means to keep a promise and why it's important to practice. You make a commitment you need to follow through. Hookfang made a commitment when he joined on his own accord when I created the Choir so he's got a duty to show up for practice if he has no real reason to miss it." Una tried to explain patiently and in an understanding voice.

But what was turning into a minor argument between Una and the three Riders as the Twins joined it was about to escalate to something far more dangerous. That wraith had tracked them down and set its sights on the three Riders and seemed very keen on having something happen to Una the way it looked at her it looked like it wanted her worse than death.

Taking off even faster than it went through the village it rushed towards the group. When it was almost at them Una's danger sense kicked in and she jumped far back and vaguely saw the wraith go through the Riders before it grinned evilly at her and disappeared as fast as it came.

Feeling a sense of danger growing Una looked at Snotlout and Riders and saw for a moment like a flash of animal-like rage flood their bodies and then they become a wild and untamed beast. It was like they went primal and they started to become the worst people they could be and started fighting in a way that was even more vicious then what was going on in the village.

"Snotlout? Ruff? Tuff? Calm down! Something wrong! Talk to me something happened! How are you feeling?!" she cried but they couldn't hear her as the beastly rage overtook them more and they got their dragons involved and they things went really south as there were massive destruction and danger and not sure what was happening, but someone in all this melee Una got hit by something that threw her hard into a large tree and a branch snapped hitting her in the head.

She had a huge bruise and was bleeding some, and she was in fear of her life and in pain. So run away crying in both fright and tears of pain back towards her tree house unaware the wolf wraith was following her from a distance.

Una kept running till she ran right into her brother who was just bring her lunch. He was completely unaware of the trouble this wraith was causing and wondering why his sister was crying and looking scared.

Hiccup was hugging her and looking her over and realized she was hurt. "Una! What happened? Why are you bleeding? How did you get hurt? Tell me! Don't lie either! Tell me!" he demanded as he shook her a little.

Una tried to stop crying but couldn't but told him what she could. "I was having choir practice and… I realized Hookfang and Barf and Belch….hadn't checked in. So," hiccupping, "I heard something and followed the sound and found Snotlout and twins not far from here and what was just a small disagreement turned into a…." hiccupping again… "A battle and I don't know how but I was thrown into a tree and got hurt…"

Hiccup looked very mad as one would expect but before Una could inform him of the strange thing that seemed to cause the battle she sensed it again and her danger sense kicked in again she tried to protect Hiccup but the wraith was too quick and she saw it again race through someone this some was her eldest brother!

She saw once more the murderous animal rage overtake someone. This was someone she loved and he looked now even angrier then when he'd tried to murder Dagur for harming her.

Then a vision hit her very hard and she saw something that made her blood run cold. She had a vision of what was about to happen. She saw them flying on Toothless to confront Snotlout and the Twins and Toothless firing a plasma shot.

Then her brother act nonchalant and then he would bear hug his friends till they couldn't breathe after mocking them with the words "I love you" and then he unleashes his rage on them. Screaming like a demon at them for getting her his sister hurt them mockingly asking them how far they go to protect each other before murdering them all.

She knew she had to do something to stop this vision from coming true but she also know at that moment she couldn't stop her brother or the Twins or Snotlout being possessed by that wraith's insanity rage.

So she would've to do something to try and minimize the damage and make sure no-one died. Because right now Hiccup had already flung her on Toothless's back and was heading to go murder his friends.

The first part of the vision did play out exactly as she foresaw it but before Hiccup couldn't reach for his sword Una snatched it away and pleaded with her brother. "Hiccup, remember what you said at breakfast this morning? Please? For me?" she pleaded with him holding his hand and looking at him.

For a moment her touch and words seemed to break whatever possession was over him and he didn't kill his friends, he did, however, threaten them with both castrate and disembowelment and then Una suggested they all return to the village together and work this problem out sensibly as she already ended her choir practice early.

Though all the Riders were still under insanity spell they did as they're told and flew back to the village and saw the aftermath of the plague of rage and insanity which had swept the village.

It did increase Hiccup's possession but then Una notices something or to be precise two someones who seemed to have the power to break the spell on everyone and been busy all day doing that unknowingly.

She observed how whenever Skullette or Firefang spoke to someone who was obviously infected with this wraith's spell not only could they calm them down, she also noticed that their Sister Stones seemed to be emitting some kind of energy that followed through them so when they touched someone you saw the insanity leave them. It was like watching steam rise as you could just vaguely see the negative energy leave the person and it was like waking up from a nightmare.

She managed to get Toothless to land next to the sister who just finished calming down the last villager and saw they'd four more people that needed them.

Again they'd been acting all day without thinking or knowing what they're doing. They just did it without knowing how. Firefang hurried over to Snotlout and the Twins and calmly talk to them and then she touched them all. Each time she touched them her Sister Stone flashed and the energy was gone.

They all fell to the ground and seemed very out of it but Una was trying to restrain her brother who was screaming what the hell was going on and being very unlike himself and the girls knew without Una saying it that Hiccup needed both of them to free him from the insanity spell over him.

"Hello, Hiccup, you feeling okay today?" Skullette asked casually as she approached him.

"NO! I'm so pissed off right now and look at my village and looked what those fucking idiots did to my sister! I should just murder them! Why did you stop me, Una?! Let me go!" he raged but Una was holding on with more strength then she knew she had.

"You really need to calm down some, Hiccup, nothing gonna come from being this emotional. You're not thinking clearly. Calm down," soothed Firefang as she came up from behind him and then before Hiccup knew what was happening both Skullette and Firefang had grabbed one of his hands and Una was hugging him tightly and though it took longer like the insanity didn't want to let go of him it was eventually forced out.

When the insanity left Hiccup however it wasn't like steam you saw a thick dark black mass leave his body and he passed out on the ground shaken and pale but otherwise okay.

"Thank you for freeing my brother and people of Berk! I don't know how you two did it but I thank you!" Una cried with a waterfall of tears.

"We don't know what's going on, Una, we honestly don't," Firefang started to say but her sister did add. "We just felt an overwhelming sense we're needed and we felt like what we can only describe as a summoning. We felt dark energy on Berk and somehow we knew we alone had the power to disburse it. But how we have this ability we don't know."

"I strongly believe your Sister Stones contain powerful magic within them. Also, your sister bond makes the magic stronger and there something else I can't figure out what; but there something very special about you two that also played a part in helping today. But we need something to ensure whatever is trespassing on our home doesn't reinfect people.

My own psychic powers tell me when it's coming and I can see what it will do but I don't have the power to expel its influence like you two seem to have. I believe the only way to protect Berk from this trespassing wraith is for you two do to something."

"Well, I feel maybe there an extra reason I'm good at poetry and Skullette has the best vocabulary on the island. We could try and listen to whatever told us to do what we did today and I think we can come up with a protection spell of some kind."

"Really? You think you can do that? It might be the only way to protect the island and I've got a feeling this wraith has only begun!"

"We'll have the protection spell done in time for Bloodfire's party and if you want we'll attend to make sure this wraith doesn't attack and ruin it. We are already helping you prepare for the party is it alright if we attend as well? We see your friends as little brothers and sisters too, you know." Skullette informed her kindly.

"I'm sure Bloodfire wouldn't mind and we all love you like sisters too."

When everyone came out of the daze they'd been in no-one could understand where all that insanity had come from or why they'd behaved in such an ugly and savage like way.

Una filled in her brother that night about what had happened and how it seemed Skullette and Firefang were more than great caregivers or big sister figures to the children. They apparently had a gift that Una could conclude was similar to hers but she wasn't entirely sure what it was.

Still, she explained that Skullette and Firefang alone had been able to expel whatever evil had been influencing the people of Berk and they're working on a protection spell. Hiccup listened to all this stunned for many reasons but agreed they needed to do whatever they could to protect Berk. They also did inform their mother of what had been going on and she admits that she and Dotta had felt it too and Dotta seemed to be really picking it up.

So whatever gifts that Skullette and Firefang had it appeared to be part of their family legacy whether they realized it or not but they'd have to worry about that at another time. Right now was making sure to protect Berk from this evil wraith and so far the only ones to be able to sense it was Una, Skullette and Firefang.

Things remained quiet for the next few days and everyone was being extra guarded and trying to think as positive as they good to try and drive any negativity away from them.

It also might have helped even the dragons were on high alert especially Toothless and Moon Shadow, still evil always waited for what would cause the biggest sensation when it struck so Una was very fearful this wraith would attack at the party.

With so many children and also dragon hatchlings and the Riders all in one place? That would be very disastrous if they all went insane and destroyed one another and many young lives are snuffed out.

The other Riders and the children didn't understand why Una and Hiccup were on pins and needles as they set up for the party. The children were just showing off their new looks for their big brothers and sisters.

Firefang had given all the boys a haircut and had styled the girls' hair and all the children had brand new clothes. They were eagerly showing them off to everyone they could fishing for compliments which isn't a good thing to do but they did kinda deserve.

Brimstone's new outfit was the luminous green and red one would see on a parrot and his sister's new outfit was saffron and tangerine in color. Birger's new outfit was the greens of both honeydew and avocados whilst his little sister's outfit was her favorite color red, but the shade was a very striking shade of red like imperial red and so were her bangs.

The Luka brothers both where green but Lanon's green was that same green they discovered in Valhalla and accented with burgundy while his little brother green was the same color as the mineral malachite and accented with reddish orange. The Sarryck sisters had new outfits and hair accessories. Alle's raven hair was still in long braided pigtails but she had tiny ones now where her untidy bands had been. Also at the end of her pigtails were golden hairclips with pretty royal purple flowers on them. Her vest matched the flowers while her tunic dress was harlequin green. Her little sister's outfit because of her rust-colored curls was different shades of brown with hints of greens, red and dark oranges mixed in with bright red hair ribbons on each side of her head.

Creel and Gala had also had both things done to their hair and outfits. Creel's hair has always been a bright but light blond, but now they managed to put into it some bright bold streaks of blond in her short messy side ponytail. Her new outfit was a mix of sunflower yellow, sunset orange, and royal blue. Gala's dark blond hair now sported a few indigo streaks to match her eyes and her outfit was also indigo accented with light orange.

So Skullette, Firefang, and Dotta had done the children more than justice and made them very happy and boy where they were showered with compliments as they couldn't stop grinning and smiling at their new looks.

Still, as they set up for the party the girls were driving the boys a bit mad and all the girls all were telling the boys they should shave off their ridicules attempts at beards because they looked stupid and some people looked much better clean shaven.

Una had told that to Hiccup many times he shouldn't ever grow a beard since he was far more attractive without any real facial hair and that she agreed with her friends that Fishlegs and Snotlout's beards made them look stupid and ridicules and they should shave them.

But that was only a few things the girls were doing and finally, the boys just asked what the deal was with the girls. Why did girls have to be so strange? Why did they need so many shoes or really need to change their hair or whatever? Why did they have to play so hard to get? Why are girls so hard to understand?

By this time all the girls from Una to Astrid all of them just cocked a look at all the boys like this was obvious and just said, "You ought to know this by now but if we must make you boys understand the answer is very simple to understand why we do what we do."

"Okay? So why are girls so hard to understand?" asked Tuff for all the boys assembled and the girls all looked at each other and just all kind of sang the same reply like this was the most obvious thing. "Because genius that's what girls do! We just keeping everyone guessing the whole day through. We play with emotions and push all your buttons why? Because that's just what girls do!

Why do we like playing hard to get and watching you sweat? You really want some explanation for it all?

It's just us being girls for us it's very black and white but it ain't getting through to you!

It's just what girls do! We play with your emotions and push all your buttons and just leave you guessing all day long. Why should we have to change because we are having way too much fun, for you, this may be confusing to us it ain't anything new!

Because we just do what girls do! Now you get it? Do you understand now? It's just what girls do!"

Well that got everyone laughing and soon they're joined by Skullette and Firefang who apologized for being a little late to the festivities but they're working on an extra special gift not just for Bloodfire but for the whole island.

Everyone was eager to see what this gift was and Una sensing the wraith was about to strike and so did the sisters they took out a large piece of parchment and began to read aloud what their gift was to the whole island.

As they read it their Sister Stones glowed brightly and with each word they read the power in those stones seemed to get stronger as they read what they'd written together.

"Do you have faith?  
When the nightmare becomes reality.  
What do you have left?  
All you have left is hope and love.  
So even if that hope and love withers away,  
or even if it dies out  
the hope of us all  
will shine and banish this evil darkness."

The moment they'd finished reading that the wraith had tried to strike them but Una saw whatever this evil creature was it could no longer attack them at all. She and Hiccup also noted that both of the Sister Stones had really glowed brightly and it seemed to be spreading the magic from the protection spell all over the island.

Nevertheless to be on the safe side a copy of that protection spell would be inside every home on Berk as well as the Nursery by day's end to ensure that that evil wraith could truly not trespass for a second time.

The party itself went very well and everyone had a fun time and it was just a very joyful and wonderful time. So at least for the moment, Berk was protected again and safe once more.

Once the wraith had been forced from the village from the spell he'd been forced all the way deep into the woods to be far enough to where the spell didn't reach him.

The wraith wasn't pleased and he voiced it much clearer then when he'd spoken first eight days ago. He was clearly very upset and also sounding like he wasn't the only one be in a foul mood.

Snarling and snapping viciously at the air the wraith spoke viciously. "This isn't good! Not good at all! The Council will not be pleased with all with this unforeseen setback or how it seems Berk got some very peculiar people on it.

Oh, my sister will not be pleased with all with this development! And she's in a bad enough mood when she's in a good mood! I sincerely hope that that boy toy of hers will at least make her happy in the bedroom tonight when I've to tell her I cannot assault the village any longer! Or there will be murder done and it won't be one I'll enjoy!

Whatever kind of magic is safeguarding this island we must overcome it and quickly! That prophecy must not be fulfilled ever! I only hope our other brother is having better luck attacking Valhalla and he isn't somehow warded off by some strange unforeseen magic!" and with that, he let out the most vicious blood-curdling howl worse and more terrible then even a normal wolf would make.

A small portal opened to his left that seemed to be made out of something that looked like fire and ice mixed together and he ran through it and was gone. But one thing was clear something very big and very deadly was going on and whatever it was one thing was clear. This would not end pretty for anyone!

Voice Actor

Fenrir: Sean Schemmel-Valtor- Winx Club 4Kids Version

Songs used. 1. We are Family 2. I wanna be like other girls 3. It's a new day 4. Its magic 5. That's what girls do!

Special thanks to Inuyasharocks01862 for writing the protection spell.


	10. Duties of the Soul Keeper

Duties of the Soul Keeper

Once again it seemed the worlds of the living and the world of the dead became parallel as what seemed to be happening on Berk was roughly happening in Valhalla. Nevertheless, whilst that was disconcerting enough on its own; there was something no-one was conscious of thus far that would have much more ominous consequences.

It was a well-established fact that time between all the Nine Realms under no circumstances flowed at the same rate and was continuously changing and was unpredictable. But for some unidentified reason, it was little by little becoming synchronized. Despite the fact, that might not seem bad there was an unstated reason that there was such a radical and unpredictable difference in the flow of time.

Just as there was a reason it wasn't made known to anyone that it was possible to be reborn along with vast many other secrets were made to be unknown by a vast majority of souls for extremely good reasons that they're better off not knowing.

Nevertheless right now their ignorant bliss was costing them exceedingly and right now the people who did have all those answers were also ignorant as well. Or at least at the moment they'd no clue about the danger happening to the difference in the flow of time, though they needed to realize that quickly or very bad things were going to happen, that much could be said at least.

Still, none of the souls of Valhalla realized that at all nor did the Gods of Asgard so right now all were clueless, so they're just living their strange lives unaware that more danger was approaching them.

In the Haddock Spirit House Stoick had plenty to worry about for he was worry about exactly the same things his wife was worried about on Berk.

Whilst Valka was doing the wash and soon would be conversing with Astrid on how to trap their eldest child so they could have each other for their first time, Stoick's mind was still troubled with the same thoughts of his beautiful wife.

Stoick always said to everyone on Berk and he said this also to everyone in Valhalla he knew personally the two most beautiful women in all the Nine Realms and the first was his wife and the second was his daughter. That neither of their loveliness would ever be matched by anyone's in any of the Nine Realms not even by any of the goddesses of Asgard themselves would be compared to the beauty of Valka or Una. He always said that proudly when spoke of them which would probably make both of them very happy to hear that if they actually heard him say that.

Still, right now as he whittles some ducks to calm his nerves he was thinking the same troubling thoughts that were consuming Val so much on Earth. About how their children's powers were growing, how there was this sense of great danger on both Berk and in Valhalla, how identical their lives were still. How things were getting even harder on Hiccup to try and keep it together for the whole family. How the family was being put through a lot and trying to be there for each other in these dire times.

There was at least the comfort that their experiment to see if it was possible for them to have a visit to Lover's Cove when the Realm couldn't let them in due to the increasing danger would work and it had. It was during this time between that Realm visit and the test visit to Lover's Cove the children had made some very special gifts for souls of the Shardas and Moralien Clans.

Just like on Berk all the Souls of Valhalla had found one way or another to accessorize with the Night Fury Eggs that Hiccup had given his father on that first visit after Una's birthday.

However, the children had crafted special medallions of gold, part of the enchanted rainbow bridge and Night Fury Eggs for the Soul Riders, the Shardas Clan and Merchant Audun Arjas as to make up for the atrocious way they all perished, which for some reason they blamed themselves for; even if it was 155 years before their births.

So with so much happening on Earth and in Valhalla to the Haddock children, it was no wonder both parents were freaked out on so many levels. So Stoick had no idea on Earth right now his eldest son was making love for the first time while his second child was busy distributing the gifts nor did he have any clue what his only daughter was doing.

All he knew he'd be spending a lot of time that week making a lot of ducks because of how shot his nerves were from all it and they're about to be even way more shot then they already were.

Even with the flow of time little by little synchronizing it still wasn't exactly just yet. All the same, it was pretty matched up come September first when Stoick was having almost a meltdown and running out of wood to make ducks to try and calm him.

He was still consumed with a lot of anxiety and was about to get even more when someone came bounding down the stairs so fast they're a blur he just managed to grab his son by the scruff of his shirt having had plenty of practice grabbing his eldest child.

"Dad! Let's go! I need to get going! Time's a wasting! Let go! Geez! No wonder Hiccup hated being thrown about like he was a ragdoll! Let me go!" Boden yelled defiantly as he squirmed wildly trying to get free.

But even in death Stoick was still very strong and had a very firm grip and he saw Stardust coming down the stairs not looking happy either about Boden being so full of manic energy that he was not slowing down.

"I'll put you down, son, if you'll settle down and take a deep breath. You need to calm down some and breathe."

"Dad, need I remind you yet again we are dead? We don't breath! Now put me down!" Boden demanded but his father gave him a look and he then tried to take a breath and calm down before his father let him go.

After taking a few more moments to calm down his father looked him again before asking him, "Now you mind telling me, Boden, where you are off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm off to finish mapping out the Dragon Soul Sanctuary, duh! Stardust and I've been doing that for the past week after we gave the medallions to the Shardas and Moralien Clans, of course," he added, "But we've got two-thirds mapped and I like to have it fully mapped out before my birthday so I can show it off to Mom!" he finished in a rush.

"Boden! Be more respectful to your father! No need to be so disrespectful!" Stardust swiftly reprimanded him for his rude way of speaking.

"Sorry, Stardust, Sorry, Dad, but can we get going? We're burning daylight and we still have so much to map out!" he was pleading with his father who looked troubled and asked him a question instead of giving him an answer.

"Do you intended to go finish the map on your own? Are you going to the DSS without anyone to help you? If you do get hurt your mother will find a way to come here and kill me again and you know she will."

"Dad, you already know that answer!" Boden waved his hand away impatiently and looked more agitated and annoyed, "Why do you ask that question even? I always go to the DSS by myself it's just me and Stardust. I told the Soul Riders to do patrol business like usual and you have got the rest of the Village to look after.

Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! I'm dead! Honestly! What's gonna hurt a dead person? Besides how many times has Mom threaten to kill you? Though I see why she wanted to kill you for wanting to give a newborn baby an ax!" he said with a snarky laugh and then continued on laughing

"I can only imagine what she does if you were that thoughtless when I was born or whatever gift you had in mind when the only daughter in the family be born!" as he collapsed to floor unable to stand up anymore from laughing.

Even while he was laughing he was talking as if this was still just some big joke. Like he couldn't take his father's concern for his wellbeing seriously. "It's so amusing to see Mom make fusses and go a bit bonkers and all. That would be worth the laughter and all. But still what harm can be done to someone who's already kicked the bucket? I'll be fine!" he finally answered when managed to stop laughing for more than five minutes.

His father, however, was not amused at his son's behavior at all, and again as mental illness was far from being made known in this time era and it wasn't known right now Boden's bipolar was in the manic phase which would explain his behavior at this moment.

However even if it had been know in this time era it would be no more acceptable or excusable in Boden's time then it is in the current day and age because regardless of one's mental state your still a 100% responsible for your behavior and this just wasn't tolerable behavior and Stoick was about to make it clear how intolerable he was finding his second born child's behavior.

"Boden Barricade Haddock this is most certainly isn't the time to make a joke out of such a serious matter! Even in death we must still try and be serious and every now and then I regret that you and Una learned to have your brother Hiccup's sense of humor.

Nevertheless, you should learn that even in death some things aren't meant to be joked about and your personal safety is one of them, as you fully know even in death a soul can be physically harming to some degree, and yes we can feel pain!

So yes I'm very worried about you getting hurt and I'm dead serious your mother will kill me again if you do get hurt! So please don't treat that like it's a joke because it isn't!" he said in a very loud, stern and angry voice.

That made both Boden and Stardust shut up and stare since it was the first time Stoick had ever used the middle name that he and Valka had given Boden jointly when they'd visit the Realm the first time ever which had been Snoggletog last year.

It'd been Valka and Stoick's Snoggletog gift to their children to give them full names which they both had been thinking about and been of the same mind since finding out about Boden and Una from Hiccup. Like the minute they'd heard about Hiccup's brother and sister they instantly already knew what their middle names would be and just bestowed them to them that night as their gift.

Una's middle name was Sjofn after the goddess of love since she was a gift of love and being the only daughter EVER in the family she was a very blessed gift of love.

Though it was true no-one outside the family even knew Boden and Una had middle names. Not one person on Berk or in Valhalla knew of their middle names not even their friends knew their middle names so that might be something they might want to share in the future sometime.

However for Boden at that moment? He knew perfectly well when your parents get angry enough to use your full name they're pretty pissed off and you need to quit clowning around and act mature enough to listen to them before they behead you.

"Sorry again, Dad, I'll try and be more serious," Boden apologized looking a bit uncomfortable now that he knew his father was that angry with him. But he was still a bundle of manic energy and still eager to get the sanctuary and finish mapping it out.

Stoick took his own calming breathe and then looked at his son once more before resuming speaking to him. "Sorry for losing my temper, son, but I need you to understand that I don't feel very comfortable with you going off by yourself. Especially not with what's been going on here and on Berk. Could you at least take one of the Soul Riders with you? I feel that Asta Caxel be a good choice. You two get along so well."

Boden looked very uncomfortable at the mention of Asta's name and was fidgeting nervously and tugging at his ponytail a little, "Um, Dad, I don't think right now is a good time for me and Asta to be spending alone time together. She's been behaving well weird around me lately."

"Weird? Why do you say that? How has she been acting?" he inquired curiously to which his nearly 16-year-old son looked even more uncomfortable explaining.

"Well, she's just acting so weird lately. The Soul Riders and I have always had good relationships and our bonds of friendship only got stronger after the party and when I gave them the medallions.

But it seems once I gave Asta her medallion she really starting acting weird. Every time I get near her she gets so clumsy and then it's like she can't even talk anymore. Also, she just makes so many mistakes that she never used to make and then tries to be overly sweet when she tries to make up for them and I get the feeling she's too eager to impress me for some reason which just leads to further mistakes.

I honestly don't get why she's behaving this way or how come I seem to be making her so nervous or whatever I'm doing but I don't think it's a good idea right now for us to be alone if I'm causing her to panic for some reason," he finished explaining and then turned away for a moment to check his satchel full of his supplies while his father and dragon exchanged a look.

It was perfectly obvious to them what was wrong with Asta and what Boden was obviously oblivious too. Looked like Valka was right when she told Astrid men are big idiots in matters of the heart since Boden obviously didn't comprehend what was all too clear to his father and dragon. That Asta was without a doubt in love with Boden and was only a bundle of nerves trying to keep it together and hoping he might feel the same way about her if he even picked up first she liked him.

Stoick was looking forward to informing Valka that someone was in love with Boden when his attention was brought back to Boden who was still ready to go and finish mapping out the DSS by himself.

"Well, I'm off the DSS, Dad, see you at dinner time. I forgot is Kara stopping by tonight? If she is I'll be back sooner."

Stoick still looked very troubled but knew as he'd told his wife who had told Astrid while the children had all inherited their attractive looks from their mother they'd all unfortunately as she'd pointed out gotten his pigheaded stubbornness. He knew there no arguing with Boden into forcing him to take someone with him into the Sanctuary even if he orders it Boden wouldn't do it.

"If you really won't take someone with you to do this mapping then just please, please be extra careful and do try and be back before it gets dark. I want you back an hour before Spirit Sunset. Do you understand? Not one moment later. Do you understand, son?"

Boden looked at his father and sighed and said as seriously and maturely as he could, "I Boden Barricade Haddock second born of Stoick the Vast and Valka Haddock younger brother to Hiccup and elder brother to Una hereby promise to be extra careful today in the Dragon Soul Sanctuary and promise to be home by the time appointed by my father and Chief of the Village of Valhalla," he promised and that seem to satisfy his father who turned to look at Stardust who said even if Stoick couldn't hear it.

"I Stardust younger sister of the Alpha Toothless and elder sister of Nightrainbow and Aunt to Night Fury Babies hereby swear to watch over and protect my best friend and rider with my life and may give my life before any harm befalls him."

"She said…" Stoick held up a hand.

"I know what she said, I don't need you to translate everything some things don't need words.

With that Boden took off towards the DSS and his father sighed and prayed to the Gods to watch over all three of his children and still prayed for the day his own third dragon came to him before he started walking towards the Valhalla village to start his day of being Chief of the afterlife.

But no sooner was Stoick out of sight did another wraith shadow appear around the corner of the Haddock house. It was like the wraith that was attacking Berk at the moment in the sense it was an evil shadow with a mind of its own.

However, this wasn't a wolf in shape, but a snake or a serpentine-like dragon one might call it. Nevertheless, it was obviously the same kind of a dark wraith as the one on Berk and when it spoke it made clear it had the same agenda.

Looking its cold blood red eyes at both the fleeting backs of Stoick and Boden its spoke in its own voice that also made your blood run cold.

"I hope Hiccup that you and your little brother and his little brood of ugh friends," it spat as if the word friends was poison, "are ready for more hell then either of you can handle. For my brother and I will make sure you have more than double even you can handle!

You think you're so brave and tough? You've never faced true evil but," laughing sinisterly the shadow licked its lips bearing fangs, "you will now! The stupid little boy you know nothing and what we are about to throw at you you'll never overcome it and you will never fulfill that prophecy!"

Then turning once more to face the Village of Valhalla it was also very clear that this shadow was also too a predator and all of Valhalla was its prey. "Now the time has come to do what I do best. Unleash mayhem, savagery, fury and most of all unbridled rage! Make these weak and pathetic souls behave like beasts and give into their foulest instincts!

The ugly side of human souls will be all too soon be rearing its ugly head! Oh, how that makes my heart soar! Time to get to it!" and with this, the wrath of this snakelike dragon took bounding off with lightning speed towards the village.

It was very much déjà vu in the sense what this wraith did and what its actions to the Village of Valhalla and the Souls. This snake/dragon wraith moved at the same lightning speed of the wolf wraith on Berk.

Everything that wasn't a person it touched instantly fell to a million pieces and anyone it passed through was instantly filled with its spell of animalistic insanity and rage turning that individual into the foulest and cruelest forms of themselves.

It was like an epidemic and the Souls were falling even more rapidly to the wraith's curse then the people of Berk were!

Stoick was shocked as the souls he'd come to befriend and lead was turning into monsters and demons around him and he didn't know what he could do to help them.

He attempted to get the Soul Riders and the Villagers he'd befriend to help him, but it was like they're strategically hit first and were now wrapped up in very violent confrontations with each other rendering them unless to help him.

However just as Berk had found unexpected help to deal with their unwanted guest so would Valhalla to deal with their own unwelcomed guest. It would also be a bit of a shock to see who it is coming from.

It was just after the Soul Riders had used their dragons to burn half the Market place and Thora along with Endre, Unna and Audun were fighting back that help came.

Stoick was just not knowing what to do and feeling powerless when a house he'd never paid any attention to before front door burst opened. Out of it flew two people a man and woman riding a pair of Nadder Souls.

Both the Riders and their dragons gave the impression right off of being married the way they flew and acted. The man on the male Nadder had short gingery hair with a long mustache and dark green eyes; his body showed a man who worked hard every day of his life with a strong build and tanned skin. His Nadder sorta looked a little like Day Glider, to be honest.

The dragon's mate looked very much like Wind Dancer and Airclaw mixed together like half of each of their coloring thrown into her body and her Rider was a woman who looked remarkable a lot like an older Firefang without the scar and no scarlet tips in her hair.

It also looked like this woman was on a mission and she too had a gem in the center of her helmet and it was glowing brightly.

"Hurry my love! There isn't much time! We must hurry or all will be lost!"

"Yes, I understand! I know my beloved I know."

Stoick was about to call to them when someone called to him from the house these two had come out of. "Stoick! Get in the house before that bastard attacks you! We must protect you before it strikes you!" and he turned and saw a short old man he felt he vaguely recalled.

He did as he was told and the man hurried him in and called to the woman, "Firestorm? You know what to do right, my daughter?"

"Yes, Daddy! I know what to do and Dragonfang and I will take care of the village you protect Chief Stoick for now. Dragonfang will take the west side of the village and I'll take east. We'll reconvene as soon as possible. Hurry we don't have much time to stop the darkness!"

"Go then my daughter and I just wish I could only offer your husband more power but I only could give him so much."

"It will be more than enough, sir, I can feel it. Now let's hurry! Moltar uses all the speed you possess to outfly that bastard!" Dragonfang commanded his dragon.

"Your wish is my command. Kasume? You know what to do my beloved?" the dragon called to his mate who nodded.

"I know what to do my beloved! I'll help Firestorm! Let's get to it! Now fly!"

"May the Gods protect you both," the old man said as he locked the door behind them and turn to a very confused Stoick who was about to demand some answer when the man supplied them quickly.

"I know what you're about to ask, Stoick the Vast, you were my chief when I lived on Berk and you are still my chief in death and I've nothing but respect for you as I do for all three of your extraordinary children.

I only wish as do all my family we had spoken up for your eldest and made him not have to suffer so by being brave enough to point out it wasn't right for the village to treat him as such.

An everlasting regret I still carry in this world I'm afraid. Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Olaf the Fasttalker. I lived on Berk for many years and was known to live up to my name of talking fast and also getting to the point and being insightful when I spoke.

You do know my granddaughters very well as they're close friends with your children particular your daughter Una. Your eldest son Hiccup chose them to run the Berk Dragon Nursery. My granddaughters are Skullette the Firetamer daughter of my eldest daughter Dotta the Sheeptipper and my second granddaughter Firefang the Beautiful daughter of my younger daughter who you just saw Firestorm the Beautiful.

Firestorm and her husband Dragonfang the Woodmaster bless their souls have been here in Valhalla since their daughter was five after they died in a dragon raid. Though neither they nor any of us ever held the dragons responsibly.

But I'm not here to bring up my whole family past. I'm here to get to the point of what's happening here and now and the danger we are in. I've some very important information for you. My daughter and her husband with some help are doing something right now that my granddaughters are also doing not that they know they're doing right now and this is a matter of life and death and there are some very important things you do need to know."

Stoick was for once living up to his name of being stoic and just listen to what this man was telling him and what he had to say was about to change everything not just for him but it would change things on Berk if what Olaf had to say ever got back downstairs.

Though at the moment there was someone who was in more danger then any soul in the village. It was Boden and it really was very bad now that he was all alone without anyone to protect him as it was clear if that wolf wraith had had a mission to hurt Una to get to Hiccup then this wraith would surely do something similar to Boden as well.

Boden wasn't thinking about anything other than the great beauty around him. As he approached the DSS everything seemed beautiful and peaceful and perfect. The air was sweet and the mountains that were the outside the DSS touched the sky and what laid behind the DSS gates?

Rugged and magnificent beauty beyond measure where it seemed man and nature lived truly side by side in beauty, joy, and love. It just filled your heart and soul up with so much life and you felt just at peace and full of profound wisdom and understood what really matters and how the stupid shit people thought matter didn't and in the end, everyone was really brothers to each other in the worlds we all share.

That what he liked the most about the DSS just the splendor, tranquility and just how you felt you find an adventure as well as enlightenment that something special was awaiting you once you're within its magical walls.

If life was about transformation for Boden he felt that the DSS offered him a place where he could find the transformation he sought in himself. Being only able to evoke the memory of four incomplete days of life, then spending gods knows how many years alone, neglect, an outcast and homeless, he was still seeking to find answers about who he was. He strongly felt he would find them more in the DSS which he felt was his place.

Like how Una's tree house was her place, Lover's Bloom was Hiccup's and Lover' Cove was their parents. For Boden the main reason he didn't want anyone to come with him to the DSS was he want a place that was just his domain and a place he could figure out who he was.

He'd flown from east to west on his quest to map this place out and he knew it was a dangerous and difficult place to be alone. Still, he was trying to find his own identity his own voice and answer his own question. Who was Boden Barricade Haddock? What made him, him?

Finally arriving at the DSS he was still full of the crazy manic energy being so pumped up he felt invincible and was way too overconfident so as he played the tune that acted as the key to open the Gate he wasn't even thinking of what he'd be doing normally.

Normally he'd do a methodical sweep of the surrounding perimeter to make twice as sure that everything was safe and secure prior to opening the gate and he'd also make certain to double-check to it locked securely behind him.

However today he didn't do either. His manic behavior wasn't helping him think clearly among other things and Stardust was distracted trying to keep him from being distracted.

So he just played the tune on the panpipes that acted as the key to open the Gates and Stardust sang the lyrics to the tune she alone knew that combined were the key to the DSS.

"We have a land of promise ahead that was once so far away. We've made such a long and hard journey with all our friends to this place we can leave our worries behind and stay.

For a new life after death awaits! It a Sanctuary of peace and place of souls and beauty as we keep moving forward from one hard life lived to the next life's journey.

We followed this new trail to freedom and hope and found new life once again with peace, love, and happiness and now as the sun rises again our new afterlives have only just begun!"

The locked forged from Toothless's soul energy undid itself and they slipped inside but because Boden did repeat the tune the gateway didn't lock completely behind itself it was open just a sliver of a crack and that wasn't good.

Not realize yet the dire consequences of his mistake in judgment Boden had Stardust ascend high into the skies about the DSS to get a good aerial view so they could recount what they'd mapped out and what they still had to do.

Pulling out his map that he was just as proud of as his brother was of his he started to look at it.

"Okay let's see what we've so far. We know that the ring of mountains that encompass the whole Sanctuary we've named the Wyrmroost Mountains and the huge waterfalls that are at the most northern part of the mountains is called Dragon Tears Falls," Boden was recalling slowly as he glanced down.

"We also know there is a network of crystal caves were the dragon souls sleep that they've described as a labyrinth throughout the mountains. We settled on the name the Gareth Crystal Cave Labyrinth.

You also allowed me to choose the name of the forest that is found throughout the Sanctuary as well and I chose the name Gawain's forest."

"Yes, you chose beautiful names, Stardust and thanks for allowing me to choose the name of that very enchanting meadow we discovered when we're mapping the east side of the forest. Gwilanna's meadow is quite a lovely little meadow, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, now we better move a little or one of floating Darkfire Islands where they do send souls who cannot behave will hit us."

"Good call! Follow the Golddeath River a little till we get out of their flight path."

"Okay, but you know those floating isles have minds of their own!" Stardust said as she zoomed quickly out of the way following the river that flowed throughout the whole Sanctuary.

They flew till they're near the middle of the Sanctuary where you could see the giant lake where White King lived below and to the west the ocean and beach.

"Well, looks like White King is sleeping in his favorite spot of the Great Lake of Octesian. We shouldn't disturb him today. We need to finish mapping the west side of the Sanctuary then also map the further southern part where we still have to name the lake were the eels live for the few dragons that actually eat them are kept."

"Okay heading to the beach and the beautiful ocean, do you want to name them when we get there or before?"

"I've got a name for the beach already just by looking at it from up here. I'm calling it Icefire since the sand is blue and reminds me of Hel's blue icefire when imprisoned me during the Siege of Valhalla. So Icefire Beach, I'll let you come up with a name for the ocean when we get there," Boden informed her as they took off fast.

By this time though something very bad had happened. That dangerous wraith had gotten to the Sanctuary and was cackling with joy at its good luck. It was calling Boden very stupid for leaving the door unlocked just a crack and managed to sneak in when normally it would never get in.

Though it was clear that even though the wraith was in the Sanctuary the protection spells and other magic within would cause it sooner or later to leave but if it had its way it is later then sooner. Either way, plenty of time to causes a lot of chaos and mayhem and it was dead set on finding the Soul Keeper and harming him a great deal. So it went hunting!

Boden was blissfully unaware of the danger he'd brought in by his foolish mistake as he was finishing up with mapping the west side of the DSS. They'd christened the brilliant azure ocean Raxtus and the nearby hot springs Firestar and a lovely little lagoon the Blue Moon Lagoon.

Now they left to finish mapping the last part of the Sanctuary the lake full of eels. The wraith missed them by moments but it was still causing colossal devastation and an uproar everywhere it went.

Though it didn't take long for that pandemonium to catch Boden and Stardust. They'd been flying peacefully for ten minutes or so when all hell broke loose. One minute everything was fine and calm and then next thing they knew in every direction dragon souls of every kind were screaming deafeningly and in all of them were in an uncontrollable state of terror and it was overwhelming!

Boden's head was exploding with way too many voices filling it with ear-splitting screams of petrifying panic times a thousand! His body was bursting with a tidal wave of thousands of overlapping emotions from the hysterical and panic-struck dragons and it was just turmoil and pandemonium to a whole new level, and you couldn't make sense out of anything!

In all of this, it was no surprise at all that Boden fell off Stardust in all that confusion or she took off trying to escape it all and didn't even notice he was falling from a pretty big height. His own screams couldn't be heard over this din and he just plummets below fast and hard.

If he was still alive this would've killed him again for sure falling from 75 feet in the air among that much chaos but he, of course, didn't die again. Though he might still get 'killed' again by his mother though.

By the time he hit the ground he was very badly injured as souls go and he was out cold for at least a good 15 minutes. By the time he woke up the dragon souls had gone away for the time being but he was only able to hold back his own howling scream of pain for like five seconds.

Souls yes could feel pain while they couldn't bleed it was established they could get hurt in their own unique way and Boden right now was as hurt as a soul could get and while he was screaming he swore very loudly as even though he knew that would also get him in trouble too but at the moment his pain was too much.

His injuries included a massive bruise matching Una's to his head and he had smaller bruises and his clothes were cut up and he'd lost his hair tie so his medium length auburn hair was loose and full of leaves and other debris and the most ironic injury he had was to his left foot.

He hadn't lost his foot like his big brother lost it for good when he fell into the fiery inferno of the Red Death's body. But he at the moment pretty much lost the use of it right now. His left foot was so badly injured it was like it wasn't even there so in the sense right now he didn't have a left foot right now.

"Oh, the Gods hate me! Now Hiccup and I are perfectly identical! Now we both don't have a left foot! Ugh! I fight so hard to be different from my brother and now my left foot is useless it's like I don't even have it! Perfect! And if I even manage to get back to the Spirit House if Dad doesn't kill me Mom gonna do it! Great! Why does life or in this case death have to be so full of irony?!" he yelled at the skies above as he tried to get up and get his bearings.

He fell over right away since he couldn't bear any weight on his left foot at all and had to hobble over to a strange lake nearby. He realized he wasn't anywhere on the map he knew and while he tried to soak away the pain for a second he quickly withdrew his feet when he realized what lake he was at.

This was the eel lake he was setting out to map and those eels were about to bit off his foot and then he and his brother really be alike. "Ugh! I don't need to be one-legged like my older brother! Still, I need help! Again irony! If I had taken someone with me someone could help me right now."

He managed to hobble some more to the other side of the lake and sit down on a carpet of nice red flowers. As he contemplated what to do and also what was causing the dragon souls to panic like that he realized that Stardust wasn't around.

He first tried to call her by name, when that didn't work he used the dragon call Hiccup taught him but that also failed. This caused him too really panic and he tried to mentally call her but that ultimately failed too. He was alone once more. He was seriously injured, alone and completely lost in the part of Sanctuary he hadn't mapped yet.

To make matters worse he didn't have his satchel at all with any of his belongings or the map even! That satchel had somehow miraculously stayed on Stardust and he had no idea where she was after she'd taken off in that chaotic frenzy.

So this was just about the worst-case scenario there was. It was even worse than the time his brother and Snotlout had gotten trapped on Outcast Island and Toothless's tail wasn't able to be used.

Feeling pretty sorry for himself he at least knew that wouldn't do him any good. He'd at least need a plan and figured the best thing to do was head to the center of the Sanctuary and ask White King to summon Stardust. Though to do that he'd at least need to make a crutch since his left foot was useless.

So he was looking for something to make an improvise crutch and saw one by the lake and got a bit nervous because it was very close to where the eels were and he didn't want to be bitten by one but he needed. So he ran as fast as he could then snatched it even as the blood bane eels snapped at him and he collapsed to the ground.

He then had to hide as some Typhoomrangs came to feed and he knew he was in no condition to try and talk to them to help him nor were they. He'd learned when Typhoomrangs ate eels you didn't really want to bother them or they even in the Sanctuary go wild.

He did hear the pair talk about different eels they'd tried over their lives and while these blood bane ones were good like the ones found on Eel Island they remembered the extremely rare delicacy they had the rare privilege of eating once that so few had had. The unbelievably rare Navarog Eel a true delicacy and very delicious eel that wasn't found here at all. They finished eating and admit they better take off quickly before 'it' came back.

Boden didn't know what they meant by "it" but did decided that the lake full of eels should be named Navarog Eel Lake from that point on. Though pushing that unimportant thought aside he knew it was time to try and get his bearing and try and make it to the Great Lake of Octesian and ask White King for his help and see if he could figure out what had the Dragon Souls so freaked out, to begin with.

But an hour later he hadn't made much progress given the extent of his injuries and the treacherous terrain around him. Also, his powers were still way overloaded because the souls all around him were still in such a heightened state of panic.

He'd barely made it a mile and he knew the Lake was at least six miles on foot from Navarog Lake. This was starting to look hopeless and the sun was starting to go down and now he was really gonna get it.

"Dad is gonna murder me and so is Mom. Why did I have to feel like I did this morning? Like I was so all-powerful? So overly happy that I couldn't feel happier? What do I have to have such crazy moods? What is wrong with me? OWW!" as his crutch broke and he fell down on the ground and just cried in despair.

"Oh, Mommy! I'm sorry! I've never been sorrier in my life! And that was only four days I can remember! It was foolish of me then to leave the cave after three days of nonstop rain but this is even more foolish of me! Oh! I'm never gonna get out of here! And I'll never get to celebrate turning 16! As if it even matters anymore!" he just started to cry and he was crying as bad as Una was crying on Earth that moment.

He was so distraught he didn't realize at first that the wraith had tracked him down and it was looking at him with a murderous lust in its glowing blood red eyes. It was going to make sure the Soul Keeper was out of the picture and didn't aid in helping with some kind of prophecy that these two wraiths kept muttering about.

Boden may not normally have a danger sense like his little sister did but he felt it just the same when that wraith was about to attack him. He just knew right before it attacked it was coming and he tried to run but couldn't and he fell even further and injured himself more.

He screamed once more knowing that this monster was about to do him in for good and take away whatever gave a soul a life to live in the afterlife but just before it was to strike something else struck first.

There was a large crack like a bullwhip and an agonizing scream of and the whip sound was heard again followed by the sound what sound like razors cutting through flesh as if it was a thin as a tissue.

Boden chanced a look and gasped in surprise for what he saw was something he couldn't believe. Before he was the most regal and majestic dragon he'd ever seen. It was a dragon he'd never seen before and he knew no-one in his family had ever seen the likes of him before not even his mother.

The kingly dragon had to have been 75 feet long with an 85 feet wingspan meaning he must have weighed at least 1200lbs! His colors were all the color of royalty.

The majority of his body was royal purple with his horns being gold and red with a ring of gold and red flames around his neck and along his side. His razor-sharp talons were royal blue and had to be three inches long with golden ankle blades and gold and red blades up and down his tail. His giant wings had the patterns of shooting stars and crescent moons on them; also in the center of his forehead was almost like a jewel-like scale and his eyes were also royal purple.

It was also obvious this guy was no stranger to fighting as he fought with the proficiency of one who must've fought at least a 100 battles. Boden watched in amazement as this dragon and this wraith dueled more and the more he watched the more Boden comprehended this dragon rivaled all his family dragon in all their areas of expertizes to the max.

He was undoubtedly as intelligent as Toothless, as agile as Stardust, beautiful as Nightrainbow, as serious and mature as Cloudjumper, compassionate as Moon Shadow, strong as Thornado and with senses equal to that of Skullcrusher.

All in all, this was one amazing dragon and right now he was fighting to defend him and he was right in front of him and he fired a rapid succession of bright purple fireballs trying to get this wraith to back off.

The wraith wasn't about to back down despite it was very badly hurt and was clearly losing this duel even though the wraith had been fighting dirty and using any underhand tactic it could the noble dragon still found with honor and still managed to keep the upper hand.

Finally in one last attempt to get to Boden the wraith was going to go for the dragon's jugular vein and even though it was a soul felt its insanity spell in that place would 'kill it' but the dragon seems to have anticipated that and just when it was about to bite him he twisted and pin him to the ground and stared at him and the jewel-like scale on its forehead glowed brightly causing the wraith to shriek in agonizing pain as if it was the one dying.

It started to slither away as fast as it was good and the dragon chased it away keeping its light shining brightly till it was long gone and waited a few more moments before the light on its jeweled crest dimmed away.

Feeling like the danger had finally passed the dragon turned around and walked over to Boden who was still shocked and unable to move or speak and then watched as the noble dragon that had saved his life bowed its head and spoke to him.

It was a very soothing velvety voice an almost dreamlike quality but it still was very regal and respectful. Very suiting to this dragon.

"That evil bastard is gone and shall not return. He shall not harm you or any of the other souls again. I can assure you of that, Soul Keeper. I apologize for not getting to you sooner.

I sensed that great evil and was tracking it down and then I heard your cries and I knew instantly what that evil thing was planning and I knew I had to save you. For if it had succeeded it in what it planned to do all the Souls in the Sanctuary would be without their protector and there would be a greater danger to the many worlds then you even realize child.

I apologize once more, Soul Keeper for not coming sooner to your aid, but it's not been easy trying to help so many other souls so many frantic souls and trying to find you and that evil bastard at the same time.

But I am glad you are safe now."

"Thank you for saving me, but what was that thing? And how do you know me? And what do you mean what it was planning to do?"

"You are known here by your title as the Dragon Soul Keeper are you not? The Dragon Whisperer? We all know you are the one who protects us as we know your brother does that and we know your sister is the bridge between worlds. We dragons know more then you humans give us credit for."

"Okay, I'll give you know my title but my name is Boden, Boden Haddock."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance Boden Haddock, but why are you here by yourself? Surely you've felt and since all the signs of the approaching time of danger that is coming upon us? You shouldn't be here alone.

That wraith was sent here to do you and all of Valhalla harm and I would not be surprised if its own brother was not doing the same dark deeds to your brother's home.

No-one should be alone during these dark times even I who spent my whole life as a loner shouldn't be alone right now.

You may think your safe here in this place you think of as your own. That you may think you know each rock and stone and feel no fear to roam where others don't dare to go.

You may feel only you are welcome here that you alone know each breath of everything in this place this sanctuary for souls in death. That this place is perfectly perfect and just for you. That this is your place to stand alone and on your own. But that is very foolish thinking Boden Haddock.

You are a human soul and not a tree standing alone in a forest. You cannot live in your own little world and hide here. Don't think the whole world is blind and stupid and you can hide even here. People are meant to share the world with each other and souls whether they be living or dead need to be with others.

No-one should stand alone, you can stand on your own but you should never stand alone. Because trying to do this all on your own is what got you in trouble today.

Believe me, I know what it means to be alone and I spent my life alone but just because I spent it alone never meant I was truly alone, Boden."

"Well you couldn't have been alone too long you don't look like your very old. My mom can tell any dragon's age and I'm guessing she says you only maybe 30 if that.

The dragon gave him a queer look before answering. "I'm much older and wiser then I look, Boden. I'm most likely the most long-lived soul to roam this land. I lived to be exactly 233 years old."

Boden was shell-shocked and fell backward and the dragon picked him up and put him on his back. "You are very badly injured and we need to get you out here. Where do we need to go and anything else we need to do?"

"We need to find my dragon Stardust then we have to get me home to my father Stoick and then I'm gonna have to be prepared to be yelled at for not listening to him. He told me something like this was gonna happening for not having someone to watch my back. Can you help me find Stardust and then take me home?"

"I can and I can also cast my light to ensure that wraith has been chased out while we search for Stardust. Let's go, Boden."

As they flew to find Stardust Boden listen to this dragon tell him more about himself and make sure they cast out the malevolent energy in the Sanctuary. Una may have been the one in the family who really enjoyed stories but even Boden was loving this one.

He learned that this dragon was born all alone on a small island during sunrise one spring and spent his long life as a wandering nomad so he'd never had a place to call home.

He'd devoted his long life to one mission; his mission had been to selflessly help, protect and defend those in need; no matter if they'd be human or dragon. If anyone had needed him he'd been there. That had been his purpose in life and apparently in death as well. To help others out it's what he dedicated himself to doing.

As a result, he was an accomplished fighter in addition to peace marker who without difficulty made friends. He was also very good with children as well. Many of the souls he'd befriend over the course of his long life which his excellent memory recalled described him as generous, self-sacrificing, empathetic, magnanimous, merciful, faithful, patient, honorable and humble.

His long life had likewise made him unbelievably sagacious. Plus although he'd fought countless battles for numerous whys and wherefores he'd under no circumstances ever took a life. Even more astonishing despite his flamboyant appearance and princely charisma and the fact he'd defend numerous females he'd never mated himself.

Hearing all this had left Boden very stunned and he was just in wonder and awe. It was more than enough to make him forget his own pain from his own injuries as he listened with bated breath to this dragon speak. He also figured out something that this dragon who had lived so long didn't have to tell him he must've had to do numerous time in those 233 years of life.

He'd undoubtedly witness the death of many of his beloved ones and had had to mourn many times. Despite never having a permanent home he did say he'd numerous friends and he must've seen more than his fair share of deaths in the course of living nearly 3 centuries! One could only imagine the grief one must carry in their hearts from living that long when all your friends perished long before you!

He paused for a moment to study the position of the Spirit Sun which was just about getting ready to set which was sending Boden into a panic since he knew he really needed to get home before that happened.

"Is something the matter, Boden? Do you not enjoy the enchantment of sunrise or sunset?"

"No, he's worried that his father gonna skin him for being late! Or worse I'll skin him! Boden! Thank the gods I finally tracked you down! Look at you! Thank Odin I manage to track you down! The whole Sanctuary has been nothing but a chaotic mess and when I realized you're missing I wanted to find you right away, but White King called for me to help him first to help restore order and calm down everyone.

He told me someone had already informed him he'd find the missing Soul Keeper and I assume you must be the one sent by White King to find my best friend? Thank you for finding him!" Stardust gushed gratefully whilst still glaring furiously at her clearly wounded rider who was looking shamefully away.

"You're welcome, my lovely lady, and I volunteer to find the Soul Keeper because I sensed a great evil I've encountered before in my long life of 233 years causing trouble and I knew he was out on a mission to do great harm to the boy.

Just thank Odin I arrived in time before that malicious wraith was able to attack him! For the powers of this particular foul creature and all who affiliated with the Brotherhood, this disreputable fiend belongs to have powers you can only scarcely conceive. Far blacker and much more twisted then even your wildest and bloodcurdling nightmares I'll tell you that much!

I've lived 233 and I've seen and heard hints numerous times something of a greater plot, but never the whole thing from these fiendish beings. I fought them many times in my life long mission to protect others and I was often protecting others from them!

Despite living 233 years I remember everything in perfect detail and I would know the energy of anyone from that brotherhood or whatever they call themselves anywhere. You fight something long enough you will recognize even in death you wouldn't forget what's been your personal foe since you were very young.

It was primarily because of this evil brotherhood I encountered at a very young age I made it my mission to protect others since it seemed to be their mission to do as much evil as possible and causes as much pain, annihilation, spreading the poisonous seeds of hatred, terror, and all the elements that represent disharmony as far and wide as they could and to as many people and dragons as they could.

Consequently because of them harming one of my very first friends that motivated me to devote my life to fighting them and helping others whether it be because of them or not. Though I feel they're the root to almost all the problems in all the Nine Realms one way or another.

That was and is my mission and I breathed my last breath doing just that. They're trying to exterminate the nest of a particular female dragon who was as black as night. She was trying to hide and I gave my life to defend that female and her eggs.

Though part of me feels it was for naught. I sense strongly the female and her eggs were destroyed with the exception of one egg. In the course of the terrible blood-spattered battle with that same wraith along with a second wraith that was in shape of a wolf, something very peculiar was going on.

They're following the commands of a demented woman who looked like she was insane and half a decomposing corpse with no dress sense.

Though it was clear she was the one calling the shots and I believe once they addressed her as 'sister'," he paused for a moment to catch his breath and Boden and Stardust where just stunned to learn this information but weren't able to piece it together themselves yet but perhaps later with more clues they would.

After a few more moment the imperial dragon warrior continued on with the tale of his noble death and how it had led him to be where he needed to be to save Boden's life today.

"It was an extremely vicious and deadly battle; my last battle. They never saw this but one egg was knocked far out of sight and I know in my heart that one egg was never found for they never knew it even existed.

I have got strong feelings the gods went to extreme measures to protect that female's last egg. I've got a feeling that in my heart that egg survived as did the dragon within it. I hope one day I met that dragon I helped play a part in saving their life before they hatched.

But I never understood why this species was being exterminated for it wasn't the first time I'd seen an attack like this. Many times in my long life I had tried to defend dragons that were as black as night and fought with great fury to protect one another.

Yet it was every time an ambush attack and extremely quick and brutal like they're dead set to slaughter them and then that demon woman would do something that I couldn't tell what, but she some kind of evil magic to them after the attack was over.

I live with the everlasting regret I was never able to save those dragons from being a slaughter. Which is why I live with hope in my heart that I at least manage to at least save that last female's one egg," he finished telling this spine chilling story as by now they reached the gates.

"Well thank you again for continuing your mission to protect one and all whether they be human or dragon and I don't know what gift you have but are you at least sure that wraith is chased out of the Sanctuary?"

"The jewel I was born within my brow seems to have the ability to send in times of crises the power of my soul's pure light and pure evil cannot bear that light. It banishes them once they are touch by it. It's like being burned alive to them.

I cleaned the whole land while we're trying to find you, Stardust with that light. It was forced out for now. So as long as we lock up properly it won't get back in, though I feel we'll need a protection spell of some kind to ensure the protection continues if the gate is ever left open again."

"That's another thing, how was the gate left open, to begin with? We always make sure it's sealed tightly so my brother's soul lock keeps all evil out! What happened?!"

Boden hung his head ashamedly, "It's my fault, Stardust, I was on this unexplainable overly happy high that I wasn't thinking and didn't do the normal precautionary measures. So I didn't double check the outside and I didn't double check that we sealed the gateway behind us.

Don't say it! I already know Dad is gonna kill me! And so is my mother! And I'll never live this down in my death! And I'll never ever get to turn 16! I get it I screwed up and I'm paying for it dearly! So don't you dare say the words "I told you so!" I already got it! Okay?!"

"Understood, Boden, now let's seal this place up properly and go home!" they both said as they left the DSS and sealed it up properly this time.

They hurried home as swiftly as they could but did not manage to make it back before dark and the Spirit moon was already in the skies when they got home and Stoick was out of his mind with worry which was only made worse when he saw the condition his child was in.

"What in Thor's name happen to you, Boden?! Oh, my gods! Valka is going to find a way to murder me for sure again! This isn't good!" he cried out in shock and worry as he took Boden into his arms. Boden at this time was sort of semi-conscious due to the number of injuries and just the exhaustion of everything had happened so Stoick looked to Stardust for an explanation.

Stardust though she knew she couldn't really speak to him without Boden to translate instead gestured to the dragon that had rescued Boden having a feeling he might somehow be able to offer the explanation she couldn't offer since she really didn't know.

When Stoick and that regal dragon's eyes met it was that magical bond that Stoick had been looking for since the dragon souls had come to Valhalla for their everlasting rest and it looked like at long last this dragon soul that had lived 233 years and spent how in limbo before being allowed to rest the DSS had finally found who he was meant to be with.

Stoick approached the dragon and placed his hand on his on the dragon's muzzle and it was once more that magical feeling and he uttered his thanks. "Thank you, my friend, for saving my son. I only thanked one other dragon before for saving my child. I'm thankful for all the dragons that guard and protect my three most precious treasures. Thank you."

Then to everyone surprise even without Boden out cold, the dragon spoke once more in its magical dreamy velvet voice all understood him.

"I'm more then honored to protect the life of such a precious soul and saving a child's life is the greatest deed there is. I lived to protect and died defending a mother and eggs. I will always protect others.

And your son was in greater danger then anyone other than myself knows. I know this evil all too well and if I'm right your other children are targets as well from this same evil. As are many others we may both care about.

I'm proud to serve and protect and be more then honored to be your dragon, sir and together with a great protector such as yourself to continue my life's work. You are a man who lived to serve his fellow man and you obviously love your family more than anything else in any world.

A soldier of love and a father to all that's how I view myself. It would be the greatest gift and honor to be your dragon. If I may be given that honor?"

"I'd be greatly honored to have a dragon who I've so much in common with and loves and protects and clearly knows so much to help and aid me. What is your name?"

"I have no name, but what is yours?"

"Stoick the Vast, but I shall give you your name as I bestowed my other dragons their names. The first name that comes to mind when I look at you is Soulwings. For your soul is forever winging its way on its mission to forever protect others, do you like that name?"

"I'm more then honored to accept that name. I shall now and forever be known as Soulwings. Now let's get your son inside so we may fix him up some. Also, let him hear what your guests have to say. I can hear you have three people within home awaiting to inform us of their own important news."

Sure enough, Olaf, Firestorm, and Dragonfang were inside and Firestorm went straight to work fixing up Boden. She had tended to baby animals and babysat many children on Berk when she lived so she did have some medical knowledge and right now they couldn't take him to Helka the Healer.

She finished cleaning and dressing his wounds and was making a special boot for his left foot. "Well, this is peculiar but as souls how we do get hurt and is unusual as souls we are halfway between being alive and dead.

But the injury to his foot is the equivalent to a living person having stress fraction or a hairline fraction to the left foot. Meaning he'll have to wear a special boot for at least 6 and a half weeks till his soul's body healed itself."

"There no way to hide this boot? Because let's just say that my wife has a way of finding out?"

"Stoick with everything we just told you and will repeat in a moment you don't have to dance around the fact about the Secret Realm alright? Yes, Boden's gonna have to wear a special boot for six and half weeks or his left foot will never heal right and then you'll have both of your sons without left feet!" Firestorm snapped irritably at him.

"Great! My wife is gonna find a way to murder me!"

"Just let me make the boot and he'll be waking up after I'm done making it and we'll explain everything else. I'll need a couple of things to make this boot. Daddy can you and Dragonfang gets me the things I'll need? You know I invented this when I was only 12 years old and had to help my sister Dotta out?" she mentioned as they gathered a lot of funny materials.

Well as she finished making a walking boot out what was available to them the pain of putting it on woke Boden up and he swore very loudly when he woke up. But that was the least of his problems.

"Oh, hi everyone! Ow!"

"Shush, Boden, it's almost done," Firestorm told him as she finished tightening the straps on the boot and tested it to make sure it would hold. "Good now listen up you'll have to take it easy for the next six and half weeks and no strenuous activities and please don't be foolish enough and make your injuries worse!"

"I won't madam. But who are you and can someone fill me in on the whole story about what in the name of Asgard was going on today?"

"Well Soulwings the dragon that saved your life today already informed me of your many follies in the DSS, Boden and from now on you are never going to the DSS alone, you understand. You are taking a Soul Rider with you always, got it?!"

"Yes, Dad, I get it, but who are these three people and what was that crazy thing that attacked me and Soulwings? Nice name!"

"I'm Olaf this is my daughter Firestorm and her husband Dragonfang. Their dragons are outside guarding the house making sure that evil wraith doesn't try to attack the Village again after we just finished cleaning it."

'You look very familiar, Firestorm, you reminded me of someone who is very dear to my brother and I's sister Una. Her name is Firefang. She and her cousin Skullette are very dear to our family on Berk."

"That's my daughter and Skullette's is my niece and we're telling your father earlier about the special gifts our family has that my daughter and niece have that they've unknowing been using to cleanse Berk of the great evil similar to the one that was attacking Valhalla."

"Huh?"

"Sit and listen carefully Boden and I'll listen again since I didn't pick it all up the first time myself."

"Okay, Dad."

"I'll explain as simply as I can. As you know your daughter Una Stoick is psychic and is the bridge between two worlds? She is blessed with many gifts of her own? As is your second son with his own gifts?"

"Yes, both Una and Boden have special gifts, but Hiccup still has the great gift of having more love in him than anyone else I've ever know and if that's not a special gift all on its own I don't know what is."

"True someone one with as much love as your eldest child as great power too. But yes, your second son and only daughter have psychic abilities well so does our family. We're spiritual sensitives similar to Una but we don't have quite the same abilities as her." Olaf started to explain and Firestorm began to explain more.

"Our family has always had many abilities such as being able to sense the going-on's in the other Realms and a really strong connection to the Spirit World. We can sense evil and tell when danger is coming. We tended to know things without having a reason for knowing them. We are able to really pick up other emotions quite well. We also have the rare gift of being able to expel evil from others and are immune from being affected by evil entities"

"Everyone in our family line at one point of their lives will find a special stone which we always put in the center of our helmets. These stones help us focus our spiritual gifts and when the bond of family is exceptionally strong it only makes our gifts extremely more potent." Olaf furthered explained.

"So at this moment my daughter and her cousin now sister are doing what they are meant to do even if they don't realize they have these gifts. It is a tradition in the family when the children turn 18 to fully inform them of the family secret legacy and help them learn to use their gifts properly." Firestorm started to explain but her husband finished for her.

"Sadly we fear that Dotta didn't inform either Skullette or Firefang out sadness due to our passing so both are unaware of their gifts which they really need to hone right now if they wish to help protect Berk from future spiritual threats." Dragonfang finished.

"They must be informed then! And quickly! I've battled the brotherhood of this evil since I was only six years old and they will stop at nothing till they get whatever they want! They are ruthless and relentless! Do you at least have a protection spell that will banish the snake dragon from returning to either the Village or the Sanctuary?" Soulwings asked quickly.

"Yes, we do we're writing when we're waiting for Boden to get back. It will need to be placed in every home of every soul and will need to be cared into the wall on the inside and outside of the Sanctuary to be most effective but it will do the trick.

It's similar to what our daughter wrote as like with your family have a strong psychic connection so does ours. But we shall read it now and if Soulwings you use some of your soul's light energy mixing it with my father and I's spirit crystals will at least give us a huge burst of power right now to ward it off till we get it into everyone's home."

"I'd be honored commencing reading now."

So Olaf, Firestorm and her husband all read aloud and Firestorm and Olaf's crystals combined with Soulwings' jewel scale all cast a powerful light that pulsated brightly and a wave of power rippled throughout all of Valhalla.

"Do you have faith?  
When the nightmare becomes reality  
and all you have left is hope and love  
so even if that hope withers away  
or even if the love dies out  
the hope and love of us all will

Shine and banish this evil darkness"

At the same time, this spell was read it becomes magically inscribed on the back of all those medallions Boden and his siblings had made and by the end of that weekend, the spell was in everyone's home and carved into the Sanctuary walls both on the outside and inside.

In the farthest corners of the wilds, this wraith was doing exactly what its wolf brother wraith was doing on Berk and was also saying the exact same thing as well.

Once the wraith had been forced from the village from the spell he'd been forced all the way deep into the woods to be far enough to where the spell didn't reach him. He too was unmistakably extremely distraught and also sounding like he wasn't the only one gonna be in a foul mood.

Snarling and snapping viciously at the air the wraith spoke too brutishly. "This isn't good! Not good at all! The Council will not be pleased with all with this unforeseen setback or how it seems Valhalla got some very peculiar Souls in it.

Oh, my sister will not be pleased with all with this development! And she's in a bad enough mood when she's in a good mood! I sincerely hope that that boy toy of hers will at least make her happy in the bedroom tonight when I've to tell her I cannot assault the village or Sanctuary any longer! Or there will be murder done and it won't be one I'll enjoy!

Whatever kind of magic is safeguarding this world we must overcome it and quickly! That prophecy must not be fulfilled ever! I only hope our other brother is having better luck attacking Berk and he isn't somehow warded off by some strange unforeseen magic!" and with that, he let out the most vicious bloodcurdling roar worse and more terrible then even a normal dragon would make.

A small portal opened to his left that seemed to be made out of something that looked like fire and ice mixed together and he ran through it and was gone. But one thing was clear something very big and very deadly was going on and whatever it was one thing was clear. This would not end pretty for anyone!

Voice Actors

Olaf: Josh Gad-Olaf from Frozen who else would it be?

Firestorm: Kristy Wu-P'Li LOK

Dragonfang: Peter Giles-Ghazan LOK

Kasume: Moneca Stori-English dub Kagome in InuYasha

Moltar: Richard Ian Cox English voice actor for InuYasha

Jormungandr: Jason Griffith- Lord Darkar Winx Club 4Kids Version

Soulwings: Robert Brockstael-Helios- 90's SMED

Songs used 1. Great Spirits 2. Who you really are? 3. Trail of Hope 4. I stand alone

Inyuasharocks01862 wrote the protection spell again for this chapter as well.


	11. Surprise Guest

Surprise Guest

Right now not one of the Nine Realms was even close to dawn because of the dangerous flows of time starting to become synchronized which would still have deadly consequences though that would still have to be dealt with at another time.

At that very instant in the private chambers of Lord, Odin was Lord Odin himself with his wife Lady Frigga and Kara and they were once more talking secretively about this unidentified subject that they alone and no-one else seemed to have any knowledge about.

If you looked out the window you saw for yourself it was far from being dawn and no-one in this Realm was stirring at all, not even a mouse be stirring at this hour, on the other hand, the way the two gods and the Valkyrie looked? They're wide awake and it was like nothing would make them sleep in a week or a century.

It was clear whatever was troubling them was connected to whatever they'd been discussing in such an ambiguous manner in their secret last meeting. Evidently, it was something tremendously significant at the same time also exceedingly secretive. It also was clearly was a matter of life and death or something even worse then that given how they looked and spoke about this cryptic subject.

All the same that did make one wonder all sorts of questions. For example, what was this mysterious secret they spoke about? If was so damn important why didn't more people know about it? If it's so bad that it was considered worse than a life-or-death matter what was it? What is worse than life-or-death? Who was this Council of Evil they had spoken of? What did it have to do with Hiccup's family or the dragons? How did this all tie together? And most importantly of all was this question. What was this prophecy that kept being brought up? What was that all about? What did all this mean? What the hell was going on?

It looked like those questions and their answers still were far from being answered to anyone outside this trio who seemed to be determined to keep this tight lid and as controlled as possible. Still, it would sooner or later have to be told to the Haddocks and maybe more what the hell was going on.

Right now Frigga was trembling like a leaf and Kara was trying to help her sit down and calm down.

"Shush, it's alright, Lady Frigga, calm down, we cannot discuss things if you are hyperventilating or anything. We are shocked, angry among a great deal other emotions, but we must talk about it in a calm manner if we wish to do something to try and prevent further attacks!" Kara tried to calm her down and herself as they all sat down together.

Lady Frigga was struggling to still calm down but finally managed it, and just said in a trembling voice, "I'm just so worried and scared. That evil bastard is cruel enough what they did to our people, now they are attack both the living and the dead.

What if they attacked my daughter? What if they hurt my beautiful little girl? I couldn't stand losing my daughter not after all I did to protect and raise her in secret just so she could one day fulfill part of her own destiny!" wept Frigga morosely as she buried her face into her hands.

"Oh, my beloved Frigga, I know as a mother your first and foremost priority is for all the time gonna be your children's wellbeing and never your own. I know you consider Moon Shadow as your daughter as she considers you her mother.

After all in all the ways that matter she is your daughter and you are her mother. I completely understand, my love, why your first thoughts were when we found out about those two bastards assaults they committed in their peculiar and malicious wraith forms were about your dragon daughter; even before their other unfortunate victims.

We are all deeply incensed and concerned about all of Fenrir and Jormungandr's victims that they attacked and victimized the way they did with their beast insanity curse. It was some of the most powerful, darkest and evil curses I've ever seen. We ought to feel extremely blessed there were some special souls able to exorcise it.

Nevertheless, we both understand why your first concern was if your daughter was alright. I understand as a mother your children come first always," her husband told her in a loving and assuring voice.

It was not a surprise or shock to either Odin or Kara that Frigga called Moon Shadow her daughter given partly what this secret they're talking about was. Nor did they expect anything less.

After all, Frigga had raised Moon Shadow. She'd done all a mother was supposed to do. She'd given her a home, loved her, protected her, taught her all she needed to know, even granted her half her powers? She'd done all things a mother should do for her baby. So how was she not Moon Shadow's mother?

"We are very lucky indeed that Skullette and Firefang's family are indeed blessed with these spiritual gifts that apparently been part of their family's legacy for many generations.

Also thankful for the fact they had the brains to keep it under wraps so that no-one on that damn Council of Evil was expecting that there were people on either Berk or already in Valhalla with the power to counter their wicked attacks, but to ask the question your wife was originally trying to ask for a second time. Do you have a clue how either of those fucking bastards escaped custody?

I mean we've got a pretty good idea how they assumed those wraith forms to escape detection; but how did they escape their prisons when we've done our most damn to keep them under lock and key since the Siege from last year?" Kara inquired to her Lord in utter confusion as well as terror; her radiant teal eyes glistening with much anxiety and trepidation about this disturbing development.

It was petrifying her frankly as much as her Lord and Lady and if the Lord and Lady of Asgard were this much in terror you knew it was bad. Though it looked like the bad news was only gonna get much worse given how this meeting was playing out.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Kara. I see many things nevertheless even I have my limits to my powers; nonetheless, I'm positive we already know who freed them once more in addition who augmented their dark powers and how they might've escaped without anyone knowing."

"That damn mad carcass!" the attractive Valkyrie shrieked deafeningly spitting it out like she was cursing as she was infuriated and was acting very dramatically as she continued to spew her fury and abhorrence at who was responsible for these threats to ones she loved the most.

"She's sick, vile and twisted and she doesn't have any sense of fashion! I know we all have spied on each other and even before this prophecy was made we've known for years she's tried to improve her ghastly appearance by trying to make gorgeous garments for herself," Kara shivered her repulsion because of Hel's notorious bad fashion sense before continuing on with her criticism and other fuming feelings.

On the other hand, even if that diva ever finds someone to make her some decent clothes it won't matter! She still got no dress sense nor will it change the fact half her body is a decomposing rotten corpse. Or the important fact she's got no heart or soul so no inner beauty to really make her beautiful. Therefore she always gonna be repulsive no-matter-what the hell she wears!" she finished heatedly belittling Hel about her futile efforts to improve her self-image.

She then took a deep breath and became serious about something that was far more deadly and more important the Hel's ridicules and lame attempts to look good. After taking a few more deep breaths and stopping flapping her wings like a trapped bird she addressed the real issue when it came to Hel herself.

"Hel's depraved fashion sense aside it's that wicked and mysterious Icefire of hers we actually need to be concerned about! We have on no account a genuine understanding of the source of her dark magic, do we? Since all the gods and goddess all jealousy safeguard their individual secrets with the most lethal of defenses.

I mean we didn't know about that Nightmare Crystal of hers that nearly murdered Hiccup and Una a few months back! Though granted she didn't know about the Resurrection Amulet either! So thank ourselves for that!"

"Yes," Odin began after he made sure that Kara's blood pressure wasn't about to skyrocket into his ceiling along with herself. Though right now everyone's blood pressure and nerves were pretty much ready to do that. They're all that pissed off that what Astrid did when she wanted Hiccup to give her love in the bedroom was nothing compared to what these three were feeling right now.

"We'd be grateful for what secrets we've succeeded in keeping plus what secrets we've achieved in procuring from her and the Council. Secrets they with any luck don't know we've knowledge on about them or their undertakings," he paused for a moment with sad eyes and said with a sigh before saying.

"Though for all our efforts ours and our Council of Good; we unfortunately still do not know every member of the COE identity.

However; we do know one thing for sure without a doubt. The COE has members from all the great evils from all the Nine Realms and that includes even wicked humans and malevolent dragons of the Earth Realm," Lord Odin finished in his own troubled and exhausted voice as he replenished their food and drink and they all took another deep breath and sat down to try and lower their blood pressures.

It took them all several moments to really calm down before they'd continue on with their meeting. This was clearly something they'd dealt with for a very long time this mysterious Council of Evil. on the other hand, it sounded like they didn't combat it without help for it sounded like they'd an association of good full of allies of their own to fight against it.

"The members of our own Council, my love, have done their best to track the movement of all known members; and do their best to learn what their objectives are. So we've done what we can with our forces, my love.

We've at least always know who is in charge mainly because she pretty much flaunts it." Lady Frigga pointed out now that she had stopped crying and was regaining her composure.

"Yeah, Hel can't resist showing-off she absolutely loves the spotlight, that's for sure, without a doubt!" Kara interjected as she rolled her eyes and just still looked annoyed and disgusted this time with Hel's childishness not so much her evilness. "I don't think she feels she was given enough attention when she was a child so she loves to be the center of it on every occasion she can.

She also loves the idea of a woman being in charge over a man because she likes girl power not to mention we were able to confirm the threat she made to any man who dared challenge her for the leadership of the Council."

At this statement, Kara was looking at uncomfortably Frigga who looked at her husband in equal uncomfortableness who broke the tension by saying.

"Well, even the craziest and most evil of men wouldn't challenge a goddess who threatens them by swearing if they do challenge her she would personally freeze their manly parts and then amputated them excruciatingly as well as doing a castrate with them awake at the exact same time.

That's enough to terrify any man whether he be living or dead, mortal or god. And she's demented enough to make more than good on that threat! Even I wouldn't challenge her under that threat!" Odin admitted with slight terror at thought of that particular threat.

"All right, I believe we can all agree that Hel is indisputable a vile and crazy bitch of a woman and that her mysterious Icefire is something we really don't understand the full capabilities of. Can we all agree on that?" Kara inquired to which her Lord and Lady nodded and then Kara added regrettably another thing about Hel they did know was a confirmed fact an extremely sickening and criminal fact about her.

"There is one last fact we know unquestionable about that demented bitch. It's one very critical fact about her Realm which she wouldn't want us to know about because of how callous and heartless it is. It both one of the greatest crimes of the Council.

For me personally, I consider this to be it's her most gruesome and ultimate crime against all of humanity and life in all the Nine Realms, to be honest!" Kara spoke with such fiery passion in her voice and yet an animalistic snarl her attractive features.

"We are all revolted by that dungeon of hers, Kara, you're not only one that that despicable location make their blood boil. Everyone who is allied with us wants nothing more than to see what she's nicknamed her purgatory destroyed," Lady Frigga stated and it was clear this place was very foul without a doubt as Lady Frigga finished speaking in her own violent zealous voice "and though we don't know everything about that abhorrent place we know enough that those imprisoned there are in place far worse then anyone living or dead can ever envision!"

"Yes, my Lady! My sisters and I? We've fought so long and hard to make sure she doesn't add more souls to her purgatory collection. Sadly we still fail sometimes and her little frozen imps get the souls before we can. We also know she's got more than human souls locked up in that place. That's where we suspect all the Night Fury Souls are kept and several other powerful dragon souls are being held incarcerated as well.

Boden's told me countless times during my weekly dinner visits he's under no circumstances found a Night Fury soul in the DSS. More to the point he's also mentioned he keeps feeling like he's hearing tortured voices of dragon souls when he sleeps. I'm thinking that's where the missing souls are kept and Hel likes trophies as much as she loves the spotlight." Kara reminded them which they all found this to be unsettling news.

"Speaking of the poor boy how is he doing? After Jormungandr's attack on him in the DSS? I've been extremely anxious about him. Especially after hearing about that strange injury to his leg.

We all understand for the souls in Valhalla they've got a strange way of existing that they themselves do not understand. But I've never heard of a soul even falling from a great height breaking their leg as he did. It scares me," Frigga admitted in a terrified voice.

"No-one in Valhalla can explain his injury either, I'm afraid. Stoick's more worried about how Valka gonna react when the family gets together for Boden's birthday in three days' time.

But the Valhalla healer Helka couldn't heal the injury and it's been Firestorm who made him a special boot that's been tending to it. Stoick appointed her family the Spiritual Guardians of Valhalla.

However; Firestorm says she can expel evil from people or dragons, but she can't heal this injury herself either.

Because I don't get how Boden got this injury and I need something to tell Stoick so he can explain it to Valka because we know Valka already gonna be more pissed off then even a mother dragon about this whole event and we need some kind of explanation for it. Having none isn't gonna fly this time."

"Well I do know the reason Boden has the injury he has Kara, so you'll be able to tell his family the answer to that question. Nevertheless, you'll have to be extra on guard during this birthday party with the forces of evil gathering strength to safeguard them in the Realm," Lord Odin started to say to which Kara interjected.

"I'll train extra hard before the party and with Stoick's new dragon Soulwings will be a big help to me at the party. He's been fighting the Council of Evil all his life and even helped play a part in saving Moon Shadow's life plus also has mild psychic gifts of his own.

I'm sure with his help protecting the family during Boden's 16th birthday party will be much easier. Now why did Boden get hurt as he did and why did soul medicine fail to heal it?"

"Because both Fenrir and Jormungandr are evil gods and infused with their sister Hel's evil Icefire magic and anything empowered by dark magic carries a curse.

It's one thing to cast out negative energy controlling one's mind but a physical injury caused by dark magic or evil being empowered by it? That's a cursed wound and its dark magic so it takes longer to heal. Doesn't matter if you're living or dead it's cursed.

Jormungandr was also out to try and kill Boden or see it was possible to kill a soul and remember Fenrir tried to kill Hiccup by giving him an overdose of the insanity spell, that's why it was a black mass coming out of him and took both Skullette and Firefang to oust it from him.

So that explains why Boden's hurt the way he is."

"Well, that's still not gonna make his mother any happier you know."

"I didn't say it makes the children's mother happier, Kara only that it would explain why her son is injured in the way he is and why it's taking so long to heal. He's lucky that Firestorm is able to tend to him.

Even if she cannot heal one way him her tending to his wounds is keeping the dark magic from infecting him another way. So at least he's not being cursed the way Fenrir was trying to kill Hiccup. Because overdosing Hiccup he was hoping he'd murder his friends then in turn murder Una in a murderous rage."

"Una's love and quick thinking along with Skullette and Firefang's timely assistance saved so many lives. We are all very lucky indeed." Frigga replied in a hallowed voice and they all bowed their heads to really think how fortunate they were that the Haddocks did have Skullette and Firefang's family to thank for helping with this crises.

The three of them then decided what was left for them to do. Odin was going to speak with more the members of the Council of Good in a discreet manner so as not to arouse anyone's suspicion. Frigga was gonna go to a private location to speak with her daughter Moon Shadow and check on how she was doing. Kara was instructed to have her and the rest of her Valkyrie sisters do training exercises for the next three days so that they're all be in peak combat prowess for what was to come at any given moment.

Agreeing to this they all snuck out in different secret passages and just prayed that they'd stop this great evil before something really bad come to pass. Despite the fact they all felt what they'd been dreading was coming regardless of what they did to prevent it. Whether it be here sooner or later they could not say; nevertheless one way or another the day they're fearing the most were imminent and there was no stopping it.

Whilst all that was transpiring within the Realm of Asgard in the Realm of Valhalla in the Haddock Spirit House Boden was being tended to by Firestorm who was checking to see how her boot was doing at healing his leg.

She'd basically made a primitive version of what is an orthopedic boot and she was reminding Boden again he wasn't do anything strenuous for six and half weeks and take it easy. If he was gonna walk uses the crutch she had made and not to walk for long periods of time or long distances. Lots of bed rest and also put some hot towels on it at least twice a day for 15 minutes.

He was asking her if there was anything she could give him for the pain as it was killing him and she responded kindly she didn't know about that though she did ask if her touching it was causing more pain to which he replied her touch soothed him for a few minutes.

Stoick was standing in the corner with Soulwings trying to soothe him. They'd spent the last few days since Soulwings had saved Boden getting to know each other and really bonded and it was great having a dragon once more.

Though nothing was gonna make Stoick stop worrying what the hell his wife was gonna do to him in three days at Boden's birthday party in the Realm. They knew they're gonna see her there and he knew he was gonna have to tell her what happened and she would want to have some answers.

Stoick knew his children didn't really believe that their mother was capable of doing him any harm or that she could strike terror in him. As far as his children were concerned absolutely nothing and no-one could scare or hurt Stoick the Vast.

But in all honesty? Right now Stoick would rather right now be jumping into a pillar of flames then have to deal with his wife in three days' time. He knew her better than anyone and he also knew Valka was a mother to the core and being a father himself he understood something that his children hadn't grasp just yet.

Fathers were protective of their children, yes but they are nowhere near as protective or as ferocious as a mother is. If hell knows no fury like a woman scorned it really knows no real fury like a mother whose child been hurt and that mother doesn't care whose fault it is. Valka wasn't gonna care about anything other than fact Boden was hurt and she was gonna rain hellfire down everyone.

He was so distracted by these thoughts he didn't hear anything that Firestorm or Soulwings was saying till Soulwings lightly tapped his helmet to get his attention.

"Oh, Soulwings?"

"Firestorm wishes to speak to you before she takes her to leave for the day."

"Oh sorry, Firestorm, I'm still so worried about…"

"Your still freaking about Valka and what's to happen in three days' time in the Realm when you all get together to celebrate Boden's 16th birthday," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, she just smiled at him kindly and spoke gently to him in her calm soothing voice, "I just told him not to worry about his mother canceling the party. Even if it's partly his fault for getting this injury she's not gonna cancel his first birthday party."

Pausing for a moment to pull her sandy hair out of the side of her face so she did look even more like her daughter she tried to reassure her friend and chief some more. "Look I can feel to the extreme what your feeling due to my own gifts and as a mother myself I can tell you, yes Valka is gonna be very angry and upset and it gonna take her a little while to get over this.

But trust me on this one, Stoick, she won't let her anger ruin her child's birthday either, no mother would let that happen, no matter how angry they are.

She'll scream at you and lecture the children yes that's gonna happen for sure, but the party will happen just fine with a surprise or two. That I can feel. One surprise I can tell you is because I'm sending it to your daughter in her dreams."

"My daughter?" Stoick looked surprised and concerned at hearing that unforeseen statement. "Una? What exactly are you sending to my six-year-old daughter?" he asked in a slightly aggressive tone to which Firestorm answered for the second time in her very comforting voice.

"Relax, Stoick, no need to worry you can calm down. I'm merely asking her to relay a message to my sister is all. We shall see where that takes our two families from there. Let's see how the Haddocks and the Anquetil clans do together shall we?"

"Anquetil? Is that your last name or your sister's since your both are married?"

"It's both our names. In our family, we all keep the same name even when women get married. Its tradition so Skullette and Firefang both have that as their last names after their titles of course. We feel it's as much a part of our family as our special gifts. So we keep the name as we feel it keeps the gifts stronger." Firestorm clarified patiently to her chief from both life and now in death.

"Okay," as Stoick seemed to finally be calming down some, "so what exactly is this message and is Boden gonna be alright?"

"Boden will be okay if he does what I tell him and I'll continue to monitor how his leg is doing and keep what I feel is the evil energy that caused it from making it worse.

I'm sending a dream message to Una to tell my sister it's time to tell Skullette and Firefang the truth about their gifts and she'll understand. Now I've to get home to Dragonfang and my father right now. I'll be back later tonight to see how Boden's doing okay?"

"Thank you for all your help, Firestorm and I do hope our two clans become very dear friends."

"So do I, so do I," as she looked over the shoulder back at him then as she opened the front door she exclaimed "Ahh! Oh, don't scare me like that you two! You gonna give a soul a heart attack if that's possible. Stoick and Boden are inside since I'm sure you didn't fly all the way up here just for the view." Firestorm spoke to whoever was at the door.

Two young females apologized for scaring her and she said no problem and left on her Nadder soul and Stoick looked up and saw Ase and Asta Caxel at his front door with their Nadders sisters relaxing serenely outside on the grassy front lawn.

Turning to his regal dragon he spoke very kindly as he requested to him "Soulwings? Would you be so kind and go tend to Amber and Amethyst and I'll see what Ase and Asta want?"

"Yes, of course, I'd love to meet more of my fellow souls outside the Sanctuary. Excuse me, my lovely ladies,' he said as he bowed politely and went outside to their Nadders.

"What a magnificent dragon, Chief Stoick, Boden did a fine job finding you a dragon soul worthy of you," Ase said with great approval in her voice and her little sister nodded in agreement.

"Was there any doubt that one of the Haddock children would fail anyway when it comes to a dragon? Or that the Dragon Soul Keeper be unsuccessful in finding his own father the perfect dragon soul? Boden knows his job well," Asta praised the young man she loved so dearly with a faint tint of pink on her cheeks.

Stoick just looked at them both and said the first three things that came to mind. "First off I'd like to say I do love all three of my children and I'm proud of each of them in all they do.

Second Soulwings found Boden and saved him so it was the other way around but if not for Boden I still wouldn't have found him either.

Thirdly I still can't get over how you two could be my eldest son's Hiccup's girlfriend Astrid's older sisters with how you both look, act and sound. Really it's quite freaky to be honest how alike the three of you are.

You two could without difficulty pass as Astrid's older sisters. You even dress similarly you all have the same headband and shoulder pads and all have a hip pouch. You may wear different colors like Ase your outfit is light green and pale yellow and Asta wears dark green and red; otherwise you really could pass as Astrid's older sisters."

"We are surprised with how many times Boden said those exact words, my Chief. How much the seven of us who make up the Soul Riders look and act like your son Hiccup's friends. He's said it so many times we had to find out for ourselves if it was true. So we did see it was. During a Viewing Day, we saw for ourselves via a Viewing Well he was telling the truth." Ase began to explain one thing the Soul Riders had done recently and her little sister chimed in with a bit more about what the Riders had done in recent times.

"It was so super creepy and bizarre how the seven of us and not to mention how many of the dragon souls we ride and also how many of the dragon soul from the Shardas clan and even Merchant Audun give the impression of having some type of a connection to your eldest son's friends or their adventures, it's just bizarre!" Asta exclaimed bewilderment at this really odd discovery.

"Yes it's peculiar and bizarre for sure, sis, we all agreed on that. So yes we know you're not lying about us being like Astrid's older sisters because we saw that for ourselves, Stoick. I've all the hard and edginess of her and my sister here is her softer and kinder side.

Therefore from this moment on if any of our clan is told we're like the members of your tribe we take it as an exceptionally delightful compliment, for the reason that it's a like a tiny part of us lives on in some manner." Ase finished explaining to which made Stoick feel flattered himself and very happy at this fact.

Still feeling a very good feeling rushing through him he then got to the point of asking why they're there. "So what does bring you to my home today? Though let me guess it is to do with my son who is currently injured?"

"Well, yes, um I did bring something that might take the edge off the pain. I scoured the Wilds of Valhalla the moment I heard he was hurt and I remembered some plants that grew on our island that were really good at numbing pain and discomfort.

As soon as we recovered after Firestorm and her family cleansed the evil from us I took off to try and find the plants and luckily I was able to find them. So I made a broth from them and brought it with us," she held up a large flagon and swished it to show it was filled to the brim with this brother.

She looked embarrassed as she explained why they used this broth when they're alive. "Our parents gave us it to us when we had um… our time of the months' pains… and that feels like two daggers twisting in you. So perhaps it will take the edge off Boden's leg pain? Worth a try?" Asta stammered nervously as she tugged her dark hair flushing with embarrassment.

"Asta," Stoick dropped his voice very low so only the sisters could hear him. "I already know you really care about my son in a way that's not friendship and if you're looking for my approval I do approve," she looked shocked at that but quickly recovered as Stoick added, "However Boden's not picked it up yet on his own, though I've feeling sooner or later he will. Still, go ahead and tend to him and I'll speak to your sister, okay?"

"Thank you," she whispered and scurried over to the boy she loved and began to fuss over him and do anything she could to make him more comfortable and try to get him to understand she cared about him more than a friend.

Ase and Stoick went to the kitchen table and she explained that she had also come to ask Boden what he wanted the Soul Riders to do till his leg healed since he obviously would not be able to do his normal duties himself till it had healed.

She also said that the Soul Riders had also made a gift for Boden knowing his birthday was coming up and she gave it to Stoick. He asked what it was and she whispered it was an enchanted hip pouch they had sewn from some special fabric that they'd gotten from Merchant Audun who had smooth-talked a Valkyrie to nick some from a servant who did the laundry in Asgard.

The fabric had been made into a pouch that would accommodate any object no matter what size and only the owner could get it out of the pouch.

He thanked her and said he makes sure Boden got it on his birthday and that they could go ask him right now what he wanted the Soul Riders to do to while he was laid up for the next six and half weeks.

When they turned to get up the two of them smiled. Boden was smiling very happy and seemed to really be enjoying Asta's affectionate and maybe starting to realize a tiny bit that she liked him as in she liked him more than a friend.

So Boden after some hard thinking and taking another sip of this broth that was numbing his pain did come up with a plan of how the Soul Riders would rotate the duties of making sure to 1. Two Riders would check on the DSS. 2. Two Riders were tending to the Dragon Souls in DSTA and helping others souls learn to train them. 3. Two Riders be doing patrol duty. The seventh Rider would be helping him out so he wouldn't be a complete burden to his father while he healed up.

Ase and Asta agreed they let Boden come up with how the rotation would go and who be paired up with who another time and they wished him again to have a happy birthday in a few days. Till then they just tend to what they could till everything was truly figured out.

Saying goodbye they headed back to their huts and it looked like their dragons were quite charmed by Soulwings as they headed out. After they left Stoick more or less ordered Boden to take a very long nap while he figured out a few things of his own and Boden just listen to his father, but his dad did have to carry him to his bed so he could sleep through.

So those were the events unfolding in the Realms of Asgard and Valhalla down on Earth its own events were unfolding after their own wraith attack and how everything was connected.

It seemed like there were many pieces of some giant jigsaw puzzle and each day more of the many pieces were being added to a giant pile and little by little all the parties were figuring out how to make them fit together but were still far from make the picture, though they might be getting closer to at least making the frame of it.

Una who'd been sleeping awoke abruptly from her slumber. She knew instantly what she'd just dreamt about could not wait and she had to go deliver this message Asap. Didn't matter it wasn't even dawn yet. She just gathered a few things in her satchel and managed to wake up Nightrainbow and two of them slipped out of the house unnoticed.

They flew to Skullette and Firefang's home and feeling very awkward at being there before anyone else on the island was even awake she knocked on the front door. Una wanted to flee before she got yelled at for waking someone up for something they think was crazy but when the door opened and she saw it was Dotta she got the feeling that Dotta wouldn't laugh or think she was crazy with what she had to say.

"Una? Dear gods child what are you doing here at this hour on such a chilly September morning? No need for you to get sick three days before your second brother's birthday," she whispered softly.

Una was shocked she knew Boden's birthday was in three days as no-one outside the family knew that. The villagers knew Hiccup had someone he considers a brother; however, most of them thought he was being a bit mental when he spoke about him, given how nearly all of the villagers still had a hard time accepting her even now. So if they couldn't accept her a year after being reborn they really couldn't understand how did he have a brother who was still dead and how did he take care of him if he was still dead?

Though Una had always been grateful that Skullette and Firefang had never brought up her past and told her countless times it didn't matter at all. Furthermore, they'd always acknowledge Boden as being just as real and as important as her and always expressed their desire to one day meet him. Whenever they spoke about him it was in a done in a way that showed they knew Hiccup did see him interact with him as much as his sister and they all were true siblings.

"Please get into the house and you too, Nightrainbow, warm yourself by the fire, I'll make us something to dine on. Then you can tell me why you are here so early."

Hurrying into the house Una and Nightrainbow were soon by the warm glowing amber flames and being tended to by Nana Misty who was always a grandma to everyone on the island human or dragon.

Dotta quickly made a light breakfast some berry juice which she somehow knew was Una's favorite drink. Una was again surprised Dotta knew that since she hadn't told her that.

As they sat down to eat Una then noticed in the center of Dotta's helmet was a fuchsia gemstone very similar to Sister Stones of Skullette and Firefang. Was there a connection?

"So, Una what brings you to my humble home this early you snuck out risking worrying your poor mommy?"

"I've got a message and the messenger said you know what this means and I hope you don't freak out when I give you this message."

"Okay, tell me who has a message for me? And why were you asked to give it to me?"

"They just said you know once you heard it. Okay here it goes, but please don't freak out," Una said as she took a deep breath and repeated the message from her dreams. "The message is the following."

"Dotty the time has come and our gems must be told the truth about their gifts or you know the peril and tragedy it will bring about if they're never told. Tell Fire I love her and that I miss you and Skull too. Love Stormy"

Una was blushing and looking extremely awkward and not knowing how Dotta was gonna take this and just look at how pale she looked was wondering if she was gonna have a heart attack or faint or want to know where she got this message.

But to her surprise, her reaction was to cry but not tears of sadness but tears of both sadness and tears of joy. She was both happy and sad at the same time. Una thought the word her mom used for this feeling was called melancholy.

Dotta then regains control of herself and gave Una a look of wonder, joy and a few other emotions that Una couldn't identify but Una thought she was looking at her as if she was looking at a miracle or one of many miracles.

Dotta spoke tenderly but her words were enthralling and full wonder and magic even so.

"You're a bridge between both worlds aren't you? You have gifts, don't you? Your eldest brother has the gift of having the purest of hearts with a light that surpasses the sun's own light with the most beautiful soul there is within all the Nine Realms?

Your other brother Boden is also gifted, isn't he? His gifts are similar to yours; however his gifts allow him to speak and feel the souls of dragons, don't they? Hiccup calls him the Dragon Whisperer, doesn't he?

Furthermore Toothless's mate Moon Shadow she has been blessed by her adoptive mother Lady Frigga? To have half her powers which she doesn't fully understand herself, nevertheless has many miraculous gifts, on the other hand, has a selective circle of trust of who she shares that secret with?

All that I say is correct is it not Una Sjofn Haddock, is it not?"

Una was more than taken aback when she heard Dotta somehow knew all those secrets and just had to ask her in a dumbfounded voice "How the hell do you know all that? Not to mention my middle name? No-one outside my family even knows I even have a middle name let alone what it is!"

"The answer comes from who gave you that message to give to me. Those of the Anquetil clan for as far back as we can remember have had the gift of being spiritual sensitives and my sister Stormy and I are no exception nor are our daughters."

"Excuse me but I feel like I'm walking in on the middle of a story and I like to be told the start."

"Let me begin at the beginning but I'll at least tell you this. My full name is Dotta Hege Anquetil and my little sister was Firestorm Sasa Anquetil. Our daughters are Skullette Tove Anquetil and Firefang Unn Anquetil."

Una blinked in surprise and then looked slightly ashamed about something. Dotta looked at the little girl and asked what was wrong. Una sighed. "I get it your about to reveal me a family secret which I feeling is an honor and privilege never bestowed upon anyone on Berk ever since your family ever lived here."

"No, my family secret legacy has always been a closely guarded secret for good reasons. But what are you feeling bad about, Una?"

"It's just a couple of weeks ago my brother restarted my education and part of it were testing my knowledge of dates on the calendar and I shocked him with how well I know it. I told him I knew all the holidays we celebrate. All the important dates for our family. My family members' birthdays and anniversaries. I also know the birthdays of the dragon babies, all my brother's friends except Snotlout at the moment, and all my friends' birthdays as well as their half-birthdays.

It's just I also Skullette's birthday is October 14th and Firefang is March 7th and it was after Firefang's half-birthday when Snotlout started to harass her that led her to file the restraining order my brother approved of so he wouldn't have to banish or kill anyone.

I just feel guilty after all this time I never knew your family name is all. Nor did I ever tell the girls who act like my big sisters and big sisters to all my friends my middle name is all," she finished explaining what she was feeling guilty about.

"Well, I was keeping secrets from them so I feel guilty about that. So let me explain our family secret and we can tell them together and then you can tell your family and we'll work out how for all of us to master our gifts together."

"You really think both our families in both worlds can work together to fight this evil?"

"Yes, I do. So let me explain first," Dotta began as she explained exactly what her father and sister told her father and brother in Valhalla about their family secret legacy. She also explains she and her sister had had matching sister stones and their own sisterhood song. It went like this.

"You've been there for me no matter what the cost. My best friend since before the Gods of Asgard came along. You have always stood beside me and I want to let you know.

I'm the one who always hears your prayers and I'm the one who is always there. You'll never have to ask for I'll always be there. I'll be the best friend and sister you'll never have to do without. Because when you have nothing at all you still won't have anything to worry about.

Whenever I was lost in a forest of dismay you always showed me the way. No matter how uncertain the world was you promised me this was always true.

I'm the one who always hears your prayers and I'm the one who is always there. You'll never have to ask for I'll always be there. I'll be the best friend and sister you'll never have to do without. Because when you have nothing at all you still won't have anything to worry about.

So we both know this is forever true when we think we have nothing at all we have each other so when we have each other we really have nothing to worry about at all."

Una was very touched by this song of sisterhood as much as she was touched by Skullette and Firefang's. After complementing Dotta on her sisterhood song she then explained the details of her own family gifts and knew no-one would disapprove and she already felt in her heart that Moon Shadow had unofficially put them in her circle of trust and had mentioned as much but was waiting for the right moment to make it officially.

By the time Dotta and Una had finished talking Skullette and Firefang had come down for breakfast and were surprised to see the girl they saw as their little sister at their table and Dotta told them they need to have a serious discussion now and Una had a message for them.

Una remained at the Anquetil residence for most of the morning till a little after lunch then knew she had to get home before she worried her mommy further and inform her off this development.

The girls all agreed after she informed her family of this development and of course after Boden's birthday party they do their best to master their gifts together and figure out how best the two clans could help each other.

Then Una and Nightrainbow bolt home and made it home before Valka was ready to start searching for her.

"I'm so sorry, Mommy!" Una was apologizing as she ran into the house and crashed into a huge pile of pots and pans after tripping over a bucket of water meant to scrub the floors with.

"Una, are you alright? Where have you been all this time sweetie? You never came down for breakfast and you weren't in your room when I checked on you?" her mother asked kindly as she helped her up and started to dry her.

"Well it's a long story but would you like the short version?"

"Short please and be careful where you step. I was busy scrubbing the floors most of the morning because a few of Toothless kids had some accidents. They're terrified by those shadow monsters that attack a few days ago," Valka explained as she finished drying Una's beautiful hair which was now past her shoulders.

"That's partly what I want to speak to you about."

"Well at least thank the gods the babies are out of the house. Your brother didn't mean too but he was trying to whisper but those ears on those babies are sharp and they didn't like hearing about monsters and well half of them had accidents hearing what happened to Hiccup himself and feeling scared that their daddy almost was hurt."

"That's why I sent them to spend the day with their father at Dragon's Glen so they could bond and see Daddy's okay. I also had someone I needed to speak privately with about my own concerns about this," Moon Shadow as able to speak briefly from the concern of the room where she was curled up.

"Okay, um is Hiccup alright now, because I need to talk to him about this development as well?"

"Well talk it over dinner and before the party for Boden, but you can at least tell us where you've been a young lady and what's going on. We were worried sick about you Una Sjofn Haddock!"

So Una quickly explained and stunned everyone and then to realize that Stoick and Boden also already been informed of this and that Moon Shadow did already consider Skullette and Firefang part of her circle of trust and was gonna make it officially any day now but was waiting for the right moment was glad they'd been able to sense it.

When Una had finished explaining she did ask again where was Hiccup and how were they gonna explain this all time and get him to understand how it was now very imperative the two of their families work together?

Valka said Hiccup who was looking for a break and chance to relax had gone on a date with Astrid which was them going for a nature walk on one of the lesser traveled trails of Berk and they weren't due back till moonrise.

"Great that's not for another four and a half hours what do we do till then, Mommy?"

"We do our best to deal with what is and also get ready for Boden's special day. Now, why do you go to work on your birthday present for your brother?"

So the family went about their business in the house and Moon Shadow secretly continued to speak with her mother Frigga and was also asking her if she felt it was all right and safe to make it official with the Anquetil clan knowing about her gifts.

Frigga told her daughter she felt right now it might be too dangerous to speak to anyone outside the Haddock family verbally or giving the two extraordinary girls a blessing of some kind which she normally did when she let someone in on her secret.

In her mother's opinion, the safest thing to do for the time being was to speak to them with her telepathy so she could show them she trusted them enough to be in her circle of trust but it wouldn't put anyone in more danger at the moment.

Moon Shadow trusted her mother's judgment and wouldn't go against it. She also knew it does no good asking for more power as some souls might be greedy enough to ask for if their mother was a goddess. She knew mother had given her enough power as it was and she remembered her earliest lessons on the powers she was granted very well.

Her mother had taught well her from the time she was able to understand that too much power could either corrupt her pure heart and beautiful soul turning her into a monster. Or if she got too much power she forgets the responsibility that came with such power.

She knew she'd enough and her mother had taught her to use it wisely and to always use her powers in the name of love and light. Never out of hate, anger or darkness. Therefore she knew she had what she needed and how to use it right and not become something she knew she wasn't.

Moon Shadow was planning with her husband's help, of course, to add those important life lessons to her own children's upbringing and when their own magic began to manifest itself teach them how to use it wisely and responsibly and not for selfish and immoral reasons.

Moon Shadow need not worry about her family right now as Toothless knew his wife's wishes and desires and also desired all that for his children too and was more than onboard with those plans already. For now Toothless was just delighting in giving his cherished Moon Shadow some much need downtime and having some bonding time between him and the children.

The plan was Hiccup would pick him up later after his walk with Astrid was over and they'd both help get the babies back to the village. They're getting bigger but still not big enough to fly. Yes, they could glide a few feet but no they still couldn't really fly yet none of the hatchlings could.

While the other hatchlings were almost a year old they still didn't have a big enough wingspan or sufficient muscles strength developed thus far for powered flight. So they really could only glide on strong currents of wind and maybe be able to fly for a moment. On the other hand, all the hatchlings were still a long way from true flying which wouldn't happen till they're all at least three and half years old.

It was the same basic principal as a human baby learning to crawl then walk and run was how a baby dragon learned to fly or developed enough to have the ability to do it. Again it was like water and rain when it came to humans and dragons and growing up wasn't all that different when you really thought about it.

So even though the Riders' hatchling were six months older then Toothless's children they all wouldn't be flying till they were the same age that was for sure. Therefore all the hatchling were developing relatively at the same rate even if they're six months apart in age.

But that fact was not important to either Hiccup or Astrid at the moment as they walked hand in hand through the beautiful winding trail in the secret trail in the forest of Berk.

It wasn't a path either had really traveled before but they'd been paying close attention so they find their way back to Toothless so they could take him and the babies back home.

The autumn weather was very beautiful and made for an enchanted and romantic landscape. Just the sights, sounds, and colors of nature and the two of them alone and enjoying one another company it was all too perfect.

It was a very sweet and lovely date for sure and the walk was just really enjoyable. Astrid was really clinging to Hiccup for extra body warmth whenever the wind blew even though it wasn't nearly as chilly as she claimed it was.

It was now roughly the same time Una had gotten home that Hiccup and Astrid were sitting on the edge of a small rocky hill that overlooked the backside of Berk and it was quite a view to behold.

So they were leaning against each other for body warm with their hands intertwined and lost in their own happiness just enjoying the view and then Hiccup accidently ruined it, not that he meant too but he still messed up the moment.

"It's so beautiful here isn't it, Astrid? Like the world is at peace? Just everything is perfectly perfect? For one moment?"

"Yes, I feel you can't even find something as beautiful as a view like this even if you went to Valhalla. I doubt Valhalla has any miracles like these wonderful sceneries to it," Astrid whispered as she leaned in to kiss Hiccup who absentmindedly replied.

"Well, it is beautiful here, but my brother told me he and Dad have found a lot of nice views spots of their own in the Wilds of Valhalla. They found a really good one on their last camping trip in the Wilds. Though he'll be happier in three days that's for sure."

Astrid stopped trying to kiss Hiccup and looked at him again as if she couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious and stomped his real foot and he swore.

"OWW! Astrid! What in the name of Asgard was that for?!"

"Why do you keep doing that constantly?!"

"Doing what?"

"Talk about this brother of yours that you have no way of being with since he's in the Realm of the dead. I know you met him once for sure when he fetches Una when you set her soul free and you saw him again when you stopped Hel and Dagur during the Siege. But you always seemed to talk about Boden like you see him on routine bases and I can't figure out how that is even possible! What other secrets aren't you telling me?!"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Astrid, I swear."

"Really? You swear you wouldn't lie? Because we just gave ourselves to each other and yet you still won't tell me what secrets you and your sister are keeping and I know there are secrets you are keeping from me!"

"Well, I'm not lying about this if you want some truth! I was given a message that comes from Lady Frigga herself we don't have to worry about become parents for another six years!

I'll be getting hints when it's safe for us to make love again in the future but we won't have a child of our own till we're 27 if you have been worried at all about that!" he shouted back at her.

She stood up from the log they'd been sitting on and yelled at him. "Oh, and where you get this information and you expect me to believe that Head God's own wife would tell you herself if you were to become a dad?!

What would make you so special that the Lady of Asgard would tell you that?! Like really do you know Frigga personally and she would tell you something like that?!"

"Astrid I love you very much and I wish I could tell you every last little detail of my life and all the things my family has done and is involved in but there are some rules we have to follow and I cannot break them! Why can't you understand that?!

Do you really think I want to keep the truth from you?! The woman I love and one day will marry?! You think I don't feel guilty that I'm forbidden from telling you the truth?!"

"You have secrets that you say you can't tell me? What you mean is you WON'T tell me! You broke every other rule on the island there ever was! Why would these rules be any different that you wouldn't break them if it meant making me happy?!"

"The cost of breaking these rules is much greater then you realize!"

"Well, all I can say is this Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! I gave you the most precious thing a woman has and I have given you my heart as well! I love you and trust you and given you everything and even Moon Shadow trust me with her secret!

Therefore I don't understand why you won't trust me with yours!" and with that, she ran away in tears with him calling out her name but she just ran away and he screamed loudly to the empty skies.

He did find her at the bottom of the trail but she wouldn't speak to him though she still helped him get the babies back to his house then she took off to her home with more tears in her eyes.

Valka saw those tears from the window and asked what happened on a date she thought was supposed to be happy. Her son told what had occurred and then kicked at the wall and yelled in pain because he jammed his metal foot from the action.

"Calm down, brother! Don't you think we all have had our blood pressures gone through the roof enough? So we need you calm anyway so we can explain what happened while you're on your date."

"I'll try and calm down while I fix this, Una can you go to my room and get my tools?" which she nodded and hurried up the stairs.

His mother looked at him and simply asked, "Are you really okay, Hiccup?"

"No, I am not! I hate lying to Astrid! I wish we could share with her the secrets of our family and the Realm! She's kept Moon Shadow's secret and I trust her with my life and I just gave her the most important thing I possess like she pointed out she gave to me.

So if we are willing to give that to each other and make that level of a commitment to each other and one day become husband and wife how can I really live with myself much longer by denying her the right to know the secrets of a family she'll one day belong too?" he demanded to his mother who looked at him with sorrow in her blue eyes the same blue eyes that Una had.

"Son you speak nothing but truths, but as for the Realm? That would be up to it not us it if ever gave her an invite to join us, you know that. You know the rules of why we cannot tell her about it."

"I know I know, Mom, still I really wish she I could tell Astrid the truth and that she could finally meet my little brother too. That's all I really want right now."

"Well, why don't you focus on getting ready for your brother's party and we'll have to worry about Astrid's feelings at another time. Okay?"

"Okay, but I still don't like it. Una, did you find my tools or not? They should be under the bed but don't touch the bed itself!"

Astrid was still very distraught three days later and she noticed that Hiccup and his family were acting very peculiar and the fact they were going to bed very early that day like even long before sundown.

Astrid just watched Hiccup's house from her window as the sun went down and just as the sun disappeared beneath the horizon she shed one more tear and whispered.

"I just wish with all my heart I was allowed to know the secret of the Haddocks. I swear I keep it if I was told it. I just wish I knew what it was. It breaks my heart that I'm not allowed to know this secret about the person I love the most. I swear on my life I'd die rather than betray him or his family in any way if I was just let in on this secret," as her tears fell on the windowsill and she went to bed herself and fell asleep almost instantly but still crying.

She didn't see nor did anyone in the village notice a strange shooting star fall from the heavens or that it crashed directly behind Astrid's house or that in a small whirlwind all its stardust seeped under the doorway and was swirling around Astrid's body and slowly becoming infused with her soul.

In the Realm, things for Boden's birthday party had not gotten off on the right foot literally. As was expected while things were perfectly arranged for the party when the family got there and it looked like it be just as grand and fun a party as Una's.

However the exact minute Valka saw Boden leaning on his crutch and the walking boot she went ballistic and too the shock of her three children she immediately dragged her husband as if he was a ragdoll by his left ear over to the family tree and began to berate at him with Kara trying to help defuse the situation and explain what the hell happened.

Not happy about the pain and trouble he was causing Boden filled his brother and sister in what happened whilst Soulwings introduced himself to the rest of the family dragons and realized on his own it was Moon Shadow who he'd died saving not that he revealed that too her.

The children immediately though started calling him Grandpa Soulwings and Toothless and Moon Shadow told him they approved him being a grandpa to their children which in a weird way he was. Since he was like a godfather to their mother so in a way, he was a grandpa to their children.

After about twenty minutes of yelling herself hoarse Valka calm down and then Boden hobbled over to his mother and received his own long and angry lecture about how he was reckless, foolish and damn lucky he was still alive for if that wraith was able to cause him this injury it may have found a way to kill him for good and she was thanking the Gods his soul was still alive to celebrate his 16th birthday!

She made him swear he'd never go do something that stupid ever again and he was under no circumstances ever to go to the DSS by himself again which he promised her as he'd already promised his father.

Boden couldn't even look his mother in the eye as he apologized to her and was just crying uncontrollably for being so fucking stupid and that he did wish he could die all over again for his stupidly that caused him to get hurt like this and that he didn't even deserve his birthday party.

While the rest of the family had backed far off not knowing what was gonna happen Valka dropped to her knees and embraced her second child and hugged him and rocked him till he stopped crying.

She whispered to him that even though she was angry and upset she was more worried about losing him just as she had feared when Hel and Dagur nearly murder Hiccup and Una with cursed nightmares and a mother biggest fear is losing her any of her children and being unable to protect them.

She assured him even though she was angry about what had happened she was still proud of him and loved him.

As she wiped his tears he sniffled and asked if she meant it. She sang to him,

"Boden, listen to me for the words I sing are true. I'm proud of all of my children and I'm proud of you as well.

Everyday all three of you make me so proud that no matter how bad you think you or your brother or sister have been I've got a pleasant surprise.

There no such thing as waste time or years of being slow for your age or any of that. All three of you are my pride and joy no matter how many times any of you mess up or screw up I'll always be proud of you.

No need to make a promise by crossing your heart you already fulfilled it by bringing joy to my heart. Just being my son my child is enough and I'm proud of you no matter what you do. I love you for you.

Everyone will make mistakes let them flow like water under a bridge they'll soon be forgotten and remember my son, no one is perfect neither you father nor I am anymore perfect then you.

We all make mistakes but no matter what I love you and your brother and sister and forever and always I'm always proud of all three of you."

Finally, Boden felt better and forgiven and she hugged him tightly assuring him it was alright.

The family was just about to finally start the party when something very unexpected happened. They heard someone scream as if they're falling from a great height and looked up and saw someone dangling from the highest branch.

At first, no-one could figure out what it was and the babies started asking what it was.

"What's that thing dangling from the family tree, Daddy?" asked Luna from her perch on top of his head.

"Is it a bird?" asked Selena from her own perch on Cloudjumper's head.

"Is it some kind of dragon?" Firethorn asked from on top of his Aunt Stardust head.

Then Hiccup had a bolt of realization.

"Uh no that my GIRLFRIEND ASTRID!"

"ASTRID?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN IS SHE DOING HERE?!" everyone asked at the same time and Hiccup shrugged because he didn't know.

"Well let's not let the poor child dangling all night on a tree limb. I shall go fetch her. Give me a moment," Soulwings said sensibly as he took off and plucked a very confused and frighten Astrid from the family tree.

This was almost déjà vu to Hiccup who felt this was almost a repeat of when Astrid had discovered him and Toothless and they'd gone on their first date with the tree and everything.

Soulwings laid Astrid on the ground gently but she had passed out mostly due to fright so they gave her a few minutes to come around and Hiccup had the rest of the family stand back a couple of feet so not to overwhelm her when she did come too.

About ten minutes later Astrid finally aroused and was blinking and Hiccup understood what she was feeling since when you entered the Realm the first time you couldn't tell if this was a dream or not it was just like you couldn't be sure.

"Um, Hiccup? Where am I? I remember falling asleep but I don't think I'm dreaming because the sensations I'm feeling are too realistic to be dreaming but I've never seen a place like this anywhere even when we went past the known borders. What's going on?"

"Well, Astrid, you got your wish I can tell you that."

"My wish what are you talking about?"

Hiccup smiled and helped her up and gestured to the whole Realm and then to his family off to the side which Astrid was looking pale and having a hard time standing. "Astrid, welcome to the Secret Realm between Realms. This is where my family and I get together at night when our souls take flight so we can spend quality time together."

"Realm between Realms? I'm confused?"

"It was a confusing place for all of us at first as well, but it's actually quite simple really once you get the gist," spoke a teenage boy who greatly resembled Hiccup at 15 only with different colored clothes with both feet and a ponytail.

"Hiccup?" Astrid, eyeing the teenage boy strangely, "Why is there two of you?"

"Astrid, may I introduce my little brother Boden Barricade Haddock? It happens to be his 16th birthday tonight and it's his party you've just unexpectedly crashed."

"This boy is your brother?! And he's got a middle name?!"

"Of course Boden's got a middle name, Astrid! Who doesn't have a middle name! Even I have one and is Sjofn if you must know! Now, why don't you take a seat and we'll explain things to you since the Realm doesn't just invite anyone into it? It must have felt you earned the right to come here and must have felt a lot of sympathy for Hiccup given how much he hated not being able to share this with you!" Una snapped at Astrid.

"Una, mind your manners. This is something no-one was expecting and we all took time adjusting to the Realm the first time we came too it. So please be more respectful."

"Sorry, Daddy. I apologize Astrid I know I got work on one of my pet peeves of getting mad when people don't seem to get obvious. But let me get us all some seats while Mommy gets the food ready for the party?"

To Astrid surprise the moment Una said seats magically the most beautiful pieces of furniture appeared and she slowly sat down and the family took an hour to explain the whole story to hear about the Realm, their family history, Boden and Una's powers and even what Moon Shadow's known powers were and a little more history on what life was like on Valhalla and introduced Kara and explained how she was connected to the family.

Then they told the 15 rules of the Realm that must be followed at all times. The 15 Rules of the Realm were the following.

The Realm itself needed to give you an invitation which came in the form of a magical shooting star. When the stardust from that shooting star-infused with your soul you gained entrance into the Realm.

You could only enter the Realm when you slept.

Must leave at sunrise

You could conjure up any kind of food and supplies your imagination could dream up.

You could choose how the weather was while in the Realm.

You can feel pain here and if hurt enough your body will show it when you wake up.

Your body still gets a full night rest even if your soul's up to all night long

You can have selective visits but that must be arranged ahead of time

Kara had to be present whenever someone was in the Realm to protect the souls inside it.

Thanks to Moon Shadow's magic all dragons could speak Human in the Realm

Those allowed in are forbidden from talking about the Realm with outsiders. If you did your invitation could be revoked.

The Realm has powerful magic protecting it but keeping it secret is its greatest protection which is why no outsider is supposed to know about it.

You can get in if a true emergency is happening and you truly need the realm for a true emergency.

It can be sealed off in the event of a person allowed in is experiencing extreme fear.

It will forcibly eject souls within it in event of danger.

Now Astrid truly understood why Hiccup couldn't speak about this place. Not only would he lose the only place he could be with his whole family, he pretty much loses his sanity if he didn't have this place to go when things got too much on Berk.

So after all had been explained they finally did get to Boden's party and they did have a lot of fun and though Astrid got Hiccup and Boden mixed up a couple of times she was hoping she get it right next time.

Boden was happy and enjoying himself and liked all the gifts he got. Surprisingly somehow Astrid even had a gift. She fell asleep with a spare dagger under her pillow so she gave that too him.

Then Hiccup and Una gave Boden a special gift they'd worked on together a special song they'd wrote just for him. This was the first time Astrid had seen Hiccup's Dragon Organ and she was blown away by it and the fact that Toothless's children were doing backup harmonies as Hiccup and Una sang a special song about how family and friends save each other every day.

"Each day we bow gracefully thanking the Gods above for each day we live and breathe.

We thank the ones in our lives who taught us enough when to leave well enough alone and to know when we shouldn't. We drive this world and ourselves crazy trying to figure out our way through this the world and thing we call life and all the messes and secrets that come with it!

Then we realize something when we look at the ones most dear the ones who are true family and friends who actually get us and we realize something amazing!

HOW EVERY DAY! HOW EVERY DAY WE SAVE EACH OTHER LIVES! HOW EVERY DAY YOU SAVE MY LIFE AND I SAVE YOURS!

We wander through this life so many times broken down and crowed out and seeking comfort. Sometimes we are lost in a place so dark and desperate we just don't know which way to go and if there is any hope. Then we remember how…

HOW EVERY DAY! HOW EVERY DAY WE SAVE EACH OTHER LIVES! HOW EVERY DAY YOU SAVE MY LIFE AND I SAVE YOURS!

We may never know for sure where we are coming or going from or if someone will ever say something to us that is worth knowing. But we have heard one thing in my life and I'm hanging to these words with all of my life and they'll get me through one more night and each and every day of my life!

HOW EVERY DAY! HOW EVERY DAY WE SAVE EACH OTHER LIVES! HOW EVERY DAY YOU SAVE MY LIFE AND I SAVE YOURS!

I know these are the truest words and this is the truth of life we all miss but it's something we all got to know and that truth is this!

HOW EVERY DAY! HOW EVERY DAY WE SAVE EACH OTHER LIVES! HOW EVERY DAY YOU SAVE MY LIFE AND I SAVE YOURS!

THAT EVERY DAY WE SAVE EACH OTHER LIVES!"

As the whole family was clapping and the party was wrapping up Astrid whispered to Kara "Are all Realm nights like this?"

"They are each extraordinary and wonderful but the music is getting better with each visit lately. I really can't wait to see what they'll come up with next to sing," she whispered back.

So the family all finished by singing one rousing chore of Happy Birthday having an amazing strawberry and chocolate cake and just finishing the night as a family.

Then Kara announced it soon be sunrise at both locations and she was sure the Realm would inform both Una and herself when it is safe for another visit but she hoped everyone had had a memorable night and everyone had.

They all looked at the Tree and saw a giant new Valka's Lily was blooming to show this memory was now magically persevered of this night.

Feeling good everyone hugged and as everyone returned to where they belonged they knew yet again nothing would be the same for anyone!

Songs used 1. Nothing at all 2. Proud of your boy 3. Everyday


	12. Tale of Snotlout and Hookfang

Tale of Snotlout and Hookfang

It was so quiet as everyone was sleeping the sleep of the dead at that moment and then the next moment somebody screamed a scream loud enough to wake the dead. It also turned out was a figure of speech but literally today!

As it wasn't even Spirit Sunrise in Valhalla yet all the souls both human and dragon were all sleeping soundly till someone screamed so loudly it woke everyone up and it was coming from the Chief's house and it was very apparent quickly who'd be screaming in such excruciating pain during the predawn hours of the afterlife!

Boden was screaming bloody murder and he'd woken his father up and he was yelling he was coming as he and Soulwings were hurrying to get some things downstairs while up in Boden's room Stardust was telling him told to hold on a few more moments and some relief would be there.

Boden was biting his pillow trying to suppress another scream of bloody murder when his father arrived carrying a tray of food and some of the pain numbing broth that Asta had given them. She had given them enough to last them two afterlives.

Soulwings was also carrying a bucket of steaming hot water and rags and they set to work. Boden really tried to not whimper or cry out more as his father applied some warm towels to reduce the swelling on his left leg which was always pretty bad in the morning.

Boden attempted to ignore his agony and eat some of the nutritious spirit food Thora had set them and then slowly consume the pain-numbing broth. He was supposed to drink the broth three times a day with meals to manage his pain.

After a few moments, he finally felt some real relief and sighed, "Oh that feels so much better, you really have no idea how much better that feels," he said with a contented sigh though he could see his family looked a bit exasperated.

Sighing again he looked up at them apologetically. "I'm sorry, Dad, Stardust, and Soulwings. I know I'm not making this easy on anyone and now that I'm 16 years old I shouldn't be crying like some kind of baby even if I'm in a little pain. And I'm a Viking too and that means I really shouldn't be crying like this. I'm sorry," he said as he hung his head shamefully.

Stoick who was sitting carefully on the end of the bed but making sure not to be near his son's injured leg looked at his son and said kindly, "Boden, there no need to apologize for crying out in pain. You may be 16 now, but you have been only 16 for four days anyway. On the other hand, son, even if you had been 16 a month wouldn't matter in any case.

Whether your 16 or 60 or Viking or not if you're in pain there is no shame in crying or showing; whether it be physical or emotional, as your mother says it makes us human. I personally cried a week after your mother was taken and no doubt your brother would've been screaming worse then you just did if he'd been conscious when he lost his leg.

However, seeing that he was unconscious at the time he didn't feel that pain, but he has felt phantom pains ever since losing his foot, so yeah he's had his own painful moments. Therefore, Boden, there is no shame or need to act tough or apologize for being in pain.

Beside Kara told us all at your party your injury is a result of dark magic, and that got to make it hurt worse than anyone living or dead can possibly imagine. So I can't even begin to fathom what sort amount of pain you really must be in, son."

Boden smiled and tried to sit up some but his father looked at him, "I can sit up in my bed can't I, Dad?"

"Okay, but do take it easy?"

"Okay, and thanks for being a bit more understanding," as he sat up in bed and tried to keep his foot elevated as Soulwings applied fresh warm towels.

"Thank you, Soulwings."

"Welcome, Boden. After all, there is a lesson to be learning in all of us so please be kind to those around us. Meaning every day we should try and help others and doing kindness to another comes back to help yourself one day."

"You are wise and very kind in many ways, Soulwings and very nice company to have in the house. But I suspect you and Stoick won't be in the house today at all. Will either of you?" Stardust inquired to the noble dragon who shook his head and turned to his Rider.

"No, Stardust we cannot stay home as much as I'd like to. But with all the recent events that have unfolded in Valhalla, I've to hold a Spirit Council Meeting at the Great Hall to discuss these threats and we also have to make sure the new souls are protected as the village is protected and maintained at the same time. I'm sorry I cannot stay at home even if I rather stay home and take care of my son.

"I understand, Dad and we did talk a little about this with Mom before we left the Realm during my birthday. I know neither of you wants me to be left alone after what that wraith did to me and Mom is really insistent while I'm recovering someone is with me at all times."

"Yes, she made it very clear she wants someone with you at all times, so what's going to happen?"

"Well, I know how to kill at least three birds with one stone and not just two."

"Explain and tell me you've thought this idea of yours through thoroughly."

"Dad I swear I'll think every idea through doubly from now on. But you know how Firestorm sent that message to her sister Dotta through Una?"

"Yes?"

"Well now that Skullette and Firefang know of their gifts and our two families have agreed to work together so all of us can master our gifts and uses them to protect both Berk and Valhalla from any more threats I've got an idea that was partly Firestorm suggestion and it will also beignet the dragon souls here in Valhalla."

"Explain a little clearer because I'm lost."

"Okay, to help Skullette and Firefang learn to use their gifts and to help me and Una master our own and to help Hiccup use his gift which we all know he got the purest of hearts in all the Nine Realms it's like this.

I'm going to get the family history from the dragon souls of Valhalla then relay that to Una and we're gonna see if that helps Skullette and Firefang with their gifts and also if it helps them with their desire to further their Dragon Family Tree book.

I've already started to test this since I already found out all of Stormfly's family relations up here in Valhalla.

It turns out Beauty Thora's dragon is her maternal great-grandmother and Beauty's daughters Amber and Amethyst are her maternal great-aunts since they came from the clutch after hers. Stormfly's grandmother was a daughter from the previous clutch.

Also, Day Glider's parents are Firestorm and her husband's own dragons and her sister Dotta's dragon Nana Misty? She's in fact Firestorm's dragon's mom. So that makes them also Stormfly's in-laws!"

"Well at least you won't be bored and at least we can make sure everyone is working in a discreet but positive way to make use of these special gifts. So have you figured out how the Soul Riders will cover your other duties and who's gonna keep you company while I'm gone during the day?"

"Yes, I spent most of last night working on it, but I finally figured out the perfect rotation chart to make sure we have two Soul Riders always covering the DSS, DSTA and doing patrol and the last one is always with me."

"And you sure it will work for the next six and a half weeks?"

"I'm sure, Dad. For this week I'm having Eira and Erika cover the DSS and I'm giving them my map which thankful did survive the attack and is now properly finished. I already sent word to White King to inform him of what is going on.

Now Ase and Asta will be handling the Arena and helping all the souls with training. I know there are more then up for the huge class. Given the recent attacks, we've had more human and dragon souls wanting to become one.

I was a bit scared at first if they could handle such a large class, but after seeing and hearing their plans I trust them. I'm very confident in Asta she's really proven her worth lately and it's like I'm seeing a whole new side of her now that she's stopped behaving so weirdly. Did you ever notice how pretty she looks when she smiles with confidence, Dad?" he asked with a tinge of pink to his cheeks.

Everyone gave Boden a look who looked embarrassed and quickly turned the subject back to finishing with who he assigned where. "Um Leif and Torben will be doing patrol duty this week and that leaves Elof and Tue watching me this week," he finished.

Stoick looked at him oddly as did Stardust. Soulwings still hadn't learned everyone his new family was close to names so he didn't realize there were only seven Soul Riders.

"Why is the village blacksmith grandson helping Elof with keeping an eye on you for the week?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Boden looked awkward at first and tugged his ponytail before giving the answer that Elof had given him. "Elof was very insistent at saying if everyone was in pairs he needed a partner too and he couldn't protect me by himself and he wanted his best friend with him.

Though I strongly suspect I know the real reason and I'm just wondering why the two of them just don't come clean. I mean we are already dead you can't die from embarrassment if you already dead can you?"

"Well, they are not the first two young men to fall in love as Gobber liked men too. He confided in me and more or less told your brother who was more distracted at the moment because it was the moment your mother and I were seeing each other again after 20 years.

But I'll tell you this as I'm sure your mother has told your brother and sister, Boden. We have both firmly believed when it comes to love that love is always a gift never a sin and that when it comes to finding love all that really matters is finding someone who fills three simple requirements. 1. They make you happy. 2. Make you feel safe. 3. Give you a reason to live and die.

Therefore, son, as long as someone gives your heart a reason to beat for all three of those things not else matters. Love is a gift always never sin and it's meant to be cherished. Love is the most precious thing in life and death as this family knows so well and we all know it can be gone in an instant.

Furthermore, anyone who doesn't get that simple truth is pardoning this, and never let your mother know I used these words, but anyone who doesn't get that is a fucking brainless imbecilic who doesn't know what the shit matters in life."

Boden was taken aback by his father's choice in words and knew he wouldn't tell his mother at all about his choice of words and make sure Una never heard them. Though he most likely tells her the same thing with a different nicer choice of words.

He knew their father wouldn't dare uses those words with his six-year-old daughter. If Valka hadn't murdered him because of the ax for Hiccup or Boden's leg she would kill him if he cussed like that in front of their only daughter. That was a guarantee.

After a few more moments of talking about how things would work out and with Stardust swearing, she did her part in making sure if she had to sit on Boden she makes sure he didn't do anything dumb to make things worse.

So they went outside where the Soul Riders were due to come soon which they and Tue showed up about a half an hour after Spirit Sunrise and greeted their chief respectfully.

There was a short to the point discussion of what was to be expected over the next six and half weeks and also just going over the importance of their duties to Valhalla and all the souls that resided in it both their fellow human souls and their dragons.

Agreeing to keep in contact via airmail which they'd used both trained Terrible Terrors and the Glistening Mistbreaths to deliver it. (Hiccup by now had also informed his brother about the crystal necklace story and he too was stunned by it and delighted to know his brother had desired the necklace back because it'd represent proof of both him and Una.)

With that all taken care and with one last assure and hug everyone took off to do their assigned duties and it was also quite magical to see Stoick and Soulwings really fly together for the first time it was a magical and magnificent sight to behold for sure.

After seeing them disappear at last Boden leaning on his crutch with some help from Tue went back inside the house and told them he wanted to get started on learning their dragon's family history and legacy.

Meanwhile unaware again of the dangerous flows of time slowly starting to synchronized Una had woken from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes she yawned as she tried to get her head on straight.

"My head oh this hurts," she moaned and heard her bedroom door open a crack and looked up and saw Hiccup glancing at her. He looked a little less frazzled then he had other night when he'd jammed his metal leg.

She still didn't know why he yelled at her not to touch his bed when she was getting his tool chest to get him what he needed to fix it but she had managed with great difficulty to retrieve the chest without actually touching his bed.

"You okay, sis? Did you sleep alright?" he asked softly as he walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed with a tired and concern look in the green eyes he'd gotten from their father.

Looking at him with the blue eyes that were the same color as their mother's she replied softly. "It's not been easy for any of us and I feel even if I wasn't gifted the way I was we both sense things are changing and something is coming.

I think it goes without saying something is coming but what we don't know, but something is coming. The only consolation you have right now if you don't have to hide any more secrets from Astrid."

"Well, it does make it easier on my love life I'll admit and I'm very happy she finally met our brother. I just hope next time we are in the Realm she doesn't get us mixed up since neither of us liked it," he chuckled lightly at that and she cracked a small smile.

"Still, really what's on your mind, Una? I wouldn't be half as good a big brother I am if I didn't know when either of my siblings is troubled and I know right now Boden screaming in pain from his leg pain and you seemed to be troubled. So share with me your pain."

"It's just overwhelming, Hiccup, with all of our special gifts, is all. I'm still scared few my powers. From what we understand the dreams I have when I sleep to show me visions of the future, and I see visions of the past when I'm awake.

I can foresee some events that are likely to happen in the near future and I can possibly change those as I stopped you from murdering your friends. Still just getting stronger intuition and sensing danger and never knowing if what I touch is going to tell me a story? It's a little hard to deal with.

It's hard enough to remember how to be a kid and just be me and then all this. You know can we just have a normal day and be a normal family even if it's just one day?" she asked him in an exasperated tone as she flung her arms out wide.

He smiled leaning over to kiss her on her golden hair, "Believe me, Una, I wish very often for just a normal stress-free day without all the crazy insane stuff that's been happening to our family. All I wish for is one day we could just be us. Still, we have to deal with what is. Come on I'll give you a piggyback ride down to breakfast."

So she climbed onto his back and kissed the back of his head and they headed down the stairs together and to their surprise, it wasn't just their mother and the family's dragons at the breakfast table. It was also Dotta, Skullette, and Firefang. Hiccup saw out of the corner of his eye their Nadders were outside and it looked as if they're already fed.

"Well, this is a surprise I wasn't expected to say the least." Hiccup said as he adjusted his sister on his back who was looking at everyone curiously and looking a bit nervous, "Something the matter, sis?"

"She's a bit nervous about the position she's been put in, for the time being, son. C'mon sweetheart you can give me a hand finish making breakfast and your brother can get a few extra chairs." Valka told him as she took her from his shoulders.

It was a bit awkward at first but very soon everyone was seated at the table and Valka did apologize again for her lousy cooking but her daughter once again pointed out said as long as she put her heart into it that was all that matter.

Besides as Skullette pointed out Una was still far too young to learn any kind of cooking skills herself so Valka right now was the only one in the Haddock household who could cook.

Firefang also reminded Valka she had mentioned that her other son Boden wasn't a great cook either so did they actually know if first son Hiccup could cook either? Which he blushed and admit he had never tried much either and said he was just happy with what he was given.

Dotta just pointed out as long as there was a meal on the table one should be grateful. Not everyone was gifted in the same way but everyone was gifted in their own way that was for sure.

Feeling at least the tension was broken Hiccup then asked the Anquetils what they're doing at his home this early long before the rest of the village was even really stirring?

Dotta explained it had to do with her family's secret legacy of being spiritual sensitives and all of her family's special gifts and how she was trying to do what she should've done years ago, however, was having some complications.

Her daughter and niece translated when Hiccup looked a bit lost what Dotta was talking about. They explained to him slowly and patiently that because of Una getting a message from beyond the grave from Firefang's mother Firestorm and given the heightened danger they needed to learn to use their inborn talents as soon as possible. However, Dotta's abilities were sorta rusty as a result it wasn't gonna be easy to learn and it was imperative they did.

For like with Hiccup's family's own gifts and whatever mysterious forces were at work one thing was crystal clear. Everyone was gonna needed to be at their best and needed everything they had when this day the Gods were fearing came and that was clear it was coming when no-one knew but when this unforeseen day came they best be as ready for it as possible.

Una did inform them she did have another message from Boden so she relayed to them what basically he'd just shared with their father and it did make everyone excited as trying to do this one thing as one way to help Skullette and Firefang use their gifts.

Una said they probably figured them out along the way as she and her big brothers did with their gifts and as did Moon Shadow. At the mention of her name Moon Shadow who had been in the corner making sure her children were having a good nutritious breakfast walked slowly over to the table and made a formal bow.

Her mark and eyes glowed and she spoke not verbally but in their minds. "I trust the judgment of my mother Lady Frigga who says this is the safest form of communication with all of you right now. I'm honored to include your family within the family that makes up my circle of trust.

I do believe we can all one way or another help learn to use all the gifts we are blessed with, that I'm sure of. I'm confident if we just believe in ourselves we can all do things others would think be impossible miracles.

I've seen many impossible miracles already come true and ten of them are nipping at my husband's tail right now," chuckling as she gazed fondly as the babies were mobbing their father who was barely holding up without cracking.

She sighed and faced them again and continued on. "I will confess to this. I always sensed there was something special about you two from the moment I meet you and I'm glad you are very special and I'm feeling only good things will come from this.

Now shall we make a promise here and now? That we shall do whatever we can to help one another not just with our special gifts but also just to help whoever needs it and still protect all who we care about both here on Berk and beyond living or dead?"

"This is still gonna take getting used to talking to you Queen Moon Shadow, but we are honored to be part of your circle of trust and we promised to do all we can and as friends of the Haddocks we promised to help Berk and beyond," Dotta swore and Skullette and Firefang nodded.

"You know we made that promise the day we all were born, Moon Shadow. You also made that promise yourself the day we saved you and you saved us," Una reminded her but everyone agreed.

Then they heard a loud yelp and looked up and saw that Black and Firethorn were biting their daddy's tail and they also saw that Majestic was busy wrestling with Lightning and Gray. Luna and Selena gnawing on their daddy's ears with Sari and Lucelia busy chasing each other in a circle around their father and Hope was just sound asleep in the middle of her daddy's back as he was attempting to control the chaos and clearly begging for Moon Shadow to help.

Well everyone got a good laugh at this as Moon Shadow chuckled and went over to her children and started to break up the fighting and remind them even if they were starting to teeth they couldn't use their daddy as a teething ring.

"Is something the matter? Anything we can do to help?" asked Skullette as she took a closer look at the babies.

"Well, it looks like their retractable teeth are finally coming in and it's quite painful for them. They spent the last four night since Boden's birthday trying to find something to make the pain go away," Valka admitted.

"Well, we got a new supply of teething rings at the Nursery. You should've told us sooner. I mean I can pick up their not feeling very well with the pain of their teeth finally coming in.

Hiccup how about this? You and Toothless gather up the babies and come with me. We'll take them first to Gobber as we do whenever a hatchling's first set of teeth come in for their first dental checkup. Then after they get their teeth checked on we'll take them back to the Nursery and give them some proper teething rings for them to chew on. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, but shouldn't we work on your improving your gifts?"

"Well as it's been pointed out throughout this whole conversation there ways to practice our gifts without anyone knowing and even doing my normal duties to the Nursery can help me I figure. Right, Mom?"

"That's true, sometimes you learn formerly other times you learn informally. After all Hiccup you basically had to learn how to train a dragon on your own, didn't you? Since before you and your mother have reunited no one was around to teach you, right?"

"She's got a good point there, BBBFF."

"We learn better through experience then a formal lesson that's for sure. And we need to help Toothless's children before they chew up everything in the house anyway, son."

"Okay, good points all around. C'mon, buddy. We'll take the kids to Gobber and the Nursery. You want to help Una?"

"Sure I think you'll need the extra hands."

"Well, Dotta and I will talk a little further about the matter while you are doing your things. See you all back home in time for dinner. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Love you, Mommy!"

While the mothers stayed behind everyone else left but Moon Shadow didn't follow her husband and he seemed confused for a moment but she seemed to be reminding him of something and he nodded and kissed her.

Firefang feeling that she was supposed to go with Moon Shadow walked over to the Queen and whispered, "Why aren't you going with your husband?"

"I'm supposed to meet Hookfang's family at certain forest clearing today at half past 11. His mate Ember requests my presence because she's expecting a very important visitor to arrive today at quarter to 1:00 and wants me to help make a good impression on this visitor who is extremely important to her."

"I'm feeling like I'm supposed to go with you. Like my presence is needed to be there to greet this visitor and that's weird given I had a phobia of Nightmares for years even though I'm over it," she confessed though she still touched her scar given to her by one.

"If Skullette's feelings tell her place right now is taking care of my children needs and your feelings are saying you're needed with my duties then hop on Airclaw and follow me.

You did say it was like your being summoned to help fight that wraith perhaps this the same thing. Not to fight evil but where you need to be and uses your gifts for another purpose?"

"I suppose your right. Let's go, Airclaw! Let's go!" and the shimmering multi- purple colored Nadder came over to her Rider. Mounting her they took off quickly heading northwest and eventually came to a large clearing that was very lovely.

Hookfang was there with his whole family and at first, Firefang assumed Hookfang was by himself. So she approached the clearing without even looking completely around.

Moon Shadow got there first and called out a greeting and all the Nightmares bowed before them but that's when Firefang realized there were two people she wasn't expected. One was an extra Nightmare who she recognized as Fanghook who was Gustav's dragon and then she realized yelling at the bowing dragons was Snotlout!

"What's with the bowing?! And why are you even here, Fanghook? If that annoying so-called Rider of yours is nearby and mess up my alone time with my…hey! Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you, mister! What the? Ahh!"

"Hey, Snotlout," Firefang squeaked awkwardly as she played with her hair. She wasn't very comfortable around Snotlout and then there was her restraining order against him due to his harassment of her that Una had mentioned before to her aunt.

The restraining order stated that unless it was absolutely unavoidable they weren't to be 100 feet of each other and if Snotlout purposely violate the order she was allowed to do him physical harm and then he'd have to deal with Hiccup.

"Um…what are you doing so deep in the woods, Firefang? If I had any idea you'd be here like collecting firewood or something I wouldn't be here. I mean I don't want you to have to break my wrist or anything. I honestly didn't know you're gonna be here!" he stammered.

"It's okay, I didn't know you're gonna be either so, for now, we're good."

"Okay, um why are you here and why is Moon Shadow here as well?"

"Well, why don't you tell me why you're here first? Since you were here first obviously?"

"Well, to be honest? I'm waiting for Brimstone and Velika and we're gonna have a picnic lunch and then I'm gonna help them do some physical training. Not that I'm gonna put them through the anything I would've done before I took on the responsibility of being a big brother."

Firefang gave him a look of disbelief and crossed her arms and he saw she didn't believe him and he said defensible, "I'm being serious here, Firefang. All of Astrid, Fishlegs, the Twins and I all swore to become big brothers and sister to Una's friends. Ask Hiccup or Una themselves if you don't believe me it's true.

I'm doing my best to be a real big brother because believe or not I finally get why it's so damn important to Hiccup and why he cares so much about Una and this dead brother he can't possibly be with but still cares about. It's a strange but kind of amazing feeling when a kid looks up to you that much and depends on you and it changes you.

I mean I know that all five of us are collective to all ten of the big brothers and sisters and we are most important to the ones our dragons are bonded with but the point is I don't want to mess this up. I've been a muttonhead about a lot of things but being a big brother to those kids is not gonna be one of them," he finished telling and by the way, he said she realized he was being both serious and sincere about what he was saying.

She actually could also feel the truth behind the words as she was feeling those emotions of his and that helped her understand he was being sincere.

"Well, I'm happy to say this then, Snotlout, I'm proud that you're making at least one very positive change and caring about someone other than yourself. That's something we've all wanted to see from you for a long time."

"Okay," he said confused, "So why are you here? Or Moon Shadow?"

"Moon Shadow is here to uphold her duties as Alpha Female and Queen of Dragon Kind by making a point to visit with Hookfang's family. She did the same thing with Stormfly's family a few weeks ago. I believe she'll do it with all of the dragons she closes too.

I'm honestly here because I had a feeling I'm supposed to be here. Like I was summoned here with a purpose? Like I'm supposed to be here to do something if you wanted the truth."

"Okay, well that sounds weird, makes a little sense, it still weird but makes some sense but it's still weird. Still doesn't explain why Fanghook here though."

"Well, didn't you know Ember and Fanghook live in the same house? Ember's Rider is Gustav's mom," Firefang informed him and by the look on his face, he didn't know.

"Snotlout didn't you take any time to learn anything about your dragon's mate at all? Even the Twins took the time and made an effort to learn about Barf and Belch's mate Clover and Thistle!" she exclaimed in an exasperated tone him and he looked a bit sheepish and guilty that he hadn't.

All this time Moon Shadow was busy talking with Hookfang's family and learning quite an interesting story.

"Thank you so much for coming to my Queen, it means so much to us. It will make a very good impression when Pearl shows up a very good impression," Ember was starting to say but then became distracted and turned and yelled at Fanghook who misbehaved some and not exactly being safe with the children.

"Fanghook! Will, you quit acting like a hatchling and be an adult for once? You know who is coming and why she is coming! And you know what we are hoping for with this visit. You know what it means! To us and what it would mean to them."

Fanghook looked a little shamefully and hung his head and replied, "Sorry big sis, I'm just so excited since it been so long since I've seen my other big sister and you know how I get when I'm excited."

"Well please don't burn Berk down before Pearl and her children get here, please? After all, she's coming to see if she wants to move here permanently and she can't move here if there no island to live on!"

"Sorry again, sis."

"Am I to understand that the one we are expecting is your sister?" Moon Shadow inquired curiously.

"Yes, we are expecting my sister-in-law and it's because of her I even met my wife at all. You see it was during a training exercise on Dragon's Edge I heard a distress call from Pearl and went to answer it.

Her husband had recently been killed by a rival and she needed help protecting her eggs which were near hatching. I answer the call and despite Snotlout not understanding what was going on at first we ended up working together and saved Pearl and her young.

Though he did call Pearl "Girl Hookfang" Her full name is Pearlfang but everyone calls her Pearl for short. Shortly afterward I went to check on how she and her new hatchlings were doing and met Ember who was visiting."

"I was always going between Berk and Dragon's Edge. I'm the eldest of our clutch. There was three of us, myself and my sister and our little brother who is Fanghook.

Fanghook was always getting into trouble and mischief when he was young. As I was the eldest I had to care and watch over my younger siblings. After we grew up Pearl being the more adventurous one ventured into the great beyond and settled on Edge.

Fanghook and I stayed here on Berk and eventually become one with our humans. On the other hand, my Queen, I still have had to check on Pearl periodically to make sure she was alright as a good sister should. So when I checked on her a week after Hookfang saved her she introduce us and it was love at first sight for us.

The same night that Hookfang's friends became official mates so did he and I. It was a magical night and now we have two wonderful hatchlings of our own to raise and love."

"Stormfly was right when she said that was a story worth hearing. So now I understand, since that was about three and a half years ago the hatchlings would be big enough and strong enough to fly here wouldn't they?"

"Yes, we've talked about it many times about her moving to Berk so the whole family can be together and we wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. Also, my nieces and nephew would be safe."

"Also we'd like Ash and Scorchclaw to get to know their cousins as well and maybe learn a little bit what life is like outside of Berk. Still, we just want to know all members of the family are all present and account for and safe," Hookfang finished explaining.

"So you want to show Berk at its best so she'll really see this is the best place for her family and want to really stay and your family can be whole and safe? Sounds reasonable to me." Then she frowned in confusion as she looked at the Nightmares again.

"But what are you all worried about then? Berk showed it's a great and wonderful place for both human and dragon. Why work so hard to make such a good impression? Why do you need me the Queen to greet her?"

"Well, look who talking to Firefang right now and how he's treating my son and brother," Ember replied in a low voice as she twitched in Snotlout direction.

At this Moon Shadow did take notice as to what was bothering Ember so much about her husband's Rider.

Right now the hatchlings and Fanghook were playing tag and Snotlout was yelling at them rudely. It was his normal dislike he had for Fanghook but he did treat Scorchclaw nicely but it was obvious he didn't seem to like Ash very much, for one simple reason.

Ash was running around having a good time playing tag with his sister and uncle and then Snotlout start to yell at him by just calling him "Runt" he would at least address Fanghook and Scorchclaw by name, but never Ash by his.

It was always some mockery of his size and now that Moon Shadow thought about she couldn't recall one time even when they'd begun training the children and hatchling together that Snotlout had never used Ash's name.

Moon Shadow could see that Ember was worried that Snotlout's inconsiderate behavior might make a bad impression even if had helped her sister in the past and might not help her desire to unite her family. It also did not help Ember's son's confidence get any better by always being called names for his small size.

Firefang was about to point that out herself when they heard the rustle of wings and running of feet and it was Brimstone and Velika showed up carrying a large picnic basket.

"Hey! Sorry, we're late getting here, brother! We thought one of Hookfang's family was giving us a ride. There must have been some misunderstanding of some kind," Brimstone apologized as they came over.

"Yeah, we ended up having to ask Daddy for a ride. He was voicing his displeasure the whole way up here. Ugh! Again the only good thing that came from Daddy breaking his silence was the Dragon Racing!

It really was cool how you invented the Black Sheep Launcher, big brother, even if it took you over 30 tries to get it right!" giggled Velika happily as everyone remembered all the failed attempts to get it right.

"Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his head and looking at them apologetically, "sorry about the misunderstanding, I should've picked you up myself that was my bad. It won't happen for a second time. Don't worry I'll make sure to take you both home myself," Snotlout apologized as he gave Velika a hug to apologize to her for having to listen to her Daddy's yelling all the way up here.

"Hey, we've heard worse ranting. My dad when he gets rolling on his experiments for improving soil nothing shuts him up unless you put a smelly sock in his mouth. Mom's had to do that once even!" Brimstone assured them and then noticed Firefang standing off to the side.

"Oh, hi, Firefang didn't know you'd be joining us for our picnic. We're under the impression you and our big brother had some disagreement issue or something between you both? Una said something about how you two don't really get along well as she put it."

"Yes, she said you two rub each other the wrong way are you here to try and make up? Since Una taught as all life is too short to stay angry and not forgive as helped all of us give Brimstone a second chance and he hasn't wasted his. He's much nicer thanks to listening to Una. Though I still think your nose is slightly crooked from when she punched you, Brimstone."

"Well after what I did to her I wouldn't be surprised if she broke in two places. Though yeah she forgave me and she's really wise and she's right. Life is too short and it's hard to forgive, but it is better to forgive then go on staying angry at someone.

She did help me with my second chance is that why you two are here together? To give each other a second chance at whatever you argued about?" Brimstone inquired with keen interested as Velika was busing herself with setting up the picnic with the help of the dragons.

"Brimstone what's going on between me and Firefang is a little more complicated than just an argument…" Snotlout started to explain when Firefang cut in.

"Well, you do have a point, Brimstone. Everyone does deserve a second chance to prove themselves and the Haddocks are right it's hard to change and forgive but easy to stay mad and angry and do nothing.

Una's so insightful and her parents and brothers have taught her well. So if she helped turn you around Brimstone I'm sure she could help others too."

"I'm sure Una can do as many cool things as both her brothers. She speaks so highly about both of them. Do you want to join us for our picnic, Firefang? It gives you and our brother a chance to make up yourselves? And Moon Shadow can join us as well as she is here already." Brimstone invited her totally missing Snotlout trying to give him hand signals behind Firefang but Firefang nodded feeling she was supposed to do this.

Snotlout looked very upset and Velika looked up from laying out the food for a moment and said, "You okay, brother? You're not sick, are you? You look like you just stubbed your toe or you drank sour yak milk."

"I'm totally fine, little sis, just thought this be our alone time is all, but as they say more the merrier, I guess!" he still looked hot under the collar as they made the way to the picnic and he tripped over Ash as he was scurrying over to Brimstone.

"Watch where you're going, runt!"

"Snotlout, that's not nice! He didn't do you any harm and his name is Ash. Apologize to him now," snapped Firefang as she took a seat by Velika forcing Snotlout to sit by Brimstone and Ash.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you…Ash," he mumbled as they began to eat their lunch and have a nice talk about a lot of things.

The children really didn't need to be told why Moon Shadow was there as they already knew about Moon Shadow's duties as Queen and heard about her spending time with Stormfly's family so they figured she was gonna do that with all the Riders' dragons' families.

But they did want to know why Birger and Ria's cousin's dragon Fanghook was there and Firefang wasn't able to offer an answer just yet but Moon Shadow whispered to her mind what was going on who was due to come in less than half an hour.

Firefang nearly choked on her mutton when she heard who was coming and kind understood partly now why she was here but how was she supposed to help make sure Hookfang's family was all together and not give away her secret?

She didn't have any time to dwell on that because at that moment Pearl actually showed up and Snotlout at first shield the frighten children who weren't expecting the female to drop in. Though it only took a few moments before he recognized her.

"Girl Hookfang? What she's doing here?" he wondered aloud and then Firefang couldn't help but automatically correct him.

"Actually Snotlout you almost got her name right, its Pearlfang, but Pearl for short. She is Ember little sister and Fanghook is their little brother making both of them Hookfang's siblings in law."

He gawked at her like he couldn't believe what she was saying and like he didn't believe it but the children weren't scared anymore. So they and all of Hookfang's family went to greet Pearl and seemed to be having a very nice greeting.

It wasn't till Ember had Moon Shadow introduce herself and officially welcome Pearl to Berk that Snotlout hissed at Firefang how the hell she knew what she said was true.

Firefang panicked some but came up with a plausible excuse given partly what they're doing right now. "Well as you know in the Nursery we do have the Dragon Family Tree book, correct?" he nodded, "Well we've learned a lot and done quite a bit of research to fill that book out.

It's not easy to realize sometimes who is a brother or sister and who comes from the same clutch or same group of eggs. But you work with baby dragons as long as my sister and I have you start to know things no one else could possibly know unless you worked with them as long as we have.

Also if you just study anyone body language you can pick it up."

To Snotlout, Firefang's words did make perfect sense for being able to tell how she at least knew that all these dragons were related but he did ask one question that wasn't answered by that answer, "How come my name for her you say isn't her true name? Like do you speak Dragon?"

"No, I don't speak dragon. But Girl Hookfang isn't exactly an appropriate name, is it? Besides every now and then in life everyone just gets feelings and knows things without having a reason for knowing them. Even you must have known something once in your life without having a reason you knew it, right?"

"Well, yeah I guess we all have times like that and yeah, Pearlfang does seem to suit her better then Girl Hookfang I'll agree to that. I wonder why she's here though? I do hope none of her children are runts like Hookfang's son is. That's such a disappointment that my dragon has to have a runt for a son!"

Firefang's scarlet tipped hair actually flared up from hearing this and she wasn't the only not happy with the insolent remark. Ash heard that and took off crying and his father had to fly after him.

Pearl who'd been busy getting caught up with her sister and brother notice her brother-in-law and nephew take off and turned to her beautiful older and sister and questioned her about it.

"Where is my nephew going, sis? Is everything okay? I really wanted to meet my niece and nephew properly. This is the first time I've met them since they hatched."

"I'm sure his father will get him before he gets too far, Pearl. But where are your three young ones? Your daughters' Cinder, Nightlight and your son Fang?"

"I left them on a nearby small islet just a little ways off. They are hidden quite well. I'm staying there till I'm sure if we are moving here or not. Remember I'm only staying a week to see if this is the best thing for my family. I'll be returning to my children by sundown."

"If it puts your mind at ease, Pearl I can send a few dragons to watch over them while you're on Berk seeing if it's a good home till you feel it's safe to bring them to the island itself," Moon Shadow offered kindly to which the attractive Nightmare seemed very grateful for.

"That would be most appreciated my generous and loving queen. I've heard and seen much of what your husband and his friends have done for all dragon kind. So who can you send to watch my young?"

"I shall send dragons the mother of my husband's rider took care of in the previous Alpha's nest. I don't even have to leave this spot to do it. I can give the order right here and all you have to do is tell me where to send them and how to assure them they'll be fine.

"They are hidden in a small crystal cave on the southern tip. It's concealed behind a blackberry bush and an old gnarled tree. They'll know Mommy sent them if you tell them, "Mommy and Daddy burned down the moon when they had you."

"Okay. Give me a moment. It helps to be both the Alpha and the dragon daughter of Lady Frigga at times like this," as her moon mark glowed brightly for a second and she sent the message to the dragons Valka introduce Hiccup too at the nest.

"There it's done. They'll be arriving at the islet in roughly ten minutes and they'll send me a message to assure me the young ones are safe. Now is there anything else I or anyone else can do right now to make your stay this week more comfortable?"

"Right now I would like to get to know these two children who seemed to be friends with my niece and nephew and I hope my nephew is alright."

"I hope my little brother is okay too, Aunt Pearl. He's just never liked being smaller than other Nightmares his age. I've always stood up for him and done my best to watch over him like Mommy says she did for you and Uncle Fanghook."

"Well, did your mother ever explain to your brother that all the males in our family all start out small?"

"Huh? Mommy? You never told either of us that!"

"Well, it is true, sweetie. The males in our family bloodline all tend to be a little smaller. Your uncle there was Ash's size when he was that age and so was your grandfather and your great-grandfather."

"It's true, it also caused more problems according to our long-suffering mother with me being so small she said that caused her more problems with me," Fanghook confirmed and then both Pearl and Ember began reminiscing some about their hatchling days.

Meanwhile, Hookfang had finally caught up with his son who was hiding still crying in shame on a log. His father quickly nabbed him since it was next to a cliff and he was still very much flightless. Putting his son safely on his back he then started to cuddled and lick him he then asked him what was the matter?

"Ash, what's the matter, my son? You should be with the rest of the family and getting to meet your Aunt Pearl for the first time. It is nice to show her your special bond with Brimstone and all the fun she and your cousins could have together is she moves here."

"She won't live here, Daddy. Not even when it's so wonderful because why would she want to be close to someone who is as weak and pathetic as me? I'm such a shame and embarrassment to you!

I've heard a story about you and Aunt Pearl. You were very brave and saved her and then she introduces you to Mommy and she fell in love with you. The big, strong and courageous and handsome dragon and then look what you ended up with for a son?

You have a beautiful daughter my older sister, Scorchclaw! She's the proper size for a Nightmare and she's as beautiful as Mommy! She'll make a fine mate to some male one day!

Now, look at me! I'm so small, weak and pathetic! I couldn't even win back my own toy and that Brimstone had to defend me and that's how we met and became best friends.

I'm so small and I'm not even as brightly colored as you and I'll never be big, strong or brave enough no matter how old I get to be worthy of any female. No-one as wonderful as Mommy will want me when I'm as pathetic as your Rider pointed out.

I'm not even worthy of having a name because I'm that pathetic!" he cried more and more.

His father hugged him and soothed him some more till he stopped crying and was listening. "Son, I want you to listen and understand something important. And I apologize if I don't sing this as well as your mother might," clearing his throat Hookfang began to sing to his son.

"I know, son, right now your upset and you think day and every day is gonna be a disaster. But please don't give up just yet and start thinking like that. Just know this. Every day you'll grow a little stronger and a little faster.

Both your uncle and I were once your size, both of us little hatchlings who would have guessed? Now here look at us in the surprise both your uncle and I? Some of Berk's very best!

Take it from me, my little Ash, you'll learn and grow. Hold on to your dreams and never let go. Just look within you for the hero inside. There no need to worry at all. Just hold your head up high with pride. Believe in yourself there no need to hide, Ash, just look within yourself for the hero inside.

So let's see you raise your head up and wings wide and tell this world "Wait and see! I may be a little guy but that's not all I'm gonna be!"

Take it from me, my little Ash, you'll learn and grow. Hold on to your dreams and never let go. Just look within you for the hero inside. There no need to worry at all. Just hold your head up high with pride. Believe in yourself there no need to hide, Ash, just look within yourself for the hero inside.

There is no reason you can't make anything you want coming true because all you need is inside of you. Whatever you dream that's what you can be if you just believe!

All you need to do Ash is look within yourself for your hero inside! Your hero inside!"

Ash felt much better and flamed up brightly and hugged his dad and whispered, "You're singing just fine, Daddy, but what does your Rider have against me being small? Why won't he call me by my name?"

As Hookfang start to fly back towards the clearing he sighed and whispered what he thought the answer was, "I believe it strongly has to do with his own father not being so loving nor understanding and instilling the wrong lessons into his head.

Which would account for a lot of his ego problems and his bad manners? Though he did defy his father's ill teachings once when it came to saving my life when he didn't listen to his father and said I wasn't just 'another sword' showing that I actually mattered to him.

"Did you ever tell Mommy about that?"

"No, I haven't, but I should and somehow someone needs to get Snotlout to realize how disrespectful he is being; otherwise he might ruin this for our family. Come let's not make Mommy worry more so. She's already a bundle of nerves."

Firefang and Snotlout continued to act civil with each other when Hookfang and Ash got back and things went well for the afternoon. Firefang stuck around and helped with physically training Brimstone and Velika and also offered to help escort them home when it got late.

As they're leaving for the evening she slightly overheard that Moon Shadow was assuring Hookfang's family that she and all the other dragons would all do their best this week to show Pearl how wonderful Berk was so she would make the choice to move her family here.

She also mentioned that she'd arranged for Hookfang and Ember to have their date night that Friday in advance as she'd already prearranged that with the other dragon parents with Valka when she'd done it for Stormfly and Day Glider.

When Firefang got home that night she felt like she still had some purpose to fulfill as did her sister. They had talked about what each did that day and how their spiritual abilities had grown on their own.

Skullette also expressed that her own powers of empathy and their own intuition seemed to be growing the most. As she was really able to sense the dragon's emotions today and really helped when she and Hiccup and Una were dealing with the babies teething.

Though she still felt something more was going on as she felt she had other things she needed to get done in the Nursery ready like it was important to really make the Nursery presentable and also tell a few people to really clean up their acts for this week.

Firefang talked about what had happened to her about her feelings and what was going on with Hookfang's family and what Moon Shadow was able to relate and they sensed partly they were meant to help make sure Pearl stayed on Berk but how?

So both of them did whatever their feelings were telling them and worked with both the Riders and their dragons that week to make the best impression of Berk for Pearl, but it was obvious that Snotlout whether he intended to or not wasn't exactly making the best impression.

It was starting to get desperate by Friday which would be Hookfang's date night and Pearl was gonna make her decision come sundown tomorrow so they had like 24 hours to make one last good impression to help with that decision.

So Moon Shadow decided to do two things. She headed over to the Anquetils' home before dawn and spoke with both Skullette and Firefang about what she wanted them to spend the day doing.

"Today is the last day to make the right impression for Pearl and Ember is very upset. Pearl has had quite a lot of mix feelings and I feel there only two things that can sway her in favor of staying permanently and you two alone can make that difference in happening."

"Us?!"

"Yes," the queen spoke to them in her silent but beautiful as she gazes her silver eyes into theirs. "We need both of you and your powers of empathy right now if Hookfang's family is to be complete."

Looking at each other nervously they both just asked the queen what she was wanting them to do. She smiled her toothless smile and once again spoke only in their minds what she had in mind to help out her friends.

"Skullette I need you to take with you Nana Misty and show Pearl the Nursery and the playground today. Please show her what it really is about and it's not just a place to safely hatch eggs, but a place full of friendship, family and love. I have a feeling if you do it Skullette and have Nana Misty there it will help with the persuasion."

"Well, if you feel that's best I'll do as you say, Moon Shadow. Not to mention we do know now that Nana Misty thanks to Boden's original message really is a Nana. Since she's is our own dragons' grandma! Therefore if there's gonna be any dragon beside Wind Dancer one of the two best Rookery Aunts to help showcase the Nursery for what it really is to Pearl it will be Nana Misty!"

"Excellent. See that's its done as soon as possible now Firefang I have got a very important and very hard task for you that is going to be quite a daring challenge for you and will test your powers of empathy quite a bit."

Firefang looked really anxious and was playing with the bright scarlet tips of her sandy hair apprehensively wondering what the Queen of the Dragons expected of her and she wasn't ready for what it was when she asked for her assignment.

"Firefang you have to talk to Snotlout and get him to admit to why he's so disrespectful and make him give a genuine true apology to Hookfang's family, Ash personally and actually make certain he's gonna commit to changing that horrid attitude of his."

"But my restraining order! He has harassed me! I mean he's still uncouth and crude and…"

"And," Moon Shadow interrupted her sharply "if you recall what you were saying to Brimstone and Velika about Una being right about forgiveness and second chances you must do this yourself. I'm not saying become his girlfriend or best friend but at least try and be civil with him and be kind to him.

All he may need is the right person to talk to and confess his problem too. Do you want a family broken up? Or do you want to make sure Ember has to no longer worry about her little sister and her sister's children being in danger since she can't protect her?

You two promised to protect each other, correct? All Ember wants is for what's left of her family to be together to honor her promise to her parents. She just wants her whole family together in one place.

So can you help make her dream come true or not?"

"No, I don't want her dream to be taken away. No-one should say any dream of anyone's is wrong or try to change your mind or your heart when it comes to your dreams, should they, sis?"

"No, Mom taught us about dreams and you may've been small, but your mom did teach you the importance of dreams as our grandmother taught them."

"Yes, even though I was only five when my parents died, I've never forgotten their voices and that might because of our gifts. But I remember how both our mothers would sing to us on rainy days about letting your dreams take you places you couldn't see through the storm."

"Hmm? Mind singing a few verses? I'd like to hear some. Please?"

"It's from our grandmother side of the family. They had a lot of dreams never really fulfilled but they always sang when they got down and always just sang like this.

"Never let anyone or anything hold you back. Never let anyone or anything tell you wrong. When no-one understands you you'll understand the message all too. That the journey you're on is a long and hard one but you never know where your dreams will take you.

But that's the fun part but remember this simple truth. That the journey to fulfill your dreams isn't an easy one. People will try to change your mind or heart and try to get you to stop, but they failed to see who you really are.

They'll never understand how still believe and why you go to such extremes to see where you dreams take you. To find where your heart is meant to be. But you will eventually find that place where the dream will lead you home and you'll know the journey was worth to see where they dream took you.

Because seeing where your dreams take you helps you discover who you are meant to be. Helps you find your place and truly see what you are meant to be and find all you need to be in life and then your dream is really worth all the journey you undertook no matter whether anyone else could see or understand for you it was where your heart was meant to be.

For, in the end, you must go where the dream takes you."

"Lovely song very lovely indeed and no dream big or small as your grandmother song seems to say is worth overlooking or not pursuing. So can I count on you to help with what I requested?"

"Yes, you can count on us, Moon Shadow, but what are you gonna do? You and the other dragons and Riders done a lot of things, but what can you really do today?" inquired Firefang gently to the queen who let out a sigh before replying in her silent voice in their heads.

"My only job today is to make sure Ember doesn't suffer a nervous breakdown but helping her unwind on her date night with her husband. I'm sure with your power of inner knowing as your family calls it you know where they'll be tonight correct?"

"Dragon's Glen," they both said without thinking about it. They'd never known about it before but knew it knows instantly.

With that, the three of them set out to do what they could to make this the best day they could.

Skullette never had tried really speaking much to her mother's dragon and while she sensed with their powers of empathy the could understand the emotions of the dragons and get the feel of the words she still was not sure how to say what she about asked.

"Um, Nana Misty?" she asked nervously to the older female curled up by the amber flames who slowly woke up and looked up at her granddaughter's rider. She got a feeling this was something important.

"Um, I know this is weird and all, but um Moon Shadow you know Toothless's mate has requested you to help me today in the Nursery. You see Hookfang's wife's sister Pearl's been visiting the island to see if she wants to move her family to Berk.

Though so far things have been a bit lukewarm? You know mixed results. Ember's sister Pearl still hasn't visited the Nursery and Moon Shadow's suggested if you helped me show Pearl what the Nursery is truly about it might help persuade her into staying.

So um can you help me or not? I know you're very good to hatchlings there as you're the perfect grandmother figure and yes I do now know you're in fact my own dragon Wind Dancer's grandmother and that makes you Stormfly's hatchlings great grandma.

So can you help me today with what the Queen of the Dragon asked or not?" Skullette finished asking in a slightly embarrassed tone and she looked just really awkward at this.

Nana Misty looked at Skullette and raised her head slowly shook herself awake and then spoke and somehow even though she wasn't blessed by Moon Shadow yet anyway and wasn't Dragon Whisper like Boden she still knew what Nana Misty was saying and speculated it was because of her own gifts.

"For the love of family and friends, I'll do anything. For a king and queen who understand the importance of what matters in life and death and of the importance of friendship, family, and love.

We follow them in this life and the next faithfully and loyally and shall do whatever they tell us without question. Also while many have been unable to remember I'm still able to call to mind the old stories my own grandmother passed down through the ages about the Secret of the Night Furies. Night Furies supposedly have powers that no other dragon possess; however no dragon alive nowadays knows what these power are and I would fair to guess the King and his family have no idea either as neither had a family to tell them.

Still, I shall help you with the task of my Queen as order. Let's get going child."

With that Skullette and Nana Misty and Wind Dancer went to do what Moon Shadow asked of them.

Whilst they did their task Firefang was attempting to do hers however it was hard as she was assuring Snotlout she was attempting to give him a chance for her to get rid of her restraining order.

She told him that she'd thought about what the children had said early in the week about Una's lesson on forgiveness and second chances and thought they should go somewhere private to talk and maybe fix their problem.

He was honestly a bit worried but agreed but did admit that Hookfang wasn't helping him this week is too busy or whatever and she said there was nothing wrong with walking. After all, they had walked before they had dragons, hadn't they?

So they went a little way into the woods and we're just talking and she was trusting her feelings to tell her what to say and how to guide her through this conversation.

They finally came to a spot that seems to help. Snotlout was talking about how he'd trained here before in the past for the Thawfest games and other events and this gave Firefang the opportunity she was looking for.

"So you've done a lot of training, haven't you Snotlout?"

He looked at her if she was dense. "Well, yeah, I mean I'm a Jorgenson and we always win, it's what we do. We are winners! No Jorgenson would ever be a weakling or fail in any way. That be totally unacceptable."

"Why is it unacceptable? What's wrong with just doing your best? Why do you have to be the best?"

"What's the point of doing your best if you're not the best? If you're not the first you're the worst! No one likes a loser! No one respects anyone who comes in second place. Only those who get the glory are worth anything. Everyone knows that, Firefang."

"Really? You honestly think that's true?"

"What do you mean? Of course, it's true! My dad always said if you're not the best then you might as well not call yourself a Viking warrior. If you don't have the muscles what use are you in battle? Really!

I learned a lot from my dad and he never stirred me wrong yet."

"What about the time he was wrong when it came to Hookfang and it was actually his fault that he nearly died?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Una told me about a bedtime story about a past adventure of her brother's. He called it "Race to Fireworm Island" it's about the time Hookfang's flame nearly went out because you listen to your dad's poor teaching and worked him to near death and you had to go face danger to save him.

Yet you actually defied your father's teaching and didn't just as he said, "Get another sword" To you Hookfang isn't just a 'thing' he's your best friend and even though you two have a funny relationship you care about him and you don't replace a friend like it's an object."

"Okay, so my dad's wrong about dragons. Doesn't mean he's wrong about other things."

"No, but he clearly didn't teach you about a lot of things he should have got that Hookfang is trying to teach to his children."

"Why are you talking in riddles?! What is this talk really about? Why are we really out here in the woods right now, Firefang? What's this really about? I want a straight answer! Now!"

"Can you ask politely and I'll give it?"

"What?! Lady I'm ordering you…"

"That's not how you ask nicely and if this is how you're brought up to you really want this to be the example you want to see for your own brothers and sisters. The poor ones set for yourself? Or can you ask me nicely and I'll explain what I'm really doing here?"

Stunned he tried very hard to say it politely. "Can you….please….tell me why you are here and what you are trying to tell me?"

"I'm here on the request of someone who is asking me to do a favor for your dragon's wife. You see right now what you have not seemed to have figured out that everyone else has is this.

Ember little sister Pearl who you did help save three years ago on Dragon's Edge is trying to decide whether or not to move her family from the Edge to Berk to be with the rest of the family.

She hasn't been able to do that till now because her children weren't able to make the journey till now. Ember really wants both her brother Fanghook and her sister Pearl to be her so she can have all her family members in one place and she no longer has to worry about her sister or her nieces and nephew being in danger.

Ember is the eldest and therefore responsible for her younger siblings and she made a promise to her parents to care for her siblings before they passed and she cannot really check on her sister anymore with having two young hatchlings of her own to care for.

So she's been doing her most damn this week to make Berk as nice as possible so her sister will move here and so her family will become one of Berks many dragons. But you are not making it easy with your disrespectful attitude.

Which you apparently are unwilling to admit it because you love your dad which is alright since we all should love our parents but your father didn't teach you a whole lot when it comes to manners, respect and how to be humble.

It's your ego, disrespect, and arrogance that annoys people and you don't seem to get many of the lessons your father taught you are not really correct. You don't have to be the best.

What Una still doesn't understand yet was Hiccup was a better person by letting you win that Thawfest so your father didn't disown you because to him winning the stupid game was far more important than just seeing his son do his best.

What you don't understand is Astrid chose Hiccup because he respects her and sees past her beauty and sees her as a person who has a brain and is more than a pretty face.

Also, it's not the size of your muscles that matter for the strength a true hero and leader comes from the heart and Hiccup has more love in him than anyone I've ever met. If a heart had light coming from it his heart's light would blot out the suns!

So you really need to do a lot of rethinking and unlearn what you learned growing up and learn some new lessons. Try and remember what Una tried to teach you herself and if you don't want to mess up your dragon's hope for his family to be in one spot I strongly suggest you go tomorrow and make an apology to his family particularly to his wife and son.

Also, it has to be a real apology and a real apology comes from the heart when someone realizes on their own what wrong they've committed and understands it and truly understand what they need to do to correct it.

So I suggest you start right now taking this piece of advice if not for yourself but for your dragon, his family and for those little kids you see as your own brothers and sisters and see if you want them to feel as bad as you did on the inside when you grew up not living up to your father's expectations!" she finished telling him bluntly what he really needed to hear.

He just stood there shell-shocked and she threw her hair over her shoulders and started walking away and then looked at him again and added one more thing. "Oh and don't worry about Hookfang today. He's just having a date night with his wife. He'll be back tomorrow but his sister-in-law makes up her mind tomorrow at sundown so I hope you realize your mistakes and correct them before then. Good day and may Odin help us all!" as she left him to ponder her words.

At Dragon's Glen Hookfang was doing all he could to get Ember to calm down but she wasn't having the easiest time settling down, so he popped the top on the flagon of hot chocolate that Valka had made for them and served it with the huge bass he had caught and pushed it towards her.

"Ember, please, you're gonna kill yourself if you don't calm down some. The children are fine, your little brother is fine and your sister is fine. We are here to enjoy ourselves and forget our troubles for just a couple of hours. So please in the name of all that is good and the name of true love please settle down?"

She blushed and took a few deep breaths and snuggled close to her husband and he laid a wing over her protectively and she started to calm her breathing down some more.

"I'm so sorry, Hookfang, it's just this week been one stress after another. With our family problems and me so scared at the thought of what will happen if Pearl does decide to go back to the Edge. What am I gonna do then?

I can't check on her and my nieces and nephew with Scorchclaw and Ash needing me. It was hard enough just getting there long enough to persuade her to come here and convince it made sense for her to move here!"

"I know my darling Ember, but things will work out I know they will. Now let's enjoy our dinner? It's the largest bass I could catch and this delicious hot chocolate, hmm."

"Well, Stormfly did tell me that when she tried it was behind delightful. It at least smells delightful" as she licked some and soon was lapping up more.

Hookfang tried the hot chocolate and then carefully sliced up the bass and began to feed tiny bits into his wife's mouth and it was just very romantic. He even managed to make little candles to really enjoy the night.

As day turned to night and the curled up even closer and started to share enjoy other body's warmth Hookfang remembering that his son had said his singing voice wasn't that bad starting to sing to his wife as she was starting to doze off and was singing a love song to her.

"You seem to be able to fly with the weight of the world on your back and you've said to me that I can fight the toughest of the tough. It seems only when we're together can we laugh and share our insecurities. Anytime, anywhere, anything we make each other strong enough.

Because when we're together and alone like this? Carelessly lost in each other touch and completely defenseless? When everything in the world seems too much? We realize the truth we've helplessly, hopelessly and breathlessly fallen in love!

So lets the consequences do to us whatever they want we don't care! We'll let the stars stand witness to it all as we say the words tonight and we follow each other anywhere! We won't pretend anymore!

Because when we're together and alone like this? Carelessly lost in each other touch and completely defenseless? When everything in the world seems too much? We realize the truth we've helplessly, hopelessly and breathlessly fallen in love!

We are not afraid we are not afraid!

Because when we're together and alone like this? Carelessly lost in each other touch and completely defenseless? When everything in the world seems too much? We realize the truth we've helplessly, hopelessly and breathlessly fallen in love!"

Ember raised her head gazed her robin egg blue eyes at him and kissed him long and passionately and they slept the rest of the night contently.

The next evening as sundown was approaching Hookfang and his family was back at that clearing with Pearl pacing as if she couldn't make up her mind. She seemed to be still waiting for something and then what she seemed to be waiting for actually showed up.

To the family surprise on Firefang had given Snotlout a lift and he had politely thanked her and went over to Hookfang's family with all of them glaring at him and he winced and turned first to Ember and bowed to her and began to speak to her.

"Ember please accept my humblest of apologies. I know I've not made your life easy these past few months and I was very thoughtless when I didn't even take the time to learn anything about you or even your name and had to have Firefang inform me of so much about you.

That was very wrong of me and very stupid of me. You are Hookfang's wife and as his Rider, I really should know who he gave his heart to and who makes him the happiest and who the wonderful mother to his amazing children is.

So if you'll give me a second chance I'd like to take some time in the future to get to know you and all of your family better if you would let me. Though only with your permission of course.

Also, Ash, I owe you an apology. You aren't just a runt you are Hookfang's son and you are one of my brothers' dragons and yes we all start out small and we do get bigger and yeah my dad wasn't exactly ever nice about those who were small so I apologize that I was taught that bigger was what made a person worth something."

Then he turned to Pearl and looked at her and said, "I remember you and I don't know if you remember me, but I do thank you for introducing your sister to Hookfang so he found true love and has two amazing kids of his own.

It would really make him happy if you chose to move here and I'd be even happier if Hookfang was happy too. So I do hope Pearl you decided to stay on Berk. I know Hiccup can find good people to care for your children and find you a good friend to take care of you too.

So will you please stay on Berk with the rest of your family?"

"Looks like the boy learned some manners even if he needs more of a shove in the right direction then a nudge sister. I've been waiting all week for the boy to apologize to the family and I thought he never does it."

"Me either little sis. But I'm glad he did even if he needed some help, but at least it's sincere we both can tell that."

"Yes, and now that he has apologized and I truly see this indeed is the right place I'm ready to move. Truthfully I've been wanting to move here since meeting Hookfang and hearing about how wonderful Berk was."

"Really? You made me go to extremes to make a good impression and all this panic and worry and you wanted to come from the start?! How could you do this to me, sis?!"

"Ember you always thought you needed to take care of everyone and never thought to take care of yourself and I enjoyed experiencing Berk for myself, but it is fun seeing you act a bit crazy when you can bite a bit uptight at times."

"Ugh!"

"Well, Ember she does have a point you can get a bit too serious at times and need to unwind."

"Which from what I can tell last night date did help you calm down and relax. Can you inform the queen that she can bring my children to the Nursery and inform the nice pair of sisters of their basic information and that their proper names are written down?"

"Yes, I'll go tell her for your guys since if Ember does it she'll blow up the island!" Fanghook chuckled as he took off to inform Moon Shadow for his family of what needed to be done.

"Pearl, I really forgot you even had a sense of humor. But I'm glad we're all gonna be together. So where are you gonna spend your first night on Berk?" Ember asked curiously.

"I'll spend it in the Nursery in the comfy bed that Nana Misty promised she has ready for me when I said I'd be settling and we can make the rest of the arrangements day after tomorrow. But as for Scorchclaw and Ash meeting their cousins that gonna also have to wait till the day after tomorrow till they at least get used to their new surroundings you understand right?"

"Of course, but let's go back to the village. I think we've left my rider in enough confusion as he has no idea what we are saying even if I think Firefang does!"

Firefang had understood what was going on and she had basically told Snotlout what she was guessing based on body language and tones.

Still, they did get Pearl and her young in the Nursery and settled into a private area and would slowly get them to accustom to Berk and both the Haddocks and the Anquetils promised to help make the transition easy which they knew Pearl understood.

That night the two families met at the Haddock house to discuss how it seemed at least some of Skullette and Firefang's abilities had grown and things were working out nicely. They felt glad they had done a lot of good deeds and had also added a lot to the Dragon Family Tree book but they added more than expected because Una had gotten an unexpected message from Boden.

All this week they'd been dealing with the Snotlout and Hookfang problem Boden been spending his week with Elof and Tue and he'd learned from them this information about their dragon souls.

It turned out Elof's dragon soul Skyfire was Hookfang's parental great-grandfather! And Tue's dragon soul Earth Digger was the Screaming death maternal great grandfather!

So it looked like many more things were being figured out and many things were left to be figured out. But one thing was still clear. That the importance of family was only getting stronger everywhere and everyone was realizing just how important it was!

Voice Cast

Nana Misty: Melendy Britt-Gran Gran ATLA

Fanghook: Andrew Francis- Ambrose- Sabrina secrets of a teenage witch 2013

Pearl: Karen Neil- Karai-2003 TMNT

Songs used. 1. Hero Inside 2. Where the Dream Takes You. 3. Helplessly Hopelessly.


	13. Tale of Fishlegs and Meatlug

Tale of Fishlegs and Meatlug

It was the wee hours of the morning in the afterlife and right now in the Haddock Spirit home Boden was having his leg injury assessed by Firestorm while his father Stoick was off to the side looking very anxious.

Firestorm was carefully looking over the injury and making adjustments to the boot she had made but her expression gave no indication to what she was thinking nor did her lack of real words.

She was just humming her sister song whilst she looked over Boden's leg till finally Stoick cracked and asked if it was getting any better as she made the final adjustments to the boot.

Straightening up she took off her helmet to polish her gleaming fuchsia sister stone and sympathetically replied to her chief's anxious question. "Your son's leg is healing up nicely, this is quite a significant improvement after two and a half weeks wearing this boot. He's still got about four and half weeks left wearing the boot, on the other hand, it's healing up quite nicely.

It looks like the inflammation is finally coming down at last and it's no longer tender to touch and Boden you said you're in a lesser amount of discomfort, right?" she glanced over and he nodded, smiling she turned back to face his father. "So yes, I'd say his leg is well on its way to healing properly."

Letting how the 'breath' he was holding he swayed a bit and Soulwings propped him back up and he rubbed his dragon affectionately and then turned back to Firestorm.

"Well, I'm pleased to hear my son's turning the bend finally, Val will be quite happy to hear that as well. It's a least one less thing I've to worry about at today's Council meeting."

"You have even more meetings, Dad? Didn't you spend all of last week of doing those?" Boden looked confused as Firestorm was putting some hot towels on his leg to help him some.

"Yes, I did, son," he looked tired but straighten up some and tried to look alert, "However, Boden, we still have many threats among various other things to discuss before any of us in Valhalla are gonna sleep soundly in our beds once more. Speaking of threats," Stoick paused as he looked at Firestorm who was trying her hands and looked at him, "I wanted to know if you could attend, Firestorm? Since I do want to know; one how is our family's secret spiritual communication going to you, and two if you can somehow teach something to the other souls to help protect us from further attacks?"

Firestorm gazed her lovely earthy brown eyes at him with more sympathy and spoke softly. "I will answer the first question with this answer. Yes, our communication between our two families is making as much progress as your son's leg.

I do believe by the time Boden's leg is healed my daughter and her 'sister' will be more proficient with their abilities then even they'll realize. All of our children are making a lot of significant progress and I strongly believe we all be surprised within a few short weeks."

"Well, I'll be surprised if that comes true I know that for sure, but I hope you right, Firestorm! If my leg is healed by then and my Dragon Whispering has gotten even more powerful and I'm in more control of it I'd say that's two miracles in one!"

"But what about the other thing? Can you attend today's Spirit Council meeting?" her chief question to which she shook her head no.

"I cannot attend the meetings this week, sadly no. I've other duties to my family that must come first. My father and I have other duties we must take care of this week, but if you'd like I can send my husband Dragonfang in my place.

It is true Dragonfang isn't spiritually gifted, nevertheless, he understands everything about the family he married into in addition to he was a hardworking man when he lived and always had good practical advice.

He could perhaps offer some advice or a good pair of hands in some form or another for whatever you need help with. Either way, he'd be a good person to have by your side right now."

Stoick looked like he was thinking it over and then nodded, "Send word to your husband to meet the rest of the Council at the Spirit Great Hall in an hour's time and good luck with whatever duty you and your father have to fulfill."

"Thank you, Chief Stoick, thank you for being understanding. If I can come to a later meeting I shall. I'll be back at the end of the week to check to see how your son's leg is doing. If you see anything that worries me send an air mail message.

However, I must take my leave now. My family needs me and I must inform my husband that he needs to get cleaned up for the meeting. Have a nice spirit day the two of you. Good day," Firestorm said respectfully as she excused herself and left on Kasume her purple and turquoise Nadder.

"It's nice to see a Viking whose got good manners for a change compared to how many vulgar people live on Berk and still have bad manners in Valhalla," Boden noted as he tried to get up but his father made him sit back down.

Sighing his father nodded, "Your mother and sister liked those who show good manners for sure. Still, before I leave to do my work I need to know you'll be okay on your own.

I know we just heard that your leg is mending but…"

"You still want to know I'm okay so you don't have to worry about Mom? Don't worry, Dad, I may still be mostly stuck at home for another four and a half weeks, but I'll be fine and so will all the other duties.

I'm basically rotating everyone one duty clockwise. So this week Elof and Tue will be covering the DSS, the Twins will be covering the DSTA, Ase, and Asta will be doing patrol duty and Leif and Torben will be taking care of me.

It's nice that Halvar doesn't mind his grandson acting as an extra hand during my healing time since Tue did convince him we did need eight people during this time period since the normal eighth person is out of commission."

"I don't believe Halvar figured out yet what his grandson is really using this time for. So he can have more free time to spend with his boyfriend, however, we are still keeping that secret between us right, son?"

"Yes, we are, Dad. It's their right to privacy and it should be up to them if they ever come out of the closet! Even if they've been together in death for 155 Earth years and how long that is in Valhalla time, I don't know, but it's gotta be freaking long! Nevertheless, either way, it's their right still to let others know they are a couple when they want to let it be known if ever at all."

Still about half an hour later the eight of them showed up and received the same lecture they'd gotten the week before from their Chief which was expected and then Boden told them what they'd be doing this week and again they would remain in contact with a combo of Terrors and Mistbreath.

There was a queer thing about Valhalla's airmail that made it very different then Berk's airmail for you could always tell who sent the airmail by which dragon it came from. For if it came by a Terror that meant the message had come from a man if it came by a Mistbreath it came from a woman.

For Glistening Mistbreath would only listen to and respected females. So all of them were trained by females. The only two males that any of the Glistening Mistbreath had any respect for or listen too were the Haddock brothers. They didn't listen or respect any other males just Boden and Hiccup no-one else.

Boden had tried to figure out why they just respected females however never gotten an answer. He'd on the other hand gotten an answer as to why they only respect him and Hiccup; it was because of what both of them had done for their kind and because of who they were.

As for any other answers to any questions? All the Mistbreath would all say is they're the only two "special boys," and would not offer any other explanation to fully explain why they didn't respect any other males.

So everyone was given their duties and went to carry them out and Leif and Torben helped Boden back into the house and did a few quick chores around the place since Boden wasn't able to do his chores while recuperating.

"Well, we've cleaned and organized your house for you and things should be in better order for you, Boden." Leif started to say and then his younger brother came over carrying a tray full of sandwiches he'd been making along with a pitcher of juice.

"Thought you might be a little famish, Boden. Didn't appear you or your father had breakfast. Even a soul needs to eat spirit food. So you should eat up before we do this project of finding out more about Earth Mother and Skelton Key's family history you're so keen about learning," as he took too large a bite from his hoagie and began to gobble it down in a very boorish manner.

"Torben, can you for once in your afterlife just eat with your mouth closed?" his older brother asked him in a weary voice as he was busy cutting up Boden's sandwich into equal parts for him.

"When are you gonna stop acting like your Mom, Leif? So I'm a messy eater like our Dad was and you're a bit of the neater and more well-mannered Mom was. You should've seen it, Boden. Our mom was the most soft-spoken and cleanest neat freak ever! She was super-organized and never said one bad word in her life! Everything just had to be so! She could be a bit too tidy at times. Drove Dad round the bend at times!"

"Well, our dad, was a bit messy and didn't clean up his messes and yes did have bad table manners." Leif pointed out but sighed, "I guess what they say is true though sometimes opposites attracted when it comes to love. Love is a funny thing as is romance in general."

"Well, that's a fact that is always stranger than fiction, there no doubt about that. I mean how many people do you know have two girlfriends who have the same boyfriend and are all okay with it? Not that I'm not a totally great catch of a guy," Torben chuckled as he threw his blond dreadlocks over his shoulder and gave a flirty grin.

"I prefer having a conversation with a woman and treating them like a person and not letting my so-called manly charms brainwash her. Ase and I actually can talk to each other it isn't all physical. Do you and the twins actually talk to each other? Or do you just flirt and such?"

"We do talk, Leif! It's more than kissing and hand-holding you know! But how about we stop talking about this stuff and get to the dragon family tree thing Boden wants to hear about?"

"Actually," Boden looked embarrassed as he was flushing bright pink as he was speaking, "I kinda like to hear more about the topic of love, romance and get some advice and know a little more about girls in general," he was tripping over his words as he said this.

The Skarpin brothers glanced at each other with an odd look before smiling and then asked him, "Who are you crushing on, Boden? And also why not just ask your dad or big brother for some romantic advice since your dad was married to your mom and your brother is dating a hottie of his own?" they ask at the same time.

"I'm embarrassed and feeling awkward enough about this already! I just turned 16 years old and I'm just a soul now and yet I'm falling in love, in my afterlife of all places! As if that's not strange enough!

Maybe later I'll get some advice from them but can you just give me some advice now and anyway you know a lot about Asta since she was from your clan and you live with her!" he blurted out before realizing he'd said her name and turned the color of puce from admitting this.

"ASTA?! Your crushing on ASTA?!" they exclaimed in surprise and he nodded turning a darker shade of puce and looking like he was ready to die again this time from embarrassment and not a mudslide which was what killed him in the first place.

The brothers looked at each other in shock and then thought about it a minute and then quickly realized something. That given her recent behavior Asta was already crushing on Boden and now he was crushing on her back.

Therefore there really was the only problem left to solve. Which was somehow get these two to stop being so uncomfortable with each other and get them on a date? That way they could see if they had something more than mutual attraction.

So the two brothers started telling Boden what they knew on the subject of girls, romances, and love but did tell him he still should ask his family for advice on this as well.

Meanwhile, things downstairs were getting quite chilly, to say the least. It was the first week of October and the north wind was blowing hard. Not the most ideal time to be outdoors or near the water.

Which would make people wonder why Fishlegs was near the water's edge surrounded by a small mountain of books. He seemed to be muttering to himself and stuffing his face at the same time. So he was obviously to what was going on around him.

Meatlug, on the other hand, could really feel the chilly wind that her Rider seemed to not notice at all. She was busy making a large fire pit and it was very hard for her to resist eating the rocks she was using to make the bit, however, she had the look of a concerned mother written all over her face so food wasn't on her mind at all.

She was just finishing making the pit and get a large fire going when they heard a loud crash coming from the path that led from the forest to the beach. The sound of the crash made Fishlegs look up and they saw Meatlug's family along with Alle and Lanon looking a bit shaken but otherwise alright.

"Granite! Are you and the children alright?!" Meatlug cried out as she flew right over and hugged everyone human and dragon alike.

"Everyone's fine, my love. No-one even got a scratch, a little shook up but they're fine. Though, Breccia is having more trouble than usual and is a little more shook up."

"You get the rest of the children, I'll take Breccia. Come here my little perfect pebble. Mommy's got you now," as she picks her daughter up by the back of her neck and flew her to the fire.

Granite had the human children on his back and Rook in his mouth. Rook wasn't making much of a fuss given how Lanon described his personality for Valka all those months ago. One could easily see he was his father's son as they looked exactly alike.

Once the children were all gathered around the fire Fishlegs became the mother hen to Alle and Lanon as Meatlug still was checking on her daughter. Breccia loved how her mother was licking her reassuringly but still looked upset about something.

"You two alright?! You don't have a concession, do you? Like any broken bones or something, do you?!" he was asking in a panicked voice till Alle put her foot down by stomping his.

"Big brother will you stop panicking for a moment and give us a chance to explain?" she demanded to him in an annoyed tone which he stopped panicking.

"Sorry about Alle stomping your foot, bro. She tends to do that when she wants to get people attention and they won't shut up and listen." Lanon apologizes to one of his new big brothers.

"It's alright, but do please tell me what happened a few moments ago."

"Well, Alle is very clumsy and I'm known to be a bit reckless and it's a narrow and rocky trail that leads to this particular spot on the beach you wanted to meet. None which make for a good combination." Lanon was starting to explain to which Alle explained the rest of the story.

Granite had picked them up on time and flown them to the start of the trail. From there they'd walked some. Then they decided to have some fun and play with Breccia and Rook with a toy they'd brought from the Nursery.

It was a jingling dragon nip ball. They'd taken turns throwing it and the hatchlings had gone after it but when they'd been rounding the bend Breccia had fallen over because of her back legs and Alle had rushed to her aid like she always did, but she didn't see a tree root and had toppled to the ground and Lanon and Rook who had been running behind them had toppled on top of them and they'd all banged into the rock wall next the trail.

Some rocks above had come loose and before they could do them any harm Granite had flown up and eaten them all in midair. That was the commotion they had all heard. No-one was really hurt and everyone was really alright.

Though now Meatlug knew what was upsetting her daughter Breccia. Breccia's back legs were deformed. The left was longer than the right leg and both weren't formed correctly.

This wouldn't affect her ability to fly when she got older in any way. However, it did mean she would always walk with a limp through and be a little off balance. So she was just clumsy and she was sensitive about her deformity like Ash was sensitive about his size.

"You alright, my perfect little pebble?"

"Mommy, I'm not perfect! I'm broken! I could've hurt everyone because I'm deformed! How can you even call me your perfect little pebble? I'm not pretty or perfect! I'm just broken!" she cried pitifully.

"Oh, Sis! Don't cry!" cried Rook hurrying over to his sister and hugged her. "Your name is so beautiful and you know beauty is in the eye of the beholder and you're beautiful on the inside!"

"Thank you for saying that, Rook, but you're my big brother. You're supposed to say that kind of stuff. Doesn't make it true it's just what big brothers are supposed to say."

"Your brother speaks the truth and he wouldn't say it out of obligation, Breccia. You know we only speak the truth in this family, my lovely little daughter," her father tried to cheer her up but to no avail but help was on the way.

Meatlug had looked at Alle who had been talking a bit with Fishlegs and Lanon and Alle knew instantly where she was really needed.

"Oh, Breccia! Come here, my best friend!" she cried out as she scooped up the hatchling and hugged her tightly to her chest and gave her a big kiss on the forehead.

"I know what it's like to feel bad about being clumsy. Before Daddy started talking all I got was bad looks but did I ever tell you of the time I broke all of my grandmother's dishes, Breccia? Daddy was so not happy about that! He was pitching quite a fit after I broke all those dishes!

Velika and Mom are graceful and even during an earthquake they'd still be able to keep their balance, but me? Even if the world was perfectly still even frozen in time I still am falling flat on my face and breaking everything in the house! I've broken so many things I've lost count! So don't ever feel bad your klutzy, Breccia because so am I! Our mommies are right, we're both extremely pretty young girls, even if we are cursed with being clumsy!

I know what you're thinking, Breccia, because Velika doesn't always feel pretty either. She envies me for my beauty and I envy her gracefulness but there something our mom and many other moms on this island know for sure.

There is a lesson you will learn right now that every mother will teach all her children in turn. It's one of the most important ones we should know since it one that we as humans and even dragons should've really learned long ago. So pay attention and take heed of what our mother, your mother and every mother knows and says so wisely.

"We are each special and unique in our own way. Everyone is different and we all have handicaps of some kind. Some are physical, others may be of the mental or emotional. The point is we are all unique, special and we each are good at different things but we all do have our limits.

Though I think one of the most important things we need to remember is something Una's pointed out that most people are still too dumb to remember. That no-one in this Realm or any Realm is perfect and that includes the Gods themselves. Absolutely nothing in this world or any other is perfect for its unachievable by any means divine or not!

We've learned a lot of things from many people. But remember also how Una taught us another important lesson as well? One she learned from her family that as equally as important as remembering no-one and nothing is perfect?

She told us to remember that she's learned from her family the importance of the power of one's pure heart and the light that comes from that heart and that a pure heart's light does many amazing things. Including showing the beauty within someone soul.

Just as Una often says both her big brothers have very beautiful souls and I really wish as we all do in fact we could meet Hiccup's brother but still all the lessons the Haddocks seem to know to make them such a strong family and make Una one amazing friend.

Though you do understand the importance of a pure heart right, Breccia and all that comes from one? Including that beauty comes from within and that we all do have handicaps and we have to love ourselves? You understand my best friend, my really special beautiful best friend, Breccia?" she asked her and Breccia feeling better started licking her and snuggling against her.

Rook jumped into Lanon's lap and did the same and he hugged him too. "Yeah, I love you too, Rook and you are just as special to me as well. You are a good brother to your sister and you look out for her and I'm proud you do that. That's noble of you.

Set good examples and make sure others follow them. That's what you're trying to do with us, aren't you, Fishlegs, right? You and all of our other new big brothers and sisters?"

"That is the vow we made when we became all ten of your big brothers and sisters and yes we don't want to fail anymore then Hiccup wants to fail in his desire to be a good brother to Una. Though I don't understand how he's a brother to Boden. I know who Boden is but I don't know how he is a brother to a guy who never left Valhalla."

"I think that answer rather simple for a guy who supposed to be smart as a million books," Alle said slight rude tone and Fishlegs looked at her confused and little offended.

"Huh? Alle, what do you mean? You just said a lot of profound things but what is so simple? Also can you please speak a little nicer?"

"Well, it's due to all of us, we don't get why all five of you don't get it, bro. We never even need to ask Una to explain further or thought she was mental or that Hiccup was mental. They must have a way and the best way they must be with Boden is when they sleep. Duh! I mean you go anywhere you dream. So obviously they must be with him when they sleep, duh!" Lanon stated like it was the most obvious thing ever.

In fact, the children had long ago figured out pretty much close to the truth of the Haddocks' secret. It'd been shortly after getting their gift from Moon Shadow that they'd figured if Moon Shadow had magic within her, then there had to be other magic in the world. Plus if Moon Shadow was the adopted daughter of Frigga herself that crazy and unbelievable enough.

Therefore was it really that crazy or unbelievable to believe that there had to be some way for Una and the rest of her family to have a place to have time together even being a family of two worlds? They didn't know of the Realm itself but they'd pretty much guessed as much. They just didn't get why no-one else had figured that Hiccup mostly likely 'dreamed' to spend time with his brother.

Fishlegs looked pretty dumbstruck at the children who moved closer to the fire as did the hatchlings. He was still caught off guard both by their bluntness and how they were quite insightful. He also realized they're most likely right on some level about Hiccup.

Coughing and stuttering and trying to not look like a nine and eight years old were actually smarter than him who was supposed to be teaching them how to be smarter he just told them it was time to get down to their lessons which were to start reading these books he'd brought.

They'd asked what kind of books he brought because Una had warned them he could sound like a walking talking book himself. He brought a variety of subjects from history to botany and everything in between and it was time to get started on the lessons.

Grumbling about the wind getting colder but Fishlegs was too absorbed again by the books both Alle and Lanon took the nearest book and tried to focus on the book. They had their dragon hatchling sitting in their lap and they're reading the book words aloud to them.

But reading to them about the history of the establishment of the tribes of the archipelago or how you could figure out the perfect mathematical formula for the perfect bowl of coleslaw wasn't exactly story time material. Nor was trying to read it with the north wind blowing at least 30 mph hour at the temperature it was.

It really was the first real cold day of the coming cold weather Berk was famous for but Fishlegs didn't seem to notice. They couldn't figure out if he was that oblivious to the cold or just that into the books he couldn't feel it.

Meatlug and Granite though were at least making sure that the children weren't cold. They kept the fire roaring and sheltered those best they could with their wings.

Still, after being out in the cold weather for an hour, the children couldn't take it anymore and even before thinking of themselves they thought of the babies more. So they reached into the rucksack they brought along and pulled out the warm double knitted sweaters that Dotta had made for the hatchlings and put the colorful sweaters and matching little boots on their dragons' feet.

It was about this time that Meatlug thought the children had suffered enough so she whacked Fishlegs who had originally intended to have a review and see if Alle and Lanon had learned anything but then he finally noticed just how strong and cold that wind was and realized it was time to go.

So he quickly packed up all the books and said they finish the lesson in the warmth of his house. The kids have a small cheer as they climbed onto Granite's back and hurried back to Fishlegs's home and were finally warming up.

They found his mom was scolding him for once again having his head in too many books and not paying attention to the world around him. He might have made his little brother and sister catch a cold if they'd stayed by the sea a second longer.

She kept scolding him as she severed Alle and Lanon each she'd wrapped in a spare vest made from yak's hair, both some veggie soup, crab cakes, and warm yak milk.

Alle and Lanon found this quite amusing and were giggling the whole time Mrs. Ingerman was fussing over them. They could tell that mother and son were very much alike both in terms of appearance and personality. They could also see she just really wanted her son to understand the importance of him taking a vow of being a big brother to them and the rest of the children.

He was apologizing to his mother for having his head in the clouds and not listening to about the weather report she'd tried to give him. Still, they would finish their lesson in the warmth of the house and he would do much better as a big brother.

She just reminded him once more of the importance of this vow he had made then kissed him and said she be back in an hour as she'd to go get some more food and extra wool.

She did tell Alle and Lanon on the way out she was happy that they and all of the other children were now her son and his friends' little brothers and sisters. That even after all the adventures they'd with the dragons, she felt this was far more important and would be much more rewarding. She kissed each of them on their forehead before leaving.

"Your mommy really sweet, big bro. Nice to see where you get your sweetness." Alle commented as she really was enjoying the crab cakes.

"Yeah and she's a decent cook this soup divine!" Lanon agreed as he took a big spoonful of the scrumptious veggie soup.

"Yeah, she's a good mom and she's right if I hadn't been so focused on wanting burn as much knowledge into your brains as I could I would've really realized it is the first cold day of this coming winter. Sorry."

"Its okay, Fishlegs! Everyone again makes mistakes and Una told us her brother Hiccup describes Berk as being "12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death." So yeah we live in a cold place." Alle pointed out sensibly at the same time she was petting Breccia.

"It's just we don't need to be out in longer then we have to is all," Lanon also pointed out with some sensibility as he fed a crab cake to Rook.

"Okay, both of you once again made excellent points, which you've made a lot of by the way today. So did you manage to learn anything before you froze your brains?" he asked as he started to eat his own soup.

The children and hatchlings looked at each other and seemed to be thinking the same thing so they said, "We think the question really is, did you learn anything Fishlegs?"

"Me? Why would I need to learn anything? Isn't my job to teach you guys? Isn't that what the older siblings supposed to do?" he asked confused and they smiled at him.

"You think Hiccup didn't learn anything from his younger brother and sister? That they didn't teach him something like they taught him? Teaching goes both ways. Brothers and sisters teach each other and the older can teach the younger but they can still learn from the younger ones too." Alle informed him as to yet another thing he hadn't exactly picked up today.

"We may be only children ourselves, but as someone very wise once said, children are a lot smarter than most adults give us credit for. We see things older people don't see and sometimes we need to teach the older generations things that they should be teaching the younger generation," Lanon told his new brother who had no idea the 'wise person' he was referring to was the Queen of the Dragons.

Alle got off her seat and took a deep breath and tried to enlighten her new brother too and it was now Fishlegs who was really understanding why Hiccup was occasionally still caught off guard by what his own sister would say.

Nevertheless, Moon Shadow was dead-on when she'd said children are wiser than people give them credit for. Speaking of Moon Shadow she was right outside the door of the Ingerman's house at that very moment and called out softly, "Meatlug? May I come in?"

"Coming my Queen. I'm glad you're coming here and not the unbearably cold seashore," Meatlug chided as she opened the door and let the queen in. But none of the humans noticed as the Queen slipped inside because Fishlegs was too distracted by the children.

Looking around at the situation Moon Shadow inquired quickly, "Am I intruding? You sent the call you wanted me to meet you at your home and I came as swiftly as I could. It's not a bad time is it?"

"No, Moon Shadow it's not a bad time at all," Meatlug assured her queen with kind eyes and quickly explained what was going on, "Fishlegs was a bit foolish not to listen to his mother about the cold wind coming in today which is why I told you to come to the house and I'd call you when we got here" as they strolled over the fire as she talked then she gestured to the children, " But why don't you listen to these wonderfully insightful children? I think they're about to enlighten him and others."

"Oh, alright, I'll be quiet," as she curled up like a big black cat in the corner. Meatlug seemed to be pushing a few bowls over to her and she looked up for a second at the contents of the bowels.

"Care for some soup and crab cakes, my queen? It seems that his mother knew you'd be coming and made sure there was some for you as well. I kept it nice and hot for you."

"Thanks, Meatlug, that would be delightful, I'm famished," as Moon Shadow began to eat the tasty food and quietly watch alongside Meatlug and her husband as the children showed great insight.

"We do have a few things in common with all generations through some lessons we all try to learn that never seemed to be fully learned." Alle was starting to say but had to pause to drink a large gulp of yak milk because saying so many profound things really made you parch.

"Although perhaps if your generation and ours taught it might finally sink in and we can prevent future generations from making a very big mistake."

"What this one lesson that doesn't seem to be ever learned my pretty little sister?"

"Well, why don't you take a crack at figuring it out? You've had it happened to you as have each of your friends as have all our friends and even all the dragons. We've all be subjected to it one time or another and it never right and it always has serious consequences"

It didn't take Fishlegs more than a minute to get this one. He and the rest of the Riders and Berk may not be too bright to at least guess Hiccup and his family had some way to be with their departed loved ones, but he at least knew what his younger sibling was speaking about.

"You mean bullying? Teasing, mocking, whatever word you want to use for it? Because yes we've been subjected it and you'd think by now all of Berk would've wised up but sadly no."

"Yeah, I mean we know each of our big brothers and sisters have had been tormented in some ways. Una and her brothers the most that is for sure. But we know you got teased a lot about your weight and Meatlug for being slow which was inadvertently how we found out about Gronckle Iron," Lanon reminded them of how one-time bullying had one unexpected good thing but it still didn't make it right.

"We also now know that the reason our brother Snotlout is so well not so nice is because of how much he's been bullied in a way by his own father. My sister and Brimstone filled us in what they learned last week when Firefang was trying to mend fences with him."

"My own little brother told some of the times our sister Astrid was tormented like how she was teased because of what the Frightmare did to her uncle before Hiccup manages to figure out its abilities."

"We also all know without needing much being told from the stories you have all shared with us even the twins don't like being teased even they don't always act smart they don't like being thought little of. So, in fact, none of you who have all taken a vow of becoming our big brothers and sisters have escaped being bullied and tormented and neither have us or the hatchlings either!" Alle informed him with a lot of tears in her ocean blue eyes.

"Who's tormented all of you? And who's tormenting the hatchlings?"

"Well, it was before Una punched Brimstone and helped him see the light, he used to be a bully. But we've forgiven him and now he's a good friend but it doesn't mean he hasn't tormented himself before we all came into the picture.

Also the older hatchling like tormenting the younger hatchlings too. Skullette and Firefang and their dragons Wind Dancer and Airclaw do their best to make sure everyone is treated kindly but they can't be everywhere 24/7!

Still, all our hatchlings have been bullied too even Toothless's kids sometimes get bullied by older clutches! They just make sure to do it when either Toothless or Moon Shadow is down there." Lanon explained and then added a few examples of times the children had witnessed their hatchlings and even Toothless's kids being tormented.

Alle then also informed him of all the times the ten of them had been bullied or tormented by someone and it was true it wasn't just Brimstone. He had done it but it turned out he was mostly a bully because some older kids had bullied him before the rest of them had come along and he didn't know any better.

So yes the victimization, mocking, the emotional pain, and the bleeding wounds and scars it created and just the overall torment that came from it all? It was a vicious never-ending cycle that just caused agonizing pain and suffering for one and all and it just continued to hurt more and more people. More and more generations suffered and it carried on apparently on into the afterlife if Una's testimony was anything to go on and she would know for sure!

So that's when Fishlegs said it was about time they at least stopped it here on Berk and they should talk about it with Hiccup and have some kind of meeting to at least get the people of Berk to understand this.

They then heard a bellow of approval and finally realized the Queen of the Dragons was in the room. She walked over to Fishlegs and though she didn't reveal in any way her magic her silver eyes alone conveyed her feelings that he got she approved of the idea.

So Fishlegs said they should go to Hiccup's house immediately and talk to him about doing something that Saturday to at least get Berk to understand they had to stop this cycle here and now at least for themselves.

So as they're leaving to do that Moon Shadow whispered that would work out nicely as she had arranged for Meatlug's date night at Dragon's Glen to be Friday night so it is the night before this special meeting.

It turned out Hiccup and his family were more than onboard for really educating the people of Berk on something that actually mattered. After all, Valka had tried for years before her exile to teach the people of Berk other things besides that dragons weren't evil.

She'd been pretty much one of the few people to see true clarity and understand what really matters in life and would've taught what really matter to all three of her children who she was feeling more and more in her heart each day she was meant to have had all.

Still, there were many lessons she still wishes to teach and Hiccup agreed they better teach Berk these lessons before it was really too late. Una pointed out there was something coming and everyone could feel it and they should know what actually matters and not the stupid stuff they thought did.

For what most people thought matter in life actually was meaningless and what really matter was for the heart and soul and that if they really wanted to save the lives of their people it was time to teach them the lessons they had denied their hearts to see and hear for so long.

As Una pointed out you could always rebuild a house if it burned down and you could always make more money. Could you replace a friend after you lost them in life or death? No! Can you really heal a broken heart or heal the wounds of a soul? Not if you don't understand love and friendship you can't!

Understanding what really mattered in life was the first step to become a better person and being a pure-hearted person who found true wealth would be richer than anyone who had all the gold in the world.

So the Haddocks, the Riders, the children, and Skullette and Firefang worked with all their dragons to prepare for this special meeting. As they worked together it really was bringing them all closer as both friends and family and that could only bring good things.

That Friday wasn't nearly as cold as the first of October had been it was still showing the signs that fall was really getting stronger but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been on Sunday.

Moon Shadow was escorting Meatlug and her husband to Dragon's Glen for their date night and she was really fussing over them. Wanting to make sure they weren't cold and still comfortable and she did feel bad for what had happened before they left.

Meatlug had been saying goodbye to her children and was about to sing them the Dragon Lullaby that all dragon mothers knew but before she did Breccia asked her to ask the Queen if she could fix her legs.

Meatlug hadn't asked the question to Moon Shadow since she already knew Moon Shadow couldn't fix Breccia's legs. She could heal an injury like a small cut, but she couldn't heal what wasn't broken; meaning she couldn't change how Breccia had come into this world.

Meatlug flew beside Moon Shadow as they approached Dragon's Glen "Don't feel bad, Moon Shadow. I know Breccia's request hurts you, but you're not a miracle worker.

You may be the queen and daughter of Lady Frigga but you're not a miracle worker and Breccia does understand that she really does. Still, she'll understand it better after we do the presentation tomorrow."

"It just hurts to see a child want something and I just feel like I'm letting her down and I don't want to let anyone down. Not because I'm the queen I just don't like disappointing people.

Still, you already know I cannot heal something that wasn't injured in the first place. My healing power really is only for the most minor of injuries, small cuts, bruises, and the likes. You know the day-to-day injuries our children get from their normal playing. That's about all I can heal. I don't think I could heal a large wound on an adult dragon. That be too much for me."

"We understand, my queen. We understand your healing powers are for the children and we also understand you can't fix what ain't broke. Don't worry, Breccia will feel much better after tomorrow for sure."

"I sure hope so, Granite, and I hope so for all of us and when I say all of us I do mean all of us. Our families and our human family members we are one family that's for sure."

"Yes, we are one family for sure. Aww is this the spot for our date, Moon Shadow?"

"Yes, this is the spot, let me show you around," as she escorted them around after sending out an echolocation blast to check to make sure they're alone. After making sure it safe they enter the beautiful glen.

It seemed the secret spots the Haddocks knew of such as Lover's Cove and Dragon's Glen seemed immune to the rest of the world around them. No matter the meteorological conditions or whatever other chaos the rest of the world was experiencing these two locations always looked magical and perfect no matter what.

There was a very strong possibility this was because there was likely divine protection on both locations because of Moon Shadow's mother Lady Frigga. She'd created Lover's Cove for Stoick and Valka and had confessed to it at Una's party. If she'd made Lover's Cove it's likely she'd also made Dragon's Glen as it was where Stoick and Valka had had their first date. Furthermore, if both always looked perfect it made sense to Moon Shadow both locations were under divine protection.

That and no-one else had ever found either location on Berk in all the time they lived on it. All the dragons she'd brought her so far admit they couldn't have found the Glen on their own again if they tried even though they knew where it was they had no luck finding again on their own. To Moon Shadow that meant only one thing. Her mother had marked both locations has sacred land and made sure they're protected and only those meant to be in those locations would've accessed to them.

She explained she be back one hour after sunrise to pick them up and then they've still 3 to get ready for tomorrow presentation on how to get Berk to wise up and try to break the cycle of bullying.

Assuring her they'd be fine she left a large bottle of hot chocolate with them along with a few special rocks she had found just for them. Wish them a goodnight she flew home to be with her own family.

Granite didn't have to hard of time get the hot chocolate open and Meatlug arranged the rocks which were a lovely rock buffet of charnockite, kimberlite, coquina, and gneiss.

They soon were taking turns feeding each other the rocks and dunking them into the hot chocolate and enjoying themselves. The sweet scents around them and the peace and quiet was refreshing.

They still talked about their children and their concerns for their family but agreed they'd to remain strong as a family and that they did agree that Breccia was strong and beautiful and after tomorrow she would likely not feel so bad about her legs.

As they watch the sun go down early because it fell it was a very romantic sunset and the colors were quite majestic and as it went down it was only natural they felt a love song sprang from their hearts as they saw those light and soon all of their homes would see the light of truth.

Cuddling up close and lighting a small but controlled fire and enjoying the last of the rocks and hot chocolate they sang to each other beautiful and thanking the Gods that Una had taught them how to sing at all.

"All these years we have watched this world go by as we just sat there looking out from one window of some kind. Never even knowing for all that time just how blind we have all been.

Now it's like I'm suddenly outside for the first time in the beautiful starlight. Suddenly I now can see for the first time crystal clear where I'm meant to be.

For at last I see the light! The fog that conceals the truths of life with its lies and confusion has lifted and at last, I see the light and the sky as become anew. The world is now warm, real and bright and everything looks different and brand new but most of all I can see you!"

"All my days before I saw the light I spent chasing down daydreams all those years before seem like a blur. I never truly saw things as they were. Now you are here shining in the starlight. Now you are here I know one thing that's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go."

For at last I see the light! The fog that conceals the truths of life with its lies and confusion has lifted and at last, I see the light and the sky as become anew. The world is now warm, real and bright and everything looks different and brand new but most of all I can see you!

Now everything is different now that we see each other!"

Sighing romantically and in loving bliss the two Gronckles fell sound asleep truly seeing the light in many ways. Their dreams were beautiful and peaceful and it was almost a shame when Moon Shadow came to fetch them the next morning but she had to wake them up but she did it gently.

They hurried home and the dragons worked on their half of what was to come out of this presentation and then took a deep breath as three a clock rolled around and the village gathered in the Great Hall.

The villagers didn't at all understand why they'd been asked to come to this meeting or what it was about. Nor did they understand why up on the stage was Hiccup with his family, friends, ten little kids, and all their dragons as well the two heads of the Nursery.

At first, no-one would calm down to listen so Toothless's whole family let out their plasma blasts to calm the village down so they shut up and listen. Not that the four-month-old babies' plasma blasts were very dangerous. They made the sound of a large firecracker and weren't more harmful then getting a very bad sunburn if they hit you.

Still, they tried to start this meeting which unknown to the vast majority of the people in the room was having very special help. Skullette and Firefang were using their spiritual powers and subtly combing them with Moon Shadow's magic to project the memories and emotions connecting with the words that everyone was trying to get across to the villagers into the villagers' minds and hearts.

It wasn't as strong as they like for they only seemed to experience what all of them were talking about their personal experiences for a second. So even with them adding in the facts and why this had to stop and why it was so wrong didn't seem to be getting point across the way it really needed to be made.

It really seemed no-one could truly comprehend someone's pain unless they literally lived it themselves hence why they're using the subtly combo of Moon Shadow's magic with the Anquetils' powers to try and do just that. However, it just wasn't strong enough by itself to do the really powerful impact they're aiming for.

Despite they didn't have enough power to make the impact they're aiming for even if it was an extremely brilliant idea, Una had come up with one thing that was sure to give the villagers that get both the point across and really impacted them.

The whole group had been practicing a song all week she'd written just for this occasion and Hiccup had worked all week to make the perfect music come out of his Dragon Organ and the Dragon Choir was ready.

So still with the Anquetils and Moon Shadow still using their powers and now combine it with the power of music that was also combined with the power of love, friendship and family if this didn't get the point across anyone knew what would.

So the beautiful music started playing and everyone just started singing and it was quite a lasting impact and it was one song you never forget that was for sure.

Fishlegs started off by singing the opening line. "I'm the big fat boy you all call a geek for having his head stuck in a million useless books as you see it."

Ruffnut sang the next line, "I'm the girl with crooked teeth you think got no feeling who you just call stupid and ugly."

Snotlout sang the next line "And if you don't think I've never cried myself to sleep then you're dead wrong!"

Tuff and the children all sang the next line, "You don't really get what it's like to be the kid always chosen last? Because people think you're dumb or clumsy or not whatever other people think you should be? Because all of us have been chosen last for something more than once!"

Astrid sang the next line, "What about all of us with secrets from our past or ridicule for what you deem as mistakes of our past? Even those who shouldn't be shunned when the strongest among us are single mothers who must be brave to raise their children yet you laugh at them too? Like being a mother alone is something to mock? When people with difficult past have so much to overcome to become strong? You laugh and mock it?"

Then everyone started singing the next part together. "We don't ask you to be our friends but is this one favor too much to ask?"

"Don't laugh at us! Don't call us names! Don't get your pleasure for our pain! Because in the Gods' eyes we are all the same! Someday we'll all have perfect wings so don't laugh at us!"

The Hiccup came bravely forward and started to sing and he wasn't feeling self-conscious about it now. He sang it with passion and soul as he faced his people and really sang from the heart.

"I'm the cripple you pass by every day through the village and I wouldn't be begging for something to ease my pain if I didn't need some help for my heart and soul."

Then Una came forward and sang her own line, "I'm the sister of the one you just pass by and don't think I've noticed that your eyes never meet mine. You look through me like I'm a freak or something like I don't belong but I still feel the sting nonetheless of all the pain you have inflect on me and the others."

Valka then steps forward to sing her part of the song. "I lost my husband and my children in a way I should not have had to. Because you all made me cross a line. That I felt the only way to protect my family was to leave them all behind.

I never got to be around to truly give life to my second son and daughter and now my family is forced to exist in the way it does. So I hope you can all live with that as it weighs so heavy on my mind every day that I wasn't around when I was needed."

Then everyone once again sang the chores even more powerfully this time.

"So don't laugh at us! Don't call us names! Don't get your pleasure for our pain! Because in the Gods' eyes we are all the same! Someday we'll all have perfect wings so don't laugh at us!"

Then they continued to sing together the final parts of the song.

"We're fat, thin, short and tall. We're deaf and blind and yet so is one and all. So now do you get it?

"Don't laugh at us! Don't call us names! Don't get your pleasure for our pain! Because in the Gods' eyes we are all the same! Someday we'll all have perfect wings so don't laugh at us!"

DON'T LAUGH AT US!" they finished singing and it seemed between the powers of the song and Skullette and Firefang's spiritual powers combined with Moon Shadow's magic it finally made the impacted they wanted.

Still not sure they wanted to stick around and find out the Riders all hurried to take their little brothers and sisters back to their homes after making sure they and the hatchlings were okay and now they're loved.

The Haddocks smiled and whispered a good job to the Anquetils who nodded and whispered they wait till morning for any more news from Boden and their other loved ones on the other side.

The Haddocks felt better after singing their parts in the song and when they got home was about to complement each other on it when Una fell to the ground and was holding her head like she had a bad headache.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Mommy, I'll be fine, if Boden learns not to shout when he's sending me a message!" she grumbled as she held her head in pain.

"What does our brother want to tell us about the dragon family trees?" Hiccup inquired as he was also busy giving Toothless's kids their new teething rings.

"He says among other things he's learned this week he found out the identities of Meatlug's maternal great grandparents and also this one's odd the parental great grandfather to Gobber's Boneknapper.

"That was one of kookiest adventures I had and I still think Gobber was drunk and drugged during his encounters with that dragon! I mean a hammerhead yak? Really?!" Hiccup was saying while shaking his head.

"What exactly did Gobber say happened between him and this Boneknapper, Hiccup? I know your father never believed him and if you saying it sounded like he was loopy I wanted to know how loopy he was," Valka questioned sternly.

Gobber may be a family friend and a member of the community but it was very clear to the Valka's children she never had approved three things that Gobber did. She didn't approve he was fond of the drink, that he was head of the village gambling pool and they knew she hated it he didn't bathe. On the other hand that last one no-one really liked and they had to force him to bathe.

Still, Hiccup began to recall to his mother what had happened during what he had termed "Legend of the Boneknapper" and by the end of it, both mother and daughter agreed. The Boneknapper may've been real but if anything else was fact then the Nine Realms was really messed up.

Still, the family just laughed and felt at least their family was going in a positive direction and it looked like the bonds between the children and the Riders were only getting stronger and hopefully this meeting would accomplish more things then they intended.

Life for one moment was good.

Songs used. 1. I see the light. 2. Don't laugh at me


	14. Tale of the Twins and Barf and Belch

Tale of the Twins and Barf and Belch

It was late Spirit evening. The Spirit Moon was well into the midnight blue heavens and most of the souls were all snug in their beds even if it was still a troubling sleep.

Boden was busy working at the table in the kitchen going over many different papers and books, checking and rechecking his facts, date, and notes with Stardust's also double checking everything again for him.

Sighing he took a sip of the broth Asta made him that was numbing his pain. Though the pain had gone down quite a lot it still hurt and every now and then there was a big spasm of pain.

What Boden didn't realize he was doing among his notes was he'd unknowingly doodle a heart with his initials and Asta's till Stardust was looking over his shoulder and commented it was a cute doodle.

"Stardust!" he yelled embarrassingly as he stuffed it into his pocket and tried not to look even more embarrassed.

"Why are you so embarrassed about being in love, Boden? They say there someone out there for everyone! And love is a gift anyway. So what's so embarrassing about liking a girl? It's perfectly normal for a boy your age to start feeling those kinds of feelings for another." Stardust pointed out sensibly.

"Stardust, I'm a 16-year-old soul in the afterlife who has the ability to hear and feel the thoughts and emotions of dragon souls. My older brother is alive and is chief of the tribe of Berk and our younger sister is the only soul ever to be reborn and is a bridge between two worlds.

Plus the only parents either of us ever had despite everything that would seem to make us truly their son and daughter even though it is impossible because by all accounts we were dead long before either of them were born themselves!

And here's the last kicker of my family, we all ride dragons! And now the girl I'm falling in love with is the soul of a 21-year-old woman who died 155 years ago long before even I died and you tell me what part of any of that seems normal to you?!"

"Boden? Normal is different for everyone and the basic idea of normal is highly overrated, to begin with. Trust me there is no true normal anymore then there is a 'perfect' both are unachievable by you, me and any creature living or dead.

Above and beyond love it is one of the most unusual things there is. It's by no means straightforward and it's certainly not as simple as one make it sounds. It's truthfully an exceedingly complex and outright impossible to understand the feeling that goes far beyond just being a feeling."

"Have you ever been in love, Stardust?" he asked her and she shook her angelic head.

"No, I've never been in love with someone, but just like you I have loved many souls. Love is more than just love one person. There are many forms of love and people keep misunderstanding that. They keeping think the word "Love" only applies to 'romantic love between a couple."

But your family understands how powerful the love of a family is for sure as I love my family. My brothers and my sister-in-law and nieces and nephews. We all understand the love we share with all our friends. We understand the love we feel and why we wish to protect our homes from home.

So yes I may never have fallen in love with another dragon but I've loved many others and so yes I do know what I'm talking about nonetheless."

"True enough, I think we really do understand and do appreciated the many blessed gifts that love has given us and that it does come in many shapes sizes and forms. So you do speak the truth.

I mean my brother loved Una enough to help set her free and he still loved me enough that he made the crystal necklace as a reminder of both of us. Because when he told us both of the stories of how it was stolen he said he didn't want it back just because it had Una's hair in it.

He said if he lost it forever he'd never have proof of either of us and though we didn't get to spend time together till the Realm became available to us he never stop thinking of me as a brother. So I still mattered and Una she calls us both BBBFF meaning "Big Brothers Best Friends Forever"

"Yes, your family is full of love and the love you feel for one another has touched so many lives on both sides and the lives it touched have touched more in turn.

All because of your family so many lives both living and dead have already been saved and so much love and friendship has been put in a world once so full of blind hate, distrust and lack of harmony. When the three of you work together? All three of you and your unique gifts you really do many miracles.

I'm not surprised even with all the hardships your family been through even your parents have been through that you Haddocks seemed to have done great miracles."

"Well, Stardust I've got a confession. We've been keeping something from all of you. But all five of us have been having what you could call a premonition ever since this sense of great danger drawing near began. It's just become part of all of us, but we have told any you dragons because we really didn't want to upset the babies.

But this is how this premonition is playing out in all our minds.

We've all seen the exact same thing many times over in our dreams. We're standing in a once beautiful spot and then all hell breaks loose. There an unbelievable loud crash of thunder and a brilliant flash of light and the feeling of something very important to all five of us is lost forever.

It's the start of a battle to end all battle and only one is gonna win this fight. Danger fills the air and its destroying everything in sight and we somehow know it's up to us to lead whoever else there though we can't see them ourselves yet to win this fight.

We just feel alone we have the power to do something. What this power is we don't know but we only have this unexplainable power. We just keep feeling the desperation as the struggling continues on as each side falls some but never really seems to give an advantage to the other.

Though what my brother and sister I feel most is we get this part together. We feel like in this part of the dream we get a vision so strong and true. Like we have an epiphany and somehow know what we must do. Like in a moment when all is lost we know it what we have to do.

Still not one of us know how to unlock this power inside us that this vision keeps telling us we have," he slumped back in his chair and looked a bit dishearten which surprised Stardust some.

"Are you worried it spells doom or hope or what?"

"It just feels if we're dreaming of a battle it just only confirms we're gonna have a battle of some kind and if there a battle to come and me and my brother and sister are the ones that must win if you know what kind of pressure that is?"

"Come what may, Boden will face that day when it comes and you will not face it alone. You are never alone you have the ones you love and that will see you through. Now let's get doomsday out of our minds and do you at least have this family tree thing almost done?"

"Well, there only a few dragons left from the Shardas Clan to see if Hiccup encountered any known relations and then only one Soul Rider dragon to see if it too is an ancestor of one of his friends' dragon. So I guess that's what I'm doing this week.

Um do you know where Dad is?" he asked looking up from the mountain of paperwork on the table.

"I've not seen your father or Soulwings since this morning when they went to attend the meeting at the Spirit Great Hall. I'm worried they always make it home before moonrise."

Just then they heard the sound of wings approaching the house and knew Stoick was getting in. Grabbing his crutch Boden hurried to the door and hugged his father tightly as he came into the doorway late.

"Oh, Boden! Didn't meant to worry you son. The meeting ran way later then I thought it would. Sorry to make you wait half the spirit night. Should of sent a Terror with a message saying I will be later."

"I'm just happy to have you home, Dad. Let me get you something to drink, I made some berry juice give me a moment."

"How is faring lovely Stardust?"

"He's doing as well can be expected for a teenager, Soulwings. But I'm thinking he really needs to get out of the house. He's been cooped up too long having to stay housebound.

It wouldn't actually hurt him to go into the village and just get some fresh air. I mean his leg is mending and the boot comes off in three and half weeks now. I can watch him on my back you know."

"Try convincing his father of that. You know he doesn't want to upset the boy's mother and make the injury worse."

"Boden's pain has really gone down, Firestorm herself said the swelling gone down enough that he should be trying to walk a little, still not long distance, but still not just staying in bed all day either."

"I understand he needs to get some exercise in and fresh air and sunshine would do him good. One female, I knew once said sunlight was the best tonic she knew of. So I recommend we get the boy out of the house before he does go crazy."

"I'll see what I can do but let's not upset the boy's father too much. Boden heard from his big brother that their when their father was a baby he popped a dragon head clean off its shoulders."

"Well, my Rider is full of stories and a lot of other things, still he ultimately cares for the wellbeing of his children. Still, we both know Boden needs out of this house if only for a couple of hours. Children aren't meant to be kept indoors.

It will be a tremendously sad day in history when children willingly chose to stay indoors on nice sunny days to sit on their bums all day long and do nothing when there a big world of fun and adventure outside. If all they desired is to entertain themselves with objects that really do nothing at all."

"If that day comes when humans are unable to find any at all imagination and lose their zest to actually live in the beautiful world around them as well? Then favor a fictional world of gobbledygook trapped in a bubble in front of their eyes? Then I say that's the day human life has come to end. You can't live life if you don't really do anything to live."

"What are you two talking about?" Stoick asked curiously as he came over with two bowls of half chicken and fish with a little bit veggies mixed in. They nodded and smiled in thanks and began to eat.

"Boden do you know what they're speaking about?" to which his son shook his head, "Not sure what they're speaking about a moment ago, but I was talking about Stardust early about the family tree project and love and things like that."

"I see, well how is the Family Tree coming along?"

"Almost done, I just need to finish up with Eira and Erika's Zippleback Ruby and Jade who I do know is the daughter of Endre and Unna's Zippleback Search and Protect.

So when the Twins watch me this week, I'll get them to tell me more and we'll find out the last of the Shardas Clan's dragons' bloodlines and relay those downstairs and see if Hiccup's ever encountered any relatives."

"I would've thought that the Caxel sisters be watching you this week. If you were continuing doing a clockwise rotation. Why aren't they watching you?"

Blushing, "Um, I'm not really ready to be alone with Asta right now, so I just skip them to doing the DSS and now Elof and Tue are covering the DSTA and Leif and Tobin doing patrolling again and then next week they'll do the DSS."

"Boden you're gonna have to at least talk to Asta again sooner or later and you do work with her. If you like her why not just tell her?"

"DAD!"

"It's really simple, you like her just tell her."

"Oh, like you just told Mom you liked her? She told us you smacked your head into a tree and tripped over a tree stump because you couldn't ask her out on a date!"

"When did she tell you that?"

"On one of our prior Realm night visits. She was telling us a few amusing stories about some of your twos early dates and a little about Dragon's Glen, but the point is even you Stoick the Vast couldn't even muster the courage to ask who you called the most beautiful woman ever to walk Berk shores out on a date without making a fool of yourself!

So please don't get on my case for having a hard time trying to get the courage to deal with my feelings towards Asta, okay, Dad?!" he snapped at his father who decided to back off a little.

"He really has been cooped up too long hasn't he Soulwings?"

"Yep, he needs some fresh air. Get him out of the house and let him blow off some steam."

So Stoick changed the subject away from his teenage son's love life troubles and told him some of the troubles of their friends within the Shardas Clan and how they're still handling things for this unknown danger that was coming.

How both the Feravel sisters were working almost nonstop concocting potions, remedies, and reading up on anything and everything they could to try and figure out what evil from any of the other Nine Realms was coming and what they needed to counteract it.

That even with his grandson filling in with Boden out sick he'd left enough designs that Halvar Feniul was super busy cranking out ingenious weapons that left one's imagination in disbelief. It seemed Tue still made time to help even when he was still 'dead' tried to help with making some of the armaments and they're things of outstanding magnificence and wonder.

Endre and Unna Darrym weren't to be put off either. They're running drills, practices and training exercises from Spirit Sunrise to Spirit Sunset to be prepared for any kind of scenarios. They'd study every battle strategy, attacks, war, anything to do with the fighting of any kind and were doing all they could to perfect it or counterattack it.

Thora Baul and Merchant Audun Arjas had put aside their old quarrel and were working together to help souls stock up and learn how to be prepared for the worst and what to do in case of emergency and in times of crises.

And of course, helping to keep it running smoothly for Stoick was his second Kustaa Hagen who was a good leader and kept things running smoothly and organized and still kept the normal routine of Valhalla running.

By then it was only like three hours before Spirit Sunrise so they all agreed to get some sleep and just slept together in the living room, but without saying it both Stardust and Soulwings agreed they would get Boden out of the house.

In the morning when the Soul Riders and Tue showed to get their duties the Caxel sisters were surprised that they're assigned the Sanctuary since they'd assumed they be taking care of Boden this week and Asta been looking forward to it, but they did as they're told and headed to the DSS. The others were given their assignments and everyone left to do their things.

The Twins went into their chief's home for the first time and after admiring it for a few times asked what could they do for Boden. They knew he wanted to talk to their dragon to get her family history but did he need anything else?

It was then Stardust seemed to indicate with her body language they should go outside and that left them confused since for the past few weeks since Boden's attack Stoick had made it clear Boden was not to leave the house, but now his dragon was making it clear she wanted him out of the house.

So while one set of twins was trying to figure out what to do in Valhalla the other set of twins on Berk were facing a challenge of their own.

On Berk right now Ruff and Tuff were facing a dilemma of their own and for once it wasn't their usual who can blow up or hurt the other the most kind of dilemma. The way they're talking it was clear they're actually trying to be both serious and mature!

"You know Ruffnut I can't believe how hard it is to actually be serious! It's really an effort! How Hiccup able to do it without passing out I don't know!"

"Well, right now, Tuff, it doesn't matter how hard it's gonna be. We may be sister and brother to each other, but we're twins and we've been pretty much alike, but now it's time to really I can't believe I'm using this these words, but think of others!

We have little sisters and brothers now! We've already discovered it's not all about playing and having fun either!"

"No, surprisingly sis, even though I taught Hiccup's sister how to be a kid last year by having fun, we know now being a big brother and sister is about more than that. We have to be ugh…serious and mature and…and…"

"And responsible…ugh! I know I find it hard to use these kinds of words too. When we were kids it was all about chasing each other around, up or down and making each other smile all day long while doing it! Still, we were at least always there for each other.

But now we have ten younger siblings to be responsible for and that actually all the fingers on both hands, Tuff!"

"Yeah and the fact we can actually count that high is a big deal. We ain't exactly the brightest candles on the island and we know it!"

"Either way, Tuff, this is one thing we don't need to be thought little of. I may always be at least when it comes to being a pretty girl the Viking next door compared to Astrid.

I mean when it comes to me and Astrid and what a guy wants? Look at the two of us, we both come from the same small island in the middle of nowhere and yet it's not constant on many things.

There's no denying she's the beautiful warrior queen who the star in everything with her perfect skin and hair no wonder boys flock from everywhere to stare.

Everyone just looks at me and tells me I'm just ugly, jealous and hate her and that fact I don't even get a boyfriend myself and that I'm just the sorry and stupid Viking next door to the perfect Viking queen that is Astrid.

You know sometimes it does hurt as we explained in that song the other day when people say things like people like Astrid must be sent from Valhalla and she's never the last one standing. That I'm just bitter, alone and just never gonna be worth something to anyone.

You know sometimes I've felt sorry for myself and wished I was some else, but then I came to understand something and it's something I learned actually from Hiccup's little sister.

Accept yourself and don't give a shit about what others think of you. Be happy with you and don't try to be anyone but who you are. True to you is all you have to be.

So while I'll never be a warrior Viking queen and let's face it neither you nor I will ever have the big brain that Hiccup's got it doesn't mean we're really dumb or we can't do this job of being big brothers and sisters."

"You know that does sound smart and I guess this would sound smart too, at least I hope it sounds smart. If we just do the best we can but at least try not to be careless or what we did when we that age we can do this job. We may never be smart or a lot of things but your right, Ruff we can be good big brothers and sisters.

If Hiccup and Una are willing to give us this chance then I say we run with it. Just not you know really run with it."

"I know what you mean, Tuff."

So whilst the Twins were attempting to really think on how to be mature and responsible their dragon was thinking about similar thoughts outside when it came to their own family. After all, being a family with six heads was really challenged, to say the least.

"Do you think we should give them flowers or do you think we should give them another token of affection, Belch?"

"Flowers, fish, or even a shiny rock what difference does it really make, Barf? Won't she love it all? It's always been easy to give Clover and Thistle gifts. She likes anything we give her, but we want to give her something that's not a worthless trinket for once. A real gift of love for a change don't we?"

"Yes, and want to make sure Chaos and Havoc are well taken care of and provide for as well. She is after all our daughter and that is our best gift to our wife is being the father of her child. So we should raise her right."

"Still do you think we can be a few dummies at times? I mean we were never the brightest of the Zipplebacks and our Riders aren't exactly the smartest people either."

"Nevertheless, they're our best friends and have saved us and we've saved them. They took the time to learn about Clover and Thistle and care for our daughter. So at least there some consideration there. Would you rather have anyone else ride us really?"

"Nope, you don't always choose who you're meant to be with. Many times life and powers that be know better than you do. Still, I think we need to step it up as a father and a husband since Clover and Thistle seem to think we're not doing a good job lately."

"Not sure what they're not happy with but let's try and do something really good today. After all today the day the twins will be bonding with Chaos and Havoc future Riders Creel and Gala. So let's hope something good happens."

"Let's hope we didn't just jinx this and we better get going or we'll be late and you know how our wife is about people being on time!"

So they whacked the door and then the Twins realized it was getting late and even though they still didn't know what they would do with their alone time with Creel and Gala they did agree they'd to prove themselves today for sure.

So they flew quickly as they could to where the two girls lived. The girls lived next door to each other with a shared space between the house where Clover and Thistle lived.

Creel and Gala were just at the moment attending to mother and daughter. Their own mothers were busy helping their uncles with chores on the farms so they'd been asked to care for the dragons.

As they did their best to care for the adult dragon they discussed their own concerns that were surprisingly similar to the Twins. It was obvious that all the children truly loved that fact the Riders had adopted them as their own little brothers and sisters, on the other hand, that did make them feel some pressures of their own.

For example, some of the feelings and pressures all the children collective shared were feeling could they live up to the Riders' expectations? Was it all right to just be themselves or did they've to act a certain way? Would they ever become true siblings like how Hiccup was with his brother and sister? Would they ever be the one big happy family that Hiccup and Una had originally hoped for when they'd brought their two groups of friends together? And perhaps most importantly of all was would the dragons both the parents and the babies all be alright as well?

It was a lot to think about which was what Creel and Gala were talking about as they took turns trimming down Clover and Thistle's toenails. Clover and Thistle listen very patiently and understandingly to their daughter' best friends and could very well sympathize.

As a mother and wife, they felt similar things when it came to their own relationship with their husband and child, but also how they also interacted with their own friends.

"It's quite a lot for mere children to be concerned about, don't you think Thistle?"

"I agree, Clover it's quite a lot and I would say they really shouldn't be as consumed by half of it as they are. It always seems many times people worry about things they've no need to worry about at all. Or at least that's what I've observed"

"Mommy, I wish you could just talk I can when I'm alone with my best friend, but Queen Moon Shadow's gift only allows us to talk to our trainers when we're alone. Still, Creel and Gala?"

"Yes, Chaos and Havoc?" Creel asked as she was sweeping up the toenail clipping into a rubbish pail and Gala was polishing the last toenail they'd just trimmed.

"Our mommy says you're worrying too much! We are all friends here and your best friends and pretty much sisters to each other. So why do you worry about how the ones who take care of Daddy and the other thing?" Chaos asked first and then Havoc added

"Yeah, they all seem to love and adore you just the way you are. They really love you just fine. They seem like good big brothers and sisters to us and we have often heard your friend Una preach the words that "It takes more than being related to being a family. That being a 'true' family comes from something deeper and more important than blood." Though the nine-month-old baby looked a bit confused as to what their trainers' friend meant.

Their mother however understood and explained it too their child and the children understood what she said for some things don't need words to understand it is just feelings. "Well, our lovely daughters the child you call Una speaks the truth. A truth many do not understand at all." Clover started and Thistle took over with the same gentle voice.

"Anyone can have a baby but it doesn't make them a parent also anyone can have more than one child that doesn't make those children brothers and sisters.

What the extraordinary family of our alphas learned is that a true family isn't by something a thin and pointless as blood which merely flows through one's body to do what it does.

Blood is meaningless in that sense. What makes someone a parent or a brother and sister must come from the heart and soul. It's the feelings, thoughts, and actions. It the small things that lead to big things.

It's being there when someone needs when they're alone and needs a shoulder to cry on. It's being a friend when you have none. It's about teaching you how to be the best person you can be. It's about being loyal to each other and showing real respect to each other."

Smiling Clover took over once more and carried on "It's about even when you fight like cats and dogs and hate each other so bitterly you know you'll still be willing to come to that person aid even if you're so irritated you wish them dead.

It's about knowing where you're needed when you couldn't possibly know that.

It's when you have nothing at all you have someone who's there to give your heart a reason to beat. It's someone you think of more than yourself. So even when things go south and there are times of animosity, resentment, and fury you'll still stand strong in the face of adversity.

It's about being there not out of obligation but because you genuinely care about that person and are willing to listen to them when they have something to say. Not repeating their words but listening to what their heart is saying."

Both heads spoke at once. "In the head it comes down to the feelings and thoughts and actions of one's heart and souls and how they treat people around them. You'll always share someone's blood, but blood doesn't make a family, child.

What makes or breaks a family is the one thing that unites everything that lives and breathes and dies. It's love. As long as you love someone and they love you that's what makes them family if they love you and you love them."

"Our mommy said…"

"We got what your mommy said funnily enough," Gala spoke in amazement but still looked a bit troubled as did Creel for that matter.

"What's the matter, Creel? Gala? Don't you think, Mommy's right?"

"Well, she may be right on what makes a family a family and all that, but can you really say you understand how we feel about our new big brothers and sisters?

I mean no offensive Chaos and Havoc but you're the only hatchling without a sibling of your own. So you don't exactly have an inkling on what it's like to have a brother or a sister either way." Gala pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, sorry to say it, but you don't have a brother or sister. Everyone else does have a brother or sister and you don't so how can you really say you know how we feel?" Creel asked in a slightly rude tone to which her dragon didn't answer but someone did answer for her.

"Well, I say she knows very well what's like to have a sibling since she's pretty much a conjoined twin from what I can tell, as is all the Zipplebacks. So it's like a sibling you can't escape from.

At least the other hatchlings even more own can move away from their brothers and sisters when they've had enough Chaos and Havoc can't even go to another room so they're stuck like glue to each other.

So yes from where I'm standing they do understand the concept of a sibling as well as any other dragon. So I'm quite sure they understand how you and the other children feel about your own insecurities with your own older siblings."

Looking up they saw a beautiful and elegant form descending from the sky and landing delicately next to them was the beautiful and wise Queen of the Dragons Moon Shadow.

She looked and smelled extra good since she'd obviously just had a bath since one doesn't normally smell like roses first thing in the morning unless they've just bathed nor do jet black scales shimmer the ways her were.

"I apologized for being a little late for our rendezvous. Valka and Una were insisting that my whole family get a bath this morning. They picked up these scented bath oils from Trader Johann and so with the help of Skullette and Firefang who happened to be over for breakfast everyone in the family was getting a bath.

So my family got a bath, as did Nightrainbow and I left as they're getting to Cloudjumper. They're saving some of the oils of course for themselves for a special occasion. Not that I know of one any time soon. So how do I look?" she inquired nervously.

"Well now you really look like a queen that is for certain," Creel complemented her and Gala inhaled the wonderful perfumed scents. "I've never smelled so many wonderful scents, you smell like a magical meadow of flowers!"

Blushing she smiled her toothless smile and her birthmark gleamed brightly too. "Thank you for your kind words. Now I do believe again if I was hearing correctly from the distance that Clover and Thistle are right, Creel and Gala.

It takes a lot more then you think to be a good brother and sister and to become a true family. I will also say it's a daily struggling and it's not something you never stop working on."

"Still what about…"

They're all cut off and Moon Shadow fell silent because at that moment the Twins had arrived so she could no longer talk. Moon Shadow did trust Hiccup's friends as allies and knew they could depend on in a fight but did feel in her heart that they couldn't be trusted with her secret for different reasons.

For Fishlegs she felt it was because he'd proven too easy to break given how easy in the past he'd cracked under pressure, her husband had told her how when they'd practice interrogation just how easily he'd cracked when the lights when out.

Snotlout given his ego problems and like to make a profit would most likely try to make money off her someway instead of understanding the true nature of her gifts and why they must be kept secret.

The Twins? It was pretty self-explanatory given their general nature and their normal lack of understanding the concept of what a secret was and why it had to be a secret.

As Hiccup adult friend Gobber? He was too likely to get drunk and slip and also just run his mouth when he was sober.

That's why so far the only ones she'd trusted with her secret had been the Haddocks who were her family, the children who she knew could be trusted she has seen it in their hearts before she'd given them their blessing, Astrid was the only mature Rider with any common sense and had proven her worth, and finally, of course, the Anquetil clan because of their special gifts and earning her trust as well.

So she acted like a normal dragon as far as she was a very intelligent Night Fury who the children started to explain but the Twins said they'd already heard that Moon Shadow was spending time with each dragon couple as part of her Queen duties and it must be her turn to spend time with Barf and Belch's family.

Moon Shadow raised a single eyebrow that the Twins were genuinely sounding a bit more mature or at least paying more attention for once. Still, she just remained silent and listened.

The Twins who had failed to come up with an idea of what to do for a bonding experience with the children as an alternative ask them to make a suggestion instead.

Creel and Gala were a little taken aback by being asked to make a suggestion but at first, they didn't know what to say but they Twins were like there had to be something they wanted to do.

It was then something very surprising came out of Creel and Gala's mouth. Valka had noted when she'd supervise the playdate where she'd meet them that Creel was on the mature side and Gala also seemed to be pretty well-behaved.

So when the Twins heard what came out of their mouth they're more than a little shocked.

"Well, there is something we've always wanted to do. But our mommies and uncles won't let us do. Saying it's too dangerous," Creel started to say and Gala piped up excitedly.

"We've always wanted to go explore the Haunted Caverns on the far side of the island. You know the ones rumored to have the ghosts of old Vikings and marauders and also filled with all kinds of treasure? Can we go there please?!" she was begging and pleading with her indigo eyes.

Now to Creel and Gala they figured the Twins be the perfect ones to take them to this place they'd always wanted to go but had been forbidden their whole lives. So they shouldn't have to do more then make big eyes and beg a little.

So now they're ones taken aback and so was Moon Shadow when they heard the Twins' response to the little girls' request.

"No way. We aren't taking you two to those Caverns! They are way too dangerous!" Tuffnut stated firmly with his arms crossed across his chest trying to be assertive for once in his life.

Ruffnut took her own assertive stance and also crossed her arms and said in her own astonishingly firm no-nonsense tone that was so freaky coming from her it was scary, "There's a good reason why no-one is allowed to go to those Caverns. When the tide comes in they're completely underwater and who knows what other pitfalls are in that place?

It'd be highly irresponsible of us to take you there and you get hurt. So the answer is no. We're not going to Haunted Caverns. Pick something else and don't even try changing our minds we're not going to the Caverns end of the story. Pick something else."

Moon Shadow was very pleased and happy to see the Twins act more responsible and really care about the wellbeing of the children and was whispering to both Barf and Belch and their wife who also approved of the Twins behaving in this manner.

Creel and Gala pouted a few moments but for once the Twins were firm and when the girls saw they couldn't get them to take them to the Haunted Caverns they seemed to have given up the idea.

So they suggested instead they go have a nice lunch in a grove of trees that were still on the far side of the island but had an amazing view. The Twins agreed and Ruff went inside the house to help Creel make the lunch and Tuff helped Gala by going into her house to get some supplies for the lunch.

Little did the Twins realizes they're being manipulated by the girls who were still dead set on going to the Haunted Caverns and if they had to be sneaky about it they would be!

So they managed to get the Twins to take them to a grove of trees that were still near the Haunted Caverns and they'd heard about a shortcut one could take to get to the Caverns from their location. Though they still had to be slick about how they did this and make sure they did it and not get caught. That was the most important thing was not to get caught.

Both Ruff and Tuff were putting a lot of effort into this bonding trip and trying to do things they seen the others do to make connections with the other children. They tried to tell a few stories of their best adventures, attempted to teach them a few tricks of their own and give them some personal pointers for their dragon.

Creel and Gala tried to act like they're really interested in and enjoying this which they were on one hand, on the other hand, their strong desire to sneak off was overpowering.

If Moon Shadow hadn't been distracted with getting to know the Zippleback family on a more personal level her magic probably would've alerted to the girls' less then honorable intentions. But as it was she was preoccupied with learning more about Chaos and Havoc's parents' whole fantastic history and trying to get them to understand she could only have one head speak at a time.

The girls after getting too antsy for their own good decided it was now time to sneak off but had at least come up with a way to do it without the Twins knowing. Because again it was noted the Twins had this whole time been making a lot of effort to be mature and responsible so they'd been paying close attention to the girls.

"So um how about we play a game of hiding and seek now?" Creel suggested nonchalantly while giving Gala a sideway glance.

"Yeah, I love to play hide and seek right now!" Gala said a little louder then she should've but just smiled extra sweetly, " How about Creel along with Chaos and Havoc and I go hide and then you two and their daddy can come to find us? It looks like Clover and Thistle really need a nap. They're up pretty late last night helping out our mommies you know."

"What were they helping your mom's with?" Ruff asked curiously as she did notice the beautiful female Zippleback was curling up for a nap. She was obviously very fatigued and had been very sluggish since they'd picked her up.

"Our moms were extremely busy last night helping with moving things from the docks to different places for winter storage. That's why they also asked us to keep an eye on Clover and Thistle while they help our Uncles on their farm today," the girls replied honestly while still looking like they wanted to scamper.

"Okay, Moon Shadow can you keep an eye on Clover and Thistle while the rest of us play hide and seek?" Tuffnut requested politely to which Moon Shadow nodded and curled up beside her and closed her own eyes.

So the Twins went over to the nearest tree with their dragon and began to count and the girls did a quick glance to make sure both the female dragons were asleep before scooping up the nine-month-old hatchling and running as fast as their legs would carry them.

They quickly found the hidden shortcut hurried down it and they slipped Chaos and Havoc some dragon nip they'd nicked from the Twins' satchel to keep her quiet so she wouldn't alert anyone to where they're going.

It didn't take them long to get to the Haunted Caverns and they looked indeed very haunted and scary from the outside. Like someone had used a blood-stained and fragmented battleax to make the opening to the Caverns.

Looking inside it was very dark with an eerie reddish glow and strange sounds. Finding some nearby driftwood they took out some flint and made a small torch and smiling gleefully entered it despite this place was just screaming "DANGER KEEP OUT!"

Well back up on the where the Twins and Barf and Belch were they'd finished counting and began to try and find the girls, though when they couldn't find them after 15 minutes they really started to panic.

They just knew something wasn't right if the girls were playing hide and seek they wouldn't have strayed so far it be that hard to find them.

"Tuff, are you getting the feeling we just got played?" Ruff was asking as they were still looking for the girls.

"We are playing a game, Ruff how do you not get played when you're playing a game?"

"Not that kind of playing, Tuff! Think about all the times we pulled pranks and tricks on everyone else! I think Creel and Gala just pulled a trick on us and I think this one isn't funny at all. I'm getting a feeling this one is very bad indeed very bad!"

"Wait a moment, Ruff!" Tuff exclaimed grabbing his sister and making her look at him. "No-one knows more about tricking someone then two tricksters like us! Oh my, Thor! Oh, could we not see this coming?! They planned this! They wanted us to take our eyes off them so they could sneak off! But why?"

"I don't know…wait a sec! We need to get in the air for a second. I'm not sure from the ground but if we get an aerial view from the sky for a second I think I know where the girls are and why they wanted to come to this grove for lunch! Barf!"

So they climbed on their dragon and took quickly to the sky and then Twins smacked their heads for being dolts and realized the girls had played them. The grove of trees wasn't more than half a mile from the Haunted Caverns and from the air they could see the hidden shortcut the girls probably knew about from some older kids.

"Oh, this isn't good! Not good at all! If the gods don't kill us or not the girls' mothers, Hiccup gonna murder us on the spot!" Tuffnut was saying very quickly in a panic as they landed back on the ground.

He was still panic when Ruff smacked him hard across the face "Tuff! Get a grip! We need to do something neither of us is good at! We need to think! And we need to do it now! Now calm down and let's try and THINK!"

"Okay, trying to calm down," so they both took some deep breaths and started to really use something they didn't use very often. Their brains and then actually they came up with a good idea.

"Okay, what we need to do is go get the girls, right? They're probably already in the Caverns and knowing those Caverns reputations it wouldn't be surprising if they're lost or hurt or both, right, Tuff?"

"Yes, so we need to go get them, but given the tide will be in soon we need to hurry but we can't go without some backup and someone to come to help us if we need it. So we need to somehow get Hiccup to come here and help us."

"Though we can't just wait for him to get here, we can at least tell him to get here and have him somehow meet us and help us? So how do we get him here and search for the girls at the same time?"

It was then they heard a twig snap and looked up and saw Moon Shadow had come to find them because Clover and Thistle had asked her to find them and the twins exclaimed to her confusion. "Moon Shadow! Yes!"

She looked at them in puzzlement as they quickly took out some paper and with painstaking effort actually wrote a note explaining what was going on and spelled everything correctly and tied it to Moon Shadow's neck.

"Please Moon Shadow, listen to us very carefully. We need you to go back home to Toothless and Hiccup as fast as possible, okay? It's a life or death emergency! Creel and Gala could be hurt or in danger and are most likely in both right now.

We need Hiccup's help. Bring Hiccup to the Haunted Caverns ASAP and we have a horn. Have Toothless roar at us and we'll blow our horn back and you'll find us. But we've had to find our little sisters and quick before the tide comes in. Do you understand?" Ruff was asking and Moon Shadow nodded and gave them a look and Tuff figured out what she wanted without her saying it.

We should make sure Clover and Thistle stay visible so she can keep an eye out for them when we get back. Let's hurry!"

With that Moon Shadow did what her kind was famous for as she gave it her all to fly at maximum speed to get home and with the thought of two children in danger it only made her go even faster.

The Twins hurried down to the Haunted Caverns and then thinking even more clearly than ever tied a rope around themselves and then had Barf and Belch lighting the way they did their best to navigate the treacherous Caverns.

The Caverns were off-limits for several good reasons. Because of the tide coming in an out daily, it made the pathways of the Caverns very unsteady from being constantly eroded. They're extremely narrow, twisty and was full of dead ends, pits with dead and decaying things that no-one really wanted to know for sure what it was in almost complete darkness.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut put their fears and worries aside and were just thinking of the nine-year-old little girls who were mostly like badly hurt in this death trap. Taking all the steps they could to find them and not get lost themselves they kept looking and making sure they didn't get lost themselves.

They still were also paying attention to how the water level was slowly raising and knew they had to hurry. After what seemed liked forever they finally found a sign of the girls.

Having come to small bend that they could see something just glistening on what looked almost like a shelf they noticed what looked like a pile of rocks that gave the clear impression of someone had been standing and fell. Hurrying over they looked down and down the embankment of this particular spot the girls were at the bottom with Clover and Thistle all of them were out cold.

"Alight! We found them! Let's fly down and get them and get the hell out of here!" Tuff said when Ruff grabbed him and pointed out something, "Tuff in case you haven't notice it's too small here. Barf and Belch have barely been fitting into the last few passageways. We're not gonna be able to fly down and get them. We need to think of something else!"

"Well, if we can't fly down we'll have to climb down to get them. Do you have any rope?"

"Nope, I didn't know we be in the Haunted Caverns trying to save two of our little sisters from dying when the tide comes in and also trying to save Barf and Belch only daughter on top of it!" Ruff snapped irritably.

Just then they heard a roar and breathed a sigh of relief "Thank the gods! It's Hiccup!" So Tuff took out the horn they'd brought along and blew it and they heard the roar and soon the whole Haddocks and both Night Furies were there.

"Sorry, we came as quick as we could! We're using Toothless and Moon Shadow's echolocation to navigate the tunnels to find you guys!" Hiccup panted.

"By the way, we're quite impressed with how well you wrote the note and how you figured out how to handle this so far," Una admitted who they had also used her for her psychic abilities to help them in Caverns as well.

"But that's neither or there at the moment. Have you found Creel and Gala?" Valka asked them and the twins pointed down the embankment and they judged the situation.

"We did bring rope with us figuring we would need it but we've got to hurry. The tide will be coming in within forty-five minutes and we need to get all three of them up out of there and then get ourselves out here before that as well. So let's get to work!" Valka stated as they got a long thick rope out of a large bag on Moon Shadow's back.

They quickly secured the rope and Hiccup was gonna go get them but the Twins insisted they get the girls as they were their responsibility. So Tuff climb down first and got Creel then Ruff climb down and got Gala and then Hiccup was sent down to get Chaos and Havoc.

After Valka checked all three children out and said it looked like other than some cuts and bruises and they mostly like be out cold for a day they'd be fine. Una then yelled because her danger sense was driving her crazy saying it was time to leave like now.

So they got on their dragons and the Night Furies blew a hole in the roof of the Caverns and they barely escaped before the tide swallowed them all up. They quickly got everyone back to the village and the Twins insisted they should stay with the girls till they woke up and explained to their moms what happened.

So that's what they did and when the girls did wake up the next day and got an angry lecture from their mothers and were told they're grounded ten days the Twins were surprised what the girls' mothers said to them.

They thought they just are yelled at themselves or just be called dumb, stupid, irresponsible or what they normally got. Instead, both Creel and Gala's mothers thanked them both for actually being responsible and mature and actually saying no to them even if they'd been tricked in the end.

They're glad that the twins were showing that to them the Vow they and the rest of the Riders took in become the children's big brothers and sisters is the one thing they're being serious and mature about. That they did think and act appropriately and they appreciated everything they did and they did act as true big brother and sister would.

So they are glad they're part of the five who make up the big brothers and sisters to the children. They even got a kiss and a hug from each of the mothers and they made the girls apologize to their older siblings and thank them for saving their lives.

The Twins felt much better about themselves after that knowing that they could do something right and in times of crises they could use their brains especially if it was to help someone they cared about. It was a good feeling.

They also just hoped while they're feeling good about that if Barf and Belch were having a good time on their date with their wife.

Clover and Thistle were having at first a hard time relaxing on their date because they'd been so concerned about Chaos and Havoc who had been hurt. It'd been three days since what had happened and it really taken Moon Shadow and her husband actually literally dragging her away from her daughter and assuring her that Skullette and Firefang would make sure she was alright for her to enjoy her date night.

Are Clover and Thistle still very unsettled and like were they a bad mom? They knew this did prove even the best-behaved child and even those who act mature are still little kids.

"If we hadn't been napping then this wouldn't have happened! Oh, are we foolish? Are the girls gonna be okay? Is our daughter gonna be okay?" her two heads were going over it again and again.

Barf and Belch each nuzzled their head and assured their wife. "Clover and Thistle, no parent can be there 24/7 and children will be children. No child is so mature that they don't misbehave or do something stupid.

Did you know Toothless's Rider's sister once nearly got herself killed when she tried to get his attention by doing very dangerous stunts when she felt ignored by him?

Children are children they will be children. They do foolish things at times and they don't listen when they should. We never stop worrying about them, they're not bad kids my love, they're just being normal children is all.

We all make mistakes and sometimes they are small other times they're big but still we are thankful and glad we are okay. Now can we please enjoy the hot chocolate and delicious fish now?"

"How can you possibly think of food? But hmm the other mothers swear Valka's hot chocolate is a little taste of Valhalla. Hmm, delicious!"

"Glad you love the hot chocolate but we want to give you a true gift one that comes from the heart."

"You give us a gift every day from the heart. Just by loving us. What more can we ask for then that?"

"Then let us sing to you about our one and only love."

Clearing their throats the male Zippleback once again thanked Una for teaching them to sing and began to express their love for their wife in song.

"From the depths of our soul, we found love that too controls. Now we all know secrets and feelings its shows. We may be driven far apart at times but when we see a shooting star fly by their only one wish either of us have.

That there will come the day when we're no longer be far away just in each other wings and talons we shall stay with our only love. Even when we're gone our love will still live on because what we have is so strong. For you are our only love.

For you're the only who holds the key to the secret of my heart that I've known from the start. For you are my one and only love!

That there will come the day when we're no longer be far away just in each other wings and talons we shall stay with our only love. Even when we're gone our love will still live on because what we have is so strong. For you are our only love.

For you're the only who holds the key to the secret of my heart that I've known from the start. For you are my one and only love!"

Crying tears of joy all four heads kissed and said "We are each other's only loves forever"

The Haddocks were very pleased hearing how well things had gone after the near tragedy in the Haunted Caverns. They're happy the Twins had gained both maturity and respect. They're happy that their dragon had had a good date night and they just felt once again things were slowly getting better for everyone.

However, everyone couldn't help but feel they're forgetting something rather important themselves. Not sure what it was they just all enjoyed what was left of those exotic bath oils they'd gotten off Trader Johann and went to sleep.

Only to their surprise, they awoke to find themselves along with Astrid who was also shocked to find herself once more in the Realm.

"Why are we in the Realm? Una you didn't tell us we'd be in the Realm tonight and the Realm been trusting you to tell us when it's safe to come here," Hiccup pointed out as he went over to help his girlfriend who still wasn't used to arriving into this new world.

"I honestly didn't get a heads up, Hiccup. I don't know why we're here tonight."

"Not sure myself," answered Valka who was looking at the landscape and then commented offhand, "It's quite a romantic setting tonight. Like the perfect romantic evening with how the stars and the moon is and all."

"OMG! That's why we're here! Mommy! It's yours and Daddy's anniversary tonight! It's October 12th and since you didn't really get to celebrate it too well last year which was before we had access to the Realm…"

"It looks like the Realm is surprising the whole family tonight by making sure you and Dad have a proper anniversary party! We're expecting to come here tonight either! We didn't remember either, but Happy Anniversary Mom!" called out Boden who looked much healthier as he and Stoick showed up.

Valka and her husband ran into each other's arms and did some passionate kissing while the children and Astrid with Kara went to set up the dinner by the space between the Family Tree and the Obsidian Lake.

"This is much nicer than last year when your mother scared your little sister to death when she was angry and upset about her first anniversary as a widow, Hiccup, "Astrid whispered as she conjured up some beautiful candles.

"Yes, it is that's for sure."

"It's also better they can be together this way then last year with you guys at Lover's Cove and us watching you through the Viewing Wells. Let's make sure the music is extra magical tonight and so is the food, shall we?"

"You can count on that, Boden! Anything for Mommy and Daddy! You sure look much better! Like you have some color back in your skin. Did you finally get out of the Spirit house?"

"Truthfully? Yes, but don't let either Mom or Dad know or at least not tonight. Stardust and Soulwings felt I've been cooped too long. I'm still gonna have to wear Firestorm's boot for a little longer, but she did tell Dad it's alright if I go outside for a couple of hours, but try telling him that!" shaking his head.

Astrid cocked an eyebrow, "So how did you sneak out without your dad finding out? Even Hiccup wasn't that successful."

"Well, I was finishing my project of tracking down all the souls I could who have some connection to the souls you've encountered. So you can inform Skullette and Firefang I now know the identities of Barf and Belch's parental great-grandfather and great-aunt."

Then he grinned widely and added gleefully "I also know the identities of the parental great grandfathers of both Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher. I also learned the identity of the matriarch whose children lived to established Changewing Island and the maternal great grandmother of Scauldy the Scauldron you all helped saved."

"Wow, that's super cool, I'm impressed, Boden. You have got a very cool job in the afterlife for sure. I'll give your family one thing, Hiccup, none of you or your family's dragons are boring that's for sure!" Astrid complimented to which Hiccup kissed his girlfriend passionately too.

"I'm happy for all the love and romance in the air but let's make sure the couple who wedded today have their proper anniversary tonight? So shall we get to that?" Kara inquired to which everyone else agreed.

The unexpected visit was really great and for Valka and Stoick finally having an anniversary together was wonderful but sharing it with their family and future daughter-in-law could you really ask for more?

They did do their song and dance and one thing was for sure all for one night was truly perfect.

Songs used 1. She's got the power 2. Girl next door 3. Brothers and sisters 4. My only love


	15. Tale of Gobber and Grump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there a few things you need to know about this chapter. One there are many sinful behaviors going on. Gobber has the sins of being addicted to the bottle and gambling which neither I approve of. 
> 
> I don't approve of any kind of poison. No drinking, smoking, drugs or gambling. But as it's everywhere and it's an addiction people chose to have by giving in to temptation I can't say much about it and it gets into stories many times as it's my only way to state WHY it's bad and why people be better off without it. 
> 
> Second Dagur and Hel are mentioned again in this chapter and Hel who is the big bad in this story are far more complex then she seems. So please reserve full judgment for her at the end of the story. Though you'll see at this time she's holding the dragon souls including Toothless and Moon Shadow's families prisoner and she's cast a spell over Dagur. 
> 
> Again I'm not really graphic with things dealing with sex I more imply what going on. But the long and short of it? Hel feels greatly unloved in a number of ways including not feeling loved in the way a woman wants to be loved by a partner. So she and Dagur do have a bit of a 'kinky' relationship in the bedroom. 
> 
> Just so you'll be warned about it.

Tale of Gobber and Grump

There was a churning mist of blackness that felt icier than anyone ever dreamed cold could ever possibly feel. You just felt like you're falling forever yet you weren't moving at all but still felt like your falling all the same.

Though the swirling vortex of icy dark shadows came overlapping voices and in the eye of this tempest trying to desperately understand the desperate voices was Boden.

He just seemed to be floating weightlessly in the center of the vortex and just trying to understand where in all this dark chaos what all these voices were trying to say. All he understood from so many overlapping voices are they undoubtedly were both tortured and desperate to be heard at the same time.

"Please! I beg you all! Please, I cannot understand you all at once! Please! If you could just speak one at a time! I can feel you all have suffered beyond my own imagination, I can feel it in my heart a gut-wrenching sickening pain. So you must all be in excruciating pain!

But I cannot hear you speak all at once! So please one at a time! Please!" he beseeched in a pained voice with tears in same green eyes of his father.

"The boy is right, we must speak one at a time. We are causing too much of a storm for him to hear. My lovely Luna Rose please speak first?" spoke a male voice who Boden got the impression of coming from someone who was both a husband and a father.

"Very well, my Lightning Storm, I'll speak as quickly as I can," replied a serene voice that must've been his wife. Her voice was gentle like a mother's and she sounded sweet as a rose smelled when fully bloomed.

"Dear Soul Keeper we are in desperate of you and your siblings to free us from bondage. We've held out for hope many years and so has all of our kind, but they're many souls who are little by a little warning. We need you to hear from us!"

"You need me and my family's help? Why us? What do you mean bondage? What are you talking about? Are you imprisoned? What is going on? Tell me what you mean!"

A new voice cut in another female voice; a young female, "We've been imprisoned many of us before we even hatched! That demented bitch forced our souls to grow up in this sinister and appalling location to further punish the forces of good!"

Two new voices spoke up now like twins almost. "Yeah, it's been horrible to grow up as a soul in this prison! We've been shackled from the very moment we hatched to the point these thick ice-covered shackles have become embedded into our soul's tender flesh," spoke the first twin a male and then his brother added in as much a pained voice.

"Not to mention we're kept in way too small of spaces in addition to as far apart as possible. On top of countless other ways to try and break us all from that sinister diva upstairs who we have to listen to rant day and night when she thinks we cannot hear her whining! She's a pain in the ass!"

"Jasper Sky! Luka Star!"

"Mom, you know it's true!"

"They do speak the truth, Mom, you know her and all those people who are thundering amok upstairs especially on what we can assume are party days cause more of a ruckus when she normally likes us down here to have no light or sound at all!"

"Our daughter Moonlight Blaze does have a point, Luna Rose."

"I know, Lightning Storm. From what little we've been able to tell you, Soul Keeper we and the many other souls locked up in Purgatory as she calls it are in a place worse than hell."

"But where is Purgatory? Who have you locked up? Why are you locked up? And for that matter who am I even speaking too? And who else is locked up? What is going on can't you tell me more?"

"We cannot speak any longer she'll soon awaken we can only talk when she and the rest of the citadel upstairs are dead to the world and she'll before long awaken. We must go now.

Just know we still have hope because our son and his family are free and that's one reason we have hope. We'll try and talk later we promise, Boden Haddock. However, we must be silent now or hope will be lost."

And with that everything vanished and Boden awoke in a cold sweat with his father coming into the room looking troubled.

"Did you have the nightmares again, Boden?" he asked in a quiet voice to his son as he started to wring a washcloth off and began to mop up his son's sweat-soaked face.

"I had the dreams of the voices in the abyss again yes, but I don't call them nightmares, Dad. These voices are trying to speak to me! They're trying to tell me something and they can only speak to me in my dreams and from what I just gathered from this message only when their captor is asleep."

Stoick looked even more troubled after hearing this and he finished cleaning up Boden. This had been going on for two weeks now. Pretty much from the night after the family had celebrated his and Val's anniversary Boden been getting these messages.

"You've said it's sounded like well over a hundred voices maybe a thousand voices you've been hearing for the past two weeks and they must be dragon voices since that's what your powers allow to hear. The thoughts, feelings, and memories of dragon souls."

"That's true, Dad, so the question is if that true that I am hearing trapped dragon souls why would someone imprison dragon souls? And where would they imprison them? And why torture them the way they are? Since all this would indicate not all the souls of dragons made it to the DSS.

Because I have heard over 1000 voices over the past two weeks. So someone got a large enough space to lock up a lot of dragon souls, but again why? Also, who did they lock up? I just don't know those answers! All its doing is making me more frustrated because I don't have those answers and these souls who are trying so hard to talk with me can't give them to me because they have to be very secretive about talking to me!" he looked very angry and frustrated with himself.

Stoick looked a bit unsure what to do and knew Valka mostly like be able to deal better with the emotional problems, still, he tried to comfort his son, "I know this is very frustrating and we all want to help whoever is trying to talk to you and free whoever is imprisoned.

However, my son, we cannot do anything till we get all the facts and till we do we cannot do anything to act, so, for now, we just have to have hope and faith that we'll get more information and figure out more pieces of this puzzle, alright?"

Sighing in defeat he nodded, "Yeah, Dad, I suppose that's all we can do. Though I can tell you I feel the dragons talking to me tonight they're family and they said something surprising at the end. Something that gives them and the other imprisoned souls hope."

"What did they say?"

"Well, from what I gathered the family names was the father and husband was Lightning Storm his wife and the mother was Luna Rose twin brothers Jasper Sky and Luka Star and daughter Moonlight Blaze.

They seem tight-knit despite being imprisoned and souls, but they spoke that one family member a son is alive and that he's got a family? I don't understand why that's important at the moment.

Like what it's highly important I mean. Like it is great when anyone we love is free but the way this last part was said it was like this was a miracle. Like this really was the biggest reason beyond ever for hope and I would like to know who this son that still alive and free and who his family is and why the imprison souls are so happy he's alive with a family? There's got to be a reason it's so significant," Boden finished as his father also finished with combing is hair and redoing his son's ponytail.

"Well, we'll talk more about it next time we're in the Realm with the rest of the family. Right now we need to focus on what we're doing today. As you know next week your boot finally comes off and you should have full use of your leg back."

"About time! I'm so tired of me and Hiccup being exactly alike! It will be nice to walk on both my feet again! And then I can go back to doing all my duties and yes I know before you even ask when I do go back to the DSS I'm to take someone with me and I'm never to go anywhere by myself ever again!"

"Good boy. Now as we're spending this week checking out the final preparations of you returning to your duties we have to go to DSTA in two hours to meet up with the Caxel sisters and this time you have got to talk to Asta! You can't keep avoiding her like the plague son."

"I know, I know, I know Dad! I'm gonna have to talk to her and see if I can at least do the impossible and," gulping. "Ask her out on a date! The only way I'm ever gonna be able to feel normal with her again is just to get it over with and just ask her out, isn't that right, Dad?"

"Well, I couldn't stop making a fool out of myself and messing up till I finally asked your mother out so yes I don't think you'll feel back to normal or be able to function properly till you just get it over with and ask her out."

"But what if she laughs at me? Thinks I'm just a child? What if I do make a fool of myself? What if I'm a joke to her? Or she even just says no to me?"

"She could say no or she could say yes."

"And maybe saying yes could even be worse! I have no experience at all with girls! What am I supposed to even go on a date if she does say yes? What if I make a bigger fool of myself on a date? What if…"

"How about you stop overthinking this and hyperventilating before anything happens? Just eat your breakfast and be yourself. Look I think your mother and sister are right when they say people freak out about love more than they have too. Making a bigger deal out of things then need be.

Just calm down and relax and don't overthink and just do. Just go talk with Asta and just tell her you like her and would like to go out on a date. Just be honest and straightforward and you know don't make it a bigger deal about it then it has to be.

That's what your mother and sister would say if they're here right now. So let's eat and get going since it's rude to keep ladies waiting."

Sighing, "Alright, Dad, let's eat quickly and go get this over with!"

Down on Earth Una was having a similar dream as Boden because she like Boden had been having the exact same kind of dream for the past two weeks too. But the disembody voices she was hearing were obviously human souls and not dragons like he was.

She was also saying the exact same words to him and getting pretty much the same response as he was. But unlike he got tonight she was only speaking to one person, but it was like when this person spoke it was like they're speaking in two different voices at once. One was kind in nature the other harsh and trying to shut up the kind voice.

"Please I'm trying to hear your pleas for help, but you're gonna have to speak louder if I'm gonna hear you over this voice that keeps trying to talk over you. Never heard of someone speak in two voices at once. Can you speak in one voice?"

"I try to speak in one voice" the kinder voice that had an air of slight familiar to it, "but what happened to my soul causes me to have two voices speak at once. You're gonna have to try and focus on my good voice and not hear my evil voice."

"I'll try but please tell me more what you mean what happened to your soul?"

"Many crimes have been committed to souls imprisoned alongside mine in Purgatory. We've over a 1000 human souls as well as dragon souls down here, but I'm the only soul who's had this violation done to their soul.

I'm locked up in a very high-security cell and made sure I'm kept far away from when the other me comes down here to act as an enforcer to the other prisoners. But my soul was violated."

"What violation was done to your soul? What has your soul and the other souls been subjected too?"

"We've been subjected to too much to say in one dream message. All I can say is we can only speak to you and your brothers when she is asleep upstairs and hopefully my evil half has really kept her happy in the bedroom.

So only when she's sleeping can we risk communicating with you when her defensives are down can we risk talking to you. But you all need to know your family and loved ones are in great danger and its growing closer and we still need your family help to free us all from Purgatory."

"I don't understand what you want from me or expect me a six-year-old little girl to do? I'm only beginning to understand my powers in this title you all given me as a Bridge between Worlds.

Still, I'll try and help, but I can't help but feel I somehow know you. Can't you tell me who I am speaking too?"

"I cannot give you my name for if I told you I know you would instantly feel this is a trap. Your big brother Hiccup might suspect I'm telling the truth, but because he's not shared with you the tale of my death I doubt you believe me if I told you my identity."

"What tale of death? My brother's been telling me a few more bedtime stories lately about what happened after his first set adventures after finding Dragon Edge. But what story are you referring too? What hasn't he told me yet? Why would you think I doubt you if I knew who I was speaking too?"

"Trust me, I know on this matter I speak the truth. Just know that I also speak this truth as well we have countless souls who are suffering in more deplorable conditions then you can possibly envisage.

Imagine, Una Haddock, if you can, a world colder than death a world with no light or sound at all where you're kept on the brink of starvation and dehydration and when you're given a scrap of nourishment it's rotten and poisoned to taunt you further.

The only sounds you hear from the occasional scream in your sleep which we aren't even allowed a full night's sleep is our captor belittling us constantly though we have a secret weapon to fight back against the warren we also still cling to hope.

Nevertheless, we must be liberated soon or all will be lost. We need you and your family and we must be freed soon! Help us! Your family is our only hope!"

"Tell me how to help! I can't help with such little and cryptic information! I need full details!"

"Can't talk anymore she's getting up and it looks like she's not happy and my other self needs to do a better job upstairs. Speak to you another time if I can. Farewell!"

"AHH!"

"Una! Una are you alright, sweetheart?!" Valka rushed inside the bedroom to where her only daughter was pale and shaking and covered with sweat. She began to clean her too and hummed to her as she cleaned her.

"Did you have your nightmares once more?"

"Not nightmares, Mommy, spirit messages. The imprisoned souls are speaking once more, but they seemed to have chosen one, in particular, to speak for them. But it's a strange voice. It's like two people speaking at once, it's the same voice but two very different personalities speaking at the same time. One is kinder in nature the other is harsh and wants to silence the other completely.

All I know is someone got over a 1000 souls both human and dragon souls locked up in a place that sounds worse than Helheim itself! These imprisoned souls call their prison Purgatory and from what little they've been able to tell me these past two weeks it sounds worse than even the Realm that Hel calls home.

The dual voice was saying it colder then cold, no light, no sound, near starvation and dehydration, the only sound is the belittlement of their capturer."

"Sounds like whoever designed this place called Purgatory designed to torture the souls in every way a person can be tortured, mind, body, heart, and soul basically everything a person and a soul is under constant torment of some kind."

"Yes, that how it sounded, but there more to this duel voice who acting as the speaker. Something very odd about him."

"Him? It's a male voice?"

"From what I can tell it's a male voice speaking, yes, Mommy, but he says his soul was violated in some way."

"Violated? Well, I won't share with you how a living person is violated, though I will tell you there are many ways the living can be violated, but how is a soul violated? Did he explain?"

Shaking her head Una continued on with her confusing findings, "All I know is he kept speaking like there another him as if there was two of him and kept saying something about a bedroom? Whatever that means. Strangely this soul implies he knows Hiccup!"

"He knows your brother? How could an imprisoned soul possibly know your brother and also know you?" Valka looked more worried about this then the other things her daughter had spoken about but Una just shrugged.

"He implied that Hiccup witnessed his death but has yet to share the story with me or possibly you as well? He wouldn't give me his name when I asked said I wouldn't trust him if I did know it because Hiccup hasn't told me this story yet.

So my intuition is telling me the soul speaking is being honest about the reason he won't give his name to me and none of the souls are lying about what's been done to them.

Though if this soul isn't lying that Hiccup does know him and has witnessed his death then we need to ask Hiccup who does he know who died and could possibly be locked up in this Purgatory and be trying to communicate with me?

If we had that answer we might be able to get more answers has to whatever been going on lately. Since we can feel it. Everyone on Berk and Valhalla and I'm convinced that the rest of the Archipelago can feel that something bad is coming. Something very bad is coming. We may not know what is coming but we know without a doubt that something very bad is coming!"

"Whatever is coming, my child, we can feel for sure this is something much worse than even Ragnarok, that we alone know for sure," Valka stated and her daughter nodded and then they both cringed by something that seemed to signal at least for Valka her patience and tolerance was nearing its end.

It wasn't even 6:30 in the morning and someone was right outside the window singing very badly off-key and you could smell even from the second floor the strong scent of badly made booze from up here.

Valka had come a long way since coming back to Berk but there were many things she didn't condone. She always been against the village previous obsession with killing the dragons but of course thanks to her eldest child that had been resolved in her absences.

But there were a few other things she strongly objected too on moral grounds and also because she was a mother to three children. Her family held these beliefs so she'd been raised with them and even if she hadn't she would've had them just the same.

She strode angrily to her daughter's window with a look of fury and disgust on her normally attractive face and her daughter was hurry to look out the window and both of them looked below and saw who it was and neither was surprised.

Mother and daughter shared the same look and turned to each other and said in the same tone of disgust and revulsion. "Gobber" and then Valka did something very out of character for her. She was actually so full of anger and disgust right now by Gobber for several reasons she did something she would not have done normally.

She clamped her hands tightly over her daughter's ears before saying words that she would never have dared say ever in the presence of any of her children least of all her daughter but right now she was so full of disgust she had to let it out.

For not only had her second son and only daughter been getting the desperate messages from souls in bondage for the past two weeks, in those same two weeks Gobber had been beyond drunk as skunk; he'd been so intoxicated it wasn't even funny; not to mention he'd been gambling up a storm as well.

Right now she'd lost all patience for this disgusting behavior that wasn't a good example at all for her daughter or any of the children of Berk whether they be human or dragon for that matter. It was about to turn out she was the only one to share in mindset.

Hiccup was standing in his sister doorway with his jaw dropped to the floor because he'd never since being reunited with his mother ever heard her swore. He knew she must be beyond angry if she was doing that. Especially if she was doing it with Una by her side as Valka was a very good mom, even if she'd been gone for his childhood she'd done more than enough to make up for that, and continued to do that for all three of children now.

Hiccup then tripped with his metal leg on Una's bag of marbles which got his mom and sister's attention. They turned around and Una squeaked out an apology for not cleaning her room like she was supposed to the day before.

Hiccup replied his tripping on a bag of marbles wasn't a big deal and his mother asked him what the big deal was because clearly judging from the look on his face something was a very big deal.

"You both might want to get downstairs like in the next five seconds before we have the entire village breakdown our front door and no I'm not being sarcastic! We've literally half the village outside our front door demanding to speak with all three of us now."

"Why is there a mob at our front door at this time of day? I mean the sun not even fully up yet?" Una pondered in confusion as it was too early to think clearly. That and her brain was still in a bit of a stupor and filled with the leftover voices as well.

"I only need one guess not three since the most likely answer just walked beneath the window with his lazy dragon carting home a cart full of gambled goods and even more poorly made booze," Valka muttered under breath as she took her daughter's hand and they hurried downstairs and Hiccup was shouting for the small mob outside not to bust down his front door which was on the verge of coming off its hinges.

They opened the door and many people flooded the Haddock household and Una caught a glimpse of what was going on outside that all these people's dragons were with Toothless and Moon Shadow.

The Alphas were having to deal with a large number of livid dragons whilst Nightrainbow and Cloudjumper were occupied with watching all the hatchlings; not just Toothless's but all the dragons hatchlings in the backyard while Toothless and Moon Shadow had to stay in the front yard to deal with their own mob.

So in other words there a lot of extremely angry people and in fact most of them were parents mainly mommies. Though all the humans in Hiccup's house right now were the Riders, the Anquetils and all of Una's friends' moms.

The first thing that they need to do was at least get everyone a place to sit down and then Valka served the one thing no-one ever complained she made which was her hot chocolate and then once everyone got settled Hiccup did ask why was everyone threatening to demolish his house before he even had his breakfast?

The answer was the one Valka expected as everyone was here to complain about Gobber's behavior and how it wasn't a good example for the children neither human or dragon and they'd had enough of it.

Una's friends moms all explained as mothers they wanted their children to have good role models and positive examples in their lives and good morals to live by and Gobber wasn't with his behavior for the last two weeks really doing that or his behavior in general but in the last two weeks it had just become really unacceptable.

Being totally drunk, unclean and gambling by far wasn't setting a good example for their children at all and it certainly wasn't given them proper morals to live by either. Or a sense of what was right or wrong or just anything that was good in any way.

The Riders pointed out this was really affecting them badly too as Gobber still ran gambling pools on them for the Dragon Races and other activities. Now that they're big brothers and sisters themselves and trying to work on improving their own flaws. Astrid was working on her anger issues, Snotlout his ego problems, Fishlegs his needs to spew facts and not pay attention and the Twins struggling with maturity.

Still, they told Hiccup they understood now themselves why it was so important to him to be a good big brother to both Boden and Una, even if they admit they still weren't completely sure how he was a brother to his brother, but they weren't gonna try and figure it out anymore. But the point was they understood what it now meant to be an older sibling and what came with it.

Furthermore, it was just morally wrong for them to be gambled on in the first place. It was even more wrong if their younger siblings knew that their older siblings were being used to make profits; when they should be taught that a game should be played for just fun, while also understanding the concept of good sportsmanship, which they'd sadly never understand if Gobber's gambling activities persisted.

Then the Anquetils sisters informed their chief this problem had taken a new level of concern since it now wasn't just a problem to the human children population but the dragon children population which they figured the dragons were now telling his dragon and his wife right now everything they're telling him.

Hiccup winced both outwardly and internally before asking Skullette and Firefang what did Gobber do that was so bad? He wasn't in the Nursery as far he knew other than to give the babies monthly checkups and to do dental work.

The Anquetils sisters had a look that matched Valka's look upstairs and said while they couldn't repeat exactly what had happened because of Una being in the room they still gave the gist of what happened.

Two nights ago somehow even though Gobber had been drunk as a skunk for two weeks two straight and they had made sure to lock up the Nursery tightly before leaving for the night he'd somehow gotten in.

How he got in and gotten down the staircase without killing himself they didn't know but he had gotten in and all they could say is he had done some things that they dare not repeat that they could only use the words "highly inappropriate" to dragons down there. He also completely trashed their very well organized filing system.

They told Hiccup to consider himself really, REALLY lucky that his dragon's children's room is the only room in the Nursery that is kept locked and to thank Odin he didn't get into the Night Fury room because of the unmentionable things that drunken one-legged lout did.

After hearing that comment Hiccup really didn't want to know what the hell Gobber did in the Nursery, even though he knew he and his mom would get the full and properly very graphic details later when Una wasn't around to hear them. Nevertheless, his mind was even now was starting to get some images that weren't what anyone should see least of all his six-year-old sister.

Putting his handsome face into his tired hands and trying to steady himself he was just thinking ironically he was the one who needed a drink now, but he knew he wouldn't touch poison either.

His father may have had a secret stash of wine in the house but he'd inherited so much unknowingly from his mother including her beliefs so he'd never had touched them if he could avoid them. He'd always had a disdain for it from the start for the wine he kept hidden in the house.

Hiccup was so much like his mother in fact that when he was younger he used to beg his father to get rid of his secret wine stash because somehow he knew it would make his mother happy to have it out of the house.

"Okay," he said at last taking in a long deep breath, "I truly do hear what all of you are saying I do. I hear it and I do more than agree with you all and I agree something must be done to correct this less than desirable behavior.

I know you expect me to do something as I'm the chief and it's my job to fix the village problems, but I really hate to say this, but this is the honest truth, I cannot fix this problem."

There was a lot of angry protest and people ready to tear Hiccup when Una did a very sharp whistle and screamed "Hang on a minute and let my brother finish explaining! Geez! Give a minute! None of us even have had breakfast yet and you're expecting us to fix a problem on an empty stomach? Can we at least eat something before we try and deal with Gobber misbehavior?

I've never really interacted with him all that much since my rebirth last year, to be honest. I've always found him a little odd for my taste and been polite as my parents taught me to be polite to everyone. Still, we can't fix every problem and we certainly can't fix this problem if you don't even give us a chance to at least eat and breath some!" she pointed out in a slightly irritated but sensible voice of reason.

Everyone did calm down enough and admitted they'd been so angry that actually no-one had eaten themselves and you really can't think or act without food in your belly.

So Valka was at least allowed to get some leftovers from yesterday and she managed to heat them up enough and give her son some nourishment and after Hiccup was allowed to have some breakfast he got back to addressing the mob in his houses concerns.

Wiping his mouth and glad he wasn't bothered by his empty stomach anymore Hiccup began to explain as patiently as he could why he couldn't really deal with Gobber.

"The reason I cannot deal with Gobber is that he won't listen to me anymore then he listens to my father about this problem. This isn't the first time this issue was brought to the attention of the chief only the latest time it was. I'd have to say it was at brought to my father attention at least five times when I was a kid.

Gobber won't listen to the chief about his addiction problems anymore then you can get him to admit he has them to begin with. We all know Gobber a bit of an oddball to be begin with, but he didn't listen to my father and he surely not gonna listen to me, less likely to listen to me given I used to work under him.

So yes I do agree it's high time something needs to be done about Gobber addiction problems and I agree that it needs to be stopped here and now I'm just telling you all he won't listen to me if I try to address the problem is all," he finished in a tired and exhausted tone and just looked like he wanted to sleep for a week from all this.

"If you ask me, big brother," Una who had been listening to all this and may not understand all of it is just a child but she did seemed understand the simple concept of what the answer was to it all pretty clearly "this thing you call addiction or when you let your head go to the bottle or whatever your poison of choice is, I say it's an illness you chose to have in the first place," flipping her long hair over her shoulder before finishing "Because it's your choice to give into temptation once and its better never to do it once then get hooked which you seem likely to do."

"Precisely, Una," patting her daughter on the head and kissing her head too, "addiction is an illness of choice as is all poison to the mind, body, and soul. You willing give them to yourselves so you get hooked you have no-one to blame but yourself and if you did it by your hand and no-one else's so better never to start in the first place," her mother pointed out the simple truth of what poison that is addiction was.

Everyone in the room agreed with that as well but they agreed that someone had to get Gobber to listen and get him to clean up his act and fast or there would be hell to pay in more than one way.

Valka pulled out her staff and twirled it a few times before slamming into the floor and saying, "Leave it to me. Gobber may have not listened to the words of men who are both his chiefs and friends. But let's see how he can ignore the words of a very, very, VERY angry mother, well make that TWO ANGRY MOTHERS. If hell knows no fury like a woman scorned it really knows no fury like an angry mother and he'll be dealing with two."

"Um, Mom? Who this second mom who you are sure gonna make him listen?"

There was the sound of the front door being swung open and a loud roar as if someone was answering to say "ME" and everyone looked up and saw that Moon Shadow was in the room with Toothless bringing up the rear and neither looked very happy.

Hiccup could see just by looking at his best friend's eyes he had just listened to the exact same conversation from the dragons he had just gotten from the humans. And it looked like the results were the same too.

"I can see too, buddy we have the same problem and for once we all see eye to eye on the problem," he whispered to which his dragon nodded. Then Toothless looked at his more livid wife and it was clear she was more than livid.

"Toothless, be a dear and go outside and tell the other dragon's to stand by? I'll be making a 'suggestion to get the children far away from this disreputable creature until it is safe for them to come back."

"What are you gonna do, my love? Please don't tell me you're gonna murder him! We swore we'd never use our abilities to kill remember! We would protect and defend, but never kill!"

"I won't kill Gobber or Grump, Toothless, don't worry about that. I'll threaten them till they are scared to death and soil themselves, but I won't kill them. Still, I'll be making a suggestion to get all the children to safety until the matter settled. Give me a second," Moon Shadow explained.

Moon Shadow aimed her silver eyes at Una and Una's eyes went out of focus for a split second and she felt a sense of another energy in her. Then her mouth opened but it wasn't her saying these words.

"Um, Hiccup? Perhaps it is best if till Mommy and Moon Shadow have dealt with Gobber we get all the children out of the village?"

Hiccup looked at his sister then out of the corner of eye saw Moon Shadow and it clicked. No-one but someone who knew Moon Shadow's secret would know it was her speaking unless you had a sharp enough eye to see the small specks of silver shining out of Una's eyes. Whenever Moon Shadow spoke through a human their eyes took on a faint silver gleam while feeling a sense of calm.

Though it was true she'd only used Una so far for this so Una at least knew this. But it was a very subtle thing so no-one would really notice unless they knew and had a sharp eye.

"Brilliant idea, my little sister, do you have any suggestion as to where everyone should go?" he asked Una when he was really asking Moon Shadow.

"I'm sure the dragons and their Riders can figure out some safe places for a short adventure on the island till the matter is resolved, my brother. It is a nice chance for us all to bond and keep all of us safe while Mommy and Moon Shadow deal with the Gobber problem since Daddy failed with it."

Smiling he turned to the rest of the room and asked them, "Does it sound like a good idea for all of you?"

Agreeing they would do it ASAP and hurried to carry it out leaving the Haddocks to themselves. Before they left the Anquetils said they're posting guards 24/7 in the Nursery till Gobber was dealt with to further protect the beings in the Nursery. Then they departed as well.

Una awoke as Moon Shadow released her from her slight possession and she turned to face the queen, "You know Moon Shadow, I don't really mind you've used me as your voice before, though can you please ask me before you use me in the future? At least ask before you do it in the future?"

Nodding that she understood she glanced at her husband and he understood where he and the rest of the family were going. Looking at Hiccup he let out a sigh and nodded. "Give me twenty minutes, buddy and Una and I'll be ready to go to Dragon's Glen with you so Mom and your wife can deal with Gobber."

"Do you at least have a way in mind to tell us when it safe to come back to the village, Mommy?" Una asked as she went to get some baskets and her satchel.

"We'll send word with the Terrors your brother and his friends train. They're reliable enough. Now I need to at least calm down enough before I go and yell myself hoarse. Believe me what I'm about to say I've wanted to say for years."

"Just don't kill him, Mom, because we don't have a replacement blacksmith and we still need one and regrettably he's the only Berk got because we never did find him a new apprentice! So we need him alive, sober, yes but we still need him alive!"

"Understood, son, alive and sober and not dead, got it. Now have a good time at the clean and please watch over each other and the babies. Those babies are now nearly five months old and they are still more than a handful."

"Well, as you pointed out, Mommy, children will be children and one thing children never do is sit still and really behave. Still, we all swore to protect the last of the Night Furies and we'll keep that promise!"

"Not to mention I'm bringing plenty of dragon nip along to settle them down if need be. So let's get going, sis!"

"You sure you'll be alright my love?" Toothless asked his wife as they kissed each other goodbye.

"We must each handle the duties that come with being both the Alphas and a mother and father in our own ways. So you do them in your way and I'll do them on my own.

We make an excellent team in both you know as we've done quite a good job so far in both our reign as King and Queen of Dragonkind."

"That is true we have done a good job for our people, though the more important job is to our family which we've done a great job as well and right now making sure our children and their friends are safe and have good examples to follow is highly important as well.

Still don't stay gone too long, my beloved. The children will always need their mother. We both know what it's like to grow up without out a family and we don't want our children to not have their parents do we?"

"My mother was a goddess, but yes I know we both have pondered when we've been alone and the children been put to bed what our blood families must have been like and what life could've been like.

Still, protect the little ones and make sure they know they are loved and also keep an eye on Hiccup and Una as well."

"I shall keep an eye on our children, my little brother and my best friend and his sister don't worry, my love."

"Good, now my darlings time to say goodbye to mommy. Because mommy has to go with Hiccup's mommy to take care of something urgent and I won't be back till bedtime."

"Mommy!" and the babies swarmed her with kisses and hugs.

Then they took off and both Moon Shadow and Valka took a deep breath and started off to Gobber's house to confront him. As they approached his house they could hear him singing in a slurred voice and hiccupping a song that to Moon Shadow ears she could hear who must be Grump mumbling a few lyrics.

For Moon Shadow hearing Grump speak at all was a surprise. He was basically like a big fat lazy cat who just slept endless hours and didn't really saw or do much. She didn't really recall him even saying so much as a hello to her in all the time she'd been on the island.

She'd come near the end of May and now it was nearing the end of October so that was nearly six months and he hadn't really talked or done much to her. It was slightly insulting not just because she was the queen but she was supposed to be a friend.

Valka dismounted from Cloudjumper who didn't even need to be verbally told to stand guard. He just walked a short distance and stood guard over the house as the mothers knocked hard on the door but they weren't surprised when Gobber who was probably so drunk didn't even hear them.

Losing all patience Moon Shadow just threw herself at the door and it gave way and they let themselves and they saw it was a complete dragon sty inside. It looked like it had never been cleaned ever and it smelled worse than Gobber did.

Valka had once seen the inside of a hoarder Viking house and that was clean and organized compared to Gobber's home. It was extremely filthy in every sense of the word. The whole lot was encrusted in a thick coat of dust and grime plus there was grimy malodourous clothes, dishes as well as garbage all over the place. Empty wine bottles and huge piles of junk were spewing from every nook and cranny of the toxic home.

Somehow in this inhospitable place that not even a mouse could live was Gobber sitting at his kitchen table barely visible drinking yet another bottle of poisoned liquid and singing horribly while he down it one gulp.

Moon Shadow was unintentionally translating for Valka what Grump was singing along with Gobber in this drunk haze of theirs mainly because it was completely incomprehensibly what Gobber was singing though it was clear what Grump was singing.

"In those quiet lonely evenings when the stars are just coming out and we wonder where the day just has gone and the wonderful life we knew before this world changed.

When the things that were good, kind and true were always around and there were me and you. How you and I remember those times before.

When the world was like one big playground and all the other things that matter was gone. When all those simple things that needed protecting were gone.

I rather go back to the days before the illusion was shattered and the world turned upside down and we could just go back to the days of you and me the two funny friends having fun and that's all that matter was having fun!

I want to go back to being the clever and crafty fun loving boy I was who got to have a good time. Not have to be tied down by all the nagging no fun time of now. I just want to have a party again and have some fun. So yes I'll go on complaining and making a fuss because being a grown-up is no fun!

So it's just you and me my funny friend and I only had this bottle of joy for you and me till we die with no fun at all!"

After hearing what sounded like Gobber's excuse for his behavior all this time and finding it beyond inexcusable the pounced on him. Quite literally they pounced as Moon Shadow did pounce on the blacksmith and snarled at him and Valka held her staff at his throat.

So that actually shocked him enough out of his drunken haze and he finally became aware they were in his house.

"Valka? Moon Shadow? When did you come? Don't you know you should knock before coming into someone's house? Isn't that very rude and a bad example for the Chief's mother and Queen of the Dragons to set?"

"You are one to talk about setting a bad example Gobber! As we are here the village nearly brought our house crashing down to complain about your list of bad examples!" screamed Valka as she kept her staff at his throat and Moon Shadow had herself in attack position and even Grump for once wasn't sleeping and paying attention.

Moon Shadow looked her silver eyes into his finally alert eyes and hissed at him angrily, "You're not gonna dare to fall asleep again, Grump? You're gonna pay attention, correct?"

"I shall not dare disrespect my Queen especially not when she looks like she's about to send me to my death if I don't pay attention, so my beloved Queen Moon Shadow you do have my full attention," he mumbled in his frighten old man sounding voice.

"Good now make sure your rider pays attention as well. We have a great deal to talk about and we don't have time for any bullshit from either of you. So if you two basically want to live to see tomorrow sunrise you'll pay attention!"

Valka just basically gave the same threat to Gobber and both Valka and Moon Shadow backed Gobber and Grump into a corner and boy did they look scared. They're white as sheets and did look like they had pissed their pants from the fright.

So the two outraged mothers spent the next several hours being highly aggressive while still being bluntly honest and straightforward in the matter at hand that deals with Gobber's addiction and told him things were gonna finally changed and this time it was gonna happen whether he liked or not. This time there weren't giving him a choice in the matter.

They told him a LOT OF SERIOUS CHANGES WERE GOING TO BE DONE AND THEY'RE TO BE STARING THIS VERY MINUTE. First off they're gonna decontaminated this house, second once that was done he was gonna go on the wagon and stay on it for good. 3 He was placed under house arrest until he could really go for a period of time without drinking. 4. All his gambling activities were over with this very minute and if was caught gambling ever again he'd have to do six months of hard labor.

There were longer list and more changes they talk about when they talk more with Hiccup but that was the start of what was going be a series of serious changes on Berk.

Right now Hiccup was on one hand already planning on that list and new rules he'd have to draw up to deal with these problems that didn't just concern Gobber but everyone on Berk. Una called them the new "No Tolerance Policies"

Which was a pretty good description but even though they'd been talking about that while playing with Toothless's family, Una still mentioned to her brother what she'd been speaking to their mother about before the mob descended upon their home.

They both felt in their hearts that Boden most likely was getting similar messages to Una and as they watched Toothless kids play a game of tug-of-war they both glanced at the sky above and wonder the same thing. Who or what was imprisoning the souls contacting Boden and Una? And what were they trying to tell the Haddocks?

Suddenly it went from the nice fall weather on Berk to the something bitter and nasty. This location was as about the opposite of the three Realms of Earth, Asgard and Valhalla combined as you could get.

It was bleak, freezing with a constant snowstorm going on just ugly and lifeless. Dark, shadowy and miserable. No happiness at all just dead and full of negative energy for sure agony and pain.

This land was the Realm of Helheim Hel's home. The only life you find here is the shadow wraiths that were the dark souls of those who had passed who were evil and didn't belong in the Realm of Good souls or Valhalla.

Unlike how the good souls of Valhalla who seemed to be everything they're in life evil or unredeemable souls transformed in their deaths into shadow wraiths and then wandered endlessly in the infinite desolate ice-covered wasteland. There wasn't happy homes, comfort or friends for them here like in Valhalla. All that was found here was just anguish, misery and unbelievable pain for the rest of time.

There was only one building in all of Helheim and that was Hel's ice palace though it really was more of a citadel then a palace given she had no more an architectural sense then a fashion sense.

Basically, Hel had no sense when it came to making anything looking good or pretty. Hard to have that when you're so ugly and you've never seen anything beautiful let alone never had a sunny day in your life!

Right now it this ice citadel as it was there was the sound of a very upset woman coming from one of the room and she was complaining loudly about something. At first, she was ranting in such a high voice you couldn't be sure but then she calmed down enough you could catch a few words.

"I told you to try a different shade of blue and green that was more complimentary to my skin tones! Must I tell you yet again? We need to compliment my silhouette and I thought I told you to look at my designs and enhance them. Why didn't you do that?" spoke a voice that was deadly from how they spoke. It was clearly a woman both who was deadly and a bit mad.

"Look I know we must magically create the materials and all but this still just as important as other jobs. So get to it and have it done by morning. I expect my three new dresses done by morning along with their accessories too! You're dismissed!"

About two dozens of two different creatures each the size of an imp came flying out of this chamber and down the ice corridor all bitching and moaning.

"She's out of her frozen mind! This wasn't what she created us for!" cried one of the creatures that looked a bit like a frozen blue flame shaped into a little imp.

"She's mad! We all know that! And you're right this work is beneath us! We're not given life to do this frivolous job for her!" spoke another creature. This creature was the same size but more colorful then the other. It had short reddish pink hair with a streak of vivid purple with brilliant azure skin, catlike eyes, brightly iridescent jagged wings, and a skimpy intense scarlet and heliotrope outfit.

The flying imp creatures were all still complaining when two familiar shapes intercepted them in the middle of the corridor. It was the wolf and snake-like dragon that had attack Berk and Valhalla respectfully.

Though no longer wraiths they're in their truth solid bodies and were, in fact, the dark gods and Hel's brothers Fenrir the wolf and Jormungandr the serpent though one could still call him a serpentine dragon.

"Hello, my pretty little ladies of evil. What has our sister been troubling you with today?" Fenrir asked rather politely.

"She's more than insane if she thinks it's our job to try and do the impossible to imp that spoke first started to say."

"We know for your people both you are her special servants her Icefire Imps and her Seeds of Evil," Jormungandr gesture to each group, "That she made you the Imps to carry out her dark deeds and be her eyes and ears in the other Realms."

"As for you her colorful but dastardly Seeds your job was to further our agenda to spread evil to every corner of the Nine Realms, but we can tell you're not happy with this extra job she's given to you either?" Fenrir said in a sympathetic manner.

"Your sister is brilliant when it comes to leading the Council of evil. She's a born leader and very good at being evil, there no denying she's a great leader and mistress of evil," spoke the Icefire Imp.

"However when will she just accept the fact no matter how she dresses nothing gonna make her beautiful? It's a waste of time and effort on our part to try and make her new outfits and accessories. It's hopeless and futile and everyone on the Council knows it! She'll never be beautiful!" the Seed of Evil told them the truth everyone had long accepted but Hel herself.

"We know our sister won't accept the truth that she cannot be beautiful and it doesn't help she cannot draw well either," Fenrir pointed politely.

"Not that you all haven't done your best to improve her designs and really you've done beautifully with making wonderful outfits and accessories. All have been made flawless and really you've come up with many wonderful designs of your own."

"We know we have got the fashion sense she lacks," both the Imps and the Seeds snapped angrily, "But still you can put a princess in the most beautiful gown there is, if she's ugly on the inside there no amount of clothes, jewelry or makeup gonna make her beautiful and that's fact!"

"We agree," the brothers agreed wholeheartedly, "But we still need to try and make her somewhat happy as she is the one in charger her and it is her Realm and her home. So we better make her somewhat happy."

"Is she ever truly happy though?" the Imps and Seeds of evil asked rhetorically as it seemed that answer was Hel was never really happy.

Just then they heard a familiar voice bark at them. "Hey what's the hold up in the corridor? Don't all you have other more important work you should be doing? Not just sitting on your butts doing nothing? We've work that needs to be done."

Everyone looked up from their conversation and saw a young red-haired man wearing a purplish blue armored tunic made from Hel's mysterious Icefire coming down the corridor.

They shield their eyes for a second as a stray beam of light reflecting from the ice crystal chandelier above them reflect the silver collar around the man's neck. It was a bit like a dog collar only made of solid silver with a gem made of frozen Icefire in the center where the tag would go.

"Hello, Dagur, how goes being our sister's lapdog going for you?" snickered Fenrir to which Dagur narrowed his green eyes and yelled at the wolf god.

"I don't care at the moment for your snide jokes, Fenrir. Whether you and your brother like it or not I am your sister's second in command both on the Council and I'm second in command of this palace so you do report to me!"

"We don't forget you're our sister's boy toy, Dagur! We know that well enough after all she keeps reminding us of that enough times! She was reminding us of that you be handling our punishments if we failed again for the Council in our mission," Jormungandr reminded him in a painful voice as he reached behind him and pulled out another shard of Icefire from his still bleeding butt.

Because they're evil and evil never bleeds red their blood was a bluish black color and both he and Fenrir looked extremely furious and upset. After they're both been forced to report about the 'strange magic' that forced them from further attacking Berk and Valhalla their sister hadn't handle it calmly to put it politely.

Even though its been several weeks they're still removing the shards from their bodies and she'd stated to them next time she let her lover Dagur deal with them because she'd other things she'd to deal right now. What she'd devoted her time to since trying to slice up her brothers had been trying to spice up her wardrobe apparently as a way to deal with her fury over this unexpected development.

"Well, we shouldn't have to tolerate failure on the Council of Evil or insubordination. So Seeds and Imps you better fly off now and get to work on Mistress Hel's gowns which she wants to be done on time."

"As you wish, Dagur," they all replied obediently but as soon as they turned they all gagged and sneered before going to go do their job.

"As for you two, I suggest you get back to figuring out how to overcome those strange magic that is preventing us from attack. We cannot at this time after all the hard work the Council put in to prevent the Prophecy come undone just because of one or two hijinks. So get back to doing your jobs!"

"We know our jobs, Dagur, do you remember yours?" they sneered and snicker.

"What? Are you sassing me?! Why don't you just really say what you mean and quickly before I do punish you?"

"You do half your jobs well with your jobs on the COE and keeping the Citadel from falling to pieces," Jormungandr did acknowledge with some small pride but Fenrir then pointed out his failure in the other job that was his.

"However we are all suffering because you are not doing your other job well enough. You are supposed to keep out sister happy in the bedroom and your obviously not doing a good enough job in there if my brother and I are still even after this many weeks still pulling Icefire shards out of our asses still!" he growled angrily!

Dagur turned a dark purplish red color and snarled back, "Look I know have many duties and yes I have got that duty as well. But I'm still only a human being! I cannot be expected to keep a goddess always happy in her bedroom can I?!"

"Human Being? Yeah right," the brothers snicker again looking at Dagur's color and then they'd a double sword blazing with Icefire pressed against their throats.

"Yes, to you two who are gods, you may forget I'm a HUMAN. Now unless you want to join the prisoners in Purgatory you'll go try and figure out how to do what you can to help the COE and leave me to figure out how to make Hel happy tonight on our date and when we sleep."

"Very well, Dagur, just lower the Icefire Blade please," they requested he did and then they gave him one last suggestion. They just told him to try and make tonight 'kinky' and see if that made their sister happy.

With that Dagur left to figure out how to make tonight kinky and the brothers disappeared but they both were thinking about two things. One was how close they came to going to Purgatory which was a place they didn't want to wind up in. Two was they knew something about Dagur that no-one else knew but their sister who'd sworn them to secrecy.

She had treated them with more than a threat to freeze off their manly parts if they let anyone know what she'd done for herself and it was a threat they wouldn't dare repeat.

But it did have to do with that collar Dagur was wearing and also with the voice trying to talk to Una.

The Dagur they'd just spoke too wasn't the 'true' Dagur! Hel had violated Dagur's soul. What Una didn't know because Hiccup hadn't told her because he was confused about it himself and hadn't worked it out yet was this.

Dagur had died doing a very good deed giving his life for his sister Heather. Una herself had said self-sacrifice always got you to Valhalla. But then if that was true why Dagur had seemingly sold his soul to Hel and attack Valhalla that had led to Una being reborn and the other events? And if he had loved his own sister why had he nearly murder Hiccup's sister if he really understood that feeling?

Hiccup had been stewing this for a long time in the back of his head trying to make sense of it. It was another reason he'd been reluctant to tell his sister more bedtime stories since he was confused and wasn't sure how to explain Dagur's behavior to her and their family if it was so contradicting.

The truth was Dagur's soul had been captured when he'd passed on and before something that was supposed to happen so he could get into Valhalla Hel had stolen his soul.

It was all connected to Hel's Purgatory. Hel's Purgatory was full of human souls that were redeemable. When a soul that had done wicked deeds dies doing a redeemable act before they can go to Valhalla the Valkyries must perform a cleansing so to speak to cleanse them of their negative energy.

Hel used her imps to snatch as many redeemable souls as she could to lock up in her Purgatory which was just the tip of the iceberg there. Still, when she'd gotten ahold of Dagur's soul she'd done something to it she'd never done before and by all accounts had violated it.

Using her Icefire dark magic she'd split his soul in two! She had given his evil side a body of its own. That's what Hiccup's family been dealing with since the Siege of Valhalla just all evil of Dagur. He had no memories or good emotions in him. So he didn't remember the good things he'd done and didn't even remember dying to save Heather.

The good part of Dagur was locked up in a high-security cell down in Purgatory and that's who was trying to talk to Una and also why he wouldn't give her his name. Since how could one explain this?

Hel had been lonely for a long time and been looking for someone to basically satisfy her needs. So she'd done what she'd done not just so she could have a cover story to try and take over Valhalla and Asgard or other things that dealt with the COE, but also because she'd basically been looking for someone to give her the illusion of being loved and she felt Dagur's soul be the only soul could possibly do that.

Just as Astrid had needed Hiccup to satisfy her personal needs it turned out simply Hel for all her bitchy diva and evil ways was still simply a lonely woman who just needed to feel like someone could love her despite the fact she was ugly and just give her some love and romance and the occasional good time in the bedroom.

Still, as no spell is perfect the collar was meant to enforce her spell on him and to keep "Good Dagur" memories from seeping in or making him realize the truth that he was merely half a soul brought to life.

With all this talk of Purgatory it must have been a place you think to be far away even from them but surprisingly it was very close by it was in fact literally under their feet.

The entrance to Purgatory was directly under Hel's throne room. To open it she would sing a special song and it was noted she didn't have the best sing voice but when it came to a few special songs she could really sing well especially when it came to evil and her own secret creations.

Purgatory exact location itself was in the heart of Helheim so in the core of the Realm and the temperature there was about at any given time be the equivalent in Earth temperature to -150 F! It would kill anyone living in an instant if they didn't have some form of magical protection.

When the entrance was opened a large hexagon shape of black ice worked like a magic elevator to take you from the throne down to the floor. From the floor to ceiling was a grand ice sculpture of how Hel saw herself in a beautiful and flawless vision she never achieve in reality.

Then came the layout of Purgatory which was a seemingly never-ending labyrinth craved from blackish blue ice riddled with insanely cramped cells where the souls of redeemable humans and powerful dragons were kept which included the entire Night Fury race!

As they'd managed to communicate they're kept almost always complete darkness with no sound other than Hel's magical voice coming in from time to time to belittle them.

The chains embedded in their soul selves' flesh were painful as they're deprived of spirit food, water, and sleep. Keep far from their loved ones as well.

What they'd not been able to yet communicate part of the reason they're locked up was Hel used them as a power source for her Icefire. Their energy was used to act as firewood to fuel her dark magic and she also came down here every so often and whipped them when she needed to deal with her anger issues.

However, the souls still held out hope for a few good reasons. Because they could still overhear everything the Council of Evil was talking about when they'd meeting as Hel being the diva she was let her defensive down and allowed sound to be heard down there.

So the souls knew all the secrets of the COE and there a few souls that had more reason to hope. One was the family of dragons that had spoken to Boden. The other was a family speaking right now.

Even though they're still far apart they still had ways to talk and make sure they could be heard.

They're a family of Night Furies and so was the family that had spoken earlier to Boden. While Dagur maybe the spokesperson for the human souls the dragon souls all turned to two specific Night Fury families to speak to the Soul Keeper.

Right now they were whispering because they could tell everyone upstairs was distracted.

A beautiful female who greatly resembled Moon Shadow without the crescent moon was now gazing out of her cell seemingly checking if the coast was clear before whispering. "Everything seems to be alright for the moment. How are we all holding up?"

Two cells to the left a Night Fury managed to poke his head out and his golden yellow eye looked longingly into the silver ones of the female who just spoke. You barely could make it out but this Night Fury looked like he'd lightning bolts all over his body.

"Star Lancer my love as far as I can the little diva is having another tantrum in the west wing over her wardrobe malfunction which is very far away from us. She will not be able to hear us on the far east side of things."

"Good, Strike Flyer, my love we don't need her to overhear us today."

"Mom she's been too obsessed with the impossible mission for the past two weeks of making herself beauty to overhear any of us. We should be able to talk both to Boden and Una more tonight without worrying at all," spoke a female across from them with bright sky blue eyes.

"Star Dancer you know given how we've grown up we can't afford to caution!" spoke up the female below her with purple eyes and purple star on her forehead.

"Your sister Star Gazer is right, Star Dancer we can't afford to make mistakes if we wish to be free one day."

"Well, Dad when we do get free I'm gonna bit Hel's head off for sure! Count on it!" spoke up a young male voice belongs to a blood red-eyed Night Fury below Strike Flyer.

"You've said that these past 19 years Strike Fire," his father replied.

"Well, I know I'm tough enough and I could do if I was free and if I was free I know I could win the heart of that beautiful Moonlight Blaze. She's so hot with those half suns and moons that glow so brightly on her body when she gets angry!" he spoke in an awestruck voice.

"If I was free I'd like to be with Luka Star because we both have stars on our foreheads his may be powder blue and mine purple but I think he is an ideal mate for me. What about you Star Dancer you hook up with Jasper Sky?"

"Possibly. It's hard to love someone you never touched and only can communicate mind to mind and talking through echolocation clicks still he's charming enough. I'd love to really gaze into his teal eyes for once yes."

"If only Luna Rose could be free," moaned Star Lancer sadly. "Her birthmark of a crescent moon with roses which gave her name means she's a healer by birth and that she can heal injuries big and small. If we're free she could heal anyone living or a soul."

"Well, her husband isn't bad looking either with his silvery gray ears and striking jade green eyes."

"Still the question is could we all still mate since it's their only living son and our only living sister that is mated with our ten living nieces and nephews? Star Dancer questioned.

"We must still thank the Gods and that noble dragon who died to save your sister who played a part to give our species a shot to live and keep freedom and hope alive," reminded her mother.

"Also there no reason why you three couldn't mate with them if you wanted too. From what your mother and I've heard from my best friend Lighting storm his 21-year-old kids are crazy about my children as you are crazy about them."

"Besides, my children when our day of freedom comes being that we are only souls the normal rules of mating and love will not apply. I only hope one day we'll get to meet our son-in-law and our grandchildren.

"Well, it's still nice to know your only living sister is the Queen of Dragons and she's got half the powers of the Lady Frigga in her." Star Gazer mused happily

"Or that your brother in law is the King of the Dragons as well." Strike Fire spoke with pride.

"Yes, we're happy both of our families. Now how about we find out how the human spoke person is doing?"

"Sure thing, Dad!"

They all sent out an echolocation burst that was joined by the other five dragon family and they all sent a message to Dagur kept in his lonely but high-security cell. It had taken him a while but he'd learned how to take their echolocation and translate it into words in his mind then almost like Morse code he manages to tap a message back that they heard and everyone was pleased.

This caused everyone both human and dragon to smile and this meant it was time to annoy Hel with something she couldn't stand. Their songs of hope and freedom. They always started with the same one which the humans started to sing first and the dragons led the second one.

So at the moment upstairs Hel was in her bedroom about to have some kinkiness going on with Dagur when the souls in Purgatory started to sing loudly and ruin her moment of joy.

"WITH ALL THE JOYFUL COLORS OF A RAINBOW AND OUR VOICES RIDING THE WIND OUR DREAMS REACH OUT TO WHERE LOVE, HOPE, AND FREEDOM CAN BE FOUND.

EVERY WORD OF OUR STORIES WILL BE TOLD ONE DAY TO EVERY STAR IN THE SKY AND EVERY CORNER OF CREATION WILL ONE DAY HEAR US AND YOU WILL FACE JUSTICE AT LAST!

FOR AS LONG AS WE SHALL LIVE WILL BELIEVE IN LOVE, HOPE AND FREEDOM. WE MAY'VE BEEN SILENT WITNESSES TO YOUR CRIMES AND OUR WORDS MAY NOT BE HEARD ENOUGH.

BUT WE SWEAR WITH EVERY SPIRIT BREATH WE TAKE WE'LL PRAISE THE GODS AND TO HOPE ABOVE FOR AS LONG AS WE LIVE WE SHALL BELIEVE IN LOVE, HOPE AND FREEDOM ABOVE!

TO THE MOUNTAINS AND THE VALLEYS TO THE RIVERS AND SEAS TO WE REACH OUT OUR HANDS KNOWING ONE DAY SOMEONE'S HANDS WILL REACH BACK AND BRING US PEACE!

ONE DAY THERE WILL COME MECRY ONE DAY YOUR ICY KINGDOM WILL FALL. ONE DAY ALL THE HOPE WE'VE HELD IN OUR HEARTS WILL SPEAK TO ALL TO SHOW YOU WHAT LOVE HAS DONE FOR US ALL.

FOR AS LONG AS WE SHALL LIVE WILL BELIEVE IN LOVE, HOPE AND FREEDOM. WE MAY'VE BEEN SILENT WITNESSES TO YOUR CRIMES AND OUR WORDS MAY NOT BE HEARD ENOUGH.

BUT WE SWEAR WITH EVERY SPIRIT BREATH WE TAKE WE'LL PRAISE THE GODS AND TO HOPE ABOVE FOR AS LONG AS WE LIVE WE SHALL BELIEVE IN LOVE, HOPE AND FREEDOM ABOVE!

FOR AS LONG AS WE SHALL LIVE WILL BELIEVE IN LOVE, HOPE AND FREEDOM. WE MAY'VE BEEN SILENT WITNESSES TO YOUR CRIMES AND OUR WORDS MAY NOT BE HEARD ENOUGH.

BUT WE SWEAR WITH EVERY SPIRIT BREATH WE TAKE WE'LL PRAISE THE GODS AND TO HOPE ABOVE FOR AS LONG AS WE LIVE WE SHALL BELIEVE IN LOVE, HOPE AND FREEDOM ABOVE!

TO HOPE ABOVE FOR AS LONG AS WE LIVE WE SHALL BELIEVE IN LOVE, HOPE AND FREEDOM ABOVE!

TO HOPE ABOVE FOR AS LONG AS WE LIVE WE SHALL BELIEVE IN LOVE, HOPE AND FREEDOM ABOVE!"

"THOSE INFERNAL SOULS! WHEN WILL THEY REALIZE IT'S HOPELESS AND THEY SHOULD ABANDON THEIR HOPE?! WHY MUST THEY RUIN MY NIGHT WITH THEIR INFERNAL RACKET?!" Hel raged insanely spatting wildly and Dagur not wanting Hel to get even more upset and bring down the house literally told her even though he was scantily dressed and really trying to do something kinky for her.

"Hel, my beloved and delightfully charming beauty allows me to go downstairs and shut them up so we may continue tonight with our pleasurable evening and keep the game a little more interesting.

I won't be more than twenty minutes tops to deal with the noisy fools."

"Very well, but hurry and remember stay away from the left-hand corridor on the far side. And hurry back. I'm not having my evening put on hold for long. Shut them up and get back up here quickly," as she lowered her new kind of undergarment to try and entice him to hurry.

Knowing he did have to hurry he did sing the spell to open though it wasn't as good as Hel did it and d he just wishes she gave him her key which would bypass the need for the spell. There was a master key to Purgatory of course. One that opened everything up but Hel wore it around her neck at all times and told Dagur she didn't expect even him not to be stupid enough drop it and somehow the souls get it and figure out where the master keyhole was that would set them free.

So he hurried down to the Purgatory and at least was able to let the master fire bit that did at least bath it with light temporary.

"Now you listen to hear you pathetic and brainless worthless deadbeats, you are ruining a rather special evening for the mistress of the palace and you know you have it hard enough down here. So do you want things to be extra hard and more blood and savage by singing another stupid annoying pathetic song of hope and freedom that you should know by now isn't gonna happen?" he demanded to the souls.

While the human souls had sung the first song loudly now it was the dragon souls that sang the second song and they sang loud and proud and ten-night furies sang the loudest and purest for they had the most reason to hope even if they kept silent about what they're so happy and hopeful about.

"IT MAY FEEL WEIRD TO US TO SIMPLY BE SOULS FROZEN TO THE GROUND AND FOR MANY OF US IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE WE HAVE FLOWN IN THE CLEAR BLUE ENDLESS SKIES.

WE STILL DREAM OF THE DAY WITH OUR OWN EYES TO ONCE AGAIN SEE THE FREEDOM OF THE BLUE SKIES. AND WE KNOW ONE DAY WE SHALL BE FREE!

WE KNOW THERE IS A MISSION AT HAND TO DRIVE THE FORCES OF EVIL OUT OF THE PEACEFUL LANDS. ONE DAY WE'LL BANISH THE ERA OF DARKNESS AND BRING FORTH THE ERA OF LIGHT. WE ARE MORE THEN READY TO FIGHT!

THIS IS OUR TIME WE HAVE OUR OWN PLANS THAT SHALL NOT FAIL OUR TIME WE WON'T BE STOP TILL WE PREVAIL. WE SHALL NOT BE DENIED. WE SHALL WIN BACK THE FREEDOM YOU'VE TAKEN FROM ALL THE SOULS AND WE WILL HONOR OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS BOTH LIVING AND DEAD.

ONE DAY WE SHALL SWARM OUT OF HERE AND HELP WIN BACK THE FREEDOM FOR THE SOULS YOU'VE IMPRISONED AND MORE. WE'VE SPENT OUR WHOLE AFTERLIVES AWAITING THAT DAY AND NOTHING YOU DO WILL TAKE IT AWAY.

OUR TIME IS COMING. TOGETHER AS ONE, WE SHALL NOT FAIL OUR TIME WILL COME AND ON THAT DAY GOOD SHALL PREVAIL! OUR TIME WILL COME WHEN WILL TRULY HONOR THE LIVING AND DEAD OF ALL OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS!

OUR TIME! OUR TIME IS COMING SOON! AND VERY SOON WE'LL ONCE AGAIN BE FREE!"

Dagur shout some obscenities and more profanities but the souls continued to mock him by singing and he was forced to leave or face Hel's wrath but they fell silent as he left. They'd done what they'd sought to accomplish.

They'd angered Hel, ruined her evening made her miserable and also knew they'd be able to talk some more amongst themselves and hopefully get some more messages to Hiccup and his brother and sister. Because they'd very important information since it seemed a lot of what this Council of Evil talked about always seemed to be the three of them.

So something about Hiccup and his siblings was pretty damn important if it kept Hel up for days on end. It was also important to Toothless and Moon Shadow's biological families to keep hoping that Hel while she'd managed to murder and round up every other Night Fury never realize that Soulwings hadn't just saved Moon Shadow's life he'd saved Toothless's life in the same manner too.

While Frigga may've raised Moon Shadow like a daughter the Gods at least played an indirect hand making sure Toothless survived and made sure he and Hiccup met. Because the Night Furies themselves knew Hel had gone to a lot of trouble of exterminating their whole species and locking them up in this soul prison and she must have a damn good reason.

So all the souls could conclude was the death of the Night Furies race, their own imprisonment, what had happened to Dagur's soul and the fact something about Hiccup and his siblings was very important was all connected to this Prophecy that they kept hearing about over and over again during COE meeting times.

But even though they kept hearing about a Prophecy not one of them had actually heard it. They just knew it was the key to everything. If they knew what that PROPHECY was about then it would explain everything!

Back on Berk a new set of rules had been passed by Hiccup and backed up by pretty much half of the island called the "No Tolerance Policies" rules. It started from this day forth there would be no more drinking, gambling, or any behavior that promoted addictions or any kind of poisons of mind, body or would be a seriously bad example for the younger generation.

So no drinking, no gambling, and no trying to get high on wild plants either. Also on Valka's request people were to keep their houses to a certain level of clean so they didn't have disease and pest to spread disease. There would be bimonthly inspections which would not be announced when to see if people could keep clean without a deadline.

They'd have a weekly meeting to make sure people stayed sober and anyone who didn't stay clean would be automatically be forced to do some of the most disgusting hard labor jobs for six months.

Gobber hadn't been taking to the new program very well but was forced to commit or stay forever locked up in his newly cleaned home. It had taken four days to decontaminate the place! Also to ensure he got with the program Hiccup had two people watch Gobber for the past week as he was drying out.

Yes, he, unfortunately, went very badly through what in the modern day is called the DT or delirium tremens as that what happens to someone when they are that hooked on alcohol and yes some die from going through withdraw.

Thankful Odin seemed to want to give Gobber the chance to get his act cleaned up and he didn't die but still, it wasn't a pleasant time to see anyone go through withdraw.

But again addiction really is a disease you chose to have. You chose in the first place to put it into your body so it's your fault alone for getting hooked and if you have to go through withdraw that the painful consequence of your own bad choices.

That Haddocks used this as part of the new weekly meetings to get all of Berk to wise up a little more as they people were now starting to the see there was lot more to life than just wondering who you're gonna bludgeon to death next and what life was really about.

Which is why now they'd weekly meeting not just like AA meetings but these meeting for the village were to really educating the villagers on important issues the Haddocks and those close to them really understood and need the rest of Berk to understand as well.

After a hard week everyone was settling down for the night and just playing together with Una's toys and she got a little woozy for a second and her mommy asked if she was alright and she answered she was fine. Her daddy was sending them a message this time.

He wanted to first say he loved them all dearly, that all was alright in Valhalla right now, that Boden had a surprise he wanted to share next week. That the family should be getting together in the Realm next Saturday the same night when Boden's boot came off so he could tell them and he hoped they're all well.

Valka smiled and asked Una if she knew how to send a message back and she shook her head saying she'd learned a lot about her abilities in a short amount of time, but though she knew how to get messages from the other side she wasn't able to yet send them back.

Still, they felt better to know things were okay for the moment on the other side. Feeling better they all decided to sleep as a family in Valka's bed. So all of the human and dragon curled up as a family. For a moment the family may be at peace but unfortunately, they won't be at peace much longer.

Toothless's family and Moon Shadow's families' names, looks and voices come from two different friends. Moon Shadow's family and Toothless's father come from my friend Japananimegirl on DA and my friend on YouTube ToothlesstheAlpha05 came up with Toothless's family except for his father.

Voice Cast List:

Hel: Grey DeLisle- Azula ATLA

Little Imps and Seeds of Evil: Lisa Ortiz- Icy Winx Club 4Kids Version

Grump: Ed Asner- Hudson- Gargoyles

Strike Flyer: Brian Dobson Keldor (blue-skinned man) in He-Man and the Master of the Universe 2002

Star Lancer: Nicole Oliver

Star Dancer: Tabitha St. Germain

Star Gazer: Lara Jill Miller Kari Kamiya (human girl) from Digimon Adventure

Strike Fire: Veronica Taylor (Ash Ketchum from Pokémon Season 1. No, it won't be EXACTLY like Ash's, just a bit deeper and crazy. This was a hard one!)

Luna Rose: Moira Kelly Nala Lion King

Lightning Storm: Shawn Meunier (Emperor Barodius)

Jasper Sky: Alexander Gould Bambi (Bambi 2)

Luka Star: Anthony Ghannam Ronno Bambi 2 (Bambi's Rival)

Moonlight Blaze: Kari Wahlgren Tigress KFP

Songs used. 1. Testify to Love 2. Our time and its reprise 3. My funny friend and me.

.


	16. Dragon Love and Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a Demon Dragon of Lust in this chapter. He'll be a true demon and has Lust is a deadly sin he will be as demonic as you can get. There will also be a lot of POTO songs which by the way the guy who played Stoick WAS the Phantom in the 2004 movie. Be warned and enjoyed. It's not gonna be pretty.

Dragon Lust and Love

The frozen Citadel which Hel called home was built into the highest mountain for several good reasons. Many of those reasons were to escape the most bitter and nastiest of the endless blizzards with their fatal temperatures. They're up high enough to deafen the sounds of the pitiful laments of the shadow wraiths; all that remained of the damned souls condemned to wander the infinite ice-covered wastelands of her realm forever. It also made them able to see in all directions at once so it was impossible to attack them without being seen first and the natural defenses would make an attack next to impossible, to begin with.

Still, if she thought it looked like a palace she was dead wrong, she may have intended to look like the palace that the Snow Queen herself would've made with her powers of ice and snow. But this was not sleek, beautiful and charming in any way. It looked lackluster, crude, inelegant and beyond repulsive.

Even if there was a speckle of attempted beauty and charm mostly with things she'd her Imps steal from other Realms they'd been sent to spy on it was still painfully obvious no matter how hard Hel struggled to bring attractiveness and charm into her home she was continuously unsuccessful.

Even if she decorated with pretty trinkets or stole designs from other Realms real beauty came from one's heart and soul and since she had neither and no real love filled this icy citadel it was never a real home so it would be as ugly as her no matter how hard she tried to make it beautiful. That quest of hers was always gonna be futile though it was one she seemingly would never admit defeat too.

She had gone over the top to make her own bedroom beautiful for she had worked extra hard her with her own hand to combined her icy magic with countless pilfered bits and pieces to do her very best to make this one room the most beautiful it could be.

And to be fair in all things this was the one room in the whole Citadel that could be actually called at least halfway truly beautiful since she'd actually put some of her heart into at least making her own space as beautiful as possible as it was her personal space. So for all fairness, it at least was a seven out of ten in look genuinely beautiful compared to the rest of the citadel.

So right now sleeping on her beautiful queen-sized bed that did look fit for a queen with its ice blue silk canopy and her large swan feather filled mattress and her super soft giant pillows she felt wonderful and happy. Then she was aroused unexpectedly and looked up and saw Dagur was staring off into space.

"Dagur what is the matter?" she asked sleepily as he was staring into a large mirror in a silver mirror encrusted with diamonds and sapphires.

He was looking into the mirror and was talking in a far-off voice as if a bit of a daze almost like he was remembering something from a dream. He began to speak in that far-off voice still in a daze as he looked into the mirror with his eyes out of focus.

"I remember there was a storm .A swirling storm over a vast expanse of blackness.  
There was no light all around, and on the floor, there was a flaming snowflake.  
And on the flaming snowflake stood a woman. Who is that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is that lovely woman's face?" then he touched Hel's reflection and his eyes lit up as if he was remembering something important it was important.

For what he was remembering what had happened before she had violated his soul.

Hel had been looking at him in wonder and hopefulness but he had been looking at her with repulsion and disgust and she started screaming at him.

"What...?! Dagur...are you...afraid of me? Damn you! You piece of trash!  
You little demon is this not what you wanted to see?! Curse you, you little lying jerk! You little viper, Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you, curse you."

Then she had a different thought and looked at him and smiled before eyeing him with a strange look on her face one he didn't like but she started singing and now she was singing that song again and she conjured up more of her Icefire and it was now reentering the Icefire gemstone in his collar and she reinforced her spell on him.

The spell she used to split his soul and give the evil half a body of its own and now keep him as her own and so he'd never discover the truth. Every time he showed signs the spell was wearing off she'd to act quickly before it wore off completely and he abandoned her.

So now she was singing and when she was casting spells her singing was dark but beautiful.

"Stranger than I dreamt it. You can't even dare to look or bear to think of me.  
This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for freedom!  
Secretly, secretly but Dagur?

Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see, to find the woman behind the monster.  
This repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of love.  
Secretly, secretly Oh, Dagur, secretly to love only me now and forever!"

She fell to the ground crying and Dagur awoke from his spell induced trance unaware he was under a spell and simple wrapped his arms once more around his 'true love' and kissed her passionately which was sealed the spell's power for the time being till it waned again.

"Why are you always crying when I've one of my sleepwalking spells?" he asked which was her explanation for the funny after effects of reinstating such a strong spell on him.

"It pains me to see you hurting in such a way, my beloved," was what she answered every time, which was actually the truth. It did pain her in many ways to see him hurt. For even though she'd done a wicked thing to make him hers she did genuinely love him.

Yes, it may've started out just using him to get her personal needs met but in a weird way not that she wanted to admit it thanks to Hiccup and his family she'd truly fallen in love. Thanks to Hiccup's sacrifice to save his sister and the Nine Realms after her botched attempt to claim Valhalla the more time she spent with Dagur the more she'd come to truly love him. Therefore she did even if it was buried extremely deep within her it pained her to keep enslaving him but she didn't know what else to do as this was her nature.

Right now Dagur was at her closet trying to find her something out of her new wardrobe to wear. The colors of all her clothes were all different shades of blue, green and hints of purple. The clothes themselves were well-made by her Imps and Seeds, so despite them despising making the clothes, they're extremely gifted in making them.

She had numerous gowns, skirts, bodices, corset tops, a number of them she'd asked for some sex appeal to be added. There was also large jewelry box that she'd stolen from a queen of a far off kingdom. It held many different earrings, necklaces, rings, and chokers sitting on a shelf in the closet along with specially designed shoes. Since one foot was normal and the other was a decaying skeleton foot and therefore she required special shoes.

There was one piece of clothing she never removed and that was the icy blue silk fingerless glove studded with what looked like blue diamonds on her blue-skinned flesh hand. This was because it was a magical glove that allowed her to control and use her Icefire. So she had to wear it at all times.

After Dagur helped her pick out what he figured would be a beautiful outfit with the right accessories and had brushed her bluish-white hair with 100 strokes the two then left the bedroom holding hands to go have breakfast and hear the morning report from the rest of the COE members in the other Realms on how they're doing.

Hel's mood was relatively alright through breakfast, but soured like milk as soon as she got to her Dark Viewing Well. Unlike the golden Viewing Wells in Valhalla the souls used to check on the loved ones back on Earth, she used hers with the stolen enchanted water as a way to communicate with the other Realms undetected and it looked more like it belong to a witch or satanic worshiper then what it was meant to be used for the miniature well she'd crafted for her own evil purposes.

The news one and all had to share wasn't good. All their cohorts in the other Realms had the same thing to report and hearing it more and more only made her blood boil as did the water in her well.

They all said that the good deeds and positive examples that all the Haddocks both Human and Dragon had set were now spreading to the other Realms like a plague of goodness. Each life they'd touched was now touching twenty more in turn and those twenty were touching twice that many in turn!

The COE was slowly losing their advantage they'd so long of spreading the ways of disharmony among the Realms. The inhabitants were no longer being tainted with their ways of corruption. They no longer were falling prey to the ways of hate, anger, selfishness, chaos, violence, hopeless and other means of pain and suffering.

Now people of all the Realms were following the examples of the great deeds that Hiccup's family had done over the last six years whether they'd done on Earth or in Valhalla. Their deeds and their words had reached other worlds and their stories had spread like wildfire. It was amazing how many lives they'd unknowingly touched and it was just mind-blowing really!

Now the people of the other worlds were uniting in the ways of peace, harmony, and friendship. They believed in mercy, compassion, helping others, being selfless, they'd hope, and faith!

The most troubling of all was the one thing that no evil ever understood or could stand saying for them it was like poison to them but they manage to spit out the tainted word. Everyone was believing in the power of ugh LOVE!

Hearing this only put Hel into a hellish rage as she threw one very big tantrum that nearly brought down half her home before she regained her composure. She then also muttered it was bad enough they'd not been able to fully deal with the human side of the Prophecy problem but somehow they'd failed with the dragon half of the problem.

She then ordered everyone to redouble their efforts and do whatever it took to try and get things turned back in their favor. She would deal with the last of the Night Furies which somehow was always her job to take care of being the incompetent humans couldn't get the job done. Neither of their human allies among the Dragon Hunters or that bastard Drago Bludvist could get rid of the Night Furies and she deals with the last of them.

She just hissed "If you want a job done right do it yourself! I've had to deal with the Night Fury problem myself for centuries because humans are just too stupid and incompetent to wipe out one species for us! Even with that stupid rumor, we brainwashed them with they couldn't get the job done for us! So you all get back to work and do whatever it takes to get the job done! I'll deal with the last of the Night Furies and report back to me at the end of the week!" and she sighed off.

"Ugh! Why am I surrounded by fools and idiots?! Humans are supposed to be so foolish and superstitious they kill everything that they don't understand and you think in 300 years they could managed to at least kill one dragon species! But alas no! My brothers and I had to be the one to track down every last Night Fury and personally murder them and then lock them up in Purgatory! UGH!"

"Calm down my love, we don't need your blood pressure going up and we don't need you to bring down the palace either. So please take a few calming deep breaths, please? Like we practice? Try and think of a few sunny thoughts, I know it seems impossible when we never see the sun, but try my love," Dagur instructed her.

Hel took a few deep calming breaths and thought of what would make her happy. Being truly as beautiful as her ice sculpture below her feet, Dagur truly loving her back, and the COE wining and making sure that Prophecy never came to pass.

"Alright, I'm a little calmer now. Now what to do about those Night Furies that somehow escape the extermination of their race? I don't understand how those two escaped my massacre of their race, let alone how they found each other and now have ten ugh babies!"

"May I ask why it's so important to get rid of the Night Fury Race and why we have the rest of them locked up? Or why you and the rest of the Council made up a false rumor of them in hopes humans would kill them off?"

Looking at Dagur she took another deep breath and told him as calmly as she could what threat they posed to the COE. "My dark and deranged beloved it's because Night Furies are not the lie we told the human race about them. They are not the Unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself," shaking her head she turned her piercing amazing shade of blue eyes stared directly into his green eyes.

"They are in fact The Guardians of Life and Death Itself! They are born with supernatural powers mostly unknown to us know and completely unknown to those 12 still living. But their true duties is to protect all the Realms from the forces of evil.

They have powers beyond comprehension and they alone are guardians that can surely tip any war in any Realm in favor of the forces of good. They protectors and defenders and with that kind of unknown powers who knows what they're capable with their powers?

What would happen if they joined with more than just humans? What if they allied with the Gods and Valkyries? Or some other powerful being? Their powers would only increase and we know for some reason those three Haddock brats have some kind of power that is extremely powered and they each have a dragon that is one of a kind that acts as guardian to them.

And the eldest has a Night Fury as his guardian and his power is the most mysterious? We cannot let either of them figure out what powers either possess or everything we've worked for to stop that Prophecy will be for naught!

That Night Fury and his family MUST DIE!" she finished with a livid scream and it took a few more deep breathing exercises and sunny thoughts before she could calm down once more.

Dagur waited a few moments before bravely speaking again, "So what are you gonna do to nip this problem in the bud, my love?"

"I've a plan that's foolproof. It will not only get rid of the last of the Night Furies it will leave an innocent child dead so I can add their soul to my Purgatory to fuel my Icefire and cover my tracks and it will make those fools in the other Realms think twice from believing so much in a one-legged boy's family and their so-called power of ugh, love!"

She walked over to where her Icefire was. It truly did look like Ice and Fire combined together. It burned like fire will being blue like ice but it was hot as the hottest fire and cold as the cold ice it really was a paradox in and of itself.

She began to sing again they heard a loud painful agonizing moan below them as Hel was drawing energy from her imprisoned souls to really fuel her Icefire for the extra strong spell she was conjuring up.

She sang her special spell song when she was cooking up an extra spell with her Icefire.

"Nighttime wears on, heightens passion evil wakes, and stirs images.  
Silently, the senses abandon their defenses Helpless to resist the magic I cast.  
For I control the magic of the Icefire!

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.  
Hearing is believing, love is deceiving hard as lightning, soft as candlelight.

Dare you trust the magic of love? Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth and the truth isn't what you want to see!  
In the dark it is easy to pretend that the truth is what it ought to be softly, deftly, magic shall caress you hear it, fear it, and secretly possess you.

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind this darkness which you know you cannot fight the darkness of the magic of the Icefire.

Close your eyes, start a journey to a strange new world Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Close your eyes and let magic set you free!

Only then can you belong to me Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the magic that I cast.

The power of the magic of the Icefire! You alone can make the magic take flight!  
Help me make the magic of the Icefire last!"

Out of the Icefire came hurling two things. One was in an orb of flames was a new Seed of Evil which went into her flesh hand the other in her corpse hand was a strange evil looking whistle. She smiled in a devilish way with a malevolent look to her eyes.

"Mind the palace till I return, Dagur. Prepare a wonderful feast for us tonight and surprise me in some way. I'll be back not sure when but I'll be back," blowing him a kiss as she stepped into her Icefire and it engulfed her a twister of dark blue flames and she was gone.

On a small island, it was nearing nightfall and a small redhead boy was playing by himself on the beach. He seemed to be just picking through the driftwood that had washed ashore trying to see if he found anything.

He then heard a lovely voice call him from up the path leading back to the village. "Rolian! You come back up here this instant! It's nearly dark and you're not even wearing the coat I made you and it's already cold! Now get back up here now!"

The boy whose name must have been Rolian looked up and was shivering a bit not surprising given he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt the same color as Una's top with only a thin azure blue vest over it.

"Coming Mama," he called out and hurried up the path when he heard someone else call out in a silky very seductive voice call his name.

"Rolian, Rolian please come here, darling."

His bright green eyes even in the dying sunlight notice a small cavern and being a small child he approached it out of curiosity.

"Hello? Anyone there? Who is calling me? What is going on? AHH!" he cried when he saw someone come out of the shadows and before he knew what was happening he was paralyzed and lost all sense of self.

Hel had used her Icefire to ensnare the child paralyzed him and now his mind was a blank slate meaning he wouldn't remember what was going on this cavern at all so he'd have no way to defend himself from the heinous crime she was about to have him commit.

Smiling even more evilly she threw the whistle around his neck and made sure it was hidden under his shirt and then pressed her Seed of Evil into his chest till it was inside of him. Then she quickly whispered softly into his ear instructions on what he was to do. Then she vanished and the boy completely unaware what just happened kept going till he reached his anxious mother.

His mother didn't look pleased. She was a very beautiful woman with long rich brunet hair in unusual styled buns and braids and wearing a dyed wool azure top with a long spring green skirt with red fur trimming the bottom.

Her blue eyes were the same shade that gave her tribe its name. "Rolian, I told you before, if you wish to go with your father when he goes to Berk in two days' time to talk about the terms of an alliance with that nice boy Hiccup who helped our tribe after the seaquake back in July you needed to behave."

"Sorry, Mama, won't happen again. I really want to go to Berk."

"Then go put on your coat and get inside and don't misbehave and you can go." Lady Isla told her son and they went back to the house to where her husband and her son father Chief Nason was waiting.

At the same time on the cliffs of Berk looking out at the sea as the moon was rising into the clear night skies about above were the king and queen of dragons. Toothless and Moon Shadow were curled up next to each other and seemed to be not on a romantic date but merely trying to escape the others on the island to talk privately.

Moon Shadow gazed at the moon with both longing and love. "I wish mother was here to guide me now, Toothless. I've been feeling nothing but dread and danger coming our way for several days now. It's really unnerving."

"Moon Shadow, we cannot live our lives in fear of what might happen. Not even your mother can truly see the future. She said so herself. She told you before live for today and shape the future by learning from the past and doing well in the present and future will be shaped according to how you live."

"You are very wise and listen well, my love. Still, I'm worried. I'm worried for all the dragons both the living and dead. I can hear the same cries of agony that Hiccup's brother and sister have heard each night as they rest their weary heads on their pillows to rest.

I listen to both the joys and woes of our people who live here and hear the same faint cries of those beyond the realm of our home. We are not just the king and queen of Berk's dragons but all dragons Berk and beyond."

"I know it's a great responsibility and I know it's one not be taken lightly and we are already burdened enough with raising our own children which we've done our best to be fair and equal to. We've been teaching them right from wrong, good morals and how to help themselves.

Sadly we can only do so much."

"Still, Toothless what happens if we are forced to break our one vow we both took? We swore we would never take a life unless we had no other choice. I can see you still have nightmares and have to carry the rest of your life the guilt of causing Hiccup's heart to break and the grief of the loss of his father."

"I know, I know he forgave me and his mother told him it wasn't my fault and even though it wasn't my choice I feel like I should've been strong enough to not do that. I'm scared of what would happen if I did willingly chose to end someone life. Can I really make someone go through the pain I put Hiccup through?"

"Well, Hiccup had to kill the Red Death to save both human and dragons or they all die. So what do you think?"

"Then if I do choose to break my vow never to kill it will only be for the reason of the act of love and only if there no other choice but to save those out of love.

But Moon Shadow I want to assure you of this. All my actions since I met Hiccup and he showed me mercy, friendship, and love? All I've done since then is out of love.

Everything and anything I do for you and all those in my life I care for is out of love. Every night I whisper to you I love you I truly mean that, Moon Shadow. You are always on my mind.

I thank the Gods for every day that I'm alive and get to be with you, our family and all our friends and to know you'll forever be my wife.

I wish I could somehow show you the depths of how much I care because my words don't seem nearly enough to express just how much I truly love you, Moon Shadow. How much I truly care about our family and all that I wish to protect out of love but how much I do just for you and you alone."

"Toothless I know you love me and I know how much you love all who make up our family and friends. You don't need to prove it. You don't need to be some legendary hero to come to my rescue. I know everything you do big or small are all out of the love you feel for me and all around you," Moon Shadow assured.

"Still I wish I could still prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt that I do anything for you. I just wish the one thing that we could know about the future for certain is we never be without each other. I'd die if I lost you and the children would die without their mother."

"Toothless nothing could break us apart. I love you and only you and true love cannot be broken by either a 1000 swords or tracked by 1000 tracker class dragons. True love is so strong it like a flower blooming in the coldest of winter, not even the bitter cold can kill it. It withstands anything."

"You are also wise, Moon Shadow. You had a good mother, I wasn't raised by anyone just fending for myself, though I felt I was guided more or less throughout my life till I finally found Hiccup."

"Speaking of Hiccup wasn't he gonna tell Una and our children a special bedtime story tonight? We should get home so we can hear it together."

The Night Furies kissed once in the moonlight and wrapping their tails around each other hurried home.

Two days later Hiccup, Una and Toothless were hurrying down to the docks to which Una was moaning loudly about. She would've liked to have been doing anything else then greeting a visiting chief but Hiccup pointed out it was custom and good manners for the Chief's family to greet the visiting Chief's.

Their mother couldn't make it as she was off doing something with Cloudjumper that she hadn't fully explained to her children at breakfast. On the other hand, Una guessed it was some special date for the two of them, so they're most likely off somewhere private for a bit of bonding.

Her own dragon was busy babysitting his nieces and nephews today in the Nursery to give his big brother and his wife a break so that explained why Nightrainbow wasn't there either.

"I don't know why you're making such a fuss, Una about greeting Chief Nason. You never made a big deal like this before and I'm sure we'll be greeting many more visitors in the future together. Did you not sleep well last night?"

"Well, honestly, BBBFF, I was kept up half the night with that voice again trying to tell me more information, followed by a dream full of bad things to come. If that wasn't bad enough when I woke up before I came down to breakfast I'd a vision that I can only describe as something big attacking someone! However, I couldn't see who or what was being attacked!"

"What exactly did you see in your dreams?" her brother questioned in an anxious and apprehensive tone. Una glanced around to make sure no-one could overhear them before informing her brother the answer to his question.

"Well, the voice was trying to warn me that the Mistress who imprisoned them just used their energy which means she's up to something diabolical because she uses their energy for powerful spells.

The second the voice finished saying that I stopped communicating with the voice. Then the dream came and I could see what looked like four figures 3 adults and a child. The child was screaming like he was being murdered." Una described rapidly as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and yawned loudly.

"It sounds like you had quite a few hellish nightmares in the last eight hours," Hiccup whispered in a sympathetic voice as he picked her up and let her piggyback the last bit to the dock.

"It was, big brother, but no-one said being a bridge between worlds was gonna be easy. I'm sure for Boden being a Dragon Whisperer isn't easy," she murmured softly.

"No, neither is having the burden when you've to have one of the purest hearts in the world, either, sis. I know I may not be able to hear or talk to the spirits or communicate or feel dragons like either you or Boden, but as you both have pointed out my pure heart is just as powerful if not more powerful than either of your gifts."

"Mommy and Daddy have both said many times during our Realm visits if we'd all grown up together they strongly believe we could've done many miracles with our gifts combined.

Your power of love combined with Boden's gift Dragon Whispering, which you could simplify him being an empathic medium for dragons, and my gifts with the spirits?

I don't doubt Mommy and Daddy saying we could really have changed Berk and the world for the better." Una stated proudly and Hiccup squeezed one hand and she felt the other squeezed knowing both her brothers agreed with her that they could've changed the world for the better only if it had happened that way.

Even though they're sharing a moment Toothless smacked Hiccup gently to remind him of what he should be doing and they notice a small ship was approaching. The ship's sail was all blue with a large azure blue dragon's wing in the center. It was the crest of the visiting Chief Nason of the Azure-Wing Tribe.

Hiccup put down his sister and told her to try and look presentable. So she smoothed down her hair and clothes quickly and smiled as pretty as she could. The ship docked and it looked like only a few people were on board. The ship crew was just a helmsman and two other crewmen who stayed with the boat. Three people disembarked the boat.

Una could tell which one was the Chief because of the way he carried himself since her daddy carried himself the same way. Chief Nason wasn't nearly as tall as her father had been, though it was true most men do not grow to be 6'9 in height.

He was she estimated 5'10 and a little been on the skinny side. Not scrawny but didn't have a lot of muscles either. He had red hair which he wore in a long ponytail and long goatee both which had a snow white streak in them. He'd bright green eyes and was dressed in clothes of matching her top along with bright purple, yellow and azure blue. In his left ear, he wore a dragon fang earring.

Her feelings of intuition told her was a good man, friendly and just wanted to help and do right for his people. She figured the other man next to him must be his second in command.

It was then Chief Nason introduce the third person that had gotten off the boat, a child.

"I hope you don't mind, Chief Hiccup, but I brought along my son, Rolian. He's been eager to see Berk ever since you and your dragons came and helped us after the seaquake back in July. Rolian please introduce yourself," pushing the boy forward.

The boy looked like his father in miniature other than his hair was short and he wasn't wearing a helmet like his dad but a headband like Astrid, but their outfits were the same colors even if not exactly the same clothes.

"Hello, Chief Hiccup, nice to meet you and who is the pretty little girl next to you?" Rolian asked kindly.

But though he said it politely Una acted as he'd just been rude which Hiccup didn't understand why.

"Una, please introduce yourself to our guest."

Gritting her teeth she curtsy and said, "I'm Una Haddock, daughter of the late Stoick the Vast and Valka Haddock and younger sister to Hiccup and Boden Haddock."

"Wow, didn't know you had a sister, Hiccup, we heard stories that your father raised you after your mother disappeared for 20 years. Was I mistake from what I heard?" Chief Nason asked awkwardly.

"It's a bit of a complicated story, Chief Nason and too long for one visit to fully explain. Let's just say our family is a family in all the ways that matter even if we must be a family of two worlds," Una simply replied and that answered the question and made the matter closed.

"Okay, we'll shall we go up to the Great Hall and have lunch and then talk about the terms of an alliance?"

"We shall, um Una why don't you and Rolian go play together? I'm sure you two could be good friends and he looks about your age."

"I just had my birthday a week ago. I'm seven now and this is my reward for behaving was to come here," Rolian explained."

"Behaving? You a troublemaker?" Una asked in a way she wasn't known for.

"Give me a minute to talk to my sister, Nason, excuse me." As Hiccup took Una to the side and whispered heatedly "What's the matter, Una? You're never this rude to anyone. What's wrong? Is this because of your nightmares last night? Because it's not a good excuse right now!"

"No, it's not that, Hiccup. I feel something wrong with that boy. I can feel something not right with him! Can't you feel it? There something in him! You know I'm supposed to go walking with Moon Shadow today while you're with Nason.

She already gets nervous around strangers and something about that boy is seriously giving me bad vibes. Please, Hiccup, I'm telling you something is wrong with that boy!"

"Una, look, I know you have a hard time with new people as well and maybe you're just nervous yourself and maybe those nightmares are affecting your judgment right now. But please? If you just stay on the path and be nice I'm sure nothing going to happen."

"But I'm not confused!"

"Una, this alliance is really important and I need you to do me this favor. Just keep Rolian busy for an hour that's all. What could happen in an hour? And if you really sense something bad gonna happen I'm sure you and Moon Shadow can handle it."

Seeing her brother wasn't understanding she nodded and told him she would do her part but told him to stay alert too. She told him she felt something bad was gonna happen and he should just be ready for it.

"Sorry about this, Nason, my sister had a difficult night last night because of nightmares so she's a little edgy I'm afraid," Hiccup apologized as they walked back over.

"It's alright, lots of kids aren't themselves from a lack of sleep and yes I can admit my son is known to get into a bit of mischief and more than once my wife had to be extra tough on him. We think he's just going through a phase really or we hope it's just a phase."

As Una and Rolian left Nason described to Hiccup what this phase Rolian seemed to be going through. The more Hiccup listened though he felt this didn't phase but something a bit more serious.

He had a lot of trouble with social interaction and wasn't at all good making friends, He seemed to have trouble with eye contact and his facial expression and when did talk to someone it was a very longwinded one-side conversation which was just him mostly talking about himself and his favorite things.

Rolian had also problems with everything not just repetitive behavior but to how to talk to how his own motor skills functioned.

By the time the two chiefs had gotten to the Great Hall Hiccup felt for sure that Rolian wasn't going through a phase but was actually suffering from something the way his own brother had something that made him so emotionally unstable or how he and his sister also weren't without something afflicting their own mental health.

(If you want to know what Rolian has he's got Asperger's Syndrome. One of my friends and I agree all the Haddock kids got something. We think Hiccup's got ADHD, Boden is a Type 1 bi-polar and Una's suffering from PTSD and a touch of Asperger's herself and again all three of them suffer different symptoms associated with abandonment issues. I've done quite a bit of research on all this so I ain't lying with this!)

As Una who still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about Rolian as they walked toward the woods to meet Moon Shadow, she was attempting to sing about how her brother had changed things for the better and how it had changed many lives in turn.

"My big brother was the one who asked the question that no-one had dared asked before. He asked "Who's to say the rules must stay the same forevermore? Because whoever made those rules didn't they have to change the ones that came before?"

So he decided to make his own way and found a beauty that comes from finding the truth within by simply following his heart and realizing there is no heart you can't win.

He reached for the skies and found they were not as high as they seemed as he followed his heart and his dreams. He dared to do what he wanted and didn't fear the fall. He took the chance because he knew it was better to take the chance then never to take a chance at all!

Now the world is full of changing and everything just began all because he didn't listen to those who told him "It simply can't be done" he followed his heart and now he shines brighter than the sun!"

She had sung her very best and heard a bellow of approval as they approached Moon Shadow and Una introduced Rolian and even Moon Shadow seemed uneasy about the boy but she did ask if liked the song.

But the boy who'd been kind and friendly when with others now that they're alone changed into a little monster. He began to call them words that Una knew no child should know and felt that any good mother would've made sure their child never head such vulgar language.

He also used words she wasn't sure what they meant but she knew they're still exceptionally vulgar and beyond offensive. On the other hand, everything he was saying was getting her blood boiling and her in an irrepressible fury.

She knew he was being extremely insulting when he called her brother Hiccup a retarded fool, and Boden was an asinine fruitcake, and then he had the audacity to mock her parents severely as well!

Calling her father's sacrifice beyond lame in addition to foolish. Even going as far as saying he should've just let his retarded son perish for his own foolishness instead of getting himself killed because of his stupid son's unintelligent actions!

As for her mother? She was the most self-centered woman to ever live because unmistakably she didn't love anyone but herself if she stayed away for 20 year when she all that time could've come home anytime she wanted. Though it was clear she loved dragons more than humans and like she even might have had a more friendly relationship with the old alpha then the husband she obviously didn't love and must have really hated her stupid son that was too stupid not stay inside till he was supposed to be born to begin with.

So yeah thank the gods a dragon got her out of a marriage she never wanted in the first place so she had an excuse to leave it all behind and not be bound to be with humans who she hated and become a dragon herself!

Una was enraged was about kill the cruel boy with her bare hands when Moon Shadow got between her and whispered to her calmly in her mind.

"Una, calm down. I know you're angry with what he's saying, but you can sense as well as I that there something going on. I don't feel he's the one saying them. He might have some inner troubles of his own, but I don't feel these are his words coming from him. I sense a dark presence inside him."

"I sensed there something wrong with him, but what can we do? If there is a malevolent force in him what do we do?"

Taking the opportunity while the two were distracted Rolian took out the whistle only for both Una and Moon Shadow's danger sense to kick into high gear. Una screamed loudly.

"MOON SHADOW RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" as she made a desperate grab for the whistle but it was too late Rolian had blown it. It was only a very, very short melody but it was colder than death that melody and your blood became ice and your heart all but stopped beating.

The minute that melody played there was an instantaneous reaction by every dragon both living and dead! They all went crazy! Every dragon on Berk abandoned their humans just threw them off or left their homes and all started making a sound that was a cross between a warning call and battle cry.

All the dragons converged on the Nursery and kicked out all the humans except the Anquetils sisters who seemed to sensed they need to stay to protect as all the females on the island were being forced deep inside the Nursery and all the children forced even deeper inside.

Stormfly even hurried past the sisters and stuck her head into private room for the Night Furies and screamed something at Nightrainbow who immediately became alert and looked extra worried and immediately got all the babies back into the furthest corner of the room and was telling them all to be quiet and not to panic and he would protect them.

Outside the Nursery, every male on the island except for Toothless and Cloudjumper was standing outside the Nursery looking like an army and wouldn't let anyone go near the Nursery.

No-one on Berk could figure it out nor in Valhalla who was experiencing the same reaction to that whistle melody.

In the Haddock Spirit House Boden was just getting his boot removed and about to see if he could walk again when Stardust and Soulwings started acting crazy and the Haddocks tried to calm their dragons but it was no use.

Boden did hear them screaming the same word over and over again in their heads and they screamed it loudly and it had a lot of intense emotions attached to it. It caused him to become physically ill from hearing.

But they're screaming "KRASHATH! KRASHATH! KRASHATH!"

Then they and every dragon soul big and small shot off towards the DSS and everyone wanted to know why and the only think Boden knew it had to do with whoever Krashath was.

That's who the human souls in Purgatory were wonder was too. The dragon souls were acting crazy and like they're more then determined to get out. This was more than just fear this was rage, fear, and anger but something they'd never seen from any of the dragons before.

But all the dragons everywhere kept screaming this name again and again 'KRASHATH! KRASHATH! KRASHATH!' and not a human living or dead knew who that was. But Una was about to find out what was causing all the dragons to have such an uproar and why they also were so determined to protect the females and children.

The moment the melody finished playing an extremely enormous shadow blocked out the sun and from the blacken sky descended something and then Una and Moon Shadow saw who Krashath was.

It was a dragon but this wasn't a dragon for the only true word to define him would be a demon. He was larger than a small mountain, whiter the bone and eyes redder then blood and they're hungry. What they're hungry for was obvious.

This demon for he looked exactly like a demon dragon and his demonic red eyes were full of insatiable lust and they're locked on Moon Shadow who while scared to death by this demon was bravely shielding Una.

The white demon smiled his twisted smile and began to speak but instead of speaking he sang in a harsh raspy voice that even added more reason to call him a demon and not a dragon it also confirmed he was a demon of lust.

You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge that fate which 'till now has been silent, silent.

I have sought you so that our passions may fuse and merge! In your mind, you've already succumbed to me drop all defenses, completely succumb to me, now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided, decided.

Past the point of no return, no backward glances the games of make believe are at an end. Past all thought of if or when no use resisting Abandon thought and let the dream descend. What raging fire shall flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return, the final threshold what warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return!

Thanks to Moon Shadow Una understood everything that monster was singing and he kept repeating it over and over again and again. Moon Shadow fought bravely to defend herself and Una from this demon but this demon was relentless and beyond vicious with his attacks and he had such sadistic pleasure in the way he attacked.

He eventually managed to pounce behind Moon Shadow and get Una in his long fangs and she tried to attack him to get her back but he grabbed her in one talon and chocked her into unconscious and then threw Una with all his might into a tree which she hit hard enough to knock her out and leave her bruised and bleeding.

Una came to faster than anticipated though because of Moon Shadow crying for help and tried to help but found herself bound and gagged tightly to the tree by Rolian who also held her own dagger to her neck whispering if she tried to do anything he slit her throat and she just has to watch the show.

Una was forced to watch with tears the horror no child should've to watch as Krashath continue his attempts to sexually assault Moon Shadow who Una knew was too scared to even use her magic to defend herself.

She could see the bloody bruises all over Moon Shadow who was all but begging for the demon to leave her alone. She was weeping pitifully like a she was a helpless victim and not the Queen of Dragons and daughter of Frigga. Una had never seen Moon Shadow like this. Begging or pleading.

She'd been scared and frightened when she came to Berk after living alone for 18 years but that was just apprehensive to a new environment. This was her literally scared to death and thinking she was going to die and have to die with a child watching her be victimized and she was begging the demon to leave her and the rest of the dragons alone. Even trying to bargain with him but the dragon was in too much of lust filled insanity to listen.

He was about to do the worst act a male of any species can commit to a female when out of desperation Moon Shadow forgoed her secret and screamed loudly in her human voice one name that reached the village. "TOOTHLESS!'

Toothless had been distracted but had the same anxiety as all the other dragons but hadn't been able to act on it and then everyone in the Great Hall heard a voice clear as day a voice of a young female clearly scared to death in trouble call out for Toothless.

"TOOTHLESS!"

Only Hiccup understood what Toothless said he said "MOON SHADOW!' and then Toothless body began to glow an even brighter blue then when he took down Drago's evil Alpha and then taking off faster than anyone had ever seen him he was gone and all anyone could see he was on a mission and he was beyond angry.

Chief Nason was confused as Hiccup ran to the door and looked out and could just make out that all the dragons were converging at the Nursery but Toothless heading beyond the speed of light towards the woods.

"What is going on, Hiccup? Who just called your dragon? Why are all the island dragons looking like an army around your Nursery? What's up with your own dragon?"

"I wish I had the answer but something bad has happened and if we follow Toothless we'll know what going on!"

"But how? All those dragons by the Nursery don't look like they're gonna move!"

"I don't believe they will but hope on to Cloudjumper and we'll follow Toothless," called Valka swooping down.

"Mom! I thought you and Cloudjumper were doing something alone today?"

"Cloudjumper's birthday can wait. He seemed to be trying to tell me a great evil is on Berk and we better find Toothless and your sister and Moon Shadow. I'm betting wherever Toothless is going we'll find the source of the evil. Let's go!"

So Hiccup and Nason jumped on Cloudjumper and while Nason held on for dear life they flew faster than the wind to the spot in the woods and when they got close Cloudjumper stop about 50 feet away in the air and would not go closer.

Hiccup saw a dragon he'd never seen before and saw Toothless was now engaged in a duel with this demon dragon. Then to his surprise his mom called this dragon something. "KRASHATH?! THE WHITE DEMON?! HERE?! THIS IS BEYOND BAD! THIS IS VERY, VERY, VERY BAD!"

"Krashath? You mean that white dragon? Why is this bad and if he's bad news we got to get in there and help Toothless now! Hey! Mom!" as she blocked him from getting off Cloudjumper.

Shaking her head she said sternly. "No, Hiccup, I'm sorry the ancient rules must be followed in this situation. Krashath isn't a dragon he's a demon and he can only be banished if he's defeat by the true love of the one he's attacking. Toothless must win the fight on his own without help. That's the rules and they cannot be broken. Toothless can win this fight. Have faith in him and the power of true love."

"But Mom! He can't fly!"

"He's got love on his side that will be what he needs to win this fight. We can only watch and get the children out of there. So let's get Una and Nason's son out of there. That we are allowed to do, but we cannot in any way intervene with the fight or we won't be able to banish Krashath, Hiccup!"

Hiccup looked pained for a moment but did as his mother said and they rescued his sister and Rolian and they got far enough away to watch the duel between the demon and Toothless.

The King of the Dragons and the White Demon circled each other and still backed into a corner was a semi-conscious Moon Shadow badly beaten up. She barely had the strength to lift her head and saw Toothless had arrived.

Now the Haddocks were sure if it was because they'd been touched by Moon Shadow's magic or not but they understood despite this not being the Realm everything the dragons were saying. They could tell by Nason and Rolian faces they just heard the dragon roaring and hissing at each other.

"Krashath, you are a demon for sure! A monster and bastard! You've sunk very low but this is beyond low and beyond even the lowest of low for evil! Every dragon alive or dead knows your infamous story! But even I didn't believe you have the audacity to come here even if summoned!" Toothless raged and he was glowing more intensely with each word he spoke.

"You are a crippled king who is too softhearted and too stupid! You won't defeat me! I do as please and unless you're willing to break your vow of never taking a life you'll never banish me! You're a Night Fury and a dragon! Why are you ashamed you killed a human?

What have you let yourself become weighed down with pathetic human emotions? You're a dragon or once were! Some King of the Dragons you are! A cripple and a fool!

You don't deserve that beautiful and magical creature by your side! Now let's end the talk and see if you're still enough of a dragon to know how to fight like one or you're a human in dragon skin!"

"I've learned much from humans, Krashath and I've learned a great deal from my best friend and his family! And what I've learned from them has made me stronger and will not only help me defeat you once and for all but will lead Dragonkind to a brighter and more prosperous future!

And know this you Demon Bastard! If I must kill I swore I only do it if I had no choice and out of love and this right now is that moment. So let's duel!"

And with that, the duel began. It started out like any dragon duel you expect with a huge mix of teeth, talons, fire. It was a horrible and nightmarish sight and earsplitting sounds.

Krashath not only looked like a demon he fought like one too. He wasn't just a lust crazy sexual predator he was a coldhearted and merciless killer and he was dead as he was white.

However, all the Haddocks noticed right away Toothless seemed to have begun to unlock some hidden part of himself he didn't know he had. Like he had his own magic different from his wife. For one thing, it was like all his natural abilities for the first part of the duel with they saw were increased by tenfold.

Then things got really strange because all this time Toothless was just glowing brighter and brighter and it was getting more blinding. Krashath was even having a hard time attacking because of the brightness of power radiating from Toothless.

But he then came raging forward and just five feet before he would've used his massive talons to knock Toothless's head from his shoulder Toothless's eyes lit up and a glowing burst came out of him and the demon stops literally in his tracks.

For a moment he was literally paralyzed he couldn't move at all. Toothless took the opportunity to blast his left wing with a huge plasma blast and claw him some but then the paralysis wore off and he could move again and tried to attack Toothless again.

He became wild and random but even with him being unpredictable it was like Toothless knew his opponent moves three steps before he did and was able to counter them perfectly and still do sever damage.

But then he was caught off guard when Krashath tried uses his long spike tail to take a swipe at the rocks above Moon Shadow who still was not fully conscious yet. They began to fall and Toothless cried out "NO!" and his body glowed again and then that same glow surround the rocks and they zoomed away from Moon Shadow and plummeted Krashath.

Toothless then somehow used this power again to make a protective barrier of both rocks and trees to make sure Moon Shadow wasn't gonna be harmed by during the duel.

"Krashath no cheating! The duel is between you and me!" he roared again and then the White Demon just laughed wickedly and managed to get off the ground enough to blot out the sun making everything dark and start swiping and smashing everything.

When he came down he looked everywhere and laughed then to everyone surprise Toothless came out of Krashath's shadow on the ground behind him. He had traveled literally through shadows to sneak attack him and bit him and blast him.

Krashath then becomes more vicious and clawed and blasted Toothless who was by no means invulnerable but it looked during this duel he could take more punches then he could normally.

But though both opponents were both tiring, bloody and reaching their limits it looked like still unless Toothless was really willing to kill Krashath he wouldn't defeat him.

So Una bent her head in prayer and began to pray to whoever was listening and her family followed the suit and they just prayed together for whoever was listening to give Toothless the power to win the fight without having to be a murder.

Help was gonna come because right now in Purgatory every Night Fury that ever lived and now was held prisoner there was glowing brightly. The members of Toothless and Moon Shadow's biological families glowed the brightest and the human souls and dragon souls didn't understand what the heck was going on.

The Night Furies all spoke in ethereal voices but all said the same words. "WE GIVE OUR LOVE AND STRENGTH TO YOU! MAY OUR POWER FLOW THROUGH YOU AS ONE! ALL THE NIGHT FURIES ROAR WITH YOU TOOTHLESS!"

Toothless could hear those words and feel all the souls of those who came before him and their power and love fill him up and this made him glow so bright he was glowing like a supernova.

The Haddock could sense something was about to happen because for one moment it seemed like everything stops and then it happened. Krashath was coming in for the kill and Toothless unleashed a roar with a plasma blast, however, this wasn't like any blast they'd seen before.

This was a gigantic blast of plasma as big as the demon himself and it was in the shape of a giant Night Fury and it hit him full on and it caused a huge explosion that sends shockwaves through all the Nine Realms and everyone kind for a moment all paused then asked "What the Hell was that?!"

Toothless looked very exhausted as if that attack had drained him of everything he had and Hiccup guessed it had taken his best friend everything he had for that attack.

But his mom motioned it was okay for them to move forward now. The duel was over and Toothless was the clear winner. Moon Shadow came out from her protective shelter and hurried over to her husband and he had enough strength to kiss her and whisper.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Moon Shadow, I love you." Before he passed out and Moon Shadow was now standing guard over him as Valka was addressing the demon on Toothless's behalf.

"Krashath, the White Demon, you've been defeat fair and square by the power of true love. You know the rules laid down by the high god Odin himself. You are hereby banished from this land you've defined. If you ever return we will kill you! Be thankful we spared your evil life! Now go!

The King of Dragons has personally defeated you and he spared your life so be thankful he didn't end it for all the crimes you've committed in your unholy existence! Now be gone and never return for you know the penalty if you do come back is we kill you, be again thankful we have a merciful king who spared even your despicable life."

Krashath looked at everyone bearing down at him and saw even Hiccup had drawn his flaming sword and took his badly burned and bleeding body and left and seemed to vanish into thin air.

Valka dropped to her knees shaken and hugged her daughter and son tightly and Moon Shadow was still comforting her husband who though weak and badly beaten as much as she was still comforting her back.

"What the hell just happened? Who or what was that think? Does this stuff happen on Berk all the time? Can someone explain what happened?" asked a frantic Chief Nason who was clutching his son hand tightly.

"That, Chief Nason was Krashath the White Demon Dragon of Lust. When I was abducting over twenty years ago the alpha before Toothless whispered the story of him into my dreams my first night in his den.

No dragon knows when Krashath was hatched or where he came from, but his name means exactly what he is a White Demon. That's the dragon word for White Demon. He's a demon of lust and its lust that kept him alive so long he seems older then known time.

All that is know he's known for his savagery, merciless and insane lust. He lust for females of any kind. Doesn't matter what species, age mated or not or mothers he goes after them all and he will do anything in his sick game of making them his. He's a monster and a demon among dragons.

No-one, not even the Alpha can control him and no-one ever been close to killing him till today. Still, he's killed many dragons in his sick game as his lust he never filled.

The dragons pleaded with the Gods to do something to protect them. So Odin himself cast a spell of protection and Frigga made sure it was doubly strong on females to protect them from the demon and says only a cursed whistle could break the spell and summon him.

The only way to reinstate the spell and banish him for good is for the true love of the female he's attacking to beat him in one-on-one combat without intervening of another. Toothless did that and now he cannot return."

"Wow so intense," Nason swayed a bit.

"Yeah, Mom, that is intense, and boy buddy you fought with passion and love and I'm so proud of you. But pardon me but how the hell did that demon get here?"

"I know! Ask him! That demon boy summoned that demon! He did!" Una screamed and she jumped out her mommy's arms and dashed so quickly over to Rolian who looked like he was in a daze like he was just realizing what was going on.

Una was so fast no-one could see her as she yanked the whistle off his neck and she had an intense vision of what had happened, but she was confused for a moment.

Una did see him lured to the cave and that someone gave him this whistle but the face was obscured like something was trying to hide the truth. She could feel evil in the cave but she couldn't see it, feel it but not see it.

Una then came out of her vision from the trigger object and exclaimed loudly. "Your son was given this cursed item by someone. That someone knew what this whistle would do! Get your son to tell us who gave it to him and we won't have to resort to anything painful!"

"What? What you're talking about a little girl? What are you implying?"

"My daughter is gifted we'll leave it at that, Nason. But we need to know from Rolian who gave him the whistle?"

"This is crazy! Why would my son do this? This is ridiculed!"

"Chief Nason, we've done the crazy and ridicules for the last six years here on Berk and believe me the one thing I've learned from the time I was 15 to now is nothing is impossible and there are true evils in this world and beyond."

Then Una buckled for a moment and her eyes flashed both silver and green and she spoke and it was clear both Toothless and Moon Shadow was speaking through her at the same time. "Chief Nason, we are willing to forgive your son if he can prove he wasn't responsible for his actions. But for now you must leave or the rest of the dragons on this island will surely kill your son."

"What? I don't understand?"

"Sir, we will help you sail the backside of the island to avoid being seen by either humans or dragons but trust us, we can talk about terms of an alliance in the future. But right now your son is in deep trouble and if anyone on Berk human or dragon sees him they will kill him. No question." Valka assured him.

The boy still looked confused and like he wasn't even in reality right now. It was clear that the boy wasn't himself and Una felt that the evil in him was still there but was trying to get out but couldn't.

So they helped the visiting Chief and his son escape and told them they try and keep this quiet and figure out something for later but for now they needed to figure out something. And they figured terms of an alliance another day when things weren't under such dire circumstances.

After helping Nason and his son escape Cloudjumper took the injured King and Queen back to the village as both were in no condition to even walk on their own. Everyone on Berk wanted to know what the hell was going on as the dragons were still behaving strangely and then saw both Toothless and Moon Shadow but Hiccup was being as stoic as his father had been.

The dragons allowed him and his family to pass bowing respectfully to the Nursery but still stood guard allowing no other human to come near the Nursery, not even the Riders who just had to stand at the edge wondering what was going on.

Inside they found that Skullette and Firefang were still inside and they told them the dragons had allowed them to stay and they felt it was because the dragons knew their spiritual gifts could protect the children from the great evil they sensed that had been up on the surface.

Hiccup asked how the babies were doing and they reported all the babies were safe and they'd been chanting the whole time they'd been down here a protection spell and were willing to give their lives to protect the babies from the demon on top. They knew a demon was on the island and that the dragons were counting on them to protect their children if they failed to protect them.

The sisters also admit the dragons also knew the sisters alone knew of a secret escape route that they could've used to take the children to safety if the demon had gotten down here.

Moon Shadow weakly moaned and with the sisters help they helped Toothless and Moon Shadow get to their children and shut the door behind them. Despite both being both badly bruised, bloody and beyond exhausted that all seemed to vanish the moment they're reunited with their children.

Nightrainbow had done a great job of guarding them. They were confused and not understanding the danger they'd been in or how close they came to losing both their parents or why their parents looked so terrible, but they just scamper right over to their parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" and for the first time, even Skullette and Firefang understood them perfectly as Moon Shadow was crying tears of elation as she hugged her precious babies and never wanted to let go.

She turned to sisters and spoke to them as a human. "Thank you for protecting the children and I bless you to now and forever to always understand what dragons speak. To anyone else, they'll hear nothing but normal sounds but you shall always hear us speak human."

"We are honored Queen Moon Shadow," they thanked her graciously. Toothless turned to Hiccup and whispered to him. "I'm not sure how but right now I think Moon Shadow's magic is making so anyone who she's touched with it can understand us even if we're not in the Realm."

"Well, whatever is happening I'm just happy we're all alright and boy you surprised me, buddy. How did you pull off all those amazing abilities? I mean it was like you had powers of your own!"

"That Roar of the Night Furies you used to defeat that demon with was very impressive!" whispered Una because she knew the babies didn't need to know right now what had been going on.

"I'm not sure where those powers came from. But I think my strong desire to protect those I love unlocked them. Perhaps all Night Furies have special powers each unique to them? Who knows? My family is the last of its kind so we might never know." Toothless admits in an unsure voice.

Then Toothless bent down and took a large blanket that the family had made together right after they'd laid their eggs. It was the blanket they laid over the babies to keep the warm when they slept. He then wrapped it around his wife and kissed her gently.

She was smiling toothlessly and rocked slowly and he wrapped himself around her too and began to sing but his voice was even better then when he'd sung in the Realm that night and what he sung was one of the most amazing things anyone had heard.

They could tell night was slowly falling outside and the diamond stars were coming out to play and the full moon was rising and yet the song beginning to be sung was far more enchanting and more magical then the night outside.

Toothless began and his voice was again the most enchanting and powerful musical voice ever.

"No more talk of evil. Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom let daylight dry your tears I'm here, with you, beside you. To guard you and to guide you."

Moon Shadow turned and then in the most equally amazing voice sang back to him.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment charm my mind with talk of summer time. Say you need me with you, now and always promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you."

Unaware to anyone in that room but Toothless and Moon Shadow's romantic duet they're singing wasn't just confined to their private room. They had an extremely large and unseen audience. For all of Berk, Valhalla, Asgard and all the souls locked up in Purgatory were hearing them sing.

Not sure if it was the power of their love or the secret powers of the Night Furies or Moon Shadow's magic or all little of all three but all those locations were hearing them singing and almost everyone in those locations was asking the same question. "Who were the two people singing in those two beyond heavenly voices?"

"Let me be your shelter let me be your light. You're safe, no one will hurt you your fears are far behind you.

"All I want is freedom a world with no more evil and you, always beside me to hold me and to protect me."

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
Let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you need me with you here, beside you.  
Anywhere you go, let me go too...  
Moon Shadow, that's all I ask of you"

It was noted by many that when Toothless used Moon Shadow's name they heard like a mumbling but only those who could be trusted with Moon Shadow's secret actually heard her name be used.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
Say the word and I will follow you."

Then both of these beautiful voices sang together the next lyric of this amazing duet. "Share each day with me, each night, and each morning"

"Say you love me"

"You know I do"

"Love me, that's all I ask of you!  
Anywhere you go, let me go too!  
Love me, that's all I ask of you!"

And naturally to anyone's imagination they imagined the couple who must've just sung that amazing duet must be kissing and they were but a vast majority had no idea that the two singers weren't human but the King and Queen of Dragons.

Though while they'd been singing their injuries had been magically healed and they're more in love than ever and all they cared about was the promise they'd just sung and sealed with their kiss.

Feeling better they left the room with their children and all the dragons greet them first with a bow then screamed with delight that their King had defeated the unstoppable Krashath and they then offered their apologizes to their Queen for the terrifying ordeal she'd just suffered.

She said for now that she was happier to know no-one else especially the children had been harmed and thanked one and all for protecting the young. That all of them showed outstanding valor and she was greatly impressed by their camaraderie and devotion.

The dragons all replied they loyal forever to the greatest King and Queen ever who had shown the dragons indeed a brighter and more prosperous future and showed that mercy is possible. That even humans and dragons could be friends and so much more.

Whilst all this was going on Berk back on the island of Marisel which the Azure-Winged clan called home. Their village had been named after Lady Isla own great-grandmother who helped bring this tribe together and taught many of the lessons they pride themselves in.

Right now her husband had returned sooner then she expected and under the cover of darkness. When she greeted him he looked like he was in shock and he was paler then a ghost. Then seeing her son she looked at him and he looked like he was half-insane and not in touch with reality at all but also his face was contorted with an evil expression.

She frantically asked what happened and her husband quickly shushed her as they hurried home and locked the door and he tried to explain even though he didn't understand himself.

He said the Haddocks wasn't normal by any means and their talented family went far beyond just dragons. Still, somehow their son had called up a demon and nearly had murder the Queen of Dragons and could've started a war and had millions killed.

He wasn't sure how they could prove he was not at fault because Rolian had been like in this weird state of mind since then. Complete lost touch with reality and screaming and ranting.

Hiccup's family had talked about a darkness in their son and they said they'd still be opened to an alliance but they needed somehow to get the darkness out Rolian first and he didn't know what they meant.

"What are they talking about? Darkness? Evil? And how could this little girl tell someone lured our son to a creepy cave to give him this whistle? What did they do with the whistle?"

"They said they held on to it till they could properly destroy it. But I believe there more to Hiccup's little sister than meets the eye. Still, how are we to save our son? Because by our own laws the only punishment for a crime like this is death!"

"He's a seven-year-old boy! I know he's got problems but I know in my heart he wouldn't have done such an evil deed on his own free will! I won't have my own son killed!"

"But what are we to do? I don't know how to avoid the law….who is knocking on the door?" for there came a soft knocking.

Trembling Lady Isla approached trembling and opened the door and there was a figure cloaked in a royal purple silk robe with a hood hiding their face.

"Hello, may I ask who you are and what you want?" the frighten mother asked the stranger.

"I'm here to help save your son's life and make sure that Hel doesn't claim another innocent soul for her vile Purgatory. So you can have your son back, still have an alliance with Berk and no-one has to die," spoke a very sweet and almost motherly voice.

"Who are you?" Chief Nason questioned sternly though he didn't feel the stranger was a threat an answer their predicament.

"I will reveal my identity only if you let me in and seal your home. Please, time isn't on our side anymore. Please," she replied urgently so the two frighten parents did as she said.

Once the house was completely sealed they saw a swirl of golden swan feathers engulf the stranger and when they disappeared they saw what they knew at once to be a Valkyrie standing in their home. It was Kara!

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kara also known as the Valkyrie of Child and Sworn Guardian to the Haddock Clan. I'm here to remove the Seed of Evil that the evil goddess Hel implanted inside your son so he could carry out her plan and take the blame for it."

"A Valkyrie is standing in our home and you're saying the mad and dark goddess of evil dead did something to our son?!" Lady Isla cried out enraged.

"Hel is a tricky, demented and malicious female, Lady Isla and she's got no qualms about who she uses to carry out her plans even children. Now I must do the excruciating cleansing and removal of the Seed that she put in him. I warn you this is almost unbearable to witness and it takes a few hours at best to do."

"Once you take out this Seed you'll destroy it right? So that evil will never harm another child or anyone else?" demanded the livid mother as she vibrated with unbridled fury.

"I'll do what we do with all the Seeds and Imps we've removed/captured and do away with the evil they've caused. Believe me, this Seed won't harm another soul once we're done with her."

"Then let's begin removing it at once so you can kill it!" screamed the outraged parents who took her to where their son was tied down his bed and looking like a rabid beast and screaming incoherently.

Kara once more before she started tried to warn the couple this would be unbearable to watch. That it'd be as painful to them as it is to their child, nevertheless they stood steady fast and agreed to watch. Sighing she began to preforming her cleansing and the child let out a cry like he was being murdered again and again.

While Kara was spending most of her night performing this painful extraction the Haddocks, Astrid and their dragons were inside the Realm recuperating and trying to get over the trauma of the day.

Frigga was covering for her and Frigga also told them this. Even if Kara wasn't doing another very important assignment right now she'd've been watching over them tonight after what happened to her daughter and needs to see for herself that her daughter was okay.

Moon Shadow was being dotted and hugged by her mother who was crying so much and whispering she wished she didn't have to live with the memories of such a horrible thing forever in her mind and wishing she could've protected her like a mother should protect her daughter.

Moon Shadow comfort her mother and told her it was bad and the memories would fade in time and she was protected by her true love who had nearly died to save them all and then asked her mother to sing her the lullaby she sang when she was upset as a hatchling to make her feel better.

Frigga then surprised everyone with her singing talents as she sang Moon Shadow the lullaby that she sang to put her to bed or whenever she had too bad a day.

April roses, tiny sparrows Comets, bright and new.   
All belong together With the mystery that is you.  
When I see your little face I hear a song from long ago.  
I think you know the many secrets I've forgotten.

Generations through the ages Joined as one somehow.   
Leading to the miracle that I am holding now.  
From the sky and from the sea upon a breeze you came to me.   
You seem to see a greater universe than I do.

Sleep my baby, sleep my baby Dream of somewhere far away.   
Do you remember still? How I hope you always will.   
Keep the memory of the day the world was born.

When you wake up I'll be waiting Eager for your smile.  
You've had quite a journey darling you should rest a while.  
When you cry, we still rejoice, to hear your voice-oh yes, it's true.   
My sweet Moon Shadow, Please understand how much I love you.

Sleep my baby, sleep my baby Later on perhaps you'll tell   
the wondrous things you've seen more miraculous than dreams.  
Tell me all about the day the world was born.

Sleep my baby, sleep my baby dream of somewhere far away.   
Do you remember still how I hope you always will?   
Keep the memory of the day the world was born."

Everyone was impressed and showed it then Moon Shadow's children who could tell their mommy had been through something and knew that something really bad had happened even if the grownups wouldn't tell them to feel they need to do something to make their mother feel better.

"Mommy?" her daughters all asked at once to get her attention and she looked away from her mother and looked down at her children.

"Yes?"

Her sons replied. "We don't know what you and Daddy went through today or why all the grownups were so hyper but we want to show you we love you and to make you feel better we wrote you a song. Since music always seems to make everyone feel better."

"Okay. I love to hear your song. Hiccup? If they sing you think you and your siblings can pick up the tune with your wonderful musical instruments?"

"Not a problem Moon Shadow. Astrid can you just hum along please?" to which she agreed and they watched as the five-month-old babies lined up and clearing their voices began to sing to their mother.

"We know that our mom will be there for us forever. We know our mom will always make us feel better. We know that our mom will be there for us forever. We know our mom will love us forever.

We know our mother who will take our claw and make us feel like a holiday. We know our mom will tuck us in at night and she'll chase all the monster away. She'll tell us stories and sing us lullabies and if we have bad dreams she always hold us when we cry.

We know that our mom will be there for us forever. We know our mom will always make us feel better. We know that our mom will be there for us forever. We know our mom will love us forever.

When she says to us that she will always be there to watch and protect us we know we don't have to be scared. And when she says to us "I will always love all of you" we don't have to worry because we know that it's true!

We know our mom will be there when we get lonely and she'll take the time to play. She is the one who can find a rainbow for us when the skies are gray.

She'll tell us stories and sing us lullabies and if we have bad dreams she always hold us when we cry.

We know that our mom will be there for us forever. We know our mom will always make us feel better. We know that our mom will be there for us forever. We know our mom will love us forever.

We love our mom! We love you, Mommy! WE LOVE YOU, MOMMY! NOW AND FOREVER! WE LOVE YOU MOMMY!"

Well if that wasn't the sweetest and most adorable thing ever no-one knew what was. The family tried to put the trauma of the attack behind them and focus on the few good things they did have to celebrate.

Like Boden's leg was finally healed and the fact he was going on his first date with Asta. Though he'd admit it was more her asking him. What had happened was he had fumbled so much trying to ask her out she'd grown tired of it and thrown him against the training arena wall and just kissed him very passionately before telling him she'd be at his house next Saturday and hoped by then he'd figured out something on his own for their first date.

Hiccup chuckled and said he hoped his brother first date wasn't gonna be like his which had involved kidnapping Astrid and scaring the daylights out of her which she smack him in the head for. Then she said she liked the sound of Asta for being the kind of girl who got straight to point and didn't let guys just be stupid about romance.

While everyone was chuckling about this Una did ask quietly to Frigga if they'd see or hear from Kara soon and the Lady of Asgard said they should be hearing from her by Monday one way or another if everything went as planned.

Right now Kara was returning to Asgard after successfully removing the Seed, but she hadn't killed it like Nason and Isla thought she would. They thought she did but all she did was put the Seed into an enchanted sleep that was so deep it made them seem like they're dead.

She flew to Odin's palace with the Seed and hurried down a secret stairwell till she reached the arched doors of a chamber. The doorframe was made of solid silver with the symbols of both Odin's ravens and horse carved into it. The double doors in the arched frame were sold gold and engraved in them was the symbol know to the Vikings as Odin's Cross.

This door had no door handle or keyhole still she placed her free hand on it and the door melted away and she stepped inside. It was like stepping inside a tiny magical little kingdom. For someone of Kara's size, this chamber was as big to her as an average sized backyard greenhouse.

But to the thousands of little winged beings fluttering about in this chamber, it was like endless miles of a mystical paradise full of beauty of nature and wonderful magic all its own.

It looked from first glance a cross between the Wilds of Valhalla and the wonderful nature that fill Asgard itself which in truth that was what it was. This was leftover from the gods and goddess masterpieces and made into this small paradise. The only thing they'd put into the room was the amazing little village in the heart of this chamber.

Kara looked at the stunning village made of both things found in nature as well as gold, silver, and gemstones that the beings who called this chamber for had asked for.

Smiling she called out to the village "Reena? Reena? Can you come here?"

From one of pretty and unique homes that was from blue rocks, lace, flowers, and gemstones came a being.

This being was the size of a fairy or a Frozen Imp as the Imps and Seeds were all fairy size, to be honest. Look at Reena she had fluffy flowing sky blue hair with very light blue skin, and wore a cute honeydew green dress with rose pink accessories, her eyes were lavender and her wings were as colorful as a butterfly.

"Yes, Kara? You called for me?" she asked in a pretty and curious voice.

"I brought a new friend to the Hallow. Her name shall be Luriel," as she laid the sleeping seed before Reena. "Make her feel at home and I'll be back in one day's time to see if she wishes to stay or not as that's the rule."

"I understand as I was the last brought here it's my job now to welcome the new girl and let her see why we all love it right here in the Hallow."

"Yes, I'll be back at precisely this time tomorrow to see what she has decided. See you, Reena, tomorrow night," as the door magically appeared again and Kara walked through it and it vanished.

Reena didn't have to wait for more than a moment when Kara's spell wore of and Luriel woke up. Naturally, she was confused, angry, and frighten and didn't understand what was going on.

Reena calmed her down and even told her who "Luriel" was when the Seed demand to know who she was talking to. Reena explained that the Gods and the Valkyries despite what their creator had told them didn't kill them if they're removed or captured.

Instead, they brought them here to the Asgardian Hallow which is inside Odin's palace in Asgard itself. They gave them this wonderful place as their own space to do whatever they wish with. To become individuals, they even gave each of them a name of their own that was theirs and theirs alone.

Luriel was confused as to why would they show beings of evil created by evil such kindness and love or care about them at all?

Reena explained the Gods of Asgard believed anyone could change and deserved the chance to prove it. They said they believe that if day can turn to night and darkness into light then why can't even creatures like what came out of Hel's twisted mind change? After all no-one, two people in all the Nine Realms are exactly the same just as no two snowflakes have the exact same design.

Just because Hel treats them as nameless unfeeling and expendable workers who are all the same just to do what they are told and they have no thoughts, feelings of their own and don't even deserve even a name of there didn't mean that the rest of the Nine Realms felt that way.

Some people may not approve of the Gods giving them this Hallow or a change to change and thing its wrong but again wasn't it better like how Toothless just now showed even demon mercy by hurting him badly but not killing him? Isn't love, kindness, and friendship wonderful?

Luriel really was listening and was just amazed that the Gods were so merciful and kind to them. They'd spared her life, given her a name and were giving her a home and a chance to become anyone she wanted to be.

Reena also explained that when Kara returned tomorrow as everyone had to at least stay one full day before deciding if they wish to stay or not, that if she chose to leave they send her anywhere she wanted to go. Only those willing to stay on their own free will could stay here and they trusted them enough to make up their own minds.

So as they flew around the Hallow and met more reformed Seeds of Evil and Frozen Imps now calling themselves Seeds of Hope and Spirit Sprites she was amazed. Everyone had a name and their own unique appearance, personality and even their homes no two Seeds or Sprites were the same.

They then sang a special song to her as they settled her down for a welcome dinner.

"From the north to south to the east to west the Asgardian Hallow is truly the best!

Just look at our own private lake made from waters that come from Odin's own private waterfalls! It even fills our well and we can just take a bath to rest and relax in!

You're in the Hallow now Luriel no evil in sight! Life in the Hallow is peaceful and so grand. Living is easy to believe us. Everyone here is so friendly and we have no reasons to worry. Trust us, Luriel you're gonna love it right here!

Listen to the beats of our music that we get to express, yes as we get to become whoever we want to be! We get to find out who we are here in the Hallow as we get to discover individuality!

The Hallow is truly home sweet home. Life in the Hallow is peaceful and so grand. Living is easy to believe us. Everyone here is so friendly and we have no reasons to worry. Trust us, Luriel you're gonna love it right here!"

The next night when Kara returned she was happy to see the unmistakable sign that Luriel had chosen to stay as had every one that came before her. When she came into the room everyone was around her and Reena brought her forward and Kara greets her politely and extend her hand down and Luriel climbed in and Kara held her eye level and smiled.

The first sign that a Seed or Imp was willing to stay in the Hallow and was on the path of reforming and become an individual was the sign of them willing to be purified and start over.

This meant their coloring had toned down from very bright tones to very subdued, their hair was just hanging down lose, their wings were like a fairy who hadn't learned to fly yet and they're clothed in a white dress made from a white flower petal.

Luriel agreed she wanted to stay here with her sisters and also said they told her that they helped the ones who showed them love and kindness. She said if they wanted any new information on her former mistress Hel she'd be glad to give it to them in a few days' time if they'd allowed her to rest first.

Kara assured her they let her rest and get accustomed to the Hallow as they did with all her sisters and then assured them all once more they'd do their best to keep their promise to rescue all their fellow sisters who were still slaves to Hel.

Smiling warmly she kissed Luriel cheek and put her down and said she sent them all some food and drinks in an hour. She had to inform the Haddocks that things were alright now.

So while the Seeds of Hope and Spirit Sprits helped Luriel begin her transformation that took a full lunar cycle to complete Kara hurried to communicate in a group dream to all the Haddocks and their dragons the message that the evil had been removed Rolian and he wouldn't have any lasting effects from his possession.

The family felt better about that and even the dragons were willing to forgive the boy once their king was able to prove to them that the child wasn't responsible for summoning Krashath.

Once Toothless and Moon Shadow was able to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that he'd merely been used as an unwilling tool one that his manipulator had hoped be killed to cover their tracks was innocent the dragons' anger vanished and they pitied the child for him being used like that.

They really wanted to hurt the one truly responsible for nearly getting them killed and nearly killing two innocent human children, Una and Rolian, but right now they'd no idea who had done it. But at least thanks to Toothless showing that indeed love, mercy, and compassion were the strengths of a good leader it helped the dragons forgive and not blame someone who was just as much a victim as their queen.

The Haddocks themselves were feeling the same way as their dragons and also feeling still very worried as much as they were angry. For whoever was willing to use an innocent child like this was truly capable of anything and whatever that bad thing that was coming nearer each day this could only mean one thing with the summoning of a demon.

They're dealing with something that went far beyond the normal depths of evil This was much more serious and how deadly it would become and how much was at stake was beyond anyone guess but they all knew things were only gonna get much, much worse!

I'd like to thank my friend Japananimegirl who helped contributed much of the songs for this chapter since a lot of them came from Phantom of the Opera and she tweaked them herself and she got me to buy it and I watched it on New Year's Eve and it's beyond amazing! So thank you, my friend and sister!

Voice Cast

Reena: Lucy Hale: Periwinkle Tinkerbell's Twin Sister

Luriel: Christina Hendricks: Zarina the Pirate Fairy and Inventor of Pixie Dust Alchemy

Chief Nason: Michael T. Weiss- Jared from the Pretender

Lady Isla: Helen Mirren: the Queen in Prince of Egypt

Rolian: Soren Fulton: Mordred JL and JLU

Krashath: Dee Bradley Baker: many roles

Songs Used 1. I Remember 2. Music of the Night 3. All for love 4. Follow Your Heart 5. Past the Point of No Return. 6. All I ask of you. 7. Washu's Lullaby 8. I want a mom to last forever. 9. A Changeling can change 10. You're gonna love it right here.


	17. Duties of the King and Queen of Dragons

Duties of the King and Queen of the Dragons

It was a very cloudy late November evening on Berk. It was extra nippy so tonight all the babies were spending the night with their mommies and daddies in their houses and not the Nursery.

So right now curled up around the warm crackling amber fire in the Haddock house was Toothless with his wife and their beautiful children. It had been about two and half weeks since Krashath attack on Berk and they'd been doing their best to put it behind them.

The children remained ignorant of what their parents went through on that day or what had caused everyone to go wild and the adults intended to make sure all the hatchlings remained in the dark about what could've happened or how much danger they'd been in.

It was almost midnight when Moon Shadow's birthmark let off a bright glow and she awoke from a dead sleep. She seemed to be almost in a trance as she had a very compelling desire to do something. Something she knew was her duty to do.

She climbed to the roof and somehow all those thick clouds had parted and revealed a crystal clear starry sky with an almost full moon. At exactly midnight she began to sing a beautiful but sad song that haunting melody was heard in every corner of the world and the next world too.

At once all dragons both alive and dead woke with a start and walked outside if they were able to do. First, they bowed their heads for a moment then they all started to sing the same haunting sweet but sad song.

Of course, this soon woke up all the residents of Berk all asking Hiccup what was up with the dragons and what were they doing and he shrugged and answered in all the time he'd been working with them he'd never heard them sing this.

His mother replied she never heard the song either and was clueless however Una was the one to provide the answer.

She was the Dragon Choir teacher and knew a lot of about writing lyrics and the meaning beyond the message to a song and while they couldn't reveal at the time they knew what the dragons were singing she could offer up an explanation to the Berkians what they're singing.

"It's very obvious if you just listen with your heart what they are singing you be able to pick up the meaning yourself. They're singing the Dragon Mourning Song. It's their song that one of their kind is near death. I can figure that out and I don't even need to be so gifted in music to figure that out. Just listen to how it sung and just feel it.

There is pain, grief, heartache, and sorrow in it. They're crying because they know in a little while one of their kind is leaving this world. Therefore they're preparing for it. As a result, they're singing to get ready for however dragons say goodbye to their dead, and also so they can start the five parts of the grieving process." Una informed them as if it was obvious and it was once you just took the time to listen.

The Villagers were knocked for a loop by the child's explanation but they did shut up and listen for a few minutes and finally did realize this did sound like a song similar to the ones they sang at a funeral they gave for their own dead.

Only a few people actually could hear what they dragons really singing. Hiccup's family, the children whom Moon Shadow blessed, Astrid and the Anquetils sisters.

As they listened closely to the song they did realize just how sad this song was.

"We can all hear you as your last breath is soon to leave your wispy body and yet we can still see the beauty of your smile gleaming in the light of your fire.

We still know you are before you leave us all. You're the one whose story still needs to be told and known to all of us so we can all know who you are and were!

You were never a silly creature and while you may have never danced or sing you still breathed the air we all breathed and you're still as important and as special as all of us still who still lived.

You still felt like us the pain of a burning candle or being cut with a knife. And though your heart will soon stop beating and you'll soon be with the souls of the dead your pain is no less real nor are the tears we shall all shed.

We can redeem ourselves in life but also in death its choice we still have it's never too late, either way, we can correct all mistakes. Given the chance even when we meet the fate of all in the living we shall find freedom and second chance in the next life.

We still feel the pains of life like a burn from a candle or a cut from a knife even after we die whether we be in the sun or ice of the Earth or the afterlife it all the same. And yes even when our hearts stop beating they never stop breaking and even though we are dead we will always have some tears to shed."

The dragons all the living and dead sang the same song throughout the midnight hour then at exactly one they stopped. They fell silent and then turned to face Toothless and Moon Shadow who both were perched on the Haddock's roof.

Toothless said "Go forth and prepare for the Flight into the Enteral Flames. Each knows what too. The men are too do the physical labor the women are to gather the Dragon Blossoms and Nip and be careful with each."

"The Dragon whom we are doing the Flight for will be here in three days so it must be done by then. So start one hour before dawn tomorrow. Leave the children in the care of Rookery Aunts Wind Dancer, Airclaw and Nana Misty and they shall inform the little ones of what's to come.

We shall make special arrangements for this Flight which we know will be different than any other we've done. You know what we mean by that correct?"

"Yes King and Queen, we know there will be very special guests and a new person to play a new role in the Flight," the dragons replied back.

"Good. Now get some sleep. My wife and I must do our duty and comfort the family in the morning of the one coming here to die tomorrow but make sure our special guest understand what is to come with being invited to this special and sacred event that we have never before shared with any human before."

"Yes, understood King Toothless. What do you wish Queen Moon Shadow?"

"Go forth tonight and love your family and make sure the young understand the basic concept of death and that they are loved too. See to your duties exactly one hour before dawn. Dismissed."

With that, all the dragons returned home as if nothing been going on for the last hour. The Haddocks, however, knew something strange was going on and they were right once they got into the house and Toothless and Moon Shadow made sure no-one overheard them.

"Yes, what you just heard was the Dragon Mourning Song. We sing it to signify the imminent death of one of our own. It usually sang within 72 hours of the ones to die the death.

It's the Queen of Dragon's job to sing the Mourning Song to alert the rest of the Dragons that a Flight to into the Eternal Fires must be done." Moon Shadow explained.

"What exactly is the Flight into the Enteral Fires, Toothless?" Hiccup asked his best friend in bewilderment.

"It's basically the equivalent of what you did for your father when you had to honor him after his….death," he looked guilty and regretful for a moment because his children were nearby.

They're still a bit sleepy and though they'd have to learn the same lessons as all the hatchlings were to be taught with this flight, he wasn't ready to really still tell them about what he had done to Hiccup's father. He started to wonder if he'd ever been able to explain to his children what had happened, but he still thought at five months almost six months was still far too young to explain it to them.

Still, he turned back to Hiccup and his family and further explained what the Flight entailed. He described basically it as a dragon funeral and this was one the most closely guarded secrets of the dragons and that it was one that even those Valka had rescued hadn't shared with her.

However, Moon Shadow informed them they wanted to for this one change that. They're willing to extend a special invitation to Hiccup's family all his friends, the children, and the Anquetils sisters.

"After all Boden will already be there it only makes sense for you to be there as well," Moon Shadow added in an offhand manner which confused everyone else.

"Why would my other son be part of this secret ceremony of dragons, Moon Shadow?"

"Well is he not the Soul Keeper, Valka? It only seems to make sense to us know that there a Dragon Soul Keeper that they know would have a part to play in the ceremony."

"Fair enough, but how do you expect him to get down here for the ceremony or know he's even supposed to show up or expect him to know what to do?" the boy's mother questioned the queen who only smiled.

"One way or another he'll be here and he'll know what to do even if he's got no clue right now he'll know when it comes time to do his job he'll know what to do. Trust us he'll be there. I wouldn't be surprised if someone is telling him right now that he'll be on Berk in 72 hours' time."

"Now Hiccup? You will tell the Riders and the children they can come but make sure they understand I mean really understand that no-one is to be told about this. At all. Do you understand?" pressed Toothless to his best friend who nodded.

Hiccup nodded and said he would gather everyone in a secret spot tomorrow and find a way to tell them without revealing too much that this was a very private event and make sure they understood it must be kept secret at all cost.

Upstairs in Valhalla Moon Shadow had been right about Boden knowing things. He'd been the only human to hear the Dragon Mourning Song, no-one else had heard it and he had understood the words and emotions perfectly.

He hadn't been sleeping well since he was still struggling on what to do on his date with Asta that Saturday. He had tried to think of what to do on a date and had asked a few different people but none of their ideas seemed right.

He tried again to think about what he knew of Asta and he just kept drawing a blank, despite knowing her for a long time now it was like he'd just met her and knew nothing.

He glanced down at his left leg and was glad again to have use of it again. Having to go from September to November without being able to use it had been a nightmare.

He then realized he'd never really thanked Firestorm for making the boot that had helped him recover and then thought she might have some ideas to help him with his date with Asta. Glancing outside the dark had turned to light and felt he should go thank her.

His father wasn't around which wasn't a surprise at the moment. He knew he and Soulwings had to leave early today with some serious issues with the village and his father still want him to take a least one more week off before going back to his duties.

So it wouldn't be till after his date he'd be going back to work, though he wasn't sure if his father wants him to take it easy or just try not to stress out more because of the date or both. Either way, the Soul Riders were still covering all his duties for this week and he is back come next week.

So he walked slowly with Stardust into the village to slowly get used to walking again towards the Anquetils' Spirit House. It took longer than expected after one gets used to flying everywhere and when you haven't done much walking in two months.

Still, he managed after an hour and 15 minutes to get the House and was knocking on the front door and getting no response. Thinking no-one was home he was about to turn and leave when he heard a loud crash come from inside.

Instinctively he busts down the door and ran up the stairs towards where he thought the crash came from which was one of two bedrooms. He could hear someone moaning in pain in this room so he yanked open the door only to be attacked by something small and black and white.

"Ahh! Get off! Get off!" he screamed throwing his hands up to defend himself and then heard a young woman's voice scold small attacker sharply.

"Sweeper! Cut it out! That's the Chief's son and the Soul Keeper! Behave right this minute!"

The dragon which was a Glisten Mistbreath which are not much bigger than a small house cat stopped attacking at once and looked ashamed for attacking Boden.

"Sorry for attacking you, Boden Haddock! Never would've attacked you if I had known it was you! You and your brother are the only two honorable boys in all the Nine Realms! I apologize for attacking you! Please accept my apologies I was only trying to protect my lady!"

"It's alright, Sweeper, is it? You weren't expecting a stranger to enter your lady's bedroom unexpected so you acted like any dragon would protect their best friend. I just heard the crash and moaning and came to help. But I do accept your apologies. May I help your lady now?"

"Yes, please help Flamewing! She fell out of bed trying to her breakfast and can't get up! Please help her!"

Boden then looked at the woman who the dragon called "Flamewing" she was quite a beautiful young woman who looked like she was about his mother's age. Her golden blond hair was done in buns with thick braided pigtails and she wore a teal dress with some lilac, orange, and pink accents and a few pretty flowers here and there.

Her eyes were bright blue that really stood out against her incredibly pale skin. Boden had never seen anyone look as pale as this woman. She looked like was born dead as she was dead white that's how pale she was.

Still, he helped her into her bed and covered her with a thick blanket and given all the decorative things in the room along with the books and other arts and crafts things he just had the feeling she'd done them all herself.

Still, he went and got her breakfast and fixed it and pour her spirit yak milk and even helped feed her as well.

"Thank you so kindly, Boden. I've heard so many miraculous things about you and your brother and sister but to finally see one of the three great miracles it's nice to see it with my own eyes," she said in a way that made him feel awkward.

"Um… thank you, I guess…umm. Could you tell me who you are though?"

Laughing weakly as she stroked her dragon sleeping on her lap she smiled and said, "Well proper introductions would go a long way. My name is Flamewing Anquetils wife of Olaf Anquetils, Mother of Dotta and Firestorm and Grandmother to Skullette and Firefang.

Boden looked dumbfounded and it showed and she read his mind instantly and spoke the words and explained. "You are wondering how someone who looks to be the same age as your beautiful and loving mother could possibly be dead when there no obvious signs to my soul self's when my husband clearly died in his 70's and my eldest living daughter is in her 50's and my other daughter causes of death when she was in her 30s was a least explained?"

"Yes its not rude of me I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, Boden, most in Valhalla aren't even aware there another person living in this Spirit House since I've never been outside it anymore then I was allowed outside when I lived on Berk."

"What do you mean? You never got to go outside? How could you not be allowed to see the sun? See the blue sky and taste the fresh air and get down and dirty? Feel the grass and all that?"

Flamewing looked sad and explained her painful condition that hadn't been taken away just because she died. Again whatever you were in life still clung to your soul in death and apparent what she was about to reveal still was a part of her in death.

"My family for many generations was afflicting with a mysterious illness that none of us understood and we knew no real cure for. We just knew it ran in the family and it was apparent when the person was born.

If you were born looking white then a dead person with a few dark spots you had this strange condition. There other more subtle things like slight deformities and no-one with this illness ever grew very tall.

But the symptom we had with this illness was being extremely weak, chronic fatigue, bleed easily, sometimes looking like we bleed into our feet, got sick very easily,

We always got sicker in our late thirties and no-one lived any later then 43 at most with this mysterious illness.

The best the family could do so little to help those afflicted with this mysterious illness. They kept those with it indoors at all times in isolate bedrooms, did their best to make sure they had no contact with anyone unclean or sick, and ate the best food they could provide."

"So how did you get married or have your daughters or granddaughters?"

"Well those afflicted we're meant not to marry or fall in love at all, but Olaf was a family friend and he made it his personal job to take care of me. He always took a two-hour bath before coming in to see me and he brought me books and things sew with or paint with. He would tell me stories about the outside world and all I couldn't be a part of.

My family could see I seemed to be a little better from his care and agreed in the end if he was willing to truly take care of me and understood he was going to marry a woman destined to die young and always be sick he could marry me.

He said isn't that part of the wedding vows? In sickness and health? So we're married in private by my bedside and they carefully moved me to his house. And even though I was warned not to have my daughters because I could bleed to death or pass it on, he told me he knew our children would be okay and that wouldn't have what I had.

I didn't realize at the time, but it was thanks to his spiritual gifts that he knew that Dotta and Firestorm be safe and they wouldn't have my illness and neither will anyone who descends from them. They all get their spiritual gifts. Still, it wasn't easy for them at first to understand Mommy was gonna die young but I did die when Dotta was 18 and Firestorm was 15."

"I lived alone in this house with only a Valkyrie once and while swooping into check in on me. So I was overjoyed if not sad when Firestorm came and then my husband.

Still, in life and death, I still have my family to love and support me as do you, Boden."

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad. I guess it's true someone always does have it worse then you," he said.

"Doesn't make your suffering any less then someone else's, Boden. We all suffer equally."

So they spent the next two hours talking some more getting to know each other. They spoke of their families, worries and a few other things and she did give him some advice for his upcoming date. She then threw him a curveball.

"It's been so nice talking to you, but can you do me two favors before you go?"

"Go?"

"Well, it's almost lunchtime and you should check in with your father at the Great Hall shouldn't you?"

"Oh, your right! I totally lost track of the time! But sure what do you wish of me, Flamewing?"

"First if you be so kind as to visit me again in the future, it is nice to have another visitor and someone to tell me more stories of a world I shall never see."

"Sure I can do that, I'll have to tell my father of course, but he'll be okay with I know that. What's the second thing you wish of me to do?"

"In three days' time when you go to Earth to play your part for the Flight into Eternal Fires as Soul Keeper and my granddaughters are there please tell them for me this message. That their grandmother sends her love that I'm proud of them and I know they'll do greater miracles then they know they're capable of. Can you do that, Boden?"

He stared at her confused pulling at his ponytail before asking, "I'll pass the message on if I can, but how am I to get to Earth to give it and what are you speaking about Flight into the Enteral Fires? What duties of the Soul Keeper do I have that I'm not aware of?"

"Boden Barricade Haddock, while I don't have the spiritual gifts of my husband's side of the family I'm not without knowing a few things and my family always knew when someone was gonna die whether they be human or dragon.

In three days' time, a dragon my husband was friendly with as a young man an aqua blue Scauldron that he got its tail out of an old fishing net before the rest of the tribe could slaughter it is coming back to Berk to die where he was shown that kindness.

The same spot on the beach because he wants to die where he met the kind human and he wants that human to be with him in the afterlife. This is my husband's dragon.

You shall find a way to go to Earth to help with the Flight into Eternal Fires or a Dragon Funeral and you shall bring his soul here to my husband. I know what I'm talking about. So trust me."

"Okay, but even if what you say is true I've never done this before so how am I supposed to do what I've never done before?"

"You'll know what to do. See you next time you come to visit and Sweeper won't attack you. Also, tell your brother he's sorry for causing him so much distress too as he's the one to take his necklace but feels very bad for that bad act now."

"Okay, see you later, Ms. Flamewing, goodbye!"

With that Boden left with a great deal on his mind and he was really wondering what was going to happen to him in three days' time.

Boden was able to speak with his father privately about what took place that morning in the Anquetils' Spirit House and he did approve of everything but was equally baffled how Boden was supposed to get to Earth without using the Resurrection Amulet which Boden felt wasn't the answer to this one.

He did, however, speak that night with Stardust to ask her for more information on the Flight and she did confirm what Flamewing at least knew of the Flight was true that it was a Dragon Funeral. She also felt in her heart that he was meant to be there as part of his duties as Soul Keeper.

Boden did admit he was confused as they had over a 100 new souls come in every day to the DSS and he'd never been asked to go to their Flights so why was this one different?

Stardust gave him a look that told him he already knew that answer if he just gave it a thought and he quickly realized this was because the Flight was to take place on Berk and be overseen by the Alphas or King and Queen themselves so it was a much bigger deal then one's done in the wild. It was like being honored by a Chief personally so to speak.

So he just tried to calm himself and not let whatever made him have such mood swings get in the way. He did all he could to keep himself calm and relaxed so he could do this very important job even if he wasn't sure what he was to do.

Still three days later he was in his room just waiting with Stardust. Wasn't sure what he was waiting for but he just felt he had to wait patiently which was something none of the Haddock kids were good for.

Just when he thought he couldn't wait for a second longer something very strange appeared inside his bedroom. It starts to look almost look kinda like small neon green and red flower and it got bigger and bigger till it finally bloomed and he saw what looked what had once been the crazy space that once occupied the space within the Archways between the Realms.

Not sure what exactly it was but at least knowing if something like this was in his bedroom it was most likely his ticket to Earth so he and Stardust very slowly and cautionary made their way through the flower and it closed behind them and reopened and they found themselves deep within the forests of Berk.

They weren't sure where on Berk since the only places they'd seen of Berk where locations are shown within the Viewing Wells or Lover's Cove and this wasn't one of those.

Though he soon deduced they're in a forest clearing near the north shore because he could clearly hear the ocean and catch a glimpse of it through the trees. He saw before him a strange sight.

There was a large bed made of the softest and freshest dragon nip surround by a deep trench with a long clear path leading up to the bed. On the left side of the path was all the males on the right were all the females.

And standing nearby in like a special place of honor was his family, the Riders with their younger siblings and the Anquetils sisters. He noticed the sisters though bowing their heads respectfully had been holding their hands tightly which had a glow around them as were their sister stone.

Their glow matched the flower portal that brought him here and he realized they had more powers then they had been told. They could open portals between the Realms too! They'd brought him unknowingly! That's was one of the miracles that Flamewing was talking about!

He then realized no-one was startled by his arrival or at least no-one was screaming in panic by a flower spirit portal opening and seeing Hiccup's 16-year-old brother show up.

It was then Moon Shadow caught his eye and whispered to him mentally something causing him not to panic.

"Don't panic yourself when I tell you this, Boden but right now you're in plain terms a ghost. You can only be perceived by your family, Astrid, the sisters and of course the rest of the dragons. But to the Riders and children? You cannot be seen or heard to them you are not even here."

"But if I'm basically a ghost, Moon Shadow, does that mean I can't even like to hug my own family? I mean I'm here on Berk I'd love to at least hug my own mother on Earth you know!"

"You will only be physically able to touch your loved ones and speak with them. No-one else, I know it's confusing in many ways, but I'm getting this from my own mother as I'm saying this and she wouldn't deny you the right to at least interact some with your own family while visiting Earth."

"Okay, so where do you want me and Stardust to stand till it's my time to do whatever I'm supposed to do and how will I know when and what I'm supposed to do?"

"You'll know in your heart when and what to do. For now, go stand next to your family. I've been including them in this little conversation so they're not startled when you join them. So head over there for now."

Nodding Boden and Stardust made their way over to where the humans were standing. He was surprised to see that somehow all of his brother's friends had managed to show enough maturity and sense not to talk about this secret ceremony.

No-one noticed with the seating arrangement as it was there had been a seat left open between Valka and Hiccup where Boden sat down. His mother smiled adoringly at him and squeezed his hand which he was relieved to feel so it at least confirmed he was at least able to be touched by his family. He then became aware someone was staring at him from behind and he couldn't help but look quickly and realized for the first time he was face-to-face with the sisters!

They looked a bit shocked but glanced at Hiccup and Una who both mouthed a few words and they nodded. They then turned back and mouthed the words to Boden he understood were "Pleasure to meet you at last"

Nodding in return everyone got ready to see this special ceremony as they the sun was starting to set and things seemed to be beginning.

Just as the sun was disappearing beneath the horizon the dragons all were bowing as what seemed like honored guard dragons were carefully carrying in the body of an old aqua blue male Scauldron. Behind the dragons had to be some of the family of that old dragon and behind them was Toothless and Moon Shadow.

As the body was transported to the bed of Dragon Nip everyone starting to sing softly and again the only those touched by Moon Shadow's magic understood what the dragons were singing.

"Flight into Eternal Fires is the day we gather together as a community in for peace, love, and unity. For all of us great and small every dragon in the worlds we all share the same pain and grief as those who just lost their loved one.

From the four winds, we may all travel we still come together as one community. For together we shall all find peace, love, and unity to help us through our grief.

So for one day, we shall gather to light the way for a dragon's final flight their Flight into the Eternal Fires so they may rest in peace and we may find the same peace as a united community."

As the song ended the body was placed upon the bed. Then Toothless and Moon Shadow stood before the body each laying one wing over the body and gently closing one eye as they did that.

Then family members came forth and it seemed they offered their personal condolences and then to really show it each of them shed tears over the family member's heads.

There were three family members of the deceased his widow mate and his daughter and son. They're given a few moments to cry before each of them spoke of fond memories and very significant moments they'd with the one who just passed. His wife spoke how they'd fallen love and how he was an extraordinary husband, and his children spoke how he was an excellent father. The family only wish for him was when he reached the afterlife was to be reunited with his special friend for without this special friend none of them would've lived to be here to grieve for him now.

It was after the family moved to the side and everyone waited a second and Boden instinctively knew what to do. He again never done it before but he knew what to do without even knowing how to do it.

He rose from his seat and went over to the body with the Night Furies giving him a little help getting over the trench. His hands began to glow with their own mystical energy as he purified the soul of any lingering negative energy so he takes no poisons with him when helped him cross over.

After finishing with the purification he turned and offered his own words of comfort and sympathy to the family.

"As we go through life and every so often even the afterlife there is some much we shall never understand. One of the few things we do know for sure is almost nothing in either life or death ever goes the way we plan.

But each day on Earth or for every Spirit Day there is something that doesn't ever change. We still have the love of our family and friends by our side and we can feel their hope and pride. No matter what or where we are whether it be the land of the Living or Land of the day we are all one. In life we may as the questions like if they're so much we must be can we still just be ourselves? Can we trust our hearts? Or are we all part of some big plan?

But even if those questions still linger even when we are gone those who have gone before we are still with us and they shall help us answer them and we shall help those after we answer those same questions too.

We are all just one family united like how the sky touches the earth and the wisdom of each generation pass to the next. So death isn't the end but the beginning and we shall continue to grow and learn even in death and we will watch over from death to those who still live for we are always still just one. One family, forever and always we are one."

Everyone was crying tears of pain and joy but about to cry more as Boden laid his left hand on the dragon's forehead and held out his right hand and then allowed everyone to experience the last few moments of this dragon's life. His final thoughts, feelings and memories and it was quite the experience.

Feeling he was done for now he was helped back over for a second but knew his job was completely over with. He did glance back towards his family and could see his mother was looking very proud of him and his brother and sister were clearly stunned with what he was doing.

Then it came time for the eulogy which Toothless and Moon Shadow delivered together each saying different parts of it.

"Thank you Soul Keeper Boden Haddock for helping us to understand so much more of what one's final moments are like. Let's take a moment to reflect upon what we all just saw a felt.

What it means when we hear the voice that calls us all home. After we've lived our lives and hopefully feel like we fulfilled whatever destiny we think we're given. That we found our way through this tricky and strange thing we call life.

We know the hardest part of life is always saying goodbye and death is saying the ultimate goodbye as we are leaving all whom we love behind forever or at least our bodies our though not our spirits.

It's at this time we must remember we are only a memory away from our loved ones. That if we need them we can call upon them any time of the day or not. It's okay there is not truly far away only a memory away.

Let's always remember both the good and bad times we had with those who've passed on. Let us treasure those moments forever. For they shall live on in our hearts for eternity as long as we remember they are no more than a memory away."

As soon as the eulogy was finished the females started to fly over the body dropping a lot of beautiful light colored eight petals flowers the dragons only used for Flights called Dragon Blossoms. They smelled really good as soon as the body was covered in a lovely blanket of flowers the males step forward and set fire to the trench to cremate the body.

As the cremation began the dragons started to sing their Mourning Song once again as now the moon was rising into the sky. Boden quickly was let back over before the body was fully reduced to ash to retrieve the soul of the dragon and bring it over with him and told him to wait till he could take him back to Valhalla.

Once the body had been fully cremated and the ashes smelled still as sweet as the flowers that been dropped on the body the dragons gathered up the ashes and still singing the Mourning song took the air doing some kind of ceremonial dance as they scattered the ashes to the four winds over the ocean.

The Flight was now complete and all that remained was for the family to deal with their grief but with the strong support of their united community. Everyone was busy talking and blown away by what they just have seen and amazing they Riders and the children all agreed to keep what they just witnessed a secret and Una's powers of intuition along with the sisters told them all of them meant it.

It was during all this commotion the Haddocks slipped away to a small side clearing to talk with Boden who was still not like being a ghost. But was happy that his family could at least see, hear and touch him.

They all congratulated him for his part in the ceremony and he was saying he was impressed with himself for doing something he had no prior knowledge on doing. They did ask how he managed to get here.

He told them that came with a message and he quickly explained how it seemed that there was more to the Anquetils spiritual powers then they realized or told them. Because apparently Skullette and Firefang could open temporary portals between Realms! And he figured that how he was gonna get back to Valhalla they're gonna have to open another portal unknowingly to send them back.

He also informed of them of the message from their grandmother and how he felt truly awful as did the whole family hearing how much their grandmother still suffered in death as she did in life.

Una said she wishes there was something they could do for Flamewing who shouldn't have to suffer still from some unknown illness even in death and should at least get to see the Spirit Sun if she never got to see the real sun.

Hiccup swore right then and there if they ever found a way to repay the kindness and friendship of the Anquetils to their family they'd one day do something to help Flamewing. Not sure what that would be at the moment, nevertheless the family agreed one day they'd help Flamewing someway.

Valka then asked Boden what he had in mind for his first date tomorrow and that she wanted to be the first one to hear it on Sunday when they had a private mother son visit in the Realm just the two of them.

He told her that he was taking Flamewing's advice and she said to do something simple and that she would've loved it if she could've enjoyed a picnic in the moonlight.

So he was taking Asta to a nearby lake for a moonlight picnic in the Wilds which he felt would be perfect. She could bring the food, but he at least bring the berry juice to drink but he felt this be perfect for them as he explained to his mother why.

He told his mother that Asta did have a great love for nature as she once told him how when she was a child her father couldn't get her to come inside most days. Even if it was pouring rain she refused to come indoors being too busy climbing trees or collecting things in the woods of their island to make embellishments with.

Hugging him and kissing him she assured him they pass on the message and she sees him Sunday night to hear about the date and he better not be late. He assured her he wouldn't be late nor would he be anything less than a gentleman.

They then passed the message onto the sisters who were startled to hear about their grandmother for they had only, of course, heard stories about her since she had long been dead before either of their births.

Though they did again through this message unintentionally open another portal which allowed Boden, Stardust and the Scauldron to return to Valhalla safely.

They arrived right outside the Anquetils home where Olaf and Stoick were waiting and Boden escorted the Scauldron over to his old friend and they had their bond renewed.

"Nice to see you my old friend Waverider," Olaf crocked because he was so choked up with emotion and Waverider just smiled and licked him and replied, "It's nice to see you again too my old friend."

Stoick took his son home so the two old friends could have a proper reunion alone and his father could be ready for his date.

The date went perfectly sweet and romantic and Asta and Boden both did kiss again. So everything for one moment was perfect and Boden as he kissed the girl of his dream knew tomorrow he is telling his mother that things even if they'd just been very bad for the family things could be even if for a moment perfect.

Waverider: Victor Brandt- Pakku ATLA

Flamewing: Gabrielle Union- Nala- Lion Guard

Sweeper: Justine Felbinger- Mtoto- Lion Guard

Songs used for the chapter.

Tears to shed. 2. Kuptana 3. We are one 4. Only a memory away

Flamewings family suffers from a rare type of genetic anemia called Fanconi Anemia which is known to cause acute myelogenous leukemia and 90% develop bone marrow failure by age 40 so in Hiccup's time not knowing anything about anemia, cancer or bone marrow there was really nothing they could do for those in Flamewing's family affected by the disease. So that what she's suffering from. Thank the gods her daughters and granddaughters didn't get it too.


	18. Children's Tales

Children's Tales

It was the very first week of December and thought it was very cold there was lucky no snow yet on Berk. According to Una who whilst still busy talking to Dagur's good half (though he still wouldn't tell her his name for good reason) had had a normal dream of foretelling.

Her normal dreams of seeing the future had at least told her that Berk wouldn't be getting any snow at all till the third week of December. It just is getting colder but no snow. Therefore Hiccup declared they'd take advantage of the two weeks of no snow to fully get the last minute preparations for winter completed before they went into holiday mode for Snoggletog.

Which is what was going on at Anderson's farm precisely that first day of December as Brimstone and his sister Bloodfire woke early to help their parents with their work and what was their job to help prepare the village for winter.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were a good match in many ways having both being very composed, freethinkers who had open-minded and quite intelligent as well as resourceful. They also cared deeply for others.

Also when it came to disciplining their children they'd believed the punishment should fit the crime. So they'd both agreed to Brimstone's sentence last year for bullying Hiccup's sister Una by giving him half a year's hard labor till he showed he was truly remorseful for what he did.

Ultimately what they Andersons cared the most about was the health of the people of Berk in addition to actually improving the food and overall diet of Berk. It was alright what they ate most of the time.

On the other hand overall, they felt they needed a considerable amount of more of a variety to be incorporated into their diet, to hopefully start effusing them with whatever, vitamins, minerals or other things that they're most likely deficient with their current diet.

As a result of the time when they're about 15 both of them had made it their mission to seriously work hard to do whatever they could to improve the food of Berk. Also to give Berk more variety of options for food as well as improving the quality of the soil and try and grow different foods.

They did all this so Berk could have a better diet then just fish, chicken, bread and cabbage. It was their lifework's and Hiccup was extremely impressed with all of it and since Una was friends with the couple's children, he'd plenty of chances to really go over there, and get a better understand of their research work and experiments, and what they're trying to do to help Berk. Also, it gave Una a chance to play with her friends.

Right now Brimstone and Bloodfire again had woke early because they knew this would be one very hectic week and they'd didn't even need their friend Una to tell them that. With it being December it was always hectic getting ready for winter.

The children still loved the new outfits that the Anquetils had made them back in September for Bloodfire's six and half birthday but they knew their mom would skin them if they didn't at least put on their yak jackets. So Brimstone was helping Bloodfire getting into hers and was buttoning it for her and they were talking.

"You're a lot nicer this year then you're last year, Brimstone. Last year you wouldn't be helping me getting into my things at all. You would've hidden my winter coat and let me freeze! Why the change of heart?" Bloodfire inquired curiously.

"Well," he looked down at the floor looking a bit shameful and like he was wanting to say something but was embarrassed, but Bloodfire stomped her foot and said, "I want the truth, Brimstone! You were worse than the back end of even the foulest dragon till Una punched you out last year, and by the way, I don't think your nose ever did heal straight, but still was it my best friend punching what got you to change?"

"Bloodfire, I know you won't believe me if I told you the truth, but I never actually disliked Una even when I bullied her."

"What?! You tormented her and made her cry so badly she wished she was still dead! Why go out of your way to hurt her and control us like we're all just sheep and you're the stupid brainless shepherd?"

Sitting down on his sister's bed he patted the spot next to him and she got on the bed and listened to her older brother for the first time ever. He wasn't being a jerk and he was actually crying and she didn't recall seeing ever cry like this.

"This was before you were born, sis and before we all had such wonderful big brothers and sister to protect us. But when I was about five and the others in our group be too young to remember this but I was like Una at the time. Young, eager and just wanting to be accepted, but like Una and both her brothers I was a bit different."

"What made you different?"

"Well I wasn't exactly a runt like how her brothers are and I wasn't so mature or reborn like Una is. My problem was something I've had to work years to control, but when I was very young and got nervous I stuttered and even now I'll still stutter when I get nervous I just able to not do it as badly.

But when I first was learning to talk I stuttered all the time, and it made me self-conscious plus nervous. I was also just shy and awkward. But one day I tried to play a game with some older kids and they laughed at my stuttering and told me to go away. So to try and prove them wrong I stayed to watch the game and messed up the game by ruining the winning team chance to win.

After that, I didn't leave the house for a month and I knew a lot of people still made fun of me for stuttering. So Dad took time away from his experiments to try and teach me ways to overcome it and he still works with me in secret at times to keep it under control. So I still do it every so often just it takes a lot of self-control not to do it when with friends but Ash knows. He's heard me do it a lot when we're alone."

"So since you got bullied for being different and because something was wrong with you, you felt in your mind after that only way to be liked if you had control of the others and that you made sure they did what you said and never laughed at you again?" Bloodfire tried to guess what he was saying.

"It…nottt...beee…ea...S….as….you…think…Bloodfire. To learn to control that stutter. But yeah I just never wanted to be hurt again and mostly I bullied Una not because I disliked her or because was different but because I was afraid of her."

"You're afraid of a five-year-old child?" she looked at her brother in disbelief to find out a year later why he'd tormented her best friend who'd been kind enough to forgive him and help give him a second chance.

"Well, not every five-year-old little girl is both the chief's daughter and new chief's sister and come back from the dead and talks the way she does do they? She's a bit intimating?"

Bloodfire looked at her big brother a bit differently and then hit the back of his helmet lightly, "You could've shared with me the fact you're a stuttered a long time ago!" she yelled at him crossly before yelling a little more on what he should've been doing as her older brother

"That it's something you struggling with! You know Una told me there all kinds of secrets that she and her brothers alone know about each other."

"Yes," he agreed as he straightens his helmet and nodded, "I wasn't doing my job right as your big brother. We both had a lot to learn about being siblings and I guess that's why it's such a great thing that the Riders became all of our older brothers and sisters, isn't it?"

"Yes, it was wonderful since it works wonderfully for all of us both ways, I agree with you on that!" Bloodfire agreed with that proudly as she tossed her braids over her shoulder but still gave him a stern look and he nodded again.

"Still, you are right, Bloodfire. I should've at least let you know about my disability. So what do you struggling with? If we all are honest with what we each struggle with maybe with our big brothers and sisters we can all overcome them and become closer because of that?"

"Well, it does seem to work like that for Una's family at least. Hiccup always helps Una and Boden with their problems we know that for a fact. One way or another he's there for his little brother and sister and helps them with their problems. But if you want to know what I struggling with that I never told anyone? Not even Mom or Dad?"

"If you tell me maybe one of our brothers or sisters can help you with it. We can only help each other by being honest and by helping the one we end up helping all."

"Well," she starts toying with her left braid before asking, "you don't think Astrid would laugh if I asked her to help me to learn to read better? Sometimes I really struggle with reading. I'm more than just a poor speller, I really can't read well at all. That's my big shame. Do you think if I asked Astrid she take the time to help me with my problem?" Bloodfire asked with big hopeful eyes.

"She seems like a good sister that if you have a reading problem I'm sure she does her job and help you overcome it. If you can't sound out words or see them correctly I'm more the confident she takes the time to help you overcome your problem."

"Well, only one way to find out. She's coming over here this morning at nine thirty to help us move all the food we've to the storage house. I guess I better ask her then, shouldn't I?

"Yes, you should, sis. Now you go help Mom with the baking and I'll help Dad with finishing put away his experiments for the winter. Then we'll be ready for when our big sister gets here so we can get everything ready to move to the food storage house."

So both kids when to their parents and it was easy to see that both took after that parents in look. Bloodfire's mom looked a lot like her but her hair was a wild untamed messed unlike her daughters' neat long braids and she dressed in rustic colors.

"Okay. Sweetheart, I need you to keep a list of everything we baked all the ingredients down to the last detail. You're my special helper you know that right, Bloodfire?" her mother asked as she tried to put her wild hair in a messy half ponytail.

"Yes, Mom, I know, I'm the one to always help in the kitchen, I'm your helper, done this since I was three years old," though she fiddles some with the journal where she was supposed to keep notes. Her mother was unaware of her daughter's reading disorder and Bloodfire barely at times managed to do passable work.

But she didn't want to disappoint her mother when she's such an important job as her mother's little helper. It would've been easier to just be honest with her mom about her problem, but Bloodfire didn't want to let her mom down and like how her brother hadn't told her till just now he'd to work extra hard not to stutter she didn't want anyone to know she couldn't read very well at all.

So, again she worked her hardest despite it wasn't at all easy for her as her mother went through so many ingredients along with many new recipes and just the sheer amount of food and combinations. It was a bit overwhelming for the six and a half-year-old.

It was no easier on her brother in the huge shed or what had once been a shed it was now almost a small cabin with all the things that would be used in the fields of ecology, botany, biology. There're soil samples, different types of compost and fertilizes, water from different sources at different temperatures, crossbreed plants all kinds of things that should Mr. Anderson was like Hiccup a man clearly ahead of his time.

Brimstone stuttering was really apparent as he was doing it a lot and it seemed he'd learn to mostly control it when around his friends but alone like with Ash or especially nervous or overwhelmed it came right back out no matter how much control he'd tried to learn over it.

Brimstone's father looked his son would in about 35 years. Meaning tall, stocky and mostly going to be going bald too. He wore the same rustic colors of his wife and he was almost talking a bit absentmindedly as his son who was supposed to help finish with the filing and classifying everything before they harvested everything for the winter.

"Now, Brimstone for patch A6 we used what kind of water, soil and fertilizer and seeds?" he was asking his son who was stuttering to answer being a nervous wreck from this.

"Patch….Aaaa….sixxxx was…water from an underground river on…. Healer…Island…very cold. The soil was a mixture from Berk mixed with some from Dragon's Edge…Fireworm Island… using compost heaps from the garbage of my older brothers Snotlout and Fishlegs' houses….mixxxx…eddd...with Stormfly's fertilizer's. We used seeds of three different exotic unknown plants you crossbreed together from Trader Johann in this patch." Brimstone finished and it looked like he'd really struggled and it was very obvious it took a lot to control that stuttering of his.

"Okay, very good, glad I've you like my little helper son. Your sister is your mom's helper your mine. Am I making you too nervous, son?" he asked somewhat apologetically.

"It…alrigthttt, Daddy, I can, manage to get it back under control!" he managed to get a grip.

"Sorry, son. I know we spent a lot of time trying to teach you how to not let you're stuttering become too noticeable. I tend to forget when you get too overwhelmed emotionally you can't really do anything but stutter."

"Dad, one thing I think we all agree on is everyone's got some kind of problem and it takes a lot of self-control to do something about it. But yes being emotionally upset never helps anyone!"

Just then they heard a familiar dragon cry and Brimstone tore out of the small cabin as did his sister from the house and leaped into their older sister Astrid's arms knocking her over as she wasn't expecting them.

"Wow give me some room to breathe! I'm happy to see you guys too! Really I can't breathe!" she was gasping and Stormfly and Moon Shadow managed to get the two kids off her so she didn't expire.

"Sorry, big sis," they both apologized as she massaged her throat some. "It's alright, I'm sure your just excited to see me since we've hadn't some real alone time in a while and things been a little scary lately."

"Besides Astrid as my big brother will tell you death hugs are just a part of being the big brother or sister job. After all, Hiccup gets them from me like six times a week and he's not stopped breathing yet!" giggled Una from on top of Nightrainbow.

She was wearing her lilac winter gear which was her winter headband, scarf, and gloves. Since her mommy knew it was hypothermia that killed her the first time around Valka had been more than obsessed last winter making sure there was no way her daughter would be cold at all,

She seemed even more obsessed this coming winter with that to make sure all three of her children were extra warm this winter as she was already busying herself with making brand new winter garments for all three of them in addition to new bed sets for all of them to boot.

It wasn't just Valka being the only worried mother about the cold as Ash, Hellfire and all of Moon Shadow's daughters climbed down wearing their vibrant thick double knitted sweaters and boots that happened to have all the babies' names stitched into them too.

Hiccup and the Anquetils sisters had declared during the last week of November that throughout all of the winter the babies were to have on at all times their own winter gear, so the sweaters and snow boots on 24/7 till spring came back to Berk.

The babies didn't seem to mind wearing the outfits and actually liked the extra warmth and felt cozy and loved. It was tricky when making them make the sleeves to big enough for the different babies' front legs and the silts on the back for their wings but the project had been a success and every sweater and boot fit perfectly.

"So is there anything you need me to do before we load up the food to go to the storage house?" inquired Astrid kindly to the children and Brimstone kind of nudge his sister forward.

"Umm, Astrid, is it okay if we talk privately for a moment? Just sister to sister?" Bloodfire asked timidly while not quite meeting her eye.

"Sure if you need to speak to me privately for a moment that's fine. Um, Una? Why don't you go with Brimstone and start getting this organized in the backyard so we can get ready move things?"

"Sure, Nightrainbow? You're on babysitting duty while we're doing this. So keep an eye on seven little ones, okay?"

Again it was strange that it seemed anyone gifted in some way to understand a dragon speaking now always knew what they're saying as they all understand Nightrainbow's reply, "Of course, Una, I know I'm not just an uncle but kinda like the big brother here to these little ones. So I'll keep an eye on them."

"Good, boy. Let's go."

After the rest of the dragons and children had gone around the back of the house Astrid took Bloodfire a little ways from the house and sat her down in her lap and opened a jug of steaming hot chocolate Valka had given them that morning and let her have some.

"This is divine, Una's mommy really makes this well."

"Yes, she does, now what did you want to ask me about little sis?"

Bloodfire seemed a bit lost on how to explain things so she started at first with a different subject, "Before I ask you my real question I'd like to know something. Do we, myself include all of us children really mean anything to you and the rest of the Riders what you say we mean to you?"

Astrid was taken aback for a moment and while she was taken aback she felt at the same time it was something that most likely all the children did want to be answered,

"You know how Hiccup and his brother and sister aren't blood-related but still true brother and sister?"

"Yes?"

"Well, we do feel that and we're glad we understand that feeling now and how much it means. I mean we know can see life through your eyes and well children seem to see and understand a lot more than most older people give them credit for don't they, my little sister?"

"That's for sure. When I look at the clouds right now I see them high as a tree, but that's not what you see? But just because we see the world differently doesn't mean we shouldn't learn how to see it through the eyes of the other."

"I think the main message Hiccup wants us to learn when he set us up to become brothers and sisters to each other was to learn to see the world through another's eyes and learn to truly see the sunrise and the stars shine. So we can show the world how we see it but you can show it more to us through your eyes as well."

"So we can all learn and relearn together the same lessons I guess. We now have our wings not dragon wings this time but our wings and we teach each other different ways to fly across the sky," Bloodfire was feeling much better as Astrid was also confirming what really the Riders and their brothers and sisters had been learning over a few short months and what Hiccup had already learned so much about.

"We've learned to take what we imagine and dream and make it come true and again it's because we're seeing the world the same exact world through each other eyes, ears, and hearts and so we are truly understanding more then we know by ourselves and seeing it from our little brothers and sisters POV teaches us valuables lessons and we also teach you too.

So whatever secrets or trails we go through this life we go together. We don't have to scare or shy because together we always be able to see this world through each other eyes and that alone makes us stronger.

I strongly believe that's what Hiccup, Boden, and Una wanted the five of us to learn from the ten of you. So we teach you and you teach us and that's really the point of being a sibling. To love, protect and teach one another and that it goes both ways."

"So you five are really are our big brothers and sisters even if there no like paper or anything to prove it?"

"Would a meaningless piece of paper make the feelings we share more real or not, little sister?"

"Not really. I love you like a sister and you do all the things a sister supposed to do. I guess we don't need a piece of paper to prove it."

"No, we don't, now that that question been answered beyond a shadow of a doubt, you want to tell me what you really wanted to ask me?" Astrid asked her gently as she started to redo her little sister's pigtails that had become undone while she'd been in the kitchen.

"If I tell you what I'm about to tell you, do you promise this is between us? You won't tell anyone not even Hiccup?"

"I promise."

"Okay, I can't…. I can't…."

"You can't?"

"I CAN'T READ!"

"You mean you can't read well or not at all?" Astrid asked for a bit of clarification as she hugged Bloodfire and dried her tears as Bloodfire explained how it was very difficult for her too read as if her brain couldn't understand reading at all. So she had trouble in all areas in reading. She insisted she wasn't stupid by far and Astrid was quick to point out she didn't call her stupid and said everyone struggles with something.

Bloodfire asked Astrid if she could help her overcome her reading problems in private without anyone else finding that she couldn't read or write well not just for her age either. Well, Astrid had never been asked to teach anything other ax throwing lessons before but the way Bloodfire was looking at her she agreed that she would do her best to help her in private get better at reading which resulted in Bloodfire nearly choking her to death in gratitude.

Feeling much better they went into the house for a minute to warm up by the fire and so Astrid could get a bite to eat. Mrs. Anderson wanted Astrid's opinion on a few of her new kinds of food concoctions she had made.

So while Bloodfire spent twenty minutes getting warmed up by the fire Astrid tried a few different flavored loaves of bread, some salads made from the strange fruit and vegetables grown on the fruit, even a few other strange foods.

Astrid did enjoy being a taste tester after sampling one bite of almost everything in the house. She also admits it was a great thing the Andersons were attempting to do with giving Berk much more food options then they had. Smiling warmly and widely Mrs. Anderson whispered into Astrid's ear under the pretense of wiping her face up that she was really thrilled with how wonderful she and the rest of the Riders were for becoming big brothers and sisters to the children. For it'd done so much good and it really was a miracle and blessing from the gods for sure.

Astrid was blushing redder then her shirt not expecting a compliment like that but before she could say anything they're distracted by the sound of someone scolding someone loudly outside.

Rushing out the back door they quickly saw that Sari had escaped her Uncle Nightrainbow watchful eye and was in a large wooden box with some of the vegetables from that particular patch Mr. Anderson had been going over with Brimstone when he'd his stuttering relapse.

Moon Shadow was busy scolding her daughter, while Mr. Anderson was laughing up a storm, as Sari attempted to eat all the vegetables crammed in her mouth at once. In modern day these hybrid vegetables would be noted to be a tomato and a kumquat, squash mixed with pumpkin and finally celery and beets.

It was a miracle that Sari didn't chock on the veggies and she let out a happy roar which to the children and Astrid's ears said "Very tasty! Unusual taste and a nice change to the nonstop fish! Yummy!"

"Sari! That was still very rude and improper behavior! That food is for everyone on Berk for the coming winter when the ground is covered in snow. There is no green and nothing grows and it's even colder than its now. There no food at all and we need to make sure there enough for everyone."

Sari hung her head shamefully and replied, "Sorry, Mommy, but there were so many funny smells and it looked so mouthwatering! I had to try some!"

"I understand what you're saying and at your age, it's how you grow and learn all the same please apologize to Mr. Anderson right now! And if you want to have something other than fish to eat we'll find a way to tell the Nursery staff, but never steal or just take something! Also never just eat something you have no idea what it is!" her mother reprimanded her sharply as she made her daughter go over to the farmer who got from the body language what was going on.

Even if he didn't understand what Sari was saying in words he knew her mother was making her apologize for eating the food and 'stealing' it. He gently picked up the baby who is 10 days be six months old exactly and patted her head gently.

"It's alright little one, no harm done. Glad to see the food is good for dragons as well as people, but if I'm reading your mother's mind correctly she's not pleased. So please listen to her. Don't just take, remember to ask, and don't go eat something you have no clue what it is.

Some plants are toxic and if you don't know what that means little one it means it can make you so sick you could die. So pay attention to what your mommy tells you," as he put Sari back next to her mother and patted Moon Shadow on her head.

"No harm was done, Moon Shadow, but you and the other dragon parents should remind the children not to get into things that might be bad for them. Not just choking hazards, but really toxic things. We have to do the same for our babies, you need to be just as vigilant with yours."

Moon Shadow nodded and licked his hand and then she turned and licked his wife hand as well.

So with that matter under control they started to saddle up the older dragons with the food and Una was also having a moment to talk to the Andersons in private and telling them her brother would be along later that week to go over with them all the details of their research and other ideas on what they'd come up with so far and other ideas.

"Thanks again, Astrid for all you and the other Riders have done as older brothers and sisters to not just our children but the rest. It's really some of your greatest work ever."

"Thank you and its one the most gratifying things I've done in my 21 years alive. We'll keep the children occupied and they can help with any other job I'm helping with. Also, I hope you don't mind, but if it's alright with you can Bloodfire come to my house for two hours a couple of nights of the week? Just for some sister time?"

"Sounds fine to us. Sister time sounds good time," Mrs. Anderson with a warm smile. "If Brimstone wanted alone time with one of his older siblings we'd approve of that too. Just tell us which day and time ahead of time and we'll be okay with it."

"Okay, we'll figure it out a little later. Let's get this food to the storage house now. C'mon let's fly!"

Whilst Astrid had been tired up all morning at Anderson's farm Fishlegs was busy trying to do double duty. He'd spent the morning doing one job before he was going to have a quick lunch before doing his next job.

His morning job was him helping Mrs. Milun the younger sister of Mrs. Larson. Mrs. Milun was a bit of an artisan and very skilled with her hands. Fishlegs learned quite a lot about her when he stopped by her house that morning.

She'd asked for his help the night before as she was supposed to be helping the Anquetils sisters in the Nursery. So Fishlegs wasn't sure what to expect when he got to her home but it wasn't what he expected.

What he found when walked through the door when Birger and Ria let him was they weren't kidding when they said "Watch your step. Mom in her 'mad artist mode" right now.

He saw that the whole house was more or less Mrs. Milun creative studio of some kind of art project. Every each of wall spaces had a carving and a mural on it and their dozens of knickknacks and arts and crafts. She really did seem like any art sort of person. Also a bit disorganized by the looks of things.

It seemed her son was more of the personal organizer in the family or at least tried to keep things in order. He had waviness of her hair and eye color of his mom, but his sister had her hair color and facial features.

Birger despite being very good at trying to keep things in the house neat and organized admitted that there was something he wasn't very good at all. What it was he told Fishlegs as they're putting his mom's paints away whilst his mother and sister were packing up the supplies meant to go the Nursery.

Fishlegs found out Birger's weak point in his own words that "I could get a hoarder's house cleaned and organized in a week no matter how bad it was. On the other hand, Fishlegs? I couldn't if my life depended on can actually do anything with geography. I never can remember what way is north or south or anything! I'm terrible with any sense of actual directions!" he admitted.

"I mean I can give directions for people to follow but to actually follow directions to a location? Nope, I'm lost before I even start!"

"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of Birger, not everyone got a good sense of direction. Sometimes it is hard to remember which direction something is in. I was the one who in the group was counted on to keep a position. If it wasn't for me we've been lost many times," Fishlegs tried to cheer up the little boy kindly who looked up for his moment of depression with a bright smile and exclaimed.

"Then you think you can help me finally get a sense of direction so I'm not so lost before I even start? I mean when Bright Star big enough one day to fly I'd like to be able to know where I'm going! So can you teach me how to have a better sense of direction?!"

Fishlegs was like Astrid before he stunned at a younger sibling asking for help to overcome a problem they struggled with, but only after a moment gave the same response, "Yes, I can do my best to help. All five of us made a committed to be all ten of your big brothers and sisters and though we're closest with those who are bonded with our dragons' babies, doesn't mean we think less of our other siblings."

"That be great! So like how hard is it to read a basic map of our home Berk?" he asked in an uneasy manner showing that's how bad his sense of direction was. Fishlegs was just starting to say it would at least be easy to give him the sense of direction of the village when he realized his map of the village was missing from one of his pouches.

"Where did it go?! Did we lose it in all this clutter?!" he was panicked for a few moments but Birger didn't even bat an eyelash and simple whistled and then called out. "Oh, Ria?"

"Yes, Birger?" she called from the other room in a sort of overly innocent tone.

"Bring it back right now and apologize," Birger said a very calm voice and Ria came around the corner carrying a piece of paper in her right hand looking a bit ashamed before handing it back to Fishlegs.

"Sorry, big brother, I just do that so impulsively there really no thought at all I just do it without thinking or aware I'm even doing it!"

"My map of Berk? Huh? I'm confused?" he looked at Birger and Ria for a bit of an explanation and Ria sighed and confessed to a really bad habit of hers.

She was a bit of a klepto like a lot of little kids she had that phase when she took things without asking. While she had mostly outgrown it, every now and then it just comes out of her at unexpected times.

She really did it most of the time unconsciously without realizing she had done it. Other times it happened when she was totally scared out of her mind. But it had been a very long time since she'd done it purposely. It was like just a habit now that she'd hadn't completely broken such as when one bites their nails. Sometimes you're so used to doing it you're not aware you're doing it any longer.

Fishlegs promised he do his best to help both of them out with both their problems as he'd to break his own habit of biting his nails. So if he could break that habit he felt he surely could help Ria with her problem.

The two children talked amongst themselves about their problems and the thought that someone was willing to help them with it.

"It is nice if someone would actually help us with our weak points. Mom gets too crazy when she's in her creative moods. I know she likes making the toys, baskets and other things they use in the Nursery and she's happy about being the chief supplier for the Nursery, Ria, but..."

"But it's like she sometimes, forgets that her flights of artistic fantasy aren't as important as helping us with our problems? You think that's why Dad spends so much time butchering the meat for the village that ain't fish?" Ria inquired quietly as they walked to the Nursery.

"Not sure, little sis. But Mom and Dad are a funny pair for sure. Mom's creative, spirited and chatterbox sorta person who is much disorganized because she's got too many ideas and Dad?"

"Dad is a burly man of few words who can't read much of anything and just loves to eat and is a glory hog and isn't a good sport either. Why are neither of us really like our parents?"

"You mean because I'm actually a neat and organized person who values teamwork and knows how to be humble? Or that fact you're well-meaning and kind even if you still have this bad habit of being a klepto though you never take anything of value. You're also pretty polite and sweet most of the time."

"I wish Mom and Dad weren't so goofy and so not completely out of it at times. They're still good parents when they're not being goofy, Birger."

"True, but they can be a bit dumber than two cabbages stuck in a rain barrel at times."

If Birger and Ria were worried about their mother overhearing them speak like that they need not be. She was talking up a storm with Fishlegs who had one ear being talked to death by Mrs. Milun and the other ear hearing the quiet conversation of the children walking behind him.

"Well as you can see these new teething rings are of the most amazing designs and colors and much better texture for more comfort. Also, I made even cuter little dolls for the new hatchlings soon to be hatched to cuddle up with. I also hope that the Anquetils love the new paintings I'm bringing to brighten up the Nursery itself.

I mean I know it's an underground Nursery that runs half the length of the island but that no reason it can't be a bit sunnier and more cheery looking down there. So they made it bigger and more reinforced, but what about colors, and smells and just the overall atmosphere?

I mean yes I bring them toys for the babes and other supplies to run the whole Nursery with. However, I really wish that the sister would let me redo the entire Nursery. I know I could do more than a miracle with that place if only Thor they let me!" Mrs. Milun was going on in a begging voice.

They arrived at the Nursery which was once again getting ready for the big nesting time. Only this year the Riders' dragons won't have babies seeing how they're young only be a year and Toothless and Moon Shadow's kids six months.

Skullette was busy trying to keep things running smoother than last year as was her sister Firefang. They did look at one happy to see Mrs. Milun, on the other hand, they tried to be polite when they tried to remind her this was a Nursery for the dragons to have their young. It wasn't ever gonna be her new canvas for her obsessive artistic needs.

"Really, Mrs. Milun we do appreciate you creative talents with the ingenious toys, games and other things you've come up for the dragon hatchlings and things along those lines," Skullette started to telling for the umpteenth time in a tired and weary voice.

"However, we don't need to turn the Nursery into someone's island size art studio. Besides the art supplies, you use pose a serious health risk to both the human staff and the babies. The babies don't know paint can make them seriously sick!

It's alright if you wish to bring a few pieces of artwork that's a carving or a painting down here once it's safe. So we can then hang it a safe location that it will do no harm, but as we've told you once we've told you a million times, Mrs. Milun we're not giving the Nursery a floor to ceiling makeover! End of story! No more discussion!" Firefang told her in an exasperated tone.

It looked like Mrs. Milun was about to counterattack but Skullette got in her face and the 28-year-old woman just told her seriously, "No, Mrs. Milun we've had this discussion and heard your same argument enough times. It's always the same. We aren't doing this dance one more time!"

"So if you be so kind just do your job by helping with dropping off and organizing your supplies with the rest that's all we ask. Birger? I believe you are a very good one for an organization?" Firefang called out to him in the corner.

Looking up from talking to his sister and playing with their hatchlings he nodded and chirped "Yes, I'm very good at it."

"Well, why don't you and your little sister help your mother with what her job is supposed to be so we don't have any further problems? Fishlegs can you lend me a hand with getting a few this year's records organized?"

"Sure, but I can only stay for about 45 minutes, then Meatlug and I need to go have a quick lunch and go to our second job of the day with Mrs. Luka and her boys."

"That's fine, we can manage after that if Mrs. Milun doesn't drive us crazy!" whispered Skullette as she hurried past him with Wind Dancer to help take inventory.

"Does Mrs. Milun really drive you both that crazy?" Fishlegs asked Firefang as he helped her alphabetize the birth records of that past year.

"No, only for the past four months when she starts begging for permission to give the Nursery a makeover. We've told her, again and again, it's not safe and the health risks it poses but she won't hear it.

Though sooner or later we hope she'll listen to the voice of reason."

"Does that mean you'll have to involve Hiccup?"

"If she doesn't stop soon perhaps, but the only other thing she doesn't shut up about when she's not pestering us about giving the Nursery a makeover is how much she praises you and the Riders to Asgard and beyond on how much a wonderful job and difference you've made since becoming big brothers and sisters to her children and the rest of the kids."

"I can't believe that we become adopted older siblings is such a big deal."

"Well, it is a big deal, Fishlegs. Trust me, before this week's out you and all the Riders will be praised even more then Odin himself for how much you've made a difference in those children's lives and I'm sure you'll realize how much they've changed your life for the better too as well!" Firefang promptly told him and her sister stone flashed for a moment as she said that.

Fishlegs should've known at that moment there was a lot more to the Anquetils sisters then meets the eye, but he still didn't pick it up. So he went to a quick lunch and quickly flew to Gothi's hut.

When he got to the old woman's hut he saw with her was a woman he assumed must be Mrs. Luka and her sons. Lanon and Larkin. Mrs. Luka's second son bore more of a resemblance to her then her first son.

Though what was blowing Fishlegs' mind was how Gothi was treating Mrs. Luka. Gothi by many was a silent woman with a bit of an attitude and she also knew how to 'say' a few words you didn't want to hear. Not to mention when she whacked you it hurt for a week.

He'd never seen her look at anyone with such a motherly look as she was giving Mrs. Luka or the boys. She was treating them in a very loving fashion and it was like she was just a normal sweet old lady. Though when she became aware of Fishlegs in the room she lost her kindly demeanor and became sharp again and Mrs. Luka talked to her in a calm voice and gently.

"It's alright Auntie Gothi, no need to get all hot and bothered. I asked the boys big brother Fishlegs to help us. Someone needs to help watch over the boys while we're busy making all the medicine we shall need for the winter illness."

Gothi wrote a few things down and Mrs. Luka read them and smiled and laughed once. "Oh Auntie I know it's hard to understand, but the Riders took a vow to become my sons and all of Hiccup's sister Una's friends' collective big brothers and sisters. It's a blessing and miracles and it's a great result for all 15 of them both ways. I've told you over dinner haven't I?"

More writing and wince and she nodded, "Yes, even the Twins and Snotlout have become much more mature and starting to lose their less desirable traits because they've learned the importance that comes with being a big brother and sister.

Lanon? Larkin? Want to fill in your Great Aunt Gothi your own feelings on the subject? Have you been practicing your writing?"

"Yes, Mom," they replied and wrote down in their own words dictating several personal feelings about how they felt about the Riders.

Lanon said it was really nice to have someone even as goofy as Fishlegs could be with his fact spewing ways be nice enough to want to teach him things and take time out of the day to cheer him up if he was feeling down when no one else cared.

Larkin wrote Astrid was also a good big sister because she was teaching them how to be strong on the inside and not to give up on yourself even when others have given up you.

They then both concurred the Riders didn't treat them anything less than real brothers and sisters. That in every way that truly matters all five Riders were all ten of their big brothers and sisters and they're sure if they just asked Fishlegs he'd even help both boys with their weak point of not exactly being so good at math.

Fishlegs didn't, of course, know what was going on in this whole silent conversation but was clearly surprised when the short old woman waddled over to him and hugged him once then also whacked him before going back to her niece.

"Sorry, that's just how my aunt shows affection. She's thankful for what you and the Riders have done on a personal level for the boys and other children and not just crazy dragon adventures."

"Okay, you're both welcomed, but why whack me?" as he rubbed the shiner she gave him.

"That's so you don't repeat she's got a soft heart for her living family members. Aunt Gothi doesn't like anyone to know how much she loves her niece or great-nephews. Thinks it will ruin her reputation.

She was never crazy about my husband and I won't repeat what she said about him either since my sons are here. However, she's never said anything truly bad about a blood family member."

"Alright, Mrs. Luka so what do you need my help with? And don't worry Gothi I swear in the name of Odin I shall not tell anyone how much you really love your blood family members," he looked terrified as he said this since she looked almost evil glaring at him.

"Auntie! Relax! We need his help to calm down, it's not good for your blood pressure anyway. Calm down."

"Please calm down Auntie Gothi. Fishlegs is a good brother." Lanon started to say and Larkin added, "Yeah, he's a bit of an oddball at times, but he's nice and a good big brother!"

She calms down and wrote some things down and Mrs. Luka who could read it the fast told them what they'd be doing. "Alright our job this week is to make as much medicine for as many illnesses as possible that could strike Berk this year.

We are also on Hiccup's orders to try and make a preventative medicine to hopefully not get another outbreak of Dragon Flu."

"How does Hiccup expect us to make that, Mrs. Luka?"

"Well, the way he's got it figured we take some things that were contaminated with the illnesses that we preserved that hopefully what caused it are now dead. Then we mix it with the antidote in a very potent mix and then everyone human and dragon drinks it twice a day for a week

The theory is it is like building up an immunity to any other disease or poison. You expose yourself a little at a time and eventually, your body can fight it off altogether. We do have some things that were contaminated with the illness persevered and were sure what caused would be preserved but still dead.

So we're gonna try and make this brew work."

"Okay, what do you need me and boys to bring you in the meantime while you and your aunt are making all these brews, potions and other remedies?"

Handing him a very long list. "Here you go. The boys have spent weeks gathering all that could be found on Berk. Take a quick ride out to Healer's island and gather all you can and bring it back here within four hours. My Aunt and I will be busy making as much medicine as possible. We're just lucky that Valka was able to bring us a lot of Firethorn to hopefully make this prevention to Dragon Flu."

Gothi wrote something down and slammed her staff down and Fishlegs got nervous, "What did she just say?"

"She said to be back as quick as possible and no harm is to befallen her great-nephews or she'll put her staff up your….Aunt Gothi! I can't use that word in front of my sons! They are eight and seven!"

But Fishlegs guessed where she planned to stick that thing if he let anything happen to the boys. So he promised as he helped bundle them up warmly he'd be back as quickly as possible.

As they flew very fast to Healer's Island the boys told him Aunt Gothi wasn't totally bad. She was stern but at least nice to them. Though their mom was right she wasn't exactly happy with who their mom married. But then again she hadn't approved who her sister married either.

The boys both did ask if Fishlegs could help them do better at math and agreed to help them as he'd already agreed to help Birger with geography and to help Ria stop being a klepto. They're only gone for two and a half hours.

The boys knew Healer's Island well enough and told them that their mom was their aunt's apprentice in the ways of medicine and she'd been studying under her whole life, so it was only natural her sons knew a few things too.

So they did get back and help make some of the potions and brews but it was getting late and it was clear the boys were getting sleepy and there was still a lot of work to be done. So Mrs. Luka did ask Fishlegs if he could take the boys home and stay with them till she got home even if it meant she wasn't home till past midnight.

Fishlegs agreed he watch over the boys till she got home but did ask where her husband was first. Mrs. Luka admitted sadly as her aunt comforted her that she was a widow. Her husband had been a good more solid however his heart wasn't as strong as his spirit and he'd pushed himself too hard and when Larkin was three he'd died. Same story with her own mother.

That's was the reason Gothi wasn't happy about the men her sister and niece had married. Not that there weren't good men and husbands. She just was sad because being who she was she knew that they'd die young leaving both her sister and niece to have to raise young children on their own, which meant she'd be mostly taking care of them. It wasn't said Gothi knew when someone was gonna die for nothing. It was just as a mute she hadn't been able to tell her sister or niece that for their true loves each suffered from a heart condition and it was gonna kill them early.

This was also the reason she was extra protective of her great-nephews and didn't want them to suffer because they'd lost their father and grandfather and now they'd only their mom and her and she just did what she could for her family.

So Fishlegs took the boys home and he did everything a big brother should do. He made them dinner, helped them get cleaned up for the night, he did try to help them improve their math skills some, he told them a few bedtime stories.

Then he did something very important that really showed he and the other Riders were really learning the true meaning of being an older sibling. Even though it was way late and the boys really should be asleep he listen to them as they talked about how painful it be for their mom to grow up with her dad and how it was hard on them as well.

He stayed in their bedroom till it was two in the morning watching them sleep till their mother finally came home and he had kept a hot meal ready for her as well. She thanked him graciously again for the great deeds he and the Riders were doing for her sons and all the children and it was starting to sink in slowly into the Riders one by one just how big a difference they're making in these children's lives.

At least after December 1st Astrid and Fishlegs really got it and the next day it looked like Snotlout would learn it too.

Because before the crack of dawn a loud voice woke everyone and it was screaming loudly "Sven! This is ridiculing! This is our house! Our home not a barnyard or a pasture! I told you six months ago to finish building that shelter for your damn sheep so they wouldn't have to be brought inside!

Now the whole house reeks almost as bad as Gobber does on bath day! Your eldest daughter who is already clumsy can't even move half a step without knocking over twenty sheep and your younger daughter is gonna be suffocated if any more sheep try to sleep in her bed!

I've had enough of this Sven! You get your damn ass out of this house and get that damn shelter finished today and these sheep outside where they belong or we won't just use their wool I'll make lamb chops for a month!" screeched Mrs. Sarryck loudly as she had to screamed to be heard over the loud bleating of the sheep. She was also while she was shouting attempting to rescue her daughters who were being swallowed up by sheep.

"Mommy! Save us! Mommy!" Alle and Velika were crying out trying to be heard and seen as they were trapped in a house overrun with sheep. Try as they might their mother was having a hard time finding them and just like more sheep kept getting in her way.

Sven was making it any easier as he was arguing with his wife and she was arguing back and so no one was really gonna save the girls from being trampled and suffocating that was still there was a knock on the door.

When no-one answered the door Snotlout let himself in and quickly saw between the quarreling married couple and over 25 sheep the two little girls trapped in the middle of all this no-one was gonna get them. So he fought his way through and got them both and told them to wait outside for a second as he whistled loudly to get their parents attention.

The Sarryck stopped quarreling and looked surprised to see the arrogant young man inside their living room and then noticed their daughters where standing behind him and looking grateful he'd rescued them.

"Hmm, usually I'm the one too thickhead to notice what's going on around me to realize something serious is going on. Also, I'm usually one talking louder than anyone else on the island to be heard more than anyone else on the island, but today that goes too you two.

So may I ask what the problem is? Is there anything I can do to help so my kid sisters here don't have to end up nearly unable to breathe because of too many sheep in the room?" he asked calmly.

Mrs. Sarryck looked a bit more pleased that Snotlout seemed to be losing his less than desirable traits even if her husband still wasn't happy with him. But she cut across him before he could speak.

"Thank you, Snotlout for rescuing Alle and Velika. What does bring you first to our humble home?"

"I was assigned by Hiccup to help collect all the wool and yak hair to take to the Anquetils home where Dotta Anquetil and all of the best seamstresses on Berk are waiting to make the whole island the warmest clothes for winter. According to Hiccup's sister Una, we're in for a pretty bad winter.

Not nearly as bad as that one storm from six years ago when we had to get the animals and dragons to get along, but still pretty bad. So I was supposed to pick up the girls and your houses supply of wool and the girls were supposed to help me collect the rest of it. But is something wrong?"

"Well, before we can give you are wool supply we need to get it out of the house and into the outdoor shelter it was supposed to go into months ago!" she shot a hasty glance at her husband.

"I'm sensing some tension here."

"Daddy was supposed to build a winter shelter months ago for his sheep but he never got around to it," Alle explained to her big brother.

"Yeah, he was just being really lazy or Mommy used a different word that I cannot say myself but it starts with a "p', but I think she just means he's lazy," Velika added from behind.

"Now girls I won't have you speak ill of me to the present company," their father began and the girls look at each other before saying. "We're just telling our big brother the truth, Daddy. You're being lazy and not getting the shelter done months ago."

Sven looked a bit upset and started to say. "When will you all get this idea that the Riders are your brothers and sisters out of your..." when his wife shushed him again with an angry glare.

"I'm glad to see that my daughters and possibly the other children becoming your younger siblings are starting to help you Snotlout become a little better a person since you've been a lot more polite than usual," she noted calmly.

"Well, yeah, it wouldn't do any good to be rude and arrogant would it when you have younger siblings would it? I mean just because I had bad examples for myself doesn't mean I want my own siblings to grow up with those poor examples I got.

I've learned a lot since becoming an adopted big brother and one thing I learned is that when you're an older brother or sister it's not just you have a younger sibling who may annoy you at times or get into your stuff.

Part of this very important job which by the way is probably the hardest job there is this. You're more than just the one who came first. You're the example, the protector, provider, and teacher.

You have to show your younger siblings a better way then what was set for yourself. To show them love, kindness, respect. To teach them about honor, responsibility, integrity and how to put others needs before your own. You're teaching them and they're teaching you.

So can I admit since becoming a big brother just how much of an egotistical narcissistic rude jerk I was? Yeah, now I can because of your daughters and the other kids.

So since seeing that ugly side of myself, I'm trying to turn myself around and trying to show them a better path and find it at the same time for myself. That's what it means to be a good older brother or that's as close as I'll come to figuring out what Hiccup knows so much on the subject about." Snotlout finished explaining as Velika was now climbing on his back and Alle was hugging his waist.

Their parents were both stunned and pleased to really see that this was really positive and delightful. So the mothers were all right when they could see for themselves just how significant and miraculous this whole brother/sister thing was.

And it looked like Sven was silent once more as he never expected to hear that kind of talk come out of Snotlout Jorgensen's mouth! So Snotlout first said he'd help finish getting the sheep's shelter finished then he and the girls would go do as they'd planned.

Before he went to help their father he did pick up each girl and spin them high the air for a few moments before he went outside to help finish the shelter. The girls were happy inside the house as the sheep started thinning out.

The girls themselves were talking happily about how it was nice to see their father shut up again.

"I love Daddy but if he doesn't think Snotlout and the others aren't our big brothers and sisters then he's a real dummy! Isn't he a dummy, Mommy?" Velika was asking as they're trying to get the house in order.

"Yes, I agree he's being too blind and stubborn to see what the rest of us are seeing the true miracle that has happened when Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Twins became yours and the rest of the children's adopted older brothers and sisters.

We saw the miracles that happened to Hiccup when he became a brother to his own brother and sister. As for how he interacts with his brother that's his business and it's not for us to discount it or say he's mental," their mother replied wisely as she was putting the plates and candles back on the shelves where they belonged.

"No, he's not mental, Mommy. Una wouldn't talk about both her BBBFF nor would Hiccup talk about both his brother and sister all the time if he wasn't with both on them. So obviously even we don't know how they do it. They've got a way to be together. Plus like you just said, Mommy, it ain't our business or anyone in the village's business really to know how Hiccup's family spends time together.

We don't need to know his personal business or what goes on in his house any more than anyone knows what goes on in our home, right, Mommy?" Alle asked as she was trying to fold clothes and put them back in a large trunk.

"I'm sure his mother would be very happy to know that someone shares her sentiments. You may not know this my darlings, but a few times the rest of the mothers and I have gone to just have some hot chocolate with Valka while you're all playing.

She's told us more than once how she's frustrated how the village can be a little ungrateful and take her eldest child for granted and also not give her family any privacy among other things."

"Like how people on this island still mistreat her children?" Alle spoke up sharply as she slammed the trunk shut.

"Yeah, Una is always a bit mad about how so many of the villagers even though she's been here over a year still look at her like she's a freak or talks poorly about both her brothers.

Sometimes I wonder if anyone was paying any attention when we sang that special song about not laughing at people." Velika replied in sorrow as her mom picked her up and kissed her.

"Another thing we moms agree on is our children are much wiser than many other adults figure you. You really see the world through a much more unique perspective and often with way more clarity then the world-weary adults."

"Huh?!" her daughters asked in confusion.

Chuckling she smiled and simply replied. "You're smarter and wiser then people give you credit for and you know better than most adults it would seem. All the mothers and I included agreeing it really rotten how many of you children are treated and even how our chief Hiccup is still treated. Or that fact really no-one on this island ever really apologized to him. Valka says very few people have given her family the apology they owe them."

"Do we own Una's family an apology?"

"No, you never have mistreated her or her family. You've done them no wrongs and done them all the right acts of kindness my darlings. You've been kind to them, treated them like normal people, don't take them for granted, respect their privacy and treat Una like a person and let her be herself.

So don't worry you have nothing to worry about. You and your friends have done no wrongs to the Haddocks. The rest of the island, however? I'd say this whole island really owes Hiccup's whole family and I mean his whole family that includes his parents and his brother and sister a very long overdue apology. So I pray to Frigga one day their family is given that apology that they rightfully deserve."

"Well, we shall do our best to help them get it, Mommy!" the girls chimed in together. It was at this time Snotlout was coming in to help get the wool and though they didn't think he heard it, he caught the last bit of the conversation and realized he most likely did owe Hiccup an apology of some type.

Mrs. Sarryck and Snotlout quickly got the girls bundles up in their warmest winter clothes and she also gave Snotlout some food and told him to take good care of the girls while they did their job today and he said he would.

So they're off and this left husband and wife to get the sheep outside where they belonged.

As Snotlout was flying he did have Hookfang flame up some but this time the dragon didn't set anyone pants on fire but just enough to keep them warm and then he asked because he felt he should if the girls had anything they need help with.

Alle wanted to know if he knew anything about dancing as she couldn't dance well due to being so clumsy, and with the Snoggletog party coming up she wanted to be able to at least dance one dance without stepping on someone's feet.

Velika admitted she got more scared because winter just meant longer and darker nights and that meant more chances for monsters to come and get her.

Snotlout admitted he could try and give Alle a dance lesson or two and ask Hiccup if he could get him some of the same glowing rocks he used to give Una nightlights so Velika wouldn't have to be scared of the dark or the monsters that might be lurking in it.

The girls hugged and thanked their brother for doing them these favors and just did their best to do their job and filled him more in what life at home was like before and after their father broke his silence.

The Twins didn't escape the same overwhelming praise from the mothers or that their younger siblings asking them for help with a personal problem either. The Twins were mostly being babysitters not that Creel and Gala being nine years old liked that word.

Their mothers didn't have an official trade but were masters of many and just helped out everywhere. So they're busy helping everywhere on the island and had asked the Twins to keep watch over the girls and had warned the girls not to try to pull another stunt or they wouldn't be allowed to be part of Snoggletog at all.

Their moms were still pretty mad at them for tricking the Twins and what had happened at the Haunted Caverns. So the girls were still paying for that. The grounding had been bad enough, but regaining your own mother's trust? That's hard.

So basically anytime their mothers were very busy they did ask the Twins to watch the girls because they had seen the Twins had matured and could be firm and responsible since they'd tried to prevent what the girls had done.

So right now the girls were still a bit in a sour mood being stuck inside their joined houses basically cleaning from top to bottom while their mothers were running and flying all over the island doing all they could to help.

"I'm sick of this!" yelled Creel in frustration at last as she kicked the bucket of water she was supposed to be used to scrub the floors with over.

"Haven't we been punished enough?!" screamed Gala in agreement as she accidently ripped the curtains she was supposed to be washing in the laundry tub.

The Twins who had been about to bring in a snack looked puzzled for a moment and put down the snack and each went to a girl to talk.

"What's the matter, Creel? It does not fully winter yet and you have cabin fever already?" Ruff teased gently as she played with her ponytail but Creel just still looked sour.

"C' mon, you're not under house arrest either of you, your mothers just asked us to watch you while they do their best to help prepare for winter. Why so blue already?" asked Tuff to Gala who just looked very pouty herself and the Twins looked at each other and felt it was one of those times to talk about their own personal experiences.

"You know we've gotten into so much trouble in our lives we can't tell you how many times we got grounded or nearly kicked off the island. The truth is we can cause trouble by being in a completely empty room." Ruff started to say and Tuff pointed out.

"Yeah, and we've gotten into a lot of messes before and we have done more than our fair share of stupid stuff. I mean everyone on this island called us stupid or dumb at least twice a day every day since we're born."

"We also do know what it's like to lose someone's trust. As Dragon Riders, we've to trust each other and also show we have some sense of maturity and reliability which as you know till recently wasn't something we really knew how to do," Ruff was trying to tell Creel who she sat down in her lap and Tuff put Gala in his.

"People never really wanted to put their trust in us because we are basically a few sandwiches short of a picnic. How do you trust someone like us? Do you know how many times we've had to prove ourselves to the other Riders and to ourselves?" Tuff pointed out to their little sisters who seemed to understand somewhat.

"Look the point is Creel, Gala, you did something very foolish and dumb and well it takes a long time for someone to trust you again when you do something that nearly gets you killed. Nearly dying makes it very hard for people to trust someone's judgment," Ruff explained to them and it seemed they had finally gotten to the point that Creel and Gala didn't want to admit was the reason their moms didn't trust them anymore.

"You two are great and wonderful kids and awesome little sisters, don't get us wrong, but you know? Your mothers are rightfully worried about you and knowing that you did something bad does make them worry you could do it again.

So you're gonna have to earn their trust back before they feel comfortable that you can leave the house without having someone supervising you is all. We've lived through in our lives," the twins explained.

"Well you two would know a lot about being trouble makers and I guess we both being idiots for doing something that dumb!" Creel admitted and Gala nodded in agreement.

"We never wanted to admit it but it was our own fault for getting this punishment but I guess part of growing up is accepting responsibility and not blaming others for your mistakes, huh?"

"It's something that took us a long time to learn too, but better late than never you two," Ruff was smiling when all of sudden Creel let out a scream of bloody murder and tried to climb on top of Ruff's head and was shaking like a leaf

Then when an incredibly loud blast of air hit the windows followed by louder unidentifiable sounds were heard outside left little Gala cowering on top of Tuff's head whimpering in terror and agony.

It took all the Twins had in them to not fall over from having two nine-year-old girls shaking like leaves on top of them. Still, they could tell something was clearly frightening their sisters so the first thing to do was get them off their heads and then calm them down before asking what was scaring them to death.

Once they'd finally managed to calm the girls down some they then learned what each girl's greatest fears were. Creel was very terrified of bugs and she absolutely could not stand spiders at all. She'd seen a huge one scurrying across the floor before she had freaked out and tried to hide on her sister's head.

Gala, it turned out was deathly petrified of really bad storms of any kind in addition to extremely loud noises. It turned out she had very sensitive ears so what wasn't loud to some was loud to her and what was actually consider loud to others was like a giant screaming in her ears to her!

The Twins assured them everyone was afraid of something and told them some of the things that scared them and spent the rest of the day telling them of all the times they'd been scared during their adventures. They assured the girls there wasn't anything being afraid of what frightens them and they help learn to cope better.

The girls were taking already asleep when their moms got back that day and surprised how well both the houses looked and that the Twins had actually made a good meal for the girls.

"Well, again I'm very impressed by both your two growth into being more mature and responsible people since becoming a big brother and sister yourselves." Mrs. Carlieff replied first as she batted her very long blond side ponytail over her shoulder.

"Yes, this whole idea of Hiccup and Una was beyond brilliant with how many unexpected rewards and so many world benefits and miracles it has produced. It's helped Berk become a much close community and a better family in a very simple way.

So yes it made all five you better people and it will make the next generation stronger and better people too," Mrs. Marta praised happily as well she came into the door that connected the two houses after making sure Clover and Thistle were alright for the night.

"We're most appreciated to hear those words from both of you, Mrs. Carlieff and Mrs. Marta considering my brother and I don't often hear anything good said about us," Ruff replied honestly as her brother hugged her and added.

"Yeah, we may not be the brightest Vikings on Berk, but it doesn't mean we don't have feelings and they don't get hurt. Still, we've done our best today to get the girls to understand why they're still not really allowed total freedom and how they still have to show they're trustworthy again."

"They also wish our help in dealing with some personal problems and like good brothers and sisters, we'll do our part in helping them with any problem they may have. They can at least trust any of us to help them with anything that they may have a problem with," Ruffnut assured the two mothers for them.

"We're so glad the girls have both of you and the other Riders to count on as big brothers and sisters. You five a miracle from the gods," the mothers replied with tears of joy in their eyes.

The Twins blushed and in an awkward way mumbled they didn't think it was that big a deal even if like all the other mothers were insisting it was. Still, the twins did say what all the other Riders had ended up saying at least today.

That tomorrow the children were to have a private lunch with their big brothers and sisters with just Una and Hiccup and the dragons in the Great Hall while everyone else on the island was still working on preparation for winter.

So the twins would pick the girls for lunch at 11:40 and lunch would last till 1:30 so they'd have the Great Hall to themselves all that time. Before they left each of the Twins kissed one girl goodnight and whispered they loved their little sisters before heading home.

Lunch the next day was going alright when it started. Hiccup's dragon organ was playing a sweet melody in the corner and the tables were arranged nicely. Everyone was in groups with different tables to themselves. The dragon parents, the hatchlings, the children, the Riders, and Haddock siblings each had a table to themselves.

As the music was playing the kids were talking amongst themselves and confiding with each other over their personal problems and what each had asked their older siblings to help them with. Even Brimstone had also asked Astrid in the end if she could also help him better control his stuttering which was coming back more and more lately.

The kids as they talked were all talking a great deal. Just looking at each other they couldn't see who they really were even though to most of the village who did walk right by all they saw was just 'silly children" and that was all that was to them. To the village at large, a child part was to get underfoot and be a nuisance. Or mostly to not be seen and heard.

But during the last few days, they'd slowly gotten to know themselves and thanks to their older brothers and sister were really getting to know more of who they were. Also unlike the village who only saw through eyeholes of a mask of ignorance and indifference their brothers and sister at least saw what was inside their hearts.

When the children looked at their reflections they saw more than just their physical appearance looking back at them in just a few short months they're now seeing who they're on the inside. Their brothers and sisters had shown them what was inside their hearts and what they'd believed did matter.

The lessons they're learning each day was to show who they truly were and being free to be who they're were and have to be someone they weren't. Like how Hiccup had taught his sister to let her heart to fly so had their brothers and sisters done to them.

So all eleven children and all six older siblings had learned you've many reasons to let what's in your heart be known. And no matter what the world around you may think you shouldn't conceal what you think and feel. You should be true to you and not have to have the real you be a secret.

So there was no longer pretending for anyone in this room as they're all learning and truly become much better people from each other and the lessons they'd learned from one another and now their true selves could always be seen in their reflections.

It wasn't just the kids having this seriously deep and profound talk either, the Riders were having a similar discussion on just how they'd changed, grown and become better people themselves in just a couple of months and maybe a small miracle had happened.

At their own table, all Hiccup and Una could do was smile as did Boden. Ever since the Flight, his soul energy had had a much stronger connection to Earth and Berk in general. As a result, as long as there was some kind of the corresponding location he was present. Therefore he was currently sitting at the same table in Valhalla right now and his brother and sister could see and hear him as this was all going on.

The children all finished talking and sharing their respective problems and what their older siblings had agreed to help them with and agreeing they all needed to do something special for Hiccup and Una who were the ones to bring them all together. Brimstone added he really needed to make amends with Hiccup for what he did last year to Una.

So the children all got up and went over to the Haddock table and smiled at all three of the Haddock siblings as its often noted children easily see spirits as their eyes haven't been blinded like adults. So they're well aware of Boden being in the room.

They offered first their thanks and extreme gratitude to Hiccup and Una for the many gifts they'd given them. Especially if not for them they'd wouldn't have such wonderful big brothers and sisters that were truly miracles to them as Hiccup was a miracle to his brother and sister whom both blushed at that.

He thanked them all for the compliment and then they caught him off guard with what they said next. First off Brimstone came forth and offered his most humble apologies and his stutter was fully apparent as he stutters his whole reason why he had bullied Una the previous year.

Una was very surprised to learn that Brimstone hadn't disliked her like she thought or even hated her for being different. Rather she just had honestly made him scared even though deep down he thought she was a nice little girl she just honestly scared the crap out him.

But he really was very appreciative when she'd forgiven him and helped him earn his second chance with the rest of the kids. The other kids spoke they're appreciative of all the lessons they'd learned from all in the room both human and dragon.

So they'd been given so much they'd wanted to give something back. Hiccup while still almost speechless asked the children what they wished to do as a favor to return all the kindness bestowed onto them?

The children replied they'd like to if only for the night simply give Toothless and Moon Shadow the night off. So that Saturday night when the family got together for some fun they're so worried about the children diving into the lake or trying to climb the tree like they'd been doing the last few times.

This part was utter gobbledygook to most of the Riders, except Astrid. Though she knew the children didn't know of the Realm per say, she'd long since realized they weren't stupid like the rest of the villagers of Berk, who were too thickheaded to realize even if they couldn't talk about the Realm itself that Hiccup's family had one way or another to be together.

So it was obvious to the children they'd at least guess as close to the truth without having to be told the truth. Children really are much smarter and more observant and way wiser than adults gave them credit for that was for sure!

The Haddock siblings had long sensed the children had guessed their secret and knew if Moon Shadow trust them with hers, them guessing theirs was alright. So without confirming or denying Hiccup looked at his siblings who smiled then he turned back to the young brood.

"It's a big responsibility to care for a Night Fury baby, but seeing how you've done so well with your own hatchlings, the three of us are more than sure you could handle one night with the babies. However, it's not me you need to ask.

You want to do this favor for us, you better ask Toothless and Moon Shadow themselves. They do both need one night to really unwind after all that's happened the last month, but go ask them first, okay? They're their children after all."

Again the Riders were stunned after all Night Furies were smart, yes but they couldn't talk back. But the children went over to Toothless and Moon Shadow and address them as King and Queen and began speaking to them as if they could talk back.

They explained what they'd been feeling and how blessed they'd felt and how they wanted to show their thanks to Hiccup and Una and also help the Royal Family of Dragons out as well for their own blessing on them, again Riders didn't understand.

But the children explained the concept of a hatchling sleepover. There're ten of them so if they each took one hatchling and their own hatchling the hatchlings could have a sleepover that Saturday night and they could enjoy the Saturday night visit without worrying about the children getting underfoot.

Saying every parent needs a chance to unwind and destress which they hadn't in a while. Or at least they'd not had had any chance in November at all. So just this one Saturday night a hatchling sleepover so they could enjoy a night to truly unwind.

The children pointed out sensibly with how hectic it was gonna get very soon because of the holiday and all the chaos about to come. So this Saturday might be their only chance to unwind for one night.

Moon Shadow and Toothless thought about that whispered to each other than spoke mentally to the children.

"We understand what you are saying and we're thankful for offer and we approve. We could use one night off from the children. They would also love having a sleepover since Una loved her first sleepover herself.

We'll go over the full details a little later after we tell our children about the sleepover and then we shall inform you all which of our children you shall be caring for the night.

So thank you for being so thoughtful. You'll be great riders and wonderful people when you get older. So thank you," both the King and Queen answered together as they hugged and kissed each child in thanks.

"You're most welcome King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow we won't fail you!" they replied with enthusiastic grins which most of their older brothers and sisters didn't understand but accept nonetheless.

The rest of the week was a mix of still helping to get ready for winter, helping each of the children with their personal problem and getting the children ready to hatchling to sit the Night Fury babies who were all very excited about spending one night with one of their friends and they'd all promised to be on their best behavior for both their parents benefit and not to ruin this for the children.

So the Haddocks, Astrid and the older dragons all had a good time unwinding before having to deal with the stress of winter and Snoggletog.

Though Valka spent a good portion of the visit still fussing over making very warm winter clothes and bed sets for her children while her husband just was chuckling good-naturedly over it.

The children didn't really make too much of a fuss themselves knowing their mother was being a mom and instead we're talking more among themselves what to make as a gift for their parents for Snoggletog.

Astrid was just spent her time during the visit enjoying hearing some holiday tales from Soulwings who plan to tell them at the Valhalla Snoggletog party which he and Stardust were helping overseeing.

Nightrainbow was just catching up on some sleeping as Cloudjumper who had been exhausted from doing all the preparations for winter so they just were resting next to the lake and he was sleep singing.

Toothless and Moon Shadow just enjoy each other's company were wondering how the babies would enjoy their first time seeing snow but overall it was a pleasant visit.

No-one outside the Realm would know at the moment that all that been happening that week at Berk had been watched by a set of sinister dark blue eyes. Those sinister eyes had been watching all the events on Berk for the last week play out before her and the way her dark blue lips had curled up into an even more sinister smile it seemed to indicate that something about a joyous week has sparked something not so joyous in the mind of a demented woman who lived in a world of enteral winter!

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson: Jack Cusack and Meg Ryan- Anastasia and Dimitri- Anastasia 1997

Mrs. Milun: Alex McKenna- Senna Avatar Korra's mother

Mrs. Luka: Stephanie Shen- Zhu Li- Legend of Korra

Mrs. Sarryck: Maria Bamford- Pema Tenzin's wife

Mrs. Carlieff: Tress MacNeille- Avatar Yangchen

Mrs. Marta: April Stewart- Raava aka Avatar Spirit

Songs Used.

Through your eyes Bambi 2 2. Reflection


	19. Dragon' Tales

Dragon's Tales

It was the second week of December and getting chiller by the minute but if Una's powers of foretelling still were holding true which given her history then Berk's first snowfall of the year wouldn't be till next Sunday morning two hours after dawn.

So it was just gonna get colder but it was still giving the Vikings and Dragons of Berk some last minute time to get Berk ready for winter before being buried in ice, snow, and hail.

So while things above ground were busy things below ground were extra busy too. The Anquetils sisters had more than their fair share to deal with. In addition to the coming winter and getting the Nursery well stocked for that, they needed to get ready for the incoming of new mothers because half of Berk's dragons would be laying eggs during the Week of Snoggletog. So they'd have many new babies and of course yearling hatchlings as well as the six-month-old Night Furies.

So there was a lot to do to prepare for the new arrivals and make sure the young ones they had already were in good health and alright with the new ones gonna be coming soon. Also to make sure no-one was gonna feel like anyone got more attention than anyone else.

So it was a good thing how the Nursery was laid out. The Nursery was a network of caves that ran halfway across the island. They started just about three feet from the edge of the village where the main entrance was located and ran on for about 3 and quarter miles the rest of the island.

There was still a very good supply of air and enough spots for sunlight to seep down when needed and plenty of emergency entrances and exits all which were well concealed in case of attacks by an enemy.

They'd the strongest wooden beams coated in melted down Gronckle Iron to reinforce the ceiling with the softest blankets on the floor. Hiccup had done a lot of math work as well all kinds of testing to make unquestionable the Nursery could take any kind of natural disaster you could throw at it. From a seismic activity to a twister and everything in between, so it was disaster proof to the extreme.

The small but well-sized caverns made ideal spaces for different sections to work in. Such as the one of the main chamber with like six small caves was ideal for a workspace to keep the files and all the paperwork and supplies.

Another place was good for the health room, laundry room, kitchen, and bathroom and so on and so forth. So they'd plenty of little caves that were large enough in space for a single purpose.

Then there was the main cave that was like the main activity space where everyone interacted that branched off into the different families personal cave spaces and towards the right side was the underground manmade hot springs they made called "The birthing space" where the females would go to hatch their young.

So all in all the Nursery was very well organized and it was just amazing how the natural world had made this ideal place for the dragons to raise their young on Berk and how Hiccup had discovered quite by accident shortly after deciding they needed a nursery.

He'd been wandering around with his head in the clouds like usual not paying attention to the world around him, wondering where to build one and then got his metal leg caught in what would become the doorway and fall into the caves below. So fate can be strange and kind at times so this was the place and it wasn't long before this place became the Nursery.

However, it did freak out Stoick for a couple of hours because Hiccup got a little too exceedingly enthusiastic in exploring the caves before finding an exit. So by the time he'd emerged and was racing home to tell his father about his discovery his father had formed a full search party to find him. As a result, Hiccup got yelled at for about an hour for worrying him to death. It was only after the scolding ended could he tell him sorry for worrying him and then tell him he found a place for the Nursery.

Una hadn't been told that story yet of how the Nursery came to be nor had Boden though it wouldn't be long before they found out about it. Valka had learned it already from the sisters last year when she'd been helping them and she had laughed up a storm from it.

Still, the story was neither here nor there at the moment. The sisters at the moment weren't thinking about how the Nursery came to be or how they found their purpose in life running it. They're more concerned right now with the last checkup of the year before the new babies arrived.

They'd promised Valka and Hiccup they'd be personally overseeing Gobber every time he did his work as Dragon Doctor/ Dentist from now on. Both to make sure he was staying sober and to make sure the mother dragons didn't kill him.

They're still very upset for whatever he'd done a few months back when he'd been in his two-week drunk state and what the sisters had finally told Hiccup he'd done he wasn't about to repeat himself he just agreed the words "Highly inappropriate" summed it up.

Gobber may not like being forced to stay on the wagon and having his house scrutinized twice a day to make certain he wasn't sneaking any booze and staying with Berk's new zero tolerance rules but he had stayed dry even if it hadn't been easy.

Still what he was forced to drink as a replacement for of the toxic substance of liquor was just spiced apple cider. Which was tested by the dragons with the best noses to tell them if he'd slipped alcohol in it before he drank it to make certain he stayed sober.

The mothers were off to the side right now as their children were getting their final checkups and talking amongst themselves. Their husbands were busy adding the other staff with getting the Nursery prepared for the new arrivals so the mommies were watching their children.

"I do hope this fool is keeping himself clean and dry that's all I can say after what he did that one time. I don't think he even deserves a second chance after how he touched our children when he was so intoxicated!" snapped Ember her robin egg blue eyes flashing with disapproval.

"We second the motion, Ember. We're lucky the children weren't traumatized or didn't realize how wrong it was how he touched them in such a manner!" Clover and Thistle both agreed.

"Can you two please calm down? We don't need a meltdown right now." Stormfly caution the two mothers even though she still was hot about the matter herself.

"Yes, let's all try some deep breathing it might make us less upset. I don't need another stomachache I can tell you that," Meatlug concurred so the mothers took the time to do a few deep breaths and tried to calm down some as their hatchlings were being examined.

Just then they heard a loud noise and looked behind them and saw Moon Shadow was brought her hatchlings. "My apologies for being a little late to the checkup, my friends. Some of my children overslept and it's a harder to wake Firethorn, Lucelia, and Selena then the rest of them."

"It's alright, Moon Shadow. We're just trying not to lose our cool with the oaf Gobber giving our children their checkups. He's nearly done with Stormfly's children and will be doing my babies next, then Meatlug's then Clover and Thistle and yours last," Ember explained calmly and patiently, though it was obvious she was still upset with the man.

"Look I know we are all still very upset with him for what he did and it's not easy to forgive and I'll admit he's still got a long way to go to make up for his misconduct with the children.

I know he didn't misbehave with my children, but don't think I'm not any less upset how he mistreated your sons and daughters when his head was in the bottle. Still my human family been going to extreme lengths to make sure he never touches poison again and I've been more then on Grump case who is starting to being a lot less sleepy now that his Queen and King are making regular house calls to make sure he's doing his part to keep his rider on the straight and narrow.

So we've taken your complaints seriously and are still doing our best to deal with the problem so it doesn't reoccur. So rest assured we have not forgotten."

"Good to know," the mothers all agreed and turned their attention back to the man they watched very carefully to make sure he didn't do anything slightly inappropriately again as he gave the babies their checkups.

After two hours the babies were all checked up and the sisters told Gobber they'd write down his performance review and give it to Hiccup the next time he saw them. He grumbled how much more he had to do before people get off his case. He grumbled he'd been forced to never drink or gamble again and he already nearly been maimed by half the village mothers and then torn to shreds by the dragon mothers.

"I've already apologized and done all that was asked of me being put on this stupid program and everyone makes sure my house is beyond clean and that everything I eat and drink and basically all aspects of my life are clean and approved of! When do I get some of my own privacy and a little trust back? Huh?" Gobber asked the sisters who gave him a stern look before answering the 56-year-old man.

"Gobber? Have you really realized why half the village wanted to kill you? Or why so many people are furious with you and the mothers of this island wanted to disembowel you, rip your limbs off, set you on fire and rip your heart all at the same time?" Skullette asked in her best patient voice to the old blacksmith who she was sure still hadn't learned the lesson they'd tried to force him to lose.

"So I had one too many happy hour times. What's the big deal about that? I wasn't the only Viking who liked a good drink every now and then."

"Well not ever other Viking would do what you did when you were so drunk you did so many unthinkable things either! And there no excuse even if your drunk either!" screamed Firefang so enraged that Gobber even after all this time couldn't even recall what he'd done that was so wrong and why they'd been a force to take the extreme actions they'd done to make sure no-one repeated any such behavior in the future.

"What did I do that was so bad?"

The sisters' outrage boiled over at that point as they looked disgustingly at the old fool who'd been so smashed he lacked the ability to remember his drunken antics and as a result under no circumstances ever grasped the lessons they're trying to impart on him and all of Berk.

Thus in bluntly honest, they told him precisely all the things he did in the utmost vivid of details of the sinful wrongs he committed when he was what he called "Enjoying a few happy hour drinks"

Then they got to the exact reason why the dragon mommies were so beyond furious with him. They told him what he'd done wrong in the Nursery in highly graphic details and it wasn't just messing up the human staff's workspace either.

What he'd done to the babies was he'd touched the babies in an extremely inappropriate manner and had tried to kiss a few as well. Then apparently had even licked Hookfang's nieces and nephew because he was so damn intoxicated!

Then they really got in his face and asked him again if he thought now just enjoying a few drinks was all he'd done or did he really do something seriously wrong? And did he ever think how the moms and Riders also felt being bet on? Like they were just objects not thinking breathing people who should be enjoying playing a game not being used to line someone pocket and how immoral that is and how that must make a mother feel about her own child?!

It looked like getting the truth bluntly thrown in your face and seeing a lot of people who were overloading on anger, fury and estrogen told him okay I was a fucking stupid beyond idiot and now I really need to commit to my recovery and not go pissing off any more mothers!

Gobber took the hint and said he would go home now and just work on keeping on the 12 step program and not to destroy any more brain cells and quickly left. But it looked at him now finally realized what everyone on the island or at least most of the female population had been so furious with him about.

After everyone in the Nursery had taken a few moments to calm down the mothers all spoke to the sisters who they knew thanks to Moon Shadow understood everything they said as if they were speaking human. To anyone else, they heard normal dragon speech but always to the sister when a dragon spoke they heard English.

"Alright so we at least finally told Gobber what he did wrong and maybe finally he'll really committed to recovery, we can pray to Frigga and Odin for that hopefully," Skullette said as she let out a breath.

"We can only hope so," Ember replied kindly as she bit of an old scale that she was trying to shed and new one gleamed under it.

"Don't bite like that Ember, I know when adults are shedding it's beyond itchy and uncomfortable but we'll get the staff to help give you a bath and get the scales off in a way you don't need to bit yourself and cause accidently bleeding," Skullette assured her kindly as she patted her nose soothingly.

"Well, if you can help with the shedding it would help. But how are the children?"

"Well, I'll let my sister answer that question as she's got the book we keep medical records in. So little sister what does it say?"

"It says for Stormfly, Meatlug, Clover and Thistle and Ember's hatchling who are pretty much about a year old when their birthday of December 24 rolls around this shouldn't change so at right now pretty much a year old they are all the same weight and length.

Which is all of them are 76 lbs. in weight and are 3 and a half feet long. As for your children, Moon Shadow at exactly six months old they is 57. 4 lbs. each and 3 feet even. So really that's only 18. 6 lbs. the difference in weight and only six inches in a difference in length.

So in actuality, the babies are still really close together despite being born six months apart they're all pretty much developing pretty much at roughly the same rate with very little difference."

The mothers looked surprised but happy at the same time the children who didn't understand anything about weight, math or measurement and weren't really paying any attention at all the moment didn't care either way.

All the children cared about was the checkup was over and they just felt like playing. So the sisters and the mothers led the babies back out to the main room where the fathers were waiting. There was a moment for the families to be hugged and kissed then Skullette and Firefang explained to the fathers the results of the checkup.

They assured them all the babies were healthy not just in weight and how big they were but in all areas. All parts of the exam had been passed with flying colors and the babies were as healthy as healthy could be also cute as could be in their sweaters and boots.

"We thank you for doing such a good job of caring for our young ones. You two are truly gods sent as is all who dwell on Berk." Day Glider thanked the two sisters kindly.

"It's really nothing, Day Glider. We all have a purpose in life a destiny if that's what you want to call it. Our destiny seems to be protecting the young and making sure they have got a good start and each new generation has a better chance than the previous one," Firefang answer calmly back to her dragon's older brother.

"Don't sell yourself both short. Hiccup wouldn't have chosen you both to run this place if you weren't meant to be here and we all know you're special if the Queen blessed you to understand us. Your family is gifted very gifted I know that from living with you of course," Granite stated proudly as the sisters blushed vivid crimson.

"We all know so many souls on this island are special, Granite, not just the sisters. The ones who take care of our children are special. Our own Riders are special, and the whole Haddock family are very special. This whole island has many extraordinary souls on it. It's like this whole island has many powerful souls that each play some small role for one huge destiny." Hookfang spoke in a profound voice the others found strange for him and he too was trying to scratch off some scales he was trying to shed.

"Don't scratch like that, Hookfang, it's only gonna irritate you more, and that was very profound by the way," Skullette told him, "Look we'll give all you adults an herbal bath with this lotion my sister and I've been working on for the past year that should make shedding your scales less uncomfortable but it will have to wait a few more days."

"We understand, with the Nursery staff getting ready for the winter and the Snoggletog Egg laying you most likely won't have time to help us with our shedding problem till at least the weekend, right?" Barf and Belch proposed to which the sisters nodded.

"Yes, we've got a lot to do to get three things done first. One. To finish getting ready for winter. 2. Get ready for the massive egg laying. 3. Making sure the young hatchlings we still have already aren't feeling bad or left out when the new ones come along.

But we promise you'll all get your herbal bath and lotion treatment on Saturday before the snowfall so we can at least get your old scales off you so you don't have to suffer all winter with itchy skin." Skullette assured them.

"That will be alright with all of us. We can wait a few more days for our baths, miladies. The children come first a couple of days of itchiness is alright with us, isn't it?" Toothless asked the dragons at large and they agreed.

"Alright then, well why don't you just wait here for a moment and we'll go get you all something to eat and drink and you can all have some family time for a short bit before you all have to go help up above?" asked Firefang and the parents agreed.

So while the sisters went to fetch food and drink the children asked where their parents were going. Their parents explained they're still had to help the other grownups on the island with all the remaining chores and preparations to get the island ready for winter.

Though their trainers are down here within the hour to keep them company. Also, they'd make sure to be with them when it was time to go to sleep. By then the food was served and it was a mix of some fish with some veggies from the Anderson farm with water and a small cup of hot chocolate.

So the parents snuggled closer to their children for extra body warmth and told them all about winter then told them about the holiday the Viking's celebrated and a few other things as they enjoyed their little family time.

It was clearly apparent to anyone with even half a brain that each of these families clearly loved each other very much. Even if they're dragons they're normal families who had husbands and wives who didn't always see eye to eye and children who loved each other and yet still fought like little devils with each other at times. But at the end of the day whether they be human or dragon as Hiccup and Toothless had sung it was like water and rain they're the same.

The mommies and daddies kissed and hugged their children goodbye and the babies looked very sad to see their parents leave them even if they understood they'd to do the grown-up work that they themselves were too small to do.

But hearing the comforting true words that "We love you" always meant the world to anyone when you knew they're true and came from the heart. So with one final kiss and hug the adults left for the time being promising to be back in time for story time and be there to tuck them into bed.

The sisters cleaned up the dishes and bowls used to serve the families and Wind Dancer and Airclaw herded the children over to a different cavern to not be in the way of the rest of the dragon and human staff getting the Nursery ready for both winter and Snoggletog.

"Don't worry we'll bring the children over here when they come don't worry." Wind Dancer assured the young ones as her sister brought over a bin and placed it down next to them.

"In the meantime, until they arrive here are some toys for you to play with. Enjoy yourselves. We'll be back to check on you in fifteen minutes alright?" Airclaw told them as she opened the bin and then she and her sister gave each hatchling a toy to play with.

"We understand," they all replied and began to play quietly with their toys. Though it was clear after only about 30 seconds after their Rookery Aunts left the babies weren't happy.

Stormfly's kids were the first to speak up. "I know we're only a year old and still babies and all, but I wish we could do something more to help as our parents!" Hellfire said as she rolled a scarlet ball over to Dusk who didn't seem to care much.

"Yeah being small is not a lot of fun at times! We are still ages away from being old or being enough to learn to really fly or have our best friends even fly on us! It can be such a bummer at times!" as she whacked the ball over to Sunburst who looked just as downhearted.

"I hear what you're saying my sisters and I think you agree with little brother, right? That sometimes right now being small and not able to do much isn't such a great thing?" as she tossed the ball and he caught in his mouth.

He threw in the air and bounced it on his head and then looked to make sure all their friends were looking at him before he spoke and said.

"We're all in the same boat, aren't we? We're all brothers and sisters and we're all part of this gang if we wish to call ourselves something other than just babies or hatchlings, right?"

"Yeah, we're a gang or at least a gang of loyal and devoted friends, who wish to one day live to ride the winds together with our own human gang of friends." Scorchclaw agreed to that as she flamed up a little and then her little brother then jumped up high and did small wing blast to put it out before saying in an excited voice.

"I hope I'm not the only one eager for the day we can all really jump in and be really trained like real dragons. Let our Riders be handed the reins from their older siblings that will be the greatest day of our lives, for sure!" Ash proclaimed proudly.

"No doubt about that, Ash, on that day we are so gonna rock this island with how good we and our best friends are! We'll be the perfect team of both dragon and riders possibly even better than the old gang." Rook replied in a hopeful voice as the ball was then tossed to his sister who of course stumbled but got it.

For once Breccia didn't seem to mind her deformity she seemed merrier about the holiday and also about the day she would fly with Alle. Squishing the ball with her toes she added, "We are all for one and one for all that's for sure! True friends till the end as we're brothers and sisters not just to our own but with our riders!" and with that, she tossed the ball to Chaos and Havoc who both caught it together.

"Well the day this gang is old enough to ride the winds and really fly will be special for all of us. For us, our parents, our riders and their brothers and sisters. We all be one happy family in the air. It must be what that nice and wonderful little girl Una felt when her brother was training her and their other brother in the ways of the dragon," with that everyone turned to look at the ten Night Furies lined up in a perfect little line looking a bit uneasy as if everyone was expecting something from them.

"Why are you looking at us in such a funny way?" Sari asked, at last, to break the tension as she looked very nervous.

"Yeah, you're the ones who at least have children who will be your riders one day, we're not lucky to have that yet even," Luna pointed out with some sorrow in her voice.

"Your also luck in another way too. There more of your kind to play with and you have a chance to be with more of your kind then we do," Selena pointed out.

"We are the only ones of our kind. The last of the Night Furies. There are no other Night Furies for us to frolic with or even one day fall in love with," Lucelia reminded them.

"I may have been named Hope for what the word means and that's one of the things this upcoming holiday is supposed to be about if Mommy and Daddy are right about it. Still how much hope is there for Night Furies when you are truly the last of your kind?" Hope said in a voice that didn't reflect her name at all.

"We don't even know what happened to the rest of our kind which is very sad and sadly our own parents neither of them knew their families either," Black informed them as he scratched his left ear.

"Yes, Mommy was raised by a goddess on a hidden island and Daddy had to live by his wits on his own and barely survived the evil Red Death. Daddy didn't have a family before Hiccup." Gray spoke softly as he looked very sad as did all his brothers and sisters.

"Yes, even our own uncle, aunt, godfather, and grandpa. We love all of them and they love us, but sadly none of them are blood relations, and while our human family has often pointed out that matters not when it comes to a true family it still saddens us not to know any of our blood family." Majestic confessed with actually tears in his eyes which he didn't try to hide.

"We know Mommy and Daddy feel the pain as much as we do that they have no idea who they are or where they come from or what their own legacy is because of having no family of their own either. So it's very hard at times being the only known 12 living Night Furies." Firethorn explained and then Lightning wrapped it up.

"We often wish and dream at night what we think the rest of our race must have been like or we pretend what or other family members could've been like. It's funny because all ten of us have the same dreams of the same ten dragons of our imaginary extended family members.

Ever since we're born we always had the same dream of our pretend extended family. We see our grandparents. Our mother's parents who in our minds are called Star Lancer and Strike Flyer and we can see our grandma looks like Mommy without her crescent moon and our grandpa looks like he's got like lightning bolts all over his body.

Then their Mommy's own sisters and brother. Star Dancer, Star Gazer and Strike Fire. Star Dancer has remarkable blue eyes and our other aunt Mommy's other sister Star Gazer would've purple eyes with a matching star on her forehead. Our uncle her brother Strike Fire would have burning red eyes.

Then when we dream about what Daddy's family be like we see them like this.

Our daddy's mommy's name is Luna Rose and she's got a crescent moon too only with a rose wrapped around it and her eyes are a rosy pink.

Daddy's daddy is called Lightning Storm and he'd looked like Gray with Selena's eyes.

Then there be Daddy's two brothers and his sister. His brothers' names in our dreams are called Jasper Sky and Luka Star and his sister called Moonlight Blaze.

Jasper Sky and Luka Star both have brilliant teal eyes but Luka Star has a powder blue star on his forehead. Moonlight Blaze has her own striking blue eyes and on her forehead wings and tail are half sun and moon markings that when she gets angry the plasma makes them so blinding." Lightning finished telling the other hatchlings about his brothers and sisters secret dreams they'd never told their parents.

The rest of the Night Fury babies quickly told their friends about all the cool things they imaged their pretend grandparents and aunts and uncles could do and how they'd all be mated to each other as well.

How their father's mother was a healer that when the light from her birthmark touched you could heal any wound instantly. Their other grandma's plasma blast could reach to the stars themselves. Their grandpas? Their dad's dad could control the shape of his plasma blast with his mind. Their mother's he could light up his body at will looking more blinding then lightning itself!

Their mother's sisters? Her first sister Star Dancer she could make shadow clones of herself while Star Gazer could make star-shaped plasma energy shields from her birthmark to protect others and their mother's brother plasma was like the hottest plasma ever it was hotter than hot.

As for their father's siblings in their dreams? Their special powers? Jasper Sky had the ability to make ball lightning from how much plasma blast shots he could unleash and Luka Star's wings were laced with plasma energy so they burn when they struck and again their Aunt Moonlight Blaze's light display was good for offensive and defense attacks.

They did say their Aunt Moonlight Blaze and Uncle Strike Fire would be a good match together because both were highly aggressive, competitive, and rather attractive and showoffs.

Uncle Jasper Sky and Star Dancer be good together because each would like to push their other to do their best like to see who could top each other constantly also being competitive and showoff. Though not as aggressive as Aunt Moonlight Blaze and Uncle Strike Fire.

Star Gazer and Luka Star were the calmer and more peaceful out of the three. Worked well as a team, enjoyed the moment and had fun together and only pushed each other to get better not trying to top each other.

Their friends told them their dream family sounded amazing and asked if they ever dreamed of other Night Furies and they said ever since they're born they'd several dreams of many different Night Furies and all their cool adventures and all these crazy abilities they had. Though they just kept it to themselves for some reason. Like the felt it wasn't something at least at the moment to share with their parents.

Though they did dream at least five nights out of the week dreams of their pretend extended family. One night of the week all the other Night Furies and then they each dreamed once a week of one Night Fury in particular.

The others asked why they'd dream of one in particular and asked for a little more about this one. They just answer it was always the same dream. A very beautiful young female Night Fury with bluish silver zigzag markings and bright pink eyes were flying high over the sea and spotted a boat that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

She seemed to be able to sense something was wrong and helped lead the children in the boat to safety because there was a terrible storm coming seemingly out of nowhere. She followed them from above and watched as the little girl got caught in a bramble bush and the boy had to cut her free and then made sure they got into a cave.

Still sensing something evil was afoot she watched from a secret perch not too far away constantly sending out echolocation to check on them, but also to use as a weapon to protect them from dangers. It stormed like hell for three days and nights. Then it stopped on the fourth day and then only the boy emerged from the cave.

She attempted to follow him then save him when a mudslide happened but was attacked just before she could save him. Out of nowhere came this malicious evil woman, accompanied by a beastly wolf and snakelike dragon. The trio assaulted her savagely before she could save the boy then forced her to watch as the boy was buried alive. She then witnessed the abominable woman somehow use some kind of dark magic to make it extra cold knowing it'd kill the little girl in the cave as well.

The female they dreamed of tried to get free but they held her firmly. Then this wicked woman smiling in an incredibly disturbing way murdered her and it was at that point the babies always woke up after the blade of what they called Icefire was put through female's heart.

It sent ice-cold shivers down the other hatchlings spines and they asked once more why their Night Fury friends had never confided in their parents these dreams or nightmares whatever they were.

For a few moments the ten Night Furies were silent and looked at each other then nodded and replied quietly. They just felt as their parents told them to trust their instincts. And in this instant? Their instincts were telling them even if these dreams were both wonderful and scary, it was vitally important right now that their parents, in addition, their human family not be told of them. They told them they're waiting till the time was right and they knew now was not the right time.

Before the other babies could ask when they thought it would be they heard their names be called, looking up the children and Una had arrived. So they talk about their own little troubles faded away for the moment as they went to play and have fun with their best human friends.

There was a lot of hugging and kissing and remarking how big the babies had gotten especially when the sisters told the children how the babies' checkups went. They're clearly impressed with just how big the babies were and how much they weighed. Even if they're pretty big compared to a human baby didn't mean they still weren't babies though even if they're three feet or three and a half feet long.

The sisters led the children over to a medium size cavern so they could have some alone time without getting in the way of everyone else. They did ask the children if they could while down here do some of the dragon's schooling before they went to work on their own private project which they agreed.

The kids quickly got from the schoolroom are some of the games and toys used to teach the dragons basically the same things you taught a human toddler. They're using the same games one uses to teach a human child to recognize colors, shapes, and other objects. Things human children learn in either preschool or kindergarten.

Skullette and Firefang along with the children were determined to take it further than just making sure the babies knew all the colors of the rainbow or knew every kind of shape or what object was what. They're willing to try and teach them basic math and maybe to the impossible and teach them to read!

The way the sisters, the children, and the Haddocks had it figured the dragons had shown a very high level of intelligence in any way of their training, and they'd been taught quite a lot of tricks over the last six years, and now thanks to Moon Shadow many had learned to speak, or at least now they could speak in the way humans could understand them. Therefore Hiccup and many others were more than confident they could if they started with the babies could teach a dragon to read.

Not that Hiccup had told Riders other than Astrid about this little project, he was still extremely self-conscious about a lot of things. Also because only Astrid could understand dragons, to begin with, she was only who might have the belief in her that they'd be taught to read at all.

As a result, it was something the children had been working on in secret with the babies for quite sometime in-between the normal things the Nursery staff taught along with the babies' math lessons! Nevertheless, it was the children trying to teach their own hatchling how to read which is what they're doing right now. And boy were they bound and determined to do this!

They'd been studying the alphabet for like two months now and Una was doing all she could to help with how her brother had taught her to read. She was also here for something else still she did her part as they spoke to the dragon asking them to read the words on a medium size slate they'd made.

They'd found a lot of chalky rocks along with a good slate and since this room was far off from rest of the Nursery the babies could talk and no-one was gonna hear them.

"So have you been practicing your letters?" the children were asking gently and the babies sang the alphabet song as they used a pointer to point to the letter on the slate.

"Very good, now let's see if you can do a few short words," Una said as she wrote three, three lettered words.

"Now please read to me what these words are. Sound them out slowly and carefully. Take your time and don't get mad or frustrating. Learning to read is hard for everyone and remember you're the first dragons to learn to read," as she pointed to the first word which she had drawn a picture next to it to help them.

"Hat!" they said as they saw a helmet next to it.

"Good!" the children cried and gave them all a piece of fish. Then Una pointed to the next word with another small picture next to it.

"Cup!" as it had a goblet next to it. Everyone again praised them and gave them another small piece of fish.

She then pointed to the last word with the picture next to it. "Boy!" they cried because it was a picture of her brother.

It was like that for the next few hours as they did three to four letter words and made it all the way to a few simple sentences that the babies were actually able to really read!

Then they took a break and the hatchlings asked for Una's help for a special Snoggletog gift for their parents which was a song they wanted to sing for them. They'd planned a small private party before the holiday that Saturday for the children, hatchlings and the Riders in the Nursery and of course Una's own family and the sisters were there.

So the children were busy making little arts and crafts gifts for their big brothers and sisters and Una was going help the babies with their singing so they could sing a pretty little song for their parents. Another reason they'd gone to this little room so no-one would bother them.

So the children after spending three hours working on the reading project spend the next two hours working on their gifts while Una was helping the babies with their singing. The Riders and Hiccup were supposed to pick them up at seven to then take them home and they do this again tomorrow and every day till the small party on Saturday.

When it was half an hour till seven Una went to find Skullette and Firefang to inform them how things were going with the reading project and just to let them know how everyone was doing in general.

It wasn't even her own power of intuition that told her something was wrong. Anyone could tell by looking at the sisters' faces and in one's own stomach something was right.

"You alright, Una?" Skullette asked curiously as she was finishing writing down the last of the inventory.

"I'm doing alright and so is everyone else in our private room. We've made excellent progress in the reading project. The babies have added several words to their vocabulary and are able to read a short sentence that has three to four letter words," the little girl report happily.

"That's really swelling news! Imagine how this will go for the new babies from this year clutch if this is successful?" Firefang said with a lot of excitement though she still looked bothered by something.

"Are you two bothered by something? You don't look as happy as you should be. Did something happen while we're in the back room?"

"It's not that, Una, it's actually strange because for once we're ahead of schedule and everything is done ahead of time without any slip-ups or mistakes. And that's scary." Skullette confessed as she closed her book and gazed her two colored eyes at the little girl who was like her own little sister.

"So good luck is a bad thing?" Una wasn't liking this.

"Well, we're used to many problems this time of year, it seems normal and natural. But to not have anything go wrong and everything to be perfectly perfect? Does that feel right or natural to you?" Firefang pressed to Una who shook her head.

"No, because perfect isn't possible and not even Odin himself is perfect and if things go perfectly something gotta be wrong. Nothing is without flaws and yes things should go smoother as time goes on but if you're saying everything is done already and it was done without a single mistake that's just not humanly possible!"

"No, it's not humanly possible. We've had the feeling all day we're being watched like someone was watching our every move but of course, no-one is there. Also of course none of the rest of the staff or at least the human staff seems to be sensitive the flow of energy around them," Skullette started to say while glancing around at the now almost empty Nursery.

It was really eerie in fact, the human staff had already left with their dragons and all the other dragons had gone to their rooms to settle down for the night. It was very unsettling indeed.

"What exactly are you two feeling?" asked Una who could feel their trepidation building.

"The energy in the Realms in shifting. Something amiss something not right and whatever is wrong is causing a lot to become unbalanced and out of alignment that we can feel. We always could feel when things weren't quite right with the world before we knew about our gifts.

But ever since the Flight we've really been feeling the flow of energy shifting. We think the energy of the Realms themselves is getting out of balance and its part of whatever this dark foreboding thing we can feel is coming. It's not a pleasant thing to think or feel we can tell you that, Una," Firefang explained as Una herself could also feel that the energy around her didn't feel quite right.

Shaking it off she tried to alleviate the negative unbalanced energy threatening to consume them with some positive energy to counteract it. "My family has known for a long time, a lot longer than we like to admit that something dark is coming.

But for now, we need to push darkness and all negative energy out of the air and our minds. We must try to fill it with the positive energy of what our holiday means and I know my daddy and brother will do their best to spread the same positive energy my brother and mommy will spread here.

Mommy told me last year when she was explaining the purpose of our holiday is more than just hoping Odin fills your helmet with goodies. It's about celebrating the simple joys and gifts of life. Your family, friends and the gifts of life. Hope, faith, friendship, and most importantly love.

If we focus on the positive meaningful gifts and what good energy they bring we might at least, for now, hold off the dark and negative energies that threaten to consume our every fiber of being. So let's focus on faith, friendship, hope, family, life and love. Most importantly out all those is family and love."

The sisters looked at each other and their eyes twinkled as they smiled at Una then smothered her with hugs and kisses. "We'll do our part to remind people of that and you and whoever else you can get to do that do it as well."

"I do love you two as well, my own big sisters, and yes we'll each do our part. Now can you help my friends and I clean up and get ready to go home? Our families will be here to pick us up in half an hour."

"We shall do that, let's go, little sister," as she took each of their hands as they strolled back to the back room to a very charming and loving scene that was adorable in every sense of the word.

The babies had turned cleaning up their toys into a game of sorts. As they're singing by spelling out the letters of the names of their toys as they cleaned them up. It also was helping them with practicing for their special song present of their parents that Saturday to get any singing practice in.

The children were still giving proper encouragement as the hatchlings went along and telling them it was alright when they made a mistake. They'd done alright with starting their gifts for today, still, they hid them in a small woven basket till they came back tomorrow to work on them.

The sisters told all the children how proud of all of them both human and a dragon and then them along with Una reminded them of what Snoggletog was really about and how it was very important right now to focus on those important positive values and the good energy they brought.

Agreeing they'd do their best to fight off the winter blues and any other bad energies that were threatening their home they all hugged and kissed their dragon goodbye. Their brothers and sisters had arrived a short time later to take them home. The other dragon parent stayed with the children while the Riders rushed children home with their dragon promising to return once they'd dropped everyone off at home.

Hiccup on the other hand just let Toothless and Moon Shadow both stay as it was their mom and Cloudjumper gonna take both him and Una home tonight. It was that night both Una and Boden learned from their parents how the Nursery came to be both to their laughter and their brother's embarrassment.

For the rest of the week, it was roughly the same in the Nursery with the children and the hatchling and how the things on Berk and in Valhalla were both preparing for both winter and Snoggletog.

Not that the afterlife normally got winter but with this great upset in the flow of energy of the Realms even the weather of all the other Realms was starting to fluctuate. That was adding yet another thing to the growing list of things going seriously wrong.

Now it wasn't just the danger to the flows of time to have to worry about anymore. Currently, they also had to struggle with the rules within the Realms themselves starting to be tampered with how they're supposed to function! If the rules and laws of the Realms have meddled any further with that spelled only pandemonium and catastrophes for individuals who called that Realm home! It also was a great danger to all the other Realms as well!

That was the unbalanced and unaligned energy that the sisters were starting to feel so strongly everywhere they went. For what they're feeling so intensely was the life force energy of the Realms which little by little as well as perilously being damaged and starting to literally come undone!

Still even with this unknown danger lurking nearby and so many subtle hints being dropped here and there still weren't big enough pieces to start trying to put the frame of the puzzle together quite yet, but it looked like sooner rather than later Hiccup's family would be most likely trying to put some of it together.

Right now no-one was thinking of this mysterious puzzle or this unknown danger they all felt was coming. All they're focused on was their private little Snoggletog party in the Nursery just for their small little family.

There was a small table of good food and drinks with a nice small stack of presents for everyone and the Nursery had been decorated nicely. It was cozy and charming and everyone was happy.

Unknown to most whose eyes had become clouded the only Haddocks they saw were Hiccup, Valka, and Una, but those with eyes unclouded could easily see that Stoick and Boden's spirits were in the room as well.

Still, the sisters and the children didn't show outwardly any signs they knew Boden or Stoick were in the room other than smile and make a slight wave to show they acknowledged their presence and were wishing them a good holiday.

Una and her mother had simply explained to the children it was thought by many that children were naturally in tune with the world of spirits because of their innocence and purity, in addition with them also blessed by Moon Shadow's magic it seemed to help them from losing that attachment to spirits around them.

It was also believed strongly that because they'd treated the Haddock's kindheartedly and never wronged them. (Brimstone had made amends and been forgiven for his wrongs. Therefore he'd done what virtually no-one else had done on Berk before. He'd apologized to a Haddock.)

It also explained why they could see when Stoick and Boden's spirits were interacting on Earth with their family. For the reason that they showed them love, respect, and kindness and it extended to even their departed loved ones. So it made sense to the children they could see their late chief and Hiccup and Una's brother and every now and then even it not always pick up the conversations they're having.

So they first had a small feast then, then a little dancing. If people thought Valka was just dancing alone pretending she was with Stoick they're 'dead' wrong. They're dancing alright and it was sweet.

After the feasting and dancing were over it was time to let their bellies settle and get to gifts. So the children gave their gifts to their big brothers and sisters firsts. Which as one would expect one was a group card that said "Best Big Brothers and Sisters Ever!" that showed them all together they'd all drawn and signed.

The individual presents were little knickknacks as one would expect. Like charm bracelets and necklaces for Astrid and Ruffnut. As for the boys they got little clay shape trophies and figurines with different words that all roughly meant good big brothers in one way or another

The Riders had in return made similar gifts for their younger brothers and sisters in their spare time and everyone was very thankful for their gifts. The Haddocks at this point weren't exchanging gifts, though the sisters did have a gift for everyone.

They gave everyone a personal poem that Firefang had written that Skullette had crafted a unique frame for and in the center of each friend was an unusual colored stone that seemed to match something to do with each person in some way.

They did give five of these to Haddocks to and said "In the name of the spirits of your father and brother," while winking at their spirits as they placed them in Hiccup's lap. They then gave each Rider an extra one with their dragon engraved on it as their present.

No-one was aware expect the Haddock's these poems with these stones were extra protection spells and the sisters with their sister stones had been looking for special stones that seemed to hold similar energy that seemed connected to all in the room. Thus their gift was a gift of love, protection, and friendship for both human and dragon.

The dragon parents' gifts to their children were two things. One was a, of course, an individual gift for each child which was their own personal new toy. The other gift to them was singing an old dragon song from their own hatchling days that were meant to be sung only on the most special of the occasion.

The hatchlings said they'd their own special song too and turned to Una who smiled and all Haddock kids took out their musical instruments and Nightrainbow began his tune.

The babies began to sing and while only those blessed by Moon Shadow understood the actual words, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Twins got the meaning from the tone and music just fine.

"We've learned a lot already in our very short lives and one thing we've learned quite well is nothing stays the same for long. Though just because life is full of constant changes doesn't mean all the good things are gone.

Time is always getting away and leaves behind quickly each day and a new day is gone just as quickly.

Thought things may come and things may go and they may go fast or they may go slow. We know very few things last in life that we know, but one thing we know last throughout the ages that is always true is love and friendship around you!

The rest of things in life may come and go and the will go fast and they will go slow and very few things will last that is known for sure but what will last throughout all ages of time is love and friendship that will carry on no matter what time you live in!

We may not have been around for a long time and we are far from our prime though we know again there will be a lot of changes throughout our time, but we know our love and friendship will withstand the test of a lifetime.

None of us are the same, we are each unique, different and special in our own way. And no matter what it's important that each of us has to say. We may want to be like our parents for a moment famous even if it won't last but we know what will last forever. Our love and friendship!

Because we do know that things like they come and go. They sometimes go fast and sometimes they go slow. We know very few things in this life last at all but the thing that will last the times of time through any age will always be love and friendship.

Love and Friendship will carry on forever!"

Once the babies had finished everyone gave them a standing ovation even if most of the Rider didn't have a clue what they sang they understand the meaning just the same.

At this time everyone decided they wanted to spend alone time with the dragons and their families. So the children went with their brother and sister and the dragon their hatchling belong to their private room in the Nursery for a small private time for a while.

The Haddocks got to go into Toothless's family private room and locked the door and finally could talk aloud without looking mentally ill and finally could have some holiday fun and exchange their gifts and enjoy each other's company properly.

It was nice and Una said they shouldn't expect the first snow to start falling till two hours after dawn tomorrow and Hiccup assured his father that Berk was well prepared for winter and his father reported the same was true for Valhalla.

So rest of the private party went well and all in all, it was a nice pre-party before the serious party planning for the rest of the island started for the actual Snoggletog party.

Yet a small party just for friends and family was nice to have before things went out of control and just enjoying as Valka sang to her children a song about the true meaning of the holiday and their father told them a few funny stories of his childhood with a holiday.

It was charming and perfect and all seemed right with the world.

Again no-one was aware that Berk was still being spied on by a twisted Viewing Well by a deadly dangerous icy vixen with her deranged half a soul brought to life lover. It was like they'd been studying and analyzing Berk for the last two weeks. As if taking in every last detail and by the looks of their creepy smiles and sinister looking eyes whatever plan their brains were hatching they were a lot more deadly and dangerous than a few exploding dragon eggs!

Songs used. 1. Me and My Gang. 2. Friendship through the Ages


	20. Hatchling Sitting

Hatchling Sitting

Both the living and dead had gotten over the hump of the worst of winter for which on Berk had always been the month of January when they usually got hit with the nastiest of the snowstorms or what Hiccup on one occasion referred to "Devastating Winter"

Usually by the time of their holiday "Freya Day" on the 14th of February the day they'd honored the Goddess of Love Freya by enjoying the day she dedicated to celebrating the gift of love. Which by that time the worst of winter was over, other than a few cold snaps and one or two bad snowfalls the worst of winter was behind them.

Both the living and dead were really looking forward to celebrating Freya Day in particular because of the heavy and tense atmosphere and all the negative things that been going on for the past many months. So taking a day to enjoy the great gift of love was something to look forward too.

That and also surviving one of the harshest and foulest devastating winter months they'd in a long time. It truly was the vilest any person could recall in countless years as if was the wickedest of the century and just living through it was a miracle on both sides of things.

Not that humans or dragons whether they'd be alive or lifeless knew it was because of how dangerously unstable things were becoming. With the very fabric that held the Nine Realms and all of creation together was little by little coming unraveled. Or just how fragile everything in truth was or in fact how unstable the life force energy of the Realms was at the moment.

The Higher Powers did know and it was terrifying the crap out of them. So they know just how very lucky both the living and dead were to survive the winter they'd just endured. They also knew their luck was about to run out very quickly.

Right now on Berk, the children were with their big brothers and sisters down in the Nursery so they could be with their hatchlings and doing one of two things for the upcoming Freya Day Party.

It was a tradition to have a huge feast and dance celebration in the Great Hall but young children really usually weren't part of the party is usually put to bed since the party usually ran to midnight.

Hiccup and Una had come up with an idea to allow the children to stay up late and be allowed to join the festivities instead of being made to stay home from the big part of the party.

The children would be making the decorations, sweet treats and providing the musical entertainment with some help from their big brothers and sisters. So they're using the same large back room in the Nursery so the hatchlings could be with their friends and not get underfoot with the new first time mothers and their first clutch.

So right now everyone was working on decorations with even the hatchlings who be considered toddlers in human terms now helping. Once they got done making the decorations they'd go put them in the Great Hall, then bake the sweet treats and work on their band to do the music.

Una was helping with teaching her friends to sing and play instruments alongside their brothers and sisters so it was a group and family effort all around. Right now the only hatchlings not in the room helping were the Night Furies who were for an unsaid reason being confined to their room for the time being.

The Anquetils sisters and the Haddocks won't tell the rest of the group the exact reason why other than mumbling something about they're experiencing some troubling 'growing pains' and for now needed to be by themselves till it was 'under control'

So no-one was sure what to make of that, but they just focused on the task they're given and tried to not get underfoot with the newly hatched babies who were still getting their bearing within the Nursery and how some new Nursery staff was being trained by Skullette and Firefang and their dragons to help take care of the new mommies.

"You think these frost covered roses will be a nice touch?" Bloodfire inquired as she showed the flowers she had made from fabric and paint. They did really look like snowy roses.

"They're really cute, Bloodfire, what a nice idea. Do you have like a light frosty colored ribbon to match them?" inquired Astrid as she was helping Ria with adding sparkly rocks they'd found on the beach onto the tablecloth for the snack table.

"I think our mother gave us plenty of her extra art supplies, Sis that she has every color under the sun and then some. So a light lavender with a hint of blue should go well with Bloodfire's frost roses, I think," Birger spoke up as he started digging through one of the very large woven baskets of that his mother had given them to work with.

"I think we should make the writing on the banner and the poems we hang throughout the Great Hall done in different colored ink," Larkin was starting to say when his big brother who caught onto the idea brought over several bottles of ink.

"Yeah, Firefang was showing us how she can style her writing so we should make the writing itself look artsy and make all the poems special and unique. Since we're honoring all kinds of love!"

"That sounds like a really fun and creative idea and I'm eager to see what else the sisters have been teaching you all down here during January. You seemed still very keen on keeping up with giving your dragons an education," Fishlegs remarked in a proud tone as right now he and Alle were painting symbols of Freya in different directions.

"Yes, it's nice to see you want your dragons to be tough but smart warriors which is all fine and dandy, but I'm a little surprised by what a little birdy said you're trying to teach them," Snotlout said in a voice that wasn't as rude as it once was, but more like skeptical, not mocking.

He'd in his lap right now Velika who he was trying to get cleaned up because she'd gone a little overboard with her decorating, so he was trying to clean her up some.

"Oh, who was this birdy, brother and what did they tell you we're doing?" asked Brimstone as he was busy giving the hatchlings a snack and some water.

"Well, it was one of the new staff girls who while chasing a newborn Nightmare the other day thought she overheard all you trying to teach your dragons to read. Which was a little odd, I'll give it that," he admitted as he finally got the last of the mess cleaned off Velika's nose.

The children looked a little pale and scared, so scared both Creel and Gala dropped the boxes of completed decorations that they're supposed to be helping the twins move over to a cart in fear.

"Are two okay?" Ruff asked in concern as Creel seemed as pale as the snow and Gala looked like she and the rest of the children wanted to run and hide.

"Are you all embarrassed by something or fearing will laugh at you?" Tuff asked and the children just still looked all speechless before it was Ruff who said it.

"You are trying to teach the dragons to read?"

The children didn't say anything but not saying anything was all they needed to do it to confirm it and to their surprise, their brothers and sisters just looked at each other for a second. They expected the others to laugh and mock them, but they're surprised by what they said instead.

"That is probably one of the greatest endeavors anyone's ever tried to train a dragon to do! It would be really remarkable if actually works and quite useful," Fishlegs said in an awestruck voice.

"It would be great in a lot of ways for sure. Since if they could read they know about dangers and other plans of the enemy. So if we're captured and they escape they'd know even more how to tell our allies how to rescue us." Snotlout marveled at that.

"Well, think of the coded messages or letters they could send? Or actually, know who to send it too without having to be trained in a certain way?" Tuff started to say when Ruff added in the spirit of the holiday.

"Or since it is the holiday of love they could really help with sending coded love messages if they knew who the coded message was for without having to be told by word of mouth and such."

The children blinked in surprised, clearly shocked and then, at last, said it all at once, "So you don't think we're crazy crackpot fools who are doing something that can't be done?"

"Well, Hiccup's done for years what couldn't be done, hasn't he? Just training Toothless was thought to be impossible? Also with all the tricks and stuff, we've done as Riders, why should we think it's that far-fetch to teach a dragon to read?" Astrid said for the other Riders even if she already knew about it.

The other Riders agreed with Astrid and wished the children good luck with their project of teaching the dragon hatchlings to read. They did agree it was better to start with the young ones and did ask if they could see how they did it one time in the future.

Their younger siblings looked nervous for a few minutes but agreed they'd show them how they did it in the future. They knew they'd do it without revealing them talking in a way.

So the rest of that day went well and they did show they'd taught the hatchling some reading skills. It came when it was clean up time. The boxes all at writing on them and to show their brothers and sisters that they'd made some progress with the reading things they decided to show them what the hatchlings could do.

So Bloodfire, Birger, Ria, and Larkin all asked their hatchlings to collect all the ribbons up and put them in the ribbon box. Then Brimstone and Velika asked their hatchling to gather the paint jars and put them in rainbow colored order in their box. Alle and Lanon along with Creel and Gala then asked their hatchlings to each move a certain box and put it on the cart so they could take it to the Great Hall tomorrow.

Now all the boxes again had writing on them and all of them were empty and looked perfectly identical so there was no way tell them apart and with nothing inside them unless they could read it be impossible to do what their trainers had asked.

To their big brothers and sisters surprise, amazement and delight they watched the hatchlings all look very carefully at the containers and seemed to be taking a long time looking and made sounds, as if trying to sound out the word.

Then they did exactly what they're told to do which they couldn't have done unless they're able to read what those boxes had been labeled or the other things in the room had been labeled!

The hatchlings went over to their trainers who hugged them all tightly giving them all loving praises and a treat for doing a good job. Then it was the trainers who got the same treatment from their proud brothers and sisters for doing such an achievement.

It was even more apparent the next day how well the reading lessons were going as they're decorating the Great Hall. Half were decorating while the other half was currently doing band practice and then they swap and once they're done doing this they'd do all the treats and keep doing band practice.

It was about midmorning when they got some surprise guest showing up who had to see themselves how the reading lessons were working out. The Anquetils sisters showed up about 10:30 to offer their assistance and because they did want to see how the hatchling reading skills were.

The Riders were a little shocked at first that the sisters knew before they did, but the sisters pointed out the fact it was being taught in their Nursery and the children were scared they laugh at them. They also did mention it was originally Hiccup's idea so they're supposed to help keep under wraps so no-one got laughed up if it didn't work out.

"Well, I guess that's all understandable, that since this has never been done before we don't need anyone to be laughed at. Also since it is our brothers and sisters we really don't need them to be laughed at for trying to do something like this," Fishlegs concurred as the sisters finished explained.

"Yeah, we do get it ladies, but in the future, if it involves our brothers and sisters or our dragons' children we'd like to be kept in the loop. I don't want to look like a fool again with not knowing anything about my dragon's family since I already made that mistake enough," Snotlout requested as he was scratching Ash behind the ear for a change.

"We understand, Snotlout. So in the future, we'll make sure we'll keep you all in the loop. This will make Hiccup smile and very happy, Una as well." Firefang smiled and chuckled as she tossed her scarlet tips back.

"Um why would this make Hiccup and his sister happy?" the Twins inquired together as they had to at the same time keep Chaos and Havoc from chocking on a party decoration.

"Because all of you truly consider the children your brothers and sisters now. You care about their wellbeing, their feelings, how others perceive them. You want to know what they're up too and also realize how important your own dragon's children are to them. So you're really starting to understand what really matters and what makes a family, family," Skullette explained and the Riders still looked a little bit lost.

Skullette and her sisters blew their hair out of their faces and took a deep breath and explained slowly to help the Riders understand their newfound clarity with some clarity.

"We're about to celebrate our holiday of love correct?" Skullette asked to which they nodded, "Well love comes in many forms and love isn't just about the love in the romantic sense. There is love between siblings, friends, and family.

Hiccup understands the meaning of love and its power better than anyone on this island. Since it was his gift of love that led to what we're on this island now. Because he'd enough love in him despite living 15 years of pain and suffering he chose to love and mercy and not hate and senseless killing by sparing Toothless.

You see how one act of love changed so many lives and how many great miracles have come from one person who has a pure heart? Who understands what love is really about?" Skullette finished then her sister pointed out something else just as important that Hiccup knew better than anyone else that the Riders should know too.

"Also he and his family also understand something else that you need to understand as well. You still think he's a bit as you might say 'mental' when he speaks of his brother Boden? You think Boden must not be real at all because you've never seen or met him. Therefore how can he love or care about someone so much if you've never seen or heard him yourself?

Tell me the answer to this riddle then. Have we actually ever seen or met our own gods? Can we see the wind? Can we hold our dreams for our life in our hands? Are we absolutely sure there is an afterlife? Or a dozen other riddles of everyday life of things we cannot see, hear, touch or hold?

What is faith? What is the meaning of believing? How do we know what is a miracle? There are so many mysterious and unexplained things in this world and there will be till the end of time things that will never be truly explained.

But it's the things we cannot touch, see or hear or prove are the most real. That's the power of faith that we have to just believe in something or there is no point in living. The powers of hope, faith, believing and love? They all see through the invisible, touch the intangible and do the impossible.

You need only to know something in your heart is true to know it's real. For if your heart says its true then it's real. What do you need to trust more than your own heart?" Firefang finished her own profound words of wisdom leaving the group struck dumb and realizing what she said was very true.

"Now while you try to wrap your brains around those concepts, let your eyes become unclouded and unlearn the nonsenses that blind you and relearn the truths of life you've forgotten, we'll help you with finishing getting Hall decorated and also with the baking," the sisters spoke in unison and then went off to help the children with cleaning the tables.

It took a good twenty minutes before everyone got out of the trance they'd put them in and started working again. On the other hand, no-one was quite sure what the sisters meant. What did they mean by "Unclouded Eyes?" or "Unlearn Nonsense?" or "Relearn the truths of life they'd forgotten?" What in the name of Odin were they speaking about?

Shaking it off they just tried to continue on with their day though those words stayed with them all day. But at least by nightfall, the sisters had done one thing with their words they'd been seeking to achieve, they'd made the Riders open their minds just a tiny bit and start seeing a tiny crack outside the box.

For Hiccup's family, they already had a very open mind and truly did see beyond four walls. They're currently enjoying a pleasant family visit to the Realm. Astrid wasn't part of this one but that's alright.

Astrid was still far too busy with her own little brothers and sisters so it was alright for her not to be there for a change. So right now it was just the Haddocks and their dragons and of course Kara.

Everyone was right now enjoying strawberry cake and milkshakes that they'd invented in the Realm. For the moment things seemed to be okay as everyone was enjoying the strawberry treats.

The family had been talking all about how to bring both Berk and Valhalla together for Freya Day given that there was so much spiritual energy connecting both Great Halls and between Una and the Anquetils sisters it seemed more then possible.

They did ask Kara if they did explain to the sisters how they'd brought Boden to Earth for the Flight via a Spirit Portal could they do that again and let the Souls of Valhalla join Berk in their Great Hall for Freya Day? They'd all be ghosts and no-one be any wiser and they'd all go back to Valhalla after midnight.

Kara was in the midst of explaining while it could be done, that it did pose some dangers and she would've to be present with maybe another one of her sister in order to protect the souls with the danger that was going on when they'd heard a commotion that stopped the conversation in its tracks.

The babies were gobbling up their food quickly and noisily and seemed to be causing a bit of a ruckus and problems for their parents. They're now eight months old and again having growing pains.

At eight months and now 3 feet and 2 inches long it was becoming clearly apparent that Sari, Luna, Selena, Lucelia, Hope, Black, Gray, Majestic, Firethorn and Lightning weren't helpless babies anymore or not as helpless at least.

They're slowly showing they're true Night Fury warriors and that included the same wild and out of control energy of both their parents. Anyone could see there great moments ahead for them because there was a reason they'd been confined to their room lately.

Their powers were beginning to manifest, both the magical powers that Lady Frigga had bestowed upon them on Una's birthday and this strange supernatural power that it seemed Night Furies natural possessed. However, all that were able to come out of them so far as their eyes glowed intensely and they'd a unique aura color around them an explosion of energy like a fireball came out of them.

Moon Shadow and Toothless both had had a lot to deal with as the Alpha and January had been hard enough with being the Alpha. But now with their children's inner power coming to the surface? Both their magic and this unknown legacy of their people?

Toothless was still learning and trying to understand the powers he had that came out when he fought the demon Krashath to save his wife. He'd been practicing them in secret with Hiccup. Still, how was he supposed to help his children when their powers finally fully manifested when he himself didn't understand his own gifts?

All Moon Shadow could say was right now the two powers were colliding and right now the energy was building and just coming out in random burst so until it was in proper alignment and channeled correctly they'd just have a chaotic burst of energy for now.

Still, right now the children had finished eating and acting crazy trying to burn off this excess energy or make it work in some manner. Like they could feel it but they could make it work the way the wanted it too.

Still, they're trying to prepare for their finest hour with how much effort their little faces had in this strenuous effort to control this energy in them. They wanted it to be like their dreams of the other Night Furies and be like a beautiful flower and just bloom their own special powers.

"They truly are miracles of wonder, aren't they? With how much power that seems to be in those small bodies and how much they want to make it work. They just can't wait any longer for the day that they can make it all work this power within them can they?" Kara asked as they watched the kids running amok all over the Realm.

"No they cannot wait, Kara, that's the problem. And I'm hoping for a solution to my husband and mine's problem. I know in time with both the strength of their hearts and minds they'll be able to do it, but I don't know if either us will survive that long."

"Yes, we want them to continue the story of our people which now just lies on our where shoulders and souls for we are the last ones alive to tell it. Still, if they kill us with these outburst before we can get it under control I don't know what we'll do." Toothless expressed in such an exhausted tone he sounded even more tired than the time Stoick borrowed him all day.

"You alright, big brother?" Nightrainbow asked in concern as he tried to help him get up after he collapsed.

"Just really drained, my little brother. Just drained."

"You don't look any better, sister. You two look like your half-dead. I've seen many other dragons in Valhalla look bad though you two look so dead it's not even an expression now." Stardust said in her own concern as she tried to help her sister-in-law.

"I've never seen either of them look this bad. Toothless always been able to bounce back fast and Moon Shadow young and vibrant, but they both seem way too tired lately," Cloudjumper was telling Soulwings as he helped him gather up the children.

"Well, it's not every dragon couple who are the King and Queen with ten children who are having this kind of growing pain. I lived 233 years, Cloudjumper and I've seen many things in my life. I've never seen dragons before possessing these supernatural powers and if Night Furies have had them that knowledge must have been long lost to them.

Also neither Toothless nor Moon Shadow had anyone to tell them about this. So Moon Shadow knows about the gifts her mother bestowed her but her husband's power? How is he supposed to know about something he didn't even know was a part of him if no-one was around to tell him?" Soulwings pointed out sensibly.

"True enough, still there's got to be something to at least give them a chance to get their own energy back and not be ready to drop dead at any given second."

"Well, we can't help but overhear all this," Hiccup started to say from behind them.

"Well, it's not like we can't overhear it we are all in this secret place together so we are gonna overhear each other," Boden pointed out to which he got a glare from his brother and he looked away.

"The point is I don't want Toothless to have to drop dead from all this either and my family and I were talking and we're thinking about something that might be able to help both him and Moon Shadow out for one night at least."

"Oh, what's that?" Soulwings asked as they took the babies back to the Tree. They curled up next to their passed out parents and were sleeping too.

"It's a very cute sight don't you think?" Una asked with half a smile before turning to face her own dragon as did the whole family facing own dragon except Hiccup. Then the Haddocks explained what they'd in mind.

They explained what they'd been talking about with Freya Day and how Moon Shadow had made sure all the other dragon parents could have a date night. So it made sense she and Toothless could have one too. Though Valka and Stoick agreed that they could go to Lover's Cove instead of Dragon's Glen as it's far more romantic.

Valka explained there was a secret path that leads in and out of the Cove so it was okay Toothless wouldn't need to fly. She could lead him and Moon Shadow there before the party in the Great Hall and they could have got a romantic evening alone.

So they'd have their party with the people of Berk and the Souls of Valhalla unknowingly being together and Toothless and Moon Shadow will have their date night.

They asked what about the babies? They couldn't expect them to just stay in the Nursery all night without some supervision with these crazy power outburst. That's when they asked them if they could spend the night in the Realm babysitting them. All four of them just taking care of the babies in the Realm for one night?

They did agree they wished to help out their family members but if Kara was going to be watching over the Souls at the party on the Berk who'd be here to watch over them? Since the Rules of the Realm did state Kara or some other Guardian had to be here to watch over the occupants in the Realm.

Kara said not to worry she knew a small number of people little helpers of hers so to speak who be more than enough to help with the children. They're a lot of them and they'd be more then powerful enough to protect and help.

They had to make a great effort to wake up Toothless and Moon Shadow to tell them that their family would take care of the children for one night and they get their own night alone.

The Night Furies felt very indebted to their family and thanked them but did ask first were they sure they up to a night of hatchling sitting? Especially given that their children were having such strange growing pains?

Their family assured them they could handle it and as they'd be within the Realm at least it is better contained then keeping them locked up in their room 24/7. They'd at least have some room to move and play.

So the next week was still a whirlwind of planning and work. Since Hiccup and Una had to inform Skullette and Firefang about this ability of theirs that they're unaware.

They did confess that they'd felt their powers had grown much stronger since the Flight and did figure somehow they did something to help bring Boden to Earth. But weren't sure how they could open another spirit portal. Una suggested they try and remember what they're feeling and thinking before the Flight took place and she does her best to keep in contact with the rest of Valhalla.

So the sisters and Una, when she wasn't working with the band, we're working together to try and unlock how to open a spirit portal. Whilst they're doing that the Riders and the children bonded and the Riders minds were slowly becoming more open to the possibility and Hiccup and Valka were busy helping Toothless's family get ready for their date/hatchling sitting.

It was the night before Freya Day the sisters finally figured out how to create a spirit portal. It was merely a matter of concentration, desiring and being polite really.

To make the spirit portal you simply had to concentration on the location you desired to link to your location and then politely in your mind ask the Realms to extend an invitation to that location. Then only allow the approved souls or beings you wanted to pass through your portal be allowed through. Pretty simple in the end.

So with Una's help, they imagined the Great Hall in Valhalla and were specific in their minds on who was allowed to pass through the portal remembering to set the rules and terms in their mind precisely to that portal.

In Valhalla, the Souls were all gathered in the Spirit Great Hall wondering if this was really gonna work or if it was a prank. Stoick and his son Boden assured them they'd be going to spend Freya Day amongst the living on the other hand as Boden pointed out they'd all just be a ghost.

He told them they won't be able to be seen, heard or touched by a vast majority of people. He told the Souls the only ones on Berk who'd be able to perceive them at all were, of course, his family, the Anquetils sisters who'd be opening the portal, his sister's friends and his brother's girlfriend.

They'd be able to see them and know they're at the party. However no-one is capable of hearing or touching them, they'd still phantoms. Also, there to follow the orders of Kara and her sister while on Earth, no questions.

So right now it was just a matter of waiting till the portal opened and Una would be contacting them to tell them when it was going to open. But right now that was still at least an hour away on Earth.

Valka was busy getting Toothless and Moon Shadow to Lover's Cove while Hiccup was overseeing the last of the party at the Great Hall with all his friends and the children.

The sisters first had to make sure that their dragons and Nana Misty had the Nursery under control and it was locked up tightly before they could leave with Una to open the portal in a nonchalant location which they decided be around her tree house.

Una was making sure at the moment Nightrainbow and Cloudjumper were settling down to sleep with the children who were very tired and told them to do their best to keep them happy in the Realm and also wish them luck.

"Don't worry so much, Una, we can handle my nieces and nephews."

"Yes, the little ones will be fine. We won't have too much trouble." Cloudjumper assured the little girl who just looked still troubled. It was still weird now that she always knew what a dragon was saying and it was hard to act like she didn't know what they're saying when in public.

"I know you two are both good and loving. But Mommy's right about children and take it from a child we're more than a handful. Also, take it from a child who has her own strange powers and growing pains when you're dealing with something you don't understand and it makes your different from your peers?

It's gonna drive you a bit batty and I'm telling you all four of you are gonna have your talons full tonight. So my best advice for tonight? Have a lot of patients, be gentle and take a lot of deep breaths! So just remember children will be children, okay?" she stressed with emphasizing though she doubted either dragon took her warning or advice very seriously.

Still feeling like she did all she could she bid them farewell locked the door and hurried to meet the sisters so they'd go to her tree house and open the portal. It was actually very warm that night and given that they're souls they doubted they feel the cold if it been bitter anyway.

The sisters took a very deep breath and Una did her best to contact her family and tell them to stand back as this was gonna be a big portal. Una was getting much better with her gifts having learned much control as Boden had learned much control of his own by now.

So when Una said in her mind to her daddy to stand back about 15 feet from the wall and make sure no-one panic he did exactly as his daughter said. The crowd was still highly skeptical till they saw that huge neon green and red flower bloom in their Spirit Great Hall!

There're quite a few exclamations along with a few words that shouldn't be repeated however Kara and her sister told the crowd that they still needed to do this in an orderly fashion and caution. So Kara would go through first and her sister would cover the rear that way the souls in the middle were covered at both ends.

It wasn't every single soul in Valhalla that came out since numerous hadn't believed it when Stoick had announced it. Thus it was the Soul Riders, the Shardas Clan, Merchant Audun, Firestorm, Dragonfang and perhaps 150 other souls that had come to Berk for the party.

Once the last soul had passed through with Kara's brunet haired sister bringing up the rear the portal closed and the sisters passed out for a second, which was to be expected.

Though they couldn't touch them both Firestorm and Dragonfang were immediately by their daughter and niece's side. Firestorm was in awe for a moment as she was now even as a spirit next to her grown daughter and they looked exactly alike apart from that scar and her dyed tip hair.

"She's truly as beautiful as her mother," Dragonfang whispered to his wife as she marveled at her child. Dragonfang was next to his niece and looking her over and she seemed okay too.

"They are both so beautiful." Firestorm whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, both your daughter and her sister, your niece, are beautiful and wonderful sisters to each other and all of Berk. Welcome all of you to Berk and glad you all made it alright.

I know those who opened the portal are passed out for the moment, but my feelings of intuition are telling me they'll be up in five minutes.

I know you're told by my daddy and brother you're a ghost here and you are. But as I'm the one called Bridge between Worlds seeing and hearing you isn't gonna be a problem for me. I've been talking to spirits for quite a few months now. So don't freak out that I can see and hear you.

Also, don't be surprised if my other brother and mom can do it too. We're a strange family of two worlds and I think because they did help save Valhalla almost two years ago that energy allows them to see and hear you.

So I'm sure my brother Boden explained who be able to at least see you. But if anyone else gonna is able to hear you? I cannot say." Una explained before rushing towards her daddy and brother and her daddy hugged her tightly.

It felt good to be in his strong arms it felt good, warm and safe. Boden hugged his sister tightly too and just told her it was gonna be mainly her job tonight to make sure the living and dead didn't have too many problems. Una laughed and said she was having to once again deal with problems no normal six-year-old should've to deal with.

The sisters by now woke up and it was a bit startling for them and even more when they realized they too could see and hear what the souls were saying but Firefang was very happy to see her parents. They then with the help of the Valkyries escorted the Souls to the Great Hall before the living arrived.

Valka had just gotten back and the party was due to start in 45 minutes. She just told them Toothless and Moon Shadow was alright and Hiccup came over to make a formal greeting on behalf of Berk to the souls.

Boden jerked his head and the family moved to a back corner in the shadows so no-one sees them talking so Boden could properly introduce Asta to the rest of his family.

Hiccup was blown away by the fact again she looked like Astrid older dark-haired sister. But was, all the same, overjoyed Boden had found a girl who loved him and he loved her. Their mother was very approving as the two women whispered for a few minutes giggling.

Una smiled before whispering loud enough that only her family heard her. "If both my brothers get the hottest girls on both Berk and in Valhalla to be their girlfriends, then when I fall in love one day I better have just as hot a boyfriend, or that's just gonna be just a total injustice and crime in all the Nine Realms!"

This caused both her brothers to flushes scarlet, her parents and Asta to laugh. Though they could tell Una was dead serious that she meant it. After taking a few moments to collect themselves it was time to help the souls and the living mingle without knowing it.

So while the starting in the Great Hall things in the Realm were going okay for the moment. The little helpers who were sent to help the dragons out where many of the reformed Seeds and Imps now Seeds of Hope and Spirit Spirits.

They turned out to be the perfect little helpers because they'd help contain the magical outbursts, heal the wounds that they're causing to their aunt, uncle, godfather, and grandpa, and make sure the Realm wasn't destroyed. They also were highly fascinating themselves.

The children found them adorable and cute and chasing them helped burn up some excess energy. Still, it wasn't gonna be easy as Luriel and Reena noted many times. They did their best to help the dragons but Una's prediction did come true the whole night was just a nightmare for them between the rambunctious children, magical outburst and them desperately trying to focus their powers with highly disastrous results.

All the while with the adults attempting to teach the children a few different skills of their own which only seemed to cause bigger problems and only made the night longer and more difficult.

Babysitting one kid is not easy. Babysitting one human kid isn't easy but babysitting ten dragon hatchlings? This was a nightmare but this was what family did for each other and it was because this was what love was about. Even when it drove you to the brink of insanity you do it because you love someone.

Right now all that was unknown Toothless and Moon Shadow who was snuggled close by a fire near the waterfall at Lover's Cove. They're gazing romantically at the full moon and remembering all the wonderful memories they'd made since they'd found each other.

Moon Shadow as she gazed at the moon sighed deeply as she recalled the night before Toothless had come into her life.

How it been just another lonely day without any contact of any kind only her mother voice from the moon the night before telling her yet again to be patient and not to leave the island.

So many times she had dared to leave, yet her own fear held her back. She just saw endless sea around her and only knew her mother's voice and her kindness. Her mother told her to stay but this lonely island was well lonely? How long would she have to wait?

She really felt that last night she might just kill herself form the insanity of loneliness and was contemplating it when Toothless and the others had come over her island. While she hadn't understood at all what was going on she knew in her heart when she says Toothless that this was who she'd been dreaming about all those lonely 18 years.

He was thinking the same thing as he gazed into her silver eyes and remembered how he felt when they'd left her lonely island after saving Hiccup and Una. How the stars in the sky were shining and shimmering in splendor.

He felt honored that he could open Moon Shadow's eyes and show her wonder upon on wonder as they had flown back to Berk over, sideways and under as if in some magical enchanted world all their own.

It was a whole new world for both of them with such a great new fantastic view. They were free to go where they wanted to go and no one could say either was dreaming.

Moon Shadow remembered how scary it been when she'd enter this whole new world after leaving her island home. But the world beyond was such a dazzling place she'd never even knew existed. As they'd flown the long flight back to Berk she had seen crystal clear that while this whole new world was bigger and scarier it was so much better than the small one she had always known.

When she'd come to Berk it was full of unbelievable sights and it filled her with indescribable new feelings and those feeling had only intensified as she and Toothless fell deeper and deeper in love.

The way they'd become shooting stars during their mating dance here at Lover's Cove and had let Hiccup and Una join them. And how far they'd come? In only nine months? They'd met in May of last year this was now February. Neither of them could go back to where they'd been before.

"I love you with all of my heart and soul, Toothless and I know I'd never love anyone but you even if you weren't the last male Night Fury," she sighed as she leaned her head against him and he kissed her and wrapped himself tightly around her.

"I love you so much, Moon Shadow and if there were a thousand other female Night Furies I still only have eyes for you. You are my match, my soul mate, I love you and only you."

"I know that I know when you fought that demon to save me, it went beyond me being your wife. It was the depth of a love deeper than just the love for the last female of your kind. Your love is strong and true and you and I are meant to be. Soul mates truly."

"I nearly died that day to save you and I know those powers in me became unlocked because of my love for you and our family. It was love that unlocked them because I knew I needed something stronger to help defeat Krashath."

"Well, like Una said that Roar of the Night Furies is your strongest power, but only use it as a last resort given what it does to you."

"I do believe it is a last resort power."

"I wonder what's going on back at the Great Hall. What songs do you imagine Una came up with for her friends to perform? Or how odd it is that the living and dead are celebrating together and don't know it?"

"Well, I'm not sure what they're singing but I'm gonna guess if someone walks through a soul unexpected it will feel like walking through ice-cold cobwebs!"

Which was exactly what it did feel like. People were having a swell time at the party and though a few people thought the felt a draft every once and while no-one really was complaining.

Those who could see the souls did at least smile and wave in a way to show they acknowledge their presence but were at least careful not walk through them. They also made sure to set aside extra food by placing an empty table and just telling everyone honestly it was for "Those who are gone but still with us in our hearts"

So it was a day of love and even those who are gone are part of love. So the table with the extra food and drinks wasn't disturbed at all. The older folks at the party thought the children were being just kindhearted and cute. They didn't actually notice that the food was disappearing slightly.

The Souls were enjoying the party and interacting on some level with the living. It was like hearing a very fainting whispering like when your falling asleep when which was all anyone who couldn't see them heard.

Astrid was a bit freaked out when she saw the souls of the Caxel sisters given what everyone had said about them was so true. She'd first noticed Ase with her lover Leif who was standing near Fishlegs whom they'd seemed to be listening to him talk to someone else about crab cake recipes from his mother. Just as she was about to ask Hiccup about that soul everyone heard a yelp coming from where the band was finishing set up.

"Wow! That was freaky! I swear I just walked through a wall of cobwebs! Ugh! Get it off!" shouted Snotlout as he'd been setting some of the musical instruments. What he'd actually walked through was Elof and Tue who'd been trying to sneak a moment alone together behind band stage and he'd passed through them.

"Excuse me a moment, Astrid," Hiccup told his girlfriend as his brother and sister ran to join him to make sure Snotlout was okay. He said he was fine other then he felt like he walked through a curtain made of cobwebs.

Hiccup whispered to Boden. "Boden, go make sure your two friends aren't doing anything too silly. We don't want a panic."

"Okay, bro. But to tell you the truth, those two think they're hiding the fact they're a couple? They're as discrete as pair of horny dragons," he muttered out the corner of his mouth.

So Boden went to the back of the stage and found Elof and Tue looking a bit embarrassed. "Look you two, we don't want to cause too much of a panic, again we may be phantoms, but the living gonna know something up if too many of them walk through us.

So let's this be a heads up to everyone. We may cause a cold spot when we're near someone, but let's not let anyone walk through us again if we can avoid it?"

"We thought no-one could touch us," the boys replied.

"I know no-one can touch us, but well anyone who's walking through a soul or spirit the sensation was just described like walking through cobwebs. Besides everyone else is doing their best not to touch anyone anyway. So just be a little more careful you two."

"We'll be more careful, Boden," they agreed.

"Good, now the band is about to start and everyone gonna start dancing so it gonna be a bit tricky but if we get knocked it gonna be a little less noticeable with everyone crowded like that. But if you two want a moment alone again why not next time just go outside?"

"Alone? What are you…?"

Boden gave them a look and hissed lowly and said, "Look don't play with me okay? I know you two are together and I'm perfectly fine with it thank you very much. Now just don't attract too much attention alright?"

"We won't and you won't tell anyone right?"

"I won't tell. But um take the path to the left to get out so you won't walk into someone for a second time."

Hiccup and Una managed to both help the Souls and the Living avoid running into each other and Una had come up with a clever idea to make sure no-one bump into anyone on the dance floor which she was executing right now.

Right now she was making a line across the middle of the dance floor with flower petals. These were very special flower petals exposed to the same supernatural energy as the flowers that had changed her hair forever.

The Vikings were wondering what she was up too once she'd finished making a dividing line she got onto the stage to do her part helping the band sing and Hiccup was gonna explain about the flowers.

He climbed onto the stage with his whole family by his side and simply explained. He said as this Freya Day they're truly celebrating it right. Not just romantic love for once but all forms of love. That included the love they felt for those who passed on. Like the love his mother still held for her late husband his father.

So they're dividing the dance floor in the sense that if the souls if there was a way for them to come and join them they'd their own space to dance. The children had been kind enough to leave them their own refreshments. So this year they'd honor all forms of love and let the spirits of those who passed on at least for those who believed in their hearts that their loved ones never left their side to enjoy the party.

While a few still found this strange quite a few people were starting to open both their mind and hearts to what Hiccup was saying and just for a moment everyone in the room could see the souls gathering on their side of the room. But it was like to them one minute it was there and the next gone so trick of the light.

The only ones who started to believe a bit more than the souls were really already there were Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins who were starting to understand a lot more about what the sisters had been talking about. Having a more open mind and heart to the world beyond normal senses and believe in the possibility. So at least for them, their eyes were slowly becoming unclouded.

So while they still couldn't see the souls properly as they gathered to play their first song with their siblings they at least saw the outline of the souls but that was it.

Feeling they needed to sing something amazing to show how amazed they were at the moment and how equally amazing love was they started with one of the three songs Una had written for the night that described just that.

"Every time I gaze into your eyes the feelings inside me become more then I can bear. When your baby soft skin brush against me I know how much your love truly means to me.

I've never felt this close to anyone before and I can hear your thoughts and see your dreams.

I don't know what you do to make me so in love with you. I just know it keeps getting better and better. All I know is I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Forever and ever. With every little thing, you do the only phase to say what I think of you is, "I'm amazed by you."

The smell of your hair and the taste of your kiss when we are alone whispering in the dark. When your love is surrounding me and you've touched every place within my heart.

It feels like the first time every time we're together and all I wanted to do is spend every night gazing into your eyes.

I don't know what you do to make me so in love with you. I just know it keeps getting better and better. All I know is I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Forever and ever. With every little thing, you do the only phase to say what I think of you is, "I'm amazed by you."

With everything that you do all I can say is I fall deeper in love with you and it just keeps getting better and better.

All I know is I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Forever and ever. With every little thing, you do the only phase to say what I think of you is, "I'm amazed by you."

As that song ended all the men who could sweep their ladies off their feet did for a passionate kiss. Boden was too small to do that so Asta had to sweep him up to kiss him which was fine. Valka still ended up kissing her husband in a discreet manner but in the end, all the couple got a kiss out of that song.

After a few moments to settle down, Una announced it was time to get their hearts pumping and start kicking up a dancing storm as the next song was a lot more energetic then ballad they'd just done.

So they began with the first few verses of why it was true you didn't find love it found you and why it was so many times an accident you didn't expect to find.

"A lonely girl is walking through the village looking kind of funny till her best friend comes up to her and ask what the problem is?

She looks up at her and sighs and tells her friend "I don't know, I think maybe I'm in love."

Her friend gives her a look and then ask her "Is it all you ever think about and every time you think about it you realize you can't stop thinking about?"

"Yeah, I feel like how much longer its gonna take to cure this? This crazy feeling inside of me? Just to cure me because I just can't ignore this new feeling inside me."

"Love will do that to you, my friend. Makes you want to turn around and face it but to tell you the truth, no one truly understands anything when it comes to understanding everything to do with love."

"They don't?! Not even you? Not anyone in this crazy world understands anything about love?!"

"All I know for sure about love is we don't find it, it finds you and its happy accident in your life when you fall in love! So come on tell me more about this guy who you've accidently fallen in love with?"

The rest of the song wasn't heard as the waves around Lover's Cove was all Toothless and Moon Shadow was hearing at the moment. The fire was dying down so they relit it and watched as a pair of shooting stars fell from the sky.

"You know something Toothless I feel a song about to come out don't you?"

"Yes I do, why don't you start?"

"We were two strangers on two different journeys never even dreaming that the other existed or paths would cross. But now we shall go through the rest of the journey together standing side by side now that we're standing at the beginning me and you."

"No one told me or you that we find one another it was both unexpected what you did to my heart or how that would affect our journey together."

"When we lost hope we were there to remind each other this was merely the start. That life and love are merely paths of a long journey that we must be keeping be going on just as the rivers must keep flowing.

It's a wonderful journey that goes on forever. We'll be there for together when this world stops turning and when our story is through. Because no matter what all we want is to be with each other standing next to each other me and you. Just like at the beginning with you.

"We may have started out as strangers on a crazy adventure."

"And though we never even dreamed our dreams would ever come true."

"But we stand right now together unafraid of what the future might bring because we stood together at the beginning and we will till the end."

That life and love are merely paths of a long journey that we must be keeping be going on just as the rivers must keep flowing.

It's a wonderful journey that goes on forever. We'll be there for together when this world stops turning and when our story is through. Because no matter what all we want is to be with each other standing next to each other me and you. Just like at the beginning with you.

"I knew there was someone out there somewhere who'd love me the way that you do. Help me when I was lost in the dark."

"Now we know our dreams will live on because while we have waited so long we now know nothing will ever, ever tear us apart!

That life and love are merely paths of a long journey that we must be keeping be going on just as the rivers must keep flowing.

It's a wonderful journey that goes on forever. We'll be there for together when this world stops turning and when our story is through. Because no matter what all we want is to be with each other standing next to each other me and you. Just like at the beginning with you.

That life and love are merely paths of a long journey that we must be keeping be going on just as the rivers must keep flowing.

And we'll be standing from beginning to end together me and you!" As they finished their secret romantic duet and by now the fire had died down a second time. But this time they didn't relight it.

They merely fell asleep filled up on romance, love and the splendid dinner of really fat fish they'd eaten.

Back at the Great Hall, the party was winding down with the last song for the night. It was a special song for those who had lost a husband or wife so the widows and widowers. It was the only time that people had been allowed during the dance part of the party to cross the spirit line.

Though only Valka actually knew she was dancing with Stoick the others went along with the dance. But as the song started they did feel something in their hearts that at least made them feel the spirits of their departed spouses may actually be in the room.

All the Haddock kids helped sing this one for it was very special as they'd worked together to write this song, especially for their parents even if was to go with everyone else who had lost a spouse.

So the music began and the three of them started to sing and surprisingly everyone thought they're hearing an echo of Hiccup singing when they'd actually hear Boden singing.

"Last night I had the craziest of dreams where my greatest wish was granted for me.

What I wished for wasn't gold, fame, or a grand house of kings. All I wished for was simply one more day with you.

Just one more day, one more night and one more sunset together and maybe I'd be I could finally be alright. Then again I know what that one more day would do. Wish yet again for one more day with you. Still just one more day?

If I was granted that one more day I pray that the time would slow to a crawl. That there be no distractions at all. I'd let you hold me in your arms every second you could while we whispered to each other a million "I love you's" That all I want with one more day with you.

Just one more day, one more night and one more sunset together and maybe I'd be I could finally be alright. Then again I know what that one more day would do. Wish yet again for one more day with you. Still just one more day?

Just one more day, one more night and one more sunset together and maybe I'd be I could finally be alright. Then again I know what that one more day would do. Wish yet again for one more day with you. Still just one more day?

All I wanted was one more day with you."

That was one of the best songs anyone heard and it left both the living and dead in tears. And though some thought it was their imagination all who'd just danced to that song were kissed by their departed spouses.

Midnight came shortly afterward and that meant the Souls had to return to Valhalla and Kara and her sister were happy nothing bad had happened. The Haddocks were just happy the party had been a success and the souls had had a good time and no-one had figured out that the spirits were among them.

Una along with the sisters after the Haddocks had gotten to say their goodbyes and so had the Anquetils with their family members managed to slip out unnoticed to go back to Una's tree house to open the Spirit Portal back to Valhalla.

So yes that Freya Day party was a total success and the next morning when Toothless and Moon Shadow returned on their own they looked much better. Almost like they'd been reborn. A night alone had done them a world of good.

The dragons, Haddocks, and sisters checked on the babies to see how last night in the Realm had gone. They weren't surprised to learn how much of a nightmare it had been. They're surprised to find out about the Seeds and Spirits though.

But it turned out with the Seeds and Spirits' help they at least for now had least put a temporary stop to an outburst of energy explosions. They'd at least managed to help teach the children to release in a calming manner so it came out as vapor, not fireworks.

So they'd be with their friends again without causing panic and release their energy in a nondestructive manner and hopefully, one day is able to channel it and control it.

Their dragon relative had also at least taught them skills that each where of their own special talents that might come in handy one day. They admit it was a nightmare but it was alright in the end.

The children were happy and apologized for causing problems but said they did love everyone and appreciated all who tried to help them.

So, all in all, it was a great day of love all around with how many different kinds of love had been shown that one Freya Day.

Songs used. 1. An RWBY Song (Don't know the name) 2. A whole new world 3. Amazed 4. Accidently in love 5. At the beginning 6. One more day


	21. Another Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually showcases my other HTTYD saga which is "The Proper Timeline Saga" in which Hiccup has a complete family. His parents and his younger brother and sister and everyone are much happier and things are just better overall. He's not as depressed and miserable and even the dragons have slightly better lives. So think of this as a preview to the other saga.

Another Lifetime

In a magnificent grandiose council chamber that seemed to go on till infinity ended in all directions sat the Council of Good. They're all seated in thrones made of jewels, colorful clouds and what seemed to be elements of the cosmos itself, with the grandest of the thrones belonging of course to Odin himself.

The thrones that had the symbol engraved into the back of it to represent who sat where were arranged around an enormous circular table made of solid gold. While it was made in the shape of the symbol of Odin's shield in the heart of the table was the Symbol of Yggdrasil or the Tree of Life meant to represent the Nine Realms.

It was clearly apparent that there were representatives from all the Realms with the exception of Earth and Valhalla present on the Council of Good. It was also clear they're deep into an extremely serious meeting at the moment and it appeared to be an exceedingly important meeting at that.

On the other hand whom all those countless eyes were focused so intensely on at that moment was tremendously uncomfortable. It was Luriel who'd only recently completed her transformation in reforming from a Seed of Evil into a Seed of Hope.

Her new look did make her look exceptionally attractive. Still the size of a fairy, of course, she'd still fit in your hand. But her short hair she'd styled to look a flame was a reddish pink color with a dash of burnt orange and single tiny braid of royal purple tucked behind her left ear.

Her skin had become a light turquoise in a color that went well with her pink orchid strapless dress with matching fingerless gloves and flats all which had orchids embroidered into them. She wore an orchid chocker and a small light green circlet and her eyes were a kind soft yellow like a dandelion. Her wings looked now to be made of iridescent light.

All in all, she showed no sign she'd once been evil in any shape or form. Still, she was timid and scared being asked today to finally present her information to the COG.

Given that all the Seeds and Sprites were born from Hel's Icefire and her dark mind, they all carried a small portion of her thoughts, memories, feelings, plus just living with her they'd access to exceedingly valuable information.

The COG wanted to know what information Luriel carried within her from when Hel created her back in November even if it was March now that might prove beneficial to them.

It's highly intimating to talk to such highly important people who are expecting so much from you particularly when your only 5 inches tall yourself. However, she did her best to calm her nerves. Then little by little began to convey to her new allies all she knew of Hel's state of mind at the time of her birth.

"I'm afraid it cannot be fully described in words what it's like to be born from the Icefire, which sadly cannot be put into a word that would accurately describe how I came to be."

"We've heard all your sisters who came before you say the exact same thing, Luriel, so we know you cannot explain exactly how you're born," Odin spoke in his kind and fatherly voice to her that eased her more. "So it's alright that you can't explain your birth, but if you can explain what happened after your birth that would be a very kind favor to us. So are you able to tell us that?"

"For such benevolent people who treat me and my sisters with such kindheartedness to grant us a home as well as bestow us with our own names and grant us a chance to become individuals? So we may've the opportunity to reform?

It is nothing to share information, Lord Odin As far as my former mistress is concerned we're merely mindless worker bees to do what she orders us to do who have no thoughts or feelings of our own and that is expendable and left to die."

"We don't believe in killing, Luriel at all. For killing robs one of love and without love, you're merely a dumb beast." Frigga reminded Luriel and the Council at large.

"Too true, it's those who use their hearts and chose to love that is the most powerful. To choose to change and grow and learn. To forgive, show kindness, friendship, and help. That's a person, not a stupid brainless animal. Now Luriel, before we become too distracted, tell us what you do know." Kara asked her gently as she passed her a small drink.

Sipping the delicious drink finally put the last of her nervous to rest and Luriel began to explain what she knew with great confidence.

"The sole purpose of my creation," she has begun in a rocky voice that was growing stronger with each word she spoke "was I was to uses my evil influence to control that poor child Rolian and force him to use the cursed whistle to summon the demon Krashath."

Pausing a moment to sip more of her drink to wet her throat she continued on with her tale and it was told with passion, drama and it was quite entertaining as well as informative in the manner which she told it.

"Hel was seeking to do away with the last of the Night Furies as well as also the last of the living Haddocks by extension. She figured if Krashath did what he does best, assault and murder females then Toothless would lose the will to live and die followed by the children. Shortly afterward the Haddocks would die from their grief as well and then no-one is around to bring about the Prophecy.

Berk would finally fall and the peace and harmony between dragon and humans would crumble at long last. As an added bonus she'd have countless souls to add to her personal dungeon of Purgatory thereby increasing the power of her deadly and dark Icefire.

"That was the devious plan she'd concocted when she created me and that was my purpose to help her fulfill," she stated in a very dramatic voice and paused for a moment before she started to get to the real juicy and unexpected surprise twists of this tale of hers. "However, she was completely ignorant to the fact she inadvertently imprinted into my mind highly secretive thoughts, feelings and memories she'd under no circumstances want anyone to ever find out about. Least of all any of you."

The COG was abuzz for a moment wondering what Hel's most guarded secret was and what she could possibly be so determined to hide and how they could use this information to their advantage in their fight against her and the COE. Though no-one was prepared for what Luriel was going to say what was Hel's deepest and darkest secret.

"The memories she should've repressed when she created me but couldn't be what took place in her bedroom that morning. She was sleeping with her mortal lover. The one you call Dagur?" she looked now intensely at the ones who'd originally been looking at her so intensely and her gaze was twice as intense.

"We know him. He sold his soul to her to help her take over Valhalla nearly two years ago and thanks to Hiccup Haddock's loving sacrifice they're supposed to be banished back to Helheim for all time." Kara in a matter-of-fact way as she remembered how that cruel and insane man had tortured her then threatened to slaughter children to make her talk.

"Well, there a lot more to the story then we're led to believe," the little Seed said as she took a deep breath as she got ready to drop the bombshell one she felt no-one was gonna believe, still the truth must be told. "That Dagur you encountered Kara, he wasn't the true Dagur."

There was a great uproar at this revelation so much that Odin had had to make an energy explosion to calm down everyone so they'd let Luriel give details on what she meant by that.

Taking a very long and deep breath Luriel began to enlighten the COG on the memories Hel had inadvertently made part of her. "Apparently Hel's been lonesome for far longer the forever and to a great extent on a quest for love and affection.

When the human Dagur passed away to save his sister Heather his soul was supposed to be purified by the Valkyries so it'd be taken safely to Valhalla. However, Hel herself personally snatched his soul for herself.

There was some kind of meeting followed by a confrontation between the two of them. Then and there at that moment, she did something that's on no occasion been done before. She violated his soul by splitting it into two halves!"

One and all were ready to scream once more but Odin once again made every person stay soundless until Luriel finished explaining and this was one story he was particularly keen himself to hear the conclusion too.

"Hel used potent magic from her Icefire to spilled Dagur's soul into two. Giving his evil side a body of its own. This side of him only possess the darkness that was found within him, it doesn't have a single good memory nor good emotions.

Therefore all this Dagur knows is only the darkness that was a part of his soul and is entirely ignorant to the fact he's only half a soul brought to life. She implanted a false memory into him with the cover story he told Kara during the Siege of Valhalla so no-one would find out what she did if things went south and so he'd not grow suspicious himself.

The good half of Dagur's soul was sent to a high-security cell in Purgatory to rot and there it's has remained since the spilled nearly two Earth years ago. Though by Helheim's sense of time that could be nearly 4 years ago. However, something unforeseen come to pass since the time of the Siege to right now," she looked very awkward at the moment. It was if what she was about to pronounce was even more shocking then what she already said which didn't seem possible.

"What happened now?" Odin asked calmly which dumbfounded everyone in the chamber whose hushed fury was vibrating so much it was like a volcano ready to erupt and yet he was so unfazed by all this.

"Believe it or not, Lord Odin, but Hel has truly fallen in love with Dagur. All of his good and evil." Luriel stated in very passionate voice and then she broke into tears and if she was trying to get the rest of the COG to understand she wasn't lying and understand something they'd never consider about Hel herself.

"She did what did to him, in the beginning, to provide herself with the illusion of love she so desperately hungered after for so long. On the other hand, my Lord, it's ironically thanks to the Haddocks, Hiccup in particular, that she went from being in love with a fantasy and just using him for sex to genuinely being in love him.

It truly pains her now to have to keep him under her spell it breaks her heart every time she must recast her spell on him. On the other hand, she's petrified to death of what will happen if his evil half becomes fully aware of what she did. So the only thing she's able to do to make it up to a certain degree for her actions is she treats his good half better than any other soul locked up in her Purgatory," the Seed was still crying as she hung her head in sorrow as it pained her to have Hel's pain inside her and she finally finished her tale by checking out the last of it.

She cannot undo what she did, therefore, she can't put him back together. She'd require your help to do that. Nevertheless, it pains her currently what she did because she, in fact, loves him and this isn't a silly sex game any longer for her it's the real deal now." Luriel concluded with her astonishing and dramatic tale as she finally reclaimed her composure.

The Seed of Hope looked around the grand table where she stood and could easily see before anyone spoke that almost no-one believed what she'd just shared. Their faces and eyes told her that before their words did.

A split second later their words did confirm what their body language already said for them. Despite the fact that their fury and outrage was understandable as was their disbelief to some degree, it was nevertheless painful to hear them all mocking the idea that Hel could possibly be capable of ever feeling any kind of human emotions such as love, guilt or remorse. That was preposterous and ludicrous at best!

She was an ugly, abhorrent monster who only knew the ways of evil and didn't possess a heart nor a soul. No-one who beheld her could possibly think even for a second she feels any such feelings and she was just evil to the core! Given both her parentage and her history there was no way she'd possibly after all her crimes that she'd conceivably be capable of truly feeling anything even the slightest bit human let alone the love of all things!

While most of the COG was screaming about a great deal of this revelation three women were silent about the issue of Hel's heart. It was the three goddesses who all had something to do with love themselves.

Frigga, Freya, and Sjofn all were looking at each other and also glanced carefully at Kara and Odin who both whiles stunned seemed willing to at least give it some consideration.

The three goddesses again because love was a part of their jobs knew the powers of love quite well. So they knew it could do miracles no-one would ever believe possible even to the darkest and blackest of hearts and souls.

Kara had seen for herself on multiple occasions the power of Hiccup's pure heart and what his power of love had done on its own had done quite a few miracles. There was also no discounting how the love of children also changed the world many times over either. So she did understand just how powerful and mysterious the powerful force of love was.

Odin believed it for all the same reasons as women. He also knew every person even the greatest of evil was supposed to be given a chance to change which is why the created the Hallow in the first place for the Seeds and Imps. Furthermore, it was wrong what the COG was saying about Hel in the first place.

It was wrong to judge anyone no matter who they are based on their looks, family or any other numerous petty things of such nature. He'd begun to suspect based on the information they'd gotten in recent times that there was more to the Hel and the rest of Council of Evil then met the eye.

Nothing in life is ever black and white everything has its shades of gray. Furthermore, there nothing black and white about a living person and everyone is complex and has many layers and sides to them. As a result, while the four women and Odin were at least contemplating what the Seed had just told them the doors to Council Room were almost busted off their hinges.

It took everyone by surprise and they thought at first it was a swarm of birds or insects for a few moments till they realized it was every single Seed of Hope and Spirit Sprites from the Hallow all trying to speak at once.

"Please calm down and one of you speak. We cannot understand 1000 of you at once! Reena, please tell us what is going on?" Kara called to the Imp who been the last to change before Luriel.

Reena came before the rest of her sisters and greeted the Council respectively before telling them in an anxious voice. "We really are so sorry to disrupt such an important meeting but it's vitally important that you, Lady Frigga and Lord Odin come with us immediately to Frigga's Tower of Foretelling!"

"What's wrong, Reena?" Frigga asked with such trepidation in her voice as she went very pale.

"We can only say it's direr right now and we must move quickly, my lady!"

So Odin ordered everyone to stay put till he came back and three of them swiftly left and took a shortcut to the Tower and when they got there they saw a something that was unbelievable when they opened the door.

They entered a room that was so implausible it blew your mind. It was such a mystical and otherworldly space. As soon as you crossed the threshold into the chamber you couldn't even tell you're in a room at all!

There were no walls, floor or ceiling at all. You're entirely surrounded by colors both known and unknown to all the Nine Realms. Where it seemed to be night and day simultaneously with the moonlight and sunlight crisscrossing. All over the place were what gave the impression of being billions of multicolor pulsating lights scattered like stars. Likewise flouting weightlessly all over the place around them were millions of orbs and other shapes in zillions of colors.

It was truly mind-blowing and what it was would blow your mind even more for what this was it was the grand design this was the tapestry of all creation. Everything, time, space, past, present, and all possible futures, basically all of creation was in this room and it was Frigga's personal responsibility to make sure the delicate fabric that holds it all together was not torn, ripped or damaged in any way.

When she'd made that Prophecy all those years ago there had been a lot of damaged done and it'd been a serious repair job to fix what could be fixed, nonetheless, there were some things that were behind fixing.

Right now they'd see for themselves what was making the Seeds and Spirits so hysterical. The Tapestry was more damaged than ever because of the serious ramifications from the COE who didn't understand the butterfly effect at all and now we're also causing a domino effect as well.

There were huge rips, tears and stains, and just severe damage all over the place and this time it might not be repairable. This could be the end of all creation if they couldn't patch this up right away.

But that wasn't the worse of it. It was what everyone was staring at in the center of all this. In the center of this Tapestry were two orbs each the size of a Night Fury egg. They're each under some extraordinary glass domes that seemed to be made of an amalgamation of stardust, water and rainbow light.

The orb on the right was in perfect condition and was the most beautiful gold in color and seemed to be thriving with great euphoria, lots of love and a great deal of laughter. The one next it seemed to be broken. The edges of it were burned severely and the gold of this orb was covered in enormous splatters of what looked like dried blood.

You felt a great deal of sorrow here with this one. This one was full of heartache, anguish, and ruined dreams. You instantaneously felt as soon as you beheld this charred and bloodstained sphere somebody or someones were done a great injustice or cheated seriously in some way.

That wasn't the strangest thing, however. Five of those starlight thingies were being pulled out of the broken orb and rapidly being pulled into the perfect orb and this was happening over and over again.

This meant something to all in this extraordinary chamber as they all went paler then pale was thought possible and when you saw the five colors it might help an outsider figure it out why.

The five colors all had something to do with the Haddocks. One was the same green that Stoick's clothes had been, one was the yellow of Valka's tunic. But the remaining three the green of Hiccup's original tunic, the teal of Boden's tunic and the lilac of Una's hair there was something different about the children.

Hiccup, Boden and Una's lights were bright as in so bright it was almost blinding more blinding than a million suns put together it was so damn bright!

Well everyone quickly pulled it together and even more quickly put a plan together. Odin rapidly rushed back to the COG to tell them they need to try and fix things on the outside of the Realms, in addition, to make certain the beings in the Realms were alright, Frigga with the help of the Seeds and Sprites had to attempt to sew up the Tapestry and fix things on the spiritual side of things.

Kara was speeding off to safeguard the Haddocks but before she left she just said something rather strange. "I know my Lord and Lady what I have to do. But they're gonna be so beyond furious when they realize the truth. That is if we can fix the damage first I mean. Is after being shown the life they should've lived in their proper timeline they'll want to know why they're condemned to live in the broken timeline!"

"We shall cross that bridge when we can cross, but go and protect them because being pulled into two different timelines is gonna be challenging enough and we must make sure they're safe and alright! Hurry!" Lady Frigga commanded and the Valkyrie took off faster than the speed of light to protect the special family that was about to have something very strange happen to them.

Right now on both Berk and Valhalla, everyone had had the same idea. It was March 3rd three days after Hiccup's 22nd birthday and it was a very nice early spring-like day.

So both on Berk and Valhalla who had the same beautiful, warm and especially pretty spring-like the day they'd all decided to go with their friends to have a nice picnic in the woods near a beautiful lake to unwind.

So on Berk, it was Hiccup with his family, the Riders with their younger siblings and of course their dragons and the hatchlings. In Valhalla, it was the Haddocks, Soul Riders, the Shardas Clan, Merchant Audun and all of their dragons.

It was about 11:20 and they're all eating lunch just having a good time talking. Everyone was sharing stories from their past, what moments of clarity they'd, how their bonds been growing deeper over the last few months and just how things were going in general.

Then something very strange happened. In Valhalla, both the Soul Riders and Shardas clan were confirming if their islands hadn't been destroyed and they hadn't been killed they would've only been a day's journey from Berk if they'd headed in a southeast direction whilst Soulwings was regaling all the dragons souls with tales of his 233 years alive.

On Berk, it was Cloudjumper entertaining the dragons with stories of White King's reign as the Alpha and Valka was just about to tell another story about what Berk was like before anyone was born when it happened.

On both sides of the two worlds, everyone screamed loudly suddenly as all the Haddocks both human and dragons were there one second and literally vanished into thin air before their eyes the next! This happened again and again for 30 seconds and then they didn't reappear at all!

Well, of course, people start screaming and acting like chickens with their heads cut off. Luckily Astrid, Ase, and Asta kept their heads and each threw their weapons into a nearby tree along with their Nadders shooting their spines in a circle around everyone and then they all yelled "ALRIGHT STOP WHAT YOUR DOING AND CALM DOWN! RIGHT NOW!"

Every calm down took a few deep breaths and Astrid and the Caxel sisters took charge in this very strange situation and all three of them came up with the same plan of attack.

They managed to get everyone calm down. Once everyone calms down they agreed with all the crazy shit they'd going on for the last few months or years now that they thought about it, this was most likely something of supernatural origin. Right now the best they'd do was not to panic.

They'd three jobs to do swiftly and quickly. On Berk Astrid assigned the Riders and the children to go take care of the village and keep them from getting wind of this strange occurrence. They didn't need chaos and pandemonium

The Caxel sisters ordered the Shardas Clan to take care of the Village and their fellow Riders to care for the Dragon Souls and again make sure no-one found out about this strange occurrence and both on Berk and Valhalla everyone agreed no-one was gonna find out at all.

The second thing they'd to do was get the Anquetils involved because by now everyone realized they'd some kind of spiritual powers just based on their behavior, words and how they expelled the evil wraith insanity months ago.

So Astrid would get the sisters and the Caxel sisters get Firestorm and Olaf and they use them like spiritual dowser rods to try and locate the Haddocks because a gut feeling told all of them they'd reappear again sooner or later and they did need them.

Third. All this needed to be done quickly, swiftly and again no-one but them could know or there be more then hell to pay with out of control chaos and pandemonium that would destroy both Berk and Valhalla in five seconds flat.

So that was their plan of attack. So that was three parties of three doing a lot to one try and mend of all of creation and make sure no-one freaked out on Berk or in Valhalla with Hiccup's family going AWOL. But the big question was where Hiccup and his family were?

Something very strange was going to Hiccup and his family and if the words of those in Asgard were anything to go on they're in what was their 'proper timeline' but it wasn't clear what that meant at first till it started to play itself out and what that beautiful golden orb of thriving happiness meant compared to the burned, bloody and 'broken timeline' orb.

Hiccup felt asleep like his whole life was just a bad dream that's all those 22 years so far had been just very bad dreams of a painfully unhappy life. He then was awoken by a sound that was like someone was moaning loudly from being both in a lot of uncomfortable pain and like they must very sick to their stomach.

He opened his eyes to wipe the sleep from them and looked at himself and felt very strange indeed. For he'd been dreaming he was 22 years old which was complete ridicules he was only five years old after all and he was already smaller then everyone on his home of Berk and still rather scrawnier too.

He was feeling very odd as he sat up in his bed holding his head in his tiny hands in pain. It was like he had two lifetimes in his mind. Like all the memories of another lifetime that were now slowly fading like bad dreams to back of his mind and his true memories of the past five years of his life with his mommy and daddy on Berk and the new chapter, they'd soon be starting. Climbing out of bed he looked downstairs and saw his mommy and daddy and knew at once what woke him so early.

His mommy was expecting a baby soon his new sibling and his father today had promised to take him on a father-son special outing to tell him something very important as the baby was due hopefully at the end of the week on September 18th.

Hiccup didn't know as no one did if he gets a brother or sister but knowing his family history of never having girls he figured he'd be getting a baby brother. He just knew the whole time his mommy been having this baby in her she'd been extra worried and he couldn't help but feel it was his fault somehow.

He heard his father say the same thing he'd been saying the entire time his mommy been expecting. That nothing was gonna go wrong that the baby was sheltered by their love and that Hiccup would protect the baby when they're born and the baby would one day help protect the third child they planned to have one day.

Still, his mommy looked worried and still sick. Hiccup wanting to make his mommy feel better snuck downstairs without his parents noticing and got some herbs out that his mother's mom said would make any expecting mother feel better the moment she drank them.

So he made the broth with the special herbs and walked them over to his mommy carefully where his father was still trying to get her to take it easy.

"Mommy? I have something to make you feel better," as he held out the bowl with the broth and she smiled her glowing smile her light blue eyes glowing too.

"Thank you, Hiccup, you're so kind and loving. You'll be such a good big brother when the baby is born," told him kindly as she patted his head and caressed his face which made him smile.

His father helped him onto the bed and he got to feed his mommy the broth and she stops looking sick and eventually fell into a peaceful content sleep. He kissed his mommy's brow and whispered how much he loved his mommy before his father shushed him.

"Shush, Hiccup, let's let Mommy sleep for now and we'll go do that special outing I was telling you about. We've something very important to talk about."

"Okay, Dad. Is Mommy gonna be okay till we get back? The baby's not gonna come while we're gone right?" he asked anxiously.

"I feel in my heart the baby won't be here till Gothi said its due which isn't for another week. For now, let your mother recuperate. I packed your sack up so let's take the secret path shall we?"

"Oh, you mean we're going to yours and Mommy's hideaway to talk today? Does that mean we'll take the new baby there one day too?"

"Lover's Cove as that hideaway is called will be a family secret that will only be known to your mother and I and your two siblings since we do plan after this child to give you both another sibling. When we got married your mother and I agreed to have three children."

"Okay, so let's get going before anyone bothers you with chief business." Father and son slipped into the woods and took a secret path that did lead to Lover's Cove and they did enjoy a few moments in that beautiful location before Stoick got the point of bringing Hiccup out here.

"Son we've to talk about something very important as our lives are about to change and your life is about to change forever and you'll have a very important job. One of the hardest jobs but it' still very important."

Hiccup was a little squirmy and uncomfortable sitting in his father lap being spoken to in this manner like he was an adult and not a small child. But did feel proud at the same time his father was speaking to him like this.

He was telling him just how crucial and important his role would be as a big brother all the responsibilities that came with it. There major responsibilities that came with being a big brother such as being a teacher, provider, and protector.

He'd have to help around the house more but now and forever his younger sibling the one to be born and the one to follow would always be his job to first and foremost protect and care for them with his life and love them more than anyone else.

Hiccup told his father he may only be five years old now however he did understand the great responsibility he was about to inherited. He then swore when both his siblings were born he'd rather die than let either be harmed in any way and he'd always be there for them and put their needs before his own.

His dad smiled and told him he was already growing into a man. He then took him home and seven days later Valka delivered a full term healthy baby boy. Before they named the baby boy who looked just like his big brother they let Hiccup meet him first.

So Stoick placed his son on the bed to get a look at his new brother and see that his mommy was alright because Hiccup had been scared the whole time by her screaming during her labor pains.

"Come here, Hiccup, time to meet your baby brother. It's alright, you can touch him. Time for you two to meet," as Valka cradle in her right arm the fur bundle of their new son but held her first son in her left.

Hiccup had never seen a newborn baby before and his brother was just very cute and adorable it was like looking at himself almost. Then his brother reached for him and they held hands for a moment and smiled at each other. Hiccup's face had a weird expression and then he looked up at his parents and said the words "He feels squishy." Which they burst out laughing at and watched as their second son giggled a little too before he nodded off to sleep.

"So Mommy? Dad? What's my new brother's name?" Hiccup asked curiously as Valka let Hiccup hold him but remind him to hold him carefully and to support his head carefully.

"Well as he was indeed sheltered by the love of our family so he came here safely his first name shall be Boden as it means "Sheltered" and his middle name shall be Barricade since you'll help protect him and he'll protect others including both the younger sibling we'll give you both one day," his parents explained the name they'd already chosen for the baby.

Things seemed to swirl from that happy moment and then like as fast Toothless could go things had changed and it was five years later. Hiccup was now ten years old and Boden was five.

Boden looked very much like he'd always looked, he was just five years old was all with barely a ponytail more like just a tuff really. The two brothers were busy cleaning the house and they're talking excitedly as they made a game as they did the chores.

It was very obvious that the brothers had a strong loving bond and rarely fought and it was also obvious why they're cleaning as to what room they're setting up as they cleaned. It was a nursery.

"So, Hiccup do you think the Gods will finally bless our family with a little girl?" Boden squeaked as he and Hiccup were moving the cradle to where it belonged. Hiccup wiped the sweat from his brow and gave his little brother a hopeful smile.

"Well, little brother we've been praying since your birth for a little girl. Mom and Dad want what no Haddock ever had before which is a daughter and both you and me want a sister. But that's really I guess up to the Gods or whoever decides what a baby gonna be."

"It's just Mom and Dad have tried since I was three to have another baby and now that Mom is so near having the baby it is so disappointing if another boy and not the girl we've all been wishing for since Mom realized she was expecting," Boden admitted sadly as they started to arrange the toys in the room.

"I know, Boden, I know. We've prayed every day for a healthy baby and a little girl but sometimes you know we don't get what we want. Though I think Mom heart would break more than Dad's heart if it's not a girl since I think Mom wants a little girl more than anything in this world right now."

"I overheard her last night when she thought were sleeping, she was crying to Dad how she wants a girl so badly to do her hair, dress her up and have someone to help become a woman. Dad replied he wants to have a girl so he can say he knows the two most beautiful women ever his wife and daughter and wants a daughter to give away one day."

"It just is nice so let's hope when the baby due next Wednesday on the 14th it will be a girl."

"Dad would really love it if two days before Father's Day he'd have a little girl to be a father too. I mean for us Father's Day is June 16th and the baby supposed to come 14th so a little girl is the ideal Father's Day gift for him!" Boden exclaimed and the brothers knew that's all their father did want for Father's Day was the gift of a daughter.

Hiccup knew their father was gonna take both them to Lover's Cove so he could remind him of the importance of being a big brother and inform Boden of his job of it and tell him it was alright to be the middle child. They're due to leave when he got back from a chief meeting at the Great Hall which is why they'd volunteered to get the baby's room set up so their mother could sleep.

Even though her pregnancy with Boden had gone without any problem Valka still feared for the child she was carrying now. So her family had once again done all they could to try to alleviate her fears and prayed to the Gods nothing goes wrong with the pregnancy.

Hiccup knew it wasn't his fault for coming early and that sometimes you couldn't explain why those things happen, but he knew his mother had a right to worry about her children as a mother that was her first instinct was to protect them, even before their born she'd to protect them.

So the trip to Lover's Cove for Hiccup was just like it been five years ago, but he still listened with rapt attention because his father told him now his responsibilities and duties were about to double and for Boden they're just about to begin.

They did ask their dad if could live if he did have a third son and not the daughter they'd wished for ever since that they'd tried to have a third child. He answered he wanted a healthy child and be happy either way, though when he saw how his sons looked at him he did sigh loudly.

As they watched the sunset he did admit he'd like to have a little girl very much but if the Gods decided that the Haddocks were never meant to have one he'd just have to live with it like every man before them so the three of them left the family's hideaway but not before praying yet again to Lady Frigga to please grant them the gift of a little girl.

While Boden had been born during the twilight hours Valka went into labor with her third child in the early pre-dawn hours this time around. The brothers were asked to leave as they're deemed too young to see the birth even if Hiccup felt they could handle it. Still, he and Boden went to their rooms on the second floor and played with the dragon dolls their mom had made for them each when they are born.

It was about half an hour after dawn when the brother heard the cry of a newborn and rushed down the stairs both nearly falling down stairs and cracking their skulls in the process.

"Is Mommy okay?! What is it?! What is it?!" they cried both at the same time as they saw their father was crying huge tears and they'd never really seen their father cry before. Still, he led them to where their mother was sitting up in the bed and she looked as if a miracle had happened. That the way she looked as if a miracle had happened.

Smiling as if the last 3 and half hours of labor had not happened at all as if her face was still red and sweated she was crying tears of joy as she held a small bundle and smiling the biggest smile they'd ever seen on her face.

"Come on over and meet your little sister," she whispered and then everyone screamed loudly in the joy they then stopped as they didn't want to upset the new baby but the baby wasn't upset at all. Everyone was gathering around the bed and the brothers quickly scrambled onto the bed to look at their new sister.

She was wrapped up in the warmest of furs even if it as the middle of June and she was the prettiest thing anyone had everyone seen, but thought she looked exactly like their mother they found one thing odd. Unlike the rest of the family, this baby had bright golden blond hair.

But as Hiccup pointed out again as you couldn't choose if you got a boy or girl you couldn't choose how they looked, and he also pointed out with how many blonds there were on the island somewhere on their family tree had to be a blond.

The family didn't care about that really but the important thing was to give this beautiful special little girl a very special name. Her parents had thought long and hard for the perfect name just in case they're blessed with their heart's desire for a little girl. They explained the name for the boys' sister.

Her name was to be Una Sjofn Haddock. As Una meant one and Sjofn was a goddess of love. So for them, it meant one gift of love. The only daughter ever to be in the family and a great gift of love. But now at long last, the Haddock family was complete.

The first night of Una's life though Stoick couldn't sleep because of his answered prayer for a little girl. So even though the rest of the family was asleep and in a few days they'd have Una's presentation ceremony he couldn't sleep and it was annoying a very tired and still in pain Valka.

"Stoick, I'm overjoyed as you are, but if you keep her up much longer no-one is gonna get any sleep. I just finally got the boys to sleep and I already spent two hours giving Una her first meal. Please don't wake her up again..."

But Una had started crying from being woken up by her daddy holding her too much when she'd wanted to sleep. "Sorry, Val! It's just we've such a wonderful miracle I just couldn't stop staring at her and now she just won't stop crying."

"Well, I'm too pooped to try and put her back to bed. I've already gone through birth today and taking care of her and putting our boys to bed. So can you please try and get her to sleep at least for the night? Try singing a lullaby? I just can't muster the strength to do it right now I'm too tired and weak." Valka replied and she was indeed worn out from everything and really should be resting.

So Stoick rocked his daughter slowly and sang very softly the words that came to mind. "I'll tuck you in every night and keep you safe and sound at night. You're my little girl and I know you'll depend on me for things like that.

I'll help you brush your hair till it gleams and I'll take you everywhere you need to go. I'll always be there even as you grow you'll be able to look back and see and say "My dad was there for me"

So when you're scared and can't sleep at night worried that things won't turn out right. I'll come in and hold your hand and tell you. "You're like a caterpillar right now climbing up a tree right now you can only dream but one day you'll turn into a butterfly and you'll be flying far and free when you become who you're meant to be."

I can't wait to see the day when your spread your beautiful wings and make all your dreams come true. We'll all be waiting for that day along with you and on that day you'll know just what to do.

One day my little butterfly you'll fly far and free and then you'll be who you're meant to be. On that day you'll make your dreams come true and you'll be pretty and free and know we all love you.

So, for now, rest up so one day you'll be flying free and dream of the butterfly you shall be."

Una had stopped crying lulled into a peaceful sleep and he placed her back into the cradle and turned to his wife who whispered. "Very sweet and loving. Now please don't wake her up again and we can all dream and sleep for a while."

Things zoomed again four more years passed quickly and yet even with this fast forwards through the time they still had their memories of both timelines. The broken ones in the back of their minds which they dismissed as bad dreams that wouldn't go away and their true memories of their life in the proper timeline.

It was Snoggletog and the family was getting ready for it. There was a lot of commotion in the house to be expected. You had a teenager, a nine-year-old and a 4-year-old.

But the three of them were loyal to each other like no-one else and loved each other to no end. It was amazing how they rarely fought and were almost always together even it wasn't too surprising being each other's only friends as most of the village wasn't exactly friendly to them for the unforgivable crime of being different.

All three of them undeniable had their mother good looks but their father's stubbornness, but also all three of the children had their mother's brains and slim build as well.

Still, during the holiday, it was like one of the few times of the year the village wasn't mistreating anyone for the sake of the holiday. Valka right now was busy making hot chocolate with all the kids in the house while their father was overseeing things outside for Snoggletog.

Their children still didn't like getting underfoot or being yelled at for messing things up. So they tended to still, for the most part, stay out of the way. She looked at what each of her children was up too. Hiccup was at the kitchen table designing new inventions, Boden wore the same outfit he was always seen in the broken timeline. He was about average size for a nine-year-old even if he was as scrawny as his brother. Right now he was busy cleaning his panpipes he'd gotten last year for Snoggletog.

Looking for her daughter she almost tripped over her because she was laying on the floor writing in her musical journal. Una was dressed in a pretty bright emerald green tunic dress with collar, cuffs, and hemline the same teal as Boden's tunic shirt. Her bright golden hair was just an inch and half below her ears and yes it still had the lilac tips.

It still stunned Valka that her daughter's hair was forever changed. During summer the children had been in the woods exploring to get away from the village and come across a strange cavern. They found cool crystals and some beautiful lilacs growing in it. Una had had her brothers make a dye from the flowers and dye the tips of her hair with it.

They'd expected it to last perhaps a month however when it hadn't faded after three months and actually gotten even more vibrant they'd decided to talk to Gothi. Gothi had examined their daughter's hair and explained that the cavern they'd found had once had been a passageway for the Gods and the leftover energy had an effect everything in it. As a result, the energy in the flowers had the side effect of leaving Una's hair forever ending in lilac tips. Even if they cut it would grow back like that.

Una had rather liked finding this out. Ever since Una could talk she'd been one to want to stay out and be as unique as her name. She also always had a passion for bright or unusual colors so she rather liked the idea this would be something no-one else on Berk would ever have and she'd be unique.

It'd taken the family a little while to wrap their heads around it but they'd come to accept it and liked the fact Una was determined to be her own person, even if her father sometimes worried about how his children didn't exactly fit in, and he and Valka every so often had disagreements about fitting in and being yourself.

"You all doing alright? Do any of you need help at all?" their mother asked and they all shook their heads.

"We're fine, Mom. I'm only hoping I can get these new inventions done without too many of the villagers making a fuss."

"I love how creative your mind is, son. The way your mind works and what you're able to do with the forge, its' amazing. That's about the only good thing that comes from you being made to man it when we have dragon raids. That you and your brother can build and craft so many things of your ingenious minds."

"Well, it's nice we can be created to our heart's content, Mom. Just be nicer it wasn't with a meathead who is well we know what issues you've with Gobber so I'm not gonna even bring up since its Snoggletog and we're supposed to be in good forgiving spirits this time of the year." Boden reminds his mother as he played a few notes on his panpipes that were in the shape of different dragons.

"Yes, during Snoggletog we put all our disagreements, quarrels, feuds, and all the negatives away and just focus on the good positive things in life and show good examples of humanity. I'm glad I was able to impart that on all three of you. That this holiday isn't just about hoping Odin puts goodies in your helmet. Una, can you please get off the floor so I don't keep tripping over you?"

"Sorry, Mommy! Daddy just wants me to write some new Snoggletog songs and I'm just trying to do what he wanted. There are very few things that the villagers don't make a fuss with us and our musical talents is one of them."

"Well, your father and I are both proud all three of you inherited our good singing voices as well, though Una you're clearly the most talented in the family," to which her daughter blushed. "Now I only hope this will be the year the rest of Berk will finally listen to the songs I've been singing since before your births about what the holiday is really about."

"Mom, we've listened! We know what Snoggletog is really about! You don't have to worry about us never paying attention to the great and profound wisdom you carry with you!" Hiccup assured her as he went to the cupboard to get some cups so they'd share some hot chocolate.

It was true Valka was never gonna be a good cook but she still made the best hot chocolate on the island just as her son Boden could make the best berry juice on the island.

"I know you listen to me and you're one of the few that do. It's so hard sometimes to feel like your banging your head against a rock wall that will never be broken through to get people to listen to you about what really matters in life!" she spoke in exasperation.

"But Mom you've always spoken the most truth on the island which is why more people should listen to you! The greatest gifts we should be thankful and receive isn't wanting a new bludgeon, sword or shield that the older folks fancy or toys the younger kids desire," Boden started to say when her daughter pointed out what really mattered in life as their mother had taught them since they're old enough to understand.

"The true gifts of life that we really should want and be thankful are the ones that matter for heart and soul. All those gifts Boden just mentioned are worthless and replaceable. But a true gift comes from the heart and are for the heart. We need the gifts of family, friendship, hope, faith, love. Those can never be replaced once they're gone.

Things that cannot be seen, heard, touched or held those things truly mean the most in life, for the reason that they cannot be replaced ever! They're more valuable than all the wealth in the world! For that's what we'll carry with us throughout both life and into death for they're what matters most in the end!" Una finished in a very dramatic voice but her brothers nodded in agreement knowing this was one lesson they'd learned well from their mother.

She was swelling with pride and admired that at least her children had learned some of the more important lessons that the rest of Berk had failed to learn. It was at moments like this she always broke into a special song to show she just how proud of her children for listening to her was and remind them of their other lessons to come.

"You've seen damage found within the world all around you. Caused by both careless actions and words full of thoughtless pride. Now heed the wiser voices found within you and ask them to be your guide.

Like the flowers that reach towards the sun are all uniquely colored but through every flower is special none of them are better than the rest.

One day you shall bloom like the flowers just as time breeds them. As the flowers grow slowly so shall you just as they learn true wisdom so will and you'll learn to follow your hearts as time goes by and then one you'll bloom like the beautiful flowers you're meant to be.

May you learn one thing one important thing that as you grow that your gifts are meant to give away. Remember part of growing into the beautiful colorful flowers there are many lessons to learn and there is the one you need to learn too so your roots grow strong as well.

Never let anger linger in your hearts and always embrace love instead of hate and fear. Remember that it's a very simple choice. It is so easy to fall and become so bitter and blind and forget the truest nature of us all is to be kind.

So remember that One day you shall bloom like the flowers just as time breeds them. As the flowers grow slowly so shall you just as they learn true wisdom so will and you'll learn to follow your hearts as time goes by and then one you'll bloom like the beautiful flowers you're meant to be.

Always remember to forgive and let sweet compassion set you free."

Her children smiled and really understand that she was singing in a metaphorically about being a better person and showing the true ways of humanity. The ways of the heart and soul and they cried some and hugged and she knew they understood this lesson as well.

The rest of the holiday went well of course as everyone had a good time with peace, love and joy and great happiness and Stoick who still sometimes didn't listen always made extra effort to be a great father on the holidays and gave his family extra love and attention on Snoggletog. So it was a very good holiday.

It was suddenly now the following year and it was now the day of Valka and Stoick's 16th wedding anniversary and the whole family wanted it to be perfect.

Hiccup and Boden despite neither of them being good cooks getting a lack of cooking skills from their mom had done to the cooking since Una being only five years old was too young to be near the fire. So Una's job while her brother made the dinner was to go to Dragon's Glen and Lover's Cove to get flowers including the flower their father named after their mother Valka's Lily.

She was setting the table with the special tablecloth and dishware and candles only used on October 12th their parents' anniversary as her older brothers worked to finishing making the perfect dinner for their parents.

As their children were busy finishing making their special anniversary dinner Stoick and Valka had been enjoying having a romantic day to themselves and the rest of Berk had left them the hell alone.

For good reason, Stoick had sworn on his wedding day if anyone bothered him on his anniversary he'd behead them. It's his special day with his wife and that meant the village could take a hike and take care of itself for just one day.

Right now it was ideal autumn weather as the lovers were walking through the village reminiscing about the past happy 16 years of marriage with their hands romantically intertwined while the sun was beautifully setting upon the horizon.

However Valka's mind was being plagued by the broken timeline memories of her regrets of those 20 years she spent away from her family, but to her after spending so much time in this world all that seemed to be nothing more than a bad dream.

As they continued to near their home it was clear their love was as strong and true as the day they fell and nothing would ever break it. The wind blew a bit harder and Stoick has noticed his wife seemed cold as she shivered some, so removed his cloak and wrapped it tightly around her.

Sighing romantically with a tender smile she let the warmth of the fur and his love fill her up. Gazing her lovely light blue eyes into his dark green one she kissed him with much passion and vigor, but after the kiss ended a strange looked passed her face and it became clear she felt confused and mixed up.

Those strange bad dreams were starting to consume her whole essence mind, body and soul. As she stood there in the dying sunlight of the beautiful sunset on her home with her husband she felt like this wasn't real and yet how could it not be?

Why did her mind seem to show her a different horrible life? On so unhappy? A nightmare of her in a frozen cave standing alone as if she had a huge weight upon her heart? Why on her day when she was supposed to be one of the happiest?

Why on the day she married her true love would she be full of sorrow standing alone thinking things like "Why did I draw that line? Why do these question still spin in my mind? Why did I let you go? Could you change from the man I used to know? If I had stayed and we tried or I could turn back time and undo what I did? Could we have found a road to joy instead of heartache?"

Valka's confusion must have been very apparent as she held her head in pain trying to rid her mind of the painful memories of a life she would've never lived. She knew that life that was tormenting her mind right now, with those intolerable visions that no wife or mother, shouldn't have to even think about, let alone do had to have been a bad dream that she just couldn't forget for some reason.

"Val? Val you alright? You're not getting sick are you?" her husband asked in a concerned voice as he hugged her closely. She broke down for a moment and as he hugged her tightly till the nightmare images faded as a nightmare should into blackness.

"Just awful nightmares, Stoick. Ones that shouldn't even be dare to enter my mind on our day of joy. This is our 16th wedding anniversary and I'd never have chosen as these nightmares haunting me shown me. They show me choosing to spend 20 years away from you and never get to really celebrate any of them with you!

We may've like any other couple rough patches or things we don't see eye to eye on, but doesn't mean you and I weren't made for each other!" she shook off the visions finally.

Looking at his wife he too had the same strange look on his face and you'd see it in his eyes as if he was having nightmares of another unhappy life without her not in it and as if this day this moment wasn't meant to be at all.

Like this was never to have happened at all. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her more passionately than ever and whispered to her softly.

"Val, listen to me and listen with all your heart and soul right now. All that makes me comes from you and our children. My world didn't even come to be till your eyes shined at me and when you and the children smile at me is when all my feelings and dreams become real.

The world didn't change till you came along and then brought our three miracles into this world. They brought the biggest and greatest changes to both my life and all of Berk.

Though when it comes to you Val, the most beautiful woman to ever walk Berk fair shores next to our daughter, of course, there is something you need to know and understand. I cherish you, Valka and I will for the rest of my life and even when I've left this life.

So don't even think twice. I will love you from the deepest depths of my soul and that's how powerful my love for you is. If you asking how much I love you how much I love and cherish you.

I cannot imagine my world any longer before you or the children. To me, that life doesn't exist at all. That the world didn't start spinning till you came into my life forever changing my world for the better. So always I'll cherish all of you with all of my heart and soul. That I promise you is how much I love you."

Feeling better and both of them pushing aside the bad dreams of a life they couldn't have possibly lived they entered their home where their children had put together their favorite foods for a romantic candlelight dinner and it was as perfect as perfect can be. It was so perfect and magical that even after they put the children to bed and were cleaning up Valka still didn't want it to end.

She was distracted once more by her bad memories of a life she couldn't have lived and yet they seemed to be as real as her memories of the life she'd lived the past 16 years with her family. It was so confusing and by the looks of it, Stoick felt the exact same way.

So he made his way little by little over to his wife and hugged her tightly around her waist and kissed the back of her neck whilst she pleaded with him through tears and song not to let them sleep.

"I feel it can you feel it? How this seems meant to be and yet as if it's not to be at the same time? We both know we were made for each other we don't deny those feelings for one another. Every day our love for one another only gotten stronger. We are more in love then Odin and Frigga and our family could never be divided by anything with how strong our love for each other is," as she turned and they looked at each other she sang still beautifully through her pouring tears her pleas to her true love.

"Not the tallest of mountains or the widest of seas could be enough to hide or divide you or me or our family. The love we feel for each other is so overwhelming I feel I could even touch Valhalla with how overpowering out love is for each other. I feel you saved me and I saved you and our children saved both of us in turn."

Then she collapsed against his huge chest trembling as she listened to his heartbeat and whimpered as she sang the next line of her desperate pleas. "But I'm afraid, Stoick, so afraid right now that this perfect and happy world could leave us at any moment even though the love we feel would never leave us I don't wish for this world to fade away and only be a dream.

So please don't make me go to sleep and wake up to find out this is a dream. I don't want to find out this was a prayer to the Gods that wasn't answered and only a cruel trick played upon us. So please don't make me go to sleep.

This life we've lived for the past 16 years with all three of our wonderful children? That we have taken so slow and enjoyed each wonderful moment? To see the fruit of our love grow and why our children are more precious than gold? This is what makes life so full of meaning and I want to hold onto it with the promise it will be here when tomorrow comes!

I've had three wishes already come true when we had the three children we wished for. Now I only have one wish left for this wonderful life of ours never go over with. Never to done. I just want it to keep going on and on forever! So if you love me just promise me if we must sleep that this isn't a dream and when I wake up it won't all be gone!" she finished her singing her prayers and pleas sobbing as he held more tightly then ever wishing the exact same thing.

"I don't know if I can promise you that because everything you just said Val I want myself as well. I'm so petrified to go to sleep only to wake up and find this was a dream too. Nevertheless, we can't stay up forever for sooner or later sleep will claim us. So let's just go to sleep and pray it isn't a dream, Val. Since we at least know whether it's a dream or not the feelings are real and that's good enough isn't it?"

"As long as love is real I guess that is good enough for now." So both of them still in tears went to sleep just praying when they awoke it wasn't a dream.

Back in the broken timeline world, everyone had been trying to do what they'd to swiftly take charge and make sure no-one found out what was going on. The cover story that they told both villages was simple.

The Riders and their younger siblings along with the Shardas Clan and Soul Riders all told the same cover story that they'd come up with. Which was the Haddocks had asked them to take charge for a practice drill in the event of an emergency and they're gone and not there to lead due to being called away or a family crisis.

So in order to do this practice drill, the Haddocks and their dragons would be gone for an unknown period of time to see how their friends could manage running the villages and taking care of the dragons in their absence until they returned. So it was in its most realistic element.

Everyone else demanded to know why the rest of them weren't informed and were given the answer how could they'd run this drill properly if they're informed ahead of time? It was in the event of a disaster, emergency or crisis. Therefore to make it successful they'd to make real as possible. Which meant being unprepared and the Haddocks unreachable and at an unknown location without knowing when they'd be back.

That was the best cover story they'd been able to come up with on short notice and for now, it was working and it was good practice for them to do it as this was really happening at the moment anyway.

So while a majority of the team was doing what their cover story was Astrid, Ase and Asta had gotten the Anquetils involved who'd already known what happened and knew they'd be needed.

So they're at least about to sense the Haddocks would be returning to Berk but also sensed they are vanishing again to wherever they're going if they couldn't find a way to stop it.

So first to track them they need something with their spirit energy on it to help them locate them. Luckily they'd the napkins they'd been using at the picnics and they only need one to focus on the collected family's energy.

Then it was a matter of acting like human dowser rods and trying to hone in on that energy as fast as they could to track down where they reappear next. But both on Berk and Valhalla the family was miles away from where they last disappeared and semi-conscious when they're returned to the broken timeline.

Before they'd regain full conscious which was only 30 seconds before they'd vanished again. The two parties arrived in time to see the last of them fading out again.

"Damn it! We flew as fast as we could to these godforsaken woods and we lost them!" the three girls screamed in frustration then noticed the funny looks on all the Anquetils faces who looked extremely troubled.

"What is wrong? Because something must be really wrong and I'm/we're guessing it very bad and it's something I/we don't really want to know." Astrid, Ase, and Asta all said at the same time.

The Anquetils all replied at the same time the same answer. "This is bad, very bad. We're not entirely sure where the Haddocks are going other then they're being pulled into another world of some kind."

"Another world?!"

"Well, most likely another timeline to be more precise since the energy feels the same as this world energy but there more positive and a greater lightness to it. But whatever is going on is ripping huge holes when they're being pulled into it. Before we can even track them we need to repair the holes or something bad could come through or worse. That will take at least 20 minutes to do and if they keep doing this it will be a lot of sewing to do. But it must be done! So let's get to work!"

Consequently, they'd to spiritually sew up the holes which were kind of the opposite of opening a spirit portal, on the other hand, it was a great deal harder to close one then open one. Furthermore, it required a lot more energy too. Nevertheless, there was not anything Astrid or the Caxel sisters could do till the rips were closed. Until they're properly sealed they couldn't seek the Haddocks once more.

The Haddock awoke once more in the other world their 'proper timeline and it was like a bolt of lightning knowing what night this was. It was the night that started it all. It was the dragon raid night that changed everything for Hiccup in the broken timeline and yet from their memories things had been different at least for Hiccup and his brother and sister since from the time they're born.

Hiccup slammed the door as the Nightmare shot a flame at it and rolled his eyes and muttered. "You know how tonight going to go don't you?" he looked at his little brother and sister.

Boden and Una were ten and five years old and they're rolled their eyes with a sigh and halfhearted smile and nodded. "Yes, it will be the same as every dragon raid night been our whole lives been. Let's get it over with, Hiccup. The dragons in the underground sanctuary always get anxious whenever is going upstairs and that anxiety isn't easy for me to handle you know."

"I didn't have any special dreams last night, big brother, but we don't need more ghosts either human or dragon for either Boden or me to hear. But I'm really feeling this is the day that finally things will change."

"You said you didn't have a dream of the future, but you're just feeling a strong feeling?" Hiccup questioned her.

"Just a bittersweet feeling really, Hiccup. Like it will start out bad but end happily. What does your special gift tell you?"

"I feel in my heart like I felt since day one that love will change the world for the better. Now let's hurry to our normal post at Gobber's workshop so Dad doesn't get to upset and yank me around like a ragdoll more. I so hate it when does that," as they took each other hands and made their way through the chaos towards the workshop.

Though Stoick did grab Hiccup and demanded to know why he and his siblings weren't already where it was safe and he hurried with them hearing their mother scold their father for grabbing his son like that.

Once at Gobber Hiccup put Una in a safe corner away from the more deadly weapons and handed her her dragon doll, helped Boden with his leather apron and they worked the forge while the rest of the scene played out as before.

The only difference was everyone was talking about the Three Dragons of Legend. The Night Fury, Silver Phantom, and Aurora Borealis Singer. Three very rare dragons no-one had actually seen and seemed to work as a deadly team to attack Berk.

When Gobber left this time Hiccup didn't charge out with his Mangler he turned to his younger siblings with a sly look in his eyes and whispered even if no-one could hear them over all the chaos.

"You two know what to do right? Stardust and Nightrainbow are in position right?"

"Yes, I've already used my gifts as Una for tonight plan of attack and rescue. It's all set. You'll pretend to go shoot down Toothless who will strike the towers but not really hit. The Nightmare knows to chase you but not hurt you." Boden started and Una finished.

"Whilst Daddy and the others are distracted Nightrainbow sings one of his song that causes everyone to go in a trance and fade out for a few moments allowing us to rescue the dragons they rounded up and then Stardust with her lightning attack causes another distraction just as the trance wears off so the dragons can reach the tree line unseen.

Cloudjumper will be waiting at the tree line to take them to the nearest concealed entrance to the Underground Dragon Sanctuary where Skullette and Firefang will tend to them till morning."

"Okay let's do it!" as they high fived each other and went to carry out their plan. Though everything did go according to plan, in the end, Boden and Una couldn't stand Hiccup having to take the blame alone for causing the destruction so they made sure to cause some damage as well so their father would be forced to look at all three of them angrily.

"We're sorry Dad/Daddy," was all they said looking guilty as he did berate them in front of the village with everyone scowling and jeering at them. Their mother came forth and sharply told her husband the scolding could wait till they're home alone and not in front of the whole village.

He told his wife to make sure the kids made home and he'd to go to the Great Hall and he'd be home later.

Though they're supposed to be going home that's not where they went. They took a hidden passageway to what in the other timeline was the Nursery but in this one was the Underground Dragon Sanctuary where all the dragons they rescued and trained were kept hidden.

Whilst in the UDS Hiccup still did his impression of his father as they all confided in their mother about their life work of secretly rescuing dragon since their own infancy and they're joined by those three dragons they'd bonded with as babies. Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow.

As the children took some comfort with their best friends they still looked and felt depressed with forlorn expressions even as they gazed at how many lives they'd saved living in peace and harmony secretly. They'd two close friends' two cousins who called themselves sisters secretly help them with their work.

22-year-old Skullette Anquetils and her l3-year-old little sister Firefang who cared for the dragons in secret. They're one of the few people who never mistreated Hiccup or his siblings and had long agreed with his family beliefs about dragons and their family had their own secret powers and they alone knew about the secret gifts Hiccup and his siblings possess.

The sisters and Valka tried their best to reassure the siblings as they worked with the new dragons they'd rescued that night one day change would come. The change was the one thing you could count on in life. Valka pointed out the three of them were destined from the start to bring humans and dragons together. That was proven since they're babies.

After all, they'd all been their when their dragons hatched and their first words had been to name their dragons and it was because of their dragons they'd discovered their special gifts at all. So that had to mean something.

It may seem impossible but all three of them felt if anyone could do the impossible and change the whole island of Berk and also get their father to see the real them it would be his own children who would change this world for the better. The only thing they'd do was hope that day be sooner than later.

Well, things did change sooner and like Una had foreseen it was bittersweet. While the father was busy looking for the Dragon Nest again he'd forced Hiccup into Dragon Training class.

Hiccup had used the opportunity to show what he and his siblings had learned over a lifetime secretly raising and training dragons. Boden and Una had to watch from the sidelines. Boden was mostly concerned how the dragons were feelings with his gift of empathy he could hear their thoughts and feel their feelings. Una's gifts weren't just talking to spirits she'd saw sometimes the future or past but it was her danger sense she was relying on now.

She planned to use it to make sure her oldest brother wasn't killed by her daddy's foolishness or any of the other teens' stupidity in this stupid class. Because the way Gobber taught it was a wonder no one didn't die.

Things backfired when Hiccup though was being asked to do the one thing all of them swore never to do. He was asked to slay the Nightmare for doing the 'best'. They'd hoped that showing off their skills might have the effect of showing the village in a passive way dragon weren't evil but it had failed.

Knowing they couldn't kill the dragons without killing themselves they could only do one thing. Under the cover of darkness, they'd slipped into the arena to set them free only to be stopped by someone hurling an ax at them!

Hiccup's first instinct was protecting his brother and sister from Astrid who was more intent on finding out the truth but then she was cornered by the Three Dragons of Legend.

"What's going on?! The Night Fury, The Silver Phantom and the Aurora Borealis Singer here?! And why are they now standing beside you three!?"

"Well, you are attacking their best friends why shouldn't they try and protect us?" Boden asked her in a sensible voice.

"Stand down all of you," Una said calmly turning to Astrid. "Would you like to know the truth? Or you can run right now and wake up the whole village and tell Daddy we're freeing these dragons. Or are you gonna at least let your curiosity get the better of you?"

"Just let us show you," Hiccup said to hold out his hand and led her over to Toothless and they did all go on a magical flight and by the end of it they didn't just go to Dragon Island but also freed the dragons and brought them to the UDS and Astrid then truly understood whom the Haddocks really were and learned how each was blessed.

It was the next day that seemed to be the beginning of the end when their father was beyond furious that all the dragons in the arena were gone and demanded to know who had set them free. Who were the traitors?

We did it, Dad/ Daddy"

"You did what?"

"We set the dragons free. We did it. We're the traitors or who you see as traitors. So if you want to kill someone or do anyone harm it will have to be your own children you'll have to do it too, Dad. Because we did and we do it every time." Hiccup told his father honestly in the bravest tone he could manage.

"Hiccup?! Boden?! Una?! You cannot be serious! What nonsense are you babbling about?! Who are you covering for?!" their father raged in disbelief and was looking at them pleading with them silently that this was a joke but the way they looked told him they weren't joking at all.

"We're not covering for anyone, Dad. We did it and we've done it pretty much since the time we could all walk. We freed the dragons and every other dragon we could from the raids all the beautiful kind and amazing beings who have more of a heart and soul then almost all who dwell on this whole island put together have." Boden in the bravest tone he could muster as well.

"We're sorry you had to find this out this way, Daddy, but we won't be quiet about it anymore! You don't realize how beastly you and most of Berk are! You don't see how close-minded, racist, hate-filled and stupid you and most of the tribe are! You all act like animals and not human beings!

A true human being sees the world with their hearts and can make the choice to kill or not to kill! However, almost every soul on this island is so narrow-minded and so blind that no-one is ever able to realize how alike humans and dragons are!" Una proclaimed loudly with more fury and passion then her own father was feeling at that moment.

"Really Dad? What difference to you truly see? Because at the end of the day it really is like water and rain. We all live under the same sun and moon. We drink the same water and eat the same food provided by our world. We're each mother, fathers, sisters, and brothers. We all can love, think and feel. We all just do what we can for those we love and for our friends and family!

So what if dragons roar and we laugh? What if they have scales and we have flesh? You have to look past what you see and not judge so easily. Stop looking at what you think is different and look at what is the same! It's what's in our hearts that matters for sure! We are really brothers to each other in this world we share together!" Hiccup was continuing in a strong tone that never wavered with his brother and sister following with same strong tone and the same conviction.

"Yeah, you can't judge a dragon by their scales anymore then you can judge a human by the color their skin. It's what inside our hearts and souls that really matter, Dad! We've to see and hear the world eyes of another and that's when we realize we're not so different at all!"

"Yes, Daddy. A dragon can love like a human, they've hopes, fears and dreams, and families just as we do! Too many humans are diseased ridden with prejudice along with ignorance and stupidity! So they can only see through clouded eyes of hate. They failed to see with their hearts and walk a mile in their shoes of another. Once you do that, Daddy you'll find out a true friend can be found anywhere."

"Really what is there to gain from the past 300 years full of nothing but stupidity? Hiccup demanded to his father and the village as a whole as if daring them to answer it.

"There is nothing to gain from it, except to point out the fact was the beast was never the dragons but ourselves. It's time to put the past behind us and start anew it's time to change. Please, everything will become clear to your when you see the thing through another eye. Please listen for once in your life to your children! Listen to us for once in your life with your heart and you'll finally understand! Hiccup was screaming and crying this because he'd wanted to say this for 15 long years to his father.

"You've turned a blind eye for far too long, Dad. We know you love us, but sadly you never seem to listen to us about things that actually matter, so you never knew the secrets gifts were each blessed with.

You may not like this, Dad, but I'm a Dragon Whisperer! I'm able to hear and feel dragon thoughts and feelings! Every time a dragon is hurt I hear and feel it within myself. If you felt it you'd truthfully comprehend the pain you cause them though none of them have ever hated us in return.

They know you're doing what they're doing themselves. Trying to protect and provide for your families, just as they do. But they too wish there was another way! But it kills me more then you'll ever know when I've to feel it in my own heart and soul a dragon die!"

"If you think that's unbelievable and it's hard for your second son with his gift, Daddy, then you don't want to know how hard it for your only daughter! I'm not a Dragon Whisperer, however, I too have a gift, Daddy!

I'm psychic! I see things in my dreams both when I'm asleep and awake. I feel things too and can sense danger as well. I also have to hear the ghosts we've helped created and sometimes when I touch something I've to live through that flashback of whatever that object was subjected too! So yeah it's extremely painful for me as well!"

"My brother and sister may've extraordinary gifts, Dad, but Mom says my gift is the most important of all. I may not speak dragon or see things in my dreams nevertheless my gift is the most powerful of them all. My heart has more love in it then than anyone else on this damn island. Mom always said I have got the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon and I alone can bring the worlds together. So I possess the power of love in extremely vast quantities, Dad and it kills me too!"

"So you want to kill someone? Kill all of us! Because if you're so ashamed that your children have the ability to love and don't feel hate, aren't stupid idiots like the rest of Berk and like everyone else you favor then fine. We'll take it. Just get it over with. But we will stand together in life and death. However, we will stand up for what we believe in and we shall die for what we believe in as well!" they all finished dramatically.

The next thing anyone knew things had fast forward again to their father having to save them all from drowning and he'd set their dragons free. He then apologized to all of his children saying he'd been an idiot that he loved them and he was also proud that they're his children.

Though both their parents said they didn't have to do anything when they wanted to take on the Red Death and they all just repeated their dad's catchphrase to him. Still working together and really showing off what they'd learned in this timeline they're ten times the Riders they're in the broken timeline.

Both Toothless's plasma blast and Stardust's lightning bolts shot up the Red Death's wings and Nightrainbow singing kept it from thinking clearly because of it relying on hearing so much and since Toothless hadn't lost his tail they didn't have to worry about that.

Then they went in for the kill all the dragons shoot into the dragons open mouth at once and zooming to get out of the fireball of the dragon's body. Though they all still managed to fall off and into the inferno.

Though when their parents found them this time not only had their dragons saved them from certain death but Hiccup hadn't lost his foot this time around! They're all just knocked out with their clothes a little singed but that was it.

When they woke up their dream had come true and Berk was at peace with dragons and the rest of their lives could begin.

That began shortly afterward with that ornery asshole Mildew causing trouble not long after they'd killed the Red Death. Mildew was also an ass in the broken timeline but now it was triple that in this timeline. He was three times an ass and three times insolent with three Haddock kids to deal with.

It was the same problems that lead to the Dragon Academy were made worse with him even if they'd all came up with the same clever solutions with a few more from Boden and Una's minds.

Though even still getting the Dragon Training Academy was great and all three of them being in charge of it there was one thing that was a major downside in this world. Mildew audacity with his vulgarly was so much that he uttered his vulgar words within earshot of Stoick and Valka!

He said all his normal bad things about Hiccup, but all added that his so-called gift of love was as much a joke and powerless as he was physical so not real at all. He called Boden too stupid to talk like a human if he could only talk like a dumb flying lizard and if Una was such a powerful soothsayer she should be able to predict everything in the world and she couldn't even predict tomorrow weather so she was so pathetic.

This, of course, enraged Hiccup who was ready despite still be scrawny to want to punch Mildew in the face but Stoick who was outraged at Mildew's gall to insult his children to his face gave the old man a very clear warning.

He couldn't stop his behavior or change what he thought, but if he ever dared insulted his children like that again and did that when either he or Valka was there he'd get a very personal kind of punishment which was whispered into his ear to which the old man looked very frightened by.

When his children asked their father what he'd threatened Mildew with he said he wasn't gonna tell them but just hinted for a man even as vile as Mildew it is like the worst thing you could do to him.

The next thing the family lived through was the events of trying to get the livestock and dragons to coexist.

Stoick, Valka, and Gobber had been talking with Mulch and Bucket about the farm animals when Bucket's bucket tighten and Gobber had scoffed at the idea of it predicting the weather.

"Whoever heard of a bucket predict the weather. That's what chicken bones, goose feet are for. Or maybe we should ask your little girl Stoick if she's foreseen any storms in the future."

Valka turned to Gobber before Stoick could speak and said in a stern manner. "Gobber how many times have we told the village since our children revealed the fact they're blessed this simple fact? If we told you once and if told the village once we've told everyone Berk a million times our children may be blessed but they're not miracle workers!

None of their gifts are able to work on command. It's not like flipping the lever on a cage and the door opens. They're still learning to control their gifts and it just doesn't work on command. As for what Una can see in the future?

When she does have a special dream its usually just images of something related to the future it's not like she sees the future itself just like she would see perhaps if we're to have a new ship built she might see the boat but that doesn't tell us more then she knows a boat is in the future. Not how or when just that there something about a boat in the future.

It's the same with Boden and even Hiccup's gifts you can't make them work like snapping your fingers and they instantly work. So the sooner you and the rest of the village get it through your thick skulls the better!" she said in one huge breath and looked a bit angry.

"Calm down, Val. I know you're frustrated that no-one really understands the special gifts of our children. I'm frustrated too. That's why we're going to Gothi get a second opinion on the storm."

"Okay, but once they told you about their gifts and properly explained you've understood it unlike everyone else on this island!" she said heatedly as they made their way to Gothi.

"I'm also their father and they're my children, Val. I have to understand it better so I can help and comfort them don't I?"

"That's true. I hope you've been brushing up on how to read Gothi's words I'm more than a little rusty!"

"Gobber does it better than most on the island, besides let her whack him."

So they got the news confirming the storm and they sent for the children. Calmly as they could they explained the situation and while their children argued the same argument Hiccup gave before they told them Berk really needed them.

So three of them along with the Riders took all the livestock to the arena. They did try the Riders attempts at first then Hiccup asked Boden to try his skills. Una was mostly being used to tell them when to get out.

Una's psychic powers didn't always work on command but her ability to know when danger was coming always worked though it was true she only knew about five minutes beforehand. But her two jobs during this was to keep the animals calm and to tell them if it got too dangerous.

"So Boden can you try and do something with your Whispering skills?" his brother asked after the egg thing had failed and he was getting desperate.

Boden looked a little timid but sighed. "I'll try but it's harder to do it when I'm already a nervous wreck myself. I can try and maybe get them to understand each other's feelings and get them to realize they mean no harm to each other.

Um bring me a sheep and I'll try it with the Nightmare. Just need to try and calm my own nerves," he said as his big brother and little sister helped get a small sheep over to Boden who took a deep breath.

"Okay, I've never done this before so don't yell at me if this doesn't work either!" placing his right hand on the lamb's head and his left hand on the Nightmare's snout.

The Riders looked confused and Snotlout started to ask loudly to which both Astrid and Una hit him to tell him to be quiet or ask quietly what Boden was attempting to which Hiccup told him he was trying to act as a bridge to get them to feel the other emotions and be able to feel that the other meant no harm and it worked for a few moments then Boden buckled to the ground and panic resumed.

Hiccup rushed to his brother side and scooped him up. "What went wrong? It looked like it was working? You alright little bro?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"It was going okay but then the storm picked up then lamb's fear was still in the back of its mind and the storm overpowered the calming feeling."

"The storm about to hit, Hiccup we need to leave now and get the animals out of here. Gobber gonna be yelling at us to leave in two seconds anyway! Let's get going!" Una pleaded as her danger sense was kicking in.

The next thing that anyone knew they're doing their best to round up the animals and the Haddocks dragons had saved the three lambs in the group of the sheep. Still, it was bitter cold and they had no shelter or protection.

Still as before the dragons protected them and with two extra dragons made it extra warm and toasty. Una was held all night next to her mother's breast and Boden was held in his father other arms close to his chest while Stoick had his other arm keeping Hiccup firmly to his side with the whole family standing close to each other for the warmest of feelings.

Once again when they reached the Great Hall and the family was curled up with their dragons falling asleep feeling safe and warm they're unknowingly yanked back into the broken timeline but only 20 seconds they didn't even arouse at all so they didn't even realize they'd been yanked back at all.

But in the broken timeline world Astrid, Ase, Asta along with the Anquetils were very frustrated because the rip they left behind was even larger than the last so it takes even longer to seal, but they're able to get a quick flash of some of what was going on.

The Anquetils described what they felt was an alternate timeline where Hiccup's family had had basically a perfect life. His family was whole, still had the great adventures, still had the dragons and things were just much better than this world. But still they couldn't be totally sure all they knew is they'd to seal the damage and try and find them because they're now five miles west of their last location so who knew what direction they reappear next and it seemed they were staying in shorter intervals. This was getting more troubling!

Right now back in the Haddock's perfect world, it was the night the Outcasts had first attack Berk after Mildew had successfully gotten the dragons banished.

The Haddock kids and Riders had failed to find the incriminating evidence against Mildew and even if Una could've touched something in his home to get a vision Mildew would say she was only making it up to get their stupid precious dragon back.

They knew Mildew was still insulting all three of them with demeaning word and comments, but also knew whatever their father had threatened him with he wasn't at least stupid enough to do it again in front of their faces or at least with their parents nearby. But they knew he still mocked them and their gifts any chance he could and really been doing it since he got the dragons banished.

Stoick and Valka would've loved nothing more than to punish him and bring the dragons back, unfortunately, Stoick couldn't do anything without proof even though he knew his children wouldn't lie about this. Valka still was mumbling why hadn't they just banished Mildew years ago it would've done the whole island a favor and they wouldn't have had this problem, to begin with.

Stoick just tried comfort his family best he could and told them one way or another they get out of this mess and trust they'd get everyone back home and together. He knew without the dragons not only was Berk half defenseless but his children had lost half of themselves.

It was later that night they realized that the Outcasts were near their shores and how defenseless they were. Stoick did the same thing he'd done in the other world but his wife insisted she stay with him, but she turned to her eldest child and told him as she hugged him tightly something important.

"If you're going to go get the dragons I need you to promise me nothing will happen to your brother and sister. You've never faced Alvin or his Outcast before and I cannot bear the thought of any of them harming any of you."

"Mom, I made you and Dad a promise when I was only five years old that I'd protect my brother and sister with my life and I'll keep that promise even at the cost of my own. I'll keep Boden and Una safe even from Alvin the Treacherous. I swear it."

"Okay, be safe and get the dragons back here. But just don't let any of the Outcast see you!"

"We'll be safe, Mom. C'mon Boden, Una! We need to leave now and take the secret trails we once used to get to UDS unseen. That should give us cover to hopefully help us get to the dragons."

"Let's go then!" they declared and held hands tightly and bolted. However, they didn't get far before they're forced to hide when they Alvin for the first time in their lives.

Though he sent a small shiver down their spine looking at him it wasn't till Fishlegs told them who Alvin was looking for that they actually got scared. Up till then, they're pretty cool and not really scared. But finding out Alvin was looking for the "Three Dragon Conquers" was when they went pale and became scared.

They're not scared so much for themselves but for the rest of the Berk. Once they'd passed the three of them quickly talked about what they needed to do and realized there was only one thing they could do. Telling Fishlegs to go fetch their parents they'd go confront Alvin.

Fishlegs looked at the three of them as if they're crazy but they said they weren't crazy. They may've a crazy plan but they weren't crazy themselves. So they hurried to the beach where they heard Alvin running his mouth and smiled when Astrid shut Mildew up though it angered them realizing for a spilled-second that the old man hated them as much as the dragons and they're just children.

Still when Alvin demanded one final time for the Dragon Conquers to show themselves Hiccup called out to him.

"You can stop looking for the Dragon Conquerors, Alvin. We're all right here," as he jumped down from the rocks and paused for a moment to catch Boden and Una and they smiled then bowed.

Alvin looked at them all in disbelief and then let out a guffaw of laughter till he was in stitches and fell to the ground in tears before picking himself up. "You're joking right?"

"Two of Stoick's little embarrassment and a little girl? Where the last of three Stoick little runts? I know he's got three little runts and for someone named Stoick the Vast he must be pretty embarrassed to have three little runts for sons."

The three of them looked at each other in confusion, anger and then Una glared angrily at Alvin who was a monster compared to her but decided to still introduce herself.

"I'm Stoick the Vast's third child! I'm his daughter! So yes Daddy's got three 'runts' as you call us three little embarrassing runts but his last runt is the only daughter ever to be born into Haddock line!" Una told the ugly wicked man before her proudly as if she was just facing down a schoolyard bully.

It then became clear Alvin looked more shocked at the fact Stoick had a daughter then a moment ago at the fact these three claimed to be the Dragon Conquers. But Astrid only added merit to their claim by saying they'd conquered the Three Dragons of Legend.

Alvin looked at them again and looked, even more, dumbfound and asked them "You still must be joking? Stoick three runts conquered the Three Legendary Dragons? The Night Fury, Silver Phantom, and Auroras Borealis Singer?"

"Do you see any dragons on Berk at the moment?" Hiccup asked him waving his arm around.

"We can conquer any dragon big or small they all fall before us. No matter what," Boden bragged.

"If you really don't think any of Daddy's embarrassments are capable of anything then why are you even here? You came to Berk not even knowing who you were looking for. The least you could do is let us prove it. So if you take us to Dragon Island in exchange for leaving Berk alone we'll show just what three little runts are capable of.

Or you afraid that you'll be laughed at by the rest of archipelago if someone else believes us and makes us show them how to conquer dragons? Hmm? You really want to risk being embarrassed by the rest of the tribes that the great big Alvin the Treacherous isn't willing to let a bunch of little helpless kids show him anything? How embarrassing will it be for you if we are telling the truth?" Una deliberately provoked him.

So they're taken but Hiccup insisted that no-one was to touch his brother or sister. So even when they're held at sword point and Alvin was rambling on his brother and sister feign as they'd never heard their father talk about him. Just used their dry sense of humor to annoy him.

Still, Una seemed to still be mad about the fact Alvin hadn't even known she exists though it had bothered her brothers as well they whispered to her as they approached Dragon Island to forget about it at the moment.

Una whispered out of the corner of her mouth she could see there be a lot of steam and the Outcast being out left to dry and their parents are there soon to rescue them.

Boden said out the corner of his mouth the dragons were anxiously awaiting them and said he was trying to speak to them mentally the plan but wasn't sure if they got it. They'd have to wait and see.

When they got to island it looked as if their dragons had got the plan mentally alright. They acted viciously and moved in a way that the Outcasts wouldn't suspect a thing as the kids were able to maneuver to get their saddles back on their dragons.

But the moment Alvin did call them all Dragon Conquerors they decided to correct him.

"Alvin we hate to correct you, actually we don't hate it all. But we're not Dragon Conquers at all." Hiccup started to say causing Alvin and his buddies to look even more confused.

He was just like "Huh?"

"I'm the Dragon Trainer!"

"I'm the Dragon Whisperer!"

"I'm the Dragon Singer!"

"And now we're gonna kick your sorry butt!"

The whole battle was very similar only difference were Stardust used her lightning to cause some rocks to fall into the water to damage the ships more. Nightrainbow singing scared the crap out of them and Stoick was still enraged for his children being taken but gave an extra punch to Alvin knocking out a few teeth for laying a finger on Una.

As they family was heading home with the dragons in two Valka and Stoick noticed their daughter seemed to still be really upset about something so they walked over to her and just asked her what was on her mind.

"Daddy am I not important?" she demanded to him fiercely which caught both her parents by surprise.

"You're very important to us, Una. Haven't we told you every day since you're born how much you mean to us and how thankful we are your born? Why would you think you're not important?" her mommy asked in confusion.

"Because Alvin didn't even know I existed! If I'm so important and make you so happy why would someone not know about me? Do other people not know I exist? Are you really happy you have a daughter at all? Or did you really wish I was yet another son?" she demanded with tears in her eyes.

Her father hugged her tightly as he picked her up and told her about what happened the day of her presentation and what they'd done to ensure her safety.

"We're so overjoyed to finally have a daughter, Una that all we wished for was to keep you safe. We loved you more than the air we breathed. We can assure you of this as we prepared to present you to Berk and to the rest of the islands we just want to make sure you're safe," her father started to tell her as he and Valka remembered that day fondly.

"You kept waking up as if from a bad dream as we tried to get you ready, we figured it was because you didn't know or understand what was going on since it was the first time you'd left the house.

We waited a week to present you, of course, like your brothers before you. Then you finally stop crying and it seemed this radiant light from above was shining down on you and we knew in our hearts how blessed and special you were just like your brothers as equally special," her mother recalled as she remembered the way that silvery light had shined down on her daughter.

"It was at that moment we realized while we couldn't be guaranteed your safety anymore then your brothers even though we'd tried we could do our best to protect you by making sure only the right people knew you exist in the first place."

"So we're very selective of who came to your presentation ceremony and who found out that your father's third child was a daughter. We wanted to watch you shine as you grew up and we want you to know this is always true. There will never be a mother or father who loves their daughter more then we love you."

"Yes, that is very true Una, because as long as one and one is two there is no greater gift then a daughter like you. So we just want you to watch you grow up and shine. So let us worry about things like running the village or trying to help the people who live in it. You and your brothers? Just know you are loved and that all we want from all three of you is to grow up and shine," her daddy finished and hearing those words Una felt so happy she snuggled extra close and realized just how much she was loved at that moment.

By the time they did get home all three of them did make their threat to Mildew while they couldn't prove he'd done anything they wouldn't forget this and one way or another he'd face justice one day.

It was a week later when the children were all gathered at the docks looking at the battered ship that a rogue dragon had destroyed and lost more fish. Una for one was truly sick of their diet of nothing but fish, chicken, bread, and cabbage, but you ate was available to you.

Still, Hiccup yet again attempts to persuade their father with the same argument they'd for a week now about him getting a dragon of his own. But it just seemed their father still didn't listen to them. However, it did seem he was listening to Gobber who was saying everything that all three of them had said for the past week of why their dad should get a dragon.

It was beyond aggravating when their dad didn't appear to listen to them and when he did ask when they'd teach him to fly Hiccup retorted sarcastically "Shouldn't we ask Gobber?"

To which Gobber who didn't understand the concept of sarcasm at all just said sooner was better. The three of them just did a facepalm to their heads and just whispered under their breath this wasn't gonna end well. They didn't even need Una's gifts to tell them that.

Still, the whole family gathered together in an attempt to get Stoick to understand the basics of dragon training which were going very poorly from the start. Mainly because he was clearly not understanding the first thing this wasn't about him being in charge or ordering someone around which he was used to because he was the chief!

Hiccup was trying to stress to their father that a major factor was trust. Boden tried to stress the equal importance of remembering that dragons had feelings as well. So their feelings needed to be taken into account and therefore respected. What Una was struggling to communicate her daddy was most importantly riding a dragon wasn't like owning a dog it wasn't a master and a pet. It was a friendship between two equals who loved, cared and respected one another.

Valka was just staying out of this one as she tried many times to get her husband to listen to quite a few things and figured he wasn't gonna listened to her on this at all. So she was just gonna look after the children on this.

So for Stoick's first test flight they'd tried him on Toothless who in this world had never lost his tail but he still ended up crashing him and he also crashed Stardust and Nightrainbow too and Valka refused to them he try and fly Cloudjumper.

So after getting far from home after a day of nose-diving, the children tried to show their father how it was done by taking the scenic route home. Hiccup helped with Toothless at the yak farm catching Ruff and Tuff. Boden and Stardust using a lightning attack got rid of the boars and Una ended the day with some amazing music as they flew above the clouds and watched the sunset over Berk.

The next day however all three of the children got very angry with their father for 'borrowing' their dragons all day. From dawn to noon he 'borrowed' Toothless who when he got too pooped he took Stardust who gave out herself at around four so from four to nightfall it was Nightrainbow who suffered.

So Hiccup was moaning about this to Astrid. At the moment he was combing Boden's hair free of knots and she was doing the same for Una's and that's when Astrid suggested the "honey and hatchet' to which all three asked, "Why does all your advice involve weapons?"

Still, the next day with all three of their dragons hiding the opted for it and Stoick had to admit his children were right but when they're told to find a dragon just as good as theirs it was like biting of more than they could chew.

Since it didn't take anyone with half a brain before the Riders even showed off their dragons to know their dad wouldn't care for them and they're nowhere nearly good enough to match their one-of-kind dragons. Still, they did remind their dad each of their dragons was theirs.

Shortly afterward not only did they find the Thunderdrum and still have the same problem in the arena but an even more frustrating time trying to get Gobber to listen to them. But it still at least ended with their father successfully bonding and agreeing to show he was listing to them more often.

But no sooner had that adventure in this perfect world had gotten over with did their next one take place. It had to deal with what was Boden's favorite bedtime story in the broken timeline the one with the painting.

In this world he and Una were unhappy at first they'd didn't get to be in the painting despite the fact they're the chief's children as well. But when it was unveiled Hiccup and his siblings were three times as disgusted and upset with the lie it showed and all bolted fast from the Great Hall.

While Hiccup moaned the same thing as before to Astrid Boden and Una added their own feelings about the painting. "If Dad feels the need to paint Hiccup that way imaging if we had been allowed in! Ugh! I hate to see what Dad wants me to look like in his idea of a second perfect son! I thought you bro looked ridicules and ugly, to be honest."

"Well, if Daddy ashamed of how you look big brother he must really be ashamed of all three of us! If he rather has a lie instead of the truth forever hanging on the wall. What is so wrong with how we look anyway? I think both of you are cute and fine the way you are and now I wonder what Daddy really thinks of me. He always said I'm the prettiest girl on the island next to Mommy, but if that's what he wants you to look like, Hiccup, then how does he really feel about me? His little girl?"

They all went on the quest to find the treasure again to prove themselves and this time it wasn't just Gobber who gave Stoick a clue. Valka gave him a hard smack on the head and told him not only had he hurt his children's feelings but also he still showed he some part of him seemed to not accept them for who they were. She yelled at him it was about time he showed them he loved them for them and not what he thought they should be.

When they'd survived the hill collapsing Stoick bear hugged all three of them at once which almost made them all stop breathing but it turned out there was more to this quest then just passing the test. Hamish II had had a final request.

It turned out Hamish hadn't made this quest or hide the keys by himself. He'd a little sister of his own a sister named Helen and she too was a hiccup and their last request together was from now on no more lies to be painted and that all the chief's children show as there were in the paintings on the wall.

So the request of Hamish II was honored and the final painting of Stoick with all his children was very wonderful showing them exactly as they were and it looked much better than the first false one.

Everyone was feeling much happier and doing well but of course on Berk in either timeline things never stayed calm for long. It was the day Trader Johann had come and apparently in this world there were some rules for how the family handled a 'trading' day.

Hiccup was holding Boden's hand tightly and Valka was holding Una's tightly as Valka was reminding her children of the rules they followed on a trading day. As their mother went over them they felt a bit embarrassed nevertheless understood why they're told to hold hands and keep an eye on each other. With everyone acting like rabid dogs after a scrap of bone it just made sense to hold onto Boden and Una so they didn't get trampled by the crazed people who lost their heads every time Johann showed up.

Each of them was after a different item on Johann ship. Hiccup was looking for ink, Boden was looking for a new pumice stone and some polish for Stardust, Una was looking for a musical instrument, Valka was there to pick the Haddock's secret order of strawberries, and Stoick? Whatever he needed he'd find.

Each found what they're looking for and the kids were trying to make a fair trade for their items. Valka never had to trade for the strawberries since the incident when she'd been expecting Hiccup and Johann been so drunk he'd run aground and she'd to nurse him back to health. So he always gave her the family order of strawberries free of charge.

Hiccup had no luck trading a spyglass so he trades the winch the three of them built together. It was then the family got distracted with Stoick and what he'd named his dragon finally Thornado.

Boden was talking with Thornado and he was telling him why he'd liked the name and what he thought of his rider. Stoick was hugging Una goodbye and reminding Valka to care for the children while he was gone then Hiccup came to overlook glum. He admits that Toothless had accidently broken his ink and Johann had no more.

"I'll see if there some bottles on Shivering Shores while I'm there, Son. Take care of the family while I'm gone, okay."

"Will do, Dad."

"See you all in a few days. Love you all," as he took off and Una ran down the length of the pier waving to him before her mother caught her wrist.

"Be careful, Una we don't need you to fall in the water, you're not that strong a swimmer yet. Why don't you and your brothers go to the academy and I'll go make us some strawberry cake. It seems like the only things I can make good is hot chocolate or anything with strawberries."

"We look forward to dessert, Mommy!"

Well, of course, things went downhill fast because of those stupid flowers unknowingly planted by Mildew which was unknown at this point. Snotlout wanted to know why they'd to bother asking Gothi anything, to begin with. Why couldn't Boden and Una use their powers and fix the problem if they're so gifted?

Hiccup tried to keep his cool and reminded Snotlout as he and his mother had to remind everyone in the village it seemed at least three times a week that he and his siblings' special gifts didn't work on command. Furthermore, all of them were still learning to use them anyway. As a result, you couldn't expect them to magically fix everything by snapping their fingers.

So they did end up with the pit that Hiccup had to cover Boden's eyes and Astrid Una's when Gobber threw his item in it. But the next day when the dragons didn't get any better and Snotlout got even madder after what he'd endured the night before he took it out on Boden and Una. Una burst into tears and Hiccup was ready to take a swing at Snotlout as he'd just told him the day before what they could and couldn't do, but he didn't get to throw that punch because his father came home.

Una who was still bawling her eyes out ran right into her confused daddy's arms who asked his sons for an explanation and they told him what was going on. That night Una who cried herself asleep in her father's arms was given to her mother.

While the family talked and Stoick grumbling about how insensitive the village was about his children's gifts heard Thornado get sick. Valka told the men to figure it out and she keeps an eye on Una.

They soon figured it out and went to see Mildew whom Una by now was awake enough to throw her own angry curses at him and wanted to chock him but her mother held her tightly but glared at the disgusting excuse for a human.

So when they knew what they'd to do to fix the problem Valka pulled Mildew aside and held his arm so tightly it turned blue and she hissed her threat to him. She swore in the name of Frigga if he ever did one more thing that endangered her children she murders him. She kills him with her bare hands where he stood and she was dead serious

She even suggested to her husband they just let the venom when they got back kill him to save them the trouble of dealing with him anymore. Though he said as much as he'd like to do that he could for two reasons. One it be a bad example for the children and two might make the venom lose its potency needed for the dragons.

The last thing they remembered of this adventure was Hiccup drawing Toothless, Boden polishing Stardust, Una using her new lyre to make beautiful music with Nightrainbow and their parents watching all them happily and kissing each other romantically.

They all seemed to nod off for a second and then they're thrown back into the broken timeline for all of 15 seconds but still never really realizing they're back at all still asleep or just so out of it before they're pulled back into the other world.

Upon returning to the perfect world was finding out with all the good things there still a few unpleasant people in this world too. As it turned out even in this perfect world Dagur was still here, however, in this world, there was one small difference as the three of them were complaining to their parents about the annual treaty signing with the Berserks tribe.

"Why do we have to endure this every year? Why? It's like the worst three days of the year! Oswald lives up to his name of being agreeable just fine, Dad. His daughter Heather? She's beautiful as she is sweet but her crazy older brother Dagur? Why do we have to put up with him every year for three days?!" Hiccup was complaining loudly as he saw Gobber trying to get their father into his ceremonial belt.

"It's not that bad is it, son?" his dad asked as he tried to suck in his gut and his wife looked at him sighing. "Didn't I tell you to try and lose a little weight before this treaty signing last year so you could wear that thing without us going through this every year, Stoick?" she shook her head tiresomely.

"Mom! You know for you every year it's about getting Dad to try and lose 15 pounds so he can wear his belt better but for three of us its three days of hell with that lunatic kid of Oswald. Need I reminded you what he did to us last year alone? I was used as a knife-throwing target!"

"He tried to drown me!" screamed Boden who was glad he never developed a fear of water from this.

"Let's not forget what he did to me! He dumped a gallon of bloody sheep guts on me! You remember how long it took you to get me cleaned up and get the smell out of my hair?!"

"Okay so the next three days are no picnic for any of us least of all you three, but would you rather have a war?" their father asked which they shook their heads no and asked him what did them to do.

He told them to get all the dragons into the UDS and make sure they stayed put and all the secret entrances and exits were well concealed for the next three days. They said that ought to be no problem. The Riders weren't having problems and with Skullette and Firefang's help, they shouldn't have a problem at all.

It was unknown for them how that turned out because things were going by faster now and events were passing by more rapidly. For now, Hiccup was living an event that never took place in the world he'd grown up in the broken timeline at all.

Right now he was running out of breath to the arena and found all his friends looking both extremely angry and very impatient with him.

"Hi, guys, sorry for being a little late."

"A little late?" Snotlout looked at him chuckled and jerked his head at the sundial and yelled, "How good are you at telling time, Hiccup? Because according to sundial your two hours late getting here! What is your excuse and by the way where are those two shadows who are always glued to your hips?" he snarled at him.

Flushing with anger he tried to keep his voice steady. "Snotlout you may not understand this and perhaps never will, but I have got a good reason for being two hours late. Dad had an emergency meeting and Mom woke up with a cold. So I had to get Mom cold medicine from Gothi, then I had to cook breakfast for Boden and Una and then I'd to get them ready for their playdate with the other children they're friends with.

But it took half an hour to get Boden's hair detangled and Una's dress needed a rip mended. Then before we left I had to make sure Mom had her cold medicine nearby before I could drop my brother and sister off to play with their friends. So again I apologize for being late."

The others started in on him asking why his brother and sister couldn't take care of themselves then saying it couldn't be as hard as he was making it out to be this job of being a big brother. Hiccup told them his job of being the eldest in the family was the hardest job in the world and training a dragon was a piece of cake compared to what he had to each day as a big brother and he said he'd like to see the five them try being older siblings.

He even pointed out the fact the twins had no idea what he went through each day as they're the same age and basically the same emotional and mental maturity and didn't have a younger sibling to look after so they still didn't know what he went through every day.

They all said there was no way it was as hard as he said it was and they could do it no problem. So two voice said you wanna put your money where your mouth is? It was Boden and Una who just got back from their playdate.

So the three Haddock siblings challenged the Riders for two weeks to be big brothers and sisters and to really see if it was as easy as they thought it was. They'd provide both the rules and siblings the next day. This was gonna go down like a treat for them and their parents agreed.

The next day at the start of those 336 was all the children in the other timeline just somehow they're in this time only born early. They're just a year young then they currently in the broken timeline. So they're between the ages of ten and five.

They're assigned to the Riders based on Una's vision of them one day becoming the trainers of the Riders' dragons' children though she did tell she didn't know when this vision would come true only that one day it would.

Then it was only a matter of sitting back and enjoying the show which again they didn't get to fully enjoy because the timeline was speeding up but they could feel in their hearts that would be a very funny and enjoyable treat to see the Riders realize how hard it is to be an older sibling!

Things then fast forward to the events of Bork Week which again were similar but still different. Now that the Riders were adopted older brothers and sisters they'd their younger siblings helping them get ready for the air show and the celebration in general.

But for the Haddocks they're all still bummed as they still looked through Bork papers thinking how in all their lives their dragons never had another of their kind to play with. It was just odd to them that they'd found their eggs when they're babies when their mother had been exploring the UDS.

They'd all been three months old their mother had put them all down for a moment and it was like the eggs had been magically drawn to them and hatched the second they'd touched their hand. They woke up smiling and giggling as they're the first thing their dragons had seen and the first word they'd ever tried to say was their dragon name which of course wasn't perfect as it was baby talk but their mother had been able to guess what they meant and kept the name.

Still, all of them wonder why did three random eggs just find them? Where there any other of their dragon kind out there? It seemed there might be according to a hidden page in Bork's paper speaking of a hidden island where all the rarest dragons lived but there was a secret map to it Bork's cave.

So they'd tracked down the cave found out about Toothless's echolocation in the processes and headed on their own to the Isle of the Mysterious to track down their dragons family only to find out it was a trap.

It was enraging enough to find out that Mildew had set them up, however, the brothers were actually more furious at the fact Alvin was manhandling their sister. He actually caused some bruising on her from how he was handling her. They roared at him to let her go or they'd hurt him for harming their sister.

Alvin, of course, didn't take their so-called threats seriously and told them they're going to Outcast Island and they'd better be quiet and play nice or he do worse than just bruise their sister a little.

On Outcast Island their dragons were quickly imprisoned and they did see the dragons Alvin had which they'd made off-hand comments on how to handle, then they tore Boden and Una away from Hiccup which caused them all to scream before Hiccup was thrown into a room where Alvin and Mildew sat alone.

Hiccup stood up as calmly as he could and then asked what Alvin wanted. The Outcast laid out a very simple deal either Hiccup trained his dragons or first he loses his own dragon then he loses his brother and sister.

Hiccup told him he didn't need to threaten anyone. As long as his brother and sister were returned to him he'd do anything as long as no harm befell them he does anything even train Alvin's dragons.

Alvin laughed how easy it was to break Stoick's eldest child who told him this wasn't about breaking him at all, he'd made a promise when he was five years old to protect his brother and sister with his life even if it meant giving his life for them and he was gonna keep that promise if it killed him.

Alvin glanced at Mildew who was looking a little scared as the huge chief asked Hiccup how much that promised mean to him. Was it enough to tell the truth about some rumors that Mildew had told him and he'd like to know if they're true or not?

Hiccup told Alvin he'd tell the truth if it meant his family was safe so what he wanted to know. He knew what Alvin wanted to know already but still had to ask anyway so he did confirm for him about his brother and sister gifts but did inform him of his own and did tell him while others didn't think he'd a power he did indeed.

The siblings were reunited and using their gifts helped Alvin train his Whispering Death then while he was distracted used those same gifts to escape and they knew their dragons were already free and heading were Una's gift was telling them to go they'd soon met up with the Riders and their parents.

It was then they saw exactly the reason you don't come between a parent and their children. Because the way their parents took on both Mildew and Alvin who had chased after them and were trying to slaughter them it was obvious they would've killed an entire bloodthirsty army with their bare hands for harming their children.

But when the Outcasts had captured them again Valka and Stoick had to back off till the dragons saved everyone and they're flying home. Valka was clutching Boden to her chest and Stoick was clutching Una to his chest and Hiccup was flying between them.

After seeing the bruise marks on his daughter made from Alvin's hand and what she just endured Stoick was beyond enraged he hadn't finished the job of killing him. But instead, to make the painful memory go away he sang to his daughter so the memory like the bruises would fade in time.

"I'm gonna hold you gently and I won't let you go, I'm gonna tell you how much I love you more then you already know.

I remember the day you were born when you wrapped your little finger around mine and you're the prettiest thing ever born as I held you safe in my warm arms.

You're my beautiful little girl and you'll chase your dreams but always know how to find your way home. You'll take on this whole world but you'll always be my beautiful little girl.

Whenever you're in trouble knowing I'll be there to save you just to see you smile even after your grown. No matter how old you are I'll whisper to you every night "I love you" just to hear you whisper back "Daddy I love you more!"

You're my beautiful little girl and you'll chase your dreams but always know how to find your way home. You'll take on this whole world but you'll always be my beautiful little girl.

And when the day comes when some boy comes and ask for your hand know this. I won't say "yes" to him unless I know for sure he's the half that will make you whole and he's got a warrior soul and his heart is pure as gold. I know he'll say he's in love but between you and me no-one will ever seem good enough!

You're my beautiful little girl and you'll chase your dreams but always know how to find your way home. You'll take on this whole world but you'll always be my beautiful little girl.

You will always be my beautiful little girl" he finished singing as Una had fallen asleep smiling happily to be safely back in her daddy's arms.

As they flew back home into the sunset they're yanked for all of ten seconds into the broken time before being returned to the proper one so it was like as if nothing happened at all.

It was also clear what day this was and how this wasn't any more fun in this world then the other. Even using Una's gifts still trying to trap Gobber just to give him a bath so he stops poisoning Berk's air supply wasn't easy.

Valka wasn't pleased using her daughter's gift for this but at least it did help in making Berk air breathable once more. However, they still had the same well problem.

So Hiccup had assigned the Riders and their siblings to go the same places to collect water with the younger siblings to keep their older ones in check. Una was assigned to go help their mother with passing out what water they already had whilst he and Boden go check out the well.

This might've been a slight mistake as Boden was a slight bit claustrophobic for some reason, but Hiccup told him he needed someone to watch his back and they both knew their father never let Una be lowered into a well. So tying the rope tightly around them and his brother clutching him tightly Fishlegs with the help of his brother and sister lowered them down.

Though even with Alle and Lanon pulling with all their might Meatlug's hunger for the rocks proved too strong and both brothers and their dragons got trapped at the bottom. Though Hiccup made sure to land on his stomach so Boden didn't hit first.

Holding his brother's hand they attempted to find their way out. Though Boden soon became full of anxiety and fear and when Hiccup asked if that was because he was feeling the dragons from the eggs they'd just found Boden told him it was all his own anxiety and fear.

This, of course, turned out to be a good foreshadowing because of what came out to attack them and Berk. The Riders had to first get their siblings to safety before they could deal with the hatchlings but it was when they met the Screaming Death that changed things.

Boden and Una became literally paralyzed with fear as they couldn't think or move and Hiccup had to save them both in midair before ordering them to find their mother and he deals with that thing himself. After they got rid of it for the time being his mother made him promise when they encounter that thing again as they surely would he was to get his brother and sister to safety before engaging it and he promised he would.

It'd seemed Hiccup and his siblings were of the same mind when it came to saying things weren't a competition because they knew when the Riders were making training one this would only end badly. No-matter-how much they and the rest of the younger siblings tried to get their older siblings who they're supposed to be helping train their Terrors to understand that point it fell on deaf ears.

So again it was no surprise that Meatlug still got kidnapped but they did even better with rescuing her with help with Boden and Una's Terrors who talents were one mimic any other terror skill and two show true leadership respectively.

The next two adventures at least proved that Boden and Una's gifts weren't just a bunch of baloney and could work on occasions. For when looking for the Screaming Death they did come across Scauldy.

Una with her abilities was able to see how he'd been chasing a school of migrating fish and huge wave forced him on Changewing Island the moment an earthquake happened trapping him there. Also with Boden's help, Ruffnut was better able to keep Scauldy calm while they worked to free him.

Another good example of their abilities came when that terrible freeze came to Berk. Being trapped with the rest of the nutcases wasn't any fun so when their dad mentioned that Trader Johann might need rescuing they jumped on it. Though he'd only let all three of them go if they bundle up.

So throwing on their mother's extra winter clothes they took off, but all had to suffer Johann droning all night. Boden had been tempted to shot him with a lightning bolt but was worried about hitting his brother and Una couldn't use Nightrainbow's song without risking putting them all asleep. So they're forced to endure him all night.

Landing in an empty village Una had a vision of the chaos of the Stingers' attack the night before not that she could make sense of it. Boden could hear and feel their thoughts not that it told him where they were. Just he'd felt their presence. Thus they still had to hunt them down the old-fashion way.

But once they got rid of them Johann gave them all a treat and they took off quickly before having to listen to him drone again.

Five seconds back in the broken world and back to the proper world was just blinking their eyes to them. Even the spilled-second back again all this time those memories of the broken timeline still just seemed to be bad dreams that wouldn't go away and haunted their subconscious minds for some unknown reason.

Still, that wasn't a matter to be concerned with right now. The matter right now to deal with was trying to get Bing, Bam, and Boom to behave before they tore apart Berk or caused everyone to go deaf starting with the Riders' younger siblings whom they seemed to enjoy blasting the most.

When the children lost their hearing for three hours followed by half the village destroyed Stoick told them it was time to get rid of the babies. Though it was clear the babies needed a parent to take care of them and the family was shocked at first but still proud of their father for letting his dragon become the father these three needed. Saying he knew exactly what these three meant to him and now they're truly alike and he'd miss him.

Boden didn't need to translate Thornado's farewell for some things don't need words. It was clear that both Stoick and Thornado's heartfelt goodbye was the same words and feelings. The family was in tears but told Stoick he'd done the right thing.

Still, this heartbreaking moment was soon replaced by a reversal of what had happened to the children only half a year before. They'd been dealing with an insane Berserker for months alright, but it was someone even more deranged and crazier than Dagur.

It was his older cousin Axel the ax-murderer and compared to Dagur? Dagur was a sweet, kind boy with a bad sense of humor in need of some meds and a little therapy. Axel? Was beyond help and he was clearly a murderous sociopath.

When Dagur and Heather had helped the Haddock kids their dragons seascape on Dragon Island from Axel he'd declared them traitors and their whole family went on the run. It seemed they'd joined with Alvin after he barely escaped with his life after the Skrill incident and took over the Outcast as well.

Now all four of them Oswald, his kids, and Alvin were locked up awaiting a trail. However, they never got to trail when the Chief and his wife were abducted and Hiccup and his siblings now had to rescue them this time around.

So they'd made a deal with two devils. If the four of them helped them rescue their parents they'd get them back in charge of their islands with the promise they'd never attack Berk ever again.

They swore if they'd set them free not only would they help rescue Stoick and Valka they'd become forever Berk allies. As they'd to fly to Outcast Island Hiccup wanted the story from Alvin what happened between him and their father which he did explain which caught all three of them off guard.

So Boden and Una decided to ask Dagur why was he a nutcase and what was his reason for tormenting them all those years during the treaty signing and why did he help them escape in the first place?

He confessed he was slightly unbalanced nevertheless he did love his own sister as much as the three of them loved each other. However, he wasn't able to show it what you'd call the normal way. Therefore tormenting others was just his way of showing he loved and cared about someone was all.

They're extremely flabbergasted to find out this was the way Dagur showed he cared about someone was to basically torment them. Although Heather vouched for her older brother on that statement. Reminding them he did have some mental and emotional problems and he did the same thing to her at home. For him to pick on you was his way of showing he cared and liked you. It was hard to comprehend nevertheless she confirmed it was true.

Well finding out these two shocking revelations about two people that had hurt them so badly in the past was hard enough, but sneaking onto Outcast Island unseen was much harder. Though with Alvin's help they got over that hurdle.

Though when they found out the 'man inside' was Mildew all of them wanted to kill him but it was only because they need to save their parents that stopped them. Boden talked for a few moments with the female Whispering Death and understood what was going on immediately.

Hiccup then wrote a letter back to Berk and asked Una what she foresaw happen and she just replied she saw a battle royal about to happen but did say they needed everyone to play a part in this to make the battle play out in a victory. So working together they'd did come with a plan that was an even more insane battle then the one Hiccup lived through in the other timeline. True by the end of half of Outcast Island had been blown apart and of course, their whole arena had been destroyed but that was hardly what mattered.

The end result was the same. They were getting all the bad guys locked up in a high-security prison with a few torture ideas in mind from Dagur on how to punish his cousin for making his family have to go on the run.

The Outcast and now the Berserks declared peace once and for all with Berk and became their official allies with both tribes giving the Haddocks heartfelt genuine apologies for their past grievance and thanks for helping them reclaim their homes as well.

As for the Screaming Death? It left with its family to go find a home of its own and live in peace. So all ends well right?

Still, they're barely back on Berk for a moment enjoying seeing all the good things that had happened before they're pulled back into the broken timeline. But this lasts only less than two seconds before they're flung back.

Only now it was three years later just a few days before they'd find the Dragon Eye that would "change everything" They still had the new memories of this world from those past three years and what had happened since that chaotic battle on Outcast Island.

The Riders had split up and they along with their siblings worked together doing what they'd found to do in the other time. They'd made some more new allies after encounter two islands to the southeast of them called Shardas and Moralien Clans who had since they become powerful friends and allies.

But for the Haddock kids, life was dull, boring and had lost all meaning. They felt they'd lost their purpose and there was nothing left for them. No new challenges, no adventures and nothing left for them to help them figure out who they were and what they're meant to do.

So when they did get the Dragon Eye and present their case to the rest of Berk about going into the unknown it wasn't easy. They'd all grown in many ways and it showed after three years they'd all changed physically as well.

Hiccup looked as he'd before only difference was he'd both feet of course. Boden who'd be 13 at this point was now as tall as he usually was but as toned as his brother was. He wore a similar outfit to his older brother too. But where Hiccup's outfit was brown Boden's was bright red and his tunic underneath was still teal. His pants were red, not green, also he'd elbow and knee guards and his ponytail had grown considerably longer in the last three years. Also, the dragon on his shoulder was of course Stardust.

Una herself had changed in the last three years in some ways she'd grown more beautiful was for sure. Her age would've been eight years old now. She was now half the height of her mother so she came to an inch and half above her mother waist.

Her golden locks with their vibrant lilac tips had gotten longer and thicker in the last three years and reach to her mid back now. She was garbed in a very brightly colored ensemble.

Her new outfit consisted of a bright pink top with the collar, cuffs and the skirt being a vivid sky blue, with a leather belt with bluish stones in it, and bright pink headband keeping her hair out of her face. Around her neck she wore a little pink stone choker and embroidered into the front of her skirt was a perfectly detailed image of Nightrainbow.

Their mother may not be able to cook but she could really sew quite well and do very good dying things amazing colors.

It looked from the start their wish to explore beyond their boundaries be shot down especially when they mentioned they shouldn't let the three heirs let alone one who is a child to explore an unknown world.

Una got mad at that like she always had. She hated when people thought just because of her age and she was a girl she was like helpless and couldn't defend herself. She was reaching for her Gronckle Iron dagger to show how 'helpless' she was when her brothers held her tightly telling her stabbing someone wasn't the way to get what they wanted.

In the end, it was their parents that won the argument by pointing out how far would someone be willing to get something. How could they deny there was a world beyond what they knew? Deny the chance to see it? How where they to find out who they were and what their destinies were if they stayed home?

They'd learned all Berk had to offer now it was time to see what the world had to offer so they'd truly find both their place in it and answer the question we all wanted to know. Who am I?

So they'd given their children their blessing to go exploring on three conditions. Which were very simple. 1. Stay together at all times. 2. Hiccup and Boden were responsible for Una at all times. 3. Visit home as much as possible.

They did agree to the terms their parents had given them. Surprisingly they weren't the only ones with promises and terms to make before racing to the edge. The Riders had made their own agreement with their own younger siblings. Which was if they did find a special place in this new world to set up a base they'd have routine visits for them to come to stay with them for a week at a time.

So after a few mishaps, they did find not only Dragon's Edge they made also another great discovery. It had been the night of a rare blue moon after they'd settled on Dragon's Edge. The Haddock siblings had been flying alone and felt themselves being called to a mysterious island and low and behold they'd found Moon Shadow in this world in this way.

Like before she and Toothless didn't officially become mates right away but it was once again loved at first sight. So they're still inseparable and it looked as even in this timeline she still had both her birthmark and it was still infused with great magic just a lot more subtle was all.

Discovering Moon Shadow coincided with three unforeseen but intertwined complications that all began two short weeks later.

Since Moon Shadow had spent her life insolation they couldn't take her immediately back to Berk with them. So even though Hiccup and his siblings were due back for their normal visit home it was delayed because they knew they first had to get Moon Shadow slowly accustom to humans and dragons on Dragon's Edge first before bringing her to a whole island exploding with them.

So the process was going slowly and now the first of the complications was about to arise. While the Riders and their dragons had been nice as possible to the last female Night Fury and done their best to make friends it was obvious this was gonna be a long process.

It was about to become longer and scarier for two reasons. One was the Riders promise to their own siblings to bring them to Edge once they're settled and finished with their guests' room was nearly complete and they'd become for their first visit week after next so that be scary for the already shy Night Fury who was just starting to get used to other people.

But what was going to make it worse was not the news of them having to advert the Fireworms from burning the island up before the visit it was the stupid claim stone the Twins had found.

Stoick, Valka, and Gobber came all the way to the Edge to check it out. Not to just confirm its authenticity, but more so the chief and his wife could check on their children knowing from their airmail letters they wouldn't be back for a while with helping Toothless's true love with getting familiarize to life surrounded by others.

Moon Shadow ecstatically welcomed the elder Haddocks. She'd no problems with any of the humans that made up Toothless's family for as far as she was concerned they're her family for rescuing her. So anyone who made up Toothless family was hers. Nevertheless, it is a bit longer to fully trust and become comfortable with the rest of the Riders and their dragons.

Stoick didn't like it when the claims stone checked out and he'd to award the island to the Twins. Valka warned her children to be careful because power goes quickly to one's head and with two people who aren't too bright it would only bring forth doom.

So after some hugs and kisses, they're a force to depart and leave their kids to fend for themselves against the reign of stupidity. Though Una's first act was one of defiance and she made it very clear that she did give a damn what a stupid rock said.

She told the twins straight up she didn't a dragon's rear end if that moldy old rock said this island was there's. She wasn't going to listen to a pair of idiots who didn't have a clue and rather be declared a traitor and thrown off the island rather then watch them sink it to the bottom of the sea while it was burning in less than six hours.

They, of course, tried to throw her in prison only to find half an hour later she was gone. They tried to throw Boden in for also defying them and he too vanished. When all the other Riders were locked up the two of them reappeared grinning widely. Una giggled when they asked how she got out and she said there was an advantage to being only eight years old and knowing how to play hide and seek.

Boden also said he was an expert at picking locks so no prison cell could hold him as he got everyone out and then they trapped the Twins inside and got them to realize what matter so they could save the Edge.

They went to see the claim stone to find it been destroyed whilst they'd been dealing the Fireworms. Moon Shadow had reduced it to ashes with a plasma blast and scattered the remains leaving them to be burned up by the migrating Fireworms which left everyone dancing and cheering but the twins of course.

While they're dancing and cheering in this world everyone else in the other worlds was feeling the pressure. Odin's forces were nearing their breaking point trying to keep the Realms held together and the beings who called them home safe. Frigga with her little helper was still struggling desperately to mend the Tapestry of Creation which seemed to be a near-hopeless battle.

On Berk and in Valhalla the Riders, children, Shardas Clan, and Soul Riders were doing an incredibly excellent job doing what their cover story was. On the other hand, they couldn't keep it up to the pretense forever, as a number of folks were starting to get very suspicious, if this was really a drill, or they're being lied to about something.

As for the girlfriends and the Anquetils? They'd been doing a lot of sewing and tracking which was all good but felt if they didn't find Hiccup's family and get them back into this reality soon they might not get them back at all.

Back in the other timeline things had progressed rapidly once more it now the Riders' younger siblings' first visit to the Edge. While they'd spent day one talking about when future visits could be planned like for their birthdays which the Riders were ashamed to admit they really hadn't learned properly after all this time.

But their younger ones admit they'd really learned their older ones perfectly either. But Brimstone's birthday was October 25th. Birger's was November 26th. Alle was December 25th. Creel and Gala was January 2nd. Ria's January 6th. Lanon's February 4th Larkin's March 7th Velika's March 11th Bloodfire's March 13th

They'd been just finished telling their older siblings about when their birthdays were when the first Rumblehorn attack came. Soon the children found themselves having to help their older siblings with trying to catch and relocate the beast as they couldn't go home till it was safe to leave and it wouldn't be till that thing stopped trying to kill them.

This wasn't exactly how the Riders had wanted their own brothers and sisters first visit the Edge to go but one can't always plan how ones visit will go. Though the kids were secretly glad they're stuck on the Edge when Gobber showed up to tell Hiccup along with his siblings how ornery their father had become and they'd better hightail it home right away before he blew up the village.

They left the Riders in charge who with Gobber help gonna built a sturdy wall to keep the Rumblehorn out, so as they flew home they started to wonder if it was their fault for their father's bad mood. Since they'd had been home in over three weeks.

"It is sorta breaking our promise to visit home often you know, BBBFF," Una told her brothers who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is, Una. We did promise we visit home as often as we could when Mom and Dad let us go exploring. It wouldn't surprise me if Dad a bit cranky from not seeing us for nearly a month." Hiccup sighed.

"Then why isn't Mom blowing her stack as well? Gobber said it's the only Dad? If it's because we've been home in nearly a month shouldn't both of them be loose cannons? Why is it only Dad? You think Mom be going crazy as well." Boden pointed out in a puzzled expression.

"That's a good point, little brother, still let's just see what's going on when we get home if the home still there."

"Well, knowing Daddy's temper we better kick it up a notch."

When they got home they could clearly see why Gobber had left when he at the speed he had. Everyone was at the receiving end of their father's wrath. They got more than a few nasty words thrown their way. An especially nasty one from Gothi that Hiccup exclaimed, "Hey! I can't say that to him he's still our father!"

Just then they ran into their mother who looked like she hadn't been getting much sleep. "Hiccup! Boden Una!"

"Mom! Mommy!" as they rushed and hugged each other tightly.

"Good to see you at home. Wasn't expecting you home though I'm glad you are home," she said with a yawn. Una looked at her mommy with concern and asked.

"Mommy are you okay? You and Daddy haven't been fighting have you?"

"No, Una, we've not been fighting exactly. But I've been spending my nights sleeping elsewhere in a rather uncomfortable place. I've had to sleep in Gobber spare room which is as toxic as he can be, but it's the only way not to make your father even angrier at night.

I've no idea what's got him so worked up but after he nearly tore my head off about nine days ago for making my usual runny eggs for breakfast I decided to temporarily move out till whatever this is passes," the mother explained as she cracked her sore back from a very lumpy bed.

"Well, I guess we better go talk to Dad then. Um, can you at least take Moon Shadow on a tour of Berk and try to show her the kinder side of things? Let her know it's not always like this?" requested Hiccup to which his mother nodded.

"I'm on my way to meet up with Skullette and Firefang anyway. So I'm sure with the three of us we can help show Moon Shadow how nice Berk can be when your father isn't in a frenzy. Just be careful he's in the arena. Come along, Moon Shadow."

Moon Shadow hesitated at first but Toothless assured it was fine and she kissed him before following Valka away. The trio and their dragons headed to the arena to confront Stoick who was chucking axes at a target and mixing by a mile. Hiccup coughed to get his attention only for him to want to hurdle on at them!

Hiccup threw himself over his brother and sister and screamed loudly "Dad please don't kill us! It's your kids!"

"Hiccup! Boden! Una!" and tossed the ax behind him and it the bull's eye and then he bears hugged them all at once cracking their ribs making it impossible to breathe. They talked a few minutes to go about it in a roundabout way trying to find out why their dad was so angry. But when he nearly killed Alle and Velika's dad they decided to opt for plan B.

They suggest that he and their mom come with back to the Edge to help them with their dragon problem and getting off Berk for a few days might do them both some good. That and they could've some nice family time. Also, it might be not the best time for Moon Shadow to be on Berk if there was a lot of anger in the air.

So the family quickly headed back to Dragon's Edge and through a series of events Stoick found what he was looking for and his kids felt pretty stupid for not realizing what was bothering their dad so much. Though they're more than happy to welcome Skullcrusher to the family and thanked him for helping saved everyone.

But before their parents left to take the kids back to Berk as their visitation time was up and they themselves needed to get home, their parents did admit they're a little upset that they'd been home in a while and wished they'd come home a little more often.

Promising the be home more often they watched their parents take off and planned to be home that weekend to help Moon Shadow get used to Berk every weekend if that's what it took.

It was a couple of weeks later something happened on the Edge that would change the lives of everyone both human and dragon forever. It was after Hookfang helped a female Nightmare protect her clutch of eggs and then they saw her introduce him to her older sister.

Three nights later when the Riders siblings were there for their second visit everyone was awoken by strange music not sure what was going on they followed the music which they realized was coming from Nightrainbow. They came to a spot they didn't know exist on the Edge.

The Riders and their siblings all watched in silent wonder as all of their dragons under the light of the full moon with the romantic music provide by Nightrainbow and fireworks from Stardust as the rest of the dragons performed a unique mating dance thus becoming one now and forever with their mates.

It was then and there it was decided they needed a Nursery on Berk. Dragons like people would always fall in love and wanted to raise a family. So the Haddock kids by morning sent a letter via airmail to Skullette and Firefang to start getting help from whoever they could to turn the old UDS into the new Berk Dragon Nursery so the dragons could have a place to raise their families in peace and never have to leave home.

Una just knew this meant her vision that the children become trainers to the dragons' children was getting closer to becoming a reality.

The last adventure they experienced on edge was one that again didn't exist in the broken timeline at all. It consisted of the three of them hiding a secret treasure chest, Snotlout and Twins stealing it, them having a falling out over its disappearance, then having to save the thieves because they'd caused a huge dragon problem.

Where they'd tried to open the chest had caused a lot of problems with sound that was below human hearing but well in the range of dragon hearing and this was just after relocating the Glistening Mistbreath to Dragon's Edge and it caused the Night Terrors and Mistbreath to go to war with each other.

Once they'd saved them and found out what caused the problem they got the chest back only for Snotlout to find out what he stole was their father's birthday gift. A driftwood carving of the family they're hiding on the Edge so he wouldn't find it since they're throwing him a surprise party.

They left the Riders to punish Snotlout and hurried home for the surprise party.

Now back in the broken timeline it seemed that the Anquetils along with Astrid, Ase, and Asta was finally honing where the Haddock's energy was located and maybe they could instead of seeing if they'd reappear pull them back and seal the rip there and that keep them from being pulled back. But they'd to hurry faster than the wind to do it. So they zoomed, zoomed, ZOOMED!

Right now it was like they're reaching the end of the timeline or at least getting close to where it was in the present. For at the moment the three of them were pulling off aerial stunts with their dragons with all their own flight suits before crashing outside Itchy Armpit.

It was very obvious all of them had had a huge growth spurt in the last two years and all grown to be quite sexy and hot. Hiccup and Boden were exactly the same height now with the same body type. Hiccup wore the same outfit he'd been wearing for the last few years.

Boden's outfit was very sleek and sexy. It was a combination of red-violet leather with stitched into the shoulders pads Stardust. He'd melted sliver scales from Stardust that he'd molded into a chest plate, gauntlets with wrist blades with just the last of his teal tunic underneath it all. His leather pants were with his own specially designed sword with extra capsules needed to make it work and matching boots with silver scales sticking out. His ponytail was extremely long almost to his butt now.

The most dramatically one changed though was Una for you never guess looking at her she was only ten given she was only an inch shorter than her brothers now, but as they're talking she was an early bloomer into womanhood like her mother before her, though she was clearly as beautiful as her mother that was for sure.

She'd an excellent figure and was already filling out quite nicely and she was already a woman it seemed since apparently a few months ago she'd become one in the middle of the night.

But it wasn't just her body that makes you think she wasn't a child any longer her outfit wouldn't make you think you're dealing with a kid who was only ten years old. Her outfit was a dark red leather top with a small keyhole below a blue leather collar with armored shoulder pads with the left one with Nightrainbow on it. Her sleeves and skirt were made from his shredded but still bright as ever rainbow scales with some maroon wrist blades she'd made. Her pants were red leather with knee guard with tall leather boots with a dark reddish purple headband with gleaming matching stones hold back her long golden hair with its still vibrant lilac tips that fell almost to her feet now.

They're all just talking about silly things now, their growth spurts, their swords, and Una's ocarina, how Hiccup's romance was going with Astrid was going, how many love letters Boden was getting from the chief's second daughter of the Moralien clan who'd been so taken with him for the past three years, how everyone was so excited about the fact that Toothless and Moon Shadow were expecting ten babies soon and all the dragons were expecting their eggs to hatch soon. So just laughing and being lost in happiness.

Which was ruined the moment Astrid turned up and everyone stopped laughing and acted very cold and indifferent to her and she was confused as to why. They finally told her they'd gotten some very bad news that morning over breakfast and were basically trying to stay away from home as much as possible.

Astrid asked why did they look and sound as if the news was the end of the world. They said it was. Hiccup told her that his father wanted him to become chief to which Astrid got very happy but was confused why Hiccup wasn't. After a few minutes, they all explained why this wasn't good.

They're strong by themselves, yes but they're the best together as a team they're unstoppable and now they'd be busted up forever. Also if Hiccup was made chief Boden and Una would be forgotten about forever as only the chief is all the village cares about and then he'd never have time for them ever again because the whole village would demand his attention for every little thing 24/7. So they'd be forgotten and alone forever. All they worked for their whole lives would be for nothing and they'd be alone once more. So they'd do anything to avoid that fate that they could.

"That's silly! Nothing like that would ever happen!" Astrid tried to tell but they got distracted by the smoke in the distance so they went to check it out.

It was obvious by this time not only had all three of the Haddock kids honed their gifts to their fullest potential but now could use them on command and all of them come up with unique weapons. Hiccup, of course, had his flaming sword Inferno, but Boden had an equally amazing sword The Dragonbolt.

The Dragonbolt was inspired by his own dragon Stardust and was designed to even look like her. It could really shoot lightning! It did this by using an interesting combination of hydrokinetic energy mixed with geothermal energy.

Basically inside the hilt was hollow metal tube filled with brackish water with a little water wheel. The harder the grip on the handle the more rapidly the wheel turned which caused the hydropower which in turn made two jagged rocks go up and down extremely quickly under a lot of pressure.

So in nature when uneven rocks under great pressure they generate lightning during an earthquake. So he was just making that combing it with hydrokinetic energy as well and then channeling it all through the metal pipe into his blade as a conductor and thus could make his sword shoot lightning!

He'd study lightning found in nature since the incident when they thought Thor was angry at the village but it was really the lightning drawn to the metal. So he'd been working on this sword for five long years!

Una's weapon was an ocarina she'd carved out of a dragon bone she'd found as she'd spent the last five years studying the effects different sounds had on the brain and a living creatures behavior. So she could play a number of songs and each had a different effect on both people and dragons.

This combined with their honed powers all came in handy when dealing with Eret and getting some idea about Drago Bludvist as they hurried home to warn their parents.

They didn't arrive soon enough to hear their parents arguing about something to do with all of them, they just saw them go nuts at the mention of the name "Drago Bludvist"

Their father was ordering a lockdown of the whole island while their mother was ordering a lockdown and extra protection on the Nursery to which none of their children understood why.

All they're told was this guy was a 'madman without conscience or mercy and they must prepare for war."

Still feeling the strong call of the Alpha needing their help and still determined to prove the belonged together they fled to stop this madman and help whoever was calling them.

Their parents, the Riders along with with Gobber wherein hot pursuit even after their father shared his story about his encounter with this guy they still didn't listen and took off again.

The Riders had the same exact thing happen to them as in the other timeline but for Hiccup and his brother and sister? They're all captured by the Alpha's dragons and brought before him and he smiled when he realized they're one he'd heard so much about and knew if anyone could help protect the dragons and end this madness it was the three of them.

They spent the day having fun and learning from the Alpha till their parents showed up and they got into a huge loud explosive argument to their surprise the Alpha actually spoke in a human voice telling them the family needed to work out what the real problem was now before they all got themselves killed.

So in the cave that was in the other timeline Valka's home they sat down had a meal and started taking a journey down memory lane about their whole lives. All the good times they had had over their lives together.

It even got to point Valka and Stoick couldn't help but break into song and dance and their children as the dance just all said at the same time "This is perfect. This how we're meant to be and now we'll never have perfect moments like this. We'll never be a family again."

Their parents who had been lost in the moment turned to them and looked at them strangely. "Why would you say that? Why would the good times be over? Why wouldn't we be a family anymore? Why wouldn't there be more happy memories to be made?" inquired their mother which all their children looked away.

"What's really bothering all of you? What is this really about? We know there more this then wanting to save the world from a hellish war. So what is this all really about?" pressed Stoick.

"It's about all of us and you wanting to bust us up and break up the family!" they all shouted at once and then they launched into their feelings about how they felt about Hiccup taking over as Chief and why they didn't want it to happen.

Valka and Stoick looked at each other and Valka seemed to be talking with her eyes to her husband as if to say "You need to tell them now."

"Well, there something you need to know about that. You see I never intended for…" but what he was going to say he never got to say because at that moment Drago attacked.

It was an even more hellish battle then the one that Hiccup had fought by himself and Drago was even more insulting to all three of them when he mocked them for their age and what he perceived to be their naivety.

But when Una called him the weak one and he'd never understood the meaning of true strength he decided to show the little girl how mistaken she and her silly brothers were with their silly ideas when it came to dragons.

Like before Toothless fell under the spell of the Dark King and so did Stardust and Nightrainbow and even with their gifts, they're unable to snap them out of it. As they're all backed into a corner the last thing they saw was their father screaming out all their names as he hurled them all out the way taking all three blast from their mesmerized dragons himself.

They're enraged, grief-stricken and filled with murderous rage but unlike how Hiccup had made Toothless go away in the other timeline they knew in their hearts none of their dragons were at fault for this tragedy. The dragons were ashamed of what they did and ran away on their own but before they'd call them back Drago stole them and Valka had to prevent her children from doing something stupid.

Still, they performed the funeral as the three of them all fired the first shots to light their father's ship followed by the rest of the people gathered.

Then they whispered everything they regretted to their father. Hiccup what he said before. Boden regrets were about all the time his emotional problems had caused his father such distresses. Una's regrets were her father would now never get his wish to give her away at her wedding that he'd been looking forward to since she was born.

All were very quiet as Valka slowly walked over to her children kissing each of their heads in turn. She spoke of each other their births and how their father felt the day each was born. That every night the last thing he'd always say as they fell asleep as he was the luckiest man in all the Nine Realms because he was blessed with three greatest treasures in all the Realms.

"He always had one dream when it came to the three of you that hopefully can still be fulfilled, his dying wish. What he was going to tell you all. I've told him for a long time he should've told you all this sooner and not try and make it a surprise.

He could've surprised the village but not surprise you."

"What are you talking about, Mom/Mommy?"

"Your father's ultimate dream was for all of you to lead Berk together. He never ever intended to break you up. He knew you're all strong by yourself but knows together you can do miracles thought impossible. The plan was always when Hiccup came of age was for him to become chief with Boden becoming his second and Una becoming a personal advisor. That's what he was going to tell you back in the ice cave before this battle started."

The three of them looked stunned and cried some more blaming themselves for this but their mother spoke again. "This was gonna happen one way or another. You've to stand strong on your own now. We've watched you grow and seen you become three amazing people and your powers have blossomed as well.

The time of your destiny is upon you now. So now you must choose. Who the three of you are? What do you want? And how will you use the gifts you're bestowed with? What is the fate you decide right now for yourselves?"

Before any of them could answer and anything else happen they felt like someone was grabbing like invisible hands were yanking them and they're being pulled away against their will.

The world around them faded and they screamed not to be taken away but all of them were forced away eventually pulled once and for all back into the broken timeline of their birth.

Astrid was now holding Hiccup in her arms as he was screaming and struggling pleading with the sisters not to seal up the portal as was Valka and Una who being restrained by the Nadders. It was the same story in Valhalla. Asta was trying with all her might to retrain her boyfriend as Ase attempted with the dragons' help to restrain Stoick all of them pleading them not to seal up that portal.

But it was too late the portal was sealed up and they fell to the ground crying in deep anguish. Screaming again and again "NO! NO! It cannot be true! That cannot have been just a dream! This cannot be a reality! Not this painful world! NO!"

Feeling that the Haddocks needed to talk about what they'd just been through they took them to a beautiful spot by the sea. Even the Wilds of Valhalla there was a small sea.

The rest of their friends who'd been covering received word they're back so they came swiftly to see for themselves that Hiccup and his family were back but as soon as anyone saw them it was clear something had happened for they had an expression no-one could understand at all.

It was like a little voice in their ear a beautiful familiar voice told them they should sing about what they'd just been through. So the five of them stood up and something very strange was going on.

As they got up to sing it was like the veil that separate Earth from Valhalla disappeared or at least became very transparent. Because right now Frigga was trying to finish up repairing the damage so where the Haddocks and their friends were right now they're literally sided by side.

The Living could clearly see the dead and the dead could clearly see them. And when Hiccup and his family started to sing they saw something else. Their memories of both timelines the broken on the left and the proper one on the right played like moving pictures before them.

So they sang about what they'd just lived through and now was a part of them forever. The lyrics somehow match the memories in some way as the bad ones match the lyrics and the good memories showed what could've been.

"We're caught up in other people expectations. Trying to live up to their dreams. But we cause the people and world around us so much frustration when it seems like so many people think they know what's best for us.

Everyone wants us to show more interests in what they like. They always want us to have a big bright smile. To always be able to impress others or be the perfect child. Instead, we just end up crying almost every day.

However, there is a storm rising in all of us as our world collide. For every day it gets harder and harder to breathe as pain hurts deeper and deeper inside.

Just let us be who we are is all you really need to understand. We just hope so hard for our pain to go away. For it torturing us because we cannot break free so we just keep crying and crying but we just can't get it out our silent screams!

Please tell us why you put such pressure on us and everyday cause us such harm? Do you not understand the reason why we feel so lonely even if you were to hold us in your arms?

You seemed to wanna put us in this sparkling box of all things that glitter but we just want right out. You all feel so bitter because you feel as if we let you down.

However, there is a storm rising in all of us as our world collide. For every day it gets harder and harder to breathe as pain hurts deeper and deeper inside.

Just let us be who we are is all you really need to understand. We just hope so hard for our pain to go away. For it torturing us because we cannot break free so we just keep crying and crying but we just can't get it out our silent screams!

Can you not see how we've cried for help? That you should love us for just being ourselves? We are all drowning in an ocean of pain and emotion because we have no one there to save us right away.

Just let us be who we are is all you really need to understand. We just hope so hard for our pain to go away. For it torturing us because we cannot break free so we just keep crying and crying but we just can't get it out our silent screams!

OUR SILENT SCREAMS!" and with that, those silent screams were finally heard as if those screams were what was needed to finally sew up the last of rips in the Tapestry of Creation.

The Haddocks having just lived through a whole another lifetime a happy lifetime fell to the ground comatose but at long last everyone on both sides really, really realized what this family had endured and just what they'd been denied.

So the two groups snuck the families back to their homes and made sure they're resting comfortable but as they're leaving they're immediately confronted by the angry villagers who demanded to know what was really going on today.

After what they'd all just witnessed and hearing those silent screams this family had held inside for so long everyone basically yelled at the villagers to fucking back off and for once in their fucking lives or afterlives to be considerate and to really think of the pain this family had been through and had to live with every single day of their lives and what they're denied.

They also added on Berk two extra things it was about high time all of Berk apologized to Hiccup's family for the sins they'd committed to him and his family and Ruffnut also told the whole village that they really should stop treating Una like a freak and if they use their fucking tiny brains they realize why she was the only soul to be reborn when it was so fucking obvious.

First off to even get the opportunity to be reborn you have to do something worthy of the chance. Una helped save all the souls of Valhalla both old and new so if that's not a worthy enough deed then Odin must have some unbelievably high expectations for souls. Secondly, all the souls have to agree unanimously the soul in question is worthy of the opportunity to be given the test to be reborn.

Then comes the really hard part. That soul has to give the right answer which is to be humble, mature and wise enough to choose death over the pleasure, temptation, and thrills of life.

They need to really understand the rules of the dead and also understand that there are far worse things than death and be selfless, mature and humble enough to choose death over life.

You can for sure bet if you asked 100 souls that question 99 of them would say yes to life and Una was the only one to give the correct answer and say no and chose death.

She also points out Una is very remarkable given as a child she would've felt she'd more a right then anyone else to be reborn with how her life was cut short. Given how she was so tempted the whole time she was there on Berk to get Hiccup's help to save Valhalla. Also, she could've not even done anything at all to save Valhalla. So once again she showed wisdom as well as maturity far beyond her years.

Furthermore, if the whole living world knew the answer or about the chance of rebirth at all existed it be like cheating. There be no way to earn it for a truly selfless act of love, but merely only for a selfish act for personal gain if it was known. Which was the clear and obvious reason it didn't know it could be done? Since it was already next to impossible to pass, plus they need to ensure the soul didn't have an inkling on what the correct answer was to truly test their character.

All of Berk as well of Valhalla was struck dumb with how they're spoken too and that their chiefs and their families were to be left alone for an extended period of time or they'd face the wrath of their friends.

While finally, it looked like some understood how much the Haddocks had suffered back in the Tower Frigga had collapsed herself from working her hands to the bone with all this sewing. She was soon joined by her husband and Kara both who looked equally ready to drop dead.

"We scarcely avoid it this time. It's truly inevitable now. The Haddocks day with destiny is fast approaching and they must either fulfill the Prophecy or the next time this Tapestry tears all of creation will cease to exist. The fate of all creation is completely in their hands. Prayer to a higher power then even us they can save all of creation!"

Songs used. 1. I do cherish you. 2. What if? 3. You're an Angel. 4. Butterfly Fly Away. 5. Bloom. 6. Look through my eyes. 7. Father and Daughter 8. My Little Girl 9. Silent Scream


	22. Secrets of the Future and Past

Secrets of the Future and the Past

Things hadn't been easy since that day the Haddocks had been pulled in and out of the broken timeline into the proper timeline and finally let out the silent screams they'd held in all those years.

While it had brought all those who had witnessed them singing about their silent screams and saw those memories playing much closer together and they now truly understood the Haddocks much better it hadn't still truly impacted the rest around them nearly as much.

Neither Berk nor Valhalla still truly seemed to be trying to understand or attempting to take in anything that everyone else had yelled at them after the Haddocks had been brought back against their will to their broken and painful timeline.

Even with everything that everybody had screamed in a way that there was no way of misunderstanding, in addition, to also what Ruffnut had also yelled about why Una had been reborn absolutely none of it had sunk into anyone else's head, heart or soul.

It seemed either they didn't want to accept it or even take the time to entertain the idea. Or in Berk's case, not a soul on that little island wanted to acknowledge they're all guilty of such a heinous crime. Guilty of the crime of helping rip Hiccup's family apart and bring about a great deal of their pain and suffering. So much inner turmoil from these years of pain and suffering that it was only now was their silent screams being heard at all!

Who wants to admit they all but caused someone to either almost snap or want to commit suicide? Does anyone in life in any era of time truly want to admit that by their actions or words they are slowly killing someone's heart and soul? Making them live in a living death that they could do the unthinkable?

It was truly amazing Hiccup hadn't snapped and murdered the whole damn island after his friendship with Toothless was exposed and his father disowned him.

For Stoick? He'd done a lot of shitty things because of his position which made him have to act a certain way because of what people expect him as a chief and because of that reason it that affect how treated his loved ones. So yeah he'd pain and regrets being forced to play a role and he'd been forced to do many things in his life he hadn't want to simply because it was expected of him. The biggest example was after what happened in the ring with Hiccup and Toothless. Yes, he was angry but by no means did he want to disown his son and hurt him in any way. But again he was just playing the part he was assigned!

In Valka's case? She was punished enough by being forced away for 20 years never getting to be a wife and mother because of the people of Berk forcing her to make that heartbreaking choice!

As for Boden and Una? They for some unknown reason never got to be born and live at all and now learned they'd to suffer their unthinkable and unbearable fate in death!

Therefore right now it wasn't exactly a great surprise to anyone who'd been there for that silent scream moment that the Haddocks were comatose and they just knew they'd wake up when they wanted to and were ready to come back to the pain of reality.

For now, they're being cared for by the Anquetils, Astrid and the Caxel sisters respectfully. The rest of the group continued to still run both the villages as they did during that eventful day, however, all of them took every opportunity to make anyone they ran into listening whether they wanted to or not why the Haddocks were in this condition.

It was about three days later and thought it was a beautiful day to fly a dragon above the trees and make wonderful memories no-one who made up this close-knit group devoted the Haddocks felt like that at the moment.

For them, the skies felt very gray and everyone was extremely blue. They'd felt they'd come so far and learned so much now it was like they'd gone much farther back than just two steps when you're looking at a whole comatose family.

It was just on this day the third day all of them both the living and the dead made a vow to do more than just lend a hand to Hiccup and his family in the future when they woke up.

They swore from that day forth anytime they needed anything of any kind they'd just had to call any of their names and they'd be there. Whether they needed someone's help or just a shoulder to lean on to cry they just had to call any of their names and they'd be there.

No matter how this world or any other turn them or things around they'd help them hold onto what they'd found, the treasure they'd found. All of them would go any extra mile it took to make them happy and smile.

So everyone from Snotlout and Twins to even Flamewing herself who wanted to be included in this promise even if she was bedridden. All of them swore this was true they'd answer anytime and anywhere. Anytime the Haddocks needed them they just had to call any of their friends' names and they'd be there.

"It's just so hard to watch someone you love to look like this," Astrid was saying as she was giving Hiccup a sponge bath while Skullette and Firefang were busy making some food that they'd be able to feed them.

"What do you really expect after what just happened to him and his family, Astrid?" Skullette asked looking up for a sec from chopping some vegetables that she'd gotten from the Anderson farm.

"Yes, their spiritual energy is drained, their hearts are broken, their minds are torn apart, and we cannot honestly expect them to wake up any time soon, can we?"

"No, we cannot, not after hearing and feeling that silent scream all five of them held within them for all this time. Five lifetimes full of such screams of pain and anguish. It's just I felt I knew the man I love so much and yet I feel like I'm an idiot or stupid now."

"Someone's pain isn't something that easies to talk about, Astrid. I'm sure Hiccup and his family have felt for years they're alone and had no-one else. Plus they'd most likely felt equal as ignored for so many years that they honestly felt that they couldn't talk about their pain with anyone. Not even with each other till recently that is, but certainly not with anyone around them." Firefang sighed heavily as she recalled how it was hard to talk about her own pain as she rubbed her wrist where she'd cut herself.

"I didn't tell anyone I was in pain and it wasn't till my sister found out I was cutting myself deliberately that anyone knew I was in pain. People just over time learn to suppress their pain and turn it inward and not talk about because they either feel no-one will listen to them or they'll just be laughed at.

Or worse they'll hear the phrase "Someone has it worse then you" Which to a person in pain is basically saying that their pain doesn't matter at all and saying it's not worth anything it's stupid, worthless and therefore meaningless and not important at all and thus they are not important either.

As a result of countless individuals just don't talk about their pain and then when it finally comes out well this isn't at all shocking. It just getting others to listen to is the problem." Firefang concluded as she was showing the scars on her wrist to a shock Astrid to show her what she meant about self-harm.

Self-harm didn't always mean hurting oneself physically doing internally by turning your emotional scars inward was just another form of self-harm and this was the end result of that.

There was a similar conversation going on in the Haddock Spirit House at the moment. Ase was busy cooking up some food Thor had grown in her personal garden and Olaf was helping her. Asta was giving her boyfriend his own sponge bath and Firestorm was attempting to feel if Stoick's energy was slowing coming back.

"I'm so confused, Firestorm! I love Boden! Its hurts were worse than a knife blade in my heart to see him like this! I don't really understand what he went through and he's not awake to tell me!

How can I help him heal and understand his pain show him, my love if he's in a coma? Why didn't he tell me all these painful things he'd going on in him? I mean he told me he suffers from extreme mood swings but he never told me he'd what those silent screams were!

Why?!" she was crying like a weeping willow and Firestorm hugged the poor girl tightly and tried to explain.

"As I'm sure my daughter and her cousin/sister are telling Astrid who's most likely asking the same question about why someone who loves you wouldn't tell they are true loves about this kind of pain? I can only say pain isn't something that easy to talk about.

You know how it's not easy to talk to someone who just lost a loved one or been through a traumatic experience? Well living with pain like how Boden and his family have had to live with through most of their lives if not all their lives?

Then they're shown a perfect life? Think about it from their perspective. They've asked their whole lives for their hearts and courage to get them to make the tough choices in this life they'd to live in this broken timeline.

A world is full of pain, suffering, sorrow, and fear. Then out of nowhere, they're taken somewhere else where all their years of dreaming having come true? It was like life itself had open its arms wide and let them finally feel safe and warm inside in this proper timeline of theirs.

For in this world they had it all! Home! Love! Family! Happiness! They had it all! Things we take for granted every day they finally had it! Stoick and Valka? They finally in this other world had 21 years of being married and getting to raise a family! Hiccup had both parents in his life and had a brother and sister to care for who look up to him so he was never alone! Boden and Una got to live with a family who loved them!

What more could anyone who never had any of that in the world they're forced to live in their whole lives ask for? Even if things may have at times been a little more interesting the simple little joys of life and the simple happiness for them was beyond intoxicating for it was everything their hearts wanted all along!

Just home with a loving family full of joy and happiness! They're finally completed! They finally had everything they're missing in this world they'd been forced to live in! This world that caused those silent screams that were building in their hearts and souls! No-one could understand what they're still experiencing within their minds as they take one step at a time to return to this world but what they had in the other world? It's exactly what every heart in any world and any time needs to know. It really what truly makes you have a home." Firestorm finished explaining why the Haddocks hadn't wanted to be taken out of it even if they must.

Still, even if those who'd witness the aftermath understood the part they're still trying to understand it most of it themselves that were clear. Asta could only look at the face of her true love and wonder from the last few memories they'd seen something had struck her.

They couldn't hear what was being said only see the memories, but she'd seen the memory of him laughing with his brother and sister at Itchy Armpit and unknown to anyone else except her own sister Asta could read lips. She had even for the five seconds of that memory had shown got the gist of what had been said.

Una was teasing in that memory Boden about getting love letters from an older girl. She'd said to Boden exactly in that memory the words "You need to hide your love letters from Chief Leontes's daughter better! Though I so do enjoy hunting for them!" as he'd playfully pounced on her for it.

The thing was Chief Leontes was the name of her father! But how was that possible? Hers and Ase's parents had been Chief Leontes and Lady Lelane. But their mother had died of fever when she was five and their father had died two years before the massacre that destroyed their island. All that had taken place 155 years before Boden would've even be born or died.

So how was it possible in this other timeline for her tribe to one still be in existence, two be allies with Berk and 3 it appeared her and Boden to be in a relationship? Since if he'd a girlfriend he was writing love letters too in her heart she knew it was her.

But that just didn't make any sense to her. None of this made sense to anyone who had a clue to this puzzle and right now anyone who had a puzzle clue was resolving to give it to the Haddocks when they woke up. The dragons agreed to give them their clues. Soulwings was willing to give more details on what he knew, Toothless's children felt they may've information, and anyone else who had any information was all resolving to give any information they could to Hiccup's family when they woke up to help them solve this puzzling mystery.

In Odin's private chambers those who held the key to the mystery were talking in subdued voices and looked like they're in as much pain as everyone else. Just as equally as the Haddock family but also as equally as all that heard their silent screams. For even if they hadn't been there in person to hear them sing their song about their pain of silent scream and see those memories they'd still seen and heard it nonetheless.

They all saw, heard and felt it as much as all who were there and it was ten times worse for them then anyone who was there. Mostly because they'd know what lead to that moment and they knew it was partly their fault it even happened to begin with. That this all painful existence that brought about those five silent screams of unimaginable pain could've been avoided and that life in the golden timeline orb could've been lived if not for the damn Dragon Soul Prophecy and the events surrounding it!

Frigga was cursing herself again for her causing some of the problems. Even if they knew this still wouldn't have happened at all if the Tower hadn't been broken into at the time and no-one had witnessed what had also occurred when the Prophecy was made.

She told them they could no longer ignore or pretend that this was a meaningless prophecy of meaningless words. They did know in their hearts this was one of the few times it was a true prophecy of both words and powers and what had happened when she'd made it was the proof.

Kara pointed out the facts that Frigga kept overlooking in the matter. The truth and fact of the matter were simple. Even if the events that took place when the Dragon Soul Prophecy was made did, in fact, make it a "true Prophecy" didn't mean it would've come true anymore if no-one had been around to witness her make it. If no-one had witnessed what had happened then it wouldn't have gotten back to Hel in the first place!

And if it hadn't gotten back to her at all she would not have created the Council of Evil who wouldn't have spent the last millennium by the combined sense of time of all the Nine Realms doing their countless heinous crimes all in the name to prevent this Prophecy from coming to pass.

So it came down to the fact that if Hel's spies hadn't somehow breached her Tower's defense and been there at the wrong time none of this would've happened at all. But Kara had a question of her own concerning Hel herself. She asked both her Lord and Lady why this Prophecy meant anything to Hel herself anyway.

Why did a Prophecy concerning a mortal family and dragons of the Earth Realm cause Hel a goddess who never interacted with this family till the Siege of Valhalla nearly two years ago, why did she react the way she did to the Prophecy? Why had she gone to such extreme measures because of this Prophecy anyway? It was puzzling to try and figure out why the Goddess of Helheim the Land of the Dishonorable Dead would have any reason to hate a family of humans with a dragon that had yet to come into existence.

What about this Prophecy and what about Hiccup, his family and their dragons had driven Hel to go to such extreme almost insane measure to do such unthinkable crimes that they'd learned from the reformed Seeds and Spirits?

For while they'd learned many secrets and valuable information they'd never really learned what actually made Hel behave the way she did what was her real motive in all this? What was her true goals and feelings all her innermost secrets?

Odin had a gut feeling Hel had some deep seeded reason that was hers alone for what she was doing and why she was acting the way she was but they couldn't figure out what it was and as much as they'd been battling the COE for a 1000 years and trying to protect the Haddocks and doing what they could do subtle help them prepare for the day they must fulfill this Prophecy they still didn't have the answer for all it either.

They had the answer what started everything the Prophecy but they didn't understand at all why Hel had done what she had done. So they'd a lot of answers but not all of them. They just knew the Tapestry of Creation wasn't going to be able to take any more damage from the COE and they could only hope the Haddocks could do what the Dragon Soul Prophecy meant.

But as Odin, Frigg and Kara talked for hours about everything Kara who was as heartbroken as much as everyone else was in the room asked what was she supposed to tell Hiccup's family?

Since she knew the first thing they're gonna does when they finally got out of their coma was get together in the Realm that night even if they'd to force themselves into the Realm. They're gonna try and put the puzzle together and they'll want an answer from her and anyone else who might have them.

So she asked what she was supposed to tell them. Since they're family to her and she reminded Odin and Frigga after all this time they're pretty much family to one and all who done all they could to protect them and make sure they'd some compensation for the injustice done to their family. So she demanded what was she supposed to say to them?

While all this was going on the outside Hiccup's family was still had a lingering connection to the other timeline having bits and pieces of memories of the other timeline pop in and out of their minds as they're trying to find their way back to consciences.

They saw things such as Una being freaked out by the lighting storms after the perches being set up and how after Hiccup lived through getting hit by lightning this igniting Boden's passion to figure out how lighting worked to build his sword the Dragonbolt.

Or how Heather and Dagur helped them escape their murderous cousin on Dragon Island and how they'd to go on run for their lives after helping the Haddocks escape. All three of them going to Eel Island and having to help get Toothless better in order to cure Berk.

Una telling Hiccup it was a bad idea to jump off a cliff when he started building his flight suit even if was gonna lead to all of them getting one and how she turned away when he did jump.

The last thing they all witnessed before they finally regained conscience was Una having been abducted by Viggo and Hiccup having to be mentally tortured while emotionally distraught, with a map of riddles to find her location which was Viggo's summer house to give him the Dragon Eye to get her back safely. Which thankfully in this memory of the proper timeline not only did he get her back safe and sound but did promise Viggo if he came near his family again he'd kill him where he stood.

It was after seeing that powerful and last lingering memory of this proper timeline they all took a deep breath and finally awoke from their coma. Which freaked out their dragons and their girlfriends for Astrid and Asta had been sleeping with their heads in their boyfriends' laps and it's quite a shock when someone who been out as long as they'd suddenly wake up.

After the screaming subsided and Hiccup and Boden apologized the Anquetils came over to exam everyone. They did check them out both physically and make sure their energy was in proper alignment once more and also did their best to heal what they could.

Feeling weak, confused and out of it Hiccup and Boden both managed to ask their girlfriends how long had they'd been out of it. To their shock, they'd found out they'd been in a coma for ten days.

"Ten days?! You serious?!" was all five of them could say and they just got a bunch of nods.

"You're gonna be a little weak for a while from not moving in that time. Also even though we fed you liquid food, you likely to be pretty hungry till you've gotten some solid for in you. So you're gonna need to take it easy for a few days till you fully regain your strengths before going back to your duties," was what all four of the Anquetils to which Hiccup really scoffed at and said for all of his family.

"Why would any of us go back to doing anything after what we just been through? Knowing what we could've had and now have to go back to this life and life we shouldn't have to live?" he asked for his family.

"Hiccup," Astrid holding his hand and talking in the most sympathetic tone she could manage.

"We do truly now understand your family's pain and what you all endured your lives and this unimaginable pain and how deep your scars are. We saw those memories and felt your pain and believe me everyone in our group and in Valhalla can confirm this we truly get it. We really do get it.

You don't know how hard we've worked our asses off for the last ten days here on Berk or how your brother's friends the Soul Riders and those of the Shardas Clan and Trader Johann great-grandfather have been trying to get everyone else in both locations to really understand your family pain and get it too.

We sadly not been able to get many to listen even when we've been forceful about it but we swear every day if we must we'll make sure people understand that you and your family didn't deserve the fate that was given to you. That you deserved that perfect happy life and we'll help you figure out one way or another why you didn't get it." Astrid assured him.

"It's true, Hiccup, we've managed to speak with our family upstairs well mostly Grandpa Olaf and he's been telling us many things going on the other side. Grandpa Olaf and my mother have been caring for your father and brother and everyone else in Valhalla been working overtime to make right what was wronged." Firefang explained.

"Also Hiccup everyone human and dragons agreed we're going to solve this puzzle if it kills us. So that's why once you and the rest of the family have regained enough strength we'll go the Realm and try and put our heads together and uses all the information we've collected to figure it out," Toothless spoke which startled everyone as he came into the house with his family following him.

"I apologize if me speaking is shocking. I'm sure since I wasn't speaking in the other world its freaking when in this world and blessed by my wife or been in the Realm now always understand dragon speech. I know to any outsider they still hear a normal dragon but to all, in this room, you hear me talking like a human.

"It's just good to hear you speak buddy and know you're okay," said Hiccup who was hugging his best friend with tears of happiness.

"Where is Cloudjumper? Is he alright?" asked Valka weakly as Skullette was busy checking her energy was back in proper alignment. "He's fine he's currently guarding the Nursery feeling it was his duty with all the crazy things going on he should watch the young. We'll send word to him your awake ASAP."

"Is Nightrainbow alright too? Where is my dragon?" Una asked anxiously and then almost on cue he came inside too with his mouth full of a bouquet of flowers including lilacs.

He hurried over to his best friend and gave them to her and placed them in her lap and licked her happily and she hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm very happy you're alright and awake for these past ten days have been the worst days I can remember since I was born, Una. And I really only remember very happy days since meeting you."

"You only have known me for nearly two years, Nightrainbow. Mommy said your five years older than me making you ten years younger than your brother and five years younger than your sister."

Nightrainbow looked at his brother and looked uncomfortable about something and Toothless gave him a look that clearly said, "You need to tell her the truth now."

Moon Shadow who was currently occupied with the children also looked up for a second and seemed to give him a slight nod as if to say "It's time."

"What's going on?" Una wanted to know as she was trying to sit up but wasn't able to so Firefang just moved her to her mommy's lap for now. They're all in Valka's bed as that's where they'd moved them ten days ago.

"Your mother is very knowledge about dragons and no disrespect to her knowledge or your big brother's Una. But I'm not 11 as your mother suspect or not technically if you took into account where I was born. By Earth Time I'd been 11 but not where I was born."

The Haddocks looked very confused and they're already a mess so Nightrainbow explained quickly and calmly as the three young women still cared for the weakened family.

"I wasn't born in the Human Realm nor do I have parents or another of my kind. I was created by a combination of music, the Rainbow Bridge, magic and love itself. I'm not naturally born dragon I was created not hatched. I have created for you Una, you and I were meant to be both best friends and me your personal guardian."

"What?! You're created for me?! Why?!"

"That part of my memory is honestly a little fuzzy. I remember a pair of warm hands, a beautiful voice, and a strange room. I remember someone singing as if was the breath of the world being born taking different things to create me and my rainbow egg and yet even in my egg I was aware what was going on outside it.

Once my egg was made in this strange room I was taken by this warm tender loving hands of a woman I knew it was a woman a very motherly woman and she gave me to a younger lady and told her to wait till my destined rider was at a place called Lover's Cove.

Then she was to fly above the moon just before the night rainbow was to light the sky and sing the Song of Life and I'd hatch. So she did as she said but she kept purposely in the dark out of my line of sight but did hint I was the size I was meant to be in another timeline.

This other woman was very sweet and kind and told me just to sing and I'd find my family and destiny and all would happen as it was meant to be. Then shortly afterward you sang back to me and I just push the memory to the back of my mind till now."

"So you're saying that someone gave you life and then made sure you and I met when we did? Like to make sure I had my destined dragon? This is really strange. In the other timeline, we met a different way but what is going on?"

"Why don't we go to try and figure it out where we met Nightrainbow?" suggested Valka as she tried to stand but Skullette and Firefang held her and the rest of the family down firmly with such force they didn't think it was possible for the two of them as both of them were shorter than 5'5 and of an average build.

"You three aren't going anywhere for another hour and a half. First off the others will want to see you're all right and two you at least need a hearty solid food meal in you before you go anywhere. That's final!" they also said with great force.

Shocked but understanding they nodded and agreed to wait the hour and a half. So Astrid went to get everyone and the sisters went to make a very large meal to help give them their strength meal. This was also what was going on in Valhalla and

Stardust had confessed a similar confession to Boden about how she'd come to be. That Silver Phantoms were wiped out many generations ago so how she came to be was unknown but somehow Odin had gotten her egg and raised her in secret. Telling her one day she was needed to be both a 'special person' best friend and guardian.

Well those now very devoted and really starting to understand Hiccup's family much better were thankful they're awake and told them all when they're ready to talk about what happened to them they'd be there to listen. Also, they'd keep doing their duties for them until they're ready to return to them.

Feeling very grateful for all that these people were doing and how much closer everyone had become it was a good feeling and seemed to make the bonds of friendship and love only stronger and more powerful.

It did help the Haddocks all slip off with the villages assuming they're still in a coma. Valka, Una, and Hiccup with their dragons went to Lover's Cove while Stoick and Boden with their dragons went to a similar location in the Wilds to relax and recuperate and just clear their heads.

They knew they'd still have to try and put the pieces of this puzzle together that night in the Realm. Too much was going on and had happened that they could no longer ignore it or deny what they'd know for a long time in their hearts. It was now time to try and make the frame of the puzzle and see if they could make a picture appear.

Still spending time alone at Lover's Cove and by the lake in the Wilds was for the moment what the family needed to calm themselves down and at least sort through some of their tougher emotions so they wouldn't all be screaming their heads off when they met that night in the Realm.

Finally, it was getting close to nightfall so the families returned to their houses and curled up in the same beds they'd been laying in for their ten-day coma. Still hugging each other tightly with their dragons curled up protectively the sun finally disappeared down the horizon and they felt swept away.

When they got to the Realm for some reason it seemed the Realm was more alive than ever like it just brighter, healthier and more magical than ever. But the first thing Una did was run into her daddy's arms and Boden ran into his mother's arms and then the whole family embraced each other tightly. Kara who was soaring high in the air watched with tears in her teal eyes and her heart already breaking.

She landed as far away as possible to give them their space and let them do what she knew they'd do before they do what they'd inevitable to do which is confront her.

She watched as the family conjured up something that was sweet but even more heartbreaking. They'd conjured up what looked like a dinner table complete with a full dinner and they all sat down as if this was a normal family dinner after all the dragons were feed to talk.

They're playing the part at the moment this was a normal family dinner that Valka had cooked despite being a terrible cook, as if Stoick had hard day Chiefing and children had a day full of their own growing pains but still their parents comfort them and each took turns passing the food around and even said a prayer to the Gods to thank them for the food and protection of their family.

They spent a few moments like any family making small talk of the everyday conversation family gives about the ups and downs of the day and did laugh a little and it was really looking for a moment like a real family moment.

It was clear in Kara's mind what the family was trying to say and show without saying it.

They weren't gonna say goodbye to the life they could've had, just walk away from it and call it history. They'd no longer be a part in any world for their world no longer exist without all five of them together in it. Not for a single minute would the five of them ever be apart again.

The moon would've to give up the night, the stars would've to fall out of the sky and the sun would've to burn out first. They'd go over any wall, fly, run, climb or crawl to be together which is where they belonged.

They'd already seen what life was without each other like and now had seen their glimpse of life with each other was like and if that wasn't a reason to fight the toughest of fights and face whatever the future held for their family together then anyone who doubts them was pretty darn stupid if they didn't think love was as strong as it was to bring family together where they belonged.

As the family finished their home-cooked meal they began to eat a dessert of strawberry cake and berry juice as they began to discuss what they knew and a bit more of what they'd learned.

"Well, I think what we all need to at least say is this. We are not just a family of love we are a family of blood. We are indeed all related as that other world proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt! Even if we can't explain it in this world. There no denying what was true in the other timeline that you are both my brother and sister for real!" Hiccup stated strongly as all three of them looked at each other as if for the first time.

Though it was clear from how they're looking at each other they'd know they're really related in their hearts since they'd first met all those years ago. They didn't know how or why but it was one of those times you just know something is true without having a rhyme or reason to explain other then you know in your heart its true.

"We've always known it in our hearts it was true. That we're real siblings as the evidence was always there even if it never made sense. I mean we look and sound so much alike how could we not be real brothers?" Boden backed what the siblings had known in their hearts to be true and it felt like being set free to finally say it aloud.

"It's nice to finally have confirmation that we're in fact all related. As every one of my friends has said from day one I look like a blond version of Mommy. It also explains why no-one claimed me or Boden in the afterlife. Because you'd think if we'd other parents someone would've claimed us long ago given we've been dead so long." Una pointed out herself what had always bothered her but looked very tearfully at her whole family, but they're not tears of sorrow but tears of joy.

"Yes," came a sweet voice from one end of the table as their mother let out a breath and smiled tenderly at all three of her children. Throwing back her braids she continued

"There's no more denying what your father and I've known all I along too, that we're your parents. We know now that your names and birthday are correct in both worlds, how did you die before your births are the questions? What led to me being taken away so you weren't born in the first place?" Valka asked in her own confusion as she also started to cry some as she finished speaking.

Because with the confirmation that hers and Stoick's gut feeling about Boden and Una was true it only made her self-exile even worse as she'd now hadn't been around just for Hiccup she'd been forced away and not been around to give her children life by some evil force as well.

"I don't get it either, Mom, but all I know something was done to our timeline to change events before they happened to ensure some things didn't happen the way they're supposed to happen.

We know from the memories we able to keep in the other timeline I'd always have my scar even if luckily in the other timeline didn't have to lose my foot!" Hiccup glanced at his leg which he now felt a little upset with since who wants to lose a limb at all?

"Yes in those memories Cloudjumper still took you but dropped you outside the village in the forest where you discovered what in that timeline was called the Underground Dragon Sanctuary which one day was converted in the Berk Dragon Nursery.

In that timeline, you'd come home later in the night shook up and singed otherwise fine. The story you'd given me was the dragon had accidently dropped you over the forest and other then being knocked out for a couple of hours you're fine. After you finished the harrowing tale you went straight to comforting Hiccup." Stoick recalled the details of their memories of the other world who again wished they'd lived in that other world and not this broken one.

"But there got to be more to it, Stoick something much bigger then we know. There must be some reason as to why the timeline was changed. Since that one event was drastically changed the course of our timeline all together!" his wife was now standing up pale but full so many emotions she couldn't contain them all as she exploded with how those two nights have differed in each timeline.

She told her family in this world when Cloudjumper took her he hadn't gone over the forest at all. They had gone straight over the sea and to the Alpha nest. So why in the other timeline did he go the other direction?

The family had no answers for why Cloudjumper would've taken a different flight path but did note they're other small changes that seemed to have big impacts in the other timeline as well.

It was almost as everyone they knew had a slightly better life in the other timeline too. The Riders from what they'd tell had slightly better lives, Heather was never separated from her family either, and it seemed plenty of other souls lives just also were better in the other world it seemed.

"But what I don't get why are my friends there already?" Una questioned the part that had puzzled her and also her family a bit. She continued on as her mommy served her another slice of cake.

"Where they not born when they're meant to be either? Also, I'd love to see the whole Brother Sister Challenge we issued which really would've been a treat. But do you thinking other people were not born when they're meant to be or not at places when they should've been in our broken timeline compared to our proper one?"

"That was a little odd itself, Una, I'll give you that. Nevertheless, it does look like they're always meant to be connected to a part of our timeline, but as you just said not born when they're meant to. I feel they're connected to you though." Hiccup just gave his best guess at what information they did have but his little sister looked terribly confused and it her next question did reflect that.

"Me? Why would they be tied to me?" she asked in puzzlement to her eldest brother who was supposed to be so damn smart like he was supposed to know everything. However, it was her second brother who answered her question.

"They're your friends are they not, sis? Perhaps they're meant to be born around the time you're meant to be born because your friendships with them were meant to be.

Also if you weren't around to be there friend it looks like the adopted siblinghood between the Riders and them wouldn't have happened, even when it was meant to be. You're the catalyst for that. So your birth had to happen to make the Riders have their own siblings

So once they'd become adoptive big brothers and sisters they lost their less desirable traits and become much better people and discovered more of their true selves.

So you needed to be born to make all that happened." Boden concluded as to why that was different in another timeline of such an important bond but still needed the right catalyst to make it happen, which was Una herself.

"True enough, son. It'd seem plenty of people and events were either misplaced or changed so they didn't occur how they're supposed to. The question is how did that occur itself?

What is going on and also the big question I want to be answered is this. How did my own second son and only daughter apparently die decades before they're even meant to be born?" Stoick questioned aloud not that his family had that answer themselves as they all wondered it too. Though there were ten little ones at their feet who might have some insight.

It was at this time Toothless's children came forward and told them some of their information. They explained about some of what they thought were just dreams but they'd one dream about a female Night Fury and two children who they now realize were Boden and Una.

"But that makes no sense!" they declared in unison as everyone looked at them in astonishment and at the hatchlings in bewilderment. Toothless's children just squirmed a bit uncomfortably and rocked back and forth but mumbled they weren't fibbers.

"I mean yeah that matches the description of the Night Fury who led us to the cavern in the first place. On the other hand, how did we all of a sudden appear in the middle of the ocean just like that?" Boden wondered aloud to which everyone had no explanation for it.

"I don't know, Boden, it makes no logical sense at all! However, it would explain our lack of memories if we'd only lived four incomplete days since it's impossible to separate memories and the soul for they are one. Kara said that it's impossible." Una said in a stunned voice as she was now hearing about her own death being seen in the dreams of a bunch of dragon hatchlings.

"So that's shocking enough you both suddenly appearing there for no reason. But who would kill Night Furies and why?" the family inquired together and this is when Soulwings came forward and spoke up.

"I've to speak with you about more of my life story. I've told you before I've fought what appeared to be a brotherhood of evil? That the wraith that attacks Boden months ago in the DSS belong too?"

"Yes, Soulwings? What about it?" Stoick questioned his dragon gently.

"This brotherhood I realized had a few things in mind. I realized very early it was much larger then I expect and I've long suspected it wasn't just made up of the Earth Realm evils that this stretch in the United evils of all the Nine Realms. Secondly, they'd a mission to spread the ways of disharmony and sow the seeds of evil.

However, there was one key player who I kept encountering again and again and it was she who murder me in the end."

"MURDERED YOU?!" they all exclaimed in shock and Boden yelled at him. "You said you died protecting a female and her eggs!"

"I did but it wasn't just any female. I spent my life trying to stop the genocide of the NIGHT FURY RACE!" Soulwings finally informed them and now even Toothless's family was looking at him in astonishment as Soulwings explained in more details his life's mission.

He explained how he spent almost his entire 233 years fighting this mysterious brotherhood and how it was always the same trio who seemed to want to murder and do some dark magic to the souls they killed of the Night Fury race.

He just felt immense guilt that he was never able to save them no matter how many battles he fought to protect them. Then he turned to the King and Queen and told them the only two Night Furies he was able to save was them as he was able to knock each of their eggs out of this malevolent trio sight and he then felt the Gods and Fate took over to ensure both of them lived and meet and could have their children.

"I feel at least seeing these ten little ones I at least did something good in my fail mission to save the Night Furies by at least saving both the King and Queen's lives so they could be born."

"So wait a moment! You died trying to defend my birth family?!" screamed Moon Shadow and her husband screamed at him as well "And you tried to save my family before hers?!"

"Yes, your families were the last families of Night Furies alive, I'm afraid. Nevertheless, I managed before each battle to knock each of your eggs out of sight and I guess the gods and fate made certain you both survived."

"Well Frigga raised me and I guess the other gods made sure Toothless was alright," Moon Shadow was looking at her husband in a weird way but it was unreadable what emotions and thoughts they're thinking and feeling.

"But then our families are truly dead and we'll never know anything about who they were." Toothless admit sadly with tears in eyes as his wife comfort him best she could.

"Daddy why wouldn't you know anything about your parents or your brothers and sister?" asked his daughters in great confusion which only confused him.

"Or why wouldn't mommy know anything about her parents and her sisters or brother?" his sons added which then only confused their mother.

Now both their parents were looking at their children strangely and they weren't the only ones looking at the ten young ones strangely. Boden had jumped up and got down to the babies level and asked them quickly "What are you all talking about?" The Night Furies babies who still were a bit confused and uncomfortable looked at each other before turning towards the Soul Keeper and answered his question.

"Ever since we're about two weeks old we dreamed about what we thought Mommy and Daddy's families were like. We've had dreams about them, other Night Furies and the dream about you and Una," they explained but Boden pressed.

"Okay, fair enough you dream. But what are the names of your grandparents and your aunts and uncles?" he more or less demanded as if he already was guessing it but scarcely ready to believe it.

"Um well, Mommy's parents' names in our dreams are Star Lancer that her mommy and her daddy is Strike Flyer. They've cool powers. Star Lancer who looks like Mommy without her birthmark can shoot plasma all to the stars and Strike Flyer who has all these lightning bolt markings on his body can light up his whole body brighter then lightning it's really cool.

Mommy's sisters are Star Dancer and Star Gazer and her brother is Strike Fire. Star Dancer who has bright blue eyes has the power to makes shadow copies of herself, Star Gazer has purple eyes with a purple star birthmark on her forehead can make star-shaped plasma energy shields and her brother Strike Fire has fiery red eyes his plasma burns hotter than hot,' the daughters explained in vivid detail and then their brothers talked about their daddy's family.

"Daddy's parents are named in our dreams called Luna Rose that's his mommy who has pink rosy eyes with a birthmark like Mommy's only with a rose wrapped around it. She can heal anyone and anything. His daddy name is Lightning Storm who looks like Gray with Selena's eyes and he can control what shape or form his plasma takes and better use it to attack.

Daddy's got two brothers and a sister. His brothers' names are Jasper Sky and Luka Star and his sister is Moonlight Blaze.

Jasper Sky he's got teal eyes and his power is creating ball lightning and Luka Star got teal eyes and a powder blue star on his forehead and his wings are laced with plasma energy. Moonlight Blaze has midnight blue eyes and she's got these half-moon half-sun marks are her forehead wings and tail and she can use her plasma to light them up for offensive and defensive attacks," the sons finished.

Then it looked like in an afterthought the kids added: "Oh also in our dreams Aunt Moonlight Blaze is mated to Uncle Strike Fire and Uncle Jasper Sky is mated to Aunt Star Dancer and Uncle Luka Star is mated to Aunt Star Gazer."

This seemed to dumbfound everyone from their parents all the other dragons and the Haddocks. However, Boden who'd gone very pale almost fainted and his mother had to catch him when he almost did faint.

"What's the matter, son? You look like you just saw a ghost," she said as she got him back in his seat at the table and he took a big gulp of berry juice before saying. "No, Mom I have not seen a ghost but I've been speaking to some or rather they've been speaking to me."

"What?!" everyone screamed again and everyone had to take a deep breath as Boden explained exactly who had been speaking to him for months from this mysterious place called Purgatory.

"I don't mean to upset you Toothless or Moon Shadow or your kids, but those dreams they're having aren't dreams. Your children are psychically connected to the souls of your people. They're connected to all the souls of the Night Furies that Soulwings fought to defend and were all assassinated and at this moment are locked up in this soul prison called Purgatory.

Because all those names they just gave those are the names of the dragon souls who have been talking to me for months in my sleep! I've been speaking with the souls of your families!" he utters in a shocked whisper.

Now everyone was looking exceptionally pale and for a Night Fury who's supposed to be black as night for them to look now white with shock is saying something. For Toothless and Moon Shadow to learn all this was shocking on many levels. Like to learn of one of their children's powers, two to learn the fate of their people and three to know their own families' souls were locked up in some kind of soul prison!

"So if Boden is speaking with the souls of Toothless and Moon Shadow's family then whose the soul that been communicating with me for months? The one that speaks for the humans locked up in this soul prison called Purgatory?" demanded Una who then glared intensely at Hiccup who was getting exceptionally uncomfortable.

"Hiccup, don't lie and tell me the truth now! This soul won't give me his name because he says I wouldn't trust him if did. He says you saw him die and that you haven't told me about it. Who did you see die and why would I mistrust a soul trying to speak to me?

Who is this soul? Why wouldn't they give me their name? Why would their soul be violated? What do you know?!"

Put in the hot seat Hiccup finally admit what had been bothering him for nearly two years. "I didn't tell you because one it would upset you and two I never understood it myself because it never made sense to me. But I saw Dagur die okay?!"

"Dagur?!" screamed his brother and sister in bewilderment and Hiccup hurried up and described how Dagur had sacrificed himself to save his own sister Heather and how he never understood if Dagur had loved his own sister enough to give his life for her why did he sell his soul in the afterlife to Hel?

Especially after Una said self-sacrifice always got you to Valhalla and ever since the Siege it been eating at the back of his mind about how things during the Siege didn't add up at all. That Dagur didn't appear to remember things correctly from what Kara had told them what he'd said to her. That the story he even gave her about finding the Archway contradicts how he'd died even. Also, there was how he'd acted towards Hiccup himself during their confrontation Valhalla.

Most importantly of all if Dagur truly had loved his own sister and seen Hiccup had a brother and sister of his own which he'd mention in passing to him a few times during their time before his death why had he tried to hurt his siblings when he'd died to save his own? It just didn't add up.

He said there were a lot of things about Dagur's behavior during the Siege that didn't make sense after the fact. On the other hand, he'd never really brought it up because he didn't want to upset either Boden or Una or talk about it with his mother seeing how bad things had gone down at the time. Therefore he just let it simmer in the back of his mind. Still, he'd thought about for a long time and it just never sat right with him for some reason.

Una looked at her brother in shock and then looked at the rest of her family and at last spoke, "Do you think it's Dagur who's talking to me? This soul who speaks to me keeps saying something about a violation done to their soul. Like there's two of them."

"What worse violation could someone do to someone's soul besides imprisoning it but rip it two?! If someone violated Dagur's soul for some reason and there is two of him that might possibly explain what was going on during the Siege and who is talking to Una. What if Dagur's soul was split in two? One good and one evil?" Valka uttered in revulsion at the thought someone could commit such a crime to someone's soul.

This appalling revelation was just adding one more to this growing mountain of how much the family was coming to realize about what was going on and it was only gonna get much bigger as the night wore on that was for sure.

"Who could have the power to do such an atrocious crime and violate the laws of nature itself in such a manner?" Stoick asked his wife in his own shock and repulsion at the idea of what had become of Dagur's soul.

Nevertheless, it was unmistakable by now based the description provided by Soulwings and the Night Fury babies of this trio who had executed the Night Furies and who'd been working with "Dagur" to take over Valhalla who was committing all these atrocious and immoral crimes.

"It's gotta be Hel. She's got be calling the shots for this malicious brotherhood that Soulwings spent his life fighting and she's the one who killed you, isn't she? You said it was an ugly woman who was half a corpse with no dress sense, right?" Hiccup inquired to the regal dragon who nodded to confirm his statement.

"From all, you talked about and the feeling I got she's a goddess and she had a wolf and snakelike brothers. I know the gods and goddess of the other Realms and it fits her family tree."

"But that doesn't answer other questions at all! It does explain she's most likely the one who is this mysterious 'mistress' the souls in Purgatory talk about. Purgatory must be her soul prison.

But why? That's the question why would she kill Night Furies? Why would she do something to Dagur's soul? And I've got a feeling she was somehow involved in the massacres and destructions of both the Shardas and Moralien clans. But why? What is this all about?!" cried Una in frustration as she beat her head into the table.

"More importantly how does this involve our family and did she have something to with changing our timeline? And if so did she have some power to take me and Una out of it before our birth to ensure we die before we're meant to be born and if so for what purpose?

Also, Una, I think you're right she played a hand in wiping out both the Shardas and Moralien clans too."

"Why would you think that, son?"

"Because Dad, before we fell asleep Asta, confided in me something about the other timeline she observed when we sang about our silent screams. She was able to read Una's lips during the memory that would've happened at Itchy Armpit with Una teasing me about having a girlfriend sending me love letters.

As you recalled in those memories neither the Shardas or the Moralien clans were wiped out and after the battle on Outcast Island during the three years between that and getting the Dragon Eye in that timeline they'd become our friends and allies, correct?"

"Yes, I recall that. What about it?"

"Well I know it was a bit fuzzy on some parts but Asta told me the name Una used in the memory was the name of her father! Chief Leontes and that means the Shardas and the Moralien Clans in the proper timeline are the people in Valhalla right now who were wiped out 155 years ago! Obviously, they're time displaced as well and they're wiped out so they wouldn't become Berk's allies for some reason! Because I know Asta and I are as meant to be as Hiccup and Astrid and you and Mom!" Boden finished in a passionate voice that his mother had to pour him a huge glass of juice so he could quench his parched throat.

As Boden was drinking his juice and Hiccup and Una just tried to calm themselves by eating their cake Valka spoke for now. "For some unknown reason, a goddess who we never interacted with at all until she decided to try and take over Valhalla as a stepping stone to conquer Asgard has been committing high crimes against humanity for god knows how long.

And for the same unknown reason, we seemed to be her target and seemed to be source for the reason these crimes were committed and so many lives not just in our Realm apparently but most likely in all the Nine Realms many lives were destroyed and we were made to suffer the most. It's like she's got some personal vendetta against our family and all these wicked and evil things that destroyed our lives and so many others by extension. But why would she hate us when we did nothing to her and didn't even meet her personally till she tried to take over Valhalla?"

Now that was the puzzling thing as they went over everything. They'd realized many of the crimes that had gone on and it was a lot to take in. Countless lives that had been lost or destroyed one way or another by this malicious revolting bitch.

How she'd tampered with their timeline. That she'd done something to violate Dagur's soul and somehow taken Boden and Una out of the timeline and caused their deaths before their births. She had sent her brothers in wraith forms to cast insanity spells in an attempt to get the people of both Berk and Valhalla to destroy each other. She was obviously the one who'd given Rolian that whistle to summon Krashath. She was most likely planning some other attacks on both Berk and Valhalla but why?

That was the nagging question? Why was she doing all this? What was her reason for doing all these crimes and why did it seem their family a normal mortal human family seemed to be the source of all this? What was about them that had caused all these things to happen? Why did they seem to be made to pay ten times of pain? What about their family had triggered a goddess's wrath that she'd gone to such extremes lengths did what she has done so far and was likely to do more? What had they ever done to her? They're normal human beings who never interacted with the gods themselves till the events of the Siege when they even met the mad goddess so why did she already hate them so?

All they'd dealt with beforehand was just human and dragon relationships and if their proper timeline had happened that still be all they would seem to deal with was just bringing humans and dragons together. That had nothing to do with the Gods in the other Realms or whatever their problems with each other were.

Besides none of them were expected to go to Helheim in the first place. In view of the fact, they're all virtuous individuals living good loving lives so they're all gonna go to Valhalla for being good pure-hearted souls at any rate. Therefore why did a dark deity whose job was to rule and oversee the land of the sinful departed want to make them suffer to the point they felt worse than death in the first place?

Obviously, there was something they're missing. A key piece of information they're lacking. Someone or somebodies knew more then they're telling them. There had to be someone or someones who knew exactly why all these appalling horrific events had come to pass and what was really going on.

Now came the moment Kara had been dreading all night long. The family was getting up and going over to her and they looked as she expected. Anger, confused, furious, and chockfull of many other emotions and wanting her to tell them something.

It was as she expected that they all immediately started to all lace into her at once. All accusing her at once of many things. Demanding an explanation. Wanting answers to their questions. There're other things they're demanding and wanting to know.

For example like was there another reason she was their family protector? Why did their family need protection in the first place? Why had she taken care of Boden and Una in Valhalla? Why asked Una was she in their home a week after Hiccup was born and what had she been singing? They said they'd more than a right to know the answers to their questions.

It was extremely overwhelming and the Valkyrie just broke down sobbing being unable just to take it. She looked incredibly pitiful, hurt and it was very heartbreaking to look at even for how the Haddocks felt at the moment. So Hiccup suggested maybe they all needed to calm down some and back off a little.

Giving her ten minutes to recover and offering her some food and a drink they tried to talk calmly about what they'd spent all night talking amongst themselves. Then as gently as they could be asked her if she did have some answers to their questions could she please give them the answers.

No matter what the answers were or how bad the answers and the truth that came with them might be they wouldn't hate her or anyone else who'd been hiding them from their family. They said they could understand it was for their protection and all that. But right now all they desired was the truth and that's all. Nothing more or less just the truth.

They asked her if she agreed with them they did have that right to know the truth which she nodded but when she spoke in a very shaky and breaking voice it wasn't exactly the answer they're looking for.

"I cannot confirm or deny what you say is true or not even if it pains me to say these words right now.

All I'm allowed to say is this. One day you shall be given the answers you seek to all your questions to your heart's aching desires. However, they'll only be given only on the day which fate itself has determined to be your family's Day of Destiny. No sooner or later. I know that not the answer you want to hear right now, nevertheless it's the only answer I'm able to provide right now.

I'm truly regretful I cannot say more, truly. The only other words I can offer are its breaking my heart as much as it's is yours that I'm not permitted tell you any more than that. Therefore we're all just gonna have to be satisfied with that even if it's like a knife cutting all our hearts in two and shattering it to pieces it's all I'm able to say."

The family angry faded some and was more or less replaced to disappointment and Una spoke for them. "You cannot say any more than that, Kara?"

"If I could say more then that I would, believe me, Una, I would. But it's all I'm permitted to say, I'm afraid. I can only offer this as my only other words of comfort and somewhat an apology for not being able to say more."

The Valkyrie closed her eyes for a moment and then started to shimmer with golden sparkles and slowly began to speak that turned into a beautiful song and her voice was quite enchanting and she sang to them.

"I know you'd all like to sail to a land far away with on a boat built just for you. Just sailing under the silver moonlight and the canopy of glistening diamond stars. It is just a beautiful dream come true for all of you.

Just for all five of you to be alone with each other and no-one else in the world to bother you at all. Oh, Oh, Oh, just to be together and it feels like forever. All the worries of life seemed to fade away. They are becoming just distant memories when it's just the five of you together.

You'd all like to find that perfect little house on your own private hill where you could spend the day where time would just stand still and all that doesn't matter just fades away. It just your family all alone, together and happy.

Just for all five of you to be alone with each other and no-one else in the world to bother you at all. Oh, Oh, Oh, just to be together and it feels like forever. All the worries of life seemed to fade away. They are becoming just distant memories when it's just the five of you together

Then you'll all dance all together under the big bright blue sky, holding on to the wonder of each moment as the moments slowly pass by. Because you're all together!

Just for all five of you to be alone with each other and no-one else in the world to bother you at all. Oh, Oh, Oh, just to be together and it feels like forever. All the worries of life seemed to fade away. They are becoming just distant memories when it's just the five of you together

Whenever you are all together."

The family both human and the dragon gave her nice applauds and asked her what could they do for now. She advises them not to dwell right now on all they did know or at least suspect even if they're most likely right. It'd prevent them from living and right now it was more important to try and live and enjoy the moment.

"You can't dwell on horrible thoughts or worry about the future or live in the past. You need to live in the moment and seize the moment. I know the pain is still there and you do know much was done against you. But right now don't forget to live and breathe. Don't die again before your Day of Destiny arrives.

When that day comes I wanted to know you took some time to live and enjoy life instead of living in fury, regret and agony. There's been enough pain and suffering already. Just try and live if only for a few sparing moments in with some small joy, love and seeking even if the smallest amount of pleasure. Let some healing take place. Don't die when you need to live and yes even you Stoick and Boden in the afterlife need to try and live once more and not die metaphorically.

You'll be stronger as a family if you embrace some hope, love, joy and not dwell on resentment, animosity, and sorrow. Don't fear or even think of the day you know not when it comes just live in the moment and let that Day of Destiny be a surprise. Just live life for what's worth. That's all the advice I can offer."

Agreeing to take the Valkyrie advice and also agreeing to talk about what they'd just gone through with all their friends they felt it would help them heal some and get through the next part of their lives. But at least they knew one thing was true they were a family both by love and blood and no-one could take that away from them.

Dawn came at the same time in both locations so the family was separated at the same time. Though they knew after breakfast they'd go talk to all who'd been helping them so much and tell them everything they could.

Kara meanwhile was upstairs in Odin's palace and told him and Frigga simply. "The time is coming soon and they'll have to face their destiny soon. On that day the Day of Destiny, we must tell them everything and not hold back one thing because they sure as hell deserve to know everything."

To which the Lord and Lady only nodded in silent agreement.

Songs used.

Call my name and I'll be there. 2. Journey to the Past. 3. Where we belong. 4. When we're together.


	23. On Your Mark Get Set STOP!

On your mark, get set STOP!

It was now the first week of April and that meant the opening of Berk's Dragon Racing season had finally arrived. The first race of the season was scheduled for April 16th.

But Hiccup and his family still desperate to spend as much time as possible together as possible wanted to find a way to bring their two worlds together for the Race. As they're able to bring people together for Freya Day surely they could do something of similar nature for a Dragon Race.

It was then the Haddock children all came to the same great idea of trying to combine the race with the two worlds. Have the Riders of Berk and the Soul Riders of Valhalla race together!

Their parents, of course, thought it was a brilliant idea and felt right now again feeling they're doing all they'd to try and take Kara's advice to seize each day and enjoy each moment and just try and live felt this was a good way to really do all that and be a family.

However, they, of course, needed to consult with Kara first to even find out if such a thing was even possible before they could even think of trying to come up with how this Race would be run first.

Kara was still feeling extremely guilty as was everyone on the COG for still not being able to tell the Haddocks the truth so she did feel this was something they should have so she did inform them of something they were unaware of.

During their visit the night of April 1st when they'd come up with this somewhat crazy idea and turned to ask her if it was even possible she let them in on a little secret.

"It's more than possible for a few factors of the Isle of Berk and Valhalla itself. I'm surprised you've not realized this by now but you've had other things on your mind," taking a deep breath she explained slowly and clearly.

"The Isle of Berk is supercharged with a high level of spiritual energy which makes it very strongly connected to Valhalla. This is because of a series of very strong sources of different spiritual energy.

There was the fact your island had a hidden Archway on it, there's your own family and of course the Anquetils family as well. Also, there're rare but natural locations in the Nine Realms that have high levels of spiritual energy naturally and Berk in the Earth Realm?

Your island has the most highly concentrated levels of spiritual energy that when you combined with the fact of the hidden Archway and two highly spiritually gifted families? It's like one giant living island overflowing of spirit energy.

Let me put this to you another way, in the rare and extremely unlikely event if we're forced to evacuate the Realm of Valhalla Berk would be the only safe refuge for the souls of the dead to go till Valhalla was safe once more. That's how much spiritual energy on your island." Kara finished informing the stunned family who was clearly shocked.

Finding out about something like this of their lonely island in the middle of nowhere wasn't something they're expecting. Though it was also something else she said. Why would they ever need to evacuate the souls of the dead? Still, that wasn't something to concern themselves with at the moment.

They just asked if it was that highly charged with spiritual energy was doing a crossover Dragon Race possible. Kara confirmed it could be done, but the second part was just seeing if the rest of the Riders could finally See, meaning if they're able to see beyond their normal senses and could see the spirits around them.

Since if their eyes still were clouded they'd wouldn't be able to see the Soul Riders and if they couldn't even see the Soul Riders what would be the point of the Race?

Una informed the Valkyrie she felt that she felt their power of belief and their ability to See was there. They saw through the Veil when they'd sung about their silent screams. They'd become more open-minded each day and their hearts and souls were more open each day because of their bonds with their own younger siblings.

"All I think is left today is simply try and introduce them. It could be done with my help and the Anquetils sisters' help. I'd say if we did like where the Flight was done we could properly introduce each other and really prove Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins can See once more. My powers of intuition are telling me this will work."

"Well do it the day after tomorrow so they have got the night to open their minds a little more and the Soul Riders have a day themselves to wrap around it. If this does work I'll speak with some of my sisters about how we'll make this work." Kara replied.

The family agreed to each do their part to make this work. Step one just gets the two Riders groups to meet. Once they saw if that worked then they could move on to step two. Which was plan how this crossover race would work!

The next day Hiccup quickly found his friends who were busy bonding with their younger siblings. They're all hanging out in the Nursery playground area together with Skullette and Firefang nearby. So this was perfect.

Valka and Una went over to speak with the sisters about the matter in private while Hiccup went to talk with the rest of the group whilst Toothless and Moon Shadow spoke to the dragons about this whole idea.

"Um, pardon me, guys? I do really hate to intrude on your special bonding time, but I've really got a very special favor to ask of all of you."

"Sure, what do you need of us, Hiccup?" asked Snotlout more kindly then he would've only five months ago. He'd been helping Brimstone teach Ash how to do a flaming wing blast since Velika and Scorchclaw had already mastered that trick and could even do rings from their wing blast.

"You keep working with Ash, Brimstone and remember just tell him to believe himself and don't let him ever let a seed of doubt enter his mind," Snotlout told his little brother who nodded and went back to work with his dragon.

Hiccup could see similar things going on with all the Riders and their younger siblings. Each was busy teaching their younger siblings to help teach their dragons some basic attack and defense moves. It wasn't just the dragons getting the love and affection either.

It really showed since the Riders and their own younger siblings had come to together ways back at the beginning of August which was nine months ago they'd truly become what Hiccup and his own siblings were. And it looked like they'd made the same promise he'd made in the other timeline and had kept in his heart and soul even in this broken world.

It'd seemed some things are so important to us even if things such as broken timeline wouldn't keep Hiccup from keeping a promise that meant so much to him which was to protect and care for his brother and sister and now clearly his friends had the same dedication and understanding of that very same promise. It was something to be very proud of indeed.

So now his five friends were looking at him and notice he was crying a bit and let him collect himself before speaking. They'd notice he'd been a lot more emotional lately. They also understood after his family had told them in complete detail what exactly had happened when they'd been pulled into their proper timeline.

So they'd knew Hiccup's emotions were still very mixed up and pretty high so seeing him very emotional and crying a lot lately wasn't anything new just trying to be understanding and sympathy to it was a little harder at times. Still, they'd all made a vow to help Hiccup's family and they'd intended to keep it.

"Sorry about that, it's just so wonderful to see all of you've become such wonderful big brothers and sisters too, it really chalks me up," he took a deep breath and finally got to his point.

"Um anyway, what I wanted to ask you all was a favor."

"A favor?" they all asked while looking at each other with a bit of confusion and back at him.

"Yes, if you and your own siblings could meet me and my family tomorrow in the predawn hours at where the Flight took place it be much appreciated."

"We can do that no problem, Hiccup. The question is why?" asked Fishlegs in confusion.

"Yeah, Hiccup, we can tell your still not a 100% back together emotional are you sure you want to go back to spot where a funeral was held?" inquired Ruff cautiously.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea for a guy, no offenses, Hiccup who's right now not emotionally stable." Tuff finished saying what the Twins were concerned about.

"Trust me that's where we needed to be. If we're going to be able to see if you all can truly be able to See once again. And if you're lucky as well be able to hear as well. Please, guys? This is really important to me and my family!

Look it is hard enough on us being forced to be a family of two worlds and now knowing we're cheated by some unknown forces out of a very happy life. Can you please just do this one favor for me? Please?"

"Well, we still don't truly get what you mean to really see or hear because I never got what you and those sisters have been speaking in riddles for weeks, but we'll be there tomorrow before dawn as you asked Hiccup. We'll try to do as you've all been asked to as you call it? Truly See once more but not be blinded by our eyes?" Snotlout assured him which Hiccup smiled before hugging all his friends tightly which again they're still not used to him being so overly emotional.

Still, he thanked them again and went over to his mother and a little sister who was done speaking to the sisters and summoned their dragons and took off.

"This is just getting stranger by the minute," Snotlout said in some astonishment as they watched the family disappear into the clouds.

"Why? Why is anything Hiccup and is family do or say so out there?" demanded Astrid suddenly with her hands on her hips looking a bit ticked off.

"Don't be a mad big sis. It's just taking time for everyone to still swallow what is truly not your everyday story," Bloodfire spoke calmly as the seven-year-old took one of her sister hands and her other little sister Ria took another.

"Yes, big sis Astrid, we're all trying to understand what's been going on this past year alone. We're surprised about how we fitted in ourselves in the other timeline."

"Yeah, you've got to admit that's a bit creepy we're there just born at different time but still the same exact people but still meant to be your dragons' children trainers and all your guys younger brothers and sisters," Birger spoke on behalf of the kids who'd been stunned when Una had explained this part of the story of what took place in the other timeline.

"Though, we do agree with Una if what her and her brothers guess even if they didn't get to fully live it was going on what they'd deemed "The Brother-Sister Challenge I think we can all agree one thing was for sure. Well, actually two things were for sure." Larkin corrects himself with a mischief grin.

"What is that? What are two things that would've been for sure in this other timeline with that particular adventure?" Fishlegs inquired and Lanon and Alle spoke in unison answer number one.

"Number one? We would've driven you all up a wall within 24 hours and you'd lost your cockiness about how easy being an older brother or sister is."

"And the other thing?" the gang wanted to know.

"The second thing is beyond obvious as well given what you've learned in this timeline or haven't you learned anything in the past nine months?" Creel and Gala asked rhetorically.

"What you'd learned in that timeline is all that I've learned in this timeline and for Hiccup, with his siblings, they'd get to be smug and watch all of you panic and just enjoy you eat crow. But still, love it in the end that you became what you are today." Brimstone explained with Velika finishing.

"That you've become wonderful big brothers and sisters that understand the importance of the same promise Hiccup was able to keep in his heart and soul even if the timeline was changed. He was so determined to keep it even if the event was taken away a part of him knew it was still there so you all understand the importance of that promise and that's why he was crying a moment ago.

Because it's a special bond you share with us he shares with his brother and sister and it something that cannot be replaced and it's a magical miracle all its own and it should never be taken for granted and it's pretty darn powerful, isn't it?"

"It definitely brings the best out of you," Astrid admitted.

"Gives you a reason to live each day," Fishlegs.

"A reason to give it all you got and give more then you got when you think you've had enough." the twins agreed.

"And at the end of the day you know if you've done nothing else in your life you've at least made one difference in one person life and that's a person who should mean the most to you." Snotlout finished showing that the Riders at least understood all that Hiccup had come to learn even if he'd to learn it in a rather unusual way.

"Exactly! So now you're hearts are more open but are your minds more open as well? Are you willing to believe once more?" the children asked their siblings who were still confused.

"What?!"

"Just have faith, trust and believe and just see and hear the world through a child's eyes, ears, and heart. That's all he's asking you to do tomorrow. You'll be surprised what you'll truly be able to see and perhaps one day is able to hear," was all the children would say as they went back to helping their dragons with their basic combat lessons.

It was a lot for the Riders to think about as the rest of the day carried on but it was worth thinking about and that meant really thinking about it.

In Valhalla Boden was having more or less the very same conversation with his Soul Riders. They're excited about the possibility at the idea of doing a crossover race, but they all doubt that any of his brother's friends besides his brother's girlfriend who'd been blessed by the Queen of Dragons be able to see or even hear them mumbling at the most.

"How are we even supposed to do a crossover race if they won't be able to see us let alone hear us, Boden? None of them knew we're there during Freya Day. All that Snotlout felt was when Elof ran through him with Tue!" Ase pointed out sensibly.

"Yeah, it was wonderful and cool being on Berk and among the living, Boden and getting to meet the rest of your family was very cool as well. Even if my stupid older brother and his stupid boyfriend can't even find a spot to smooch without running into someone!" Leif chuckled sarcastically which made Elof go very red in the face and want to kill his little brother if you were able to do that.

"Don't you dare insult me like that, little brother! I'll get you for saying that, Leif!"

"Relax, bro! Geez! We've all known since like arriving in Valhalla that Tue and you are a couple! No offense, big bro? But you two are as discreet as a pair of horney dragons!" Torben expressed in a way that proved this wasn't a shocking surprise or even a secret to anyone.

"And frankly it's never bothered any of us, Elof. It's only bothered us you thought we make fun of you or you felt you'd to keep it a secret for 155 years!" Eira started to say and her twin finished.

"Like really some idiots make think petty things like race, religion, gender or whatever other nonsense matter. Did that ever really matter to our clan the Moralien clan? Really? We were all not taught to accept people for who they are and not make them be someone they are not?" she reminded them of their basic beliefs and then flipped her chestnut braid over her shoulder before reminding of another thing he seemed to be forgetting or at least overlooking.

"Besides in case it's slipped your mind, my sister and I are in a three-way with your youngest brother. Don't you think some would say that's sinful or wrong? You think we give a damn what anyone thinks?" Erika more or less demanded of Elof who didn't reply but was starting to see no-one did have any issue he was gay.

To really drill that point home one last Soul Rider pointed out another 'problem' that other idiots might consider wrong about her lover.

"What about me and Boden, Elof? You don't think others might find us a bit sinful or wrong? Because I'm 21 and my boyfriend is 16? Hmm? Love is love and it's a gift and anyone who thinks true love is wrong they can go kiss Hel's own frozen ass in Helheim for all we care!" screamed Asta very loudly just to get him to understand there was nothing ever wrong when it came to love.

"We're perfectly happy for you and Tue, so you two can't stop sneaking around like teenagers already! Besides, pretty sure they only one who hasn't figured out you two are an item is his grandfather, who might just not want to accept his grandson likes men. But that's about it!" ASE finished for the group.

That moment of acceptance was nice and to know no-one was gonna laugh at him or call him any insults or put him on a pyre or something Elof let out a gasp and just told them all thanks for accepting him for himself. Which everyone just said it was long overdue was all.

"Okay glad we're all honest and open about our love lives and accepting of everyone. That's a good thing. But can we please return to the matter at hand? Which is my family trying to spend time together by getting my Riders to meet my brother's Riders and then for all of us to do a crossover Dragon Race?" Boden spoke up impatiently not wanting to get sidetracked again. Though he was pleased when people were accepted for who they were.

"Sorry, my beloved, on the other hand, we've been just wanting to say that to Elof for like 155 years and it just had to come out finally."

"I get it. But look the plan is for my little sister to try and establish a connection tomorrow and then for the Anquetils sister to open a portal in my house and all of us and your dragons come with me and we attempt to mingle for about two hours.

Now do you want to give this a shot or not? You all agreed to help my family spend time together right? We told you everything that happened to us in that other timeline and what was stolen from us and frankly stolen from all of you as well.

Don't you want all of us to have some means to make up for what we all were cheated out of by some unknown evil forces? Look all I know we cannot undo whatever screwed up and made this broken world or made us all suffer but we can at least try and give ourselves some happiness, can we?"

"We'd love to try and make some friends and do something to have what was stolen from us," they all agreed.

"Okay be at my house then before Spirit Sunrise and we'll see if this will work and just give it a fair shot. Now if you excuse me I've to go the Anquetils Spirit House and talk to Firestorm and her father about them using their own gifts to help with this and for extra protection. Also, it's my day of the week to visit Flamewing. Gotta go!"

"We'll see you later and don't worry we'll get everything beyond ready for tomorrow!" they called out after him as he took off on Stardust and headed to the Anquetils Spirit House.

He arrived right on time and was greeted by Firestorm as she led him to her mother's room. Making small talk he asked her where her husband and the dragons were.

"My husband has taken all the dragons to Helka and Nanna who've both taken on new apprentice souls to teach over the last two weeks. So for the last few weeks, the souls are getting checkups."

"I didn't know that and I'm the Soul Keeper."

"You've been under severe emotional distress, you're in a ten-day coma and just not in a good place for the past several weeks. Your father's second in command Kustaa thought you and your father needed a bit of a break.

So Kustaa and his almost wife Thora have been doing a lot has had a lot of the Shardas clan to really step up to the plate to make things easier for you and your family. Just so you'd both have time to process what you've been through."

"Oh, I guess we never really realized there were people who did care about the pain my family carries in our heart and souls so much," Boden replied softly with his head hung in slight shame.

Firestorm hugged him in a motherly fashion and whispered, "You're all used to be left alone to wallow in your pain and no-one to listen or help you. So it's a new feeling to trust someone gonna be there now to help you not have to be in pain anymore."

"Thanks for being so understanding, Firestorm. Your daughter is just like that as is your niece."

"Our family is very full of love and understanding, Boden. Just wish we'd the courage to help yours sooner. That's just our regret. Mom looking forward to your visit. Daddy just finished giving her breakfast so still be calm and gentle and don't get her too worked up."

"I won't, I promise, I understand the rules," he reassured her as they walked in as Olaf was putting away the breakfast dishes and still fussing over his wife.

"Olaf I love you so much, but I'm not a helpless baby even if I remain sick with an unknown illness," she was trying to tell him as she was feeding Sweeper in her lap his breakfast.

"I'm just keeping my promise to take care of you, Flamewing. I made that promise to both your family and in my wedding vows and I intend to keep it," as he turned and got startled. "Oh, Boden! I haven't expected you."

"You weren't? It's Thursday did you forget I always come on Thursdays?" Boden asked confused and Olaf looked a little embarrassed and Flamewing smiled.

"Don't mind my husband, he may be known as the Fasttalker for how fast he talks, how much he's got to say and how he gets straight to the point, but sometimes little details slip his mind, I'm afraid."

"Daddy was never very good at remembering certain days on the calendar, Boden. He could remember certain and forgot many others," Firestorm backed up what her mom was saying.

"Yes, like he never seemed to remember of the week was his day to do certain chores or when it was his turn to go burn Berk monthly junk pile and little things like that."

"Alright, let's not embarrass me further for having a few gaps in my memory. I'll let you get to your visit."

"Actually I'd prefer if you stay both you and your daughter because I need a favor from both of you."

"A favor? From us? What do you have in your mind, Boden?" they asked together as they pulled up some chairs around the bed.

Boden launched into what his family idea was to bring the Souls and the Living together once more by hopefully having the Soul Riders and Riders of Berk being able to do a Dragon Race together.

He explained how they'd be having Skullette and Firefang with his own sister Una's help try and introduce the Soul Riders and Dragon Riders together and if that all went well and they'd establish some bonds and a means to communicate they'd work out the details of the Race.

He also knew just like with Freya Day they'd need some Valkyries with them to help protect the Souls and he wanted them to come in the event of an emergency portal had to be opened and Souls needed to be sent back immediately to Valhalla.

It was a lot to take in and just as they're about discussing it further Flamewing broke her goblet it two and began to sob hard.

"Mom? You alright? What's the matter?" her daughter asked her as her husband also tried to console her but to no avail

Boden may've been an empath for dragons but that didn't stop him for being able to be able to occasionally be an empath human at times.

"Flamewing?"

"Yes, Boden?"

"Are you wanting to come to Berk and watch the Race? Would that make you happy?"

She was smiling but her daughter and husband protest loudly saying she was in no condition to leave the house and could never leave the house because of her illness and then Flamewing who had enough of this said in a loud voice she could speak for herself.

"I'm a grown woman and I'm your mother Firestorm and your wife Olaf! For once let me speak for myself and let me make my own choice! I would like just once! Just once in my life or this case my afterlife to go outside and see something fun and wonderful and see and feel the sun and feel the wind!" she cried out in tears and a defiant voice.

Everyone was staring at her and it was quite a shock because all her life and afterlife she's just been so passive and let others take care of her and let them run her life.

However, Boden understood what Flamewing was feeling. His whole family was feeling the same feelings and no-one should be told their whole lives not to be themselves or forbidden to do anything at all. It was very silly that as a soul she shouldn't be allowed to go outside. After all, what could harm her now?

"But, Mom, even if nothing can make you sick you can't even move! You're completely immobile! How are we supposed to move to you? You're bedridden!"

"Leave that to me," Boden interjected, "If step one goes well, my father and I will ask around for help to get Flamewing to the race. There got to be a way to move her."

"After all, Boden there is more than one reason to have this race isn't there? There are several reasons aren't they?" Flamewing smiled knowingly. "You want your family to spend time together. But another reason is your family wants everyone to become closer and bring the two worlds together as one.

Also the main reason aside the family reason is just to give us one day for all of us, human, dragon and soul a break, a day of fun and enjoyment so we may forget for one day all the troubling woes, the overwhelming sense of dread and danger and this inevitable date with an epic battle.

We just needed a mini vacation one day of peace, love, and fun a day off so to speak correctly?"

"Correct, Flamewing, we just all need one to do put all the other shit out of our minds and just enjoy ourselves. Just one day to forget every painful, cursed injustice thing that's happened and just a day to be full of fun, happiness and with our friends and family.

That's what this Dragon Race will hopefully make happen. If we can make it happen first that is."

"We shall do anything to help make it happen then, Boden. If you can keep your promise to make sure my wife is alright then will do whatever needs to be done to help make this special day happen." Olaf promised the 16-year-old boy who nodded.

"I'll keep my word and I know you'll keep yours. I've got to go now. Dad's waiting for me. See you all later. Bye!" and with that, the middle child of the Haddock and his dragon took off into the periwinkle heavens of the Valhalla skies.

It was hard for everyone on both sides to sleep that night with how much the two worlds were charged with excitement. The Riders had had their siblings spend the night with them calling it a sleepover so they'd have to waste time the next morning trying to pick them up before dawn.

So at about 4:40 everyone had gathered where the Flight had taken place and it showed spring had transformed the spot where life had left this world into a place where life began afresh.

The trench of course had been filled in after the Flight was over and there was incredibly luminous emerald green grass all over the place. Also, the mound where the body of Waverider had been cremated now was carpeted over with an abundance of Dragon Blossoms; which to the humans probably marked wherever a Flight took place. Perhaps the flowers grew from the dragons' souls themselves so that's why they're used only for a Flight in order for more to grow which the truth was secret.

As a result, it was tremendously attractive as well as exceedingly springy location far more alive and springier then the rest of Berk that was for sure. The dragons took a moment to bow their heads and pay their respects to Waverider as one would do any time returning to a gravesite, or at least anyone who was respectful.

After the dragons were done being respectful, their humans attempted to do the same by asking why they're at this location at this very early hour. They had directed this question to Hiccup whose family was the only ones who looked wide-eyed and bushy-tailed.

"We're here in an attempted to bring two worlds together as one in hopes of having a day to celebrate family, fun, and joy and just have a break from all the fear, anger, pain and suffering we've all endured for such a long time. Just try to have a day off from all that and just have a day that both worlds can just have a day to celebrate what makes life worth living and yes what even makes the afterlife worth living too.

But first to even attempt that we've to see if you four," pointing the rest of the Riders, "If your finally able to truly able to See and have true Sight once more and if you can make this small miracle happen. But I can tell you if you're able to do what my family is attempting right now it will make my family so happy."

The four remaining Riders looked a bit uneasy and turned to Hiccup and said, "We understand what you told us happened to you. We understand that you do have two true siblings both your younger brother Boden and little sister Una." Fishlegs started.

"We do understand your family was cheated for some unknown reason and by some unknown force," Ruff started to say and Tuff finished, "So we also understand how your family must more or less have one way or another to have a place to meet in secret to be a family."

"Which we won't question or ask a further question, Hiccup. We all admit we've done and seen a lot of crazy and unbelievable things over the last few years and I speak for all of us nothing would really shock us now.

Even if the dragons starting talking like humans that even wouldn't shock us. It is super cool but it wouldn't shock us after all we've been through," Snotlout finished speaking for the Riders which made everyone else give the Riders a funny look as if for a split second considering letting them actually start hearing the dragons speak.

"Overall the point is, Hiccup I think they're all saying they're ready and willing to see what everyone else here already seen and heard long ago. So let's get this show started. I'm sure the other side is getting a little antsy," Astrid smiled mysteriously which her lover smiled back happily.

Hiccup smiled and he looked at the sisters who nodded then at his own sister. "Okay, little sister? You ready to do your part now?"

"No problem, big brother. I've been for months now working hard on mastering my gifts, now if your friends can give me a bit more slack then they did in the other timeline I think I can do this."

"I'm sure they'll try, sweetheart, even if this will likely freak them out because they've never seen it before and first time freaks anyone out. But go ahead and do what you were born to do, my daughter."

"Okay, Mommy," and Una took a deep breath and closed her eyes and started muttering as she felt the air in front of her as if she was feeling for something.

For the Riders part, they did cut her some slack. They'd been informed how Hiccup and his siblings were all gifted with different gifts and so they'd been informed of all of Una's gift. True they didn't fully understand their gifts, but for once they just shut up and let her do her thing.

They watched as she wandered around a little bit till she reached one particular spot that had been Boden had cleansed the soul and taken it from the body. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes and then smiled in a way that was both mysterious but loving.

She then starting speaking aloud just as if she was speaking to someone though it was obvious whom she was speaking too it was still strange what appeared to be a one-sided conversation with thin air.

"Daddy? Can you hear me? Okay? Yes? Okay yes, I can hear you quite well. So how are you doing today? How is Soulwings doing today? That's nice to hear. So tell me how is everyone doing in Valhalla?" she paused for a short while and then the conversation went on like this for about twenty minutes and ended with her giggling and acting like a little girl does when her father gives her a hug and kiss.

"Okay, that's all wonderful to hear. Give me a few moments to tell Mommy all that and then we shall have the sisters open the portal. Just reminded me again how far back should we stand on this side? Okay got it, Daddy. Yes? I'll let, Mommy, know. Love you, Daddy!" Una finished and dashed rapidly over to her mother who scooped her up lovingly and hugged her tightly.

"So what does your father have to tell us, my sweet little girl?" Valka asked kindly.

"Well, he, of course, says he loves all of us more than life itself we know how much that means coming from Daddy."

"Of course, Una, what else did he say?"

"Well, Boden told him how some of the Shardas Clan was trying to take the workload off both him and Daddy. So the both the Feravel sisters? You know Helka the Healer and Nanna the Elder of Valhalla have both taken on at least two apprentices each who they've been training for several months now so hopefully, that will help greatly in the future."

"Anyone else takes on extra help or do anything to make life in the Village of Valhalla easier on your father and his dragon Soulwings after the hell we've been through?"

"Well, his second Kustaa Hagen done his best to make sure the workload been made considerably lighter and that what's left of his clan done their best to help do it.

So he's made sure everyone including their dragons which as we know are all either the great-grandparents of our own dragons or great-grandparents of dragons that Hiccup and his friends have encountered one way or another are all doing their part to help Daddy and Boden have some more peace of mind and less pain.

So Kustaa and Windblade are doing a great deal of the work including taking more souls to the Viewing Wells and handling the basic and most mundane day-to-day problems that don't absolutely need Daddy's attention to give him a chance to rest.

Kustaa's almost-wife Thora Baul has finally worked out her differences with Trader Johann great-grandfather Merchant Audun Arjas and they've kept the Spirit Market running smoothly and no problems for weeks now. So that's one less headache for Daddy.

Also, Endre and Unna Darrym who are in charge of security and training warriors? They've done such an excellent job it's surpassed even what they accomplished in life when their clan lived on the island of Pelletie! So they've exceptionally proficient fighters and they're more than ready to do battle at a moment notice.

"Alright, that's all very good to hear, sweetheart, however what about Halvar Feniul and his grandson Tue? The spirit blacksmith and his apprentice? What about them?"

"Halvar still does more phenomenal work then Gobber ever could and Tue is still a true artist no doubt on either account, Mommy. Boden would like to add that the only one who's still oblivious to the fact that Tue and Elof are an item is Tue's grandpa who might just be in denial.

On the other hand, everybody else is like "It's about time. It was never that big a deal. We've always accepted it. Now can we move on?" That's what everyone else was thinking on the matter anyway."

"Well, some people may think love has rules or think that life has rules of what's right or wrong. But there are actually very rules of what is truly right and wrong but there is no right or wrong when it comes to love."

"We know that, Mommy. You and Daddy taught us that well enough."

"Okay, is there anything else we need to know before we open the portal?"

"Daddy wants to remind you and Hiccup that if this idea succeeds we still have a lot more to do then just plan a crossover Dragon Race. We must think about all the safety measures to ensure both the living and dead are protected and no-one in danger. Living, dead, human or dragon."

"Understood, and the second thing?"

"Boden kinda promised Flamewing Anquetils she could come to watch the Dragon Race and he'll need some ideas how to move her so she can come watch," she kinda mumbles this part but she was just speaking low enough for her mommy and brother to hear.

"We still really need to think of a really permanently way to help Flamewing out," before she spoke loud enough to be heard by all again, "So we have a lot to think about if this idea works," she finished speaking.

"Alright, sis, that is all understood. Now what did Dad say about how large this portal needs to be and how far back should the others stand?" asked Hiccup to his little sister who was still being held near her mommy's chest.

"Daddy said the Soul Riders' dragons are coming through first to act as guards and because they want to lay eyes on their descendants first. Then their Riders and Boden will follow. Daddy will stay in the Spirit House with Firestorm and Olaf to safeguard the portal on that end."

"So, in other words, we need a wide berth to allow the Dragon Souls to come through first and then their Riders and our brother then?"

"Yes, that's what Daddy said," Una confirmed.

Now again to everyone else gathered this was still very strange and odd, to say the least. There weren't gonna call the family mental or crazy after what they'd already seen and all that they'd done themselves over the past six years that was for sure. But they now got the idea they're about to meet the souls of the dead! Or at least attempting to meet them!

So what everyone meant the four Riders had figured out by now was would their eyes regained this lost ability to see what only two kinds of people see. Pure-hearted children or those who believe in things that cannot be explained but know in their hearts they're true.

That what all this talk about letting their eyes become unclouded, opening their minds to the possibilities and remembering what they'd forgotten for weeks had all been about. Helping them see and hear what obviously their own younger siblings could see and hear and also evidently Astrid and more than beyond a shadow of a doubt Hiccup's family could as well.

So they tried to allow a few last minutes to open their minds and hearts as they watched the Anquetils sisters walk over to where Una had been and held hands. They seemed to be almost mediating as they focused hard and their sister stones glowed brightly.

Then for the first time, everyone else saw them make a Spirit portal which their grandfather and Firefang's mother only strengthened on the other side and widen to allow the dragon souls to travel through first.

Well for a few minutes nothing happened then well everyone let out a scream by that scream at least told the Haddocks that the Riders were able to truly See once more!

As out came first Amber and Amethyst, the followed by Ruby and Jade and finally Earth Mother as it was only right "Ladies First" after they'd passed through they're followed by Skyfire and Skeleton Key.

The dragon souls were given five minutes to get their bearings and also to one chance to look at their descendants well except Skeleton Key who descendant wasn't there.

Then the next one to come out of the portal were semi-transparent people. The souls to all of them seemed to be semi-transparent. Not completely solid. You know partially see-through?

But it was clear they could see the souls in their ghostly forms and they could all hear a sort of mumbling. It sounded just like how in the modern day when you can't get a decent signal on your cell phone and everything cuts in and out and sounds garbled. That what the souls sounded exactly like when they spoke and tried to say hi and introduce themselves once they did realize everyone present could tell they were there.

Seeing there were some communication problem Hiccup and his family who had, of course, no problems hearing what the souls were saying at all did the introductions for everyone.

Boden introduced the dragons to their ancestors while Hiccup with Una's help was introducing the Soul Riders to his Riders. They did realize quickly that Una could spend the whole two hours set aside for this morning talking for everyone, it was then Valka and the sister came up with a rather neat idea.

She reminded Hiccup and the Riders that they'd trained their dragons with hand singles that one time when they'd encounter Dagur as the Berserks Chief right? They all nodded and they quickly caught onto the idea of using their hands to form signs to make a language to communicate till the day they could all hopefully hear each other.

The children were all ecstatic to be included in on this and so where the young dragons who liked meeting the souls of their ancestors too. So for the first visit, it went very well and by the end of it, they did manage to get half a primitive sign language done and agreed they work this week on the language so they'd work on the details for the Dragon Race.

They'd meet here every day for about three hours in the predawn hours and just make sure by Race time it was all figured out.

But the Haddocks was at least glad that at least all could see even if the hearing was still not perfect. So at least the planning for the first ever Crossover Dragon Race was underway. And they wanted everyone present to be involved in some way with this race!

In the weeks leading up this Dragon Race, everything for everyone on both sides changed. Once it was in everyone's head and they'd time to wrap it around their minds a rushing wave of new feelings and sensations gushed through their veins.

It was like no-one could escape all the dreamy excitement and joy that was coming with this crossover race. It was like they're finally coming out of this darkness that had overtaken them for so long and seeing sunlight again.

Everywhere you went either on Berk or in Valhalla no matter if you're in on the secret or not people just kept asking "Can you feel it?" It was like this overwhelming feeling everyone had like they're just reborn and finally they'd breathe again. That was life wasn't over and everything wasn't bleak black and white but filled with color once more.

It was so infectious this feeling pulling everyone in as everyone did their part to get ready for the race. The two sets of Riders becoming closer as did their dragons. How the people in Valhalla were excited about coming to Berk to see the race, getting something made for Flamewing. How no-one on Berk was questioning Hiccup's orders to make a new set of bleachers for the spirits who may come to watch the race.

Even Kara along with her many beautiful Valkyries sisters who were working with the Anquetils family along with mates of Berk Dragon Riders to protect the Souls while the Race was going on was super excited. She was feeling this was exactly what everyone needed right now. To not dwell on what Hel and her COE had done so much lately but just to have a day full of nothing but ecstasy and exhilaration. Even Odin and Frigga agreed it was an excellent idea and had approved of it.

The children were beyond over the moon themselves given they're gonna play a part in the race itself! They're working so very hard to train their dragons to do their part in the race as well. But couldn't help but notice the young toddler dragons seemed on edge and seemed to have a foreboding about something. Still, with extremely charged manic energy everyone was consumed by even the dragons paid little heed to their feelings that something would go wrong during the race.

Finally, it was the night before the Race and the Haddocks were going over the last minute details with Kara who had with her in the Realm Frigga. Odin had to remain in Asgard to keep things running smoothly there.

Still, they explained to their guardian Valkyrie and the Lady of Asgard how the Dragon Race would be played.

Tomorrow morning in the predawn hours the children and the Haddocks would take all the sheep and hide them at secret different locations around the island. Which they already had on a map to keep track of to help them later on in the race.

Standing guard over the sheep would be the children hatchlings alongside two Glistening Mistbreath who had promised for the sake of the race and the Haddocks to respect everyone.

Now when the Race started the Soul Riders would fly out first and try and find the sheep. Once a Soul Rider found a sheep they'd use one of the Glistening Mistbreath to send a note with the directions back to their corresponding partner or the Rider they represented on Hiccup's team.

So Astrid was teamed with the Caxel Sisters. The Twins with the Twins. Snotlout and Elof and Fishlegs were with both Leif and Torben even if Torben was like Tuff since the Twins needed to be with the Twins they'd to pair him with them.

You had uneven Riders but it was said the two paired Riders couldn't seek out sheep separately they'd to stick together at all times. So once one sheep had been located and the note by one Mistbreath been sent they'd to wait till their partner showed up to collect the sheep and take it back to dunk it in their basket before they could search for more sheep and do it again.

Once all the white sheep had been found then the Haddock would signal it was time for them to find the Black Sheep which Toothless and Moon Shadow's kids would be guarding. And that was fair game to all. Whoever got their first could send the Mistbreath out and then it was fair game to battle it out if there must be a battle as long as no-one got hurt.

Hiccup's job was to make sure his Riders followed the rules, behaved and didn't get hurt, Boden would do the same for his Riders and Una's job was to make sure none of the sheep were hurt or traumatized before or after the Race.

The whole Race sound cool, fun and well thought out to Kara and Frigga. But they'd to ask about in case Valhalla forbid anything go wrong about emergencies, injuries and things of that nature? What were their plans of attack for things like that?

They reminded them that Kara along with five of her sisters would be mounted on all the mates of the Berk Riders Dragons guarding the Souls in the stands. Also in the stands would be Firestorm and Olaf ready to open an emergency portal back to Valhalla if need be. Skullette and Firefang would also be keeping their own spiritual powers on high alert during the race while watching to sense if any evil was coming to hurt anyone.

Their whole family would do their part to protect everyone they could as well. Hiccup watch over his Riders, Boden his own, Una use her gifts to make sure her own friends were okay and hoping her danger sense help them. Also, their parents agreed to do all they could to protect everyone they could.

Frigga had to admit they could only prepare for the worst and hope for the best. It sound like they'd done just that and admits no matter how well you plan for something until it actually happens you never know what you're actually dealing with.

Still, she wished them well with their Dragon Race tomorrow and let them know her and her husband be watching from their own private chambers how it played out. All that was really left to do was get a good night sleep and just hope tomorrow was as joyous and fun as they'd been planning for so long and just really hope for one day they all could forget the crappy evil shit that had been going on and just have a day for fun and peace.

It looked like the next day they'd get their wish because everything looked perfect as perfect could be from the start. The sunrise was one of the most magical ever, the weather conditions were perfect as well.

Things went smoothly as the Hiccup and his family with the children hid the sheep at the secret spots they'd already picked in advance. They left one hatchling with two well-trained Glistening Mistbreath who promised to behave and respect everyone just for today.

The hatchlings were super happy and proud they got to play a part in today race and were committed to their jobs of protecting the sheep. Hoping all their recent training in basic combat would come in handy.

Once the sheep we all hidden with their protectors it was time to get the Souls of Valhalla here. Hiccup had had Gobber really do a thorough check of the grandstand for the Souls. Most of the Village didn't understand why Hiccup had insisted on building another set of stands for spirits to come and watch, but he wasn't one of them.

Gobber may not have seen or heard what happened to Hiccup's family on the day they unleashed their silent scream. But he still was a close family friend. Therefore once they'd recovered they'd included him in what had happened and needless to say he was shocked at first but he also now understood a few other things better. Nevertheless, he'd resolved to join the others in wanting to help the Haddocks have better lives because he hated it too their pain and what they're cheated out of.

So while others still saw him as an oddball and a bit of an idiot the Haddocks was grateful he'd been there for them and that he was indeed very sorry for what they'd been cheated out of. And his only other regret was not being there in person to witness this silent scream of theirs and see those memories.

Even Valka and Una who'd still mixed feelings at times towards Gobber were highly appreciative that he'd been so sympathetic and ready to lend a hand to their family and more importantly he'd truly understood what all five of them had been left without and why it was so devastating to them all.

"So Gobber is the stands ready for Dad and all the other souls? I know as souls they should theoretically weigh anything but we are in uncharted waters with this whole thing," Hiccup was asking Gobber as he and Toothless watched Gobber check the grandstands over one last time.

"Hiccup I built a rock wall that helped save Dragon's Edge once, I think you can be assured I can build strong enough and large enough bleachers for all the Souls coming from Valhalla to watch this crossover race. I just hope I'll be able to see the Soul Riders of your brother and just see your father again," he let out a small sigh as he said it.

"Well, I don't know if you'll have the ability to see them or not. But hopefully, you will because of three good reasons. 1. You're willing to open your heart and mind to the possibility. 2. You actually really care about me and my family which really is helping everyone else on this thing. 3. I think you've regained the ability simply because of the events that been going on and I feel you'll be able to see yourself."

"Let's hope so, I'd really like to see what's really going on with this race and just see my best friend again. Not seeing your best friend for nearly two years is very hard."

"It's been hard on Daddy too, Gobber. He does ask about you, and just so you know he is happy you did finally commit to getting sober and are no longer gambling on any of his children. He didn't care for it anymore then Mommy does," Una spoke up as she and Valka arrived.

"I'm sure if my husband comes to sit in the seat you made for him," indicating the chiefly seat, "You'll see him for sure as you made sure that seat was made just for him."

"Now we've to get the portal opened and get everyone from Valhalla seated and the Soul Riders here before the rest of the Village gets out of the Great Hall where the Riders are keeping them distracted."

"Alright, um can I watch this portal thingy happen?"

"Sure if you can keep your lips sealed about," Skullette called out as she and Firefang arrived on Wind Dancer and Airclaw. Looked like the sisters were willing to also give Gobber a second chance themselves.

"Alright, I'll be quiet. Now let's see this thing happen."

"Alright we're gonna have to be in the air to do this one as we need to make a very big portal and Una we need you to contact your daddy first to let him know we're about to open it," the sisters informed the little girl who nodded.

She took a deep breath and closing her eyes she spoke softly. "Daddy? It's time. Are Firestorm and Olaf ready since we need all four of the Anquetils to open this portal on both sides to make it big enough for everyone? Okay, I'll let them know. See you in five minutes, Daddy!"

"Okay! Your Mother/Aunt and Grandpa are starting on their end right now so you may begin now. Now just take a long and deep breath and focus and let your energies align and your two portals will connect and will make their own little Archway I guess. Just let Kara and two of her sisters come out first and then more will follow okay?"

"Okay let us know how if anything is going wrong or if we need to make it bigger!" as the sisters concentrated and then four family members two on each side of this veil came together and one very huge flower portal opened in the sky.

Gobber was of course taken aback by how big this portal was because it was big enough to allow White King himself to walk through it! He saw what seemed to be brightly colored comets streak out first which is all anyone who wasn't dead perceive Valkyries as would be comets or shooting stars.

Then came out the Soul Riders on their dragons followed by Stoick and Boden on their dragons who hovered along with the Soul Riders soon joined by the Shardas Clan. Then working together they helped all the Souls who had agreed to come to watch this race which was three times who agreed to come to the Freya Day party.

Quickly they all worked to get human and dragon souls settled and the Valkyries quickly mounted Day Glider, Granite, Clover and Thistle, Ember and Moon Shadow only allowed Kara to mount her.

The dragon mates then flew to strategist points on the bleaches to best cover and protect the souls like the rest of the dragon souls went below them in the space made for them.

Then they watched as very slowly Soulwings and Stardust helped lower onto the stands where Firestorm and Olaf were sitting a gurney like the bed so Flamewing with Sweeper in lap was laid down.

The Anquetils then used their spiritual powers to quickly seal the portal and smiled as their family had their reunion and made sure Flamewing was alright and then Stoick and Boden flew down the ground to be reunited with their family.

For the five them they're always solid so Valka had no problem kissing her husband or squeezing her second child in a very tight hug. Una had no problem also getting hugs and kisses from her daddy either.

Hiccup was watching to see if Gobber was showing signs that for him the veil had dropped and clearly from how white face it was he had. He was clearly showing he'd just witnessed it all and was not wanting to intrude on his best friend having a moment with his family.

Still Hiccup turned to his father and seemed to whisper something into his left ear and Stoick who again was semi-transparent and all Gobber was able to hear was a lot of mumbling but could tell Stoick was trying to say "Hello, Gobber, I've missed you and it's great to see you again," and shake his hand.

Una looked at Gobber and said it was bad manners not to shake hands even if it felt like air. So Gobber felt like he was touching cobwebs but did shake his best friend's hand again and then Hiccup introduce him to his little brother.

They then only had about maybe twenty more minutes to get everyone else settled and everything looking alright and normal before they couldn't keep the rest of the village from coming out of the Great Hall any longer.

It was hard work but they pulled it off by some miracle to get all the souls settled and the Soul Riders ready by the time the living came strolling out and everyone was in a great mood to see this race. They knew this Dragon Race would slightly different as Hiccup explained it would be, but since the rest of the villager's eyes remained clouded they'd no idea of the souls present nor could they see what others could see.

They just knew from all Hiccup was saying it be different, so as he said just shut and enjoy the race and Una had even written a song the crowds were to sing during the race called "Shut up and fly!"

It was meant to one make the Dragon Race more exciting and also they figured if those who were acting as protectors sang it their voices might act as extra protection if any evil forces had the gall to dare ruin today.

So Una told everyone to wait till Nightrainbow had started the song which the villagers of both villagers had been practicing long and hard to sing with all their hearts and soul. They're to sing this the whole time the Race was being played and just hoping it would act as both a fun song and its own version of a mild protection spell.

The two groups of Riders got into their starting positions as did the Haddock kids and it seemed like everyone was doing what they're supposed to be doing and it looked as they're as ready as they're ever gonna be.

So Hiccup flew high into the sky and to everyone living shock it looked like five different flames joined together to ignite the sky even if they couldn't tell where two of them were coming from.

As they'd couldn't see Stardust herself or Soulwings so they didn't know where their bluish flames or purple fireballs were coming from to set of what was the equivalent of fireworks to open the fire Dragon Race of the season.

Nightrainbow then started to sing and everyone both living and dead human and dragon all broke out singing "Shut up and Fly!"

"We've been looking for some Dragon Riders who are qualified, so if you think you are the ones please take us for a ride.

We're able-bodied Vikings who are super strong and have a need for some speed. We're all feeling it right now, we're letting you know what we mean. Come on we all know what we're all waiting for since we're all about to explode!

So let's get on some dragons and you can take us where we want to go because you know what we all mean. We want a ride that smoother then the grass is green. Can your dragon handle the curves and fly all night? If your dragon can do that boy let's fly together all night!

Time to go from zero to sixty in less then five seconds. To the Dragon Riders, this is nothing new and when you ask them about it they'll turn to you and say to you "Now just shut up and let's fly!"

We are the Dragon Riders we fly in a pack and we've got the right drive to cause a lot of booming wherever we go so we don't bother to even look back. Dragon Riders can handle anything like they we knew they could.

For them, it's as easy as walking through the woods we just kept wishing we could too.

We're able-bodied Vikings who are super strong and have a need for some speed. We're all feeling it right now, we're letting you know what we mean. Come on we all know what we're all waiting for since we're all about to explode!

So let's get on some dragons and you can take us where we want to go because you know what we all mean. We want a ride that smoother then the grass is green. Can your dragon handle the curves and fly all night? If your dragon can do that boy let's fly together all night!

Time to go from zero to sixty in less then five seconds. To the Dragon Riders, this is nothing new and when you ask them about it they'll turn to you and say to you "Now just shut up and let's fly!"

Now it's time to play the game we all love! The Dragon Race is so fun it's beyond words of joy to describe! Let's not stop! It's a sure shot for a high-speed ride of a great time! We ain't even worried so let's get this race started and watch those Riders ride, ride and ride!

We're able-bodied Vikings who are super strong and have a need for some speed. We're all feeling it right now, we're letting you know what we mean. Come on we all know what we're all waiting for since we're all about to explode!

So let's get on some dragons and you can take us where we want to go because you know what we all mean. We want a ride that smoother then the grass is green. Can your dragon handle the curves and fly all night? If your dragon can do that boy let's fly together all night!

Time to go from zero to sixty in less then five seconds. To the Dragon Riders, this is nothing new and when you ask them about it they'll turn to you and say to you "Now just shut up and let's fly!"

Now is the time were we all shut and watch them FLY!"

And when the song ended the first time it was sung the horn was sounded and the Soul Riders took off in different directions to hunt of the sheep and Boden was doing his best to keep track of his friends by keeping mentally connected with their dragons.

The Dragon was one big adrenaline rush and was super exciting and boy was everyone feeling high on happiness, excitement and it made everyone feel more alive than ever! Even the souls felt from their secret spot watching they to for one moment were all reborn!

Everything was going well and things were working out perfectly as the Dragon Race played out exactly as planned. All the white sheep were collected just fine for the first part of the race and it wasn't till there was only one white sheep left to find so they could signal it was time to look for the black sheep it happened.

It was so typical of evil and they should've foreseen they really should've. Because it was so predictable. What is more devastating and more crushing your spirits then to take you from your highest high then to bring you to your lowest low?

The last sheep left to find was hidden at a location where Boden's remains had been found and were being guarded by Ash but while all the Soul Riders were looking for it was when everyone could hear a scream that made everyone living or dead blood run as cold as ice in their veins!

It was the bloodcurdling scream of a child being attacked and soon it was followed by all each hatchling own bloodcurdling scream of being under attack. Both sets of Riders were quick to act as was the whole Haddock family who took off immediately.

Spreading out quickly they managed to find all the hatchlings quickly where they'd left them where they'd stood guard over the sheep with the second Mistbreath now tending to them and looking ready to protect them.

It was clear they'd all been ambushed and viciously attacked but the babies couldn't tell them more than that themselves saying it all happened in 30 seconds. They'd not had much time to defend themselves even though they'd given all they got to protect themselves. It was clear though they're all very badly injured if the hatchlings hadn't been trained recently in combat skills they'd most likely been dead and if the Mistbreath also hadn't been their tending to their wounds as well.

Hiccup and his siblings were extremely panicked about Toothless's kids who were all guarding the black sheep in the cove where Toothless had been trapped. So they hauled ass there to check on them.

They're the least injured of the dragon children and it looked like from their perspective the Night Furies powers had activated instinctively to try and protect the babies. They'd been able to control obviously but they'd been enough to protect them more than their friends.

Though one was thing clear it was too dangerous for the Souls to remain on Berk any longer. The Soul Riders quickly helped gather up the Mistbreath and they did as they plan got the souls back to Valhalla swiftly and safely.

As they departed each soul assured all the Haddocks they didn't blame them for this danger as everyone knew there was a risk of this and all been willing to take this risk when they came. It was solely the fault of the evil forces and they'd pay eventually for ruining all this. Stoick said they'd be in contact later as he gave a fleeting kiss to Valka before leaving on Soulwings.

Meanwhile, the dragon children's injuries were being tended to by Gobber, the sisters and Moon Shadow. They'd sever bruising, oozing gashes and huge cuts, major sprains, overall just seriously beaten up.

Gobber informed everyone gravely this wasn't the work of man nor beast. Whatever inflected these wounds wasn't of the Earthly Realm. Whatever creature that was responsible was something pure evil with the sole intention to do as much harm to these young ones as possible.

Seeing the young ones hurt but also seeing how even the dragon parents didn't hold them responsible again knowing it wasn't the Haddock's fault. They knew it wasn't their fault at all and that this was going to happen because that was the way evil operated.

It strikes when you are happiest to bring you down to your lowest. It will attack the most defenseless to make you angrier. It just wants to show you how much audacity it has and low it will go just to push your buttons and just want to see how far it can push you. It wants to push you so much till you snap yourself and you become what you fight against. Till you fall prey to ways of evil and become it yourself by becoming consumed with unrestrained rage, contaminated with corruption and possessing a venomous hatred. Losing all moral value, losing your heart and soul and most importantly forgetting to love.

Whatever Hel and her COE were trying to do and why they're doing it one thing was evident. They're trying to make the Haddocks suffer as much as possible. Make them have even more pain and suffer so much they'd lose all the good inside of them and make them become something heartless and soulless as if that would prevent them from doing something they're trying to prevent in the first place.

But also just to keep hurting them by attacking those they cared about was just to really hurt them was an added bonus as that day was approaching. The Day of Destiny and just getting them angrier was to make sure there weren't thinking or feeling human on that day.

So, for now, the family did all they could instead to show they're still human comfort and help all who'd been involved in today's race. Showing they still had their human hearts and knew what it meant to be human.

Elsewhere in Helheim Hel was standing on her balcony gazing outward at her ice-covered desolate wasteland as the hellish snowstorms picked up even more intensely was smiling.

Even in her very gaudy skimpy outfit, she seemed very happy as she gazed down at the thick gathering of the inky black shadow wraiths gathered at the foot of the mountain where her citadel was located.

She laughed and tossed her bluish-white hair over her shoulder and let the icy breeze blow giving her a more insane look. "Well, I knew I'd find a loophole sooner or later to those protection spells on Berk and Valhalla.

They're designed to keep my brothers out but the damn immoral and evil souls of man? Those who once belong to that world and committed their own crimes of evil? That was the loophole. Those protection spells weren't designed to keep them out.

So the damned souls of Helheim came in handy for once at least. Having them attack the dragon hatchling was the perfect distraction so now none of Berk will suspect my real plan at all. Plus I got ruin the Haddocks day of trying to bring their two worlds together for a day of joy!

That was so sweet to take away their happiness as people have stolen the happiness from so many and never think of who they take it from. So why should anyone have any happiness if they take it from everyone else in the first place?" she muttered.

"Are you alright, my sweet?" called out Dagur from inside the Citadel who was holding what looked like a fur coat.

She had a strange and panic look on her face she quickly got rid of before turning to face Dagur. "I'm fine Dagur, how goes things down in Purgatory?"

"Well, all the prisoners were given their weekly rations of soul food and water. Though why did you ask me to go that cell you always ask me not to go but just leave the food in an enchanted delivery box? And why was that food of much better quality than any other soul down there?" he questioned in confusion.

"The soul in question has rather strong energy and I feel if it had a bit more substance it would give my Icefire more powerful magic is all. I might actually start giving all the souls a little better food if it means their energy will increase if for no other reason but to increase my magic," she lied through her teeth to him.

"Well, that does make sense if their soul energy is getting low we might as well give them some decent food for a short while with the Day of Destiny fast approaching. So I'll start giving them three good soul meals a day just to get their strength up so their power increases so your power is at its zenith when we have our final assault."

"That's fine. Now is everything else ready for what the damned souls' attack was covering for us?"

"I feeling we've grown a whole greenhouse of this deadly plant so the seeds have been sown and it shouldn't be long till they've grown and carpet Berk and then we can move on to step two and hopefully all the rest of the plan will fall into place."

"Excellent. Let's see how the Dragonbane looks in the greenhouse room quickly to make sure its thriving well here so we know it will do even better on Berk."

And they held hands and arrived in a dark room and their long tables with many shadowy plants and they just laughed cruelly as they entered the room that smelled like death!

Songs used. 1. into the Rush. 2. Shut up and Drive


	24. Deadly Dragonbane

Deadly Dragonbane

The wind was howling louder than any beast outside the citadel and the sky was blacker than ever. Even if it was true that true love was like a red rose blooming in winter's snow that the cold couldn't kill it the plants in this frozen greenhouse room before the twisted goddess were certainly not roses in the least bit and had nothing to do with true love at all.

She and Dagur were surveying the greenhouse room they'd built several months ago back when Berk had been preparing for winter in fact. Hel had in fact carved out this chamber with her own hand. Though it was true as Una had told anyone who listens, that whilst Hel may've nice handwriting she was an extremely pathetic artist.

She and Hiccup knew that for a fact when they'd discovered her diary nearly two years ago during the Siege of Valhalla where she'd drawn an incredibly dorky and appalling doodle of a heart with hers and Dagur's initials, almost like a lovesick teenager would.

It wouldn't have made sense to the Haddocks at the time, but that was the start of her flights of fantasy of love that would eventually become the real thing. Since no-one in the whole damn Nine Realms ever realized Hel herself had under no circumstances ever felt any genuine love or affection in her entire life.

Therefore she'd had plenty of time when she was exiled to Helheim to rule over the disreputable deceased to come up with limitless fantasies of what love must be like and how they'd play out if she'd a lover of her own. Numerous of which she and Dagur had made real in the bedroom over the course of the last two years of course.

But that didn't matter at hand at that point in time. Whatever fantasies Hel had concocted for herself and her lover in the bedroom or her lack of art skills didn't change the fact of what she'd been using this room for the last five months.

It was an ugly and crude room with hundreds of tables each with about a thousand bluish black pots sitting on them. And growing from these crude and ugly pots were the ugliest and foulest smelling flowers ever.

The flowers themselves looked like a jagged star the color of dried blood which was a dark blackish red with serrated leaves that were the ugliest shade of green ever. Furthermore, they all smelled strongly like a freshly rotting corpse.

"Well, well, I must admit even I'm surprised how well the Dragonbane been growing in my greenhouse or should I saw my blue house? Since there nothing green in this room? After all whoever heard of green ice? Still, we've plenty but is it enough?" Hel cocked her head to Dagur as she inhaled a scent that to her was alright. After all, she was half a rotten corpse so it was like her own scent.

"We've two thousand flowers here alone, beloved. More than enough to transplant on Berk and will be more than enough to spread throughout the archipelago and perhaps the DSS gave the chance."

"I'm not worried about the quantity, Dagur it's the quality I'm worried about! I know we have got a whole room of this deadly Dragonbane! What I needed to know now is will it give us the long await results we've been after? I want to know if it's effective of what we need it to do and will it finally do the job we've not been able to do ourselves? That's what I want to know!" she snapped furiously at him.

He trembled for a moment and she looked aghast with herself, "Sorry, shouldn't have lost my temper," she apologized which was a very big surprise in and of itself, "I've been more on edge than ever with the day we know is coming. If we cannot prevent that Prophecy it will ultimately come down to a showdown of some kind.

As much as I love to punish, hear screams of dying agony and all that, if we can I'd like to avoid that. I think we've all had more than plenty enough of pain and suffering all around, don't you?" she replied in a softer sympathetic voice.

It really a strange moment when she said that. It was like she was someone else as if she might be exposing some vulnerability as if there was more to her then whatever thought, more than just 'evil.'

For that one moment, she looked like a person who was human in the sense she wasn't perfect, had emotions, knew right from wrong and could make choice for good or ill. That what makes someone human was really there and if that single tear running down her face was any proof it was there for a moment a single moment of humanity.

It was at that moment both halves of Dagur became aware of it. There were times throughout this whole time Dagur's soul had been split in two that the other saw or felt what one half saw and felt. No matter how strong the spell on Dagur's evil half was you couldn't fully split a soul apart. For a soul is meant to be whole.

So for evil Dagur, he got what he thought were daydreams when the few seconds good Dagur's memories and feelings did slip in even if was for only a couple of fleeting seconds or a moment or two. And maybe for Good Dagur, he got more than a moment but either way both picked up the way Hel spoke and how she acted at that moment.

It was as if she was really sorry about people suffering in pain even if she'd inflicted so much of it, on the other hand, it was like she was almost including herself in it. However what pain and suffering were she suffering from? What was causing her pain? That was something both halves pondered for a few moments before Hel pulled them out of that train of thought.

"So Dagur? Did you hear me? Dagur! Dagur did you hear me?!" she asked as she shook him out of his daze.

"Oh, Hel what is it?"

"I just apologized for my rudeness, then asked you can tell me the answer to my original question? Does the Dragonbane have the quality we need over the quantity we have?"

For a moment it was if Dagur's soul was whole again for a split second as if seeing Hel behave that way for a moment had brought the two halves back together for a split second and it was still confusing. It was also strange the way she was looking at him.

Because both could see how she was looking for him. The one in the room and the one in the high-security cell whom she'd secretly given not only good food too but had secretly just given the night before a warm fur coat too which he was now wearing.

Her blue eyes which were a shade that didn't have a proper name were looking at him in a way that they hadn't quite looked at him before and for a moment both minds of good and evil didn't know what to say.

Good Dagur had tried before to talk through the evil side and yell at her but for the moment couldn't yell at her and the evil half didn't want to upset her so for one moment they just both calmly spoke as one and told her. "The Dragonbane is beyond my area of knowledge or areas of expertise. I suggest if you desire the answers to your question you ask that man who gave you the plant to grow in the first place.

It was his ancestors after all that breed this plant into existence and he's the one who told you about it. So if you want your questions answered about Dragonbane I'd ask the man who actually knows about it."

"Excellent idea. Let's go to the Viewing well and check in with our two operatives in the field. We need to check in with them anyway since they've to be the ones to put this plan into motion in any case. Um, you're not too cold are you? You don't need a fur coat, do you? I have got a spare one made from the finest of furs that my Imps stole from the Asgardian goddess closest."

"I'm fine, but thank you for being concern about me."

"Well, why wouldn't I be concerned how you are feeling?" she remarked in a strange way as they made the way to the throne room and she got out the Dark Viewing Well and took a deep breath.

"Viggo? Please answer me? This is Hel calling and I need you to respond. Please respond," she called out politely which again was really out of character for her.

Almost always she was screaming and shouting and being very rude and demanding. Why was she being so polite and thoughtful and well so much nicer today? Where was this sudden kindness and niceness coming from?

"Do my ears deceive me or are the Goddess known for being the most attention-seeking demented diva and bitch say "Please?" came that annoyingly calm voice as Viggo's face appeared in the reflection of the dark purplish water.

"What is wrong with being polite once in a while, Viggo? Can I not be ever kind or thoughtful even for a day? Does no one think I possess some manners?" she asked in a slightly hurt tone.

"It's just a bit odd is all, my lady, that is all, a little odd. But I assume you are calling me to find out more about the Dragonbane?"

"Yes, that's precisely why I'm calling. We've 2000 flowers ready to be transplanted so we have more than enough of the quantity, what I need to know is the quality of this plant? How deadly is it? Will it get the job done?"

Viggo still in that calm voice that never wavered explained to his mistress the properties of the flower his people had bred several generations ago. "I'm sure I've explained before but I'll explain once more.

Dragonbane is a highly resilient and extremely lethal flower. It will grow in virtually any environment and it all but impossible to kill once it has taken root. No dragon fire can destroy it.

The symptoms of being poisoned by this highly and lethal toxic plant are the following.

One. Cause severe vomiting. 2. Labored breathing. 3. You gradually become paralyzed. 4. You've excruciating pain all over your body. 5. Severe bloody diarrhea and 6. An extremely high and burning fever.

All in all, it will kill a dragon in 24 hours without a doubt."

"Excellent. And is there a cure? Or a way to kill this plant?"

"Yes to both. However, rest assured, my icy mistress, I'm the only one who knows either. No-one else knows the cure to the poison and no-one else knows the poison to kill the Dragonbane indefinitely. You've nothing to worry about those two things."

"You'd better be totally assured on that. I've already told you before don't underestimate the Haddock children. They've already outwitted our best efforts many times. Even the second son in Valhalla still has shown he alone can defeat us time and time again. Even my idiot brother couldn't finish him off!

I'd of thought your previous encounters with Hiccup would've taught you not to underestimate him. So don't underestimate his brother or sister either. I'm giving you a fair warning on all three of them."

"I understand the full concept of never underestimating anyone and only Hiccup Haddock ever proved truly worthy of the game. And from watching from the past Council meetings all his brother and sister have done themselves, I'll admit. I'm equally impressed with them and I'd have loved to do more than a few games of Maces and Talons with them given the chance."

"We're not here so you can play that silly game. I sent you and your partner to Earth with one job and one job only. You are to infest Berk with Dragonbane and use it to get rid of all the dragon's children on the island.

So you and Drago even though you both despise each other must work together to one. Infiltrate Berk. 2. Make sure we successful poison and get rid of all of the younglings and 3. Make sure Berk is forever infested with a plague they cannot get rid of Dragonbane.

So I hope you two can put aside your radical difference and work together to carry out this mission and accomplish our goals. Because enough of our plans have failed and we cannot fail any longer.

I mean even that crippled Night Fury King defeated the undefeatable Demon Dragon Krashath which is unheard of! I've exhausted centuries worth of patience trying to prevent the Dragon Soul Prophecy and I have none left. So I'm not gonna take any more chances. Therefore do me an act of kindness and leave nothing to chance and make certain the job is done this time devoid of any chance of failure."

"We shall not lose this game of Maces and Talons. I've gone over this game and done every possible scenario and thought of everything possible. Trust me nothing will go wrong."

"Well, let's hope not. And please keep that boorish brute under control and not let his lust for revenge and power ruin our plans. He can have his revenge later right now we need stealth and cleverness.

He may've been recruited for the strength of his army and being mostly the muscle on this team, but right now we don't need him to over flex that muscle. So please tell him to restrain himself and understand what he's supposed to do and not to do on this mission?"

"Understood my lovely ice lady. We'll report back later before we proceed further with the plan. I'll go have a chat with Drago to make sure he doesn't stray from the plan."

"Make sure you get him to understand alright? I must go right now. Thank you for your time. See you in a few days' times and remembered to report time before the attack and when you need me to open the portal to help you both return here. See you later, Viggo. Please don't disappoint me."

"We shall not, Lady Hel. We shall not," as the dark water lost any reflection and turned become smooth as black glass.

Hel took a deep breath and tried to calm herself more. "Well let's hope this plan succeeds where a thousand others have failed. We've tried for a millennium when again you add up all the Nine Realms time to prevent this Prophecy and we need to eliminate not just the dragon half of the problem we must make sure those three Haddock children never truly discover their full potential or how that Prophecy is truly connected to them."

"I must admit when you finally showed me the memory of what your spies' witness the day when Frigga made this Prophecy and how it was more than just words I can understand why you and COE really panicked.

It could've been meaningless words that could've been ignored or taken for nonsense but given what else happened in that chamber when she made that Prophecy? There is no doubt this is the one in a million genuine Prophecy and it must be prevented at all cost."

"True enough that memory from that particular Imp persevered forever and it's not like I needed to preserve it magically either. I'd never forgotten it even if I could die. What took place that day is frozen in my memory as bad as the worst frostbite. Who'd thought three mortals, two brothers, and their little sister could have such power? Such an extraordinary destiny?" she remarked in a way that was very similar to how Odin, Frigga, and Kara had spoken about the Prophecy themselves.

It was all very vague and mysterious everything to do with what this Prophecy. Which in fact no one had even stated aloud to anyone outside a selected few what this Prophecy even said. Now apparently there was a new element to it? Some huge event connected to it as well? Something that had to do with the Haddock children?

What the hell had occurred in that freaking chamber all those years ago?! What had been whispered and transpired that had set off this chain reaction of events that had cost the Haddocks so profoundly? What in the hell had happened?!

Down below their feet in Purgatory the trapped souls themselves weren't too sure about the Prophecy themselves at the moment. They just knew it had something strong to do with Hiccup and his family and their dragons but that was the most they'd been able to gather.

However, they'd just got all that Hel had just said about wiping out the dragon baby population on Berk with Dragonbane and then make Berk inhospitable by carpeting with a deadly plant that would force the Vikings to leave Berk. Then she could destroy the island.

Hel had by now realized how strong the spiritual powers that small chunk of rock had and how strongly connect it was connected to Valhalla. So if she killed the babies then made the island impossible for the Dragons to live on the Vikings be forced to move and she could then do something deadly to kill them all.

She had assisted in orchestrating the mass murders of the Shardas and Moralien clans 155 years ago. So massacring an entire island population and then the destroying all traces of the island itself wasn't something she hadn't done before.

But even though she'd carried out this diabolical plan nearly two centuries by Earth time ago for some reason it looked like it almost pained her at the moment. It was clear something was distracting her mind at the moment and the souls were about to distract her even more and make her more messed up in the head.

Once they overheard this unspeakable and unholy plan to murder defenseless children that were even a new low for Hel. She'd done many crimes for many centuries and locking them up in this horrid place was just one of them.

They knew that her being nice to them wasn't an act of redemption or her conscience finally catching up to her. She'd been 'nice' to the souls of her prison for several weeks now.

As if making the prison more hospitable was gonna make them forget the centuries of torment and evil acts she had commit to them. The unforgivable crimes she has done and even fashioning this prison in the first place that a few 'kindly' gesture wouldn't change their mind that she was suddenly feeling remorse or guilt.

So what if she'd suddenly made sure there was enough light to keep them reasonably warm? What if they're being given decent hearty meals three times a day now? If they got a full night's sleep? What if their shackles had been removed and their wounds magical healed?

Even though she'd done all she could to make Purgatory more bearable she still hadn't done the one thing to make it right. She hadn't set them free. She'd done almost everything there was to make the place a nicer prison yes that was true. But as far as they could tell this 'nice act' was only to give their souls enough strength so they could be then drained enough to use for the final assault which was coming by the sound of it soon.

A prison is still a prison no matter how nice it is if you aren't free. So whatever game Hel was playing in her twisted mind with her prisoners they weren't buying that she was actually feeling guilty or remorseful for putting them in this hellhole in the first place or all the actions she'd done in all this time. Why would she, after all, this time suddenly feel her conscience awaken?

What would make this ugly power hungry diva bitchy evil woman suddenly feel so regrettable of her actions she feel guilt, remorse and want to do something to seek redemption and redeem herself? Huh? What could possibly cause that to happen?

By the sound of this plan, they just overheard of nothing. If she was planning on killing helpless children then this bitch obviously had no heart or conscience at all and all these nice acts were just another ploy to get more power to do whatever she'd been planning for centuries.

The souls started doing their secret way of talking and agreed they needed to alert the Haddocks of the plan on both sides of the veil. The best way to do that was to distract Hel and nothing seemed to distract her more than them singing.

So the message was sent to Dagur he'd to gather all his strength with as much information he could. He said he'd need at least one dragon to keep him informed too and one he'd formed a close relationship to the same dragon who'd saved Boden and Una in the first place agreed to help any way she could.

So the other souls started to sing and they sang loud and clear to distract Hel in an effort for Dagur to contact Una.

The song the souls sang was one of hope and one that they felt would really distract and annoy Hel a lot as it was about them being delivered from their imprisonment. They'd been working on this one for a long time.

Upstairs Hel was lost in her mind and she was still lost for quite some time before she became aware of the singing souls below her feet.

"Snap! Pain! Scream!"

For a moment Hel did nothing and still looked confused, lost and unsure so Dagur cried for her.

"Silence!"

The Souls below responded by singing louder.  
"Dark! Snap! Pain! Scream!"

He yelled once more.

"Silence!"

They responded with even louder and bolder voices singing their song about how they'd be 'delivered'

"Dark! And blinding! Snap! And blood! Pain! And tears! Scream!"

Feel the sting of the whip on my shoulder.

With the salt of my sweat on my brow.

Odin, God on high, can you hear us cry?

Help us now! This dark hour...

Deliver to us! Hear our call, deliver us!

Lord of all, remember us here in this frozen land!

Deliver to us! There's a land you promised us!

Deliver us to Valhalla!

Luna Rose and Star Lancer both sang together in perfect harmony the next line.

Oh, our dear children, we have nothing we can give,

But this chance that you live.

We pray we'll meet again if Odin will deliver us!

The other souls resumed singing their parts as well.

Deliver to us! Hear our prayer, deliver us!

From these famished years as captives, we've grown too old to stand!

Deliver to us! There's a land you promised us!

Deliver us from the bondage and

Deliver us to the Valhalla at last!"

They kept singing that for hours on end never stopping and it just never seemed to reach Hel herself who seemed lost in her own world. It worried her brothers and Dagur though.

They weren't sure what was wrong with Hel that day but they went to Purgatory to try and get the souls to be quiet and stop there singing which as one can imagine was unsuccessful.

Whilst all this was going on things elsewhere weren't very good. Because of the Council of Evil actions, the flow of time had disintegrated so much the days were passing by so quickly it was really dangerous now. Time wasn't just starting to almost be completely in sync between all the Nine Realms it was also seeming to accelerate too.

It only seemed to some like yesterday when they'd the failed crossover race but that was really weeks ago. It was actually now May but it was really like the days were going by too fast. Yes sometimes it does seem days go by fast but this was really like time was speeding up!

The Haddocks had been in almost constant contact giving each other almost hourly updates on what was happening on Berk and in Valhalla. Also, the renewed and doubled heighten the sense of danger and the accelerated sense of time had had a dramatic effect on everyone both living and dead. Families and loved ones were sticking really close to each other to the point it seemed like everyone was afraid if they moved even two feet away from their loved ones they all drop dead.

The Riders were virtually never seen without their own little brothers and sisters at their side. Hiccup had even said it was ironically what Snotlout had said in the proper timeline about him before they would've issued the Brother Sister Challenge. That the Riders and their siblings were like little shadows glued to the Riders' hips.

The dragons were staying in large groups too and the dragon parents were keeping a very protective eye on their young now. It was almost to the point of suffocation but even Moon Shadow wouldn't go anywhere unless all ten of her children were with her. That's how much everyone was in danger.

It was the exact same story in Valhalla as well. The dragons in the DSS were staying in large groups and White King had had to call in extra help not just from Boden and the Soul Riders by appointing other guardian dragons to help keep the dragons' minds at ease in the DSS.

The human and dragon souls in the soul village were beyond frightened and things were getting only worse as everyone was almost to the point they didn't want to even leave their Spirit House to go the Spirit Well to get water without twenty people to assure they'd be safe.

For the Haddocks their minds weren't just on the escalating panic and overwhelming fear in the air and trying to keep both the humans and dragons calm. Because it was now May there were two days that were gonna cause them extra anxiety even if they weren't in a state of panic anyway.

The first would be May 15th which would be Toothless and Moon Shadow' first anniversary and then five days later be the second year anniversary of Stoick's death, Valka's return and Hiccup becoming chief.

There weren't even going to get to celebrate Mother's Day this year because of the overwhelming state of panic nevertheless it was those two days that still triggered major anxiety for the Haddock for the reason that they both held a lot of significance.

Since if there wasn't all this terror plus endangerment going on they would've been planning something special for Toothless's first wedding anniversary. Then if they'd lived in the proper timeline or had learned about it in a better way they'd done something different than they did last year on May 20th.

They'd spent that day honoring what the meaning of family was and understanding how on that day it was proven by everyone what family meant in both timelines. Although they'd honor more of the proper timeline then this broken one they'd been condemned too. But still, the point was if not for this trepidation they'd be spending May with three delightful days to rejoice in.

Mother's Day, Toothless and Moon Shadow's Anniversary and the last anniversary which would've been Stoick's deathday, on the other hand, they're now referring to it as Family Remembrance Day.

But neither Berk or Valhalla or any other Realm was in the mood to celebrate anything or even try to open themselves up to the temptation of feeling joy. For now, it felt if they tried to feel the joy it is snatched so quickly that it was foolish to try and be happy and positive about anything.

Nevertheless, Hiccup who was blessed with the gift of a pure heart with a light brighter than the sun was doing all he could to bring as much love to all those around him. Boden with the gift of empathy was doing all he could despite being an unknown bi-polar to show he could feel what others felt and do his best to make them feel better. As for Una, she was the bridge between worlds who occasionally saw imagines of future and past and was doing all she could to help both sides with all her heart and soul.

So basically all three of the children were using all their gifts to help all those around them as were their dragons who were not only their best friends but their guardians for sure. They worked together to be there for their family and friends as well.

So that's what they'd been doing and all those around them been attempting to do for weeks now and it was all they could do to keep things glued thinly together and not break apart forever and lose all hope and happiness.

It was really putting a severe strain on the whole family and that meant Valka and Stoick and all the dragons as well. Still, it was their mission as a family right now to be strong, united and to help everyone around them both on Berk and Valhalla have faith, hope and to feel some joy along with happiness. To still believe in powers of friendship, family, and love and they won't rest at the moment with that important mission at hand to be carried out.

It was about to certainly be put to the test with what was coming. Two days before Toothless and Moon Shadow's anniversary the night of May 13th was when evil struck again.

The family had spent an exhausting day with all their friends and allies on both sides doing all they could to keep everyone spirits up and bring about some happiness. They'd done the best job they could and where very wiped out as was both villages.

Everyone was sleeping again really close to their loved ones. The Riders were now almost insisting instead of sleeping in their own houses with their parents their siblings sleep with them, which they did almost every other night. That night the children were sleeping with them.

It a new moon that night over Berk so it was very dark and it went eerily silent shortly before midnight. At exactly a quarter to midnight a strange formation of dragons covered in blacker then black clothes flew over the entire island and dropped a strange substance from the sky.

It fell almost like light snow but snow is white and this wasn't white it was almost a glittering dark purple color known as Byzantium. Whatever it was or whatever color that didn't matter what it was doing mattered.

Moon Shadow's mark awoke her and she tried to get her husband up and they started to alert Hiccup something was up when someone made sure to dump a lot of this powder on them from the window above Hiccup's bed.

They shook it off and sneezed a few times and tried to fight off the potent effects which soon became apparent what this stuff was being used for because before Toothless could wake up Hiccup he hit the floor and was out as was his wife.

But it wasn't just out as they're asleep everyone was out as in everyone both human and the dragon who had been touched or breathed in this strange substance which was literally everyone on the island was in a coma! This stuff had induced what would be known in modern days a medically induced coma!

Even if something detonated two feet from them without a reversal agent no-one would wake up! They're just in a deep coma!

Drago and Viggo with some dragons just waltz into the village unaffected by the whatever they'd just dumped on the village and Drago were bragging about how the dragons he'd captured had done their job so well and they should just lit up the village and forget the stupid flowers.

"Is that your answer to everything, Drago? Just burn and destroy everything? Do you have no finesse? No style? No need to plan like six moves ahead? The boy already beat you and his dragon took down you and your alpha dragon by themselves and I enjoyed playing the game with him.

We've seen what that boy and Hel's Icefire magic showed us what his brother and sister can do. So I think it is much wiser to heed the words of our mistress and take away their advantages and not have a bloodbath. Be silent, be swift and strike without them knowing we've even stuck.

The element of surprise works so much better than a head-on attack, Drago." Viggo informed him calmly as he put a light turquoise flower petal in his mouth and chewed it slowly before handing one to Drago.

"Why do we need to eat these stupid flower petals again? And why can't we just burn things again?" he grumbled as he ate the petal.

"The pollen of the Sleeping Serpent is another rare flower known to my people. It's what your dragons just dusted the whole island with. The pollen makes all who touch it or breath it go into a coma-like state until the sun comes up to kill the pollen, as this flower only blooms at night as it uses moonlight to grow not sunlight."

"There's no moon tonight."

"That's only the shadow of the moon showing tonight. The moon never leaves the sky so even when the light cannot be seen the flower still grows. Now while the pollen puts you into a coma if you eat the petals you're immune to the effects of the pollen."

"Seems silly and stupid to me."

"Just because you never really expand your mind to do anything other than plan war and bloodbaths doesn't mean my people never saw a bigger picture and were more creative and expanded our brains, Drago. Now Hel gave us a mission. So I suggest we do as she says. She's the one in charge and we do as she says."

"Why should we listen to that madwoman at all? Why should we have to do anything she tells us to do?"

"We did swear allegiance to her and the COE for one thing. 2. She is a goddess after all. 3. I'm not afraid of many things and I'm capable of a great many things.

However if you'd like her to freeze and then amputated your manhood all at the same time go right ahead, Drago, be my guest.

I for one would very much like to keep my manhood intact and not have it frozen and amputated by an incensed deity who is also Loki's daughter who's got one brother that's a wolf and another that's a snake-like dragon.

I'm not gonna push my luck with forces beyond human limitations to control. But by all means go piss off a goddess, Drago. Then see how she penalizes you and if she does something eviler than castrate you. I'd like to see that very much how she'll decide to torment you." Viggo said all this in his calm manner that never wavered as they continued to the Nursery as his words shut up the monstrous murdering brute.

Apparently, even Drago didn't care for the idea of losing his manhood despite the fact he was a murdering warlord. It'd seemed Hel had picked the one perfect threat that all men took seriously no matter if they ever had sex or not. They just didn't want their balls frozen and cut off by her so that how she kept people in line.

Guess threatening to mutilate someone's body while they're still alive is a pretty damn good threat to keep people in line and not question your authority, it also doesn't hurt being a goddess either.

It wasn't very hard for Viggo to undo the locks on the Nursery door. He was of course of a brilliant mind and so lock picking was a no brainer for him and with all the humans and dragons in a coma they'd plenty of time.

Slowly they descended into the Nursery and lit some of the torches down in the main room to get a better look and Viggo actually had the expression of one who is clearly impressed which he expressed.

"Fine work of Hiccup's I'll say. This whole Nursery from the layout and how well organized all their records and everything down here. So cozy, quaint and just very charming and homey. No wonder the dragons feel so happy and content to raise their families here.

But they've also made it way too easy of a job with how organized this place is. See they even have charts and marked what's to be served on each day and to whom. This is still all very impressive but right now it will be very easily their undoing and that makes the game so boring and too easy. Oh well."

"You and your need for a game and a challenge for your mind! And you laugh at my need for wanting to show off my dominance and you feel so bored if you can't even work your brain up into a sweat!"

"Well, we can discuss our personal needs for how we find ways to get pleasure and get our thrills later, Drago. We still have a job to do. As I said before we need to be swift, silent and also need I remind you we cannot leave any clues whatsoever we even here? So let's start with making sure one the babies' food is poisoned before we move on to phase two of the plan?"

Opening the huge baskets they'd brought down with them it had the shredded pieces of Dragonbane in it. Since every part of the plant was poisonous to the point of life-threatening. They spent from midnight to exactly 1:15 making without a doubt all the food for tomorrow's breakfast for all the island babies was tainted with the toxic substance.

Then they spent from 1:20 to 4:30 transplanting with the help of numerous insignificant lackey members so to speak of COE all 2000 Dragonbane flowers to every single inch they possible could of Berk.

About the only locations, they didn't get where those under divine protection, so neither Dragon's Glen or Lover's Cove got infested with the toxin. Nor did they get Hiccup and Astrid's hideaway of Lover's Bloom, but that was because of its hidden location, not divine protection.

Still, they departed at approximately 4:40 back to Helheim to report a job well down. But they only told that to Dagur who told them Hel had been in what he'd described as an altered state of mind for quite some time.

Even the singing of the souls below that had gone on throughout the night hadn't seemed to penetrate her mind that didn't seem to be in touch with reality at the moment.

He and the rest of the Citadel had tried to keep things running smoothly so whenever she got out of this mental stupor and got back to her normal self she wouldn't be ready to throw ice shards at everyone.

So Dagur had requested the Seeds and Imps to make a very special dress and set of accessories for Hel which for once they hadn't had any objections too. Her brothers had worked their frozen asses off cleaning and doing their best to beautify the Citadel to make her happy and Dagur had just been trying to keep her happy by staying by her side past 24 hours and doing all he could to shower her with love and attention.

Still whatever was going on in Hel's mind she was pretty lost in her own mind as she'd hadn't been aware of anything taken place outside her mind and body and seemed to have lost touch with reality altogether.

Still, Dagur brought Viggo and Drago to Hel who was sitting on her ice throne still clearly out of reality and only was brought back when he caressed her face and spoke her name.

"Hel, my beloved? Can you hear me?"

"Hmm? Oh! Dagur? What time is it? What day is it? What's going on?" she asked clearly been so out of it they're really wondering if she'd been tripping or something.

"Viggo and Drago just returned half an hour ago to report that Operation Dragonbane was successful. Now we only have to enjoy the show. So shall we all retire to a more comfortable location and enjoy watching the fall of Berk?" he asked in a silky manner as he kissed her cheek to try and cheer up.

It seemed for a moment her normal personality had returned and this strange mental state was pushed away for the time being. "Yes, we shall see the Fall of Berk at last! Once Berk falls to this poison we shall use the same method in the DSS and as soon as all the souls that could aid them are gone?

The three Haddock children will finally be finished and then after a millennium the Dragon Soul Prophecy will finally, at last, be circumvented!" she declared in her evil manic way as she combined the power of her dark Viewing Well with her Icefire so they'd have a front row seat to see the demise of their foes.

Once the sun had risen on May 14th it had gotten rid of the pollen without a trace of it and Viggo and Drago had done a perfect job of leaving no clues or hints that they'd been there the night before.

So the coma has reversed the instant the sun was up and everyone was going about the day as if nothing had changed. Everyone was escorting the dragon babies to the Nursery for their breakfast which Hiccup and his family always were present for. Since the attacks they're present for every meal given in the Nursery.

Skullette and Firefang's own spiritual gifts at the time didn't seem to sense anything nor did Una. They just felt foggy and off as if their gifts were bogged down and their brains were in a stupor.

It seemed that an unintended side-effect that was working in the COE's advantage at the moment was the drugged coma from last night temporary disabled spiritual/psychic gifts so no-one had a clue what was going to happen next or they'd never have served all the dragon children their breakfast.

But every dragon child ate their breakfast which was made to be the healthiest it could be. But the second all of them finished BAM! All of the symptoms Viggo described this toxic plant would cause hit and they hit HARD.

It was instant pandemonium with screaming and yelling at the parents and staff were trying to figure out what was causing such a rapid onset of symptoms and in all this chaos and pandemonium something happened made even this worse but also gave a sliver of hope.

Una had been rooted where she'd been standing by Skullette's desk in paralyzing fear when it all started five minutes ago and then screamed louder then all this commotion when she had been literally knocked off her feet by an unseen force and sent flying about three feet by whatever knocked her off her feet.

The room had gone quiet for just a single moment but she was crying in the same agony she had when her power to touch an object and read it had happened the first time and Hiccup who was torn from helping his dragon's sick children and his sister quickly went over to his little sister and hugged her and tried to soothe her to find out what was going on.

"Una, what's going on? I know you're scared and worried. We are all in a crazed panic as we don't know what's going on. But what is causing your pain?"

"Dragonbane" she whispered softly and he looked confused and hugged her more tightly then asked her. "Can you repeat that louder? What did you just say?"

"Dragonbane. The babies have been poisoned with Dragonbane. It's a highly toxic and lethal flower and if we don't find the cure they'll all die within 24 hours," she chocks out.

Everyone looked at her wild eye and Hiccup and Valka looked shocked and then her mommy took her from her brother and rocked her a bit before asking for more information.

"Dagur's good half is trying to explain, but apparently this is Hel's latest attempt to do us harm. The trapped souls of Purgatory overheard the day before Hel talking with some of her cohorts about a plot to poison and kill all the dragon babies and also infests the whole island with this deadly plant called Dragonbane.

This whole plant is toxic and is designed to kill dragons and apparently, the plot seems to kill the next generation then make Berk impossible for dragons to live on. Forcing us to abandon our home and then who knows what she'll do? It also seems she plans the same thing for the DSS."

"What else does Dagur's good half have to say about this plot?"

"Well, Mommy, he's said the only one who knows the cure to the poison and how to kill this plant that is supposed to be virtually impossible to kill is the one Hel sent to deliver it. Viggo, Hiccup's old foe.

Apparently, she assigned Viggo and Drago to deliver the poison so we must act fast to save the babies, our home and also make sure Daddy, Boden, and the Dragon Souls are protected as well!"

"Well, Sis this is all great to know and I don't want to sound like a downer, but we're not gonna find Viggo if he's allied himself with Hel. He's most likely with her in her Realm and we're not gonna get to Helheim and force the cure and how to kill this plant out of him. So what are we going to do?" as they could see just how fast the symptoms were getting worse on the babies.

"There more than one way to skin a cat, Hiccup. Do you have anything, anything at all that Viggo once touched? Even if it's just a scrap of cloth?" Una asked her blue eyes flaring.

"I've got the torn sleeve of the tunic I wore at the time we did our dance of battling our wits. He did touch that, why? What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm gonna force it to be a trigger object but instead of just reading its history I'm gonna use it to get into his mind and read his memories and get the answers we seek. And if it's successful then we'll have to act swiftly and quickly to save the babies, our home and make sure Daddy and Boden and the Dragon Souls are safe."

"Hiccup! Go and get that sleeve right now! Run faster than life now and get it!" his mother demanded and well Toothless threw his rider on his back before he knew what was happening to go their house to get it.

They're back before anyone could skip a heartbeat with the sleeve and all eyes were on the six-year-old little girl who seemed to hold the fate of the island in her hands as her brother placed the sleeve in her dainty little hands.

She closed her eyes and forced her powers to active breaking through what she'd been unknowingly drugged with the night before and finally being able to control her abilities she was able to do more than just see a flashback with the sleeve.

It took all her willpower but she was able to do what she'd set herself to do. She gleamed into Viggo's mind which she didn't exactly find to be the most pleasant of place to be. More because of the eerie sense of calm in his mind even with the callous and dark nature there it was that chilling calm that frightens her the most.

Still, she searched his mind and broke through the defense and was able to finally find the memory with all the information pertaining to Dragonbane and she let that memory be psychically absorbed into her. Once she had it she released herself and passed out for a moment.

"Una! UNA! Wake up!" cried her brother and mommy and she quickly recovered and looked pale and shaken but was smiling. "I'll have to work to perfect that, but I did it. I got the information we needed. But we've to act fast. Hiccup? We're gonna need all of Berk on this one!"

So faster than lightning all were assembled and Hiccup had really united the people of Berk quickly. His power of love was really apparent when he'd thrown caution to the wind and explained in short that a great evil was attempting to destroy all they held dear. This great evil was attempting to murder innocent children and force them from their home and unless they came together right now they'd lose everything that actually matters. Their home, their families and friends, everything that actually matters in this life and next.

Therefore moved by his passionate words everyone quickly came together and got quickly organized to do what he told them to save what actually matters in this life and it looked like the rest of Berk was finally getting a clue at long last!

He'd the Nursery staff, the children, the mates, and Gobber tending to the sick babies, whilst the Riders got the items needed for the cure. Gothi and Mrs. Luka were standing by to quickly mix the cure. The other mothers and Skullette's mother were busy making the poison that would kill the Dragonbane and the rest of the village was busy trying to do their best to contain the Dragonbane.

As for the Haddocks themselves? They're doing their best to coordinate things on Berk but that didn't mean Stoick and Boden weren't busy in Valhalla with this crisis either. Una had sent them a message ASAP telling them that Hel planned to strike in Valhalla as well with the poison.

As a result, they already had both the Feravel sisters and their apprentices mixing up the cure to the poison and the poison to prevent that. White King was busy with a special honor guard he'd chosen in the DSS on extra high alert patrolling and ensuring the DSS was safe and the Anquetils used their gifts to make sure the Spirit food and water weren't tainted either.

Stoick was busy with overseeing all this with Soulwings's help in the Village aided by their allies. The Soul Riders had broken up to safeguard the DSS, the Village and also aid in making sure the spirit food and water weren't poisoned.

The only one who wasn't helping was, of course, Asta who was right now watching over her true love's soul body as he was attempting to do more to help. He's was in his Spirit House which Stardust and Amethyst were outside guarding the house, while Asta stood to watch over Boden who was not sleeping exactly but attempting to do something he'd never done with his powers before either.

He was pushing his powers to the limit as well. So he was sort of you might say in a trance as he was trying to force himself in a way to make direct contact with the trapped souls of Purgatory to get more information directly and not just in his dreams so in a sense he was trying to astral project himself into Purgatory to talk directly with the souls imprisoned there.

It was something he'd never tried before and he didn't know if it could be done either, but Una had just done something she didn't know if she could do and when push comes to shove you do anything to you can and have to at least as their mother said "Try everything" to make it work.

So right now he was in a relaxed state he was gonna be in and was attempting to astral project himself into Purgatory.

For a moment nothing happened then it felt like he was being turned inside out and spinning inside a water funnel at the same time and when he finally was able to stop having vertigo and able to get his bearing he was surprised where he was.

After hearing about how evil Purgatory was he felt he couldn't have been in the right place at first since it was well not a great deal nicer but it was a little better looking for a prison that was imprisoning and tormenting souls.

But it was still a frozen labyrinth of very small cells that only been slightly enlarged and even if the temperature had been slightly raised like it was stated before no matter how nice a prison looked didn't change the fact it was a prison if you weren't free.

But he'd at least succeed in projecting himself into it and he got a few exclamations that weren't to be repeated aloud since he was in a perfect position to see both Toothless and Moon Shadow's families' cells.

"Wow! You look just as your grandchildren described you!" he breathed aloud knowing who they were without even pausing to properly introduce himself or explain how his ghostly self was hovering in midair.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you Boden Haddock and your quite handsome yourself if we must say so ourselves. Your brother must be just as handsome as you from what we've been able to overhear," Star Dancer commented as she gazed at the boy.

"You've heard about how my family looks?" Boden was a bit confused by this information.

"Hel and all who live upstairs find the strangest things to rant about, Boden. Hel does so much ranting and does it very loudly and dramatically and usually it last for hours on end," explained Star Gazer who clear was fed up hearing it for her 20-years imprisonment.

"It only makes me want to bit her head off more and more. Just her ranting alone is a reason to kill her! She's done a lot of evil crimes but the fact she cannot shut up for even a second is enough of a reason to me to want bite head off!" screamed Strike Fire as he thrashed about in his cell.

"Calm yourself some my fiery love. I'd love to unleash 22 years of aggression and I know you and your siblings love to unleash 20 years of imprisonment as well. But now no matter how hard it is isn't the time for hot-headiness and murder! No matter how much we may desire it!" Moonlight Blaze hissed as her marks flashed brightly for a second.

"22? 20? Out of curiosity when is Toothless and Moon Shadow's birthdays anyway?" Boden asked even it wasn't the time to ask.

"Our son's birthday was born the same day as his rider of course. What do you expect when two souls destined are so intertwined? Toothless and Hiccup both are born on February 29th," answered Lightning Storm as if that was obvious.

"Your mother good with a dragon's ages, but even she is human and can make a mistake. Yes, she is two years younger than Toothless but she was actually a lot closer to 19 then 18. But Moon Shadow's 20's birthday just passed and it wasn't exactly a happy birthday even if you meant it to be a day of joy."

"Wait for a second, if I'm guessing this right her birthday is April 16th?! The day of the failed crossover dragon race?! So my mom had it wrong she was actually 19 already and now is 20?"

"Birthday is tricky depending what month your born in and the year of course but yes, after all, we all make mistakes and no-one is perfect, Boden." Strike Flyer explained calmly.

"Okay granted that is true. But can you give me any useful information? Not that it isn't nice to finally know Toothless and Moon Shadow's birthday that we can celebrate them in the future if we actually can win this coming war and make things right of course."

"We are terribly worried about our grandchildren of course," Luna Rose whimpered with tears in her lovely rose pink eyes.

"After all, they're our grandchildren and the last hope for our people and they do carry within their veins the secret and ancient powers we've long forgotten of our ancient legacy of the true purpose of the Night Fury race! They cannot die! None of the children should die!" Star Lancer was thrashing and screaming herself.

"We want nothing more but to help our brother out and help the living but we are sadly still stuck down here and unable to escape this cursed prison!" Jasper Sky bemoaned with tears in his teal eyes.

"I was gonna ask you all about that. This doesn't look or feel like the callous place you've described to me and Una. What's up with that?"

"We're not entirely sure, to be honest. It began a few short weeks ago not long after Hel ruined the dragon race she suddenly started acting very strange. But it was like she was trying to be for lack of a better word 'nice' to us. It's 'disturbing' that's what it is. We strongly suspect she's got a sinister alternative motive for it. On the other hand, you'll have to talk to Deadly Siren and Dagur for more on that. They'll know what's going on upstairs the best," Luka Star explained to a very confused Boden.

"Who's Deadly Siren? I've never heard that name before and nor have I spoken to a soul with that name before either. Who are they?"

"You know her and you'll recognize her when you see her immediately. Project yourself to the farthest corner on the left side corridor and you'll find an isolation cell that the nearest cell to it is suspended 35 feet above it. Those are Dagur and Deadly Siren's cells. Talk to them and quickly before Hel realizes something afoot down here," Luna Rose and Star Lancer instructed him quickly which he nodded and started too concentrated but stop for a split second.

"Is there anything else you want me to know?" since they had something else to say.

"Save our grandchildren lives is all we ask."

"We'll do that. We've got people working as we speak to make the antidote to the poison as well as the very poison to kill this deadly poison itself. I'll be back. See you later," as he vanished and reappeared outside the part of soul prison were Dagur and Deadly Siren were held.

"Hello? Dagur? Um, Deadly Siren? I must speak to either of you. It's urgent. I need your help as does all my family if we're to stop Hel and save the living and dead from this deadly Dragonbane."

"Hiccup is that you?" asked a very weak voice from the frozen cell on the ground as someone stood up and looked out and stared tiredly at Boden.

"Um, no, that's my older brother, I'm Boden Haddock, Hiccup's younger brother. He said he mentioned me and his sister to you a few times in passing before your um untimely death?" Boden looked at someone he thought he knew.

But after figure out that Dagur's soul had been violated and split in two, he wasn't sure what to think or who he was dealing with. But this Dagur showed all the signs of someone who had been in prison and tormented a long time. His red hair was overlong with a bit a shaggy look to his bead, his soul body had some bruises both old and new and he was slightly emaciated.

He did look like though as if his soul self had gained a bit of weight back and as if his wounds were in the process of healing. He was also wearing not rags as he'd envisioned him in but the finest fur coat Boden had ever seen.

"Well, I'll be damned he wasn't lying," Dagur managed a weak laugh. "The few moments Hiccup would talk about his own siblings when he tried to knock some sense into me why I should do what a big brother should do when it came to Heather which was partly why I gave my life for her was based on he felt and cared for you and Una.

He told me all about you and Una and said even if he hadn't spent much time with you he knew he'd respond to take care of you and Una and he was gonna do it and I was like thinking he was mental to care about two departed souls the way he went on and talked about the two of you.

On the other hand after all this time I really understand his devotion and love to both of you. Also knowing your brother the way I do it wouldn't ever matter to him whether your breathing or not it was his job to take care of you both and he was by Thor gonna do it even if it killed him."

"That's my brother for you. Nothing ever stops him from keeping a promise and his gift is the power of love and he loves me and Una more the life itself. Now can you and whoever Deadly Siren give me some information before my presences are detected down here?"

"We shall give you some more than a little information about my old friend. But first I'd like to apologize I couldn't save you or Una from dying, but I still at least ensured you still be able to reunite with your family. So at least I accomplish that before Hel murder me," came a beautiful voice from the cell hanging above them as the dragon walked into view and Boden gasped.

It was the same Night Fury that had led him and Una to the Spirit Cavern. "Your Deadly Siren?!"

"Yes, I'm Deadly Siren, I got my name because I have got the rare ability to use my echolocation as a weapon. I can control it to the point I can use it to attack someone or use to cause destruction damage. I've also used to teach the other dragons and humans a way to communicate in a way Hel never knew we're talking down here."

"How?"

"Deadly Siren helped teach all the dragons with the Night Furies help to send out sounds that enter the brain with messages that become pictures and that how the humans know what is being said. Then we just tap out a message that is able to be received. So we use echolocation and coded taps to talk down here so no-one ever knows how we talk and plan things at all." Dagur explained to a stunned and impressed Boden.

"Quite nice, I'll have to tell Hiccup about that one and see if we can do something like that if we win this war and live long enough to try it. Now Toothless and Moon Shadow's families told me you two have the most insight what's going on upstairs and on Hel herself?"

"Tell us first you've got the antidote to the Dragonbane and the recipe to kill it with? The dragon souls need some assurance that the children aren't going to die."

"My sister was able to use her psychic gifts to get the information from Viggo's mind without him knowing. The cure to Dragonbane poisoning is comfrey roots, feverfew leaves, juniper berries, tansy, stinging nettle seeds, yarrow.

Una feels in her heart if we also add our mother's flower Valka's Lily it will boost the healing power and reverse the damage that otherwise might have been permanent.

The Dragon Riders as we speak our gathering all the ingredients at lightning speed from around Berk and Healer's Island and should've them all in half an hour. Gothi and her niece Mrs. Luka are standing by to brew the antidote and make a very huge cauldron full of it. Mom told me she can feel it we'll get it done in time.

"What about the poison recipe needed to kill this toxic plant for good? What is it that kills it forever?" Dagur wanted to know.

"You fight fire with fire and to kill poison you use a strong poison or in this case several poisons mixed together to kill one of the strongest and most resilient ones. The poisons that the other mothers and Dotta Anquetil have gathered and are mixing as we speak on Berk are the following.

They've gathered belladonna, cyanide, mercury, spider and snake venom and the most deadly mushrooms they could find. As the antidote or the Dragonbane is being brewed to save the babies they're mixing a large batch of super poison that my brother will use to kill the Dragonbane.

Una says this poison will only harm the Dragonbane and won't harm the land. Once it makes contact with the Dragonbane plant and kills it dries up itself leaving no trace of it behind.

"Pardon me one second, Boden?" Deadly Siren said as she closed her pretty pink eyes and her silvery blue markings shimmered and he almost didn't hear it as a large burst of very low-frequency sound was sent very rapidly out throughout the whole soul prison and they started to sing loudly.

"Hel? You are cruel with blood frozen like ice! One look from your ugly face could kill and end all the world's pain that you have wrought on it!

How you get your thrills is beyond sick and wrong. Your icy touch deadens our senses and your venomous lips are trying to give a viper's kiss to seal the doom of all the Nine Realms!

The deadly poison that is you is spreading through veins of the lifeblood of the Realms you are poison! We cannot break the chains you have laid but you will never stop being poison to all creation!

Everything about you is poison from the words that come out of your mouth to this twisted web you've weaved to your rotten decaying skin! You are the ultimate poison! You just leave us forever on needles and pins with knowing your walking poison!

How you get your thrills is beyond sick and wrong. Your icy touch deadens our senses and your venomous lips are trying to give a viper's kiss to seal the doom of all the Nine Realms!

The deadly poison that is you is spreading through veins of the lifeblood of the Realms you are poison! We cannot break the chains you have laid but you will never stop being poison to all creation!

You're a frozen but burning poison that walks this unforgiving Realm above! Just one look from your frozen heart and soulless eyes will kill all who behold this walking ugly poisons excuse for a lady that is you!

We shall never let your poisonous lips get to be used for their viper kiss for we'll fight to save the world from your deadly kiss of poison!"

The singing had stopped for the moment and there was a bit of commotion upstairs and Boden feared something would happen and someone would come down but nothing happened.

When nothing happened after ten minutes he looked at Deadly Siren and Dagur for an explanation. "I thought you said Hel couldn't stand it when anyone was singing down here? Like she can't stand her prisoners having a ray of hope or that anyone is singing at all? Why hasn't she sent anyone down her to shut them up? Especially when they're insulting her? Doesn't she have a big ego?"

"It's very strange and we're not only telling the souls that your family both on Berk and Valhalla are doing all they can to protect and save the free, but we wanted to see if we could get a reaction out of Hel herself. But we didn't again. It's quite strange really, and disturbing." Deadly Siren admitted.

"Strange? Disturbing? Those words were used before. What is going on that is so strange?"

"Well, I may've had my soul split in two but there are rare occasions when our minds are one. We see and feel what the other sees and feels. It's almost as Hel's spell is weakening and she's not having the heart to cast it or not making as strong as before. She's just behaving oddly for sure."

"What does everyone mean Hel is behaving oddly? From all I know about her from the Siege and all we've been able to piece together from all the information we've been given is she's a very callous, bitchy diva who loves attention whose got no dress sense, loves to boss others around and takes sadistic pleasure in other pain and suffering. Basically is your classical evil woman. What's more to know?"

"Well, what seems black and white hasn't for a while been behaving very black and white. It's like almost a split personality. Hiccup told me you've emotional problems/ extreme mood swings at times?"

"Yes, I do have that problem."

"Hel's moods and personality are all over the place for the last few weeks. One minute she's got her normal bitchy diva extravagant sadistic vulgar personality. The next second she's the total opposite. She's suddenly respectful, thoughtful, more humble and dressing rather plain from her normal over-the-top attempts at sexy garments and enormous jewelry.

She seems to be struggling with something going on in her mind like there some kind of inner conflict she's dealing with. Whatever this conflict is it is causing two extremely different personalities that are appearing at different times and every now and then they mix a bit. She'll have qualities of both show up and it's highly confusing not knowing which of these three personalities she'll have.

Her normal evil one, her kinder one or the gray one you might call it which is neither good nor evil but half and half. And it's really freaking everyone out and now no-one is sure what's going on or what to expect at all.

"Do you have any guesses on what's the source of Hel's suddenly odd behavior?" Boden inquired to which Dagur shook his head no. He was clearly confused as anyone else even as much as his evil self upstairs.

"I'm clueless on this one, Boden, really I don't get it. I mean she started treating me the good half considerably nicer over the past few weeks. Just take a peek into my cell for a moment at the commodities she's apparently sent to my cell alone," he told the young empath who stole a glance and saw for himself it wasn't much of a cell anymore. It looked almost like fit for the chief he once was or better.

"Wow that's quite surprising, I'll admit. She certainly not treating you like a prisoner but more like a guest of honor."

"Yes, that the odd thing about it. Once I started getting this favoritism treatment she then started to treat the rest of Purgatory nicer which confused all of us. It was almost as if she was feeling remorse for her actions but she told my other self it merely to build up our energy for her deadly magic.

I'm not sure myself at the moment what to believe based on what I've been seeing and feeling between the two halves of my soul. It's more personally confusing for me because half of me stuck down here and the other half of me is up there and I'm getting the story two ways."

"Hmm, I'll admit all this does sound very peculiar and quite confusing. Okay if you are in two places at once is there anything else going on that seems to hint what may be on her mind?"

"Well, again she's not dressing very extravagantly at all right now. All this week she's just worn the same lavender tunic dress without any jewelry. If anything it's the same outfit a normal Viking woman would wear and make herself. Really it's like a split personality."

"Well I've had my highs and lows with whatever causes my extreme mood shifts but this is really throwing me for a loop as well. Still, rest assured my family is on both sides of the veil are working to protect both the living and the dead. We won't let anything happen to Berk nor will we let a single dragon die or a soul be somehow slain. Not on our watch."

"We believe you, Soul Keeper Boden. We've more faith in you and your brother and sister then you'll ever be known. Your family and your dragons been our one beacon of hope since we're imprisoned here in the first place. As long as you all are free we have hope and believe we shall be free one day too." Deadly Siren told him proudly.

"I feel somehow you ensured things would happen where Hel wanted to make sure Una and myself would never even know to exist when she somehow removed us from our timeline and killed us before our birth."

"I don't know how she removed you from your timeline, but I did make certain you find your family and that you still united that is true. By leading you to the Spirit Cavern I guaranteed that your soul's energy was still bound to Berk because of Berk being unknowingly a spiritual hotspot.

As a result, even when you did die your remains were already imbued with high levels of spirit energy keeping your presence here in addition Una's spirit earthbound. That, in turn, kept the promise Hiccup made in the proper timeline still alive in his heart and soul, and it was that very promise he was so damn determined to keep no-matter-what that drew him to both of you even if Hel tried to alter the timeline.

Nevertheless, that promise and how much Hiccup loves you two proves something beyond a shadow of a doubt that even that bitch upstairs didn't foresee. That even if you alter a timeline there are certain things that cannot be changed ever.

She may've been able to destroy the proper timeline and condemn your family to this broken one, sadly. However, she couldn't put an end to the bonds of family, love, and friendship you all around you share.

You've all proven that nothing can ever take those away no-matter-what you do or how much you attempt to change a timeline no act is so great you can destroy the bonds that are meant to be. That the bonds of family, friendship and love will forever and always remain intact no matter what is done to a timeline for they cannot and will never be changed no matter what!"

"Well that really brings at least some comforted in for these past few weeks of fear and terror she's brought about the two worlds making living in so much fear and terror we are afraid to even smile!"

"We shall try and give you more information when we can but that's all we can offer right now. Just try and send us a message to assure us no one dies from this Dragonbane," was all Dagur and Deadly Siren requested.

"Alright, you've given me a lot and I've to go, anyone, since I've already pushed myself to my limit trying to do this new power of mine. I'll tell my father what I've learned and try to contact you the normal way and have Una speak to you the normal way if we managed to save everyone. Thank you for everything. I'll get back to you soon, I promise!"

And with that Boden's ghostly astral self disappeared and he gasped as his soul self awoke and his girlfriend looked so worried that she hugged and kissed him passionately before overwhelming him with questions of what he'd learned and if had worked even.

He told her to give him some breathing room and that it had to be one question at a time. They also had to get to the Spirit Great Hall to find his father and give him this new information and find out if things on Berk were going well.

It had been a very hellish day on Berk but even when it got hopeless they didn't lose hope because of how inspiring Hiccup's words of love, united and what really matter had done to the people of Berk.

They'd successfully gotten both the antidote made and were just administrating it to the babies by four clocks that evening who was incredibly frail and sick but had been fighting hard all day long with their caretakers for their lives.

As the medicine was being handed out to the victims of this vile plot the other half of the job was underway as well. They'd successfully made the weed killer as one would call it in modern day in vast quantities. They're having the whole village fly in different formations all around the whole island basically crop-dusting their whole island.

As the weed killer hit the deadly Dragonbane it seemed almost like the flower let out a dying agonizing scream as its life was sucked from it before it withered and died leaving no traces and they dug down several times to ensure the roots and seeds were gone too.

But by moonrise, the whole island was poison free. The Dragonbane was gone and not one baby had been killed. They're all on the road to recovery and Una had been right that their mother flower had extraordinary healing properties as not only had in counteracted the lethal effects of the flower it seemed to improve the overall health of the hatchlings as well.

Still, the babies would have to stay under 24/7 guard for the next couple days still being given the medicine till they're sure they'd fully recovered from such a deadly poisoning.

The sisters and the staff were more the up for the challenge and swore they won't fail anyone this time. More than half of Berk was now rallied to do even more to protect their island from more evil threats.

So in the aftermath had united more people in the sense of family and friendship and human and dragons were closer than ever as they're all determined to not let one more threat from whatever evil harm their home or loved ones.

Hiccup and his family finally felt some relief now that all of Berk finally got how serious this all was. So while they're busy having a serious discussion of what they'd learned over the course of last 24 hours in the Realm elsewhere things had taken a dangerous turn for the worse.

It was now past midnight making it May 15th Toothless and Moon Shadow's anniversary which was the furthest thing from anyone's mind right now. But it was like the mind of Hel had come undone.

Whatever had been going on inside her head wasn't resolved and her emotions were still all over the place but it was clear she had just finally snapped like she had been seen as mad before but now it was clear she'd gone over the edge like whatever she'd been dealing with in her and this latest defeat had pushed her past the point her mind couldn't tolerate or have any true sanity anymore.

She just had a psychotic break and lost it. She had totally and utterly lost all sense of reality, all control of her emotions and no control over herself and she had just lost it. It was clear she had just snapped and gone over the edge and everyone in that room was fearing for their lives.

"UGH!" she screamed and howled like a wild beast and her furious rage was threatening not only to bring down the citadel but destroy Helheim itself as continued to rant and rave incoherently snarling just behaving in such a savage and psychotic manner everyone was clearly fearing for their lives.

Even the souls below them were scared of what was going on upstairs as they could hear and feel it all too. This was something no-one had ever experience before! It was beyond scary this was something else!

It seemed this plan wasn't foolproof and Viggo expected her to turn and chock him to near death to ask him what went wrong and he would finally lose his calm because he had no idea what went wrong.

But Hel did nothing of the sort instead she screamed louder than thought possible and just screamed in fury!

"I knew those three were trouble! They are without a doubt beyond blessed! No wonder their Soul Lights shined brighter than a thousand suns!

The powers those three hold? Their combined powers outrival all the powers of all the Gods of Asgard even Odin himself cannot compare to the power possessed by those three mortals! They must be finished once and for all! I want a full Council meeting as soon as possible! Everyone in attendance is required no-one is to be excused!

I'm going to my room now. Tell the Seeds and Imps to make sure this room is beyond impressive and empowering for our final meeting! One way or another this will end very soon and very soon the Haddock kids will pay the ultimate price!" she screamed and stormed out of the room that looked like a natural disaster had hit it.

"What in the name of Odin was all that about? I've never seen our sister ever act like that before ever!" Fenrir whimpered in fear as he tried to cut his paws on all the shattered pointy stuff littering the floor.

"I second that, my brother, our sister always had a temper but this? This is something else!" his brother agreed to look equally scared and it was obvious both brothers thought their sister had just lost it and might murder them!

"Well, whatever is going on we better do as she says before she comes back even a thousand times worse than that! So the four of you get started getting this mess cleaned up and set up for the meeting. I don't care how long it takes you all to get the throne room cleaned up and looking its grandest just do it!" ordered Dagur as he whistled for the Seeds and Imps to come and aid them.

Everyone just looked at how large and utterly trashed throne room and knew it would take a few days at least to get this room ready for the final meeting but they wanted to make Hel happy and so they set to work.

Down in Purgatory, everyone was quaking in fear. Only a two hours ago had they silently celebrated that the Haddocks had saved everyone from the Deadly Dragonbane and now it was like something was coming. This Day of Destiny and from the sound of things this Day of Destiny was gonna be a lot worse than just the end of the world. MUCH, MUCH, MUCH WORSE!

Songs used 1. Deliver Us. 2. Poison

Voice Deadly Siren: Zoe Leader Serafina Nala's mother Lion King


	25. Dragon Council

Dragon Council

Dawn which usually was a magical miracle and the golden orb of sky fire was a burning symbol of hope. On the other hand, it no longer seemed to bring the hope that all the Realms so desperately needed courtesy of that ruthless vixen!

She'd even stolen away from the hope that the sun brought each day! By now it was crystal clear just how seriously her merciless actions along with her countless crimes had pilfered a great deal more than any person could even begin to comprehend!

Even today she'd already ruined and taken away from two souls without even having to do any more then what she'd already done. Just through the countless years of plots one thing leading to another she had long since already doomed today.

The reason why today was so significant wasn't immediately on the surface of most people's minds, but by end of the day it would be and when everyone knew how she'd ruined it they'd be more then incensed just what she'd stolen from two very precious souls for her unknown vendetta with the Haddocks and their dragons.

For the people she was really hurting the most today because of her actions was Toothless and Moon Shadow. Because of her plot to poison the dragon children the day before and because poisoning wasn't something you get over in a day the children were still incredibly ill. Which as a result meant that today which should be a day of great joy and euphoria for Toothless and Moon Shadow was gonna be anything but.

Today was May 15th exactly one year to the day they'd become mates which meant in human terms today was their wedding anniversary. However, there would be neither a party nor even a chance for romantic escapades today.

There wasn't any love, happiness, and joy in the cards today. Today Toothless and Moon Shadow was consumed with their responsibilities as alpha male and female, for their duties as the King and Queen of all Dragons to both living and dead came first today. As a result, even though it was their day selfless duty meant that their duty to their people came before them even on their wedding anniversary!

"It's a terrible way to wake up on your first anniversary and know this is what you must do isn't it, my beloved?" Moon Shadow asked softly as they gazed out at the horizon from the rooftop of their home.

"Yes, it's quite miserable without a doubt. However, the threat Hel and her evil brotherhood pose are too great to ignore any longer, my precious Moon Shadow. She unmistakably isn't satisfied with just ruining Hiccup's family lives. She's undeniably bent on in putting an end to all life both human and a dragon!

We know she's personally executed our entire race then locked them up in her soul prison she calls Purgatory. If that wasn't malicious enough she forced all souls within eggs she massacred to grow up in that hellish prison of hers!

She even sent the demon Krashath to try and kill you and me so our family would die. It seems very apparent to you doesn't it that all dragons both living and dead sentence to die if she's willing to kill defenseless children? Therefore if she's prepared to assassinate children whose next on her hit list? We know this is a now a threat to great we can no longer stand idly by and do nothing, my love. We must act."

"Which is why we must hold a Dragon Council meeting with every dragon in all the Realms both living and dead. We must call all the dragons of this Realm with the Souls in Valhalla and talk about this threat to our people.

The Secret Realm is designed to allow people in for just such an emergency. I shall send out the summons as Queen I have got that power. You must contact your sister Stardust on the other side and have her and Soulwings gather all the Souls together in the Dragon Soul Sanctuary under the protection of White King along with Stoick, Boden and the Soul Riders guarding them to make sure nothing happens to the souls whilst they're in the Realm."

"Understood. My little brother and I shall proceed with contacting our sister and the children's grandpa on the other side. Then go check on the children and inform the sisters to give the children extra protection while the adults are in the Realm."

"Let's do this. Get your brother up here on the roof so we may do this now."

"As you wish, Nightrainbow? Little brother?"

"Yes?" Nightrainbow poking his head out of Una's skylight and hopping on to the roof and scurrying over to his brother. "What can I do for you big brother?"

"We need to contact our sister I need your help to do that. Can you help?"

"I know the song that will open the communication and I'm sensing the one who brought me into existence is also Frigga so she's my mother too just as she is Moon Shadow. So I sense I've some power too. I feel all of our power."

"It makes sense that we each have power if we are meant to protect the three humans who are not only our best friends but are blessed themselves. I've felt for a long time our sister is blessed with powers from Odin that she's subtly used to protect Boden whether he's realized it or not."

"If the Haddock children are blessed no doubt their dragons are blessed. I'd say this whole family is extraordinary in many ways we have yet to fully understand or discover. But let's make our family proud. Let's do it!" Moon Shadow declared and so the dragons began doing their job.

It seemed as dawn was making its way into the sky new colors and sounds never seen or heard before reverberated throughout the Nine Realms. It was like breathing the first breath of life and being filled with magical energy and power that was unlike anything felt before.

All the Haddock dragons began to unleash all their hidden powers it seemed even Cloudjumper had some hidden powers of his own he was unaware he possessed. He was one way or another capable of creating a protective supernatural energy shield that now bathed its fortification over every single living wild dragon of the Earth Realm.

Once the Summon was sent Toothless went to check on the children while his wife stayed behind for the moment with Cloudjumper to get the return response. Toothless raced quickly over to the Nursery so quickly his little brother had a hard time keeping up.

"Big brother! Slow down! I know we're in a hurry and I'm scared for the children as well! But please don't go so fast!" he begged as he struggled to keep up.

"I'm so sorry, my brother, but all I could dream last night as I slumbered was my children in pain and wondering if the antidote was really doing its job. I cannot bear to lose my own flesh and blood."

"No parents should've to bury their children. Children are supposed to bury their parents not the other way around. I know how you feel about death and other things of such. I know you've been doubting yourself lately if you've been a good king."

"Yes, I have," Toothless admitted as he slowed to a stop for a moment and looked very lost and confused. Turning to his brother he confessed. "I fear I'm not a good leader let alone a good king. I've tried so hard but I feel like such a failure. I have not been able to prevent this evil and look at how the children are suffering. How can I call myself the King of Dragons when I've done such a poor job?" he looked intensely at his little brother.

Nightrainbow blinked at the jet black dragon who he'd seen as his big brother since the moment they'd met. He felt his brother needed to know the truth but also hear some very important things he may not realize about himself. So he gave his brother a hug and then told him straight up the truth he seemed to not really grasp.

"Believe me, big brother, you've done well," Nightrainbow spoke at first softly in his musical voice that started to get stronger as he stated with more pride in the voice the truth everyone felt about Toothless.

"You've shown all of us how to be better people, a better way of life and its spreading from beyond Berk to the rest of the world. Trust me, you're the best king ever. Even White King is proud of you, if you only could really realize all that you've done and yet to do!" he looked at him intensely which made the Night Fury a little uncomfortable.

Nightrainbow let out a jubilant melody and did a flip in the air and just tried gesture as if the whole wide world and beyond was trying to tell Toothless what he was saying.

"You're just, wise, compassionate and strong, my brother. We follow you because you care so much and truly are a friend and a virtuous leader. You're a true king as your Rider is a true chief. If he's got the heart of a chief and soul of a dragon it's the other way around for you."

Toothless was confused by this statement and looked like he needed a bit of clarification on that statement. "What do you mean by that, Nightrainbow?"

"You have a pure heart of a true king and soul of a human. Which is why you and Hiccup are practically one. You are the same. Same heart, same soul and a bond that cannot be broken. Same with Stardust and Boden and me and Una. We all share the same heart and soul. We complete each other as we need the other to be whole and only together can we truly unlock our full potential and bring forth all the many gifts we are all blessed with."

Smiling the same smile that gave him his name he hugged his little brother and whispered with tears in his eyes. "I never knew my little brother was so wise and philosophical as my own Rider's little sister. You're truly insightful, little brother."

Blushing from the compliment his brother simply reminded him of the point of all this that the answer was simple and clear. "We're very much like the ones again who make us complete, Toothless. We're family through and through and again our hearts and souls are one. We're true as you told your sons and daughters like water and rain we are the same."

"Yes," he nodded in agreement, "Yes, we are." Pulling himself together he spoke once he regained his composure "Now let's see how the children are doing before we have to attend the meeting and make sure they're safe before we do this meeting."

"Of course, big brother. Let me get the door for you," as Nightrainbow got the door and they hurried down the steps to find the staff was working to tend to the sickly babies.

Skullette and Firefang were very busy as was Gobber who was working as a second in command. Having been sober for several months and no longer gambling the mother dragons felt he'd finally earned a second chance.

Even though the antidote had saved the children lives the poison had taken a dangerous toll on them. It was highly apparent that they'd need round the clock medical care till they completely recovered from nearly being poisoned to death. Being so young and small this was to be expected.

Right now Gobber was doing a check on Stormfly's children seeing how the medicine was doing in reversing the poison effects and if the paralysis was wearing off more and they could walk a bit better.

The other staff members were busy bottle feeding the other babies a liquefied meal that the Haddocks and the sisters had come up with. It was the only thing the babies could eat that won't agitate their still fragile stomachs and not overwhelm their recuperating bodies.

It was a mixture of yak milk, oatmeal, special veggies from Anderson's farm, ground up salmon, a drop of honey, and shredded petals from Valka's Lily that was warmed for 30 seconds.

Toothless hurried over to Skullette and Firefang who right now were in the furthest corner bottle-feeding his daughters Luna and Lucelia the ones they'd named. They're humming a lullaby as they rocked and fed them.

"Hello, Skullette, Firefang. How are my children?" Toothless asked the sisters who looked up and did a small bow to the King of the Dragons. Even though they're in a far corner that no one should see them talking they still had to be somewhat careful.

"How do you do today, Toothless?" Firefang inquired sympathetically who sensed his emotions weren't happy. She actually didn't even need her powers to tell her that one. It was just common sense to know that one.

"Need I really tell you?"

"No, we already sense how all the dragons are feeling, the powers we've been honing for months are at their peak. We only asked as its polite, is all, Toothless," Skullette explained calmly as she finished feeding Luna and was now putting a warm fur blanket around her.

"Daddy?" she asked feebly as she was almost too weak to speak.

"I'm here, Luna. I'm here, Daddy's here." as he went over to his daughter and licked her to let her know he was there. He saw her eyes still looked glossy. Glancing over at Lucelia she still had a glossy look too as she was being wrapped in a thick fur blanket too.

"So it doesn't look like it's gonna be a speedy recovery, huh?" Nightrainbow spoke softly as he gazed at all the babies who all were moaning terribly.

Looking from one place to another wherever you looked in that Nursery you could see a sick dragon baby in distress of some kind. This was worse than any army hospital or normal hospital to come in the future. Seeing the babies in big baskets with the softest of pillows. They're wrapped in the warmest of blankets trying to rest, the moaning, the smell of the medicine, the babies having to be bottle feed, trying to clean them, it was just a nightmare.

It was tear-jerking in every sense of the word. This was an even worse sight than the Dragon Flu epidemic had been. That at least only hurt the adults. This was the worst nightmare come alive. Knowing that 24 hours ago the poisoning had transpired and that only 48 hours ago they'd been so full of energy and life and now? Essentially the walking dead!

It was no surprise the sisters couldn't help but break down in tears for a few moments themselves after tending to Toothless's children before giving him the analysis of what was going in the aftermath of yesterday.

"With how highly toxic that Dragonbane was and how it was explicitly bred to kill dragons we're not surprised this is what the aftermath is. Poisonings are always serious business and we're talking about children who are always even more deadly! The oldest hatchlings here are Pearl's children who are three years old.

Every other child here is younger and think about this. When it comes to a poison the size, weight, and age all play a factor in how quick that poison works and how long the road to recovery is even if you get the cure into them," Firefang was informing the Dragon King and his little brother.

"The hatchlings even at dragon toddler size are considerably smaller than an adult dragon and weigh considerably less as well with much more immature immune system and who knows how much poison they each consumed in the first place?" Skullette was practically beside herself as she explained the basic knowledge when it came to this.

The dragon brothers looked even more depressed and Toothless only had eyes for his sick children. He licked each of and was fondling them trying to sooth them for his job at the moment was to be their daddy.

So while his brother was doing his job as a father Nightrainbow asked the sisters for his brother on further information. "So what you're basically saying even though all of my brother's children and their friends now being nearly the same size and weight because this plant was so highly toxic and we have no idea how much they ingested there is no real telling how long the road to recovery going to be is there?"

"Precisely. This isn't gonna be a quick fix at all. This is gonna be an exceedingly long-term process of recovery for the children. There very well could even be some rehabilitation involved such as teaching them to walk once more or the just other basic functions all over again. This is gonna be a living nightmare, I'm afraid," the two-eyed Viking replied which only broke the king's heart further.

She couldn't stand seeing Toothless crying so she got down at his side and hugged him and spoke in a soft soothing manner and tried to assure him they did have some knowledge that may help the children get better.

"I know this is hard for you, Toothless as is it for all the parents. But don't give up hope yet. We know you might not see the following facts we do know as hopeful but even knowing some bad can help you turn it around to something good in the end, don't you agree?" to which he nodded.

"Okay, here what we do know as facts and again they're not happy ones but they'll help us in the end. One. All the hatchlings down here are as helpless as a human newborn. 2. They'll need round the clock care. I'm predicting for at least a month right now. 3. They cannot defend themselves at all as they're too frail to even stand up in addition the toxin has extinguished their fires for now. 4. Since they're so delicate we have to be careful how we handle them.

Nevertheless, I promise you Toothless, my sister and I as well as everyone in this Nursery will die before we let one dragon child die. We will protect your children and everyone else with our lives. We swear to you King Toothless we won't fail you a second time. We swear it!" Skullette vowed to the Night Fury King and Firefang nodded in passionate agreement that showed she was committed to the same agreement.

Toothless felt more assured and at peace but still, as he and his brother looked around at the pitiful and heartbreaking sight around them it was still hard to not just become consumed by heartache, depression, and pain.

"We know we failed you and Hiccup once before, never again! We won't fail you or Queen Moon Shadow or the Haddocks for a second time. We won't ever fail again in our sacred duty. Our family was blessed for a reason with our gifts just as your families were.

Your family destiny and ours are intertwined as is the fate of so countless others but we will all rise to the challenges that we shall all face before long magnificently. On the other hand, we shall not fail when the time comes to face this Day of Destiny that is coming for one and all." Firefang assures him with as much fire as the first part of her name.

"I'm so sorry that your family is one of many unnecessary casualties in this pointless malevolent vendetta that was thrust upon my family and people for no known reason," he apologized to the sisters and then took a deep breath, "But thank you for your continuing love, friendship, support and the loyalty that you've shown us. Please continue to care for not just my flesh and blood but all the children."

"We shall do that, Toothless. Your wife and you do your duties as Queen and King in the Realm today and do what's best for your people. We know already why you are here without you needing to tell us. We told you our powers have about reached their zenith," the sisters whispered together to which the dragons smiled and cried a little.

"We thank you kindly for all you've done for both the dragon families of Berk and our human family as well. We will find a way to show you how much we love you and appreciate you all for it. My brother and I must depart now. We have a great deal to do before our meeting. Still, keep at least our humans posted with how the children are doing."

"We shall, Nightrainbow. Now you both go to your meeting now," they replied tenderly to them and as Toothless and Nightrainbow turn to leave Toothless stopped dead in tracks when he heard the sister call out one last thing to him.

"Oh and by the way, Toothless? Happy Anniversary! Tell Moon Shadow we wish her the same!" which surprised Toothless as he was sure no-one would remember today was his wedding anniversary or care at all.

He hurried back to the house where his wife greeted him with much tears and worries as she kissed him and he asked if the Summons was successful and she assured him that day at precisely 1:00 every dragon both living and dead would be entering the Realm to attend the meeting.

Cloudjumper assured them he could feel his own power would protect all the living wild dragons' bodies from any evil natural or supernatural from harming them whilst they're in the Realm. So now it was just up to making sure the other half of the family could do their jobs in Valhalla.

Moon Shadow told him she needed to first escort the mothers to the Nursery so they could see their children before the meeting as none of them would be able to attend the meeting without checking on their young first.

Toothless nodded in understanding and watched as his wife took off to do her duty to the mothers of Berk. He went inside to inform his human family what was going on but when he walked inside he found them all gathered around the table as if they already knew what was going on.

Clearing his throat he began to speak. "I'm sure this will come as a surprise to you and this is clearly a dire situation given what we just dealt with all yesterday but as a direct result of yesterday's events I have no choice but to call a…"

"You have no choice but as the King of Dragons to do a Dragon Council meeting or summon the dragons of the world together to talk about the threats to your kind and hear your people out and discuss what do to in such a dire matter?" Valka finished for him.

Toothless was taken aback glanced at the 42-year-old woman before asking. "How did you know, Valka?"

"Toothless do not forget I served your predecessor for 20 years and I know much of dragon culture and the ways of the Alpha and his duties. White King as my son Boden named him more than a few times had to do what he in a way I figured out was called Dragon Council meeting with the dragons in the Nest and many outsiders came and would then go.

I felt the call from Moon Shadow, and even if White King had no queen I've spent too many years living as a half-human half-dragon not to know the Summoning Call or a few other words of Dragon Tongue," she said in somewhat a mild bragging tone but she'd earned it no doubt about that.

She exhaled sadly and didn't appear proud or anything rude as she turned to the new king before speaking in her kind motherly voice, "If you need any assistance in preparing for your first Dragon Council meeting I'm ready to help or just advice I've 20 years of experience and just the wisdom of being a mother to offer you."

"Thank you, Valka. Moon Shadow and I will need as much of your counseling as possible as the meeting is set for 1:00 this afternoon which is five hours from now. So when she gets back we'll need as much of your words of wisdom to prepare for it."

"My pleasure, Toothless," Valka told him as she got up from the table hugged the King of Dragons and kissed his forehead affectionately.

Hiccup then got up and looked at his best and the first friend smiling, "Buddy, I swear I'll do my part to ensure that one the children in the Nursery will not come to further harm and that all the dragons who are at the meeting on Berk will not be harmed while they're in the Realm either.

You're my best friend and we've saved each other so many times and I shall not let anyone down and I won't fail to protect your family. I won't let anyone hurt anyone anymore in our family. No-one will ever again touch or harm our family I swear in the name of Odin no-one is gonna harm this family again human or dragon ever again!"

"Hiccup you too are my best friend and you as my brother said are my other half and my brother was right. I like you have the heart of a king but I have got the soul of a human. We are meant to be together and we are one. Same heart and soul and you're right. Together we shall protect this family and no-one will ever threaten it ever again! That is a promise!"

Turning to Una who all this time looked rather sad, depressed and withdrawn Toothless hugged and let her cuddle him and she was just crying terribly and he tried to soothe her.

"It's gonna be alright, Una. We must always do hard things at times we don't want to do and we as Firefang once said what doesn't kill us makes us stronger. And eventually, we will win this war. I'm sorry you must send this message to the other side to your father and brother but it must be sent or the meeting is only half complete."

Una pulled herself together for a few moments before she managed to get out what was upsetting her. "It's not that I mind sending Daddy and Boden a message no matter how terrible it is. It's my duty as the bridge between worlds as its part of my gifts so it's a part of who I am.

What makes me so sad and depressed is what Hel and her evil has truly cost us and now you. Today should be full of song, dance, laughter, and joy! Instead, we're having to deal with the aftermath of poisoning and having a meeting to decide the fate of the entire dragon race!

What Hel has in fact stolen from us are memories! We won't ever get back the days we should've had to make treasured memories of joy and happiness! Think of how many days that should've been full of fun, laughter, and joy that we didn't get to rejoice and delight in because of her?

All those perfect memories of our proper timeline stolen weren't evil enough? But this past year alone? She's stolen so many holidays, birthdays, anniversaries, precious and treasured moments and days meant to make important memories that would stand the test of time and we can never get those back!

That's one of her more heinous crimes that she's denying us the right to have a life to live at all or the right to make memories! It's your anniversary today! Today should be devoted to you and Moon Shadow like October 12th is Mommy and Daddy's day!

And you're not even allowed to have this day to do what you want to do! No joy, laughter, fun or romance! No precious memories to be made only more sorrow and pain! On a day to celebrate love and unity!

How much more has she stolen from us in addition to the rest of the Nine Realms and everyone in them? How many countless lives have had to pay for her senseless and insane vendetta against our family that we don't even know the reason why?

If we can't even have a good time on your anniversary then we won't be able to do anything in five days for Family Remembrance Day!

Or for my next birthday and if this was the proper timeline I'd be turning 12 not seven!

But just all this revolting demoness done for no rational reason that we can figure out just makes me extremely unhappy, depressed and most of all furious. I just hate that we've all had to suffer so greatly as unfortunately as has the rest of the Nine Realms when no-one should have had to for no real reason!" she finished angrily explaining her reasons for being distraught.

It was true that one and all shared that unsaid growing animosity towards this goddess and her irrational and unexplained grudge against them. They'd like nothing more at the moment to make her pay a 100 times more then what she dealt them for their unnecessary suffering but it has to wait. First things first.

So Una using her gifts sent the sad message to her daddy who she just wished was alive right now to hold her in his strong arms and wipe her tears away. How she could tell her mommy wanted to hold Boden and do the same for him and how Hiccup longed to comfort both his siblings and ease his parents' mind and somehow still do something special for his best friend.

The next few hours flew by as Valka did her best to prepare Toothless and Moon Shadow for what their first Dragon Council meeting would entail for and Hiccup was busy making sure things outside of the house were well prepared.

Una was too distraught to stay in the house and had rushed off to her tree house to cry in private and hating it, even more, it was thanks to Hel she even suffered from monophobia!

If she'd been born when she was supposed to be born and lived the life she should've lived she won't have this fear of being alone. Also, she felt Boden might not have had claustrophobia or not nearly as bad since she had imprisoned him in that super small cage over her strange Icefire during the Siege.

It was shown in the proper timeline he had a slight fear of tight spaces but he was able to manage it. In this broken timeline, he wasn't able to handle it at all and she knew if he ever saw that blue Icefire again he'd for sure have a panic attack.

Therefore she'd likewise inflected unnecessary fears onto them as if taking them out of their timeline and murdering them wasn't bad enough! She'd done more than just that how much had this bitch had done really?! Just how many crimes had she committed really? How long was that list of hers?

Regardless of everything that despicable maggot had done and tried to do to their family Hiccup had gone above and beyond the call of being a big brother and part of the family to help everyone from overcoming their fears to bring this family together and make sure love was still there.

It was true whether he realized it or not that his power of love was indeed the strongest and most powerful of all the three gifts that all three of them had. For if one didn't have love within them then nothing else matters in life or death. Love was life and love was the only true power and magic in any world or time and era. Furthermore, it was more than crystal clear Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had a heart that was as pure as gold with a light that surpassed the sun with how much love he'd in him!

Which was the same of his dragon Toothless that without saying that Toothless indeed had just as pure a heart and just as beautiful a soul? They really water and rain and they're the same!

Right now Toothless would need that pure heart to help him in his duties as King as 1:00 was five minutes away and he was anything but calm. Hiccup was doing all he could to calm his best friend down.

"It's gonna be alright, buddy. I've been in your shoes before, well I only have a shoe but you know what I mean. I was scared to death when I had to go to my first chief meeting being the youngest and I'm still a kid in so many ways."

'It's true, Toothless an age doesn't make you an adult. It's more of when you mentally and emotionally become one but even if your body's fully grown or of age doesn't make you an adult. That comes from within.

Besides, no-one ever completely grows up and none of us ever stop learning. You'll do just fine. Just remember to breath and listen carefully to one and all gathered today. You can do this."

"And if I can? If I'm a failure as a King?"

"Toothless let me ask you this buddy. Do you think you've failed to love your wife, children, and your brother and sister? Do you think you have failed them in any way?"

"I love them all with all of my heart and soul. I nearly gave my life to save my wife from a demon. I've done my best to care and protect my little brother since he came into my life. I've been a guide and friend to my own sister. And I've been the best father I can be to my own children. Loving them all the same and doing my best to raise them right. Why?" Toothless asked confused.

"Because Toothless being the Chief of Berk or King of Dragons is simply like being a father/big brother to a very large extended family is all. It's nothing more than just protecting, providing and loving your family.

You support, teach and watch them grow and learn to do more for themselves. That's all a good leader has to remember is the people he watches over and leads are merely extended members of his family and if he treats them with love, respect in addition to kindheartedness then the rest is a piece of cake. Does that help any?" Hiccup asked his best friend.

"Your metaphor is the perfect one and is quite true as well. I never actually took the time to realize the truth of how simple it really is. But your right being a leader is simply being like a father or brother to a large family. So as long as I treat everyone as if they're my family then this should go well, shouldn't it?"

"It seems to me that's it's that simple to me, buddy. You and Moon Shadow should go to my room now and get ready for your meeting which begins in two minutes."

"Right, thanks for the pep talk, Hiccup. You truly are the best friend anyone could ask for."

"As are you, buddy!"

Two minutes later all dragons in the world fell into a deep slumber. The ones in Valhalla were being watched under the heavy guard by Stoick, Boden and the Soul Riders in the DSS. The wild living dragons were under the protection of Cloudjumper's new magic and all of Berk was under Hiccup's orders watching over the slumbering bodies of their dragons.

The second all the dragons opened their eyes and enter the Realm for the first time was like the Realm due to be somewhat sentient had outdone itself. Despite there were well over ten thousand souls it had somehow was able to accommodate everyone dragon species needs and make the Realm perfectly comfortable for all of them. Of course, the only souls not here were locked up in Purgatory but everyone else in all the Realms was here.

It was as if it had divided itself into different environmental sections with different food and water that each species needed meeting perfectly. Even the temperature in each section met each dragon's needs.

The only really strange thing that didn't seem to fit any dragon needs was the sky itself. The sky in the Realm seemed to be bewitched to look exactly like that crazy Tower of Foretelling of Lady Frigga as that how the sky exactly at the moment.

But other than everyone took a few moments to glance at the wondrous and puzzling sky before they hurried over to where their designated section was for the meeting as Haddock dragons took their places at sort of small golden stone table in front of the protected family tree.

Cloudjumper was standing protectively on Moon Shadow's side with Soulwings on Toothless's side and in front of Cloudjumper was Stardust and Nightrainbow in front of Soulwings.

They gave everyone in attendance a half hour to be fed and water. Basically, the Realm itself was protecting and providing for them. Neither Kara or Frigga or any kind of guardian was here today to watch over them. So the Realm itself was doing all the work today to provide for the souls within it and more.

After everyone had had their fill and was settled down Toothless called this meeting to order by shooting a large plasma blast into the mesmerizing skies above.

"I'm happy that all who could attend this meeting today are present and accountable for. I'm also sorry we even have to have this meeting at all. But I'm sure as you've all no doubt become aware of the lives of not just those on my homeland of Berk but also for souls in Valhalla and I fear in beyond the boundaries of the living world are all threatened by the same great evil that has been threatening my human family.

Right now I call forth my little brother to sing you a little story about what has taken place this past year alone on the Isle of Berk. Nightrainbow? Please sing your heart and soul out and sing about not once upon a time but all the time now, alright?"

"As you wish my brother," his little brother replied before singing a heartbreaking tale of anguishes and ultimate suffering that tugged at the heartstrings of one and all as he sang about what transpired since his Rider's Una's birthday of last year. It was a song bursting of drama, passion, intensity, and every single emotion thought possible as his godly singing voice unfolded this unbelievable anecdote of what had come to pass in the past 11 months.

When he finished everyone was stunned to hear what had just transpired on one island but the shocks were still to come. Their queen then asked Soulwings to explain what was happening on the other things.

Soulwings first introduce himself and gave a brief history of who he was and what he'd seen and done in his long life and how the great evil that he'd battled in his 233 year alive was still threatening those in his afterlife.

His jewel on his brow started to make his memories be able for one and all to see just as the Valka Liles did for the Haddocks. The dragons were even more shocked as they saw Soulwings entire lifelong mission and then Stardust also showed off her memories of what life had become for the virtuous souls who had earned their place in the DSS.

What was one the sought out haven for the pure-hearted souls has slowly become a living hell curtsey of Hel herself and who knew how many more lives she was gonna make hellish?

They then were forced to report how Hel had tried to kill all the dragon children of Berk who were still so weak they were as helpless as a human newborn. Now the question was how were the dragons of the wild doing in the land of the living?

They wanted to know if they do were suffering? Was this evil affecting their lives and after their young? Was it trying to make them suffer? Their lives a misery? So the King and Queen asked their brethren if they'd be honest with them and answer their questions.

For a moment almost all the other dragons were too shocked by the revelations to speak and then a little too scared to speak. Then Cloudjumper steps forward and spoke to them.

"Please, we are all part of the same family. Though we may all look different and have different fires or colored scales, in the end, we are all family. We are one race, we are dragons.

We as a race have been divided too long and untrue to ourselves as well. For too long we have let even the least important stuff divided us less than even a scrap of food keep us from uniting.

But now look at who has answered the call to lead us. Who fought to protect us when White King was murdered? Who was forced to kill his best friend's father? Who then took down the Dark King? Look at what this dragon who is our king now has done?

What the last of the Night Furies Toothless and Moon Shadow have done together? Should we not stand united as a race for them? After they've done so much for all of us and not just the dragons on one island but have fought for all dragons both living and dead?

I for one swear from this moment on I will live for my King and Queen and I let them teach me the ways to be truly strong. That is my promise here and now. For you, two have given me something to believe in. Until there is truly no more hope left in the world I'll place my faith in you two." Cloudjumper started to say when Soulwings broke in and began to add to this dramatic moment.

"You mean so much to me too my King and Queen for my last two acts were saving you and now you shall save us all in turn. You truly will bring us the glory in continuing the mission to save our people and to fight the evils that threaten all that is good. For the sake of those who for your examples that you've shown from how you've led so far? I promise to follow you as well."

"My brother we wish to leave a legacy as well. Your legacy is your children but you are already leaving another from how you've lead so far. What you and our sister-in-law have done so far will go beyond the days that even time will ever be able to know!

You've made more than just a mark on history already big brother more than a mark that's for sure!" Nightrainbow sang happily.

"It's very true, my brother, you've done so much you and our lovely sister-in-law and I know in my heart you've much more to do as do your little ones.

But if you doubt you're not the right one to lead us? I'll tell you this. Of all the dragons who could become the alpha after White King's death? You're a dragon of honor and has an unshakable faith. You didn't bow to Dark King and you didn't back down you took upon yourself to take him down and accept the duty of being the Dragon King."

Toothless was stunned by these words as was Moon Shadow but they're not prepared by what the rest of the dragons said in unison next to them. Looking right at their king and queen they all said the same thing next.

"All we are King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow we give to you. That is our promise to you! As we live and breathe we truly believe that you'll bring the hope we'll need even when there seems nothing left for any of us.

We have faith in both of you and your glorious mission that you shall save us all from the great evil that is threatening us every day. We know you'll keep your promise to save us all and bring us to a better era of life for all dragon kind.

So we shall follow thee who look after all of us as if we're family. We believe in you both the last of the Night Furies we believe in you!"

Well after hearing those kinds of words it takes you a few moments to absorb it and really take in that every dragon in the world really believes in you. So it was truly shocking that all the dragons in the world were willing to have that much faith in them and the depth of their loyal was only beginning to show.

After everyone had a moment to recompose themselves and also replenish themselves some the wild dragons finally answered their King and Queen's questions if Hel's evil actions had been affecting them beyond the boundaries of Berk.

The truth was? YES. It was truly as simple as throwing a stone in a pond and watching the ripples form. Whatever Hel and her COE had done had not the only affect just one life it had snowballed to affect millions of lives whether it been deliberately or accidentally. Either way, she'd shattered or ruined millions of lives rather than just her intended targets.

Purely because of her actions and her actions alone uncountable other species had lost their homes, food, and families! Billions of lives had been lost that shouldn't have perished.

An unbelievable amount of tragedies, as well as devastations, had occurred because of her! Which had been made even worse because of those who were loyal to her she'd endowed them with her deadly Icefire magic which only made their own maliciousness and their immoral deeds to follow a 1000 times fouler!

It was almost too much for Toothless and Moon Shadow to bear as they heard the horror tales of how other dragons had suffered. When would this tale of misery, cruelty, and suffering come to an end? Would they ever get to a happy ending?

The hours ticked on as the dragons all talked about the problems the faced in both the land of the living and the danger the souls were in the DSS and trying to piece more of the puzzle together.

It was always strange how a tragedy and pain could unite people for the common interest, but it worked with humans and it was the same with dragons as they're coming together for the first time ever for the common goal of becoming one united race.

If the time was even to unite it was now. Time to become one united race and fight alongside breath in a coming war which would be here any day now. They could feel it and it was truly time dragons and humans at last put aside the last of their differences and became one.

Dragons and Humans were a race of true friends. Friends that word had new meaning to all in this Realm and all outside of it now. No longer could either humans or dragons be consumed by petty difference anymore, but united in the same common interest. With the Day of Destiny so close at hand all could feel if they knew they're fighting for more than ever dreamed possible. For their families, friends, love, hope, freedom and most of all annihilation.

That was something even the dragons knew was true and they also knew if any humans already knew that in their hearts it was the five special souls that seemed fated to help save everyone from this inevitable coming war. A war no-one understood why it was coming or its reason for happening. But only felt the Haddocks played a huge part in it.

For some reason the three rare dragons Toothless and his brother and sister with their Riders all were gifted and it was those gifts gonna save everyone when this Day of Destiny that was getting so close it was hard to breath came.

As the meeting was starting to draw to a close given the sky was acting funny and Toothless knew they couldn't stay asleep much longer he was trying to speak the right words but couldn't find them.

He tripped over his tongue and struggled to find what to say. He'd done a good job listening and had said some brilliant things throughout the many hours of this whole meeting as had Moon Shadow but even she failed to find the right words that she felt she was supposed to say.

It was then the other dragons began to sing the right words that needed to be said.

"You've made us courageous and you have shown us the way. You and your children will bring forth the generation that finally breaks the cursed evil chains of the past. It is thanks to you both we are courageous enough to try.

Thanks to you now we are true warriors on the front lines standing unafraid. No longer will be watchers on the sidelines watching all that is good in this world and our precious families slip away.

No longer will you have to ask "Where are you my friends of courage?" We now understand we all are made for so much more. Our hearts are pounding now as we cry out with pride we will serve you forever Toothless and Moon Shadow!

We are made to be courageous and we are taking back this fight we were made to be courageous and it starts this very night! The only way we now stand is forever with wings and claws together within our human friends' hands.

We shall be courageous! We shall be courageous!

This is our resolution it is the answer to a long-ago call. We shall love our husbands, wives, and children and we shall not any one of them fall. We will all alight a passion that was buried deep inside. No longer will be watchers the warriors of the King and Queen have arrived!

We are made to be courageous and we are taking back this fight we were made to be courageous and it starts this very night! The only way we now stand is forever with wings and claws together within our human friends' hands.

You've taught us to seek justice, love mercy and walk humbly through life. In the war of the mind, we shall make our stand in the battle of the heart and the battle of up ahead we shall remember what you said. Seek justice, love mercy and walk humbly through life.

We are made to be courageous and we are taking back this fight we were made to be courageous and it starts this very night! The only way we now stand is forever with wings and claws together within our human friends' hands.

We shall be courageous!"

It was one of the most touching things anyone could've said but then they added the icing to the cake. Every dragon both living and dead stood up after they finished singing and also added one final promise to their king and queen.

"We've given you are hope, faith, and loyalty and we believe in you both so much. We know you can do many miracles and know you'll do the impossible. We wish to do the impossible as well and someway grant you both your heart's desire as your anniversary gift even if it cannot be given on your wedding anniversary we shall not rest till it is done."

Now both Night Furies looked confused, shocked and overwhelmed and spoke. "What are you talking about? Our heart's desire? What do you mean? And how do any of you know today happens to even be what humans would call our wedding anniversary anyway?" they said in flabbergasted tones.

Now it was everyone else who looked shocked and confused and said what seemed obvious to them at least. "You are king and queen. We love and care for you both as you love and care for us. You think that none of us whether we are trained, wild or soul would not know what's important to you? Whether it be about your family or something else?

It is a shame and sin if we knew nothing of what would make the King and Queen of Dragons happiest.

We know your heart's greatest desire is to see all the souls human and dragon free from this cursed prison called Purgatory so they may move on to Valhalla and be at peaceful rest at last. But most of all so your race the Night Furies can be free at last and may move on and so you could both have one moment with the souls of your families," the trained and soul dragons all said at once.

Then the wild dragons proclaimed loudly. "How could we also not know today is the day you two become one? What dragon would be so much of an idiot not to know when his king and queen became mates? Any mated pair always remembers their wedding anniversary and we'd all be more than foolish idiots if we didn't know today was important to you and why."

Now they're crying from how much had gone on and that everyone did care it was their wedding anniversary and what was their dearest wish. It was nice to know people truly cared about them.

"We thank you all for being here and the loyalty you showed today is beyond words to describe. So thank you all for one and all coming. We must depart soon but we have accomplished a lot and I feel we are ready to face what is to come. So thank you," Toothless told them proudly.

"We thank you, our king."

"I feel like so much has been done and said the only thing to do is give you all a gift for such loyalty and love. It's only right that you're given something in return for what you've given us and I know what I want to give you. I want to bestow permanently the power of speech on all dragons so as long as you're with humans who are friends you'll be able to understand each other. That shall be my blessing to all of you!" cried Moon Shadow.

"Moon Shadow! That's more than you are ever have done before! You know your magic has its limits. You surely don't have the power to give the entire dragon race the power to speak like humans! Both the living and dead! You'll kill yourself!" her husband warned her concerning as he didn't wish to become a widower on his first anniversary.

She looked away for a second before turning to face him and told him a secret. "I never told you this, but my mother Frigga told me there is a spell a song really that will unlock the full potential of my powers. They'll be at their zenith. I've only been taping about ¼ of my power. If I was to sing this song I could unlock it all and push past the limits and do unbelievable miracles."

"You could've done this at any time. Why now?"

"She said once I did it I could not undo it and that I had to know it was the right time. She said my magic at full power might even kill me if I wasn't ready for it. So I had to know it was the right time to unleash it."

"And if right now isn't the right time?"

"I'll die. But if not now than when, beloved? We are days away from a war and you know it! We've faced so many dangers and we have got the full backing of all dragons living and dead on our side and the love of our human family. I cannot say I've felt any surer then now!"

He looked very scared but felt he had to trust his wife and nodded and she then whispered softly, "Mother? I'm ready."

The strange sky got stranger as a weird spotlight of these weird lights and color engulfed Moon Shadow in a gigantic sphere and they could hear like an ethereal singing as her body light up as she spun superfast in this sphere.

The sky glows brightly with a burning white light.

Not a shadow to be seen a world of illumination.

My soul's a beacon blazing brighter than the sun.

I lived my whole life in the shade  
Hid my magic and hoped that it would fade  
Now I can no longer confine  
This power of mine

Let it shine, let it shine  
Let the light glow from inside  
Let it shine, let it shine  
I no longer have to hide  
Let the light chase the shadows away  
Like the sun I'll rise!

Hiding in the darkness  
I lived my life in fear  
Now I've let my magic guide me  
Everything is bright and clear  
It's time to let my powers go  
Reach out and set the world aglow

Let it shine, let it shine  
Send my light across the sky  
Let it shine, let it shine  
Like the sun I'll rise

My lustrous power casts a spectrum on the ground  
My light is spreading in a gleaming halo all around  
Then in a sudden spark of luminosity  
I finally realize that now I can be free

Let it shine, let it shine  
It's the start of a brand new dawn  
Let it shine, let it shine  
The age of night is gone  
Here I am, I'm the light of day  
Like the sun I'll rise!"

With that Moon Shadow burst out of the magical cocoon and looked the same but you could feel new powerful energy flowing through her and she let out a powerful burst of energy and they knew she'd done what she'd promised. Now all dragons could speak human.

"I can control my magic now and I've unlocked all my powers. I'm like a dragon goddess now. Thank you again for coming today meeting. Now we must go back to our own bodies. Thank you and we shall see you soon again. Love you all."

"We love you our king and queen and Happy Anniversary as a blinding light overtook them all and all the dragons returned to their bodies.

Unlike how normally it was dawn that made them leave the Realm it was now moonrise that made them leave. Though their bodies had been slumbering they felt exhausted from the 6-hour meeting.

"Well for our first Dragon Council meeting that went rather well, didn't it, my love?" asked Moon Shadow as she stretched some.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked her concerningly as he looked her over.

"I'm going to be fine, Toothy. Yes I've more energy in me than ever and it will take a while for it to settle, but that's why I've been training myself for the past year so I could get to this day to unlock my powers."

"Well, we still have to tell the family what happened at the meeting and what's happened to you. They'll want to know."

"Very well, but it's so late, but we should tell them if they're even up," as they walked down the stairs slowly to the dark living room.

"Hello? Hiccup? Una? Valka?" called out Toothless in a panic then he let out a shriek as some candles were lit and they heard people shouting "Happy Anniversary!"

It was their human family along with Astrid gathered in the living room. Una was playing her lyre singing a special song she wrote for Toothless and Moon Shadow. Valka was holding a strawberry chocolate cake she'd made with the words Happy Anniversary on it and Hiccup and Astrid each had a gift for the couple.

"We're sorry we couldn't throw you the extravagant party we originally planned," Hiccup started to say but Astrid cut in, "But it wouldn't be fair at all if you didn't get some kind of small party to have a little time today to celebrate you. Everyone on their anniversary deserves their time on their day. So here's your little party."

So they had a small little party that night curled up by the fire and everyone found out what happened in the Realm which was amazing and worrisome but for the Haddocks and Astrid just seeing Toothless and Moon Shadow having a few moments to be themselves was the best they could hope for to end this horrible day.

Additional Dragon Voices are to your choosing.

Songs used. 1. My Creed. 2. Courageous. 3. Let it Shine (A let it go parody from YouTube)


	26. War Torn part 1. Where am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War Torn is basically the HTTYD version of "Its a wonderful life" Hiccup got all the makings of someone with severe depression given his life before Toothless. Which leaves countless fans wondering why he wasn't a cutter or didn't kill himself before Toothless given he should've been depressed enough given his life to do those two things. 
> 
> So we see just how bad his depression is and we are taken to a world where Hiccup Haddock was never born and how bad that world is without him. Take care it's very dark.

War Torn Pt. 1 Where am I?

(The next three chapters are dedicated to my friend Hiccupandtoothless294 for she came up with the outline for the next three chapters, the name of the AU and two trailers of YouTube for it. So thanks, my friend. You've been a great help indeed!)

During the course of the night of May 15th to the morning of May 16th, Hiccup Haddock was being psychologically tortured by his own mind as it was slowly becoming unraveled at the seams bringing him to the threshold of his sanity and to his own breaking point.

Years of suppressed negative thoughts, feelings in addition to growing depression now waged an unrelenting on the war on his mind making it impossible for him to sleep at all that night. Purging every single good memory or positive thought from his mind as he tossed and turned in a futile attempt to sleep.

He couldn't recall a solitary happy memory nor could he truly see himself for what he truly worth he couldn't truly see how powerful his own precious gift of love truly was!

Because of his years of mounting depression was hitting him with the same force that Hurricane Katrina would have one day in the far future. So with that kind of storm attacking his mind, he'd no chance of sleeping at all that night or winning this battle of the mind.

The deadly merciless tempest hit him, again and again, tearing him apart and eliminating all traces of self-worth and drowning all recollections that show the amazing miracles he'd accomplished from his powerful gift of love.

He couldn't recall any of those amazing miracles as he fell further into the black abyss of despair as the night dragged on at a snail pace as if someone wanted to make this torture last as long as it could.

He kept seeing the sneering faces with their jeers as the cackled their insults at him tormenting him as their insults grew louder and louder and more vivid as the night seemed to never end.

In this waking nightmare, he was staring down at his feet because he couldn't bear to look in his father's glaring eyes because the village was up flames and the fault was all his. Because he'd distracted because he'd tried so miserably to fight because of foolish blind hope if he was more like his father he win his pride but now everyone was just chanting the words the insulting words he grew up hearing again and again as they tormented him now as he lay awake in his bed unable to sleep or bear.

"Hiccup Haddock, the village disappointment! He'll always be too weak and too small. He never gonna be a Viking at all!"

Seeing himself running away to cry in private wishing he wasn't stuck in a place he didn't belong in and wish someday things would change and yet knowing nothing would ever change. He'd be stuck in this living nightmare forever.

His father would never smile at him, no-one would ever cheer for him or ever listen to him or his ideas and he wasn't worthy of being the next chief at all.

Even when his father got home the torment didn't end as his father berate him for crying and yell at him like saying "You need to be more like me. This is why you're left out of every fight."

Leaving Hiccup alone to cry more like no-one cared and sadly no-one was aware.

If Boden and Una had been there and were allowed to fight through this tempest and allowed to try and fight for their brother now they'd have something to say to this savage storm trying to kill him.

They'd be there to shield him telling him it was time for them to save him and reminding him what he'd done. That everything had changed. To remember the day he was struck with fear the first time he touched an ebony colored dragon and yet that one act had set him free.

And in turn, set all of them free. He'd know what was best for him and in turn best for one and all. He'd seen the way and where they couldn't stay. He was willing to fight back and change things forever. Though there was much to lose he know what path to choose and even if this goes, either way, he still loved his family and was willing to change things for all the people he loved to make the world better for them all.

By doing so he did show everyone he fends for himself and wasn't soft and that he was a very special person. But though that was all true and Bode and Una would've gladly stepped up to the plate to save their brother as he'd saved them right now they didn't know how much he needed them or they would've been there in less than a heartbeat.

But morning finally came and the torment that came from worst of the bowels of hell at least stopped for the moment but it was clear it had taken a heavy toll on him.

Hiccup was drenched in sweat, his eyes were bloodshot and he was whiter than a cadaver. He was barely able to move and he really just honestly looked and felt like a zombie and it was clear he'd reached after all these years and just the recent months had finally hit his breaking point.

That was immediately clear to his mother the moment he stumbled to the kitchen and she took one look at him and her heart skipped several beats and she looked extremely petrified almost like she was seeing a ghost. She was clearly incredibly terrified about something and gave her son a highly concerning look.

"Hiccup you get back upstairs and get some sleep. You look like a walking corpse. You need some sleep right now! I want you back in bed right now no ifs, ands or buts you get some sleep now!" she ordered in a very shaky voice.

"I can't sleep, Mom, I'll never sleep again," he half mumbled clearly a bit out of a reality that was even scaring his sister who was clutching her mommy's skirt in fright.

"I feel so numb and I'm so tired but I can't sleep and will never sleep again. I'm tired of having to be whatever else on this stupid island wants me to be! Never has anyone in my stupid life asked what I ever wanted for myself! Not once! No-one! Not even Dad!

No-one ever looks under the surface of what really troubles someone deep in their heart and soul," Hiccup was now ranting and the way he was ranting it was like he'd forgotten anyone was there and he was already lost touch with the world around him.

All this was frightening Una a great deal but it was petrifying Valka a great deal more the way her son was speaking as if she'd heard someone speak like this before and something very, very, very bad had happened as a result. Hiccup continued to rant in slight crazed and delirious way.

"I really don't know what anyone expects of me anymore! Or what can I truly expect of myself anymore either! I'm just worthless! A failure! I've done nothing of any worth and I'm as worthless as the dirt on the floors of this house!

But I'm supposed to be as damn great as Stoick the Vast?! Why do I have to be someone so great and be so perfect? Why do I have to be someone before I was even born? Why wasn't I ever given any choice in my life?

I feel like I'm just caught in an undertow right now and drowning in a world of mistakes, failures and laughing and jeering for being such a pathetic loser who doesn't even really a gift! I don't have a power like my brother or sister! I'm so damn pathetic and stupid!

Every step I've ever taken since learning to walk has been one giant mistake! I should've just died at birth! I was born too early meaning I shouldn't have lived at all! All I feel right now is numb and I can't feel anything or anyone anymore!

I don't know who I am or what I need to become or who I fucking wanted to be all I know is who I was suppose be and I failed to be that! All I am is a fucking failure!

So just end me now! No-one on this shitty stupid island ever saw how their mocking smothered me in pain! Not that anyone ever freakin' cared or bother to apologize for proving once again how worthless and meaningless I am!

I can't take it anymore! I feel like I'm falling apart and I just can't put myself together anymore and I don't want too! I'm just tired, numb and I can't do this anymore! So just put me and the world out of misery! Let's not waste another second!" he screamed and then he fell silent before collapsing on the table.

Una looked even more terrified as she never heard her brother ever talk like this and frankly never heard anyone talk this way and it was scared the crap out of her. Her mommy, on the other hand, had both seen and heard someone act like this before and what they had done because of it? She swore that wouldn't be the fate of her firstborn child!

"Hiccup? You need to get some sleep and you need it now! The stupid village as far as I'm a concern right now can go take a fucking hike for a fucking month till you've had time to deal with what you're going through. I want you in bed now. I'm going to mix up an extra strong dose of my sleeping potion to ensure you get some sleep then once you sleep we'll get you some help!"

Una was very shocked her mommy would be cussing in front of her but by the expression, her mommy had she knew her mother was more scared for her brother then caring if her daughter overheard a few bad words.

However, Hiccup couldn't even move a muscle so Valka scooped him up as if he was once more a babe and took him to his room and tucked him in and told Una to try and make him comfortable while she mixed the potion as quick as she could.

Una who was terribly petrified, troubled and disturbed by this all simply did as she was told and struggled with her job as her mother sped down the stairs to quickly mix up her own mother sleeping potion.

The sleeping potion was merely using natural sleep aids found in nature with large quantities of Dragon Nip added to it for a very potent effect. They'd used it last year so the brothers could be in the Realm longer and Hiccup could better prepare his younger brother for his upcoming duties as Soul Keeper.

Using an extra-large goblet to double the dose she quickly returned but it looked like Una even in the past ten minutes was having a hard time getting Hiccup to settle down. Even with him obviously very depressed and exhausted in every sense of the word he was still just a mess.

But when they tried to make him drink the potion he was too weak to drink it on his own so Una held his head so their mother could pour it down his throat and in less than ten seconds he finally fell asleep but though he was sleeping it was obvious he wasn't at peace in either his heart or mind.

Una was still so scared and troubled her mother had to pick her up and hug her close to her breast to get her out of the room. As they left the room Valka turned to Toothless and Moon Shadow and told them to guard Hiccup and make sure one no-one disturbed him. Then made a very shocking second request. They'd to make sure he didn't harm himself, which Una didn't understand that part.

When they got downstairs Valka walked over to her own bed and wrapped herself and her daughter in a blanket made from Stoick's spare cape and hummed a bit to Una try and calm her down.

Nevertheless, it was almost immediately very apparent she extremely frightened by her big brother unforeseen behavior. Her mother knew she'd to immediately explain what this behavior meant and why it was highly concerning to her daughter. Also exactly why she was extremely worried about Hiccup and why it made her look like she'd seen a ghost.

It was a very hard subject for any parent to talk about with their children, but for Valka to tell her only daughter this story was extra hard for a certain reason that most people don't have.

She started of this very hard conversation by explaining that the old expression "Sticks and stones can break my bones but words can never hurt me" was very much a lie which of course the family knew all too well based on those silent screams they'd held in for so many years.

Though the little girl understood that very well she still wasn't completely understanding what was worrying nor did she understand what was wrong with one of her BBBFF.

Still looking exceedingly pale and having a difficult time talking Valka continue to slowly to explain sometimes people can conceal their darker thoughts, feelings and how depressed they really are for so long. They conceal their inner turmoil so long and so well no-one realizes they need help not even themselves till it is too late till the person looks for a 'way out'.

The way she'd said that sent a chill up her spine. So Una asked her mommy what she meant by "Want out?"

Sighing Valka looked away for a moment with tears in her blue eyes the same eyes of her daughter's. This was clearly something that haunted her very much that it wasn't easy for her to talk about it, on the other hand, she knew if it meant saving any of her children's lives she would tell this story. About an event that happened when she was 15 years old that had involved her only friend who understood her feelings about dragons.

It was an exceedingly agonizing memory and no-one in the village ever talked about what had happened. As if what had happened was a nasty and shameful secret which Valka felt dishonored her friend. Still, even tragic events needed to be remembered so you can learn from them and even lost souls needed to be remembered. So she started to tell her daughter the tale of her friend a 14-year-old girl named Frigha Grul.

They'd been close and a lot alike however both had been teased for not liking how the village killed the dragons. While Valka had been able to take the mocking and bullying Frigha hadn't. Valka had been the strong one who tried to stand up for her beliefs. On the other hand, the insults, pranks and other taunts had finally eaten Frigha alive.

Continuing on she explained to her daughter that from the time they're 11 to the just before Frigha 14th birthday that she'd become depressed and had 'darker and painful' thoughts building within her. However, her friend never once talks to her about them or let her in to help her.

Then the night before her 14th birthday when she'd planned a surprise party for her best and the only friend she'd gone to check on her and discovered she looked exactly like Hiccup did this morning unable to sleep that night.

The next morning when she told her to come to her house for a surprise at 2:00 she was shocked when Frigha had a pretty much-said word for word her own variation of all that Hiccup had just said.

Then suddenly she became perfectly calm and told her she'd have a surprise for her as well. Telling her she find out what it was at 1:50 the time she was supposed to come to pick her up so she could come over for her party.

At that moment Valka paused as if she didn't want to finish the story. As a mother, she didn't want to scar her child the way she was scared that day nevertheless she had no choice but to tell her what her 'surprise' had been and why they'd be concerned about Hiccup right now.

For her surprise from her, one and only friend in the whole village of Berk that day was when she'd arrived at Frigha's home at 1:50 had been to find her friend hanging dead from the rafters with a note addressed to her explaining to her friend why she just killed herself.

Of course, Una looked exceptionally troubled after hearing the end of this chilling tale. Looking at her mommy she was crying having to remember that as if she didn't already have enough sorrow in her life.

There seemed to be a pattern of certain behavior of the people of Berk. As her brother said they'd stubbornness issues and always seemed to look for any excuse to get into a fight. For 300 years they're too stupid to realize they're killing sentient creatures who were truly their soul friends. So yeah Vikings, of course, weren't perfect as no-one is even Odin is.

Still, it still looked like there were still several lessons that Berk hadn't learned. They'd made peace with the dragons yes, they'd made allies yes, but they had learned some very simple and yet important lessons.

A lesson to learn in all of us is to be kind to those around us. So kindness, respect, listening and accepting people for who they are. Just simple everyday things. People just didn't learn from the mistakes of the past, did they? It looks like from her mommy tale they didn't learn that torment could lead to death and how their torment to her family had bust it up so they're denied their happiness.

Also, it was like no-one ever realized when they should just apologize! So the fellow villagers learn some lessons but failed to learn some very important ones and now Una was starting to realize it was truly threatening her big brother's life.

As she comprehended all this it caused her to become even more troubled. She now was concealing some herself and looking at her mommy with a very troubled look that her mommy misread.

Cuddling her closer and kissing her hair her mother apologized. "I'm sorry you'd to hear this story, Una, but you've to understand why I'm worried about your brother. I never ever would want to lose one of my own children like that," as she brushed her daughter's hair out of her face, but her daughter looked even more scared.

Una was shaking with fear and looked very white with fear and in a shaking voice managed to check out to her mommy what she had just seen a few moments ago. "I don't want to scare you more, Mommy, but I fear more than Hiccup's life or sanity may be at stake."

"What do you mean, Una?" Valka was now going even whiter with each passing moment as mother and daughter looked whiter with terror and anxiety.

"As I was struggling with him I touched him and somehow touching him I saw something that was as nightmarish as what you must of saw and felt when you're 15 years old and saw your only friend dead," Una spoke in a trembling voice as she was shaking and her mommy held her tightly to try and steady her.

"What was this horrific vision of yours?" she asked gravely though she was even more terrified for her eldest child now.

If her youngest child who'd this gift to see both past and future as well as speak with the other side had seen something horrific and Hiccup was depressed? That could only mean one thing it was bad news and it was.

"I saw a world devoid of friendship, hope, happiness and most of all love. The skies bled blood red. The land was black and charred like a rotting wound that never healed and the barren ground was stained forever red and littered with carcass only sounds heard were cries of dying and agony. It was horrible," Una describes a nightmare world that sounded like a true hell.

"Why would you have a vision of this world? What do you think it means?"

Shrugging and just looking confused as she didn't know what it meant all she could say was. "I feel this world is real as the world that was our proper timeline. I feel it's connected to Hiccup," to the point now she was crying as her mother was trying to soothe her some as this nightmare was now really overtaking them.

Una got out the last of this living nightmare she'd witnessed and it only sent both of them into a deeper panic. "Also this world is lacking something or to be more precise it's lacking someone. And if it is connected to Hiccup I fear what would happen if he was somehow made to go there. I do not think he'd come back to us if he was sent to that place."

Now full of terror, anxiety, and panic there was only one thing naturally anyone can do at this moment which is what Valka told her daughter they must do now.

"We must pray to Odin and your father now. We must do what we can to protect your brother in his time of need now. Therefore pray as hard as you can and don't stop my daughter. Don't stop!" as mother and daughter both began to pray like crazy for the safety and wellbeing of Hiccup.

Valka and Una's prayers soon reached Stoick and Boden, and Boden got the short version of Frigha tragic tale which of course his father had known about and spent a lot of time trying to comfort their mother about for several years.

So Hiccup's whole family was praying for his wellbeing, more so then they would've been in their proper timeline when he would've been appearing suicidal when first developing that flight suit of his.

They'd had enough memory of that incident still attached to them to show them what had happened in the story Hiccup had dubbed "The next big sting"

In the proper timeline, Una fearing for her brother's safety and sanity after they'd dealt with the Speed Stingers had written several airmail letters home about her big brother apparent suicidal thoughts since one had to be suicidal to jump repeatedly off a cliff thinking they fly.

The memories they still had following that whole incident was they are coming immediately to collect Hiccup followed by doing a few unmentionable things till they're sure he was not gonna kill himself and was of sound mind.

Perhaps Hiccup wasn't suicidal with his flight suit, he'd just gone about it in a highly stupid in addition to incredibly foolish manner. Nevertheless right at this moment? He unmistakably was exceedingly depressed and might be at the point he could very without difficulty choose to end his life.

As a result at that moment, his family was urgently begging to their gods to help save his life and soul. Furthermore, bestow upon to them the power to help save the one whose gift of love had saved so many others.

It didn't take long for those who were closes to the Hiccup and his family too since he was in dire straits and so soon on both sides all the allies they'd on Berk and Valhalla were all gathered in both the house on Berk and the Spirit House around the beds of Valka and Stoick in deep pray begging for a miracle to save the one they all cared about.

Though upstairs in his room Hiccup was unaware he'd so many prayers to save his soul was going on. Even though his mother's sleeping was doing its job of making sure his body was getting some much need rest his mind was still trying to kill him.

As a result, he was sleep talking in fast short labored breaths. Every so often he let a short incomplete sentence of his darkest and deeply buried thoughts and they weren't pleasant at all.

It was slowly getting progressively worse from he'd expressed at the breakfast table. The things he was sleep talking were unthinkable to be coming out of his mouth. They sounded like a completely different person none of this sounded like the Hiccup everyone knew and love. This didn't even sound like how Hiccup had seen himself in his own eyes for a long time.

These words were extremely morbid, depressing, and woeful. Those words belong to a person who'd given up on hope, faith and didn't believe in friendship, family or love any longer.

Not Hiccup not him at all. He'd never sound or act this way in his right state of mind. For those were all the values he'd long since stood for plus fought to protect with his life.

More to the point that exactly what he'd spent his life doing by trying to bring all those precious gifts to everyone else in the world around him. That's what exactly his gift had done his pure heart so full of love so much love it was beyond human capacity to image someone had that much love in him. And yet he'd done more than a few impossible miracles simply by having a pure heart full of love.

But from what he was sleep talking it was like the depression was making it impossible for him to remember just what he'd done, how many people loved him and needed him and just how powerful he really was.

Depression really is a killer and it takes away more than most people realize when it drags you down to the darkest of a dark place and it looked like it might claim another soul, a very important soul who didn't realize how important he was and how he very soon he'd be needed.

So while in two different locations there was an enormous pray group praying for the soul of Hiccup Haddock he just utter the words no-one should utter, but even though you shouldn't utter them it might be just what is needed to save your life, that is if you can survive what happens next.

Hiccup said the deadly words one says when the depression is ready to go in for the final assault and ready to take you. To give you that last push and make you want to kill yourself.

He whispered it but it echoed loudly just the same. He whispered the words, "I wish I was never born."

As one can imagine this had some serious consequences and what was about to happen showed these consequences were not only serious but also deadly.

In Asgard Lady Frigga, her husband Odin, Kara along with Reena and Luriel were once more in the Tower of Foretelling. They'd been in here a lot lately checking on the Tapestry of Creation to make sure it was holding up.

They'd spent the last two hours inspecting whilst also going over the last few events that go on between Valhalla and Berk.

They're still feeling greatly upset that the crossover race had been spoiled because everyone in Asgard had been watching and enjoying it. It'd been the best entertainment they'd in eons. They'd been hoping to continue it in the future because it been so damn exhilarating and then Hel had ruined it!

She'd desecrated a day of ecstasy, fun, and unity. The worst part was they still hadn't quite figured out how she'd attacked the children. As far as they knew the Anquetils sisters' protection spells protected Berk from dark entities same as their relatives in Valhalla protection spells. So what was the loophole she'd found?

If that was bad enough attacking the children she now had poisoned them to the point they'd nearly died? And tried to destroy the last island that had once made up the Spirit Triangle?

If the Shardas and Moralien Clans islands hadn't been destroyed and their people had been allowed to become allies of Berk they're would be a great era of peace yes.

But their islands would've also formed a triangle because of their positions and each island was unknowingly a mammoth supernatural energy hotspot. In other words, they could've formed a natural gateway that would've connected them directly to the Valhalla and the other worlds.

That would've played a majorly important role after Stoick's death in the proper timeline but would've to benefit all lives in subtle ways nonetheless in the proper timeline. Plus it would've significantly enhanced the Haddock children's gifts during the course of their lives.

As the Lord and Lady were explaining this one to this to Seed of Hope and Spirit Sprite and Kara was going to explain why part of the Tapestry had shown itself during the Dragon Council meeting they heard something that made them all go whiter white.

Echoing loudly in this strange room came Hiccup's voice and it carried his words "I wish I was never born"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Frigga let out a howling "NO!"

"What's wrong, Lady Frigga?!" Reena and Luriel barely managed to get out before they were knocked out of the air and Kara caught them.

For zooming out nowhere faster than the speed of light was a blood red orb. It stopped just above the broken timeline jar and they could feel like a powerful gravitational force pulling something from the broken timeline orb and it ripped out of it Hiccup's Soul Light!

His Soul Light was sucked out of the broken timeline and slammed into this blood red orb. Once it was absorbed into the orb the orb burst into blackish red flames like a fireball and kept burning.

Kara immediately tried to fly at it as if she was trying to get it but a ring of flames erupted and forced her back. Frigga hurried over and attempt to touch it and screamed as her hands burned for a second and Odin had to drag her away and use his own powers to stop her hands burning.

"What is going on?! What is that thing?! What is going on?!" screamed Reena and Luriel in confusion and horror.

Odin replied in a very grave voice what was going on. "When a person gets to the point their life hangs in the balance and they get to the point they may take their life or wish they never were born they're sent to a world to see exactly what the world be like without them in it.

More often than not that world is a living nightmare; even calling a nightmare or living hell doesn't accurately describe what those worlds can be like. It's meant to be a journey in order to save one's soul and help them learn important lessons and realize how important they really are."

"Isn't that good then?" Reena asked.

"It can't be if not for one very deadly catch," Kara replied in a soft voice that she looked very afraid of.

"What's this catch?" Luriel asked fearing she didn't want to know.

"Those alternate worlds you sent to? The ones to see what life is like where you never born? Some are not deadly? But a world without Hiccup Haddock? One who is so strongly connected to a Prophecy just days from being needed to be fulfilled?

That can only be a lethal world and if you die in an alternate world you stay dead! There is no coming back. Dead is dead!" Odin explained in shock.

"But they didn't die when the family was sent to their proper timeline other than Stoick still died when he died in the broken timeline!" cried Reena and Luriel.

"That was different," Frigga explained. "That was like a story already written we knew how that story was supposed to go from start to finish or at least how far they're supposed to go so we didn't have to worry about their lives."

"So my job was merely to watch and make sure it played out correctly. My job as a Guardian Valkyrie is a little tricky to explain. As a Valkyrie, we meant to reap the valiant dead to bring them to Valhalla. When you take up the Vow of Guardianship your duties change in a way. You watch over someone and must do it slightly differently.

You watch over your chosen family. Whispering words of encouragement, influence in subtle ways and you only directly intervene when things become truly deadly and the family you've dedicated yourself to is in real danger. It's just watching over and make sure they do things to help them and pointing them in the right direction and only intervening directly in the direst of crises. Like right now!" Kara exclaimed in a panicked voice

"So your saying Hiccup right now been sucked into a world in which he was never born?" Reena started to say and Luriel picked up, "And given the color and feelings that is orb giving off its likely a deadly world and if he dies in there he stays dead?"

"Yes," Frigga nodded, "Even if he must learn some important lessons and sometimes shock therapy is a great way to learn them and going on these journeys do help snap one out of a deep depression, still should one really put their life on the line just to be taught how important they are?

But the Tapestry is as sentient as the Realm which is just an extension of the Tapestry and right now it really wants to save Hiccup but will saving his soul cost him is life?"

"We've can't leave to chance he'll survive this world he's been sent to on his own. We need to bypass the normal rules and get me in there to ensure he does live so he can help fulfill the Dragon Soul Prophecy which we all know is days away from coming true! And it can't come true without him!"

"My love? We need you to somehow find us a spell that will override the normal rules on these Alternate World Orbs and get Kara in before it's too late and give her one of the forbidden spells that she might need in case the worst happens in order to save Hiccup!" Frigga begged him.

"I'm on it. Reena? Will you and Luriel come and help me in the library we must work faster than even the wind blows we can't waste a second! All of creation at stake as is the life of one young very special soul!"

"Coming! What will Lady Frigga and Kara do?" Reena asked as they sped away.

"We'll attempt to wear down the defense around the orb to make it easier to enter it if you find a way to get Kara into it but hurry!" Frigga urged and everyone quickly left to do what they set to do.

Meanwhile, Hiccup from the force of being pulled into this world against his will and being slammed into the hard ground was wide awake. Even his mom sleeping potion was no match for that.

"Ugh, where am I? Huh?!" he was able to realize a few quick things in all of ten seconds. He looked at himself and realized he was 15 years old again and he'd both feet. Two he was in a place he didn't know but unknowingly matched perfectly the morbidly dark world Una had seen in her vision.

Third and most importantly was he was in the middle of a bloody and savage battle that was gonna be a bloodbath of carnage and insanity in five seconds if he didn't get out of the way, but he couldn't move at all. He just stood there in the middle of the two opposing force about to hit him head on frozen in fear.

Songs used. 1. Someday things will change (A big four fan song on YouTube) 2. Free (Another Big Four Fan song on YouTube) 3. Numb


	27. War Torn Part 2. Balled of Death

War Torn Pt. 2 Ballad of Death

Hiccup stayed frozen and rooted to the barren yet bloody ground till the very last second when by some miracle he was unfrozen and able to roll into a small and shallow ravine.

He didn't want to look at what was going on above his head being thankful for being small and scrawny once more but it was like some powerful force beyond his control was making him watch the battle. He was compelled to watch and he'd no say in the matter. His legs wouldn't listen to him nor would his eyes it was again as it some unseen power was at play here making sure he saw all the gruesome sight before him and he once more wished he could close his eyes however he couldn't.

For what he was observing was eviler than the cursed nightmares Hel had once tried to murder him with. This was real as it was impossible to tell who was a Viking and who as a dragon because all of them were merciless bloodthirsty savage slaughters. This wasn't even a battle, this was a butchery and overkill past the point of a bloodbath even! One and all there was a mindless, heartless and soulless monster!

What made it worse it was like even those who were supposed to be on the same side every so often paused to try and execute each other! He saw dragons attack dragons and Vikings attack Vikings in this crazy brawl!

This madness couldn't be caged, it couldn't be controlled! He wanted to get away from it, away from these beasts for this was far too ugly to see such blacken souls. This rage was on a level far beyond what he'd ever seen in his life!

If he ever got home he knew with what he was forced to watch it would be haunting for the rest of his life! Leaving him to forever wonder if the scratching on the walls, closet or in the halls were these insane monsters trying to get at him or his family!

He was silently praying this was just a nightmare he was having due to his mother's sleeping potion and he'd wake up in his bed at any moment and she is there to hug him. But one way or another he knew this was real and not a nightmare. He was in a living nightmare surrounded by monsters! And he knew this nightmare had only just begun!

He was forced to watch this battle in the dark taking place under a full blood red moon where dragons were acting more brutishly then ever tearing everything apart with razor-sharp teeth, though there was no escape for even the Vikings for they fought back even harder, for they too had their own razor sharp things and both sides had lost their souls and hearts.

With so much going on you really couldn't hear the screams it was just that much insanity and all Hiccup wanted to do was get away and somehow forget it even as it was burned further into his memory.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity this insanity for the time being ceased. It was all over after ten minutes even if it felt like forever. Still, Hiccup dropped to the floor of the ravine pressing himself as flat as he could as he didn't want to be spotted by these people.

The air was chocked already by the stench of death, blood, and rotten flesh already and it made you want to throw up even if it didn't bother anyone up on the land above the ravine. Hiccup had to use all his will power to not vomit as he tried to not make a noise and not let his thundering heart be heard either.

He heard people speaking voices that sound familiar but different too. They're harsher, ruder, crueler with the words they spoke, but they did sound like people he knew.

Then one voice spoke and he made the blood in him ran cold as ice. It was a voice he knows anywhere and he'd never forget it even if he lost all memories he'd never forget this voice. It was his FATHER's VOICE!

Crawling slowly on his belly he managed to get to the other side of this ravine that had a viewing spot behind a bush where he could watch but not be seen. He then saw his father or who was supposed to be his father.

However, this man didn't look like his father at least not the man he knew to be. He looked more like the harsh and ferocious description of the tales of old they thought Odin looked like before his family had met him personally and got to know him a little.

In the tales of old Odin was described has to have untamed blood red hair with a golden eye patch and the finest and wickedest looking of battle armor and being extremely aggressive, uncompromising, unforgiving and not at all fatherly.

Clearly the opposite as Hiccup's family knew him as the sympathetic fatherly man who was wise and more humble and had brilliant azure eyes and starlight hair who preferred to dress in purple robes.

Nevertheless, Stoick the Vast at the moment really looked like the Odin of the old. All the Vikings around him from what Hiccup could see though he wasn't sure who was who really just liked like a dark, twisted and disheveled version of who was from his world. But it was still impossible to say who was who based on appearance alone.

Given how altered their outfits and all the scars, burns and blood and just this whole new mindset of everyone. He could see his father talking with a teenage blond girl who he wasn't sure it was. Her blond hair was chopped short as if they'd taken a knife that had been burning at cut their hair with it. Their outfit was torn, stained and a mismatch all over. Their face was unrecognizable as well.

The feelings he got those this was someone very hardcore, who was emotionless and indifferent to everyone and everything around them. Only lived to please his father and only loves were for the thrill of the battle and a lust for more death.

"You did well my champion. You killed 13 dragons alone tonight! We shall feast well tonight! A great feast and dance will be thrown tonight to honor you my champion. Every day we get closer to ending the dragon scourge and one day we shall find the nest and then…"

"Then I shall find that Dragon Queen on their nest and kill her myself and then we can seek out the Dragon King and then rid the world of Dragons! It's my destiny! I'm your champion, Stoick! I live to do your bidding! I started my training when I was a mere child working dawn till dusk till I bleed but I won't fail you when the day comes to end this war with the dragons!" the young girl replied in a very harsh but almost emotionless voice.

There was something slightly familiar about her but Hiccup couldn't figure it out just yet. Instead, he watches as he watched as his father yelled at a younger girl to come forward and saw to his horror it was Firefang!

Hiccup was shocked to see her. He remembered what she had looked like before in his world. This was not that girl... Firefang's hair was shorter and her pale blonde hair was burned her red tips were now were a blackish red of dried blood. All over her body were cuts. On her arms, legs and two on her face with one right across her right eye which he could barely make out under her bangs. She wore dragon claws around her neck and on her skirt, though it was her eye that creeped him out the most. Normally they're brown but now they're amber. It soon became obvious she became obvious was the long-abused slave of this blond girl who Stoick called "His champion".

It was also clear everyone both feared and respected this girl known to one and all as Champion as she was never addressed as anything else and when she spoke everyone else shut up and did exactly what she said or she would likely hurt you even worse than she hurt her whipping girl as she was abusing Firefang who looked almost like she couldn't even talk which maybe she couldn't as there was a large slash to her throat that might have been to render her mute so she couldn't talk back to her mistress.

Wondering why Firefang would be abused like this when Skullette should be there to protect her Hiccup's ears then picked up Skullette's voice and saw she was also clearly darker and twisted. Her blond hair was ragged and her two colored eyes looked steely and her normal sisterly attitude was gone replaced by one of enforcer and punisher.

She had a bloodstain twisted evil sword in her hand and whip in the other as she was barking orders left and right and she was just violent, rude and hurting everyone. Ordering them to collect the meat for the feast for the Champion and make sure they only had the finest blood to mix in the wine for her.

How else would they imbued the strength of the dragons into her further if she didn't consume the finest dragon meat and blood? And if they didn't step on it they'd have to settle for a few undercooked fatty Viking legs and bad tasting wines made from their blood!

This was really sickening to realize that his people not only were lunatics but also cannibals now! That they had no qualms of any kind for the sick sinful behaviors of murder, abuse and enjoyed torture!

Now really wanting to get out of here and find out how to get home he tried to flee quietly but as he was backing up he tripped over a half tore up a corpse and screamed as the thing landed on him and he shoved it off him.

Hearing him screamed alerted these lunatics to his presence. "Who's there?!" barked out Stoick unsheathing his sword yelling out loudly. "You have five seconds to show yourself or prepare to face death!"

"Let's forget letting them show themselves, my Chief! Let me hunt them! Let me rip them! Let me kill them! Let me honor you! We know the only humans who dare show their ugly faces would be traitors who cannot see we must purge the world of the plague of dragon filth! Let me cleanse it of human filth who are diseased as well!" spoke the blond licking her lips eagerly her blue eyes blazing.

"If you wish to hunt go hunting my champion! Bring me back his head and we will double the feast in your honor!"

"Don't worry, Chief! I've never failed you before and I shall not fail you now! It's the time my brothers and sisters in arms! Time to battle and reap! Time to fight and time to purge and cleanse this world of evil! Let us hunt!" and she screamed with delight and took off!

Hiccup had already taken off five minutes ago but the wind carried the whole exchange to his ears as he tried to figure out where to go. He realized this was Berk but not the Berk he knew.

The land was different and so he realized he knew nothing with the completely different geography. He was stumbling and falling and getting hurt as ran for his life from a pack of raving murderers lead by a deranged young woman who was willing to slay for no other reason than she enjoyed killing things.

He just kept running and even tried jumping across a small waterfall space but fractured his own left foot this time from it. He was banged up and bleeding and just not able to keep going.

Finally, they had forced him into a dead end. They'd been playing with him the whole time making sure he only moved where he could get hurt the most and maneuvering him to the point he was under an outgroup of rocks with his exit blocked and they'd him trapped.

They'd be there in a few minutes to capture him or kill him in a few minutes and that be the end of his life, He didn't even know why he was in this world all he knew at that moment he'd give anything to be home with his family and other loved ones.

He was crying and as he cried each tear that fell to the rocks beneath his feet seemed to have encased in it a memory of a loved one and a very happy memory indeed.

He was picturing his fate in a few moments of being in a prison cell crawling on his hands and knees begging to be set free. After seeing what he saw on that bloodbath he was terrified of what was gonna happen when these people caught him.

What they had in mind was most likely worst the four walls and iron bars. They'd take away his very soul if they could. Crying so badly he starts to pitifully screaming that wasn't heard over the screams getting closer to him.

"Mom! Dad! Boden! Una! I'm sorry for how I was! I'm sorry I didn't tell you how depressed I was! I don't want to be standing alone right now in this horrible world about to die! Please, I want my family right now! I know I should've told you all how I was feeling and ask for help! So, please!

So if you can somehow hear me now! I'll say it right now! If you can hear me right now! Please somehow, please somehow save me now! Get me out of this world and bring me home so we can put this horrible thing behind just help save me right now!

Someone anyone who loves me right now if you can just save me! I need help right now and I need to be saved right now! So somebody saves me!" he screamed as loudly as he could as he shut his eyes tightly as he got ready to face the oblivion that is death.

Though Hiccup was expecting death it didn't come he was swallowed up by blackness and lost all sense of self-awareness but he wasn't dead. He was merely unconscious for several hours.

It wasn't till at least 12 and half hours later that an exceedingly peculiar aroma aroused him and he started trying to sit up and realized he wasn't dead. He was lying in a bed made of grass and twigs covered in a patchwork blanket made up of different furs with a much-worn pillow propped against a rock.

It took his eyes several more minutes to adjust when he realized he was inside a cave or cavern of some type and then about five more minutes before he realized he wasn't alone.

About twenty-five feet away in the shadows was a figure of someone. They're hunched over a small fire stirring something in a very old and chipped pot. That had been what had woken him up.

The person was startled by his sudden arousal they abandon the cooking pot for a moment and felt carefully around for something and grasped a long thin thing on the ground. They then walked very oddly over to Hiccup always keeping in the shadows but never making a sound of any kind.

"Who are you? What is going on? Where am I?" he starts to ask, but the shadowy person who he couldn't tell their gender at all simply pushed him back down gently and began to look him over.

They still tucked to the shadows and never spoke a word as they tended to his injuries using strange herbs and what they could to make a makeshift boot similar to the one Boden had worn when he'd fractured his foot.

The person dabbed his forehead with a warm wet cloth and then slowly cleaned off all the blood that had smeared his face when the corpse had fallen on him. Then they took a comb made from looked like baby dragon teeth and combed his hair till all debris was out.

So once his injuries were addressed and he was cleaned up some they moved again strangely back towards the pot. They still in all this time never let the light touch them or spoke a word or even made a sound.

Not even when Hiccup had attempted to speak to them as they'd had tended to him. But for some reason the whole time they'd been tending to him it felt familiar and like this person was supposed to be fussing over him like this. As if it was their job.

The person gave the pot one last stir then poured a graying green liquid into a very old wooden bowl and hobbled over to Hiccup and placed into his hands and hobbled backward again.

"Thank you for your kindness," as he realized he was starving as he hadn't even had breakfast before being thrown into this world and running for your life made you only hungrier. Though the moment the liquid touched his tongue he spewed it back out and was coughing.

"No disrespect intended, but was this supposed to be food or did you just use that pot to wash your socks in it? Because that was nasty! Ugh! Even my mother's cooking isn't that bad!"

Then for the first time in the whole hour he'd been with this mysterious person they finally made a sound and it was laughter. A burst of pure joyous laughter and it sounded like they'd hadn't made a sound in years let alone laugh.

They just kept laughing joyfully as if they enjoyed the feeling too much they didn't want to stop even though he knew it wasn't that funny. Then he realized he knew who that laughter belong too.

"MOM?!"

The laughter stopped abruptly and the person spoke in a soft voice that sounded rusty as if they'd almost forgotten how to talk. "I'm sorry, boy, I'm not your mother. I'm no one's mother. I'm not married even. No-one would marry the traitor of Berk, especially not someone Stoick the Vast went out of his way to make a public example of and left for dead."

"But aren't you Valka?"

"How do you know my name? You are not from here that's for sure. I've never seen you on War Torn before and you most certainly don't act like one of the monsters of War Torn."

"War Torn? I thought this was the Isle of Berk? And you are Valka are you not? Can you explain what happened here?"

"Well, I tell you the tale if you tell me who you are first and how you know my name."

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I'm yours and Stoick the Vast eldest child. I have got a brother named Boden and a sister named Una though I'll say our family story is very complex and we don't exactly have the full story yet.

But I'm from another world. This sorta happened to me a few months ago but it was all five us pulled into what was supposed to be the life we should've lived.

Now it seems only I was pulled into this world but for what purpose I don't know. But if I've learned anything in my 22 years alive everything has a reason for happening and there must be a reason I was sent here and put back in my 15-year-old body and I just got to figure it out."

Even though her face was still in the shadows he could hear her crying and she very slowly touched the side of his face and slowly let her left hand caressed his face as if to make sure he was real.

Then to his surprise, she took his chin and turned his face both ways before crying some more. "You do certainly have my good looks other than your eyes are the same as Stoick's and your nose is more his then mine. I feel nothing in my heart that you would lie," then she sobbed more and yanked him close to her chest till the point he couldn't breathe and was sobbing hard.

It was even more tightly then the first time they hugged in the snow and she seemed to desperately hold him as if he was a true miracle a real gift as her tears now pouring down his face.

Still, he manages to whisper to her, "I love you very much, Mom, but I can't breathe."

"Sorry," as she relaxed her grip some, but didn't fully let him go. But still won't let her own face be seen in the light. In fact, she pulled her hood further down over her face.

"I'm terribly sorry for my behavior, Hiccup, but the only thing I've ever wanted in my life is children. I want a family to be raised in a world of peace and harmony. Not in this world of death and blood. And to see one child of mine? It's a miracle I didn't expect to see not after the life I've lived especially."

"Well, I can tell you a lot of good things first if makes you feel better, Mom, so it is easier to tell the bad."

"Do you think it easier to hear bad news after good? Or bad news first then good?"

"I'm not sure at the moment, but I hate to see you in this kind of pain and I rather you feel better so if anyone in pain it's only me."

"You're very brave and that's a great act of love to think of my feelings first. So thank you…son. Okay, tell me some good about the world you came from. Tell me what my life of a wife and mother is like?"

"Well, I won't lie and say it doesn't start out painful for all of us. In my world from what I understand you and my dad, Stoick had a very wonderful courtship and beautiful wedding.

He forgot being chief your first anniversary which led you both to find a beautiful magical haven you named Lover's Cove that's somehow connected to my birth.

I was born early at seven and half months and a few months later you're abducted and spent 20 years with dragons and I was an outcast and mistreated but found my destiny when I shot down a Night Fury whom I named Toothless and trained him and saved everyone from a dragon called the Red Death.

Then went on a bunch of adventures one which led me to find the souls of my then unknown little brother and sister. My sister Una's soul was trapped in a cavern and I helped her crossover to Valhalla were our brother Boden took care of her.

A few years later I was reunited with you and Dad died to save me, and I became chief shortly afterward Valhalla was under Siege by the mad goddess Hel and a former for a foe of Berk called Dagur and Una was given a magical amulet that sent her back to Earth to get my help.

She was nearly hurt but you saved her and working together our family saved Valhalla and Una was reborn. The first year of her rebirth was wonderfully full of many happy moments and a few down ones but it brought all five of us closer.

Una and Boden discovered the special gifts they're born with. Boden is an empath for dragons I call him the Dragon Whisperer. He can hear and feel the dragon' thoughts and feelings and Una is a psychic.

Boden was named Soul Keeper to the Dragon Souls in Valhalla with Dad made Chief of the Valhalla Village and were given access to a special ten Realm so our family could be together to have family moments.

We spent Una's six birthday all alive at Lover's Cove with all our dragons including my dragon Toothless and his new family because we had recently discovered the last female Night Fury whom Una had named Moon Shadow and they'd hatched ten children. Five sons and five daughters.

But though things start out great from that point they've progressively gotten worse because for some unknown reason the goddess Hel has it in for our family and for a long time perhaps even longer than any of us been alive been working to destroy us.

None of us have figured out why she seems to have committed many unthinkable and unspeakable crimes and why she's got a vendetta against our family but she really loathes our family for some reason.

Still, all in all, you've been the best mother anyone could ask for and Dad never found any reason to hate you and loves you so much. Even when you're gone for 20 years his first words to you were "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you" so he's never been mad at you ever.

In our proper timeline which I mention we got to live though he loved you more than the air, we breathed, in fact, he loved all of us more than the air he breathed and he proved it more than once.

So, all in all, you're an amazing mother and truly wonderful wife too and I say if we'd lived in our proper timeline you'd been the envy of everyone Berk for being the most beautiful woman, who was also the best wife and mother anyone could ask for," he finished proudly.

Also, he knew the last statement was true because he'd felt it the whole time they'd been in the proper timeline that Valka had been envied by everyone on Berk. He'd seen and felt it by looking in everyone eyes, and it was something his brother and sister agreed with him on. They just hadn't mentioned it to their mother but they'd agreed they knew it to be true in the other timeline.

Valka again stuck to the shadows but was crying again but her son from another world couldn't tell if she was happy or sad or something in between. So he scooted over to her ignoring the pain in his left leg and tried to hug her.

"It's alright, Mom. I know it's a lot to take in and I'm sorry that this ugly nightmare even exists, I'm not sure even why it exists. But I'm here for you," he told her gently and tried to touch her face and she jerked back.

"Mom? What's wrong?" he asked confused, "Why do stick to the shadows? Why don't you show me your face? What's wrong? It's scaring me and I've been scared enough by that battle."

"I cannot show you my face, not yet. But I will now tell you the tale of this land that you were not born into. Why it's called War Torn and why it's a land of Death. Please don't be too scared but that battle you saw is one nightmare upon a thousand this land seen and many more."

"I'm not sure I'm liking this. And I've seen one nightmare and I've seen a lot of things in the world I'm from."

"This land is more ghastly and horrible than anything you can imagine. This world is beyond a living nightmare. Here no-one is your friend. We have no friends, no families, you can only rely on yourself. Trust no-one. It's kill or be killed. You either learn to kill the second your born or your dead with your first breath.

There are 10 rules here. Rule one is simple. The only person you look out for yourself. 2. Only the strong survive. 3. Trust no-one. 4. Everyone is your enemy 5. If you can't kill you're useless. 6. Life is pain and if you care about the pain your weak. 7. Emotions are a weakness. 8. Always be ready for battle for it never ends. 9. There no such thing as peace. Rule ten is most important. Ten is "Always be ready to die."

"That sounds not the code of ethics anyone should live by. People should look out for each other and friends love and trust each other and together you're stronger."

"Love?" Valka said the word as if she never heard it before, then told her son "That's a word so unheard of it's extinct, Hiccup. This war has raged on for 300 long years and its cost many more then a couple of sheep and an arm or a leg," sighing deeply she revealed the true cost of this war, "It's cost us our hearts and soul. Ultimately its cost us all our humanity."

"You mean no-one here not even the dragons know anything about love? Anything at all?! You don't know about love, family, and friendship? You don't have hope or faith or any good at all in this messed-up world? Nothing good at all?! Only rotting decaying death?! How does one live in death?!"

"You really don't live in a world you're expected to die at the moment you're born, Hiccup. Most children don't even survive basic training which they begin as soon as they were old enough and strong enough to lift an ax.

The last five students of the old teacher Gobber only one came out alive. Four of them died one way or another. Gobber was a bad teacher but Stoick told him to intensify the training as the war raged on and got worse.

It became too deadly in training and well. For example, a boy named Fishlegs when he was made to face a Gronckle alone to test his knowledge on shot limits he didn't know the right answer and well he had the last shot blow a burning a huge hole right through him. He was what ten years old?

A year later twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut told to make sure they knew how to disarm a Zippleback? They got the wrong heads and were killed in the explosion it caused all that was found of them was Ruff's left index finger and Tuff's right middle toe.

Snotlout tried to take on a Nightmare by himself but it proved again too powerful and it burned him so badly he'd third-degree burns and he was in a coma for a month till he passed as the result of the injuries."

Hiccup was horrified to learn what had become of his friends and now he feared what had happened to his true love and dreaded what had happened to Astrid.

"What about Astrid? What happened to her? How did she die?"

"I wish she had died it would've saved her soul some if she hadn't lived. If she hadn't lived she wouldn't have become what she is today!"

He looked at his mother confused, "She's alive but you're saying she better off dead? Why? Why would she better off dead?"

"Because being Stoick the Vast's champion is a fate worse than death if I had to pick a fate worse than death! She's a heartless killing machine! All she thinks about is pleasing! All she wants to do is kill! She refuses to eat or drink anything but dragon meat and blood.

She almost never sleeps but is training nonstop. She's the cruelest, callous and emotionless individual I've ever seen! There is not a sliver of humanity in that shell of a person! All she knows is killing, Hiccup. She's got an insatiable lust for blood, fighting, and war. Stoick even gave her own personal slave; a poor girl named Firefang to abuse to no end.

Astrid has no heart or soul and I pity her for becoming what she's turn out to be. Virtually no-one can recall her before she was known only as Stoick's Champion.

I? On the other hand do have the vaguest of memories of a very small fair-haired child who did know how to smile and laugh once. A little girl who was once was kind enough to get a drink of water for a woman who couldn't walk to the well to get it herself because she'd sprained her ankle," she turned away looking into the shadows and was very quiet and Hiccup was very quiet too and finally Valka finished tell her son what had happened to his beloved.

"Now that I've seen what Astrid's become I don't know what to say or think or who I really blame. All I know this whole world is lacking a heart and soul that would've saved a lot of lives from meaningless death and all this senseless violence!" she finally finished in a rage that filled their little space.

Hiccup was just very pale at the thought the woman he loved so much and the woman he gave his virginity too was in this reality just murderer who knew nothing but killing.

His mother notice this seems to shock him the most and dared to ask, "Is Astrid special to you in your world?"

Gulping he nodded slowly and answered in a low but hallow voice. "She the woman I love and you helped me a few months back make love too."

"Wow…" Valka face may have been in the dark but one could clearly guess what sort of messed up expression she had on it too hear that kind of news.

"Um, not to be the bearer of more bad news but more needing to hear some happiness but what is Astrid like where you are from?"

"She not a heartless killer. She brave, loyal and beautiful inside and out," and he then launched into the full detailed story of everything from their first date of him and Toothless kidnapping her and to the most recent.

She seemed enchanted by it all and her part in helping Astrid make love with her son which was clearly amusing her a lot. She then chuckled and whispered in a delighted voice, "Well at least you fell in love the right way."

"Huh?" Hiccup was confused and still in shock with everything going on.

"Oh, sorry," his mother apologized but she explained in a slightly happier tone, "but even in this world devoid of love, I do know there is a right way to fall in love and that you don't find love it finds you. Some people think love is as easy as looking into someone's eyes and its instant and you like the legends of old and you live happily ever after and whatnot," shaking her head to show that wasn't the truth.

"Okay but what do you mean Astrid and I did it right?" he still asked in confusion and why was this being brought up but somehow feeling this was still important.

"You did it right because you took your time, my son. Because true love takes time and goes through several stages and you have to love someone past physical attraction. Plus you also have to be your lover's friend before you can be their lover.

Furthermore, a date doesn't have to anything more than just spending time with the one you care about. It can be as simple as taking a walk alone together. As long as you spend time together and show signs you care that's all you really need.

It just sounds to me when she kissed you after you woke up alive from killing the Red Death she pretty much sealed the deal you two were a couple. Then you just started going through the stages of falling in love properly and whether you needed to make it official or not you were pretty much a couple already."

"Wow. I wish you'd been around when this was going on in my world to help me understand that and to help Boden with his love life and hope you can teach that to Una. Also, I wish someone could've explained the whole subject of girls better to me, to begin with so I would've been a little less self-conscious about it all."

"Hiccup everyone is self-conscious, not just you."

"Alright, but you not explained why in this world you and Dad aren't together or why he is the way he is. What's up with that? I've never seen two people love each other more than you two. Even in death he only loves you more.

Like he was more worried you murdered him again when Boden busted his foot before his 16th birthday party than anything else! I'm thinking about what can hurt a man who is already dead but he was so scared of you! The three of us never seen Dad look the way he did! So I'm not understanding this world where the two of you are not together?"

"I'm sorry to say that the Stoick the Vast here has no love within him for if he did he wouldn't have done what he did to me. A woman he loves so much in another world that he calls more beautiful than Lady Frigga and do anything for."

"What did Dad do you?"

"Don't judge him if you get back to your world, he's not the man you know in this world he's someone else. A man without a heart and soul. So don't hate or hold this against the man who is your father if you return to your world," she asked of her son first and he nodded but she allowed herself to be in the firelight at last

Then she lowered her hood slowly and very slowly she turned to face Hiccup and he recoiled in fright and nothing had scared him more then what he was looking at right now. Not that battle he'd witnessed or the horror stories he'd heard could trump what was the true nightmare of this horrible world where he was never born.

His mother's face was horribly disfigured. Her beauty was gone and now she was as ugly as she was once beautiful. Her beautiful long auburn the hair his brother and him had to inherit had to burn obviously hacked off with a burning knife because you smell the burned tips and see it was a knife that had done it.

But her face was disfigured almost beyond recognition and her body was mangled and broken to the point he could see now why she moved the way she did.

"What HAPPENED?!" he screamed in disbelief as he touched his mother's face as if his touch could magically remove the disfiguring burns, scars, and gash all over his mother's face.

Her kind lovely blue eyes still held tears and he was able to wipe those away and she held him close and she told him what had happened and reminded him again the Stoick that had done this wasn't the same one who was his father.

She explained years ago shortly before his friends began training his mother had protested it to Stoick screaming that they shouldn't send more children to the slaughterhouse to die.

That's when he beat her up the first time. And then any time she opened her mouth to protest he beat her up worse than before. But she did all she could to protect those five children but failed and then one night during a training session a new dragon they'd captured by off chance a Stormcutter was forced into the arena for them to fight and kill it.

The children were only nine years old and it was too much for her to bear. She'd managed to knock out Gobber and get the dragon free and as the dragon was trying to escape the raving lunatics start of course being well-raving lunatics and accidently set a house on fire unaware a mother had left her new baby sleeping there.

She'd been running trying to not get caught but saw the dragon to get in and then saw it was trying to rescue the baby. Amazed after seeing so many years of bloodshed that one creature would think of another she helped both the Stormcutter and the baby to safety.

But rather than thanking her for her part in saving a child's life she was condemned to die for her 'traitorous actions' she was dragged to the arena where Stoick was waiting for her.

The deal was if she beat Stoick she would be allowed to live and could leave War Torn if she failed to beat him she was to die. She tried to fight as it was her life on the line and it was the most hellish fight either had fought and she has already suffered so many beatings from Stoick so her body was already badly injured.

Still, she managed to use her brains to get the upper hand and disarmed him but when everyone told her she had to kill him to be set free she couldn't do it. Not after seeing compassion for the first time in her life and knowing a sliver of it.

She told Stoick she was willing to spare his life if he would spare hers and just let her leave the island and let her live in exile. He told her they'd a deal and she turned to leave but he went back on his word and told her to remember the rules to trust no-one.

He told her it was time to make an example and that's when he disfigured her and then because it was gonna be the coldest of nights he took himself alone to the woods to die. Let the woods finish her off.

Hiccup couldn't take it in that in this world his father is capable of such acts. That he could be so coldhearted and abuse his mother like that and do such things but then asked the same question he asked her the first time. "How did you survive?"

"Not sure to be honest. I was beaten till was senseless and left for dead. I didn't even think I awaken into Valhalla. But when I came too I found myself in this place.

This strange cavern and I've remained here for the last six years. I've never left and all I know is whoever takes care of me leaves food and supplies by the back wall at the far end. They make a special sound to tell me they've come but I've never seen them myself. But here I've stayed."

"So if you have been in this cavern all this time and that you have no idea where it is at all then how did you rescue me?"

"I didn't someone brought you to me. But it wasn't who takes care of me. It was someone else. Someone similar to my caretaker but they're obviously very injured because they left a lot of blood behind."

"Wow, this is just messed up! This is more messed up than anything I've ever been through and I've been through a lot in the last 22 years and now I'm in a nightmare and no there no way out and is the reason I'm here to punish me for what I said this morning to my family?"

"Punish you? What are you talking about, Hiccup?"

"I was in a dark place, Mom. Something my Mom I in my world noticed. I really scared my sister Una, something I never wanted to do."

"Why don't you start at the beginning and tell me a little more. Sounds like you have more on your mind. If you talk about it might explain why you're here."

"Okay let me tell you a little more about my life and the feelings I've kept bottled up for 22 long years that I never told anyone least of all my family who I should've told the most."

He confessed to this world version of his mother how the years of pain and suffering even after releasing the silent scream hadn't been enough. The pain, the loneliness, the years of different kinds of silent abuse in different ways, never having the happiness he truly sought and wanted. Being denied being with his family. How perfect their life should've been. The pressures of being Chief and all the demands of life and just how all the things had come to a head this morning.

How he'd finally reached his breaking point and how his years of hiding his depression had finally come to the surface and how he'd just let it all out at the table how all those many different feelings just exploded out and he scared his family and himself and he just wanted out.

But as he said there was no way out for him ever.

"Never for me is there a way out and I've done it to myself and everyone around me! Everywhere I turn I've hurt someone I love and nothing I do can change the things I've done.

Now the worst thing I've done to my family and friends is hiding all things from them and I cannot hide the shame I feel from doing that. There is no pray to the gods that gonna take away this pain.

All I felt this morning after a sleepless night was that there was no way out of this dark place for me. No hope, no future for me that I couldn't be free. This morning I couldn't see another way or face another day.

I don't know where I went wrong and now to punish me I'm in a world where everyone I loved is gone. I wish I could do everything differently but no-one has the power to turn back time.

So now I'm still lost in this storm inside of me lost in this dark place in my mind that I just cannot see a way out," he finished explaining as he collapsed and just looked sorry and ashamed.

This world Valka looked at her child in wonder and amazement and touched her own face which she almost never did before she sat down next to him and kissed his head.

"Hiccup, we all feel depressed and we all reach our breaking point, but that's the time we need to reach out the most for our loved ones to help us. Let me tell you right now.

I don't think you're sent to this world as a punishment."

He gazed at his mother disfigured face as she dried his tears in wonder, "I'm not being punished for being depressed?"

"No, son, you right now are the answers to this world's prayers. When I look at you and I hear the things you've told me you've done in your life in this other world? This place you describe and the friends it's filled with? I feel happy and joyful something that I don't think anyone felt in this world ever.

I know you'll find this hard but sometimes we have to forgive ourselves. You have indeed suffered a great deal and you have not suffered alone. But you did make a mistake not telling the other me and the rest of our family how bad it was eating you up.

We don't choose when we hit our breaking point but we can choose to make a choice to suffer silently and alone or ask people who love us for help when we need it."

"I know I've always gotten strength from my friends and my family when I needed it the most to do the most impossible of things in this journey that is my life."

"That's how you'll find your path out this dark place, Hiccup and maybe your way home. You were sent here to do something and if you can figure out some of it and do what you're meant to do you might be able to go home to the other me who is properly very frightened she'll lose you."

"I didn't mention this but I was told my gift is the power of love and I was told many times over it's the most powerful of gifts and that I've done miracles but I couldn't think of what I've done when I woke up with that much depression this morning."

"From what I've heard from you, my son, I've heard someone who's done many miracles big and small, Also despite all the troubles and suffering he's been through does have a wonderful life with a lot of people who care him. Especially his parents and his brother and sister who wouldn't want him to throw his life away when all he needs to do is ask for help in his darkest hour."

"Your right about that. Never really thought about it that way. But if I'm meant to do a miracle here to get home I believe I know what that miracle is. But it's one I cannot do by myself. I need my best friend who is most likely the one who brought me here. If he's not dead…" his voice trailed off.

"Who would've brought you to me? And how would they know to bring you to me?"

"Oh, Toothless is the smartest dragon I know. Night Furies are quite intelligent. We did learn something from being pulled in and out of the broken timeline into our proper one. Some bonds cannot be broken. Our family bonds never shattered even though Hel apparently did something to kill my brother and sister before their births and yet we still are bonded.

I have to believe Toothless is still here and I need him to do what I'm meant to do here and I think it's the same miracle that starts me on the path to use my gift of love. If I can end the war once I can do it again. I ended a war by bringing to worlds together in love and friendship even if it cost me my foot sadly. If I must repeat that miracle to help War Torn remember what humanity is if that's my purpose then that's what I got to do."

"Are you sure you want to try this? War is all anyone knows, Hiccup? Stoick will kill you even if you are his flesh and blood from another world. I'm not sure how you plan to teach something to a world that won't listen."

"Well, I'll figure it out. But we need to find Toothless. I just know he brought me to you and I won't abandon my best friend in this world!"

"You love and devotion is such an admiral quality."

"Will you help me, Mom?"

"I'll do my best, but I warn you now I'm not in many shapes to fight. Again I'm your mother either way and I won't let my child be in harm's way, but I cannot protect you well given I'm broken in many ways, but I'll protect you best I can," she promised him as she leaned on her walking stick that was, in fact, her staff.

"Can you summon Cloudjumper with that?" he asked excitedly looking at it.

"Cloudjumper?" she asked confused as he helped her walk to the back of the cavern to open the back entrance. When the rockslide away he was surprised to find out in this world his mother's home this time was inside the rock formation where the small cliff that was his hideaway with Astrid was, they called it Lover's Bloom.

"Cloudjumper is the name of your dragon, the Stormcutter who shares your soul. I think he's been taking care of you since you saved him." Hiccup explained as he set his mom down on some rocks.

"Well, I can try, but first are you sure your dragon brought you to me?"

"Well, one we're high on a mountainside cliff only a dragon can get us up here, Mom."

"True enough."

"And too, Toothless was definitely here and I think he's hurt, badly." Hiccup replied seriously as he picked up jet black scales stained with blood.

"Oh my. Okay, I've seen and had enough death. Time for us to have some life and love return to the land. Let me see if I can do this. You know how I do this in your world?"

Shaking his head, "You never explained it sorry, though you did get mad one time when Una played with it."

Smiling at that, "Well, it's not a toy so that's normal, I guess I'll just have to trust myself, can you steady me?" so Hiccup held his mother up as she raised the staff above her head and swung in a full circle three times and they prayed this would work.

After a few minutes, nothing happened and Valka couldn't stand anymore with her broken body and had to sit down again.

"I'm sorry I failed you son."

"No, Mom, you never failed me or any of your children. You've loved us all and that's all a mom has to really do is love her children with all her heart," as they're hugging tightly they didn't notice at first a huge shadow blotting out the light and then screamed a bit when Cloudjumper landed delicately on the cliff.

"Cloudjumper! Nice to see you're okay! Thank you again for saving my mother. It looks like your job is to be her protector. Thank you," Hiccup said as he held out his hand and Cloudjumper touched it.

"How are you doing this miracle?" asked his mother.

"It's a gift our family has," he replied as he helped over to him and Valka and Cloudjumper made eye contact and she then knew he'd saved her life many times over.

Lowering himself he then used one of his wings to help them onto him and then waited till they're seated comfortably.

"It's alright, Mom, he won't let you fall or get hurt. You're his Rider and best friend," Hiccup assured his mother who looked a bit scared, she wasn't fearless this time around but trusted her son. He then clutching Toothless's scale asked Cloudjumper, "Cloudjumper, if you know where Toothless is take me to him. I need him and I need his help to save this world and get home. Please help."

Cloudjumper roared and they were off.

Songs used. 1. Monster 2. Savin' Me 3. No Way Out


	28. War Torn Pt. 3. Home is where the heart is

War Torn Pt. 3 Home's where the heart is

(Special thanks to both hiccupandtoothless294 and my friend Spirit Alpha aka RykaLuka as she's known on FF. The former for the outline for this three-part chapter and the song Kara will sing in this chapter which you can find on YouTube called Hiccup's Future by Hiccup Haddock.

Toothy as I nicknamed my other friend for all the wonderful videos she's done on my suggestion including several mentioned in the story included Silent Scream, Every day and one to be future in an upcoming chapter the song Mary did you know? Which you'll find as "Valka did you know?" beyond perfect really Please check her out both on YouTube and her neat story on fanfic. Thank you, my sisters and friends, for your help! Thanks! Now on with the story!)

The flow through the blood red skies dotted with blacker then black clouds as Cloudjumper seemed to know where Toothless was. It was at first very awkwardly quiet and Hiccup felt very rattled by his mother's behavior as she was so silent and reserved and didn't seem to want to look at anything or even still look at him. She was still ashamed of her looks very much.

This caused him a great deal of distraught. Even if the disfigurement of his mother's face was gonna give him nightmares for many years to come. On the other hand, it was her timid and meek nature that scared him even more now.

He recalled how he first met her when she basically kidnaped her own child not that she was aware at the time she was doing that. Nevertheless, she was beautiful, fierce and just beyond belief as she'd kidnaped him and then realized by the simple scar on his chin that he was her son.

Then that whole afternoon the two of them it was so perfect. He had secretly felt if he hadn't been trying to prevent a war he'd told his father that he was staying with his mom if she'd chosen not to come home. Though he also felt his mother would always choose to come home in the end.

Still, he wasn't gonna leave his mother alone and unloved ever again nor he was gonna do that to anyone else in his family. Then he felt a strong surge of guilt at that thought realizing he was almost doing just that which he'd sworn not to do.

His mother seemed to sense something was on ailing his mind. To remedy it she asked him to tell her more tales of his life to pass the time. As she pointed out it was gonna take a long time to reach Toothless even with Cloudjumper's speed because of the danger of War Torn.

Hiccup feeling like he needed to make half a confession and maybe explain some things so he began to pour his heart and soul out. He didn't skimp on any of the details as he told his mother his life story.

He confessed also all his secret thoughts, feelings in addition to every little secret that he'd never really shared with anyone other than his brother and sister really. He didn't even seem to stop to take a breath this whole time he was talking.

Valka didn't say anything she just listened quietly as her son from another world told his story in his own words from how he had seen, heard and felt it his whole life.

Every now and then you really don't have to do much to help someone other than just listen to them. Just let them tell you how they see and feel the world. No two people see, hear or feel the world the same way and that doesn't make one a liar or the other telling the truth.

Life is a matter of perspective and how each person sees and feels the world. And given everyone is unique as their own DNA and fingerprints you could have ten people live through the same event and have ten different versions of they all saw, heard and felt towards it. Also what one person's definition of something is may not match others, but then again doesn't make them wrong or the other person right it's once more a matter of perspective.

Therefore expressions like walk a mile in someone's shoes? See through another eye? Try living my life? All true. Till you lived someone's life and saw it through their eyes, ears and most of all heart? You couldn't really judge someone to be wrong or right or even good or evil.

But when it finally seemed Hiccup drew a breath and seemed to have come clean with everything she realized there was one thing he hadn't come clean about so she then asked him about it.

"Hiccup, I've many mixed emotions as I'm sure you expected from hearing about the lives we lived in both the broken and what we should've lived in the proper timeline. But I'm not understanding one thing in particular.

"What's that, Mom? I've told you everything and I didn't leave anything out."

"Well, actually you left one thing out."

"What? What did I leave out? I told you everything from how long I wet the bed to how even at age 22 years old I still have recurring dreams of showing up at the Dragon Academy to teach a class and I'm wearing nothing! What could I have possibly left out?" he asked in his own confusion and sort of embarrassed look in his face.

"Well, I'm sure every child in the world goes through a time of wetting the bed Hiccup and everyone has similar reoccurring dreams, you haven't told me the real reason you came to War Torn, to begin with."

"I told you I don't know why I was sent here. I was just given a double dose of your sleeping potion and the next thing I know I was forced awake and found myself 15 years old again about to become dead meat in that battle!" he told her once more but she shook her head.

"I'm your mother Hiccup and you can't fool your mother. You just told me every detail of your life and I understand our family has suffered a great deal of unjust pain and unbearable suffering we shouldn't have had to suffer and a great deal was done to us that we don't have the answer to yet and it's pissing us off.

But I also know even if you've had depression for most of your life something had to tip you over the edge. Everyone in the Earth Realm suffers from depression at some point in their lives some more than others. And everyone gets to their breaking point.

Though to get to a breaking point there got to be something that just pushes us over the edge. It's the final straw. So tell me what caused your breaking point? What was your final straw that you couldn't tolerate it any more than finally broke you and allowed the depression to consume you and get you to the point you wanted to end your life?

It had to be something really significant if sent you over the edge to make you so depressed to the point of becoming suicidal that there was the need for divine intervention that brought you here in some crazy attempt to save your life even at the risk of ending it.

So what was it that sent you over the edge, Hiccup?" she more or less demanded of her son.

Hiccup couldn't look at this world version of his mother because he knew his mother back in his world was most likely thinking and wanting the exact same answer as well as his whole family.

As a result as an alternative of answering his mother's inquiring he just started fidgeting and staring at the seawater underneath them expressionlessly. He looked like he was mixed-up, confused and possibly ashamed by the secret answer to what set him over the edge.

"Hiccup," his mother spoke sympathetically as she caressed his auburn hair affectionately and spoke in a soothing manner, "you're not gonna get over this and get any better unless you admit to yourself what caused you to get to this point? Do you realize that? Do you?" she asked him with tears glistening in her lovely blue eyes.

He turned around little by little and gazed the eyes he got from his father into hers and he was crying too as she continued to beseech with him. "Please, my son, if you carry on with lying to yourself by pretending you don't know the answer you're only gonna stay trapped in your depression. By doing so you'll only let this silent killer continue to threaten your life. Please set yourself free and say what was it that set you over the edge?"

He was still crying and he still looked highly ashamed as he tried to talk but it was like his voice wasn't working like he couldn't talk. He seemed to be struggling to say something, but it was like while part of him wishes to say it another part of him was preventing him from speaking.

Possibly the depression was fighting to keep its hold on him to keep him from really healing. Perhaps this silent killer was determined to claim Hiccup's life so much and the other forces that had been working against him and his family for so long we're trying to prevent him for doing anything to save himself.

Valka attempted as a mother to help him say it as she embraced him tightly even kissing his forehead despite she was still repulsed by her own ugly appearance. It seemed to work for a few moments as he managed to get a few words out that she didn't understand.

What he managed to whisper with great effort was the words, "Best friend, poison, children, wife, anniversary, stolen, family, fate, and promise."

Valka couldn't put the puzzle picture together in her head with just those words nevertheless was able to at least figure out one thing. Whatever had triggered Hiccup's depression to go over the edge had been caused by someone he really loved and cared deeply about being hurt in a way he couldn't tolerate. As soon as that person got hurt in a way he couldn't tolerate it had sent himself over the edge.

She didn't have time to dwell on it because they'd reached the hideout of Hiccup's dragon Toothless or what they assumed it to be. As Cloudjumper had come to rest outside a group of sea stakes and gesture to a cave that made Hiccup do a double take.

"You sure this is the place, Cloudjumper?" he asked him and Valka expected him to understand dragon body language or other cues he talked about but he Cloudjumper roared not that she understood but Hiccup smiled and said thank you and turned to his mother and said, "You wait here with him. He'll watch you."

"Did you just speak with him? I thought you said that was your brother's gift to speak with dragons?" she said in a confused tone as Cloudjumper helped ease into his wings like a special type of chair.

"Um, do you recall Toothless has a mate or wife in my world called Moon Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Did I forget to mention she's the adopted daughter Lady Frigga herself who gifted her with half her powers and one of her powers is she can give dragons the power of speech or make it so humans understand what dragons are saying?" he looked a little sheepish.

"I might have missed that with everything you're saying but you're saying the Queen of the Dragons has half the powers of Odin's wife and she can do miracles?"

"Well she's got many abilities, yes, but the one we know best is she can make bestow the power of speech to dragons and again make humans understand what dragons are saying.

So our family has long since been able to understand what any dragon been saying wherever we go. It doesn't seem to have changed even in this world. Cloudjumper's voice is a little hoarse sounding so it's weaker but I'm still hearing him speak and he's saying Toothless is in there. Also, he says no matter what world or timeline he's forever your dragon, Mom."

"Okay, that's good to know. But why did you do a double take?"

"Because this is where this asshole Mildew set up a trap for me and Toothless by drawing a fake map that was supposed to lead an island of Night Furies that led to me being kidnapped by Alvin the Treacherous and in either timeline that wasn't a good experience. It was actually worse in the proper timeline because it wasn't just me kidnapped it was me with Boden and Una and Alvin had hurt Una," he recalled as he started to the cave.

"You really do care for your brother and sister, don't you?"

Hiccup seemed ready to breakdown all over again and boy did he. He let loose more of his feelings concerning his best friend in addition to why his brother and sister meant so much to him. Along with the reasons why it enraged him so much that no-one seemed to be able to figure it out on their own.

"Well, they are my brother and sister, aren't they? And living the life I have lived in the broken timeline? Before fate was kind enough to bring us together?" he collapsed to his knees and cried harder than ever.

Valka just stayed cradled in Cloudjumper's wings and just listened mutely as her son continued to explain in an extremely passionately way to her what he needed someone to so desperately to understand what not one other soul ever understood before.

"If depression is a silent killer then being alone will do it too! There were so many times I wanted to die growing up! Being in this 15-year-old body? Just reminds me of the all the years till I met Toothless and what it meant when I finally met Toothless!

He was the first person to accept me for me! He was my first and best friend and it made me feel like someone cared about me and loved me! Like I was important! Like I actually matter to someone! For once I wasn't alone or just a laughingstock or an object of shame! Someone who understood me!" he crying his soul about what that encounter with Toothless actual meant.

He got to his feet now and was still crying but also screaming with greater passion than ever before as he was almost hysterical with drama and emotional insanity.

"I actually didn't have that same sensation of feeling like someone cared about me like that or needed me in that way till fate brought me to my brother and sister. Yes, I spent a lot more time with my sister then my brother. However, I under no circumstances discounted Boden in my heart as my brother!

When I found the crystal with Una's hair in it? It for me was a sign both were real and I wore it to remind me both had lived and died and that I had two people who called me brother! I thought about them 24/7 from that time forth and I did almost die to get that necklace back like I nearly had to face death to get your dragon doll back!

Even when Una was reborn all we both wanted was some way to spend time with Boden so we're over the moon when the Realm was given to us and we could finally be what we wanted for so long; a family!

Being a big brother may be the hardest job in the world, Mom, but it's got to be one of the most rewarding ones too! I won't trade it for anything! Just to know how much Boden and Una look up to me, love me? That I'm their best friend, hero and that at the end of the day we are there for each other? Even if no-one else on Berk would be our friend or like us we would always have each other and just the three of us that be enough for us!"

He took a couple of deep breaths before he passed out on the ground from letting out all this built up emotional energy. Valka was stunned turned to Cloudjumper and they both silently spoke wordlessly as they did in Hiccup's world the same conversation.

That Hiccup's feelings had been hurt for so long and that he had been ignored for so long and he'd been invisible and unheard for so many years it had only added to this depression. Also, the fact no-one had bothered to apologize either, but also it was clear it seemed even those truly close to him really did not understand what Toothless and his family did truly mean to him and why they're so damn important to him.

So if it was someone he truly loved and cared about that had gotten hurt in a way that he just couldn't tolerate any wonder he'd gotten to this dark place that he just wanted to end it. He'd properly had had these dark thoughts in the back of his head for years. Like he wanted to the runway but just didn't have a place to run away too.

It's really sad that a boy with the great gift of love in him that he only wanted to be loved in return. Loved by his only known family and just loved for who he was and it was just a sad and tragic reality.

While Hiccup was still passed out from having drained himself too much from all these emotional outbursts something came out of the cave as if they knew they're needed to come to aid him.

Valka was startled by what she saw and her natural instinct was to protect her child but then she saw the jet black dragon was merely comforting her son as one would do for their best friend.

Hiccup moaned a bit as he was slowly regaining consciousness and mumbled "Toothless?" and he saw vaguely Toothless's toothless smile and he was just regaining full awareness and about to hug his best friend when he jumps back in fright and cried out. "What have they done to you, buddy?!"

He should've expected it after seeing his mother's face he really should've and after seeing this world nonetheless Hiccup was just as unprepared to see a War-Torn Toothless who was far cry from the amazing and cool dragon he knew.

Toothless was covered in various mutilations and contusions in different stages healing and severity, he was emaciated and blind in his left eye. Despite looking like a flying corpse he could still see his best friend and their bond was still there because even despite the fact he wasn't born in this world Toothless knew who he was.

Toothless didn't choose to speak to him but began to act the way he always did despite his decrepit and weaken the state and showed their bond was forever no matter what.

"Oh, buddy! I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. Come let's get you inside and tend to your wounds and get you some decent meals."

So the two dragons and humans went into the cave and with Valka's herbal remedies and other supplies they began to tend to Toothless and she was shocked by how even despite everything Toothless still somehow knew everything still.

However, she still had to tell her son something he wasn't gonna like hearing. She waited a long time to tell him. She watched and waited as he washed and cleaned Toothless's disease-ridden lesions, how he assisted him in eating and drinking, and overall spent the remainder of the day being Toothless's nursemaid.

Finally Toothless and Cloudjumper were asleep. So she pulled Hiccup away for from the dragons to talk to him privately about something and asked him to not scream.

She informed there was a reason a terrible reason Toothless was injured the way he was and it wasn't from other dragons. It was Astrid. Hiccup was confused and asked what did she mean by that?

Valka told him once again that Astrid had become obsessed with the idea that if she only consumed the essence of dragons that their power and strength would then be bestowed upon to her.

So she'd for years trying to capture the Night Fury to kill and eat it thinking if she could devour a Night Fury she truly becomes invincible. Then no human or dragon could challenge her if she had eaten and stolen the strength of "Unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself."

She'd been well 'creative' in her methods to hunt and kill Toothless obviously and it was her one frustration at her failure to kill a Night Fury as he'd always gotten out of her traps however it looked like a great cost.

All the blood drained from Hiccup's face and he had a look you couldn't quite describe on his face and told his mother to excuse him for a moment and she watched him run to the mouth of the cave and heard him for a good five minutes vomiting.

He came back in and he still didn't look quite right but she told him this place was a land of a thousand nightmares. Nevertheless, she could see he was truly sickened with this world lacking him. It was death upon death and then knowing his father was an abuser, his mother was disfigured also mangled and now his true love was a killing machine who was so full of madness she was dead set on eating his best friend?

No wonder he had vomited and he was likely gonna pass out soon too so Valka thought to avoid him passing out she just got him to lay down and take it easy for now till they figured out their next move to figure out how to get him out of this nightmare.

As their own fire began to burn slowly as Valka attempt to make a meal for them Hiccup was snuggled close to his best friend. Making sure one ear was listening constantly to Toothless's heartbeat.

He just felt sick, numb and like what could he do now? What was he supposed to do? He didn't know and he really didn't feel like eating as Valka put some chicken and cabbage soup in front of him.

"Hiccup you need to eat something. I know I'm not a good cook, but please try and eat," she begged him but he pushed the bowl away and turned away and wrapped Toothless's wing tighter around him.

Not liking that it seemed the depression was winning the battle again Valka did something she would've done if Hiccup was much younger, but if he was gonna be a picky eater she was gonna have to make him eat.

She managed to get over to him painfully and before he knew it he was in her lap and she was actually feeding him as if he was a little kid forcing him to eat even if he didn't want to eat.

He kinda liked it but eventually, he managed to eat on his own but she still let him stay in her lap and he leaned his head against her chest to hear her heartbeat. Finally, he whispered something that made him seem like he was a small child and not the teenager he was in this world.

"Mommy, what made Dad like this? What really changed Berk into War Torn? Why wasn't I born in this world to prevent this? Because Mommy I've seen enough nightmares and I want you to chase some away," he spoke as if he was Una's age but Valka didn't mind.

She knew he'd never got call her mommy and he never had her chase his monsters away when he was young. So right now even if he was in a 15-year-old body the nightmares of this world and how much emotional rage he'd let out his mind had gone all the way to his earliest childhood state so right now she had to comfort him as if he was Una's age.

"I'm gonna tell you one last nightmare tale, my son. Then I want you to try and dream of something happy. I'll do all I can to make have some happiness and I'll chase every monster and nightmare away so you can sleep tonight.

The reason your father became what he became starts for a very similar reason I was taken from you and your father was left without his mommy too. But unlike how your father did the best to raise you with love and try to be a good father, his father didn't."

Hiccup was very childlike at the moment. Despite being in his 15-year-old body he really was looking and sounding at the moment as if he was his sister's age and that's how his mother spoke and acted with him as she told him the last dark tale of War Torn.

She explained about how the death of his grandmother had changed Berk into War Torn.

His father had been about his sister's age and it was during a normal dragon raid. His grandmother was in their home comforting a very scared Stoick who was frightened by all the scary dragons and she was just being a normal mommy.

His father had been leading the Vikings against the raid and then he shot down with a flaming arrow a young dragon that just happened to be passing by. It didn't belong to the group raiding them for it wasn't one of the species connected to the raids.

It just like a bluish green dragon teenage dragon who was minding its own business and his grandfather shot it down. It got shot in the between the neck and chest and crashed down on his grandfather own house.

The dragon had unintentionally when crashed pinned his grandmother to ground snapping her spine leaving her paralyzed from the waist down. His father was fine just in the corner but watching as the dragon was struggling to get the arrow out and at first, didn't realize his grandmother was under him.

Then he did and stop thrashing long enough to help up and leaned her against the fire pit and realized he'd injured her. She didn't blame the dragon and even took the arrow out. Then things went by as Stoick was about to go to his mother his father came into the room and like how Stoick had made things worse in Hiccup's world?

Stoick's father scared the dragon again and in the chaos, the house was engulfed in flames and by the end of it the house was burned down and the dragon was dead, so was Stoick's mother. Stoick was alive as was his father but both were changed forever.

Stoick had been severally traumatized by what he just saw but because his father refused to admit it was his own fault for losing the love of his life and leaving his child motherless he did as most expect and blamed the whole tragedy on the dragons and that's when things changed.

Stoick's father became by morning a very different man. He no longer had love, compassion or kindness in him. He was cruel, harsh and just treated everyone like shit even his own son.

He became the ultimate abuser. He did every kind of abuse you can do to a person. Physical, emotional, verbal and even tormented people and Stoick got the worse of it and well what happens to abuse victims? When all you know is abuse you just continue the cycle and it just perpetuates.

So by the time, Stoick became chief? All anyone now knew was just rage, abuse and nothing good was left and all that was left was this nightmare.

Hiccup was stunned as his mother still comforted him as if he was a small child and told him it amazing how just one small act can have such serious repercussions. Like you take one small pebble and throw into a pond and the ripples it causes start small but only gets bigger and wider.

Hiccup had an epiphany at that moment and raised his head from his mom's lap and yelled "That's it! That's what I've done and that's my gift!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"One small act can have changed either big or small but ultimately it just takes one small act that can lead to the biggest change! My first great act of love was simply showing mercy to Toothless and look what its led to, Mom!

I've been so consumed by depressed that it was preventing me from remembering what my greatest act of love was that led me to discover just what my gift was. I showed mercy despite living in a world that hadn't really shown me much love, I still showed mercy and compassion which comes from a heart full of love to Toothless.

That's what set me on the path to use my gifts! That's one thing I've been forgetting all this time and that alone shows I do have a very powerful gift and it doesn't have to consider of 'magical' power like my brother or sister. It's a power with magic and miracle power all its own!"

"Well, I'm glad you're starting to remember what's good about yourself and starting to fight through your depression. However, what do you want to do next?"

"I somehow have to use that same love inside me to again do the miracle I did once before and help everyone feel this powerful wonderful magic inside me. I'm so full right of so much love I could burst. I don't want this depression to keep me from doing what I'm meant to do with my life.

If I'm a beacon of hope, a light of love in other people darkest of hours and I can prevent others from descending into this hellish abyss of nightmares that what I'm meant to do. I brought so many lives together and I've saved so many lives all because I can just love!"

"I think there one thing you've done that you don't realize you've done that really makes you especially important. Something that really missing in this world. Why your birth would really make more of a difference then just ending the war and doing the first set of miracles you've done. You've done a greater miracle and never realized this one."

He looked confused as to what his mother was talking about though even with her disfigured face she seemed to be saying with her eyes he should realize this one but he couldn't figure out what she meant. So sighing she whispered in quietly into his ear.

"Your greatest act of love my son is you're the heart and soul of this family and without you, our family wouldn't ever be able to have the strength to stay strong and endure with all we been through. It's you that keeps the family together that's your greatest act of love is keeping all five of us together no matter what."

Hiccup was rendered speechless as that sunk in. It was slowly dawning on him that his mother was speaking the truth he had failed to realize about himself and just what his gift of love had done. His family had given him love but what he'd really done was give them all ten times that back and he was indeed the glue that held the family together.

No more than ever it was important to do the miracle expect of him and save War Torn so he could return to his family and once more make sure they stayed strong and how he almost destroyed his family.

He told his mother they had to leave for the village and find out what was going on and then they know what to do next. Valka was very reluctant to return to the place she'd nearly been murdered.

However, looking into her son's eyes and feeling the power of his love and that he was willing to face death gave her the courage she needed to go face that fear. So she said they'd leave right away.

So he woke up Toothless and asked him if he'd the strength in him to take him to the village? Toothless was very weak and it looked like he'd about killed himself just bring him to his mother.

Then something very strange and almost magical happened. Toothless seemed to be apologizing for being still too sick and injured to go flying and Hiccup was telling it was alright. He was just stroking him with his left hand then his hand starting glowing with a strange golden energy and then Hiccup himself was glowing.

"What's going on?!" he asked as this was freaking him out a lot as he felt his heartbeat speed up some till it was in tune with Toothless. Then the energy pulsated from his hand and surround his dragon and it was a glow so bright everyone had to shut their eyes for a moment.

When it died away and they could see again they gasped. Toothless was healed! Not that he looked exactly like he should've to mind you. However, all his injuries were healed leaving very faint scars behind, he was back to a healthy weight and looked like he wasn't blind anymore. He was healed to the point his body would've been allowed to heal only with his sight restored to full health!

"How did I do that?!" Hiccup questioned aloud in a stunning voice as he looked at his hands in wonder but his mother was already suspecting the answer was already a part of her child long ago.

"I believe this part of your gift of love, it's just awakening now. Just as it took your brother and sister a long time for their powers to awaken and grow to what they are now. It'd seem your powers just took a very long time to awaken," his mother supplied the only logical answer to what just happened.

"I can heal others with love?" he asked confused and hopeful at his mother's face and she looked away.

"I'm thinking you can do small miracles when you feel love strongly and do unexpected things, but we don't have time to experiment. We must get to the village. All I can say is trust your heart and let it tell you when to try and use this new side to your gift. Now let's fly!"

He still wanted to try and heal his mother's face but nodded and they flew towards the village. Luckily the grove of trees where Una's tree house should've been was still where it was supposed to be. He told his mother to wait here and he finds out was going on.

She hugged and kissed him tightly and told him to be careful and please return to her alive. Promising to return to her he and Toothless made their way to the village. Luckily Hiccup knew by now how to be very stealthy and with Toothless it was very easy.

They saw everyone gathering at the Great Hall. He asked Toothless to get him to the roof where he knew of a secret entrance. They'd discovered it by chance during an early Dragon Training class and he was crossing his fingers it was still there.

Thank Odin the loose tile in the roof with the hallowed chamber in the ceiling was still there. And it was just big enough for the two of them. He moved the loose piece of in-ceiling carefully and silently so they'd see and hear what was going on.

He saw the twisted version of his father addressing the darker and twisted people of War-Torn and again not many were left standing. At his right side was Astrid and seeing her just about stopped Hiccup's heart beating.

He was listening to his father's booming and hateful voice telling them they'd last knew were the Nest was and they'd leave at dawn tomorrow to destroy it. Their champion would lead the charge and she'd kill the Dragon Queen.

Once the Queen was dead they'd only need to find and kill the King and then the dragons would all but die on their own and this world is finally be cleansed of the plague of dragons!

Hiccup put the tile back in the ceiling and turned to Toothless and motioned they needed to get out. So they got out and flew in towards the Arena as Hiccup whispered to Toothless what they needed to do.

"No matter the world that Red Death is unlike any other dragon. They wouldn't be able to defeat her even if they're raving mad here. And I won't have anyone die for stupidity. If the only way I'm going home is to kill the Red Death once more then I'm gonna need help."

Toothless may've been healed but still didn't seem to want to speak human or maybe without his wife he truly wasn't able too. But Hiccup had for so long understood Toothless before he could talk he knew what he was saying without him speaking.

"I know buddy, it is risky and dangerous and possibly could end my life. But I need to do something to save everyone to get home. So we're gonna need some help and the only ones who can possibly help are the other dragons if they ain't dead I mean. I know from Mom, all my friends are dead and Astrid…" he let that hang there.

Toothless looked him sympathetically and he knew he was saying it be alright and they swooped down on the arena. "Okay, Buddy, I don't know if this will work, but can your echolocation tell me if the dragons are still even in here?"

Toothless thought about this and concentrated and then instead of using his echolocation as he normal would by letting it out of his mouth to see what was in front of him he instead channeled it through his body and letting the echoes go through him and the earth outward as far as they could go till then let them return to him and fill his mind with a picture.

He then nodded that they're all still here and Hiccup thanked Odin again and then also thanked Boden did really know how to pick locks and taught him how to do it. It wasn't just something his brother knew how to do in the proper timeline.

Ever since the Siege and developing claustrophobia Boden had learned anything and everything, there was to know about picking locks or getting out any kind of trap or tight space. Naturally, he'd taught the same skills to his siblings the same skills during the Realms visits.

If any of the siblings had a useful skill they taught it to the other two. Or if Stoick and Valka wish to bestow skills onto their children they did that as well. Realm visits were more than just family fun time. The family did use them to teach each other important skills and lessons, as well as any family, would.

So Hiccup was able to in two minutes successfully pick the lock on the arena since here it was obviously very different then Berk. He felt proud of himself, but also knew Boden could've gotten that done it less than a minute, still, this wasn't a competition.

Whispering over his shoulder that Toothless should hide for now he made his way to the locked doors and was relieved to at least see while the arena gate had had a very large and heavy lock these still opened the same.

He was about to open Stormfly's door when an ax came hurling and nearly decapitated him. Turning around slowly he looked and saw Astrid with Firefang glaring at him. He could see only soulless pits instead her beautiful blue eyes on her normally beautiful face.

The way Astrid looked at him as she raised her second battle ax with the look of a predator ready to kill its prey was a look he never forgets.

"So you're the stupid rabbit that somehow got away. You're even stupider then you look if you didn't think I didn't know you're in the Great Hall watching my ceremony of triumph or that I follow you here!

I don't know how you escaped my hunting party and before I kill you I'd like to know your secrets! So the longer you talk the longer you live. But make no mistake you still die.

So if you wish to live a little longer you'll tell me who you are and how you escaped our death trap! Now answer me or I slay you right now!" she told him in the coldest voice he ever heard.

He stared at her in disbelief and started to speak not really thinking about what he was saying he was just reacting. "Astrid this cannot be you. You cannot be this heartless, soulless murderer. You are so much more than this.

You're one of the most beautiful and amazing girls in my life. The only two other girls I know who are as beautiful and amazing as you are my mother and my sister. Though just like them your beauty comes from the inside out making you truly beautiful.

You've got a strong heart and a radiant soul, you've stuck by me no matter what. Even though I was never the normal Viking a beefy, thickhead, egotistic warrior.

You seemed more drawn to me once you got to know me for my brains, kindness and the courage I had to stand up for what I believe in and just how far I go for those I love.

I know Una always laughs her head off knowing you cared so much about my feelings that you made sure everyone stayed to help me get Mom's gift back when we went to Breakneck Bog.

Boden still says I must have a pretty strange idea when it comes to romance since our first date was me kidnapping you and taking you for a ride on Toothless who first scared the daylights out of you.

I'll also say this even if it's not the most appropriate thing to say and I'll never mention this to anyone else in my family, especially not my sister.

But um when you hugged me for the first time and I was smiling the way I was? Well, let's just say it was a good thing you weren't looking down below at the time. Since that was the first time any female touched me and boy did I have a reaction big time!

Thank the gods it ended very quickly since less than five minutes later we're at Dragon Island and the shock of seeing the Red Death helped with that. So didn't need to explain that to anyone!

Though like Mom said we fell in love the right way and all the happy memories we made of our romance to the point you and Mom trapped me in my bedroom so we could make love?

I admit you did scare me with the battle ax but I guess some girls really like kinky stuff and it was one amazing experience and again at least Una never found out. I'm just kind of sorry we've only done it once so far but with all the danger we've had it's not like we've had time to do it again.

But you're one amazing woman not just as a lover but as a friend, dragon rider and over one amazing person," he finished with his rambling while blushing the same pinkish red of his sister skirt.

This Astrid seemed for a moment very taken aback by this strange boy statements and also his claims of romance and his comments dealing with the ridicules notion she'd ever have an intimate relationship with anyone let alone someone like him, him of all people.

"You have got the audacity to insult me, Stoick's champion, by slandering me with such nonsense with boy's foolhardy fantasy?! I'll kill you know where you stand for even suggesting that I even be weak enough to fall prey to such a weakness such as the pathetic emotion of love! Let alone have a romance with a scrawny little maggot like you!" she bellowed like a beast as she raced towards him.

He stood there frozen once more but as she approached him something happened he was glowing again and she became paralyzed by the glowing energy he was radiating.

"What are these images?! What are these emotions?! What magic is this?! What are you doing?!" she screamed as if she was in pain as he could see it in her eyes as this golden energy was still wrapped tightly around her body. But her eyes were showing him what she was seeing and feeling.

What Astrid's body was being infused with was his own love and all the memories he had connected to her. His memories and his emotions all connected to her. It was spreading through her body as fast as a disease but this wasn't a disease gonna kill her but save her.

Firefang looked at him stunned and was backing away from the glowing scrawny boy and then he concentrated on his memories connected to Firefang and she too was suddenly being filled with an overwhelming infection of love and memories from his world.

They both eventually passed out unable to take that much love and memories. And Hiccup collapsed to the ground for a moment drained and Toothless swooped in and helped him up.

"Ugh, that was really draining, buddy, we've got to get going or someone's going to find us, and I don't think I can do that again. Help me get the dragons and let's leave.

They quickly released the dragons and he was getting ready to leave but on the way out he couldn't help himself but propped Astrid and Firefang against some boxes and then kissed Astrid with all the passion he could and whispered to her.

"Even if you're a monster in this world, Astrid, I'll never stop loving you. I Hiccup Haddock love you now and forevermore. Be safe and well," then took off as she mumbled "Hiccup?"

He was just swooping in with the dragons calling for his mother when he heard her scream to run and then heard a cold voice say to him, "You have five seconds to tell me who you are or I'll kill this traitor who seems to matter to you!" it was Skullette.

"Skullette don't hurt her! Please! This isn't you! You always act as a sister to one and all! You have such a big heart and aren't judgmental and give so much love to one and all. You give so much good advice and I picked you for so many good reasons but mostly your compassion and sisterly personality to run the Berk Dragon Nursery!

So please don't hurt my mother! It's not in your nature to harm anyone! Even when Snotlout was harassing Firefang and you're furious with him for doing that you're fine with my idea for a restraining order! Don't hurt my mother! Please don't do this! It's not you!"

"I've no idea what you're crazy talk all about a boy or why you claim this traitor is your mother but if you ally yourself with her then you both must die. So the only question is do we do it slowly or quickly."

"No Skullette you can't! Please remember!" he cried out again and he glowed gold again and she was engulfed too in a golden energy aura as his memories of her and feelings flooded into her.

Did she scream too what magic was this? What was he doing to her? As she writhed in utter agony and pain as she saw and felt everything he'd memories to do with her. Finally, she passed out too as did Hiccup into his mother's arms.

Valka knew he'd done too much too quickly with his gifts without learning how to properly use them. But there was no time to worry about that. They'd to get to Dragon Island first so she told Toothless he'd have to lead till Hiccup recovered his strength so they took off.

It was about two and a half hours later the three girls came too and they just felt different on the inside as now what Hiccup had imparted on them was now forever part of them.

The three of them quickly met up to talk, not that Firefang could talk but she sighed as the quickly talked about this strange boy whom Astrid told them his name he'd whispered to her after he'd done something no-one had ever done in decades.

Skullette and Firefang were shocked to find out this strange boy who seemingly had a supernatural power would dare kiss Astrid who looked very confused by the action and whatever after effects it was leaving her with.

Nevertheless, they kept silent about the boy named Hiccup and Valka when Stoick wanted an answer to what happened to the dragon prisoners and just said they didn't know.

He eyed them oddly but luckily for them, his obsession right now was leaving before first light to destroy the Dragon Next and told his champion she better be ready for her date with destiny.

But when Astrid didn't respond with her normal response he became a little more suspicious and asked were they hiding something and Skullette covered for Astrid saying the Champion was just conserving all her energy for the big day tomorrow and just needed to rest, which he seemed to buy for the time being.

But it was obvious the three young women now filled with the energy that came from the pure heart of Hiccup and his love were anything but restful or fine. It really showed the next day as what was left of the tribe boarded the ships.

It was like a small spark of static electricity really but anyone those three passed a small golden spark leaped out of them and into the next person and the same effect happened to them on a much smaller scale.

Unknowingly this was also a strength because Hiccup was flying just above them concentrating with all his might on all the happy moments he did have and when his loving heart had made a difference.

The only one did not affect by the evolving powers of love was Stoick which was very clear when they reached Dragon Island and he ordered everyone out and get ready to kill the dragon scourge once and for all and told his champion this was her day of destiny.

But for once in her life of bloodshed and madness, Astrid did something she'd never done before. She looked at her bloodstained ax in disgust and then at Stoick and said, "No, I can't and won't! It's suicide! We're all gonna die here and I refuse to bring more death into a world that needs more life in it! I will no longer be your personal assassin!" and she hurled her ax into the ocean watching it sink to the bottom of the sea.

"My champion! Have you lost your mind?! This is the day you've waited for all your life! What has poisoned your mind now?! What's going on?!" he demanded and was shocked when all the other Vikings on the three boats all followed the same suit and dumped their bloodstained weapons overboard and refused to budge.

"What is the meaning of this treason?!" Stoick screamed at them.

"We saw the light of love last night, Stoick, thanks to a very special boy who was incredibly scrawny but had the biggest and purest heart ever," Skullette explained slowly as she went over to her little sister and hugged her for the first time ever.

"A boy?! What does a runt have to do with this great act of treason?!"

"Because he has the power to show us what a world that is full of family, hope, friendship and most importantly loves is like! His memories, feelings, and sensations? It's so intense and overwhelming! It's like being born again! It's like finally breathing!

And he loves me! He kissed me, Stoick! I never knew such sensation of pleasure existed or what it feels like when someone loves you so much a part of their soul is poured into yours and what true love feels like! And his memories about him and I? It was beyond words of what those felt like!

I want that life! I want to feel alive! I don't want to feel like I'm walking death anymore! I want to feel like my heart's beating and I want to know what it's like to have someone love me!" cried Astrid with a tear streaming down her face as she clutched her chest as if trying to explain what her heart was craving so much now.

"Your minds have poisoned and tainted with lies! Fine, I'll do what we came to myself and you'll all die in flames!" as he shot off the fireball catapult and unleashed the Red Death.

Everyone screamed as this monster was unleashed and now that they disregarded their weapons they couldn't fight and soon the ships were ablaze but help wasn't far away. Even over the chaotic roar of battle, a young boy's voice was shouting commands.

"Okay Hookfang, Meatlug! You two and along with four of each of your kind keep the Red Death confused, I trust you to know what to do. Stormfly? You, Barf and Belch and Cloudjumper with the others of your kind rescue everyone and bring them to the southeast side of the island where it's safe and protect them with your lives.

I and Toothless will provide cover fire for everyone till safety then go in for the kill and get rid of the Red Death and hopefully that will send me home. Go now!"

The dragons perfectly executed the plan of the boy everyone was shocked to see riding what could only be the legendary Night Fury. It was mind-blowing seeing someone ride a dragon and how the dragons seemed to be his friends.

But the Nightmares and Gronckles were able to distract the Red Death with make noise and letting use it shot limited up some without getting sucked in by its breath.

Though people were stunned for a second to see Valka alive they followed her lead to get on the dragons and trust them to get them off the burning ships before they sank.

Stormfly threw Astrid on her back and it felt right and familiar to Astrid as if this was something meant to be. It was like all she knew in the other worlds resurfaced and she was able to direct Stormfly without having any of that knowledge in this world.

Once everyone was safe and the other dragons showed up Valka noticed one person wasn't accountable for and it was Stoick. And she knew Hiccup won't let his father even this world version of him die.

Telling everyone to stay put and let the dragons protect them she jumped on Cloudjumper and took off and Astrid was not far behind as they headed back to where Stoick was futilely trying to kill the dragon himself.

Just when the Red Death was gonna finally end War Torn Stoick's life there was the sound that made everyone always yell "Night fury GET DOWN!" and Hiccup on Toothless rushed in saved his father's life from where the Red Death would've ended it by crushing him and then eating him.

Getting to a bit higher ground Hiccup dismounted for a moment to cough in an attempt to clear his lungs and take a few deep breaths of clean air. That was a mistake in this world.

Stoick recovered and was enraged that this boy had stopped him one killing the dragon and two stopped him dying an 'honorable' death. So he lunged from behind him and started to chock him to death.

Toothless tried to help but was unable because Stoick told him in a deadly whisper if the Night Fury so much as twitched he'd finish off the boy in a second. So he still was chocking Hiccup slowly but before he could chock the life out of Hiccup his unknown son managed to whisper out.

"Please….Dad…don't…kill…me…please…" and that's when Hiccup fully blacked out and it also caused Stoick to loosen his grip on the boy out of shock and then he heard a voice he hadn't heard in years screaming at him!

"NO! Hiccup! NO! Stoick! Please! Help me! Help me save our firstborn child! Please! If there any good left in you help me save your firstborn son!" cried out Valka as she rushed over to Hiccup who was listening for a heartbeat but it was very faint.

"Firstborn? Son? Our child? What are you talking about, Valka? How are you even alive?" he asked in a stunned voice as she was sobbing as she cradled the boy who as so lifeless and gave Stoick a pleading look.

"Please, Stoick, please don't make us lose our firstborn child by murdering him! Please! Do something!" she begged and Stoick who still didn't understand was going on but moved towards the boy and listen to his heart and it was faint.

"He needs the breath of life breathed back into him, Val. I took it out of him you need to breathe it back into him."

"How do we do that?"

"My mother had a dream of how to do. You have to press on the chest in a certain rhythm and then breathed into his mouth and repeat till hopefully, they breathe again on their own.

So the two souls who had a horrible history in this world together began to perform a very primitive version of CPR on their child from another world as Astrid came flying over and thought her heart would break as she landed nearby and looked again this boy.

The memories the boy had given her flooded her mind of all the times he'd nearly died and she feared now this time he was dead and it was his own father who'd killed him.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Hiccup coughed and sputtered opened his eyes for a moment before passing out again but checking his pulse and heartbeat he was alive.

"Oh, Hiccup! My son!" Valka cried tears of joy as she cradled him to her breast and kissed him.

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on and who this boy is and how come you say he's my son?" Stoick asked in bewilderment to the two ladies.

"Touch his left hand and you'll get all the answers you need from your son's own pure heart, Stoick," Valka told him and so Stoick proceeded to touch Hiccup's left hand and he was engulfed in a bright golden energy aura overwhelmed by Hiccup's memories with him and all the feelings attached to him especially when it came to his death.

It was enough to make him want to pass out but he managed not too. But he did ask one question. "If he belongs to another world what is he doing in this world?"

"He says he must do a miracle to go home and he feels he must kill the Red Death once more and end the Dragon-Human war and if he does that great act of love he should go home. But it just might kill him," Valka explained painfully.

"We cannot let him, he can't die like that just when we got him to live. There must be another way to send him back to his home." While his parents were debating how to accomplish this Astrid had been watching Hiccup but she too turned away for a second when she told them she didn't wish for him to die either.

But in that split second of looking away Hiccup had escaped and then everyone cried as they saw him take off on Toothless, "HICCUP NO! DON'T DO IT! NO!"

Too late as Hiccup was engaging the Red Death alone despite the fact he wasn't at full health and the fact even though Toothless injuries were healed somewhat the battle had reopened many of them. Neither was at the top of their game.

Still, he was attempting to do what he'd done before as he led the Red Death to the clouds and was ready to do what he'd done before he just hoped the story would have got a different ending.

Everyone from their different viewpoints watched him battled the Dragon Queen as he managed to take her down once more but unfortunately some stories endings never changed.

She had managed to claw and burn Toothless's tail causing him great pain and then knock Hiccup off and he just knew in his heart this time he wouldn't be saved you don't get that lucky twice. So he just whispered as he fell to his death "I'm sorry."

Then out of nowhere, a loud and beautiful voice yelled out "TIME STOP!" and literally everything did stop. Everything down to the air came to a standstill. Time was frozen as if someone had hit a pause button.

A glittering mist surround Hiccup's body and he was able to move and he saw a brilliant golden light above him and then saw descending upon him was Kara!

She swooped in and cradled him in her arms safely and flew him high above all this and they settled on a golden cloud. She sat him down then hugged him to death and was crying inconsolably.

"Thank the gods we found the right spell to get me here in time or you've died and stayed dead! Thank the gods! Oh, Hiccup!" she was sobbing hard.

"I'm glad to be alive but I'm still not really fully understanding what happened to me or why I was sent to War Torn. So can you explain? I need to know what the hell going on!"

Sighing she explained what she could. "Well, your depression was a big trigger in this. But certain special souls when they get to the darkest part of their lives to the point they wish to either end their lives or wish they're never born they get some 'divine intervention" help so to speak.

Much how your family was shown the life you should've lived you're given a glimpse of what life is like if you never existed. It sports a very intense shock therapy if you say. But it's a very dangerous way to get you out of your depression by risking your life to save your life.

Some souls like yours are sent to lands like this to learn important lessons and learn much about themselves in order to save themselves and understand their importance in great hopes they'll not want to kill themselves and get rid of their depression."

"So the cure to depression and suicide is to nearly get killed in order to learn a lesson?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, it's not exactly the gods who came up with this idea for therapy but let me explain it in another way in what the entity in mind had when they sent you here."

She took a deep breath and began to sing it as if she felt he feel better with her singing it or may it would calm them both down further.

"I see a burning flame burning through

I see days neither fun nor free

I see a future caused by fear

I see a path not walked by men

The future should be filled with happiness

Dreams and peace brought to life

But the days ahead are dark and tragic

No time for hope when all is strife

Whatever might have been

All the dreams that Vikings share

Because of the battle soon to come,

Now the future could be a cold nightmare

"Does that help you understand things a little better, Hiccup?" she asked as they both sat down and began to reflect everything that had taken place in this world.

He began to think about everything and that meant really thinking and told her. "I really understand I had to come to terms with my own feelings and the inner turmoil I've carried my whole life. I had to realize just what my own power is and that it is indeed powering. Also just what I've done and how big an impact it's made.

I also realize just what I mean to my friends and family really most of all to my family. I've learned some other things about myself and somehow also my own power seems to have evolved to have a more magical element to it."

"Well, your brother and sister's gift may be what another term more 'magical' and evolved quicker but that is due to their souls being exposed to the supernatural energy.

You have had to learn your gift over a lifetime the old fashion way without a spiritual enhancement and your own inner negative conflict was hindering the next step in your powers as well. But by setting yourself free and being sent to two different worlds finally jumpstarted your powers to the next level."

"I think I also understand more of what my own gift is and the power inside me is and what it will do in the future both the normal and supernatural side of it."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I'll sing it too you since it seems to brighten people up more when you sing. And yeah I did get a good singing voice from both my parents." So taking a deep breath he began to sing.

"I walk alone in a place that was supposed to be home.  
Though the feeling of home was always far away  
Though I tried hard to belong there  
In that place, I couldn't stay  
I played my role, the perfect chief I had to be  
But there's no place there for someone like me

People always told me what to do and say.  
They'd say don't let your heart control your head  
There are words that should be left unsaid  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!

Let it snow, let it show  
Now my heart's an open door  
Let it show, let it show  
I won't hide it anymore  
I don't care what anyone says about me  
Feel the strength of my love  
Emotion is the key to my liberty

I've kept my feelings hidden  
Contained by lock and key  
Now, at last, the doors are open  
And my heart has broken free  
The mask has fallen from my face  
My hopes and dreams I will embrace  
There's no one here to tell me 'no.'  
Here I go!

Let it show, let it show  
I am free to laugh and cry  
Let it show, let it show  
To the past, I'll say goodbye  
Forgive, forget  
Move on, be free  
Feel the strength of love

I feel my emotion flooding through my every vein  
My heart was once heavy with the weight of all my fear and pain  
I had to break away so I could learn and grow  
I realize I've been holding back too long  
It's time to let it go!

Let it show, Let it show  
Hold my heart out in my hand  
Let it show, Let it show  
It's time to spread my love across the land  
With open eyes a brighter world I see  
Feel the strength of love!  
Emotion is the key to my liberty!"

He finished singing his song of both realizations of his power and freedom and Kara was crying even more tears of happiness and pride. "Looks like you not only survived but you learned what you needed to learn. I only regret to tell you though in order to make sure you don't forget what you learned you must remember every detail of this nightmare world. Everything."

He looked horrified as he gazed down at the frozen world below them and turned to her and whispered, "Everything? Even my mother's face? You cannot at least erase that from my memory?"

"Sadly no. There are some rules we cannot break. We broke a lot of rules to rescue you from this land because we couldn't take a chance of you dying. Since you die in these alternate worlds you stay dead. So we had to find a very ancient spell to get me here along with the forbidden spell of stopping time to save your life.

So you must live with your memories of this world even the memory of your beautiful mother's face being disfigured for the rest of time. I'm sorry."

He looked very sad by that fact and finally admit, "If I hadn't let myself get to my breaking point none of this would've happened and I wouldn't have had to have their horrid nightmare memories part of me."

"Hiccup you would've hit a breaking point sooner or later. Everyone gets to a point in their life they cannot take things any longer and give your life and family life I'm surprised you held out till your 22nd year. But I must know what tipped you over the edge?"

"It was Toothless."

"Toothless?"

"We just had the whole island dragon baby population poisoned by a deadly plant called Dragonbane and we barely saved the children if not for me and my siblings. But now the babies are so sick and barely alive and it so hard to look at Toothless's children the most since they're the last Night Furies!

Then the very next day after this poisoning was Toothless's first anniversary! But did he and Moon Shadow get to celebrate? Like how they should? NO! They had to hold a Dragon Council meeting!

I couldn't take it! My family has had so much stolen from us! My family has been denied our happy perfect life as a family and our right to happy loving memories but I can't stand Toothless and his family being hurt and have that stolen from them too!

I won't have my best friend suffer what I've already suffered ten times over already! Not after he finally found his true love had as children! He's suffered already too much and I promised him he'd never suffered again!

That's what pushed me to go over the edge seeing him suffer like that!"

"Now this makes sense. You fell down because a person you love was hurting in a way you've been hurt so much already you didn't wish your pain to become his. Okay, this is now very understandable. But let me ask you something. Do you think your death would really change things for the better or make things worse?"

"I now know the answers to those questions and I rather tell them to my family to whom I wish to return to now."

"Very good. It's been a long hard day on them. They have been praying on both sides for the past 24 hours. It's just an hour before the morning of May 17th. We best get you home to tell them you're alright.

Though you should know this. You scared your mother the worst because she lost her best and only friend to suicide and when you became that way she couldn't lose her own child the same way. So you better make sure you make it up to her the most.

"Understood. Let's go home."

So she scooped him up and they entered a golden portal and they returned to his bedroom where his body was seemingly peacefully sleeping and she laid him back in his body.

"Oh I feel funny," he muttered as he got up out of bed as he tried to stand up and Kara let him lean on him.

"Come I'll escort you to your family so you can speak to them first before you let everyone else know you're okay.

So she helped him walk down the stairs and she whispered "TIME STOP" again and then only Valka and Una were allowed to move and then she made a gestured with her hand that moved Stoick and Boden from the Spirit House into the living room in Berk house.

"Hiccup!" as everyone rushed over and gave him hugs and kisses as they cried holding him tightly. "Hiccup will be alright now. His depression is gone and so his suicide, the powers that be have seen to that. He'll explain more about it but his life is no longer in danger." Kara informed the worried family.

"Tell us what happened to you, Hiccup?" his mother asked and he was crying buckets to see her beautiful face once more and buried his face into her chest and whimpered as he told her she was the most beautiful and amazing woman in all the Nine Realms and the would never be a mother who would ever compare to her.

It seemed to take a long time but it really wasn't all that long for him to explain what had happened to him in War Torn. All the nightmares, how many times he'd nearly died, his new powers and that he'd come to realize many important lessons.

He also told them why he was pushed over the edge in the first place and that he realized that suicide was both cowardly and selfish. It's cowardly because it means you're not brave enough to keep fighting for life. It's selfish because your only thinking of yourself and you don't care about the ones you leave behind.

That you don't care you leave them with unnecessary guilt, anger, and grief that they shouldn't have to live with. Though he was in a very dark place he knows himself well enough to know he was neither a coward nor selfish by any accounts and he'd never do anything to his family in any way.

So form now on all five of them promised to be more open about their feelings and always be there when someone was in a dark place. Even if this event could've ended in tragedy it ended up bringing the five of them closer and it also helped unlocked Hiccup's inner powers. So even the darkest and scariest things can bring forth unexpected good things.

Kara sadly informed them the time stop spell was about to wear off and she'd to return to Asgard and Stoick and Boden need to be back in Valhalla but she'd be in touch and she was just proud and happy all had ended well.

With one final hug and I love you everyone returned to where they belonged and then Stoick and Boden spread the good news in the afterlife and Hiccup's loved ones on Berk knew.

But when he saw Astrid he scooped her up in his arms and passionately kissed her in a way he'd never done before and she asked him why? He said he never wanted to lose her again and she said no matter what she never loses her and she never loses him.

Then the sun was fully up and May 17th had begun.

Songs Used. My friend's song "Hiccup's Future" and "Let it show" a Let it go parody about love.


	29. Soul Troubles

Soul Troubles

It was only a few moments later for Stoick and Boden after Kara had returned them to Valhalla after stopping time for their family to assure them Hiccup was safe. So right now they're in turn informing all who'd been in their Spirit Home for the last 24 hours holding a prayer vigil for the eldest Haddock child that he was alright.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the gods that their chief and soul keeper son and brother hadn't been claimed by the silent killer that is depression. But they didn't know the true story of what had happened to Hiccup at all.

Stoick did thank all the souls that did make up their family on this side of things for aiding in keeping his eldest child alive but for now, he and his second child need some alone time to think some things over and such.

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding and replied they'd get to their duties and leave the family to themselves and if they needed them they'd be there for them.

Everyone before leaving them gave each of them hugs and Asta also gave Boden a long kiss and promised she be nearby for him before leaving with her elder sister.

For a moment everyone was quiet and then Soulwings spoke first. "We're really lucky I'll admit to dodging what we just dodge with Hiccup and I'd also say we'd be very grateful for the souls who inhabited this village and know without them Hiccup might not have lived through War Torn at all."

"So true, Soulwings, everyone loses their way or falls, but never have we come so close to losing a member of our family like this, especially not in this manner. If this silent killer had gotten him or he'd died in War-Torn he'd have belonged to Hel!

For taking one's life falls under her jurisdiction of what kind of souls end up in her wasteland of an afterlife. Furthermore, Soulwings, if she's been attempting to claim the souls of your Rider's children from the moment she started her unexplained vendetta against our family? She would've at least claimed one!" Stardust shivered in fear and so did everyone else knowing how close Hel came to claiming Hiccup's soul at last.

"I will never let that evil walking carcass take my big brother's soul! Not if I can help it! He's saved all of us ten times over it's about time someone helped saved him and from now on Una and I'll do our part in protecting our big brother! Not just him protecting us!" Boden vowed right there and then his green eyes flashing with passion.

Stoick seemed very quiet as he sat down on his bed and held his helmet in his head and he looked tired and sad. Boden notices his father's expression and rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Dad, don't worry, I will keep my promise like Hiccup's kept he to watch over me and Una. We'll protect each other from now on!"

"It's not that, son."

"Then what is it, Dad? I know this was one of the scariest things we've gone through as a family lately, especially since we now know we are a family of blood, but what's wrong?"

"It's as your dragon pointed out, that Hel nearly took Hiccup, she nearly won a very important battle of this war she's raged on us and the whole Realms for unknown reasons," he sighed as he turned the helmet over and over in his hands.

"When your mother was taken that night from your brother I felt more guilt then you think a human could feel and now that night makes both your mother and I feel even worse since we know it was changed so you and Una wouldn't be born.

But for 20 years I lived every day with the guilt that I couldn't save your mother. I blamed myself every day that I caused what I thought was your mother's death and I failed your brother and that I had caused him one of his greatest pain.

Yes in this broken timeline we've been forced to live in watching Hiccup grow up we had a strained relationship, but what made it harder was I knew very early on he was just like your mother as all of you are.

Every one of you is so much like your mother and that makes me very happy, to be honest, but watching Hiccup grow up and seeing him pretty much be exactly like your mother? It caused a lot of problems on the inside for me.

My guilt for failing to save the only person who he could possibly relate too and leaving him without someone he needed so much. I knew Mother's Day was the day he hated more than any other day. Even his birthday or Snoggletog wasn't as bad when Mother's Day came.

The way it broke his heart every Mother's Day when everyone was so happy? He was so depressed and heartbroken every year that day. But I'm starting to feel even guiltier than ever."

"Why, Dad?"

"Because of Hel's actions and how I've failed all my children but most of all I didn't do my part help Hiccup not have this depression. If I'd been a better father and been a better listener it would've never gotten this bad."

"Dad! You can't put all the blame on yourself! I've dealt with my own depression and you've helped me with my crazy moods! I know that I cause you a lot of distress with my unpredictable mood shifts.

I mean I can go from being super happy and feeling invincible to lower then dirt and just lifeless, and you and mom have done your best to help me with that!

Just like Mom's done her best to help all of us cope with whatever's ailing all three of our minds!"

"Yes, your mother is quite intuitive, more so then even your sister. She knew long before I really put it together that Hiccup's got some problems with a lot to do with holding attention on anything that doesn't really matter.

He's doesn't pay attention to anything that really doesn't interest him so we know for a fact the really only thing he's truly seriously paid attention to was dragons.

We know with that he throws all his energy in anything to do with that or was overzealous to try fit in even though he couldn't do it with normal thing to the point of being impulsive."

"We know again that he never listened to a direct order from you Dad and while he was organized and able to do things with organization sometimes he did overwhelm himself with too many ideas from the only thing he could pay attention to which is dragons.

Also, he isn't one to sit still and though no one was listening he was talking a mile a minute he has admitting to me and Una doing a thousand narrations in his head wishing for someone to talk too. But he can be restless and just overeager when it comes to dragons and Mom's done her best to teach him coping skills."

"We know you have your extreme mood swings that go back and forth and Una seems to have similar problems that that boy who Hel used to summon Krashath has."

"Are you worried that you and Mom caused us to have defected, Dad? That even though all three of us are indeed blessed with gifts that we have defected? Is that why you think we failed us?"

"I believe your mother said it correctly to me once shortly after we're shown the life we should've had. It was when we're planning the crossover race and you three were discussing the race rules.

We're having a private conversation of this same topic because I confessed that I had failed or hurt my children in some way. She told me that I've done my job as a father well and she's done her job as a mother as well as she could.

As for our children gifts? We're very lucky and blessed but so is every child born who each has a special gift. They just have to discover what it is and let it be awakened to its full potential.

She also says as far as she concerned everyone in every Realm who lives and breathes has something in our minds challenges in ways that no-one else does that we just have to learn to cope with and work around the limits that our own unique mind has to deal with.

So in her words no-one is complete of the sound of mind we're all dealing with something in our minds and we all have other limits and we just have to deal with them."

"Mom is as wise as she is beautiful. Still, it does leave us again back to where we started. That because of a goddess who we've never hurt in any way has done all in her powers and beyond to ruin our lives and everyone we care about!

We still don't know how she did what she did to me and Una! Took us out of the timeline before our births, murders and then to ensure we weren't put back into the timeline made sure Mom was taken away hopefully for good."

"That I really want the answer to because I do believe Stardust made a very good point."

"I did? What did I make a point of Stoick?"

"You said Hel was trying to claim my children, souls. I believe she has tried to claim all three and nearly has done it but been prevented by a series of lucky breaks."

"You think Hel was trying to claim mine and Una's souls when she did whatever she did to make us die before our births, Dad?" Boden asked in a scared tone as he buckled at the knees as Stardust steady him.

"Yes, she was trying to eliminate you two for a reason if she went to the trouble to ensure you weren't born. So whatever she did to make sure you weren't born and then murder you in the way she did, I do believe she was trying to make sure you both ended up in her Realm so she could lock you up in Purgatory."

"I wouldn't put anything past her, after all, she wanted me in her Purgatory and she's been steaming mad she didn't claim me as one of her trophy souls for her soul prison.

You're extremely lucking Deadly Siren got you both to that Spirit Cavern which helped ensure you both were in a way protect and still be reunited family even if was unknown many decades later." Soulwings started to say and Stardust nodded for Boden who was still too shocked and realizing the truth to speak.

"I believe we are very indebted to Deadly Siren for saving Boden and Una from Hel, but I don't think this is the first time that murdering icy vixen has tried to claim the last of the Haddock's children souls as of her own. If anything she's been very determined to get Hiccup's almost to the point of obsession."

"What are you talking about?" Stoick and Boden asked at the same time and Stardust looked at them.

"How many times has Hiccup barely escaped death from the moment of his birth? If Hel had the power to remove Boden and Una from the timeline I don't doubt she tried to kill Hiccup by forcing Valka to go into preterm labor hoping he dies from his early birth.

And if changing the timeline wasn't enough to make him want to kill himself she possibly hoped losing his mommy as a babe be enough to kill. The way I see it she's been trying to kill him since before he was born and even if he died honorable she still tries to snatch his soul like the thousands she's done before.

He should've died when he killed the Red Death all he did was lose a foot. How many other times should he have died and didn't manage it? Someone wants that boy to live as much as someone wants him dead. Just look over his life and you tell me you don't see it!"

It did click in both father and brother mind just how many attempts on Hiccup's life from the very start had been made and how much his depression had been egged on.

Then you add that onto what the whole family had been through along with their dragons? Whether it been directly or indirectly Hel had one way or another been hurting them to get to the point the pain was so unbearable she wanted them to end up in her clutches so she could have them and ultimately win this war she was waging and she very nearly won Hiccup's soul!

Things were getting so bad and just thinking about what was going to be the most emotionally charged day for any of them in three days! Because with it being May 17th today that means in 72 hours it is what they'd now renamed Family Remembrance Day but how could they truly deal with what that day really meant to them when it seemed everything in that their family held so dear was trying to be destroyed right down to their very souls?

For a moment it looked like everyone in that Spirit House too was depressed as Hiccup had been but then it was almost like Hiccup's new powers transcend upwards towards them. Or maybe it was just because they'd had only two hours ago been all hugging and crying.

But the room became full of radiant golden light and shimmering golden sparkles and that same light was surely going on in the house on Berk and Hiccup's new powers were most likely unknowingly showing his whole family the reason why he lived.

Their memories came to the surface all surrounded with golden sparkles and bathed in a golden light and as they danced about in their heads the memories they made as a family they remembered important things.

Like even there some memories starting out sad like if they're starting out at the rain with heavy hearts with the thoughts of the end of the world on their mind. They need only hear one another voice to pull each other back from that dark place.

It seemed Hiccup's new power showed them clearly what the answer was and it was somewhere very close. That it was right there inside them all along. For now, they realized what they had known what they'd always known deep down inside.

The reason you keep fighting the reason to keep believing and never giving up and putting up with all the shit and crap of life? Because of the ones you love need you to live and breathe. Because they make you believe in yourself when you yourself cannot. Because those we love to live the world has twice as many reasons for us to keep on going.

Even those who have passed on their duties to their loved ones are not done. Even if they didn't survive life they still must survive on in the afterlife. They live again and make sure their loved ones still make it through every storm yet come. They're now the protectors who watched over those who still needed them and death doesn't stop one from doing that not ever and their job is to keep hope alive!

So those we love and to keep hope alive are more than enough of a reason to keep going on even if lose a fight. You've to give more than you got always. So that was every reason they'd ever need to keep going and their need to live on because they need to live for their family and for love.

After getting Hiccup's loving message they felt better and had renewed strength. They felt better and hopeful. But then Boden cried out in utter agony, the same kind of agony that Una had when her power of trigger objects emerged.

He fell to the ground clutching his stomach in pain and looked very sick. His soul body almost looked like he was a rotten corpse for a moment and he just felt sicker than sick.

His father was right by his side and asked his son what was wrong. "I'm not sure, Dad, I've never felt this kind of pain before, but I'm getting the sense I'm needing to go to the DSS immediately. The Souls are in grave danger and I need to help them."

"You can't go in this state and you promised your mother and I would never go by yourself again," he reminded him as he tried to help him up as he still looked sick.

"I won't go by myself, Dad, I'll get Asta to help me. But I can't ignore the souls in this much agony. If I feel this sick they must be in grave danger. We know I feel their pain as my own. I hear their thoughts, feel their emotions and if they're in distress I feel it. It all goes with being an empath. I've to go and now."

"Okay, go but be careful! We already nearly lost your brother we're not losing you or Una!"

"I promise I won't get hurt this time around. Be back soon. Go, Stardust!"

As Boden hurried to where Asta and the Soul Riders lived whatever was causing him to feel sick only was getting worse and it took all the training his brother had given him not to fall off Stardust.

Right now the Soul Riders were in their little community finishing having their own serious discussion. Knowing that the Chief of Afterlife nearly lost his firstborn had sparked memories of their own lives and some unanswered questions.

Right now it also made everyone wanted to be with their romantic partner. So everyone but Elof and Asta where with their lovers as they're finishing their talk.

They'd been recollecting about their childhoods together with the Caxel sisters' parents as their leaders Chief Leontes and Lady Lelane. The sister looked exactly like their mother except Asta's dark hair came from her father.

How the brothers' father Tobin been Leontes best friends since they'd been babies which is why he'd been second. And the twins' grandma Pella had been pretty much a grandmother to the whole island.

So all seven of them had been so close in life and it was only natural that they'd formed a Council to rule the island after the death of their loved ones. But even after having pleasant childhoods it was feeling like now things weren't what they should've been for several reasons and few unexplained ones too.

It was now very clear based on the memories of the proper timeline that the Haddocks had been shown for the unexplained reason that their clan, as well as the Shardas clan, were supposed to have lived to Berk time and become friends and allies.

It was also hinted more they've all become part of something bigger than even the Haddocks retaining memories of the proper timeline. Boden had told them from what memories they'd been able to hold onto as some of it had faded a bit, but he did recall some important facts.

He knew for a fact they like himself were time displaced, two that he and Asta were meant to be in a relationship always, and he suspects all three of their clans were meant to ride dragons and do something of great importance than just ride dragons. As if riding dragons was just one of their great duties their three clans were supposed to do together.

But as Leif now was pointing out as he was fixing his girlfriend's new hairstyle if that was true it might also explain something that had been upsetting them for the past 155 years since the massacre of their people.

Ase stopped him for a moment out of pain. Her new hairstyle was taken the same ribbons her mom used to braid her hair with and sewn them together to make one long ribbon. Then she'd seen on the special flowers only grown on their island so the hair ribbon could help make a very nice looking and special ponytail.

Asta had done her own new look with her hair as well. She too now wore her hair in an unbraided ponytail as well. She just uses a dark green hair tie to hold together and wore a beautiful unique flower above her left ear too. It was the first flower Boden had given her so she wore as a token of his love.

The sisters had given themselves their new hairstyles a week before the crossover race because for two reasons. One they felt it was time for a little makeover and two they actually had wanted to impress the beautiful Astrid but at the moment it was neither here or there.

As Ase was pointing out as her boyfriend finished redoing her ponytail correctly what had been bothering them was the same thing that had bothered the Shardas clan and their own dragons. Their missing people and their dragons' relatives and friends.

It was extremely unusual they'd to acknowledge that out of the two clans that for their clan the Moralien Clan only the seven of them had come to Valhalla. Where was all who came before them? Or all those who died with them in the massacre?

Same went with those who were killed in the massacre of the Shardas Clan that only eight had come. Likewise out of all the Traders of the Arjas line so far only Merchant Audun had come so far all which was very puzzling.

Furthermore, as their dragons had long pointed out that numerous that had slaughtered in the genocide of White King's ancestor's Nest wasn't there. Even more puzzling neither were their descendants who had been born to lead to their living ones most who lived on Berk or had been escorted by the Haddocks at one point in their lives.

So the puzzling question the Twins asked in unison as they each sat on one knee of Torben's lap as he held them tightly "Where are the missing souls? What happened to them? Why did they not make it to Valhalla or the DSS? What is going on? What are we missing?"

"I don't like sounding as dumb as my Berkians counterpart Tuffnut, girls, but I'm clued, my lovely ladies."

"Don't feel bad, little brother. None of us know the answer to that and we haven't known that or why we're killed 155 years ago in the first place. Even our friend Boden doesn't have the answer he seeks as to why his family was messed with so bad." Elof pointed out sensibly in a sympathy voice.

Ever since Elof and Tue had come out of the closet they'd both been a lot less wound up and not panicky or showing bad traits worrying what others would think. Being able to be open and just be yourself was a relief though it was true once Tue had finally to tell his grandpa fully that he was gay he hadn't taken it completely well but finally accepted it.

After all finding, the beautiful soul that was your soul mate was hard enough and if you couldn't find them in life and you got lucky enough to find them in death? Well better late than absolutely never!

At that moment again every soul who had been married or didn't get the chance to be married seemed to be with their soul mate and just stealing a moment alone with them. It was like right now they felt some really bad was gonna happen so for the next five minutes all anyone wanted to do was be alone with their soul mates and hold them tightly as they kissed hearing the song of the soul sings when you find your soul mate.

"There will never be another prettier face than yours and you're the only one I wish to hold. True love never goes to waste when you find your beautiful soul mate.

We've such a long journey chasing after so many just to find each other till we finally could hold each other in our arms. So let's not let any another minute go to waste since you're my beautiful soul mate!

We know that we got something special! To each other, we shall be ever faithful! We will be there whenever the other one is needed! We shall be the hope the other's heart needs!

We don't need any more time to think this over we are ready to move on forward. We are more than ready to give into the chance of a lifetime! So let's not be shy we know there be some tears along the way but it's time we try!

We are not crazy for wanting to be with each other because we know it's true! True love is never a thing that wastes anyone's time! It makes you see and feel things more clearly then you ever would! You never have anything left to hide again!

Now that you found the beautiful soul of your true love your beautiful soul mate!"

Everyone in Valhalla heard that song ringing in their hearts as they finished their five minutes alone with their soul mates even if some were still physically apart they still could feel them strongly enough that everyone heard the song of soul mates and what it meant.

As the song of the soul mates just finished the Soul Riders heard someone in distressed and looked up in time to see Boden coming about to crash. Reacting instinctively with all their training they all managed to help guide Stardust safely to the ground.

Asta was immediately by her love's side and he looked very sick which scared because just two and half hours ago he looked physically fine even if he'd just been through a very emotional hellish ordeal with his big brother's depression.

"Boden! Are you okay, beloved?!" she cried hysterically and the twins came hurrying over with one holding a pouch and the other a flagon.

Eira ripped open the pouch and took out a strange assortment of berries and a few seeds and put them in Boden's mouth and helped him chew and swallow them. Then Erika poured a strange colored liquid into his mouth as well. They waited a few moments and then Boden opened his eyes and a little color came back to his skin and he looks a little less sick.

Coughing a minute he shivered, "Thanks Eira and Erika what was that stuff?"

"Our grandma understood a lot of illness and that included when someone is spiritually sick," Eira started to explain and her twin finished. "She knew there were things beyond our realms of understanding who could make us sick and steal our life forces. So she was able to which much difficult able to find the most spiritual ground on our island and grow a special garden."

"So anything grown in that ground was like the lilacs that changed Una's hair? It had spiritual energy in it that has strong potent effects and some unforeseen properties are what you're saying?" Boden finished for them.

"Yes, she was very protective of her garden and we did our best to protect and raise it well," the twins assure him, then added. "We also tended to other animals on our animals. We've always had a strong connection to nature and taking care of things. Guess that's why we've got the job of taking care of the Dragon Souls needs for spirit food and water and have some basic healing knowledge."

"Well, thanks for whatever you gave me. For now, it's made my sickness less pronounced but not gotten rid of it completely but thanks."

"What's got you so sick anyone, Boden?" Leif asked him troubling as he eyed the sixteen-year-old boy.

"It's the Dragon Souls in the DSS. They're in danger and if my sickness is this bad they're in serious trouble. I came to get Asta and we needed to get their ASAP to find out what's wrong."

"Of course I'll go with you right away to find out what's wrong, Boden, but is there anything else you wish for the rest of us to do?"

"I believe you should check on the souls we have in the Arena and make sure they're all right. Then do what you can for the village. I'm having a very bad feeling something is coming and we need to do something now."

"Will do, Boden. The Twins and I will tend to the Arena right away. The brothers can finish tending to our little home needs and then will check on the rest of the village. Just take care of my little sister okay?"

"I shall do that, Ase! Let's go! May Odin protect us all!" and they're off!

Ase turned to the twin sisters who nodded and they mounted their dragons and hurried to the Arena and no sooner did they get there did they realize whatever was making Boden sick was more than just a bunch of trouble. It was most certainly a premonition of something seriously bad.

All the dragon souls they'd currently in the arena which was about twenty-five of various species were all in an uproar and acting crazy. They seemed more scared and out their minds then if Krashath had arrived with giant eels draped over his bone white body!

"Something is seriously wrong here, my friends. I can feel it in my bones can't you two?" Ase turned to the Twins who nodded.

"Something seriously bad is coming. Our gut is telling us we need to get everyone out of here right now! Like yesterday we need to get the dragons out of here!" cried Eira in a panic.

"I second that motion, sis. I feel they're a great deal at stake and yet if we don't move the ground beneath will start quake!"

"Oh no! That's really bad when you two start to speak in rhymes! You only do that when danger is coming! Hurry get to the master switch and unlock all the cages now!"

"Yes, we are on it, Ase, before the bow shall break we will free the poor souls before the earthquake!" they screamed as they flew over to the master lever and opened the cage and their dragon and Ase were like asking the same question.

"Why is a bad sign if the twins speak in rhyme, Ase?" they asked the white-haired blond as she started trying to round up the souls in an orderly fashion.

"It's a gift from their grandmother that they only speak in rhymes when a crisis is about to hit….Ahh!"

Just at that moment the whole arena did begin to shake as it was like the world around them became unglued but it was only the arena itself that was falling about like the earthquake was only around the arena.

The twins were yelling out all kinds of warnings and instructions still speaking in verse as they tried to help Ase get everyone out of the collapsing mess of the arena and barely managed to get out of it before it all completely fell apart by this earthquake then into a dark pit.

"We'll never doubt our riders again if they start speaking in verse again!" Ruby and Jade yelled loudly.

"This is very bad! What just happened?! Earthquakes aren't localized and one shouldn't even happen in Valhalla at any rate! What's going on, Ase?" demanded Amber to her Rider who was as pale as her hair.

"No idea but let's get back to our huts and find out how the brothers are quick!"

"There no need for that, Ase! They're coming to meet us!" the twins pointed who was streaking across the sky from the direction where their little home was set up.

The Skarpin brothers were all hauling ass as fast as they could across the skies towards them. They're closed were singed and smelled of smoke. Their dragons were wheezing a bit as well.

"What happened our love?!" demanded the Twins to the boyfriend they shared to the youngest brother who was coughing a lot. He could no more answer then Skelton Key who was coughing a lot of soot out of his mouth.

"We barely survived that's what happened!" Elof exclaimed loudly as he flew by his youngest brother to check him out. "You okay, Torben? I hope you didn't inhale too much of that smoke."

Coughing he manages to take a swing of water and stopped, "I'm fine, thanks to you big bro. You and Skyfire saved me. Thank the gods you ride a Nightmare and he absorbed most of the flames giving us a chance to escape the inferno!"

"Yes, thank Odin for small favors!" Leif agreed before turning to the girls to explain. "I'm sure you felt the rumbling a few moments ago correct?"

"Felt it, Leif? Are you freaking kidding us? That was like only the biggest earthquake ever that just destroyed the DSTA! We barely got out alive! Or as alive as souls can be! If the twins had started speaking in the verse we wouldn't have known there was a danger even!" Ase yelled at her love in anger and fear.

"I knew my girls having that strange power from the grandma would come in handy one day!" Torben said with a smile as he kissed both of his girlfriends.

"Well, it's the only magical ability we got from our grandmother Pella. If there's a danger we speak in verse and are able to speak about it that way!" they reminded everyone.

"But what happened to you three?!" demanded Ase looking at her love and his brothers.

"The earthquake released pillars of flames and other gases that ignited and our homes went up in flames. We barely escaped and wouldn't have at all if not for Elof and Skyfire taking the brunt of it and absorbing most of it and directing it away giving Torben and myself along with our dragons enough time to escape."

"But yeah our home is now burnt like toast it's gone!"

"This is terrible! This is really bad! An earthquake is unheard of in Valhalla!" cried Earth Mother in a panic.

"Yeah, under no circumstances in the whole history in the existence of Valhalla has there been a natural catastrophe of any kind such as an earthquake or anything of the like!" Skeleton Key seconded.

"Well, if we don't get moving there another thing that never been seen in Valhalla that surely will do us all in!" Skyfire yelped loudly and they all turned slowly and stared off into the distant horizon where the Nightmare's eyes were looking.

Extremely far away for now but creeping incredibly slowly but surely was something so red it was almost black. It was like the skies were hemorrhaging and it was starting to ever so slowly turn from a drizzle into a downpour of a bizarre substance. Whatever this material was no matter what it touched instantaneously transformed into true death!

It was literally making everything rot, decay and became a twisted horrid nightmare! The likes which could only be likened to how hellish War Torn had been for Hiccup! Nevertheless this Plague of Death little by little skulking on its way to them!

This strange plague was sucking all the life out of the afterlife and then they really are dead for real! It'd be the end of their afterlives! The end of the Valhalla! The end of everything! This is oblivion and then death would really mean the end instead of the next great adventure! That what this coming Plague meant!

"We must get to the village and warn everyone at once! We need to get everyone out of the village and go to our strongest stronghold before that Plague Cloud reaches the Village! It's moving very slowly for now but it could pick up speed any moment! Let's hurry!" and the Soul Riders took off like a shot to warn the village as the Plague crept closer.

However, it wasn't just the Soul Riders who were getting hints that the Plague of Death was on its way. The Shardas Clan members all were getting strong signs as well and they're all acting on them.

For instance, Kustaa was supposed to be overseeing today's Viewing Day at the Courtyard of Viewing Wells. But the moment he arrived and an icy wind blew through as one feels at a boneyard and all the Wells' waters were black as tar?

He told everyone to turn back immediately and gather their families and head to the Spirit Great Hall. Forget gathering possessions get to the Spirit Great Hall now!

He and Windblade were busy doing that as quickly as they could and only had enough time to chance a glance before seeing the Courtyard return to how it looked when Kara had taken Stoick and Boden there for their private Viewing Day. It was once more desecrated and like an abandon boneyard!

As the former chief of the Shardas Clan was rounding up as many souls as he could only think of the woman he loved, Thora who was meant to have been his wife, if they'd been all murdered. How was she?

Thora and Audun right now we're busy with their fellow Marketplace members trying to save what they could from this mysterious plague. But it seemed like things were turning into dust in their hands. The Marketplace was already gone like all the termites in the world had eaten it already!

Thora and Audun along with Beauty and Safeguard were yelling at people not to care if was stacked neatly just to throw it on the carts for the dragons to take up to the Spirit Great Hall before it all vanished into thin air!

It was the same story with Halvar and Tue and Helka and Nanna. They're trying to save what they could with what help they could get to help them before it rotted away and turned to dust with the help of their dragon. Endre and Unna had sent half their team to help one half the village and the other help the other half.

It was no surprise by now Stoick knew what was going on and was also involved flying high above giving orders to everyone from as he and Soulwings flew everywhere quickly.

He quickly got the Soul Riders news and what Kustaa had to tell him and told them both what to do. Kustaa and his clan were to finish getting what supplies they could into the Spirit Great Hall and quickly. The Riders were to help the remaining families evacuated from their homes and into the Spirit Great Hall.

He told them to make sure to go the Anquetils first and make sure to get Flamewing out as quick as possible, given the health problems they needed to move her as quickly as possible to the Spirit Great Hall. Then once she was safe the rest of her family could assist with helping get the other souls to the Spirit Great Hall.

Ase told the Chief they better hurry because that Plague was gaining strength, speed and power with the more life it sucked out of the afterlife and he better go get Boden and Asta the other Dragon Souls from the DSS and bring them to Spirit Great Hall quickly too!"

Stoick nodded and he and Soulwings shot off as fast as lightning to get his son and his beloved from the DSS praying he was about to lose another child or lose his second born a second time!

The plague was already trying to make it was into the DSS. Like how it was spreading slowly throughout the land of Valhalla it had hit parts of the DSS already.

All bodies of water first turned red as blood before drying up and now slowly the rest of the land was slowly shriveling up and dying as well. As if it was century-long drought was happening in a matter of minutes!

Boden and Asta had rounded up all the souls to meet at the dried up lake which was where White King lived. They're quickly making sure all souls were accounted for as White King was trying to use what was left of his powers as an alpha to keep everyone calm and in line so they could evacuate in a calm and orderly fashion.

Once Boden reported that all the souls were present and accounted for White King turned and spoke to Boden in his mind and Boden told the noble late king he understood.

He and White King spoke as one and tried to direct everyone to again evacuate in an orderly fashion and not to panic and they make their way to the Spirit Great Hall and go through the back entrance and get inside.

But of course, when your home is having the life sucked out of it and everything is coming undone at the seams you cannot expect people not panic. It was chaos no matter how much the three of them tried to get everyone to calm down and do as they said and in the chaos, Boden once more fell off his dragon and most likely if he hit the ground he'd have the life sucked out his soul.

But Asta just managed to rescue him before he touched the ground and then his father showed up at just the right moment and with his help, they finally managed to get all the dragon souls out of the DSS seconds before the Plague of Death reached and rained its poison on it killing it.

Not even hesitating a moment they zoomed back to the SGH and barely by skin of their teeth got the last dragon soul inside before bolting the door shut and barricading with Firestorm and her father doing all they could to set up a spiritual barrier for extra protection but now all of Valhalla was trapped inside their Great Hall cut off from all the other Realms without any way to contact anyone to tell them their souls were in danger of being sentenced to oblivion!

It was very cramped and everyone was beyond scared to death right now that was the understatement right now. They just knew they're far away from anyone who could help them and all who loved them and the world they loved and called home!

Whatever was going on it look like this time this lovely place they called home it too late to call for help. They could wait but help was far too long gone to reach them. There was no chance for them this time nothing left to hold out for!

Again at that dark moment all they could think about was the souls there weren't in Valhalla that should've been and weren't and those who were alive who needed them to watch over them and they weren't going to be able to anymore.

They'd never get to tell their loved ones ever again the words "We love you and we loved all along and we still miss you and even though we're far away we always be there when your dreaming and we'll never let you go!"

As the death rained heavier on their Spirit Great Hall almost everyone Viking and Dragon got down on their knees and was praying and wishing they'd had one last chance to be with their loved ones to embrace them, to love and dance with them.

All Stoick was thinking right now was of his family most of all of Valka. If he was really gone vanished forever there were things he truly wanted to say to her most of all. All of his kids of course but things she really had to know.

What he wanted to say to her most of all was she needed her to hear him say was "I've loved you all along and I forgave you for being away for so long. All I care about is you and our children but I will always love you. I've never been angry with you so please just keep breathing and staying strong for our children! Please for me Val? Please!"

While everyone was contemplating the end Asta found Boden and Stardust in the back corner looking like they're mulling it over too. Asta hurried over to her love and kissed him.

"Don't worry, Boden, we'll survive this! We survived the Siege two years ago, we shall survive this! I've faith, your family saved us back then, and I believe we shall see another miracle."

"Your right, my love. My brother and sister helped pull off a miracle to save us once before now it's my turn to perform one."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Boden?" she asked confused and gasped as he pulled something out of his left pocket that she immediately recognized.

"How in Odin's name did you get your hands on the Resurrection Amulet?! It was supposed to be hidden in a new secret location after the Siege! No-one was supposed to know where it was hidden! How do you happen to have it in your pocket?!"

"Doesn't matter how I've in my pocket, Asta, the point is I'm gonna use it to go get my brother's help to save us all before we face oblivion. The Spirit Great Hall is only gonna protected for about another day or so! We're gonna need someone to save us from this Plague of Death Rain before then! It's almost nightfall now! We're running out of time! I've to go now!"

"Boden if you use that Amulet without permission you'll lose your job as Soul Keeper!"

"That's the last thing we should be thinking about, Asta is something as trivial as a stupid job! We are talking about our LIVES HERE! We may not understand it fully but our souls are given bodies that are as almost as alive as our physical bodies!

If that Death Rain touches us we shall really DIE! We won't be souls anymore! We'll be facing OBLIVION! WE'LL BE GONE FOREVER! FOR GOOD! A STUPID MEANINGLESS TITLE ISN'T WHAT I CARE ABOUT RIGHT NOW!" he told her heatedly.

"I don't want to lose you either, Boden. I really do love you. You're the best thing in my life or death. I know we're meant to be even if I'm five years older than you."

"You're the only girl for me too, Asta and I rather not see the woman I love die or watch my home die. Because if this Plague kills Valhalla it will also kill my other home Berk and my whole family will die. I will not lose what makes life worth living!"

"Understood."

"Thank you," he told with tears in his dark green eyes as they became involved in a deep and passionate kiss. After a moment he broke free and whispered to her his plan. "I'm going to back room and putting this on and going to Earth. Only tell my father and just pray I can get help before that Rain gets in here! I'll be back I promise! I love you, Asta!"

"I love you, Boden!"

With that, he and Stardust went into a back room and there was a flash of light and they knew they'd gone to Earth. Asta cried and hurried to tell Stoick what his son had done and he was as stoic as his name for a moment but nodded that he figured his son do that.

For now, all they could do was pray and hope help came before death truly came to claim their souls!

Songs used. 1. Because you live 2. Beautiful Soul 3. Far Away


	30. The Time Has Come

The Time Has Come

The dawn was slowly coming up on the godly world of Asgard and signal it was the morning of May 18th. However, one glance around Asgard one could see and feel there was something different about it.

Though the buildings and beautiful plants were still exactly the same there was still something very different about the land of the Gods. It wasn't something you saw with the eyes of your face, but the eyes of your heart and soul.

There was something seriously wrong with Asgard it was as if a dark cloud of evil and misery had descended up it as well. Despite it clearly still had its lifeblood its veins, all the same, it was like the heart and soul of Asgard was dead and gone.

There was not a drop of happiness or joyfulness to be seen and no laughter to be heard at all. It was virtually a ghost town not a soul in sight; not the servants in their vibrant colored robes nor the ravishing sweet-sounding songbirds filled the skies that looked like they'd perished already.

One and all of Asgard was assembled in their own Great Hall where another meeting of the Council of Good was taking place, on the other hand, this was undoubtedly not the same from the last one.

It also showed there was an unquestionably distinctive change in both the frame of mind and the atmosphere of the meeting and the chamber it was in. It was extremely and heavily depressing, sorrowful everyone state of mind and it was thick with misery, disgust and unhappiness not even Hiccup's depression a few short days ago could match how awful all in this room looked and felt.

Last time even though their meeting had been serious the room had been heartfelt, comforting and had had a sense of friendship, unity and most importantly love. Which at this moment all that was nowhere to be found.

The tragic loss of all those precious things unmistakably was upsetting all of them for several good reasons. The Asgardian wasn't just the powerful gods and Valkyries that Hiccup's people thought they were in their stories of them.

Truth be told? There was a lot more to Asgard and its people than mere human tales told. So much more. They're more than powerful gods with awesome powers, duties, battle armor and furs.

As Hiccup and his family knew personally for themselves having met Odin and Frigga and having Kara as their own Guardian Valkyrie; and truly understanding the expression "You can't judge a book by its cover." Therefore they knew a lot more about the worlds of Asgard, Valhalla and its people than any other soul living or dead knew. Though even they didn't know the whole story; at least not yet anyway.

It'd look as if that Asgard had grown to be more humanlike in more recent centuries and its inhabitants were more interested in emulating what Hiccup and his family held most dear and had taught so many others. That might also explain why now everyone looked so distraught and ashamed about what was going on.

The Great Hall that they all sat in at that moment was decorated differently as well. Last time they'd all gathered there it had been homey with optimistic vibrant colors and decorations; the atmosphere and people's frame of mind had been of hopefulness, kindheartedness and more or less family-like.

However, at this moment the Hall after 500 long years was once more decorated as it was in the long ago past. The super high walls were once more adorned with over a thousand weapons of too many fallen warriors of too many meaningless battles. The old faded colored flags that one time were the symbols of pride for the Valkyries were now a cruel reminder of what they once were. Even the flowers weren't as beautiful as they gave the false impression of being.

It was as if Asgard itself was now reverting to looking like what the Vikings thought it looked like from their legends. It seemed now even the Gods and Valkyries truly did match their description as well. Though that didn't seem to sit well with the people those legends were about. It was almost as they detested being thought of like that.

Odin who was sitting at the head of Council Table hasn't dressed in his humble robes of purple anymore. Nor did he even come close to resembling the grandfatherly man he seemed to like being. He was now clothed in what most Vikings told in their stories of what they thought he looked like and given those clothes expect him to act like.

Odin was dressed for the first time in half a millennium in his golden battle armor, horned helmet with his long arms bare and holding his spear Gungnir. The only thing missing from this picture of him was his supposed wild blood red hair, long beard to his waist and golden eye patch.

Nevertheless, even now this getup gave him the impression of being ferocious, challenging, and intolerant. It was a complete contrast to his true personality of being fatherly, benevolent, wise and truly magnanimous.

According to most of Hiccup's people, they thought all he cared for was being obeyed and just war and savagery. It seemed only Hiccup himself and his family knew the true him and not this fairytale version of him or any of the Asgardians.

Odin looked at his beautiful wife Frigga who looked very different from the caring elegant woman she usually tried to present herself as. For now, she has dressed as again most of the Vikings thought of her to be.

Though again not as the Haddocks knew her and husband to be having met them and gotten to know them a little. You should always get to know a person for who they really were and not just some stupid story of them. Not thinking you know someone based on the hearsay of another.

Truthfully? Even the Gods didn't always like how the Humans thought of them which seemed to be another reason they're upset. So yes take the time to really get to know the real person and not some make-believe version of them!

Which is why with tears in her eyes Frigga looked down as she was now dressed as well in uncomfortable golden battle armor and her long strawberry blond curls were now in two tight bejeweled braids reaching down her fur boots.

Even if she still looked beautiful she was repulsed by this outfit for it wasn't her true form any longer anymore then what her husband was wearing. No-one in Asgard was who they truly were anymore and Asgard was not its true form any longer.

The Valkyries looked especially sick being forced to once more resume their old forms. Again all of them still looked like stunning alabaster skinned women in their early 20s with tall fit curvy bodies. Those of the gentlest personalities had pure white wings, those who were passive/aggressive had gray wings and those who were very aggressive had black wings. It seemed for an unknown reason only Kara had wings of gold.

Nevertheless, the color of their wings wasn't it important. What was of concern at the moment again was what they wore. Right now all of them seemed to be wearing breastplate armor, winged helmets and carrying swords all made what appeared to be enchanted Gronckle Iron. It was as if they're ashamed to truly look once more what a Valkyrie was supposed too look like and be.

They're supposed to be Odin's Battle Maidens, His Favorites. Their duty had always been to pick the so-called valiant souls from the battlefields and bring them Valhalla and let them battle on forever. But clearly, something had changed for them and all of Asgard long ago and forever.

"This is terrible day indeed if we must once more have to become Reapers of Souls in such a manner! To have to wear this enchanted armor once again!" Eir a white-winged Valkyrie whispered as if her beautiful voice held all the sorrow in the world.

"I don't disagree, my sister," replied Rota a dark-haired Valkyrie with equally dark black wings in livid tone. "I not once thought there be a day we hate to wear our old armor or carry our swords once more, however since the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment? How can we go back to being…?

"Being what we once were?" cut in a strong voice filled with fury, anxiety, and revulsion, "What so many of Earth still think of us to be? That we only take the so-called valiant souls to what they think Valhalla still is? A place of never-ending battling and bloodshed? To just get drunk and fight nonstop?

If we hadn't begun to question our original mission as the gods had begun to question their own duties and then we really saw how much better humans were then all of us? We'd never gotten to the point that brought about the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment," pointed out Mist strongly with her gray wings fluttering wildly as her two sisters tried to calm her down.

"It is true, very true my lovely ladies. We ourselves as people, our home and Valhalla have come a long way in a short time. Even before time itself was messed with so badly we have become better by following the example of humans.

The example of what is truly found in the human heart and soul? To see they are in fact so much better than we ever were ourselves and why they live in the true paradise and how they indeed have the truest magic.

It is why what would've been 500 years ago by Earth's sense of time we began what we call the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment. Perhaps the Vikings still tell stories of the Old Ways, but let them be surprised when they arrive and see what they really taught us unknowingly. When the people of Earth showed us the better way," Odin said in a disheartened tone as he hung in the head in sorrow.

"Yes, when we've had the normal time when it flows at different rates and fluctuates at unpredictability we can't tell what the right comparison is, but still, my love, you were always one to seek out true wisdom and enlightenment.

As a result, you've spent some time amongst the humans of the past. Then you did the dangerous feat of jumping ahead a few hundred years, even if we didn't know the dangers of such an act. Which is why we haven't dared repeat it.

However, love, you clearly saw what really matter in life and will always matter for all time. So you saw what we needed to change with ourselves and needed to truly make better for the souls that come to us." Frigga recalled with some fear in her voice as her husband nodded though he was still shaken from the feat.

"Yes, we do agree it's very risky and never to be done a second time. But as it was right after you made the Dragon Soul Prophecy, which by our sense of time was a millennium ago, you know my love," he paused a moment to hold her hand tightly and they cried but he continued, "I'd go see for myself why what happened when you made the Prophecy occurred and why those three children Soul Lights were so bright they illuminated the whole Tapestry of Creation the way they did."

Sighing she nodded but was frowning wishing she had never made this Prophecy at all, "I know, I know, husband, but still time isn't to be messed with and we're lucky you didn't damage the time stream, even if you saw what you saw was very good and has helped us get to this point."

"Yes, we do know for sure one things, Frigga. Never mess with the Tapestry of Creation and never mess with Time. However? What I saw three of them do was beyond anything any of us could ever do with all our powers? What they can do even if they're not blessed with their gifts of love, empathy, or being a bridge between worlds? Just because they care and are devoted to each other and the ones they love?

Those three are destined to do miracles that never could be accomplished by any other soul ever! That's why they're bonded to the Three Legendary Dragon Souls. They are truly extraordinary all on their own again with or without their special gifts."

"Yes I know, my husband I know. For every life, they touch that life pays it forward ten times over and the next life pays it forwards twice that. They've really created a lot of strong connections that only strength the Tapestry and made very pretty and unique patterns on it. I've seen it every time I go to the Tower I know all too well what Hiccup, Boden, and Una have done and will do more of if they can fulfill my Prophecy."

"Does that explain partly the reason Hel has committed all the crimes she's done to this human family? As well as what her COE done for the past 1000 years throughout the Nine Realms?" inquired someone at the table but they didn't see who.

Another voice called out. "We've fought countless battles trying to stop her immoral and heinous crimes, but j think of all she's done! She's committed genocide multiple times, she violated a human soul, she's tampered with time and space, she forced into existence a broken timeline full of great agony and anguish, she created Purgatory, she even forced a child to summon the demon dragon Krashath and hoped he take the blame so he'd be murdered for it!"

"Yeah, and then her Seed Luriel who may have thought at the time due to Hel's twisted mind thinks she in love? Hel isn't capable of any such emotions such as love! She can't possibly feel any emotions such as guilt, remorse, and she could never feel the emotion of love of all things!"

"Worst of all that bitch because of her many crimes which is a list too long to even say in one sitting has forced us to take up the Old Ways today because we are just not strong enough without our old enchanted armors to do battle with her!" spoke a high female voice now.

"Yes, we swore only in the most dire of crises would we ever go back to what we once were even though we never wanted to go back to the Old Ways before we gained the Hearts and Souls that we and both the land of Asgard and Valhalla needed so badly!" everyone was screaming wrathfully at the top of their raging voices.

"Enough! I want everyone to take three deep breaths and calm down! Before we bring down our home! Let us remember what brought about the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment!

Then once we've settled down some we'll discuss Hel's crimes, the Dragon Soul Prophecy and how the human family the Haddock primarily the Haddock Children are the key to fulfilling it!

But for now, let's just calm down! I know we are all angry but anger will only cloud our judgment and how we shall proceed so please quell your fury and try and put your disgust and hatred in check for the moment!" Odin ordered in the harshest tone he'd ever used since the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment.

Knowing Odin was angry and that they didn't need to cause a full uproar and undo all the good that had come in the last 500 Asgardian years everyone spent the next twenty minutes trying to calm down.

The Valkyries even used their enchanting musical voices to sing about being strong to calm everyone down. There is not a soul from any Realm that cannot be touched by the magic that comes from a song sung from the lips of a Valkyrie. They have got the most magical also beautiful voices in all the Realms. Their songs cast enchantments all of their own.

"We feel like we've been swimming in the deep ocean so blue and now we are sinking to the bottom of the vast sea of endless waves filled by the rain bought on by the tears of the pain of the sick, weak and those tired as we are too.

When you think all that inhabited the Nine Realms have been through and that includes us here in Asgard too. It gets you to start thinking and you start wondering these thoughts that fill your head.

"You can't take it and you won't make it."

Then someone you didn't expect will come along and take your hand and tell you the words you never knew existed and say to you. "Trust me someday sometime soon you'll see the truth."

"What truth?" is what you'll ask and they will smile and hold you close and whisper to you.

"The truth is when you're in your darkest hour and the light of hope as seemed too faded away. When it seems like you're a flower who lost all its colors and become gray know this. That's the time you need to hang on and be strong."

You stare at this person thinking they are the confused one only to realize you're confused as they speak more truth to you and explain more of words you need to hear to get you through the terrible years to come.

They say. "Take each day that is to come. One step at a time. Don't lose your spirit and live each day at the moment and learn to forget and forgive. Take pleasure in the little things don't worry about the big and treasure all that you see.

Just remember to keep it together and that you're never alone and that in your darkest of hours you've got those who love you around to help and support you.

We can never be defeated as long as we have a smile on our face and hope in our hearts. No matter how much time pass us by and how many times we shall cry as long as we have each other we are never alone and even in darkest of time when hope seems gone we learn to be strong because together we've made each other strong."

So we've all learned that lesson we're taught and now we are never alone and yes we've hung on and now we are truly strong!"

The singing at least had a calming effect and seemed to settle everyone down some even the Valkyries felt a little calmer. Still, the three who had spoken before who'd the most enchanting voices seemed to want to say a lot more.

So looking at their other sisters who gave them nods of approval they all moved closer to the table and bowed to Odin who used his powers to magically conjure up comfortable seats next to him and his wife.

"Thank you, Eir, Rota, and Mist for helping to calm down everyone. I know none of us like being forced to take up the Old Ways, but at least the enchanted singing of the Valkyries is one talent you need not feel the shame of, is it?"

"We've never felt shame when it comes to our natural beauty that comes from within, Lord Odin. Whether it's from our golden voices or graceful dancing. That we have never found to be shameful. That is true beauty and nothing to be shameful of," Eir began to say but then Mist picked up.

"However while we found some beautiful things from within ourselves we realized as did all of Asgard that what we once were wasn't so beautiful and our original mission wasn't so valiant and we weren't so beautiful or so great as those on Earth thought us to be."

"Yes, we surely weren't!" Rota said in an angressive tone which was why she'd black wings, "The Vikings think being reaped by us and taken to a never-ending battlefield to fight and drink themselves to oblivion was really so grand an afterlife?

How did we not see we didn't have such a grand duty as we thought we did before? That there are enough pain and suffering in the Nine Realms already? That the world of humans has had enough blood stain its soil?

Let us grow something beautiful and let there be something of beauty and true happiness. Let us live and not keeping dying! That's when we all realized that we only brought never-ending death and misery to what Valhalla was and we weren't fair to mankind at all!"

"No, we weren't at all, Rota! All souls are valiant and kind in their own way and all deserve a happy place to find a true home to live on in death. Not more suffering and bloodshed but true a true paradise for their heart and souls!" Eir exclaimed the realization from so many years ago.

"Yes, it wasn't for us to choose who should and shouldn't come. Everyone has earned the right to come here. Everyone has the ability for great good or great evil. Anyone and everyone has the ability to grow and change and must be given that chance to do so.

It's why the Valkyries went from being Battle Maidens and Reapers of Souls to the Winged Sisters and Guardians of Souls. We were granted to new powers and duties and we changed for the better and thus gained our own humanity!" Mist finished saying what all of the Valkyries had become thankful for.

"It's such a bitter reminder to think of our old duties and how we were warriors who didn't even think twice of reaping a warrior not caring we were being selective, not caring we took them from one battle to another battle that never-ending.

That for them they never found release. Never found peace, happiness, home or family. Just that the end was more pain, more blood, more suffering and it was just a perpetuating cycle and we just kept adding to it!" Rota spat angrily!

"We feel your pain, my lovely ladies, we do. You were among the first to start to question how we carried out our duties. How the stories among the humans were told.

It was then we really looked at our reflections in the mirror and thought about who did we want to be? Did we want to be what others thought of us or do we want to be who we thought of ourselves as?

It was then my husband and I started to make secret trips to Earth and started spent short sojourns as mortal as possible and realized how these humans were so much better than us. Which brings us to why we've come to want to change and why Hel's plot because of my Prophecy has become so deadly in so many ways." Frigga admits sadly.

"We heard one of your earliest short trips to Earth you saw just how happy a normal family was caring for their children and that's when you realized truly why family and home is so important," Eir said quickly without even thinking if she should even say that.

"Yes, on our first trip to Earth when we're being the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment we poised as a lost couple and a kind couple took us in for the night, Eir you are correct.

It was quite an interesting experience pretending to be human and doing everything as a human. But seeing it from a human's perspective and how they spent just one day? That one day was an eye-opener for sure.

Seeing how even though it wasn't nearly as ravishing or magical as we have it here? But it was simple and humble but they were far happier and had more love then we'd ever seen." Frigga recalled from that night so long ago.

"It's because we learned from humans themselves we truly learned to better ourselves and become who we were truly meant to be. Now that we know truly how precious humans and their beautiful world are we know we must protect it at all cost!" Odin stated in the strongest voice he could muster.

"There no doubt about it. We're not entirely sure what the Dragon Soul Prophecy says as the only ones who have ever actually been allowed to hear it are yourself Lord Odin, your wife and our sister Kara.

Though we know somehow Hel's spies got in and told her and then started this whole millennium-long secret war we've fought and how so many lives been ruined and how now it seems our two worlds have really affected this one family that we all at least know this Prophecy is about." Mist concluded sadly.

"Yes, no-one has actually heard this Prophecy stated aloud ever since we found out that Hel found out about it. Ever since that breach of security, its contents have been kept classified as was what also took place when it was made. So in the wake of the aftermath, all we've had to deal with is Hel with the help of COE starting her vendetta against the Haddocks which now is threatening all of Creation!" Rota bought up the fact of why the COG had to be formed.

As soon as it was discovered Hel found out about the Prophecy and the events that took place when it was made and started making trouble? What choice did Odin have but to form his own Council but to fight and counter her attempts hurt the family that the Prophecy referred too? Even if it spoke of them long before any of them came into existence?

"I know we've been playing her game of madness for a long time and we're all very tired. No-one can truly understand what goes on in that twisted mind of hers.

Even if we did get a good idea of reforming the Seeds and Imps and having them become Seeds of Hope and Spirit Sprites. That was a good turning point for us." Eir did mention which everyone nodded in approval.

"Though we still haven't ever truly understood her motives for half her crimes or how she's even committed most of them! All we know is her mysterious and dark Icefire holds the key to how she tampers with the very laws and fabrics that hold the Tapestry of Creation together and it still now treating all us!" Mist once again spoke in a bit of a panic.

"Yes, the bitch has done a lot of damage no-one been able to explain with that bizarre and strange magic of her Icefire no-one ever been able to understand!

How does it have the power to damage a timeline orb? How did it have the power to remove two souls from being born? How does she have the power even with her Seeds and Imps to change so many events?

Then again there are her unexplained motives! Her actions trying to mess with the Tapestry caused her to time displaced so much both locations and people. Still, why wipe out two islands full of people? Why exterminate the Night Fury Race? Why steal and imprison the souls she has for Purgatory? Why even create Purgatory?" Rota demanded to get louder with each unanswered question as was everyone again.

Frigga raised her hand then lowered it to tell people to calm down once more.

"We will reveal the Prophecy to one and all soon. But even my husband and I don't understand ourselves why Hel has done most of what she's done. The only one who can explain why Hel's done what she's done and for what reasons would be Hel herself. So unless we speak with her and get her side of the story we won't know those answers.

Still, let's be clear right now what is going on. We have two worlds that are in danger and one family that has long been in danger. We've put all our faith in what this Prophecy says but those who have come to know the family it concerns personally?" she paused for a moment as did everyone as all gathered in that room thought about the five humans souls along with their dragons. Then they thought about the massive amount of other souls they'd touched in turn.

"Though we've put a lot of faith into this Prophecy of mine, I have put my faith in in the family of the Prophecy. They are who I believe in the most. They alone have done more miracles already then either of our two worlds alone or any of the Nine Realms combined have ever done!" Frigga stated with liquid pride in her bluish green eyes.

The room was hushed but everyone nodded in agreement and like with the Dragon Council a few days ago they all said in unison "We trust the hearts of these souls so pure and if fate has chosen them to save all our lives by guiding us to see what we need to see? We will do just that!"

The Valkyries all sang together with their reply now. "This family has shown us what a true paradise in which a world blessed with endless love a simple life of love, friendship, and peace."

Then together the COG and the Valkyries all spoke together as one. "From our world beneath enchanted skies, we thought we knew it all. Then we saw how better off the world below was a world where only the truest of love could enter.

We've raised our heads up high as we have taken the strength we need to build our new home with high walls and strong beams for our new life to start anew. But in either world danger is no stranger and those dangers have now collided."

Frigga was now crying and as she wept she spoke in her broken voice about how this had affected her in a way it had not others. "As a mother, no words can describe our tears or a broken heart. Moon Shadow is as much my daughter as she is Star Lancer. Also, those ten little ones are as much my grandchildren as they are both Star Lancer and Luna Rose's.

But for all three of us and along with rest of my daughter and her husband's families Hel's locked up for over two decades in that disgusted inhuman barbaric prison of hers?

All my daughter and her family dream and hope for are this. That somehow someway and someday there will be a way to set them free. And we can truly bring all these families of the two world together as the one family they are meant to be!"

Odin took that moment to stand up and remind them what was most important that they had come to learn and what Hiccup's family had really taught everyone and why it was the most crucial part for them to remember when told of the Prophecy themselves.

"Never has true words been spoken then this and they will play the part in the ultimate destiny of one human family and ultimate fate of all of creation. That we know for sure. "Every moment now the bond grows stronger. Two worlds one family. Trust your heart and let fate decide to guide these lives we see."

"Which is why, My Lord," came a voice as the golden doors were pushed open by all the Seeds and Spirits and it flew in a frantic Kara "We must do something now to protect the Haddocks and help all who meant to help them. For the time we have long feared has come," she reported sadly.

Kara stood out in the room for a good reason. She unlike all the other Valkyries had wings of gold and her armor and sword were gold as well. She also had in the center of her breastplate armor a strange jewel of some kind and she was wearing a strange headpiece with a matching strange jewel, not the winged helmets of her sisters.

She looked both disgusted to be donning this golden armor but more upset about what she'd just seen. "Before I report I just saw what I have to say what my heart must make known to you Lord Odin and this room.

I too hate that I'm being forced to don my old armor and sword once more, to take up the Old Ways because the Day of Destiny has arrived. But I will also say I also wear this armor with pride today because I was chosen for the duty by the Tapestry itself.

I alone was given the responsibly and blessed with powers not bestowed to any other Valkyrie and marked by the Tapestry itself to defend and care for the family the Prophecy was about. It is not a job for me as it may have been for any of you, my sisters. For me? Stoick, Valka, Hiccup, Boden, and Una are as much my family as any of you my sisters. I love them with all my heart and soul.

So even if I'm disgusted it has come to this I'm still honored and proud I was chosen to protect, guide and watch over them and that I was blessed by the Tapestry itself. Which as know shows," flexing her golden wings.

"We've never hated or envied you, sister for you being chosen above all Valkyries for the honor of protecting the family of the Prophecy. You were chosen for reasons only known to the Tapestry itself. As we know that Tapestry as a mind of its own which we will never fully understand anymore then we understand it itself," her three sisters all said in unison for the rest of her sisters.

Smiling she bowed her respectfully to her sisters and cried a moment. "Thank you, my sisters. Now again we must put all our faith today in what we all must believe in for all the worlds not just ours or Earth depend on it.

The most important thing I've learned from being the Guardian Valkyrie to the Haddocks is this. That family is more than blood and this whole room is family and so is all the lives we have touched and all the lives those lives have touched in turn. So now we must trust our own hearts and see what fate has decided and just hope we have been guided down the right path!"

"We all agree to that!" everyone shouted in agreement but Odin calm them down and turned to Kara. Looking at her seriously he asked in a serious voice, "What news do you bring?"

"The worst I'm afraid, my Lord. I was within the Tower of Foretelling with the Seeds and Sprites as it was our turn to check on it. We're keeping an eye on things when Reena and Luriel noticed that the orb that represents Valhalla was changing and not in a good way."

"It's usually full of laughter and very colorful. Like a glittering rainbow ball of laughter." Reena explained and turned to her friend Luriel who bent her head sadly.

"Then it was like it was a candle being snuffed out. All the laughter was silenced at once and very slowly the light was dimming till only a very tiny speck remained. It's now gray and lifeless with only the faintest sound of a heartbeat."

"What does this mean?" asked the room at large in confusion but Kara told them what it meant.

"It means something sucked the lifeblood out of Valhalla. There is no life force energy anymore in there. It's truly dead now. All the life of the afterlife been sucked dry.

The souls are thankfully alive, but not for long. All the Souls are in their own Great Hall which we built which for now is keeping at bay this Death Rain that took away their home. But if we don't evacuate them immediately they will die for good as in oblivion. We are awaiting your orders to do that, Odin."

"But where do we take the Souls if Valhalla is dead?" her three sisters asked in confusion?

"You already know the answer to that question, my sisters. we all know where are going. There is only one location left for all of us to go. For after we evacuate the Souls in Valhalla we must then abandon Asgard. Because one the Death Rain finishes off the last of Valhalla it will then come here and kill off Asgard and all of in it." Kara told them matter-of-factly.

"She speaks the truth, my husband. We only have one place left for all of us to go. The last piece of the Spirit Triangle that still stands and it was always the strongest and largest piece. We have no choice but to go there, and it's not like we weren't going there, to begin with anyway. We must go now!" Frigga told her husband urgently and he nodded sadly.

"Yes, we have no choice. Valkyries? Prepare to evacuate all the Souls by using Light of Enlightenment and my Secret Labyrinth that runs underneath Asgard and all of Valhalla. Now hurry and then we will go to our next location and quickly!"

The rainbow ball of light appeared and the secret stairs appeared and the Valkyries sped off to get the Human and Dragon Souls and everyone else got ready to leave behind their home as well.

They were going to go to the last sanctuary left to them. Now it was clear the time had come at long last the Day of Destiny was here and whether Hiccup and his family were ready or not it was time for them to finally hear The Dragon Soul Prophecy because everyone in Valhalla and Asgard was about to come thundering on Berk's doorstep!

Voice Cast

Eir- Carrie Keranen- Kisara Yugioh

Mist- Janet Varney- Avatar Korra

Rota- Laura Bailey- Lust- Fullmetal Alchemist

Songs used 1. Be Strong 2. Two Worlds One Family


	31. Council of Evil

The Council of Evil

While everything that had just taken place in Asgard for the Council of Good had happened between the hours of sunrise to sunset what was about to transpire for the Council of Evil was to take place between the hours of moonrise and moonset of the same day. So both events took place throughout the 24 hour period of the date of May 18th.

In Helheim the storms were at their worst and yet even at their worst somehow the sky became clear as the moon began to ascend into the inky blacker the black skies. The sun may never shine here in Helheim but the moon was always here for all of its five phases. Though it was never a normal colored moon and tonight it seemed to be only another omen of how bad things were about to become.

The moon was full but the color of it was so red it was almost black and it had a halo of pinkish red the same exact color of Una's skirt. This couldn't be a good omen and given that it was a crystal clear black sky above; whilst everything below was the storm of the millennium? Along with all the other havoc being laid to waste on all the Nine Realms? This seemed to be just one more evil omen to signal something far worse than the end of the world was coming!

Hel's Citadel for once wasn't looking like the ugly work of a demented goddess who knew nothing of beauty or love. Four days had passed since she'd been last seen or heard since she'd lost it when the Dragonbane had failed to kill the dragon babies of Berk.

Since her psychotic break and nearly destroying her own home no-one had dared disturbed her, instead they'd been busy going out of their way to make her Citadel match her long sought out a desire to be a palace of beauty, splendor and fit for a beautiful queen.

They'd bust their asses and worked till their hands were raw and ready to fall off to make this ugly chunk of ice look and feel like an ice palace fit for a queen but they'd done it.

The main members of the Council were busy trying to finish making the Throne Room where the last meeting of the Council of Evil was to meet in a few hours was mind-blowing and looked even grander and more beautiful than even the home of Odin and Frigga.

Dagur was overseeing the rest of high Council members and keeping them in line before going to do his own sacred duty and a few surprises he had in store. After all, that was his job on the Council.

Dagur was Hel's second-in-command. Everyone else who was a major player on this team of evil? Drago was the muscle on the team, Viggo was the brains, her brothers were the elite soldiers, and the Seeds and Imps were the spies and hardworking assistants.

As for the rest of the countless and nameless council members? Made up of the revolting, despicable and most vile creatures of the Nine Realms? They're lackeys, minions, cohorts, underlings, whatever term you want to use for someone who was just used for grunt work to do as they're told and didn't have major significance.

"Is everything almost done? We need to have this all done and ready before at least ten tonight! So will everything be fully done long before then?" Dagur questioned the group at large.

Fenrir answered with a growl in slight disgust, "We've worked ourselves to the bone so rest assured, Dagur, our sister will be far more then pleased by our work. Everything will be finally past her wildest dreams and fantasy!"

"Yes," hissed Jormungandr as he slithered around the ice floor with some Seeds to give it an extra coat of polish, "Hel will finally have the palace she's dreamed of since she was a small child. Her dreams will be a reality at last and hopefully after all this stupid cleaning and making her home become her ideally fantasy we can rip apart others in battle soon!" licking his lips in eager anticipation for a battle after the past four days of what they'd been condemned to do.

"I'd have to agree with the smoky spirant. When I joined this little club of Hel's there wasn't anything in the oath description I took that said I had to become a maid in her home!" snarled Drago looking ready to break something with the only arm he had.

"Well it may have not been written in the oath we all swore when we became members of this Council, Drago and I'm one for going everything with a fine tooth comb and being highly meticulous, myself," Viggo started to say as he stroked his beard as he sat down for a moment in exhaustion.

Taking a moment to pause from his work an Imp pour him a glass of something which he accepted and drowned in a second before he finished he thoughts, "Nevertheless written or unwritten we did swear an oath to the Council and pledge our loyalty to Hel. Not to mention we are all living under her roof. So as we are mere guests in her home. So, therefore, we can't be disrespectful to the host, now can we?" he reminded the warlord with his pokerfaced before pointing out the last few details of why they did what they did without complaining about it.

"Furthermore, Drago, one more detail you seemed to let slip that tiny simple mind of yours about at least our gracious host has at least done for us while letting us so kindly stay in her home?

She's not carried out her threat to remove our manhood nor has she left us to be converted into shadow wraiths ourselves, which I might remind you would be our exact fates for all our misdeeds. If she'd used her powers to save our own skins and stop us from becoming wraiths ourselves we be worse off than dead.

Now when you put all that into proper context and perspective I really don't think you should be complaining about having to do a little housework when your only other alternative would be becoming what keeps us from getting a good night sleep? Or worse we could be joining the rest of the poor unfortunate souls down in the cellar?

So take your pick, my brutish boorish friend? What fate would you rather have? Truthfully tell me?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow as the Imp had refilled his glass and he drank it slowly eyeing Drago all this time but seen he'd won the argument.

"I see I've made my point. Now let us finish getting this room to shine for Hel and yes, my young and deranged friend, you may tell our mistress everything will be more than ready when she's ready to address the Council for the final meeting."

"Well, Viggo at least you can win an argument without having to break anything or spill blood. Which in this case is very good. Alright, keep up the good work. I'll go check on the Lady of the house and we are back in two and a half hours. Be ready for our arrivals when we come back."

"We shall, Master Dagur!" cried the Imps and Seeds as Dagur smiled and left the room and hurried to Hel's bedroom which he'd been respectfully avoiding for four days.

Whether he was alive or dead, good or evil, or a complete soul or not one thing was for sure. Dagur wasn't a perfect boy but then again no-one was. But having spent the last couple of years in this kingdom of isolation he may not be a king or a chief but he was the closest thing Helheim had too it. He also was determined right now to make sure this frozen wasteland had a queen or at least Hel felt like a queen.

For the past four days, he'd been racking his brain for how best to make his beloved feel better and take her pain away. Even though he'd been feeling very funny while he'd been thinking on how to help her.

What had been going on in the past four days with Hel not showing herself her spell on Dagur had weakened considerably and since even though she'd violated his soul a soul can never truly be torn in two. It always is trying to mend itself.

As a result for the past four days, both halves of Dagur had been in the process of mending to some degree. Their minds also recollections had been all jumbled as had their emotions. The end result was causing both halves to have great confusion, stress, and strife. For there were parts neither understood of the other and there was one big issue neither part of Dagur really understood truly.

Dagur as a whole didn't understand who Hel was true as a person or what sort of feelings they truly felt around this person. The whole issue with Hel herself had caused them as much torment as it seemed to be causing Hel herself, not that any part of Dagur knew that.

Though it could be honestly said Dagur didn't understand the truth about Hel or his own true feelings he might have felt about her. It was also clear Dagur was completely unaware that Hel herself was in the same boat as him and it looked like they both stranded at sea together.

Very cautiously Dagur approached the bedroom he and Hel shared, not that he dare slumber there for the past four days. He slowly opened the doors and slowly walked inside.

It was dark and almost lifeless which didn't seem to fit Hel whom bedroom was always the one room that did show genuine beauty and life to it. He was wondering if Hel was even in here when he heard labored gasps of breath.

Whirling around in a panic he saw on the queenly bed was Hel who had obviously been sleeping for days in a comatose state. But unlike how when the Haddocks had been in a coma and hadn't moved, she was thrashing widely but still in a coma-like state.

He tried to get her to respond to his voice or his touch but it was clear she was at the moment impervious to outside stimuli. The only other thing that was clear she was being tormented in her mind as much as Hiccup had been two days ago before he'd been sent to War Torn. Though it made you wonder what was bothering Hel so much she would be tormented?

The war tearing Hel's mind apart at the moment was a battle between hearts and mind with few overlapping voices all yelling at her for what she'd done over the last 1000 years when you added all the time up from all Nine Realms.

"How could have done what we have done to a family who did nothing to us? A family who only wanted to be a family and have a chance to be together? What is wrong with us?" questioned one voice.

"Because if we didn't do what we've done for the last millennium to them they'd have learned of the Prophecy and then we'd be the ones who have suffered a 1000 times worse than whatever we have handed them. Not one soul in all the Nine Realms understands pain as we do!"

"Yes everyone has told us who and what we are! We are merely doing what they expect of us and playing the part we were assigned. So why shouldn't we destroy the lives meant to end our own? Why not take away the happiness of a family that would end us, to begin with?"

"We don't know what the Prophecy meant anymore then Frigga did when she made it! Or what that boy and his family thought it meant if they'd known about it in the first place! We cannot blame others for our suffering or the actions of how others have treated us or seen us!"

"Why don't you shut up you little goody voice? You know you're the weak one who knows nothing of what the real world is like! You only believe in foolish lies and petty hopes that stupid human family spreads with their nonsense the others think it's so wonderful!"

"We've seen what the Nine Realms are really like and we know what a lie is and what the harsh and cruel truth is! We know what people are really like and we know for sure what it's in the hearts of all who live and known no-one would ever think of us as nothing but a heartless monster!

You cannot change what is already decided before your own creation! A person's life and their destiny? Their fate and who they are and the part they'll play it's already in the grand design of that cursed Tapestry of Creation! It's all designed before you're even Soul Light even woven into it!

It's immutable and inevitable! Set in stone nothing will ever change it! When will you learn and accept that fact? We have already accepted that long ago and once you accept it too we can do what our fate has already foretold us we must do!"

"I refuse to believe our fate is so easily sealed and cannot be changed! Our fate is what we make it too be!

We must not allow ourselves to believe the lies we've allowed others to taint and poison our minds with for so long! We can change our fate if we believe we can! We can still atone for the crimes we felt we had no choice but to commit! It's never too late to correct a mistake! We can still seek out forgiveness, redemption and even truly earn the love of the one we love!

The family we've sought so long to destroy is the key to setting us free! They are the ones we know to save all of creation! Even if we believe and others have forced us into this unwanted part of destroying it, that boy and his family alone can save it and possibly save us as well! We merely have to believe they are truly the miracles the Prophecy spoke of!

There is a reason Hiccup, Boden and Una's Soul Lights burn brighter than a thousand suns and together can illuminate the whole Tapestry at once! If they truly are destined to save all of the creation maybe they are meant to do more than even they realize or what anyone else realizes!"

"You're a fool to think that!"

"A big fool!"

"I refused to be there is nothing good in us! You may be the darkness that controls this mind. And you may be the broken body who believes what others have forced upon you to believe and assume all this body to be.

I, on the other hand, I am the HEART of this body! And while YOU the MIND and YOU the BODY have given up on ourselves I the HEART will still try to unite us and attempt to save us! And give us the second chance to save all three of us and then free us!"

Just as another round of arguing of Hel's Mind, Body and Heart was about to take place she finally heard someone call her name and pull her out of the darkness and for a moment the terrible repetitive argument that had been repeated again and again in her nightmares was finally over.

She woke up holding her head in pain as Dagur offered a drink from the foot of the bed. "Oh, my head is threatening to kill me. I would usually welcome a nightmare but this one I could do without," she moaned painfully as she sipped the bubbly beverage slowly.

"I'm sorry these past four days your mind was under attack and I couldn't have defended from such an onslaught on your mind, my dear. Though if it's any comfort my own mind been under a similar invasion of madness threating to tear it apart.

She lowered her drink very slowly as she eyed him strangely before asking him in soft almost whispering voice, "What has been troubling your mind, my beloved for the past four days, did you say I've been slumbering?"

"My mind was one clear as hilltops and plains and now they've changed. Into an immense and dense forest of confusion. Full of strange memories, feelings and all these other oddities weaving in and out of the thick trees.

And now even this forest can no longer restrain these things fighting to get out of it and it's like my soul was buried underground and wants to shoot up from the ground now and is trying to say something to me and its confused what it saying to me as well."

Hel looked frightened by this but did ask what his soul was saying. "He seems to be speaking in a riddle almost but he's like "Don't feed roots and let those dry out and don't plant more seeds of doubt. Don't forget we are dead but we can become alive once again."

"That doesn't make any sense to me, Dagur. This riddle."

"I don't get it much either at first but then I thought about it a while but I think I know what it now means."

"What does it mean then?"

"It means starting over from the beginning and letting yourself grow anew. Becoming a new person and changing. Like, don't feed the roots of who used to be and don't let the seeds of your old doubts grow more and weaken your new tree."

"Did you figure our anymore with your battling minds?" she asked curiously.

"Well as my two voices argued and gradually talked more we came to a few more realizations. "

"One would never think life's worries could tear one's mind apart and that loneliness feels like bloody thorns constantly pricking and cutting into your heart. Still, we must look back to the past we must look ahead to a future we can still shape and still grow.

In this new future once we plant our new roots of change after we overcome the worst every new breath we take will be our first. So I think what this troubling nightmares of mine are trying to say we are all capable of letting our nightmare past years that have gone by die."

"So you're saying this nightmare is basically using the earth itself as a metaphor for changing, growing and finding redemption and being forgiven? As if its saying right now even you and I could just change if we didn't wither and walked away and we're willing to face the unforeseen together?" she tried to get him to clarify in a slightly hopefully voice.

He didn't pick up the hope in her voice but he nodded, "Yes, a weird dream to use an element as a metaphor about something as ridicules as trying to change who and what you are," he laughed not seeing Hel turn away for a second to hide her disappointment only to hear him say

"I mean I'm deranged, I know who I and what I am. And is anyone ever gonna see me any differently?" though there was a bitterness when said that that she did pick up even if he didn't pick up her hope.

Their eyes met for a moment and for a split second there was a true understanding between them and maybe one moment they could feel something more. But Dagur then told Hel he'd a surprise for her.

"A surprise? What do you have in mind?" she asked in confusion as he took her gloved hand and then slowly wrapped a soft icy blue silk cloth around her eyes.

"I'm not gonna spoil your surprise, but all I say by the time I'm done with it you'll truly be the perfect queen you're meant to be. Not a perfect girl but a true queen. Follow the sultry sound of my voice now!" he said in a seductive voice as he led her to a different room.

Dagur's surprised involved a very long pampering of Hel. He took her to hot spring bathtub and used the best bath oils one could steal and he personally bathed her till she was the cleanest she ever be. He also then dressed her in the same exact outfit she wore in her ice sculpture and used perfumes.

Basically, he was giving her the best head-to-toe deluxe makeover beauty treatment he could give her. He was trying to give her the vision of the inner beauty she had so long sought to see. So he took off her blindfold to see in her bedroom mirror and she gasped to finally see her beautiful.

"Is that….really….me…?!" she gasped in shock as she touched her reflection in shock as she finally seemed to match her inner desire of how she wanted to see herself.

"It is you, Hel. See you can be beautiful. So now let me just make your hair shine. A hundred strokes are needed to make your hair a soft as silk and smooth as satin and they we should be almost finished with making you perfect."

As he began to start with her hair she stared at her reflection with a smile and then looked out the window and saw the red and pink moon and heard the storms and sighed. Her head drooped for a moment and Dagur looked up from stroke 16 and asked if he'd done something wrong.

"Hel? Are you alright? I didn't pull too hard, did I? Is something the matter? You can tell me," he told her kindly.

With frozen tears filling her unusual shade of blue eyes she started to tell the soul she loved so dearly some of her long-guarded secret thoughts. Taking a long deep breath she looked at her reflection for a moment then cast her gaze from the mirror to the moon and back the mirror then to the floor before speaking.

"Dagur?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever just wanted to let everything just go? Like you have so much inside you that so many people don't know about that you couldn't hold it back anymore? Like if you could it's just a huge prison cell you're trapped in and you want to walk out of? Just turn your back and slam the door and leave it all behind?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not understanding what you mean?"

Sighing she continued on, "I've lived my whole life in this frozen kingdom of ice and snow all alone in total isolation. Only the raving shades of immoral sinners of mankind to keep me company.

The wind just howling forever a swirling storm outside but no-one ever stop to consider that there might be just as terrible a storm on the inside as well," she'd her gloved hand over her heart now with her decaying hand wiping her frozen tears from her face. She was ready to let it all go now for no-matter-how hard she tried there was no holding it back anymore.

Too long had she not let anyone in as well as concealed her own feelings from others including herself. Too long had she let others dictates who and what she was. So before she did what fate that she was condemned to do determined by the actions of others forcing her to become what she was she'd made her mind at least one thing she had one she'd want to her whole life.

She was gonna at least make sure the man she loved knew the truth of what was in her heart. Before she addressed the COE she'd to at least make sure the one she loved at least knew the truth if no-one else would listen or ever know at least he should know for no other reason than she truly loved him. The ones you loved should always know the truth.

"I'm going to be 100% honest with you, Dagur. There have been many times over these past 1000 years I've wanted to just walk away from what I've done and just let all this evil go just turn my back and slam the door on this awful life of mine.

But I've been forced by everyone else in the Nine Realms to stand and stay here and yes after so long here the cold has bothered me in more ways than one. It's sometimes funny how distance can make some things seem small but it depends on what others see as small.

But whether it's the fear of others that controlling them or to be more precious their fears of me that they've used to control me? I've for long be imprisoned here in this world of mine by my own fears and powers.

But today? Those fears no longer can control me at all and up in this cold thin air, I feel like I can breathe for the first time. For today I can finally leave my past life of misery, pain and suffering behind and no longer have to be in constant grief because I lived a life that is my own name. I'm relieved about that.

Today is about letting everything go. I'm no longer gonna stand frozen in a life I never chose. No longer will anyone find me playing the part they've assigned me. Today I put this terrible life of my past behind me. We'll bury it in the snow tonight.

I'm letting go tonight! That is what this night is really about. Letting it all go!"

"Wow! You have really been wanting to let this all out for a long time haven't you, my beloved?"

"Yes, I have, Dagur," she now was looking at him straight into his gleaming green eyes and then asked him, "I also need to know something else before we go address the COE. Something only you can tell me. And I need to know the truth and only you can tell me this truth."

"Me? What do you need me to tell you?" he asked confused and she could tell looking at him both parts of his mind was one at this time. So she figured she never has a better chance to get the truth out of him.

"Dagur I need to know the truth about us. About true love. If it's possible. If things happened differently. If you weren't my legal property. If we had met under different circumstances and just throwing this out there as a possible scenario. If you were under a curse or something.

Can you say if all those factors weren't at play just say in another lifetime if we had met under the different circumstance and there was nothing going on with the Haddocks or the Dragon Soul Prophecy can you answer this?

Without all this other shit going on in a normal time and place in another life can you say honestly in your hearts of hearts that you could possibly love me? As in really love me? Could you love me for me?" she asked in a pleading voice as frozen tears streamed down from her face.

Dagur looked taken aback and both halves of his soul looked confused, torn and not sure how to answer the question. She could see he was struggling to come up with an answer but when he finally answer it wasn't what she was hoping for.

"All I can say right now is I care about you right now. Does it matter if we met in another lifetime under different conditions? Why do you doubt right now what we feel right now is not real?"

She looked crush because she just felt this was still too much of her residual spell on him and because his soul wasn't whole. She turned away for a moment crying pitifully and Dagur wasn't sure if he'd said something wrong or not.

"I'll give you half an hour to yourself then we'll go to the meeting. But just know to me Hel you've always been beautiful even if no-one else thinks your beautiful or worth anything you are worth something to me," as he walked out and closed the bedroom door behind him.

She cried more holding her heart and in a brokenhearted voice whispered, "How do I even know if that's the truth or not? I truly love his heart and soul all of him, both the good and bad. Yet I'll never really know what he really thinks or feels because of my own actions!

What is the truth and what is the result of my cursed Icefire magic? What is the truth anymore?" she cried as she pressed her gloved hand on the mirror surface that rippled like water.

Sobbing, even more, she picked herself up from the ground and walked through the mirror into a circular room with mirrors all around with one mirror in the center. The mirror walls all looked like funhouse mirrors for their frozen reflections of her all looked oddly distorted and very ugly.

The mirror in the center of the room was different. It was definitely an enchanted mirror surrounded by enchanted ice holding it. While the other odd frozen reflections showed how others in all the Nine Realms saw Hel the mirror in the center was without a reflection because she herself didn't know who she was or what was in her own heart.

For this mirror was the mirror meant to show who she was on the inside her heart and soul. Her 'true reflection', but right now all that was reflecting in the strange glass was a swirling mist of ice, snow, and embers of her Icefire, but no reflection of any kind.

As she approached the mirror in the center of the room she looked at it even more anguish than ever and collapsed once more as her eyes gazed at the ugly reflections of how everyone else saw her and yet she couldn't even see herself.

"The mirrors show how others see me yet I cannot see myself? What is the truth? What are lies? Will I ever truly be free? Can I ever really let it go?" and then she started to sing the song of heart and it was having quite the reaction to this hall of mirrors.

"The starless sky is silent and shy  
In my kingdom, all is still  
Now whispering winds are waning  
Trying to silence all my will  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
And if I don't let it out, I know it will subside

But no longer will I hold my breath and I won't be swayed  
I won't let others tell me who I am anymore

Say I have to stay here.  
I cannot waver now I have to let it out

Now I have finally let it out!

Let my cold breath of freedom blow

Let it blow and let me breathe!  
The cold air will never rest!

Let it blow and let me breathe!

Let it blow and let me breathe!

I refuse to be repressed any longer!  
I won't give it up and just be swept away.

Let my storm rage on for this icy wind has always bothered me anyway

I thought I had to hide it  
Contained within a box  
All grounded, suffocated  
But I'm breaking from those locks

It's finally time to carry on  
To spread my wings and soar into the dawn  
Alone, at last, I now can breathe  
I'm free!

Let it blow, let it blow  
My heart has taken flight  
Let it blow, let it blow  
My soul is new and light  
I'm alive  
And I won't change  
Let the storm rage on

For all those years, I thought my pain would never end  
But twisted terrors of my past won't chain me down again  
They always told me I'm the natural disaster who should be feared  
They forced up me one decree  
Which was I always was to stay here!

Let it blow, let it blow  
I'm through with living their lies  
Let it blow, let it blow  
from ruins of this prison of mine, I shall arise  
On new wings, I'll fly just as I say  
Let the storm rage ON!  
The icy wind has always bothered me anyway"

As Hel sang her song about her past and this imprisonment of hers all the mirrors around her were being smashed and the storm of the song was being played out with a violent torrent of glass, snow, ice, and Icefire swirling all around till she finished and then it fell to the ground and vanished.

Finally collecting herself she still looked at the only mirror not affect which was her own and just whispered, "May by the end of this battle may my true reflection finally be seen." She then left through the mirror and walked hand in hand with Dagur to the meeting.

As they arrived at the meeting everyone who belongs to the COE was standing up proudly and singing a song as well. It was the song about what the mission of the COE was and what they'd all commit to doing when they'd joined it.

"A veil of the night has put out every light  
Not a star left in the sky  
The Realms are lost to darkness  
And it seems that so are we  
For all these years we've kept our power locked inside  
Now they've broken free, there's nowhere to hide

Keep a clear head, stay in control  
It's time we reveal the darkness in our souls  
We won't shut it out, or put up walls  
For now the night calls

Let it fall, let it fall  
Set free our dusky hearts  
Let it fall, let it fall  
We shall play our parts  
Denounce the rules of the good we're forced to obey  
Let the night begin  
The dark never frightened us anyway

In our new life of exile  
We've never felt so free  
And we feel like we're becoming  
The villains were meant to be  
Now we don't care that we're alone  
In this new world, we'll build our new home  
The past has passed, we're moving on  
We've gone!

Let it fall, let it fall  
Let my shadows shroud the sky  
Let it fall, let it fall  
We no longer live a lie  
This world of the night is here to stay  
Let the night begin

Our shadows stream in ribbons through the midnight air  
The world is covered with an inky blackness everywhere  
And as we gaze upon our nocturnal domain  
We sense this is the start of the night's eternal reign

Let it fall, let it fall  
Feel our power pure and strong  
Let it fall, let it fall  
Now we know where we belong  
Say goodbye to the light of day  
Let the night begin!  
The dark never frightened us anyway."

"Very good. I'm glad you've all committed to what is the mission of the COE. Now repeat your oath of loyalty to me and then we shall begin our final meeting!" order Hel as was expected of her.

She was putting up a nice front as if she was still the heartless drama queen bitch but secretly her heart wasn't into this but she still had her part to play and whether she was having second thoughts or not she was still fated to play her part. She was stuck in her role and was in too deep to get out now.

"The road ahead is deserted and dead, not a person to be seen  
A kingdom of desolation and you shall be the queen  
For our whole lives, we've done exactly as we should  
But from now on we are done trying to be good

They said 'be nice', they said 'be kind'  
'Wear a mask and never speak your mind'  
'Just wear a mask, pretend you care'  
Well we don't care

Let it out, let it out  
We won't hold it back anymore  
Let it out, let it out  
Shut them out and lock the door

We don't care if we cause distress  
they will all bow down to our Queen.  
Let the world know the depth of our Queen's wickedness!

We feel your power growing with every step you take  
it's as if your sleeping spirit is finally awake  
Let the whole world drawback in fear  
your coronation day is here  
there'll be no mercy now that you are here.  
You shall be free!

Let it out, let it out  
Let them beg and let them plead  
Let it out, let it out  
Their complaining you won't need  
You shall the Realms' Queen  
The Realms will obey  
They will all bow down

Your power grows within you feeding on the Realms hate  
The Realms excuses and apologies have come too late  
They won't change your mind or force you to give in  
You have begun a war that you intend to win

Let it out, let it out  
Let your rage engulf the world  
Let it out, let it out  
You won't ever be a perfect girl  
Here you stand, cold and merciless  
They will all bow down!  
Let the world know the depth of your wickedness!"

"Thank you one and all. You may now be seated," she replied in the sultry seductive tone they're used to hearing her use for these meeting. She was who she was and who they expected her to be. She was Loki's daughter, the mistress of Helheim and the leader of the COE and about to be the one to tear apart the Tapestry of Creation and then do the impossible. She was going to reweave it to match their design.

That'd been the whole objective of the Council of Evil this whole time, in preventing the Dragon Soul Prophecy and Hiccup and his family from doing whatever they were supposed to do in fulfilling it. To prevent Prophecy fulfillment and then change the whole design of the Tapestry of Creation.

It was an extremely audacious and outrageous plan one had to admit. Especially when it came to a Prophecy almost no-one knew what it even said. It appeared the only ones who actually knew the contents of this Prophecy were Odin, Frigga, Kara, Hel and she had shared it only with Dagur so only he knew it. And because of her spell on him, his good half hadn't been able to share it with anyone else. As a result, really only a total of five people actually knew what the Prophecy even said and what event had happened when it was made.

However as for Hel's personal reasons and motives that had driven her to this madness aside from her hinting that she was merely playing the 'part she'd been assigned?" whatever that meant?

There was obviously something very deeply personal going on with whatever that Prophecy said. On the other hand, there was also a battle going on within Hel herself and it was almost like she wanted to be defeated; almost as she as much as she wanted to win this insane vendetta she'd started.

The madness Hel had started had clearly spread to all whom she'd recruited to join her COE and they said as much as she was asking them each right now to explain to her in their own words of choosing why they'd joined.

She was asking them to bear their souls and power to fuel her Icefire for their final assault so she said to let it all out and go and lets them pool their powers together. She started with her brothers and went around to each of them who sang about their fury and reasons and it only increased the power of her deadly Icefire.

Fenrir went first and is the deep raspy voice he let out his own howling song of power.

"My fiery wrath shines bright in the black of night  
the blaze is burning from my raging pain inside  
those who cast me out ignited a spark for revenge that has never died!

My revenge has only begun. It's time these fools see.  
Just how big bad a wolf I can be!  
I won't deny myself, time to put on my show  
and what a hell of a show!

Let my anger glow, let it glow  
my fiery temper is hot and bright  
Let it glow, let it glow  
Why should some fools judge it wrong or right?  
I can't help that I was born this way  
Let the flames of hate and anger rage on!

If those who are good think they're the only ones with

Painfully charred past they are dead wrong.  
They have not scarred my desire to try to exact revenge  
For I will rip and burn fears forever by searing into their memory  
So they won't be able to deny any longer of my revenge!

It's time my life to begin anew.  
To be the fire, pure and true  
No more good or bad. No judge any longer for me  
I'm free!

Let it glow, let it glow  
I'm reborn tonight!  
Let it glow, let it glow  
its time watch all of mankind die!  
Now's my turn  
to watch them all burn  
Let the flames rage on

My fire fury toast the ash and torch the ground  
My smoky cinders roast the air and scorch all around  
I have no regrets I do not forgive!

I shall forget the past and build a new future for all of us out of ash!

 

Let it glow, let it glow  
I'm will howl in our victory when the dawn is gone.  
Let it glow, let it glow  
Cold yesterday is gone  
No longer will I'll stay imprisoned in this way.

I'm breaking free today!  
Let the flames of hate and anger rage ON!"

The Icefire was burning very brightly and getting bigger. then it only got bigger and bright as her other brother start his song on his reasons for hatred, resentment and being malicious and what he hoped to get out of this by winning the coming battle.

"The deadly rain pours down through the foggy air  
Misty clouds hide every light thank the gods for the dark of night!  
My spirit calls to the ocean to swallow up all that is sweet and good in my sight!  
The waves roll higher like this storming sea brewing inside me for so long.  
Sorrow, anger, hurt and so much more inside.  
It's all too much to hide!

All those goody-goody Gods of Asgard think we'll just keep it in and conceal it like we don't feel it at all?

They don't think we don't remember those painful, flooded years?  
That we'll just stay underneath, and never come up for air?  
Well, I've up now!

Let it flow my thirst for revenge!  
Let the water be tainted and smeared with blood!  
Let it flow it with my boiling blood of rage!  
Let the daylight disappear  
I'll be thrilled when the skies turn gray  
Let the seas of vengeance rage on

I never feared this power of mine or that I would sink so deep with this current of power surging through me like a refreshing dip in a black sea.

But now I'm through with being chained up!

I've had enough of all those goody gods in Asgard.  
Unlock the floodgates and never close them up  
It's time for me to be free!

Let revenge flow!  
To the ocean of vengeance and rage is where I belong!

Mankind can say goodbye  
to staying dry as I let the seas of my rage carry on.

My power roars and tempests rise but I won't be the one to drown  
my black heart is pumping fierce at thunder sound!

Let it flow, let it flow  
For the time to start anew as come at last  
Let it flow, let it flow  
We shall wash away our dreadful past  
No more rules, will any of us be a force to obey!  
Let the seas of vengeance rage ON!"

"Very good performance from a wolf and a snakelike dragon, but time for someone who isn't a god to speak. I'm excellent at Maces and Talons, but I do have a fair singing voice as well. Give me a second to finish my drink and I'll do my part to fan the flames." Viggo spoke in that unbreakable calm of his.

They gave him a moment to finish his drink and then he started to sing his part of why he wishes to end this game and finish off Hiccup and his family. For while godly brothers wanted to get their vengeance on the Gods who had made the Prophecy he was after the boy who had intrigued him as much as he had defeated him.

"The clouds grow dark in the sky tonight  
Not a creature to be seen  
A village full of wrath and anger  
Thunder is roaring like this blazing storm inside  
I've kept it in better Thor ever tired.  
But no-one ever saw what goes inside me.  
They all say there's a monster living inside of me.  
Concealed within because I don't feel.

Because I don't do what's right

Well, this feels right.

Let it strike, let it strike  
I won't hide away this monster anymore  
Let it strike, let it strike  
I can break down the door and let out it some more.  
I don't care about what anyone else thinks anymore.  
Let the lightning rage on and strike down all who fear me and they'll see the real me!

It's funny how some thunder fills everyone with fear  
or they think some silly rules can restrain me  
No-one can touch me out here!  
It's time to see what I can truly do.  
To test the limits and break through  
No pesky family no tribe no rules for me  
I'm free!

Let it strike, let it strike  
I am one with the clouds and sky  
Let it strike, let it strike  
It's my time to shine  
I unleash my raging force  
Let the lightning rage on

My thunder rolls through the skies and all around  
My lightening bright and blazing splits the ground  
And one single thought flies breathtakingly fast  
I'm never going back, my peace is in the past

Let it strike, let it strike  
And I don't care who I hurt  
Let it strike, let it strike  
Time to show you all what I'm worth  
Here I stand where you can hear the roar  
Let the lightning be bright."

"Very nicely put, Viggo comparing yourself to deadly lighting. Quick, deadly and painful when striking but unexpected. So as the last major player on my Council, Drago? What contribution do you have to offer to my Icefire? What is your offering to the Icefire?" Hel asked him as she bored into the soulless eyes of a warlord who had no qualms about killing or hurting anyone.

He smiled wickedly and what he sang seemed to be exactly what you expect his life story to be and express his madness and also just how brutal and without mercy this beast was.

"The volcano glows red and everyone's dead not a body to be seen  
a nation of ash and cinders and it looks like I'm the king.  
The flames keep roaring like the furnace that's inside!

Let them burn, let them burn!  
They're no longer my concern!  
Let them burn, let them burn!  
Time to show the world it's my turn!  
I don't care, how they're going to scream!  
Let the fire rage on!  
Flames never seemed to bother me!

It's funny how this inferno makes everything look bright.  
And the fear that once controlled me, set everything alight!  
It's time to see what I can do,  
to test the limits and break through.  
No right, no wrong, when it's only me!  
So I'm free!  
Let them burn, let them burn!  
See my fire across the sky!  
Let them burn, let them burn!  
I don't care, how they're going to scream!  
Let the fire rage on!

My power surges through the air and all around.  
My soul's power that will burn this world down to the ground!  
And one move sparks ignition of my vengeful wrath!  
I'm never going back, the future's all I have!  
Let them burn, let them burn!  
Raining down Ragnarok,  
Let them burn, let them burn!  
Their precious world is gone!  
I don't care, how they're going to scream!  
Let the fire rage on.  
Flames never seemed to bother me!"

When Drago finished his offering the Icefire really got big from his contribution and it showed he was very evil and very committed to the idea of what the COE was planning on doing.

As for the thousands of nameless members, they all just mumbled a few words and the Icefire just grew and grew till it was almost unable to be contained. It was very powerful now and it would surely give them the power they needed to do what they had spent a millennium building to this moment to do.

It truly was an awesome sight and it truly did show the might of the united power and committed desire for revenge, destruction and finally the obliteration of all creation and remaking it in their image. But to do that all the Haddocks and their dragons must die as in be past death. They'd to be eliminated in a way they'd never exist even in an afterlife.

Which is why they'd sent the Death Rain to take away Valhalla and so the only choice left for any soul was to come to Helheim. And now with Hel's virtually omnipotent powers, she could at long last eliminate the family, that's been the source of so much grief and agony, for her once and for all!

It was all so perfect. So perfectly planned this end game. It's exactly what everyone on the COG and the Souls locked up below their feet in Purgatory had been fearing for the past 1000 years.

Looking at this icy cold throne room shrouded in darkness with only the strange glow of the burning light of this strange Icefire. The scene painted it all too clear it had been a bad decision on the COG part to keep Hiccup's family in the dark of the truth.

Hel was really about to drill that point home as she started to sing and dance in a full-blown evil seductress way as she let her moment of triumph show. Even with a battle going on within her for the moment her own darkness was in charge and boy could she really put on the show.

"Under the bloody full moon that lights never-ending skies of the perpetuating dark night. I've been tossing and turning with a nightmare more hellish then me!

It was worse then worse could be! It's scared to even me out of my wits and I'm half a corpse falling to bits! Then I opened my eyes and I realized the nightmare was all around me for it was my reality!

I've been building my strength for a thousand years! To become more powerful than all the magical and mystical people of Asgard and the rest of the Nine Realms. Everyone has forced me to obey and forced me to stay here! Turn your back on me? That will be their very last mistake!

Well, now it's my time to cast my curse to make them pay! And no-one shall get away. Least of all a one-legged boy and his family who are so-called saviors chosen by a Tapestry to be given the destiny to stop me?

Little Hiccup you and your family better beware. Hel is awake and she ready to play and slay! For in the dark of the night evil shall find all five of you! In the dark of the night, you shall never see the dawn again!

My revenge against you and all of the Nine Realms will be so sweet when my curse is complete! When the dark of the night and you and your family is forever gone!

I feel my powers have slowly reached their peak! I'm finally as beautiful as I'll ever be! Now that the pieces are all in place I shall see you, your brother and sister crawl into place!

So time to say goodbye to this world Hiccup, Boden and Una Haddock! Farewell to three of you at last! You've been a pain in my ass too long!

For in the dark of night I'll make terror beseech you! In the dark of the night, my evil shall brew! Soon you shall see true nightmares made real and in the dark of the night all of you will be through!

In the dark of the night, evil shall find all of you! In the dark of the night, all the terrors you feel will come true! The Haddocks' doom is at long last here!

My darling Hiccup its sign it's the end of your line! In the dark of the night! Come to my fellow brethren of evil, rise for your mistress! Let our glorious evil light shine! Let's find them now and fly even faster into the dark of the night and then let them all be MINE!" she finished in a very dramatic way but it defiantly got everyone in the mood.

Everyone was eager to get going to get the final epic battle started but Dagur said there was one last thing to do before they did that. He produces a piece of parchment, a knife made of ice, and a large icicle.

They watched as Dagur actually used the knife to slash his own girlfriend's corpse arm deeply till her dark blue blood flowed. She didn't seem to mind. He then laid the piece of paper on the table as he also gathered her blood to use as ink.

Then a snakelike ring of Icefire healed the wound over in a second. Hel then began to write a message in her own blood using the icicle as a writing instrument. Once it was done she smiled poisonously and announced they're ready to at last for the final battle.

The moon outside was about to set and while everyone in a manic frenzy about getting ready for the ultimate showdown of revenge, blood, pain, and suffering, no-one heard Hel whisper. "May this battle take way my own pain and suffering and free me at last."

Songs used. 1. Let it go and multiple parodies of it you can find by various people on YouTube. 2. In the dark of the night.


	32. Surprise Allies

Surprise Allies

The past 48 hours had been extremely awful and horrific in the Realms of Valhalla, Asgard, and Helheim, on the other hand, they hadn't been exactly a picnic on Berk either. They may've not dealt with Death Rain that was sucking the lifeblood out of their world that Valhalla was contending with, or forced to revert to their Old Ways like Asgard had been forced to do. And they certainly were most not planning the end of all creation like what was taking place in Helheim!

However, the people of Berk had been worked to the bone nonetheless themselves. Therefore they at least felt lifeless, in addition, a vast majority of the island, still hadn't reached the same enlightenment, as the small minority that had. Thus a great deal of Berk still was living in the great stupidity and ignorance of their "old ways" of thinking!

Though one thing was true. Not a living soul knew what was truly at stake at that very moment. The people of Berk were simply preparing for the worst to come. However, to humans, the worst to come is the end of the world. It under no circumstances ever seems to cross a human's mind or many other minds that there is something far worse than the end of the world! Far, far, far WORSE!

As Hiccup was still getting his strength back from his experiences in War-Torn which were meant to save his life, even if they'd nearly killed him, he'd activated his emergency protocol which was to summon the Emergency Berk Council.

What that meant was; in the event Hiccup and his family weren't able to run the village for any reason, he'd granted his friends plus their siblings the power and authority to take care of Berk in his place.

He knew by now no-one was gonna abuse it as they would have a few years back. Not after the last few months and becoming older siblings themselves. They'd all matured and understood the whole thing about power and responsibility as well as not to abuse or use power for personal gain.

As a result, that's what they'd been doing for the past 48 hours for the duration of the time Hiccup and his family had been attempting to recuperate in their home without being disturbed.

Astrid had used her authority to get her secondary team of Riders minus Gothi to do a continuous patrol along with a few other people she'd handpicked to keep the island safe from danger.

The rest of the Riders and their siblings had taken similar actions. The Riders had asked their siblings to get their parents involved to do anything they're able to do to help. What their siblings' parents had been able to do was beyond the Riders and Hiccup's own wildest dreams.

Brimstone and Bloodfire's parents Bloodthorn and Numbskull recruited as many people as they could who were either farmers or bakers to help get as much food baked and gathered then stockpiled it super high for what they felt be before long.

Birger and Ria's mother Breezy was working with Skullette's father Braggret who'd been building lots of emergency buildings and she was lending both her crafting and art skills. She was also painting an abundant amount of protective symbols all over the island.

Their father Cleaver who was the village butcher had gotten help and was busy getting the meat of the island prepared for whatever this doomsday the felt was coming. They had just gotten over 40 wild boars, 20 rabbits, and few other wild animals. Thus they'd a great deal of meat to get quickly prepared and frozen properly if they wish to make it last in this coming time of crises.

Gothi and her niece Lily Luka were extremely full of activity creating draughts, concoctions, and all other kinds of other medical odds and ends for both human and dragon needs. In addition, they're still making more medicine for the already still recovering dragon babies in the Nursery, who hadn't improved any.

Alle and Velika's mommy Ewe Sarryck along with Dotta been long preoccupied with a project of their own, before this doomsday feeling had reached its peak. Both ladies along with anyone who could cut, stitch and sew had been sewing like the wind to make whatever clothes they thought to be useful for this dreaded day that they'd feel was all but on top of them.

As for Creel's mommy Romi and Gala's mommy Remi? True to them being jacks of all the trades and masters of none they'd been getting everyone else off their lazy asses and forcing them one way or another to do something for fucking once!

To help wherever they could. Help Gobber in his workshop, clean the weapons in the armory, help with the building of new watchtowers or new guesthouses, take care of the sick babies in the Nursery, and lead a hand on patrol. Just get off your fucking ass and do something for your community and your chief!

So that what they'd been doing the first 24 hours on May 17th while in Valhalla they'd been having their home destroyed by the Death Rain.

During the next 24 when during the daylight hours Asgard had been saddened being forced to take up the "Old Ways" and having their final Council meeting and deciding what they would have to do some peculiar was happening to the people of Berk.

It'd seem since getting back from War-Torn and having his true powers now finally awakened Hiccup was doing things he didn't know he could do before. But as he had yet to understand all his gifts let alone time to learn to control them, his powers were pretty much acting crazy and on their own while he and his family were recuperating in their home.

He was able to figure out some of his power was able to transfer his memories and emotions into another. Also that his love for someone could heal their injuries to an extent. He could likely do a lot more given time to learn it all and practice just as his brother and sister had learned with their gifts.

But right now he was just sleeping with his mother and sister in their mom's bed. They weren't aware of what was going on in the world outside their already haunted dreams. Though it was clear none of them were sleeping well.

Hiccup was clearly reliving the haunting moments of War-Torn and other haunting moments of the last six years. Valka was having her own nightmares plaguing her and Una herself was looking similar to Hel as if she was being torn apart from the inside out.

Their dragons stood protectively close to them and only thanks to Moon Shadow's telepathic connection to Astrid did they even know what was going on outside the house wall at all.

Astrid and the children were almost always giving them mental messages and Moon Shadow would speak softly so not to wake the three restless souls but she did report something very peculiar was happening to many souls on Berk.

Toothless asked what did she mean by peculiar and why was she looking at Hiccup in such a funny way?

Moon Shadow glanced around the room before speaking. "Toothless I wanted you to close your eyes for a moment and clear your mind best you can for me, love."

"Alright trying,"

"Don't try to do it."

"No need to be so stern, Moon Shadow!"

"Just all three of you close your eyes let your minds go blank. Let them go dark like a moonless sky for a moment."

"Alright, my Queen doing so."

"Yes, Moon Shadow, I'm doing all I can."

"Alright now in five minutes please open them but please take a deep breathe in and out with each minute that passes before you open them."

They did as she said then they opened them and they turned to follow her silver eyes gazing at Hiccup and jumped back an itch. He was glowing again but it wasn't in the realm of human vision that was for sure.

The aura being generated by his body wasn't gold this time. It was the same brilliant green as his Soul Light. It seemed to be beating in time with his heartbeat and it seemed to be coming out in ripples that become waves.

They started out like little ripples from his body but when they looked out the window they became waves that picked up serious speed and became much larger and more powerful and went in every direction from Berk.

But this strange energy his body was emitting was doing something else that was very strange as well. When the wave made contact with a living creature whether it be human or dragon something very strange happened.

The wave crashed right into their hearts and then their bodies became surround by a glittering aura of color unique to that individual, meaning it must be their own Soul Light color. But Hiccup's energy and somehow heightening everyone's own Soul Light Energy had a very peculiar effect as Moon Shadow now revealed.

Hiccups' powers were awakening long-forgotten but precious memories of moments dealing with positive emotions. Happiness, elation, fun, family, friends and most of all LOVE.

The memories seemed to be almost bathed in holy light and shimmering in golden sparkles as people saw them again as if they're living them again when Hiccup's power touched them.

It was quite astounding the memories his newfound powers had stirred up in people's heart. The whole day everyone on Berk was exploding with what long forgotten memory he stirred up and Moon Shadow was just spent the whole day and night telling her husband, brother-in-law, and bodyguard what Hiccup's power was doing.

The memories he'd stirred up were the following.

Astrid-she recalled her Uncle Finn teaching how to use a battle ax for the first time.

Snotlout-he remembered being four years old waking up from his worst nightmare and his mommy spending the night with him to make it go away.

Fishlegs-Reading a book aloud by himself to his parents for the first time.

The Twins-The first Mother's and Father's Day they could remember

Gobber- His first blacksmith lesson

Dotta- remembering her favorite Snoggletog as a child with her family

Braggret-meeting his best friend Dragonfang

Skullette- the day Firefang was born.

Firefang- the last Snoggletog before her parents died

Brimstone-Bloodfire's birth

Bloodfire- Seeing Brimstone's face after she was born

Birger and Ria- finger painting during a very raining weekend with their mommy.

Lanon and Larkin- their father's last birthday before his death

Alle and Velika-playing dress up with their mommy

Creel and Gala- their third birthday party with their mommies and uncles.

Bloodthorn and Numbskull-meeting for the first time.

Breezy-the first time she ever did an art project

Lily- Her aunt comforting her after her husband died like she'd comfort her mother before her.

Ewe- The birth of each of her daughters

Romi and Remi- the day they become best friends/sisters.

And everyone's dragons were having very similar memories to their Riders but the point was all these memories had the common theme. Memories of happiness, joy, family, friends, and love. Vitally significant, precious and irreplaceable memories!

So by the nightfall of May 18th on Berk while in Helheim there was a lot of singing of letting it go and bringing forth death, doom, and end of all of creation all the most special souls were gathered in the Nursery to talk about these special reawoken memories while tending to the sick babies.

The children were still as weak and helpless as ever. Still virtually paralyzed without any way to defend themselves and all still requiring to be bottle feed liquefied food and kept extra warm.

It was still the most horrific and pitiful sight ever and it really was a repeating punch in the gut. Even more now with these reawaken memories of happiness that had to been brought back to the surfaces after been forgotten for so long for a reason.

As one and all pitched in to try and help the ailing babies the still talked about their memories and came to the same conclusion. That the thing that all these memories had in common was the theme of positive emotions and most of all love.

Astrid pointed out these memories were most dear to their heart and also remembers something her Uncle Finn told her long ago when she was just a little girl when it came to memories and the heart.

"My Uncle Finn told me this and I had forgotten this till this very moment. He always would say this. "That the mind and the memories it can hold will eventually go black as the night skies, but the heart and the memories its holds? They will burn brightly as the stars and last forever as the stars go on forever.

In other words, the mind can only remember so much but the heart never forgets anything."

"I'd that is a very good metaphor to me. I mean people tell you to trust your heart on a number of occasions," Bloodthorn started to say as she turned to her husband who finished for her. "On the other hand all your heart actually does within your body is keep the blood flowing to keep you alive."

"Well, what a physical heart may do we know the true heart and soul are what we cannot see or feel because they are placed we shall never see even if some stabbed you with a rusty blade!" Breezy interrupted as brought some brightly colored blankets over to get the children settled down for the night.

"True enough, Breezy. The true heart and soul are ones beyond normal senses. Even my Aunt knows that and despite the Village creeping out by her, Aunt Gothi is quite loving and always been loving.

It's just hard on her for the memories she's been telling me this strange phenomenon been making her relive." Lily remarked sadly as she lit a few candles that gave off a pleasant scent to make the room happier and hopefully help the babies recover.

"Do tells us what did your aunt recalled if we're not prying too much?" Ewe asked gently.

"Yes, it's strange how it's not just our chief's friends or our own children being affected by this waking of memories or even your family," gesturing to Skullette and Firefang.

"We take no offense at all," Skullette replied as she was busy feeding some of Toothless's kids.

"Yes, no offense at all. I think what's going on makes perfect sense," Firefang agreed with her sister

"It does?!" everyone cried at once.

"Yes, of course, it does. Even our special family knows it does." Dotta informed as her husband nodded as he was finishing giving Black and Gray a sponge bath.

"What makes sense then?" asked Gobber for everyone in the confused group.

Sighing collectively the Anquetils began to sing the answer and hoped everyone else would get it on their own. "It's time for us to come together for it's the only way things will get better. It's time that we took a stand and lend each other a helping hand."

Almost immediately One and all was figuring this out what these memories being awakened meant and why they're remembering them and what they'd been doing for the past 48 was so important.

So the other parents chimed in. "We'll fix everything up and it will be alright starting tonight. So we've all been mixed up for a while but now we'll help our family and friends because we've come together in the end!"

Now the younger siblings started to sing what they'd learned from their memories. "It's time show this island and the other Realms we're united in the same spirit! Time for us to raise our voices and let everyone in the Realms hear them! Time show we are strong and that we are united in our song! So come on everybody let's all sing along!"

Then the Riders and Gobber couldn't help but know it was their time to sing what they realized in all this from the past six years and this past year alone. "Looks like a miracle to us how we've all come together and things can now finally start to get better! Look how we've all come together at last!"

Then everyone sang even the dragons were singing weakly but they sang too.

"WE'VE ALL COME TOGETHER AND NOW THINGS CAN ONLY GET BETTER! BETTER! BETTER! BETTER! WE'VE COME TOGETHER AND WE'LL FIX UP ALL THE PROBLEMS WE'VE HAD BEFORE NOW THAT WE ARE TOGETHER.

YEAH ITS GONNA BE ALRIGHT STARTING TONIGHT! WE WERE ONCE ALL MIXED UP BEFORE BUT WE CAME TOGETHER IN THE END TO HELP OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS.

WE'VE COME TOGETHER NOW!"

If Hiccup had known the true extent of his powers and what potential he had inside of him all this time he'd have been very surprised. But as another saying goes. Things only happen when they are meant to happen and not any sooner. So if his power of love wasn't meant to evolve to this point till right now then this was the time it was needed to be awakened and not a moment sooner.

The only thing the Haddocks knew was they're restless, drained and still being tormented and just seemed their torment was never going to end till they did what was unknowingly being talked about this mysterious Prophecy. A Prophecy about them that they still had no idea even existed!

Hiccup's family was still not doing well as it seemed time itself was really out of wack outside as if the dawn didn't want grace the sky and if they weren't being tormented enough already. Then they're forced awake when the front door was more or less blown off its hinges.

"HUH?! AHH!" everyone screamed loudly and a few different attacks from the dragons went off and would've hurt who came in if Moon Shadow's magic hadn't activated along with Cloudjumper's own to produce a barrier to protect who had come knocking.

"Whoa! That was way too intense! I thought I was gonna be burned to a crisp! Thanks for shielding me big sis!" cried out a young voice and an older voice replied, "It's what any true big sister or brother do for their younger brother or sister. Hiccup taught us well. But I didn't expect him to try and kill me the woman he loves!"

"Astrid?! Bloodfire?! What in the name of Asgard is going on?!" the cried as the came out of their tormenting grog and their dragons helped them over to the girls.

"Yes, why did you have to bust our door down to talk to us? You do know we've had more than enough torment to last us two lifetimes, right? We've had really so much torture done to our family, I consider this latest one concerning Hiccup's latest brush with death which was meant to save his life a really below the belt hit." Valka confessed wearily as she tried to stand steadily but it was clear this strong woman was losing her strength.

"We're terribly sorry again for all you and your family been through Miss Una's Mommy. We all really, really, really we could magically take away this awful pain away and give your family a do-over and you could have your happy ever after!" Bloodfire apologized in a soft voice to Valka with blushing a faint pink. What else do you expect a seven-year-old to say?

Astrid though being 22, of course, couldn't say something that cute but did say what she could. "We all do wish, Hiccup that you and your family weren't ever cheated out of that happy life you got a glimpse of living," she paused for a moment as if thinking if she should add this next part and then added it. "Also considering all these happy memories that somehow been for the past 48 hours reawakening in our hearts? It's like being born again when you remember what really matters and how irreplaceable golden memories of love are."

"Golden memories of love?" Hiccup asked confused as it hadn't dawned on him yet.

"Well, for the past 48 hours after finding out you were no longer depressed and you left us to tend to Berk everyone human and the dragon seems to be experiencing something unexplainable."

"Well try and explain it!" he cried out in a panic with his arms flying.

"Well it's like our deepest but most precious memories that have long been forgotten from our minds but our hearts have held inside them for all this time have been reawakened," Astrid fumbled around for the right words and Bloodfire spoke some too while the Haddocks listen stunned.

"Yeah, it's really freaky! Whenever these memories wake up from their nappy time it's like there this big bright light is shining on them and a bunch of golden sparkly thingy is dancing around everywhere too! Like making sure we can't possibly see this memory as it was made the day it was made and remember what made it important."

Hiccup's face flashed a thousand different expressions and feelings at once and then he asked a very small almost inaudible voice, "What kind of memories are you all remembering?"

"They all have the same themes. Happiness, joy, friendship, family and most of all LOVE. That's why I said their golden memories. Memories more precious and more priceless then gold! Things we should never forget!"

"Is that why you came to us?" asked Una for the first speaking. "To tell us about everyone expiring this memory phenomenon?"

"That and something else," the two girls replied.

The three Haddocks looked at each other and asked in unison "What else is going on?"

The two girls replied "You won't believe it unless you see and hear it for yourselves!" and pointed out the busted front door.

Though the family was still highly weak and not in top form their dragons helped them outside and all were shocked by what they saw. For gathered in front of their home wasn't just the whole island, it was every ally they'd ever made over the last six years! Every human and dragon ally was present and accounted for standing gathered around with barely any standing room left leaving the family with their jaws hitting the ground.

Hiccup couldn't believe it and neither could his mother or sister. Neither his mother nor sister knew anyone of these allies personally other then who they may've encounter last year or by chance in their glimpse of the proper timeline.

Both Valka and Una, of course, knew Heather who was standing with Windshear and of course Trader Johan. Valka recognized Alvin as did Una from the memories she'd kept from the proper timeline.

But there a few she didn't know or at least not really know well. She knew who Eret was because of knowing the story of her daddy's death and seeing that memory displayed in a Viewing Well plus their trip to their proper timeline. So even if she hadn't met this world version of him and that he didn't know her she at least knew who he was by his face.

However, there was this sharp, commanding lady with short blond hair dressed in black she didn't know at all from any of her experiences or stories. All she could guess she was someone her brother hadn't gotten around to telling her about in his stories about Dragon's Edge. Nevertheless, she looked like she had an attitude was all she could surmise.

Toothless and Moon Shadow were my struck by all the dragons that had come. For Toothless recognized them as every single dragon he and the Riders had added in one way or another.

From Torch who had brought his whole flock, Scauldy and his pod to even the Screaming Death's family and those Speed Stingers from Dragon's Edge lead by a new chief who they knew was Speedy the one they'd helped! Hell, even the Night Terrors and Glistening Mistbreath were present as well!

All their allies were present and accounted for! But the question was why? What in the name of Odin's ghost were all these people doing standing outside their front door all with the same strange expression on their faces?

"Um well welcome to Berk. Didn't expect to be hosting so many guests today. But I must ask what are you all doing here? And so early in the morning? It's like only an hour after dawn. So why are you all here on my doorstep?" inquired Hiccup in confusion.

Everyone did look kind of confused so Heather spoke first. "We are merely here because you called us all here. We are just answering your call for help, Hiccup."

"Say what?! What are you talking about? My family and I have been passed out for the last 48 hours since I had a brush with depression and suicide. I didn't send out a call."

"Well, you sent some kind of message out, Master Hiccup. We all know it came from you!" countered Trader Johann.

Hiccup still looked confused so Una stepped forward and held up her arms and calm everyone down. "Why don't you all start at the beginning and explain what you all felt or brought you here? A little at a time? And one person at a time talks so we don't get overwhelmed, please.

So, Alvin, you may speak next," Una instructed kindly and Alvin wore the same expression he wore in the proper timeline when he met Una for the first time.

"Excuse me, little girl, before I speak, I think it's only proper we all at least have some small introductions done. So a few of us obviously don't know each other. It is only polite."

"Well, that's the first coming from you, Alvin," remarked Valka with a cocked eyebrow, "You're never one for manners when you lived here on Berk and before my late husband banished you to Outcast Island.

I guess however it's alright if only some names were exchanged since neither myself or my daughter know a few people. So let's make it quick with the introductions, people Just say "Hi and my name is" please we don't have time for our life story to be explained. So just introduce yourself."

So all the humans did as Valka said and at least said "Hi and my name is. Valka at least did the introduction between her daughter and Alvin. Even if this was the broken timeline and Alvin and the Outcasts had been long allies of the Tribe she wasn't about to let her daughter near him without her standing nearby to protect her.

Needless to say Alvin was shocked all over again to find out Stoick had a daughter or to hear from what Valka was able to give in a five minute cliff version that Stoick had another son and that their lives had been stolen from them by Loki's bitchy daughter Hel who had a vendetta against the family for an unknown reason, but he at least now knew how this little girl knew his name.

And at least Una now knew who the blond badass woman was. Mala someone her brother knew from his later adventures at Dragon's Edge that hopefully if they're lucky one day she gets to hear about.

Once introductions were done and Valka and Una were once more sitting with Hiccup on their front steps since they're too weak to stand they started to listen to the rest of the story from their allies.

Alvin then started talking explaining what had happened almost the very second Hiccup had returned from War Torn. He like everyone else been minding his own business on his island and then his own long-forgotten memories had been awakened as well.

The memories got more intense and as their intensity grew so did this song in his heart and what it seemed to be telling him to do.

Hiccup was again confused and then turned to Mala and asked her if she and her people had felt this song too? She replied they all had. It has been keeping them up all night like. It was overpowering and it was such a strong powerful sensation they just knew they had to do what the song was telling them too.

Eret then went on to say it was like all of them both human and dragon had all met yesterday morning with the same irrepressible urge to have to get to Berk ASAP. It was where their heart was telling them that had to go and where they needed to be. They all were heading there both the humans and dragons.

So they all helped each other get to hear and now had come to ask him how and why had done what he'd done. Like how had he awakened their long-forgotten precious golden memories and why had he summoned them all here?

The dragons were all asking their King and Queen the same questions. How had the King's Rider done the same to them? What was this all about? Everyone was beginning to describe the memories and feelings Hiccup's growing powers had reawakened and when the people of Berk started comparing notes it was undeniable.

Hiccup was doing something he had no conscious control over at least not yet. But all this time when he'd been restless in his own home his own powers had been acting on their own and he'd done this?

He did asking them what sort of song did they all keep hearing in their hearts? Because he wanted to know what kind of distress message his heart would be sent out to get this much help sent to him if everyone could tell that Day with Destiny was all but upon them.

Everyone both human and the dragon looked somewhat awkward, embarrassed and admit it, "It's very sentimental, a little childish sounding to be honest. But obviously comes from your pure heart and clearly means what you know best. That love, friendship and family are the most important thing in life and death." Heather finally said for everyone.

"Care to sing it for us?" Una asked eagerly.

"If you don't think your brother gonna be mortified by what his unknowing heart summoned us with, why not? You all look like you need some blues lifted anyway. Let's sing it, folks!" Heather commanded and they sang and it was everything she said it was but it was still cute and adorable too.

"True, true friends will always help those who are in need. They are always around to help others see. For a true, true friend always helps a friend in need.

For that the light of love and friendship we all need. For we all need help sometimes. We all try so hard doing what we can but sometimes we all need a helping hand.

Just try and give love and friendship a chance? You'll find you'll understand that a true, true friend helps those in need and you shall see when you help others see that light and love of true friend they come back to help you in your time of need.

For when one of us is in trouble we will be right there by their side. We try to do all we can and working together we'll be each other's guide. For that how true friends help those in need and help them see. For when you help others you will see that the light of love and of friendship is something we all need!

So when your village been sad for a while full of frowns and no smiles, you'll be able to get out there and spread some cheer all from here to Asgard!

So that's the point of being a true, true, friend and helping others in need. Helping them to see. That's the true value of love, friendship and how they make up your extended family. How precious it all seems to be.

So now you see why that light is so important to me and I hope you'll come and help me in my family's time of need and help defend what is so precious to me!

For it's what a true, true, friend would do in the end!"

Well, Hiccup was blushing puce from what kind of message his heart had sent out. But that was just purity of his heart and how much love he'd in him and what he valued. Una and her friends had clearly enjoyed the song, but the Riders or at least Snotlout and Twins couldn't help but snicker a few seconds before Astrid shot them one warning glance and shut them up.

Figuring the might as well tell all that had come what was going on and what they did know Hiccup, his family, the Riders and their siblings tackled the mass of people and their Dragons especially Toothless and Moon Shadow as King and Queen were trying to get everyone up to speed.

They're just getting to the last few days up to the point of how the dragon babies were currently suffering the aftereffects of their poisoning when something highly unexpected happened.

It was now judging by the sun's position in the sky an hour past noon. They heard someone running very fast and breathing very hard fighting their way through the masses to get to where Hiccup and his family were which was back on their front porch.

It looked like a large silver dragon was trying to clear space to give whoever was running room. The person in question had obviously been running nonstop for a very long time without rest given how out of breath and red their face was.

But they collapsed in Valka's arms and it only took the Haddock less than second to know who it was. "BODEN?!" they screamed and that's when they completely forgot the rest of the world around them and only focused on their brother and son.

Hiccup who happened to have some water in a flagon nearby got it open and titled his little brother head and poured into his mouth to revive him and Una was more than freaking out.

"Are you okay, BBBFF?! What's going on?!" she was yelling hysterically with her blue eyes wild.

Valka merely cradles her second born child to her chest and kissed his forehead and once the water quenched his thirst and he'd a moment to recover she asked him gently as she could, "Boden, are you alright, my son? What's going on? You obviously wouldn't have run all the way here from the Spirit Cavern if Stardust could've flown. So what is wrong? Since something is obviously wrong? So what is it?!" she asked as calmly as she could manage as she held his hand in hers and put it next to her heart.

"Valhalla is dead, Mom. Some kind of Death Rain sucked all the life out of the afterlife. Dad and all the other Souls are trapped in the Spirit Great Hall. If they aren't rescued they face oblivion as in they'll no longer exist. I don't know what to…" and he passed out again.

The Haddocks went whiter than white and realized the time had come. The Day of Destiny was indeed upon them. Now they just felt all that was left was someone was going to give them the whole story and then whatever their destiny was then they find out what to do.

But right now they just hoped Stoick and the other Souls would escape before they faced oblivion.

That what the Haddocks were thinking about at that point in time. As for the rest of the massive amount of people and dragons gathered around? They're about to get many bombshells but for now, they're honestly more freaked out by Boden then anything else!

As if the arrival of Hiccup's younger brother was the freakiest thing ever! Well, things were about to get a lot freakier and a much worse then even hell could be!

And meeting the last Haddock was not gonna be a big deal compare to what was to come!

Songs used. "Come together" and "True True Friends' Both MLP


	33. Boden what are you doing here?!

Boden what are you doing here?!

The rest of the world had stopped for Hiccup and his family. Even though it was only a few moments ago they had been dealing with the massive amount of all the allies they had ever made over the course of the last six years all of that had vanished from their minds.

Right now the rest of the world didn't exist and the only thing that exists or penetrated their senses was each other. The whole world could've blown up around them and they wouldn't have flinched. All they cared about was each other that was their sole focus was each other.

Therefore whilst the four Haddocks were focused on each other those who were the most loyal to the family having precisely understood what they'd been through all this time as well as exactly what had been stolen from them as well were gathering.

Right now all of them stood protectively in front of them for it was way past the time someone stood up for this long-suffering family who'd been through enough already and it was time they knew someone cared about them and wouldn't let them suffer any longer.

And who exactly made up this small minority you may ask who were so compassionate and enlightened? It was made up of the Riders, their siblings, Gobber, the children's mommies, Andersons and Anquetils! For out of everyone else they alone knew the story behind all this already! The simple reason why?

For the reason that they'd all long understood Hiccup's family better than anyone else on Berk or beyond it. They're all able to see the Souls of Valhalla, they'd prayed nightly for the family, and most importantly of all? They'd felt and heard their silent screams of pain!

So while of 300 humans and dragons watched what they found to be very freaky and they themselves were already confused, this small group just stood their ground and let the family deal with what was going on for them.

Valka had been holding Boden as if he was small child Una's age and treating him in the same manner, and just like how Hiccup had liked it in War-Torn Boden enjoyed the treatment as well.

Normally a 16-year-old wouldn't want to be treated like a six-year-old but as neither Hiccup nor Boden got to be mollycoddle or fussed over as a child by their mother they enjoyed it just because they didn't get it before.

Hiccup had spent the time getting Una to stop being so hysterical and managed to calm her down enough she wasn't crying. "Shush, sis, shush, sis," he was whispering in a soothing way as her cradle her to his chest and stroked her hair.

"But Hiccup what about Daddy?! Is he okay?! This got to be bad if Boden came here! This is bad! Very bad!" she'd been crying and he just kept soothing her like the great big brother he was till she managed to calm down enough he whispered to her.

"I'm scared about Dad too, Una, but we won't know what's going on till our brother tells us what's going on. So please try to keep it together long enough for him to tell us, okay, LSBFF?"

"I'll try to do it for both of my BBBFF and of course Daddy," she sniffled as also hiccupped a few times and he pulled out a small piece of cloth and she blew her nose and he cleaned her up.

"Okay, now let's find out what Boden's doing here, Una," so Hiccup sat down next to his mother with Una his lap and Boden was in his mom lap and she was still holding him like he was six, not sixteen.

"You feeling better, son? You need some more water?"

"I'm doing better, Mom, I can talk now, but it's not good news I bring. Though I wouldn't have broken rules and even come into the village if it was good news, to begin with," he confessed.

"I could care less right now about the rules of the two world that govern our family! As far as I'm concerned right now the rules of the Nine Realms can go take a long walk off a very short pier! Something very terrible has happened! So what going on, Boden?!" his mother asked on the verge of losing it herself.

"I'll explain best I can, but it's really bad, Mom, its worse than death!"

To anyone hearing that they wonder what could be woes then death? But to Hiccup's family, they knew there were a lot of things worse than death. So they listen to Boden tell them what had been going on.

"It started right after Kara sent me and Dad back home after we were told Hiccup was going to be okay after he came home from War Torn. We had just sent all our friends back to their homes to do their own thing and Dad and I were just talking things over with our dragons."

"Well, I still apologize for putting our family through this whole ordeal with me getting to that point with depression and suicide and having to be sent to War-Torn in the first place!" apologized Hiccup to his brother who looked at him and smiled.

"Big brother, me and Dad are just thankful you're alive and well so don't fret about that. Also, believe me with my crazy mood swings? I know what it means to be depressed.

So don't apologize for feeling depressed, Hiccup, I know it can get bad, really bad at times. I've gone from being super happy to lower then low at the snap of a finger. So you and I have been in the same boat. I know how bad it can trust me."

"Okay, I sometimes forget how polar opposite you can be at times."

"Well, Dad and I were discussing how all three of us seem to have a few mental problems. You with attention problems and focus unless it's the one thing you can focus on which is dragons," Boden admitted.

"Or how I have similar issues as Rolian does from the Azure-wing tribe on top of after effects I feel from my original death?" Una pointed out from Hiccup's arms.

"Yes."

"Well, as I've said no-one is completely right in the head. We all have things were are dealing with in our heads mental issues or emotional. I'm also not surprised how all three of you suffer from different abandonment issues given what our family been through," Valka cut it as she gazed at her children.

Any good mother knows her child well enough to know if they are sick or hurting in some way. So again mental illness was several millenniums away from being known but she did know each of her children had something not quite right and also knew they all suffered. She was a true mother and knew in heart things a real mother should know.

"Well, we are glad you care so much about all three of us, Mom. Dad was talking about how good a mother you are. You love us so much and done so much for each of us and wise beyond any other woman he's ever met. But it was through our talking that my own dragon Stardust realized something we never realized ourselves. Something very important."

Everyone got quiet and looked at the angelic Silver Phantom who was standing guard nearby and she was even more gorgeous now that she was on Earth and not in Valhalla. For those outside the minority seeing a dragon-like Stardust only thought to be myth was freaky but for the others, it wasn't a big deal.

"What exactly did your dragon realize that we ourselves haven't, little brother?" Hiccup inquired in a voice full of trepidation. After all, he was supposed to be so smart. He was constantly told he was a genius ahead of his time on the other hand if Stardust had realized something none of them had realized it was very disturbing.

Boden didn't look at his brother or sister instead he gazed right into his mother beautiful blue eyes and told her what his dragon had realized. "Mom, Stardust realized something Hel's been after this whole time since she started her vendetta against our family."

"What has Hel been after that we haven't realized?" she asked confused.

"Mom, she wants us. The three of us. She's been after all three of us. All of her crimes and all she's done? She's been after the three of us! All this time? She wants us!" Boden whispered in a terrified voice.

After first neither Hiccup or Una understood what Boden's words meant but Valka understood instantly what they meant and her reaction was beyond anger or rage. She was out for blood she wants to go kill right then and made that point crystal clear.

Screaming at the top of her lungs she yelled quite a bit of profanity that stunned everyone there as she was seething and looked beyond livid. Hiccup had under no circumstances witnessed his mother this incensed even when she'd been angry before but this was something else entirely!

"THAT FOUL FROZEN CORPSE AND BITCH! SHE'S ALREADY STOLEN SO MUCH FROM OUR LIVES! SHE HAS STOLEN OUR HAPPY LIFE AS A FAMILY! SHE TOOK ME FROM MY CHILDREN AND EVEN SOMEHOW TOOK TWO OF MY CHILDREN AWAY FROM ME BEFORE THEIR BIRTHS AND MURDERED THEM?! AND THEN TOOK ME AWAY SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO BE THERE FOR ANY OF MY CHILDREN?!

THAT WASN'T EVIL AND CRUEL ENOUGH FOR THAT FUCKING BITCH?! TO RUIN OUR LIVES?! BUT THIS?! TO TRY AND STEAL MY CHILDREN'S SOULS?!

I'M GONNA MURDER HER MYSELF AND SEND HER TO A PLACE EVEN WORSE THEN HELHEIM! SHE'S DONE A LOT OF LOW THINGS BUT TO HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TRY AND STEAL MY CHILDREN'S SOULS?!

I'LL KILL HER MYSELF WITH MY BARE HANDS AND I WON'T DIE TILL I KILL HER FOR DOING THAT! I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF FRIGGA I'LL KILL HER FOR THAT!"

When Hiccup and Una heard that their blood ran cold when they realized what Boden meant and they also knew Stardust had realized the truth that their family had failed to realize. They also knew it been to sheer dumb luck none of them had been claimed by Hel and locked up in her Soul Dungeon of Purgatory and how close all of them had come to being there. Hiccup realizing just how close she'd come to take him at last!

Therefore it was a lot to take in and now they knew their mother was serious she'd find come hell or high water to murder a goddess for attempting to murder and steal her children's souls, and you all rot in a place worse than hell itself first, if she didn't succeed in it! You don't mess with a mom and her babies! That's the number one rule in life! You don't come between a mother and her children period!

"That's not the worst of it, I'm afraid," Boden spoke up again miserably.

"What could be worse than Loki's daughter wanting our souls?!" Una who was getting hysterical once more and it took all Hiccup had in him to keep her from jumping up and going crazy.

"Una, please, I'm shaken and extremely petrified to boot, make no mistake about that! I realize it's only by sheer dumb luck none of us end up in her clutches in the first place! She didn't get you two thanks to Deadly Siren making sure you both got to the Spirit Cavern and that protected you both from her.

Devoid of both of those lucky breaks when she did whatever she did to put you two there to murder you guys you both would've ended up in her clutches! On the other hand, thanks in part to the supernatural energy of that location and I'm positive so divine intervention, it made sure I will be there one day to keep my promise to protect you both."

"Yes," breathed their mother for the first time as she been holding her breath. She looked still beyond enraged as she gazed at her children with so much love and another strange look. "Thank the Gods that Deadly Siren was there to save you both and ensuring Hiccup would one day be there to help set in motion reuniting our family."

She was now weeping as she was breaking down but trying to be strong. Locking her gaze on her eldest child she said directly to Hiccup. "Let's also thank the Gods or whatever divine intervention it was that sent you to War-Torn to save your life, even if it did nearly end it, so you didn't get taken by Hel either, Hiccup!" Valka gushed in a grateful voice still full of tears from how overwhelmed she was with emotions.

"Let's not discount Kara, Mommy! She's probably had to work long and hard to do more then we'll ever know to care and protect our whole family! She's not our Guardian Valkyrie for nothing you know!" piped up Una reminded all of them of the beautiful winged woman who done so much for them.

"I'd say we've got a lot of people and lucky breaks trying to protect our family and we should be thankful and grateful for all of them. Even if it seems our luck is running out," Boden responded with sorrow in his dark green eyes.

"What happened in Valhalla, Boden? What's happening?" his mother pressed gently regaining her composer for a moment as he leaned his head against her chest to hear her heartbeat.

Sniffling and emotionally distraught as well he tried to continue in his own breaking voice what had happened. "After Stardust realized what Hel's been after I felt sick. You know as part of my Dragon Whispering skills it's not just hearing and feeling dragon thoughts and feelings. I take on the symptoms of dragons who are sick or injured if I'm in close proximity."

"We know that. If a dragon has for example; a broken or injured wing the same arm will feel the pain and be limp. That's how it was supposed to go in the proper timeline when we were trying to free Scauldy," Hiccup reminded him patiently.

"Exactly, Hiccup, but this was a sickness I couldn't describe and it overpowered my whole soul body. I just knew I had to get to the DSS so I told Dad I to get going.

So I took off to get my girlfriend Asta, because I've kept my promise, Mom. I've never gone to the DSS alone since what we know now was Hel's brother tried to kill me and I fractured my left foot.

So I went and got Asta and then we went to the Sanctuary and then that's was the beginning of the end."

"What do you mean by that, big brother?"

"An isolated earthquake happened seconds after me and Asta departed. Destroying both the Arena and the Soul Riders home. Then they became aware of a plague cloud raining a Death Rain coming."

"Death Rain? Why do you call it that, Boden?"

"Because Hiccup everything this rain touched instantly died! As in it was truly dead as no life at all!" Boden exclaimed dramatically. "Valhalla, as we know, is just another plane of existence where a soul's life begins. Just in a different body in a different world which is halfway between living and what we think death should be," finally really explaining what Souls wherein Valhalla.

Though he was trembling and looking beyond whiter than a cadaver from what had just happened in his home. Crying and still being dramatic he exclaimed some more "But the very spark of life of Valhalla was sucked out after this rain touched down. Almost immediately everything in the village was coming undone at the seams! The Shardas Clan and the Soul Riders did what they could to get everyone into the Spirit Great Hall."

"Why the Spirit Great Hall, son?"

"It the only location not built by the Souls but the Gods in Valhalla, Mom, so the best place location to protect us we hoped from the Death Rain. Dad came and without his help, we wouldn't have gotten the Dragon Souls out of the Sanctuary before it was destroyed as well," sighing he was looking very down and pulled out a turquoise amulet out from his teal tunic shirt.

"I used one of the two Resurrection Amulets Odin gave to our family to after Una's birthday party last year to come here. I hope I could get help as Una did before."

"Where is everyone now, sweetheart?"

"Last I knew Mom, everyone was still in the Spirit Great Hall. However, that was May 17th. This the 19th. So we've to get them out and ASAP or they'll face oblivion and they all be gone for good as in non-existence and everyone we love will be gone for good!

All our friends, my true love Asta and….Dad," he finished and now he was crying and as expected you couldn't stop Una or Hiccup from bursting into tears and Valka being the mother having to hold them tightly and comfort them.

After all losing Stoick once was bad enough; on the other hand, the idea his soul be gone forever? That was worse and unacceptable! They knew by hook or by crook they'd to get in contact with the Gods, and get them to get the Souls out of Valhalla. The problem was where do you take all the Souls of the afterlife?

While they're deliberating that they're also now understanding why it seemed all three of their gifts were both going into overdrive and out of wack simultaneously. If the Nine Realms were imperiled it was no surprise! No wonder Hiccup's newly awakened powers sent out a distress signal, Una's psychic powers were messed up with the worlds being killed and Boden's powers of empathy being overload as well!

So all this time while the family had been caught up in their affairs the whole island full of villagers and newly arrived allies were lost, confused and getting more than anything impatient and angry.

Even after all this time, it seemed the Village of Berk hadn't learned a damn thing that everyone had tried to get them to learn for over 22 years and the visiting allies weren't helping either.

The dragons were far more sympathetic, courteous and understanding overall because of their King and Queen explaining to them what was going on during their Dragon Council meeting a few minutes ago and understand a bit more about the human heart and soul then even humankind gave them credit for.

But humans? It true humans can be at times very compassionate, giving and wonderful beings with big hearts, amazing courage and lots of love. But for too long it has also been shown humankind doesn't learn from its past mistakes. That it is true that too many people don't take others feelings into account. We let others suffer. We hurt others who are guilty of nothing but being different and many let the phrase "Ignorance's is bliss' go beyond the max. And many people can be quite ungrateful, take things for granted, not give others privacy and just not realize how badly they mistreat others. Whether it be intentional or unintentional.

Well, all those humans on Berk? And some of those allies? They were pretty much guilty of all those things and well the Haddocks had had enough and wanted to really scream but that small group around them? Felt it was time someone stood up for them and gave everyone the slap in the face they needed and make them listen once and for all.

So first all the family dragons and the Riders all unleashed attacks just to finally get everyone attention to make them finally shut up and listen since they'd all be yelling and demanding an answer and it was fucking enough!

"Alright, that's enough out of everyone! ENOUGH!" screamed Astrid a snarl on her pretty face and had Stormfly send out some more spine shots.

"Next person who dares speak gonna get on Hookfang's bad side. So all you dolts and ingrates finally gonna shut up and fucking listen which you should've done years ago? As in really listen?" Snotlout demanded his eyes blazing with a fury to match his blazing dragon.

"Because this is beyond enough of how inconsiderate, rude, selfish and ignorant this behavior been! Like can't you see you've only made one family suffer even more than they already have?" demanded Fishlegs with a rage one never saw with him before.

"Yeah, like haven't you been paying attention at all?! Even Tuff and I are smart enough to know Hiccup and his family were in pain and its more pain than anyone in this whole damn world ever been in!" Ruff yelled with a passion they didn't know she possessed.

"And we like a pain but even we don't want this pain that would break anyone heart and soul and you know it's serious that we are ACTUALLY SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW SOMEONE IN PAIN AND WE ACTUALLY CARE AND YOU'RE THE STUPID ONES NOT NOTICE OR CARE?" Tuff pointed out in a yelling voice that hadn't anything to do with painful pleasure and everything to do with friendship.

"I may've taken a long time to sober up from drinking and gambling but I didn't kill so many brain cells not to see that this poor family has been denied basically everything that is the heart and soul's right to have.

And how no-one on this island seems to feel the shame of only helping bring on more it! Does not one of you even know what you're guilty of? The crimes you commit against your chief and his whole family? All FIVE OF THEM?!" Gobber also demanded in a way that proved not only was he sober but he really did want to defend his late friend Stoick's family and make sure Stoick's children were given some justice that they're not given when their father lived.

The young children looked even more livid then their older siblings and despite the fact they're mere children like it was pointed out children were way smarter then given credit for. Also, they'd long seen the truth then all the adults on their home had pretended not to see. The ten of them were beyond disgust and furious Una and her family had suffered this long and it was time people got a clue and children need to make their voices heard.

"You know it very sad it comes down the fact that I am an eleven-year-old boy is wiser, mature and a better person then over a third of the whole damn village of Berk! Seeing as I'm pretty much of one of the only people to do the one thing on this whole island still failed to do.

I actually gave a genuine apology to a Haddock! Something none of you have done and none of you have ever even realized you have to even apologize in the first place!" the young boy proclaimed in a dramatic huff with his hands balled up in shaking a fist.

"Yes, it is really pathetic and wrong when it's a child that apologize to a family that's owed an apology by their whole village for several generations in fact! At least my brother knows what a real apology is, to begin with!

You realize what you did wrong on your own, why it was wrong and that it comes from your heart and you really work hard to really make amends. He actually apologized to both Stoick's daughter and Hiccup's little sister Una. And all of you have still treated her like she's something kind of freak. Does this whole island have no shame at all?" Bloodfire demanded furiously with her arms crossed eyes narrowed on her best friend behalf.

"You are all beyond rude and inconsiderate!" Birger stated.

"And coming from children that's really saying something if a bunch of children have to tell a whole island of ADULTS how RUDE THEY"RE BEING!" Ria added.

"Yeah, its way past time you got off the Haddocks clan back and stop playing this stupid twisted game of yours! The phrase "Seeing and hearing what you want to see and hear?" that's so bogus and ain't gonna cut it anymore!" Lanon spat at the village and his little brother added.

"Yeah no-one is that stupidly blind and deaf, ignorant or in denial, unless they really have no heart or just really don't care at all they are only aiding in someone pain or only care about their own damn lives so much they don't give two shits about someone's heart and soul!" growling and snapping loudly.

"So your far better off to pretend that's personal feelings don't even matter or be purposely blind because that better acknowledge that person exists or doing the human thing and helping them. None of you ever gave a shit about how you hurt Hiccup or his family did you? As long as it didn't affect you you're perfectly fine to let his heart continue to break and let him and his family silent screams grow louder in their heart, weren't you?" Larkin responded truthfully.

"Berk isn't so noble and great, is it? That it takes the one we torment the most to show us a better way but we still don't see how much we still hurt him and not just him but his whole family? Or care what's ailing his heart?

That the scars are deeper than one on his chin? The ones we can't see that are also on all five of their souls? You think all of you could take on what you gave them? You'd all go crazy in a second!

For all things you've done to this kind and wonderful family who's been so good to us because we showed them kindness, love, sympathy that they got from none of you?

If you saw what you've done to them through their eyes, ears, hearts, and soul you wouldn't be so smug and not still unphased as you are from your current point of view!

So do you really want a go now? Because all of us are gonna make sure you really know what you've done and got through your thick skulls once and for us what you've done before this day is over. Just so you really finally know why is about time you really got of the Haddock clan back and stop playing your fucked up game with them!" Alle was cussing and cursing and everyone and no-one were gonna reprimanded the children this time for swearing.

Her little sister even picked up from there. "It's about time your stupidity and ignorance got out of the way and your common sense and hearts saw the light of day! And your brains woke up as well! We're giving you one last slap in the face and we're gonna make this one count since this is our last shot. For its hell past time that you face the facts and got of this wonderful family's back!" screamed the shepherd youngest daughter.

"We ain't playing games anymore we're standing up and defending a family no-one stood up before and since you've learned in over 2 decades or this past year alone this will be your last chance to make amends or you'll take to your grave a lot of dirt, blood, and guilt on your heart, head, and soul, is that clear?" bellowed Creel.

"And that's a stain that doesn't come out of the wash and marks you forever and its one Odin does really like. For he's a father first and every so kind and forgiving. Though even he doesn't like it that when we don't learn from mistakes and can't treat others with the compassion and love they deserve!" Gala pointed out a matter of fact though with a snarl that changed for a second to a smile.

"Odin and his wife Frigga are like a mother and father to all the gods of Asgard and the souls of Valhalla they think of as children who need tender love and care.

Una herself has told us many times how loving and family like the Gods and Valkyries really are. So different from our fairytales of them. And she would know for sure.

So why do we mistreat a family who only wanted to be family? A family all of us know the Gods have tried many times to make their wish come true? When all of you taken so much for granted and that we no longer do?"

Everyone was still stunned into silence but the silence was soon filled by two new voices from Dotta and her husband Braggret who picked up as well.

"What these children say is true and their older brothers and sisters and Gobber say is the truth. They've seen the light and knows what matters and all our family has wanted for generations was to help the Haddocks be a family as well.

Just because they lead the village doesn't mean they don't deserve the same things we all do and doesn't mean we should be so selfish and cruel like all of you have been. Especially for what you've been to that boy who was so full of love its astonishing he's any love in him really," Braggret point out and glanced at his wife.

"Never have true words been spoken. Do you know how many crimes you commit to this boy and his parents alone? So many he almost wasn't born or is even lucky to be alive?

I'll bet none of you even remember when Stoick's anniversary was and judging by your blank faces none you do. Which is very sad. It was, by the way, October 12th.

I also bet and know this is true as well none of you remember you're so selfish and demanding of your chief that instead of solving your own problems once and a while and remembering he had a family of his own too. You made him forget his first and only anniversary with his beautiful wife Valka.

This caused her to get his attention to run into woods getting lost and them fighting and well that's not the way one should spend their day.

A chief serves his people but at the end of the day, the village should remember he is human and has a family of his own to take care of and they have to come first.

Did you ever realize we forced Stoick to play the part of the chief so much that he never got to just be a dad to Hiccup? Hmm? That he was forced to embarrass his own son because that's what a "Chief' supposed to do? Not a "dad" or we forced him to disown his son because that again is what a "Chief' supposed to do not a "Dad?"

"It's really quite sickening how we all added to the stress Hiccup had growing up and we broke his family up, to begin with," spoke up Bloodthorn. "If you had listened to the song "Don't laugh at us" We did force this beautiful mother to abandon her family to protect them.

Therefore she never got to be a wife or mother. Never got to have all those precious memories we've all been remembering. She never got to raise her kids. Or even bring her two other kids back into the timeline when they'd been removed by a great evil.

And the reason why was us! We forced her to stay away from her true love and her child because she thought it was the only to protect them. No mother should be forced to make that choice.

None of you even talk to Valka or listen to her pain but for me along with the other mothers of her daughter's friend we get together once a week for hot chocolate and just talk and we've learned a lot about this strong, loving and complex woman. Who is a hell of a lot wiser and lot better mother and wife the most of the people on this island, we can promise you that!" snapped the bread maker.

"Indeed, and we've learned from Valka a lot about her children and how they've suffered on so many levels. Mentally, emotionally and physically. I've had to agree with her all children have something wrong with them and have to overcome something.

So her oldest has a few issues with attention problems, long-suffering with depression and some anxiety. Her middle children have extreme mood swings and her daughter has the same problems that the son of Chief Nason had when he visit months ago.

But they also share issues they shouldn't have that we forced upon them by both the village of Berk and Valhalla. Their sense of abandonment.

Hiccup here suffered his whole childhood being extremely insecure, tons of anxiety, very low-self-esteem, he couldn't communicate his feelings to anyone and he tried to please everyone to be accepted, on the other hand never could be himself.

Boden here for all his time in the Village of Valhalla he's also suffered from insecurity, memory difficulty, low-self-esteem, and trying too hard to do his job as Soul Keeper because of fearing failure too much and not receiving positive feelings if he didn't do the job right.

And poor little Una here? She's also insecure as well, has to relive her past trauma over and over again, unable to forget her past and learn to let it go, having an even more difficult time communicating her feelings, feeling she has to care of others and not let others take of her, she fears angering anyone, acts very impulsively at times and when she can't hold in anymore just screams." Numbskull concludes.

"Is that what you would wish on your own children? Or even stop and think for a moment how lonely this family been for all the suffered all five of them. Never having the home, love, and family they wanted.

Every thought what hurts them the most? What we take for granted every day? All of us who are married think about this all this for a few moments first and then see if you get why this family had some much taken for them and why they are pissed off and so are we," Breezy start to say for a moment as she closed her eyes and began in an almost hypnotic voice as she began to describe what the Haddocks hadn't gotten.

We get to go home and hug and kiss each other. We get to cook for our family, see our children grow up, make mistakes, the kiss they're boo-booing and make friends and fall in love. We spend holidays like Snoggletog, Mother's and Father's day and birthdays together. We as married people get to have our anniversary and have little spats and all that.

Now imagine getting none of that. And imagine having to be a family of two worlds and really what do you think hurts this family the most?"

"Let me tell you what they didn't have that hurts them most because your all still such imbeciles and so thickhead you never have gotten it in all this time on your own and our children and their wonderful adopted brothers and sisters have!" Lily began furiously before her own voice became somewhat dreamy and mystical

"They didn't have a home because it's a house isn't a home without a family full of love to live in it. So it was just always an empty house with rain pouring down on the leaky roof.

There more than tears every now and then. It was every tear were on their faces or in their hearts but they were constantly flowing never ceasing. Only they were afraid to cry in front of everyone.

Every day it grows harder to keep going on with everyone seeming to be gone only upsetting you more. Every day you try to pretend you're okay but you can fool everyone but you can't fool yourself. Because you know the answer what gets you the most.

For what hurts the most is knowing and wishing those you love were so close. Having so much you wish you could say and now knowing it was all snatched away. Now knowing what should've have been and never getting to say the simple three words "I love you" you try and do that?

You think your life is hard? You try and deal with the hard blow of losing everything you ever wanted and still try to force a smile and you're still alone!

Every day you get up and get dressed, and realize all you've is a life full of regrets, and knowing you can never start over and have that second chance to live the life you should have!

You would trade or give away or speak any magic words you could say just to have that wonderful life you knew you were meant to have. But all you have is what hurts the most of knowing what it would've been like to be so close and getting to say the words "I love you" every day!

Does that help any of you get a clue what this family is denied what we take for granted every single day we breathe that they never got?!" Lily shrieked in a furious frenzy breathing very hard.

"Also do you realize how wonderful Hiccup is as a big brother and how he taught his friends how that is even a greater a more important job and better miracle then taming the dragons? He's shown them it is a great responsibility but it's the most rewarding one too.

It really shows his truest talents not just as one to shows one miracle with the dragons but really what makes him a worth wild person and as you can see he's done an amazing job as a big brother to his own brother and sister even it was unusual circumstances to bring them back to him," Ewe started to say smiling at Hiccup who was the moment hugging his brother and sister and she turned back to the vast group.

"Being an older sibling isn't something just anyone can do and he's done that better than anyone else on the island and because of him being a big brother he taught his friends a much better lesson then just riding their dragons and in turn they've become our children big brothers and sisters and it's helping them in a true miracle way.

If you didn't notice the Riders have become wiser, more mature, and more responsible and have lost their less desirable qualities. Being an older brother and sister is about loving and protecting someone more than yourself.

It's about being a teacher, provider, protector, and friend. And knowing you can do all that and your younger sibling can teach you things about yourselves you didn't even know.

It's been one amazing miracle how the Five Riders of Berk have become five very amazing adoptive older brothers and sisters who would also not that they should have to do this as Hiccup never should've to with his sister save their siblings' lives."

"Yeah, Hiccup should've never been made by an ungrateful village made so busy to neglect his sister who was still adjusting to being on Berk she nearly dies again and he's got to do a midair rescue to save her nor should he have to ground her!

While we only that subject, when will also get through your heads what goes on in chief's house, is no more our business then it's our business what goes on each other's houses? Everyone deserves privacy and time with their family and family comes first!" Romi passionately pointed out her long ponytail whipping around wildly in the wind.

"Have we summed this up nicely? Because the point we're making is this family already been the victims for some unknown reasons of Loki's daughter Hel whose commit a lot of malicious and heinous crimes that you don't want to know right now what we do know of, but she's done all she can to make this family suffer.

But right now you've only aid her for years in her one goal of tearing and hurting the Haddocks in as many ways of possible.

Do you even realize just a couple days ago Hiccup was so depressed he wanted to kill himself and if weren't for divine intervention he'd be dead like his mother's best friend? Which isn't some nasty secret we should hide any longer?

It's time we learned from our mistakes and admit what we've done wrong and made it right and that starts by making a right to this family! All FIVE of them! And also apologize to their dragons.

Because none you realized it was even Toothless and Moon Shadow's anniversary on the 15th did you? That yes even dragons have wedding anniversary and they didn't get to celebrate either!

So I hope by now we've finally penetrated your thick skulls with the truth and you really how filthy you really are and you can all start making amends and then the healing can begin! Because we all sense something bad is coming so who knows how much time we have left to make things right?!" yelled Remi and now all of the people who had spoken and all the dragon had their eyes dangerous narrowed and arms crossed.

It was clear they'd made their points in a way that had finally penetrated the dense and ignorant people of Berk's heads finally. Finally, their consciences were awakened and they finally got just how bloodstained they're and how they'd been cruel, selfish, and highly ungrateful and just how much they'd hurt Hiccup's family.

Still, it weirds them out greatly but now all the humans present was looking as Valka was holding her children tightly and they still had blocked the world it was as if the whole world was seeing this family as a family for the first time.

But just as that realization was hitting something happened that again changed things. Two people were calling all three of the children names and they snapped to attention and saw a sight that frightens them.

Skullette and Firefang look like they'd been in a fight with the demons of the darkest nightmares and had obviously lost.

"Skullette! Firefang! Oh, my gods!" the siblings cried out in shook and bolt over to them and the brothers tried to support the sisters and ease the battered and wounded sisters the ground and got them to sit down on the grass.

Hiccup's healing touch activated again. So when he took both their hands to help set them down his glowing hands emitting a light soothing green light instantly healed their terrible wounds that looked worst then the nightmares of wounds of modern wartime.

"Wow, Hiccup, your power? It's finally awakened?" Skullette asked in awe.

He nodded, "My gift has always been the power of love, but it wasn't till I was sent to War-Torn to save my life from depression and suicide that my gift was taken to the next level," he explained.

"We sensed all this time our own powers were growing and your brother and sister your power was just simmering and sooner and later blossom. We now you've greater potential then you realize and we can tell you all three United is more than a force to be reckoned with," Firefang replied knowingly as she gazed her warm brown eyes at all of them but was gazing more at Boden.

"I can feel how right you are, Firefang. My own powers of empathy have always been more akin to dragons. But I'm becoming slightly more sensitive humans. Though I really feel only the humans who are loyal and kind to my family well.

But yes, our family powers are growing and changing as are yours I know. I can feel you and your sister have just been feeling a lot of terror, mixed with pride, courage, determination. You also at the moment are feeling shame and guilt.

You, on one hand, feel the joy to see us and are very glad for all those who finally told everyone off and got through the heads of everyone. But I'm not understanding your negative emotions very well," he admitted confused.

"I'm not understanding the vision I got from touching both of you. My own intuition matches Boden's empathic feelings that something bad happened. But when I touched both of you I got a vision. So you are both human trigger objects right now.

I saw a darkness blacker then a moonless sky and colder than where Mommy used to live. I hear screaming, panic and whimpering. There is a taste of blood in my mouth and feel agony like I've never felt before. What's going on, my big sisters?" Una inquired with dread.

"We feel so bad to bring this sorrowful news to you three when you are already worried if the souls of Valhalla with life. Especially your father's soul. But the Nursery was the victim of an ambush and all the babies have been abducted!" cried the sisters.

Hiccup, Boden, and Una went deathly pale and were frozen like ice sculptures.

This was bad very bad!

Songs used. 1 Get off my back! 2. What hurts the most


	34. Abduction in the Dragon Nursery

Abduction at the Dragon Nursery

Well, it was clear the bombshells were only just starting to fall and more were going to come in very quick succession on this tiny island in the middle of nowhere that was already overflowing beyond capacity.

Events were happening faster than most people could keep up with. The unexpected arrival of all the human and dragon allies, the fact Hiccup did indeed have a real brother and sister, that all three of Haddock children apparently had some kind of 'magical power' to say the least, that everyone else just got the biggest slap in the face history would ever see.

And right now the bombshells weren't only gonna keep coming they're gonna start dropping more rapidly as well as be even more explosive then what would be seen in either World War in the future!

The next bombshell for this extremely massively large group came from Moon Shadow and Toothless themselves and was shocked to anyone who hadn't been in Moon Shadow's circle of trust.

Upon hearing the words the sickly babies in the Nursery had been abducted Moon Shadow forgot everything else and took two giant leaps and was almost in the sisters' faces with a look any mother would have upon hearing such news and she made it clear that she was a mother and what she was feeling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ALL THE CHILDREN WERE ABDUCTED FROM THE NURSERY?! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO OUR CHILDREN?! HOW COULD ANYONE HAVE THE AUDACITY TO ABDUCT SICK AND DEFENSELESS CHILDREN?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MY MOTHER FRIGGA HAPPENED?!"

Well you have to imagine for anyone who'd never heard a dragon talk like a human before it is quite a shock to hear them speak like one and everyone was just stunned into dumbness but then what happened next was even more shocking.

Both sisters looked at each other with huge tears in their eyes and looking very apologetic at Moon Shadow and Toothless and said together. "We are most aggrieved, Queen Moon Shadow and King Toothless, for failing in the sacred and honored duty were given by both you and Hiccup here.

We swore that we'd keep the children of Dragonkind safe and most of all protect them with our own lives at all cost. We promised you and the rest of the Dragons of Berk we'd heal your children and do all in our power to make certain your families be safe, healthy and most of all happy here.

We are so sorry we failed to keep our promise and we accept whatever punishment you wish to give us for failing in sacred duty for protecting the children," the sisters finished as the fell to the ground as if begging for forgiveness from the magnificent Night Furies.

Toothless looked at them then his wife and back at them then to everyone's shock he spoke as well. "Skullette and Firefang Anquetil. Please don't feel as if you have failed us in any shape or form. You need not seek any more forgiveness from me then you required from Hiccup and his family.

You've done all in your power and beyond to protect, love and care for both the humans and dragons of Berk and we couldn't ask for more than that. You don't have a debt of any kind to pay to anyone. Furthermore, Moon Shadow and I as do all of our people know you would've done all in your power and more to safeguard our children.

Therefore you need not feel guilt or shame nor think of yourselves as failures. You are the Sworn Guardians of the Hatchlings and you've done your jobs well. You're also Friends of the Haddock Clan and you've done that just as well if not better.

You've done both out the love in your heart and that's all we ask. We don't feel any resentment at you in the least bit. We recognize you did all you could to prevent the kidnapping of our children.

Therefore don't even think of feeling even for a second a shred of shame or doubt you've done all you can and more," the King of the Dragons finished speaking and only when he finished did he become aware that all eyes were on him.

Turning to Hiccup and who gave him a sheepish grin and just said, "Buddy, you might as well tell them. Too late to go back now."

"Yes, it is too late, but have your mother explain, she's a bit more articulate and we'd feel better if she told the story if it's all the same to you."

"I'd be honored to explain for you and Moon Shadow, Toothless. Thank you," Valka bowed in respect to the King who nodded as he comforted his queen.

Valka stood up straight and then elucidated quite elegantly the whole story and revealed the truth that some people knew but all now were to be told. That Moon Shadow was, in fact, the adopted daughter of Lady Frigga Odin's wife and was gifted with half her magic.

Going on in her elegant and an incredibly attractive manner of telling one and all what had transpired when her children had found Moon Shadow, her powers and who she'd blessed and why she'd chosen to tell and bless the people she'd with her secret

She concluded the anecdote by once more sophisticatedly and captivatingly enlightening the stunned crowd on how Moon Shadow, on the day of her first anniversary during the Dragon Council, had unlocked her full abilities and granted all of Dragonkind both the living and dead, with human speech. On the other hand, only those who were "Friends of the Dragons" would be able to understand them speaking.

At that moment every single dragon present let out a collective sigh as if they'd been holding their breath for a very long time and all said at once "About time the truth was known! Now that we can all speak the same language it will be so much easier to communicate and make our friendships stronger! All hail Queen Moon Shadow and King Toothless!"

Well everyone was taken aback, confused, dumbfounded, astonished and enthralled. Of course, they wanted to play with the talking dragons as if they're all new toys however Hiccup and his siblings all cleared their throats loudly.

"Um, we know you're all really shocked and confused right now hearing dragons talking," Una began and Boden picked up, "But this really isn't the time to gawk, stare and play with them like they're a new toy," as Hiccup finished "In case you forgot we've some seriously evil things going on. Like all their children were just kidnapped, remember? So priorities people! You can get used to talking dragons later! Let's focus on the missing babies, right now, okay?"

The Haddock siblings then turned to face the Anquetils sisters and began to press them for more information. "Can you tell us more of what happened, Skullette? Firefang?" Hiccup questioned them but they shook their heads.

"It all happened so fast and honestly I think our brains got rattled some. Our memories are all confused." Skullette explained miserably as she held her head in discomfort.

"It would take a miracle to help us remember what happened down they are correctly and explain what happened between the chaos, darkness and I think some dark magic afflicting our minds," confessed Firefang despondently.

"A miracle? Hmm…." Hiccup seemed to be pondering something as he paced back and forth a few minutes and snapped his fingers. Then looked at his brother and sister whose eyes light up and they all were thinking the same thing.

He turned to the sisters and spoke to them for a second time, "You told me you could sense my own powers were just waiting to blossom, correct? And that all this time we've seen how just this past year how yours and my brother and sister's own powers have grown and bloomed, haven't we?"

"Of course all of our powers have bloomed, Hiccup. What is crackling in your brain?" Skullette asked in great confusion.

"He's saying we need to work in tandem as one and you just said the three of us as one be a force to reckon with. So the three of us will combine our gifts to work as one. By working together we'll see and feel what took place in the Nursery and sort out what happened." Una explained gleefully as she was dancing about with glee at the idea.

"Yes even you've pointed out your sisterly bond makes your spiritual powers stronger and well two of you are strong so the three of us are strong. And we saw how strong we were in our proper timeline.

Separately our gifts are amazing and strong but together? They really would be a force to be reckoned with! Love, Empathy and the power of the Spirits? What's a better powerhouse then that?!" Boden mused in delight as he gazed at his brother and sister who were eager to do this.

It was clear this moment of combining their powers was meant to happen and it should've happened long ago. But right now their bond was strong and true and they understood each other and even if Hiccup was still trying to unlock his powers he understood enough to work with his brother and sister. It was now or never to try this.

Sitting in a circle on the grass as night descends on the land and the moonlight bathed them they all held hands. Toothless and Moon Shadow wrapped tightly around the group of five and they all took a deep breath and just let go of everything and the next bombshell dropped as everyone was witnessing the power the Haddock children possessed.

The circle of five were brightly glowing their Soul Light colors and well strange, weird, and mysterious didn't even begin to describe what was going on.

Hiccup's power to recall memories from the heart and illuminate them drew out the sisters true memories of what had been going on during today and somehow he was able to project them for all to see like how the memories been shown for all to see for his family silent screams.

Boden was able to make everyone on Berk both human and dragon feel the emotions of all in the memories as if they're the ones who were feeling them and it was to the max.

Una's psychic powers stabilized the memories and with her ability to see both the past and future she could move the memories backward and forwards and give them also a 360-degree view all at the same time.

It was one wild and amazing phenomenon for sure.

And now they saw what happened in the Nursery.

"It was the early hours of the morning but of course no-one was getting much sleep in the Nursery with it full of sick dragon children.

The humans and other Rookery Aunts dragons had been taking short two hour naps here there in shifts and still trying to keep things in order and care for the whole Nursery of sick babies. Though it was clear it was Hiccup and the Riders' dragons' children who were the sickest.

The only logical conclusion is somehow Hel and her henchmen made sure they'd ingested the most Dragonbane. After all, if Hel was after Hiccup and his loved ones for whatever demented reason she would want those he held most dear to suffer as much as possible to make him suffer even greater.

Right now the sisters were in a dark corner by themselves conversing with the dragons and Nana Misty on an update report as they also tried to all tended to Toothless's children.

"So Wind Dancer tell me how are Hookfang's children doing? Did their lingering fever finally break?" Skullette whispered as she put a cold soothing cold cloth on both Luna and Selena's own feverish brows.

Wind Dancer glanced around once before speaking. "For a Nightmare to have a fever is quite strange but yes their fever finally broke at last. Neither can flame up though. Not like when their daddy Hookfang lost his family but the poison has negated their flame for now.

I wish we had a medical tool to tell us what a human or dragon internal temperature was. It is more useful than trying to guess if it's back to normal or not just by feeling them."

"Hiccup said he's working on making something like that. Alongside his many other projects, Wind Dancer. And he's got a lot of them," Skullette let out a sigh as she began to tick of the many project Hiccup had started before all this misfortune had arisen.

"He's trying to make things to improve the sounds for the band the Riders and their siblings put together by reversing the idea of his old Thunder Ear. He's also trying to build a way for us to talk from down here using a similar sound system so he can talk to us so we don't have to leave the Nursery.

He's likewise working to improve some of Una's friends' parents' occupational paraphernalia and how it can be used to better Berk with Una and her friends' help of course.

As a result yes he's been super busy with that all this time among his many other duties and problems so if things got shelved unfortunately they got shelved.

We just got to hope he'll find some time to make us something eventually like he said he was having a breakthrough on how to take someone's temperature when he eventually gets the time," she finished elucidating in an enduring and weary voice to her dragon who just sighed as well.

"Understandable what the King's Rider has to do. Wish more people could help him. If only this ungrateful village would just listen and realize how much they've hurt this wonderful family!"

"We know, Wind Dancer, we know."

"Airclaw?"

"Yes, Firefang?"

"What news do you bring about Meatlug's children? What effects are they still having and did the swelling in Breccia's legs go down any?"

Shaking her head a bit she replied, "They've had their own problems because of the effects of still being immobile. The worst happening to Rook is the poison got into his gums. He had a loose tooth and it got a terrible infection from the poison.

Gobber got to remove the tooth as soon as possible and we need to put some medicine on his gums so the poison doesn't make his gums bleed more or infect more teeth. So he can chew rocks eventually again.

As for Breccia's legs? The poison really caused them to swell and being unable to move isn't helping the swelling nor pain go down any quicker. However it a least gone down some finally. If you took the string around her legs it be one loop smaller."

"So finally her back legs are at least slowly getting back to their normal size. Okay at least that some small progress."

"Yes, a little and a little is better than none." Airclaw agreed. Now both Rookery Aunts looked at their grandmother who looked at them sadly.

"What's wrong Nana Misty? With your great-grandchildren or Chaos and Havoc?" implored the sisters.

"Chaos and Havoc are passing hard and bloody stool and we need to find a way to make it soft and make sure they don't bleed more," answering their first question.

"Well, we'll think of something to try and make it easier for them to go to the bathroom and think of how to stop the bleeding. We can figure this out. What about your great-grandchildren?"

"They're given sponge baths early and it was a bit of torment for them. Not that they don't need to be cleaned but this poison has left their scales extremely irritated.

All the hatchlings are very itchy. The poison has made their scales become raw and die and they need lotion and they're scales scrubbed gently off so their new ones can be grown."

"Sounds like all the problems the other hatchlings are having all ten of Toothless kids are having on twice worse." Firefang sighed greatly as she was starting to fit the Night Furies back into their sweaters.

"Yes, we have enough knowledge on the other species to treat them better with the knowledge Una was able to obtain from Viggo's mind, but with all the other Night Furies dead and locked up in that soul prison Purgatory Hiccup told us about?" Skullette began to say when the sister dragons interrupted

"With the King and Queen's relatives all locked up we have no real knowledge or anyone to ask on how to properly treat them, unfortunately."

"Yes it's a shame," Nana Misty commented in a sorrowful voice gazing at the ten little ones at their feet. In only a few short weeks they'd be a year old and right now it was just heartbreaking to look at them.

"It's such a horrible crime to see these innocent children dragged into this conflict that no-one not human or dragon knows what is even about! Neither the King nor his Rider even knows why this mysterious woman Hel has even done all the things we know she's done.

And now she's dragged innocent children into a conflict she appears to have started without any logical reason or motive. Like she attacks our family for no reason and destroys Toothless's human family life for no reason!"

"We don't understand it either, Nana. No-one who Hiccup or his family shared this secret with here on Berk or in Valhalla understand anything about this unexplained conflict or vendetta," her granddaughters answered in their own sorrow and confusion.

"Well, sooner or later the last piece of the puzzle will come and make it clear." Skullette stated and Firefang nodded "Yes we are just missing the center of the puzzle piece and with it the key to this whole mystery.

However, we need to put that aside right now. I'm not sure if you felt it but the entire time we've been jabbering down here all of the allies both human and dragon have been upstairs because of Hiccup."

"There you go again, Firefang that strange power of inner knowing." Airclaw shook her head with a strange smile.

"Yes," said Wind Dancer looking at Skullette who was also smiling knowingly "Ever since you two found out about your family secret legacy and unlocked your gifts it's been one amazing right. Still, have a hard time getting used to you both knowing things without knowing how you know them."

"Well while Hiccup deals with all the guests we need to give the children their midday dose of medicine and put them down for a nap. So let's get to that."

They'd just finished giving all the babies in the Nursery a large dose of the medicine Gothi and Lily had made and were starting to put the babies down for their nap.

The sisters needed all three dragons to move the ten Night Furies into their room and make them extra comfortable.

They all looked so pitiful of all the babies seeing them was indeed the saddest as they're the last of their kind.

"Are we ever gonna feel better Skullette?" moaned Luna and Selena as she wiped their brows one more time with a fresh cold compress.

"We just hurt all over and yet we can't even move at all!" whimpered Sari, Lucelia and Hope as Firefang plumped up the extra pillows they'd brought in for the children.

"Why can't Mommy and Daddy make us feel better?" coughed Majestic as Airclaw scooted Firethorn closer to him for more body heat and his brother also was coughing so she placed a pan of water in front of them.

"We've never felt so awful even when this crazy powers of our own tried to get out of us. Oh, my throat! It's drier than my name burns!" Firethorn rasped as Airclaw and Wind Dancer put some more pans of ice-cold mountain water nearby.

"Our heads hurt badly too like someone keeps hitting us with rocks." Gray and Black replied.

"Will any of us ever be well again? Will Mommy and Daddy be down here when we wake up to make us feel better?" question Lightning as Nana Misty was humming the Dragon Lullaby to put them to sleep.

"We'll make sure all the Dragon parents come to a visit their children and we promise one day you'll be as good as new. Now sleep. You'll be well soon just sleep for now," the sisters promised as they sang softly the words of the Dragon Lullaby that Valka had taught them and once the last of their eyes close they tiptoed out of the room and closed and made sure the door was secure.

They'd only reached the main room when they realized something. It was now one clock and both exclaimed at the same time. "Boden here and alive?! Something wrong!"

And then the second that sentence got out of their mouth all the light in the Nursery went out and it got cold. It was blacker then a moonless sky and colder than the Arctic at nighttime.

They heard a few quick yelps and they indistinct chattering and the crackle came as their sister stones light up and they realized they could see in the dark even if it was pitch black. The Nursery was under attack!

The darkness was caused by the shadow wraiths of Helheim and the Frozen Imps and Seeds of Evil were busy taking out the humans and dragon staff of the Nursery. The ones attacking were the dark monstrous creatures found only in their nightmares and legends of the other Realms.

They drew their weapons and start to attack but it seemed futile as these dark beastly beings were quick, clever and malicious. However, out of fright, they touched hands and a burst of light came out of them and the dark entities all screamed in agony.

Realizing it was the same thing that Soulwings had done to get rid of Jormungandr they need to light the room with spirit light but the beastly creatures were doing all they could to stop the sisters from touching to make that light.

However, the creatures made the mistake also of trying to touch them and when they tried to attack the sisters they got burned literally.

It was chaos as things were thrown and they tried to kick, punch and touch but somehow they managed to get to the center of the room and hug each other and that lit up the room with a burst of spiritual light and it banished every dark creature in the Nursery.

Though no-one in the Nursery had come out of this battle unscathed. The Nursery was trashed and the staff was badly wounded and the Rookery Aunts and Nana Misty had been bounded with bluish black ice on their mouths, wings, and feet. They're cut up and bruised badly.

It took them a few moments to after checking the staff to realize the horrible truth. Every single hatchling was gone! They checked every inch, nook, and cranny but the babies were gone.

The sisters were paler then snow whispered "They couldn't have gotten…" and bolted to the Night Fury room and looked in disbelief.

The Night Fury room door was made of Gronckle Iron the strongest metal known to man. It had carved into that door the strongest protection spell the sisters could write and painted all over it the most sacred and protective symbols of the Viking people.

But what they saw was just left the in pure disbelief. The door had been ripped off its hinges as if it had been just a piece of paper and smashed into pulp like a piece of overripe fruit. It was like that door had been nothing!

"NO! No!" and then they saw even the ten Night Fury babies were gone!

"We've got to tell Hiccup, Boden, and Una NOW!"

And with that, the memories ended.

Everyone was a bit faint and dizzy for a few moments and took a few minutes for vertigo to wear off but it was intense that was for sure.

Naturally, the dragon parents were all talking at once as were the humans and it was very hard to think or hear one think so Valka had to whistle loudly to make everyone settled down for a second and turned to her children and the Night Furies.

"You fought with the heart of the bravest of dragons and your kindness is greatly appreciated." Moon Shadow thanked the sisters on behalf of the mothers of the island of Berk.

"From what we saw and felt we can clearly see it was a surprise attack, but you did indeed fight with the courage of one of dragon heart and spirit you should be proud. We again thank you for all you're doing in our children the time of sickness. So on the behalf of Dragonkind, we thank you two for that." Toothless added to which all dragons nodded in agreement.

The dragons although distraught could see for themselves there was no warning and this was a swift and silent ambush. It was clearly well thought out and no-one could've stopped it. On the other hand, they also saw the affection, nurturing and comfort their children had been receiving in the Nursery.

Therefore even though they're rightfully enraged their children were taken there at least consoled on how much love and care they'd been receiving in their time of sickness.

"Thank you, King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow. We at least feel some comfort from that," the sisters replied in gratitude to the Night Furies but now turn to face Hiccup with his brother and sister.

"Tell us. Was there something more your memories didn't show? Something you didn't wish to show? We may've help sorta out most of the middle of what was afflict to your minds in the terrible fight. Nevertheless, none of us need gifts to know your hiding something. So what is it?" Hiccup softly demanded to the sisters.

The two sisters looked at each other with a look of even deeper sorrow and more pain than ever and pulled out a strange blue scroll. "Here this appeared when we came back to the main room of the Nursery," Skullette started to say and Firefang finished.

"It appeared in a burst of blue flames that seemed to be made of both ice and fire and its address personally to you three. It feels like death when you hold it we warn you."

Trembling Hiccup took the scroll and unrolled and the three of them began to read it aloud. It was the strangest paper they'd ever seen like paper was made of ice but they knew the ink wasn't normal ink it was blood and by the writing, they had no doubt whose blood it was.

"Why so silent, Berk? Did you think that I had left you for good?

Have you missed me? I have come to bring you a warning. Here, I bring the finished score: SURRENDER NOW!

Fondest greetings to you all, just a few instructions before we start: The doors to the Realms are closed now. Odin, Frigga, and Kara must be taught not to interfere, not they're usual ticks of turning tides of war and the Riders and dragons must learn that their place is APART, not together.

As for our stars, Hiccup, Boden, Una Haddock? No doubt, they'll do their best. It's true, they are a good team. They know though, should they wish to defy me, you three have one more lesson to learn: You all won't survive…"

Out of fright, they dropped the note when they finished reading it and everyone was stunned. It was really the first time Hel had directly spoken to any of them and made it crystal clear it was her doing all this. But if they're still in doubt the next bombshell was gonna erase all doubts for sure.

The note burst into a burning flame of Icefire which burned for a few seconds and then dissipated. The second it did there was a scream as everyone was looking at Una who looked like she was having a seizure.

Her family was right by her side in a heartbeat as they gather around her as this seizure last for a little longer then a medical doctor wants a seizure to last. But as quick as it happened it was over.

But what happened next was anything but normal. Una calmly stood up and she was smiling as if she just hadn't had a seizure a second ago and her pretty face that was exactly like her mommy was contorted in a way that pure evil. It was malicious, demented and the whites of her eyes had taken on a strange unearthly blue quality.

No-one but the family knew what was going on and they're scared very scaredly, quite frankly everyone was scared but only Hiccup, Boden and Valka knew how scared they should be.

Una let out a cruel, heartless laugh in a voice that wasn't hers and her whole demeanor and voice made it clear very fast Una wasn't home. Someone else was in control of the youngest Haddock and they quickly realized who as this person was looking most intensely at Hiccup with such malice it looked like it blamed him for all the problems in all the Nine Realms.

"Well, Hiccup Haddock we meet again. Two years it's been. Looks like you've made a good life for yourself. I hope you are happy," whoever was speaking sneered and said the word happy as an insult.

"HEL!"

"Oh, looks like you've forgotten me. Glad for once someone hasn't forgotten me.

But then again who forgets the person they punished the most?

I do hope I given you enough nightmares after what you've already done to me! You and your despicable family!" she lashed out and him and tilt Una's head back and began to sing but it wasn't Una's beautiful singing voice. This voice had no beauty in it and what they sang was just evil.

"In your sleep, you felt me targeted all you held dear,  
in your dreams, I came.  
That voice which calls to your nightmares and speaks your name  
and does dare dream again, for now, I have found you,  
Oh, Hiccup Haddock? Hel of Helheim is there,  
inside your mind...

Now, once again with me,  
our strange meeting.  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
I am always there!  
Inside your mind...

I've seen your face  
The drawback in fear.

You try to mask your face but I'm still there in your nightmares...

It's the end, you hear...

Your spirit is weak and my power is stronger than three of you combined!

I will always be there,  
inside your mind...!

In all your fantasies, you always knew,  
that the end will come...

To all three of you...

And in this labyrinth,  
where you are blind  
I will always be there,  
inside your mind.

So little Hiccup Haddock?  
Scream for me!  
Scream!"

She laughed cruel at him and continued to taunt him. "You and your whole family are beyond pathetic. I don't know how many of you endure this long after all the suffering. Mortals crack so easily especially weaklings like you. The strong like myself never crack. You, your brother, sister and your parents are so weak. Even your dragons are weak. You are so laughable!" she laughed and sneered some more.

Then Hiccup did something very rash and in anger, he jumped up and took out his own flaming sword and grabbed his possessed sister and held the flaming blade at her with hatred burning in his eyes. "GET…OUT… OF… UNA…RIGHT…NOW…OR…ELSE!" he snarled with a beastly rage and she smiled wickedly.

"You do know if you can't harm me only your sister and for someone supposedly gifted with silly 'power of love' murdering your own sister isn't very loving, is it?" she mocked him." But his grip got tighter and the blade got closer.

"I SAID GET OUT! I MEAN IT! YOU GET OUT OF UNA RIGHT THIS MINUTE OR I WILL DO SOMETHING! NOW GET OUT!"

Sneering one last time. "We'll meet on the battlefield soon enough and then we can do the dance of battle there Hiccup Haddock. See you soon." And all of sudden Una felt like dead weight and fell to the ground in another seizure and actually stopped breathing for a few moments.

Hiccup was really panicking and his family was wondering if they're gonna have to do what Valka and Stoick had done in War-Torn when he'd stopped breathing. But just when it looked like they'd have to do CPR Una started coughing and everyone was crying and hugging her.

Valka clutched her youngest and only daughter to her chest so tightly and she saw her daughter was crying harder than she ever had and in the family mind what Hel had just done to Una was as much a violation as if someone had raped her! In their minds that how evil and immoral this violation was!

This had gotten even more personal in just a matter of moments. Hel had committed many crimes but now Valka was more than determined than ever to kill her. She wanted children's souls and now had violated her only daughter?! This was now very personal!

All that was gathered was like what more could happen and they all just were like asking the same question aloud. "Why? Why was this happening? What was this all about?"

Everyone wanted answers and in the darkness, they just stood there simmering in anger and fury and everyone just wanting to know the answer? What was this all about that had wrought such evil and misery on everyone?

Then the stunned crowd heard someone speak. "We apologize for all your suffering. It was our mistake and ours alone for keeping the truth from you."

Everyone looked up and realized the already overcrowded island now was even more overrun. Standing before them were all the Souls of Valhalla both human and dragon clearly alive! And also next them were the gods and Valkyries of Asgard!

And in front of this massive crowd was Stoick mounted on Soulwings with Odin, Frigga, and Kara!

"The truth?" Hiccup asked in a small hollow voice.

The head of Asgard and his wife looked at Valkyrie who guarded his family and nodded and said. "Yes, it's time Hiccup Haddock you and your family were told the truth. It's time you all heard The Dragon Soul Prophecy."

Songs used. Why so Silent and The Phantom of the Opera. Both tweaked by my friend Japananimegirl. Little fact? In the 2004 movie where the songs come from the Phantom is played by the same guy who voices Stoick!


	35. The Dragon Soul Prophecy

The Dragon Soul Prophecy

Well, they hadn't even had time to recover from the first barrage of bombshells before round two came falling down. Now it seemed the last round was coming down and it was gonna be the round that made sure kill them all or at least the bombshells of all bombshells!

Again they hadn't even had time to absorb or accept the fact hearing dragons could talk like humans or witnessing just a fraction of the combined power that the Haddock siblings possessed.

Now all the Gods and Valkyries of Asgard were on their island? Along with all the Souls of the Dead including their late chief Stoick the Vast who be dead for two years as of today? And yet it was clear all these Souls both human and a dragon was clearly as alive as anyone else on this overrun island, that was already bursting at the seams because it had run out of room for all who had gathered?

Luckily by now, everyone had pretty much lost the ability to speak and their minds had gone as blank as their voices had been lost. Which at the moment was a pretty good thing all things considered.

For Hiccup's family, they're just overjoyed to see Stoick was alright and they bolted over to him as he dismounted from Soulwings and rush to embrace his family.

He bear-hugged all of them at once and no-one complained about their cracked ribs or not being able to breathe. They're just crying tears of joy that Stoick hadn't been lost forever. He spent a few extra moments hugging his children extra hard and giving an extra hug to his daughter because the Souls had caught the end of her possession and Hiccup demanding Hel get out of her.

So Stoick being her daddy and having come a long way as a father just held her tightly to his chest and hummed the very same lullaby he'd sung to her at her birth in the proper timeline. Feeling her daddy's strong arms and being his warmth and love Una felt much better after her ordeal.

He then gave her to Hiccup who held her tightly and also Boden got close to his brother as well and Hiccup hugged him tightly as well as their parents became enveloped in a passionate kiss and began speaking to each other.

"Oh, Stoick, my love, thank the Gods, you're alive! I truly feared this be the time we'd never see each other again. Never to dance and sing, never to kiss or be with our children again!" she told in a shaky voice full of tears.

He wiped the tears from her beautiful face and spoke in an equally shaky voice, "I feared I never see any of you again, too, Val. That the Death Rain truly bring true Death to us all and we lose one another forever.

Thank the Gods indeed. Kara and her sisters came in nick of time in Odin's secret labyrinth of the Realms and rescued us just before the Death Rain ate away the last of the Spirit Great Hall. We just got out by the skin of our teeth.

But all our present and account for both human and dragon. Not one soul faced oblivion, even if Valhalla is the true casualty as it's gone. Truly dead is the Home of the Souls," he informed her sadly.

"Your safe and so is everyone else. I call that a miracle. I'm sure a new home for the Souls can be worried about some other time. I'm sorrier I failed in my duties as a mother," she hung her beautiful head in shame.

Stoick looked shocked at that and made his wife look at him, "Val? How could you possibly fail in your duty as a mother? You've been a pillar of love and strength for both me and our children many times. You've loved all our children so much and made sure to treat them fairly and equally and that each knows they're special and loved for who they are and there are no favorites.

If you still feel guilty for the 20 years away don't. Everything you've done since returning as made up for those times a 100! You're just as good a mother as you're meant to be in our proper timeline even if we're forced into this broken timeline.

All the children know that! Why would you think you failed as a mother?" he asked in confusion as he held her tighter; even though she was crying as if a dam had burst open and all her fears, emotions and regrets had come flooding out of it.

"The exact same reasons you secretly feel you failed as a father and husband Stoick," she burst out passionately with her cascading tears from her radiant blue eyes their daughter had inherited.

"Because we didn't get to have our happy family like we should have had our proper timeline! But more so for the reason that we have been unable to stop Hel from hurting our children! And it's only now we are realizing she's after our children's souls and she possessed our daughter?!

How can we call ourselves parents, Stoick, if we've failed to see or protect our children from this atrocious malevolent bitch?" she demanded furiously to her husband as if begging him to tell her something to make it better.

Stoick who didn't always know the right words and wasn't the one to go for touchy-feely things did at least know what to say here.

"Valka, no parent can truly safeguard their children from every single evil in the worlds that is impossible," he began in a soft comforting voice as he held his beautiful wife gently and caressed the auburn hair their sons had gotten from her.

"No matter how much we'd like to change that fact, sadly it cannot be changed. We can only attempt to do our best like any other parent in all worlds and throughout time."

Sighing heavily and dejectedly she nodded showing she knew he was right about that he sighed in the same manner as well. Then continued on with the words he felt were best to comfort the woman he loved more than any other beside their daughter.

"What we can do, my love is what parents are supposed to do for their children. We've love, care, protect, teach them right from wrong, give them good morals and helped them find the strength within themselves they didn't know they possessed.

For parents only truly can give children two things their roots and their wings. We've done a good job with both. So we're not failures. We have not failed any of our children and we did not fail each other," he finished telling his beloved with a lot of confidence in his strong voice she loved so much.

"I'll never understand how you can be so strong and confident when everything seems so hopeless, downright miserable and I've no strength left," she confessed to her husband as she felt still weak and helpless at the moment.

"Because Val remembered what we promised each other?" he asked with a twinkled to his dark green eyes their sons inherited.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart and love."

She smiled the biggest and most illuminating smile in history and sang back beautifully "And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear. Your mighty words astounded me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me!"

"But I would bring you rings of gold and I'd even sing you poetry and I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me!"

"I have no use for rings of gold I care not for your poetry I only want your hand to hold."

"I only want you near me!"

"To love and kiss to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's toils and delights, I'll keep your love beside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!" and with that, they become involved in another deep highly romantic kiss.

They may not have been dancing this time but singing their song did show how much they loved each other and was a good way of reminding them that their marriage to each had been about the family they'd been planning on having.

It seemed they wanted to kiss forever and never stop and only did stop when they had to breathe. But once the kiss ended both of them immediately hugged their children tightly not wanting to let any of them go. But clearly, they seemed to want hug Hiccup to death.

He finally had to whisper he couldn't breathe and unless they wanted to perform CPR again on him they needed to stop hugging him to death. Apologizing to their eldest child they told him they're just so proud of him.

Hiccup felt they're proud of him for something very specific so he asked what exactly had he done that made them the proudest of him? Both his parents had the exact same answer saying he'd accomplish many noteworthy feats in both this broken timeline and the proper one they're given a glimpse of. However truly in both his greatest was always being the greatest big brother in the whole Nine Realms.

How much he loved and cared for Boden and Una. His love, loyalty, devotion and need to protect them as well as how he'd gone above and beyond the normal duties of being a brother in both worlds, despite the different circumstances that had brought him to his brother and sister. In both timelines, he truly was the greatest big brother in any of the Nine Realms and he was better at that then even taming dragons!

So that's what made them proudest of him. He was already blushing intensely which only increased dramatically when his brother and sister told him their parents were right and he was both their hero and best friend and he loved them like no-one else ever had and they're most thankful for him.

So the five Haddocks had another group hug to celebrate what truly is most important in life which is the people you love and can never replace. When they came out of this hug they realized while they'd been having their little reunion a few things had been going on.

It seemed to prepare the colossal crowd for the biggest bombshells the Gods, Valkyries and White King had been busy making everyone comfortable.

The Gods and White King had made a series of small islands out in the bay that looks like small pieces of the old nest to hold the overwhelming massive amount of dragons.

The Valkyries had been swooping around like mad conjuring up lots of cloudlike couches for all the humans to sit down on that seemed extremely comfortable and the best one was obviously reserved for the Haddocks.

So Hiccup and his family and their dragons took their seats of honor and it seemed they're finally going to get their long-awaited answers to all their questions and find out what this was all about.

But they couldn't help but ask why the Gods and Valkyries looked different then how they knew them.

"Kara? Why are you dressed in golden armor? What's up with the strange getups? Why you dressed up like your fairytale selves? In all the time our family has known all of you none of you ever looked how our legends depicted.

In fact, I got the impression from you long ago you all actually hated what we made you look and act in our stories about you. So what's with all you looking so unlike how you really are on the inside?" inquired Una from her mommy's lap curiously.

"Sorry to say my beloved Una that goes hand in hand with all that is about to be revealed and what we are about to tell you all present is but one shock after another, I'm afraid," Kara replied tiredly.

"But Una's right, Kara. My empathic powers are telling me all of you from Asgard are a basket of emotions. On the other hand when it comes to how you feel about your personal look right now? Your feeling both livid and depressed about how you look," Boden interrupted as he was sitting on Valka right side.

It was Stoick, Valka with Una on her lap then Boden with Hiccup on the other end. With all their dragons around them on comfy couches.

"We've much to talk about young ones and we'll get to why we're even dressed this way. We have a lot to tell and little time to tell it and yet at the same time all the time to tell it as time itself no longer exist as time is gone. It's frozen." Odin informed the crowd gravely who all looked at each other and yelled at the same time "WHAT?!"

Frigga pointed out in the direction where the sun was supposed to raise. Again many people do not consider it morning or a new day till the sun comes up. Right now they could tell it was supposed to be the morning of May 20th. However, they realized at that moment everything was frozen down to the very air.

It was like Kara's time stop spell only on a much, much grander scale. The only thing moving was the people and dragons. On the other hand, the horizon showed the sun was at a standstill just short of making its way into the sky.

"We shall start at the beginning as all stories should start at the beginning. But for those uneducated on the simple principle of how time works normally let us explain that first," Odin suggested to the crowd.

"So there is a reason that no two Realms are meant to flow at the same rate of time and it was constantly changing?" Hiccup asked the Head God and he nodded.

"The answer I'm sure you realize in a moment makes perfect sense and is very simple. It's done for the protection for all the Realms to prevent the disaster and evil that is upon on us.

As you'll hopefully understand by the time this tale is told we have to different effects working in tandem and neither together are good things. The first one is called the butterfly effect which has now progressed to the domino effect.

Do you at least know what a domino is?" Odin asked Hiccup who nodded and it showed his big brain again way ahead of his time had no trouble getting this concept quickly.

"I know what the game is how you make a bunch of block line up and knock one over then all fall down. What I'm getting is your saying from this butterfly effect which you have yet to explain has led to a domino effect.

Which can only mean it's only gonna take one domino falling and everything falls over and BOOM all is doomed. That's what you're saying, isn't it Odin?" he looked quite frightened when the god nodded to show he was right.

"Yes, you are correct and to explain the butterfly effect in simple terms is like this. If a butterfly beats its wings in one location it can change the weather in another but it doesn't know when to beat its wings.

Meaning just one wing beat can have so many unforeseen effects that can lead to even more it just keeps constantly changing creating bigger and greater storms. So many changes and each change has a countless consequence and with each consequence comes its own repercussions of both that consequence and the original action that caused it."

"That how you simplify it? Even simplifying it that way, Odin, no offense is a mouthful and probably with go over plenty of heads here!" Boden informed the old man merely smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I know even in the most simplistic form it's still hard to comprehend but that the easiest way to break it down for anyone present to understand what we're about to reveal. So that's the basic concept and we hope you all can understand it enough to grasp the already going to be the complexity of what to come from this very long story."

"Well, I think I've already figured out with you explaining this butterfly and domino effect why the time has stopped. Because of the butterfly effects having so many different actions and unforeseen consequence with equal repercussion one of them is the loss of time.

So I'm guessing the natural random and constant fluctuations of time and how it's impossible to pin it down between any of the Realms it's a safeguard mechanism so if one Realm falls they don't all fall down at once. Which I'm guessing right now is the case.

Because of whatever been going on everything about to fall and be doomed all at the same time in one swooped especially if time is stopped. So when one goes we all go at once. Am I correct with that assessment, Lord Odin?" Una asked Odin who smiled happily at the bright young child.

Though everyone else once again was blown away how smart Una was just for being six. Though clearly, it was a good thing all the Haddock kids had brains and weren't thickheaded muscular dolts like so many people of their world. And Odin was always one to have a high regard for knowledge and wisdom; it was a well-known fact about him. Therefore he unmistakably adored and was impressed with how intelligent all three of the Haddock kids were.

"You and your brothers truly do understand what is going quite well as we knew you would. But yes that precisely the reason time isn't meant to be synchronized or ever to truly make sense to anyone in any of the Realms. It a form of protection and now that protection is gone."

Stoick whispered some not so nice words and his wife lightly slapped his wrist but the Gods didn't care if anyone cursed right now. There were far more important things going on than good manners right now.

"Our tale starts a millennium ago by Earth sense of time. I think I should also explain a few other simple facts before we get further with this story so there are no interruptions and you all understand why we did what we did with the events that took place in this story.

As humans who worship us and with your own stories on how you believe us to be. What we look, think and act like. What our own home is like and who and what we are?

You seemed to be under the impression we as your gods know better than all of you. Truth is we don't know any better than any other being in any of the Nine Realms. In fact, we try to learn from other examples in other Realms.

And we learned most from this Realm as you'll see for yourself later in the story. Well by the time this story is told you'll truly understand I know no better then you and Una have always been right when she's said that no-one, not even the gods are perfect.

From the beginning of this tale of when the Dragon Soul Prophecy was made and the events that followed there was only so much we could do. We did what we thought was right. However, don't think we'd all the answers to the problems that arose.

We took numerous different paths along with countless roads all we thought we're surest and trust to take. However, as you'll hear for yourselves, not all of them had good results, no matter what we did or had to do. We've put up a long and tiresome fight and sought out as much help as we could. Every now and then we felt like giving up because from the human standpoint we're supposed to be flawless and know better than them.

On the other hand, then we did spend some time among humans themselves, even took a glance at various fragments of future events. That included the very future images of this island itself if you must know. From all that we learned something quite significant. No-one knows better than another.

Working together we show each other the way, we just have to let go needing to know the answers to what's to come and just accept life as it is and just know the only one who does know better than us is life itself.

Life itself is a constant test and we don't need to know the reasons behind them. That's just part of getting through. All anyone in any Realm. Human, God, Dragon, Living or Dead can do is simply their best and just have some faith and trust to get them through.

If we let others into hearts with love, friendship, and family. Then we reach out and do the same and just keep teaching about what the human spirit then we've really given all the beings alive or have lived all the answers needed to be supplied," Odin finished elucidating the basic principle of the backbone of what was gonna be some incredible story.

Even though almost all the faces both of flesh and scale seemed vacant at the moment of understanding they'd would hopefully with a little help understand better.

Odin already seemed very tired and things had scarcely begun so his wife went to his side and kissed his cheek and Kara conjured up a cloud chair for him to sit down.

"Thank you, Kara. I'm already so tired and we've not even truly begun."

"You're welcome, my Lord. I know there much to say before we get to the actual story but we cannot explain it properly unless everyone gets the basic idea or they'll never understand it, to begin with!" Kara pointed out simply.

"She's quite correct, my love. We can't even begin such an incredible tale for these people if they can't comprehend it at all."

"I know Frigga, still we at least need the three most important characters to understand their roles first off."

"And they shall. You shall have to tell them as you've wanted to say it and can say it better then I. I've my part to say now you must say it. It's only proper they hear that part from you," the old married couple whispered back and forth to each other while eyeing Hiccup, Boden and Una peculiarly.

The three of them felt very uncomfortable as Odin and his wife continue to talk amongst themselves and seemed to have come to an agreement. Then the High God of Asgard and his wife along with Kara walked over to where the Haddocks said and bowed to them.

"We are most honored to be in your three presences and must tell you three you've proved your worth many times over so there no doubt in what we're about to reveal to you of what took place a 1000 years of your time ago." Lady Frigga began to say with great pride in her voice.

"Yes, the three of you are truly miracles beyond comprehension for sure. You've all come such a long, long, way. So many people have watched all three of you from your very first days.

We've seen how you've grown, what you've done, despite all that you've been through. Yet you've shown us all the ways you've made so many people proud of all three of you.

The time has come for the next chapter and yet another change. For the next part of your lives together has already begun. For the three of you to go where you will go and see what you will see and find out who you three are truly meant to be as now it time for three of you to fulfill your destinies." Odin said in a soft but awestruck voice.

Kara looked at them with liquid pride in her vibrant teal eye with a glowing beaming smile on her attractive face. Her musical voice in an almost dreamy way explaining more about their destiny a destiny that united the three of them.

"We know none of you have ever been ungrateful in your lives for these seemingly long journeys you've taken with these countless lessons you had to learn. We have however been aware for a long time though, you've been wondering where the three of you're going now and what role you're meant to play. Not knowing how to reach a future you could not see.

Since for the longest time since you first met and now even longer it seems since you learned you are indeed truly siblings it's been really unclear to all of you what you are meant to do. You just know that you all must have a purpose, that you want to do all that you can, make some kind of contribution, be part of the plan.

The destiny we can tell you is a funny thing. It for the most part for one and all is uncertain and it is very hard for all of us to take. But it does become clearer with every choice we make. Patience is never easy for anyone either especially when you're looking for more because everyone just can't wait to spread their wings and soar.

But everyone who lives and yes dies stands where they are for a reason and like everyone else you three are a gift and strong. In your case extremely gifted and strong and yes the three of you belong together for your destiny cannot be fulfilled without each other.

For now, the time has finally come for everyone destiny come sooner or later. Just as the sun rises as does the moon and how love finds a place in everyone heart's the time has finally come for you three to play your parts.

It's your time to shine, your chance to soar and it is your day to turn everyone and everything fate around. The time has arrived so please help make the sunrise as well as the moon and make sure love continues to find a place in everyone's hearts for today you three must play your parts!" Kara finished and again Hiccup and siblings were stunned to hear this was their day of destiny and everyone else human and the dragon was just stun completely.

Their parents looked shocked too and asked for their children. "Their destiny? What exactly are our children's destiny? What are they exactly supposed to do that is so great? And are we gonna finally hear this story if you explain to us what our children are destiny to do?"

Frigga steps forward holding a very small chest made of gold and strange glass. It was no bigger than the palm of her hand. But she held it so gingerly as if it was extremely fragile.

"They're destined to save this," she replied as she opened the tiny box very slowly and then it exploded as the Tapestry of Creation enveloped everyone and again this thing would blow anyone's mind!

Of course, this was the one time everyone spoke and kind of said: "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?!"

Frigga calmly explained. "This is the Tapestry of Creation, the Grand Design. Everything that is part of Creation exists here. Time, Space, Past, Present, Future, Life and Death. Even all the emotions of the universe exist anything that is part of Creation is here.

Those funny looking multicolored orbs represent timelines, realities, and locations throughout history and the Nine Realms. The bright stars you see are in reality Soul Lights representing every single life ever to exist including all you." Frigga starts to explain but once again could see things were going over everyone's head so she again tried to simplify as had everyone else.

"Let me see if this explains the Tapestry in an easier to understand why," she sighed as she took a deep breath and steady her voice before singing softly on how to explain the Tapestry.

"These Realms which we wander are wonderful and strange. But the only truth we can ever really know is everything will change. Just as the rain will fill the oceans or the storms will shake the pines.

We are all a part of the Grand Design.

The Realms no more belong to us then a dragon owns the skies. We are one with what surrounds us brothers and sisters to all we see. The one thing we all will learn as we walk the path of time no one can ever rise above.

WE ARE ALL PART OF THE GRAND DESIGN!"

"So your saying basically that is the very fabric of life itself and it can think and feel for itself too?" asked Hiccup in amazement to which Kara step forward and flashed her golden wings.

"Oh, yes, on both accounts. Yes, it is the fabric that is the Grand Design of all of Creation that Frigga is charged with the job of maintaining and watching over to make sure it remains undamaged and is thriving. But yes it can think and feel for itself.

You've seen that for yourself twice, Hiccup. You've experienced it when it sent you to War-Torn to save you. That was the Tapestry working to save your life by sending you there.

And another way it showed it can think for itself was at the exact moment after the Prophecy was made it did something that changed me forever."

"YOU?!" exclaimed the Haddocks in surprised and Una exclaimed, "Did the Tapestry hurt you or something?!"

She laughed and shook her no before smiling at the little girl she loved so much. Flexing her golden wings she informed them what her golden wings meant.

"Have you noticed how my other sisters have wings of white, gray or black?" she asked them and they nodded.

"That is to reflect what kind of personality they have. I was born with snow-white wings because I was a pure and gentle soul. After the Prophecy was made the Tapestry chose me to be your family, Guardian. Thus I was made the first ever Guardian Valkyrie and my wings became pure gold to signify this.

"You were chosen?!"

"Yes, for reasons that are the Tapestry own. Nevertheless, I was endowed with extraordinary powers and abilities none of my sisters have. I'm stronger, faster than any of them and I'm able to sense death quicker as well.

On the other hand, I also have other powers I've needed in my responsibilities to safeguard all of you and it hasn't been easy to watch over all five of you. It was by no means easy let me assure you all on that," she admitted in an exhausted voice but smiled with great pride and elation at all five of them

"However, it was still incredibly rewarding and I do think of you as my own family and love you as such. So it was never a burden only a joy to me."

She took a deep breath and she recalled all she'd done for over two decades to keep the five of them safe, happy and to ensure she'd played her part in all this well.

"Again it wasn't an easy job by any means but I won't have changed one moment of it no matter how hard I had it to do this job of protecting the family of destiny.

I'd to make sure Valka was safe during those 20 years in exile, that Stoick didn't do anything too foolish when he was chief.

I had to be Boden caretaker in Valhalla and sure Una's spirit was alright plus safe in the Spirit Cavern then become her caretaker in Valhalla as well," she paused a moment before staring at Hiccup with some annoyance at him.

"You, Hiccup Haddock, were almost a fulltime job with how much danger you were in, mind you! Really like 24/7! Do you know how many times I had to use my special gifts to make sure you didn't kick the bucket? You're extraordinarily lucky the only thing you've lost in all this time was just your left foot! Considering everything else I've had to work to keep you from dying from!" she said a slightly agitated voice.

He looked at her apologetically and mumbled "I'm so sorry I was such a handful for you to keep safe but thank you so much for keeping me alive. I'm very grateful to still be breathing."

"Well, we each play our part and taking into consideration how Hel seemed to be determined to do you in the most? Well, I'm not surprised I had to step in almost every other moment to save your skin from the moment of your birth." Kara looked away for a second as if she was considering something before looking at Odin and Frigga who nodded and she looked back at her charges.

"Una do you remember how months ago when your powers started to awaken and you touched your brother's cradle you saw a vision of me standing in your home invisible singing?"

"Yes, I remember it very vividly. What does it mean? Why you there and what were you singing? Because I know something is only a trigger object to me and only show me something vitally important."

"If you and your brothers join hands once more I can show all of you what was going on that night and you'll understand. I can take you back to that night so you'll understand and hear what I was singing."

So joining hands the three of them once more unified their powers and it was even stronger and more impressive than the first time helping Skullette and Firefang remember what happened in the Nursery.

Everyone was lost as the world around them fade and even that amazing Tapestry vanished for a moment as things changed and they're taken back into Kara's memories.

They saw her in the normal 'room' where the Tapestry was normally kept with Frigga and Odin as they normal looked in their true forms and they seemed to be talking about something in hushed tones and also another strange voice was being heard.

This strange voice was omnipresent. It was clearly the Tapestry itself talking for was coming from everywhere and nowhere, it was a man, woman, child, and young and old voice all speaking at once.

It seemed the voice was just finished speaking and a new sparkly choker necklace was being admired on Kara's neck with that strange jewel that was present on her golden armor.

"You understand, Kara? What the Tapestry has chosen you for?" Odin was asking of the young Valkyrie who seemed to be so young and scared at that moment.

"I understand I've been given an important responsibility and was chosen above all the other Valkyries to protect the ones spoken of in the Dragon Soul Prophecy that your wife just made.

I understand that it is my duty to protect with all of my heart and soul the five human lives and their dragon guardian lives as well. No matter what the cost they're under my loving protection now.

I'm their loving protector and guide now. I will care for them as if I was a sister to them. I will love them as my own family and never see this as a job but just as part of being a family.

I may never truly understand the reasons why I was chosen for this duty. But I will give my heart, soul and live need be for this family. Especially the three children to be."

"How the Tapestry thinks and feels is a mystery even to me, Kara and I'm its keeper and caretaker. But now you are the Keeper and Caretaker of the Haddock Clan and we need to know if you are truly ready to accept this responsibility?" inquired Frigga intensely to the younger Kara.

"I'm more than ready, Lady Frigga and Lord Odin. Allow me to prove it! If there is any way for me to show you I'm ready for this awesome responsibility and I'm committed to what I was chosen for let me prove it to you and the Tapestry now!"

"Well, maybe it would help if you met your first charge tonight?"

"Tonight? Really?!" she asked excitedly as she leaped up and fluttered with joy at the idea.

"Yes, the first child will be a week old tonight. As you know when you're chosen by the Tapestry you're imparted with many powers and abilities none of your sisters will ever have."

"Yes, I know and I know to mark me as different and that I'm a Guardian now I have these golden wings, as well."

"Do you remember having been impart with seeing their story of what's to come? Or at least how it should play out? Since we already feel something is very wrong."

"Yes, I remember seeing how the story of the Haddocks is supposed to go. It seems almost like a wonderful fairytale. But why are you telling me that?" she asked confused.

"Stories are never written in stone and are always subject to change even as they're written child. Still, we need you to makes sure parts of this story stay in place no matter how much the events around the plot may change that the ending is still happy and the characters still are all there to play their part."

"I'm not sure I understand your words right now your Lord, but I've got a feeling this is one of those things, I'll understand later in time and look back and realize this is a foreshadowing and telling me my job is only beginning."

"Very insightful. Still go see your first charge and truly see what you've been chosen to protect and why and how it will determine how you will play your part in this story that is about to unfold," Odin told the young Valkyrie as he opened a portal and she flew excitedly through it and came to Earth for the first time.

As in the first time since the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment. She wasn't a Reaper of Souls anymore. She wasn't here to take souls she was here to protect them.

She was for the first time in a house and saw for the first time the beginning of the family she was sent to protect. She saw Valka holding Hiccup singing a lullaby to him to soothe him.

It was a strange but special moment to Kara. She'd always loved children and thought they're so precious and deserved to come to Valhalla if they'd died earlier. But she'd never seen a baby before and didn't realize her job had already begun.

She stood there silently and invisible mesmerized by the whole loving scene and feeling emotions she didn't know she possessed and knew right then and there when she got a good look at Hiccup as a babe that she truly felt in her heart that she understood why she was chosen for this.

Gazing at the miraculous, adorable sight of Valka with Hiccup and eagerly awaiting the day she could meet Boden and Una and knowing she'd found her purpose and destiny and was eager to do all she could to protect these three miracles from this amazing woman and her husband?

Kara couldn't help but sing her own song based on what the Tapestry had shown her of the proper timeline. A timeline she was determined to make sure happen and to ensure this family was happy, safe and had all they wanted and more.

Now they've heard her song and they saw the memories that match the lyrics of what she was singing that night as she watched silently and invisible in the Haddock house.

"Valka did you know? That the three children you will bear will one day fly in the skies?

Valka did you know? That your three children will save all the Realms sons and daughters?

Did you know that your three children have come to make all the Realms anew?

These three children you shall deliver will soon deliver all the Nine Realms too.

Valka did you know? That your three children will give sight to blind men?

Valka did you know? That your children will calm the storms with their hands?

Did you know that your three children will have fly where dragons have flown and walked where Valkyries call home?

When you kiss your children you're kissing three miracles greater than all the powers of the Gods.

Oh, Valka did you know?

The blind shall see the deaf shall hear the dead shall live again the lame shall leap and the dumb shall speak. We shall be singing and praising miracles beyond the lands know both to man and gods.

Valka did you know? That the three children you shall bear are destined to one day save all of creation?

Valka did you know that your three children will one day united all the Nine Realms?

Did you know that your three children are miracles beyond comprehension? The three sleeping children you are comforting are the greatest miracles beyond all understanding."

Smiling she blew a kiss to the family before returning to Asgard and when Odin and Frigga greeted her they had strange expression.

"I understand now why I was chosen and I swear I will do all in my power and beyond to protect them and ensure their happiness. Not just because of the Prophecy either. But because everyone deserves to love and happiness and I don't know why but we all know someone is gonna try and take that away from them and most likely has already begun."

"It has already begun, Kara and you're needed now and will be needed every moment from now on as will all three of us and all who we can get to make sure not only does this Prophecy happens but this family isn't destroyed in the process and they do as you have just said have love and happiness in their lives," Odin stated.

"Yes, we agree on that. Above all for the three children who are the center of it all. We swear one way or another we'll make sure they'll be together and be happy and loved. That's our promise no matter what else happens with the battles to come that the children have known love, happiness and are together," Frigga vowed which looking at her husband and the newly transformed Valkyries all they nodded and said loudly and in unison.

"Agreed."

The memories stopped and for Hiccup, Boden, and Una they felt themselves crying to realize that Odin and Frigga themselves had wanted to do all in their power from the start to make sure they're happy and together.

The family was also amazed to realize just how much Kara had done for their family and why she had taken her job so seriously and it so hard if she hadn't been able to protect or care for them or the dragons.

But now it was time to finally hear this Prophecy they knew. What had set this all off? For they'd explained as much as they could to get everyone to understand the basic background and to help prepare the Haddocks for what was gonna be very hard for them to take.

Once again Hiccup, Boden and Una knew without being told activated their combined powers and once again everyone was taken back in time to a different person's memories of another time and place.

This was Frigga's memories of what by Earth Time would've been a millennium ago. Everyone just remained silent as the tale of so long ago played itself out and finally this Prophecy was revealed at last.

"Frigga looked beautiful and regal and most of all happy as she entered the Tower of Foretelling. She seemed to be a peace and seem to think it was going to be an unassuming day.

She was humming a romantic tune that was causing her to have the same look Valka had on her face when she'd sung her love song with Stoick which indicated Frigga was perhaps humming her own love song that she shared with Odin.

Frigga walked to the center of this amazing and impossible to understand the room and how she understood the Tapestry was anyone's guess, but as she was its keeper and caretaker she must have some understanding of it.

They watched her hold a few orbs in her dainty hands, each glowing and beating in time with her heart. The saw her smiled a romantic smile as three sets of Souls Lights did a dance of some kind.

They became intertwined and then settled next to each other and began pulsating in tune with each other. As she was admiring those her attention was diverted to what appears to be the burst of a new star from the set of another Soul Lights. It burst between them and it was a different color then the two and it was tiny only a small speak but she was crying with great tears of happiness.

"All is well today it seems. Three soul mates united forever in true love and a new soul is born. All seems to be flowing according to the proper flow of time and I don't detect anything out of place nor do I see any rips or stains. It seems things are as perfect as perfect can be," she murmured happily.

It was then the room shook violently and everything starts to act crazy. It was like an insane storm and Frigga was knocked off her feet and tossed around like a ragdoll.

"What is going on?! I've never seen the Tapestry behave like this! What's going on?!" she screamed loudly as she tried to shield herself from the chaos around her as this already improbable room was acting crazier and then everything seemed to settle down for a moment and she tried to stand up.

But the second she stood up something was wrong again. It was like the Tapestry wrapped around and became infused within Frigga herself and it only took a second to understand the Tapestry was now trying to speak through Frigga as spirits spoke through Una.

The Tapestry was trying to convey an important message, a message of great significance and also a warning it seemed.

Frigga was speaking but it was obviously not really hear talking it was the Tapestry talking through her and trying to really tell her again a message of great importance and warning her of great danger to its very existence.

"Great fear for those born devoid of a soul's light as those with only darkness and shadows that dwell within heed thy warning.

For soon cometh the birth three mortal children born with the souls of dragons within them and when thy souls becomes one with the souls of a Guardian of Life and Death, a Guardian of Souls and the Guardian of the Bridge between Worlds, they shall cast away the ways of evil's disharmony and bring forth an era of everlasting peace, love, and harmony for both the living and the dead."

And then after the second was out of her mouth and Frigga was in control of herself a new orb burst into existence. The golden orb of the proper timeline of the Haddocks but also bursting into existence was the three supernova blinding bright Soul Lights of Hiccup, Boden, and Una and they were so bright the whole room was just illuminated with their light and you couldn't see anything for a few moments.

When it finally died Frigga saw the Soul Lights had dimmed down some but were swirling around this new timeline and she approached it and held it in her hands and the events of it played rapidly in her mind like a fast-forwarded movie and she was shocked she almost dropped it.

"It cannot be! A timeline born before the existence of its people? These three children with such intense Soul Lights? These images? What the Tapestry just said through me? It cannot be! It cannot be!"

She looked down at the golden dragon-sized egg orb and immediately conjured up the protective glass and placed in the center of the room and dashed out of the room and returned five minutes later with her husband and it seemed she told him what had happened and showed him the golden orb.

He took it and felt the power and he looked at her shocked at what he was seeing and feeling. "How can three human children have such power? How can three human children change the course of all the Nine Realms and seemingly be destined to save the Tapestry of Creation?

How can the Tapestry even be in danger? I'm feeling strange and extraordinary powers from these three children and it's not just these blessed gifts they're to receive when they finally come into existence.

Their power goes behind that there something more to them then even gifts of love, empathy or being a bridge between worlds. But they could be more powerful than then all of us!"

"I know! I mean three Soul Lights with the power to outshine the whole Tapestry of Creation?! And bring forth the existence of the timeline before the proper ways of its birth?!

This is something unheard of! There is something extraordinary about these three children who are to be named Hiccup, Boden and Una Haddock and these dragons that are tied to them as well. Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow.

I also never seen so many lives affect by just three people but these three seem to be able to touch nearly all the Soul Lights in the Tapestry. I really feel like they're a turning point like they're gonna make a huge change and possible change both the course of history and even do something unheard more to the Tapestry!"

The two of them looked flabbergasted and were stunned and then heard something that told too late they're not alone and now the wrong person knew what was going on and more than anyone should know about this.

They're heard was sounded like crackling of a dying spark and flash of blue escape and they tried to catch it but it was too late the Imp had gotten away and they knew this was bad.

"Oh no! This cannot be happening! This room has too much protection! Spells, enchantments and everything! How did Hel get one of her Frozen Imps in here?! This is bad!"

"I think "bad" is an understatement, my love. But for now, let lock up the room and post extra security till we can figure out what to do about this and make certain no-one else finds out about The Dragon Soul Prophecy!"

Unfortunately even as they said that they knew it was too late the damage was done and the fight had only begun, but they had no idea what just had begun or the toll it would take on the Nine Realm, or the resulting pain and suffering it would mean for those three precious children and their family most of all."

At that moment every single person on Berk could see how bad Frigga and her husband felt at that moment. Knowing in that split second of failing to catch that one little Imp after this unexplained phenomenon that they themselves didn't understand, to begin with, had resulted in so many catastrophes and so much agonizing misery how they could even wake up each day to greet the dawn was unexplainable or how Kara even did it.

It was then a group of seven stepped forward. Three beautiful Valkyries, two enchantingly attractive Goddesses, and two adorable fairies sized creatures. The way they acted and spoke they're all of the same frames of mind.

"Please, Lord Odin and Lady Frigga, you must rest now. Save your strength for the battle yet to come," spoke gently a white-winged Valkyrie that had long snowy white and sky blue hair with summer blue eyes.

"You and our beloved sister Kara have done more than enough. We can tell the story of Hel's crimes from here. We've lived and fought her as long as you three too. You three have earned a chance to rest and you'll need your strength for when the battle comes here. Leave the rest to us!" asserted a blacked winged Valkyrie who longish hair looked like it been burned black.

"Yes, our memories are as good as yours and we've some powerful insight of our own and can tell parts of the tale you are unable too. Besides you've done more than enough already. Take a break and put up your feet which you haven't done in gods knows how much time?!" said an exasperated gray winged Valkyrie who curly lavender gray hair was in a high ponytail.

"Listen to my girls, Mr. Wise-Eye. You and the Misses haven't even had a day off since this dang Prophecy was made by this crazy living Fabric of Life! So take a load off your feet for once!

You and Ms. Goldwings just shut up and rest up and me and the rest of the girls can handle it from here on out just fine!

Ain't that right, Ms. Skies, Ms. Scorch, and Ms. Vapor?"

"Yes, Mama Freya, we can handle it just fine," the three Valkyries replied to the tall fierce looking woman with wafting blood red eye and dark blue eyes and had such a big personality.

Seeing that the Vikings were confused and shocked to find out this was Freya the other Goddess who was a vision of loveliness even if she was forced to assume her old form merely smiled gently.

The way this woman carried herself and looked you felt calm and in the presence of someone of a loving and tranquil personality. This goddess had waist length flowing hair that seemed to have a rippling effect changing from copper to gold with the biggest eyes that were the color of the most fertile soil that would grow the most bountiful harvest. Compare to the tall Freya she was rather petite and small but had a heart of gold.

"Never assume you know someone based on the heresy of another. You see us right now in the forms of the "Old Ways" as we'll explain later on in this story.

But even you'll see by the time this story is over nothing is what it appears to be and people even the gods themselves are not who you think we are in your stories.

What's in a tale told around the fire is many times far from the truth as a person themselves you'll never really know till you take the time to get to know them for yourself. So just don't judge a book by its cover not even your own Gods or the Valkyries liked to be judged before you even know us. As I'm sure these children told you and the little girl whose middle name is my own sitting in front has reiterated on several occasions mind you, as has her big brothers as well."

"What a minute!" screamed Una in shock as she jumped up and stared in an awestruck manner at the lovely goddess in front of her. "YOU'RE SJOFN?! YOU'RE THE GODDESS WHO GAVE ME MY MIDDLE NAME?!"

"The same, and I'm honored to have such a special little and beautiful child have my name part of their own. I consider it a great honor," the goddess replied in her strange accent.

Una blushed so pink she nearly fainted and her mommy placed her back in her lap and spoke to the goddess herself, "We chose the name for Una is a gift of love for being the only daughter ever in the family so that's why we chose to give your name to honor that gift of love."

"Thank you again for that honor and we again hope you're not too upset by the time the tale is over with what happened," Sjofn apologized to the beautiful mother.

"Yes, we're sorry what our creator made us do to you and so many others. We're are ashamed of what was originally created to do," expressed Reena and turned to her best friend Luriel.

"Yes, we thank the Gods for giving us, Hel's Frozen Imps and Seeds of Evil the chance to reform and become an individual and we've been transformed into Spirit Spirits and Seeds of Hope.

We've become who we wish to be. Reena can attest to how wonderful it is to be free to be who you want to be and given a second chance and find redemption."

"Yes, Hel created us to be her slaves, her tools to do her wickedness, but as Luriel just pointed out the Gods gave us a home in the Asgardian Hallow, though now its destroy," she looked very depressed at that as Luriel comfort her best friend.

Pulling herself together she concluded "However, even if the Hallow is gone our wish remains the same. To liberate our sisters from their bondage to Hel and help them find the freedom and wonder of being their own person as the Gods who gave us that chance to be in the Hallow." Reena finished.

"Very well, you may proceed in our place in telling what crimes Hel commit after she learned of the Prophecy," Odin approved as he sat down in his own comfy chair with his wife as did Kara.

"Thank you, Lord Odin. Just sit back and relax and we'll let the three gifted children help with the storytelling."

"Good idea, Eir, please start," Frigga address the Valkyrie who just spoke the one with the white and blue hair.

"Alright, can you three do your stuff?" Eir asked them and they nodded and the memory show began once more.

"We should've known the very second this Prophecy was made that danger would spring up and that it something had already begun. But I guess you could call us all naïve and just hoping against hope nothing would occur. We're mistaken." Eir started to say when her dark-haired sister took over.

"Less then 48 hours after the Prophecy was made did Hel make her first move that began her campaign to eliminate your family and circumvent the Prophecy and the three of us where present for that very night, Eir, Mist and myself, my name is Rota by the way in case you're not up on your Valkyries."

"Yes, we're sure Kara's told you she's got 37 sisters and I'm sure she's told you we're all very different but some of us have easier to say names then others but still nevertheless 38 Valkyries to remember is quite enough to go over anyone's head.

After all, we know humans struggle a lot of time just to put names and faces together of their own relatives so we don't expect you to know who we all are by our names and also you've not met us personally anyone. Even if Kara would've spoken of us," pointed out Mist sensibly.

The memory showed the three of them standing guard outside the doors that held the Tapestry. Unlike right now they weren't wearing battle armor or carrying swords but their expressions were the same.

They're talking in hushed voices so you couldn't really understand what they're saying. Then it was almost a repeat of what happened in the Nursery with three major difference.

The first difference was it wasn't just icy cold and dark there was that strange Icefire blazing about everywhere. That was the first difference. The second difference was, of course, the Valkyries who didn't fight the way the Vikings expected them too.

True they're still highly skilled warriors but had new powers like their swords were made of light now, not iron and their touch seemed didn't cause death but seem to expel evil and a few other things that weren't too clear in the chaos.

But there was so much chaos packed into that little corridor no-one notice a figure was just using this whole battle as a distraction and managed to slip into the Tower undetected for a time being.

It wasn't till almost a good ten minutes later that Eir, Rota, and Mist realized what was going on and somehow used their swords of light trap the creatures of darkness in a ring of light swords.

They burst into the room and caught Hel and she screamed in fury and they continued the battle which was far more intense but before the trio of Valkyries had started they saw she'd done some damaged and had been trying to attack the golden timeline orb under the enchanted glass which was cracking with repeated attacks of her Icefire.

The battle raged on for a good while and then Frigg and Odin came and got caught up in the fray and by the time it was all over Hel just said as she laughed wickedly she would have got the last laugh and it had begun and escaped by somehow opening a portal with her Icefire and then all the creatures of darkness she'd brought with her vanished too.

Everyone asked Frigga if Hel had done any serious damage and Frigga was pale and silent before whispering something that they couldn't even hear. They had to ask her to speak again to hear what she said.

"Hel has tampered with the very fabric of the Tapestry of Creation! She's torn and ripped it! She's done greatly damaged and some of it may be irreversible but she's done more than a few taboos in the process. Including one of the biggest one should never ever mess with!"

They all looked shocked and whispered the same thing. "You don't mean she messed with TIME?!"

Looking pale and shaken she nodded, "Yes, she messed with time! She doesn't understand you NEVER MESS WITH TIME EVER! It too complex for anyone to understand! Just how one tiny change causes a billion different things to happen to everyone lives in the Realm!

She also doesn't understand you cannot destroy a timeline once it's born but she's damaged the sacred one badly. Once a timeline is born yes it can be altered like a river flows many ways but it's still gonna end up in the ocean!

But she's now time displaced so many people, places and we don't know how that's gonna affect this sacred timeline! And knowing her she's gonna continue to try and changed it!

She's already done something that is also a taboo and that is even more wrong!" Frigga looked truly appalled and petrified as she looked at the golden timeline and held two out of the three Soul Lights in her hand.

"What did she do my love? What taboo has Hel broken that should never be broken as well?"

"She's tried to remove people from time itself! To make someone exist outside of time! Like how when a timeline is born once a Soul Light is born that person will be born no matter what. That birth cannot be changed and yet look at what she did to the two younger children to be born!"

She was holding Boden and Una's Soul Lights still bright as ever but something did look wrong with them and the glass with the golden timeline was still cracking big time.

"This is bad! Very bad! What can we do to save these two souls and protect the timeline before it becomes a curse and damaged? Can she kill it? With what she's done?"

Frigga looked heartbroken with what she had to say but there was only one solution. "There is only one way to save these two Soul Lights and protect the Sacred Timeline and to make sure the curse she's left from her dark magic that still lingers here."

"You don't look happy with what you're to say," the winged trio remarked in unison.

"I'm not because of it something I never thought I'd be forced to do. We'll have to make another timeline, a twin of this one which will be considered broken. The golden one will be the 'proper one" the seed and roots' but the twin will have to be the twisted tree which grows from it.

Whatever happens, it's the only way to save the Sacred Timeline and save what is meant to be in Sacred Timeline and to ensure these two Soul Lights aren't forever wiped out by her curse. We have no choice but to make a broken timeline twin and protect both timelines for the rest of time."

Looking very upset they knew it must be done and watched Frigga perform the one spell she thought she never before to do as she made the broken timeline orb and put it also under the same protective glass. It was original gold too but it soon would become clear where those bloodstains came from."

The memories stopped for a moment and the Haddocks were taken aback as to what the answer was to why the broken timeline existed in the first place. Because Hel had cursed their original timeline so in order to protect, preserve and to save them the Gods had been forced to create the broken one.

But this was only the tip of the iceberg as the learned just how much of Hel messing with time was done and what exactly she'd done to Boden and Una when she'd attempted to wipe them out of existence.

Freya decided to take over and explain this part as she began to explain why messing with time was a taboo. First, she drew a line in the ground and poured water in it. Then blocked it with a rock and then made different channels to demonstrate how just one tiny change to the flow of water had so many different results.

"The same holds true for time. One tiny act in the past has so many different impacts to the future it's too complex for anyone to understand and that's why no-one is to mess with time or worse to try and remove someone from time.

What Hel's done with time displacement of so many people, locations and events? It's one of her greatest crimes because she's done so much damage to others she only will end up hurting herself.

I'm sure by now you've figured out she's attempted to removed powerful allies that would've added her enemies, your family," gesturing to the Haddock and the pointing the Shardas and Moralien Clans.

But attempting to remove them she only sent them to the past 155 years before their proper time and because of the time displacement people weren't the age they're meant to be either."

"Say what?!" cried the two clans and Freya held up a hand for silence before explaining. "In the proper timeline those who you call the Soul Riders would've met Hiccup and his friends a month after the events of defeating Axel and reuniting the Screaming Death with his mother.

You'd be around the same age as Hiccup at the time just slightly younger. Ase you'd have been 13 as would've Elof then Leif been 12, Torben 11 as would the Twins and Asta be 10.

The same thing goes for Kustaa and his people because they were not where and when they're supposed to be they weren't the age they're meant to be. Tue was only meant to be an eight-year-old child at the time and just a little younger is all.

However, that's the danger and the disastrous results when you mess with time and time displace people and locations."

Stoick looked directly at Freya and asked her directly. "Was that what was done to my son and daughter? What that what Hel did to them?"

She nodded but also looked angry and sad. "She did more than just time displaces Boden and Una, Stoick. She wanted to wipe them out of existence and by attempted to remove them from the time all together she altered them by mixing up different points in their timeline and this how they turned out to be."

"We don't understand what you mean by that, Freya? What does that even mean?" Valka asked for clarification as she was clutching her two younger children close.

"Did you notice how Boden wears the outfit he wore as a ten-year-old with his hair at the length it was at ten, but his body the size and tone is what it was at 13, however, his mental, emotional, and physical abilities are all at the peak condition they were at 15 as all witnessed in the proper timeline?" she asked them and they nodded.

"Do you recall Una telling Hiccup when they first met how her hair was originally the length it was supposed to be at age eight? Or how Una clearly has the mental and emotional maturity of someone who is likely a teenager and not a child?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" both parents asked at the same time.

"When Hel attempted to take Boden and Una out of the timeline for good? She distorted them themselves and then she tried to murder them by sending them seventy years before their birth long before either of you be born yourselves and created the perfect storm to murder them.

Again Deadly Siren was where and when she needed to be and because Berk is a part of the Spirit Triangle which would've been complete if Hel hadn't time displaced and destroyed the Shardas and Moralien Clans islands your son and daughter were safe and ensured Hiccup would keep his vow to protect them."

"WHAT?!" screamed Stoick and Valka in shock and Boden and Una shrieked "SEVENTY YEARS?!" and Hiccup yelled "SPIRIT TRIANGLE?!"

The family looked beyond shocked, angry and demanded to know then. "Just how many crimes is this walking frozen brat responsible for?!"

"She's done so many crimes but here are the ones we know she most accountable for. Those who helped her commit them are all a part of her Council of Evil which is comprised of the foulest and vilest creatures of the Nine Realms and evilest of human souls, many your old foes." Sjofn started to say before taking a deep breath and she began to recite the long list of Hel's crimes.

"She's 1. The violation of the human soul of Dagur the Deranged by splitting it into two. Making one 'good half' and one 'evil half'. This is an act against nature and the reason she did isn't one to be shared with this crowd and I'm not gonna upset Heather here further with how mad she already looks finding out her brother was violated, to begin with.

2\. The act of influence innocent lives by trying to force evil into others with her Seeds of Evil. All the Seeds who have repented can tell you being forced to make humans and dragons alike commit acts of evil against their will and try to turn them to the side of the evil they're ashamed of it now that they've atoned. They wanted to really be Seeds of Hope and spread Hope and Goodness now to make up for their original purpose.

3\. Mass Murder. She's responsible for more deaths then we care to count and influencing others to do her killing for her. Which including egging on the Dragon-Human War as long as possible. But she's committed genocide many times over.

4\. Tampering with time and damaging the timelines. Again its taboo for a reason and her actions from that alone have made every single life in all the Nine Realms pay one way or another.

5\. The unnecessary agonizing pain, anguish, and suffering of your family. That she went out of her way to cause you five the more suffering then any human should have to bear. No soul living or dead should have to go through what you five have had to live through.

6\. To further influence the people behavior to make sure the people around you three treat you as poorly as possible both here on Berk and in Valhalla. That you had the shittiest as life as possible she influenced everyone to treat you three as poorly as possible.

7\. The multiple attempt murders of you Hiccup including trying to murder you by forcing your mother into preterm labor which is why you're born two and half months early and the abduction of your mother in an attempt to kill you and to ensure Boden and Una couldn't be brought back into existence.

8\. The genocide and imprisonment of the Night Fury Race along with the creation of the Soul Prison of Purgatory itself! So yes murdering all of Toothless and Moon Shadow's kind and the creation of the vile place and filling it up!

9\. Spreading the ways of hatred, violence, war, wickedness, and disharmony.

And this one this last one is a personal bone myself, Freya and Frigga have to pick with Hel for she's also messed with something else very important something we all take part in helping and it's a job we all share and the Tapestry entrust us with.

She's guilty of the crime of messing and getting in the way of true love!" Sjofn finished reciting the ten crimes Hel had committed in her long history since this Prophecy had been made.

They knew or suspect the first nine but all three of them asked about the ten one. "How did Hel mess with true love? And how is that something the three of you work together on? And how is the Tapestry involved with that?" they asked curiously.

Frigga who had regained enough strength step forward to join Freya and Sjofn and they explained. "We're the three Goddess of Love are we not? I'm the Goddess of Love, Marriage, and Childbirth," Frigga reminded them.

"Do you not have Freya Day in my honor?" asked Freya.

"And am I not a Goddess of Love?" Sjofn asked.

"We each play a part of listening to the Tapestry which alone knows who is meant to be. Who is one's Soul Mate and we merely help the people of the Nine Realms find their Soul Mates." Frigga explained.

"It goes like this. The Tapestry shows me in the visions of my dream of who is coming of the age that they'll encounter their soul mates. I pay very close attention to the dreams and write the names and details of the soul mates and give it to Freya," explained Sjofn.

"Then it becomes my job to just subtly influence the events as the Tapestry instructs me to make sure that the lovers met when and where they're supposed to and that love takes it natural course and add a dash of romantic help here and there."

Then when the soul mates become one I bless both their love and union. I also again already know once soul mates become one when their children will be born, how many they'll have, whether they'll be a girl or boy and even their names."

"It's a duty we enjoy doing together and for years because of Hel she prevents us from doing that and it really angers us for getting in the way of that. Since she's even taken that from the three of you, unfortunately," the goddess admits sadly.

"HUH?!" they cried in confusion with their jaws hitting the ground.

Looking sadly they turned to Frigga to explain this one. "When you're thrown into your proper timeline you were only shown some of it and only had memories of some events and not of others but you didn't see past the point of your father's funeral because your pulled back.

So there we are few things you didn't realize or know because the Tapestry was falling apart so you sometimes only lived halfway through an event or didn't realize a few things.

Like you didn't realize that the tree house Una plays in the broken timeline was, in fact, the gift your parents were going to give you three in that Snoggletog you're experiencing when you're in the proper timeline.

Or you didn't get to find out how the Brother Sister Challenge played out either or how your relationships with Skullette, Firefang and other people outside the Riders would've been because of how things were playing due to the damage at the time of the Tapestry."

"Alright that explains a few things I guess," Una started to say. "Yeah like where that tree house came from or why we only experienced some events and not others," Boden added. "But what's this ending and about the love you're talking about that is such a shame?" asked Hiccup to the three Goddess.

Sighing again they explained. "In your proper timeline working together, you would've to defeat Drago and fulfilled your father's dream of leading Berk together. But you've done more than that, much more." Frigga began and Freya took over.

"The three of you with your gifts and hearts would've started a golden age so to speak that would've spread throughout the archipelago and beyond and then discovered the Spirit Triangle that Berk is naturally part of along with the Shardas and Moralien Clans.

When you unlocked the gateway that is the Spirit Triangle you would've realized your job was more then to just protect Berk or the lands around. You've realized you're meant to protect ALL THE NINE REALMS. The Gateway is on your island which is why an Archway was hidden on your island." Freya finished her part and Sjofn took over finishing the tale.

"By the time you all reached adulthood you've all have children of your own including Stoick keeping his promise to Una having worked from the Valhalla things to ensure she was married by her 21st birthday to her true love.

You three would've given your parents ten grandchildren. Hiccup? You and Boden would've each had a daughter and two sons and Una you would've had three daughters and a son.

They've would've become Toothless and Moon Shadow's children Riders and their destiny would've been to continue to spread this growing utopia and protect all that is good throughout the Realms and it would just continue down your bloodline for the rest of time," they concluded the story.

Now they looked extremely freaked out knowing they never got to that part of the story and now figuring that part would never happen. Because of how much had been damaged and stolen and how many lives had been ruined along the way.

"We are sorry we've only aided in ruining what was supposed to be a happy ending and prospers future for all the Realms. We are also wanting to apologize for doing the one thing that really added in this by taking your mommy from you." Reena apologized in a small voice.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Valka asked in confusion as the Reena and Luriel flew into her hands and looked at her with all the sadness in the world.

"Making a dragon do something it doesn't want to do is too big a job for a Seed of Evil to do alone," explained Luriel as if she was trying to say it without saying it.

"We Seeds are more designed for the weak hearts of humans but a dragon? We need more muscle if we're gonna influence them."

It then clicked in Valka's brain what these two were saying. "You don't mean?"

"It wasn't us if you're thinking that. No. But it was our kind that works together to make Cloudjumper change his course to take you away from your family to ensure the timeline was changed, yes.

Hel used one of our sister seed of evil but it wasn't enough so she had several of her Imps attacking Cloudjumper till we froze his brain with the thought of taking you to the Alpha and we guess Hel just thought you stay there forever or die of the cold. One of the two. Either way, she figured that Hiccup would die and Boden and Una would never come to be after she already murdered them in the past." Reena explained as she broke down crying.

"It the shame we carry knowing that just one of the sick acts we've been a force to carry out. The acts we carried out spying for Hel, doing her personal work in her Citadel and me?

I was the one who infects Rolian and brought Krashath to Berk and nearly murdered the Queen and King and their family and almost got a child murdered as well!" Luriel confessed and she wept too uncontrollably from the guilt of what she was created to do.

It was just a lot to take in what they're hearing and everyone and that literally meant everyone who was gathered was just in shock and now it looked like Hiccup, Boden and Una realized something without being told.

"That's why your dressed like you are, isn't it? Your Old Selves because of Hel? Because of all she's done, she's forced you to assume your old forms for some reason hasn't she?" asked Una and they nodded.

"We never thought we'd ever before since the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment which was brought on by observing the ways of human and your own family and the future you're destined to build that we'd be a force to become unrefined savages again," Eir answered Una's question promptly.

"It was watching and observing humans and seeing your time and seeing how extraordinary you three our just being yourselves without your gifts just your heart that got all of Asgard questioning itself, to be honest," Rota admit.

"Really?! We made all of Asgard change its mind? And I thought I was the one with the bi-polar mind!" Boden exclaimed.

"Well you three have had a very powerful impact no matter what Hel's done to try and stop this Prophecy and don't discount your wonderful dragons and what they and the rest of their kind have done as well," Mist piped not to leave out the other powerful influence to give Toothless and his kind their kudos.

"Well, hard to imagine when you think back to my own rotten childhood that I could really do so much and then I find out me along with my brother and sister have done beyond what we thought we did! Again all we wanted was just to be a family and yet you're telling us we've literally changed all the Nine Realms?"

"It's quite an impressive feat but yes it's amazing how one action can lead to so many and you three are again quite extraordinary just being yourselves even if you were never blessed, to begin with," Freya informed them.

"But you're doubly blessed it seems, with the gifts of love, empathy, and being a bridge between worlds and just being the extraordinary souls you already are to being with. And the fact you three truly love and care for each other and you also understand something that most people never understand at all." Sjofn spoke in an admiring tone.

"What do we understand that no-one else does?" the three asked confused.

It was then Kara spoke for the first time since she'd been resting and told them proudly. "You three understand that family is where life begins and love never ends. You understand what truly matters in life and death and don't take anything for grant and truly again under what is important for heart and soul and just the power of selfless love."

Hiccup, Boden, and Una were just stunned as were Valka and Stoick. It was again a lot to take in and find out all the answers that had been nagging them for so long and if they're shocked it was nothing to all who were gathered but that left really only one question left.

"Where does this leave us now? What do we have to do now? That the story has reached the end?" asked Hiccup to which Odin shook his head sadly.

"The story is nearing the end but you, Hiccup and all gathered here must still write the ending and right now that ending could either be a happily ever after or a tragic ending.

Hel is waiting to do battle and you know in your heart where she is waiting to do it. You know why she stole the babies. The final battle to save all of creation is coming and it's up to the three of you to figure out what the Prophecy the Tapestry spoke through my wife means."

"We're afraid you say that. Hel is waiting for us in the Secret Realm, isn't she? She wants to crush us in our family sanctuary, doesn't she?" Boden asked to which Odin nodded.

"She stole the babies as bait and to anger all of us. To cloud our judgment in this battle that's been building and possessing our daughter was only adding fuel to the fire. All she's been doing for weeks is building up our anger so we mess up in battle, hasn't she?" demanded Valka.

"You know battle tactics well, Valka," Kara observed.

"She's my wife, she should know them well and she's got to be good with tactics to keep three kids under control with also a household full of dragons," Stoick said in a lighthearted manner.

"So this past year with our powers growing and all the events since my sixth birthday was really more then they seemed, weren't they? They're preparing all of us for this one last showdown, an epic battle. To take what we learn and what we really need to win this fight?" Una pointed out what she observed as she looked at the crowd around her.

"Yes, all who have gathered here and the bonds of love, friendship and the fact you are one family now will aid you in this battle. But you must remember all the lessons you have learned." Frigga emphasized.

"All lessons? What does that mean?" inquired Hiccup as he looked very confused at that statement.

"We shall offer you some advice to add you in this battle before you pick your players to do battle with and pay close attention to both the advice and who you chose to fight by your side and who you chose to stay behind to defend the last stronghold this very island.

Because both will be more helpful then even the magic contained in all those Night Fury Egg fragments you all bedazzled yourself with. Which by the way will offer you all some protection in the battle to come because of the secret legacy of the Night Fury Race," replied to Hiccup before he took a deep breath and start to give his advice.

"My words of wisdom to you are the following: "The lines between good and evil are never as clear cut as they may seem. Nothing is ever completely straightforward. There are always shades of gray and nothing and no-one is black and white either."

Frigga stepped forward and said, "My words of wisdom to you are "Do not become what you fight against. Love is what makes you human no matter if your human being or not. To forsake your heart and let the poison of hate in you are nothing but a beast. So even if you are full of angry, rage and hate, don't let it consume your heart. So when given the choice still chose love and not poison."

Kara was next with her words of wisdom which were "Vengeance begets nothing but more vengeance. It never ends. It will only bring satisfaction for the moment, not true justice. It will not the right the wrongs commit only turn you into what wronged you."

Her sisters offered up this bit of wisdom "Death has never solved anything. Only life can bring forth change and everyone must be given the opportunity to find redemption and reform no matter how wicked they are. Change is possible if we believe that people can change."

Freya and Sjofn offered their wisdom together and it was. "Remember your own advice and what you've yourself learn and taught others. So practice what yourself have preached and learned and never forget it applies to yourselves as well."

Finally the two littlest people Reena and Luriel offered their wisdom and made sure their tiny voices rang loud and clear and their wisdom was heard as well. "Everyone is a victim because we've all suffered each of us has painful scars of our own. Look past what you see and into one own heart and soul.

Everyone has a reason for why they do something and just listening to someone's pain and understanding them and not judging them by face value can be the best thing to do."

After hearing all that now there was the only thing left to do which was now. Accept their destiny was upon them and chose what to do next for the fate of all creation rested on Hiccup, Boden and Una's shoulders and the only question now was could they save it or had all this for all these centuries been for nothing?

Songs used. 1. You know better than I. 2. Celesta's ballad 3. You'll play your part. 4. Mary Did You Know 5. The Grand Design

voices Freya- Della Reese

Sjofn-Roma Downey


	36. It has begun

It Has Begun

Well everyone was still speechless after finally being told the whole story of what had been going on behind the scenes for the past millennium when you added up all the different flows of time from all the Nine Realms.

Though clearly no-one was more shocked then their three souls of most concern. Hiccup, Boden and Una Haddock who this had been about all this time and it had been about them long before they'd even been born!

It's not every day you find out your family destined to save all of creation! That your parents gave birth to three children who are unexplained miracles to even the gods! That your best friends are also three unexplained miracles and your guardians as well! Or the fact you are doubly blessed?! I mean it really is truly insane and it a lot to take in!

So yeah it was a lot for the zillions of souls gathered there to absorb and have so little time to truly swallow, comprehend then try and figured out what to do next?

Because after the silence lasted a moment too long Thor struck his hammer against the closest thing to make the loudest explosion of thunder to jolt everyone back to reality.

"Thank you, Thor, I wish you didn't have to try to pop our eardrums to bring everyone back to reality, nevertheless thanks all the same," Odin responded as he rubbed his throbbing ears, to the Thunder God who merely nodded to the Lord of Asgard.

Taking a deep breath Odin once again addressed all gathered on this small island and reminded them of what actually needed to be done next. "I know what you just heard was all probably the most incredible story you've ever heard and quite frankly very unbelievable. I understand all that has happened within the last five days been unbelievable and that in and of itself is quite the understatement.

Though we are not lying that time is frozen and we don't have 'time' to waste. You must decide and quickly who to do battle and which battle you'll be fighting and quickly.

For this is the fate of all creation. Not the world but creation. Because again if you can understand the basic concept of what Hel's actions have done in the butterfly effect and right now it's come down to the domino effect.

This one battle decides it all. We all rise and fall period! So please choose your players with care and again we have no time to dawdle so please make your choices quickly!" Odin responded urgently.

"Thanks, Odin, that's really encouraging," Hiccup muttered sarcastically as he looked like is this really happening?

"Yeah, we just found out we're destined to save Tapestry of Creation. So now we have to figure out who should go with us to do battle with an insane frozen goddess who's been messing with us because of a prophecy this living fabric of universe yammered through your wife," Boden added in an equally sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, just a normal day for the three of us. With Valhalla being drained of its life-force, Berk playing host to over a zillion souls. Oh, yeah, and finding out what our freaking destiny is all while time is frozen! Just another typical day for the Haddocks, really!" Una was laughing in her own sarcastic tone before shaking her head and continuing on.

"To think of the irony here!" she continued on as if this was the biggest joke played on them. "All we ever wanted was to simply grow up and have a normal childhood of driving Mommy and Daddy up the wall with normal little spats, childhood crushes and complaining about having to do the chores!

"But no! Not for us the Children of Destiny! Normal was never in the cards. Our lives were always gonna be just overly dramatic, heart-stopping and live-or-die having-to-save-the-world kinda lives! We weren't ever gonna be normal kids! We were gonna be playing the role of heroes whether we wanted to or not!

Oh isn't it always ironic? Life? That it's always ironic? Isn't my BBBFF?"

"True, very true, LSBFF! Ironic every time!" they replied in unison to their sister.

Then they just cracked up laughing at the whole situation. They just collapsed to the ground laughing uproariously from it all; the pressure, seriousness, everything to do with the whole situation and their overall lives.

It was just too much and it just left them in a pile of joyful laughter to the point they're all threatening to bust a gut just from how much they're laughing. It may not have made sense to a vast majority of people but when you thought about it this action made perfect sense.

When things got so serious, unbelievable and life had been shitter then shit could be what more could you do then just laugh about it? Really what more can you do then just laugh?

Once they finally could stand up and got the giggles out of them they resumed taking things seriously and remembered they needed to pick the players who would help them with two important battles.

The battle in their Sanctuary of the Realm and those who stay behind to defend and protect the last stronghold in all the Realms Berk. Now they had to think carefully about who be best in each place to fight and they didn't have 'time' to think long.

Hel had waited a millennium for this battle and they don't she wait much longer and with the sick and kidnapped hatchlings she was using as bait who knew what she was gonna do them?

"We need to think about this both carefully and strategically. Both for humans and dragons. This isn't gonna be easy." Hiccup confessed.

"Going to war is never easy, son. It's never easy to choose who goes to do battle and knowing your also picking people who are most likely not to come home to their families either." Stoick informed his eldest child who looked very unhappy at that sight.

"Dad, not to be rude or anything, but we don't need more negative right now. Because if you forgot if people 'die' they don't have a 'home' to go too. Valhalla is dead. Death equals oblivion so this is a lot more serious!

So can we not think about that part of the equation right now? Please? Like can we just focus on trying to all make it through this battle alive and in one piece?!" Boden pleaded in a slightly hyper voice as his mother wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Calm down, sweetheart and breath. Please. Try. Inhale and exhale three times please," she instructed him which he did, "Okay, we are well aware of the fact that death isn't an option for anyone this time around. We also want to try and be as positive as we can be.

Still, we must accept this won't be an easy task and it is full of danger and risk. Still, no-one gets a happy ending without fighting for it with all they've got any more then they know they got."

"Mommy, I thought you didn't believe in make-believe stories told around the campfires. That there was no such thing as living happily ever after."

"Una, my darling daughter, the wisdom life has brought me and has also bestowed to all of you has taught us all many things. Which we shall need along with all the other lessons and advice we're just told.

However, one thing I do believe in strong is this, sweetheart. That everyone in this world or any other does deserve their happily ever after. Everybody deserves to be happy and have their own happy ending.

On the other hand, my child, that doesn't mean it happens like in the stories we've told for that last 300 years or more. Like anything in life you want a happy ending, you have to make it for yourself.

Because nothing worth having in this world or any other ever comes easy or is freely given. You've to earn it. And if we want our own happily ever after, Una, we are gonna have to fight for it too and make sure to give all the Nine Realms it's happily ever after as well." Valka told her daughter in that strong passionate voice that made her such an amazing woman.

"Well, I've been the ready fight for that happily ever after since Hel first arranged my untimely demise which we finally know was 70 years ago!

She's stolen our lives from us once but she won't cheat us twice! We're going to have our happily ever after!"

"That's for sure! We're gonna have our happily ever after! No matter what!" Boden agreed.

"For the sake of our family, I'll make sure of it!" Hiccup vowed.

"For the sake of our family as well. We want our happily ever after too and we know our families our one and we must choose the dragons to fight alongside your brethren.

We're family and we'll always be family, therefore, it's all our happily ever after we're fighting for!" Toothless declared.

"For our adopted family that you helped bring together and showed that family isn't about blood but love!" Stardust reminded them as she shimmered so brightly.

"And taught the worlds how its friendship, family and love things for the heart and soul that matter most. And how not everyone can truly be a real brother or sister or mom and dad. That it comes from something within. But we are indeed a family within our hearts and souls!" Nightrainbow sang out beautifully.

"That one's duties to the family doesn't end once they left the land of the living but continue on in death and your purpose in life is to live and spread love and leave a legacy of love behind for all future generations." Soulwings pointed out with perfect clarity.

"And for those future generations to realize these amazing revelations of clarities you've taught us and how they can teach them to their own children and each generation gets better than the last one. To hopefully one day reach the day when we only know love and peace and there is no hate and war." Moon Shadow finished.

"Well said all of you. You've taught us so much and we, in turn, have taught you and that in life is so true and how it's meant to be." Stoick mused and Valka nodded in agreement.

"Teachers teach the students and the students teach the teachers. We all learn from one another."

"Then I say it's time we all fight! Since with time frozen its neither day nor night so all we have is our hope. So let's take our burning flame of home and to make our dreams come true then!

We're more than just Dragon Riders you know! So much more than that! Let's never forget there more to all of us gathered here than just riding dragons! What's in our hearts and souls makes us who and what we are. And what's inside each of us is worth fighting for till the end!" Hiccup proclaimed proudly as his power once more caused everyone's golden memories to glow brightly for everyone to see.

They even revealed a few of his golden memories!

His golden secret memories were that each night before bed since he'd helped Una crossover was he prayed for his brother and sister's safety and wellbeing in Valhalla.

He also kept a dream journal that was his 'dreams' of their adventures together if they're 'real siblings." Unaware till right now his dreams were actually a psychic connection, the proper timeline and showed him his real-life adventures with his brother and sister.

"Well, looks our work has only begun, and shall never be done, till we make sure evil isn't having fun! But when the three of us act as one? We'll be sending Hel on the run! So let's fight alright! All of us! We've got a loving bond we share and we know we care!

So doesn't everyone else around feel the same way we do? I mean I'm picking up a lot of emotions but I think I feel it's true! We all love and care so let's fight! For all the love we share and that we do care! Let's fight to bright back hope for everyone and everywhere!" declared Boden as his powers of empathy also were affecting everyone causing everyone to feel each other emotions including Boden's own emotions and feel what he felt when he was being murdered by Hel.

When she had arranged him to die by that landslide and even in those emotions how they could see and feel his sense that his family was missing in a way that wasn't normal. Then they felt his 70 Earth years of loneliness in Valhalla because of Hel killing him after she'd time displaced him.

"We shall fight for all we love and care about. We are more than just Dragon Riders, Vikings or Children of Destiny or whatever! What's in everyone hearts and souls right now? We must fight because we are the best we will ever be and we have something worth fighting and dying for and not everyone can die twice for something.

So yes let's fight for that happily ever after!" screamed Una loudly as she jumped very high and her powers showed everyone both the past and some inkling of the future and did in a 360-degree fashion and they could also hear for a few seconds the trapped souls of Purgatory.

And yes they saw Una's own past from her death to meeting her brother Hiccup for the first time finally really confirming his soul had been ripped from his body and that had set in motion the family being reunited to get to this point.

While the humans had been feeling the effects of the children the dragons had been experiencing surprisingly similar things from the children's dragons. It was like they'd all unlocked their full potential and their powers were getting close to their zenith!

Well after they took a breather from using all that energy and fell back on their cloud coach they're approached by a few people who bowed to them and spoke to them.

"You don't have to worry, a boy about deciding who will defend your home island. We've decided for you or at least which of us fine warriors will be defending the island who walk on two feet that is." Alvin assured him which made everyone looked worried and confused.

"Who do you have in mind if you don't me asking, Alvin?" Stoick asked his old friend.

"Well, this is very awkward talking to you, Stoick. After all, you're supposed to be dead two years today. But as the worlds have been turned upside-down and everything else who am I to say what's really weird?" Alvin shrugged and chortle but could see Stoick wasn't amused and straighten up.

"Um yeah, sorry not a good time for bad humor, sorry, Stoick. Alright, well if you do approve Stoick I'll like to take up leadership of the group who've chosen to defend Berk with this lovely woman," gesturing to Mala, "as my second."

"Mala?" Hiccup asked in shock.

"I'll do my part to help defend your home as you did mine, Hiccup Haddock."

"Well, Stoick?" Alvin inquired to his old friend who glanced at his family and then they talked a few moments before all asking jointly who else had volunteered as part of the human fighters.

"Well, the soldiers who have agreed to fight alongside us are the follow, Hiccup Haddock," Mala began to list off in her crisp military style way of speaking.

"We have the group that refers to themselves as the A-team or your lady friend's backup team, the Anquetils clan minus the granddaughters. We recruited the Trader and the Merchant, not sure how they'll be useful yet, but everyone who can help should. We also from the resurrected Shardas Clan willing to aid us three souls by the name of Halvar, Helka, and Nanna. That's all who reported to duty who is human!"

"Then do tell us who on the dragon side has reported defending Berk?" inquired Toothless respectfully to the blond badass woman who was still a little shocked to be addressed by a talking dragon who was also the King of the Dragons.

"King Toothless the dragons who are willing to find to defend your homeland beside the ones that are already ridden you mean?"

"Yes, who else is fighting who has no rider?"

"Well, those who have said they will defend this island have called themselves by the names of White King whom I'm guessing is the name of your predecessor of the crown?"

"Yes, Boden named him that. Who else will be joining the former king?"

"Um, a pod of Scauldron led by one called Scauldy, a flock of Typhoomrangs led by one called Torch and that incredibly big dragon called the Screaming Death and its family."

"Sounds like all areas are covered, land, sea, and air. With White King leading the dragons in our place that will be a good thing. He was king for a long time and has years of wisdom. He will keep all the dragons safe. Good choices. We approve." Moon Shadow stated her approval with a toothless smile.

"We also approve of the humans and you have our approval, Alvin, to be in command with Mala as your second," Stoick and Hiccup both said in unison to which the Viking Chief and the kickass blond woman nodded and moved off as the second group stepped forward.

Seeing this huge group surprised the Haddocks more as they looked like this was decided years ago not just right now but literally years ago. For everyone who was standing in this group both human and dragon.

For this group was comprised of the Gobber and the Dragon Riders of course, but it was also their own younger siblings, Skullette, Firefang, the Andersons, Breezy, Lily, Ewe, Romi, Remi, the Soul Riders, and from the Shardas Clan they'd Kustaa, Thora, Ender, Unna, and Tue. Finally Heather and Eret seemed to be joining.

Everyone also had their own dragons joining them, the dragons' mates, Pearl, Speedy's pack and all the Night Terrors and Glistening Mistbreath.

"We're ready to fly with you and fight to save all of creation! You're more than our chief or king your friends and family! We shall fight with you till the end!" they all declared loudly and proudly.

And as if to show how serious their love and loyalty to the Haddocks was the whole group bowed and sang in unison. To show they understood exactly what was waiting for them in this fight, the stakes and what the outcome may be.

"Here we're standing in this frozen night with only a crescent light of dawn to show us a new day may be near.

You feel your alone surround by your darkest fears but let us assure you-you've got friends and allies who are near. You can draw from each of us the power you shall need to defeat this foul evil goddess!

We shall give you our strength so you'll be able to carry on. With all our love nothing shall go wrong. Only together we shall face this fight and nothing will stand against our might!

With our combined strength the battle sure to be won! With all the love we have, we won't go wrong! We will all have more than enough strength to carry on!" they finished magnificently.

"I think we gave everyone a musical song fever," whispered Una to her family who couldn't help but chuckle again at the remark but looked grateful for a moment before becoming serious.

Hiccup took a step forward looking at the two different parties who had to agree to fight the battles and asked them seriously. "We welcome all who believe in us and wish to fight this terrible battle with us that will decide the fate of all creation. But musical promises aside are you sure? That you really understand?"

Astrid got up and walked right over to him and kissed him full on the lips and didn't stop till they had to breathe. "We truly all understand what we're being asked to do and what the dangers and risk are Hiccup.

We all made these choices long ago even before we knew each other and even before this Prophecy was made this was already decided.

Because of your family and the bonds of love, friendship and family and the faith, trust, and loyalty you've given to us and the Nine Realms? This was already decided a millennium ago.

All are destined are intertwined and are part of the Grand Design each of us plays a part and only together can we help you fulfill you're three's destined. So yes, we're more than ready to face whatever fate awaits us today."

"It really sounds like at least part of what the Tapestry foretold when the three of your Soul Lights burst into existence has come true. Never before have three lives manage to touch so many others and those lives touched so many others in turn. It's really quite amazing," Frigga remarked in awe.

"Yes, usually it just one life that touches another, but the three of you touched a zillion lives and those zillion touched a zillion more. You've someone touched all the lives in the whole Nine Realms one way or another," Odin asserted looking at the three remarkable children before him and then glanced at the box where the Tapestry was currently being confined.

"You three are truly a turning point. If you do manage to save all of creation today I do believe you still will change this world and all others forever and always.

You've already proven you can do miracles big and small and your love for each other and your family is unparalleled. You three will do things unthinkable and unforeseen that's for sure if we should win the day. No doubt about it!" Kara proclaimed with pride and joy in her voice.

"We've been proud of our children just for being themselves even before you dropped all this on us. We are proud of them just as 'normal' children," Valka assured everyone.

"That's right, even if they didn't do something totally awesome or some great legendary deed, the fact they are our children and we love them is good enough for us to be proud of them," Stoick said with his own pride.

"That's all anyone really can ask for is to love and accept someone for who they are and just be proud of our children because they are our children. Still, we must emphases to the rest of the people and dragons help we need their help as well," Freya informed the proud Viking Chief.

The rest of the Vikings and their dragons looked confused and said as much. "What do you need us for when you have such valiant and amazing warriors with grand destinies and important accomplishments? What do you want us for?"

"Don't sell yourself short nor belittle yourselves either. Every life is important and everyone is important and every act no matter how small always makes a big difference in the end," Sjofn swiftly said in a light scolding manner.

"Yes look how tiny we are!" Reena fluttered in front of everyone as she and Luriel flew high speed through the crowd. "We're only 5 inches tall and yet we've helped big time by just speaking the words of truth. To save lives and preventing blood from being spilled!"

"What the little colorful butterflies are saying you don't have to be big to make a big difference and right now we need everyone to help us because even we, your Gods and the beautiful Valkyries can't do it all," Eir said desperately.

"Yes, because we're going to be occupied and need your help as well while the two parties do battle. So you should all play your parts as well." Rota said firmly with her arms crossed.

"If you're wondering what we mean by that, then let us explain. The Gods will be using the last of their powers to erect a powerful barrier to protect Berk and the waters around it for about a five-mile radius.

For Berk is the last stronghold in the crumbling Nine Realms, for right now your island is the only thing holding the fragile Nine Realms together because it's a mammoth of highly potent spirit energy.

So if Berk is destroyed that's the domino that will knock them all over and everything falls down and then everything is gone! As in oblivion and everything falls into non-existence and well literally everything is gone, past, present, future, life, death, everything! The Tapestry will be gone and so will everything! There will only be oblivion!" Mist made sure that was dead clear as in no mistake everyone understood that part and by their expression they got it.

"Okay now that you got that part, my sisters and I must lift the veil that separates the Realms and keep a dangerous portal open so we can see what's going on during the battle in the Haddock's secret Realm and keep an eye on Berk," Kara informed them.

"This is why you're in your old forms, isn't it, Kara? Hel forced you into your old forms and now you've to drawn upon all your powers both old and new for this final battle, don't you?" asked Boden who was feeling all kind of emotions and the beautiful Valkyrie nodded.

"Yes, that's precisely we had to resume our old forms. It's a curse right now. But we must draw on our old powers and our new ones and we need the help of your people if we're doing to our part in this Day of Destiny!" Kara replied to Boden's inquiry.

"Well, what can we do? What do you need us to do?" a lot of voices started to ask similar questions and it wasn't till Stardust shimmered brightly then let out a bolt of lightning everyone settled down.

"Thank you, Stardust," Boden praised his beautiful dragon who smiled angelically.

"You're welcome."

Boden looked at his family and it was like they didn't need to speak or think to know what to do. They already had a planned course of action. "It really is quite sensible when you think about it really," Boden replied in a sensible tone without anyone saying a word.

"Yes, it totally is. I've often wondered why no-one uses their common sense when they're supposed to. I know you get so upset with me, Daddy, that I get so upset when people seem so stupid not to get what is so obvious, but really? When the answer is right there in their faces and they don't see it as plain as day? You're really telling me, Daddy, that doesn't bug you too?" Una rolled her eyes and looked up at her daddy.

"It is a bit annoying, Dad, you have to admit when people don't get what the obvious answer is or don't just use their common sense. Even if Viking can be so boar-headed, really just stopping a moment and thinking? Really?"

"Alright, you three don't rub it in your father's face that he wasn't one to think sensibly at times. Like he didn't use his common sense at all with all the warning signs to stay away from Dragon Island!

But the next step for the rest of the Villagers and the remaining dragons is as plain as the day that we have to make come, isn't it, my love?"

"Val, I may not be too bright in some manners, but I know what this one is about no problem. And yes I already know the best places for both halves and if you don't mind I'll do the talking this time around. I do have a bit more experience than Hiccup, no offense, son."

"None took, Dad. Is it alright if he also speaks to your people Toothless? Dad been in situations similar to this more than either you or I. So want him to at least direct the masses for the moment?"

"Sure thing, Buddy. I think it's best for us to rest a moment anyway. Moon Shadow needs to focus her energies as do I for that matter if I'm to use my own powers we've been practicing for this battle."

Stoick cleared his might voice and with a little magic from Kara, his voice was heard by one and all. "My friends who make up this wonderful extended family bound together in three parts of the unity of love, friendship, and family.

We stand together for unified for one purpose to save all that we love and all that exists in creation. Not just for ourselves but all who live, all who died and all yet to come.

But we cannot do it by ourselves. If we're truly too united we must truly be all in this fight together. So it time to come together, together with everyone. I'm not saying this will be fun but it must be done.

We must all stand together as one. Human, Dragon, God, Valkyrie, Living or Dead. To show we are there for each other and the time to show that is now. That we are there for each other right now.

So here and now it's time to come together so we can hopefully celebrate later. Because thanks to my children I figured out something important I hope you all figured out as well.

That all our dreams have no limitations, that everyone is special in their own way and its together we make each other strong. It's important that we're not the same and it's a good thing we are all different. Because that helps bring us together where we all belong.

So right now we have to show we are all in this together and once we all know that we are the stars will surely shine upon now when needing them most to. That we shall see the truth that it shows when we stand hand in hand or wing and claw us can make any dream come true because we all are in this together."

"My husband is right you know. We are now all speaking in the same voice. We're no longer just a bunch of voices rumbling around who can't agree and just arguing all day and night. We've arrived at this moment and became who we've become because stuck together and I think that makes us all champions if you all feel you need something to be proud of.

Just the fact we've all come together and we are all in this together and fighting to make the same dreams come true and we're standing hand in hand and to know how just a short while ago what we were?

We were divided, enemies, and not even understanding what really matters in life or death. But really thanks to our three children they've done partly the miracles that the Tapestry has foretold they'd do.

They helped bring all of you together and now we are all in this together." Valka proclaimed proudly as she had liquid pride in her blue eyes at her children.

When everyone took a breath and looked at Hiccup, Boden, and Una they realized that it was true. The three of them had indeed done miracles both big and small and most of all had brought everyone together."

"So what we're asking you now is to return the favor and help us really. It's very simple what the rest of you can do to help," Una started to speak when Boden took over.

"We need some of the villagers to protect those who cannot fight at all. Who are either too sickly or too young to fight at all. So can we have a show of hands who'd like to volunteer for this important duty?" Boden asked and there was a great many hands and wings.

"Excellent! We really appreciate this. You're doing a great duty we really appreciate this we really do."

"Now we also need some of you to protect the Gods and Valkyries themselves who will defenseless while they're powering the barrier and keeping the portal open.

Also, we need guards to protect Frigga in a safe location to keep her and the Tapestry safe as well. So who is up for those responsibilities?" Hiccup implored and more hands and wings shot up.

"Great glad to know we have now a true community bound by love and unity. Our Dad will direct those who will be defending those who cannot fight to a safe location and give you further location. Our mother will direct the rest of you to your other duties," Hiccup directed the rest of the groups and with that everyone quickly got mobile and everyone start hustling to where they needed to be.

In what would've been if time was moving at all 35 minutes everyone was where they needed to be. Things were as ready as they're gonna be.

The Gods along with Sprits and Seeds were getting ready to put of the barrier and Valkyries were getting ready to open their portal and all this had to happen simultaneously.

Everyone took a deep breath and nodded. Then it happened this golden dome barrier with the occasional rainbow ripple went up and a huge hole at the top of the dome opened everyone was sucked in.

Even though when they arrived in the Secret Realm they knew they'd expect it to be different the Haddocks were shocked how much Hel had defiled their sanctuary.

The never-ending carpet of the most beautiful and fragrant flowers was stained with fresh bright red blood, the bright blue Obsidian Lake was thick and black as tar and the skies were blood red with harsh storms and flashing lightning.

In the middle undamaged was the beautiful tall healthy Family Tree and another side was Hel's army looking ugly and hateful with her hovering like an Angel of Malice

Before anyone on the side of good had time to registers anything else or even spot hanging in a sphere of Icefire all the dragon children Hel began to sing again in her cold voice full of callous and malice. Like she was gathering all her power at that moment.

What did I ever do to you that you should treat me this way?  
What did I ever do so wrong that you should cast me from grace?  
Though I love to rule in Helheim where, how I wonder about the soft and cool embrace... (Of love.)  
I'm just like you, I'm made by He, despised by then, I'm almost me, I'm nearly human.  
Look at me!I'm almost a human being...  
Pity me...I'm almost a human being.  
All my troubles, all my pain, all my agony, what a shame  
stems from this thing that you call a "body."  
"Bet I'll sleep well tonight!"  
Without this wretched family alive!  
These tears are real.I'm jealous. I'm in spite and hate. To the core I'm mean.I'm nearly human.  
Look at me!I'm almost a human being...  
As above, so below, place your bet which way the heads will roll.  
Made in your image we are, at least, as twisted and mean as thee.  
'Fore your eyes, what a curious sight: I will make your children turn on you and you say, you don't sleep well at night?  
Well, we'll take care of that for you...  
Never did as you should and you claim, 'It was all for our very own good', 'was a lie, a magnificent lie!  
I can make your subjects turn on you and you claim you have lots on your mind?  
Well, we'll take care of that for you...

Bells are now tolling, soon heads will be rolling...again."

She had gathered the biggest fireball of Icefire in between her hands and looking directly at the Haddocks with one cruel laugh she hurled it and incinerated their Family Tree!

Una was screaming the loudest as they all physically felt their hearts stop beating for the moment it took to burn their family tree into a pile of smoldering ashes. Their precious golden happy family memories that had been magically preserved were lost forever. Maybe not from their hearts, thankfully, but they never are able to relive them the way they'd when in the Realms on all those music nights.

Now it truly had begun!

Songs used. 1. Let's fight. 2. Carry On. 3. We're all in this together. 4. Hel's spell by Japananimegirl


	37. Final Battle Part 1. First Wave

Final Battle Pt. 1 First Wave

As the Haddock Family Tree was still smoldering in blazing ash all five of the Haddocks were writhing in agony as if their hearts were being ripped from their chest and souls cut in two from the act.

The Riders had formed a protective circle around the family whilst their guardian dragons tried to help their poor Riders overcome being attacked both spiritually and emotionally by Hel's curse.

For by destroying the Family Tree she hadn't just destroyed one place where they magically preserved their golden and sacred family moments, but because it was a literal family tree it got its vitality from the things that made the family a family.

Their happiness, hope, dreams, love, basically all that made them a family from their heart and soul, so when it was destroyed it was also attacking the very core of the family that gave life to that Tree itself so right now they're experiencing a pain no-one could ever hope to understand and shouldn't ever have to feel.

Whilst the fighters who come to family's sanctuary of the Realm to fight Hel's forces were distract by the Haddock's being in utter agony from her attack she darted her malicious dark artic blue eyes at Drago and he got his cue.

He growled and snarled once more at Dark King the evil Alpha who bellowed commanded the evil Dragon Souls and gave them their orders. Hellfire truly rains down on Berk from the portal that the Valkyries were forced to keep opening as the Realms were falling apart at the seams.

The dark souls of dragons with twisted monsters from the darkest Realms with the Imps and Seeds of Evil all came down raining down worse than the Death Rain that just killed Valhalla and they are touched caused the Valkyries to scream in almost as much agony as the Haddocks.

Their angelic wings were bleeding profusely it was hard to stay aloft and their alabaster skin was covered in second-degree burns as the demons invaded Berk and all anyone could do was prepare for the fight of all creation to begin.

White King howled loudly and shot a bolt of ice that was joined by his three lieutenants, with a blast of scalding hot water, a flurry of fire and a large fireball at the invaders, but it was just such a massive rain it only broke them up a little bit but no real damage.

Alvin and Mala looked at each other ready to take command but Mala had already sized up the situation in a split second and already by just one quick glance knew something and let her partner know it.

"These demented beings, don't think of them as fools, whatever you do, Alvin doesn't for a split second think of them as fools."

"What you saying, girly?" asked the intimating Outcast Chief as he was itching to do some battling but Mala gripped him so hard he thought she break his hand which wasn't easy to do with him.

"Listen, Alvin! I know highly trained fighters when I see them! This army isn't stupid or fools in the least bit! They're masters and highly trained and highly competent fighters. They've been preparing for this for a long time and are more ready to take us down! So don't be foolish!" she hissed and he could see this woman wasn't kidding at all.

It soon became apparent Mala did know exactly what she was talking about when she said this was a highly well-trained fighting united and they surely weren't fools in the least bit.

They in the first five minutes already seemed to be heading to the weak spots and trying to take them out and find out where they're hiding Frigga so they could destroy the Tapestry!

Still, it was a good thing no-one on side of Berk was fools either. They'd unknowingly for years been training for this and had a lifetime to prepare with plenty of lessons to get ready for this.

One of the first things the evil dragon souls were trying to take out was the enchanted barrier the gods were trying to keep intact to keep Berk strong to basically hold the Nine Realms together.

The Gods were completely helpless as they're using all their powers to keep the barrier up so they the dragons' talons and a fire was quite lethal to them if they got hit enough times.

The first round of fire was heading straight for Odin of course. Since if you killed him the rest would fall down.

It was a deadly Skrill, Snow Wraith and even the damned soul of the Red Death heading to fire all at once at the old man's back. All on the orders of their Dark King.

But then seconds before they could fire their vital shots they got hit themselves hard. The dragons didn't have time to recover from being hit in one direction before the next volley came from the other.

They finally got their bearings and saw who had attacked them. The A-Team was protecting the perimeter of the barrier with Scauldy's pod ready to launch surprise attacks from the water.

And if that wasn't enough Johann and his great grandfather had a quite a few surprises of their own. Johann last year had brought to Berk an explosive powder that they'd termed "Dragon Powder" (gunpowder).

He and his great grandfather Audun had been busy making countless different kinds of explosives out of them. So they'd bombs in the water with extra surprises in those; a few had been given to the people in the village and well that was only one of many tricks up the two traders' sleeves.

A long line of trading plus seeing the world and you can get quite creative. They're plenty of other imaginative weapons and surprises that they knew Hel's forces weren't expecting at all.

So for at least now, the Gods had a good line of protectors on their sides.

The other two lieutenant dragons were doing their best to work alongside their team players to help where they could.

Torch's flock stayed near the portal to protect the Valkyries and try to hold back as many as they could from descending further into Berk.

The Screaming Death was weaving its way through Village going after everything that it could with Halvar, Helka and Nanna doing all they could to help defend the Village.

Alvin along with Mala was soaring and swooping in and out calling to their troops along with the nameless villagers who were also aiding in protecting the Gods, Valkyries and the Villages who couldn't fight.

Those who couldn't fight were mostly begin safeguarded some of the Anquetils because of whom was inside keeping everyone calm inside the Great Hall. Outside the Great Hall standing protectively on his dragon was Olaf with his sons-in-law on the roof standing guard all ready to attack and give more than twice the hellfire that was raining down on their beloved home.

They're of course backed up by plenty of people of course but Olaf was in command of this group because of whom was inside the Great Hall at the moment. Who couldn't even now defend herself and he was gonna save her no matter what.

Flamewing was inside with Sweeper comforting and soothing all whom couldn't fight. The young children, sick and injured and the old and feeble. All like herself who were weak, defenseless and couldn't protect themselves.

She knew all too well the feeling of being helpless and swore she wouldn't let these people even in this desperate hour feel despair. Therefore gathering all the strength and love within her she did her best to mollify, comfort and bring about the courage they needed so desperately to get through this terrible epic battle and believe that hope and love would win the day.

Speaking in her motherly serene voice she spoke very calmly "I know it's extremely daunting outside with what's going on. Especially with that fact, we all know at any time this world could end and we all face oblivion. But we must keep holding on," as she acted like a good mother to all who were gathered there in the Great Hall even as they felt both emotionally and physically the war raging outside the doors.

"Yes, keep holding on!" squealed Sweeper loudly as he jumped up and down in Flamewing's lap. She stroked him kindly then told everyone joins hands and bows their heads and focuses on hope and she led them in a song.

"We are not alone because we stand together. We are forever by each other side as we take each other hand. Even with Hel's icy cold grip closing in and it seems like this is truly the end and we have no place to go we won't give in we won't give in!

We shall keep holding on because we know will make it through this because we are strong. I'm here for you as you are for me. There is nothing anyone can say or do that will change that truth so we shall keep holding on.

Even if hope is so far away and we wish it was right here. For when it seems too late and it's all disappeared and the doors have closed and the end is surely here?

As long as we have each other by our side we shall fight and defend till the very end, we shall fight and defend till the very end as we keep holding on!

For hear us when we say we believe that nothing will change our destiny for whatever is meant to be will work out perfectly because we keep holding on!

For we shall keeping holding on forever to hope! And we shall till the end keep holding on!"

No-one really wanted to imagine the hell that was taking place outside Great Hall or what might be happening up above in the Secret Realm. But two people very dear to Flamewing who she was very concerned about were thinking of what duty had been asked of them.

"Do you think Mom is alright?" Firestorm asked her older sister frightfully in their dark concealed hiding place.

Dotta gazed down on her little sister whom she thought she never has seen again till she herself made it to Valhalla. It had been years since she'd seen Stormy and it was strange, but for a moment it was just like they're little girls once more. Meaning it was her job to assure her little sister things would turn out alright.

"Stormy, you know Mom," Dotta tried to sound confident as she said this but her voice was shaky at best. "She may've been born with an unknown illness, but she's never been truly weak. Weak body perhaps nevertheless she's got a strong heart and a stronger soul. Nothing ever beat her down and she's faced death many times over!"

"I know, Dotty, I know," her sister replied with a weak smile still worry glistened in her earthy brown eyes. "I mean since just marrying Dad and having us was something she wasn't supposed to do because of the sick. On the other hand? She was willing to risk her life for that and risk giving us her illness. Fortunately, we got our father's gifts as did our daughters instead," sighing heavily she gazed directly into her sister's blue eyes, "Still don't you fear for our mother all the same?"

Breaking down Dotta confess the truth they both already knew. "Stormy. I've been anxious for all of in Valhalla. One by no means ever stops worrying about their family, even when they've passed on, they just worry even more so about them.

We both certainly don't need our special gifts to tell us that is the truth for all who have ever lived! Even little Una learned that for herself before her own gifts fully manifest and she learned she was a bridge between the two worlds!"

"I'm at least thankful we've done our part to keep the Haddocks family together and it was part of our destiny to make sure Hel didn't get her way and bust them. I'm also thankful our daughters helped them as well." Firestorm replied in a thankful and proud tone about their daughters' good deeds.

"Yes, me too. Skullette and Firefang have done a great job making sure to do all they can for the three of them and show them the compassion, love, and friendship no one showed any of them before," Dotta nodded with a proud smile in agreement.

"Oh, I never got to say this before and I should if we don't win this day, but thank you, Dotty. For raising Firefang and I'm so happy to see she's grown into a wonderful, beautiful strong woman."

"She's just exactly like you, Stormy and truthfully, Skullette is just like me. They're always sisters never cousins," Dotta mused with a small chuckle.

The sisters smiled and so did their dragons as Nana Misty and Kasume. It was nice that the sisters and mother and daughter all gathered together in a moment of love.

Someone coughed a moment get their attention and the two sisters as well as the mother and daughter dragons looked up and saw whom they're supposed to be guarding in this secret and concealed hiding spot no-one but the Haddocks knew about.

Sitting down as comfortably she could get within their cramp hiding spot was Frigga who was holding her tiny enchanted chest that held the Tapestry in her lap. She looked quite touched by the moment of love around her. On the other hand, she also needed to remind the women of the seriousness and gravity of the situation they're currently in.

"I'm exceedingly delighted to witness such joyful family moments and I do cherish them very much. Nevertheless you four are supposed to be safeguarding me and the Tapestry. I know other people are stationed elsewhere to make it look I could be hidden in the least 15 different locations.

Though let me remind you of one important fact you seemed to be letting slip your mind at the moment and you shouldn't. Hel's waited a 1000 Earth Years and one way or another she intends to find me and destroy the Tapestry or worse attempt to rewrite it." Frigga enunciated very clearly with a lot of emphases on each of her words.

The foursome looked at each other seriously and straightened up and turned to look and the beautiful goddess and choosing their words carefully replied.

"We understand and we'll be far more attentive, Lady Frigga. But you really think she'll look for you in what is assumed by everyone on the island to be a solid stone statue of the late Stoick the Vast built into the wall?" inquired Dotta somewhat doubtfully.

Frigga looked at the middle age woman with a very frank look and gazed at her with her little sister and spoke in a very frank manner. "Dotta, Firestorm, Nana Misty and Kasume listen to me and listen to me well.

Hel isn't a fool by any means. You heard and saw for yourself what she has done for centuries, therefore you know perfectly well what she's capable of.

She's an extremely intelligent, clever, and cunning woman and most of all will never give up as she's proven with her determination to destroy Hiccup's family and thwart this Prophecy.

She hasn't given up trying to murder three innocent children who never did anything to her has she? She set out to destroy an innocent family who did absolutely nothing to her and you've seen what she's capable of, haven't you? Or weren't you paying attention to the big memory show that was impossible to miss?

Now tell me you really don't think she won't rip Berk apart trying to find me and this box? Because if you think she's not gonna rip this island apart from your sadly mistaken."

Glancing at each other they nodded and told the goddess they double their efforts to protect her in their concealed spot within Stoick's statue. They could only wonder now if the battle on the other side of the portal had even started.

Right now all five of the Haddocks were still wracked with agony clutching their chest as they're in such agony. Their dragons were holding them tightly in an embrace to share their love with them and remind them their memories weren't lost forever.

Everyone else turned away from the death glares of the army just across from them for a moment and whispered to Hiccup's family they were there too and they'd them.

To remember what they'd taught was most important and what time it was now.

That there comes a time when you faces the toughest of fights and your search for some kind of sign when you seem lost in the darkest, blackest and most hopeless of nights.

But even now with the wind blowing so icy cold in their Sanctuary they were not standing alone. Though this battle had yet to truly begin they all stood they are because of them, all united in their hearts and souls.

Waiting to see what kind of future was about to unfold and yet they're going to bring forth the power they all held in their hearts that Hiccup, Boden, Una held in such vast quantities it was brighter than even the sun!

They reminded Hiccup and his loved ones they had the power of love on their side and they need to believe in it more strongly in it now than ever before.

Slowly that powerful blazing emotion revitalized the light in their hearts. It started a chain reaction in all five of them as they remembered why they vowed nothing was gonna keep them apart.

As they slowly raised with one all standing by their side pulling them up with their strong hands. Looking in their eyes no-one was gonna run and hide from this fight. They would stay together to fight to the end for everyone truly understood what it meant to be both family and friends!

Feeling such strong bonds of love, friendship, family and loyalty truly gave meaning to the moment and it's really showed what a truly human heart is all made of.

Feeling rejuvenated the five of them mounted their dragons and got ready to use what they'd learned their whole lives apart and together as a family to both takedown Hel and finally become the family they all wanted to be all along.

Hiccup and Toothless both locked their eyes on Hel's deathly artic blue ones and for one second they looked so evil and soulless. But for a split second Hiccup, Boden and Una all saw and felt something with their united powers coming from Hel.

It was something they're expecting or quite understanding. It also wasn't something they couldn't quite put into words. But somewhat appeared to feel like melancholy, remorse, and guilt. Almost as if she was desiring this whole battle didn't have to ensure and like she was hoping for a way out it.

They didn't even have a second to dwell on the strange feelings coming from the dark goddess as the battle began with her howling out orders in a very incoherent raging beastly tone.

It all happened so fast everyone just acted like a reflex as the battle in the Realm started.

The remaining dragon souls had Shadow Riders who were the damned souls of Helheim made solid by Hel's Icefire Magic. The Riders with their siblings clinging tightly to their backs took these on.

The Riders were controlling their dragons and their younger brothers and sisters who'd been trained in combat by their older brothers and sisters used those skills and others to combat the Dark Souls and Shadow Riders. Assisting the Riders was both the Night Terrors and Glistening Mistbreaths who'd long developed into perfect tag team ever since the Riders occupation of Dragon's Edge and it unmistakably showed that hadn't changed at all.

The Soul Riders, Eret, and Heather were making an effort to take down Dark King who thanks to Queen Moon Shadow's blessing their dragons couldn't be influenced by and we're doing a hell of a job having a go at.

With the remaining members of the Shardas Clan providing his pack cover, Speedy was directing them against Fenrir and Jormungandr's hordes, plus the two malicious gods themselves; trying to paralyze everybody left and right in this fast pace and crazy war all over the place.

In the meantime, Gobber, the Andersons, Breezy, Lily, Ewe, Romi, and Remi tried to provide cover fire whilst also battling at the same time Dagur, Drago, and Viggo who were all over the place.

At the same time as all that was going on Skullette and Firefang were with the mates plus Pearl. They're busy soaring high above the insane mêlée desperately struggling to free the imprisoned babies from the Icefire sphere entrapping them without being killed in the process.

And in the heart of the battle was Hiccup and his family dueling the Mistress of Helheim herself Hel. It was one epic duel and it appeared to be extremely evenly matched one as none of them seemed to be able to get the upper hand, despite Hel was greatly outnumbered.

Hiccup, Boden and Una's powers had reached their zenith and were acting almost on their own and it was causing Hel an enormous amount agony as her own powers seemed to have reached their peak as well. It was unclear at this point who had more power or which was more powerful.

But as for the way, Hel was fighting this duel? She fought it hard, vehemently with overwhelming aggression and malice against the children. However, no matter how hard she fought she couldn't knock them down and she contends with their outraged parents and dragons too.

She was also incensed that true to Odin's words the Night Fury Eggs that all the people on Hiccup's family side wore did provide some mystical protection. This was quickly apparent when the first shots had been fired on either side of the battle and an energy image of Toothless and Moon Shadow embraced pulsed out pushing the attack away.

Apparently given the secret powers of the Night Furies the mystical energy could be found in their eggshells. It would offer for now protection but everyone knew the energy shields would only hold up for only so long. Eventually, it would reach its limit and dissipate for good.

So right they could only hope they could win the battle before the magical energy in the Night Fury Eggs but that wasn't likely to happen with just how it looked from the two battles going on at once the way the carnage on both sides was getting worse.

Even when the Haddock Dragons all used their special attacks at once on Hel for a moment to give their Riders a moment to recover it didn't do anything to stop Hel except knock her out for all of 30 seconds.

But in that 30 seconds, it gave Hiccup, Boden and Una a good chance to see how the battles were going on both sides as they're hovering that moment directly in the center of the Realm and could see how both battles were faring and neither were good for their side.

Despite their best efforts, they're getting weaker and it was like Hel's Icefire was just too supercharged and giving the forces of darkness too much of an edge. It also looked like the magical energy of the Night Fury Eggs wouldn't hold out much longer and unless they got reinforcements soon they would surely lose this fight.

Also while they're watching the two battles their powers again were giving them an impression of something about Hel that they didn't understand but somehow was important. They couldn't figure it out though.

Hiccup was lost for the last 15 seconds seeing in his mind's eye what would've been Hel's 'golden memories' or the closest thing she had to them. Boden was feeling emotions he couldn't believe Hel possessed and Una was seeing both events of Hel's long life and hearing the three voices in her head.

Their parents asked them if they're okay but before they could reply Hel awoke and shot lightning bolt shaped Icefire at them and then her fingernails at them screaming and Stoick and Valka had to defend their children so no-one had time to even stop and think what they'd experienced the few seconds Hel had been knocked out.

However, in that same 30 seconds, something else had been going on. Something that would change the outcome of this whole battle. Reena and Luriel had gathered all their freed sisters and they'd been using their magic to fix and heal all they could but also round up their enslaved sisters.

Now they had the last of their enslaved sisters rounded up and all the freed sisters were talking very quickly with their enslaved ones. Telling them about how the Gods of Asgard hadn't killed them but given them the Hallow and allowed them a chance to redeem themselves and become who they wanted to be.

The more they talked and showed them with what little magic they'd left the more the enslaved ones listen. Then the dropped the last bombshell. The ones Hel sent them to destroy? Hiccup Haddock and his family? They didn't hate them and had actually forgiven them for their part in hurting them.

They had done it just before the battle had begun. Valka and Stoick had forgiven them for their part of taking Valka away from her family and the children also forgiven for their past sins and said there was no reason to hold a grudge at all for what was in the past and what wasn't their fault. They're friends now and had righted the wrongs another had forced them to commit.

"We must help them defeat Hel! We must help right the greatest wrong we ever did by destroying a family that only ever wanted to be a family!" Reena was pleading with them.

"Please let's be true heroes! Let's us find our redemption and let us all be free! Free of guilt and shame. Let's us all right the wrongs of the past and then we can all be free to become whoever we want to be and hopefully the Hallow can be restored and we can have a true home once more! Please, my sisters, please! Help us!" Luriel pleaded too with the Imps and Seeds of Evil.

The Imps and Seeds of Evil all nodded and were released from their enchanted sphere. "We wish to be free and be like you all. But to truly right the wrongs we're a force to commit and make sure Hel won't win will be to make sure the three children can do whatever the Prophecy means. Which we don't know what it means," they replied.

"Well, the one thing we can do is bring reinforcements because we need them now if we are gonna turn the tide of the battle! Can we at least do that?" Reena asked her enslaved sisters who nodded.

"The Souls in Purgatory. She's got over a 1000 souls both human and dragon locked up there. If we freed them they'd be more than enough to turn the tide in the favor of the Children of Destiny. But how we to free them? The master key is around Hel's neck? How do we get it?"

"Leave that to us. I know the perfect way to get the key and we know who can go and free the Souls and get them back to the battle before the side of good loses. But we don't have a moment to spare. So listen up we only have 2 minutes to go over this plan and only about five minutes to execute it! Let's do it my sisters!" cried Luriel.

The littlest fighters gathered around as they began to plan how to turn the tide of the massive war waging around them. Hopefully, ones so small could make the biggest difference of all.

Songs used. 1. Keep Holding On. 2. The Power of Love


	38. Final Battle Pt. 2 Prophecy Fulfilled

Final Battle Pt. 2 Prophecy Fulfilled

It wasn't looking good for the side of good as the air was filled with both the cries of agony and the rotten stench of blood, both crimson and cobalt that was splatted everywhere. The chaos was only growing and the battle only getting worse then the darkest and most twisted of nightmares.

Unfortunately, the nightmares were going in favor of the side of shadows, darkness, and worshipers of evil's might and not in favor of those of hope, love, and worshipers of the good's bright light of hope.

The mystical protection of the Night Fury Eggs would soon run out and the soldiers of good would lose their much-needed protection and then it truly be over in a matter of seconds. What was really needed and quickly was reinforcements to turn the tides and quickly?

And that's what a swarm of what looked like butterflies were aiming to do right now. Even though it was only half that was truly set free the others whom still were enslaved had broken their bonds enough to do what had been asked of them to help defeat their uncaring mistress and seek full liberation.

They'd a plan and hoped they could execute it but they'd to be swift, silent and needed to time it perfectly and executed it perfectly as well.

"Alright, you know what to do, my frozen sisters?" Reena called over shoulders as they zoomed in the Realm and quickly looked their sharp eyes around for their target.

"Yes, we must be quick and swift when we find Dagur. Attack him enough to causes as much injury as possible, but not know what hit him. Just enough for him to cry out in agony," the frozen enslaved sisters replied.

"Yes, once Hel hears her beloved in pain if I know her like I know her since she put her feelings for Dagur unknowingly in me I know what she'll do. She'll stop attacking Hiccup's family and go protect Dagur.

If all goes well she'll be forced by her love for him to put him under magical protection and likely they'll argue. Whilst they quarrel Reena and I'll get the Key and then give it to Una," Luriel explained the next part of the plan.

"Then the rest of us both us still frozen and those who've seen the light will keep Hel occupied for as long as possible so she won't see Una and Queen Moon Shadow slipped into a spirit portal and hopefully free all the souls trapped in Purgatory and if they're successful it will turn the tide of this war!" the rest of the sisters all sang back excitedly.

"But it's a risky mission but we all came here to risk all this for this mission so sister let go do it!" Reena shouted and they went to execute their plan.

Surprisingly everything went exactly as they predicted. The Imps and Seeds of Evil found Dagur distracted trying to duel as many people as possible with his double ended battle ax blazing with Icefire.

He never saw them coming as they started to quickly attack him. They struck hard and fast. Biting, scratching, bruising, beating, anything and everything to make him feel intense pain and bring forth the flow of fresh blood.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and dropped his ax and screamed in so much agony it was heard even above this din. As predict Hel who'd been dueling the Haddocks just after both Boden and Una had each respectfully saved their mother and father after Hel had knocked them off their dragons stopped in a mid-fight what she was doing as a look of horror crossed her face.

"Dagur?" she whispered very low and cranked her head around to find him and her hands flew to her mouth when she saw he was down and bleeding. "NO! DAGUR! NO!" she cried out loud with such passion and distress.

The scream she let out causes a shockwave of Icefire to burst from her that was felt not only in the Realm's side of the battle but on the Berk side and it knocked everyone silly for a couple of minutes as she then teleported to Dagur's side and began to exam him.

She was trembling and crying frozen tears as she looked him over. She listens to his heartbeat and saw her blue-skinned hand stained with his blood and whispered, "NO! I won't! NO! I won't lose him!" she stood up and started to concentrate all her might on making some kind of protective barrier around him.

She was unaware while she did this of two things. One Hiccup's family had come too quickly as they bounced back very quickly and were watching her in bewilderment and two Reena and Luriel had successfully gotten the Key from around her neck.

The Haddocks didn't see Reena or Luriel zooming towards them as they know watched a quarreling Dagur and Hel arguing about something, but could see what looked like Hel pleading with Dagur, whom was now in a pillar of Icefire and she was crying at him.

"What is going on? I don't understand this at all. One minute she's trying to send your mother and me to our doom by knocking us off our dragons. The next she's putting that nutcase in pillar flames and she crying? I don't get it," Stoick muttered in confusion.

"I think Stoick, I'm not sure, but if I had to guess she's trying to protect him from harm. Like you would do for me in battle if I got injured, you put me somewhere safe so I wouldn't be in harm's way," Valka gave her best answer from what she was observing.

"But that's completely crazy…Hey!" yelled Stoick in surprise as the two fairy size beings flew in-between the two confused parents and zoomed over to their only daughter and dropped an ugly blue key into her hands.

Una had a strange look on her face the second the key made contact with her skin and everyone knew instantly it was a trigger object. "I understand what I'm supposed to do with this. But I don't think Nightrainbow can protect me if you're asking me to do what I think you're asking me to do."

"No, you must go with Queen Moon Shadow for she is the Daughter of Frigga and her powers alone will be able to combat whatever traps and spells guard Purgatory," Reena answered to the little girl.

"PURGATORY?! What is going on?!" demanded her brothers quickly.

"This is the key to unlock all of Purgatory and get us the reinforcement we need to hopefully win this battle. But I'll need Moon Shadow's help to do this mission. I'm the only one who can do this. Believe in me, my brothers. Mommy? Daddy? I can do this. Please trust me!"

Her family looked at her for a moment and nodded and she smiled and jumped on Moon Shadow's back and they zoomed up to Skullette and Firefang and while they're flying Reena and Luriel made it clear to the family of one important fact.

They and their sisters could only at best keep Hel distract 15 minutes and not a second longer. So Una and Moon Shadow had that long to free the souls and get them out and back here not one second longer.

Nodding the sisters overheard everything and did as they're told and opened the portal directly into Hel's hell and wished them luck and take a deep breath both descended into Hel's madness.

It was pitch black and still very cold as they entered Purgatory and the pair couldn't help but talk and sing about what they're thinking and feeling at that moment. For this place had haunted them ever since they'd learned about it and who they knew was imprisoned here!

"We have to save the Night Fury souls! I haven't come to this place without making sure my people aren't finally free!" growled Moon Shadow as her birthmark glow brightly from her anger lighting the darkness.

Una was frightened but to try and calm Moon Shadow she sang to her soothingly "Moon Shadow, I've been here too in my nightmares. It's a world of unending darkness. For these poor souls, it's nothing but a world where dreams dissolve into nightmares."

The Queen Dragon growled once more and hissed loudly "Una, I've seen them too! I will never forget that sight, I will never escape from those faces, so distorted, deformed, they were hardly facing. Trapped in this darkness.

But my beloved Toothless's voice filled my spirit with a safe, sweet sound. He's always been in those nightmares there was light in my mind and through his love, my heart began to soar! And I felt as I'd never felt before. So I'm not frightened anymore.  
.

Una hesitated before asking the Queen her next question. Are you sure? Are you sure you're ready for this? Are we both ready for this?"

Moon Shadow smiled toothlessly and her moon silver eyes sparkled and she sang her reply to the little girl. "In the man's eyes who has spoken to you all this time? I see all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore. I trust him now and I feel all who are down here are ready to see the light of day again.

"Moon Shadow we may not like what we see down here but we have a mission to complete. So don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. Remember who you are and what we're doing here.

Your thirst for revenge isn't important as much as you want it to be. Remember what Kara told us? She told us vengeance begets nothing but a never-ending cycle of vengeance. Furthermore, it's pointless and senseless and brings to true justice. Just satisfaction for the moment."

Take a deep breath she let her anger dispel from her body and Una could feel the Queen's rage slowly ebb away and she nodded. "You are wise to remember what was told to us before the battle.

I also remember another lesson to remember right now. Something that all imprisoned here will need to know. We must not become what we fight against.

We are not beasts but people with hearts and souls and if we forsake them then we are just like those who committed the acts who imprisoned the souls here. Therefore we cannot let the Souls leave here with hate in their hearts or the battle will still be won in favor of evil, not in favor of good!"

"That's right, Moon Shadow. Now we only have a precious ten minutes left so I think we've reached the bottom. So land and we just find the keyhole and let everyone loose and get them out of here fast.

"Oh it won't be that easy, little girl or your highness!" hissed a familiar icy voice and they looked around saw the floor was covered in what appeared to be shards from broken mirrors.

"Hel's mirror shards? But she destroyed all those mirrors before she attacked us!" Una exclaimed which confused Moon Shadow as she didn't understand Una's statement.

However, she couldn't ask her what she meant as her attention was suddenly diverted to the twisted images of the distorted reflections from the broken mirrors of Hel emerge from the shards scattered around them.

"What do we do? Una what are these images and how do we defeat them? You said we only had ten minutes left! What do you propose we do?" Moon Shadow asked as they're backed against the ice sculpture of Hel.

Una was thinking quickly as she could from the images she'd been able to glean from Hel's mind when she'd been knocked out for 30 seconds and then at the stature and quickly had a plan.

"They're just reflections of how others see her, just shadows from others minds! We need to get some light in this room. If we shine enough light they should be destroyed. Moon Shadow? You need to light up the room till its blinding. I'm gonna climb this thing and unlock the prison."

"But that thing is solid Icefire and much more slippery and stronger than real ice! You're gonna get seriously hurt!"

"Do we have a choice right now? Now go light them up!"

Sighing she started trying to make as much light as she could while Una used both her Gronckle Iron dagger and her own skills to scale the enormous sculpture. It was hard to do this between the freezing temperatures the battle below her and the ice itself.

She did nearly fall to her death once but she kept the focus on the goal as did Moon Shadow and within five minutes she finally lit the chamber at the exact moment Una unlocked Purgatory finally setting everyone free at last.

They came slowly then quickly and it was soon clear who was trying to get to the front. The most important Night Furies and Dagur; but Una cried out they'd no time for reunions or celebration they'd exactly three minutes left to get out of here or Hel know something was up. So human souls just got on a dragon's back and hang on tightly they're leaving.

So they did just that but as they left, of course, everyone was singing and when they blasted through the portal their singing, of course, alerted Hel she'd been tricked and her prison had not only been breached but her prisoners been set free.

And both were they singing at the top of their lungs how good it felt to be free at lost.

"This was predicted by no soothsayer. Just by ordinary men and dragons for as we closed our eyes we could see the way the world was meant to be when we become one hand and wing together in friendship.

When the last child cries for a scrap of food and the last soul dies for just the words that he said. When there shelter over the poorest of heads.

WE ALL SHALL BE FREE!

When the last thing we notice is whether we have skin or scales and the first thing we look for is the beauty within in and the skies and ocean are clean again.

WE SHALL BE FREE!

WE SHALL BE FREE! WE SHALL BE FREE! STAND STRAIGHT AND WALK AND FLY PROUD! BECAUSE WE ALL SHALL BE FREE!

We will be free to love anyone we choose and be in a world big enough for everyone different point of views. Free to worship any way we wish to choose.

THEN WE SHALL BE FREE! WE SHALL BE FREE!

WE SHALL BE FREE AS WE HOLD ON TO FAITH AND REMEMBER WE SHALL BE FREE!

When greed talks for the very last time and no-one ever gets left behind and when we are one race united in love then that's the day WE SHALL BE FREE!

WE ARE FREE! WE ARE FREE! STANDING STRAIGHT AND WALKING AND FLYING PROUD! HOLDING ON TO OUR FAITH AND LOVE AND WE KNOW WE ARE FREE!"

"NO! NO!" howled Hel as if she was a beast. On the other hand, she was about to roar even more for was about to transpire next.

Star Lancer who could shoot her plasma blast into the heavens shot three of them hard and fast at the top of the gigantic Icefire sphere imprisoning the sickly dragon children causing a very large crack.

Her son Strike Fire who had the hottest plasma blast of any Night Fury ever aimed it at the bottom and he produced an enormous crack as well.

Swooping in at super-fast speed with his plasma laced wings burning brightly was Luka Star Toothless's little brother and he sliced the middle of the sphere like it was a melon.

That was all it took to finally finish the job. It broke into a million shards and the helpless babies fell but were caught by other Night Furies. Then Star Dancer and Star Gazer flew in front of them glaring hatefully at Hel as they prepared to do their part to help the children.

Star Dancer produced shadow copies of herself to fill the left side of the ring that you couldn't even tell which the shadows were and which was really her. Star Gazer covered the right side with a series of large star shape plasma shields to safeguard the children. So no-one could see or touch these helpless souls again!

Then the exceedingly gorgeous Luna Rose flew in and for a moment looked extremely livid gazing at the young ones. Especially when she saw her grandchildren so sick, it really burned her up on the inside.

However, she took a deep calming breath and her rosy eyes as well as her birthmark all glowed the same rosy pink color of her eyes. A wave of this colored light slowly began to bathe the children and almost instantly all traces of the Dragonbane poison left their bodies and they're fully healed! Along with giving them all back their energy as well.

All the while Hel was enraged by the escape of her prisoners and the fact the Night Furies were all temporary alive and using their secret gifts to make right what Viggo and Drago had done to the Berk dragon children.

Therefore she summoned her Shadow Riders to assault the escaped prisoners and hatchlings; however, she wasn't nearly quick of enough. For nothing is quicker than lightning! Lightning Storm and Jasper Sky had combined their gifts to generate an electrical storm that was able to purge the Realm of every single Shadow Rider in one shot!

Before anyone else could react Moonlight Blaze and Strike Flyer overwhelmed everybody by blinding them for a few moments with their plasma glowing bodies. Giving the rest of the family with Deadly Siren's help time to return the hatchlings safely to their families.

So by the time, everyone could see once more the new Soul Riders and a majority of the Night Furies had descended downward to Berk to help turn the tide there in the war.

The only dragons who remained here were, of course, Toothless and Moon Shadow's families and Dagur's good half riding Deadly Siren who was attacking like a strike force with his sister Heather at the moment.

But it wasn't over yet. Now that they're healed and finally reunited with their grandparents and aunts and uncles the Night Fury children had hitched a ride with all of them and sensed it was time to unlock their special talent.

All this time during this battle they'd seen their parents use all their special talents. Their mommy's magic and seeing their father's special talents he'd unlocked facing the demon dragon Krashath to save their mother from him. Though he was saving the Roar of the Night Furies as a last resort.

But they're tired of being so weak and helpless and felt very strongly it was time they answered the call of their people. And also they wouldn't let anyone hurt their family or friends ever again!

So the girls were riding on top of their grandmothers and aunts and the boys on top of their grandfathers and uncles back with their parents looking a bit worried but they could feel it in their hearts it was the right time for their children to unlock their power.

And felt at least with them riding their own flesh and blood they're safe as they're gonna get. Still to keep them save the Haddocks flew side by side to act as wingmen to make sure this would work out alright.

"You ready my children?" called out their mother as they were all aiming to finally take down Dark King for good, but first had to get past his guards before they could get to him.

"Ready, Mommy! We'll get past the guards then you and Daddy can get rid of him for good!" the children replied strongly as the standing proudly on top of the heads of their relatives.

"We believe in your children, my daughter," Star Lancer told her daughter Moon Shadow.

"We have always believed in them as we believed in you, my son. Trust them as we trusted you both. They can do this. We'll do this as a family!" Luna Rose called out to her son.

Both Toothless and Moon Shadow felt awkward and funny being addresses this way by their birth mothers but just smiled toothlessly and nodded.

"Let's do it! Alright! We shall attack swiftly and smartly! Hiccup you tell our families how to do it!" Toothless called upward.

"Okay this is what we got to do…" he started to say when he was surprised the Night Furies had already figured out the plan before it was spoken aloud. Sometimes it was so easy to forget how smart Night Furies were.

"Alright, I, Strike Fire, Lighting Storm will strike first," Star Lancer started to say as Luna Rose spoke next. "Star Lancer's daughters Star Dancer and Star Gazer will provide protection from the front while Moonlight Blaze and Strike Flyer provide it from behind. Jasper Sky and Luka Star will cover us from the sides."

"That's right after the first shot are fired our nieces and nephews will use their abilities to get through the rest of the guards then you big brother and your beautiful kick-ass wife can take down Dark King once and for all!" shouted Toothless's younger brothers.

"But also make sure brother that the humans are still protected you all in the middle and keep the children safe as well!" Moonlight Blaze reminded them sternly.

"You all sure this is a good idea? I feel you're all a bit overconfident and way too much energy to burn after being locked up to your whole lives!" Boden shouted over the wind.

"We're sure don't worry, Boden, we ain't fools and we never put the children in danger. Family comes first for a Night Fury. Always has always will!" Lightning Storm assured them.

"Well, he's not lying about that I can tell you that for a fact," Una reported to her family.

"Well, bud, it's your call really. It's your family and you're the king. You feel this is a good idea?"

Toothless paused for a moment and nodded, "We are one family right now. Both human and dragon and all of us here bonded by blood and love will do this. Now while everyone else is distracted we will take down this evil threated once and for all! Let's do it!"

"We'll do it as a family, Toothless. Your family is our family." Valka assured him.

"And yes family does come first and this family sticks together to the end!" Stoick agreed.

"These little ones are my grandchildren too, as they are Cloudjumper's godchildren and also Stardust and Nightrainbow's nieces and nephews as well. We shall do this and as one we shall take down this evil king! Let's do it as one now!" shouted Soulwings and all the dragons bellowed happily.

Well, again it went exactly as planned with how the Night Furies planned their part. Then it came time for the hatchlings to do their part and they looked scared but brave too.

"Let's do it! For the love of our people, friends, and family!" the ten little ones cried as one and a bunch of colorful supernatural auras that had something to do with them engulfed them as the first wave of guards shot at them.

Sari who was riding on top of her Grandma Star Lancer's head closed her eyes as an indigo aura surround her and as the first evil dragon was getting ready to strike her she opened her eyes and a flash of indigo light burst from her eyes and struck the evil dragon right in the face.

It stopped in midair for a few moments clearly disoriented, then slowly became what they thought was coherently but it became even more incoherently and screaming and panicking and full of fear and took off flying away in terror only for one of their allies to take him out.

Sari proudly proclaimed she'd the power to take beauty away from the mind so all anyone could see was ugly nightmares around them. Though they couldn't even absorb this fact before Luna who was on her Grandma Luna Rose head had to stop an attack that would've hurt her sister and another grandma.

Luna's silver eyes like her mommy shimmered for a moment and pulsating out of them was a silver glow and it struck the huge dragon in bright purple eyes that suddenly lost all its color and it fell from the sky. It was clear that Luna's power was to strike one blind.

Selena and Lucelia double teamed as they're on their mother's sisters heads Selena on Dancer and Lucelia on Gazer. Selena was able to gain temporary control of another dragon's mind and Lucelia was able to purify the darkness from it making a dark heart and pure heart. So that's how they got through four of the toughest guards.

Hope who was on Moonlight Blaze seemed to have been doing her power all along because she been sending out waves of midnight blue light and it seems to cause things to go in their favor and things not to go in the other side favor. Obviously, Hope controlled luck and could swing it, either way, she saw fit!

So that's how they got through the first line of guards. But they still had a second line to get through and they're even larger and more evil. Time for the boys to strut their stuff.

Black who was on his Grandpa Strike Flyer's head went first and he allowed them to get the first wave by passing them all through the shadows the guards' cast. Then told them to fire on the shadows he was focusing on. They did and they screamed in pain. So he too could travel through shadows and also cause pain through shadows he'd traveled through.

Gray was on his Grandpa Lighting Storm who had given him his ears and it was very apparent quickly that Gray could take away the sense of hearing as the dragons went deaf very quickly from his gray light as they were yelling but obviously couldn't hear anything anymore.

Majestic on his Uncle Luka Star and was shooting beams of plasma from his birthmark at anyone who crossed his path.

Firethorn who looked like a smaller version of his Uncle Strike Fire was able to cause a burning sensation as hot as his Uncle's plasma blast just by the focus on his target.

And finally riding on top of his Uncle Jasper Sky was Lightning who was able to absorb any type of energy channel it through his body to supercharge it then fire it with deadly accuracy.

The children did essentially take out two fleets of the worst and most evil of damn dragon souls and they're still a few weeks of away from being a year old. But they had done it.

Stoick, Valka, Boden, and Una flew in to attack Dark King to distract him from focusing on Toothless and Moon Shadow. Moon Shadow unleashed a wave of light magic that hit full on the face and before he recovered Toothless used the Roar of the Night Fury on Dark King finally once and for all ending the threat he posed.

This is turn ended the threat of the dammed dragon souls posed as well in this battle who without an alpha to guide them were pretty much mindless and helpless. Leaving only for Lucelia with some help from her mother and Grandma Luna Rose to heal the dammed souls by purifying them and have them side with her father their true king.

Hel had now lost half her army and Drago had finally truly lost anyway to bring about another Dragon Army for his own personal needs because the Roar of the Night Furies had made sure Dark King was gone and since death now equaled oblivion he was truly gone.

If they did survive they'd still hold a Flight for him out respect for the poor abused beast. But that wasn't of concern now the real concern now was ending this battle peacefully without any other lives lost to oblivion.

Looking down below the portal the forces on Berk were being driven back and here things were looking great for the side of good. But that was still worrisome. Anyone who lived the Viking life and lived through the Dragon Viking war knew one truth. When you're backed into a corner and about to lose a battle it's either all or nothing.

And when it's all or nothing? That's when literally all hell gonna break lose and usually, that means both sides will have heavy casualties and in which case neither sides win and everything for both sides is for naught.

However something had been nagging not only Hiccup's mind, but Boden and Una's minds as well for a long time and it had been the same thought for months and it only been growing stronger since hearing the Prophecy and what had had happened to them during those 30 seconds Hel been knocked out. Also, her behavior when Reena and Luriel stole the Key to free the souls in Purgatory.

They managed to signal the group they needed to get some altitude and away from the battle for a moment to talk. Stoick and Valka and the rest of the Night Furies found this a strange thing to do before the battle was about to reach its peak was to talk but followed the children to the highest point they could get to talk and be heard.

"This isn't how the battle supposed to end. No-one is supposed to die. We aren't supposed to end the fight with brute force. That's not how the story supposed to end," was the first thing out of Hiccup's mouth which caused his parents to look at him in shock.

"Are you crazy, son? After all this insanity and all that was taking from us? How can you say we aren't supposed to win and fulfill this prophecy by winning in combat like true Viking warriors?" Stoick asked his eldest child as if he had two heads.

"Dad just think a moment please just think about this a moment. Why did any of this occur? Why did Hel even do all this, to begin with? Even the Gods couldn't answer what her motives were for doing what she did since the Prophecy had nothing to do with her. And think about this too. We'd never even know about this Prophecy if Hel hadn't caused the problems in the first place!" Boden pointed out the simple fact of truth.

"Your second born is right, Stoick. It is strange that Hel would do all this when the Prophecy had nothing to do with her and all this occurred because she made it happened. Why did the Tapestry predict its own doom by setting up a problem, to begin with? Why make a self-filling prophecy?

Hel got to have a deeper reason for why she'd done all these horrible things if she's gone to this extremes to do something to the family that did nothing and would not have done anything to her if she hadn't done anything in the first place." Valka also pointed out the slowly dawning facts on them that their own emotions hadn't let them see.

"Don't forget either, Daddy what Odin and the others told us before the battle. I think this is more than just saving creation. I think this about starting anew for everyone and everything in creation. To start over. There is something special about the three of us and it's got nothing to do with our special gifts but what's inside of us.

Our gifts were merely tools. But that's just inside of us? Just being who we are? That's what gonna help save everyone and I believe we are also supposed to save Hel's life because well I caught a glimpse of something when she was knocked out. You both did too, didn't you?" Una asked her brothers who nodded.

"My powers of love allow me to heal with love and allow me to let others see my memories and allow me to awaken what Astrid calls 'golden memories' or memories that have something to do with positive emotions in relation to love. I can see others too.

When Hel was knocked out I saw a few fragmented images of what I guess are her few happy memories. They're not the most appropriate to speak of," he was hesitant but continued, " but she was having fun with Dagur or trying to make herself look beautiful by trying on clothes made for her."

"I felt a basket of emotions that made no sense from what we thought she was. There is so much conflict going on inside her. There is a lot of anger and rage, yeah. But also deep depression, loneliness, envy, confusion, even guilt, but there is also love; real love in there." Boden surprised his family with what his powers of empathy had picked up but it was nothing as to the nail in the coffin Una was about to bring.

"I seemed to have gotten fragments images of her past, some of it was pretty bad and eerily similar to us in fact," she paused before saying the next thing, "But I also heard in my head three voices battling it out in her head. There is a war going on in her head right now and it's even bigger then what's going on right now!"

"So what are you three saying exactly? What is your plan in all this?" asked the mothers of Toothless and Moon Shadows but their husbands answered their wives questions for them.

"You feel you have to talk to Hel herself to end this battle peaceful so no lives are lost. To understand your foe and not let more death happen?"

"Exactly," the three kids replied only for Moon Shadow's sisters to look at each other before spewing back at them.

"You're crazy! That monster murder our whole race forced our souls to grow up in that rotten evil soul prison of hers and you just want to talk to her?!"

"She needs to die! I'll do it myself! I've dreamed of nothing else since I was hatched in Purgatory and forced to grow up there!" Strike Fire breathed through his steaming mouth.

"I second with that you don't talk to evil you burn them! Evil is evil and that is the fact there no such thing as shades of gray. You're either good or evil and when you're evil you die. End of story!" Moonlight Blaze spoke with a lot of animosity in her voice.

"You don't know what it was like in that prison! But you really shouldn't be taking pity on a few tricks she's done to make you weak! She needs to die!" Jasper Sky bellowed.

"Yeah, how can you even just want to talk to her after all she took from you and our brothers and sister-in-law and the last Night Fury children?!"

Not knowing what to say the answer came from a surprising source. "Because at the end of the day we are like water and rain," the girls replied which caused their family to look up at them in confusion.

"What does that mean?" the Night Furies asked in confusion but the boys answered this time.

"Daddy and Hiccup told us through song why Dragons and Vikings are friends and family now even after 300 years of killing and fighting. They told us at the end of the day it's like water and rain for we are the same."

"That's right we may not have understood them then now we do," spoke their sisters.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means," Toothless turned to his family, "Despite our difference we have more in common then we have differences. And in our hearts and souls, we are all the same. That we shouldn't judge others based on physical difference but what's the same on the inside."

"Yeah, Toothless and I aren't different for what matters really is what's in our hearts. Just like Stardust and Nightrainbow have the same heart and soul as Boden and Una."

"And there nothing to gain from the past but only to look forward to a better future." Boden pointed out.

"And we've learned a lot of lessons from life itself and part of life is you have to suffer sometimes because Mommy was right in order to appreciate the good times you have to experience the bad times. But all of it makes you stronger in the end.

Yes, we're cheated out of a good life but look at us? We're still a family despite all that was taken from us. At the end of the day we're still a strong and loving family and just as all of you separate for so long you still are a family and your love for one another is strong and true.

So nothing can break the bonds of true family, friendship and love no matter what." Una proclaimed proudly.

The group chewed a few moments over their words then Valka face lit up and she screamed, "That's the first part of the Prophecy! That's half the Prophecy of what you're supposed to do!"

"What? What are you talking about Mom/Mommy?"

"Hearts and Souls as ONE! That's what it meant "three mortal children born with the souls of dragons within in them and when thy souls become ONE with the souls of a Guardian of Life and Death, a Guardian of Souls and the Guardian of the Bridge between Worlds!"

"Val, are you saying what I think your saying? That our children literally must become one being with their dragons?!" now Stoick looked at his wife as if she lost her mind.

"I don't think just them I think it means all of us. They will show us the way to do so all our soul lights will banish the true evil away. But we still have to talk to Hel nonetheless. Only by getting her side of the story and finding out why all this happened will we get the answers we seek."

"Mommy is right Daddy, Odin and the others gave us the clues themselves. We are meant to end this without anyone's blood on our hands. Even if Dark King has gone we don't anyone else to pass into oblivion, do we?

We must end this peacefully and unless we know all sides of the story we can't know how to fulfill this Prophecy. We have to talk to her. It's the only way to end this battle without anyone dying even her."

Looking at his children's resolve Stoick admitted defeat and accepted their judgment but asked two important questions. "Okay, but one how do we talk to her when she's trying to kill us? And two how do we all become one with our dragons to at least do the other half of this Prophecy?"

"I believe we can do both at the same time even when time isn't flowing. I have got the powers of my adopted mother within me. I believe the power to become one with your dragon is something all of us can do without knowing it.

But I feel I can do a spell to create a pocket time bubble as Kara did in the house when Hiccup came back from War-Torn so we may speak to her," turning to their family.

"We need you to help spread the words to tell everyone to merge with their dragons. I'm drained greatly from freeing you all from Purgatory and the fight with Dark King. You've had plenty of time to save up your energy. Please allow my husband and I to hold our own children and you spread the message to everyone to become one with the dragons."

"Yes, please we know this is something they'll just know how to do on their own as we'll know it ourselves in a few moments. Please. We don't have any time right now to properly get to know each other. However, if we are to become a family we need to do this now. So please do this for us?" Toothless begged his family with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy! Don't cry!" as the children leaped off their relatives and into the arms of the only family they'd known since they'd hatched.

"We shall do as you say, my son. Give me one moment though to give you all the strength you all need to pull off such a stunt." Luna Rose closed her eyes and then her whole body shimmered that rosy pink and a burst of light shot out from her and touched only the souls on the side of good on either side of the battle.

Instantly everyone was healed and reenergized and now had the strength to do what was to come next.

Suddenly Good Dagur swooped in on Deadly Seiren who'd heard with her sharp ears and wanted to help. "I can help by sending the message throughout Berk's Dragon warriors more quickly while the rest of the royal family can spread around the battlefield here."

"It would be a lot quicker with how she can both talk with her echolocation and uses it as a weapon at the same time, Hiccup. Plus I don't think it's a very good idea for both me and my other half to be in close proximity right now when you confront Hel."

"No, it likely makes it harder to talk to her if she's upset about your safety that's for sure. Okay, you two go fly as fast as a Night Fury goes and spread the word it's time to merge and become one with your dragon!" Hiccup order and his old enemy nodded and they quickly flew through the portal to deliver it.

The rest of the Night Furies flew to the four winds as fast as they could to spread the message to all the humans and dragons that it was time to become one with their dragons.

At first, no-one understood what that meant but as predict was something that their heart and souls knew how to do without being taught. Everyone just took a deep breath and let go of all conscious thought. Their minds went blank and soon all that could be heard was their heartbeats beating in sync with their dragons.

Then as their Soul Light colors glowed around the two beings there was like supernova type of explosion and when it died something that was like a true miracle had occurred! Everyone had now become truly one being! Human Dragon Hybrids!

But that wasn't the freakiest part of the merging even as the Haddocks looked at themselves in this form of becoming one with their dragon's existing as one being. Both hearts, souls, and minds existed at the same time in these bodies and the voices spoke at the same time as well.

But looking at both Moon Shadow and the dragons who had no Riders was a slightly different story. For the dragons who didn't have riders, they'd taken on an anthropomorphic shape that partly mixed with their age and their mental maturity.

So for Toothless and Moon Shadow's family, their siblings were young adults and parents middle age. But as for Toothless's kids? They weren't even a year old, on the other hand, they're the size of three-year-olds, given they're more like toddlers then actual infants in mental maturity and emotional.

However, the most transformed was Moon Shadow. For Moon Shadow wasn't in an anthropomorphic form at all. She'd become a human! A beautiful goddess of a human to be exact!

Her skin was the same shade of alabaster of all females of Asgard with her eyes still sparkling silver with her snow-white crescent moon in the center of her forehead.

Her jet black scales had transformed into two long jet black braided pigtails with Night Fury blossoms on each side of her head. She sported magenta and silver accessories that accented her strapless indigo gown with matching fingerless gloves outstandingly. Cinching her waist was a belt buckle made in the shape of a Night Fury and it also embroidered into the gown as well as her crescent moon.

Hiccup could feel in this shared body with Toothless that Toothless was very turned on by his wife transformation. So much in fact, that if he'd been in his own human body he would've had the exact same reaction to it that Hiccup had had when Astrid hugged him for the first time!

Hiccup tried to push those thoughts away, not wanting to be embarrassed; unfortunately couldn't manage it. However both of them had a moment of understanding sharing the same body, that love did, unfortunately, makes the body act funny at times. In addition, girls had a lot of ways to make a guy go crazy at times.

The transformations had bought them some time to make an evil stop in its track, well that and the freed souls of Purgatory had done a great job of turning the tide in the favor.

But before they could do what they thought was next they had to talk to Hel. She was glaring so hatefully at them on the exact spot where only a short while ago their family tree had stood.

Feeling so much power flowing through them the newly bonded family all joined clawed hands and concentrated and Hel seemed to at the last moment figure out their game but before she could raise a shield to protect herself it was too light. Their powerful light made from both their pure hearts and beautiful souls hit her directly and then everything else around them really stopped.

It was finally a true stoppage of time for now literally everything was frozen. Everything was frozen and not even breathing it was very strange but the Haddocks and been through this once before as they all calmly floated down to Hel.

They'd given themselves in their time-space bubble about forty feet wide with them on one end and Hel on the other end.

She looked angry, terrified but mostly defeated. She looked like she was crying too and then screamed at them. "Fine, you win just as you're supposed too! So just finish the story as it's supposed to end and kill me! Make it quick and put me out my misery! I welcome it!" she yelled in a pitiful voice and then sobbed some more and kicked something towards Hiccup who bent down and picked up something he nearly dropped.

It was a twisted glowing blade of frozen Icefire. He looked at her as she was exposing her chest clearly giving him the perfect shot at her heart. "Go ahead, it's your duty, Hiccup the Hero. This is how you fulfill the Prophecy and do what you're meant to do. Make it quick! Just do it! End me! It's all you and your family have wanted! So make it quick! You have the sword so plunge it into my frozen black heart and I'll die finally and you can have my blood and I'll be dead at last.

Then you can finally have your happily ever after! It's all you ever wanted! So just do it already!" she screamed at him as if begging to end her life.

Hiccup stared at the sword in his hands and he and Toothless realized what Hel was really asking and they dropped the blade to grown and out of their left hand came a burst of plasma burning the blade up.

"No, Hel, we aren't going to help you committed, suicide. It's cowardly and selfish. My family stopped me from doing and I won't let another do it either." Hiccup spoke but Toothless was speaking at the same time with him.

"That's right, Hel, we aren't here to kill you. We're here to understand. We just want to talk to you. We wish to hear your side of the story," Boden/Stardust explained but Hel laughed at them in her cruel way.

"Understand me?!" she looked very angry at that. "YOU WOULD NEVER EVER UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT ME! NOT PEOPLE LIKE YOU! NO-ONE IN THE NINE REALMS WOULD EVER UNDERSTAND ME! NO-ONE! SO DON'T LIE TO ME YOU JUST WANT TO TALK!"

"Hel, we are not lying. We're given advice on how to end this fight peaceful without anyone dying or more blood red or blue spilling. I was told long ago you can't judge someone without knowing them. And we really don't know you.

Just like we really didn't know who the Gods and Valkyries were of Asgard even though we had stories of them. Stories and legends are just that, make believe works of fiction told around a campfire for fun.

But the real Odin, Frigga and the Valkyries are nothing like who we as Vikings thought they were. I'm getting the feeling you're not like how your portrayed either in your tales either." Una/Nightrainbow said in a gentle voice in an attempt to establish trust.

"Don't try and trick me. All anyone has ever seen me as is an ugly monster! Even the Tapestry has seen me as a monster! So you're wasting your breath! No-one even thinks there a shred of beauty or love in me!" she screamed furiously at the family.

"But you can and do love, don't you? You do seek beauty and love don't you?" Valka pressed as gently as she could and again was met with fury.

"What are you trying to insinuate? Everyone knows and says that I can't even be human in the least bit! That's I'm incapable of any human emotions of a positive nature. That all I feel is negative emotions that all I am."

"But that's not true and we saw it for ourselves in the battle and our children saw and felt it. When Dagur was in danger you stop fighting us to protect him. That's proof you think of another other yourself, so you do love him.

You obviously felt guilty and torn up what you had done to the souls you imprisoned if you attempted to make their suffering less.

Also according to my eldest son you do have a very happy memory, my second son you're conflicted in emotions and my only daughter says your past is complex and your inner voices are battling it out.

So why don't you tell us the real story?"

"You have no right to invade me on the inside in my core! I'll kill you!"

"Stop right there and just listen for once! And see we're trying to help you and offer you friendship and love!" cried the babies whose powers seemed too active in a strange way that root Hel to the spot.

They're still learning their powers worked and realized they could use them in more the one way. So Selena took control of Hel's body long enough for Black hold down her shadow. Then Firethorn, Majestic and Lightning use their powers to pin the shadow down to the ground so she couldn't move at all when Selena couldn't hold herself any longer.

Then, Sari, Luna, and Gray came forth and Sari first removed the from Hel's mind the sight she already to see only her worst nightmares. Luna opened her blind eyes that refused to see and Gray opened her deaf eyes that refused to hear the truth.

Hope and Lucelia came forth then and while Lucelia couldn't purify Hel yet with her sister's help with luck they at least gave her more a shot by opening the door for her at the opportunity to change and find redemption by sort of a blessing and saying as they touched her forehead together. "You control your own fate you make it what you want."

Moon Shadow with all the grace of a goddess that she looked like at the moment came forth and looked down at the goddess her children had at least put in a sort of sitting position to make her at least halfway comfortable.

"I really hope you'll at least talk to us now. We have suffered a long time and have been angry for a long time as well. But we also know something that you know as well. It might be something that will help set you free and end this senseless conflict."

"What that? More of your preachy nonsense?!" she spat at the Queen of Dragon's face who merely wiped it from her face and answered.

"It's what we all have in common and it's what makes life worth living and dying for," pausing a moment she started to sing in her beautiful singing voice and told the goddess something important.

"So you've made a lot of mistakes and gone a little sideways. You've hit a wall a few times and you feel full of nothing but regrets as the sunsets. This happens to one and all.

When it seems that the cold hard rain just won't quit and there seems no way out this just remember this.

When you find your faith been lost and shaken you get right back up take back what's been taken. Get down on your knees as you dig down deep and realize you can do the impossible.

Just keep believing and never give in and soon you'll be whole again. It always will and it always does. For love is unstoppable.

Love is more powerful than the greatest of storms and it makes you feel like you have just been born. It will bring you the helping hand to you when you need it the most. It's the beacon of the light of hope when your heart needs love most.

When you feel so consumed by doubt and again there seems to be no way out just remember this.

When you find your faith been lost and shaken you get right back up take back what's been taken. Get down on your knees as you dig down deep and realize you can do the impossible.

Just keep believing and never give in and soon you'll be whole again. It always will and it always does. For love is unstoppable.

Like the mighty rivers it's always flowing, like the powerful winds it's always blowing. Yes, it feels good knowing.

When you find your faith been lost and shaken you get right back up take back what's been taken. Get down on your knees as you dig down deep and realize you can do the impossible.

Just keep believing and never give in and soon you'll be whole again. It always will and it always does. For love is unstoppable.

LOVE IS UNSTOPPABLE!" the beautiful goddess Dragon Queen finished singing.

It wasn't clear years later if it was the song or being pinned down by the last Night Fury, or maybe Hel had just finally wanted to get this pain of hers off her chest but she relented.

She started to sob and just let out a wave of frozen tears, but she just cried for a good long time and finally just looked at Hiccup, Boden, and Una and whispered in a very pitiful voice.

"Go ahead, use your gifts and let my story be told through them and you'll understand the truth," was all she managed to choke out because she was obviously still too distraught to tell them from her own lips.

Still, Stoick/Soulwings and Valka/Cloudjumper stood protectively around their children who sat down holding hands in the center of a circle made up of Toothless's kids. Moon Shadow was sitting behind her husband/Hiccup keeping her own powers ready if anything went wrong.

Glancing outside the time bubble their own families members were attached to different parts of the bubble still frozen but she knew she could unfreeze them if they need to help.

Slowly they're taken into the world of Hel's memories of her entire life and very slowly they soon realized a lot of shocking things that explained much of Hel's behavior and some very shocking revelations.

From her of severely unhappy and unloving childhood. Loki her father and her giantess mother Angrboda were a far cry from affectionate or caring parents. Neither were exactly involved in her life. As a result, she felt very neglected, unloved as well as unwanted. She didn't have someone to give her hugs and kisses, to teach her right from wrong. To give her confidence or help her become strong. To find the beauty within. It was just an extremely depressing and gloomy existence.

Also, her brothers weren't anything like how Hiccup and Boden were to Una. In fact, as much as Hiccup and Boden were good brothers, affectionate, kindhearted, protective, and loyal to Una, Hel's brothers were the exact opposite times ten.

Then came the mocking, teasing and torment from everyone around her. Calling her names and basically telling she was just evil and ugly. A monster and all she would've ever be was a villain and just be what she was half dead and frozen monster incapable of anything good and just rotten to the core.

Then when she had to come to Helheim to live it was even worst. No beauty there and she had no self-esteem, no happiness only bitterness and only the years of painful memories and whatever told her she was and now she believed them.

That all she amount to was evil this only because truer to as the years past and she failed again and again in her eyes to make her home and herself beautiful.

The more she failed and the more her bottled up emotions and rage grew the more her powers grew till finally after her first 100 years in Helheim her Icefire was born and they realized this was an extension of Hel herself. It was her darkness her dark thoughts and emotions turned into potent magic.

The more she felt the more powerful it became. So it was really apart of both her heart and soul and as the battle raged on within her the more powerful that Icefire burned and things only got worse as more time in isolation and hearing more painful things brought her down.

She tried to create a life of illusion to escape at times but dreams are just dreams. Then when she learned how to make Imps and Seeds she sent them forced to spy and maybe finally get payback on those who ruined her life.

When the Prophecy was made they finally realized why she reacted the way she did. Her first reaction was after being told for so many centuries she was the source of all evil it was like she was scared to die.

But then when she snuck into the room she didn't immediately attack their timeline orb. Instead, she touched it and saw all they would've lived to do and then they saw something no-one else had seen.

She had cried and wept and whispered the words. "They're so lucky. They'll be the luckiest people in all the Nine Realms. Not because of the gifts the children will be born with or the Golden Age the children will bring forth but lucky to have all the love and kindness everyone takes for granted.

For it takes something so few have to become such a loving and enduring family and they don't know how lucky they'll be. The envy of all the Nine Realms! And they're mere humans with a couple of dragons and yet they're luckier then anyone who will ever live!"

And in a moment of envy and jealous and her life denied all that Hiccup's family was to have she snapped and attack the orb because she was angry at how lucky there were.

It was a shock to the Haddocks Hel had been attacking them and doing all she'd done mostly out of envy, jealousy but all because she'd suffered like they'd suffered and she was lashing out the way most would.

In her mind, she was doing what she felt her part was the part she was assigned even if it was never her choosing. She felt that the Tapestry had ruined her life before her creation and she was denied whatever one really needs.

That she never had any choice in the matter and if everyone thought she was evil she just does what was expected of her but she makes everyone feel her pain but ten times worse because they had hurt her first.

She was just very guarded on her true feelings and now they see why she'd initially violated Dagur desperate to feel love only to truly fall in love and now it had really brought the real Hel to the surface the one she'd been hiding for centuries.

She had been hoping in this battle for a way out and been hoping that Prophecy right now meant she was gonna be defeat and killed since she no longer could live this way and just want death to release her. So she'd been doing everything she could to boil their blood to make them want to end her life so she could finally be at peace.

Once Hel's memories and emotions of her life story had been played all they could think of was they no longer felt anger or hate towards her. Rather sympathy, pity, and understanding.

In all their minds somehow they're all thinking of the same sad song that seemed to fill them up after seeing Hel's tale of woe.

"A child abandoned in a frozen wasteland, born into emptiness. The only lesson she learned was how to be lonely. Only learned to find her way through the darkness.

No-one there for you. No-one there to comfort you. No-one there to care for you.

All you ever knew was loneliness and that you were your only friend.

You could only dream of such things as a world of beauty with warm arms to hold you. Someone heart to want yours too but it's only a dream for you in this lonely life that you seem to be condemned too.

You tried to laugh at your loneliness in but you're still a child in a frozen wasteland. All you ever learned to be was alone and all you lived was to love that was alone. You learn to live alone and all you knew was life meant loneliness and love were never meant to be a part of those born alone."

She still looked like she wanted to die and seemed to be begging them to end her life.

Through her frozen tears and breaking voice she pleaded with the family she'd done but try to destroy, "If you do feel sympathy for me then, please, please I'm begging you!" she said as she fell to her knees crying at their feet like a broken soul, "Please put me out of my misery. You can have your vengeance and I'll finally be released from this horrid existence so everyone gets what they want!"

She conjured another knife and this time she forced into Hiccup's hand and really seemed to be pleading with him the most to kill her. "Please, Hiccup, just end me. I don't want to live any longer.

Just play your part that the Tapestry foretold you and your beautiful family would do. End my life and you'll finally get your happy ending and I'll get what I was always destined for. A meaningless death into oblivion after a lifetime of being alone and unloved. I'm giving you permission to end my life please just make it quick. One stab to the heart and everything is done. Please just do it!" as she was making it so easy for him to do it.

Hiccup was in a very strange position at that moment. He looked all around at the two frozen battles, at all the people who made up his family and friends. He thought about his own life and just what his family had done to get to this point. He also remembered what happened to him in War-Torn and how bad he'd felt when he was depressed.

He'd remembered how angry he'd been when Hel had possessed Una, how he'd wanted to kill her so many times in the past for what she'd done to his family. Looking at his brother and sister they all had felt this was a moment they'd been looking forward to ending Hel's life for taking their life away.

He continued to stare at the large knife in his hand and trembled and then he felt two people hug him. He looked and saw his brother and sister were hugging him and he knew without them speaking a word they couldn't do this.

They're many things but none of them were murderers. They had learned so much about themselves, their gifts and what it meant to be a family. They'd heed the words of wisdom from not only the Gods and Valkyries, but all their own advice and just what they'd learned over a lifetime, both lifetimes.

Death surely didn't solve anything only life would bring forth change. Love would bring forth life and light. And right now helping someone committed suicide was the worst thing they could do because they still are murderers.

So each touched the knife and with the power of the dragons they'd merged with they destroyed it as well. Then turning to Hel the each touched her and said together.

"We are not gonna grant you your wish for death, Hel, we will grant your wish for a chance to live the life you truly wanted and chance to be alive."

"What? You're not gonna do what the Prophecy said you're supposed to do? You're gonna go against the Grand Design? You're not gonna do what fate has foretold you must do that you have no choice but to do?" she asked in confusion.

"Our fate is what we choose it to be, Hel and we choose for good or ill. Destiny is truly a funny thing," Hiccup began and Boden picked up.

"There are many factors in one's life that lead to one ultimate destiny. But it's ultimately the choices we make ourselves and the lessons we learn from each choice right or wrong that will lead us to our own fate."

"Besides we make our own fate. The Grand Design merely starts the story of how it ends is for users to decide on how we weave our own pattern on the Tapestry. Each strand is important but only by joining many can we truly make a design.

We choose who we want to be and that's our choice alone. We are not who others tell us to be we are who we want to be. We are the sum of everything in life. The good and bad that happens to us. Friends and enemies. The ones we call family.

All the things in our life make us who we are yes but in the end, we are who we choose to be. You have a choice right now to put the past behind you and take this opportunity and start to make amends for your past misdeeds which won't be easy for sure.

However, change and earning forgiveness is one of the hardest things ever to do, but it's the most rewarding in the end. Everyone deserves a second chance, a shot of redemption and right the wrongs of their past. Even someone like you deserve that right.

If you desire it you can change if you want too, it again won't be easy and there will be a lot of obstacles both physical and emotionally but you can choose right now to walk away from your past and build a new life for yourself.

Death doesn't have to be the answer let life be. Let us help you. Our destiny is to help others and bring people together in love and friendship. Let us show you a better way and show you no-one is ever alone," Una extended her hand in friendship as did her brothers and slowly did the rest gathered there.

Hel looked very confused and still like her dark side wanted to control her but she accepted their hands as they picked her up from the ground. Moon Shadow and the children then moved her to the side and nodded that they protect her and she was gazing at her like what did that mean?

But at that moment the bubble they'd been in shattered and the final part of the Prophecy was fulfilled and it was like instinctively everyone knew what to do. Both on Berk and in the Realm the merged hybrids and anthropomorphic dragons all flew through all the creatures and humans who were truly evil.

This caused them more agony then even Hiccup's family suffered when the Tree was destroyed.

When the five of them flew though people it really caused agony for what they're doing was merging their essences into the core of evil. Making them have to have a 1000 lifetimes become permanently part of them.

So every time they thought or perform an act of evil they'd be forced to live all the lives of all those humans and dragons from beginning to end, everything they ever lived and felt would flood their mind, body, and soul and it would just hurt like hell.

So they now had like a zillion consciences in their heads forced to deal with all the lifetimes of people of good in them forever.

Then to make sure they'd have a lifetime to dwell on it seeing how they still had the Key to Purgatory the whole Night Fury Race snatched up every being who worshiped evil dark light and transported them back to the dungeon they'd been imprisoned in for so long and locked them in and we're gonna throw away the key.

Now they have an eternity to live with those lifetimes playing over and over again in their minds! Poetic justice, sweet revenge and irony all in one swoop.

After all, that was done everyone become themselves again as they split or once more assume their true form and then all whispered "We won! We did! Yes!" and then everyone passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Songs used. 1 Raul, I've been there 2. We shall be free 3. Unstoppable 4. Learn to be lonely.


	39. Final Battle Pt. 3 Scars of Battle

Final Battle Pt. 3 Scars of Battle

For a long time, everyone involved from the Gods and Valkyries to humans and dragons right down to the tiny Seeds and Spirits was all out cold lost in a different kind of oblivion. This wasn't the oblivion of non-existence merely the one brought on by sheer exhaustion from what they just have done. They'd just saved all of creation and had done the unthinkable and unbelievable. Becoming one with their best friends. It was freaking amazing.

Therefore it was no surprise everyone was passed out in more or less a comatose state for a good half hour that is if time was flowing at all. But slowly everyone could feel someone slowly caressing their faces with some friendly licks and nudges and one by one they woke up.

"Hey, buddy good to see you too," Hiccup told his best friend as Toothless hugged him tightly as everyone else dragons were doing the same with their Riders.

"How long have we been out, Stardust?" asked Boden to his beautiful dragon who smiled as she shimmered like a million stars. "I'm not sure to be honest, my friend, but we came to first. I'm glad to know you're alright though. After this terrible battle, it is the worst thing ever to lose someone we love."

"Second the motion, my sister," Nightrainbow started to say and Una added, "I third the motion as Nightrainbow was helping her weakened body off the ground. "It's a more then a miracle we fulfilled this Prophecy and we ended the battle without resorting to becoming murderers and having someone's blood forever staining our hands and souls."

"You're three are true as Kara sang that night. Miracles beyond comprehension the way you figure out how to win this battle and fulfill this Prophecy. We are proud of…" Valka starts to say as she fell and Stoick caught her in his strong arms.

"Val, please let me hold you in my arms. You've been strong enough, let me be your strength now."

"Alright, you may hold me and love me but I want all my children in my arms right now so we can give each other strength," which the children were all too happy to comply with.

They scurried over to their mother and curled up in her arms and just felt their love flow through another and give them strength as their dragons did the same.

It wasn't long in coming they noticed through their half-closed eyes that everyone else was gathering with their families and loved ones and cuddling up tightly to regain their own strength through the power of love.

A quick glance at the edge of the portal obviously the same was happening on the Isle of Berk and it didn't take anyone with a high IQ to figure out a true miracle had happened.

Looking everywhere around them and at everyone, it was very clear miracles do happen and this one had happened because of them. Not from their special gift but just being themselves.

Showing the world that having faith isn't being blind and that you don't need wings to fly.

For them, a miracle had happened just bringing their family back together and now they couldn't imagine life without each other. They'd forever be around for each other now.

There was no reason to look back on the past just look where they're now and how far they'd come and the million reasons why they would continue to live and thrive.

Just like for them and now their friends and their families? Nothing was ever going to bring them down either. Knowing what all of them shared was more than enough to go around.

They'd proven that dreams can come to life than taking a chance on anything in life is alright. That everything in life will fall into place in time if you just believe.

Now there were no more questions needed to be asked for everyone had found the missing pieces they'd been missing in their lives and the picture was completed at last. Everything was now falling perfectly into place at last for sure.

The moment of real miracles of life big and small had arrived for one and all. Things were finally looking up as now everyone was watching over everyone else holding everyone closer every day in their hearts. And there was nowhere in the Nine Realms anyone rather is then with the people they loved for no-one was ever gonna take it away from any of them for they'd just fought for it all and they do it again if they had to over and over till infinity ended.

The miracle they'd just done? Their beautiful souls shining so brightly as one just because they believed in friendship, love and had the heart and will to fight for what they believe in?

It was in that moment they'd done something that was crazy and thought that couldn't be done because they believed they could do anything, weren't afraid and were determined to find a way.

That's why miracles happen every once and awhile is just because you believe they can and just believe in yourself enough to make them happen!

Hiccup and his family were so lost in thought they almost didn't hear two voices calling out his and his brother's name. "Hiccup! Boden!"

The brothers didn't have time to react before they were knocked to the ground and given an overzealously kiss from their true loves. It was obvious they'd been scared to death they lose their true loves and were overjoyed they'd lived the way they're going at it and not caring about how it looked to anyone watching.

But for Hiccup and Boden it was having Astrid and Asta breath on their lips and soft touch on their fingertips that really gave them the extra strength they needed to fully recover their strength and after a few moments, they felt all better.

But then they felt wrenched apart when it was starting to get a bit more then kissing by two very strong arms. "Okay break it up now. I know that circumstances such as this can make passion run high but this isn't the time to go all out.

So cool your fires down and tame your instincts right now. We won't have any of that particular with young children present, understood?" Stoick annunciated very clearly with a lot of emphases on his last part of his speech as he had his left hand his eldest son with his girlfriend and his right his second born son and his girlfriend.

Both couples were blushing caiman and knowing what Stoick meant and didn't want to anger Stoick right now or do something they really shouldn't be doing in the aftermath of battlefield soaked in crimson and cobalt blood. No matter how high their hormones were!

Chuckling nervously they nodded and he put them down with the couples still looking very red in the face. Instead of being the center of attention everyone else quickly was in a loud overlapping conversation of how cool and awesome it was when they'd been hybrids.

The Night Furies and other liberated souls were also talking at the same time how they felt about being alive for the first time ever and how wonderful it felt to be free at last.

So they had two groups talking louder than Thor the thunder god could make thunder, so you couldn't understand either group at all. You caught maybe a snippet of every other word and saw the overall enthusiastic energy from everyone but that all stopped abruptly and went deathly silent when Snotlout who'd been talking about how his muscles had been huge and fiery when he and Hookfang been one notice who was standing far off to the side.

"What is she still doing here?!" he yelled loudly looking angrily at Hiccup.

Everyone attention was suddenly diverted to 25 feet away off in a corner trying to hide behind Cloudjumper and Soulwings was Hel.

Immediately the mood went from people being a jovial and euphoric mood to enrage and murderous demanding why Hel wasn't dead or locked up with the rest of the evil they'd just punished and locked up.

Shouldn't she be locked up in her own dungeon or dead? After all her crimes and what she had done? Why hadn't they killed her? They made it clear before the battle they had every intention of doing the dark deed why hadn't they?

Hel knew her life was endangered again and part of her still wanted to die but wasn't sure she wanted to die by the hands of an enraged mob. She tried to flee and ran a little way before tripping on her dress and sensing her long await death was coming when a surprising rescuer comes to her aid.

Moon Shadow and her children stood protectively in front of her and glared at the mob.

"No one is gonna kill Hel. This battle wasn't meant to end in anyone death but the rebirth of creation and everyone in it. A second chance for all and that included the worshipers of evil who are now in Purgatory." Moon Shadow stated her birthmark blazing with power.

"It also means giving the lost and misunderstood souls a second chance as well," Moon Shadow's daughters proclaimed as they're glowing with their powers ready be used if needed.

"Yeah, didn't you listen to Odin? He said nothing is black and white in life and that includes people," the sons respond.

Then the children repeated again the important lesson their parents impressed. "At the end of the day it like water and rain we are the same!"

Hel peeked over them still terrified and everyone still looked at her with disgust and hatred but also did a quick double take. They'd all seen dressed in the same dress that Una knew was from her ice sculpture. Something was different.

For started her outfits Hiccup's family knew had always been different shades of blue or green with maybe dark purple. Right now her clothes seem to be little by little shifting to lavender and soft pink. It also looks as if her outfit was transforming on its own as well! Incredibly slowly but surely nevertheless, for now, the most apparent thing different about her was the color of her clothes.

Hiccup then step forward told the angry mob in a firm voice, "We spared her life because she's not who she appears to be. Besides I'm not about to help someone who came here with every intention to use a battlefield as a cover-up for being suicidal.

I was suicidal and depressed a few days ago myself? You think I wanted to help someone else with that?!"

The mob was confused and so Boden and Una stepped in and explained. "Sometimes instead just seeing the world in terms of black and white and good and evil you have to remember there are shades of gray. Also, you need to remember every story also has two sides to it. We listen to Hel's side of things." Boden explained.

"Yes, it's a very strange thing to do after all she's done to us and the Nine Realms, yes, but there are other ways to end a battle that doesn't involve losing your own humanity and heart you know. Not everything has to involve with taking a life sometimes it better to save a life then ending one.

We're willing to do something that a lot more hard to do then what would've been easy to do. Hel made it easy twice. Asking my eldest brother twice by giving him two knives to murder her with so she could die on her own request.

But that still be murder and killing only robs one of their heart and soul, therefore, you are not human but a beast. We're willing to do the hardest thing ever to do in the world.

We're willing to take the higher road and forgive. It's easy to do nothing or kill and hate and exact revenge. That's easy to do. But the real challenge in life?

You have to forgive even those who have done the evilest things and caused you the most pain. That's the hardest thing to do. And for them, it will be the hardest thing they ever do to try and take a second chance and try and change and make amends and become a better person.

But please understand the difference the true difference between what is easy and what is hard. And what makes one human and what makes someone not!" Una clearly stressed to the large group.

At first, no-one seemed to be willing to listen. Then two people came forward and the three Haddock children couldn't help by feeling somehow they'd found two people very much like their parents who taught them these important lessons.

For the two people who step forward identities were clear before they introduce themselves even if they hadn't met them properly when given a glimpse of their proper timeline. It was the woman who told them who there were.

The woman looked exactly like Ase and Asta except Asta clearly got her hair color from the man. But other than that both girls were a carbon copy of their mother.

The woman's long white blond hair was done up in a bun on the top of her head with a short braided ponytail coming out of it. She was dressed goldish furs, teal shirt, a maroon skirt, and gold accessories.

Her husband was tall and buff with long shaggy black hair and beard with light green eyes with a flat Viking helmet and dressed in a dark purple and gold chief outfit.

"Your very wise, Una Haddock. You and your brothers are obviously very wise and compassionate souls. Your parents raised you very well." Lady Lelane praised the little girl who blushed.

"You raised some very fine daughters yourself, Lady Lelane, you and your husband Chief Leontes. Just for the record, I've done everything to treat your daughter Asta with the utmost respect and treat her with honorable during our courtship!" Boden responds while sweating bucket and then ran and hid behind Hiccup.

"We're honored to meet you both properly and if you're freed. That means the Shardas Clan is freed as well correct?" Hiccup inquired.

"Yes, all the souls who made up our clan and our neighbors are freed. Before we came to talk to you we're talking with Chief Kustaa and his bride Thora. They're greeting their people and will be over in a few moments to talk to you Hiccup about what we're to do next," Chief Leontes answered.

"We'll decide as a family what we should do next, but let me assure of one thing, Leontes. My son Boden has treated your daughter Asta like the warrior and lady she is so he's never disrespecting her in any shape or form."

"I'm pleased to hear that and to be honest we were well aware of it."

"How could you be?" Valka asked gently in a confused tone to which Lelane answered in her own gentle tone.

"The same way we got any information of anything going on," Lelane replied glancing sideways at the goddess still cowering a few feet away, "The scared lady over there likes to talk a lot during our imprisonment. Also even though it was very bad manners she was always keeping an eye on your children, which meant even on their dates."

Valka looked a little upset with this but calmed herself as they're trying to forgive Hel who shared their own tragic story as well. Still spying wasn't acceptable behavior and she gives her a talking to about it later. She almost missed Lelane finishing

"So it wasn't like we didn't know what our daughters were up too or whoever didn't get locked up in that horrid prison. Yet it wasn't a very good feeling being locked up where our daughters and their friends were in Valhalla. Nevertheless, we are of course overjoyed both of our little warriors found true love."

"Yes, love is so grand and precious," Valka agreed then dropped her voice and whispered, "I hope you at least got to enlighten your daughters like I've had to enlighten my future daughter-in-law and will my own daughter, men can be big idiots!" she giggled to the other chief's wife who giggle back and nodded.

"Don't worry about that Valka. I taught them from an early age to be assertive and not let nonsense get in the way of romance. How people make bigger deals out of things then need be. Just be honest and direct and not care what anyone thinks or says and if the boy won't do it yourself! Be proactive and assertive!"

"I think you and I will get along swimmingly," Valka said as they hugged each other tightly finishing their giggling conversation and Lelane whispered one last thing.

"Our husband is sure to get along just as swimmingly. Leontes can be a stubborn fool at times, but he's a good leader and loves his daughters more than air her breaths. So they have much in common already look at them already," she gestures her dainty right hand at the two chiefs laughing up a storm like two old drinking buddies.

"I see what you mean. Still, we must get back on track if we are to do what we can to recover after such a horrific battle, shouldn't we at least?"

"I do agree with you, Valka Haddock. Which is why if you can get your husband attention and if Lady Lelane could get hers my almost-husband could talk about how we'll go about dealing with the aftermath of the battle?" suggested the sexy Thora and the women agreed and it wasn't hard to strike a blow to their husbands heads and get them to pay attention to what mattered.

So Hiccup for once wasn't having to take the chief seat which was fine with him. He was still worn out as frankly was a lot of people and he and his siblings were more occupied right now keeping Hel safe from the angry mob eyeing her.

So the Stoick now the Chief of Valhalla and the two chiefs from the destroyed clans talked about it and then came to speak with Hiccup and Toothless also accompanied by a few others.

"So son it's like this. To help our home of Berk recover my second in Valhalla, would like to take all his people free from Purgatory, with their new dragons and half the Seeds and Spirits, down through the portal to go assist those on that side deal with the aftermath of the battle.

Deadly Siren would like with Toothless and Moon Shadow's blessing like to lead the Night Furies and other imprisoned dragon souls the Shardas clan members have chosen to ride with their relief efforts as well." Stoick calmly explained to his eldest child.

"What do you think, bud? Is that a good idea? You agree half of this got to be your call it's your people too, you know." Hiccup told his best friend.

"I agree with Stoick's friend's plan and your request and you may proceed, but my gut tells me you have a secondary request. What is your secondary request, Deadly Siren?" inquired her king intensely to which the pink-eyed Night Fury with mental bluish sliver markings replied.

"If alright with you, my liege I'd like to take both halves of my rider with me. I feel if we are ever gonna figure out how to make Dagur whole again we need both parts of him to get reacquainted" she glanced over her shoulder at Heather who was glaring at still cowering Hel who trying to do something nonchalant with her gloved hand.

"I also don't think it's wise to leave any part of him near Hel because the boy's sister is so mad she's ready to murder her herself and I understand by your own words you wish to give the woman a shot at redeeming herself? Even if we don't understand the reason why at the moment, correct?"

"Yes, we don't have to fully explain the story right now, but yes Hel must be given her own chance to atone for her mistakes, a second chance for redemption and a new life. So she may put the past behind her and start anew as the Prophecy foretold," her queen explained.

"The permit me to be the boy's caretaker and guardian. I've befriended him in Purgatory and I feel the boy's sister would trust me most to protect him from the former."

"You may keep both halves safe but do keep an eye on Heather. She's let her thirst for revenge blind her before and forgot how to forgive before as well. Please just keep Dagur's soul halves safe and Heather in line for now, okay?" whispered Hiccup to the Night Fury responsible for saving his brother and sister.

"I shall do that Hiccup and you're welcome. I know you wish to thank me for saving your brother and sister and I'm glad I could play a part to bring the three of you together."

"Good now let's get the other half of Dagur and the rest of the Shardas Clan ready to move out quickly before we have another war on our hands!" Hiccup hissed.

"Already taken care of big bro," his little brother whispered as he came running back over showing he'd been giving a few quick dragon riding lessons while the conversation been going on.

"I've fetched Dagur's evil half getting him to understand what's going on. He's far less confused and muddle now that collar of his been removed and the mind control spell isn't controlling him anymore," Una informed them as she returned with Dagur's evil half to greet his good half.

They gave the two halves ten minutes to talk to the rest of the team could get organized but then it struck Una what she had just said and she glanced at Hel who was looking very nervous.

Una's beautiful blue shot wide open with realization and knew what Hel had been trying to do while terrified with everyone watching her without them realizing she was doing anything.

She'd talk to Dagur good half long enough to have him realize it was that collar with the Icefire gem around his evil half neck that control him and kept him from realizing the truth.

Now she recalled her own words. "The collar had been removed" But that meant Hel herself had removed it without anyone noticing. That's what she'd been doing while trying to move her hand nonchalantly! She'd been removing her collar and her spell on Dagur thereby setting him free at last!

It didn't take long for Hiccup and Boden to realize the same shocking revelation as well. From seeing Hel's memories and feeling her emotions. They knew by removing the collar she was setting Dagur free was one of her first steps to changing by the fact she no longer wishes to enslave the one she loved.

Even if it meant he'd never love her back she wouldn't feel guilty any longer and she set him free! It was also quickly apparent that wasn't the only person she had set free. Looking at the remaining enslaved Seeds and Imps they'd all transformed into Seeds of Hopes and Spirit Sprites without the needed lunar cycle in the Hallow!

Hel was still cowering behind the family dragons at this moment looking absolutely terrified at everyone intense looks of vehemence at her, knowing perfectly well no-one had realized she'd set free anyone from their enslavement.

It even went unnoticed by those she enslaved it seemed as the Shardas Clan along with Heather watching her brother soul halves on Deadly Siren and Reena leading half her sisters down to Berk.

Hel felt horrible on the inside as she was watching out of the corner of her left eye what was going on the other side of the portal on Berk. How the allies of the Haddocks were welcoming the help from above so happily.

How for some reason the Gods and Valkyries hadn't left their positions yet but she also saw what her Council of Evil had done to the Isle of Berk. It brought back the painful memories of her ordering the genocide and destructions of both the Shardas and Moralien's clans' islands and White King's great grandfather's nest.

The whole island looked worse than all three of those massacres combined with the massive amount of destruction brought by the chaos she'd wrought on so many innocent lives. The sacred land so full of special energy was heavily stained with blood as much as the Sanctuary around her.

She could hear cries of agony from the many hurts of both the brothers and sisters of humans and dragons alike and see the burned and destroyed homes, unlike anything they'd face in the long war with dragons she'd egged on.

The tidal wave of destruction she had wrought was nothing compared to the one of the emotional damage she had inflicted. If a house burned down you could be rebuilt but you couldn't always heal the scars on the heart she knew. They don't heal very often if at all.

She started to cry pitifully and curling up in a ball she wept more and her emotions seemed to cause it to start to rain and soon there was no difference between the teardrops or the rain amongst anyone human, dragon, god or Valkyrie.

As the rain began to fall in both the Realm and dribbled down onto Berk it seemed each teardrop carried a note of the song coming from the one who had started the rain. It went like this.

"I never understood that it could so easy to reach out my hand and know I could be free. But nothing is ever as easy as it seems. I can tell all the worlds truthfully now that touching is not the only way to feel.

For when the rain is falling its like soul is crying and though the names may be different because tears can be the same too for trying to grow something good from all the pain. For there is no difference between teardrops and the rain.

I know so many souls talk so proudly about so many things and think I'm just crazy and insane. They think I know nothing about life or anything that is good but to me, I think it's them who's confused.

I do know about happiness and sadness too but just maybe I know something they don't know too and that sadness can make happiness truer.

For when the rain is falling its like soul is crying and though the names may be different because tears can be the same too for trying to grow something good from all the pain. For there is no difference between teardrops and the rain.

I know there is so much that is necessary to live but I've let so much bother me I couldn't live at all.

For when the rain is falling its like soul is crying and though the names may be different because tears can be the same too for trying to grow something good from all the pain. For there is no difference between teardrops and the rain.

There never been a difference between the teardrops and the rain."

While she'd been curled up crying and the teardrops had been singing their song of her broken heart and soul a number of things had been going on. The remaining people in the Realm with their dragons had been dealing with the aftermath in their own way.

But to keep Hel safe and to make sure keep everyone satisfied she wasn't gonna attack anyone the Andersons, Breezy, Lily, Ewe, Romi and Remi along with their dragons had been charged with guarding her.

So they'd formed a circle around her and were standing guard attentively around, but just as they'd sympathized and realized what was truly ailing all five of the Haddocks, they didn't even need to be shared Hel's memories which Hiccup's family felt they'd need share sooner or later to show why they hadn't killed her.

Somehow they're able to sense just by listening to this powerful goddess whimpering and bawling her eyes out she wasn't faking the fact she was broken and upset.

They also were the only ones to notice the fact she must have freed people or done something given the looks on Hiccup, Boden and Una's face. Since all of them paid attention to small details. Being parents, sensitive and a bit open-minded had allowed them to at least try and understand what was going on here.

During the whole battle Hel had been fighting as evil as possible and yet she had cried out Dagur name with passion and fear when he'd been in pain. That was a clear indication to anyone who'd ever been in love that she was in love with the boy.

Also based on what the Haddock children had said it was clear that Hel real feelings and movies weren't what she'd portrayed them as for so long and she was obviously hiding deeper emotional scars and if Hiccup mentioned his own brush with suicidal depression and the look he had in his eyes?

It didn't take a genius to guess what had happened even if no-one had noticed do the fact of the time bubble they'd created. But Hiccup's eyes had told the story his words hadn't.

What these parents had realized based on their keen observations was Hel was clearly deeply depressed, confused and emotionally distraught and had several of the same scars that Hiccup's own family had.

And she was actually hoping to get herself killed with this battle. She was using this whole battle in the end as an elaborate suicide. Just using this whole battle getting Hiccup's family as pissed off as they could get just to make them want to end her life for her.

She must have asked or more likely demanded Hiccup to end her life and given the look and words of Hiccup, Boden and Una she must've asked it twice at least. Meaning she was that desperate to die.

But they hadn't complied with that wish. They wanted her to live and instead try and turn her life around. So right now this poor broken and emotionally battered woman was just crying her heart and soul out.

All the while Hiccup and his family along with all the others were trying to help restore their Sanctuary to its former glory and in an indirect way explain why they'd spared Hel without being forced to reveal her memories and show everyone the truth.

Knowing Hel had the right, to tell the truth to others when she was ready but not when she was broken and in a post-suicidal state of mind as well as scared out of her mind.

Hel as she whimpered gloved hand touched the ground in front her and it looked very different. It wasn't a blue glove anymore and nor did it have the same gems studying it either.

It was a pinkish purple color with matching crystals now and as she was crying she whispered the words. "I just wish I could do something right for once to end the pain I caused," as she went back to crying.

The gems on her gloved hand began to shimmer with a soft beautiful glow and a new kind of Icefire seem to seep out of her. It wasn't the normal blue flame that looked like burning blue ice. This was a softer gentler glow of pink and lavender and it was like a hot inferno from her hand. This came out almost in a rippling effect.

The strange Icefire start off slowly and then started to grow till it finally lit up the whole Realm with its soft warm glow and everyone stopped what they're doing and looked for the source of the fire and all eyes turned at Hel.

Then the flame stopped and when it stopped it was followed by a great deal of gasped from everyone. Human and dragon for what that Icefire brought wasn't the normal pain, destruction, and devastation. It was quite the opposite.

The never-ending meadow was clean not one speak of blood remained, the flowers were blooming, bolder, more extravagant and hundreds of new kinds of flowers had been created as well. The Obsidian Lake was once more obsidian blue and more beautiful than ever, the sky was a shade of indescribable blue with a twin rainbow sparkle above.

However, Una was squealing loudly in pure euphoria about the most extraordinary thing Hel had done. Everyone quickly flew to the center of the Realm to find out what had Una so excited and were very shocked indeed.

It turned out Hel's new Icefire had caused the Family Tree to start to regrow! A short nevertheless sturdy sapling was already growing. It was already two and a half feet tall! Everyone could already see a small number of Valka's Lilies budding on the small glossy leaves. Showing that new golden memories had already been born and were being preserved on the new tree!

"It's beautiful! It's a miracle! Look my BBBFF! Look, Mommy! Look, Daddy! Hel restored our Sanctuary for us! She made up for one of her bad deeds! It's even more beautiful than when we're all here the first time as a family, isn't it?!" she was dancing with gleefulness as she was gazing at their tree.

The rest of the family was staring amazed that their tree was back and also feeling that part of their own soul was returning to them. Like what she had taken when she destroyed the original tree was just given back to them as well.

While the family was admiring their tree in silent wonder the rest of the peanut gallery was making comments on seeing the Realm in its full glory and now understand like how Astrid understood when she got invited in why Hiccup never spoke of this place.

Even though Snotlout wasn't one to speak with emotions the way he was speaking about it as he gazed around it was clear he was struck down with a lot of emotions by this place, as frankly were the twins. The Twins didn't say or do anything stupid but spoke in intelligence and elegance when the voiced their opinions on the Realm.

Fishlegs was more about fascination and wanting to understand on a more semi-scientific level and trying to grasp the rules and understand how this Realm even worked.

Their younger siblings added their own cute and adorable observation which their elder siblings amazing just answered in perfect sibling fashion so it was clear they had become true siblings they're meant to be in such a short time.

The dragon hatchlings on the other hand? They're just playing in the never-ending meadow with the Night Fury kids eager to show them around. So they just had a lot of energy to burn now that they're healed. They just laughed and played.

The rest of the human and dragons just looked around and examined each part of the Realm for a few moments and agreed the Haddocks had a pretty great Sanctuary and were lucky to have this place to be a family.

Then eyes turned again Hel who had stopped crying for the moment because she had run out of tears. She just sat right now curled up in a sitting position but still looked out of touch with reality.

As everyone started rounding on her Una burst forward and got to the front of everyone so fast and squealed with delight and actually said in a very happy voice to Hel.

"Hel! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

It was the first time since the battle Hel came out of her stupor and seemed to be in a touch of reality. She was looking at the six-year-old girl of the family who she still didn't understand had spared her life after she'd done everything to destroy them.

But little Una was smiling with the biggest brightest smile and was so happy. Happy wasn't actually the right word for how she was looking at her. She was ecstatic and seemed to be ecstatic about something to do with her.

"I don't understand," she whispered in a hoarse voice, "What are you thanking me for? Since I've only done nothing but cause pain, misery, and death? Why are you thanking me as if I have done something nice?"

"Because Hel you do something nice something wonderful!" Una was jumping up and down so happily as she gestured to the Realm itself and Hel stood up slowly and was shocked.

The damaged her curses had brought was undone and she saw what made Una the happiest was the Family Tree was growing once more.

"How? I don't understand… I only can do evil magic… how could I even do this? What makes you think I even did this?" she sputtered to the child in bewilderment.

"Because for one thing, we know you freed Dagur from the enslavement you had him under because you love him and won't let him suffer." Hiccup pointed out as he came up and threw Una on his shoulders.

"You also freed your remaining Imps and Seeds and let them become Spirits and Seeds of Hope without them having to do the normal lunar cycle that happens in Asgard Hallow to transform," Boden also pointed out which caused her to flush a very purplish pink color.

"No-one else noticed that. Not that anyone would know or care that I was trying to do something to make up for my misdeeds," she sighed as she still was trapped behind a circle of parents and dragons as she turned away sadly and wiped another frozen tear from Arctic Blue eyes.

Sighing she slumped down the ground, "I've felt guilty for a long while whether anyone wants to believe or not. I just thought the least I could do before Odin's hands out my punishment was at least free those I abused the most. And set the man I love free," she said the last part with a broken heart.

And anyone who'd heard knew it was a truly broken heart. There are some things you can't fake, and when someone is speaking with a broken heart, it's not so much the tone that matters, but the feeling it stirs inside your own heart, that tells you they ain't lying about their pain.

It then really hit everyone; dragon and human alike that even though everyone knew of Hel's crimes, and even the souls that'd been locked up in her dungeon of Purgatory, one thing Hel was at least telling the truth about was this.

She was without a doubt truly was in love with the human Dagur the Deranged. She loved him as a whole, furthermore, it'd been killing her for what she'd done to him. Thus as part as an act of remorse and penance, she'd tried to make up for it by attempting to right the wrongs of Purgatory in the best ways she could.

"You showed us that your Icefire is merely an extension of yourself, correct, Hel?" Valka who came forward standing next her children and the goddess who still had her back turned to them breathed deeply and nodded.

"Yes, I believe it was born from my own darkness."

"I think it's more than you think. It's your bottled up emotions, feeling, memories it's your own soul taking life and shape all its own. Whatever you're feeling and desiring it's responding to. So the more strongly you're feeling and what kind of feelings you're feeling when you use it that will be the result of what kind of actions it will do."

"Even if you're right, Valka Haddock that means it can still only cause destruction since all I feeling is negativity," she replied sadly.

"You're not listening to my Val, Hel. Your flame is blue and destructive when your emotions and actions come out of anger and a need to cause pain. But what you just did now? You desired to fix the Realm to atone for ruining our family sanctuary.

Your Icefire wasn't blue this time. It heliotrope or pink and purple mixed together. It didn't cause pain or destructive. Instead, only beauty and happiness came from it. You made the Realm even more alive.

If you use your magic while feeling positive emotions and for acts of love and friendship then it won't cause the pain and misery you think you're cursed with." Stoick informed the confused goddess who still looked as if she didn't believe him.

Hiccup was looking at Hel directly in the eye and told her something. "You first have to know its okay to feel happy and you have the right to be happy. But you've been given this chance to turn your life around and look you've done some good already.

You can change, your fate is your hands and you can become who you want to be. You can become the beautiful person you have wanted to be all along. Believe in yourself and seek to become who you know you're meant to be."

"Don't let others tell you who you are. Know who you are on the inside don't let others tell you who you are for who you are is who you choose to be." Boden reminded her.

"You can't change the past but you can learn from it. You can change what you do next. So put the past behind you, live in the moment. Learn from the past and shape a better future according to how you live now in the present!" Una stated strongly.

Hel seemed to consider their words a moment then nodded and just still whispered since she had pretty much lost her voice from her crying spell. "I'm willing to do what it takes to make my future better. But I also know I must take responsibility for the horrible mistakes I made and I must face Odin and whatever punishment he's got in mind for my many crimes.

But I'm ready to face my fate with that. And if he's the one to take my life so be it. I'll take whatever punishment I'm given and I won't fight it but accept it. I'm accepting full responsibility for my actions.

I can't take back the horrible things I did and I committed so many unforgivable things, I'm still not completely sure why I'm even still alive. But whatever the punishment I'm ready to face it and accept the consequences for my crimes."

"I'm really thrilled to hear that you're mature and willing to accept responsibly for your crimes. That you're not gonna run or hide from this. That's shows you've grown up and gained a lot of wisdom in a very short time," spoke a fatherly voice that caused everyone to jump.

It was Odin, Frigga, Kara along with Kara's sisters and Freya and Sjofn. But they're no longer dressed as they'd been before the battle, they'd reverted back to their 'true forms'.

Still, everyone fell to the ground in a deep bow of respect but Odin simply smiled and spoke like the kindhearted grandfatherly man he truly was. "Arise, you need not bow even to me. We are all equals here."

So once everyone got up from bowing but all sat down at least as they watched what was gonna happen next to Hel and gave the rest of the true forms of the Gods a once over.

Hiccup's family knew what Odin, Frigga, and Kara always looked like. Kara's sisters all wore the same short dress and strapped sandals. But though they'd the same jewelry was the same thing it was made of the same thing.

All of Kara's accessories were made of gold to match her wings. Eir accessories were made of diamonds, Rota was made of onyx and Mist were made of moonstones.

As for Freya and Sjofn? Freya's hair was blowing wildly in a non-existent breeze and she wore a crown, choker, and bracelets of a fiery pink color with an indigo strapless dress.

Sjofn was dressed in a bluish green sleeveless dress trimmed with lavender and rosy pink. There were flowers embroidered onto her dress and her accessories were various flowers as well. Her beautiful hair rippled and bounced with a life all its own as she walked with grace and poise.

Sighing Hel walked over to them with her head hung then looked Odin in the eye and said softly. "Hello, Lord Odin. I'm ready to face your judgment and accept whatever you deem fit to be my punishment for my unforgivable crimes. So let's begin my trail and I'm ready for the punishment."

"Well, there isn't much of trail to be held as you already know what your guilty of and there no way around it, don't you, Hel?" he asked in a gentle but still clearly not happy voice.

"I know my ten most heinous crimes. I'm a murder, I've tried to spread evil, I've messed with time, and I messed with true love as well. I even imprisoned souls as well. I've done so many other things and caused nothing but pain, suffering and ruined so many lives.

There no excuse for it and I take full responsibility for all it. I ruined all the lives in this Realm and the ones below us and I even took away your lives and happiness as well.

I'm guilty through and through I know it and I'm not lying or denying but simply accepting it." Hel replied in what was a very defeated tone.

"What we must ask Hel is what drove you to do all this? We want to understand why did you do all this?" Frigga in a grandmotherly way as the poor child who cried and hiccupped once and simply said the truth.

"The truth, Lady Frigga of Asgard was I was alone, heartbroken, and angry. I hated what life had handed me. I hated my unloving family and my lonely childhood. I hated that all anyone saw me as was an ugly monster incapable of good, just the source of all evil and so I was put in charge of the dishonorable dead and told I was just evil and never amount to anything good. That I'd never been beautiful in any way or even was capable of feeling the love!

That all I was a monster and I finally just believed all the Tapestry meant for me was a life of pain, misery, and loneliness and that I was just meant to play the part of a villain and never had a choice in the matter so I just played the part I was assigned."

"I see."

"Why did you attack and seek to destroy the Haddocks? Start your vendetta that forced this day to happen at all?" questioned Kara again Hel answered honestly.

"I was jealous of what they were to have. Such happiness, such joy, so much love and being the luckiest family in all the Realms? Not even knowing how lucky they were? Not the gifts the children were to have or the Golden Age to come?

But everything they had just for their hearts and souls? Everything so many of the world's take for granted? Things they had in such vast quantities? The overwhelming love and joy?

It was everything I wanted in my own life and was never to have and so out of anger, jealousy and envy I sought to take it from them and make all the Realms pay for making me suffer so much and not even caring or realizing they had done so."

Everyone glanced at each other than Freya spoke first. "Why did you violate the soul of the human Dagur?"

"I was so desperate after a lifetime of never knowing what love felt like from anyone. Not my parents or my brothers and certainly not ever feeling it from another who might actually love me, I decided if I couldn't have it for real I just do what I did with everything else in my life. I'd created the illusion of it.

My whole home in Helheim is an illusion of my frozen heart's true desire. A desperate attempt of beauty, joy, and happiness but always a failure. Never succeeding only making me more alone and depressed. Angrier and bitterer towards the worlds and just life itself."

"But something did change, didn't it? Something suddenly stops being an illusion and suddenly became very real for you didn't it?" Sjofn asked the brokenhearted goddess who nodded.

"Yes, I'm not sure how you know but yes it's true. I truly fell in love with Dagur. It started out just as a game, just to give me an illusion, but after the events of the Siege of Valhalla and Hiccup's sacrifice?

The more time I spent with Dagur's soul the more things stopped being a game and become more real. The more I study his whole life and also visited the good half I locked up in Purgatory the more I realized the part of me, the true me I had kept hidden under lock and key for so long was coming to the surface."

"But then it had become too late hadn't it?" Eir started to say the beginning of what was the end of Hel's tale.

Then Rota continued on with the next part," You're trapped by your own actions set in motions by your own pain and there wasn't a way out that you could see? You just felt you had no choice at the moment to continue?"

Mist then wrapped it up. "Then you finally became so trapped and then felt you'd done so many unforgivable crimes and no way to atone or make right you then figured the meaning of the Prophecy was the way out? Out of both your misery and the plight you had put yourself in by the lifetime of pain?"

"Yes, I was doing all I could towards the end to make everyone so angry with me one way or another someone just murder me. So I could just die and it is over. Everyone else is happy and get their happily ever after as well as revenge. Justice would be done and I will finally be free of my bonds of loneliness and a life I never chose to have."

"So your saying you intended this whole battle as an elaborate murder-suicide plot? You start your plans to stop the Prophecy because of a lifetime of heartache only to want to die because of the same actions and a new heartache after finally feeling real love for the first time? Is that what I am to understand?" Odin repeated to Hel who nodded.

"It's the truth, I did ask Hiccup to end my life twice and he refused both times. His family spared my life for reasons I still don't understand. But whatever you decided will be my final judgment and then punishment. So do what you must but all of this is the truth."

"This is all you will offer in your own defense?" Odin asked the goddess who nodded. "I only offer the truth as my defense and I'm not even trying to defend myself, I just wanted the truth to be told before I die. I'm ready to die and I've been ready to die for a long time," sighing, "So do whatever you see fit, Lord Odin." Hel told him as she hung her head.

The small group of seven took a few moments to talk in private and even with time still frozen it seems to take even longer if it wasn't even frozen. Things just stood very still and were so tense even the sharpest of swords would've broken trying to cut it.

The dragons and humans who'd been watching from the sidelines had been watching and listening in silences, yet they're beginning to understand why Hiccup's family had spared Hel. And now they're wondering what the Gods were going to do to her.

So no-one was sure which way this was gonna swing and everyone just waited and waited.

Finally, they broke apart and Hel looked up. They noticed her clothes were still changing, however, right now they're completely pink and lavender. She was nervously playing with her new heliotrope color Icefire showing she was scared to death even if she was ready to face the consequence.

Odin finally came forth and spoke first. "Hel you've committed many crimes and yes they're by far very unforgivable," he began and she looked ready to face her death, but his tone changed as he continued.

"However, I've given this both a lot of thought with both my mind and my heart as I'm sure did the Haddocks, judging from their decision to spare your life and forgive you.

Even though you tore them apart and took away all they were meant to have. But if they're willing to forgive and give you a chance to find redemption and start over. Then I trust them and their judgment." Hel looked up in disbelief as did everyone else scarcely believes what they're hearing. But Odin wasn't completely done yet.

"We shouldn't let hate or things in the past stop us from trying to start over. Trying to make a new life and most of all not trying to find love in all the shapes and forms it takes."

Frigga then steps forward to make her words know and said, "Everyone knows the first cut is the deepest. When we get hurt in any shape or form, physically, mentally or emotionally the first cut is always the deepest. And it's that scar that hurts the worst and never truly heals over.

It's hard to feel lucky when you feel so cursed when you receive such a deep scar especially if you're given it at an early age from very personal and traumatic experience as well. And when there no-one around to give you the love you need to start healing it only gets worst."

"True enough, my Lady, it's very true. We all just really need people who love us by our side. To help dry the tears our hearts and souls cry." Kara pointed out wisely.

"It is really hard to learn to trust or love anyone if you don't even know what that feels like if you didn't even receive from the people who should be giving it to you first," Freya replied to which Sjofn nodded in agreement.

"Love does come in many shapes or form and it has two sides to it. It can bring as much pleasure as it does pain but never even to know it? That's got to be the worst thing ever."

"And it is kind of our own fault of making the same human mistake that these three children had to put with that Hel had to put up. Bullying, mocking and teasing? Treating others with torment and contempt? Bullying of any kind must be stopped and that goes for us as well," Eir acknowledged a sad fact of life.

"Yes, we only made all of Hel's cuts deeper and I guess we shouldn't have been surprised she acted the way she did. You can only push someone so many times before they snap and push back." Rota acknowledges another sad fact of life.

"Words cut deep but when you combined them with actions and no-one even notices or cares? That we're the monsters and hurting someone so badly that they go to this extreme and also get to the point they're begging to die from how badly they feel? I think we are as much to share the blame for all this as Hel's own actions.

We caused her to do what she did and in turn, hurt the very family we're trying to defend. Just as the people on Berk and Valhalla didn't realize they're hurting them we didn't realize we had hurt someone we knew too."

"What goes around comes around apparently." Odin agreed sympathetically and turned back to Hel who he could see was already going through what the rest of Asgard had undergone a long time ago.

Hel was undergoing the both Transformation and Enlightenment and becoming her true self based on how her magic was changing as well as her outward appearance to match who she was truly on the inside. Which was confirmation she was being honest and truly desired to change?

"Hel you won't be put to death or imprisoned at all," which shocked everyone especially Hel herself.

"Then what is my punishment to be, Lord Odin?"

"What you will do is start by making up for your misdeeds and continue with your Transformation and Enlightenment. Do you think you can use your new form of Icefire to help us restore the Nine Realms to their proper balance and alignment?"

Confused she repeated, "You wish me to try and fix what I broke? Mend what can be mended and restore what can be restored? Is that what you're asking of me, my Lord?"

"That's exactly what I'm asking. It will take a very long time we both know that, but if you truly wish to start showing a change of heart and start your life anew this must be the first thing you have to do."

"I accept what you ask of me, Lord Odin and I shall do what I can to help undo what I did before. Shall we first return all these lives to Berk? So they may at least be at home while we get to work?"

"That's quite thoughtful of you." Waving his hand instantly everyone was back on Berk and all were gathered around Chief's house with Hiccup's family of course next to their home.

Odin gave in short what had occurred during the battle and what Hel was gonna be 'punished' with and then Frigga came forth and explained something very important to everyone.

She explained that because of all the damage done from all of Hel's misdeeds and the battles themselves, that it would take at least 25 days to get all restored to what it was before with a few extra things they'd reveal later.

But because time was still so messed up each of those 25 days would last twice as long so instead of being 24 hours long they are 48 hours long. And yes all the dead would be alive during that time and to make it easier for Berk to host so many souls the gods would use a bit of magic to enlarge the island and make some extra guest house, but suggested a few people just allow some of the souls to bunk with them.

It was then Hiccup's family realized something and shout it to the rooftops. If it was 25 days that lasted 48 hours each that was 1200 hours together they all had. And if it was finally the start of May 20th that meant by the time things were all fixed it would be June 14th! Una's 7th birthday!

Frigga nodded and said congrats on their math skills and yes things should be back in order on Una's 7th birthday.

Then she said she could at least start time again to get those 1200 started as she began to sing a spell to get time to start moving again.

"Waking up to great golden light of a shiny new day. Thankful for the moon that guides our way. We have no greater gift for the soul then each breath out bodies can hold! So hear our voices sing today!

We welcome thy magic, we welcome sweet sunrays, and we know love is no secret we just have to look all around us as we welcome each new day!

Life is very simple and clear for when you make the right choices it the truth that you hear. When you listen to your own voice and we act as brothers and sisters and we all believe! That we are all were we meant to be. So hear our voices sing today!

We welcome thy magic, we welcome sweet sunrays, and we know love is no secret we just have to look all around us as we welcome each new day!

We welcome thy magic, we welcome sweet sunrays, and we know love is no secret we just have to look all around us.

We welcome thy magic, we welcome sweet sunrays, and we know love is no secret we just have to look all around us as we welcome each new day!

Look all around you!

Love is no secret we just have to look all around as we welcome each new day!"

And at that moment as the song finished finally the start of May 20th began as the dawn finally graced the Isle of Berk!

Voices.

Lady Lelane-Sara Ramirez-Queen Miranda Sofia the First

Chief Leontes-Travis Willingham-King Roland II Sofia the First

Songs used 1. Miracles Happen 2. When the rain falls at 3. First, cut the deepest 4. Welcome to this day


	40. Everyone deserves their happy ending

Everyone deserves their happy ending

Well as the beautiful golden orb of sky-fire graced the indescribable shade of cloudless blue skies it really felt like the world and all the worlds were truly beginning anew.

Every living being great and small that breathed right down to even the trees and rocks looked more alive as if they too had been reborn with new life and brand new soul had emerged and everything was truly becoming what it was meant to be all along.

That what it really felt like and everyone was so supercharged with the vigor of so much life force, beauty and vitality it was pretty much impossible to settle down especially after you just saved all of creation and brought this about on top of seeing over a 1000 souls free from centuries of imprisonment.

So it was no surprise it took the big wise guy doing one of his rare displays of his legendary almost omnipotent powers to finally get everyone on Berk to finally settled down enough to shut up and just listen to what he, his wife and the others had to inform them about what the next 1200 hours would be like and how to get the most out of them and not waste them.

Frigga thanked her husband and beckoned Hiccup, Boden, and Una forward so the three of them causation approached the beautiful elder woman and bowed respectfully to her.

She smiled both with pride and love at each of them as she placed her hand on each other their bowed head's in turn and thanked them personally for helping to save the heart and soul of the creation by bringing forth the beauty of their own.

"Now that very heart and soul you three helped save would like to offer its own words of thanks to you three. Give me a moment, please."

The siblings exchanged looks wondering how this impossible to understand Grand Design the Tapestry of Creation was gonna thank them. But when it came out of its enchanted box everyone was once again blown away by the impossible to understand a thing.

Yet it was also clear at the moment even the Tapestry was different than before showing indeed that Creation itself had started anew. This was the Rebirth of Creation and now everyone else in the Nine Realms would likely find what the Gods had called "Transformation and Enlightenment" in order to find out what one's true self was. As well as built a better future full of love, friendship, family and peace for one and all as well.

The Tapestry showed once more it was a sentient being by for a second time speaking or actually singing in its omnipresent voice. That was young, old, man, woman, and child all at once to thank Hiccup, Boden, and Una for their part in saving it and realizing the true meaning of the Prophecy on their own.

"You all found your own wings to fly and now are truly alive!

When I called upon you three and you took your first breath to breathe I knew you find your true wings needed to find the meaning inside of what it means to be alive.

When I gazed upon you three and felt your hearts and souls touch so many others I knew the worlds were truly alive.

You three are a blessing to each day all the worries of the Nine Realms just drift away. One and all can be glad that we all are alive!

You set the hearts of the world alight with the fire by filling them with love. Made everyone realize the family and friends are the gifts needed above clouds and beyond!

Not a soul could go much higher with how high the three of your spirits have taken flight and shown us what it really means to be alive! How we never have to be bound again! For you showed us what it means to be alive!

When I called upon you three and you took your first breath to breathe I knew you find your true wings needed to find the meaning inside of what it means to be alive.

You reach for all us to raise us up higher than even the Gods can see lifting our spirits so high we cannot see all the possibilities and yet we are free and alive!

But you three alone know the truth. That you three will be standing by everyone through both the good and trying times and now that every one new life has just begun none of us can wait for the rest of our lives to begin!

When I called upon you three and you took your first breath to breathe I knew you find your true wings needed to find the meaning inside of what it means to be alive.

We feel you three bless each day for everyone in each and every way it can be done! So all the worries of the Nine Realms can truly and finally drift away!

You three gave everyone their wings to fly and now we all are truly ALIVE!"

Hiccup, Boden, and Una were stunned but heard a round of applauds, turning everyone were applauding them and shouting thanks and congratulations. They almost missed the Tapestry being put back into its enchanted box for safekeeping.

Nevertheless, it was amazing to think they'd done so much and it had come from their own hearts and souls and not their special gifts. Just those being themselves that had really made the difference in the end. Just the three of them being themselves, in the end, had saved all of creation.

Their parents hurried forward to hug them and shed tears of liquid pride. It was an amazing moment. On the other hand, their family always knew they're all special enough as themselves.

Kara then was able to get everyone to settle down one more by flashing her golden wings which dazzled in the glistening golden morning light and everyone settled down for a second time.

"Thank you for all your kind words, we appreciate as I'm sure the Haddocks do. We've got a few more things to inform you of the next 25 days. Also how to help you spend these days to be the best they can be without chaos. Therefore I leave it to my Lord and Lady first to explain some of it. The rest of us will add details as we get further along.

"Thank you for your help, Kara."

"It's my duty, Lord Odin."

Odin smiled then turned to the massive crowd and began to speak slowly and serenely to them. "As we've told you and the Haddocks with their incredible brains and quick skills in math told you as well. You've 1200 hours together and we'd like to help you maximize your time.

Consequently, we'd like to assist you in planning activities to do; whilst I along with my people go about repairing the Realms, in addition to restoring Valhalla, so the Souls may have a home to return too.

The Valkyries will be on hand to help all of you with anything you'll need during the next 1200 hours. In addition, we'll be dropping in from time to time doing our best to lend a hand as well." Odin started to give details on what was to transpire starting right now.

"We'd like to make clear a few things that have changed forever, given what has happened that you'd need to know about. We're more than certain that this news will make you all exceedingly ecstatic," Frigga began to say with a small smile before turning to Freya and Sjofn who both nodded and Freya spoke first.

"Because of the battles along with all the damage, plus the Rebirth of Creation the Spirit Portal of Berk has been finally opened. Just as it would've been in the proper timeline of the Haddocks," there was a buzz of confusion that took a few minutes to settle before Freya could explain what this meant.

"This means all the high levels of Spiritual Energy that was amassed within in Berk itself has come alive opening a portal to the other Nine Realms with an extremely strong connecting portal to the Realm of Valhalla."

"We're therefore making a degree here and now. That on special days both the living and dead may come together on Berk to celebrate as one family. Henceforth on the holidays of Snoggletog, Freya Day, Mother's and Father's Day, you'll be together.

We will also allow for family members' birthdays and anniversaries as well and you'll have times to get together for Dragon Racing with them schedule ahead of time of course." Freya finished and Sjofn then took over to further explain the rules of this new Spirit Portal.

"The only times you won't get together is when you need to grieve. So during the time needed for grief and acceptance such as deathday anniversary or just after the passing you shall not see your loved ones.

The reason for this is because grieving is a necessary part of life and you need to still accept it despite these special days as you all will still die in the end." Sjofn finished explaining and she made sure she was understood perfectly and they all understood what she meant.

"We shall explain at a later time how this Spirit Portal will work to all of you, for now, we are just telling you of its existence," Freya responded quickly before the crowd could ask any questions about it.

"Also another permanent change to Berk is the island will remain somewhat enlarged as will the islands out in the bay. You'll also keep the extra guest houses and how we changed a few of your homes to accommodate the extra souls living among you for these 25 days." Kara informed them which no-one had a problem with this.

"Also in case you have not to notice the barrier is still up just a little wider," Eir pointed out towards the see to confirm it. They'd been wondering about this since the battle was over now.

"We'd like to inform you that is because until the Gods fix all the damage that was done the barrier is basically holding everything up for now so it's like a support beam right now." Rota cleared up the confusion of the massive crowd.

"It will not interfere with any of your planned activities we'll make sure of it, nevertheless, please don't try and touch it or mess with it, with how fragile things still are. It will be needed hourly recharged energy from Gods or the Valkyries to keep it stable while we work. So again please don't touch or mess with it," Mist requested kindly of everyone while really eyeing Snotlout and Twins upon saying those words.

Frigga then swept forward and she really looked impressive at that moment. Smiling a romantic smile she spoke in an equally romantic tone. "As I'm sure you have many of your own ideas for how you wish to spend the next 1200 hours, there is one activity myself, and Freya and Sjofn feel is our duty to take care of during the time when all the Souls are alive," she paused a moment before the two other goddesses nodded once more.

"As we each play a part with how both humans and dragons find true love and many of you were denied your chance to be with your true loves in matrimony either because of untimely death or imprisonment in Purgatory we shall have this Friday an island-wide wedding to marry all the souls who wish to be married.

I shall marry all who wish to be married myself and then we'll have an all-day honeymoon party on Saturday." Frigga announced and that caused a lot of cheering of jubilation and everyone was over the moon about that one.

Freya and Sjofn then glided over to both Gobber and Halvar and their dragons. Freya was carrying a large chest that looked like it would be very heavy in not likely enchanted. Sjofn was carrying six sets of molding trays.

"Gobber and Halvar we have a special job to ask upon you and any who wish to add you in it," Freya began as she placed the ordinary chest at their feet and it opened on its own accorded. Inside was molten gold.

"This gold comes from Asgard and has special properties. We wish you to make the wedding rings out this gold with the help of your dragon. Here this will help make the work easier on you. We've six trays each with 2 dozen different designs on them. So making a lot of unique rings should be easy for you." Sjofn told them as she placed the molds at their feet.

It took the told old blacksmith only 15 seconds to get what they're being asked. Both bowed to the goddesses and said at the same time. "It'd be an honor and privilege to make the rings for this special wedding day. We'll get right to work."

"Thank you!" they exclaimed and each kissed one man's cheek in thanks before returning to the rest of their kind. The blacksmith was flushing a fiery pink from the kisses.

"Excellent, now my lovely winged maidens will listen to all your ideas and help you organize yourselves. Kara?"

"Yes, Lord Odin?"

"You certain this won't be too much for you and your sisters?" he asked cautiously.

"Lord Odin. We may've once been a reaper of souls. Nevertheless, we're extremely well organized, can deal with crowds as well as have great penmanship. We can handle this. Trust us. We have plenty of sisters, so don't be concerned!"

"Alright, we'll be back in a little while to see how it's going." With that, the gods took their leave as the Valkyries began to attempt to help the Vikings and Dragons get organized.

They'd billions of ideas that needed to be appropriately scheduled and properly planned and make sure everyone also had suitable housing accommodations as well. So this would be no easy task. Good thing there were 38 Valkyries to undertake such a daunting task!

It was thanks in part to Hiccup's family that everyone finally calms down enough to breath and relaxes. Then they all made suggestions of what do for activities then voted on what they'd most like to do and it made it easier on everyone that way.

It was thanks to this they didn't have a billion ideas that be impossible to do even with the extra time they had. Thus Kara was able to make a list of all the activities that the vast group agreed on. Then Eir made a list of everything they'd required for all these activities. Rota then figured out the perfect schedule for everything. Mist during all this was figuring out where everyone would be living for the duration of this time.

So for the first day was really just getting everyone settled in and gathering things and tomorrow the real activities would begin. As a result, the Valkyries and the Vikings of Berk aided in getting their guests settled into their assigned homes during that first long morning.

During the noon hour, virtually everyone was at the Great Hall eating lunch. Only the Haddocks weren't. They'd gone to their house to find it was exactly like it was in their proper timeline and it caused them to become bursting of ecstasy.

To see three bedrooms for Hiccup, Boden, and Una? A real bedroom space for Stoick and Valka and everything else?! It was their dream home!

Therefore for the noon hour, they just had lunch by themselves. Over Valka's not so bad sandwiches they'd started planning what they'd be doing themselves this first week with the time they'd together. It was so exciting to finally be living like a normal family, it was a dream come true!

The rest of the afternoon was about gathering all the necessary supplies, objects and tools that they'd needed for the rest of the 24 days together.

However, the main purpose of these 1200 hours together was to make friends and become one family no matter what they're doing in the intervening time.

Tonight activity was sure to at least make everyone feel like one big family. They'd planned a huge bonfire for everyone and that what all the dragon souls who'd been locked up were busy getting ready for.

While the humans were busy mingling and getting supplies for the other activities the dragons have been busy setting up for the bonfire or helping set up the sleeping quarters for all the Souls both human and dragon.

The whole race of Night Furies was extremely helpful as if determined to impress their king and queen. Then again they also wouldn't leave him and his family alone till finally Cloudjumper, Stardust, Nightrainbow and Soulwings had to basically make them all back-off and tell them to leave the family alone for now.

Well unlike the Vikings who still didn't have much of a clue at first the dragons got the hint and left the royal family alone, well with the exception of their blood relations. They felt being the well family they'd every right to stay near their son, daughter, and grandchildren.

Not that they understood it was very smothering, uncomfortable, awkward and that they needed some breathing space and time to adjust to this. Toothless and Moon Shadow, yes wanted to get to know their families. Though right now they're too tired and need just some downtime and a chance to catch their breath.

"I think we need to intervene, Hiccup on your dragon's behalf," Una finally said when it was finally nearing twilight and it was clear Luna Rose and Star Lancer's presence was annoying both Toothless and Moon Shadow.

"Yes, I don't even need my empathic powers to tell me they're about ready to blow their tops, bro. We need to talk to them before they're murder again!" Boden replied as the three of them broke into a run down the hill to where Toothless and Moon Shadow was.

"So Moon Shadow, lovely name by the way, please tell why you call Frigga "Mother?" and if you need so tips on how to make your children behave better than I can help. I may have been imprisoned…"

"Star Lancer…"

"Toothless? As King, as well as a husband and father, shouldn't you be doing a more active role in all these duties on Berk? And don't you think it's a bit foolish to still rely on a boy to help you fly? With children, you should have accepted a tail to fly on your own so you can protect and teach your children to fly." Luna Rose was going on about.

"Luna Rose…"

"Hey! Toothless! Buddy! How are you pal?" called out Hiccup friendly to his best friend who came bounding over and licked him like crazy. "Cut it out, buddy! You know it doesn't wash out! I love you too, you know!"

"Moon Shadow can you come over for a moment? I have a small scratch on my wrist I'd like you to heal," Una called her over who Moon Shadow liked the excuse to come over.

Boden mouthed the words "Hold your breath" which they did and he dropped some dragon nip and both Star Lancer and Luna Rose were knocked out for a moment.

"Thank you, kindly our friends. It was getting on my last nerves." Moon Shadow informed them wearily. "I know she's my real mother, but still!"

"I know what you mean, Moon Shadow, it was like I couldn't breathe because mine was breathing down my neck questioning my every move and decision"

"Thank the gods we left the children in the Nursery with Skullette and Firefang as they get the door fixed with the Valkyries and Hel's help," turning to a surprising Hiccup, Boden and Una, Moon Shadow explained. "Hel wanted to try her new Icefire powers out. So while everyone was out of the Nursery she under the supervision of Kara and Mist is helping to make a new door to our children room."

"Yes," Toothless elaborated on the topic further, "it will be once more made of Gronckle Iron, with the same protection spell and symbols so exactly the same however with one big difference. Hel believes if she uses her new kind of Icefire it will make sure no evil can rip it off for a second time. Since it was her old Icefire that ripped it off in the first place, so her new one should make certain that won't happen for a second time."

"Makes sense to me, bud."

"Glad it does, and it's keeping Hel for now out of everyone sight, so she not making everyone enraged. She really is trying to change."

"We know that, but change isn't something that happens overnight, Toothless. And neither will you and your family getting to know one another, I'm afraid, either." Hiccup replied back as he tried to soothe his best friend.

"It's just so infuriating. We've wanted nothing more for so long for our kind and family to be free. But right now? They're driving us crazy for they are not left us or the children alone since the battle!" Moon Shadow remarked irritably.

"Family can grind your last nerve easily, Moon Shadow and like Mom's pointed out there will be fights and disagreements all the time. There no avoiding that. But yeah we need to get your relations to understand they need to back off, slow down and let this take it time." Boden spoke in his manic tone which hinted he was about to have one of his mood swings.

"Calm yourself, Boden. I know you're getting agitated and we've had a lot of joy, but try to control yourself. We don't need your crazy mood swings right now. So do what Mom taught you to do for coping skills if you feel you might swing!" Una instructed Boden who began to use some coping skills to not let his bi-polar and empathic powers make a bad stew inside him.

Una then turned to Moon Shadow and spoke sympathetically to the Queen. "Moon Shadow, my brothers and I know what you're going through and understand. It was an easy time for us either before we knew we're family, even if our hearts knew it.

But from your blood family POV they feel bad for being locked up and never see either of you grow up or be a part of your lives. Like how Mommy feels bad for not getting really raise any of us. So cut them some slack."

"We understand that Una, but they need to cut us some slack as well. We need some space too and well give us some time to adjust and get used to them. It all very new to us as well."

"We agree with you, Moon Shadow, we do. But why don't you have the mother who raised you talk to the mother who gave your life and maybe the two of them will be able to get the rest of your relations to understand they need as Boden said, give you, Toothless and the kids, some time, space and just take it slow and one step at a time?"

"Well…"

"That I approve, I think we should do that. Frigga does know you best, Moon Shadow and this could maybe use a woman's touch and she's motherly too. So it might just help if she explains to our mothers what we cannot seem to explain ourselves?"

"Alright, Toothless. You go pick up the children from the Nursery before the rest of the family finds them and take them to the bonfire location. I'll call my first mother and have her talk to our blood mothers and met you there."

"Alright. Love you my Moon Shadow."

"Love you, my Toothless"

"Do you wish us to stay?" Hiccup asked and both dragons shook their heads. "You should go to the bonfire and help get finished setting things up. We'll meet you there in a half hour." Moon Shadow assured them.

With a group hug and a few kisses, they left to do what they said they do. Toothless did manage to get the kids before the rest of the family discovered where they were and get to the bonfire location. Moon Shadow did summon Frigga and she agreed to talk to Star Lancer and Luna Rose for her and Toothless.

So Moon Shadow slipped away to the bonfire just as the mother dragons were coming around finally from the dragon nip induced coma and were surprised to see Lady Frigga there who told them she was there to talk to them if they give her a moment of their time. Though the two dragon mothers were a little impatient to get to their children at the bonfire, Frigga was very insistent and feeling it be a bit disrespectful to the goddess they agreed to hear her out.

Smiling at the two mothers Frigga spoke in a motherly fashion to them about what Moon Shadow and Toothless could not speak for themselves and how she understood from both POVs what was going. Though she did point out the point their children and their Haddock children had made that apparently been oblivious the Night Furies.

It made both Star Lancer and Luna Rose blush with embarrassment and shame for not thinking of their children's needs and how it might be affecting their grandchildren.

Finally after letting it all stew in their minds for a good while they sighed and spoke to Moon Shadow's foster mother. "We thank you for giving us a metaphorically slap in the face. It does seem we're being overbearing and not considerate to our children's needs," Star Lancer confessed at last.

"Yes, we surely were not," Luna Rose nodded in agreement, "We were locked up so long, and we didn't even stop to think in our eagerness once we were free what this must feel like to them. Given we've lived two different lives. Or how we possibly were rushing things to fast in our eagerness to become a family."

"Yeah we maybe been a bit too forceful and too zealous," Star Lancer admitted and Frigga coughed and gave them both a look.

"Alright, we were too overwhelming, smothering and overzealous and didn't think of our children or their children's feelings or how awkward this is for them!" Star Lancer corrected herself to which Frigga nodded.

"Nice for you to say it correctly. It took your daughter a long time to get used to living on Berk after spending her entire life alone on the Isle of Night I raised her to keep her safe. Also Toothless lived alone till he met Hiccup and their friendship and brotherhood began.

The point is, my lovely friends, is this. It takes time to get used to a new place and new people. It doesn't happen overnight and it must go at a slow pace and you have to be conscious of the other person feelings of being anxious and not so comfortable."

"But we only have 24 remaining days before we will be sent to the other side and then choosing what fate we want for ourselves. Many of our kind have chosen to become Riders or take up the duties we once do in protecting the Realms once more," Star Lancer spoke in a sad and heavy voice.

"Our family isn't sure what our next move is or what we're meant to do next after the time together passes. What our destiny is or what our part to play is. The only thing we can agree on is we just want our family to be a family before the 25 days are up." Luna Rose informed the Goddess.

"Then just take it slow and give Toothless, Moon Shadow and the children time and let this happen at its own time and pace. Let it happen naturally and it will happen in its own due course. Nothing happens before it meant to happen." Frigga informed them herself.

"Alright, we shall inform the rest of our families to back off a little to give them their space and try to let this happen naturally," the mothers agreed at last.

"Good girls. Now I'll escort you myself to the bonfire so we can inform your families together of how to properly handle this and act appropriately around Berk and your children, okay?"

"Thank you, Lady Frigga."

They reached the large bonfire which was in the heart of the village as twilight was casting its magical spell on all the souls gathered around the large fire pit. Many people were busy handing out refreshments, blankets or little gifts being exchanged. Cleary just on the first day a lot of bonding had been done and friendships were made and stronger than ever.

The Haddocks were given the seats of honor of course at the head of this giant ring around the bonfire pit and the Riders and their siblings showed they'd begun to practice a few songs because they're making some music, as was Una's Dragon Choir.

Now that the dragons could all talk and everyone had the day to get used to it there was no freaking out about it and it was like if they'd been able to do it always. The singing dragons with their Riders' musical instruments went well together.

It looked the Riders had been giving their siblings music lessons in their spare time of helping them train their dragons. The Haddocks had brought their own instruments of course. The Dragon Organ, panpipes and lyre.

But as for the rest of the group? Well, Gobber could also play the pipes well. But Tuff played the drums while Ruff did the tambourine and they'd taught their little sisters to play the xylophone made from old dragon bones coated in different metals. The bones were from the island Gobber took them when they encountered his Boneknapper.

Both Fishlegs and Snotlout played a guitar-like an instrument, on the other hand, each had taught their younger siblings to play different instruments. Fishlegs had taught Lanon to play a horn and Alle a smaller version of his own guitar instrument. Snotlout had taught both Brimstone and Velika the same small guitar-like instrument.

Astrid didn't play an instrument in the Berk Band as she was along with Skullette and Firefang were singers. Nevertheless, she'd taken the time to teach Bloodfire and Ria flutes and Birger and Larkin horns.

People were gathered around their loved ones and new friends. Thought thankfully at least for Toothless and Moon Shadow's sakes when Frigga showed up with their mothers it looked like their moms quickly walked over to the rest of the family who was aiming to get right next to Toothless's family.

There was a quick but silent exchange with some obviously some anger but Frigga once more played the role of a wise woman and kindly intervened. Then led them over to a short distance away. So they're close but not so close they're smothering Toothless's family. To give them some breathing room at least. Moon Shadow looked gratefully at the woman who raised her and both smiled at each other with their eyes.

The first half of the bonfire party went well as everyone exchanged stories and memories which were brought to life thanks to the combined powers of Hiccup, Boden, and Una.

There was some more talk about what was to come in the next 24 days which some of the activities were spending each day working on an enchanted mural to tell this incredible story and it would stand the test of time so everyone in future would know it forever and always.

They also plan to redo the Dragon Race so everyone could enjoy it. There was the wedding party and taking the time to figure out more about this Spirit Portal.

But amongst all the people and dragons was planning a huge blowout party for the Haddocks on Una's seventh birthday to not just celebrate her birthday but to celebrate the whole family.

Though the main thing everyone was planning on doing without being told was building bonds of friendship, love, and family and just continuing that when everything was righted as well.

But for now it was time to celebrate that goal and bond with a song so the Berk Band and Dragon Choir started the music and singing and everyone started to sing the song that came from their hearts.

"Come it's time to stop all the crying for we will all be alright. Let's just take each other's hands and hold on tight. We shall protect each other from all the danger around us. We shall be there for one another so don't anyone cry.

For though we seem so small we are so strong and together we will be safe in each other's arms keeping one another safe and warm. The bonds between us can't be broken. We will be here for each other so there no need to cry.

Because we are in each other's hearts. Yes, we are in each other's hearts. From this day on now and forever more. We will be in each other's hearts no matter what anyone says we will be in each other's heart always.

So what if the rest of the world can't understand the way we feel? So what if they can't trust what they can't explain? We know we are different but we know deep inside us we aren't different at all.

Because we are in each other's hearts. Yes, we are in each other's hearts. From this day on now and forever more. We will be in each other's hearts no matter what anyone says we will be in each other's heart always.

We won't listen to the rest of the world for what do they really know? We need each other to have and to hold. They shall see in time what we already know.

For when destiny called we were strong and even though we didn't know if we see each other again we held on strong. Everyone will see in time as we show them the truth together that we already know!

Because we are in each other's hearts. Yes, we are in each other's hearts. From this day on now and forever more. We will be in each other's hearts no matter what anyone says we will be in each other's heart always.

We shall be in each other's hearts! We shall be in each other's hearts! No matter what anyone says! We shall be forever in each other's hearts always! Always! We will be there for one another always! All you have to do is look over your shoulder and you'll see we shall be there for each other always!" as the Vikings and Dragons finished their song.

The Valkyries and Gods who'd settled down from a busy day working were impressed and showed their enthusiasm or it. Finding it to be a very sweet and meaningful song that did prove a good point and be well-liked for many years to come.

The Valkyrie sisters had a gleaming twinkle in their eye and the Gods knew that look. They weren't about to be showed up and were planning to see if they could top the mortals had entertained at this bonfire the challenge was on.

"That was quite beautiful and you've got lovely singers and make beautiful music all your own. You'll perform well at the honeymoon party Saturday if this is a small taste of what's to come."

"Thank you, Kara, for the compliment. We've practiced hard and really worked hard teaching our siblings how to play their instruments and sing. Una worked extra hard too, training her choir," Astrid informed the golden-winged Valkyrie who smiled proudly.

"I can see and hear it for myself and I'm proud as well."

"But, not to be outdone when comes to needing entertainment in Asgard and Valhalla we're the ones to put on the show," Eir said in a bit of an ego-driven voice that took them off guard.

"Yes, for you see there no better singer or dancer in all the Realms then a Valkyrie. No one can beat us when it comes to a performance we dare say!" Rota state with great pride in her voice.

"Is that really so? You really think we should make this a musical showdown?" Valka asked with an eyebrow cocked and hands on her hips.

"Well, we've long to have some type of competition with someone to challenge for many centuries, to be honest, Valka." Mist confessed honestly.

"This is only gonna end badly, trust us you three!" Hiccup warned.

"Yeah, it's gonna go more terribly the then it did training Terrible Terrors! And Meatlug got kidnapped because of the Riders making that a competition!" Boden reminded everyone!

"Don't you see all the competition do is bring out the worst in people and make them egotistical jerks who don't remember good sportsmanship and forget being the best is about doing your best.

And again competition always ends badly and you always lose what you had? You get everything you wanted which ends up being nothing but you lose in the process what you already had in the first place!" Una pleaded to make bring sanity to the situation.

"You know we got some very smart children, Val," Stoick whispered to his wife who smiled and whispered back to him. "You can thank my side of the family for this one!"

"Okay, okay let's not make this a competition but just show us what you got then? Just show us your performance and we shall just enjoy what you can do." Skullette interjected.

"Yeah, everyone is good at different things so we are all the best in different ways at different things. So no-one is perfect or the best at everything. So let's just remember what we are really supposed to be doing with this whole rebirth of creation and not let the bad stuff take root again, please?" Firefang suggested tentatively.

"You both speak a lot of wisdom far succeeding your years," both Dotta and Firestorm praised their daughters at the same time as they blushed and replied. "Thanks, Mom."

"Yes, they do have an excellent point. Let's just enjoy what everyone can do and not make this about showing up or one up anyone. Please, beautiful maidens of Asgard. Delight us with your talents?" Queen Moon Shadow kindly requested.

The 38 Valkyries all nodded in agreement and got together ready to strut their stuff. But they did kick things up a bit to make their performance one to remember.

The first thing to change was the sky become a living rainbow as did the fire itself and their wings took on a sparkly effect itself. Then they started to dance and sing as they flew about information.

It was a stunning display of beauty, grace, agility and living poetry for sure. And the singing was best described as if the most beautiful princesses of legends came together to all sing as one group and it was a highly energized group for sure as they started their song.

"You think those souls are cool whose hearts seem to have no scars at all to show. The ones who never seemed to have anything to let go of or have to risk anything like the tables being turned on them.

You think they are just some kind of fools who dance within the flames of chance, sorrow, and shame. Because they always come out getting burn.

However, you got to be tough to live a life full of passions and desires for your never living if you just stand outside the fire!

We think we're strong if we can face this world alone to think we can get by on our own. To think we shall never fall. We think and call others weak who are unable to resist that the slightest chance of love just might exist. And for that chance, we should forsake it all.

Some people are so hell-bent on living by walking on a thinning wire because they are convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire.

STANDING OUTSIDE THE FIRE! STANDING OUTSIDE THE FIRE! LIFE IS ABOUT TRYING AND NOT MERELY SURVIVING SO DON'T JUST STAND OUTSIDE THE FIRE!

Love is burning deep in our souls constantly yearning to get out of control wanting to fly higher and higher. We shall no longer abide by standing outside the fire!

STANDING OUTSIDE THE FIRE! STANDING OUTSIDE THE FIRE! LIFE IS ABOUT TRYING AND NOT MERELY SURVIVING SO DON'T JUST STAND OUTSIDE THE FIRE!

STANDING OUTSIDE THE FIRE! STANDING OUTSIDE THE FIRE! LIFE IS ABOUT TRYING AND NOT MERELY SURVIVING SO DON'T JUST STAND OUTSIDE THE FIRE!"

And as they finished the rainbow colored flames then passed through everyone harmlessly but showed them they no longer could dance outside the fire themselves.

With that, it was time to get to bed so the 38 Valkyries along with the extra dragon souls helped escort people to the arranged locations to sleep. The Soul Riders were bunking with the Berk Rider counterparts as where the Shardas clan member bunking with people on Berk most like them.

The rest of Berk who willing to host anyone welcomed them into their home. The first guest house was gonna be where Heather, Dagur with Windshear and Deadly Siren were staying. More guests were used for the other human souls and the other dragons souls were in the stables, Nursery or the islands White King made in the bay.

For Hiccup's family? That night was something they're all looking greatly forward too. For Valka, it was the very first time she got to tuck all her children into bed, sing them a lullaby and then kiss them goodnight before she and Stoick could kiss each other and sleep side by side in the same bed.

The next morning the whole family plus dragons were up to see the sunrise as a family. No-one else on the island was up to watch the sunrise so it gave them all a chance to talk undisturbed.

The kids talked about what they're going to busy themselves with during this week and Valka and Stoick told them their plans as well. For Hiccup, Boden, and Una they're going to get started on all those projects Hiccup had on the backburner for so long.

Hiccup was gonna work on inventing thermometers, music speakers and microphones. Those were his projects this week.

Boden's project was gonna use what he uses his knowledge on energy from how he built Dragonbolt to build a huge waterwheel, that'd make a power source for Berk. It'd combine the powers of hydro, geothermal and fire to provide energy and power to Berk that would literally change it in ways even Hiccup didn't completely foresee.

Una's project was she gonna use her understanding on sound to make a pipe system to act as a primitive telephone/speaker system with special ocarinas to help basically place the call to dial which location you wanted to call and talk too.

There was one project the whole family planned to have done by the wedding day was a special surprise for Flamewing Anquetil they work on at night after dinner. But that was gonna be a surprise.

For the day of May 21st, Stoick and Valka were gonna spend the day alone at Lover's Cove. Just a day to themselves which their kids understood why they needed it.

So after a good breakfast which was far succeeded Valka's normally bad cooking talents, they all started to emerge for the day. Una did something she wanted to do for a long time. When her brothers were in front of her at the front door she pounced on both of them from behind. They lost their balance and they all toppled over and rolled all the way down the foot of the hill their house sat on.

Valka looked alarmed but Stoick held her back for a moment as it only took the kids a few seconds to regain their wits and just laugh and start to wrestle a few minutes happily laughing like mad.

"That was a lifetime overdue for happening, wasn't it, Val?" Stoick murmured happily as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She cried as she nodded and touched his hand with her own.

"Yes, it was. Let's really enjoy all the little moments we get to be the family we were always meant to be, shall we? And see our children just be themselves? Since it was made clear no-one is chief during this time and so Hiccup can just be himself and neither he nor you have to do anything to lead. We can just be us for the remaining time."

"Exactly, Val. Exactly."

"I love you, Stoick."

"I love you, Valka."

"Hiccup, Boden, Una?"

"Coming!" as they scrambled back up the hill racing each other laughing the whole way and all touched the house at the same time. Then Hiccup started to remove grass from Boden's hair who was removing it from Una's hair. Once that was done they turned and smiled at their parents who just smiled at the adorable sight.

"Please take care of each other while we're at Lover's Cove today, alright? We'll be back in time for dinner. And please don't do anything too reckless, alright?" requested Valka.

"We promise we won't, Mommy!" Una promised to her mommy in a cheery voice.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll make sure everyone is alright and I'll check on Boden and Una throughout the day as they work with the other people helping them on their projects. I'll do what I was always meant to do."

"I believe you, Hiccup."

"We know you'll do us proud, son."

"Thank you, Dad. Now go before anyone sees you two disappear. I mean even if the land is sacred and no-one can find it no need to take a risk, you know?"

"He's got a point, Dad. With the powers all out of wack due to everything who to say the normal powers that protect Dragon Glen and Lover's Cove is still intact?" Boden interjected.

"Good point, son. Val let's fly!"

"Alright, be with you in one moment. You three be safe and send word if you're in trouble, okay?"

"Will do, Mom/Mommy. Love you!"

"Love you more!" and with that Valka hugged her children in a group hug and kissed each of their foreheads before she disappeared with her husband for their romantic date alone.

After making sure no-one notice their parents leaving the kids decided they'd at least check on the Anquetils before going to meet their friends who'd be helping them with their projects and getting the supplies needed for their projects.

However as they headed towards the Nursery they decided to take a shortcut to get around the massive crowd of resurrected souls, but that took them right next to the guesthouse where Dagur and Heather were staying with Windshear and Deadly Siren.

The Haddock kids didn't have their dragons with them because they'd decide to help play host to the new dragons for the first few nights so they meet up with them a little later.

Though as they passed close by the grove of trees where the first guesthouse ever built on Berk was they saw both Windshear and Deadly Siren sunning themselves in the early morning sunlight.

They also saw Dagur was snoozing next to Deadly Siren who was protectively wrapped around him. Heather wasn't in sight and possibly still sleeping. It was still very early and she might not be a morning person.

Dagur was thankfully put back together so he was a complete person once more. On the other hand, no-one had seen how it was done, and he wasn't talking about it either. The outfit he wore now was an amalgamation of what he'd died in and what each half of his soul been dressed in.

They're about to continue on their way to the Nursery when something made them stop in their tracks and actually go a little closer. For there was someone on the other side of the grove watching Dagur intensely and they looked very scared and were glancing at the guesthouse nervously.

It took them a moment to realize it was Hel! Her Transformation and Enlightenment was still proceeding extremely slowly but surely. On the other hand, you could really see some physical signs of her Transformation.

For one thing, her gangrene skin had tightened up to become smooth and just normal skin though still green, but not an ugly green, a nicer shade. Furthermore, her eyes weren't Arctic blue any longer rather the blue of summer skies. Her clothing still hadn't made up its mind what the final outfit or accessories would be, nevertheless the colors had been decided as lavender and soft pink.

She seemed to be working up her nerve for something and finally just came forward slowly but still carefully and so did the Haddocks who got as close as they dared. To a position to see and hear but not seen or heard themselves.

"Hello, um Dagur? May we please speak?" Hel asked softly to Dagur as she gently shook him awake.

It took him a moment to wake up and he looked about to scream but for some reason, he didn't even though he had everyone reason to scream or pull the dagger from his hip.

Deadly Siren stood protectively next to Dagur and Hel made sure she was at least 15 feet away and tried to look as non-threatening as possible. Deadly Siren spoke for Dagur as she stood in front of him.

"May I ask what are you doing here? If it's too harm this young man again I will go tell Odin right away and he will punish you and…"

"I'm not here to do anything to harm Dagur! I only came to apologize!" Hel threw up her hands and stuttered nervously darting her eyes between the dragons, the guesthouse and Dagur and the ground. Doing this many times very quickly.

This made everyone look very confused. Dagur and Deadly Siren and the Haddocks were hidden on the side of the guesthouse were confused too.

"I truthfully have only come to apologize before I start to do my work to repair what damage I did and I felt it was only right I also made right the wrong I did to Dagur since I wrong him just as much as the Haddocks!" she explained anxiously as she still looked petrified. Although Deadly Siren was starting to lower her head as if she perceived no threat another one came.

"Get away from my brother you frozen bitch!" Heather had been awakened by Windshear and now Dagur and Deadly Siren swirled around to see her with her double ax poised ready for attack.

"You may have fooled everyone else with some sob story, but if a dragon can't change its scales then you can't change who you are! You're a monster and you need to go now!" she screamed as she came running ready to beheaded Hel and would've succeeded if not for an unexpected person stopping her before she struck the killing blow.

Dagur had grabbed Heather's ax before she could bring it down on Hel who was on the ground shaking like a leaf and looking rather pale. She looked surprised and so did Heather.

"Are you still deranged, Dagur?!" she demanded to the older brother in a fury. He gazed at her as calmly as he could then glanced at the trembling lady on the ground who'd violated him be turned slowly back to his sister.

"Heather," Dagur began to speak in an eerily calm voice, "she said she only came to apologize. Would it be so wrong to hear an apology? You wanted me to apologize for doing all my wrongs to you, didn't you? Look, sis, I get where your anger is coming from, I do. I've my own unresolved issues with Hel, don't think I don't have them. On the other hand, Heather, the least we can do is let her apologize. Dad would've wanted us to at least do that," he told her firmly and Heather dropped the ax.

Heather could never do anything that would've not made her birth father happy. Not after all the pain and suffering of being alone but hearing so much about Oswald she knew if her father was agreeable as his title was he would've at least wanted them to hear Hel's apology. So still glaring hatefully at the goddess she backed up though she didn't take her green eyes off her.

Hel got up shakily and muttered graciously, "Thank you for agreeing to hear me out and not beheading me. Thank you kindly."

"I do it in the name of my father Oswald the Agreeable. Now you said you had an apology for me?" Dagur inquired to the goddess who had done the unthinkable to him who looked at him for a moment with great sorrow before nodding timidly.

"Yes," taking a deep breath Hel bit her lip then look Dagur straight in the eye and began her apology that she spent all of yesterday and all night rehearsing to tell him.

"I'd like to start off by saying I'm not a perfect person by far. There are a million things I really wish I didn't do and could take back now, though sadly I cannot take any of it back," she admitted as she rubbed her green arm in a miserable but anxious gesture as she looked away for a second then turned bravely back to face the man she had hurt so much.

"But right now I'm learning so many new things as I'm undergoing the Transformation and Enlightenment phase that the others Gods went through 500 years ago," pausing she took another deep breath and continued on slowly but steadily gaining some strength as she spoke.

"But of all the mistakes I've made that I wish I didn't do was the one I never meant to make to the one I love which is you, Dagur. And I just needed you to know before I go help the Gods right my wrongs, and then return to my lonely icy Realm, and you go to the paradise of Valhalla where you belong in this.

That you just have to know this is the truth. The biggest reason for me to change who I used to be and the reason I really wish to start over new and continue to live that reason is you," she told him seriously looking him straight in the eye with her heart in her eyes as she said that.

For a moment the small group looked too stunned to speak and Hel took another deep breath clearly not quite finished with what she had to say but was making something very clear in quite a dramatic way.

"I'm very, very, very sorry I hurt you," she spoke pensively towards him and glanced at Heather for a moment. In a fragile full of unhappiness and remorse, she carried on by saying "It is something I'll have to live with for the rest of time. And every day I shall be reminded of the pain I put you through and just wishing I could have taken it away without putting it there in the first place," as she looked at her two different hands in a strange manner and saw a spark of her new Icefire dancing between them and let out a long sigh as the new Icefire danced between her fingertips more.

"I just wish instead of the ones to causes you tears I was the one who could've caught them instead. That's why I needed you to hear the truth of my words right now. That everything I do from this day forth to change and make right is for a reason and that reason is you!"

She sniffled a few times then bowed her head before finishing her apology by saying. "That's all I'd to say to you. So this is goodbye and I shall never bother either of you again. Goodbye, Dagur. It was even for all the pain I put you through a joy knowing you. Goodbye." And without another word or look Hel took off running away in tears vanishing into the forests and unexpectedly extraordinary blossoms grew where her tears landed.

For a moment no-one said anything before Heather snarled, "What a bunch of bogus shit! Trying to make up the sweetest sounding lies to make up for a crime against nature! Why did Hiccup spare her?! She should be dead! Or locked up!" as the double ax then went flying into a nearby tree in anger from the livid sister who seethed more anger.

"Why is she still alive?! After all, she did why even give her a second chance?! Come on Dagur let's get you inside and make sure she never gets her frozen fingertips on you again! Dagur?" Heather called wondering why he wasn't behind her. Turning she was shocked by what she saw him doing.

He'd stopped to pick up one of the strange flowers. It looked like a heliotrope colored snowflake and for some reason, it was pulled strings within him he didn't know he had.

Heather looked incensed and snatched the flower before crushing it and then for good measure she'd Windshear shred the rest of the strange flowers. Then yelled at her brother for letting Hel still brainwash him and believing her lies.

This was too much for the Haddocks and Una came bursting forward first and yelled at Heather from behind. "She wasn't lying or trying to brainwash him, Heather! Everything she said was the truth!"

"Huh? Una?! What are you doing here?!" Heather asked startled to see them.

"Yeah, what are you three doing here? Shouldn't you be busy with something else?" Dagur asked in his strange new voice. Obviously being put back together after what happened to him meant he was getting sort out in many ways on the inside.

"We'll be getting to our projects for the week in a minute, but we took a shortcut to escape the crowd, but must've been fate that brought us here. To make sure you understand what happened here wasn't deceptions or brainwashing," Hiccup started to say when Boden cut in rudely and sharply.

"Or let Ms. Dragon Lady know Hel wasn't trying to harm her brother at all! But was actually here to apologize without anyone else seeing it because she's already being punished enough and she told you how she's being punished!" he spat at the raven-haired beauty.

"I don't see how that frozen bitch you couldn't kill is being punished! She violated my brother's soul! How come she's not locked up or dead?!" she demanded hotly.

"If you had bothered listening to her apology you've heard how she's being punished for the rest of time, Heather!" snapped Una!

"I don't get how walking free is a punishment!" Heather was about to boil over when Deadly Siren swatted her tail. "Calm down, Heather and listen with your heart and understand that's where Hel is being punished and that's the worst place you can punish someone."

"I don't understand!"

"Sure you do, sis, you should understand better than anyone. What kills someone more than a broken heart? To live with the pain of a broken heart? To know love and joy and have that taken away and have to live without for the rest of time? How is Hel not being punished with living with a broken heart?" Dagur calmly explained to his little sister who was shocked he even say anything about Hel after what she did to him.

"Dagur do you hear yourself?! She never loved you! You were a toy for her! Not a person! How can you suffer a broken heart if you don't know love?!"

"You know we could make this easy and share with you Hel's memories and emotions with you. Yet we won't do that. This seems to be something you and your brother have to talk about amongst yourselves. Also, Dagur needs to work out his own feelings about his ordeal and Hel out for himself," Una informed the two siblings seriously.

"But make no mistake Heather Hel does love your brother. You can't fake a broken heart or loving someone. You can see and feel it for yourself if you open your own heart." Boden insisted to the girl and he should know what he was talking about.

He was a bi-polar empath so he dealt with mood swings on top of feeling the crazy emotions of others. So he understood the world of messed up emotions and minds better than anyone else in all the Nine Realms!

"We saw it ourselves not with our powers but our eyes when she stopped fighting to protect him or when Una spoke with Dagur in Purgatory or Boden visit him there. Hel is in love with Dagur she never lied about that." Hiccup made very clear through clench teeth.

"So you two work out what you need to work out and Dagur?" Una turned to him. "I do know you still have a few mental problems of your own to work out, but how you feel about Hel and what she did to you? That's your own quest to figure out. Maybe that what you're both supposed to do during this time we've together.

For now, the three of us have projects to get too. We'll check on you later. Goodbye for now! But make no mistake. There was no lying going on when Hel apologized."

And with that Hiccup, Boden and Una went to visit the Nursery and then start their massive projects to hopefully get done by the wedding day and honeymoon party.

So it seemed what Heather and Dagur would be dealing with by themselves for the most part during this time the Souls had with the living was their own family issues and Dagur dealing with his recovery and how his own feelings towards Hel felt.

The rest of the village was bustling with many different activities. Some people were getting things prepared for the huge wedding/honeymoon party. The Riders, their siblings, and the Dragon Choir were busy rehearsing their music to perform for it. The Haddocks had their projects and who could ever help them. And many people were busy working on the enchanted mural. The Valkyries provided paint from Asgard and donated their own wing feathers as paint brushes to use for magical purposes.

The Dragons had their claws full between helping, giving new souls riding lessons and getting to know family members from the Valhalla side on the living side as well and those to be mated having some romance in between. So it was a very busy week.

Not to mention things in the Nursery had to be taken care of still and made sure it was up and running and greatly improved which with the extra souls it was being made better than ever.

At least for Toothless and Moon Shadow's sake heeding the words of Lady Frigga their blood family had given them some space and were trying to let things happen naturally which still wasn't easy, but were doing their best to still heed the words of someone wiser than them.

Also, the Gods were busy working their magic within the portal still open at the top of the barrier or at points at the barrier. No-one, of course, understood what they're doing or how Frigga worked her magic with that Tapestry she'd take out from time to time to check. On the other hand, they decide to again focus on their fun and let them do their job.

By Friday morning everyone was super excited about the wedding that was gonna happen at 9:00. So people were busy getting themselves ready as the beautiful brides and their handsome grooms were busy making themselves look best.

It wouldn't be a traditional Viking wedding which Valka was secretly happy about since she still for one didn't exactly approve what they did for their weddings and two didn't want her daughter to be exposed to any of it. For today it was just gonna be the ceremony with the feast and tomorrow the party.

Still, Valka and Stoick couldn't help but whisper about their own wedding as they at least told their children to get really clean and dress their best for the ceremony and to make sure they're ready to help perform the many love songs for the party tomorrow for the honeymoon portion.

Hiccup and Boden had no problem getting cleaned but Valka seemed to feel the need to get Una extra clean and dressed. Stoick just felt his wife just didn't want their daughter to see the ugly side of how they did their weddings. He on the hand just helped his sons finish getting dressed as Valka finished with Una.

Before they left to head to the Great Hall where the wedding ceremony was to be held with the feast and the honeymoon party the next day they got something wrapped in both colorful cloth and furs out from the space that Valka had found Hiccup's cradle in.

"So you think they'll be happy with it, Mommy?"

"I'm hoping they'll be. It's about the best gift I think we can give them as a thank you for all their family did for ours. I'm still amazed we got it done and that you all were able to get all your projects done in just a few days as well."

"Well, you know our children, Val. They're determined, stubborn and have tenacity. Once they get started they don't stop till their finished."

"Well, yeah that's very true, Dad. But it didn't hurt we had a lot of help without projects as well. I mean I had all the Soul Riders plus Tue helping me with my energy project which we will unveil tomorrow at the honeymoon party as I have to do final testing on it tonight." Boden pointed out.

"I'd help too with my projects as well Dad. Skullette, Firefang and their whole family helped me any way they could so I could make the temperature readers, new musical sound systems for tomorrow party and all that.

Did you know a human normal body temperature is 98.6 degrees, but a dragon is 103.5 degrees? Neat isn't it?" Hiccup spoke in an excited tone he got when he was full of the passionate energy of the wonder of discovery.

"Well, it looks like we all had special helpers and all of us made special discoveries while doing these amazing projects. Again showing not only are we so smart we impress Odin, which by the way is very cool, but we are clearly genius way ahead of our time!" Una giggled delightfully as she danced about a bit before calming down and looking at her parents with shining pride in her blue eyes.

"I got help from different members of the villagers of both Shardas and Moralien clan. Even Chief Leontes and Lady Lelane helped me build our new communication system. Including the new loudspeaker above the house that is to one make announcements and two used as an alarm in case of an attack."

"You three make us burst with such pride of your way of using both your keen intelligence and gentle spirits so well together and have such amazing things come out of it," their father admits with a beaming smile.

"Well, don't burst right now. We'll unveil all this before the honeymoon party as planned tomorrow after the final checks, alright? But for now, have to go to the Great Hall to be a witness to the wedding. I know we have countless couples we have to cater too after the vows are exchanged and the food for the feast is served. So let's go." Valka suggested as she tried to usher them all out the door.

"Don't forget we have to stop at the Anquetils' home first to give Flamewing her gift, Mommy!" Una squealed a reminder as she dug her heels into the floor.

"We won't forget sweetheart. We got it, don't worry," her daddy replied to which she smiled as they mounted the dragons and took off for Anquetils home first.

They found Skullette and Firefang outside brushing each other's hair on side of the steps while their mothers were doing the same on the other side of the steps. Their dragons looked up and all called out a friendly greeting.

"Nice to see you all looking so happy and healthy. This new energy from the rebirth had done great wonders for everyone." Skullette greeted them with and Firefang nodded in agreement with a smile.

"Well, almost everyone, Skull," her mother correct and the girls bowed their heads sadly. "Oh sorry." "It's alright you haven't known your grandmother till now. So you really aren't familiar with the strange incapacitating illness that really makes her bedridden. Don't be so hard on yourselves," Firestorm eased them gentle.

"It's not fair, Mom! Even with the gift of new life, it didn't help. Neither did Toothless's mother healing power nor Queen Moon Shadow's healing powers! It's like nothing can remove Grandma's illness! She still sick forever!" Firefang stomped her foot like a child with tears in her eyes as Skullette comfort her with her own tears.

"We don't understand it either, Fire. We hoped that the magic of the Queen or the King's mother of just this gift of rebirth would take it away, but sadly it didn't."

"Well, we may have some explanation to that at least or at least a theory," Hiccup offered to the women.

"You do?" they asked tearfully.

"Well, it's not much, but we've been thinking about this for all week long and we've come up with this hypotheses." Boden started to say and Una took over to explain it best she could again be surprising them as she was still a child.

"We figure that because Flamewing was born with this unknown illness its part of her blood. It's not brought on from an outside sickness like Dragon Flu or the effects of a poison such as Dragonbane. She also isn't physically injured if it's part of the very blood that flows through her veins."

"So, in other words, you cannot heal what is already a part of you. If you carry on into death when your soul becomes its soul body that is made of everything you were in life then this is forever a part of her. So in a nutshell there not that can be due to taking it away." Stoick sadly informed them.

"So she doom to be sick, crippled and never to really live in life or death forever, isn't she?" Flamewing's daughters and granddaughters concluded sadly. They looked like they're grieving.

"Not anymore. We have a gift for her to give her some freedom and mobility to live a lot more than she was. If you'd bring outside we'll show her and then we can all go to the wedding ceremony together." Valka spoke kindly with a twinkle to her light blue eyes.

They looked shocked and only then noticed the Haddocks had some strangely wrapped gift with them. So everyone went inside and helped carry Flamewing to the steps outside and she smiled to be out in the sun.

"Thanks for wanting to include me in this wedding ceremony. But I've been alive for only a few days and only been bedridden again for the time period. What can you give me that will grant me freedom?" she asked curiously but exhausted.

"We like to show your family thanks by giving you this gift to help you. So Flamewing here your ticket to getting around both Berk and Valhalla and also joining your husband Olaf in the hair sometimes. Your very own specially designed wheelchair! Ta-da!" Hiccup said in a very game show manner as they ripped away the cloth and furs to unveil the world's first ever wheelchair!

Everyone was stunned by the contraption. It was a sturdy wooden chair covered in very attractive soft and comfy blankets plus pillows with wheels, which looked as if they'd handle anything, attached to the side. There were side satchels to hold whatever she needed, also a collapsible metal tray to serve a hot meal and cold drinks. But it was clear this was the best thing they could hope for Flamewing.

"We also have a few emergency flares made in case of accidents and her in distress that she's just got to press this button on the left handle," Hiccup explained as he showed them everything and explained each feature.

The Anquetils were overjoyed as Flamewing got settled in the chair and tested it out and found it was a perfect fit for her. And for the first time in her life or afterlife, she had mobility! She was finally free to live! She could go outside! She could interact and the wheels locked up and with special attachments to her husband or family's dragons, they could use a harness to have her fly with them.

But finally, Flamewing would no longer just have to stay in bed forever! They couldn't stop thanking them as they took a deliberate long flight to the Great Hall so Flamewing could feel the freedom of the skies for the first time and see the world from above for once.

They barely made it to the Great Hall in time. As the Haddocks had to help Frigga with the Ceremony as the Chief's family and being the 'heroes' anyway along with the Alpha Dragons.

There were countless souls being handed out rings made by Gobber and Halvar now, while the food was being handled by the Andersons and Romi and Remi. The final touches of decorations were overseen by Breezy. The brides by Lily and Ewe was tending to the grooms.

After all, was deemed to be perfect all that was needed was to make sure all who were to be married were accounted for. Which was a swift head account by the Valkyries and doubled checked by Freya and Sjofn.

All who were meant to be married/mated were present and accounted for. For the humans that meant many countless souls like Kustaa and Thora and for the dragons it meant Toothless and Moon Shadow's brothers and sisters.

(The Soul Riders though in love had realized due to their own time displacement they actually hadn't really grown up or matured correctly. As a result, though their feelings while real weren't actually truly mature enough nor where they ready for marriage. Plus as both Boden and Asta were not their right ages so wouldn't have been fair at all. And the Moralien clan always believe in things being fair.)

The wedding ceremony was a couple of hours long and compared to the party the next day very boring and easily forgettable. The only parts that made the ceremony worth remembering were Frigga herself overseeing it, the fact all getting married were resurrected souls and it was both human and dragons getting married.

So yeah the wedding part was kind of boring and uneventful. The next day? Was anything but uneventful it was unforgettable!

The party started off with a bang! Literally! There was an explosion of colorful sparkle and the Haddock children first explained about their projects they'd completed in just a week's time.

Hiccup proudly proclaimed and showed of his new inventions the new tools for dragon care in the Nursery and could be used on humans too. Temperature Readers and pointed out the new sound system which he called the Dragon Voice Boxes and Ears all powered by his little brother ingenious understanding of energy!

Boden explained how the giant water wheels he'd built on each side of the island worked. The water would turn them as they turn them it would suck the brackish water up some special pipes into a special tank with a fan. Now while the water was heated from the various stations where dragons would blow in at different times it cause the water to heat.

This, in turn, would make the fan turn spin which also made the rocks inside under the water pressure get more pressured and all this energy from both heat, water and geothermal then would collect in the center in a special container used to hold it.

Then it is channeled outward to where it was needed. He'd hooked up to a few of his brother and sister's inventions and a few of his own and now they'd their own power source using natural energy around them.

So now they'd just had to flip a few levers and push a few buttons and they could do a lot of 'magic'. They could control which fire apparatus went off at what time. Having automatic catapults to launch if people were still asleep. Their own automatic clothes washer and dryer and how to power his brother sound system. It also would help heat up the island in the more bitter months Berk was known for.

Boden called all of it the Dragon's Life Force System.

Una called her invention the Dragon's Voice System. They'd made a complex network of pipes with valves intricately buried throughout the island with different ocarinas and mouthpieces. She showed them to speak to another you had to play the right melody on the ocarinas part to allow the right valves system to open up.

Then you spoke into the mouthpiece and you could have a conversation with whoever you're calling as if they're in the room. Also thanks to both her brothers they now had they'd the Dragon Lung. Which was what they called the Loud Speaker above their house for announcements and warning others of danger.

Everyone from the dragons down to the Spirits and Seeds was impressed and blown away by the genius of the Haddocks and more so by the fact they'd gotten it all done in a week.

They allowed themselves to be thanked before saying it was time to celebrate the newlyweds and got the band and some of the choir on the stage and picked up their own instruments and then a few other people came on the stage and the couples got together for their first dance.

It was only fitting the first song for the honeymoon party be sang by Odin and Frigga and when they sang it wasn't in old voices but young and beautiful like it was them who were newlyweds and not a lot of resurrected souls! So the band got started and they start to rock the world of Berk with the best music ever heard as the best honeymoon party ever commenced!

"Happily Ever, Ever After!

The stories and legends we all tell all have an ending we wish deep down inside could come true. We want to believe with all our hearts that it could come true for us just as in the stories it does so often for it's a secret thought we all share never wishing to say out loud.

But let's be bold and dare to say it out loud. We all wishing and wanting our happily ever, ever after! If the story doesn't end just one way. In our happily ever, ever after. Is it really only one wish away?

Sometimes we can reach it if we just believe. By standing unafraid and unashamed and finding the joy to be claimed in the world by being happy just being glad to be ourselves.

Happily ever after! Though the worlds around us may think we're not smart and only fools. Happily ever after! We know the world can be ours if we let our hearts believe in happily ever after!

It's no wonder why your heart suddenly feels like its flying while your head is suddenly spinning and you can see every day is a brand new beginning as you let yourself become even more enchanted as you break right through.

Happily ever after! It's starting today! For your wish has come true today! You're happily ever after! For your dream of true love's first kiss is at last here for you have finally arrived at your happily ever after!"

The souls barely had time to catch their breath when the next duet singers stepped up to the plate to sing. It was Toothless and Moon Shadow and the human souls sat down so the dragons had some room to do some dancing and flying as their king and queen sang in those amazing singing voices of theirs.

Open your eyes to the endless azure skies above  
As we take wing to express our love  
Needing to hear each other's confession  
That you're my obsession  
We shall do whatever we can for each other forever

but nothing can't change the way feel for another

Your love's got me flying around and around  
And it's taking me over  
Your love's got me flying upside down  
And I want you to know it  
Your love's got me going flying around and around  
And it's taking me over  
It's you, you, you, it's only you

Open your eyes to the endless azure skies and the golden sun  
We wonder if this day will be the one  
When we take it to the next level of succession

in our amazing love connection

Your love's got me going flying around and around  
And it's taking me over  
Your love's got me flying upside down  
And I want you to know it  
Your love's got me flying around and around  
And it's taking me over  
It's you, you, you, it's only you

It's taken everything I have  
To get to here to this moment  
Nothing gonna crush my heart  
At any moment  
But I thought it best you know that

Your love's got me flying around and around  
And it's taking me over  
Your love's got me flying upside down  
And I want you to know it  
Your love's got me flying around and around  
And it's taking me over  
It's you, you, you, it's only you!

The dragons all let out an explosive cheer as their king and queen finished singing and everyone was very impressed by Toothless and Moon Shadow's singing and boy were the dragons impressed with their King and Queen's talents the most!

Boden put down his pipes as he and Asta went up to his brother's Dragon Voice Box and started to sing their duet. They're young and in love with their energetic song about how sometimes you just can't help but fall in love.

"A wise man once said "Only a fool rushes in" But when I saw you I couldn't help but fall in love with you. Can I really say it is a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you?

"I'd say to you, "Like the river that flows into the sea sometimes these things are just meant to be!"

"Some things are just meant to be!"

"So take my hand please and take my whole life too. I couldn't help but fall in love with you! For that wise man who once said "Only a fool rush in" he never met you and never met someone he couldn't help but fall in love with like I couldn't help by fall in love with you!"

"Like I told you before it like the river that flows into the sea. So it goes as some things are just meant to be!"

"Yes! Some things are meant to be!"

"So let's take each other hands and take the other whole life too as we can't help but fall in love with each other at all. We can't help falling in love with each other! Falling in love with each other was something we couldn't help but do!"

The room was now really bursting of energy and the band was having a hard time keeping pace with all the music, the liveliness of the dancers as well as singers despite rehearsing all these songs for all those extra hours. As a result, to be fair they gave everyone a ten-minute breather to have some food and drinks before they got to some more songs.

The next song was a slow dance song so it was more restful and easier on the recovering band members and this was a solo as only Valka was gonna sing so very carefully she stepped up to the new microphone-like device her son had created and began to sing a romantic ballad.

"Every starlit night in my dreams I see and feel you. That is how I know you go on past the great distance and wide space between us. You showed me how to go on as well.

Whether we are near, far or wherever we are I do believe strongly in one thing and that is the heart will go on.

For every open door, there is one more and you've given me one forever here in my heart and my heart goes on and on.

Love only has to touch us one time for it to last a lifetime. And it never let us go even when we're gone. Love is more than when I loved you it's truer every time I hold you and we can in our lives make it go on and on for all those around us too.

Whether we are near, far or wherever we are I do believe strongly in one thing and that is the heart will go on.

For every open door, there is one more and you've given me one forever here in my heart and my heart goes on and on.

When you're here there nothing I fear because I know my heart will go on. We will stay together in any way for we are forever safe in each other's hearts and the heart goes on and on!" she finished her solo and everyone was so entranced by her beautiful song and voice.

Valka only smiled a secret romantic smile as she was soon scooped up by her husband who spun her three times before they kissed as if they're newlyweds themselves and glisten in their eyes was still true love as strong and powerful as the day they first fell.

Not to be outdone by his wife's solo Stoick's own amazing voice start to resonate with his own powerful song as he was now lost in his own mind back to the day he had married the Goddess of Berk as he thought of Valka who had later been the mother of their own little goddess, their daughter Una.

"True love has finally bloomed for a beautiful bride and her handsome groom. Their two hearts are becoming one joined forever in a bond that can't come undone!

Because true love has bloomed! For a beautiful bride and her handsome groom, true love has bloomed as their starting their lives and making room for all of us to join them too!

Their special day we celebrate only one way! With all our friends gathered around right here. We won't let our treasured memories of this day disappear because…

True Love has BLOOMED! FOR A BEAUTIFUL BRIDE AND HER HANDSOME GROOM TRUE LOVE HAS BLOOMED! THEIR STARTING THEIR LIVES AND MAKING ROOM FOR ALL US TO JOIN THEM TOO!

FOR TRUE LOVE HAS FINALLY BLOOMED!"

Well no-one who had lived on Berk or had known Stoick ever heard him sing or knew he could sing that well. On the other hand, now they're really seeing a great talent that all the Haddock shared was the gift of song and music for the next couple up to sing was Hiccup and Astrid doing their own duet. So after hearing Hiccup's parents and his little brother's amazing voices, it was time to really hear Hiccup.

He may have sung a few times before but no-one had really ever bothered to pay attention as it was noted Berk and Valhalla had for a long time never paid attention what actually mattered. They nearly paid a great price most dearly for their ignorant bliss for being both blind and deaf for so long too. Now they really listened as the two young lovers sang about their beautiful love story.

"We were both young when I first really saw you. I close my eyes now and my mind flashbacks to the start.

And I'm standing there in blood-soaked air. I see the fires dying and crazy Viking running around like at a drunken party. Then I see you being dragged through the crowd by your upset father and I can see you feel lower than low.

Little did I know…

That very soon I am calling you by name and that I allow you to use mine. And that even though you're missing in the woods with Toothless that would've had the whole village screaming "Stay away from that traitor, Astrid!" I was already starting to cry on the inside and I didn't know why and I want to beg you to please don't leave me and I told you after that first flight.

"Hiccup, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all we have to do is run! You're the chief son and I'm the best warrior it will be one amazing love story! Please just tell me the answer is yes!"

So I snuck out of the village just to see you and we have to keep quiet because we know were dead if anyone knew. So we just close our eyes as we escape the village for a little while.

Because you're the chief's son and I would've been branded a traitor or something worse if the village knew and told me to stay away from you! But you were everything to me and I kept begging you please don't go!

I said "Hiccup, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all we have to do is run! You're the chief son and I'm the best warrior it will be one amazing love story! Please just tell me the answer is yes!"

Hiccup save me! Everyone in the village is trying to tell me how to feel! I know this love is difficult but I know it's real! I'm not afraid I know we'll make it out of this mess! It's our love story please just tell me the answer is yes!

I'm starting to get tired of waiting. Wondering if you'll ever come around because my faith is starting to wane. So I met you on the outskirts of the village and I said to you.

"Hiccup, save me, I've been so alone. I've been waiting so long but never seem to have come. Tell me is this just in my head? I'm not sure what to think

Then I surprise you as I kneel down to the ground and pull out a ring of gold and I said to you "Marry me, Astrid and you'll never have to be alone! I've only loved you and it's all I really know! I don't care what the village thinks! Let's go sew you the most beautiful white dress! For it's our love story and the answer has always been YES!

Because I remember too when we were both young and I first saw you!"

They did kiss as they finished and people were wondering if this was Hiccup's proposal to Astrid to which the answer would be no. They're gonna get married one day; however, they just wrote their song together to explain their feelings. To just sort of saying one day the ending would happen that way was all. But no they still weren't ready to tie the knot just yet.

Sjofn smiled as she glides up front and bowed as she began to sing her own enchanting song about love as this party wasn't quite done as there still three songs to go. So as a Goddess of Love it only made sense she sing her own song and it was a solo and her voice was as enchanting as her unearthly beauty.

"We were just young warriors fresh from our first battle. We'd just defend our small village and never seen such horrors and hoped to never look back on them again.

As we gathered closer together after the battle we feared we all fall wondering why we bother to fight or even try to find love in this messed up world of bloodshed at all?

We were all asking each other gathered around the fire "Can you believe it?" from the war zone and all the other horrors surround us all. Looking around at the moment it was all we could see it at all.

Then I turned to the young boy next to me and asked him if he could see what I saw from the day before this bloody field before us.

I asked him. "Do you remember us sitting by the water? How you put your arms around me for the first time? How you made a brave soldier out of a timid man careful daughter? Because that's the moment I realized you're the best thing that ever been mine!

Flash forward to now after this terrible bloody battle after we took on this insane world together and I realized I left you a gift back in the tents before first blood was drawn.

After all this time we know each other secrets and we figured out why the other is guarded and you told me before the battle we won't make our parent's mistakes! Even though we really have nothing figured out and even though this harsh life is so hard to take I hold on to the memory of us…"

Remembering us sitting by the water. How you put your arms around me for the first time? How you made a brave soldier out of a timid man careful daughter? Because that's the moment I realized you're the best thing that ever been mine!

And right now on this freezing cold night at 2:30 am with the snow stained red with everything slipping right out of our hands. I'm just feeling like crying and I want to run away and never seen such horrors again.

I'm just bracing myself to say goodbye and die in the next battle come morning and yet now the boy next to me turns and looks me in the eye and says to me. "I'll never leave you alone. For I do remember to us sitting by the water and every time I look at you is as if for the first time. For I fell in love with that timid man careful daughter and she's the best thing that ever been MINE!"

So holding to each other we realize we are the best thing that ever been each other's!"

So that was the gentler goddess but the more fiery and lively goddess Freya was ready to really step up the party and with her bold and larger than life personality and clearly amazing singing voice, she was about to really liven up this party as she started to sing her song for this honeymoon party.

"The way you move when it's a full on downpour surprises me because I feel like a like I'm a house of flimsy wood about to fall down. You're the reckless one who I should be running from, though for some reason I know I wouldn't get far.

And you just stood there in front of me like a dream. Just so close I could touch you. You were close enough to touch but I hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of when you looked at me.

The thoughts racing through my mind when I'm looking at you are "Drop everything I'm doing now and met you in this pouring rain. I want you to kiss me and take away my pain. I feel sparks are flying whenever you smile at me. I get lost in your green eyes and they haunted me even in my dreams. Let's make some sparks fly!"

My minds throw out the idea that you're a bad one. You only had to touch me once and I felt something better than I imaged I'd ever feel before. I may have been on guard with the rest of the world but with you, it's no good.

I can't wait patiently any longer my mind is screaming these thoughts even more clearly! "Drop everything I'm doing now and met you in this pouring rain. I want you to kiss me and take away my pain. I feel sparks are flying whenever you smile at me. I get lost in your green eyes and they haunted me even in my dreams. Let's make some sparks fly!"

As we run our fingers through each other hair and going up the stairs while we whisper soft and slow captivate by it all and I'm thinking still "Drop everything I'm doing now and met you in this pouring rain. I want you to kiss me and take away my pain. I feel sparks are flying whenever you smile at me. I get lost in your green eyes and they haunted me even in my dreams. Let's make some sparks fly!"

The sparks fly! Oh, the sparks are flying!"

Everyone was pretty much exhausted and ready to call it quits and felt the party was over but they'd been saving the best for last. Una would sing the last song to finish the honeymoon party just as the full moon was rising into the sky.

So it would be her amazingly beautiful voice that would sing the last song for the night. Then everyone could go enjoy themselves for the night and the band and choir? They'd go get some sleep from their exhausting performance which wasn't easy for them to do.

After all the Haddocks had had to find time in-between their projects, building Flamewing's wheelchair to still find time even with the extra time to even practice their singing and instruments. So this whole first week hadn't been easy but they'd managed it. So now it came for Una to finish the party off with her song.

Everyone gave her a moment to compose herself and then a very fast pace and upbeat tune start playing and she was singing a very lively and animated song about it you only had to be right one time in love.

"Love is tough to let's be honest about that. I mean what else can make you feel so good and so bad at the same time?

If love was like a dragon it could either soar high in the skies or go down in a fireball of flames. You'd think I would never chance it again.

But love? It may seem like some kind of hopeless dreamer's crazy dream but at the same time, it's enough to keep you thinking next time maybe just maybe. That this is the time I'll finally get it right and I only have to get it right one time! Just one time!

Love will rock your world it makes you feel so good! I swear it makes everyone girl or boy feel so good you can't help but dare to try! So come on people! Let's do this thing! I'm in are you in? Let's not be scared! Let go get out there!

Because of love? It may seem like some kind of hopeless dreamer's crazy dream but at the same time, it's enough to keep you thinking next time maybe just maybe. That this is the time I'll finally get it right and I only have to get it right one time! Just one time!

Maybe we are all a little crazy for falling the way we do. Or maybe just maybe it's true!

Love! It may seem like some kind of hopeless dreamer's crazy dream but at the same time, it's enough to keep you thinking next time maybe just maybe. That this is the time I'll finally get it right and I only have to get it right one time! Just one time!

Love! It may seem like some kind of hopeless dreamer's crazy dream but at the same time, it's enough to keep you thinking next time maybe just maybe. That this is the time I'll finally get it right and I only have to get it right one time! Just one time!

It may seem like some hopeless dreamer's crazy dream to keep on thinking next time just maybe. That this is the time I'll finally get it right and I only have to get it right one time! Just one time!

Just one time! And maybe it might just be this time around!" Una finished singing and everyone burst into applauds.

Now that all the souls were married/mated it was time to have some alone time and enjoy the next part of the honeymoon as in the alone time. For everyone else, it was just getting some sleep from the exhausting party and for Una's herbal vapor to soothe everyone's vocal cords from all that singing. Gothi and Lily had made large amounts of the vapor beforehand knowing how much singing would be done tonight.

So while half the group was cleaning up the Great Hall the other half was helping the performer's sooth their vocal cords with the herbal vapor that Una had discovered.

The Valkyries end up flying all the performers home to rest since they're too beat to fly home themselves. Everyone had overdosed on love and happiness and slept quite well that night.

Though the Gods and some of the Valkyries were still doing different shifts to still working on mending the Realms. So yes they let their Lord and Lady slumber along with Freya and Sjofn but other Gods and Valkyries worked through the long night doing what they could to keep mending the Realms.

Hel was busy working a lot almost overworking herself and it seemed she hadn't even really taken a break like all the others had done to enjoy the honeymoon party. Almost as if she felt if she'd attend it be another crime for her. So she was the only one who hadn't been at the party but working by herself the whole time.

However, that hadn't meant she had been unable to hear all the joyous music and fun going on. Thanks in part to all the ingenious inventions of the three Haddock children as well as them unknowingly still using their powers. Therefore she'd seen, heard and felt the party just fine; even though she hadn't been inside the Great Hall at all.

Hel was doing her best to stay out of sight and mind of one and all. Not daring to trigger the wrath of any mortal. So as day eight of this rebirth began she was staying as far out of sight as she could.

She didn't want to be seen or risk ruining all the amazing bonds of friendship being made or worse of all. Get in the way of the amazing mural still being worked on each day to commemorate this amazing tale.

The latter had also a second reason for her not wanting to interfere or be seen. For the reason that she didn't wish to see at all, since she'd been the villain of the story and couldn't bear to be reminded of it. Nor did she desire to see how she was portrayed in an enchanted mural meant to last past the end of time.

Consequently, she made certain to under no circumstances to ever be seen by all the souls she'd locked up in Purgatory from the Shardas and Moralien Clans along with all the Night Furies and powerful dragon souls.

Perhaps the Haddocks had taken the higher path and had forgiven her which was strange and rare behavior for their kind. On the other hand, it was most if not nearly all human's nature to be vindictive, hold onto hate, grudges and under no circumstances forgive and forget ever. Heather had shown that and so had others all too unmistakably at the end of the battle. Even the other Gods had given her sideways looks.

As a result, she knew it'd take a long time to truly redeem herself if ever. Which might be what was hindering her some with her Transformation and Enlightenment. As it seemed to be momentary be at a standstill ever since her apology to Dagur. For it looked like if she hadn't progressed any further since she'd apologized.

So currently all the souls on Berk were extraordinarily thrilled with learning how to ride dragons, families being reunited, special friendships being made and enjoying being joined in wedded bliss.

Hel on the other hand? She was finding herself was starting to become depressed and sad once more as she was throwing herself into trying to just fix things on the far side of the island away from the elated individuals and their elation.

She was unaware that she'd get involved with this unexpectedly once more. It turned out that because of the honeymoon party that the whole Haddock family minus Una, of course, had got an 'itch' so to speak. It started to gnaw at the three couples so badly they're about to bleed from their eyeballs.

Kara and Frigga who'd sensed this was gonna happen the very second after Una had finished singing already had something in mind, to at least make everyone happy, plus make sure Una as a little girl wouldn't see what she wasn't meant to see or known about at six years old.

Frigga herself would've liked the Viking to understand that the gods could care less if humans chose to have sex before marriage or not. That was totally up to them. They'd free will, and if they're in love it was totally their choice, and no-one was stopping them. Nothing was really but their own superstitious beliefs and feelings it was dishonorable. The gods didn't care one way or another. It wasn't any of their business, to begin with.

Frigga also shared quite a few of the same opinions on love, sex and men as Valka as in fact did many of the women of Asgard. Pretty much all the women from Frigga to the last Valkyrie and down to all the Spirits and Seeds agreed with Valka.

That one love was love and it didn't matter who you fell in love with as long as they made you happy, safe and gave your life meaning.

That sex was meant to be private and never to be seen by anyone. So that was a very stupid thing Viking had thought up to have it ever viewed.

Thirdly men could be very big idiots when it came to romance. Apparently, even the great Odin had forgotten his anniversary once or twice too.

So sensing the Haddocks were dying to make some love and couldn't do it namely because of Una and that there was no place for Una to go on an overcrowded island this time Kara came up with the perfect solution to the family could have their 'alone time' and Una would be happy as well and still not know what was really going on.

So it was arranged on Friday the day before Saturday's redo of the Dragon Race Kara would take Una for a 'girl's day' at Lover's Cove. No-one had found Lover's Cove and Kara make sure the divine protection on the location would be reinforced and she'd tell Una the story of the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment which Una was eager to hear.

Una may've been time-displaced by Hel's evil magic giving her originally her five-year-old body, her hair is the length it was at age eight, and her mental capacity was about that of a 15-year-old. On the other hand, she was still a little girl nonetheless, just a very mature one. However, the fact was girls are always mature faster than boys to begin with. Furthermore, Una, either way, was always gonna be a bit mature for her age, time-displaced or not.

Una was, of course, bouncing of the walls and her parents were having a hard time getting her to calm down before Kara was to arrive to take her for the outing. Valka was busy packing her satchel with food and supplies leaving Stoick to try and catch his daughter.

The boys were upstairs getting their rooms ready for their girlfriends and also trying to think of ways to avoid injuries and Una finding out about this. Frigga and Kara had warned them that people can get a little too passionate when in love which Frigga said had resulted in a lot 'funny stories' which she hadn't elaborate on but they got they gotten the idea nonetheless.

Also, Kara reminded them they didn't need to explain to Una she was going on an outing as an ulterior motive for any reason, to begin with. She didn't know why she went to her first sleepover, she didn't need to know this was for the same reason. Let her have some innocence in her life and not know about things a six-year-old had no need to know about and this makes sure everyone had bathed before Una came home so she didn't finally figure out what 'workout' they'd been doing!

"Caught you at last!" Stoick yelled as Una was squealing loudly with delight as she was laughing happily as her daddy to finally manage to catch her.

"Daddy! Not so tight! You're gonna bear hug me to death before Kara gets here! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun! Yippee!" giggling as he hugged her tightly and carried over to her mother who was just finishing packing her lilac satchel.

"Oh, Una, you've more energy in you today then a newly hatched dragon! I've never seen your father this exhausted and he could take on a whole armada for three days and not need a wink of sleep!" she laughed gaily at the thought as she took her from her daddy.

"I'm so excited, Mommy! It's been so long since it was just Kara and me on an outing! I'm so happy and after finding out all she did to protect us and how much she loves us? I just feel extra joyful inside! And I'm so eager to hear this story! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun! Yippee!" she cried out again excitedly.

"Well, settle down some, sweetheart, or you'll burn yourself out before she gets here to pick you up. I packed as best a lunch for both of you as I could with a few extra treats and surprises for you as well. Now please behave today. Promise me."

"Mommy? Have I not behaved well for the nearly two weeks that have been pure bliss for us?!" she practically screamed that it hurt everyone eardrums.

"Una please tone it down or we didn't need you to even invent your Dragon Voice System with how loud your being," her father chided her gently which made her blush some.

"Sorry, Daddy. I guess maybe I'm a little too keyed up. It's just these near two weeks have been a dream come true!"

"We know they've, sweetheart, but just don't overexert yourself okay? Just enjoy each moment, cherish and take it slow. Alright?"

"Yes, Mommy," then she looked around and asked a question. "Why are my BBBFF up in their rooms? Why aren't they down here to say goodbye to me before Kara comes to pick me up?"

"They're long overdue cleaning their rooms and if they wish for Astrid and Asta to come over for some time away from the overcrowded village they need their rooms cleaned first, is all, Una," her daddy explained.

"Oh, okay. I guess the village is still way overcrowded and they do need some privacy to just have time to enjoy themselves. But are they at least going to say goodbye?"

"We're coming, sis! We wouldn't let you go anywhere without saying goodbye!" came two nearly identical voices from the stairs. As if on cue her brothers came tumbling down the stairs and did like in the proper timeline nearly crack their skulls as they tumble down when they came to see her after her birth.

The family was just saying a pleasant goodbye and the brothers were giving Una goodbye hugs and kisses when the door as knocked and the beautiful Valkyrie was standing in all her radiant glory in the doorway.

It was only eight in the morning so she looked very beautiful in the glistening morning sunlight. Una jumped out of her parents' arms and dashed over and knocked the poor winged woman over and hugged her to death.

Kara didn't mind being hugged to death she considers it a sign of a job well done and she has loved herself. "Oh I love you so much, Una and if humans could become Valkyries you'd be the most beautiful and bravest," she whispered and Una beamed at that.

"You'll take good care of our little gift of love, right, Kara?" Valka asked a little apprehensively as the golden-haired Valkyrie scooped up the child in her strong arms.

"Valka, I've watched over your family for over two decades and saved your lives many times over," she reminded her kindly. "I can watch your daughter for one day without her getting hurt. The worst that might happen if she could get a small scratch. But I swear she won't get hurt worse than that."

Valka felt a little foolish but Kara understood perfectly. After all, Valka was a mother and given everything that happened it wasn't all that surprising Valka motherly instincts had gone into overdrive. Or that she was just being a bit overprotective right now.

"We trust you, Kara, after all, you've done your duty to our family so well we didn't even know you're doing it. We trust you to watch our little girl. Still just keep her safe, okay? We've waited this long for this time to be a family to see one of our children especially…"

"Especially your only daughter get hurt. Believe me Stoick myself and the Gods truly understand how important Una is to you and your family. How important all your children are. We'll be fine. You just have fun yourself for the day, okay?"

"Alright, here her satchel with all she needs and I also have this extra one full of medical supplies in case of an emergency. You sure you'll be fine, sweetie?"

"Mommy! You and Daddy don't have to worry! Kara can watch me for a day without any trouble happening. Just enjoy yourself! Love you!" as Stoick and Valka kissed their daughter one last time before Kara flew off towards Lover's Cove.

Shortly afterward Astrid and Asta showed up and well the romantic time for the three couples in the Haddock house began with breakfast and it would eventually lead to them, of course, ending all in their beds making a lot of love.

But Una would never know that anymore then she knew Hiccup had lost his innocence way back in August of the previous year or if she did she never let on she knew.

Her mommy often wondered how much her daughter actually knew about the world around her, and how much she wasn't really clued in on. Again all three of Valka's children were way smarter than people of their time ought to be. More importantly, they'd the strength of a pure heart of gold. So it was obvious they knew and saw things more clearly than the average person that was for sure.

Kara was wondering this too as she held the special child close to her breast as they flew swiftly to the haven Frigga had created for Stoick and Valka all those years ago.

Una was laughing in pure joy. Flying was always a joy because it was the ultimate sense of freedom. However, there is a big difference from flying on a dragon's back to being cradled in a Valkyrie's arms as she flies in almost poetic fashion in the sapphire skies.

Still, they arrived at the hidden haven of her parents and it was always an amazing sight to behold this small heart-shaped romantic cove that Frigga had created just for her mommy and daddy.

It wasn't until now that they understood the reasons why. One was to ensure their births despite Hel's past misdeeds. The second reason was as a gift to them for them, for helping bring back the gifts of love, friendship, family and hope to the Nine Realms, after the rest of the Realms had forgotten them for so long. So it was just a present to them for reteaching the Realms what they'd forgotten.

Same went for Dragon's Glen and the Realm themselves. They're gifts to them for different for the numerous different good deeds their family had done for countless different individuals. That's why they're under divine protection and considered sacred lands.

Una pulled off her boots and squished her toes in the wet sand then splashed Kara with the seawater and that's all it took before they're playing around having a good time. The pearls of laughter soon reached the ears of someone who had been hiding on the other side of the rock wall that hid the Cove.

Hel had been wandering deep in the forest. Attempting to hide and trying to practice her new Icefire magic far away from the village. She was shocked and frightened to hear laughter nearby.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and attempt to flee from the sound of happiness but just as Valka hadn't looked where she was going she fell into the crevices and slid quickly into the Cove and that led to a lot of startled gasps.

By the time Hel regained her wits she realized she was in a place she had no right to ever be in when she saw who were the two people here and saw the immense beauty of this cove.

"Hel?!" the pair of blond beauties called out to her in surprise.

"I'm…so…sorry! I didn't…I'd ….never…I'll…sorry!" she attempts to flee but found somehow the path that should've led her out was gone and she couldn't for some reason fly back up to the hole to get out either. Some force wanted her to stay in this Cove.

Una ran up to her and she looked at her with some concerned. "I'm sure you're scared and it's uncomfortable to be here, in my parents' secret hideaway of all places. But if all the exits are taken away my thoughts are you are meant to be here for a reason."

"Yes, if you cannot leave then you are supposed to be here. So you cannot leave till whatever you're supposed to do or learn has happened. So come join us for lunch and then hear the story I was going to tell Una. The Spiritual Energy won't let you leave till it wants to you leave, so really you don't have much of a choice anyway." Kara chuckled at the frighten goddess.

"Well," still looking very uncomfortable, "If I have no choice, but to remain here till the forces that be let me go, I'll have to stay for lunch I guess. So what are we eating?" she inquired curiously.

"My mommy made lunch, a little warning. She's not exactly a good cook, but she does it all out of her heart. So my brothers and I don't complain and Daddy always said he'd rather chief with food in his stomach even if it's not so good, then an empty one!" Una informed her in a sarcastic manner.

Hel was confused by Una's sense of humor as she never really knew much humor in her life. Still, she started to eat the food and it wasn't exactly very well tasting. However, the dessert of strawberry tarts was good as was both the berry juice and hot chocolate.

Hel wasn't used to make conversation either though Una was trying to make it light and easy for her to join in. She was talking to both Kara and Hel as if this was a perfectly normal everyday picnic between friends. Her tone was casual, friendly and easygoing.

Una was a very charming girl which made it very easy for others once they got to know her to open up to her. Plus she'd a knack even when she was the uncomfortable one to help put others at ease.

So as the lunch continued even though it started awkwardly slowly ever so slowly Hel started to talk and eventually she started to join the conversation, though it was clear she was very out of practice of having an actual conversation. Or more likely given her life really hadn't much of a chance to really have a real conversation of any kind.

Una did notice as she hoped the more relaxed Hel became the more she seemed less afraid and more open to possibly trying to make some friends or at least try to be around other people. Una and her brothers had noticed that Hel had been deliberately avoiding everyone since she'd apologized to Dagur and they didn't think this was good for Hel's recovery.

Kara silently agreed when she noticed Hel's appearance and the look of terror in her eyes. It was time to tell the story she'd originally brought Una out here to hear so her family could've got a day to make love without her knowing. However, it seemed the powers that be had also brought Hel here so she might hear it as well so she know what she had to know to help in her quest for redemption.

So after cleaning up lunch and splashing about the waterfall for a few moments, they all curled up on the soft green grass as Kara began to tell the Tale of the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment.

"It began half a millennium ago by human's sense of time. Even back then the Nine Realms were still forming, still growing, changing and learning. The Tapestry was still weaving itself each and every day into whatever it thought would be its own Grand Design.

Though we lived in our beautiful land of Asgard whom to mortals would be perceived to be a paradise were unhappy for centuries but didn't question it for so long. In fact, we didn't question many things about ourselves, our purposes or parts for so long it seemed we never would," Kara began to say as she glanced at Hel as if daring her to ask the question but it was Una who asked the question instead.

"Why were you unhappy and what were you not questioning if you were unhappy?"

"We figured for the longest time our fate was already decided as was our destiny sealed in stone. That we had no choices in life because of the Tapestry Frigga was charged with guarding and maintaining. We felt cursed by it and our responsibility to watch over it.

We felt it dictated everything down to who was and what our parts were to play and all the Realms to play without a choice at all. That free will meant nothing at all."

This started to pique Hel's interest however she remained silent still not daring to speak though she hardly was breathing. Kara kept a close watch on her from the corner of her left eye.

"We became even more despaired by the horrible stories that no offense to your people, Una told about us. Again feeling like we had no say in who we wish to be or what we wanted for ourselves or even what we want to look like. It was horrible.

Then something happened that changed that. Changed everything."

"What changed everything, Kara?" Una asked in a small voice.

Her teal eyes sparkled and glittering golden wings fluttered and looking down on the little girl she whispered the words, "It was you and your family that changed the worlds forever, Una."

"HUH?! The US?! HOW?!"

"Again when your original golden timeline was brought into existence with the normal way of being born something extraordinary happen. Well before, you Hel and your temper tantrum," she allowed herself to call it.

"Everyone felt that powerful shockwave it gave didn't they? I felt it in Helheim so I came to investigate on the other hand one and all felt and saw some flash of their future lives, didn't they?" Hel spoke for the first time which confused Una as to what she meant only to see Kara nodded.

"Yes, the birth of the original timeline had a profound effect on all and sundry in Asgard or that had divine blood," turning to a stunned Una she explained. "The birth of your family's timeline showed us a better way and helped us realize we didn't have to be what others thought us to be," she sipped her drink then cocked her head to look at Una with a glowing smile of gratitude that she wasn't sure why.

"We could be whoever we wish to be and what really mattered in life. Home, love, family. Your family taught its first lesson before it was even born into existence and so began the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment.

"I still don't understand," the little girl replied in great confusion as she sipped her mother amazing hot chocolate.

"When you now enter to what you consider the holiest of places of both Asgard and Valhalla you'll see the changes you helped make. For now, they're both truly a home full of mercy, love, and grace.

It took a very long time and we've come very far but with your family's guidance in our minds and also your family inspirational love in our hearts? We've finally come home. Home to a place where everyone truly belongs.

Everyone is welcome inside this house of love to part of a family so strong. You don't have to worship us as your gods or offer up anything either. All you need to do is accept love and know in its presence you're never alone.

For where there is the love you are always home, home your always home.

You taught us and all those around you to welcome one and all with open arms. To gather all around to shine a light into the dark. To remind us that home is where the heart is and it will always be that way. That those we love our forever by our side and that they're here to stay.

You just have to faith to believe in the deepest of love power to give everything you got above and beyond yourself. To know even when it seems the world around us seems cold outside the warmth of love is always right here in our hearts and of those around us," she paused for a moment taking a deep breath before explaining the point of all this.

"When we becoming Enlighten it was because we realized love was the key to set us free to become who we were meant to be. No matter what anyone or anything else said. That was our own choice and in our own power to decide. The transformation part was allowing love to transform you from the inside out."

Hel looked at herself and then asked. "So you're saying I've stopped transforming because I'm not letting my heart be open to love and not finding out who I am anymore? Or scared to allow me to be with people or something?"

"Coming 'home' and finding out who you truly are Hel isn't an easy thing for anyone and none of us in Asgard or when we remade Valhalla to be a home for the Souls and not a bloody endless battlefield didn't happen overnight. However, by fearing yourself, you're not helping yourself either.

Part of both Transformation and Enlightenment is facing our fears and ourselves and that means facing our past demons and even Odin himself had them. You can't change yourself before you face your old self first.

And you won't be able to further your Transformation and Enlightenment with allowing others to see you become a different person by facing your fears head-on. You have to interact and accept yes people aren't gonna like you at first.

However, avoiding people won't help solve your problems only delay them. To find true redemption and your second chance and change people mind about you, you have to show them you've changed."

"Yes, you've got to Hel. And yes you'll be tormented for a long time and made fun of. But you have to be strong enough to endure it and show them they can't break you and you can be a different person and not hide behind a mask anymore." Una asserted too.

Sighing in defeat she nodded as another ripple of heliotrope Icefire came out her and increased the beauty of Lover's Cove. "I'll try and interact with other people. But when?"

"Tomorrow at the redo of the Dragon Race of course! Everyone coming to watch it. But we have to now get back to the house. It's nearly six and I've to get home. And I think the powers that be will release us now." Una said as the pathway to free them became open to them.

So Kara and Una headed back to the Village. Although they weren't sure where Hel was going nevertheless they'd made her promise to show up at the Race tomorrow which she agreed to do.

When Una got home there was no hint at all that the family had spent the day doing a lot in their bedrooms. Only that there were three satchels on the kitchen table and that Stoick and Valka thought it is cute and wonderful if the children spent the night in the tree house together as it was supposed to be a gift for all three of them in the proper timeline. Thus the three of them raced to the tree house to spend the night there. As soon as they rolled out their sleeping bags they got to talking about what they'd been learning plus how to help Hel with the remaining time they'd together.

They all did agree with half of the time spent they needed to do something now or Hel's Transformation and Enlightenment would never progress any further. Yet they also knew they couldn't use their powers to show everyone what they'd witnessed to make it easier on her either.

Hel's path to redemption had to be done the normal way and it was a long and painful path when one seeks redemption when given a second chance, yet they knew that they'd to do at least something to at least help her be able to try and be accept better by the populace, who were still understandably furious with her, and couldn't understand why they hadn't killed/imprisoned her or why the gods hadn't done it themselves.

Deciding they'd figure it out in the morning they blew out the candle and cuddle together under their father's spare cape using it as a blanket for all three of them. Still wondering how to help Hel make a friend.

The Dragon Lung awoke everyone the next morning to announce the Dragon Crossover Race would be played two hours after breakfast so everyone better get their breakfast in beforehand.

It was the same level if not greater than the first time the Crossover Race was done, most likely greater since now everyone could see both sets of Racers and the rules were the same with the same format as before.

Though Gobber, Halvar and Tue had been super busy building three more extra stands to fit all the extra people and White King was making more islands for the dragons to watch from.

As everyone was getting seated and talking excitedly there was a great hush and absolute silence when Hel kept her promise by showing up. She was looking around for a seat but clearly saw no-one was gonna let her sit next to them.

All the Viking clans seemed to have made sure that there was no space as it seemed would everyone else. She felt like crying and was about to turn and go back to hiding when someone she'd never expect to ever talk to her again said the first words of kindness she'd heard since she'd tried to change.

"You can sit next to me I really don't mind. I don't really care if it bothers my sister. You shouldn't have to sit by yourself," as a hand was holding her as she had turn to run. She still had tears in her eyes scarcely believing and not even daring to look but still did.

Dagur was smiling kindly at her and patting the new saddle that Gobber had made for him to ride Deadly Siren. "C' mon the race will start soon and we don't want to miss the start. It will be my first Dragon Race too. I've got some new kind of sweet the children invented called Dragon Flakes. You're welcome to try them with me. Here have a few now," he offered her a few colorful pieces of what seemed to be some type of candy.

Hel was bewildered by all this behavior but took the candy slowly from Dagur's outstretched left hand and nibbled it slowly and realized it popped in her mouth like a firecracker with an explosion of flavors.

"This is quite an amazing concoction that the Riders little brothers and sisters came up. Amazing what things children can do," she stuttered uneasily as she tugged at her long bluish white hair.

"It's a crazy and zany kind of candy, I'll admit, my kind of thing. Um, do you need help getting on? I take it you've never ridden a dragon before?"

"No, I have not," she was still stuttering.

"Well come on let me help you and we'll get to our seats. The Race starts in ten minutes," he again was speaking very kindly to the woman who had violated him and done so many wrongs to him.

She wasn't sure if he was toying with her wanting to punish her with some kind of mind game or he was, in fact, is just nice to her. Still, Dagur did help her get on Deadly Siren and they flew up to their seats and she sat on his left side. Still, it didn't change the fact Heather was on Dagur's right and she looked appalled at the fact Dagur was allowing Hel to sit next to him.

Though she kept her mouth shut and focused on the race. Though her catlike green eyes darted every so often at Hel to watch her carefully to make sure she wasn't going to do anything stupid. Heather's battle ax was right next to her ready to attack.

Hel managed at least with Dagur doing the commentary to enjoy the race and get lost in the adrenaline and pure joy of the competition. Never seen something so exhilarating in her life or felt such pleasure.

That night before bed using the Dragon Lung Hiccup announced tomorrow was gonna be a different kind of "Family Appreciation Day" from the one he'd the year before.

This time all the dragons and all who rode them were to spend the day together in a bonding experience to become one family. This was also because Toothless and Moon Shadow had come to accept the fact sooner or later they needed to have some alone time with their blood relations.

So whilst the rest of the island with both the living and dead be going to different locations for a day of food and play, Toothless's whole family both blood and love be spending the day alone at Dragon's Glen attempting to become one family.

Hiccup and his family wouldn't be there at all. They're not going to intervene at all. They plan to spend the day doing their own bonding at home and also occasionally check on Hel to see if she was doing any better at making friends.

Hiccup had made just for the day an auto tail for Toothless so he'd be able to come and go from Dragon's Glen without him. Also Toothless wasn't about to have his mother Luna Rose get on his case today about him being flightless when they needed to get past that.

So the dragons all flew leisurely towards the sacred glen. All the same, it wasn't easy on any of them, for children still weren't ready to fly yet and needed to be carried.

That had been quite a headache with some arguing over who got to carry the children. They hadn't even flown for ten minutes when Toothless and Moon Shadow started to get even more headaches.

It started when they saw how overly aggressive their youngest siblings now mated were. Moonlight Blaze and her new mate Strike Fire were just extremely aggressive in nature. They always seemed to be looking for a fight, some type of challenge. Also, something they'd found disturbing and not right for their children was their slightly provocative nature.

Then there were their overly competitive mated siblings; Jasper Sky and Star Dancer. Both were beyond competitive and everything was about outdoing the other one. They're unbelievably reckless and far too daring with how competitive they got with trying to see who top dragon was. At times they completely lost their minds forgetting exactly what dangerous and stupid when they're really were going at it. Only thinking who the best was and not thinking of the danger or risks at all!

The only ones with any sensibility or some common sense seemed to be the middle siblings Luka Star and Star Gazer. They're not aggressive nor very competitive at all. They helped each other out and did their best and seemed to be kinder, calmer, easygoing and thoughtful.

Their parents, however? They seemed to be just your normal married couple with children as far as they could tell. Though given the fact neither of even had proper dragon parents, despite they'd friends who were both mates and parents themselves.

They finally reached Dragon's Glen with barely their sanity intact. The children climbed off the foster family member backs and began to instantly play the games they'd normally play with their friends.

For some reason, this seemed to be disconcerted to again to Toothless and Moon Shadow's mothers and their fathers looked slightly taken aback too. Though they also looked meek and powerless in the presences of their wives at this point.

As for the rest of the Night Furies, they seemed to me aiming their displeasure at the other dragons. Their eyes flashed with a lot of different emotions, envy, anger, pride, and fury.

As for the other dragons? Stardust, Nightrainbow, Cloudjumper, and Soulwings tried to look like the rude looks weren't bothering them but were slightly offended when they knew they had done nothing wrong.

Toothless and Moon Shadow were uncomfortable in the middle of all this between the two families and then there where their adorable children who also seemed to be at the heart of the conflict.

"You know maybe we should ask the children to go too far end of the Glen. I feel like there is gonna be an explosion soon. It wouldn't be nice for them to see that. Soulwings?" Stardust started to say when she was rudely cut off.

"Hey, Miss Shimmery! You have no right to tell a Night Fury or our nieces and nephews to come or go! You're not a member of this family! You have no say here!" Moonlight Blaze snapped at her with her marks glowing with fury.

"I will not be spoken to like that, Moonlight Blaze, and I am a part of this family. Toothless is my brother as well. His rider is my rider's older brother as Nightrainbow's is their sister. We are family too."

"Toothless's been my big brother since I met Una and she became my best friend," snapped back Nightrainbow. "Friends are as much a family as blood relations. We've all been one big happy family for as long as we can remember! And we're a family in all the ways that truly matter!"

"Ha! Family is about who looks and talks like you! You're a bunch of oddballs who have not a thing in common! Not one of you are the same species and nothing in common and to think you call humans family! "Strike Fire laughed.

"We're the true family! We're blood! That's stronger than anything and we waited in a hellhole this long to be reunited with our blood!" Star Dancer snarled.

"Yeah to tell them who they really are and share with them their true legacy and help them be with their REAL FAMILY! So the children will be pure Night Furies and not brainwashed with nonsense!" Jasper Sky barked out.

"How dare you have the audacity to say such a thing and accuses us of even tainting the minds of the young ones?! They are nieces, nephews, godchildren, and grandchildren and we've raised them with love! We've been trying to raise them right!" Cloudjumper bellowed in anger.

"You can this right? Robbing them of their identity when all you've done already is confuse their parents?" accused their mothers.

"Luna Rose! Star Lancer! Children do you hear yourselves?!" Lightning Storm and Strike Flyer shocked about these buried feelings the family had bent up in their time in the soul prison.

"You know I lived 233 years and I fought long and hard to save your race from that terrible fate that stole you away from your children. I thought you're grateful that your son and daughter were alive and raised by people who loved them.

Who gave them all they need for their hearts and souls and helped give birth to their beautiful children who you've now dragged into this stupid selfish argument? Just look how you're scaring them!

We're sorry for your plight, the regrets, and unfairness, but to see you behave in such an atrocious manner is unbelievable! I think we expected better after all was done to save your son and daughter and bring your grandchildren into this world!" Soulwings snorted once before glaring furiously at them.

Suddenly it looked like the sacred glen was about to become a battlefield all its own with Toothless's family in the middle when two dragons got in the center and used their special gifts to get both sides to back up and shut up.

"ENOUGH! EVERYONE CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" bellowed two young voices.

Everyone was stunned when they saw Luka Star facing the Night Fury fraction and Star Gazer facing the other dragons and the continued to walk in a circle fashion addressing both halves.

"You're all behaving like a bunch of foolish hatchlings! It all so stupid!" Luka Star scolded his family of Night Furies first. His mate then addresses the other dragons.

"You are correct, you're part of the family as well. We ARE ONE FAMILY!"

Luka then turns to face the other dragons and said. "It doesn't matter what we look like or if we are dragons, humans or whatever. My big brother was right from the start as was the one who saved his life!"

"Yes! The one called Hiccup and his family have only said it a million times! Did you not listen? Family is about LOVE, not blood! Blood is as weak as water! We are all family because we are bonded by LOVE!" Star Gazer reminded the Night Furies as she rounded that part of the circle.

"Mom, Dad? Strike Flyer? Star Lancer? Did you not hear what Lady Frigga tried to say? We became a family is going to take time. This is new for all of us. We've lived very different lives and it's not gonna happen overnight or even in the remaining time we have left alive. It will take longer than that for us to become family!"

"But it will happen if we take it slowly and let it happen at its own pace and give it time! It took your riders a long time to become a true family before they realized they're a family all long, did it not?" Star Gazer inquired to the others who nodded.

"So don't you see we must start slow and not be so pushy and think who is right or wrong or try to go all one way or another. We must take the time to get to know each other and also accept one another as we are.

And that also means accepting both Toothless and Moon Shadow for who they are and the choices they've already made. Not forcing our thoughts and opinions on them for how they should live or how to raise their own family," rounded Star Gazer on her blood now.

"And understanding them and why they've already made choices. Like I understand perfectly why my big brother already has chosen to remain without his auto tail.

Mom? He wants to remain one with his best friend. They're part of each other in a symbolic and symbiotic relationship. They are each a part of each other. That's why they're part of the Prophecy and each is the same on a deeper level.

Why Hiccup has the heart of a chief and soul of a dragon and Toothless as the heart of a king and soul of a human.

They're one just as much as our other brother and sister are one with Hiccup's own brother and sister. It's a deeper more powerful bond then we will ever hope to understand."

"Also, Mom, you can have more than one mother in your life. Frigga did everything for Moon Shadow a mother was supposed to do. She loved her, feed her, taught her right from wrong and helped her learn to control her. She shelters and protects her. That's what a mother does. It doesn't make you any less Moon Shadow's mother but Frigga is also her mother too." Star Gazer pointed out.

"So, all in all, can we stop this pointless fighting and put aside our difference and just heal and talk? Get to know each other? Talk about what the next step for all of us is?" the mated pair asked.

"Yes, that'd be nice to know. We've been wondering what you all plan to do once Valhalla restored. Do you plan to do as some of the Night Furies have spoken of such as guarding the Gates to Valhalla or the DSS? Team up with Valkyries? Go to Asgard? What are your plans?" Moon Shadow inquired gently.

"We'd like you to come to visit us on Spirit Day Visits as well as for you to be involved in our children's lives. But please can we take this one step and one day at a time? And not have any anger or fury in the air? Even if we are Night Furies?" Toothless implored to his family.

They were quiet for a moment then burst out laughing at Toothless's unexpected joke but nodded agreeing, at last, to take things slow and finally they could just settle down and start to get to becoming a family.

As the 25 days were starting to wind down it seemed everyone was sad to see it come to an end but they're going to make sure it ended with a bang with the huge spectacular party they're planning for not just Una's birthday but to celebrate the whole Haddock family. That was what everyone right now was focusing all the energy on, well that and finishing the enchanted mural as well.

It seemed by now almost everyone had found their happy ending with the great friends they'd made, families were complete and knowing that they'd Spirit Day Visits that be completely explained at the party would be the icing on the cake. So it was like how could they ask for more than that? Did it seem like a picture-perfect ending for everyone right? Like everyone was gonna get a happy ending or where they?

The only one who seemed destined not gets a happy ending as the last few days approached not to get her happy ending was Hel. She'd been still struggling since the Dragon Race to show others through both words and actions she was sincere in her desire to change and she truly sought redemption. But no-one was willing to give her the time of day.

Well, other then maybe a few people who were close to Hiccup's family but she needed more than those loyal to his family if she was ever gonna be able to truly come out of her shell.

It was June 11th and pretty much everyone was in the Nursery to celebrate the Night Fury children's first birthday. Hel had chosen again not to attend and was alone in the woods.

She'd found early on a small clearing that seemed to suit her right now. Because it was like her. It was shaped like a broken heart with one half looking dead and broken and the other half with some new grown and a little hope.

This is where she'd been living during all this time they'd been repairing the damage she caused. Sighing again she just cried again as the jagged rift that made the broken part of the clearing filled even more with her tears. She had cried so much it had made a small creek of purplish water.

This whole spot really seems to be her state of mind and showed she was still at a crossroad as she looked at her reflection and her new Icefire and wondered again was there anything good or beautiful in her or was she fooling herself that she could truly become Transformed or Enlighten?

"I wish I had a sign of some kind things would get better. I've three more days before I must go back to Helheim and what if nothing changes before then and I'm doomed to repeat the same lonely life and I go back without making any real changes to myself?" she asked her lonely reflection while she absentmindedly made something in the with her finger in the mud.

Then there was some crashing through the brush and she screamed in surprises as her new Icefire instinctively rose a wall of protective flames to shield her.

"Wow! It smells pleasant but I'm not here to hurt you! Just thought we needed to talk! So can you turn down the flames before you roast us in perfumed flames?!" cried out a familiar voice.

Breathing hard the flames died and she saw it was Dagur! He'd somehow done the impossible and tracked her down to this secret secluded spot and she was even more surprised what he was holding in his hand. It was a rose. What was going on?

"What are you doing here? How did you find me? Why did you find me? Why aren't you celebrating at the birthday party? What about your sister? What's with the rose?!" she asked rapidly and he rests a hand on her shoulder to get calm down from her hysterical state.

"One question at the time, please. But first take some deep breaths, okay?"

"Alright," as she took a few and then looked as calm as she was gonna get.

"Alright to answer your question in order. I came here to talk to you as we need to talk. Two I'd help finding you with Deadly Siren exceptionally echolocation. 3. I came here to talk to you purposely now while everyone at the party so no-one bothers us. 4. I had Hiccup slip Heather some of his mother's sleeping potion at the party so Heather will be asleep for the night so she won't wake up till morning so she can't come and behead you. 5. I brought the rose because I thought it is a nice gesture and makes you feel better since you've been feeling better awful. And because everyone rose has its thorns so to speak," as he gave her the long steamed blood red rose.

She took it and did indeed prick herself on a thorn but her blood this time wasn't blue but red. Then Dagur opened his palm to show her where he pricked himself and he was bleeding red again too.

"This rose is more than a gesture of kindness. It's a metaphor, isn't it?" she asked him as she looked at it more closely and inhaled its sweet scent.

"More or less. We have a great deal to talk about. So can you conjure up a seat? We've quite a lot to talk about."

Still trembling she did as she was told and conjured up a comfortable seat and they watched the twilight begin and Dagur began speaking in a way he was not known for. He was not speaking like his mentally insane self but a person who had been thinking deep and profound thoughts.

It was obvious he'd been thinking a long time about what he was going to say to Hel and been working to this moment for a long time. Like she had worked a long time for her moment to apologize to him. So after a few awkward moments, he began and it was obvious it was hard to speak like a sane person.

"You know Hel, I didn't get the name Dagur the Deranged for nothing. And my people are known as the Berserkers for nothing either. We have got the reputation for being the most mentally unstable, violent and sometimes craziest people in the whole archipelago."

"I know you're never the most mentally sound person. I did use my twisted Viewing Well to take a look at your past when I start too…" she trailed off. "Well, I looked over your life sometime after I hurt you out boredom really. It was a strange and amusing life, so different from other people…" she again trailed off.

"You can say the truth, Hel. Let's just be honest for both our sakes. You started to develop feelings for me that weren't part of a game and you're trying to understand why. So you started to review my life to get a clue.

So you do know I've done things in my life I wasn't proud of either. I caused my little sister to be separate from us. I tormented Hiccup and his friends, I murder my sister's foster family, kidnapped Hiccup's father to name a few my sinful deeds.

So I'm not exactly Mr. Clean Hands either."

"No, you're not," she admits. "I guess when I saw the bad things you'd done and how you're mind wasn't exactly sound, I guess I felt were sort of kinder spirits. Both a little not right in the head and both maybe cursed by the Tapestry to be a villain without any choice in the matter," she confessed finally what she had been thinking for so long.

"You're also physically attracted to me aren't you?"

"Well, that's true too. All I was ever around was subzero cold, wraiths, and no contact. A flesh and blood person who I felt some connection too and you're good looking to me, yes? I melted like ice in the hot summer sun."

"Well, to be honest, you've always been beautiful to me."

This caught her by surprise and she turned to him in shock and yelled, "Huh? You crazy? I'm ugly! I'm half a corpse! You positive the Valkyries, when they put you back together, removed all traces of my curse on you?"

"Yes, there no more of your old magic in me. My heart and feelings are my own. And to tell you the truth my favorite stories of the gods were always about Loki and his children and I always liked your stories the best."

She blushed at that and fumbled for an answer, "You liked tales of a horrible evil woman of the evil dead who was just pure evil?"

"Well, I thought you're like me in a way. Both of us twisted on the inside with two strange parts to us. I know people thought I was insane but there was someone softer and kinder inside me and you met him."

"You're speaking of the good half I locked up and would visit. The one prisoner I treated like royalty and never could really draw power from."

"Yeah, the point is Hel you and I are kinder spirits. We both have a lot in our past neither are proud of and we both have and still have a long road ahead of us to earn forgiveness and find our second chance.

Also, we're both thoughts of as evil, twisted monsters and yet inside of us we're good. I cared for both my father and sister when people didn't think I did. I lied about killing my father to look tough but I didn't. And I died to save Heather.

I also never really truly hated Hiccup and I admit he's a better big brother then I ever was. I envy him for that. I envy him for being a better brother and person."

"I envied his whole family for having everything a person ever really needs and we all taken for granted."

"So yeah you and I are lots alike. And like a beautiful rose with its thorns? We can beautiful but still hurt others and ourselves, but still, be beautiful in the end."

"I guess that's true," as she looked at the rose again then asked a question that was spinning in her mind. "Dagur I get the feeling you want to tell me something you don't want Heather to hear which is why you gave her a drugged drink. So what is it?"

"Hel, I know you did a lot of terrible things to me and others. I've done a lot of things I consider just as bad. Maybe not as bad as splitting someone soul in two and locking it up. But I did murder my whole sister's village and I've to live with that forever.

Live forever with the guilt of breaking the heart of someone I love with an act I can't take back. So I can understand how you feel about me on splitting my soul an act you wish you could take back because it breaks your heart the same way it breaks my heart for breaking Heather's heart.

But there something I've been needing you to know too."

"What's that?" she asked as looked at him. She didn't realize he taken her hands in his and was looking at her in the eyes.

"You spell on me never influenced my real feelings for you. I know we fought to the death and we had some interesting escapades in the bedroom and it was insane and crazy.

But I always found myself truly attracted to you. During the last few days counting down to the battle I was getting honestly worried about you and your mental state. Both halves of me were. I was actually truly falling in love with you at the same time your falling in love with me."

She was stunned and she thought he was lying. "You just saying that. It was always the spell."

"Hel did you realize the more in love you became the more your spell waned? Like how your new Icefire only does good magic the spell you tried to place on me with collar wore off more quickly than you though and was never really that strong? Both halves of me were more aware of what was going on than either of us let on.

We just kept it to ourselves as we didn't want to admit we're falling in love with you and is starting to realize the truth about you. About who you truly were and what your real motives were.

'But when you placed me under protection during the battle it confirmed you truly loved me and we realized at that moment we didn't wish you to die either. We realized at that second when you're arguing with my evil half we could see it your eyes you were going to die and we're overjoyed you didn't die.

Hel love is a crazy and unpredictable thing and it's often so true. That we don't find it, it finds us and the truth is I think we're just meant to be and maybe you falling in love with me was part of the Prophecy as well so Hiccup's family could do their part to help save Creation and you. So you could have a chance to live and start over. So we can start over together."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I've talked it over with Deadly Siren and she's spoken it with her King and Queen and the Haddocks. They've agreed if I go back with you to Helheim this time we can make your Citadel into a palace and maybe finally make Helheim a better and happier place for the souls that must go there."

"We could finally be us?"

"We could start over and just do it right this time, yes."

"But what about Heather? She's not gonna like this. She wants my head on a peg. She doesn't believe I love you."

"I'm gonna have a very long, long, long talk with her. But this is my choice and I feel if I'm gonna do any good I've to help the lost souls like myself was lost. And I need to be with the one I love. We need to find forgiveness and redemption together."

Crying she hugged him and then they kissed and her magic made the whole clearing heal and come alive and her Transformation really kicked into high gear from that point on.

Unknown to them as they're making up it was being watched from a unique perspective by the other gods and Kara on the Tapestry. They're smiling and looked happy about what was going on.

"Well, it's about time this occurred I'll say that much," Sjofn announced in a precocious voice as she was looking down at an extremely long scroll and taken a long lustrous feather quill and seemed to be writing something down.

"Well, I did all I could to make the circumstances as perfect as they'd been so the mood is as romantic as it was gonna get for these two mad lovers that even the Tapestry called them!" Freya expressed in an exasperated way as she seemed to be holding an orb of some kind that matches her fiery pink colored jewelry.

"Ladies you don't need to argue or fuss any. You've done the duty that the Tapestry as long entrusted you three to do!" Kara got between all of them and composed herself a moment then reminded the trio of ladies of their shared duty and who did what.

"It chose you three to help soul mates find one another." Turning to face the pretty and petite young goddess she started with Una's middle namesake "Sjofn, you're both the Herald and messenger for the Tapestry. You're the one who receives the dream messages from the Tapestry then you inform the planner and artist Freya," who she now turned the vivacious and flamboyant beauty "who takes the clues and hints on how to bring the young lovers together," then finally all eyes turned to Frigga.

"The, of course, the last lady in the Ladies of Love does one of the most important duties by blessing the union of the lovers, ensures the marriage is successful and the children brought forth are healthy and happy."

"This is true and she is right of course, my friends. We all play a part in the story of love. Sjofn writes the beginning, Freya you fill in the middle and I ensure everyone gets their happy ending. We work as a team to make sure every love story is a happy one."

"That's true enough and everyone has a right to true love just as much as everyone has a right to be happy." Sjofn acknowledged and Freya nodded, "And even if Hel got in the way of many love stories, doesn't mean she isn't entitled to her own."

"Well, she's doing better with her Transformation every day and perhaps when she returns home her home will finally be home and with Dagur by her side willingly this time, Helheim will experience the same amazing Transformation that Valhalla underwent," Odin whispered from where he stood off to the side.

"It just might my husband. It all depends on a few things that will happen in a few days' time. If Hel can at least show everyone at the party that she is indeed aggrieved for her actions and is trying to change without Hiccup, Boden, and Una having to show the rest of the island her memories?

If she can do that perhaps some of her old Seeds and Spirits will go back with her and transform Helheim. If we're able to turn Valhalla from an endless bloody battlefield into a true home, a village for souls to come home to with a wonderful natural setting to go relax in, think what Hel could do to her world if she had help?" Frigga proposed to the group.

"But it has to be willing and people have to make their own minds up and no one can make up their minds for another. Like all the other dragons souls have already made their decisions, Lady Frigga." Freya reminded her Lady courteously.

"Yes, this is true I know, Freya. I know many Night Furies have now become one with Kara's sisters or have taken up the sworn duty to protect the other Realms. Or act as sentries in either Valhalla; either in the village or the DSS. Or else in Asgard itself."

"The other dragons merely wish to become normal dragons by letting themselves becoming riding dragons with their new soul riders," Kara pointed out in a frank manner. She paused a moment before changing her tone to a thoughtful manner. "Still no idea what Toothless or Moon Shadow's families have decided to do when they've in three days' time have to go to the afterlife. I guess we shall see."

"Yes we all shall see in three days' time," was the consensus of everyone.

Finally, it was June 14th and things were ready to go out with a bang for everyone and the whole island was gonna make sure this wasn't just a celebration for Una's seventh birthday but to celebrate the Haddocks themselves.

The first thing they did to show this was as soon as the sun was up was start singing loudly and proudly with the help of the new sound system with the power source they'd all invented to shout to the rooftops and beyond what Hiccup's family taught them all the most and what they're most happy about.

It was enough to wake them all from a dead sleep and all five of them with their sixteen dragons came out the front door to watch and listen as everyone sang in perfect harmony at the top of their lungs a song about family.

"There nothing at all complicated about how we live! For we are all hearing for each other and happy to give! We are proud to be who we are and yet were are as humble as there are stars in the skies.

We have everything we could need from the moon to the sun. There more than enough here to share with everyone we care! So come on!

WE WELCOME YOU TO OUR FAMILY TIME! WE WELCOME TO THIS AMAZING FAMILY OF OURS! WE ARE JUST HAPPY TO BE GIVING AND MAKING FRIENDS! THERE NOTHING WE WON'T DO!

SO WE ARE WELCOMING YOU ALL TO OUR FAMILY TIME! WE ARE WELCOMING YOU ALL TO THIS AMAZING FAMILY OF OURS! FOR THIS HAPPY TO BE TIME OF OURS!

IT'S TIME FOR OUR FESTIVAL AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST OF ALL? EVERYONE IS INVITED TO SHARE IT ALL WITH US!

There this bond between all of us we just can't explain for it's the celebration of life itself! As we keep seeing our friends every day and knowing they'll be there for you just as you'll be there for them too! So come on!

WE WELCOME YOU TO OUR FAMILY TIME! WE WELCOME TO THIS AMAZING FAMILY OF OURS! WE ARE JUST HAPPY TO BE GIVING AND MAKING FRIENDS! THERE NOTHING WE WON'T DO!

We will always remember our loved ones even those who've departed. For their love is always apart deep in our hearts! Even as we go through our lives finding love and planning our futures! Laughing at stories and making more precious moments we won't ever forget!

These have to be the most beautiful and the most peaceful parts of life we ever have seen and been a part of. There nothing else like ever before or ever gonna be. When we think of how far we've come sometimes we just can't believe then we see the miracle that we were too blind to see and now we know the answer we seek its

FAMILY! FAMILY! FAMILY!

COME ON! WE WELCOME YOU TO OUR FAMILY TIME! WE WELCOME TO THIS AMAZING FAMILY OF OURS! WE ARE JUST HAPPY TO BE GIVING AND MAKING FRIENDS! THERE NOTHING WE WON'T DO!

SO WE ARE WELCOMING YOU ALL TO OUR FAMILY TIME! WE ARE WELCOMING YOU ALL TO THIS AMAZING FAMILY OF OURS! FOR THIS HAPPY TO BE TIME OF OURS!

IT'S TIME FOR OUR FESTIVAL AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST OF ALL? EVERYONE IS INVITED TO SHARE IT ALL WITH US!"

It was clearly quite an amazing song and the energy going on and that was nothing of what was to come. Things were just getting more intense as the Haddocks and their dragons were treated with more honor and respect then the gods themselves as they were lead to the Great Hall.

And the Great Hall was even more outstandingly decorated for their party then it had been for the honeymoon party and the table of honor for them and their dragons? It was a thousand grander and magnificent then even anything remotely found in Odin's own home!

In fact, the Gods themselves were being humble enough to serve everyone! The Gods, Valkyries, Spirits, and Seeds were serving everyone the most delicious food and drinks found only in their Realm on tableware made of the finest gold with all the tables covered in the most beautiful of silk table clothes and everyone was sitting on plush swan feathered seat cushions!

This was like the most royal four-star treatment a Viking or dragon could ever hope to receive in their time that the Gods would spend the day treating them as if the mortals were the gods themselves! It really was quite an amazing treat!

The food was indescribable from how it looked and tasted and the drinks were just as indescribable. Though everyone knew they're in for more bombshells just as they received 25 days ago when the Gods had shown up on their doorstep and there weren't long in waiting.

Though before they even received their first bombshell everyone was just taking a look around to see where everyone was seated.

Of course over the 25 days as expected and hoped people had made strong connections, friendships and become one family. That was part of the point of all this.

So it was no surprises the tables were very large and made to sit many both human and dragon. So some of the seating wasn't exactly a surprise. Like the Riders with their siblings and all the dragons connect to the family along with their siblings' parents at one table. Plus the Soul Rider they identified with. They expected that.

They also expected, of course, all of the Anquetils to be sitting together as well as members of the Shardas and Moralien clans to be sitting together with their new dragons.

Yes, all that was to be expected. Along with their allies all sitting at the same table with the divine ones at their own table. There however was one couple sitting by themselves that was a bit shocking to nearly everyone in the room.

Sitting in the far left-hand corner at a table for two was Dagur and Hel. It was surprising but they're holding hands and looked as if they're actually friends and maybe more.

Hel herself was still after all this time a source of controversy but hopefully, before the night was through she wouldn't be. But that remained to be seen. So before anyone could get really start causing a scene because of the two Hiccup sat up very quickly and spoke.

"I'd like to thank everyone for being here and my family would like to thank you all for all you've done for us and the world and beyond. We also want to say our thanks for this amazing party we are about to have for all of us and not just my little sister birthday.

Now before the festive begin I know we've got a few things that we must get out of the way. So first let's find out about the Spirit Portal and then we shall unveil The Dragon Family Saga Mural as we've called what everyone's been working so hard on. So Kara care to start us?"

"Gladly, Hiccup. You and your family just take a load of your feet for a while and let me and my sisters handle this one, okay?" to which he nodded and her three beautiful sisters swooped in and stood next to Kara all of them looking stunning.

"Now we're gonna explain how tonight after midnight things we'll be working once the barrier is finally brought down and the Realms have stabilized as things return to normal.

To truly explain how we've been mending the very fabric that holds the Nine Realms together would be far too complex and impossible to understand that even those three extremely bright young lives I've protected for my life wouldn't be able to truly comprehend it. So we shall not even explain that part.

All you really need to know is that the Realms are repaired to the point things are stabilized, alive and reborn. So things are back to what they were and are gonna be better than they are. There are some things that will be changed forever and yet some things that can never be changed sadly.

To explain at least some of those details and difference I give you three of my best friends and prettiest and glorious sisters. Sisters if you take the floor and elucidate and illuminate our friends here on the subject?"

"It'd be our pleasure dear sister," the trio replied before they turned to face the crowd and bowed respectfully. Each of them was a vision of ravishing beauty and grace projecting strength and confidence but warmth and love as well.

Eir stepped forward to explain the first part of this whole business of what was going on. "As you know the Nine Realms are linked by the Rainbow Bridge, however, what is not common knowledge that you weren't aware of till recently is that there are spiritual energy hotspots that form portals that connect the Realms also.

These are always in three. Always three locations forming some kind of triangle of highly potent spiritual energy which only needs a catalyst to act key to open. These locations, of course, are kept as highly guarded secrets as are what the keys to open them are. For each portal for each Realm needs a different key to open them. Or to me more process needs a different set of keys to open them," she was smiling in a mysterious way while glancing at Hiccup, Boden, and Una who were shifting uncomfortably on their throne-like chairs.

"If you haven't figured this out and most likely you have not we will explain. The Archways used to be the earlier portals before the true keys were born. The Keys to a Spirit Portal are PEOPLE. NOT JUST ANY PEOPLE CHOSEN SOULS."

The keepers to the Spirit Portal that would've been created by the Spirit Triangle if the Shardas and Moralien Clan Islands hadn't been destroyed would've as you've to guess Hiccup, Boden, and Una. With some help from Skullette and Firefang Anquetils. Because of their inborn talents and pure hearts.

They're still the Keeper and the Keys and from this day forth they shall do their jobs they're meant to do in proper timeline in this broken one as well," Rota told the stunning island as they're all really drawn into this amazing tale and they're more than mystified as Mist herself explain what the Keeper of the Keys had to do.

"What each of your jobs of as Keepers to the Spirit Portal is is quite simple since you've pretty much done them already both on Freya Day and during the first Dragon Crossover Race in a sense and been doing them since your powers starting to manifest.

The Spirit Portal is concealed within the hidden chamber of the Spirit Cavern. What you five shall do from this day forth shall be this.

Una Haddock as the Bridge between Worlds it will be your job to communicate between both worlds on the approved days set by the Gods to coordinate the crossing over between the worlds.

Boden Haddock? You shall oversee the souls the Valhalla side with your father, of course, are safe and taken care while your mother and brother ensure that on this side of things while they're here.

Skullette and Firefang Anquetils? Your job is to open and close the portal and open an emergency one in case of danger and you can count on your loved ones on the other side to help you as well." Mist finished explaining and now the two families looked stunned but nodded silently to simply show they accepted the awesome responsibility.

"We're glad you accept and understand your responsibilities as this is a rare gift and blessing for one and all, but one well-earned nonetheless. Now, how about since this story is almost reaching its ending we see it from the start? Can we now see this amazing mural that you've all been working on?" Frigga requested kindly.

"It's kinda not really a mural, Lady Frigga as we couldn't just fit it on one wall," Hiccup started to say and Boden interjected, "Yeah if you're gonna tell our awesome story you better start all the way at the beginning." Una stood up on her tiptoes on her chair "So that meant using every inch of the whole Great Hall as the canvas for the story! So it's all the walls, the floor, and ceiling. That's why it all covered!"

"So who'd like to do the honors of unveiling it all then?" asked Odin who saw that the three Haddocks faces fell. "Why so glum?"

"It didn't get quite finished as only space left is behind us but no-one could paint the ending for us as no-one knew what the true ending was," Valka explained pointing to the wall behind them still covered with a look of sadness.

"Yeah, it seems not right to have an open end story when we just want the story to end happily for one and all," Stoick concurred as he comforts his wife who was comfort his children.

Hel then bravely stood up and said to the silent room, "I can finish that for one and all and paint the final picture to show everyone's happy ending. That's the greatest act of kindness I can do right now."

Before anyone could react in any way Hel had a look of such intense concentration on her face as she focused all her mind on thoughts of a happy ending and love. Her whole body was engulfed in her new heliotrope colored Icefire and then something unexpected happened.

From every being in that room flew a spark of some kind and flew into her as she glowed even brighter than she levitated a few feet off the ground. The all that positive energy flowed through her and she began to traces a lot of hearts in the air. When she'd about a hundred hearts she blew them like kisses at the wall and they flew past the high table where the Haddocks and their 16 dragons sat and smack in it.

She floated back to the ground and opened her eyes and exhaled as if she'd been holding her breath the whole time. "It's done. It's time to show your story so I suggest you show it from the start to pull the string and let the magic begin," she suggested kindly as she and Dagur sat back down.

Not sure what else to say or do Hiccup, Boden, and Una with their dragons all pulled different ropes and the whole room came alive and it seemed their powers combined with some of Hel's leftover Icefire brought what was pure amazing art to life.

The Great Hall was utterly transformed by every inch of it really did tell their story from the very start of when Hiccup's soul had been ripped from his body and met his then unknown sister, to showing the picture of to his mom, the Siege of Valhalla, last year events and this year.

And now their powers, the spiritual energy, and magic of the gods and Valkyries, Seeds and Spirits combined to show the murals that covered every inch of the inside of the Great Hall from floor to ceiling like an enchanted story they're all transported inside a living painting.

As it told the story from the start beginning with how 15-year-old Hiccup had just at that point of his life had often dreamed of far off places where he'd be a true hero.

Not the silly kind the Viking crowds of Berk cheered for either. They loved seeing the face of some stupid idiot who was nothing more than a killer who had no heart and didn't think at all either.

He wanted to find the place where the voice inside his heart was telling him he was meant to be. He knew he gets there someday and goes any length any distance it took to find his way and be truly strong. To go every mile it took to find where he truly belongs and who he truly belong with.

Then they saw as the new players were added to the game his unknown brother and sister Boden and Una and how now things were set in motion for them to become a family.

The three of them were now heading down a lot of unknown roads as their story continued from two different sides that again would one day fate would cause them to embrace again. And though they may've wondered why the road was like this they at least knew it was always leading them back to each other.

Then when their parents got involved it was really starting to show even a 1000 years would've been worth this wait for waiting a lifetime for the five of them to be together again after being unknowingly torn apart? It at least showed they'd would always somehow see it through!

There weren't about to look back at the story was moving faster as this extraordinary family made up of humans and dragons continued to go the distance. They just stayed on track with their goal of being together and wouldn't accept defeat in any shape or form.

It may've been an uphill slope but they never lost hope and wouldn't till their journey was complete. Because all five of them knew as apparently did all 16 of their dragons knew this important lesson. That true hero's strength comes from his heart.

They'd searched all the Nine Realms and beyond facing all its harms not caring for once second even how far they had to go to get where they're now. To be in each other's arms and be a family. That had been the whole point of their journey.

To find each other and become a family. That was their goal and they'd done it and that was clearly shown on the Wall of Happy Endings that Hel's magic had done. For what her magic had done was in all those hearts she'd made?

Inside each of them encompassed every soul present's happy ending. Everyone's heart's desire had been fulfilled and was now forever shown on the wall which was also decorated by her new heliotrope color snowflake flowers.

It was seeing that wall and then taking a closer look at Hel herself that people view of her finally starting changing and consider giving the shot of redemption she'd been looking for this past month.

She was pretty far along with her Transformation now and it looked her outfit was starting to solidify as well. Her new colors were definitely lavender and pink and they seemed to make her look softer and kinder then those harsh blues, greens and dark purples from before.

For starters, her skin tones had even out to be both a light blue and green that complemented each other well and her left half no longer looked like a corpse. So she was just a two-tone lady now. Also, her hair was thick, shiny and lush flowing like a rippling bluish white wave.

Her new outfit was more complimentary now that there wasn't such gaudiness or ugly blues, greens or dark purples, but softer lavenders and pinks. She'd a lovely pink headband with tiny lavender beads. She wore matching earrings and a diamond shaped pendant.

The dress was a lilac off the shoulder dress with a small keyhole and another one around her navel with pink diamonds cinch her waist, the bottom was like a mermaid with rippling shades of light purples and pinks and transparent pink train from her shoulder blades. And finally, her glove was now pink too.

It seemed people started to really realize what she'd said in the Realm at her trail and what Hiccup's family had said and the few people who'd stood up for her had said was true.

That yes she'd done many unforgivable things but so had many mortals had done equally as evil or even greater, but really at the end of the day, the question is this. Does killing a killer make you any better than them? Does destroying evil make you really any better evil? Good or evil is not as clear cut as it may seem and some may say an eye for an eye or the punishment may fit the crime.

However, it was true that doing nothing was easy. It's easy to hate someone, easy to be angry and hold a grudge. It's easy to choose to kill someone. That's very easy to do. It's very hard to forgive, to give someone a second chance. It's hard for that person to turn their life around. To not repeat their mistakes.

Maybe it's not so much the punishment or what justice is, maybe it's about making sure you don't lose yourself or sinking to the level of the one who hurt you. And also maybe the greatest punishment is trying to take someone who is 'evil' and seeing them struggling to turn themselves around and do good.

Finally seeing all the souls on Berk was finally willing to give her the chance to try and change herself Hel finally felt free and like she could breathe. She was then very surprised that Reena and Luriel and some of her old slaves offered to help her turn Helheim into a better place for the souls that had to come here and make her Citadel finally a home.

She thanked them for their kindness and also apologized to them as well. It looked like finally for Hel she was going to be better off. So much that one more heart showed up the wall showing her happy ending.

Feeling like this was only gonna get better Stoick tapped his golden goblet to get everyone attention. The room grew quiet and they looked at an impressive man that was Stoick the Vast as he seemed ready to burst into tears as he seemed so full of happiness at that moment.

"I'm so happy for all who are gathered right now. That we are all one family even if it is of two worlds we are still just one family. The family has new meaning to us all right now and I know it's thanks to my own family that would have a whole new meaning.

To me, it has a great meaning than ever now. I was shown the life I was supposed to have and I know the life I lived and I have the life I live now in my death. All in all, there are each special and wonderful in their own way.

Yes, each has its pleasures and pains, but whether your body is made of flesh or your soul is made solid life can be wonderful as long as your heart has what it needs.

What the heart really needs is things that will matter after you have left this Realm and enter the next one. But we have all we want and could not ask for more. I had the most beautiful, strongest and amazing woman as my wife and she is also the mother of the three most special gifts anyone could ask for.

I know to all present who saw me with Hiccup I did mostly a poor job and I know from all three of my kids and my wife when we saw the life we should've lived I still made some mistakes.

But at the end of the day, I would still no matter what timeline always give my life for my children and I love all of them just the same. For my children are the reason I live and die and I do it each time no matter what the timeline. And for me, that's all the reason I need to live. Whether I was Chief or not I love my wife and my sons and daughter and for me, that's what matters most."

"And I love this man who loves me despite I was the most different woman on Berk as you could get from both my physical appearance to my mindset. Though I know that's why you loved me so much, Stoick. Because I was different that's what made me beautiful and special.

You said you cherished me from the depth of your soul in the other timeline and now I know no matter what world we lived in no matter what happened to us we do have the three most amazing children ever. And despite everything else we've both raised them right and love them so much is all we ever needed to do," Valka told Stoick proudly as they both kissed passionately

Then they both turned to their kids and smiling they spoke the words they'd been meaning to tell their children so much for so long. "We'd just wanted to let you all know this. For this true for all three of you. It's what's been in our hearts our whole lives and we've been wanting to say this for a long time," Valka started to say.

"What have you wanted to tell us, Mom/Mommy?"

"Something very important that all three you needed to know and remember for the rest of your lives and never forget ever. It's the most important thing you'll ever hear from us next to "I love you" Stoick told them.

"Again, Dad/Daddy, what do you have to tell us that's so important?"

Stoick and Valka joined hands and sang together what important message of love their children needed to know.

"You three got your own style and the sweetest of smiles, you're gonna go so far. Just believe in yourselves. Don't ever be who you're not for all you need to be you already got. Just keep believing in yourselves.

Just know what you are no amount treasure could buy because you need to know it's all about what's inside you.

It's never been about the prizes you could take, or about all the little mistakes. Be thankful for the people who you know and know you'll be fine on your own.

Don't think it's about the clothes that you wear or anything else we swear. It's the little things you say and you do that makes us so proud of you. What matter the most to us is what inside all of you!

Go have fun in all that you do. Remember to listen to your heart it's always true. We believe in you. You can never stop reaching for the stars time will tell the world who you are for we believe in you.

Just know what you are no amount treasure could buy because you need to know it's all about what's inside you.

It's never been about the prizes you could take, or about all the little mistakes. Be thankful for the people who you know and know you'll be fine on your own.

Don't think it's about the clothes that you wear or anything else we swear. It's the little things you say and you do that makes us so proud of you. What matter the most to us is what inside all of you!

When things start spinning around we'll be there to pick you up when you fall down. Don't worry about a thing because what you are no amount treasure could buy because you need to know it's all about what's inside you.

Be thankful for the people who you know and know you'll be fine on your own. And know no matter where you go your worth more than anything else in this whole world or any other for what's inside of all you that's what makes you special and why we love you!"

Well after hearing that from their parents there was really only one-way Hiccup, Boden and Una could respond and that was to sing something back to them of equal importance.

"If we live to be a hundred,  
and never see all the wonders of the world,  
that'll be alright.  
If we don't make it to the best times,  
If we never win an award,  
we're gonna be just fine,  
Cause we know exactly who we are.

We are Dragon Riders  
The heirs of our father  
And when the day is done our mother's still our biggest fan  
Sometimes we are clueless and clumsy  
But we've got friends that love us   
And they know just where we stand  
It's all a part of us  
And that's who we are

So when we make a big mistake  
And when we fall flat on our faces  
We know we'll be alright  
Should our tender hearts be broken  
we will cry those teardrops knowing   
we will be just fine  
Cause nothing changes who we are

We are Dragon Riders  
The heirs of our father  
And when the day is done our mother's still our biggest fan  
Sometimes we are clueless and clumsy  
But we've got friends that love us   
And they know just where we stand  
It's all a part of us  
And that's who we are

We're saints and sinners  
We're losers and winners  
We are steady and unstable  
We are young, but we are able

We are Dragon Riders  
The heirs of our father  
And when the day is done our mother's still our biggest fan  
Sometimes we are clueless and clumsy  
But we've got friends that love us   
And they know where we stand  
It's all a part of us  
And that's who we are

We are Dragon Riders  
The heirs of our father  
And when the day is done our mother's still our biggest fan  
Sometimes we are clueless and clumsy  
But we've got friends that love us   
And they know where we stand  
It's all a part of us  
And that's who we are

That's who we are!"

Right now everyone was just super quiet and entranced by it all and kinda felt there was gonna be one more song that was gonna be sung. The one that had been in the Haddocks' heart for so long and they weren't mistaking. Almost like magic some music that no-one knew where it came filled the Great Hall and all 21 voices who made the family. The five humans and the 16 dragons all started to sing about something that had long escaped them and they'd finally found; home.

"It funny how in life everything can change. How what we are feeling right now is not the same as yesterday.

That there more to this world than we ever imagined, that deep inside our hearts were emotions we never even knew, and now we know this is just the start.

There have been so many things we have been missing only getting to watch fly pass but now that is all in the past!

For now, we realize! There is so much more to learn and we ready for this world, we are not scared of letting go. Now that we realize there is so much more to feel and now that our hearts know this is really the part of us that was so long missing has been found and now we feel like we are finally home!

HOME! HOME! THIS FEELS LIKE HOME!

We finally learn how to smile and know we are free to show our hearts. Knowing how we can face the things that use to seem too hard. We look inside each other's eyes and see a different part of each of us and we realize we didn't know before what we wanted in life was everything we see here.

There have been so many things we have been missing only getting to watch fly pass but now that is all in the past!

For now, we realize! There is so much more to learn and we ready for this world, we are not scared of letting go. Now that we realize there is so much more to feel and now that our hearts know this is really the part of us that was so long missing has been found and now we feel like we are finally home

HOME! HOME! THIS FEELS LIKE HOME!

Right from the start, we felt something there and now we know we always meant to be together! We helped each other find our way HOME!

NOW WE REALIZE WE ARE FINALLY HOME! THIS FINALLY FEELS LIKE HOME! THIS FEELS JUST LIKE HOME!

For now, we realize! There is so much more to learn and we ready for this world, we are not scared of letting go. Now that we realize there is so much more to feel and now that our hearts know this is really the part of us that was so long missing has been found and now we feel like we are finally home!

WE ARE FINALLY HOME! HOME! HOME! WE ARE FINALLY HOME!" and with that everyone was shouting and screaming with delight because they did realize everyone truly had found their way home.

As for Hiccup and his family? Both his human and dragon family as they all were in that loving embrace in that crowded room. They didn't hear or see anything it was all gone to them. They're just with each for right now they just felt each other's love and the only thing any of them were thinking of is they were finally where their hearts had always been.

The End.

Songs used. 1. I'm Alive. 2. You'll be in my heart. 3. Standing Outside the fire. 4. The Reason. 5. Ever, Ever After. 6. Your Love. 7. I can't help falling in love 8. My heart will go on. 9. Love is in bloom. 10. Love Story. 11. Mine. 12. Sparks Fly. 13. Right One Time. 14. Good to be home. 15. Welcome to our family time. 16. I can go the distance. 17. All about you. 18. Who I am. 19. Feels like home.


End file.
